Between Me and Thee
by KuroKuchiki
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo knew that separation was part of the deal but they didn't understand was how hard it would be nor what life would be like when they met again. Two years can change a person. AU/OOC.
1. From My Mouth to the Gods Ears

**Mizpah**** is an emotional bond and agreement of tolerance between people who are separated by physical obstacles such as distance or spiritual such as death: "The Lord watch between me and thee, when we are absent one from another."**

Chapter 1- From My Mouth to the Gods' Ears

(A/N)I actually started writing this two weeks ago after my two shot, 'Mizpah'. I have three chapters written and need to clean them up. This is my first full length fanfic so I hope you guys don't hate it. I had started on its sequel first, planning on making it my first story. However, Kubo wasn't in compliance This story isn't as far along so it will take a while for updates. The sequel is about 25% completed. Give the first chapter a read and let me know what you think.

Enjoy and Thanks in advance!

-KuroKuchiki

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor it's characters.

A mop of flaming orange hair appears as the front door of the Kurosaki residence opens. His perpetual scowl, more recognizable to his family and friends than most celebrities, finishes his look of fatigue and total indifference. Kurosaki Ichigo has made it home after another agonizingly long day at school.

"Tadaima." He offers in bored manner.

"Okieri, Onii-chan!" Yuzu replies out of the kitchen. "How was school?"

Trying hard not to look his sister in the eyes, he simply offers, "It was fine, Yuzu. I am going to start on my homework. I'll be down in a couple of hours."

Yuzu nods, "Sure. I'll tell Otou-san you took a nap."

"Thanks, Yuzu." The boy says and starts his quiet ascent up to his room.

Yuzu simply watches her older brother walk up the stairs. He just hasn't been the same during the last two years. He seems to go through the motions of continuing his life, but that is all that they have been; motions. He still goes out with his friends and has even gone on a few dates, but other than that, he keeps himself holed up in his room. She has heard from their Otou-san that his grades are better than ever. Yet, somehow, it doesn't make up for the lack of fire that she never knew that she would miss. It all happened after Rukia-chan went away. Since then, he hasn't bothered to put as much effort into fighting their dad or anything else. He does just enough to get by and not be noticed. _What happened with Rukia-chan?_

Once inside his room, he plops down onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. Blinking slowly, he tries very hard to calm his breathing. What the hell? Why can't he just let go and move on? He lived 15 years without being a shinigami and was only one for a year. _Why is this such a big deal?_ His life isn't permanently in danger anymore and he doesn't have to worry about bolting out of class to go kill some monster that is threatening a harmless soul. No, he doesn't have to worry about getting stronger and he doesn't have to worry about pleasing _her_.

_Her_…two years of not talking to her. He hasn't heard from or of her. No one even brings up her name. That should make him happy. Really, it should. But somehow, it just…hurts that hardly anyone remembers her or thinks of her. _Except for me. I think about her all of the time. It's like she never existed._

Maybe it's because when they parted he didn't say all of the things he needed to say to her. He wanted to tell her how much he would miss her and how badly he wished that things would have turned out differently. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her to visit him from time to time just so he would know that she as alive and okay. He wanted her to know that he was not okay with this. Not in the slightest. But his verbal skills vanished right along with his hope of life fulfillment.

She has probably moved on. She is probably spending her time with a boyfriend or Renji. She has probably convinced herself that this was for the best and forgot about him as soon as she moved through the gate. Right now, the small girl iis looking at some schmuck with those eyes and talking him into anything she wanted. She probably never even thinks of him.

Turning on his side, he stares at his desk and at the closet. He hasn't gone in that side of the closet for at least a month. He opens it from time to time and lets her scent rush his senses when the pain of loneliness gets to be too much. It is amazing that, after all of this time, her scent hasn't faded; just like his need for her. Sometimes, he talks to her, even if she can't hear him. He never thought that he would be without her. For the many times he had told her to go away, he has spent the last two years eating those words. The taste of them is bitter…scalding. He takes his right hand and opens the top desk drawer. Blindly, rummaging, his hand falls on the object that he wanted. Pulling out a small black binder, he lays it in front of him on the bed. For a few moments he just rests his hand on it while still staring at the closet. _Why do I do this to myself? Because it is the only way I can see her with me._ As part of his daily routine, he takes a deep breath and opens the book. Turning to the last page, next to the cover, his eyes rest on a small picture that is taped to it. It is one of those pictures that you take in a mall photo booth. The two faces in it are almost unrecognizable since they are so young. He is scowling at the girl to his right who happens to be holding his nose and laughing hysterically. He can see her neck angled back, eyes closed and all teeth bearing. Her small hand is almost comical against his face and her dark hair has swung backwards. Though he is frowning, he can tell in the picture…his eyes give away how happy he really was; how happy he was without even knowing it at the time. He allows his index finger to trace the picture and a soft smile graces his face. Sometimes, she could just be such a know it all bitch, that he forgot about moments like that one. Moments where it was just them and they could be themselves; they could be the people that nobody else knew. He shut his eyes tightly; he hasn't been that person in two long years. _I miss you, you annoying midget._ He was never more free than when he was a shinigami; when he was clothed in nothing but his soul. She was the one who released it; the first to see it.

The only thing that has kept his sanity together is the hope that one day soon, he'll start being able to see spirits again. It feels like he's blind. Part of him was confused, the other elated and yet another part worried. Would she come back to see him if she knew he could see her again? If he got his powers back, would she come back to him? How he longs to feel her reiatsu once again- the one that made his hair tingle when it was happy or pissed; the one that made him go into a murderous rage when it was sick or injured; the one that broke his heart when it was sad; he wanted it back near him, beside him. He wants it to permeate him and engulf him; he wants to feel it in every fiber of his soul like it used to. As soon as he is able to become a shinigami again, he is going to Soul Society and…is it really so wrong to want to see her again?

He has tried, repeatedly, to tell himself that this is just a useless crush that will go away soon. He will wake up one day and not even think about her. When he meets another girl, the midget will fall to the background of his consciousness. Girls chased him non-stop. He didn't have to ask them out; they came to him.

Unfortunately, for him, he has met other girls and they all did absolutely nothing for him. Sure, they were attractive, but he wasn't attracted to them. They were usually so sweet he would just as well throw up. They would let him say and do anything he wanted. They bought all of his excuses of why he wouldn't hold their hands, kiss them good night or hug them in a non-platonic way. He would say that he was a private person and didn't do public displays of affection. Sometimes he would say that he was getting a cold or that he had sweaty palms. He used every excuse known to man. He never went on more than one date with a girl because, really, what was the use? Sure he was a guy and guys have…urges. But the plain old fact of the matter was, he didn't get any of those urges looking at them. If the girls weren't so wimpy they made him ill, there was the critical bitch. The ones that tell you what you do wrong, what to do and when to do it. That kind of shit he only let pass with the Kuchiki princess. Usually, the girl would ask him to dye his hair, be more sweet, complain about his scowl or some other useless bullshit. They drove him crazy. How sad was it that a 17 year old boy, who was a virgin and had never kissed a girl, turned down girls all of the time? The worst part was that the only ones he entertained were the dark haired ones.

Not that he would necessarily take Rukia on a date. It's just that when she is around, no girl approaches him and that is just fine. He doesn't need dates or the bullshit that comes with most relationships. He just wants her. He wants someone to slap him when he is wallowing in self pity. He wants someone to tell him to stop taking himself so seriously. He wants someone to sleep in his closet and wake him from night terrors. He wants someone to give piggy back rides to and force him to spend his money on them with those gorgeous eyes and button nose. He wants to say something crazy and watch her frown in irritation. He wants someone whom he can _touch_. Albeit an antagonizing way, touch none the less. He wants someone who understands him enough to not force him to talk all of the time; someone he could just look at to communicate. He wanted someone who he knew as well as they knew him without prying or trying too hard. Rukia was that someone. Sometimes, he can feel her in his dreams. She's moving the hair out of his face as he lays his head on her lap in the park. Many times that has been the end of his dream when the beginning was frightening.

Sitting himself up, he puts the picture away and stands. After a good stretch, he goes to his laptop and boots it up. While it is running, he decides to change his clothes. Looking through his dresser drawer, he grabs a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He wonders where his 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt went. He hasn't seen it in over two years either. Then again, it probably doesn't even fit anymore. He now stands 6' 3" and that shirt worked well at 5' 11". Still, he loved that shirt. He will definitely have to clean out his closet and look for it…his side of it at least. He has no intention of cleaning out the other side of the closet until he leaves for college. _Too bad she isn't going with me._

After changing his clothes, he turns to the screen sees the image that both breaks him and makes him smile. His wallpaper shows the image of the side of someone's face pointing toward the ground. Their eyes are cast downward, but you can still see their unusual shade of blue. The soft smile is truly sweet. The black hair on the side facing the camera is behind their ear and the other side of hair hangs like an onyx curtain except for that one stubborn bang. That day, they had been at the park with his family. Yuzu had brought over some flowers. The girl in the picture found them pretty and smiled down to his sister. Once again, he runs his fingers over the image of his screen. He imagines the soft skin of her face and the beautiful curve of her neck. God, when did he turn into such a sap? Before she left, he was as fortified as a rock. Nothing could penetrate his resolve once it was set.

He never lets anyone see the wallpaper on his screen. He uses a different profile in public so that no one knows what it really is that he cherishes more than anything. They would know just how out of character he's been for a long time. How would people react if they knew he was so emo?

Sometimes, he regrets saving the world. It's a fucked up thing to think, but it's how he feels. If he had known how hard it would be when she left, would he have used his sacrificial technique? After a few moments, he concludes that he certainly would. But that doesn't mean that if he knew then what he knows now that he wouldn't have had any reservations. This gets more and more difficult every day. He is missing an essential part of him that he can't replace no matter how hard he tries.

After sitting in his chair and bringing out his books, he glances over at the screen one more time. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall backward. It feels like all of his soul just aches. He has cried so many times that he would be ashamed to tell anyone of his predicament. No one knows what he feels or how badly he suffers. During moments like these, it helps to talk to someone who will understand and not judge. So, he turns to the one person he feels open enough to talk to. "Mom?" he breathes shakily, " I hope you are listening. I know that I didn't appreciate her when she was here and that I don't deserve any type of special treatment. But if you can, please help me. Please bring Rukia back to me. I really, really miss my best friend and I would really like to have the rain dry once more."

Little did he know that his hurricane would dry to an oasis very soon. The light will pierce through the heart of darkness once again rendering the heart free of its captor.

Rukia sits by the koi pond on the Kuchiki estate. Her knees are folded up under her chin and her arms around them. She watches the fish move in the pond that her brother loves so much. _Probably more than me._ The fish swim and move in such abandon. They don't care who they bump into or how the other fish will react. They neither know what was outside of the pond nor did they care. They didn't know that there may be another fish out there that they are meant to meet. On the other hand, it keeps the fish from meeting other fish of another breed and altering that existence. God, how did she manage to fuck this up?

She told herself that this is for the best. She didn't want to leave him. Really, she didn't. But she had to. What would come of her trying to move between two worlds? One of the worlds she didn't really belong in. She was dead and she understood that. What she didn't understand was why she had to meet him. She has heard that it was Aizen's doing, but that didn't explain why she became so attached to him. For fuck's sake, she isn't this attached to Renji.

He's a human high school boy. By now, he should be about 17. She has watched him from a far. She visits secretly twice a week. She has seen him with other girls; never the same one twice. Part of her is happy for him and the other part weeps for the jealousy she feels for the other girls. She wants to be the one at his side. Though he never looks extremely happy, he is going through the steps to move on. That makes her proud. He is keeping his resolve and pride together. _See, he doesn't need me anymore._

Once in a while, though, she doesn't get there until late into the night. When she gets there, he is usually having a nightmare. She has heard his voice call out to her in complete fright and anguish. It burns to know that she even affects his sleep. She feels as terrible as the day she was forced back to Soul Society by Renji and Nii-sama. She has marred him. She always sits at the edge of his bed and runs her fingers through the unruly orange hair. She wipes the sweat from his brow and tries to comfort him. She always smiles and coos at him until he settles down. When he does, he sighs her name and it breaks her heart all over again because she knows. She knows that no matter what front he puts on for the general populous, he is writhing inside. He wants his powers back so he can feel of use. She always understood his need to protect because she has the same one and her greatest need is to protect him. She will protect him at her own cost because he protected the world at his own. She hasn't told anyone, including Renji, about her semi-weekly visits. It would complicate things here and people would begin to watch her more than they already do. And if he ever got his powers back, she wanted to have the opportunity to volunteer for a mission to Kurakura. If they knew that she was still visiting a human, they would think that she was too close and never let her go there again. She needs to keep the door open and if her feelings show, they will surely shut it for her.

But that still doesn't stop her from sitting in his closet sometimes and watching him. She keeps the door cracked so she can watch him until he goes to bed. One night, about a month ago, though, that got to be a little problematic. He started working on his homework and then he just stopped. He looked back at the closet for a few seconds and then put his hands to his face. His shoulders shook slightly and she though he was remembering something funny they had done. She thought that he was laughing. It warmed her a little to know that he could still have happy memories of her time with him. Then, he unexpectedly opened the door. The look on his face frightened her. He looked so forlorn that she wanted to touch him but she didn't dare. His eyes were pink and his scowl was so sad, that it made her chest tighten. Then, he placed his hands right beside her knees and pushed his face down to the futon. She finally understood the shaking. He was softly crying. He was trying to hide the excruciating pain in his heart. When she heard his words, she began to cry herself. "Rukia…why didn't you come back? Why don't you care about me? I did what you would have wanted me to do, but I lost my powers. When I lost my value to Soul Society, you just abandoned me. Please, just visit me…make the rain stop."

_I didn't abandon you, baka! I have been with you for the duration. I just can't let you see me. Of course I care about you. I would never abandon you because you have more value than the world to me._ Her feelings…what a mess. She misses that complete moron more than she has ever missed anyone, including Kaien-dono. She misses Ichigo like someone has ripped out her heart and fed it to her. Though watching him hurts, it helps to just let her eyes rest on him; to know that he is okay. While she can't touch him when he is conscious, she can feel him close to her. At night, she sleeps in his Nice Vibe t-shirt. She took it when he was unconscious for a month along with his old pillow. She wanted something that would remind her of him. She does have pictures, but they don't have his smell. Whenever his pillow begins to lose its smell, she goes to his house and switches it out so that the smell is perpetual. Sometimes, she wonders if she should have used memory modifier on him to forget her. It would have broken her, but it would have been the humane thing to do. See, she is selfish. She wanted him to remember her so that when the day came that he could see her, they could share history together even if his future was with someone else.

_So, I've become a stalker. _ So fucking what. If she didn't, she'd go insane. It always ends this way for her. Every time she becomes close to someone, she is rent from them. Renji, Kaien-dono, Ichigo…several times. The gods hate her, she is sure of it.

What is it that she wants? What the hell does she expect? Not only did she irrevocably alter his life, she has the nerve to want to be with him. She would love to live in his world as a human with him. She would love to live in a world where she could not be a Kuchiki with rules. She would love to go to high school and then college. It would be heavenly to be anything she wanted to be and she wanted to be with him.

But what does she get instead? She gets to watch him grow up into a gorgeous young man and date several girls. She hasn't even considered any date offers. None of them were like him. They wanted her to act like a perfect noble lady. She had to reign in her temper and be charming. What a bunch of shit. Besides, if she started dating, the Kuchikis would start talking about her marriage prospects and that is out of the question. She wants to marry someone because she loves them and they love her. She wants someone who will let her slap them around, curse like a sailor at them when she needs to, be pissed when she needs to; she wants to let her true self out. Ichigo was that someone.

Not that she is in love with Ichigo. She just likes the way he accepted her tomboy ways without chiding her on how unlady-like it is. He didn't mind her fighting. He didn't mind her very sharp tongue. He didn't expect her dress like a fucking china doll. He did pick on her height, though…_baka_. That is when she would give him a kick to the shin or one of her famous right hooks. She laughs out loud. He would always grab his jaw and call her a bitch right after the fact. She knew that he didn't mean it in a completely derogatory way. Besides, he had shown her more respect than her own clan and she had grown over the last two years to five feet, fuck you very much. But that is of no matter. He can't see her anyway.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her pink Chappy wallet. In the back, behind the money is a picture that serves as a reminder of what she left behind in the Living World. Karin, Yuzu, Isshin- san, Ichigo and her had gone to the fireworks display for a festival. She had run to the top of the hill to see them better. Out of nowhere, she is snatched off of her feet and feels herself moving toward the water. Evidently, the boy had been calling her for like five minutes when he got frustrated and grabbed her. She had kicked and fussed but, when she got where he wanted to go, she shut up. He, gently, got her to her feet and let her eyes move across the sky then down to the dark water to see the colors reflected back at her. Her face held a look of pure wonderment. He was looking down at her trying to frown but was unsuccessful. His smile was genuine and his eyes held some emotion that she didn't understand. However, she did understand her look. She was so happy then. Otou-sama had taken the picture and Ichigo had snapped out of his stupor right afterward. She smiled sadly at the scene. How she missed those days. How she missed his family. How she missed him.

Rukia had closed herself off. She has become as cold a Kuchiki as any in history. Her face never holds emotion in company. She is impassive and indifferent and no one here knows her well enough to guess what she is thinking except Renji whom she keeps at arm's length. Of course, she loves Renji like a brother. But even he has no right to venture into what lurks in her heart. The fewer people who know what she is feeling, the easier it will be to pull off her lie if that time comes. People will believe that she is doing her duty, not running back to the best friend she has ever known; the best _life_ she has ever known.

Why didn't she say something of substance when they parted? Why didn't she hug him? Why didn't she tell him how sorry she was that this was happening or thank him for being an amazing person? Why didn't she thank him for saving her? Why didn't she just do…something…anything?

What she needs is a miracle. But for her, miracles never, ever happen. She is more accustomed to tragedies than miracles. She only remembers one miracle in her life. It was the moment that she gave Soul Society a reason to execute her.

She is arrested out of her thoughts when she hears a stick snap and it alerts her that someone is coming. Quickly, she puts the photo away and pockets her wallet. She stands up to address whoever is coming toward her. To her surprise, it is both her captain and her brother. _What could they both possibly want?_

Rukia got directly to her knees and bowed as lowly as possible. These are two people she has to please equally and perfectly. One was hard…two was hell. "Ohayo, Ukitake-taicho, Nii-sama." She decided to address them in the order she saw them. That way, she could defend why she had done it if she gets critiqued by her brother. Logical mistakes are forgiven; gut instinct was punished.

"Ohay, Kuchiki!" Ukitake replied brightly. "How are you this morning?"

"I am well, taicho. Thank you for asking. Am I to assume that you are doing the same?" Rukia replied. She was being polite, charming and she set it up so that his answer was either 'yes' or 'no'. That would allow her to getting on with addressing her brother. Making him wait too long was a no-no.

"Why, yes, Kuchiki, I am doing well. Thank you."

"Ohayo, Rukia." A low baritone voice sliced in. Gone was the soothing voice of her captain. It was replaced with the harshness of what she was to be reminded. She had to put up her façade of stone.

Kuchiki Byakuya would not repeat the same question as Ukitake. He was a man of upbringing, so he never followed someone else's lead. He was original. Besides, he wanted to know why she was up so late. He had heard her pacing down the halls at 2:00 AM. She was in her uniform, not her house clothing. Where was she? "I trust you slept well last evening?"

Rukia kept her face to the ground and gently closed her eyes. She steeled her nerves for what she was about to say and she made her face as hard as she could. She had been caught coming in last night from Ichigo's. He had been having a horrible nightmare. It was especially violent and he thrashed about so much, she had to go to him. When she got inside the window from the telephone pole, he was trembling, balled up in the fetal position. She didn't think and simply sat down on the bed. She then laid her front to his back. The small girl wrapped one arm under him at his waist and took her free arm and reached up to his hair. She ran her fingers through it slowly and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, Ichigo. It's okay. You're not alone. I'm here. Shhh…It's okay…." He immediately stopped trembling. After about five minutes, he fell to a calm sleep pattern. She waited for about an hour to make sure that he was in a deep sleep before she left. By that point it was 20 minutes of 2 AM. She was really, really late.

Looking up to her brother with a look that mirrored his own down to a 'T', she delivered the coldest response she could muster. And, even by Bykuya's standards, it was impressive. "I was having trouble sleeping. I decided to take a walk around the Seiritei to relax me. I apologize if my footsteps awakened you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya almost jumped. He almost didn't believe his ears and eyes. _Who is this and what have you done with Rukia?_ She just gave him a logical explanation without one stutter or moment of hesitancy. _Well, well…our Rukia is growing up._ He told the clan that she would come along in time. She had hung in there regardless of what had happened to her.

Nonetheless, something told him that she was lying. Rukia didn't show any of her emotions these days. She was very cold. One of the things that he secretly liked about his sister was that her eyes were soulful, just like Hisana's. They told the story of how she felt, when she was happy or hurt. These days, he couldn't see anything. He didn't think the girl had it in her. Hisana never developed it. By comparison, however, Rukia had more years in it and had mastered it. Whatever she is hiding, she is doing the actions under the cover of darkness; discretely. He has no idea how long it's been going on. The only reason he caught it last night is that he was up late reading. This Kuchiki preferred to be in bed before 11 PM. He must get proper sleep to function properly. However, he would bet 10 mansions that it has to do with the kozo. Not that he is a betting man, of course.

He doesn't know what it is about that boy that she can't stay away from. No matter what either of them say, there is something between them. Since Kurosaki lost his powers, she has changed. She is no longer the kind but boyish girl he used to know. No. She has been replaced by a cold and calculating young woman. He's saddened to realize that she became exactly who he wanted her to be. _I liked the former Rukia better._

He is glad Ukitake came to him with this. After the winter war, he had to really think about much he had influenced the course of her life. Even played into Aizen's plans and almost killed her. He may not be able to give her emotional support, but he would at least let her make a decision that would give him a gauge of how right he was about the situation and its severity. Though it's not forever, it gives her some time with the boy. And if he gets his powers back quickly, she'll be back in no time. It will be like what those humans call camp. "I see. You may rise."

Ukitake is happy as hell today. He had needed a reason to send her the hell out of here. He knew she loved the boy. But he had to get a reason to send her there that wouldn't open the door to speculation or proof of special treatment. When he heard from Kisuke that Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu was growing, he had been overjoyed. Kuchiki had become so hard in the last two years. It breaks his heart to see her this way. After almost executing her, he doesn't feel that Soul Society ever made right by her. They didn't apologize for almost killing her. So, he made it his personal mission to take up the cause. He can't change Central 46, but he can do little things under the guise of the law and work it to her advantage. Luckily for him, the little things seem to have the biggest impact. He loved the way she had become after meeting Kurosaki-kun. She was sure of herself and confident. But she was also kind and compassionate. In the present, the latter is missing.

Rukia stands and stiffens her posture to a board, eyes straight ahead. "Hai. How may I help you this morning?"

"Well, Kuchiki, I have an assignment for you and I wanted to see if your brother had any objections. And, since he didn't, we decided to tell you where your next mission would be." Ukitake answers in a relaxed tone. He was so fatherly to her, that Rukia enjoyed his company greatly.

"Permission to ask a question, sir?" Rukia asks.

"Permission, granted."

"How soon will I be leaving?" Rukia asks.

"You will leave at about 9:30 this morning." The white-haired captain answers.

"Rukia, you should let him tell you all of the information before you interrupt." Byakuya interjects.

"Hai, Nii-sama. Once again, I apologize and to you, as well, taicho." She retorts with no trace of contrition. Her brother is surprised again.

Her captain eye rolls. "No need for that. In any case, your mission will be to Kurakura for an unspecified amount of time. Kurosaki's reiatsu is anticipated to build again. We need someone to keep him from being hollow food while he recovers his powers. You have worked with him in the past and have the best grasp on human ways of life. He could recover them quickly or it may take years. If you wish to have your post replaced, just say so. When he gains his powers back, you come back. What do you say?"

Rukia keeps her face on, and continues to blink. She is translating what she is not sure she heard. They are letting her go to the Living World to live with Ichigo until he gets his powers again. _Holy shit!_ Then, Ichigo could see her and she could see him. The downside is, after his powers recovered, that she would have to come back. But, even so, he would be allowed here and she would get reasons to go there. Hell, she gets there now. Her brother agreed? _Hells yeah!_ She better accept before they change their minds. Rukia bends forward to bow, "Hai! I accept. How will reports be delivered?" She has to keep it all business. She doesn't want any insinuations that she was running to Ichigo. She's held up the shield this long, she can keep it up for the next two hours.

"Send a hell butterfly to us on his progress and the occurrences of hollows each week. Two patrols will still be assigned there so that you can keep tabs on his training. Good Luck, Kuchiki!"

"Hai! Arrigato." Rukia answers.

"Rukia, remember that you are a Kuchiki. I expect a hell butterfly, as well, at least twice per month to update me of your progress. Is that undersood? Now, go get your affects in order. I will see you at the gate." 

Still in the bowed position, she answers her older brother. "Hai, Nii-sama. Taicho." With that, she leaves immediately.

"Well, I am off to my day. Good day!" Ukitake says to his companion and shunpos off.

The older Kuchiki scoffs. "Good day indeed. Good luck, Rukia."

Rukia runs to her room. She runs so hard that raven haired girl has to hold Sode no Shirayuki to keep her from tripping her wielder. She jumps through her open window. She had remembered to leave it open today so that she didn't have t come through the front door like last night. Once inside, she runs to the bathroom, covers her mouth and screams at the top of her lungs. When she is done, she leans back against the door exhausted and elated.

A miracle just happened to her. Maybe the gods don't completely hate her…


	2. All at Once

(A/N) I got this cleaned up a little earlier than I thought so I decided to post it now rather than waiting until Saturday. This has an element of song fic to it towards the middle and end. I thought that the song 'All at Once' was good for this chapter. Though I have never written a song fic, this really fits the complication between the intellectual and the emotional.

Thank you for all of the love from nana6906, AkaiTsumi, Ichigo's Future Wife, Winly Elric, Mr. TimmsZangetsu50 , and Aizawa Ayumu. It makes a girl gush (Kyaaa!) I absolutely love reviews. I also want to thank those who added this story to their favourites, subscriptions and me to their favourite author list. You are all too kind!

Enjoy and Thanks in advance!

-KuroKuchiki

**Mizpah**** is an emotional bond and agreement of tolerance between people who are separated by physical obstacles such as distance or spiritual such as death: "The Lord watch between me and thee, when we are absent one from another."**

Chapter 2-All At Once

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor it's characters. I also don't own the song 'All at Once'.

The raven haired shinigami walks to her brother's office with the elegance of a Kuchiki. She knocks once but curtly. When her brother acknowledges her, she opens the door to his office and bows lowly. "I wish to speak to Abarai Fuku-taicho briefly, Nii-sama. May I request his company for a few brief moments?"

Byakuya notices that her tone is still indifferent. "Of course. Abarai, be back in ten minutes." Abari may fool Rukia, but he doesn't fool his captain. The buffoon has a crush on his sister and he's not letting the moron talk her out of leaving. Limiting the time they spend together before she leaves seems appropriate.

Renji can't believe his luck. Rukia wants to talk to him! May be she's ready to open up. She hasn't let him into her mind since the war. What happened there? She hasn't been right since she's been back. She keeps distance between them as if she doesn't want him too close. All of their interactions are relatively short and guarded. He can't remember the last time he heard her laugh…or saw her smile, for that matter. When he looks into her eyes, he sees absolutely nothing these days. "Hai, Taicho. I will be right back."

"See to it that you are. Rukia, you may rise." Byakuya responds.

Once outside, of the sixth squad offices, Rukia walks to a secluded spot and turns around to face Renji. She stands tall and buttresses herself. She has to say good bye as a courtesy, but this is not up for negotiation. She knows how Renji is. He'll want to give her some reason to stay here since he's been acting concerned over her behavior. But she can't give him anything that he might blab at a bar. _Keep it on a professional level, Kuchiki._

"So, what's up, Rukes?" Renji asks in a jovial tone trying to lighten hers unsuccessfully.

"Renji, I have come to inform you that I will be leaving for a mission to the Living World to assist the former substitute shinigami while he regains his powers. His reiatsu is anticipated to begin building again so, I need to guard him while he trains. It is for an unspecified amount of time since we do not know when he will come to full strength. When that does occur, however, I will return here." The girl delivers it like a news report. There was not room for discussion or opinion. She is stating what is about to go down. No more, no less. "I thought it inappropriate not to inform my oldest friend."

Renji frowns in confusion. She doesn't, at all, seem fazed by any of it. She doesn't seem happy or sad. She seems cold. And ,then, there is the reoccurrence of his favorite frienemy. That kid got in the way of everything. To be honest, he had been very glad to hear that Ichigo lost his powers. That meant that Rukia would have to sever ties with him and Renji would be the shoulder to cry on. The shitty part is that it didn't work out that way. She never seemed to mourn the loss. She slapped on a mask and moved on as if the orange haired bastard didn't exist. That should have worked to the pineapple's advantage, but it didn't. She just made her personal radius even bigger. "I see. How do you feel about it, Rukes?" She cloaked everything so well. However, he did notice that she did not call Soul Society 'home'; she called it 'here'.

"My opinion is not of consequence. Those are my orders and I intend to execute them. If you are going coming to the Living World, please let me know in advance so that I can make arrangements to visit with you while you are there." This pains Rukia to say. But she has to lie to him. She just can't risk someone finding out how happy she about this because they would fuck up her plans for sure.

Renji doesn't know what to say. She won't display her opinion; she won't share her opinion either. It's like trying to read a book through the cover. _Why won't she tell me what she's thinking?_ His Taicho has really done his best work on Rukia. "Uh, okay." Surely, she will miss her home. "Don't get too homesick, now. I've heard it gets pretty lonely without your own kind." _Come on, Rukes, acknowledge that you are not one of them._

She knows where her friend is going. She has to show allegiance to Soul Society to not be suspected. "While that may be true, it is a sacrifice that is necessary and I am more than willing to sacrifice for the Gotei 13." When she sees Renji relax, she knows she's sold him.

"Though, I am sure you could get Taicho to get you out of this, I admire the fact that you are going through with it like a soldier should." He has to give her some ego stroke. That usually works well with women.

"As if I would have chosen any other path, Fuku-taicho. I have never requested preference in order to avoid a mission and I will not start now. In any case, I bid you farewell, Renji. Be well. Now, I must go and get ready. Good bye." Rukia immediately flash stepped away to the Kuchiki mansion. She didn't want to do anymore discussions with Renji. He was going to keep prying until he got something out of her and today was not that day.

"Bye, Rukia. Come home soon."

Byakuya met her at the Kuchiki private gate to give her instructions. Well, not really. He wanted to see her one last time-not that he would ever tell anyone that. Though, they didn't often speak or get into each other's space often, he was both impressed and disappointed with the progress she has made. She is becoming a fine young woman but she has lost her heart. He hopes that she finds it even if that kozo helps her.

"Be on guard at all times, do not be late with your reports, keep your honor about you and remember that you are a Kuchiki. Urahara has your gigai and he will arrange for your living quarters that does not involve manual labor. If I hear of such a thing, I will personally make his life miserable. Report immediately to the school and let the boy know that you are there. That is all. Now, go about your duty."

The younger sibling knows that this is his form of a 'goodbye and be careful'. "Hai, Nii-sama. I will do nothing that will bring the clan shame. Sayonara, Byakuya Nii-sama." Turning abruptly, she opens the gate without further adieu. She walks through the gate without looking back and a smile on her face; the first real one in two years.

Ichigo is bored shitless. He has his notes written already. Hell, all he does is study. So today's lecture is just pointless. He keeps his eyes on the board. School can have his body, but he still controls his mind. He wonders if college will be this boring.

He stifles a yawn and covers his mouth. School used to go by so quickly when…_fuck_. There he goes again. He doesn't have his powers yet. When he talked Urahara, he said that it could take a very long time. How the hell was he supposed to get into Soul Society at this rate? Does it even matter?

_Hell, yes_. If his reiatsu gets as powerful as it once was, he will need to be able to protect himself from hollows. The sooner he can, the better off he and his family are. Yeah, his dad still has his powers, but Ichigo doesn't want to have to rely on the old man for that.

He realizes that he had been staring off into space when he sees someone walk into the classroom to give Ochei-sensei a note. After reading it, his teacher nods to the student and he leaves the room. She clears her throat to make an announcement. "Class, right before lunch, we will have a new transfer student join us. That is all I know, so don't ask if it is a girl, Asano."

Keigo whines, "Awww!"

All Ichigo can do is roll his eyes. It doesn't matter who the hell it is. He stopped looking at the new students a year ago. It wasn't going to be who he wanted to see so who gives a fuck?

Rukia lands in Urahara's basement and is met by the store owner. "Kuchiki-san! Long time no see!"

Rukia nods curtly, "Too long, Urahara-san. Do you have my gigai ready? I am told that I need to report to school to notify the substitute of my arrival."

The shopkeeper uses his fan to cover his mouth. His next words were devoid of any mirth. "Relax, Rukia-chan. You are amongst friends, now. I know how badly you want to see and be seen by him. I also know how badly he wants to see you." What he did next, startled Rukia pleasantly. Falling to the ground, he bows lowly. "What little reiatsu he has is very dark and troubled. Please, leave your luggage here and go to your gigai. I will see you after school. I have registered you and procured five uniforms as well as your books. Soul Candy is in the book bag. You do not owe me a thing. I still owe you a great deal after this. I apologize for what I did to you when you first came here. Please forgive me as I am indebted to you."

The girl is taken aback. She doesn't really have a response. All she can manage is, "Yes. Thank you." And she moves up the stairs quickly to get ready and make her way to Kurakura High School. She gets directly into the body, stands up and collects her books fluidly. Brushing her fingers through her hair and straightening her uniform, she gives herself a last once over in the mirror. Her hair is below the nape of her neck. She's been toying with the thought of growing her hair out. _We'll see._ She turns, grabs her bag and heads out of the shoten.

_Holy shit_. She is about to see Ichigo for the first time in two years. Well, technically, she had seen him, but it would be the first time he has seen her. What would he think of her? What if he is too pissed to talk to her? What if he has a bunch of fangirls? What if he just ignores her?

Okay, this is Ichigo we are talking about. He is going to get overly dramatic when he sees her. He always does. So, she needs to prepare. Rukia stops a block short of school. She gets out a marker and writes a message on her right palm. Once she is satisfied, she begins moving again. Making good time, she has checked into the office, collected her papers and is at the door of the classroom by 10:30.

Before she knocks, she stops short. _Am I ready for this?_ She has to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she closes her eyes and steels herself. She puts on her most impressive school girl façade now. A couple more deep breaths and she is ready. A small pale hand knocks on the door of the moment of truth.

"Come in!" Ochei-sensei calls out.

Rukia raises her head, slowly opens her eyes and open the door…

"Ah, you must be the transfer student. Please, come in." Ochei-sensei says.

"Hai!"

Uryu is staring like he has seen a ghost. Alright, pardon the expression. But, one cannot deny that it is most unexpected to see someone like Kuchiki-san. He would have never expected her. This will certainly be a game changer. She is here for _him_. There is no doubt about it. Though he wonders why, he moves his eyes over to the orange haired girl. All he can say is, _sorry Inoue-san_.

Chad is staring like some told him that the sky was glowing red. Ichigo is going to do something stupid, he just knows it. That was how he always acted around Kuchiki-san. He just loses his cool and that didn't happen often to his friend. His eyes move over to the Quincy and Inoue. This will not end well. But in all fairness, Ichigo never lead Inoue on. He now glances at Ichigo. He hasn't moved his eyes from the window, but he probably will when he hears Inoue.

Orihime gasps. _No, it can't be_. It cannot be Kuchiki-san. She thought that nightmare was over two years ago. Though Kurosaki-kun had never asked her on a date, she was sure that it would happen eventually. He never seemed to care for any of the girls he went out with so that meant she still had a chance. Now that Kuchiki-san is back…no one had a chance…

Ochei-sensei notices Inoue-san's response. _Who is this girl?_ Sado, Ishida and Inoue seem to know her. She studies their lines of sight. Sado is darting between Inoue, Ishida and Kurosaki. _So…Kurosaki's in on this too._ Ishida is watching Inoue and Kurosaki like a tennis match. Inoue is staring at Kurosaki almost in tears and when her gaze rests on the new girl, her eyes become dark. _Hmmm…._

Ichigo heard Inoue's gasp and he immediately snaps to attention. _What the fuck is going on?_ His eyes slowly rove toward the teacher. He is not prepared for the words to reach his ears…or the sight that meets his eyes…

"Ohayo, Ochei-sensei. I am Kuchiki Rukia. Thank you for allowing me to interrupt your lesson." Rukia bows to the teacher and straightens up stiffly. She can feel eyes on her and she just knows Ichigo is going to fuck this up. She just knows it. He was always so instinctual.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question  
_

Ichigo's eyes snap to the source of a voice he'd almost forgotten. His brain is on overload. The vision of all of his dreams is right in this classroom. He has missed her so badly that he is afraid that it is just a hallucination. His vision is blurred and he has to blink erratically. _This is not what I think it is_…he has finally gone mad. He knew it would happen one day. There she was. That hair, those eyes , that posture…that bad acting. He wanted to cry tears of joy right there on the spot. But he won't. He has to control his emotions, he is in control…but he can't stop the next thing that his body does or that comes out of his mouth…

"Welco-" Ochei-sensei can't even finish her sentence.

Ichigo stands up quickly but whispers ever so quietly with an expression of joy and sadness "Rukia…"

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

She spares him a glance briefly then turns to the teacher. "Where would you like for me to sit, Ochei-sensei?"

The educator was not giving up the chance to watch something so interesting. That boy had been a log for the last two years. Suddenly, he wakes up from a coma? And look at Inoue…someone is not in a bubbly mood anymore… Okay, so their teacher is a troll. "You can sit next to Kurosaki-kun."

"Is he the young man standing?" Rukia asked.

The older woman was impressed. She never let down her mask for a second. Smart girl. "Yes, that would be correct."

"Arrigato" the girl walked to her desk gracefully but with purpose. When she got to her desk and turned to sit down, she realized that Ichigo was still standing and staring at her. She knew this would happen. She sticks out her right hand, palm side up. 'Get that look off your face and play this off. TTYL. Promise.'

The boy reads the message and shakes his head. _Shit_. He did something dumb. _Fuck!_ He takes her hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo" he says stiffly and gazes into her eyes. They recognize his immediately and holds them.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She shakes his hand staring in his eyes. Damn, she missed him. She lets go of his hand and sits down cueing him to do the same. He does so in a fazed state and attempts to compose himself.

"Well, now that's over, let's get back to History, shall we?"

The teacher turns to the board and Rukia takes out her supplies. She assembles herself quickly and starts taking notes. She stares straight ahead and dares not look to her left. She knows that he is boring a hole through her, but at least one of them has to throw some people off. This ass is opening up the door to more speculation than she wants to deal with at the moment. Part of her feels good. _He missed me…_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

Why is she not looking at him? He wants to drag her out of here and go up to the roof so he can talk to her. Doesn't she want to talk to him? Great, now he can't concentrate. Just fucking great. He did notice that her eyes were sincere. She looked sad under that mask as if she has been lying to herself and everyone around her for too long. _She was lonely too…_

While taking notes, Rukia had written Ichigo a note. She folded it neatly and waited for the bell to ring for lunch. When it does, she stands up, turns around and walks briskly toward the door. On her way, she drops a note on his desk. His fingers brush her hand and she shivers. His eyes watch her with scrutiny and that. Is. Indeed. Rukia.

Ochei-sensei watches the two. Kurosaki intentionally touched Kuchiki and he tries not to touch anyone. He is watching her so intently that he must know her and know her well. The girl is trying so hard to be cool that she must need to sort some things out with the boy first. _There is some interesting history here…Look how she reacted…_

As Rukia makes her way to the door, Ichigo opens the note. 'Meet me out by the tree downstairs in ten minutes. Come alone.' The boy frowns. He had planned on getting her alone, but she is requesting it. This ought to be interesting. _Alright, Kurosaki. You have waited two years for this day. Don't fuck it up._ He stands and waits for his other friends to leave the room. He lags back and goes straight down the stairs and out the door since everyone is watching Rukia.

Rukia had to bait them, so she takes her sweet time getting her things together. It gives Ichigo enough time to slip out and when she sees him make the stairs down to the landing, she took off like a shot. She weaved through the crowd ducking between groups of people. She knew she only had about six seconds to make her lead. After that, they would find her by the hole in the crowd and that is exactly what she wanted.

The other three, had gotten bored of watching the girl get her shit together. They were just about to check on the location of Ichigo when Rukia ran like a bunny. It took them about five or six seconds to find her and when they did, she was quite a ways down the hall. They started making their way through the crowd to catch up with her. Suddenly she takes a sharp right.

The Kuchiki girl ducks into the library. She hides and watches the other three continue down the hall. Once they are a ways down the hall, she leaves the library. Weaving against traffic, she allows herself to be spotted after another six seconds. By that point, she is too far ahead of them against traffic for them to make an attempt at catching her.

Chad is the first to spot her. "There she is."

As they see her make her way back the way they came, a voice cuts into group's thoughts. "She was trying to lose us." Ishida reasons.

"Maybe we should continue looking." Inoue suggests.

"They will come to us when they have something to tell. Let's let them tell it." Chad declares.

The Quincy nods. "Agreed."

The girl only answers, "Yeah."

Ichigo gets there with three minutes to spare. Pacing back and forth, he wonders how this is going to turn out. Rukia is back but for how long? How long before she just up and leaves him like she always does? She's just going to set him up to knock him down. _Where the hell is she?_ Is she planning on standing him up? He knew he should have dragged her up on the roof when he had the chance.

While the boy is working through his insecurities, Rukia is running at maximum speed. She needs to get there before the moron gets fidgety and runs away. She can see him in the distance pacing like a caged animal. He looks like he wants to let her have it. If she can get him to hear her words and let him process them, they will have a much better conversation later. But in his current condition, she's not sure if he will listen.

Ichigo jumps when he finally sees Rukia standing in front of him when he turns around. Her hands are on her knees and she is breathing heavily. "Holy shit, they were hard to lose."

"Well, if you hadn't been so secretive and playing secret agent midget, that wouldn't have been necessary." Ichigo retorts in a rough manner.

It has been a while since the boy had seen that expression because he must have forgot how much she hated being called short. In the blink of an eye, she stands up straight and kicks him in his shin so hard, their children will feel it. In her deadly tone, she replies, "Don't call me a midget, baka. I was trying to respect your privacy and explain this to you without an audience. However, you make that difficult when you act the way you do and draw attention to us! I wanted to discuss the details of my being stationed here and get your feedback on the situation."

Ochei-sensei recognizes those voices. She looks out her window to see the two people she was most curious about. Eavesdropping is wrong, but she doesn't want to be right. _What is going on with these two? Stationed?_

"Feedback on the situation…do you hear yourself? You sound like a fucking robot! You leave for two years without so much as a look back and now you want to discuss why you're here? " the strawberry says to the girl. He can't believe that she's so…so…clinical!

The teacher's eyebrows quirk up. _Well, well._ So, Kurosaki does know her. The girl is very well disciplined. Almost like she has been in the military or brought up by strict people. The older woman never thought she would hear someone like Kurosaki sound like a jilted lover.

"Yes, I hear myself. I want to state the facts first. We can get around to feelings when the conditions have been set. Do you wish for me to continue or not?" Rukia asked. If he would just hear her out, maybe he wouldn't be so belligerent. But the next comment leads her to believe that he isn't listening to anything.

"Whatever. It's not like you give a shit, so fire away." He spat.

That cut Rukia. She had cared or she wouldn't have gone through what she did. She looked away for a second and then screwed her face back together. "I have been stationed in Kurakura Town until the former substitute shinigami gets his powers back at full strength. It was mentioned to intelligence that your reiatsu may be building indicating that you could be in a position to train soon. While you are training, I am to protect you and your family as you will attract hollows. When your powers have returned, I am to return to Soul Society. If you wish for me to stay away from you, then I will watch you from a far. If you wish for someone else to replace me, I will begrudgingly accept your decision and request someone to relieve me. I will be here as long as I am needed or requested. I am here to look after you. You do not have to give me your decision now; you may give it to me later." The petite girl says quickly. She has to get it all out before the bastard cuts her off.

"So, how long you stay is dependent on me." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Yes."

Ochei-sensei isn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Is Kurosaki in trouble? Why does he need protection and what the hell are hollows? _Kids these days are nuts_.

"Fine time for them to give me a choice. **Now**, you watch over me." He let out a wry chuckle, "For two years, you all acted like I didn't exist. Now that I might have some value, you come back. You might as well have stayed where you were, because my powers might take decades to return. Hope it doesn't cramp your timeline." He really didn't know why he was acting this way. He wanted to see her so badly. But he couldn't mask all of the feelings of being forsaken. They leave him to rot and then show up like nothing happened.

"That has been taken into consideration. I am prepared to stay here as long as needed." She answered.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR FEELINGS? " Ichigo yelled. He couldn't believe how she was acting. Didn't she miss him at all? Of course not. She's the coldest bitch in the world. _Why do I miss this shit? _"'That has been taken into consideration'" He mocked in an imitation of her rather deep but feminine voice. "YOU SPENT THAT MUCH TIME WITH BYAKUYA? HUH? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST WRITE IT ON A PIECE OF PAPER? SORRY TO INTERFERE, KUCHIKI-SAN! I AM SURE THAT YOU CAN GET BACK TO YOUR HAREM OF MALE NOBLES BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE!" Not that he has room to talk; he has had a harem. But she doesn't need to know that.

The teacher almost snorts. That boy has been seen with several girls. Not that he pays any of them half the attention that he's giving this one, but still. Someone should call a spade a spade.

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind_

This is really starting to piss the small shinigami off. He's acting like he was the only one who got fucked in this deal. She is very certain that she didn't get kissed before the screwing started. Why is he such a drama queen? Yumi isn't this bad. "Ichigo, stop acting like a petulant child! I did not abandon you, you fucking moron! I have been watching you for two years. I visit twice a week under secrecy. If they knew, they would have never let me come back. Besides, you act like your life didn't move on." She starts to wave her hands like a lunitic and begins to turn red. Not like the red of a sports car; think…blood. Her scowl makes Ichigo's look amateur. "Male harem my ass! I haven't been on a date because I have been spending too much of my time trying to see you or get back here to have a harem so don't make me into some sort of slut. Who the fuck are you to talk? You go through girls like revolving door! If you don't want me here because it will interfere with your…your…love life, tell me. I will get someone else. But don't pretend that this has only been a shitty deal for you because I assure you that it has been no picnic for me either! I came to give you a choice. But, as I understand it, you really do not want to see me so, I will be on my way." She turns on her heel and with her fists balled, she starts to stomp away. Tears are threatening to fall and she has just had it with this. This is not the reunion that she wanted. However, she is not going to stand here and listen to him slander her. She has put too much time and effort into this to have him trample it. Sometimes, you have to know when to walk away.

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out_

Oh shit…she's leaving. _Fuck, here we go_. He grabs her wrist to turn her around. It's not that he's mad at her in entirety. It's just hard to see someone that you missed so badly show up especially when you feel dumped by them. Okay, 'dumped' was a poor choice of words, but it serves the same purpose. The last time he saw her, she vanished. She must be telling the truth or she wouldn't know about all of the other girls. He didn't mean to insinuate that she was a slut. He just wanted to say something to get her riled up. Mission accomplished. Maybe she wasn't as cold as he thought. But something in her had definitely changed. She can hold her tongue and temper much longer than she used to and is able to flip on a mask when she needs to. Kind of like his old one with Shiro… After a deep breath, he continues in a more civil tone. The whole time, he is losing himself into her violet depths. He has always worshipped her eyes.

"Rukia, I'm not mad at you. This shit is really sudden. I'm not questioning your virtue either…you seriously watched me for two years?"

"…." Said girl looks up at him with wide eyes. She suddenly feels embarrassed.

"Rukia? Did you hear me?"

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

She looked down at the ground and nodded. Lowly, she responded. "Yes, twice a week at night. I would come after work and stand on the telephone pole outside your room. Sometimes I would come in your room when you slept or watch you do homework. I just wanted to be sure that you were alright."

Ochei-sensei can't believe all of the shit she's hearing. Was the girl a stalker? Why was she watching him? From a pole? _How the hell did she get up there?_ But the woman noticed two other things. One, Kurosaki stopped her. He isn't one to chase after anyone. Two, they call each other by their given names, not family names. _How close are these two?_

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come

The young man blinked over and over. She was always here? She never left him. She had believed in him and hoped for the best. His heart was torn between joy and sorrow. "Why didn't you leave me a note?" he asked achingly with a tight voice. If he had only known, his life would have been infinitely better.

The girl glanced up at him with an equally aching whisper. "I had to keep it secret. I'll explain later."

He nods, "We can talk about it tonight at dinner. You are staying for dinner aren't you? The twins would love to see you and I am sure my dad would too."

"I don't know. It will depend on what you decide." She stares past him into the distance. "I don't want to jump in their lives to jump out. If you don't want me here, I don't want to alter their lives. They won't remember me after a while."

Ichigo scoffs, "Like I was supposed to, right?" His expression is turns serious and dark. "Don't do this shit to me, Rukia. Let's talk. Don't run away like you always do and disappear out of my life again."

"I never ran. I held on in the hope that things would turn out differently." She offered quietly.

Regardless of how nonsensical parts of this conversation were to the instructor, she could definitely gather that Kurosaki is very attached to Kuchiki and vice versa. He almost…whined to the girl about a note. _Is our little Kursaki in love? _The girl knows his sisters and his father…little Kuchiki is about to shake up the dynamics of the group in a major way.

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come

Now, he kind of feels like an ass. It had to be even harder for her. She could see and not be seen. If he had seen her on a bunch of dates, he would have imploded. _She suffered too._ His insides are just a mess. He's happy, confused, sad, scared…_where is she staying?_ "When do you start your post and where are you planning to live?"

Rukia drew shapes in the dirt with her toe, her wrist still captured by Ichigo. "I started today, but I can start when you are ready if you want. I am staying at Urahara's temporarily."

"How do you feel about a tightly cramped closet?" He asks with a real smile. His eyes were sparkling. He is still holding her wrist as a reminder that this is not a figment of his imagination. "This is real, isn't it, Rukia?"

She smiles up at him softly. "Yeah, it is. Let me know what you want to do by the end of school."

"I think I already told you." He grins. Pulling her to him, he wraps his arms around her shoulders tightly and buries his nose in her hair. _Oh, gods, have I missed this smell first hand_. His eyes flutter closed as he sways from left to right. "I want you to stay. At my house. In my closet. With my family. I missed you, Midgie."

_If his family knows she's there, why would the girl stay in a closet? _ As the teacher looks out the window discretely, she spies Ichigo and Rukia in a hug. _Awww…._

Rukia smiles into his chest and wraps her arms around his waist. "I missed you too, Strawberry. Now, separate. We will have too many potential eyes on us. We'll talk more tonight. You didn't want to this close to me when I was here all the time." She pushes away from him and straightens her clothes.

"People change over time, Rukia…" He lets go reluctantly, but he knows she's right. "Wait for me after school, and don't run off."

She scoffs and crosses her arms across her chest, "You act like I am going to up and run away after all the shit I've gone through to get here. I am so sure I would just open up a gate and make a run for it."

"Rukia, don't joke about that. It's not fucking funny and I'm not ready for it yet." He said in all seriousness.

The educator concedes to the young man's point. He has definitely changed. He was brash and cocky. Then, he became president of the Melancholy club and now he's…he's…dare she say it. She thinks the boy may be growing up. He really does love Kuchiki. Now that she knows the deal with them and the struggles they seemed to deal with to be together, the old romantic will help them out from time to time. The thought brings a smile to her face as she gets up to get something to drink before the little hellions get back.

Looking him sternly in the eye, she talks calmly while starting to walk. "I am not trying to leave. I have been trying so hard to get here that I wouldn't waste it. How have you been, really?"

He had been walking with her when he stops. He opens his eyes for exploration without barriers. He has been lonely, sad, and lost. After holding her gaze, he nods. "You?"

She reflects his expression. Hers has been an equally hard road. The loneliness of solitude and self hatred makes a person change. But, she allows Ichigo in and he sees the weight her heart has had to bear. "Same."

Ichigo grabs her wrist again when she started to walk. "At least now, we can be ourselves. We don't have to hide all the time anymore."

"Yeah, I like that part. Then again, we probably need to get to know each other all over again. It's been a while." The girl responds.

The strawberry is all over it. Scratching the back of his head, he answers, "I don't think we will have too much to do in that department. Form the day we met, it felt like I had known you all of my life. Our bond has always been easy."

"Except for the parts where we almost die or get separated. Other than that, it's a piece of cake." She grounds out with a spiteful chuckle.

And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Ichigo's eyes dart over to her. She seems just as bitter as he is. Something in her is so…dark. She was always able to see the good in the bad. In the present, she simply picks out the bad. Wow, they both have some serious shit to get over. All this damage done in two years… No matter how hard you are, life is the diamond that cuts through a heart of steel.

"Let's get back. School will start in about 15 minutes." She interjects.

"True. Did you bring a bento?" He asks.

"No, no time." She responds.

"Want to share mine?" he offers as they sit down and open the box.

"Did Yuzu make it?"

"Of course."

"Yum! Can I have your juice box?" She asks innocently.

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come

When he looks down into those eyes, he remembers why he wanted her back. All of the sparkle and soul that made his insides melt is back. Suddenly, he's the schmuck giving her what she wants and is happy to be so.

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another  
To another

Many things may have changed, but he was not letting her go so easily this time. He will not let anyone or anything take her from him; not even time. He will not make the same mistake twice.

Putting on his best scowl with an attached smirk, he says, "Yeah, let me open it for you."


	3. Everyday I Write the Book

**(A/N) I got this one cleaned up a little earlier than I thought, as well. I was on the fence as whether to post this now or wait a bit. These are the only three chapters I have done, so far. That means that there will be a longer wait for the next ones.**

**I have been asked about a lemon. I looooove lemons. However, in this one, there will not be one. However, in the next story, you will get lemons and I promise that they will be worth the wait ^_^**

**This story is about the reconnection of Ichigo and Rukia; who they are, who they hope to be, and what they are to each other. The story will move slowly, but it will max out at about 15 chapters. I wanted to show the basis of their friendship so that the next story has substance. You will find that there will be apprehension and division in many aspects of their lives. It will be few chapters before Ichigo gets his powers back, but, I think you will be satisfied with the drama and fluff in the mean time.**

**Oh, yeah…I also hope you laugh a little, too ^_^**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews from ****darklover, falconrukichi, Kawaii Yoshi, Ishihackaloogie, Mr. Timms, Rikku The Legendary Guardian, CutieTea, Aizawa Ayumu, hitsugayatoshirou1220, Winly Elric, Sakae-chan, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, DeathMeetsLife, MaN6Al0v3r, AkaiTsumi and falconrukichi.**

**Reviews always incent me to work faster and harder. I feel all warm and tingly inside! **

**Enjoy and a humble thank you for reading!**

**-KuroKuchiki**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor its characters. I also don't own the song 'Everyday I Write the Book'. The former is Kubo's and the latter is Elvis Costello's.**

**Mizpah**** is an emotional bond and agreement of tolerance between people who are separated by physical obstacles such as distance or spiritual such as death: "The Lord watch between me and thee, when we are absent one from another."**

Chapter 3 –Everyday I Write the Book

Orihime, Uryuu and Chad are on the roof eating their lunch in almost silence. The gravity of today's events is weighing on them; making them wonder about the future. Each person weighs the impact of Rukia's arrival on their lives and wonder if the events would play out to their advantage. Suddenly, Orihime breaks the silence.

"I wonder what is taking Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san so long. Maybe we should go and find them." Orihime suggests.

Chad shakes his head left to right in disagreement, "No, I think that we should let them say whatever it is that they need to. We have no right to interfere." Chad maybe quiet, but he is very observant and, more importantly, Ichigo is his friend. He knows how badly Ichigo has wanted this and for such a long time.

Ishida agrees. "Yes, I think it would be best to let them be. They will come to us when they have something to tell."

Just as Orihime was about to disagree, Tatsuki arrives. "Hey, guys!" She interjects and begins to look around the group. "Where is Ichigo?"

Orihime answers immediately in a sad tone, "He's with Kuchiki-san."

Tatsuki frowns deeply. Ichigo has gone out with many girls but not once with Orihime. To add insult to injury, he is off with the 'new' girl. Since Tatsuki has reiatsu, she remembers Kuchiki-san from the first time. She does remember how Ichigo ran behind her all of the time and how familiar they were with each other. What she can't understand is how he can be as taken with her after two years. "Maybe we should go get them. Lunch is almost over and he will miss being able to eat. Let's go." She moves to stand up and realizes that everyone is still sitting. "What?"

Once again, Chad speaks first-a rarity, indeed. "I will not assist in interrupting the conversation between them. Ichigo has waited for this for two years and he deserves to have privacy with Kuchiki-san."

Not surprisingly, once again, the Quincy agrees. "I won't be coming along either. Though Kurosaki and I have had our differences, I know how much he desperately has wanted to see Kuchiki-san. Can't you feel the change in his meager reiatsu? Surely, Inoue-san, even you cannot want to participate in interrupting the only moment of happiness he has experienced in the last two years, regardless of whom he is keeping in company." He pins her with a stare. Though she is quite impressionable by Arisawa-san, he believes that her inner decency will prevail.

Tatsuki looks at the males and then at Orihime questioningly. "Orihime?"

The orange haired girl is staring at the concrete. Part of her wants to break up the private party between Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun, but she also doesn't want take this away from Kurosaki-kun. If she does that, she is being selfish and, in the end, it won't stop them. They seem to always find a way to be together. "Tatsuki-chan, we should let them be."

Both of the men relaxed. No so much for Tatsuki.

"What is the deal between them? You guys act like their relationship is holy!"

Orihime looks at her wistfully, trying to hold back tears. "You would have to ask them what is between them, but to them, their relationship is holy."

As newest comer in today's lunch crowd surveys the others, she realizes that this is not a figment of her best friend's imagination. What the hell is going on here? Just as she is ready to ask more questions, the bell rings.

"Well," the Quincy begins, "That settles that. It's time to get back to class. I am sure that they will talk to us either after school or tomorrow morning."

As they all stand, Tatsuki has one more question. "How come you guys are so calm about this? Aren't you at all curious?"

Though Chad actually opens his mouth, it is Ishida that answers Tatsuki while looking at Orihime, "There is no point in fighting the inevitable. They are drawn together by a higher force. One cannot deceive fate, only themselves."

As Arisawa turns her head toward her best friend, she sees Orihime looking away in sadness. _What the hell is going on here?_

Fifteen minutes prior…

Ichigo hands Rukia the opened juice box and she smiles like a six year old. After taking a small sip, she is grinning from ear to ear. "I love juice boxes!"

The boy snorts. _Of course you do._ "Here, unwrap the negima yaki.* I will get the rice and vegetables. "

Rukia does as she is asked and immediately takes some of the onions off of hers and puts them on Ichigo's half of the plate. Ichigo dishes out some rice for her and gives her his tomatoes. That's when they realize that there is only one set of chopsticks.

"Ichigo, you can have them. I'll just not eat rice because I can pick up the rolls with my fingers and it is your bento." Rukia reasons.

After shoveling the rice and vegetables in his pie hole at a crazy rate of speed, he swallows and chides,"Shut up. It's not like our germs will kill each other. Here. I am done with my rice." He put the chopsticks on her side of the plate. "Can I get a drink?"

Rukia passes him the box and picks up the chopsticks and asks as a precaution. "Yeah. Are you sure you don't mind about the chopsticks?"

"If you ask me again, I'll bonk you on the head." The boy says with a smirk.

"Try it and I'll kick your ass, Strawberry." The Kuchiki girl says with a hint of myrth.

Ichigo can't help the smile. He has missed their bantering. "Can you actually reach that high? Do you need me to get a step stool?"

The raven-haired girl, quirks an eyebrow. "Do you need a demonstration?"

"Maybe later, Midget. We have to get back soon so we don't have much time for violence no matter how small you may be."

SLAP!

"OWWWW!"

The male glares daggers at the small girl and she smirkes. She hasn't hit someone like this in a while. Damn, it feels good.

"As you were saying? I couldn't hear over your scream of pain." Rukia says in an innocent tone.

"You are too violent." He grumbles.

"You incited it." She retorts.

"Did not!"

"Oh, yes, you did."

"How?"

"You called me a midget." She answers.

"Hey, I just state facts." He reasons.

"Do you need another demonstration?" she says with a look of frightening malice.

"Whatever."

They continue eating in silence. It was nice for both parties to feel this comfort in quiet. The sunlight filters through the trees, leaving a sparkle of light to dance around them as they enjoy their bento. As if understanding their apprehension, the wind moves about the two swaying black and orange hairs, calming the atmosphere. Each wonders what the other is thinking. Are they happy or are they wishing for something else?

"So," Ichigo interrupts still chewing. He pushes the food to one side of his mouth, chews a little more, swallows a bit and then continues, "what do you want to do after school?"

Rukia covers her mouth, chews and swallows to remove some of the food from her mouth. She hates to talk with food in her mouth. She had been trained for many years not to do so, but for some odd reason, at this moment, it doesn't bother her. _Not much bothers me with Ichigo. I always feel comfortable around him._ With her hand still in front of her mouth, she responds, "I need to talk to Ishhin-sama about possibly staying in your home and if he is agreeable, I need to get my luggage from Urahara's. If not, I will go back to Urahara's and get my room ready. " Finally swallowing, she follows up, "What about you?"

The young Kurosaki begins to gather up his trash, since he is done eating. "I was thinking that I can go help you with your luggage and then we go home and have dinner with the family. I know Yuzu misses you." His voice lowers, "And she has asked about you a lot in the last two years." _And I had no answers for her._

Rukia looks behind him. She had seen Yuzu many times as well as Karin. She made sure that no harm came to them as well. She absolutely had a soft spot for the twins. However, she knew that Karin was very angry at her for leaving her brother. She wanted to explain, but couldn't make herself known. All in all, she feels extremely guilty and it is evident in her voice. "I would love to stay at your home, but I am afraid that everyone may not be as receptive as you."

The boy eyes her curiously. The way she avoids his gaze makes him wonder what she is hiding up in that baby sized noggin of hers. "What do you mean?"

The Kuchiki sighs, "Ichigo, she hates me. She is upset with me for leaving two years ago." Rukia looked down at the suddenly interesting organic turf. "She is angry with me for leaving you- even more so than you were…are. "

The strawberry looks away himself. Okay….how did he not notice what was going on with Karin? But if he looks over the entire body of evidence, he hasn't noticed much in the last couple of years. "How do you know?"

"She said so."

"When?"

Rukia closed her eyes tightly. She has no intention of getting into this at school. Yes, she is aware that the conversations had to take place sooner than later, but she didn't want it in public and she is sure that Ichigo wouldn't want that either no matter how badly he wants answers to his questions. _He didn't say that he wasn't or isn't angry with me. I always end up with the shit detail._ "Ichigo, I don't want to betray what she said from her heart. I'll just say that it wasn't long ago and it was said in private without the knowledge of my presence. I don't blame her. Hell, I don't blame any of you for hating me at this point. We'll just see how it goes, okay?"

Her lunch mate pins her with a hard stare. There is something that she isn't telling him and it just pisses him off. "Rukia…" he growls.

The bell rings and the other four friends get up and make their way to the classroom. As they are walking, Tatsuki grabs Orihime's arm to hold her back so they can talk.

"Hime, what is the deal with Ichigo and Kuchiki?" Tatsuki says in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, you would have to ask them. But, honestly, Tatsuki, he seems to…revolve around her. I can't explain it." Orihime says.

Her best friend looks skeptical. "I haven't seen it."

The auburn haired girl nods, "You wouldn't have. In school, they are different than they are outside. If you had been on any missions with them or seen them when they thought that they were alone, you would understand."

"That is utterly ridiculous. He has a hero complex, that is true. But he doesn't let anyone tell him what to do, especially a girl. You guys just mistook his nice moment for mushiness." The spiky haired girl reasons.

"No, Suki, it isn't a mistake. He acts differently around Kuchiki-san. You have to see it."

Tatsuki digests her BFF's words. It is true that he acted like a buffoon earlier today, but it doesn't mean he is that taken by her. He just hadn't expected to see her was all. _I have to see it._ She will make it her mission to do so.

"Do you think Arisawa-san is back there talking Inoue-san into thinking we are crazy?" Chad asks.

"The probability is quite high. However, hopefully, even Inoue-san can deduce what is reality from fiction." Uryuu replies.

"I wish I shared your optimism." The large man responds. "I hope you are right."

"Me too."

As all parties make it to their class, they notice that two people haven't made back yet.

"Where are they?" Tatsuki asks. "In about thirty seconds, they will be late. Ichigo isn't ever late coming back from lunch with us. That bitch is going to fuck up his future."

Chad raised his uncovered brow. "It is not wise to speak of Kuchiki-san that way; especially in front of Ichigo. Besides, her coming back may have saved his future."

"And, not to mention," Ishida defends, "she is very nice person."

Tatsuki raises her own eyebrow and snorts. "As if he would take sides with her over his oldest friend."

"Suki-chan, he is right. Don't say that in front of Kurosaki-kun. " Orihime interjects quietly.

"What is with you guys! You act like he would die and kill for Kuchiki-san!" Tatsuki almost yells.

The other three simply look away because they all know that it isn't an act. Tatsuki doesn't miss their expressions, either.

The warning bell rings, and the girl is saved by it, literally.

"Here," Ichigo demands as he holds out his hand, "give me your trash."

Rukia does as she is told and stands up. After taking another sip of the juice box, she hands it to her partner who takes a sip and hands it back to her with just enough for a last sip. He used to always do that when they shared a drink. He would always give her the last sip. She inwardly smiles. _I wish things could go back to the way they were before I left._ _But it is good to know that some things never change._ She tries and is successful at getting the last of the contents out of the juice box.

After hearing her undignified slurp, Ichigo puts his hand behind his back to collect the box from her. Once she hands it to him, she picks up the plastic bento box, goes to the door and waits for him to close the distance. Once she manages to crack open the door, he finishes by grabbing hold of it above her head as she walks through and he follows. As soon as they hit the hallway, the second warning bell rings and they both break into a run.

They are sprinting at high speed toward their classroom because neither of them wants a detention nor do they want to call attention to themselves after this morning. So, without as much as a nod, they know that have to make record time.

The one thing that the male notices is that Rukia is keeping up with him without any sort of struggle. She used to be about three steps behind him as they ran. She used to try and match his strides in length and timing. When he looks down briefly at her insanely small feet, he notices that her steps are shorter but quicker. In the time he has taken two steps, she has taken five, but isn't falling behind. In fact, she is starting to gradually speed ahead of him. He wonders if that is a result of training, but as a man, he can't let her beat him. Picking up his own speed, he gets slightly ahead, but notices her adjusting to catch up. _Good grief is the bitch fast!_ He then notices how closely they are to their room and that she is in no position to stop.

"Okay, spill it. What happened between them? Tell me what you know!" Tatsuki demands.

"Again, Arisawa-san, that is for Kurosaki to disclose. I will only say that Kuchiki-san is very important to him. Stop asking us questions and ask him yourself after school." Uryuu answers.

Just as Tatsuki opens her mouth to yell, the door of the room opens.

_Don't tell me you don't know what love is  
When you're old enough to know better  
When you find strange hands in your sweater  
When your dreamboat turns out to be a footnote  
I'm a man with a mission in two or three editions_

While part of him would find it funny that she ran smack into the wall of the doorway, even Ichigo isn't that much of an ass. Taking two extra long, extra quick strides, he pounds into the wall himself, opens the door of the room and uses his body and forearm to bump her into the door. It wasn't like he was trying to touch her. He did it instinctually. Think of…pinball… He was the paddles and she was an evil, vertically challenged ball…

As Rukia was on a collision course with the wall, she started to skid sideways in order to a stop in anticipation of the pain that was immanent. At the last second, she sees Ichigo play goalie and direct her into the door. When she enters the room, her skid breaks off into very, very quick step as she turns left toward her side of the class room. When she gets to her row, she turns on a dime and stutter steps to stop her movement. With both feet together, she smoothes down her skirt, deposits the plastic box under her desk and sits primly. Once she has smoothed out her hair and imaginary uniform wrinkles, she folds both hands on top of her desk and crosses her legs looking no worse for the wear.

_Chapter One we didn't really get along  
Chapter Two I think I fell in love with you  
You said you'd stand by me in the middle of Chapter Three  
But you were up to your old tricks in  
Chapters Four, Five and Six_

Ichigo enters the room and vaults over several rows of desks to get to the outside row. After about four good, long strides, he too slides into his desk and holding his normal posture of indifference. Glancing up at the clock, he scowls. _That was fucking close_. They only had ten seconds to spare. His eyes land on Rukia. She hasn't even once looked at the clock or her watch. Does she even care how close they came? Unbelievable.

Neither of them have notices the looks from his friends.

Ochei-sensei watches the two tear into the door and then sit. Kuchiki is well composed while Kurosaki looks irritated that she is. The woman inwardly snorts. This girl is as stiff as they come. _How the hell did this boy fall in love with that type of girl?_

She also didn't miss the argument between the other four. The three were warning Arisawa and she isn't hearing any of it. _Hmm… This is better than the soap operas I watch._ Maybe this year will be interesting. _Anyway, time to teach these clowns a thing or two._

And I'm giving you a longing look  
Everyday, everyday, everyday I write the book 

As the teacher continues her lecture, the whole class is taking notes, including Rukia; except Ichigo. His chin is resting on his palm and his fingers are curled over his lips. Sure, he's holding his pen and writing every so often, but if he were honest, he hasn't heard a fucking thing the teacher said. He can't get his mind off of the girl directly to his right.

_The way you walk  
The way you talk, and try to kiss me, and laugh  
In four or five paragraphs  
All your compliments and your cutting remarks  
Are captured here in my quotation marks  
_

He steals a quick glance at her. She's writing feverishly with her right leg wrapped twice around her left. _She must be concentrating._ She used to always do that when she was in school before. If her leg is crossed once, she is taking information in; twice is deep concentration. He had always wondered how she did that and not howl in pain.

Promptly, he turns his eyes to examine the world outside the windows. Okay, he's gotten over the fact that she is actually here. He's not out of his mind. The jacked up situation is that if you have reiatsu, you can feel reiatsu. Right now, he's just glad that he has even a smidgen of reiatsu because he has been looking for something specific for a couple of years. Closing his eyes softly, he simply concentrates. There. There it is. Her reiatsu. The power of it, the pulse of it…he can almost taste it. As it seeps into him, he can feel it push against his. It is heavy, yet non-constraining; it is forceful but gentle. It feels so good that he has to hold back a sigh. For ten seconds, he allows himself to be encased by the feeling he once took so for granted. Taking in a deep breath, he opens his eyes. Reflexively crossing his left leg over his right, he continues to stare.

He wonders what happened to Rukia in those two years. So much of her is the same and so much of her is different. She seems so tough; not that she wasn't before. Shit, if he had to make a wager between her and most human men he knew, he was definitely betting on her in win and spread. However, he has to say, she seems even harder than before. It would be like a porcelain vase covered by concrete. You know something delicate is behind the stone, but only the caretaker ever sees it. He used to be that caretaker and could see every crack in her impenetrable wall by just looking at her. At lunch, though, it took him a while to get her feelings out. And even then, she tried to hold them back. In truth, it stung him. It's like the wall wasn't enough so she had to get a mote with alligators just in case she though you could get past the wall. Who has she been hiding from? Was it Byakuya? Was it Renji? Her eyes are capable of a coldness he didn't think she could bring forth. She was always a bossy little thing, but her eyes…the liquid violet…always told him what her mouth could not. _How long is it going to take for me to get back in there?_

_What does she think of my changes?_ He can't believe that she's been there all the time. Why the hell didn't she tell him? Why couldn't she? He had so many questions to ask that he can barely wait to get home. But the fact that he was in control of how long she stayed was pretty awesome…as long as his powers didn't show up over night. His dad's took 20 years. If he was lucky, his would too. Well, not totally. He wants his powers in full force, but he wouldn't want Soul Society to know for at least 20 years. By then, he would be too strong to ever let them take her away. What if they came back quickly? Then, he would lose her. Yeah, but at least he could see her and then he could visit her in Soul Society, right?

Whatever, as if that would ever be good enough. He is going to have to talk to Urahara. He can't let anyone find out if he is progressing quickly; not even Rukia. Her sense of duty would get in the way and she would make them both miserable. And, the idea of her fighting with him watching just makes his blood boil.

But, he isn't thinking of all of that just yet. _Let's just be happy for a minute. I'm glad the bitch is back. To be with me. To live with me_…what is that shit about Karin? Damn, 3:00 never took so long to get here. Snapping his eyes back to the board, he attempts to check in with reality.

Tatsuki is confounded by today's events. Her best friend is looking like someone stole her puppy, Kuchiki is paying attention like her life depends on it, and Ichigo…_what the fuck?_

Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy she has known forever, is sitting with his legs crossed. He hasn't done that in a long time. His left leg is swinging back and forth like a sideways pendulum.

Donning a slight frown, she has to wonder what all this shit is about. For the last two years, he has acted like a spectator in his own life and today, today, he looks like someone plugged him in to a wall socket. The son of a bitch is glowing and every time he looks at the fucking troll, Kuchiki, he seems to glow even more.

Why has he not given Orihime a chance? She's a nice girl. She's kind, sweet, considerate and non-violent. She's also of normal height, weight and build. Kuchiki is short, built like a boy and, from her recollection, violent as hell. She acts all prim and proper, but Hime says that she swears like a sailor and fights like man. Why would Ichigo chase another boy? Does he just not like girls?

Her slight frown turns to a scowl when she peers at his face. What is he doing? What is up with those two and their sudden eye smex?

The scowl becomes bewilderment. _Is he…._

Orihime wonders who she irritated in her last life. Why did Kuchiki-san have to show up now? Everyone would have had a 'happily ever after' moment if she could have stayed away. But no, she just _had_ to come back here. How long is she planning to stay? Why did she come back?

She has always known that there is something between Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun for a long time. Even if they aren't sure what it is, it is _something. _All of their denial became moot when she left. He fell into a hole and never came out.

That's more than she could say between herself and Kurosaki-kun. For the last two years, she has desperately tried to get his attention to no avail. She has tried different clothes, different perfume, and even cooked some of her rare delicacies for him; and nothing. Orihime knows for a fact that she is better looking than the raven haired girl.

Staring at Kuchiki-san, Inoue can't hold back her slight feeling of hatred. She knows that it isn't fair, but she wishes Kuchiki-san would leave again. Sure, it would break Kurosaki-kun, but eventually, he would heal-right? Hell, Kuchiki isn't even looking at anyone but the teacher. She knows she owns Kurosaki-kun and that none of them can get that close. Why didn't she just die in the winter war? Then she couldn't ever come back. However, she knows better than to ever voice that out loud.

The Rikka wielder tears her eyes from the girl to her crush. Barely stifling a gasp, she covers her mouth. His legs are…crossed? She expects that from Ishida-kun, not Kurosaki-kun! Her eyes finally meet his face. Oh, my goodness! _He's…_

The Quincy is watching the whole scene again. Fuck, Inoue is about to be let down with force if she messes with this. Part of him wants her to stop being so obtuse, but the other part of him wants her to be let down by Kurosaki. If he were forced to tell the truth, he was glad that Kuchiki-san was back.

She really is a nice person, but the reality was that she was the only person that kept the Neanderthal under control. She could cheer him up, build his resolve and check his ego. She was also the only girl that Kurosaki ever really loved. He can say what he wants, but those who had been around them know.

Besides, this was the only way that Inoue would admit defeat and move on. How could she not see how much this Quincy adored her? And Tatsuki. _That selfish bitch_. If he had a friend who pined after someone who had absolutely no interest in them, he would steer them away. But no, Arisawa kept pushing her in a direction that would lead her to nothing but heartbreak.

Yes, this was going to be one interesting mess. Resting his eyes on the mop of orange hair, he looks the man over and almost snorts. The man who prides himself on manliness has his legs crossed. _And they're swinging! This is too much!_ Maybe he'll be joining the sewing club. After visualizing Ichigo operating a sewing machine, Uryuu really wants to laugh.

When he starts to look closely at Ichigo, he does a double take. _Well, Kuchiki, glad to have you back. Oh my, someone is more glad than others…_

Chad is really happy for his best friend. Seriously, he is. Ichigo had been so unhinged for the last two years that even the big guy was worried. He didn't seem to care about anything and hid himself from the world. As soon as Kuchiki-san came in the room, a different person inhabited Ichigo's body.

He knows how much Ichigo must miss his powers. He was the strongest shinigami alive. But more than the power, he missed the person who gave it to him.

Ichigo was different with her than he was with anyone else. Ichigo's drive in Soul Society told him all he needed to know. He had meant it when he said that he was willing to fight because it was important to Ichigo. Chad also knew that every time that Ichigo separated from her, he fell into a hopeless funk.

As the big man watched his friend, he shook his head with a very small smile. Ichigo was about to make a fool of himself very shortly. It was inevitable and in truth, if this is the outcome of Kuchiki-san being here, then she should stay forever. _I hope she does_. But, boy, it isn't every day you see Ichigo do something like this…

Rukia can tell that the baka has been staring at her. She can feel it. She hates when he does that; _like I can do anything about it_. She has to stay the course and ignore the clown.

Lunch didn't go as well as she wanted it to. But, hey, it's not every day you see someone who walked away from you two years ago. He still could have given her some credit. He **really** thought she left him without looking back. _Jackass._

All this time, how could he not know how much she wanted to be here? Did he really believe that she cared so little for him that leaving him was like changing shoes? Harem…who the fuck was he fooling? He ran around with so many girls it would be amazing if he remembered their names. There is no telling where his lips have been. _Ewww_…she used his chopsticks and his straw. Just how many whores has he been with?

_Okay, stop being jealous, Rukia_. _This is what you wanted for him, right? You wanted him to move on so you have no right to be angry. Stop being a bitchy high school girl. Just because you didn't date anyone doesn't mean that he shouldn't._

He has changed though; he is more emotional than he used to be. Not like, watching romantic movies emotional, but he snaps at shit that wouldn't have even bothered him two years ago.

But, the one thing that hasn't changed is the signature of his reiatsu. It isn't strong at all, but it is unmistakable. Underneath, it still wants to be proud and cocky. She will help him with that. If he trains hard, he will have no problem beating his maximum. Then, she will have done her job and she will no longer be of use.

Rukia fights her sigh. It always comes down to how long they have together, doesn't it? She knows it wasn't fair to say that how long she stays depends on him because he really has no control over the situation. But she didn't have the heart to say, 'As soon as you get your powers back, I will leave you again.' Not just for his sake, but for her own. She never likes leaving him. It gets harder every time. This time, it will be even worse because they both know what kind of life they will face in each other's absence.

Thinking about lunch again, she probably should have spoken more candidly with him. However, in a public place, you never know who is watching or listening. She just can't take chances. And, in all honesty, until she can talk with him openly, she can't open her heart up yet. If he tells her to go away after their discussions tonight, she has to find a way to defend it. It feels wrong to hold Ichigo at bay, but until business is settled, she has to. She hasn't been this guarded with the idiot since they met.

Karin…holy shit that is going to be one ugly meeting. As an older girl, she will try to explain to Karin, in a high level, that this was not a choice. But if Karin refuses to listen, there isn't anything Rukia can do.

_And I'm giving you a longing look  
Everyday, everyday, everyday I write the book  
_

She finally checks on Ichigo for a second and notices his posture. His legs are crossed and he seems relaxed. That's odd. Not that his legs being crossed is weird. Nii-sama does it all the time. The fact that he is relaxed is weird. He turns his head and his eyes meet hers. For ten seconds, Rukia allows the soft smile on her face to grow as she stares him deeply in the eyes.

It's quite interesting to him that he remembers so much about her that is as if there is some invisible catalogue in back of his mind. Every movement was recorded an etched into his brain. Now, he will make new entries in his book as they become close again.

_Don't tell me you don't know the difference  
Between a lover and a fighter  
With my pen and my electric typewriter_

He is happy that she's back and she reflects the same happiness. He studies her looking for answers and she conveys that she will give them to him. He cocks an eyebrow as if saying, 'you better.'

She rolls her eyes saying, 'whatever'.

His eyes say, 'I'm serious' in a powerful scowl.

Hers respond, 'I know, but who made you the boss of me?' with an incredulous frown.

'I'll make you tell me' his eyes narrow.

'Let me know when you get that army to do so, baka' her eyebrow cocks and her head tilts to the side.

He now rolls his eyes, 'bitch.'

Her smile spreads to a shit eating grin, 'I know.' And she winks.

She watches him close his eyes and shake his head softly as sign of defeat. When he opens them, even she has to smile like a fool since her heart melted right then and there. For the first time since she has been watching him for two years, he finally…

Kurosaki Ichigo is a young man who hates stupid things. Stupid people, stupid rules, stupid clothes…and he detests the stupid look that he must be wearing under his hand. But he just can't stop. He has so much happiness going on inside, that he cannot. Shake. This. Dumbass. Grin.

When his eye conversation with Rukia started, he was smiling. Not that anyone could see it, of course, because he's covering his mouth since he has a reputation to protect, but it also feels so damned good to smile now that he has a reason. But having an eye argument again, with Rukia, made the grin appear. He can't convey how wonderful it is to have someone who can talk to you without saying a word.

Even if she thinks they have to get know each other again, then he can't imagine what they will find out about each other because he can't communicate with anyone else on that level. How deep would it have been if they hadn't been separated for so long? He's willing to find out and if he has his way, he will.

At least he's not the only one looking stupid. The midget looks like a silly jack-o-lantern. He almost laughs at her. She is smiling so hard, her face it going to crack. Watching her makes him smile so hard it hurts. He snaps his eyes back to the board to concentrate on ending the look, but he's a little late.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ochei-sensei announces.

"Huh?" Ichigo can't figure out for the life of him what the hell just happened. His face is instantly betrays his state of perplexedness and he looks at all of the people who know him. All of the men look like the cat that ate the canary, Inoue and Tatsuki look shocked and Rukia…

_Even in a perfect world where everyone was equal  
I'd still own the film rights and be working on the sequel_

_Oh shit_, Rukia looks like she is about to enjoy his embarrassment. Her eyes are sparkling and she has the most devious smile. She tilts her head toward the desk and tries to contain her laugh. What the fuck is so funny? Inwardly, he groans. The dwarf and he still have their dicked up sense of timing. _We just might be able to pick up where we left off…_

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?"

What the fuck is the old woman talking about?

Ochei-sensei cannot believe that Kurosaki Ichigo is _grinning_. That is not an expression she thought he even knew. Throughout class, he has had a smile on his face. Even when you couldn't see his lips, you could see it in his eyes. Now, he has a full blown grin.

No wonder Inoue hates Kuchiki. In a few hours, she brought forth a brand new Kurosaki. The teacher had to make sure the boy wasn't having a stroke. She couldn't stop herself from yelling his name. The Kurosaki-kun she knows never, ever smiles. Not only was the poor simp smiling, he was grinning. He even looked pleased with life. "I wanted to make sure that you were paying attention."

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Now, as we were. Turn to page five." The educator continued. Even a sadistic old woman like her couldn't embarrass the kid any further. She liked this version of him, after all. _Good Job, Kuchiki. _

_And I'm giving you a longing look  
Everyday, everyday, everyday I write the book_

Ichigo and Rukia give each other one last look.

Ichigo's half hearted scowl amuses her even more. When she smirks at him, he flips her the 'You're number one' symbol of his middle finger. _What a wench!_

Turning back to the teacher, Rukia's shoulders are shaking up and down as she works to hide her snigger. As smart as he is, sometimes he acts as dim as a two watt bulb in a one hundred watt socket. _What an epic dumbass._

His own smirk makes an appearance. It's good to have someone to antagonize and be antagonized by. _Laugh it up, Midget. Welcome back._

He lets a smile turn on his lips for a little while longer. _And they say Christmas only comes once a year…He wouldn't be surprised, at all, if it snowed right now…_

*****Sliced beef roll with Green onion

**(A/N)I promise to stop with the song fic action after this (At least for a while, hopefully.) I like this song for them at this point. Ichigo is trying very hard to remember everything about her and the way she acts. It's as if he's storing up the information and adding it to his already hefty and dusty volume on her. I wanted humor in this one because the next chapter will be a little heavy.**

**It will be about Thursday before I post Chapter 4, so I will have to bask in your reviews until then ^_^**


	4. Can't Find My Way Home

**(A/N) This chapter and the next couple are pretty heavy so there will be very little humor. So, I apologize up front. The cuteness will return in a few, but there has to be a foundation for it ^_^**

**Thank you for all of the comments and reviews from Rikku The Legendary Guardian, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, alex cloud, Leo Delkin, darklover, Kuromi67, falconrukichi, YuffiexVincent-Equals-fluff, sblack13, sayap hitam, KuchikiKurosaki, GenuineSparklez, bleachedinubasket, Sakae-chan, Aizawa Ayumu, DameM, hitsugayatoshirou1220, SuperSandra, AkaiTsumi, and MaN6Al0v3r. It makes me happy to get your opinions. **

**Thank you, also, for all of the favourites and alerts. It makes me feel honoured, truly. **

**I didn't get a chance to respond because I have been working my bum off, so I didn't have as much time as I planned. However, I wanted to get a chapter out since I had it done. I don't know what the rest of my week will be like and I feel you deserve it rather than waiting for me to get my life together. I tried to scour it harshly. If I missed something, I apologize.**

**Based on a review, I wanted to get your opinion of my writing perspective. I have a poll out on my profile. Please let me know if you find that my use of present tense is distracting. It is my preferred tense since there are so many angles to write from when done in the present rather than past. Just let me know.**

**My humble thank you for reading my story. I enjoy writing it and I enjoy it when you enjoy reading it ^_^.**

**Mizpah**** is an emotional bond and agreement of tolerance between people who are separated by physical obstacles such as distance or spiritual such as death: "The Lord watch between me and thee, when we are absent one from another."**

Chapter 4-Can't Find My Way Home

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor its characters. **

It has been one hellified day that is nearly over. On the right side of the room, on the wall, hangs a device that measures life in small increments. Its black rim is in stark contrast to the almost Optic White walls. Whether the numbers are there or not is of no consequence. All that matters is that there is proof that the world is pressing on; and he really wants this part of his day to be over. As the clock ticks, amber eyes follow the second hand with a level of interest he has never known. Though it is ludicrous, it almost seems as if time is moving backward. He needs to get the hell out of this chair, this room, this building…these premises. The sooner this place is left behind, the sooner more pressing matters can be dealt with.

Truly, he thought that school moved slowly for him on a normal day. The unceasing droning of classmates and teachers, the mindless debate over where to spend a Friday evening, the hormone driven negotiations that take place between girls and boys, and the drama of standard friendships is all of no interest. No. What is important was that he can go home to a level of normalcy and comfort because he can now get on with his life with his recently returning best fucking friend-ever. The real Kurosaki Ichigo is about to finally make an appearance. He doesn't mean the version of him that is unfazed by most of the happenings in the world.

When one goes to a spectator event, they see a mascot. The image is unassuming. Everyone presumes that the fuzzy character is just as happy as it looks. But underneath it all, is a person- a person that has likes and dislikes, joys and sorrows, cares and worries, feelings and fears. For two years, the passive eyes, the bored voice and furious scowl were part of this mascot's costume. He has been the mascot for who he once was. He was power personified. He was a strong protector. He was the most powerful shinigami alive- literally. At least most mascots join in the cheering section. He has been the mascot of a past life with no followers, no cheerleaders, and no cheer to speak of. The person that most people see is an imitation; a very bad imitation, at that. As corny as it sounds, the boy feels like he has unzipped a costume and stepped out-at least on the inside.

He closes his eyes serenely. He did, indeed, have a cheerleader. Because he could no longer hear the roar of a crowd, he believed that no one, absolutely no one, believed in him enough to cheer for him. He had been wrong. Oh, and how glad he is that he was. He will certainly have to find a way to thank his biggest fan. Inwardly, he smiles. _Yes, you are my biggest fan and, for that, I am grateful. _Not like he's telling her that. As if. But, he'll find a way to convey it to her without her ego getting too big for that puny scull.

His musing is interrupted by the most glorious sound ever-the sound of a ringing bell. The teacher is saying something that he doesn't understand. He supposes that he would if he was trying to listen, but he has to keep an eye on the small package of trouble to his right. Though she says she's not leaving, he just can't stop his leeriness just yet. He has to get just a couple of answers from her and convince her to stay at his house.

Standing, he stretches the kinks out of his body. As his arms go back and his back arches, he can hear the appreciated pops and clicks of it. Though his white shirt rises slightly out of his grey trousers and his jacket flares at the sides form the movement, it all actually stays pretty well in place. Feeling satisfied with his much awaited stress relieving movements, he turns toward the she-devil. Her books are already packed, her light blue school bag is in her hand, and she's turning toward the door to exit. With her mini nose held high, she glides out of the room as if she is waiting for servants to throw rose petals at her feet. She is so much like her brother, that it is downright scary.

He figures that he had better get a move on and catch her at her locker. Rukia, like time, waits for no one. He smirks. _Well, maybe me._

_

* * *

_

The petite girl opens her locker to get her things together and head…where the hell is home? How precarious. Everyone had a place that they felt at ease, comforted. Soul Society no longer brought her peace. It was a place she had lived, existed and survived. It was never safe to let her guard down; not with her friends, her clan, or her squad. In this world, she could never be too honest to most people. The Kuchiki crossed one arm across her chest and let the other elbow rest on it while she tapped her chin in contemplation. Let's see, the conversation would go something like this:

_So, where are you from?_

**A place called Soul Society.**

_Really? Is it in another country? I've never heard of it._

**It's in another dimension. **

_So, how old are you?_

**About 157 years old.**

_How did you live so long?_

**I didn't; I'm not. I died as an infant before I got to live my life. I am actually dead.**

You get the picture. It gets to be a sticky wicket when people ask too many damned questions that she can't answer honestly-ever.

After one big sigh, Rukia collects her things, puts them in her bag, and slings the bag over her shoulder keeping her thumb between her clothing and the strap. After slamming the locker door shut, she leans against it with the sole of her left shoe resting there as well. She lets her head fall back to the surface behind her and lightly closes her eyes. Today, as Ichigo would say, has been a motherfucker.

Where does one go when they don't belong anywhere? Deeply, she knew that she didn't have many friends here either. She was not imperceptive. She could feel Inoue's and Arisawa's glares all damned day long. If it weren't for her two years of self induced seclusion for superior control, she would have snapped and beat the shit out of both of them before they even knew what happened. That is one positive of being unknown; people have no idea what she is capable of-not even Ichigo. She reflexively clutches her chest and her brows furrow.

That thought causes a pang in her heart. To think, at this point, Ichigo can no longer know her thoughts. Though the connection is there, it isn't as complete as it once was. Opening her eyes, she lets her head loll forward. The thick, velvety locks serve as a barrier between her face and the world. Suddenly, the polished terrazzo surface below her becomes a very viable recipient of her ire. She glowers at the floor. The war and time had robbed her of something so important to her that she would have fought for and even ended her life to save. And, in the end, it still perished. How's that for an exercise in futility?

Is she happy as hell that he will or can possibly be able to now see her? Absofuckinglutely. Is she lugubrious as hell that he can't see _into_ her? More than anyone would ever know. How can he be so sure that they can be themselves now? Maybe he can be, but she is too apprehensive. What if he doesn't like who she has become? Would he even know if she was putting up a wall? It's not all that likely. He had asked her where her feelings were. If she was to be honest, she didn't know. When did he become so emotional? _When you left him high and dry, you bitch._ He'll level out as soon as he gets his powers back. If she really thinks about it, Ichigo has always been emotional. He has two modes; nonchalant or stupid. He either gets worked up and pissed, depressed and emo, cocky and brave or blasé and disinterested.

For two years she has waited for this fantasy to become a reality. Why didn't anyone tell her that fantasies never become reality? Reality is just what you end up with when the fantasy dissipates into dust. Happily ever after is never happy; it's a settlement you make when you will yourself to move on as you realize that the joy of your dreams is unattainable.

Not that she feels sorry for herself. Shit happens in every life. Your heaven can be another's hell. She knew that trick all too well. People think that she has a charmed life. She scoffs. _Charmed my ass. _If you call insane rules, controlling 'family' members, outside appearances in direct contention with inner feelings and having no real control of your life charmed, then _be my fucking guest_. For all the shit she owns, she honestly can't claim ownership of one damned thing. Not her uniform, not her room, not her soul, not even her body. Everything she has is owned by someone else. Part of her belongs to the Gotei 13 and the other to the Kuchiki clan. She owns nothing; except her feelings and even on those, she turned her back. But, it was better than the life she had before. She has food, clothing, shelter and purpose, she surmises. What she wants is…was…oh, hell. What does it matter? Want in one hand and shit in the other and find out which one fills up first. In the end, wanting does nothing. The only problem is that she is beginning to transition from want to need. She is starting to need something in her life that she was both unfamiliar with and uncertain as to how to attain.

Where does a person go to receive emotional support, acceptance, warmth and comfort? Where does a person go when they feel like they have those things to share? _I suppose that is what humans truly called home._ If that is so, then she is definitely, without a doubt homeless.

All of this is becoming so confusing for her. Soul Society isn't really her home and the Living World obviously isn't either. She has no true family to speak of and, in the end, even if she does know how she feels about it, she can't let herself dwell on it too long. If she does, she'll become paralyzed by her own fear.

As Ichigo walks by, he notices the troubling look that Rukia is wearing. He can tell by her eyes that she is in deep thought. Whatever the thoughts, he's sure that they are weighty. He pokes her in the head to get her attention. "What's with you?"

When her head pops up, her eyes look so uncertain and worried he starts to ask what happened. Right about then, her eyes glaze over coldly. "Nothing. Are you about ready?"

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tightly at the same time. _Why did she hide from me?_ He can feel his insides tense. This mask she puts on is really starting to wear on his nerves…and somewhere else deep inside. He is about to call her on it, when a new admirer comes to call.

"Rukia-Chan!" Said girl's head snaps sideways and she looks for the person calling her name. Running down the hallway is an overly animated Asano Keigo. "Rukia-Chan! Long time no see!" His eyes are huge and his smile is so wide that it's…scary. As he comes closer to her, she notices that he is not planning to stop outside of her comfort zone but, she stands still. She will wait to see what he does before she takes any actions.

Ichigo looks up to see Keigo walking extremely quickly down the hall. The kid is two steps from a run and he doesn't look like he is going to stop anytime soon. However, in an almost cartoon like move, the boy stops one foot short of the girl. His hands are clasped together, and he's crying a waterfall. The moron is too close to Rukia. The taller boy scowls. Isn't she weirded out by this? Why isn't she moving backward to create some space between him and her? _If Keigo moves one step closer, I swear to the Gods I will…_

The small girl looks a bit taken aback. The guy is seriously in her space, but she's not going make any sudden movements. She needs to be calm and act as naturally as possible. Her school girl persona comes out. "Ah, Asano-kun! So very nice to see you as well. How have you been?"

Keigo puffs his chest out and smiles proudly. "I've been great! I'm a senior now, you know."

Rukia resists the urge to roll her eyes. _No shit, Sherlock_. "Yes, I know. Congratulations."

"Thank you. So, what brings you back this way?" Keigo inquires.

Gods, she hates this question. She needs to talk this over with the contingent factor and she can't even get that done without interrogation. "I had some things I needed to check on."

Ichigo's eyebrow rises. _'Some things to check on.' How fucking nice of her, to lump me in with 'things._'

"Well, you should give your old friend Keigo a hug. Come here." As Keigo steps forward to wrap his arms around Rukia, she steps sideways at which point, Keigo runs face forward into Ichigo's locker. "Owww!"

"Sorry, Asano-kun. I saw a spider and I had to kill it before it crawled up my leg."

Ichigo wants to laugh. That is the lamest excuse he has ever heard. But at least she moved.

Covering his nose and mouth, Keigo answers in a mumbled voice, "It's okay. I'll catch you next time." Checking his hand for blood, he continues talking, "I'm glad you're back. Ichigo was really lone-"

BAM!

Ichigo's locker door has somehow made its way into the other male's face. Ichigo leans down so that only Keigo can hear him. With clenched teeth and a murderous glare, he says, "Shut the fuck up. I said no such thing and if you value your life, you won't say it either."

When the brown-haired boy looks at the orange-haired one, he can see the promise of a slow and painful death in his eyes.

"Ah, yes!" Keigo jumps up quickly and starts to back away. "Well, it was nice to see you Rukia-Chan! Ha, ha, ha. I have to go walk my goldfish. Take care!" After that, the boy runs at top speed toward the stairs.

Rukia is staring in bewilderment. "What is his deal? Who walks a gold fish?" she asks curiously.

Ichigo slams the door closed and turns towards the stairs himself. "Who the hell knows? Let's go."

She does as she is asked and follows him down the stairs.

* * *

Once down the stairs and out the door, they are almost to the gate, when they see four familiar faces. "Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia offers a small genuine smile. "Inoue-san. How very nice to see you."

Inoue comes forward and gives the smaller girl a hug. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

The Kuchiki girl accepts the hug stiffly, but reciprocates. "I am well. How are you?" she asks honestly.

"I am good. We are almost done with high school and on to college. It's sooo exciting!"

"Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki interjects. She has to do something before Orihime goes into a nonsensical tirade.

"Arisawa-san." Rukia bows in respect and then stands back up. "Nice to see you as well. I really like your hair. I hope all is well with you."

Tatsuki kind of stares at the girl. She really wants to hate her, but she can't. She seems nice enough, but Tatsuki still can't reconcile the difference between how nice Kuchiki seems to be and how heartbroken her best friend is. She decides that she will just watch things as they progress. Ichigo is a boy and he has never gone out with the same girl twice. There is no point in getting worked up. The situation may be self rectifying and that is exactly what she will tell Hime. Hime can't lose hope over what maybe a non-issue. Tatsuki still believes, in her heart of hearts, that her best friend is the best match for her oldest friend regardless of the distraction this chick presents. With a meaningful stare, she answers, "It was. Thank you."

Inoue doesn't intercede, but she gives Tatsuki and appreciative glance. But it makes her feel good that her best friend is on her side in this. Tatsuki is the best friend a girl could have. She defends her no matter what; right or wrong. It's not that Orihime hates Kuchiki-san. She hates what Kuchiki-san is to Kurosaki-kun and while she feels badly about it, she feels it all the same. Maybe, one day, she won't feel this way; if she could make Kurosaki-kun hers, she wouldn't care Kuchiki-san was here or not.

Ichigo throws a questioning look toward Tatsuki. _What is this about?_ Tatsuki has always been really nice until you piss her off. _What could Rukia have possibly done to piss her off?_

Rukia simply stares the Arisawa girl in the eye. She neither knows from where the animosity comes nor why it is there, but she is very aware that Arisawa is Ichigo's friend; not hers. However, the awkward moment is thwarted by a slender gentleman with glasses.

"Kuchiki-san. Welcome."

Rukia looks over to her right and sees the Quincy bowing with his right hand out. She takes his hand and bows as well. "Ishida-kun. Very good to see you." She finishes with a soft smile. "Are you still making your lovely creations? You always had a talent for sewing."

The young Kurosaki's face wants to contort. But he doesn't let it. He simply clenches his teeth together, narrows his eyes and locks his jaw. _Talent, my ass. The fucker sews. Why do you have to compliment him? Hey! Why is he blushing? She better not be. Grrrr…_

Uryuu looks down as he turns pink and adjusts his glasses. "Thank you. And, yes, I am still sewing. How about you, are you still drawing?"

His conversation mate looks away. "Well, not as much as I used to. I haven't had the time or the opportunity. I hope that will change."

"As do I, Kuchiki-san, as do I."

As he lets go of her hand, another very large hand takes up where the Quincy left off. "Kuchiki-san. Good to have you here."

She turns right one more time to the gentle giant. Her face smiles again. She always liked Chad from day one. He was quiet, but he had a warm personality. "Chad, truly a pleasure." They both bow and put their unoccupied hands on top of the other's. Rukia always felt comfortable around Chad. He didn't talk too much, he didn't ask too many questions and he just accepted things as they were.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am glad to have you back, though; I don't think I am the only one."

Though he knows that Chad doesn't mean anything by it, something in Ichigo's gut tightens when he sees both of their hands wrapped around each other_. She doesn't have to smile at him that much!_ Grabbing Rukia's collar, he yanks her backward so that there is some distance between her and the other people.

The small girl looks up at him like he's wearing his underwear outside his pants, but doesn't say a word. She just….blinks. _What is your problem?_

Chad wants to laugh. _Possessive much, Ichigo?_

"So, what brings you back?" Tatsuki asks with a lifted brow. She didn't miss Ichigo's invasion of Kuchiki's space.

Rukia looks at Ichigo with both eyebrows up. 'Does she know?'

He looks down at her with a resolute scowl and nods. 'Yes.'

Tatsuki is irritated. There they go with the eye messages again.

"Well," Rukia starts, "I am here to protect Ichigo and his family while his reiatsu is building so that he can train and not worry about hollows coming for them. I will be here until his powers are at full strength. No one knows how long it will take so; the length of my stay is unknown."

"What if that takes years?" Inoue asks exasperatedly.

"Then I will be here for that length of time."

"I see." Tatsuki says. "So, where are you staying?"

Orihime jumps in. "You can stay with me, Kuchiki-san! It would be like a slumber party!" _Yes, one where I can watch you._

"Well, um…I am currently staying at Ura-" Just then, a large hand slaps over her mouth. Thank the Gods that Ichigo cut her off. Rukia doesn't know what the hell to say. She can't tell them that she is staying at Ichigo's even if it was true and she doesn't want to say Urahara's in case they go there to check up on her. _I fucking hate questions!_

"We're getting that worked out now. Anyway, we have to get going. See you guys on Monday." Ichigo forces out. Grabbing her by her upper arm, he pulls her out of the gate. _She IS NOT staying at Urahara-san's._ She can give that shit up. He's not hearing it. Whatever is going on between her and Karin will get settled tonight.

_What does he mean by 'We're'?_ "Hey! What are you guys doing this weekend? Why don't we all go out?" Tatsuki suggests.

The male looks back and shouts, "Nah, I have a lot of homework to do and Rukia needs to catch up. Let's do something next weekend." Turning to the girl next to him he says lowly, "Come on, we gotta get some things worked out and I do mean now."

"Ichigo, calm down!"

"Now, Rukia." His expression is resolute.

"Fine, let's go."

As they walk away, the other four simply watch. Ichigo doesn't let go of Kuchiki's arm until they were at least a block away. "Well, Arisawa-san, did you get your questions answered?" asked Uryuu.

"Hmph. No, but I have some more." Tatsuki answers.

* * *

They walk together at a swift, but comfortable pace. Neither of them speaks for quite some time, but they also don't feel compelled to do so. The birds are chirping and the sun is warm and relaxing. Both reminisce about how much they missed the amiable silence they used to hold. It's nice to have the ability to just _be_ without having to fill space.

About three blocks from his house, the boy ventures into their shared silence. "So…"

"No." she responds quickly and absolutely.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" he says surprised by her closed answer.

"Yes, I do. You were going to ask me about Karin-chan. I won't discuss that with you until I discuss it with her. She deserves some privacy in the matter and for us to try and reach an amicable resolution. Once that is straight, I will tell you what I think is pertinent so don't ask." She says without breaking stride.

Ichigo is clearly irritated. He has every right to know what is going on with his sisters. Rukia can't just hide things. This maybe serious and how can he do what is necessary if he doesn't know all of the facts. "She's not your sister, she's mine and I should know what her problem is."

Rukia cringes. _I know that she is not my family, asshole_. But I care about her all the same. In her stiff and factual voice, she begins while looking him in the eye, "Your relation to Karin-Chan or my lack thereof is not in question. But she is a young lady and reserves the right to make her own decisions and resolve her own conflicts. I intend to let her exercise that right." Looking away, her voice softens, "I know what it is like to have an older sibling who sticks their nose into issues that are none of their concern. Do not do that to her. She's very smart and determined. Trust her. She will be a grown woman soon. She does not need you to save her."

Her walking companion looks at her curiously. Rukia seems so old now. Not like, Crypt Keeper old, just…more like an adult. She seems harsh, but she also seems fair. Even if she believes that Karin hates her, she still shows respect for his younger sister. He really doesn't want to be a Byakuya. Gods know he wouldn't want to be that stiff prick. Yet, he can't help but want to protect his sisters from…he doesn't know. It seems as if Rukia is doing the protecting without telling him and it really annoys him. They used to tell each other almost everything.

"Rukia, just tell me-"

"Did I not already say 'no'? I will not repeat myself. Anyway, here we are." Rukia says coldly.

Giving her one of his most irritated scowls, he says, "Look. I will let you work this out with Karin. But you will talk to me and tell me what happened and you will tell me why you could not be seen here. Period. I've had it with the secretive shit."

She looks up at him, still expressionless. "I will tell you a high level of what happened with Karin. Only what I think she wouldn't mind you knowing. After that, you can ask me all of the questions you want."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"Good. I am glad that we can come to an agreement. Let's do this." She responds. Rukia moves to the right off of the steps. She may have been gone for a couple of years, but she hasn't forgotten the drill.

Ichigo reaches the door handle and opens the door and moves to the right as well. Out of the door, comes a flying blur of black. "IIICHHIIGOOOO!"

Rukia and Ichigo both watch as Isshin flies out of the door and onto the sidewalk. "Still got your reflexes son!" Just then, the older Kurosaki's eyes land on the petite girl. "RUKIA-CHAN!" He becomes standing immediately and pulls her into a bear hug. "Welcome back! It's wonderful to see you!"

As he is hugging her and rubbing his beard on her cheek, Rukia is turning almost purple from lack of air. "I-Issh-in-sa-ma" she gets out with her limited amount of oxygen.

BAM! "LETM HER GO, OLD MAN!" Ichigo yells as he hits his father to separate him from Rukia.

The older man grabs his cheek. "Good job, son! That's the best hit you've had in a while! Come on in, Rukia-Chan! Girls, look who's here!"

Isshin goes through the door first followed by Rukia, then Ichigo. Rukia hears Isshin announce, "Rukia-Chan is here!"

Both twins turn and look at her. Yuzu looks like she's going to cry and Karin looks like…yep, this is exactly what Rukia thought was going to be the case.

"Rukia-Chan!" Yuzu exclaims. The younger girl walks quickly to the door. "Welcome back! We've missed you! Come and sit-"

"Not everyone missed you. You should go back from where you came." Karin replies deadpan and very, very pissed. How dare she show her face back here after two years and think that everything is alright! This bitch is unbelievable. And even if the other three members of her family are so taken in by Kuchiki-san that they are willing to forgive and forget what happened, she isn't.

Isshin, Yuzu and Ichigo look at Karin as if she is a talking dog. _What the hell is up with her?_

Ichigo can't stand the bullshit. Though he is sure that it is going to be really ugly, this can't continue. He has to know what this is all about. "Karin, what the fuck?"

Rukia, prepared for this type of thing and unwilling to show her hand, she continues on gracefully.

"Yuzu-Chan, I am glad to see you as well as Karin-chan. You both have grown into beautiful young ladies. Yuzu-Chan, may I borrow a pair of shorts with a drawstring waist? Could you also bring me one of Ichigo's t-shirts? I need them both in a dark color. Karin-Chan, when she brings them back to me, I will change and we can go out back and talk." The older dark-haired girl pins the younger one with a stare. "Then we can get a few things taken care of. Is that okay with you?"

Karin stares back suspiciously. What does she have in mind? She would love to believe that doesn't care what Rukia has to say, but she really is curious. "Whatever."

Yuzu looks around confused, but makes her way to the stairs anyway. "Sure… I'll…be right…back."

Ichigo has to wonder. What are the shorts about? He also realizes that Rukia wasn't kidding. Karin really does hate her. What happened that made Karin this way? "Karin…"

"Stop, Ichigo. Leave her be. That was part of our deal, was it not?" Rukia says immediately cutting him off.

After a good growl and a scowl, he has no choice but to respond, "Yes. Fine."

Yuzu returns with the items requested and Rukia goes into the bathroom to change. While she is in there, the other four family members look around in total discomfort except for Karin.

"Karin, what is going on?" Yuzu asks in confusion.

"Not a fucking thing. Leave me alone." Karin replies.

"Tell me what your problem is with Rukia." Ichigo demands.

"I don't have to tell you shit. Just because you are too blind and stupid to see who she really is doesn't mean that I am. It's not like she'll stay that long anyway."

"Karin…" Ichigo growls.

Rukia then appears. She is wearing Yuzu's shorts, Ichigo's t-shirt, and is barefoot. "Excuse us. Karin and I will be in the back yard. Karin, come. Let's talk."

"Don't order me around." Karin retorts.

Rukia looks at her and then tilts her head to the side. "Alright. I will go out back. You follow if you are so inclined." Looking at the others, Rukia says, "Regardless of what you see or hear, do not come out there." With that, Rukia goes out the back door and stands in the yard.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of indecision, Karin follows her outside. When Karin is about ten feet from Rukia, the older girl sets her feet apart, brings her arms out to the side and stares Karin deeply in the eye. "You may hit me anywhere you like. If you are going to hit my face, please pick a place where my hair can hide the bruise."

Karin eyes her suspiciously. "You mean that you are going to let me hit you first without blocking?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Karin asks still confused.

"Firstly, because I deserve it and secondly, because you said that the next time you saw me, you were going to kick my ass. So, here I am."


	5. Penance, Contrition and the Benediction

**(A/N) So, this is going to be a long A/N, but I need to explain some things. I promise not to make them this long in the future. **

**This chapter has very little humor, much like the last one. This is more in the drama and angst category so, it is quite heavy. The same will be true regarding the next one or two. **

**In many of the reviews, there is a feeling that Orihime, Tatsuki and Ichigo are out of character. I hope I can clear this up in a way that won't end in me being flamed to death. ^_^**

**Orihime- Keep in mind that this is two years after the fact. Though, Rukia and Orihime were friends two years ago and she could somewhat accept the fact that her beloved Kurosaki-kun had a thing for Kuchiki-san, Ichigo has dated several girls since then and never her. However, since he was never happy with them, it left her an opening. When Rukia comes back, his attention is solely on her. That is grounds for its own animosity because her opening now seems shut. This is their senior year and if a love sick, shy girl is going to make a move, it would have to be now. She understands that there is a winner in this race and that there can only be one. This maybe end up being different than the manga. We'll see (One can only hope.)**

**Tatsuki-Tatsuki is the ride or die type of girlfriend. She's the kind that is down for whatever and is loyal to the end. Tatsuki is not mad at Rukia, personally. She is angry with a circumstance that is making her best friend miserable. But we all know, as good girlfriends tend to do, she has intertwined the circumstance with the person. Really, I like Tatsuki. But I can see her getting in that mode for the sake of her best friend just as I can see Rukia doing the same thing.**

**Ichigo- I have been informed that he would not use nicknames, at all, for Rukia. I would disagree. No, he is not a complete wimp in this. But the power of time, loneliness and maturity changes what is acceptable and what is not. He feels robbed of his time with Rukia and is raw from the feelings that it elicits. As the nature of a relationship changes, so do the rules of engagement. Yes, there will be times in this story when he calls her various forms of her name and 'midget'. The progression will be subtle. But because you don't expect it to come from him, it will be noticeable. I am trying very hard to keep him in character, but reveal the evolution of his emotions as well.**

**Based on a review, I want your opinion of my writing perspective. I have a poll out on my profile. Please let me know if you find that my use of present tense is distracting. It is my preferred tense, but I also want this to be an enjoyable experience for you.**

**Again, I tried like crazy to scour this harshly for inconsistencies and errors. I think I have read it like ten times. LOL. **

**Thank you for all of the comments and reviews from karling08, karling08, darklover, sblack13, SaigoNoHikari, OPrincess ShinigamiO, blissbeat, Aizawa Ayumu, teshichan, falconrukichi, and novicestar. It is the fuel to my fire and it makes me work even harder to get the chapters out quickly. I love it when you tell me what you think!**

**Thank you, also, for all of the favourites and alerts. It makes me smile in appreciation. **

**I offer my sincerest gratitude for reading my story. It is a privilege to do something for fun that also brings others joy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor its characters. **

**Mizpah is an emotional bond and agreement of tolerance between people who are separated by physical obstacles such as distance or spiritual such as death: "The Lord watch between me and thee, when we are absent one from another."**

Chapter 5- Penance, Contrition and the Benediction

Karin is gobsmacked. _She heard me say that?_

Since Karin looks a bit unsure, Rukia brings her right arm in front of her, palm side up. She motions with her four fingers for Karin to move forward. "Come. I will not strike you. I will defend myself, but I will not land a blow on you. Any connection you make is free."

"How stupid do you think I am? As soon as I get close, you're going to hit me back!" Karin replies.

Rukia looks at her in all seriousness. Her eyes are narrowed and her expression is very hard. "No, I will not. You have my word. I know that you are very angry with me. However, you won't be partial to even listening to me until your anger is under control. So, without further adieu, come over here and swing as hard as you can."

"Fine. Fuck it. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

"I expect nothing less."

Karin walks up to Rukia and stops a foot away. She balls up her fist, reaches back and hits Rukia with everything she's got.

Ichigo, Isshin and Yuzu are watching out of the kitchen window. All are shocked beyond words. _What the hell? Those two are having a fight...in the back yard!_

Rukia's head snaps back slightly and she backs up two steps.

"Rukia!" Ichigo makes a move as if he is going to bolt out the back door. This has got to stop. One of them is going to really get hurt and he just can't stand the thought.

Isshin stops him. "No, let it be."

"What the fuck! You are just going to let them beat each other senseless? Karin just hit Rukia square in the jaw! You think she's going to take that lying down?"

As senior male looks at the situation, he understands. "Yep. She let Karin hit her. Soon, Rukia-Chan will get her desired result."

"….."

The punch lands on Rukia's jaw and she has to say, she is both impressed and amazed. Though it isn't the hardest hit she's ever taken and she knows that she can hit ten times harder, she has to give Karin her due; it was one solid punch. After rolling her neck and popping it, Rukia says, "Very good, Karin-Chan. That is one excellent right hook you have. In a couple of years, it could be superb."

Karin is staring at the small girl in wonder. Rukia just took a hit to the jaw that most boys can't handle. Not only did she stay upright, but she only backed up a little. "What the hell?"

"Come on, Karin-Chan." Rukia says as she gets low in a fighting stance. "Keep coming. Enemies don't stop because you are surprised."

Karin's face scowls and she runs toward Rukia at top speed, wrapping her arms around the shinigami's waist and tackling her to the ground. "ARGH!"

When Rukia's back makes contact with the ground, she wraps her legs around the younger girl's legs and loops her arms under Karin's upper arms so that she can get a hold of her shoulders. As a result, Karin is immobilized for the moment. The Kurosaki girl struggles to get loose, but is unable to do so.

"LET GO!" Karin yells.

"As you wish." Rukia releases her and pops back to her feet. She back flips twice to get some distance between her and her opponent. "Okay, again."

"I TOLD YOU, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!" Karin nearly screams. But, she runs at Rukia anyway. This time, she basically picks Rukia up and slams her to the ground.

Though the Kuchiki is surprised and gasps as her back makes contact with the ground once again, she doesn't lose her wind. While she gasps, Karin is able to pin her to the ground on her back. While panting, she can't keep from taunting the older of the two. "Give up yet, _Kuchiki-san_?"

"No," Rukia pants as well, "It's a little early for that." As Karin struggles to keep her hold, Rukia gets her right leg free. Wedging it up between them, she is able to get her foot on Karin's chest. Once she does, she is able to push the younger girl off of her and back to the ground. Rukia stands and then stretches again.

When Karin stands up, she is pissed as hell. This girl isn't even hitting her and is still managing to win. _What the fuck?_ Karin makes a hard run at Rukia and begins swinging wildly. Rukia is able to get her head back and block all of the hits. Pretty soon, the Kurosaki girl is tired out and Rukia is easily able to subdue her.

"Okay," Rukia pants again, "Now, are you ready to talk or are you still wanting to fight?" Rukia asks.

Karin is pissed and embarrassed. She should have been able to take this bitch. "What if I want to continue fighting?" Karin asks.

Rukia chuckles a bit. "Well, we can continue, but I think you are pretty tired out. We can fight again, tomorrow, if you would like."

"Let me go."

"Sure."

As both parties sit up, they are out of breath and pretty tired.

"Karin-Chan, you have an excellent right hook."

"Go to hell." Karin responds refusing to look in the other girl's direction. "So, you eavesdrop enough to know what I said, but you couldn't be bothered to visit. How rich."

Rukia looks up at the trees. Her legs are crossed Native American style and she idly pulls blades of grass out of the ground while looking up at the sky. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I came to the window to see how you two were, like I always do."

"Huh?" Karin asks as her head snaps in Rukia's direction.

"I just happened to be coming toward your window when you said it. I had no intention of staying to listen. In fact, I only heard a couple of things and then I left so that you and Yuzu-Chan could have some privacy."

Karin looks up at the sky as well. She can remember the night like it was yesterday, even if it was about six weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Karin was tired of watching this shitty movie. She had tried to watch it five times when it was on cable and always missed the end. This time, dammit, she was going to catch the finale. Normally, someone interrupted her, she had somewhere to go, or Yuzu begged her to watch Chappy. Tonight, everyone was in bed and she was left in front of the blue light alone._

_Once the shitty movie ended, she looked at the clock on the cable box and realized that it was well after midnight. Folding up the blanket and turning off the television, she started making her way up the stairs. As she reached the top, she could hear sniffling and whimpering._

_She thought it was Yuzu, at first. What dumbass romance novel is she reading now? But, as she got closer to her door, she realized that it wasn't coming from there at all. No, it was coming from the door a little further down the hall. As she tip toed toward her brother's door, she leaned her ear to it. Her brother, toughest fucker she knew, was in there crying his heart out. She was about to go in there, find out what girl had dumped him, slap him around and kick her ass tomorrow. But then she heard his voice. "Why? Why is this so fucking hard?" After a good sniffle, he continued, "Why can't I just forget you, Rukia? You dry up the rain only to make it come back. Goddamn you, why can't you just…just…visit you mean, sadistic bitch?" His voice changed to a more remorseful quiet tone. "I'm sorry, I don't mean it. Just tell me why? Do you see me as a mistake?"_

_Karin slowly and quietly backed away from the door. Ichi-nii never, ever, ever cried. He always put up a good front in public. He took his pain in stride and hid it from the world. She supposed that is what he was attempting to do now. But she had known that he wasn't alright. He and she were similar in their emotions. They were always in check-except for anger. But something about the way his stare had changed from determination and bravado to distance and vacancy told her that deep down, he was falling apart. Her hatred grew._

_Rukia. Still, that same fucking name. What was the deal with that bitch? She left like two years ago and that sap was still missing her. What she couldn't understand is why he even gave a damn anymore. She hasn't come back at all so, it's obvious that she doesn't care about him. She dropped him like a wooden box off of the top of the Eiffel tower and didn't even bother to stick around to pick up the pieces. Now, that broken bastard is left with nothing but memories. As hard as she was, knowing that her brother was in that kind of pain, made her furious. No one got away with hurting her siblings. Selfish cunt._

_She had seen Rukia earlier that day. She had begged her to come by and see her brother, but Rukia had refused and went so far as to ask Karin to not tell anyone that she had been there. Rukia was so selfish, that she couldn't even be bothered with checking in on Ichi-nii and Yuzu._

_Hell no, she was never telling anyone, ever, that she saw that miserable bitch. She didn't even deserve to have a name much less be mentioned in the house._

_She opened the door of her bedroom and noticed Yuzu looking out of the window. "You aren't sleep yet?" Karin asked_

_Her twin looks back at her wistfully and then back out the window. "No." she answered quietly._

"_What's bothering you, Zu?" Karin asked in a similar tone to her twin's._

"_Is Onii-chan still awake?" Yuzu asked still in quiet voice._

"_Yeah." Karin replied as she flopped down on her bed._

"_Is he still crying?"_

"…"

"_Karin, I know he does it. I can tell. It's like a dark feeling comes over the house. It breaks my heart for him to be this way. He acts relatively normal, but he does this a couple times a month. I wonder what happened between him and Rukia-Chan." Yuzu supplied._

_Karin sat up in her bed and watched her twin. "I heard it had to do with him losing his powers. Once he lost them, he couldn't see her and she hasn't come back in a gigai since."_

"_I wonder why she didn't."_

"_I don't know."_

_Yuzu turned to look at Karin. "You know, I really liked Rukia-chan. I know that Onii-chan can be crass, but she seemed to really care about him. I could have even seen her as our sister-in-law. It was kind of nice having an older girl in the house, ya know?"_

_Karin looked away. She knew that Yuzu was sweet on Rukia-Chan, even if the bitch didn't deserve it. "Don't tell me you miss her."_

_Yuzu began to play with her blanket. "Why is that so bad? I would have liked an older sister and I liked how happy Onii-chan was. He hasn't been the same since. Why can't she just say 'hello' once in a while?"_

_When Karin glanced at Yuzu, she saw how hurt and confused her sister was. Gods, Yuzu is such a softie. Karin knew from the word 'go', that Zu had taken a serious liking to Rukia, just like Goat Face. But, at least for Zu, it felt like she had found someone who she could relate to inside the house. The girl got her hopes up only to be shot down. To add salt to the wound, the ginger haired girl felt badly for their brother as well. Each little thing from Rukia's appearance to Ichi-nii's deep depression drastically affected Karin's twin because she could sense the pain of others and carried some of it in her own heart. That pissed Karin off even more than the deal with Ichi-nii because Karin __had__ to pick up her sister's pieces. Zu wasn't as tough as her siblings. She had a soft, forgiving nature that made her susceptible to heartbreak. If Karin was furious before, at this point, she was on fucking fire. "Because she is a selfish, self-serving bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself." Karin got out of her bed and sat next to her sister. Wrapping an arm around her ginger haired twin, she pulled Yuzu to her. "I hate Rukia for what she did to you and Ichi-nii. I hope I never see her again. I hope she burns in hell. If I do ever see her, I am going to kick her ass. I hate you, Rukia, I absolutely fucking hate you."_

_End Flashback_

"So, how much did you hear?" Karin asks.

"I heard the part from where Yuzu-Chan wondered why I didn't come by and say 'hello' to you saying that you hate me." Rukia answers faintly, still looking at the sky.

"Why didn't you come around?"

"I did; twice a week, in fact. I just couldn't let anyone see me. I walked on top of houses and buildings with you when you came home late from soccer practices on Tuesday nights. Actually, the night you saw me, I had watched your soccer practice. I do often. Congratulations on the tournament, by the way. I have followed Yuzu-Chan from the grocery store when she ran out of things late in the evening. I never completely left."

Karin stares at the older girl. "So you have been around, but no one else saw you." It is more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I couldn't be seen. If I had been and someone from Soul Society found out, it would have been dangerous for you, your family and me. I am not supposed to bond with humans. When your brother had powers, it was accepted for me to be here. When he lost them, I had no claim to be here. I had to pretend that I didn't care and only visit at night when my duties were done and no one was following me. I didn't want it that way, but I had no choice. Besides, if Ichigo had seen me, he wouldn't have been happy with seeing me for two hours twice a week. I wanted him to forget about me and move on." Rukia answers honestly.

Karin scoffs, "How'd that work out for ya?"

Rukia looks over at the girl with regret. "It didn't. But, I couldn't risk your lives; that was more important. He has no powers and he would be an easy target. I couldn't take that chance. It was never about what he or I wanted. I did what had to be done. I also figured that he really wanted a normal life without the world of death. I'm sure you feel the same way about being able to see spirits. I understand your feelings, though."

"So, what now? Why are you back?" Karin asks.

"His reiatsu is building so he maybe regaining his powers. I am here to make sure that hollows don't harm him or his family. When his powers come back, I have to go back." Rukia says.

"Is that what you want?"

Rukia looks back up at the sky. "It has never been about what I want. But, I do want Ichigo and you all to be safe and protected. That is what I want more than anything."

"How long are planning to stay?" Karin doesn't know why, but she isn't as angry at Rukia as she once was.

"Until he gets his powers back. At least then, I would have a reason to come back, you know?" The Kuchiki girl lets out a dry chuckle, "But, really, you do have a nice right hook. You'll get more power out of it, though, if you swing up and not over."

Karin glances at her and chuckles herself, "Do you really like to fight? Are you really a shinigami?"

"Yeah, I am and I do. I have always liked to fight every since I can remember. My zanpakuto just became an extension of that." The older girl answers calmly.

"No wonder Ichi-nii likes you. You're like a girl version of him." Karin chides.

"Look who's talking?" Rukia says with a small laugh. "You really are like Ichigo. But you remind me of myself, too, in that respect. That's why I like you so much. I like Yuzu-Chan for different reasons."

"So…where are you going after this?"

"Well, Ichigo wants to go get my things from Urahara-san's, but I told him to wait."

Karin has to ask, "Why?"

"Because," Rukia answers, "He wants me to stay here. I would not do such a thing if you were not at least agreeable. This is your home and your family. You should be comfortable in your own home without having to see someone you despise. If it bothers you for me to live here, then I understand and there won't be any hard feelings."

Karin stands and stretches. "Come on. Let's eat so Ichi-nii can get your shit. I'm sure he's been bugging the hell out of you about answering a bunch of questions, hasn't he?"

"Oh, yeah," Rukia replies while rolling her eyes. "He's driving me nuts."

"What did you tell him about us?" Karin wonders.

"I told him that I wanted to talk to you first and that I will only share with him what I think you would be comfortable with and no more." Rukia answers. "So, you don't mind me being here?"

Karin stops and thinks for a second, "Nah. After all, you did explain it after you let me hit you. You're alright, I suppose. But, seriously, how did you stay standing after I hit you like that? I have dropped more boys than a few with that."

Rukia laughs, "I have gone through buildings, been run through, cut and been hit by grown men. I can take quite the beating."

"Damn, you don't look like it. I would have never believed it if I hadn't done it myself." Karin stares at the ground. Truly, she feels slightly ashamed of the way she treated and thought of Rukia. She had no idea that the circumstances were so dire. Obviously, Rukia cares about them all. "Hey, thanks for coming back for my bro." Karin offered shamefully but looking Rukia in the eye.

The older girl softens her eyes. It took a lot of courage for Karin to look at her and thank her. She has to admire the younger girl for the fortitude that she displays and the ability to let go of past disagreements. Karin will be quite a woman some day. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. Arrigato, Karin-Chan. Hopefully, you won't hate me after a while."

Brown eyes look away. She can't even say she hates Rukia at this point. "Meh, whatever. It's not like we were best friends or anything. Just leave me a note or something next time. I promise not to tell the rest of the crazies." After a couple seconds, Karin decides to ask for a favour even though she feels guilty for doing so. "Hey, Rukia-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you teach me how to fight like that?" The newly minted teen asks shyly while scratching the back of her head.

The Kuchiki girl smiles kindly at the younger girl, "Sure. I'll have you practice on Ichigo. Just don't hit him in his junk. He kinda gets pissed about that."

Both girls laugh and go back inside. As Rukia walks through the door first, Karin has to muse; _maybe we could be really close friends._

When Ichigo sees both girls, they look tired, but they seem in a better place. "What the hell happened out there?"

"Heads up!" Karin yells. Both Ichigo and Rukia look up to see a flying bag of frozen peas coming in their direction. Rukia catches it deftly, only to be hit in the head with a dish towel seconds later. When she pulls the towel off of her head, she analyzes the peas in one hand and the towel in the other. _What am I supposed to do with this?_

Karin, seeming to understand Rukia's consternation, answers, "Put the peas inside the dishtowel. Then press them to your face where I hit you. It'll control the swelling and the bruising.

"Thanks." Rukia says as she accepts Karin's small gesture of reconciliation.

"Meh, don't mention it." Karin says as she goes back toward the living room.

The small shinigami looks up at him and shrugs, "Edo era style mediation. When you can't talk it out, fight it out." She then walks right past Ichigo and into the living room to talk to Ishhin. "Isshin-Sama, may I please speak with you in private?"

"Of course, Third Daughter. Let's go outside." Isshin responds. He holds back his usual goofiness since he can tell that Rukia-Chan wants to talk about something serious. Rukia-Chan has always been pretty stiff, but he can tell that in the last two years, she has learned how to separate what has to be from what she wants it to be. He's not angry with her. After all, he too, was the property of Soul Society. She can only do what she can before they hunt her down and drag her back like the first time. And this time, Ichigo would be unable to save her life.

"Thank you." Rukia says as she goes toward the front door.

Just as she turns the handle, she feels something constrict her upper arm. As she looks up, she sees a very stern and agitated Kurosaki Ichigo. His voice is tight and his scowl is right on par. "Excuse me, but when the fuck do you think you can get to me? You've been here an entire hour, and you still haven't bothered to answer any of my questions."

"Oh, are you feeling left out? Well, I assure you, Kurosaki-kun, that you will be next. Right after Yuzu-Chan. Now, pardon me." Rukia answers in a sarcastic yet very serious tone.

"What! Why the hell am I after everyone else? Shouldn't I have been first since, I don't know, you are my friend? You are unbelievable!"

"Oh, stop your bitching!" She lifts up the small hand that was holding the door knob and starts ticking off fingers. "Firstly, you are going to ask me a question that I need to get buy-in from your family to answer to the affirmative. Secondly, we are close to dinner time and, since my conversations with them are sure to be shorter, I wanted to have them finished before we eat. It makes the dining experience much more pleasant. Thirdly, since you are last, that means that you have all of the rest of the night. So you get the longest time slot. Fourthly, shut the hell up so I can get all outstanding business handled, jackass!"

Okay, she has a point. Not like he's going to let her know that. In his usual flat voice he says, "Whatever. Just hurry up. Dinner should be ready in about 45 minutes."

"Thank you for your concern, Kurosaki-kun!" she responds the saccharine sweet school voice in front of him.

"Hmph." _I still hate that fucking voice._

"Isshin-Sama, I apologize for the interruption and delay. I am ready to speak with you as I had requested." Rukia directed her words toward the oldest family member and bowed. It was a little undignified since she was holding bulky towel to her face, but it was more polite than Isshin got in his own home, sans Yuzu.

"Absolutely, sweetheart! No need for apologies." He grabs the door handle, opens the door and lets her through. "After you, dear."

"Arrigato."

Isshin walks through the door right behind her and closes it. Ichigo stares at the now closed door. As he blinks in confusion, he can't help but voice his thoughts. "This is so fucked up. She's been here an hour and already the house has turned into a circus." He says quietly.

"Yeah, well, she's just one more act in the crazy-assed circus we call the Kurosaki family. Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Karin interjects from the living room floor her eyes still on the television screen.

"Yeah," her brother begins, "Next time, I have to be a little more specific on how I want it." After a defeated sigh, he plops down on the couch and joins his younger sister watching television.

After Rukia and Isshin have taken their seats on the front steps, the older man begins the conversation. "So, Rukia-Chan, what can I do for you?"

The addressed girl turns toward him and looks him in the eye. Her gaze is firm, but not pinning. It's obvious that she has something to say and that there will be gravity to her words. As such, Isshin returns her stare in kind. As stupid as he plays, he knows how to be serious when he has to be.

"Isshin-Sama, Ichigo wishes for me to stay in your home. However, I wanted to know how you felt about it. I knew that Karin-Chan would have objections and we seem to have worked them out. I don't think Yuzu-Chan will, but I will ask her as well. Provided that all of your children are in agreement with the arrangement, do you have any objections with my staying here? I will be of no trouble at all and will stay out of the way."

The man simply blinks at the girl for a few seconds. She sounds so much like Bya-kun that it should be a crime. The girl he saw two years ago was much more lively. "Rukia-Chan, at least two years ago, you gave me a good story. You're far too serious for your age, my dear." He gave her a wide fatherly smile. "Of course you can stay here. I know that you had no choice in this matter because I used to belong to the protection squads myself. You did what you had to do and I appreciate the fact that you put my family above what you wanted."

The girl's eyes became big as plates. "How did you…"

"Because, not much changes in Soul Society. You see, Ichigo's mom was a human and I am a shinigami. You do the math. I understand what was laid on your head and you took it well. As such, I will never be angry with you for the last two years. Besides, you came back and that says plenty. Those three, in there, can't understand what it is to live by rules that can cost you, and those you love, their lives without any higher authority to appeal to. You have shit from Juu, Bya-kun, and the rest of the squads to watch. Kid, you serve so many masters, I can't understand how you keep them straight at your age. Karin, she was just protecting her brother. I like how you handled that, though. It was on a level that she could understand and deal with. Yuzu, will just be happy to have you here. She won't care what you say. The lump, known as my boy? He's going to give you a hard time. He hasn't been the same in the last two years. Then again, I think you already know that. I know that you have been here, Rukia-Chan. I can feel you when you break through the gate. It made me smile to know that you still cared about my son. But it also made me sad for you. I had hoped that, one day, you would stop coming- for your own good." He sighs, leans back on his elbows and stares at the sky, "But I should have known. Somewhere, between duty, masochism, and loyalty, you were bound to keep coming back. You and my son are so much alike. The same reasons that kept you coming back are the same ones that kept him calling for you." He turns his head back to her. She's looking at the ground between her small bare feet almost as though she is guilty. Isshin smiles and turns back toward the sky. He chuckles and says in a quiet voice, "Then there is the intangible force that keeps you two together. The one that will yield me some grandbabies one day."

Rukia's head snaps up to him in shock and embarrassment. Once again, her eyes are extremely wide and her mouth is getting ready for the denial.

"No need in denying, Rukia-Chan. I know. Compared to your 150 some years, I have a good 500 hundred in. This life has only been the last 20 of it. I know of which direction the wind still chooses to blow. That is why I have three kids in there and about to have my fourth." He nudged her. "Come on. I'll call Kisuke to bring your stuff over." After he gives her a good look over, he also says, "You are too big for Yuzu's clothes, now. You and the boy can go get some stuff tomorrow."

Rukia simply nods, "Thank you, Isshin-Sama for your words and your hospitality. I only sleep well in your home when I am here."

"I know. I knew when you were here the first time. Do you still want to stay in that closet of his? When you were in the twins' room, you used to sneak out of there all the time and I don't get it."

Rukia laughed, "I got used to it the first time and I have never gotten over it. I love that stupid closet. It's a confined space and I can leave all times of the night and not wake up the girls."

"Ah. Well, go for it. Go talk to Yuzu and then let's eat. After that, you have to deal with my boy. I never saw one of the girls he dated. He just kept trying to replace you. I'll apologize, up front, for the stupidity you will encounter. Just remember that, regardless of how indifferent he acts, he's glad to see you. He just doesn't know how to show it. And, after his self-centered ass gets done feeling betrayed, he'll come around."

"Thank you, again, Isshin-Sama."

Isshin reaches over, grabs Rukia's shoulders and gives her a sideways hug. "Thank you, Rukia-Chan. You've done a lot for my boy. I am grateful. Whatever happens, I will try my best to keep you here. Besides," the older man says as he stands. Once fully standing, he throws his fists in the air and, much to the horror of his children and Rukia, he hollers, "I NOW HAVE MY THIRD DAUGHTER, AGAIN! MY SON ISN'T GAY!"


	6. When the Levy Breaks

**(A/N) This was a tough one to write. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible but still convey small nuances. I put a little cute humor in the beginning, and I know I have said this many times, but added humor to the end. But this chapter is very, very heavy so I am sure I will get some unhappy reviews. I will apologize up front upsetting any of you but this section had to come as an impetus for progression and for you to see all sides of the characters in age experience. This chapter is quite long, but I would suggest you read the interchange between Ichigo and Rukia at one shot.**

**I know that many of you feel that Ichigo is very 'girly' or 'wimpy'. That is not the intent. The point is that even the toughest of the tough have at least one thing that keeps a hold on their heart and has the ability to break them. Ichigo's pain is displayed in private which would be true to his character. The depth of it is never for public view. His joy sometimes is displayed in public as it is more powerful than his pain and he is unable to contain some of it. However, in the next chapter, you will see from where Ichigo's feelings come.**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews from ****teshichan , MaN6Al0v3r, Seijoru, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Aizawa Ayumu, YuffiexVincent-Equals-fluff, falconrukichi, novicestar, darklover, buzzaround, Thunder Claw03, LeyCoo, Lazy Mew, Rukia's Reflection, AkaiTsumi, Sa Rart, Rikku The Legendary Guardian, karling08. I will reply to you this week. I had a terrible, terrible work week so all I got done was this chapter. I seriously apologize.**

**I absolutely love reviews. Some of the comments make me laugh out loud which is always good. I am glad most of you enjoyed Isshin ^_^. It makes me feel good to know that you are getting as much enjoyment out of this as I am. **

**My most heartfelt gratitude to all of you who read, review and add me to favourites lists.**

**-KuroKuchiki**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor its characters**

Chapter 6- When the Levy Breaks

**Mizpah**** is an emotional bond and agreement of tolerance between people who are separated by physical obstacles such as distance or spiritual such as death: "The Lord watch between me and thee, when we are absent one from another."**

As Ichigo hears the front door open, his eyes immediately slice that direction. He notices that both his father and Rukia seem to be in good spirits. _That's good_. Two of the four parties that could possibly make Rukia's stay in the house not happen are taken care of. He doesn't know why, but he's nervous as hell. If his family objects, then Rukia can't stay here; if their talk digressed too far, tonight, she won't stay here. It's like being on a sidewalk of Faberge eggs; one wrong move and everything will be smashed to bits.

He turns back towards the television and feigns disinterest. However, he is listening to everything going on. He hears his dad sit back down in his chair and Rukia pad into the kitchen. The corners of his mouth are threatening to turn upward, but he holds them down. He's missed the sound of Rukia's bare feet softly tapping on the floors of his home. _Wait…that's where Yuzu is…_ Okay, Yuzu. She shouldn't be a problem at all. Generally, she is sugary sweet and can't hold something against someone if she tried. This should be quick and painless. When did anything go like it should? _Come on, Zu, do your brother a solid._

* * *

Rukia stops at the kitchen opening. While she doesn't think that Yuzu-Chan will cause her too much trouble, one can never tell. She didn't seem upset when Rukia first came in, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't just waiting for the right opportunity. Rukia doesn't know exactly how to handle Yuzu-Chan if she feels as much animosity as Karin-Chan. She sincerely doubts that letting the young girl hit her is going to work. There's no time like the present and there is no point in putting this off any longer.

"Yuzu-Chan?"

The said girl turns around at the call of her name. When she sees Rukia, she smiles brightly. "Rukia-Chan!"

Rukia can't stop herself from smiling as well. That is the wonderful thing about Yuzu-Chan; she always makes you feel so warm. "I know you are finishing up dinner… ano…can we talk for a few minutes?" Rukia asks in an uneasy tone.

Yuzu is slightly anxious about Rukia-Chan's voice. She sounds…worried. Yuzu has a feeling that whatever the older girl is going to talk about will be difficult. But, she decides to venture in anyway. Certainly the discussion between them will be better than the one with Karin. Though Rukia thought it impossible, Yuzu softens her eyes even more. In a calm voice she answers "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Yuzu-Chan, your brother wishes for me to stay here, in your family's home, and I feel most comfortable here. Karin-Chan and your father have no objections at this point. I wanted your opinion because how you feel about it is important to me. I want you to be happy and at ease." Rukia says matching Yuzu's tone.

Yuzu blinks at Rukia. _Is she really asking me if it's okay for her to stay here?_ The young girl smiles inwardly. She knows that Karin had been very angry with Rukia to the point of hatred. Whether it is just part of her nature or she has a soft spot for Onii-Chan's friend, she doesn't know. But for some reason, Yuzu feels that she could never turn Rukia-Chan away. "Rukia-Chan, you are always welcome here. You don't have to ask. Whatever the reason, something kept you from coming here. I don't think you would forget about us and intentionally stay away."

Rukia looks away from Yuzu. It was intentional but for a reason. With remorse carrying in her voice, Rukia answers, "Listen, Yuzu-Chan, I have to tell you why I didn't come back."

The ginger-haired girl puts her hand on the raven-haired one's arm. Looking at Rukia meaningfully, she shakes her head to the negative and speaks to her evenly, but comfortingly. "No, you don't. Let me ask you something. Did you want to come and see us?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Was the reason you couldn't really bad?"

"Yuzu-Chan, it was dangerous for me and your family." The shinigami answers.

"Was it something that you could change?" Yuzu inquires.

Rukia tilts her head to the ground and shakes her head. "No." Rukia says almost whispering.

Yuzu steps closer to Rukia and hugs her. The Kuchiki returns the hug and is amazed that she doesn't feel stiff or uncomfortable. The Kurosaki girl whispers, "Then, you don't need to tell me. Its okay, Rukia-Chan. I know that you didn't just leave us. What matters more is that you came back."

When she separates form Rukia, Yuzu is wearing a sympathetic smile. Rukia can't believe that Yuzu isn't at least a bit angry. But what really strikes the older girl is that Yuzu is the first person to offer her consolation rather than blame and it affects Rukia deeply. It feels good to not be seen as the villain for once and to be truly and sincerely comforted.

"Arrigato, Yuzu-Chan. It means a great deal to me." Rukia offers with gratitude.

"Nothing to thank me for!" the addressed girl says as she smiles brightly. "How long are you here for?"

Rukia sighs. For reasons she can't understand, this has been the most difficult conversation so far. Yuzu isn't angry, wanting answers or already knew them. She believed in the good in Rukia and chose to trust her blindly. The older girl's soft spot for Yuzu manages to grow ten times. It pains her to tell the young girl that her time is limited and could come to an end at any time. But, it has to be done.

"It is all dependent upon how soon your brother gets his powers back. Whenever they come back to him in full strength, I have to go back. That could be a short time or a very long one. I'm sorry, Yuzu-Chan."

"Don't be. We'll just make the best of the time you are here. "Yuzu replies in earnest. Then her face becomes very excited. "We can watch lots of Chappy and eat ice cream and brownies! I'll make a Chappy cake!"

Whatever anxiousness Rukia had been feeling is leaving the building because Yuzu said the magic words. "You know how to make a Chappy cake?" Rukia asks in excitement as well.

The Kurosaki girl can barely contain herself. "Yes! And Chappy ice-cream bars!"

* * *

Ichigo is wondering how things are going in the kitchen. There seems to be a lot of whispering and when he stole a glance at Rukia, her head was down. His gut instantly tightens. _Today is not the day to get tough, Yuzu._ If he gets vetoed by Yuzu, he will be beside himself. However, his questions are answered in the next few seconds by none other than the midget herself.

"Kyyyyaaaa! Chappy ice-cream and cake! Let's make some tomorrow! Sugar and Chappy!"

The boy looks back one more time to spy is sister and the dwarf jumping up and down like they are on a game show.

After a healthy dose of eye rolling, Ichigo looks back at the television and scoffs. Evidently, the ambassador to the Rukia Nation is a damned rabbit.

* * *

Dinner had been uneventful; well, as uneventful as the Kurosakis can get. There were only two fights between the two males and the girls just talked.

When it is over, everyone pitches in to clean up. Once everything is in order, they all go to their respective places in the house. Rukia watches Ichigo go up the stairs and looks for another chore to do. She knows that the discussion will be a tough one and, if truth be told, it is one that she has been dreading all damned day long-even more than Karin. With Karin, the emotional investment was not nearly as high as it had been with Ichigo. Karin was angry with Rukia on behalf of someone else. Ichigo's anger will be completely different; his will be personal.

Yes, this conversation will be very, very, very caustic. Though Rukia is not one to shy away from tough circumstances and situations, this is so different. Hell, anything with Ichigo was different. But, this…this is going to open a lot of wounds that are barely keeping from bleeding, much less closed. It is not only going to be hard for Ichigo, but for the Kuchiki as well. As sore as Ichigo feels, Rukia feels it even more so. She has hiding everything from everyone for two years. Bearing that kind of weight on your heart and soul takes a toll that is unfathomable and onerous.

As Rukia sidles up next to Yuzu to dry the dishes, Yuzu stops her by patting her on the shoulder.

"Rukia-Chan, don't worry. I've got it. Go talk to Onii-Chan. I know he's been waiting for this a long time. Go ahead."

The older girl gives her an uncertain look, "Are you sure? I want to give you a break too. You cooked dinner and did the dishes. The least I can do is dry them."

Yuzu chuckles, "I don't mind. It happens all of the time. Besides, we have tomorrow, right?"

"True, but I want to be as helpful as possible!" Rukia answers almost too quickly.

The younger girl eyes her softly for a few minutes and then says in an equal voice, "Rukia-Chan, you cannot put off the inevitable. I know that you are nervous about talking with Onii-Chan, but you can't avoid it. Regardless of how bad it may get, it has to happen. Besides, you can't move on if you don't handle what happened in the past. Go ahead, Rukia-Chan. Stop stalling and do what you know that you have to."

Rukia smiles softly at the girl. She is right. It won't get any easier the longer she waits. "Ah. You are right." She then bows, "Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it!"

Just then, Rukia turns to find the subject of discussion walking up the stairs to his room.

After a breathy sigh, Rukia starts to leave the kitchen.

"Rukia-Chan?" Yuzu calls.

"Yes?" Rukia replies as she turns back towards, Yuzu.

"Don't worry. He's just…he's happy to see you. Give him a little time. It'll be okay."

The older girl nods. "Thanks, Yuzu-Chan, really." And with that, Rukia begins her ascent.

* * *

Ichigo walks into his room and paces a bit. He has been after her all day about this conversation and, now that the moment is almost here, he's a little unsure. _Unsure of what?_ What may come out as the reason. He stops in front of his window and looks down at the street below. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stares out into the world. He has to remember to stay calm and not let his resentment and anger get in the way. He can't just start yelling and hope for the best circumstances. That would have worked two years ago, but this version of Rukia…he doesn't even know how to begin. Even with the fact that he knew Rukia like the back of his hand before and so much of her is very familiar, there is a part of her that he does not know and she seems none too keen on sharing.

A torturous thought enters Ichigo's consciousness. What if the reason she gives is unacceptable to him? What if what she says makes him angrier than before? What if…what if he can't forgive her? He squeezes his eyes shut. The thought is too heavy to hold. If that happens, his rancor will grow and, eventually, it really will be over between them. _Shit._ However, his apprehension is sliced in two as he hears a knock on his door.

"Ichigo, may I come in?" Rukia's muffled question comes through the solid surface.

_Alright, Ichigo, breathe. It's just the Midget. We've been through a hell of a lot worse. This is just one more thing. I will not hate her. I might be pissed when this is over, but I could never hate her. Never. I will forgive her. Always._ Still staring into the street, he answers, "Yeah."

Rukia opens the door and walks through. As she enters more of the room, Ichigo turns to face her. She's still wearing the shorts and t-shirt from earlier and she's still barefoot. Ichigo almost chuckles. Rukia looks like she did when she used to live here. She still looks comfortable and unpretentious which is in direct contention with her demeanor…_as always_. The only difference is that she seems to look more mature and her body is following suit. Her longer hair goes well with her progressed body. _I guess she even looks different._

She walks toward his bed to sit and he instantly stops her. "Chair. The bed is mine." He says while pointing at the chair.

The girl scoffs, "With all the girls you've been running around with, I'm surprised that you're still bashful about a girl being on your bed."

His gaze becomes extremely hot. His lids narrow, and his scowl becomes even more pronounced. "Excuse me?"

Rukia, not one to shy away from a confrontation, raises her brows and continues as she sits on the chair. She continues as if she is if she's discussing coupons at the grocery store. "I didn't stutter. Hey, don't get all worked up. What you did or do is your business. You have every right to see, do or say whatever you please. I am not judging. I was just voicing a thought. I just found it odd that me being on your bed was such an irritation point when you should be used to females being in your private space since you've been with so many. That's all." She finishes by shrugging her shoulders and folding her legs so that her feet were under the opposite thigh.

_Oh, you are so not going to get off that easy_. What is she getting at? "You're damned right that it is none of your business. What? You a little jealous?"

Once again, Rukia scoffs, "Look, that is not why I came up here. Who you kiss, fuck or suck has zero to do with me. You're a guy. That is what guys do. It's no different than any other man I've ever known. Being with as many women as possible is part of the male DNA, I suppose. It's the right of passage before a boy can become a man in most cultures. You would be no different. Why is this such a big deal to you? By male standards, you should be proud. I am sure that you are Asano's hero." If he is that touchy about his carousing, maybe he should have slowed down a little.

Wait. What the fuck? "Are you calling me a whore?" Ichigo asks incredulously while pointing to himself with his right index finger.

The girl in the chair rolls her eyes. "No, I am not. Whores have sex for money. I insinuated that you did no such thing. Am I incorrect in believing that this is the traditional sequence of events for the male sex of the human species? I thought that all men reminisced about their…conquests." What is his problem? He has been on dates with dozens of girls. At his age, boys pride themselves on the number of girls they keep in their harem. She's just glad that she hasn't been on that list. Yes, she had expected something different from him, but expectations and reality are seldom the same.

Ichigo is seething. She obviously has no idea what the fuck she is talking about. He has not held hands, kissed or hugged the chicks he dated, much less had sex with them. She automatically believes that just because he was with them, that he's doing…things? His glare pins her as his voice tightens. "Is that what you think of me? That I am this…this…man whore who fucks every girl he takes on a date? You were right, earlier. You have completely forgotten who I am."

"Did I just not say that I am not judging you? Really, Ichigo. What you do or have done with whomever is not, I repeat, not why I came to talk. You took a small comment and blew it out of proportion. I based it on past experiences of knowing people. Shuuhei, Renji, Ikkaku, Kira…I have seen how they behave. I am used to the behavior. Obviously, I can't engage in it because firstly, I am a woman and secondly, I am a Kuchiki. Stories will get around and I will be disgraced. The rules are different for women and men and I accept that. Whenever I date, I will have to consider the person for the purposes of marriage. I can't freely pull the 'try it before you buy it' plan. I have to remain chaste until I get married or find the person that I want to marry. And, since you aren't dating me, whatever it is you do is up to you." After a short snort, the girl asks, "Why do you care what I think? You never did before. Are you ashamed of your behavior?" _You should be_.

His eyes are still narrow. She just lumped him in with every man she knew. He is nothing like them. He's nothing like that. He was raised to respect women and he, too, has no intention of sleeping with a girl until his is sure that he is in love with her. How dare she? With fire still shooting out of his eyes, he replies, "Oh, I don't care. I'm just curious; exactly what did you see me do?"

Rukia's eyes glaze over straight to cold. When she started this conversation, she thought that it would be mindless bantering in the beginning. Instead, he took exception to it. When asked what she saw, something stung. She watched him take lots of girls out as if he only cared about what he wanted. She doesn't want to think of Ichigo like all other men, but based on what she saw, it is the only viable answer. As much as she abhors the thought, if it looks like a duck… She shrugs and answers, "I didn't watch your whole date. I watched you until you got to the meeting place, and I went back to the roof of this house. When I saw you enter the house and turn on your light, I left. I wanted to make sure that you got home okay. After that, I went back to Soul Society. I had no right to interfere or adjudicate and I still don't. I am doing neither of the two. So, if you don't care, can we move on? I don't want to discuss your dating." She finishes with a hint of animosity underlining her voice. _Because I hated watching it or acknowledging it so I have no intention of talking about it._

Biting a hole in his tongue, he has to agree, that this is not where he wants to go with the conversation either. So, he will move on. However, Ichigo had not missed her eyes. Right then, he knows that there is some emotion going on in that toddler sized head of hers that she doesn't want to get out. This is her last pass. Let this be the last time she pulls that bullshit. After a deep breath, he calmly starts the conversation in a different direction. "Fine. So…"

"So…" Rukia returns.

"So, tell me everything that went on."

"About what?"

"About astrophysics. What the fuck? About what the hell went on in the last two years!" Ichigo says exasperatedly with his hands in the air.

"I can't tell you everything I know, because it may not be pertinent. What would you like to know?" Rukia asks.

"I don't know!"

"Then how would I know what to say?"

"Rukia, stop circumventing the issue. You know what I am asking. You are being purposefully evasive."

Rukia takes in a deep breath and decides to start over. "Okay, let's try this again. How about, you ask me questions and I will answer them. That way, I know what is pertinent to you and I give you the answers you want. Deal?"

The boy eyes her for a few seconds, and decides that this is probably the best way to approach this because it is obvious that neither one of them knows how to start a conversation that is probably going to be more irritating than the one they just had. "Fine, deal." The young man proceeds to sit on his bed and attempt to calm his growing nerves…and anger.

"Good. Now, go ahead and ask me what you wish to know."

Ichigo thinks for a minute. There are so many things that the wants to ask, but he needs time to formulate them. Maybe he should have thought about that earlier today instead of being the happy fool. He decides to start with the most recent events and move backwards. "So, let's start with something easy. What happened with you and Karin?"

Inwardly, Rukia cringes. _Easy for who?_ Keeping her eyes cold, factual and directly on his, she clears her throat before she begins. "About six weeks ago, I was watching her soccer practice, as I do most Tuesday nights, when she spotted me and called my name." Though, she is going to give Ichigo he stripped down version, her mind keeps playing the real events back like a movie.

_Flashback_

_Karin had been at soccer practice when she heard a loud roar. When she looked up, toward the West, she saw a huge ugly monster chasing after an elderly woman. The woman was dead; Karin could now tell the difference between living and dead people and this woman was definitely dead. Trying to ignore the happenings of spirits, she turns her thoughts back to gathering her things and going home. Suddenly, she hears the monster shriek and Karin turns her attention back toward the noise. When she did, she saw the monster vanishing into thin air and a pure white sword being wielded by a small girl. No, it couldn't be…_

"_Rukia-Chan!" Karin called out._

_The small girl's head turned toward Karin and her face became surprised. However, she came over to Karin. "Karin-Chan. How are you?"_

_Karin stared at Rukia in shock, but replied. "Good, I guess. You coming over the house? I'm sure Ichi-nii will be on freaking cloud nine."_

_Rukia looked behind Karin, but replied anyway. "No. I can't. Please don't tell him that you saw me."_

"_Are you shitting me? Have you seen him lately? He looks awful! He really wants to see you!" Karin can't believe that this girl would be so callous._

"_I know. I have seen him. But he, nor anyone else, can know that I was here. Please, Karin, I don't want to use memory modifier on you because I wouldn't feel right doing so. No one can know I was here; absolutely no one." Rukia appealed to the younger girl._

"_So, you know what kind of shape he's in and you still refuse to help him out even a little? One visit is all! I am asking you, as his sister, to please just talk to him for a while! He really misses you!" Karin begged of Rukia. She was tired of seeing her brother this way. She wanted him back to normal and, evidently, he could only get there with Rukia._

_Rukia closed her eyes tightly and sighed. This is what she had been trying to avoid. "Karin, I know that he does. But he can never know. Please, Karin-Chan, give me your word."_

_Karin's look went from pleading to hard. "You know what? Never mind. I won't tell him or anyone else. You don't deserve to be seen or spoken of. How stupid of me. Here, I thought you loved my brother and were being kept away. But, really, you chose to desert him. You really are a cruel bitch."_

"_Karin-Chan, please. I want to explain this to you, but I can't…" Rukia implored. This was so hard. This is why she never wanted to be seen in the Living World. She could tell that Karin was infuriated._

"_No, no need. You said everything that you need to. Even if I am only 13, I still understand how you are supposed to act when you care about someone. You never cared about him, did you?"_

"_Karin…"_

"_Shut up! I hope I never see you again!" Karin screamed and ran toward the house._

_Rukia tilted her head towards the sky and let the tears fall from her face like rain._

_End Flashback _

"She asked me to come by and see you and Yuzu. I told her that I couldn't and for her not to tell anyone she saw me. She begged me again to see you two, because you had been out of sorts for a while. I told her that I knew, but I could not see you. She became upset and said that I didn't care about you. Later on that night, after I checked up on you, I did one more check on the girls and I heard her say that she hated me for not coming back. She also said that she hoped that I was in hell, that she never sees me again and that if she did, she'd kick my ass." Rukia finishes without a hint of emotion hoping that is the end of that.

Ichigo ponders what she said for a minute while searching her face and then asks, "So you let her hit you."

"Yes."

He nods and lets the thoughts marinate. Okay, Karin had seen Rukia. He can see Karin getting pissed. Out of sorts…_what did Rukia mean by that?_ Pinning her with a meaningful stare, amber eyes try desperately to dig down past her façade. "So, you knew that Yuzu and I were 'out of sorts', as you put it. What made you think that?" He wants to know exactly what she saw. He really hopes that she didn't see the depths to which he fell. His reasons are two fold. One, he has no intention of having her see him at his absolute weakest. Two, if she did know how bad it was and she still shunned him; they were going to have serious issues.

Rukia hates these questions more and more. She knows exactly what he's asking and she doesn't want to trample his pride. Regardless of how distraught he was, he would never want anyone to know what kind of shape he was truly in. Holding the frosty gaze, she answers, "You just didn't look happy is all. I figured that losing your powers is what bothered you because you were not in a position to protect the way you would like to."

Though, he doesn't like the fact that her eyes are hiding, he's satisfied with the answer. She didn't call him a wimp or imply that she saw his total unraveling. Exhaling heavily out of his nose, the interrogation continues. _Here comes the million dollar question. _"Okay, so, why didn't you come back in a gigai?" he asks.

It is obvious that he's trying to control his voice and actions and it doesn't go unnoticed by his conversation mate. _Keep it factual, Rukia...and vague_. "It was not an option. I was not allowed to have contact with you. To do so would have been a capital offense. I was required to keep my distance. I was not even supposed to be in the Living World. I came when I was done with my post, it was night, and no one was following me. I snuck in for a few hours and snuck out on Tuesdays, Thursdays and, sometimes, Saturdays if the rest of the Seretei was busy with an event such as a festival. People would be too drunk to notice me being gone." She contributes while keeping her mask firmly in tact.

The mask has finally gotten on his last nerve. As his honey brown scrutiny roves across her form, he can tell that she is purposefully holding it up because her body language is a little different than her face. She is playing with her feet and squeezing her toes harshly every so often. She is nervous as all get out, but is refusing to show her entire hand. He is going to have to back her into a corner if he wants the whole truth and, with Rukia, that is going to be hard to do. She has always had a way with verbal sparring. But now, she possesses such a stone presence, that he's going to have to take it to the edge of an all out fight to get her backed up. He and she have never had one and he really doesn't want to go there but he is going to have to push her if he wants the whole story. He's just going to have to figure out how far he can take it. He just hopes he doesn't take it too far, or she's going to come out with both guns blazing. _Sorry, Midgie. I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice._ "So, if they found out that you were here, or talked to me, you would have been killed."

"Yes." She answers immediately and curtly.

"Why didn't you send me a message? You could have told Urahara, you could have told Yoruichi-san. They would have gotten the message to me."

Rukia clears her throat again and then answers the question using all of her fortitude to maintain eye contact. "They already knew of the situation." She answers flatly.

Ichigo blinks in utter confusion. These people, who he thought were friends, knew and didn't bother to tell him. What kind of shit? "And you all thought it acceptable to keep this from me, why?"

Rukia cocks an eyebrow while frowning. She has to ask, "Did you not hear the part about capital offense? I would have been put to death if they even thought I was trying to contact you. This was not from Yamamoto-soutaicho, this was from Central 46." Is he even listening?

"So, basically, and forgive me if I have this wrong, but because your life was in danger, you just decided to never come back." Ichigo says bitterly.

"I did come back. You just couldn't see me." Rukia shot back quickly.

Ichigo scoffs, "It's the same thing."

Rukia stares at him, and retorts solemnly, "No, it isn't. "

He returns her stare and speaks evenly with a hint of venom, "Yes, to me, Rukia, it is."

The girl nods slowly and disbelievingly while her eyes darken. Summing it up, "Let me get this straight." She begins in a low voice, "You believe that I chose my life over our friendship and that I just up and abandoned you. You think I took the cowardly way out, don't you?"

Shaking his head to the negative with an additional shrug, he answers nonchalantly, "I never said that. Though, it is not the route I would have taken, that's your prerogative."

"Oh, really?" Rukia asks suspiciously with a fake tone of surprise. Her voice tone changes to a deadly one. "And what, pray tell, route would YOU have taken, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He sits up stiffly. Taking both of is hands off of his knees, he places both palms on the bed and leans forward. His eyes display a level of betrayal he can't even comprehend and she didn't know was possible. Without even blinking, he reprimands her defiantly and harshly, yet quietly, "I would have fought it. I wouldn't have taken that shit from them. Anytime you have been in danger, since I've known you, I fought for you. I'm just astounded that you didn't do the same. That's all. But, you did what you had to do, right? I guess it wasn't as if I was in danger. Hell, and by severing your ties with me, you weren't either. A win-win for everyone, right?" Though his inflection is steady, there are definitely daggers sticking out from his words. He fought all of Soul Society for her, on more than one occasion, and she couldn't risk a little to give a little common courtesy.

Rukia's mask is starting to crack a bit. She is incensed that he is basically calling her a coward and saying that she was so attached to her own life, that she couldn't be bothered with his. _This motherfucker!_ "Look, Ichigo, I don't know what you call a 'win-win,'" she says using her fingers for quotation marks and raising her voice a decibel or two, "but I would be hard pressed to say that this is such a case. I did not, do not, and probably will not ever have the amount of power that you had. I cannot take on all of Soul Society. I will, without an inkling of doubt, lose. I was not being selfish, I was being realistic." Her hands are squeezing her toes so hard that both body parts have gone white.

Ichigo can tell that she's getting past the point of pissed. Her eyes are no longer violet, but a dark navy. A scowl is starting to appear and she's getting redder by the second. However, he can't find it in himself to care. She blew him off because she got threatened. _How thoughtful_. "You're telling me that you couldn't have found a way around this? Between my dad, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, our friends, me, Renji and Byakuya, there is no way they could have gotten to you!" He says just under a yell.

What planet is he on? Keeping his hair colour so bright must be taking away power from his brain. He doesn't even know the half of it. Rukia can tell that she's losing control. Her head is pounding, her ears are ringing and there's an unbearable pressure building in her chest. Her tenor starts out as an advisement and turns accusatory. "Renji would was glad that I couldn't come back, Nii-sama is the one who broke the news to me, and all of the rest of the people you mentioned, would not have been able to beat the entire Gotei 13! What is wrong with you! You know who I was dealing with!" She finishes loudly.

The sound of his voice matches hers, "Yeah, you're right. I DO know who you are dealing with which is why can't believe that you went on the lamb like that. You should have come to me. I would have taken care of it. Instead, you let them scare the shit out of you. Really, Rukia. I would've kicked their asses by myself. What the fuck is wrong with YOU? You never used to guard you life with such caution!"

Rukia has finally hit the boiling point. She can't even think anymore. Now, she's just screaming whatever comes to mind. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! FUCK YOU!" Jumping out of the chair, she walks briskly to the door.

Ichigo lets out a dark chuckle. "Yep, do what you always do so fucking well. Make a run for it. At least you'll be giving them what they want. And, guess what? Your life is still in tact."

Rukia stops dead in her tracks and spins around. Her eyes are on fire and she starts to stalk back toward him slowly while speaking. Her voice is quiet and very, very angry. "How would you have taken care of it, huh?" She's still coming at him in slow pace.

Ichigo stands up from the bed and meets her glare. Goddamn it, he's madder than he's been in a long time. She chose herself over everyone. _What a selfish bitch_. "I already told you what I would have done. Why are you so angry, Kuchiki Rukia? DOES THE TRUTH HURT? WELL, NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FUCKING FEEL!" He had no intention of letting his anger get out of control. But now that it's out, there's not point in putting it back in the box. His eyes are turning red with a level of contempt that is immeasurable.

How he feels? Does he not know that he is venturing into an adult conversation that his immaturity can't hold? He doesn't know anything. He just assumes he does. Against her better judgment and training, she reflects his same level of blatant disappointment. "YES, YOU POMPOUS, SELF-RIGHTEOUS ASS! THE TRUTH DOES HURT, BUT WHAT YOU SO IGNORANTLY SPOUTED IS NOT THE TRUTH!"

"OH? THEN WHAT IS? WERE YOU AFRAID OF DISAPPOINTING NII-SAMA?" His tone is one of mocking and dismissal.

Rukia can't believe that this is digressing so badly. This was supposed to be a discussion. She attempts for the third time tonight to right this derailed train. Lowering her voice, putting on her mask, she starts in again, "Ichigo, when I met you, you hated seeing ghosts. After Aizen, you were in a position to have a normal life. I figured after everything that you did for Soul Society and the world, that you at least deserved that. So, I agreed that it was best to give it to you."

Since she lowered her voice, he decides that he should do the same. It was escalating out of control and somebody needed to put on the brakes. But he realizes that as she does, she hides. Why does she do this? And who is she to agree on his behalf? "So, you decided, for me, that this was the best plan." Ichigo states plainly, attempting to understand her backwards ass logic.

"Yes." She replies quickly.

"Without asking me." He states, again, in a controlled yet irate voice.

Rukia takes a deep breath and continues matter-of-a-factly, "Yes. I wanted what was best for-"

Ichigo doesn't care what she is going to say and closes his eyes tightly. After the word 'yes', he doesn't give a damn. He's tired of people making decisions in his stead and sneaking behind his back. He is tired of the lies and cover ups. He is absolutely done. He snaps his eyes back open and shoots her the most perturbed look he has ever given her. The boy is enraged. "IT IS **NOT** FOR **YOU** TO DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FOR **ME**!" he screams while pointing between them. "THAT IS **MY** FUCKING DECISION! AND TAKE OFF THAT FUCKING BYAKUYAESQUE MASK! STOP FUCKING HIDING FROM ME!" His hands are balled up into fists at his side and his face is a dark, dark red.

At first Rukia is taken aback by his aggression but then recovers enough to fire it back. "I AM NOT HIDING! AND IS IT SO BAD THAT I WANTED YOU TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?" Damn her for trying to do the right thing by the self absorbed bastard.

What the hell makes her so high and mighty? "IT IS NOT WHAT **I** WANTED!"

What? She has heard the exact opposite come from his own mouth when he has talked to other people. Just because she chose to give it to him makes it unbearable? How completely and utterly childish! _Keep it up, Ichigo; you are going to get answers you don't really want. Leave me alone!_ "THAT SURE AS HELL IS NOT WHAT YOU SAID FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS!" She's just as red as he is.

_What kind of?_ "YOU BELIEVED THAT SHIT?"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE LYING?" So, she had known, but here she is trying to save his pride. She's trying to dodge the inevitable ending that is building and he just doesn't seem to want to leave it alone. _I'm trying to give you an out. Take it, you complete baka. Stop prodding me._

He can't even control his mouth or body actions. That is preposterous. Even when he said it, there is no way she could believe that, could she? If she believed that charade, then not only did they not know each other now, but they never really did. His belligerence is on full tilt. "BECAUSE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW **ME**, RUKIA!" He shouts while poking himself in the chest harshly with his right index finger. "YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, ARE FUCKING SUPPOSED TO KNOW ME! BUT GUARDING YOUR OWN LIFE BECAME TOO IMPORTANT!" Every vein in his neck and forehead are protruding under his skin as his accusatory pointing goes between them.

Rukia takes a big step back while gasping. _That...really…hurt._ It tore into her soul so fiercely that all control she had, is now gone. Her mask is down and her eyes show a level of fear, regret, shame and heartbreak that she never intended to get out. Hot, burning tears are stinging her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. His provoking has made her beyond the bounds of livid and more toward the level of temporary insanity. Her eyes have dilated from the intensely negative emotions and she just can't hold it together anymore. She has done all she can. She has tried to spare his feelings and pride, but he attacks hers with reckless abandon? _No. No. NO!_ All of the pressure, pain and scorn she has had to bear for two years builds up like a shaken soda can; once it is opened, there is no recontaining the contents. She is surely, positively and completely about to blow. Neither she nor Ichigo are prepared for the next words that come from her. She steps dead in front of him. Her fists are balled up as well and she shows him just how uncontrollably angry she is. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO! IT WAS NOT **MY** LIFE THAT I WAS GUARDING, YOU STUPID BASTARD! IT WAS **YOURS AND YOUR FAMILY'S**! THEY PROMISED TO KILL ME AND ALL OF YOU. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? THEY WOULD HAVE SUCCEEDED BECAUSE YOU! ARE! DEFENSELESS! YOU FUCKING DIMWIT! I WAS PROTECTING **YOU**, NOT **ME**!" Rukia is panting while staring a scorching hole into him.

The room goes silent while both parties stare at each other. Ichigo has gone from so mad that he could spit nails to complete shock. His scowl is absolutely non-existent and his mouth hangs open. All he can do is blink erratically at the girl. She is visibly shaking, her eyes seem to move randomly and her face is purple up to her ears. _What did she just say?_ His mind tries to process the gravity of what she just spouted when she starts in again. This time, though, she is screaming at the very top of her range. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, **I DO KNOW YOU**! **I KNEW** YOU WERE LYING! YOU THINK I ENJOYED WATCHING YOU FALL APART? DO YOU? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, BUT I AM NOT MADE OF STONE. IT WAS UNBEARABLE TO KNOW THAT I WAS THE REASON AND COULDN'T DO ONE GODDAMNED THING ABOUT IT! I HAD TO LISTEN TO ACCUSATIONS FROM YOU AND KARIN ABOUT HOW **I** ABANDONED **YOU**!" Getting closer to him, as if possible, she does some pointing of her own. Her right index finger is in his chest as she annunciates her words, "**I** HAD TO WATCH **YOU** CRY! **I** CAME AND COMFORTED **YOU** AT NIGHT! **I** STAYED WITH **YOU** AND HELD **YOU** UNTIL **YOUR** NIGHTMARES WERE OVER! **WHO** WAS THERE FOR ME? **WHO** WAS THERE WHEN MY NIGHT TERRORS CAME TO VISIT?" Her voice turns briefly to a deranged chuckle, "Oh, I'll tell you. **NOBODY!** NOT ONE PERSON CONSOLED ME! I HAVE BEEN FALSELY ACCUSED, SHUNNED AND DESPISED! **I** DIDN'T GIVE UP ON **YOU**, **YOU** GAVE UP ON **ME**!"

Ichigo is frozen in place. She had seen him at his worst and still came for him. She didn't see him as weak and she didn't just dispose of him. His dreams of Rukia stroking his hair weren't actually dreams. It was reality. He steps forward to hug her, "Rukia…I didn't kno-"

Rukia backs away from her best friend, startling the boy. "**DON'T TOUCH ME**!" she screams so loudly that he jumps. Her eyes are so wild that he is actually frightened for her and her state of mind. The girl is absolutely hysterical and spit is flying with her words. "**YOU** WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOW **ME**, ICHIGO! **YOU** WERE SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE IN **ME** ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT I WOULD **NEVER** ABANDON YOU AND I **NEVER, EVER** THOUGHT YOU WERE A MISTAKE! YOU THINK SO LITTLE OF ME THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HINT THAT I WAS A COWARD WHO LOVED THEIR LIFE MORE THAN YOURS? I HAVE **NEVER** BEEN A COWARD AND I HAVE **ALWAYS** PUT YOUR LIFE AHEAD OF MINE SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING! I WALKED, **WILLINGLY**, INTO SOUL SOCIETY HOPING TO SPARE **YOUR LIFE**! I HAVE PUT **EVERYTHING** ON THE TABLE FOR **YOU**! MY LIFE, MY STATUS, MY RANK, MY EMOTIONAL STABILITY AND EVERY FUCKING HOPE I HAVE EVER HAD! I'M SORRY IF IT ISN'T ENOUGH, KUROSAKI-KUN, BUT **THIS!** **IS! ALL! I HAVE! LEFT! WHICH IS ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY NOTHING! **WHEN YOU WERE OUT RUNNING AROUND WITH YOUR GIRLFRIENDS, I WAS RUNNING FROM SOUL SOCIETY!** FUCK YOU, ICHIGO, AND YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY MORALS! **MAYBE YOU COULD TEACH NII-SAMA A THING OR TWO BECAUSE **YOU TWO** ARE SO MUCH ALIKE. YOU EXPECT **EVERYTHING** OUT OF **ME** AND GIVE BACK SO **FUCKING LITTLE** IN RETURN!"

Turning abruptly, she makes her way to the door, rips it open, and slams it closed causing reverberation throughout the house.

His eyes shut tightly in complete repentance.

He slaps a hand to his face. Taking a deep inhale, he exhales just as deeply. Threading his unused hand through his hair in the back of his head, he holds on to the orange locks with a death grip trying to relieve the tension in his mind and body. Ichigo stands in place unable to move; paralyzed by the gravity of her words.

He backed her into a corner...

_The mask came down and I saw the real you._

He got the whole truth…

_You protected me._

She came out with both guns blazing…

_I, now, know why you didn't come in a gigai._

He pushed her too far…

_You are not a coward; you sacrificed everything._

He pushed her over the edge.

_Damn._


	7. Fountain of Sorrow

**(A/N) Here comes another heavy, long chapter. I promise you that there will only be two more, then you will get a fluff reprieve before the push towards the end. I think it will end up over 20 chapters, but I have to tell you, I have really enjoyed writing this story. I thought it was going to be more of an intro to explain the next fic, but this has made me a better story teller and helped me work out my style. Thank you all for bearing with me and telling me what I do well and not so well.**

**Thank you very, very, very much for the reviews from ****falconrukichi, HitomiCagalli, sayap hitam, Cero Oscuras, Winly Elric, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, CharmedNightSkye, Rukes, MaN6Al0v3r, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, Silver-Memorykeeper, darklover, pauLinian4eVer, CutieTea, shirayuki-zepyhr, Karel Ritza, kurukurupa, Powerful-phoenix, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, blissbeat, frejalou, Rikku The Legendary Guardian, novicestar, Thunder Claw03, Rukia's Reflection, teshichan, Kkaayyllaa, SeraphinaDonna, deliciouskamepi, KuchikiKurosaki, Hekka, Elisya, and DarkSmile!**

**I got lots of reviews this week. KYAAA! I believe that I got back to all of you. Some of them put me to task to explain why things are done. I welcome them. While there are some things that I do pull out of my ass, most of it has a reason and you will get to see it over time. However, you always have the right to question ^_^ And, many of you were right. Ichigo was such an ass in the last chapter that he deserved a good blessing out from Rukia. In this chapter, as promised, you get to see why he is the way he is. Though I know that I said I would lay off the song fics, the next couple chapters are because the songs fit so well into my story.**

**Since I won't give you a lemon in this story and the lemon in the next story will be well into it, I have been toying with the idea of creating a spicy and adult two or three shot for Christmas with Ichigo and Rukia quite a bit older. Let me know if you are interested.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding me to your favourites lists. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**-KuroKuchiki**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor its characters. I also do not own the song Fountain of Sorrow. I have to thank Jackson Browne for that.**

Chapter 7- Fountain of Sorrow

**Mizpah**** is an emotional bond and agreement of tolerance between people who are separated by physical obstacles such as distance or spiritual such as death: "The Lord watch between me and thee, when we are absent one from another."**

Rukia is running down the stairs as if she is being chased by the devil himself. She can neither hear nor think; all she can do is run. Though she is barefoot, it is of no consequence. She absolutely has to leave the house.

As she gets to the bottom of the stairs, Yuzu catches a glimpse of her as she blows through the front door. She then calls out to Rukia. "Rukia-Chan, are you-"

SLAM!

In a quiet voice, Yuzu finishes, "okay."

Yuzu then hears a muffled scream come from her brother's room. "FUCK!"

She simply closes her eyes shakes her head. Though Yuzu figured that the discussion between her brother and Rukia-Chan would be a heated one, she never expected it to go as it had. While she couldn't hear all of the conversation, much of it had been public due to its volume. And, of what she heard, Rukia-Chan had really been in a serious situation. Whatever had taken place in the place called Soul Society where she's from, was something that she had no control of and only participated in because she was forced. Onii-Chan, for whatever reason, was very upset with her; up until the point that Rukia-Chan explained everything in a complete scream.

The girl lets out a sad sigh. Onii-Chan has really outdone himself, this time.

"Where's Rukia-Chan?" a flat but feminine voice asks.

Yuzu turns around swiftly to see her twin looking at her expectantly. "She ran out of the door about five minutes ago." Yuzu answers quietly. Her face shows a bit of distress.

Karin turns her head towards the door as if expecting it to open. In an almost distant voice, she adds, "That was one hell of a fight. I don't think I've heard Ichi-Nii yell like that in anger in a long time."

"Yeah."

"Did she look okay when she left? The way she screamed at him and slammed the door, she sounded like she had finally gone crazy." Karin inquires.

Yuzu answers quietly as if she is afraid to break the recent peace in the house, "I don't know. I didn't get a good look at her before she stormed out of the door. From what I saw, she didn't look okay. Poor Rukia-Chan." Yuzu shakes her head again, and looks sternly at the linoleum.

"Yeah. " Karin starts in a remorseful tone. "She got such a raw deal. She protected our family only for Ichi-Nii and me to accuse and hate her. Hell, after all she had done, she let me hit her. God, I feel like such an asshole."

"Well", an older masculine voice interjects, "you should."

Both turn to find their father looking at them with a most serious expression. "You need to apologize to Rukia-Chan for the way you acted and for what you said and I want it done tomorrow. Period. Am I understood?" His eyebrow is cocked and he has a look that says that he is in no mood to be trifled with.

Karin very rarely sees such an expression on her father's face. Normally, he is goofy and silly. But, because it is so rare, when she does see it, she knows that he means business. For once, she has to agree with the ignorant joker. Rukia-Chan has been put through the wringer. It sounds like she was sneaking in, checking up on them, then sneaking back out. It surprised Karin, earlier, when she found out that Rukia-Chan came to her soccer practices and followed Yuzu. While her brother had been her strongest protector all of her life, Rukia-Chan was right behind him. Karin stupidly thought that Rukia-Chan was staying away from Ichi-Nii because she didn't care about him. Sadly, Rukia-Chan stayed away from her brother because she cared about him. If Karin feels this badly, she can only imagine how Ichi-Nii feels. He must feel like an asshole the size of the Mt. Aso crater. Looking at the linoleum herself, she answers with a penitential edge to her voice, "Yeah. If she comes back, I definitely will." She then nods, "You are understood."

"Good. We all owe it to her to show our appreciation for what she had to endure on our behalves. Now, it's pretty late. Why don't you two go to bed. I'll wait up for Rukia-Chan." It is a statement.

"Shouldn't we go looking for Rukia-Chan? It's chilly, she was still wearing shorts and she didn't have any shoes on. She could catch a really bad cold!" Yuzu says very worriedly.

Isshin looks at his sensitive daughter and says in a kind fatherly voice, "Don't worry sweetheart. She'll be fine and she will come back. She just needs a while to collectivize. Hopefully, your dumbass brother will have it together by then." After a brief sigh, he adds, "'Night, my beautiful girls. See you in the morning."

"'Night."

"'Night, Tou-San."

Isshin watches the twins ascend the stairs with his fatherly smile plastered on. Once he is sure that they are up the stairs and in their room, he sits down in his chair and picks up his cell phone. After dialing a set of numbers, he waits for the ringing to stop. When it does, a voice comes over the speaker.

"Moshi-moshi! The most handsome and talented Urahara-San speaking!"

"Shut up, jackass. I really do have a reason for calling, Kisuke." Isshin says familiarly to his old friend.

"Ah, Isshin. What can I do for you? Did Ichigo-kun find out about Rukia-Chan's…predicament?"

"Yeah," the Kurosaki male says breathily. "He didn't take it so well."

Urahara scoffs, "Did you expect anything different from your son? We all knew that he would just blow it out of proportion. You were right, it was best not to tell him."

Isshin snorts, "Of course. I know my boy. It was in both of their best interests that we kept that from him. However, we have a problem."

"Oh? What is that?" Kisuke asks.

"Rukia-Chan ran out of here after they had a fight. Has she come over there?" Isshin asks in worry.

"No, she hasn't and I haven't felt a gate open, so she's still here. Isshin, they fight all the time. This is no different." Kisuke reasons.

"Nah, Kisuke, this was different. She wasn't mad when she left here; she was something else totally different. I'm just worried about her. Bya-kun will chop of our balls if something happens to her and I will bet money that she has no soul candy."

In the background Isshin hears some wrestling and the clicking of the line as the phone seems to be arrested from the original user. After hearing a man scream, the older Kurosaki hears a feminine voice come on the line, "Tell Ichigo to get his head out of his ass and get to looking for her. It's his fault! Make him do the dirty work. That's the problem with you two. You figure out and set up these elaborate plots for them. Point them in the right direction and let them work it out. We'll keep a look out for any hollow activity since Rukia is without her phone or soul candy." Yoruichi says.

"I suppose you might be right…" Isshin says as he thinks through her words.

"Are you still there? Get! Off! Your! Ass! Kurosaki Isshin!"

"Yes, Yoruichi!" Isshin shouts as he hangs up the phone. _She is one scary chick! She always was._

He takes a big sigh and looks at his watch. She's been gone about 50 minutes. He then looks up the stairs. He sighs again. Time to go deal with his self-pitying dipshit. _Come on, son, do the right thing._

* * *

After his cathartic scream, Ichigo plops to the bed, puts his head between his knees, and covers the back of it with his fingers and laces them together. He closes his eyes and attempts to calm himself. Oh, how wrongly this has gone. Rukia came back, she talked to everyone in the house, she was going to stay here, he and she talked and then….and then…it all went up in smoke. Just like that. The blink of an eye, the tick of the clock, the beat of a…he really did break her heart.

Damn, damn, damn! He didn't mean to…yes he did. He wanted her to know just how badly he had been hurting. He wanted her to understand the level of pain that he felt for so many months. He wanted her to know how much he had missed her. How angry he was at her for letting this much time pass and for choosing to stay away from him. How resentful he was that she didn't care about him the way he had cared for her. He wanted her to feel the hurt in her heart the way he had. He lets out a contrite sigh. It never occurred to him that she felt something even more excruciating; even more agonizing.

Sitting up enough to put his face to his hands and his elbows to his thighs, he tries to work this out in his mind. How did this get so seriously sideways? He was supposed to control his anger and not let it get the best of him. He was supposed to listen to her answer and then reason it out…but he didn't like her answer. With each word from her mouth, he became more and more enraged until he just exploded. He said so many things that he wished that he could take back. It would be a lie to say that he didn't mean them. At the time, he very much meant them. But now…_how could I be so dumb?_

This was supposed to be an awesome day. It is the day that he has waited for two years. He has dreamt of this day with so many scenarios. Though they all involved an argument of some type, that was normal. He and she had always argued. That was how they communicated. Somewhere along the line though, this went from an argument to a vicious, hurtful fight that, he is actually ashamed to say, he goaded her into.

_If she would have just shown me her eyes, then it wouldn't have come to this. If I could have just seen what was in her soul, I would have immediately known what went on._ Therein lies the problem. If he had seen the depth of her eyes, he would have been ashamed and his pride would have been dust. But at least he would have never accused her. He could have continued on his happy tour for another couple of days. _No, I wouldn't have. I would have been angry at her for seeing it and accused her of spying. _Rukia really was in a no win situation.

_At least I now know the truth._ He just had to get down to the truth. Truth. What is truth? It is the inconvenient answer that somehow overshadows the answers that we hope for. It is the answer that, no matter how improbable, must be reality. He doesn't know what he had hoped for, but he certainly didn't expect the words that she finally let go. The truth was that the mask wasn't there to protect her completely. Some of it was trying to save his dignity. What she did for him and his family…he owes her his deepest gratitude. Why didn't she just come out and say that? _Because she would have had to call you defenseless_. She had been trying to save what little hubris he had left by skirting around issues like what she saw and heard. Truly, she did know him.

_Still, she came for me._ She had seen and heard it all; the dates, the tears, and the accusatory things he said about her when he thought he was alone. Yet, she didn't hate him for it. She held him in his night terrors. She risked her life to try to continue grease the wheels of life as she had so artfully and thoughtfully done before. She just decided to save him one more time.

He can't believe he basically called her a coward. She has never been anything of the sort. He was supposed to believe in her. He had hoped that she was waiting for him while he refused to wait for her. How's that for the quintessential double standard? While she had been his biggest fan, he didn't come through for her. _The way you looked at me really hurt…even more than the cold glaze of your eyes._

He shifts his positions to lace his fingers together, and rest his chin on them while staring a hole in the closet door.

The glaze…It was her defense mechanism. It only appeared when certain questions were asked or certain words were to be said. Like when he questioned her fortitude or when they talked about his dating life. _Whoa…_ Why didn't he just leave her comment alone? Why did he get so pissed at the type of comment that he would have blown off two years ago? Because he felt like she was looking down at him, calling him a philandering pig. Well, from her perspective, it probably looked that way. While he said that he didn't care what she thinks, that is a total lie. He very much cares what she thinks. He believes in respecting the person he will be with for the long haul by saving the one thing that he knows will be theirs and theirs alone. While it isn't seen as the cool thing to do among the general male populous, he wants that experience to be as sacrosanct as the day he gets married. Though that part of the conversation was very tense, at least he's relieved to know that she hasn't been with anyone either. Why it relieves him, he doesn't know. Besides, it wasn't as if he was dating to find a wife. None of those girls had the certain quality that would make him even entertain the thought of marrying them. He was looking for a close friend. The kind that…the kind that Rukia is. Doesn't she know that he was dating to find another her? He doesn't want her to think of him like she does those other jackasses that she knows. He wants her to think of him as special…the exception…her exception…her closest friend, companion and confidant. He wants **no one** above him. _Even that snooty-assed Nii-Sama. _

As he thinks about it, she had set him above the rest. She didn't tell anyone about where she was going or what she was doing. She held in everything to spare his and his family's lives as well as his pride. After a deep sigh, he realizes that he wants no one to be above him because there is no one above her. There is not one person alive that is of higher stature than Rukia in his life. _Quite ironic given her height_. He has to chuckle a little. By now, she'd be kicking his ass for even thinking such a thing. But that is the truth. She was on the same level as his family. She isn't like a sister to him. Actually, that thought kind of grosses him out. The way he feels about Rukia isn't sibling like. It isn't friend like. He doesn't know what category she's in, but he would kick anyone's ass at any time anywhere for her benefit. If anyone **ever **hurt her, he would kill them slowly, callously and painfully…if he only had the power.

He exhales out another sigh. He doesn't have the power. She had to protect him because he couldn't have protected himself and he really couldn't have done anything about her predicament. Maybe that was some of the problem. He kept seeing the events as if he is, currently, who he was. She was right. She couldn't have beaten all of Soul Society and he couldn't have done anything about it.

There is a small area of guilt that is growing by the second. He couldn't have saved her from Soul Society, he didn't wait for her, and then he accused her. All he wanted was to have her with him and to protect her. But he can't protect her and now, he doesn't even have her with him because he was such an unadulterated ass. She had taken over his role of protector for his sisters, his Chi-chi as well as him and he had the nerve to hate her for it. _God, I'm such a dick._

This was supposed to be the day of jubilation in his soul. Until their fight, he hadn't been miserable at all the entire day. He had forgotten how crappy he had felt. That lachrymose feeling that he sometimes gets didn't even enter his brain. The reason for his wussy behavior was here and in seconds flat, she came and dried all of the rain. Whatever. He didn't even act appreciative of that little thing that has such a big impact on his life. He was too stupid to appreciate her when she was here before, and he was too stupid to appreciate her when she came back.

When he takes a moment to go through a total retrospective of the last couple of years, it had been one of the toughest times of his life. He has missed people before, especially his Ha-ha. He has missed Rukia on many occasions and he just worked through it. But this…this was different. Before, he was left with reiatsu. Inside of his reiatsu was a small little piece of heaven. His reiatsu was mingled with something that used to make his world go 'round. Inside of his reiatsu, was hers. When he lost his powers, he lost not only himself, but her in the process.

At first, he wasn't as irritated by it. Or at least it he didn't acknowledge that he was. The first week was pretty easy. He kept telling himself that this was like the other times and she would be back when he least expected it. Even if he couldn't see spirits, he thought of it as a vacation from the annoyance that they presented. He would come home and check the closet to see if she had been by. He kept expecting that she would come through the door in homeroom or to his window at night. But she didn't. He kept thinking that his reiatsu would recover and he would go to Soul Society to surprise her. The first week became the first month and the month became six months; then a year. It was odd because at first he felt bored, then lonely, then sad and then…he finally let go went down the path that turned him into a sniffling idiot.

About eight months ago is when the wheels finally came off. The road to his depression was a long and arduous one. One morning, he looked down the sidewalk on the way to school and realized that he missed the being able to see all that there was in the world. He didn't like having on the blinders that other people saw as standard. He didn't like not being able to see Rukia. He didn't like not being yelled at. He didn't like being unable to protect an innocent soul. He needed someone to guide him though this insane maze of uncertainty and he couldn't see that light that had been at the end of the tunnel for him an innumerable amount of times. He kept looking for her and when she didn't turn up, it got more painful by the second. The hopelessness became a slow, dark and powerful vacuum; the kind that pulls you down without your knowledge. It was as if, everyday, a little of his hope and will just dissipated. His powers weren't coming back, he couldn't see spirits, he had no real purpose, he couldn't see Rukia and he couldn't feel her either. He started to think that he would never see her again. That's when he started dating. If he didn't get that void filled, and soon, he was going to go nuts.

If Rukia had actually paid attention to the girls he went out with, sans the first one, she would notice that they all had something in common. The first girl was tall, busty and had legs that went on for days. She was only about 5 inches shorter than him the only thing that made her passable was her dark hair. She had a sweet demeanor and he just couldn't stand it. She was too tall and too nice. All of the other girls had the same description. Five to five and a half feet tall, black shoulder length hair, large eyes, pale skin and a killer smile. He scoffs. It's a good thing that she didn't notice, because she would draw some uncomfortable conclusions. But, ultimately, they couldn't give him what he needed or wanted. And with each one, each search, he felt the hole in his chest get bigger and bigger.

Then, one night, he was on his way home from a date when he saw a small girl matching the standard description staring at the window of the Chappy shop.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo had dropped of his date at her house. He could tell that she wanted a good night kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just felt…weird being that close to the girl. He bid her good night and expeditiously made his way toward his home._

_He turned the corner into the Kurakura-cho shopping district. He saw all the lights and the people standing in front of shops and windows. As he neared the end of the second block, he saw a small girl with black shoulder length hair, about sixteen or seventeen, facing the glass of the Chappy shop. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. Is that? Could it? Before he told his feet to move, he was already in the middle of the street. He damned near got hit by a car, but it didn't stop him. He pushed his way through the people and got about two feet away from her. He studied the girl's shoulders and though they weren't quite the same as Rukia's, he figured that maybe it was because Rukia had gone through physical changes just like he had. _

_He put his hand on her shoulder while simultaneously turning her around. It sucked being scared and hopeful at the same time. "Rukia?" _

_She looked up at him with her brown eyes and spoke in a soft feminine voice. "I'm sorry, do I know you? My name isn't Rukia."_

_He stood planted in his spot trying to kill his nerves when another man came and put his arm around the girl. The man looked at Ichigo questioningly, and Ichigo simply ground out, "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Have a good night."_

_Ichigo walked briskly to his house. Something was welling up inside of him. He couldn't identify the feeling, but he knew that it was bad. He felt like his throat was constricting and his chest had this weird pain. His eyes were starting to burn and it hurt to swallow. There was so much pressure building in his brain that he had to get to his room as soon as possible. _

_Coming through the door, he went right to his room not acknowledging his family at all. He didn't trust himself to speak and if he stopped, he would be questioned._

_Once inside his room, he sat down on his bed and brought his knees up to his forehead. Circling his arms around his legs, he braced himself tightly. The pain, the unrelenting pain, was getting to him. He had to release the pressure of it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Suddenly, he felt liquid run down his nose and pool at his lips. When he stuck his tongue out to capture it, it was warm and salty. The water on the inside had manifested itself on the outside. For the first time in 8 years, he let the tears just come forward. The once powerful Kurosaki Ichigo was reduced to crying. It hurt like hell and he hated it. He absolutely detested it. But he was alone and if it could bring him some relief, he was in no position to object to his heart's demand._

_End Flashback_

Little by little, night after night, that is how the heart dies. With each passing day, he became more and more numb to what went on outside, and more and more in tune with what was happening inside as he got sucked down into the vacuum. What was going on inside was so encasing, that he spent all of his energy holding it off. He tried everything. He tried studying more, working more…hell, he tried drinking it loose; that didn't end so well. He just couldn't make the torrential rain in his heart stop. He felt under water. He was drowning; he was fighting for his emotional life and no one could save him. Well, someone could, but he thought that they were too selfish or uncaring to do so. He was all alone in the world.

He was used to it before he met her. After Kaa-san…died…he didn't let anyone inside. He kept everyone at a distance. They didn't know him in depth and they were easily fooled by his little masks lies and excuses. Then, Rukia had come along. They spent enough time together that they began to see the little subtleties within each other. He felt like he could tell her almost anything or let her see just about all of him and what he didn't overtly reveal, she covertly dug out of him. Once he knew what a really deep connection to another person was like, he couldn't go back to the way it was. Rukia's departure wasn't like having a playmate move away. It was like having your soulma-…_let's not go there_.

Looking through some photographs I found inside a drawer  
I was taken by a photograph of you  
There were one or two I know that you would have liked a little more  
But they didn't show your spirit quite as true

Uncovering his face, his amber eyes fall onto the ajar drawer of his desk. He pulls it open, and there is the black binder that he's looked at every day for the past eight months. When he picks it up, he sees a manila envelope with an 'R' on the front. Setting the binder to the side, he pulls out the envelope. Once he opens it, he reaches in and pulls out the contents. It's dozens of pictures featuring a certain Shorty.

He looks through each one, remembering the reason for the picture. He hasn't looked at them in a while because it hurt so badly. But tonight, it doesn't seem to hurt at all. In fact, it brings a little happiness to his heart. Each one is a good memory. They are little snapshots of what their life together was like before. In each of them, there is a specific expression of hers that is captured. Some of them show her frowning, some have her smiling, some have her laughing and others just show her candidly when she thought no one was watching. Then, he sees one that makes him smile sadly.

You were turning 'round to see who was behind you  
And I took your childish laughter by surprise  
And at the moment that my camera happened to find you  
There was just a trace of sorrow in your eyes

Right before Renji and Byakuya captured her, he had gotten a digital camera for his birthday. He took lots of pictures trying to become an expert at the thing. However, he ended up with lots of really bad pictures trying to use all of the functions. The memory card was full of crap, but he kept this one because even though it was supposed to be a disposable and mistake picture, it seemed so perfect; so her.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo, what is this contraption?"_

_He and Rukia were at the park near the children's' playground. She was pointing at the seesaw. Evidently, they didn't have these in the Seretei. "It's a seesaw. Two people of about equal weight get on it and lift each other up."_

_Rukia tapped her finger to her chin, trying to comprehend the mechanics. "Ah, so, each person's weight is used as leverage and the other person is just lifted off of the ground but still sitting on the seat."_

_Ichigo was still jacking with his camera, so whatever she said was really of no consequence. "Yeah." He replied in an offhanded way._

"_I think I want to try. Come on, Ichigo, and help me."_

_He looked back at her like she was crazy. "That is for kids! I am not a kid, neither are you and we would look stupid! My reputation would be ruined!"_

_Rukia rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a stupe. Besides, what is a little harmless fun? Who the hell is here to even see you?"_

"_I don't know, but I don't want to find out! Anyway, I weigh almost twice what you do. Maybe you should get one of the kids over there to help you. I am sure you weigh as much as a sixth grader."_

_SLAP!_

"_OWWW! Dammit! Rukia!"_

_With a fire of pure determination, she pinned him with a glare and made her demand. "You will get over there and help me. You only have to do this for five minutes. Then we can go. More importantly, I AM NOT THE SIZE OF A SIXTH GRADER, YOU ORANGE HAIRED BUFFOON. NOW, GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!" Her little hands were on her hips and her scowl let him know that she was not to be questioned or further violence would ensue. _

"_Bitch. Fine. Let's get this over with. Five minutes, that is all!" Ichigo said while holding his cheek._

"_Works for me. Let's go!" Rukia said while almost running to the equipment of discussion._

_While Ichigo was making his way there, he had an idea. He was going to scare the crap out of her, take the picture and put it on the refrigerator at home just to piss her off. She and he were alike in the respect that they didn't like the idea of anyone knowing when they were afraid. He can't wait to see the look on her face when she walks past it in the morning. Priceless. He will have to get up a little early for this one._

_Rukia sat on the side closest to the ground and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"_

"_Hold on with your demanding ass. Let me get something straight and secure my camera." Ichigo got the setting ready, secured the camera around his wrist, and put his finger on the button. When he was satisfied with his preparations, he asked her, "You ready?"_

_She snorted, "Of course. I'm waiting on you; as per usual."_

_He put his hand on the seat up in the air. "Okay, you got it."_

_In one smooth move, he pushed the seat down harshly, swings his leg over the side, sits on it, and falls to the ground. While Rukia is flying upward, he captures the picture of her face as well as when bounces on the seat due to his side colliding with the ground. _

_After her uncharacteristically childish shriek and giggle, she says excitedly, "Make it do that again!"_

_Though he didn't do anything special or heroic, she thought he had the power to make her laugh and smile. If he were a superhero, he would have the lamest power ever. But, for unknown reasons, he didn't mind that Rukia thought it was cool- even if she was being demanding._

_End Flashback_

Now the things that I remember seem so distant and so small  
Though it hasn't really been that long a time  
What I was seeing wasn't what was happening at all  
Although for a while, our path did seem to climb

Her eyes are wide open and a goofy smile is planted on her face. He can see her palette and all of her back teeth. She was frightened out of her mind. He laughs quietly. The look on her face is truly priceless. As he studies the picture in more detail, her eyes tell a different story. In hindsight, she knew that they would be coming for her even then. She knew that she would have to leave and that she would lose her life when they caught her.

At the time, he didn't understand why she was on edge. She seemed to be watching around every corner. He thought that she was just being overly cautious as she always was. But she kept going. She kept him on his duties as a shinigami. She pulled him out of his dark world and gave him a real purpose in life. She let him live up to his name. She let him protect while she protected him. They lived and worked in tandem.

Then, she came back after he saved her. Even before she had her powers back, she came to him. From the Bounts, to the sons of bitches in Hueco Mundo, she just kept coming back….until she couldn't.

But when you see through love's illusions, there lies the danger  
And your perfect lover just looks like a perfect fool  
So you go running off in search of a perfect stranger  
While the loneliness seems to spring from your life  
Like a fountain from a pool

When she didn't come back the last time, he fell into his own private hell. He stupidly thought that it was the presence of a person that would make it all better. He would show her that, just because she left him, it didn't mean that he couldn't move on. He was tough and had been through lots of shitty things. This was just one more on the list. He wouldn't let her have that much of an impact on his life. It just took a while before he realized that she was **the** person that he was missing. She was irreplaceable and, finally, all of the lying caught up with him on that night eight months ago.

It was so unnerving how his sorrow broke through to his consciousness. Each subsequent date became a grueling task. His quest to replace her cut through him and burned more and more with each effort. Keigo was right; he was very, very lonely. He couldn't shake it, he couldn't fix it, and he couldn't cover it. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He hated her for what she did to him. She broke him down to a point that he couldn't go back to who he was before her.

Fountain of sorrow, fountain of light  
You've known that hollow sound of your own steps in flight  
You've had to hide sometimes, but now you're all right  
And it's good to see your smiling face tonight

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. While he was busy hating her and trying to pacify his growing pain, she was being the decoy. She was running and fighting while he got to stand still. She fought alone.

Rukia has been on the run ever since he's known her. Whether it from her past, her brother, Renji, Soul Society…someone has always been after her. She never gets to live in peace. She's always making haste for the next area of refuge. She's always protecting in her journey. And when he was running, he was taking care of himself, trying to get away from his life. When he heard his footsteps, he should have known that there was another, lighter set making that sound as she carried him on her back and his pain on her head. It was the sound of his little death angel who was clearing the path in front of him. She held him up until he could walk on his own; as she always has. _Thank you, Rukia._

Now for you and me it may not be that hard to reach our dreams  
But that magic feeling never seems to last  
And while the future's there for anyone to change, still you know it's seems  
It would be easier sometimes to change the past  
I'm just one or two years and a couple of changes behind you  
In my lessons at love's pain and heartache school  
Where if you feel too free and you need something to remind you  
There's this loneliness springing up from your life  
Like a fountain from a pool

He had always believed that, after Aizen, he and she would have a normal life. They would go to school, go to college and do the things that normal people did with the exception of kicking a little hollow ass from time to time. At some point, probably in his late 30's, he would more than likely join the Gotei 13, she would be his side captain and they would have the most ass kicking squad there. They would go on missions together and live just as they always had; it would be she and he against the world. It was going to be the Ichigo and Rukia show- the strongest guy with his trusty side kick curing shitloads of injustice in the world. But with the loss of his powers, that daydream had been derailed. He believed that she derailed it-willingly. However, it was his actions that caused him to lose his powers and the actions of others that made the derailment her will since his living and his dream of her being there were dynamically opposed.

She was right to not tell him. He wouldn't have taken it well and he would have been all over Urahara to come up with a way to get him his powers back- directly. If she had come in a gigai, he would have let it slip that she had been there. Hell, if anyone heard him yell at her, they would know. Eventually, he would have wanted the situation to come out of hiding. If the shoe was on the other foot and he would have had to do what she did, he wouldn't have had the will to keep away from her. He never has.

He cringes when he thinks about how much she had to have been hurting for the last couple of years. Rukia has had to and been able to bear so much pain that he can't get his mind to wrap around it. From her life in the Rokangai, to Kaien, to Renji, to Byakuya, to the twins she raised, to…him, she has had to be insanely strong. She may not have as much spiritual power as he had, but she definitely has more heart. More resolve. She knew that he couldn't bear it because he wasn't as emotionally mature as she is. Rukia is stronger. She fought for him, his life and his family.

Fountain of sorrow, fountain of light  
You've known that hollow sound of your own steps in flight  
You've had to struggle, you've had to fight  
To keep understanding and compassion in sight  
You could be laughing at me, you've got the right  
But you go on smiling so clear and so bright

So, she went on the run again. In the darkness of night, she kept watch while he slept. She has fought her heart out to stay out of the clutches of bitterness and jaws of hatred for all of those who have transgressed against her…including him. To her, his pain had been her pain. She had to watch it progress until he couldn't bear it anymore and that is probably when she knew that she had done the right thing no matter how much she hated it; no matter how much it broke her to see him break. She still embraced him in every sense of the word. She chased his nightmares away and carried them in her heart so that he could rest from the pride swallowing siege he called life. After all of the heartache she bore, she was still kind, compassionate, generous and willing to keep fighting so he could be free to harbor resentment. She had no time to do so. She had to keep running.

She had every reason to scream at him the way she did. He had no right to be angry at her; she had every right to be angry at him. She had given him the gifts he needed that he never knew enough to even ask for. And she never asked for one damned thing in return while he wanted everything.

Fountain of sorrow, fountain of light  
You've known that hollow sound of your own steps in flight  
You've had to hide sometimes but now you're all right  
And it's good to see your smiling face tonight

What he and Rukia have is much more than anyone else can see. What they have is stronger than friendship. He doesn't know what it is and he doesn't give a damn. All he knows is that he's miserable without her. She's like this weird compass. Every time he looks for North to lead him home, she's always there. Now, if she will let him, he will take his rightful turn at carrying her on his back and her pain on his head. She could use a real friend right now. Not one who expects the world from her in inordinate amounts and had the fucking nerve to weigh out their acts of kindness in milligrams. No, she needs one who will always believe in her and never question the intent of her actions; the kind of friend he used to be to her and the kind that she has always been to him.

It is time to bring her home. It is time to be a superhero to her so that she can laugh and smile. It is time to let her sleep while he drives. It is time to stop begging her to come into his soul and then making her beg to stay. If she will let him back into her soul, he will covertly reach in and rip out whatever hurts her; he will protect her with what little power he has. He will step in front of whatever comes to harm her so that she can live her life and stop running; _even if it's me._

He gathers up the pictures and puts them back in the envelope. After closing it, he puts it and the binder back in the drawer. He then stands, stretches and grabs his jacket. Time to go get what he begged the gods and his mom to bring back to him. It may not have come back the way he wanted or when he wanted, but has no claim to be ungrateful. For the first time in two years, his resolve is on fire.

_Rukia really is my true North…she's __**my **__truth._

* * *

As Ichigo bounds down the stairs, he is met by his father at the bottom.

"Son…"

Ichigo looks his father in the eyes with sheer determination. "Tou-san, I know I was a complete asshole. I'm going to find her and bring her back. Did Urahara-San bring her stuff by?"

Isshin simply blinks at his son. He thought he was going to have to go up there and do an intervention. However, that seems to be unnecessary. "Yeah, about two hours ago."

"Alright. Could you ask Yuzu to go into her luggage and grab out the stuff she will need for tonight? I'll take the rest of her stuff upstairs when I get back." Ichigo speaks strongly and without waver while putting his shoes on.

"Sure. Call me when you find her. I'll call you if she comes here before you get back."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

With that, Ichigo opens the door to leave but his father stops him. "Ichigo!"

Said boy turns around. "Yeah?"

Isshin walks over to the couch and pulls the blanket off of the back of it. "Take this with you and wrap it around her. She left in what she had on earlier with no shoes. She'll probably be cold."

The younger man gives his father a deadly look. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier? She just got here and now she'll have a damned cold! You're supposed to be a doctor for fuck's sake!" After snatching the blanket, he goes straight away through the door closing it harshly.

Isshin looks up at the ceiling with a small smile. "What would I do without you, Masaki?"


	8. One

**(A/N)This chapter is also long and heavy, but I hope you enjoy the ending ^_^ I am sorry, in advance, if I get some OOC flames. Though Ichigo approaches Rukia softly in this and the next chapter, it is done in a way that a boy his age would do so due to the circumstances. He's mature about it, but maintains the fact that he is still a boy inside and doesn't know how to appropriately display his emotions outside. I also apologize for any water works I may cause. I think that the song One fits their bond at this point of my story. I hope you will agree.**

**The next chapter will be all heavy fluff, but I think you will feel fuzzy when it's over. At least, I hope so. If not, I epically failed. Then, there will be some sweetness to reward you all for suffering through the angst. I really enjoy writing fluff. Squee! The following chapters will show a confident, cocky and funny, but a little softened around the edges Ichigo. I hope you will enjoy that as well.**

**I only got one person that was interested in my Christmas story. :sniffle, sniffle: J/K. However, I am glad that I know that before I spend quite a bit of time on a two or three shot. I might still work on it, but send it to my buddies.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews from Elisya, AkaiTsumi, yukifalls, Rukia's Reflection, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, novicestar, YuffiexVincent-Equals-fluff, Thunder Claw03, pauLinian4eVer, grayqueen, darklover, Rikku The Legendary Guardian, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, falconrukichi, Lighting Rain and Hekka. Yuki, thanks for questioning me, and I hope my answer was decent enough to explain what was going on in my little mental dome.**

**I scrubbed this as much as I could. I have a lot of weirdness going on at work and I didn't want to put of posting this in case I was stuck working super late tomorrow. My next chapter will be out by Tuesday night.**

**Thank you for continuing to support my story by reading, reviewing and adding me to your favourites lists. It is truly the song of my soul.**

**-KuroKuchiki**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor its characters. I also do not own the song One. My gratitude to U2.**

Chapter 8-One

Rukia runs out of the door and stands for a few seconds. Her eyes wildly look left and right trying desperately to figure out the best course of action. She has no real idea where she is in reference to the rest of the city. Yes, she has seen it in great detail and would normally know her whereabouts, but her brain doesn't seem to be functioning at that high of a level at the moment. Instinctually, she just decides to go left.

She takes off running as fast and as hard as she can. She goes along the sidewalks and when they run out, she goes into the street. When the street seems to have too many obstacles, she switches to the grass and woody areas. She isn't looking for small items and branches which is why she finally trips over a tree root and falls to the ground. Though the bark and small branches scrape her legs, knees, palms and elbows savagely, she raises herself and starts to run again.

As she breaks through the wooded area, she realizes that she is in the park about three quarters of a mile from the Kurosaki house. The soft grass is a welcome sensation on her feet as she becomes conscious of the fact that her feet hurt terribly. _I must have cut them_. However, it is of no matter, she keeps running. Her lungs burn, her body hurts, she's cold and her pace is starting to slow. Her toes are going numb. _I guess I am really cold_. As she slows down to a limp, she spies a table and goes that direction.

After limping over to the plastic table, she collapses to the attached bench grimacing as she lowers herself. Looking down at her legs, she sees all of the blood that has been running down them due to the cuts and scrapes on her knees mixed with dirt. _If I wasn't so worn out, I would use kido._ At this moment, however, she is too tired to even attempt it. If a hollow were to come out right now…_shit. I have no phone or soul candy. That's really bright, Rukia_. About as bright as the conversation she just had. Bringing her torn elbows to her thighs and her face to her ripped hands, she winces in pain, but keeps her face there.

She can feel her entire body shaking. She's not sure if it is from the cold of the weather and her unseasonable state of dress or the welling up of emotions that she could certainly do without feeling. She realizes that she can't breathe through her nose and sniffles.

_He thinks that I am a coward_. She can't believe that he really felt that she would discard him and his family so easily without any type of thought or consideration. Since the beginning of their…whatever you would call it…she has never held anything back when it came to his safety and survival. She would give anything she had to be sure that he was out of harm's way. Evidently, he didn't see it that way. He saw her as a self-serving, self-preserving, heartless bitch who would do whatever it took to be sure that she had the best outcome. If that was the case, then she was definitely a failure because she almost never got the best of the outcome. She usually got just the opposite. She usually ended up on the short end of the deal because she never felt that she was as worthy as anyone else; especially those she cared for. She has cared for Ichigo for a long time.

Deeply, she knew that it would end badly when Nii-Sama had come to her with the edict from Central 46. It was the day that her world crashed into a pile of absolute nothing. It was delivered to her with the true callousness that only her brother could provide.

_Flashback_

_It was the morning that Ichigo was due to wake up. She had been told by Urahara-San that Ichigo's spiritual pressure had just about evened out and that he would, more than likely, wake up that day. Rukia had been excited and relieved. She was very worried about the moron and wanted to see his eyes open up in natural animation. Though she had been informed by Urahara that Ichigo had lost his powers in his battle against Aizen, she knew that she could still get to him in a gigai, periodically, and she could leave him notes. She wasn't going to lose her best friend; she would just have to work a little harder to see him. She had finished her morning physical training and was on her way to start today's paperwork._

_As she came past the Squad 13 barracks, she saw her brother nodding in agreement with her captain and she thought nothing of it. They were of equal rank and would have reason to discuss business. She kept moving as not to give the impression that she was paying any attention to their conversation out of respect for position and rank. She just continued her pace, waving at friends and nodding in respect to officers._

_Once in her office, she prepared to sit down only to have the moment broken by the leader of her clan. He must have shunpoed over after his discussion with Ukitake-Taicho._

"_Ohayo, Rukia."_

_The voice actually scared the shit out her. He hadn't been in the room previously and he didn't make a sound when he arrived. However, she only jumped slightly, composed herself and dropped to the ground to bow."Ohayo, Nii-Sama."_

"_You may rise." Byakuya stated._

"_Arrigato, Nii-Sama." Once she was up and standing stiffly, she asked, "What can I do for you this morning?"_

_The girl wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw a moment of remorse flash in his eyes and then it was gone. "Rukia, please come to my office. I have spoken with Ukitake. He knows that you will be at my office and has agreed to give you the rest of the day off. Come at once."_

_Anytime that her brother made arrangements for her duties to be neglected so that he could talk with her, was usually a bad sign. The older Kuchiki never believed in abandoning duties for personal conversations. However, if he made this type of request, it was really a demand. "Hai, Nii-Sama. Please, lead the way."_

_She dutifully followed the man to his office making sure to be one step behind him. He was a captain and a clan leader. To walk beside him was disrespectful. She kept her distance making sure not to fall too far behind._

_Once to his office, she stood until a seat was offered. Once he had taken his seat, he distributed the offer. "Please, be seated."_

_Rukia did as she was requested making sure to have proper posture. Once she was settled, she brings her eyes to his and asks, "How may I be of service to you, Byakuya Nii-Sama?"_

_After a curt nod, Byakuya began on a discussion that he knew he would hate. However, it had to be done and the sooner, the better; for everyone's sake. "Rukia, I have been informed that Kurosaki Ichigo will be awakening today. When he awakens, he will most likely be almost powerless and what little power he still has will dissipate soon after."_

_Rukia started to steel her face. She didn't know where this was going, but she already knew that based on her brother's riddling off of facts, that she wasn't going to like it. "Yes, I have been told similar information by Urahara-San."_

_Byakuya nodded and took in a silent but deep breath. What he was about to tell Rukia, secretly broke his heart for her. Regardless of what other people thought, including his own clan and Rukia, he hated hurting her. Rukia was his sister who always believed the best out of him and forgave him for not only tearing apart her self-esteem but for trying to kill her. When he talked to Ukitake this morning after the Captain's meeting, they both agreed that it was best to tell her the truth in order to save her life but they also knew that it would cut her in half. Byakuya was pissed that it had to come to this. Rules were rules, but Central 46 gave too heavy of an edict. What was the point in separating her from the boy? It wasn't like he didn't know what was on the other side; he just couldn't see it anymore. And, someday, he would gain them back again so what was the advantage of doing this to her? It was times like these that reminded him that even if he was a noble, even his reach had a limit. "Rukia, when Kurosaki awakens, he will be a human, unable to see spirits or shinigami. Per the rules of Soul Society, governed by Central 46, humans and shinigami are not to have contact with one another. Kurosaki Ichigo is no longer a shinigami, he is a human. You are no longer to have contact with him in any form. You are not to be seen by him in a gigai, no letters, no messages; you are to separate yourself completely."_

_Rukia stared at her brother trying very hard to totally comprehend what he was saying. He was saying that she could no longer…_

_As if reading her mind, Byakuya continued, "You are no longer to have any contact with the boy. Failure to abide by these rules is a capital crime. If rumors to the contrary are substantiated, you will be put to death and the boy as well as his entire family will be exterminated." __**Sorry, Imotou-San**__._

_As Rukia let the enormity of the words soak in, a level of panic bubbled up from the pit of her stomach to her head. Her heart hurt so badly that she wanted to scream. However, she knew that would not be acceptable to the Kuchiki in front of her, so she did the only thing she could; she hardened her eyes and face so that he could not see the anguish that was twisting inside her. She steadied her voice and spoke evenly. "Thank you for alerting me. I will take your words to heart and follow the rules. Is that all you have for me, Nii-Sama?"_

"_Yes. You are free to leave. Will you be going to your chambers?" He sure hoped so. He hated having to do this. He knew that she cared for the boy very deeply and that this was going to level her. _

_She looked at him extremely coldly. "Hai."_

_After a sigh, Byakuya decided that he should say something else. Though, not all that on the up and up, she was his sister, nonetheless and he had to give her some advice. He just hoped that she was strong enough to follow the rules. "Before you leave, let me say this. Follow the rules to the letter at least for the next year. Eventually, he will get his powers back, just like his father. Though it may seem like an eternity, the longer you can follow the rules, the longer he has to recover. When he does recover, you will still be in a position to go to him and will not be in question." He softens his eyes and voice. "And even if he finds someone else, at least you know that he and his family made it out alive. You owe that much to him, his family and yourself. Kuchikis are strong. We will always be able to ride out a storm if we make the effort. You are no exception. And, by the way, seeing him is not breaking the rules as long as he does not see you or hear from you. Be wise, be careful and be stealthy. But more importantly, be strong. Never make your plans known to anyone."_

"_Thank you, Nii-Sama. I will take your words to heart." Rukia knew what he was trying to say. Though she was surprised that he had so much compassion for her in the situation, she was grateful._

"_You may take your leave now. Be careful, Rukia."_

"_Yes, Nii-Sama."_

_Rukia rose and walked quickly toward her chambers. The tears were threatening to fall and her life just became a big empty hole. Once again, life had robbed her of something she held precious and she could do nothing about it. Goddamned Central 46! They only seem to pick on her. What had she ever done to them? They tried to take her life once and now they took something that was so important, that they might as well have taken her life. Her life meant nothing to her, but they put in the clutch piece that would thwart her actions. They threw in not only the life of the person dearest in her heart but his family as well. They knew that her conscious would not let her do anything selfish. _

_Rukia continued her walk knowing that this was the end for her and Ichigo. Today, when Ichigo woke up, maybe the last time they ever speak again. As the bitter tears trickled down her cheeks, she whispered, "Fuck you, Central 46, fuck you all. May you, someday, find out what it feels like to have your soul ripped out of you through your heart."_

_End Flashback_

When she had said farewell to Ichigo, she meant for his human lifetime, maybe less if life was kind to her. It hurt terribly to speak to him and not be able to say that she wouldn't be back. When he said, "Bye, Rukia", he said as if he expected her to return the next day or the next month. She didn't have the heart to tell him that this maybe it. Well, 85% of it had been for him. The other 15% had been for her own mental health. She couldn't get her mouth to form any decent words because they were all stuck in her throat. How do you tell someone that you care about as much as she cares about Ichigo that it's over and it's okay? She made light of it by telling him that she could still see him, even if he couldn't see her. But, in reality, she was trying to tell him that the inevitable day had come. Ichigo can never understand how hard that day or moment was because she could never articulate the anguish that was storming inside her.

Rukia notices that the cuts on her hands are burning. When she lifts her face back, she notices that there seem to be water tracks on her palms. Using the back of her hand and arm, she wipes her eyes and nose. The burning is from the salt of tears. She scoffs darkly_. The proverbial salt in the wounds; how ironic. _Each tear drop feels like needles piercing her soul.

Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame

All of his accusations and theories were the true salt in her wounds. She has heard the way he speaks of her when he thinks he is alone. It was hell on earth to hear him say that she was sadistic, mean, uncaring, and had abandoned him. She really had no choice in the matter if she wanted him and his family to survive. She thought that by giving him what he had asked for, night after night, he would do an about face and he would be happy. He seemed that way for most of the day. Then, when he got his questions answered, he seemed to hate her more and more.

She knew that he had been in a really dark place. She hated it. He seemed to work through the motions pretty convincingly up until a few months ago. He was going on with his life. He seemed to be doing well in school, he was working, he was doing social things…he was moving on. It was like, he was fine on Thursday and when she saw him on Tuesday, another person had inhabited his body. It was a dark, morose and maudlin version of the person she knew. He was like a hollow without the hole.

She had always wondered where his anger and hatred were directed until she heard him…when he cried, so did she. She hated that she could cause him so much despair. She couldn't tell him that this was not what she wanted either. But he seemed content to put the blame on her and she was fine with carrying it. They had always been able to blame each other and then let it go.

You say  
One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

It wasn't like she got what she wanted out of this deal. The fact that he said it was a 'win-win situation' upset her more than it should. But she couldn't help it. Why did he think that he was the only one who was hurt in this? Why didn't he think that she could also be in a position that made her do what she would have never wanted or agreed to if they didn't have an anvil hanging over her head by a piece of thread? Why does everyone assume that she is without feeling, compassion, remorse and sorrow? She is not a machine! She has feelings just like everyone else! People make her hide them because it's improper to display them or they make other people uncomfortable. She has had to become a master at hiding her emotions, but it doesn't mean that they don't exist.

She believed, with all of her heart, that if she worked hard enough, if she protected him enough, if she consoled him enough, then he would at least remember her in a happy light even if he couldn't see her. But, no, when she was out of sight, he believed that he was out of her mind. Somehow, he got the notion that she had given up on him and forgotten him. She could never do that. She could never leave him like a babe in the woods. Because, in all honesty, that is exactly what he is. He doesn't have any idea of the type of people that govern Soul Society. They are rule bound. They believe that the rules are the law and that there are no exceptions. If an exception for one is granted, then the exception for another has to be granted as well. They believe that they are fair and just. But, in actuality, though the rules may be fairly applied, they can be far from just. She tried her hardest to fall on the grenade, but evidently, he got hit by some of the shrapnel and it struck him in the heart. For all of her careful planning and sheltering, for all of her vows that she would protect their bond at all costs, in the end, it cost her everything and she still lost him.

Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without

It wasn't as if he sat around waiting for her to come back. He ran around with so many females, that she found herself disappointed in him. Did he really have such a low regard for women that he thought that it was okay to use them to pacify his pain? He never used to be that way. But then, he was younger when she knew him. Up until a few minutes ago, she would have sworn that she knew him. Now, she doesn't know what she believes. He seemed so offended when she brought up his dates. Why would he be? If that was the way he wanted to live his life, then so be it. She would be a liar if she said that it didn't bother her how he went about it. Somehow, she believed that he would be the type of man that would only give himself to one woman and that he would be faithful to her. Based on what she saw, believing that was as bad as believing in what humans call Santa Claus. It's a great concept, but in reality, it's a fable.

She chuckles through her tears. _He had the nerve to tell me I have a harem._ Why and how would she have one of those? She has lots of guy friends, but she had never had a boyfriend. She had never been intimate with another person. She has been her own solo operation. She doesn't want to date or the clan will start looking for her husband. It won't be someone she knows or has feelings for. He will fit a description. Besides, she has never even been approached about such a thing. She looks like a little girl and the men in Soul Society want a woman like Rangiku-San. Rukia is a plain young woman. She doesn't mind her plainness, but the opposite sex does. Besides, she's never even been attracted to the men in Soul Society. They are all so obsessed with strength, rank, status, and battle prowess that they forget about the things that would be most important to her. Love, respect, fidelity, compassion, a good moral compass, and fire are all more important than how well you can wield your zanpakuto. Besides, it's acceptable for him to look for a companion, but it isn't acceptable for her? He is, or was, the closest person to her; her most cherished companion.

The contempt and hatred in his eyes was so damning. He glared through her as if she had betrayed him. He looked at her as if she had no affection for him. Why? What had she done in the past that would make him feel such a thing? Worse yet, it was as if he had never known her. It was as if he never felt any type of affection for her. However, she knows that that isn't true. If that were so, then he would have forgotten her long ago. However, it seems as if the affection is presently gone. Ichigo is as or more important to her than Renji or Nii-Sama. She gave him the very best of her and would give her life just so he could draw one more breath.

Well it's  
Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One

As Rukia thinks through this, she knew that today would be a tough one even before it came. While it had been a surprise to her taicho and Nii-Sama that Ichigo's reiatsu was returning, Rukia had known for a while. The surprise she felt was directed at the idea that they would let her come back here and allow him to see her. But she knew that he was recovering when she inadvertently ran into him four weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo had gone to a party with Keigo and Mizuiro that Thursday night. School was closed on Friday due to a teacher seminar and he decided to go out with them since he didn't have anything else going on. He wasn't in the mood to entertain a date and he didn't want to sit at home and sulk. He needed to have some type of life. Besides, what better way to forget what ails you than to get yourself thoroughly inebriated? If you can't will your sorrows away, you can always drink them into submission._

_When he realized that he was getting way too loaded to put up a happy façade, he decided to go home. It was a long and meandering walk, but he finally got there. Since his family was long asleep, he walked into the house and up to his room without resistance._

_Once in his room, he proceeded to strip off his clothes down to his t-shirt and boxers. It seemed like his room was getting unbearably warm, even if it was a little chilly outside. He decided to go out to the roof to cool himself. But, before he went out, he also decided to take something to entertain himself while out there. Opening the familiar drawer, he took out his favourite envelope and went to his intended destination. _

_Once out there, he perused the pictures in deep detail. He thought about what happened, what Rukia said, what her face looked like and where they were. He felt like he had a mental miniseries playing in his brain. The images engulfed his mind and he became lost in the past._

_Rukia was standing on her usual telephone pole watching him. She knew he was hammered out of his mind or he would never be out in public in such a state of undress. Though Ichigo had a god-like body, he wasn't an exhibitionist. He was modest and that type of display would mortify him. But since he wasn't a danger to himself or anyone else, she just let it go. Almost every teenager has drank at one point and she has been thoroughly intoxicated herself. It was actually kind of funny to see Ichigo in this position._

_Out of nowhere, Ichigo's eyes scroll up to her form on the pole and then up to her face. He eyes lock on hers and his facial expression changes from foggy reminiscence to positive identification. Rukia thought that he was looking off into the distance behind her since there was no way that he could see her. When she turned her head to see what he was looking at, he spoke to her. "Hey! Rukia! I'm looking at you!"_

_Rukia's head whips back around to see him attempting to stand. Her face holds pure fear. "Oi! Midget! I'm talking to…you…" After those words, his eyes roll backward and he collapses back to the shingles. Rukia rushed over to him to find him soundly asleep. The stupid bastard had passed out. After a sigh, she tried deciding what to do. If she made a run for it and left him out on the roof, he would simply think it was a hallucination. If she takes him in and puts him in his bed, he will probably think it was a dream and he won't have to catch his death of cold or embarrassed by the neighbors. After one more sigh, Rukia decided to take him in._

_Lifting him over her shoulder, she turned, leaped and landed in his bedroom. Since he was heavy and his bed was soft, she dropped him to his bed watching him bounce to a state of rest. As she turned to exit through the window, a groggy voice called out to her. "Hey! Where are you going?"_

_Rukia closed her eyes and put on her mask. She turned toward him and simply stared. Could he actually see her or was he just in a dream? But, after the next conversation, all doubts were erased._

"_This is a dream isn't it?" Ichigo asked rather quietly._

_Rukia simply nodded her head 'yes'._

_The boy looked crushed for a second, and then he recovered. "Well, if this is a dream, then, I can talk about anything, right?"_

_Rukia nodded again._

"_Well, let me tell you something. You look like this girl I…I…I once knew. You are about her height, though you are a little taller. You guys have the same eye colour, nose, mouth, hair and skin colour. The only difference is she looked a bit younger and she was super violent." He laughed lightly, and then his voice became soft again. "But, she left me like two years ago and hasn't come back. She lives in this place called Soul Society. You'll probably think I'm crazy, but," then his voice turned to a very loud whisper as if he was telling a secret, "She's a shinigami."_

_**Holy shit! He can see me!**__ Rukia was scared stupid. He was looking her right in her eyes. She was brought back to the present by Ichigo._

"_She was pretty awesome at it. She taught me everything I knew about how to be one. But, I guess that is neither here nor there." He said with a soft smile._

_Then, suddenly, his behavior changed drastically as his eyes began darting around the room. "Hey! Where is that envelope! I need that envelope! Did you take it?"_

_Rukia shook her head and then bolted up to the roof to retrieve the object he inquired about. She had forgotten all about it since her first directive was to get him off of the roof. The wind had blown, leaving the envelope and much of its contents strewn about the roof tiles. As she collected the contents, she noticed that they were pictures. What took her by surprise was that every one of the images had her face on them. She gasped. __**Oh, my god.**__ She shuffled through them, glued to her spot. After hearing a sound like he was trying to get back on the roof, she shook herself and went back to the window. _

_He met her there and snatched the envelope from her looking extremely agitated. "Give me those! Don't touch them!"_

_She started a bit but stayed still while staring at him. He noticed her jumpiness and offered an apology. "Sorry about that. I know you didn't mean to take them since they don't mean anything to you. It's just…it's just that they are all I have left of her so I have to make sure that I don't lose them. It's the only way I can see her face."_

_Rukia simply blinked. Her heart was tearing into a million pieces, but she had to keep her face composed._

"_You know what's funny? She used to live that closet over there." He said as he pointed to her old accommodations. "In the beginning, it pissed me off something serious." He laughed. "Then, I got used to it and after that, she became my best friend in the whole world." His laugh softened, "I miss her a lot. She probably doesn't miss me, though. She was tough and cold on the outside. But if you really got to know her, you couldn't help but love her." Clutching the pictures to his chest, he fell backwards on his back to the bed while closing his eyes. In a sleepy voice he added, "Yeah, she really was my best friend."_

_Rukia moved smoothly toward the window. This was actually harder to hear than the usual insults and accusations. She put her foot on the sill and he called out to her again. "Hey, if you ever run into her, her name is Rukia. You will know it's her because it will be like running into a mirror for you. Tell her that Ichigo…tell her that Ichigo is waiting for her to come home and that I love her." Then he lets out an almost cackle. "But when you tell her that, duck. She'll think that you are lying 'cause I would never say such a thing and she just might land a flying kick on you. Even if she's small, trust me, it hurts like a son of a bitch. I can't tell you how many times I bit my tongue when she kicked me. I can still hear my teeth click." After his laughter died down, he began to get drowsy and his eyes were closing. He said one last thing before he went to sleep for the night. "If she puts up a fight, tell her like this. The Strawberry is waiting for his Midget. Her closet is ready so, get her ass home."_

_She stepped onto the sill and out into the night. She flew up onto the sky as far as she could so that she could let out a heart stealing scream. Her little body shook as she sobbed. She balled up her fists at her side and screamed up to the gods, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I'M NOT A BAD PERSON! WHY?"_

_If it weren't bad enough that she couldn't contact him, now, he can see her for sure. Which means she has to hide from him even more._

_End Flashback_

Rukia wipes her eyes again with the back of her hand. Oh, yes, she knew. She knew that his reiatsu was coming back. She wondered how the hell she was going to visit him if he could see her. On the other hand, his nightmares calmed down much quicker since he could feel and hear her in his consciousness.

He may have loved her once, but tonight, all she saw in his eyes was betrayal. He hated her and he couldn't hide it. Rukia's whole body participates in her hard sobbing. It was not supposed to be this bad. She had figured that he would be angry, but not…hate her. She knew he would fly off half cocked, but he usually calmed down enough to be reasonable at some level. She knew his feelings because hers were very similar and they even expressed them similarly. They always had each other's best interest in mind and neither of them ever questioned the intent of the other's ways. They may have questioned the method or the reason, but never the intent. They always took care of each other. Well, that was the Ichigo she knew. That is not the person who now inhabits his body.

After a good sniffle, she looks up at the sky with watery eyes. The stars are bright and the moon is full. Even the moon has eternal friends. Her face goes back to her hands and she says forlornly, "I'm sorry you feel the way you do. I hope you can forgive me someday. I did all I could to do right by you and I would never betray you. I'm just sorry that it wasn't enough. Ichigo, I did the best that I could for you. "

Suddenly, she feels extra weight on the bench, something soft and warm fall on her shoulders and two arms encircle her. Something soft presses to the crown of her head and then releases. A familiar scent enters her nostrils and finally, a velvety masculine voice softly responds, "I know."

Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head

Rukia is unable to stop her crying. She knows exactly who it is and she isn't ready start up any type of discussion or argument. While struggling to get free, she requests, "Ichigo, please. I'm not mad at you anymore. Just let me be."

_It doesn't matter if you aren't. I'm extremely mad at myself._ Ichigo hugs her even tighter and whispers, "No, I won't let you be."

She's gone from crying back to sobbing. She's just too weary for this. She doesn't want to engage in any type of conversation that could lead to fighting; real or in jest. "Please... Just leave me."

Ichigo loosens his hold to put his hand to her face to turn her gaze at him. Lifting her chin up he says quietly, "Look at me."

Rukia shakes her head with her eyes clamped shut.

"Rukia, please. Let me see your eyes."

She nods her head slightly and slowly opens her pink, puffy lids. When she does, his eyes are right on hers and they soften at which Rukia looks at the ground.

He says again, in the barest whisper while tilting her head back up towards him, "Rukia, let me see your eyes. Look at me. Don't hide from me. Let me inside."

Did I ask too much?  
More than a lot.  
You gave me nothing,  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again

As he looks down deeply into her eyes, he can tell that she is so tired. Rukia put up everything she is and has and she's simply unable to give any more. She is in a lot of pain both physically and emotionally. She's trying to figure out what to do and where to go. She feels like she has nowhere to go and no one to run to. She's so grief-stricken, that it makes his chest clench and instantly, he wraps her in another hug. Whispering to the crown of her head, he says, "Rest. Let me fight so you can be still. You're home now. You don't have to run anymore." Which makes her cry even harder.

You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt

"You don't have to pretend that it's okay. I could tell by your eyes. You can't stand me. You hate me and I accept it. You can go on with your life. I understand. I'll leave you alone, now." Rukia cried.

"Just stop, Rukia. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. How could I hate my best friend?" Ichigo asked quietly.

If Rukia could stop crying, she would. But she can't. It hurts to hear him change his stance. She can't deal with the fluxuation of emotions and, she doesn't want to believe his words or get her hopes up. She doesn't want to be crushed any further than she already has been; she just can't trust him, herself, or her judgment. "Ichigo, I know how angry you are that I hid so much from you, but I had no choice. I couldn't let you in on it. If I had, I would have hurt you even more." Her tears are constantly flowing. All of the sadness she'd held in for two years is finding its way out. "But, I won't hurt you again. I'll ask for a replacement tomorrow and they will be here no later than the day after. I can't do this anymore. I did what-"

"Rukia," he interrupts as he lets go of her and bends his head so that her reddened violet orbs can meet his amber ones, "I already told you; I know. You did what you had to. I appreciate it. Really, I do. The way I came at you earlier…was just damned dumb. If you didn't care about me or my family, you would have never come back, or watched over the twins…or me. It's just been really hard the last couple of years and I took it out on you because you're close to me." His eyes soften and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "You should have just kicked me in the face until I listened."

Rukia smiles sadly in her tears, "It would have been more fun than…than…this." She says looking down at herself while shaking her head and wiping her nose with her hand. She looks so bedraggled that she's almost ashamed to be seen.

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One

Ichigo returns her smile in kind. While keeping his voice low, he responds, "Yeah. But then, I would have never found out how much you did for me." Putting both hands on either side of her face to make her look at him, he adds, "Don't ever feel like you have to hide how you feel from me. If my ego takes a beating, so be it. You've saved me enough and you've seen it all, so you don't have to spare my pride anymore. We may not be exactly the same as before, but that doesn't mean that we don't feel the same because _we, you and me,_ are one in the same. Please, don't cry, Rukia. I know you're tired." It breaks his heart to see her in this condition. Engulfing her body with his form he whispers in her ear, "Someone very small in stature came into my dream last night. I am going to say to you what they said to me." Rukia can feel the sweet smile from him form against her cheek as he continues, " Shh. It's okay. You are not alone. I'm here with you…always."

Rukia's eyes, while watery as all get out, are now big as saucers. "You heard me?" she asks in a very hoarse whisper.

He laughs from the back of his throat and answers, "I usually do, Rukia, I usually do." Hugging her even tighter, he closes his eyes slowly and breathes delicately, but sincerely in her ear, "I will hold you when you cry. I will console you. I will chase away your night terrors. I will be there for you." He feels two small arms encircle his waist and the harsh clutching of his jacket as their owner bawls her heart out. That's when he realizes, that Rukia really needs this. She needs a way to let go of the heavy burden she's been carrying in her heart. She wants to cry; she needs to cry. It's a feeling that he can relate to. Sometimes the pressure is too much to seal in and you have to release it in order to journey forward. "Let it go, Rukia. Let it all out. You've carried it alone long enough. I will carry it with you. I won't judge you. I'll look after you." He runs his fingers through her hair idly while embracing the shaking body in his arms. "There's only you and me, now and forever; just you and me." He kisses her forehead then lays his cheek on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She murmurs almost unintelligibly due to the emotional duress she is undergoing.

He murmurs back into her hair, "No, thank you. Besides, that's what best friends are for. I'm just glad you're still here."

In the middle of the playground, ten feet from the seesaw, with only the moon and the stars as their witnesses, for the next 45 minutes, Ichigo holds Rukia tightly in his arms trying to lift her up; trying his very best to be her superhero.


	9. Shades of Gratitude & Appreciation Pt 1

**(A/N) This chapter and the next are related. It was too long to do as one chapter. This one is fluffy but a bit heavy. The heaviness has a point. I wouldn't use the word angsty at all for this one. The next is pretty much a fluff fest, but with both of them, you will get to see a different side of Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin and Karin. Keep in mind, that it isn't what is said but how and in what context. Also, the actions will speak louder than the words. These two chapters will finally end the first day.**

**I will have the next chapter ready before the craziness of the U.S. holiday shows up and I have to cook dinner for 15 people to host at my house. That is my true angst T-T.**

**Thank you for the reviews from **

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, falconrukichi, Szelenit.e, Winly Elric, anika103, CutieTea, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, DarkSmile, Rukia's Reflection, darklover, MaN6Al0v3r, KurukiXV, Aika Ray Kuroba, Thunder Claw03, amelieraechan, yukifalls, grayqueen, Rikku The Legendary Guardian, blades of blood488, and CharmedNightSkye. I am grateful for your feedback. I hope my replies made some sense.**

**Thank you for alerts and favourites as well.**

**All of you are the reason I keep this going. I am so honoured to have readers that like what I produce even if you don't always agree with the direction I take the story. I have nothing but genuine gratitude.**

**Now, I'll shut up and start the story. Oh, yeah...welcome to the beginning of the evolution of IchiRuki. It will be long and natural, but I hope your heart swells in sweetness.**

**I neither own Bleach nor its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9-Shades of Gratitude & Appreciation Pt 1

After crying her heart out for the better part of an hour, Rukia has quieted down. With the exception of occasional sniffling, she's in a peaceful state. Though she is thoroughly exhausted, somehow, she feels like an encumbrance has been lifted from her being. This has been one very long day. It is has been the epic pinnacle of a two year mess that she was worn out from maneuvering. It had taken a great deal of energy to endure the separation; it has taken an even bigger toll on her to endure the reunion. At this point, she is aware that she needs to get to…wherever in the hell she is staying, take a bath, and deal with her injuries until tomorrow when she should be rested enough to use kido to heal herself. Though the lacerations don't absolutely throb, she knows that as soon as she starts moving, she is going to feel the full brunt of her pain. Additionally, her whole body hurts from all of the fighting and tumbling she has dealt with today. Finally, even though Ichigo is warm, she is still pretty cold now that her mind can process higher levels of operation. Her body is starting to shiver.

Even if she and he are no longer warring, that doesn't mean that it is a good idea for her to stay at the Kurosaki residence or that he would even want her to. He may want some more time to get used to the idea of her being here and truly get over everything. The underlying tension can lead to more fighting and, right now, Rukia is fresh out. If this had been the Rukia of two years ago, she would have started in on him again when he got here about what an asshole he was. In truth, however, she just couldn't go on like that tonight. By the time the switch flipped and she became unhooked, her adrenaline was at a massive high, her control left her, and she used most of her remaining energy to scream, run and cry-in that order. At this point, she feels like a deflated balloon; both unable to re-inflate or to float. Plus, she could tell that he had reasoned though some things enough to be civil so she wasn't about to start up some more crap because she isn't in a position to finish it. And, though he may no longer be angry with her, he may not be at peace with the entire thing either. He may want his space so that he can get all of his internal issues resolved. Maybe she needs that to.

Ichigo is more than relieved for her. After seeing the state in which she left, he was truly worried. Rukia looked completely out of her mind earlier and regardless of the situation, he didn't want her alone out here like she was. Even if he was sideways pissed at her, he would **never **want anything to happen to her. If something had, he would have been even more pissed with himself and he would have to kill someone if they **even thought** about hurting her. Plus, he is glad that she doesn't hate him for the way he acted. She deserves to feel that way. The one thing that he really lov-err likes about Rukia is her capacity to forgive; especially him.

He's glad that she finally opened up and let him back into the interworking of her heart and soul. One of the reasons he got so bent out of shape is that he felt so blocked from her. He always had exclusive access to the operations that went on behind her carefully crafted front. He was privileged. When she came back here but walled him off, he felt like he was in the group with everyone else and that just won't do. He doesn't give a shit if anyone else knows what she was thinking; he has to. That is how he watches over her, protects her and finds her, even when she doesn't want to be found. He usually knows what she is thinking and what she will do before she even does it. When she guarded herself from him, it was like sugar free chocolate; it looks the same, but it tastes wrong. He could see Rukia, but he couldn't see inside her. Truth be told, that is the most important piece. The person inside that body was the thing that he couldn't replicate and to have it withheld just felt cruel. At this juncture, he feels better; everything is fitting back into place. Something about her always puts him at ease. His heart feels lifted, his mind is calm and now, he is ready to make good on his word. He is going to look after her tonight; he's going to take care of her. He needs to put the feistiness back into her and get her warmed up. Hopefully, by tomorrow, she'll be ready to start bickering again. Even his heart smiles at the idea.

Rubbing her back slowly with his cheek still on her head, Ichigo asks quietly, "Rukia?"

A much worn out voice responds equally as lowly, "Yeah."

He hates the way her voice sounds right now. She really needs to get cleaned up and go to bed. "It's late, you're shivering, and you're beat. Let's get out of here. Alright?"

Rukia nods slowly and responds while still sounding enervated, "Sure. You're right, let's get going." _Though I have no idea where._ "I suppose I should go to Urahara's since my stuff is still there."

Ichigo shakes his head and supplies, "Nah, he brought your stuff over a few hours ago."

"Oh, okay."

Once they separate from each other, Ichigo stands, stretches and starts walking toward the sidewalk. He looks to his right and left and notices that the girl is not there. He turns around to see where she is when he realizes that she hasn't moved. She's staring into the ground and her face looks like she's processing. He calls out to her, "Rukia?"

The girl, still staring at the ground, raises her eyebrows and answers, "Hmm?"

Ichigo instantly scowls. _What is she worried about?_ "What's wrong?"

She looks up at him with her eyes unguarded and stares into his. With a half hearted scowl and apologetic eyes, her stare says, 'Maybe I shouldn't stay at your house just yet."

He returns her stare and scowl; only his is confused. 'Why?'

She sighs, looks down and then returns back up with another sigh. Her eyes soften in defeat. 'Because maybe we need a little time apart to get over this.'

His scowl softens as he scratches the back of his head. 'Don't, Rukia. It'll be okay. We'll work it out.'

Her face holds a sad frown and her eyes uncertainty. 'How do you know? What if we come at each other's throats again?'

He gives her a soft smile and shakes his head just as softly while shrugging his shoulders. 'I don't, but you trust me, right?'

Rukia shrugs her shoulders as well. With her own head shaking and softly frowning with incredulous eyes, 'Completely. But what does that have to do with anything?'

He returns her gaze meaningfully and full of self-reproach with the outside corners of his eyes pointed down, blinking slowly, 'Please?'

She can tell that Ichigo feels awful about what happened. After a deep sigh, she nods, 'Okay.'

He smiles at her victoriously, almost childlike, 'Thank you.'

She smiles back at his smile, 'You're always welcome.'

Rukia prepares herself for what she believes is really, really going to hurt. Shaking off the blanket, she puts her right hand on the table top and pushes in conjunction with her legs, causing her to grunt. Though her hands, knees, elbows and feet all hurt like hell, she manages to get herself standing.

He turns to walk again. When he hears her pained grunt, he whips back around and all thinking stops.

The blanket is on the ground, and Rukia is holding on to the table for assistance. This is the first time he has gotten a good, complete look at her since he found her and he is instantly sickened. She looks absolutely wretched. With her locked jaw and fierce scowl, he can tell she is in a great deal of pain. Her face is covered by smeared blood and dirt and she has a bruise from the hit she took from Karin. From her knees down to her ankles is covered with the same material and the nasty, nasty scrapes and cuts are hard to miss. When she attempts to pick up the fallen blanket while still holding the table, he gets a look at the inside of her exposed palm and it is no better; in fact, it's worse. The heel of her palm is ripped so badly, that some of the skin is actually hanging. He automatically shouts, "Rukia! Stay right there!"

As he quickly starts toward her, she tries to stop him. "No, you stay there. I'm coming." As she takes a step, the burning in her feet is a bit too much to ignore and she stumbles to her knees. The pain is mind numbing. She can't help but growl even though she wants to shriek. If the impact to her extremely damaged knees and hands doesn't kill her, the pain from the stretching of her feet just might. Her toes are flat to the ground and the rest of the foot is bent up. The pulling of the ripped and dirt infiltrated skin starts her feet to bleeding again. All of her front teeth are exposed as she grinds them together in an extremely tight grimace.

Ichigo didn't listen to her protest and is over to her in a couple of strides. When he reaches her, he looks behind her and sees a tiny footprint of blood in the dirt that is saturated by the fluid. There is no way she'll be able to walk the nine blocks back home. Bending down, he grabs her waist with both hands and deposits her on the table top. His voice conveys serious concern. "Rukia, let me carry you home. You are in no condition to walk back."

Rukia has her eyes closed and is trying to calm her breathing. The pain coursing through her brain is amazing. After a few seconds, she responds in a tight controlled voice while her eyes are still closed, "Just give me a minute. I'll be fine. I have been in more pain and suffered tougher beatings than this. I just have to get my mind right."

He sighs heavily, and quietly begins, "That maybe so." He bends down to get the blanket, wraps it around her and rests his hands on her shoulders. He then continues, "But that doesn't mean that you have to any more. Come on. Get on." He proceeds to crouch down so that she can basically fall on his back.

She doesn't even have to open her eyes to know what he's doing. "Ichigo, if I come off this table on you, you are going to have all of my weight just fall there. Don't worry about it. I just need a second." She replies in the same tight voice.

"Look at me."

The small girl opens her eyes to look at him. His eyes are pleading. 'Please, let me do this.'

She nods and leans forward until she falls on him. Her arms are around his neck and he grabs her thighs. He moves her around a bit to secure her which makes her let out a small whimper. It makes him feel terrible, but he has to make sure that she won't fall. Once everything is situated with his arms under her knees, he stands. Looking down, he gets a solid look at her feet. Even he grimaces. Her feet are in such bad shape, that he's scared to look at them in the light. He hopes that they are only cuts and there isn't any foreign material lodged in them. If there is, his chi-chi was going to have to dig it out and she was going to piss herself in pain. It makes his stomach actually turn to envision the amount of agony that would entail for her. He needs to get her home as soon as fucking possible. While trying not to sound too worried, he asks, "You ready?"

Her head is resting on his shoulder and her hands are draped around his neck. She has to admit, this is much more agreeable. "Yeah. " She answers wearily.

Just then, his phone rings. "I hate to ask you this, but could you grab my phone? It's in my jacket pocket."

"Sure."

Sitting up a bit, she takes her left hand and reaches into his jacket pocket. Her fingers graze his tummy and it reflexively tightens. He instantly feels badly for the wonderful sensation that just rolled though his body. Thankfully, his line of thought is broken as he hears Rukia answer in a tired but playful voice. "Moshi-moshi! This is the personal secretary to Kurosaki Ichigo's taxi service. If you're under 100 pounds, we'll deliver you-personally."

At first his face is bewildered and once he hears his chi-chi's deep laugh, he rolls his eyes.

"Rukia-Chan! My idiot found you! Where are you?" Isshin asks.

"Uh, hold on." She speaks lowly in Ichigo's ear and asks, "How far away are we?"

He stops walking and closes his eyes tightly. Her breath in his ear causes him to have to hold back a pleasurable shudder. "We are about fifteen minutes away." He answers just as lowly. _What is wrong with me?_

She nods and then answers Isshin, "We'll be there in fifteen."

"Good! I'll see you soon, then."

"Okay, Isshin-Sama. Bye."

"Bye, Sweetheart."

She closes the phone and puts it back in his pocket causing Ichigo to tighten again. _What is that feeling?_ Once again, she rests her head on his shoulder and puts her arm around his neck. This time she whispers, "Alright, let's go."

_Mmmmmm…_ That soft whisper just made his eyes roll backward. Okay, something is going on with him. He wishes he could say that his symptoms are painful; but they are just the exact opposite. Trying to clear his mind, with a curt nod, he starts walking. After a block and a half, he asks, "Are you comfortable?"

Yawning in his ear, she sleepily replies, "Uhnnhnnn."

"We'll be there soon."

She gives him a monosyllabic answer, "Kay."

Leaning his head into hers involuntarily, he peacefully walks the rest of the way home.

* * *

Once they are on the steps, the front door opens with Isshin in the doorway. As Ichigo comes inside the door, the older man speaks and goes from excitement to a horror filled gasp. "Rukia-Cha-Oh, my god!"

The younger man scowls. "Shh! She's asleep and I don't want to wake her up until we have everything ready so that she can get through this as quickly as possible and go to bed. She's hurting pretty badly." He hisses.

"What the hell happened?" Isshin asks quietly.

"I don't know. She was like this when I found her, but it looks like she fell." The boy answers still in a whisper.

"Well, let's lay her on the couch and get everything ready." Isshin says.

Ichigo walks over to the couch and leans back a bit. Isshin reaches over the back of the couch and supports her back as his son kneels so that they can set her on the couch softly. Once the boy stands, he strips off his jacket and lays it over her feet and then kicks off his shoes. He walks to the kitchen and motions for the older man to follow him. Finally, he turns to face his father. "Oyaji, she's scraped up really badly. Her feet and hands are the worst, but her knees, legs, elbows and arms are pretty ugly as well. They all have dirt in them and I don't know if her feet have foreign material in them or not. I wonder why she didn't use kido."

After taking in all of the information, Isshin nods in understanding, "She is too tired. Even her reiatsu is weak. She didn't have enough to put into that and stay conscious. I suck at kido, or I would use it. Well, I guess we should-"

Ichigo interjects waving his hand and signaling his father to stop talking. "Here's what I'm thinking. I'll ask Yuzu to run her a bath. She's not going to want to stand in the shower and, at this point, the bath will relieve some of the soreness and pain that she will have until she can break out the kido. You get some local anesthetic ready. We'll need one to deaden the top layer of skin so that she will let me at least clean some of the debris out of the abrasions. I plan to use the large seated shower in the clinic. That way she can sit while I use the sprayer. Then, you inject them with something that will really deaden it so that she can sit through her bath in comfort and be able to get herself in and out. Once she comes out of her bath, then we finish cleaning and inspecting the wounds and wrap them. Worse comes to worse, we'll call Tessai-San to come and heal her tomorrow."

Isshin raises his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. The little jackass does pay attention to the happenings in the clinic. "Good plan, boy. Yuzu has her stuff out. She said that it was all labeled by type. That girl is really, really anal. Anyway, I'll get my stuff ready, you do the same. I'll give her a little pain medication to let her sleep through the night as well."

With a curt nod, Ichigo is off. He goes up the stairs, and puts on his swim trunks and a t-shirt. He glances at pile of towels and whatnot on the bed and realizes that's the stuff Yuzu set out. Walking purposefully down the hall, he knocks lightly on the twins' door. To his surprise, it is Karin who answers, not Yuzu. "Hey, is Yuzu asleep?" he asks quietly.

Karin nods, "Yeah. Whatcha need?"

"Never mind, if you guys are asleep, then I'll handle it." He turns to walk away and she stops him.

"Hey, did you find Rukia-Chan?" She asks in concern.

The oldest sibling looks away in shame, "Yeah. She's pretty banged up so I was hoping that Yuzu could draw her a warm bath and put her stuff in the bathroom so dad and I can work on her."

Karin looks at the ground for a second and then looks up at him meaningfully. "I got it. Where's her stuff?"

Her brother looks at her in surprise. "You do?"

His sister nods again looking at the floor, "Yeah. It's the least I can do." Then, she pins her brother's gaze and says with conviction, "I owe her an apology… and so do you."

He looks at the floor as well and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, I know."

"Come on, Ichi-Nii. Show me where her shit is."

After Karin collects Rukia's things, she puts them in the bathroom and turns to her brother. "What's wrong with her?" she asks worriedly.

"It looks like she fell pretty hard and she's cut up from her hands to her feet."

The girl mulls it over and responds, "She won't be able to wash her hair. The hair will dig into the cuts if the shampoo doesn't make her jump." Turning back to the bathroom, she grabs his shampoo, conditioner and her own large comb. She tosses them individually it at him which he catches. "Wash her hair in the kitchen sink for her before she gets in the tub."

Ichigo has to agree to the idea. "I'm going to rinse of her scrapes in the big clinic shower. I'll just wash it there. Thanks."

"No prob." Karin replies and goes about running the bath.

* * *

After procuring a few towels, a soft sponge, some antibacterial spray, a pair of surgical scissors and the hair essentials, Ichigo stuffs them in his sling pack and makes his way downstairs. Once at the bottom, he makes a left for the clinic and opens the door. After getting inside, he goes to the shower room and puts down his bag on the drying bench. He turns on the water to the removable shower head and adjusts the temperature. Taking the items out of the bag, he arranges them strategically so that he can use them in order. He then walks back to the house, leaving the clinic door open. When he is at his father's chair, he taps him on the shoulder causing the older man to turn around. "You ready, son?" Isshin asks still keeping his voice down.

"Yep." The teenager answers in the same volume. "Let's do this."

Isshin nods sharply and walks over to the couch next to his son and they both kneel on the floor. Isshin gets the supplies out of his bag while Ichigo rouses Rukia out of sleep in a loud whisper. "Hey, Midget, wake up." He says while gently shaking her shoulder.

She frowns and incoherently mumbles. Ichigo shakes her again. "Rukia, open your eyes." He whispers.

Her violet irises make an appearance but her eyes clamp shut directly afterward from the pain of trying to raise herself. "Ungh!" She groans. A large hand presses her shoulders back.

"Rukia-Chan, stay down. I need to get some topical anesthetic on your cuts so that you can stand to let us address them. We'll get you fixed up so that you can sleep well tonight. Just lay back, take a deep breath and hold it when I tell you to. Okay?" The doctor requests.

She sleepily but silently nods her consent. At that prompt, Ichigo removes the blanket and his jacket so that his father can get to all of her abrasions. He detests the way she begins to shake because she's so cold, but it has to be done.

"Alright, Sweetie, hold your breath." The physician instructs.

Rukia nods and sucks in a deep breath as he begins anesthetizing her wounds. They continue the cycle several times until he is finished. "Give it ten minutes. After that, Ichigo is going to take you to the clinic shower and rinse these off. When he's done, I will give you another anesthetic that is stronger so you can take a bath. Just rest for a few moments." He says with a tender, sympathetic smile.

"Arrigato, Isshin-Sama." She offers.

"No problem, Honey."

After the ten minutes pass, Ichigo addresses her calmly. "Hey. I'm going to pick you up and take you to the clinic. Just hold on, 'kay?"

"'kay."

He carries her bridal style into the shower room and sits her on the in shower wet bench. Looking around she asks, "Who showers in here?"

Ichigo shrugs and responds as if it is common knowledge, "This is for patients that need to have a wound cleaned or to remove a lot of blood if they come in really bad shape. It has to be big enough for a wheel chair, possibly a gurney and several people either separately or at the same time." He stands up to grab the sponge and detachable showerhead.

Rukia nods in understanding. "That sounds very practical."

The boy eye rolls. Only she would think of its practicality. "Well, here comes the unfun part. I am going to spray off the crap on your cuts. I will use the sponge to remove anything that is too stubborn to come off with the water alone. After that, I'm going to wash your hair since your hands are so torn up. Karin has your bath ready so that after Oyaji deadens your injuries some more, you will be able to get yourself in and out of the tub. Yuzu set out your sleep items. Ready?"

"As much as I can be." She answers apprehensively. "Do what you have to."

He gets down on his knees and rests back on the heels of his feet. Staring her directly in the eyes, he wills her to understand his anguish at causing her pain. With a tender voice, he says, "I will be as quick and as careful as I can be. Just hold on, it will be over soon; I promise."

Defeatedly, she sighs, "I know. Go ahead." Closing her eyes, she lets the back of her head rest on the wall.

Her best friend sprays the warm water and cleans each afflicted section with care and diligence. He is mindful of the ripped skin and opened areas, and sponges them off gently. Even with the anesthetic, he knows she feels quite a bit of the pain because she winces, but she doesn't make a sound. Putting the showerhead aside for the moment, he uses the scissors to cut off any skin that is too damaged to reattach. Next he stands, collects the hair products and a shower chair from across the room. He explains, "I'm about to pick you up and put you in a chair to wash your hair. I know that you are sore all over from all of stuff that went on today, but I will be as gentle as possible. Take a deep breath."

Rukia does as requested and he moves her to the chair. After exhaling the breath of agony, she sighs. Understanding the order of events, she leans her head back and closes her eyes again. She really needs her hair washed and she knows that she can't in this state. She is grateful that he isn't too weirded out to help her and that she isn't to weirded out to let him.

Grabbing the shower head again, he wets her head and washes her hair in a circular motion making sure to wash it all the way to the ends and to pick out any debris he sees. After he rinses and conditions it, he takes the comb and picks through it gently. She has very thick hair that has gained some length and it knots quickly but he holds the ends of the hair so that he doesn't have to tug on her neck so hard. After one more rinse and detangle, he dries it as much as he can with a towel and wraps another towel around her head. Never once does she open her eyes.

After shutting off the shower, he dries her wounds as much as possible and puts her on the dry bench. He applies the antibacterial spray and inspects the wounds. It doesn't look like anything is lodged in them which relieves him greatly. "They look good. I'm going to take you to an examination room so my chi-chi can come in here and inject them with a stronger medicine. The needle will hurt quite a bit, but the pain will go away completely after about five minutes." He offers in a comforting tone. Rukia simply nods.

Picking her up again, he dries his feet on the mat and then walks into the exam room. They are both soaked to the bone, but neither of them complains. Sitting her on the table, he wraps another towel around her shoulders and lap. Then, he says in the same soothing voice, "I'll be right back with my chi-chi. Don't move."

She nods in understanding as he goes off to go get his father. She feels like a windup toy with a loose spring. She couldn't move if you made her. However, she is thankful for the help the Kurosakis are giving her. As she looks herself over, she aghast at how horrible she looks. Just as she is basking in self-disgust, the Kurosaki males come in.

"Rukia-Chan! You look better already! Let's get you numbed up, shall we? Alright, same drill as last time, but this is going to hurt more. Take a deep breath when I tell you to. I would tell you to squeeze on something, but I know that you can't due to your hands." He pats her on the shoulder and offers his condolences, "Sorry, Sweetie."

The girl smiles tiredly and speaks softly to the doctor. "Don't worry, Isshin-Sama. I know that this has to be done. Do what you have to. Thank you, though."

He smiles back at her. "Okay, Honey, deep breath."

Rukia does as she is told, but when the needle penetrates deeply into the already raw nerve endings, she jerks harshly and grimaces. _This hurts like hell._ After her right hand and elbow, she requests breathily, "Can you give me a couple minutes before the next one? Just two."

"You bet. Tell me when to start again."

Ichigo had turned away towards the door as soon as he saw her jump. He can't tolerate watching someone hurt her like that even if it is for the best. When she requests a break, he turns back around and sees her extremely red face counting backwards. _Okay, there has got to be something I can do to help her._ Going out to the supply closet, he grabs a washcloth. On his way back, he rolls it up and enters the room just in time for him to hear her give her consent for continuation. "Wait! Hold on." He shows her the washcloth. "I am going to put this in your mouth. Bite down on it if you need to."

She nods and opens her mouth. When he puts the washcloth in, she nods at his father and he begins again. The older man has to go deep enough for the medicine to last so he knows it has to hurt. He is impressed that she doesn't scream. Though she has tears running down her cheeks and lets out a few whimpers, she keeps it together.

"Alright, Rukia-Chan, we're down to your feet. This is really going to be painful, but I think you can do it. I'll give you a minute."

She opens her bloodshot, glassy eyes and nods while breathing heavily. God, this is mess. If she could only muster up enough energy for kido, she wouldn't have to do this.

Ichigo can't deal with this. He hates when she's in pain. He turns around to see her tortured face and his chest tightens.

"You ready, Sweetie?" Isshin asks in a soft paternal and sympathetic smile. After one more nod from her he goes back to the task.

Ichigo can tell by the way her jaw is clenching and by how hard her eyes are screwed shut that she would scream if her pride would let her. After about the fifth injection, he instinctually wraps his arms around her tightly from behind so she can press back against him and with her upper arms to relieve some of the pain. Since she can't use her hands to squeeze the energy away, she can push her arms out to accomplish the result. She gets the message and presses outward with all of her might and growls. After about 15 more injections, Isshin is finished and Rukia is out of breath.

"We're done. I did a lot of them and deeply so that you will be able deal with bathing and be comfortable. This should last for the next four hours. When you get out of the tub, we'll bandage you up. In five minutes, you'll be ready for your bath. I'll ask Karin to warm up the water a little. You did well, Rukia-Chan. You did better than many men I have treated. I'm proud of you."

She opens her glassy violet orbs slowly. She blinks while still holding the wash cloth in her mouth and breathing heavily through her nose. With his arms still around her, he reaches up and removes the towel from her mouth and she lets out a big breath. After blinking into nothing for a minute, she responds breathily, "Arrigato, Otou-Sama."

Isshin tears up; for real. What she said makes something in his heart seriously burst. Truly, this is his third daughter. He feels honoured hearing those words come from her. Rukia is a very proud girl. She doesn't throw names and titles around meaninglessly. The way she speaks to you determines how comfortable she is with you. The more commonly she speaks with you, the more she trusts you. When she answered the phone the way she did, it was her way of telling him that she trusts him. He knows for a fact that she would never speak that way to Bya-kun. For her to say that, she means it. He feels honored indeed. He bows to her. "Thank you for protecting my family. Thank you for saving mine and my children's lives. I owe you my sincerest gratitude. Arrigato, Kurosaki-Chan."

Ichigo's eyes snap over to his father. _Is what I think is going on, going on?_ _Is Oyaji formally calling her his third daughter in earnest? _He had better not be fucking with her. If he says it, he had goddamned well better mean it. This type of thing, in Soul Society, is very serious and not to be taken lightly. For his father to start acting goofy with Rukia in this state would hurt her and he isn't having any of it.

Ichigo pins his father with a deadly serious and meaningful stare. '**Do not** fuck with her. She cannot deal with it right now.'

His father stares him down in complete seriousness_. '_I am not. I will protect her as my own_.'_

Ichigo nods in agreement that he can proceed.

She cannot see Ichigo's eyes but, based on the seriousness of the older man's eyes, the conversation between Ichigo and his father is very serious.

When the older Kurosaki turns his gaze back to Rukia, he keeps it serious, but softer and matches his voice. "Rukia, as far as I am concerned, you are a Kurosaki. I will care for and protect you like I would my natural children. Okaeri, Rukia."

Rukia smiles broadly with glassy eyes. When she joined the Kuchiki Clan, it was cold and ceremonious. No one smiled; they told her what she was going to do for them in order to continue to be worthy. This man is telling her what he will do for her. Honestly, it touches her heart. She trusts the older Kurosaki. He has been in her situation, and he understands her problems. He cares for his children deeply and regardless of silly he is, he's a good father. He let her stay long before she made herself overtly known and always made her feel welcomed. He still does; she sees him as a person for fatherly advice and guidance who she can go to if she needs to. She feels that he would never sell her out or put her in an ugly position intentionally. In fact, she believes that he would protect her if needed. _It feels good to have a father. _In a quiet voice she says, "Tadaima".

Isshin stands up and winks at her with a smile. "If you weren't in this condition, I'd be hugging the life outta ya, kid."

Rukia giggles softly, "It makes me thankful for the injuries." Rukia and Isshin smile at each other in understanding. "Really, thank you, Otou-Sama. I am honored."

"No, Sweetheart, it is I, that am honored. Now, you should be good to go. I am going to check on your bath. Ichigo will take you up there."

She decomposes herself and leans back into Ichigo's chest, breathing heavily. "Can you give me a minute?" She asks as she smiles wearily.

Ichigo leans back a tiny bit and, using one hand, he smoothes down the still damp hair that is plastered to the soaked t-shirt on his chest since the towel has long fallen off. He would have never believed that it was possible, but his respect for her manages to grow even more. His little best friend is officially, the strongest person he knows. She has been to hell and back today and she still has the will to keep going. If she can tolerate this kind of pain, he has no right to doubt her abilities in battle in the future. He always thought that he could bear substantial amounts of pain both physically and mentally. What she has gone through for the last two years only to have to deal with this shit today…she can still manage a smile? It was nice to see. He smiles back and answers soothingly while running his fingers through her damp, dark locks, "Yeah. Take your time."


	10. Shades of Gratitude & Appreciation Pt 2

****

**(A/N) This is nothing but fluff. Though the context of the fluff is serious in the respect that it is based on real feelings between all of the people, it really is sweet. So, I really hope that you feel warm all over and smile.**

**I know that I will be in trouble for OOC. But, I think in the set up of the situation and the progression, it would be their realistic reactions since they have both matured. Again, it isn't the words, but how they are said and in what context. I think you will find that you are proud of Ichigo's maturity but still find his boyishness cute. I hope you will also be happy for Rukia and proud of Karin as well. We can now say goodnight to the first day.**

**I am putting this out because today and tomorrow will be crazy for me. I didn't reply from the last chapter, but I wanted to get this out before all of hell breaks loose in my house. I apologize. **

**Thank you for the reviews from CutieTea, hitsugayatoshirou1220, darklover, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Rikku The Legendary Guardian, teshichan, Aika Ray Kuroba, MaN6Al0v3r, Thunder Claw03, xwhitemoonx, Rukia's Reflection, and CharmedNightSkye. I appreciate them more than you can possibly know.**

**Thank you for alerts and favourites as well.**

**For those of you who celebrate it in the U.S., I hope you and your families have a happy and safe Thanksgiving. I am thankful for my friends, my family, my husband, and my readers. **

**Arrigato.**

**I neither own Bleach nor its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- Shades of Gratitude & Appreciation Pt 2

Before Rukia takes a bath, Ichigo combs through her hair one more time and puts it in a ponytail. He has younger sisters and can at least manage a ponytail; he has combed their hair on more than one occasion. While she is in the bathtub, Ichigo cleans up the all of the mess, changes clothes and decides to make some hot chocolate. One, she needs something warm and two, he needs chocolate. This makes everybody happy.

He gets out the canister of Yuzu's homemade mix. The recipe belonged to his ha-ha and Yuzu kept making it. He also retrieves two mugs, milk, marshmallows, whipped cream and a cherry. While waiting for the milk and water to boil, he rests his back against the counter, crosses his arms and zones out.

He will be very glad when Rukia can use kido on herself. It unnerves him to see her like this. It further unnerves him that she can take this as well as she has. It doesn't matter what her life was like before. It's not happening here. She should be comfortable; this is her home. _Now, how do I go about apologizing?_

Okay, so a simple 'Sorry, I was complete dickhead' does not suffice. How does he do this without coming off as ungrateful but still be personal? He wants her to know how sorry he is and how important she is to him without sounding mushy. Should he go with 'I apologize'? Nah, that sounds too much like Byakuya. Plus, he needs to adequately thank her without sounding cheesy. He wonders if Urahara ever did apologize to Rukia. He'll be following up on that. _Shit, how do I do this?_

He snaps back to the here and now when he notices the milk and water boiling over. Assembling the cocoa, he puts the cherry on top of Rukia's and heads upstairs.

When he gets there, he looks down the hall and notices that the bathroom door is still closed. Rukia must still be in her bath. She said she would call him when she was ready to be moved from the bathroom to the bedroom so that Oyaji could wrap her up. After he sets the mugs down on his desk, he goes back out into the hall and down to the bathroom where he sits down on the floor outside the door. Tucking his knees to his chest, he silently waits.

* * *

Otou-Sama was right. She is able to enjoy her bath. None of her injuries hurt and the warm water is marvelous.

She is glad that she and the older man have come to an understanding. She feels that, regardless of what happens in the future, she and he will always have a level of trust and understanding. Plus, she is extremely fond of him. He is a really deep and intelligent man who uses his goofiness to disguise it. She resembles his ways.

Ichigo…well, at least things are better. He has been most kind since they got back. He has done his best to help her and to comfort her when he couldn't help. He was right as well. It is working itself out.

She decides that she should probably get out of the tub so that she can get ready for bed. She is completely spent and she needs to recover to heal herself.

Raising herself out of the tub, she sits down on the towel covered toilet, unplugs the tub, and starts drying herself gently. While working on her face, she hears a large body plop down on the floor outside the door. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. _Ichigo._

She increases her pace, as much as she can, so he doesn't have to wait too long.

* * *

He has just heard a lot of water moving and the drain opening. _Rukia must be getting out of the tub._ His face turns pink. _What is my deal?_ This has been happening to him for the last few hours. Sure, Rukia is attractive, but he doesn't think indecently about her…does he?

He has never felt those kinds of sensations before tonight. The girls he dated never made him feel like…like… that if they bumped into him. It was like walking into an object. Other than pressure, he felt nothing. When Rukia touched him…something stirred within him and he doesn't know what it was. But he does know that he liked it; very much. That's what he hates. He's supposed to be taking care of her and he's enjoying doing it. _How self serving_. Would it be self serving if she stayed here permanently? It would be the best circumstance possible if she didn't ever have to go back.

His line of thought is broken as he hears Rukia call out of the door. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." She replies.

"Okay." He says. Then, he decides to ask her about his last train of thought. "Hey, Rukia?"

The muffled reply comes through the door, "Hmm?"

"Has Soul Society ever permanently stationed someone somewhere?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks.

"I mean like…have they ever put someone somewhere permanent like…the Living World?"

Rukia scoffs, "No. They don't like for shinigami to become too attached or accustomed to humans. They are afraid that a shinigami might befriend a human, the two might have a relationship that becomes improper and, eventually, the shinigami refuses to go back."

The door opens, and Ichigo falls backward. His hands shoot out and he uses the doorframe to catch himself. Looking straight up, he sees two large violet eyes sparkling at him. He gives her a half-assed scowl, and sarcastically comments, "You could have at least warned me."

She cocks an eyebrow. With a taunting tone, she answers, "What would be the fun in that?"

_She feels like arguing._ His entire chest feels warm. He smirks, and retorts, "I'm surprised that you can reach the door handle while still sitting." He knows that she is in no shape to slap or kick him so he's home free.

Rukia gives him a sadistic smile which makes his expression go confused. Grabbing the opposing diagonal corners of her damp washcloth with her fingertips, she whips it in a circle until it becomes linear and snaps it to his forehead.

"OWWW!"

He lets go of the doorframe and grabs his forehead. Unfortunately, he starts to fall backward even more. Rukia realizes the error of his ways and throws a towel on top of her feet and lifts them to catch his head so it doesn't smack on the tile.

He fixes his scowl on her and then, it relaxes as he looks her over. Her bed attire is quite familiar. In fact, he's quite sure that he used to own it. Across the girls tummy reads the words, 'Nice Vibe'. His smile slowly evolves. _She_ took it. He says with mirth, "You're too violent. And, I believe you have my property."

She snorts, "Firstly, didn't you call me short? And secondly, isn't there some limitation on how long an item can still be considered yours if you haven't possessed it in that time?"

Raising an eyebrow himself, he answers, "No."

Leaning forward, she bends her head about a foot from his and answers with a teasing whisper, "Too bad." A goofy smile comes across his face. There is something about Rukia that lets him be dumb around her and only her. He had missed being able to be dumb and enjoy someone's company. His mind wonders back to his earlier thoughts and his face turns serious. Sitting up, he situates himself so that he has his legs folded and her feet are on his lap. He decides to finish asking his last line of questioning.

"Then what happens?" Ichigo inquires. "If the shinigami refuses to go back?"

She responds, thoughtfully, "Well, it depends. The shinigami can go on the run and into hiding. If they are found, then they are forcefully taken back to Soul Society to face punishment for not only entering a relationship with a human, but for deserting. Why do you ask?"

Ichigo doesn't answer the question right away. Instead, he asks more. "What if the human wasn't a normal human? What if they had powers of their own?"

"Well, that hasn't ever happened. However, only one shinigami has ever been successful at leaving and evading Soul Society and then having a family with a human."

This piques Ichigo's interest. "What happened to them?"

Rukia looks directly into his brown eyes, which makes him lock on her blue ones. She answers, "They became a doctor, had three children, two with reiatsu, and lived a quiet life. Their oldest became a shinigami." She hopes that he understands what she's saying, but she's forgotten how amazingly dense the boy is.

Her hopes are dashed. "How did their kid become a shinigami?" he asks in earnest.

Rukia sighs, "He ran into a distracted and injured shinigami one night and they were pierced through the heart."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "That sounds a lot like what happened to me!"

Rukia shakes her head in disbelief and looks at him like he's a card short of a deck. "That's because it **is** you. The shinigami that went AWOL is Otou-Sama."

Ichigo looks away in embarrassment. "I knew that."

Rukia chuckles, "Of course you did. Why are you asking all of this?" she inquires a second time.

Ichigo still has questions he needs answered before he can answer her. "Okay, what if the shinigami/human was stronger than any other shinigami or as powerful as the most powerful shinigami? What if the Gotei 13 couldn't beat them but the person offered to be an ally? Would they let the human and the shinigami live in peace?"

Rukia is unsure where this line of questioning is going, but he seems hell-bent on asking the questions. Her answer is, "It has never happened. But that is the reason that they would not let me come back. It is rumored that after your chi-chi, they became even more stringent on the rules. They put a finite limit on the amount of time that a shinigami can spend with a human." She looks down at the ground, "That is why they are making me go back when you get your powers. You know, you never did-"

Ichigo doesn't let her continue. He has to ask, "If you were given the option to live here or Soul Society, what would you choose?"

Rukia blinks at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I mean, hypothetically, would you rather live in this world, or Soul Society?"

Rukia looks out across the room at the towel rack. She's never been asked this type of question and she doesn't know how to answer it eloquently, so she just gives the answer that enters her mind. "I don't know. I mean, Soul Society is what I know. I can kind of blend in here, but…" She looks at him sadly. "I'm not human and I never will be. I was once, but now…I am a glorified ghost. I just play dress up in human skin. I don't feel at comfortable in Soul Society anymore, if that's what you're asking. After the last two years of ducking and hiding, I feel closterphobic there. There are always eyes on me, watching me, judging me. But, at least everyone there is also a ghost."

"Where do you feel most at home?" Ichigo asks lowly.

"Here, I guess. But, what would I do here? There aren't a lot of jobs for vertically challenged, zanpakuto wielding individuals." She starts to laugh lightly, "I can see it now. 'Seeking individual under five and a half feet tall, must know how to competently wield a sword and be good with kido. Bankai is helpful but not required. Bad temper is a plus.' Sign me up. Oh, wait. That's the Gotei 13's description. " She says sarcastically as she brings her eyes back to him.

"Let's say…you had a skill that could turn into a human occupation. Again, hypothetically speaking, let's say you that you had a skill at equal mastery with your shinigami skills. Then, where would you live?" Ichigo tries.

"Umm…I don't know." She looks away. "I guess I don't feel at home in either place because I don't belong in either one. I have become too discontented with the rules in Soul Society. With the exception of Renji, Ukitake-Taicho, and Nii-Sama, I don't have any ties there. Renji is my only friend there and even that is strained. I only have one friend here." She looks back at him. Her eyes show sincere loneliness. "And, that's you. So, I guess I have no home."

Moving her hair out of her face, he asks softly, "If given the opportunity, would you ever consider making the Living World your home?"

She looks downward. She's thought about it, sure. But, it seems impossible. Defeatedly, she answers "They would never let me. There is no point in thinking about it."

He's going to get the answer out of her. So, he repeats resting his hand on her toes, "What if they did?"

After a heavy sigh, she replies, "I would take it, I suppose. But I don't think about it because there is no point in getting my hopes up. You never did say why you were asking."

Setting her feet gently to the ground and standing, he walks down the hall to the stairs to go get the family physician. Since she can't see his face, he wears a knowing smile. "Just curious."

* * *

Isshin decides to bandage her up in the bathroom since any mess will be easy to clean. Dressing her wounds is easy and quick this time because she still doesn't feel any pain in them. He gently bandages all four appendages leaving only her fingers and toes free.

"There you go, Rukia. All ready to go. I gave your meds to Ichigo. As soon as you get to the room, take them. You'll sleep past me waking him up in the morning." He delivers with a tender smile.

"Thank you. I should be able to finish healing myself tomorrow morning." Rukia says with her own small smile.

"Good. Well, I need my beauty sleep." He stands and collects his supplies. "I will see you in the morning, Third Daughter. 'Night, Rukia." He takes a couple of steps and turns back to her. "It's good to have you back. Welcome home."

"Thank you. It's good to be back. 'Night, Otou-Sama." She offers genuinely.

He nods walks to his room

* * *

Karin walks out of her room to go to the bathroom and finds Rukia sitting there. Sleepily she asks, "What are you doing just sitting there? Are you alright?"

Rukia smiles kindly, "I was about to yell at Ichigo to come and get me. I will be out of your way in a minute. Let me just call him."

As Rukia opens her mouth, Karin interrupts. "Uh, wait. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asks shyly.

Rukia nods. "Sure. Have a seat on the tub." When Karin comes in, Rukia closes the door. Speaking sincerely, Rukia starts the conversation. "What can I do for your, Karin-Chan?"

Karin starts out picking at her pajamas and then looks Rukia in the eye with honesty. "Rukia-Chan, I want to apologize for hitting you, the way I spoke to you and for what I said. I had no idea what you went through. Thank you for taking care of my family and my brother." Bending so that her head was down, she apologizes, "G_omen_**-**nasai. Arrigato."

Rukia reaches forward and touches her shoulder with her fingers and offers her a kind smile. "You don't have to apologize. You didn't know. And you don't have to thank me. I did it because I wanted to. I think nothing of it."

Karin sits up and looks her in the eye. "Yes, I do. I should not have assumed. You protected us like Ichi-Nii would; you protected us like family. From now on, I will treat you like family. Arrigato, Ruki-Nee."

Rukia nods in appreciation. "Arrigato, Karin-Imotou-Chan."

"Meh," the younger girl begins uncomfortably while scratching her head, "Just call me Karin. I hate a bunch of titles. Even though I know you are formal and shit, you don't have to be here; especially with me. I'll go get Ichi-Nii. You look like shit."

Rukia blinks for a few seconds and then lets out a complete laugh. Karin is confused. "What's so funny?"

Rukia responds, "You sound like me. Karin, you have a lot of principle about you. I really appreciate that." After a happy sigh, she adds, "Thank you, Karin."

Karin chuckles. "Is that your noble way of calling me crass?"

Rukia shakes her head and smiles. "No, that is my way of saying that it is nice to find another person who is as crass as I am."

Karin smiles back. "Don't tell anyone you saw me smiling. People would think I was sensitive. 'Night, Ruki-Nee."

"I won't. 'Night, Karin."

Karin leaves the bathroom to retrieve her brother. Once she's gone, Rukia can't help but think, _maybe all of the drama was worth it._

* * *

Ichigo opens the closet door and smirks. Rukia's smell is rushing at him and, tonight, it is a prompt for joy instead of sorrow.

After changing the sheets and situating the bedding, he puts her neglected sketchbook on the shelf and stacks the coloring pencils he bought for her before she left on top. The cocoa is still hot since it was nuclear hot before. He just added some more whipped cream. He's thinking of getting another blanket when he hears his sister's voice.

Karin stands in Ichigo's doorway. "Ichi-Nii, Ruki-Nee is ready to be moved. Go get her."

He looks from around the corner. "Cool. I'll be ri-"

"Ichi-Nii, I apologized to her. I also thanked Ruki-Nee. Don't forget to do yours."

As she turns away, Ichigo has to ask. "How did it go?"

Karin turns back. "I may have done it for her, but I think it did more for me. It went alright."

Ichigo raises a brow. "It must have gone better than alright. You're calling her Ruki-Nee?"

She blinks for a few seconds, and answers. "That's what you call an older sister. She watched out for us. Ruki-Nee is family." With that, Karin silently walks to her room.

Ichigo ponders for a few moments. It seems that he is the only one left and was the greatest offender. _Time to pay for my transgressions._ He goes down the hallway to collect Short and Bossy.

* * *

"You ready?" he asks lowly since he doesn't want to wake the rest of the house.

Rukia looks up at him and answers tiredly. "Yeah."

"Alright, hold on."

He scoops her up and carries her to his room. When he gets there, he sets her on the futon and steps back. Looking her over, he has to comment. "You look like a mummy."

The girl knits her eyebrows together. "Shut up, jackass."

"Ooh, witty. I think you've used that at least five times today." Ichigo chides.

"Well, it's a good thing that they don't pay you for thinking. Besides, you are supposed to call an object by its name, baka." She says playfully.

"I couldn't agree more. That's why I call you Midget." He replies equally as playfully.

They stare at each other for a minute and then look away. Ichigo closes the door and then, stands in front of her in the closet. In a hushed voice, he asks, "Do you have everything you need?"

Rukia nods silently still looking out the window. Finally, she looks up at him with softened eyes. Answering in a parallel voice to his she says, "Thank you, Ichigo, for taking care of me tonight. You really didn't have to. It was kind of you."

His gaze softens as well as he scratches the back of his head. "You shouldn't thank me. I don't deserve it."

She replies, "That matters not. I think that you do."

He decides that he should get this over with. He has to do it; it is the right thing to do. He is a man of courage and regardless of the butterflies in his stomach, he will suck it up. He gets down on his knees so that his head is level with her stomach. He bends forward to all fours and bows his head.

Rukia is wondering what is going on. _What is he doing?_ Ichigo never bows lowly. His pride is too strong for that. _What the hell? _

Finally, he speaks to her softly but with conviction. "Rukia, thank you for protecting me and my family while I cannot. Thank you for bearing the agony and blame when I was unable. Thank you for doing what needed to be done. Thank you for taking care of me when I could not do so for myself. Thank you for caring for me and coming back. Thank you for forgiving me." He lifts his head slightly and places a tender kiss on the skin above her exposed toes. "I owe you my life, loyalty, respect and utmost gratitude. Thank you for being the very best friend a man can have. Arrigato."

Rukia's eyes are tearing up. He's apologizing. Most people would see his actions as a sign of weakness. However, she knows that for Ichigo to do this, takes a lot of courage. She is ready to respond when he straightens up, walks forward two steps on his knees and fixes her with an intense stare. It almost makes her breath hitch. She can see the honesty, vulnerability and pride in them. Whatever he is about to say, is a promise.

Ichigo assembles his thoughts as he gazes into her eyes. He knows that she has already forgiven him. But that is not the point. The fact that she has, is very important to him. However, as a man, he needs to atone for saying detestable things about her in public and in private. Leaning forward, he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his head in her tummy. "I will never question your courage again. I will never question the intent of your actions. I will always be on your side. I will never question your ability or heart in battle. I will fight for you the way you fight for me. Although I am not sure what kind of friendship we have, I do know that I will defend it with all that I have. When my powers return, there is no extent to which I will not go for you. I will move heaven and earth for you as you have done for me. I will always believe in you. I will never give up on you. You are my best friend. The way I treated you was despicable. I am ashamed." He brings his head back and looks up in her eyes with determination and resolve. "Let me take care of you; we will take care of each other. My home is your home and I will do everything I can to keep us from separating and to keep you in the Living World. Gomen-nasai. "

Rukia's tears are over the sides of her cheeks. If the words don't get her, the resolve does. This is the Ichigo she has missed. She has been worried that he would get his powers back before his heart. Her concern is unfounded. She can almost feel his reiatsu building. These are the happiest tears she has ever had. "I forgive you, Ichigo. We're even." She whispers hoarsely.

Shaking his head, he replies while wiping her cheeks with the back of his hand, "We will never be even. I'll always owe you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose with her small fingers, she says, "I'm sure we will settle up. Come on. Let's get some sleep."

He nods and stands up. He picks up the pills from his desk with the cup of hot chocolate. "Here, take these with this."

She takes the pills from him and knocks them back. She then grabs the mug with both hands from him. After a good, happy sniff, she takes a drink. The smooth, creamy and chocolaty taste is fantastic. Yum…

He picks up his own cup and sits on his bed taking a drink. Chocolate is awesome.

Ichigo mentally replays their earlier argument and inwardly cringes. That was one hell of a mess. At least they've gotten past the animosity. When he thinks through all of their issues, he can't help but feel that there is still some unfinished business between them. There is one subject that he still needs to put to rest. Not only for her, but for himself.

Both sit in companionable silence drinking their beverage for about ten minutes before he speaks quietly, still looking at his cup. "Rukia?"

She answers in a like volume, "Yeah?"

He looks up at her and smiles. "Firstly, you have whipped cream on your nose, so you might wanna fix that."

Said girl's cheeks turn pink, but she quickly wipes her nose.

His face turns serious with an accompanying scowl. Keeping the essence of quiet intact, he says, "Secondly, I just wanted you to know that I didn't…I didn't do anything with any of the girls I dated."

Rukia's eyes go wide as she quickly rebuts in the same tone, "I…I…You don't have to tell me anything about it. That is your business and I have no right to know."

Ichigo looks at his cup again and continues. "Yes, I do and yes, you do. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I haven't held anyone's hand or hugged them. Much less anything…more." He raises his head to her. "I do care if you think that I am a womanizer because I'm not. I know that you weren't judging me, but I don't want you to think of me that way. I was never even tempted. We just went out and then I dropped them at home. I uh…I was looking for a close friend. It just never turned out that way."

She doesn't want to reallygo into his dating life. It stings terribly. "That doesn't mean that it won't. I am sure you will find the person you are looking for." Rukia says looking into her own cup. She doesn't want to meet his eyes. If she does, he'll know how much it pains her to discuss this. She wishes she had never brought it up.

He gives her form sitting across the room from him a pained stare. Something is tugging at his chest from her words. He didn't like dating them and he has no plan on doing that craziness again. She's missing the point. "Yeah, I have. I found my best friend. That's who I was looking for." Her head snaps up and he stares at her. This is one of those subjects that guys like him hate to talk about. Theoretically, it is embarrassing to admit, but he has to if he wants her to understand and he doesn't want this to show up later. He doesn't want this to be the one thing that keeps their life together from moving forward from the past. He doesn't want that to be the point of contention that causes her to have reservations about who he is as a man. Just as he always wants to know all of her, he wants her to know all of him. "I know that it isn't considered brag worthy. But, just so you know, I don't plan on having a sexual relationship with anyone except the person that I hope to marry. This may sound cheesy, but I only want to make love to someone that I am in love with. I only want to be with one person."

Rukia is frozen. Ichigo is still the exception to the rule on all fronts. He isn't like the men in Soul Society. He doesn't run around thinking below the waist. He is tough and manly, but he is grounded and principled. Although he is crass, he is sensitive and kind with a good heart and good intentions. His emotions can get the better of him, but he is intelligent and strategic. He's very strong but he has the capacity to be tender and gentle. He will make a fine husband someday if he can stop being so stupid. Then again, sometimes his stupidity is adorable. He just told her that he is a virgin and plans to stay that way until he finds the person he plans to marry. He didn't have to explain anything to her. But he showed her his respect and trust by telling her something so personal. Something lifted off of her. She feels relieved, oddly. They've reconciled who they each are as individuals with who they were as friends. Now, they have made it to who they are as something deeper than friendship. All of the resentment and hatred is over. Her chest feels warm. In some strange way, she almost feels like he is talking to her on a deeper level; like he's speaking to her soul; even more weirdly, like he's speaking to her future self. She shakes herself. Looking him in the eyes, unguarded, she smiles softly and says sweetly, "I am glad that some things about you haven't changed."

His brow relaxes and the corners of his mouth curl up. He meets her gaze and they hold it for an unknown amount of time. They simply search each other for their own internal questions and answers. At some point, they are satisfied with their questions and the stare relaxes to just comfort and familiarity. Then, it conveys a feeling that is greater than joy that they can be together again. Finally, a feeling that neither of them recognizes comes over them. However it makes both of them feel quite hot from the tips of their toes to the tops of their head. Rukia is the first to look away with pink cheeks. Ichigo looks at his mug with matching ones. Both of them are smiling shyly.

"I missed you, Ichigo." Rukia declares with a timid and demure smile.

He keeps looking at his mug, but he smiles even more. "I missed you, too, Rukia."

"Here, take my mug. We should get some sleep. I bet you're tired." She offers to break up their embarrassment.

He gets up and collects her mug. "Yeah." He Yawns and puts the mugs on the desk. "But I want you to get to sleep so that you have enough in you to heal yourself when the pain medication wears off." Walking back to the closet, he says, "I'm gonna lift your legs and cradle your noggin so you don't have to put any weight on your arms, elbows, or hands."

She nods, "Thanks."

He lays her down gently, and covers her. "I'm going to leave the door open a bit so that I can hear you. If you need something, and I mean anything, yell at me."

"Yeah, yeah." She yawns. To which he yanks her stray bang. "Ow!"

_"_Do not walk on your feet, moron."

She pokes him in the belly. "Fine. Now, go away."

After he jumps back and glares at her, he smiles. "'Night, Rukia."

She offers a sleepy but sweet smile back. "'Night, Ichigo."

He turns out the light and gets into bed. Though he has preferred to sleep on the side away from the closet, tonight, he doesn't mind facing it. After getting his bedding situated, he snuggles down into the covers. Since its dark, and she can't see his eyes, he stares at her side of the closet with a contented smile. As he thinks through today's events, he has to say that he would have never guessed it would have turned out like it did. His quiet contemplation is interrupted.

"Ichigo?" Rukia calls out in a whisper.

Said boy sits up abruptly. "Are you in pain?" He asks in a louder whisper.

Rukia rolls her eyes in the dark. She has forgotten how much of a worrier he is. In her loud whisper, she replies, "No. Now, lay down!"

He does as commanded while mumbling, "Bossy ass." He hears her soft giggle which makes him chuckle.

"You know you love it." She whispers back tauntingly.

With the chuckle still evident in his very low voice but seriousness still underlining it, he answers, "Yeah, I do."

"Tadaima, Ichigo."

A large smile spreads across his face. "Okaeri, Rukia, Okaeri."

* * *

Six hours later, Rukia wakes up sore as hell. All of the falling, fighting and wound treatment did a number on her. She feels like she does after a tough battle. She's sore from letting the wounds start to heal on their own and it sucks.

Taking inventory of how much energy she has, she decides that she needs to heal herself, if only a little so that she can walk and use her hands. Pressing her bandaged hands to the mattress, she sits up with a quiet grunt. Damn, her elbows and hands hurt. Bending forward, she unwraps her feet; then her hands. After her incantation, she begins healing herself.

When he hears the grunt from the closet, his eyes instantly open. He lays there trying to decipher if Rukia is having a nightmare, is awake and in pain, or subconsciously grunting from pain in her sleep. If she is in a lot of pain, he will go get his chi-chi. However, his question is answered as he sees a blue-green light emanating from behind the closet door. She's rested enough to heal herself. To say that he is relieved is an understatement.

When she's done, she opens the door, stealthily hops out of the closet and throws her bandaging away. Finally, she jumps back in the closet, turns on her side and eventually falls into a soft snore.

Ichigo watches her the entire time making sure that she's feeling better. Since it is a dark, moonless night, she can't see his eyes, so he's free to stare. When her face relaxes into sleep, he finally closes his eyes.

For the first time in two years, he's completely happy and content inside.

Rukia is back.

She forgave him.

They are together again.

They are still each other's best friend.

It isn't raining anymore.

_Arrigato, Kaa-San._


	11. Welcome Distractions

**(A/N)This is family type fluff and a bit of thinly veiled innuendo (Too bad the characters are so dense). I hope you find it warm and sweet. The next chapter is a continuation of the end of this one. The next after that will be more fluff and then, we get going towards the end.**

**The thing about Ichigo and Rukia in this one is their comfort level with each other, the amount of trust that they've built and how well Rukia fits into his life. He is only slightly aware of it, at this point. There is a sentence that really displays her total comfort in the Kurosaki home and with Ichigo. I hope you like it. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter if you don't notice it.**

**For those of you who are wondering, yes, I had a situation like Rukia's where I had injuries that needed medical attention. I'll just tell you that I gave Rukia the easy way out. My version hurt far more and was prolonged over several days. I just couldn't do that to her after all the angst she'd been through ^_^**

**I know for Ichigo to kiss Rukia's feet seemed weird to some of you. He was offering his highest apology for the way he acted. He knew he screwed the pooch and really needed to prove to her that he was sorry. He also needed to build up the courage to do so. Rukia was proud of Ichigo's growth. He not only could admit when he was wrong, but promised to expect the best out of her actions. Compared to the mopey strawberry she saw before and childishness that he displayed, she was pleased and full of pride as a friend and something more.**

**My houseguests are gone, my body has recovered and now, I have to go back to work tomorrow. How is that fair? LOL!**

**I am sorry for not getting back to anyone this week. It was just crazy here and I decided to write the chapter instead of replying to the reviews. I am wholeheartedly sorry. This week, I will get back to you, I promise. The next chapter will be out Thursday.**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews from Elisya, xXBleachluverXx, darklover, CutieTea, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, KurukiXV, Aika Ray Kuroba, 09ice, Thunder Claw03, Rukia's Reflection, teshichan, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, falconrukichi, , xwhitemoonx, Duke-of-Spades, Duke-of-Spades, blades of blood488, OPrincess ShinigamiO, CharmedNightSkye and amelieraechan.**

**Thank you for all of the alerts and favourites as well! It makes me so crazy happy! Kyaa! It makes me so excited to see the replies, your comments and how it made you feel. I love it when what I write causes the reader to feel. KYAAA! And really, I do like writing fluff more than angst ^_^**

**I'll shut up now.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11-Welcome Distractions

Ichigo awakens to his alarm clock and its violent piercing of the peaceful air in the room. Slamming his hand on the top of it to kill the offending noise, he sits up and rubs his face vigorously with both hands. _Is it 7:45 already?_ It seems like he just went to sleep. Maybe if he had slept instead of checking up on her all night, he'd feel better. He pulls back the covers and swings his legs over the side of the bed. As he does, his eyes traverse across the floor to the closet and then up to the slightly ajar door. The door opening is only large enough to see her face. Her stray bang of the deepest black, which is almost to her upper lip, is leaning to the side. Her large eyes are softly closed, her petite mouth with pale, pink lips slightly ajar, her button nose's nostrils flaring daintily as she softly snores and her small pale hand under her softly pink cheek all make a soft, involuntary smile brush across his face.

Then again, he feels better already.

He stands up and goes to get his clothes out. He has to referee a soccer game today. It really is an easy paycheck and it keeps him in shape. Besides, he'll be home early afternoon. After a quick shower and maybe an hour nap, he'll work on homework with Rukia. After dinner, maybe they'll go to a movie. He knows that she hasn't been to one in quite some time and neither has he; consciously. He wants to enjoy the experiences he used to take for granted all over again now that he can feel. He figures that they'll see a shoot 'em up. He likes the action and Rukia loves the violence. _What does that say about us?_ Anyway, he isn't seeing any cartoons and neither one of them are into sappy-assed romantic comedies and dramas. And, Rukia hates horror. So, that just leaves action.

He quietly opens the other closet door to get out his cleats and shin guards. Slowly and softly closing it back, he puts all of his stuff on his bed. He gets out a piece of paper and a pen and writes her a quick note to tell her where he is because he is sure that she won't remember him telling her. However, he wants it documented so that he can talk shit about her later. She used to always swear that she could remember every conversation they had. He said that it was impossible. No one can remember every conversation that they have had, not even if you narrowed it down to just one person. Plus, they had a lot of implicit conversations so that was a fool's errand. Still, she swore it. So, today, he will be proving her wrong.

He packs his sling pack with the items to get ready. Once he has the bag over his body, he grabs his digital recorder, walks over to the girl and begins whispering his good bye while pressing the record button. "Hey, Rukia. "

She furrows her brow but doesn't open her eyes. In a sleepy but perturbed voice she answers, "Hmm?"

He can tell that she was in a deep sleep and is pissed at being pulled out of it. The boy inwardly sniggers. He then whispers, "I have to go to work. I'll be back around noon. We'll work on homework until five and go to a movie after dinner. Okay?"

She gives him another sleepy and perturbed answer. "Mmmhmmm."

A wide smile crosses his face when he whispers, "And you promise not to ask for any cartoon or Chappy movies either?"

Rukia's eyebrows are so close together that they are touching. She is pissed in her sleep. "Yes."

The strawberry smiles smugly, and whispers, "See ya later." He then goes out the door to start his day.

* * *

Rukia wakes up and blearily blinks her eyes. As she is fully coming to, she realizes that it must be way past 5 o'clock in the morning; way past when she normally awakens. Immediately sitting up, she balls her hands and wipes her eyes. Fully opening the closet door, she takes a mental inventory of her situation. The sun is shining, and brightly, she might add. Therefore, it has been up for a while. Ichigo's room faces directly east. She could actually see the bright orb through the curtains, so it must be around nine or ten. Speaking of Ichigo, where is he? His bed is empty and unmade. He must intend on going back to it. He always makes his bed before he leaves for the day unless he is going back for a nap.

Hopping out of the closet, she stands and stretches to her tiptoes. She feels fabulous. Looking to her right, she sees a note with an 'R' on the front:

_R-_

_I have to work today. I'll be back around noon._

_-I_

_P.S. Wear something warm for when we go to the movies. I don't wanna hear your bitching._

She cocks an eyebrow. _Who are you_ _to tell me what to do?_ Later on, she will make it a point to let that ass know that she is not his servant. But, right now, she's going to go the bathroom. Then, she'll come back here and take another couple hour nap. This is the best sleep she's had in ages. It just feels wrong to waste it. _Yes, I am on my way to my first slothful morning in a very long time._

After a curt nock from behind the door, the muffled voice of the sensitive twin comes through. "Rukia-Chan? Are you awake? May I come in?"

_Or, maybe not._ "Yes, Yuzu-Chan, please, come in." Rukia replies in a kind voice. Being interrupted by Yuzu is always a nice surprise.

The younger girl enters the room slowly and then closes the door softly. She steps in front of Rukia while staring at the ground and speaking shyly. "Rukia-Chan, Karin told me that she's going to be calling you 'Ruki-Nee'. I…I…I was wondering if you if you would mind me calling you Ruki-Nee-Chan. I...I...If you don't feel comfortable with that, just yet, I understand."

Rukia's face can't hold back the smile. _How can you not love Yuzu?_ "Of course! I would like that very much. What would you prefer for me to call you?"

Yuzu looks at Rukia and smiles broadly. "Yuzu's fine! Do you want to make the Chappy cake today!"

Rukia returns Yuzu's broad smile and says emphatically, "Yes!"

"Okay! After breakfast, we'll make the cake so we can frost it a little later!" Yuzu continues brightly.

"Let me go to the bathroom, and I'll be down for breakfast." Rukia responds warmly.

Yuzu nods and turns toward the door. Just as she turning the door knob, she stops and looks at Rukia over her shoulder. Finally, she offers, "I'm glad you came back after last night and that you are okay. I was worried about you. We are all happy that you are here."

Rukia's smile is sweet and broad. This is why she loves being here. As crazy as the Kurosakis are, they have a really warm home. Rukia replies, "I am more than happy to be here."

Yuzu beams and tosses back, "Great! I'll see you downstairs in a couple of minutes, Ruki-Nee-Chan."

"Thank you, Yuzu." Rukia answers with an endearing smile.

The younger girl walks out of the door and Rukia stands there, fixed to the floor.

"_Where do you feel most at home?" Ichigo asks lowly._

The answer warms her and frightens her. _Here, more than anywhere I have ever been_. That's kind of scary since she will have to leave at some point. She sighs. _No point in letting future misery get in the way of present happiness._ Turing sharply, she makes her way to the door to take care of personal needs before joining Yuzu for breakfast.

* * *

He blows his whistle and calls a foul. Throwing the ball back in play, he lets his mind go back to idle. He watches these spoiled kids play in a league with other spoiled kids. How boring. However, for roughly two hours of work, he gets paid ¥6303. That's nothing to laugh at.

It's a chilly, but nice morning. At about 50 degrees, it's a nice morning to be running around. Only his knees and head are exposed to the cold. So, overall, he feels comfortable. The more comfortable he is, the deeper he lets his mind wander.

That look from last night…towards the end of that stare, there was something that could stop traffic. He felt so on fire and could see it reflected back at him. She had to feel it too because she looked as embarrassed as him. Her cheeks were super rosy and her eyes bolted to the ground. He was no better, but he really enjoyed that feeling-again. He might as well make a deal with himself, since he is obviously not going to be able to rid himself of the affliction. It is okay to have weird feelings around Rukia because she is the only person that can see and elicit them. Besides, it's probably just the result of having her reiatsu so close to his after a really long time. It'll eventually go away.

After the movie, maybe they can get a late night snack before walking home. If she's still up and awake, they'll go up on the roof and talk. They used to do that a lot. That's how they got to know each other originally. He wants to do that again. He wants to get to know all of her new idiosyncrasies. In the end, he's glad that she is different after two years since he's different, too. And, to be honest, he likes the new Rukia. He can't put his finger on what it is that he likes, but he knows that he does. It's like, coming home after a really long time and finding the stuff in the house moved around. At first, you aren't sure if you like it since you were used to the old way. However, after a while, you realize that you like it better though you can't say why. Yesterday, he didn't like the new Rukia. He hated that she was so different yet the same. As the night went on, he finally understood that he didn't hate that she was different, he hated that she had no choice but to change. On top of that, he felt like he had to start all over with her. He didn't. Some of the old Rukia is still in there and all he needs is to figure out the new things. At this point, however, it's a challenge and he does like challenges. _This is going to be fun_.

His head turns toward the game clock. There's only five more minutes left in this half and he sees two kids starting to fight. _Guess I need to stop this shit._ His last thought, as he ran to stop an oncoming mêlée, actually surprised him and he shook it off immediately.

_Being in the same room with her was like coming home._

* * *

Yuzu is calling off different ingredients and Rukia is running around the kitchen collecting them. Today is Chappy cake day.

"Okay, Ruki-Nee-Chan, I need the flour, eggs and vegetable oil. I'll get the mixer, bowl and cake pan." Yuzu says.

Rukia replies immediately. "Yes. Right on it. Except, where is the vegetable oil?"

The younger girl's small hand points up toward the pantry. "In there, behind the chocolate syrup."

The older girl goes to task and collects the ingredients. When she spots the chocolate syrup, she smiles, turns to Yuzu and asks, "Can we make a chocolate cake?"

Yuzu responds, "Sure! I bet Onii-Chan will love it."

Rukia nods, "I know. Then he won't bitch about the shape of the cake since he'll be too busy stuffing his face."

The auburn haired girl nods vigorously. "I like the way you think! He won't make fun of us!"

The raven haired girl smirks, "If he does, I'll beat some sense into him."

Yuzu beams. "Let's get to it!"

As Rukia and Yuzu run about the kitchen, greasing and flouring pans, mixing ingredients and discussing the difficulty of the cake pan, Karin bounds down the stairs in her soccer gear. "What are you two up to?" she asks flatly.

Rukia replies proudly, with a childish smile, "Yuzu is helping me make my first cake!"

Karin shakes her head. "Well, have fun. I have to go to practice. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Hey, where's Goat Face?"

Her twin replies, "He had a house call this morning and said he was going to run some errands after that."

"Oh. I think Ichi-Nii is refereeing a soccer game. So, you two should have the baking times of your lives." Karin says in a lightly teasing tone.

Her sister pouts at her with her arms crossed over her chest. "Stop making fun of us, Karin. I like having Ruki-Nee-Chan in the kitchen with me. Go play soccer… or something." She flicks her wrist a couple of times, in a shooing gesture.

Said girl chuckles lightly, "Don't get all pissy, Zu. I love your baking. I just can't make myself want to join you." She turns to Rukia and winks, "That's why we got you a new playmate. Tomorrow, she's my playmate. Ruki-Nee, teach me how to kick some major ass."

Rukia feels so warm inside. Both of the girls want to spend time with her. They must actually like her. She can bake and cook with Yuzu. She can fight and be snarky with Karin. _This big sister stuff is pretty cool. _"Absolutely. Tomorrow is conditioning though. I want you to be able to fight hand to hand. Later on, we'll do Kendo."

Karin smiles widely. "Kendo! Yes! I get to hit boys with sticks!"

Rukia snorts. Karin sounds like her the first time someone suggested Kendo to her. Fight, stick, and hand to hand;Rukia was in heaven…until she got knocked on her ass. "Karin, you can't just hit them with a stick. There has to be a certain amount of strength and finesse. That's why we train so we don't get our asses handed to us." Then she leans over and speaks quietly, "But when you get strong enough, it is more fun than you can imagine. There is nothing like dropping a guy double your weight. "She stands up and looks at Karin with a sadistic smile which the younger girl eagerly returns. "Tomorrow, after breakfast, then?"

Karin nods and answers, "Absolutely. I'll leave you two to it. See ya in a couple of hours. Later."

A "Bye!" in unison meets Karin's ears as she walks out of the front door.

* * *

Ichigo walks home after the game, passing the damned Chappy shop. He used to totally hate the fucking store due to the feelings it brought out. He still can't stand it. But something catches his eye as he walks past it. There's a pink hoodie in the window. He knows that Rukia doesn't own a hoodie and it's getting cooler at night. This is an item of practicality which she will appreciate. He detests the idea of going into the store after being a giant ball of sweat, but he figures he'll be in and out pretty quickly.

Once inside, he goes to the rack, picks out a medium pink hoodie and puts it on the counter. The sales person looks up.

"Is this everything for you, sir?" the girl asks.

Ichigo answers tersely, "Yes."

"Is this for your girlfriend?" she asks, trying to make conversation.

_No, she's more important than that._ "Best friend."

"Well, if this is what you get your best friend, I am curious what you would get a girlfriend." The girl chuckles.

Ichigo's brows furrow. He wouldn't consider buying the girls he dated a gift. Wait, this isn't a gift. It's a practical item.

"Okay, your total is ¥5462.6000."

He hands her his card, signs the slip and leaves. _I just spent most of what I earned today on a hoodie?_ Gods, Rukia will be the death of him. He is supposed to be saving, not spending. Oh well. At least it's practical. He smirks. _She'll love it, though._

* * *

Karin walks in the door to the smell of cooking sugar. And lots of Chappy.

There is a Chappy two layered cake, Chappy ice-cream molds with Chappy popsicle sticks, and now, it seems, that they were on their way to Chappy cookies. _What the hell?_

"What is it with you guys and that dumb rabbit?" Karin asks while taking out a spoon and scooping out some of the chocolate chip dough. She, then, hops up on the counter.

Rukia turns around with a cocked eyebrow. "It isn't a dumb rabbit. He's an adorable bunny." She says matter-of-factly.

Karin scoffs while grabbing another spoon of dough, "Whatever makes you feel better."

Yuzu's face is in a complete pout. "I love Chappy and he loves me!"

Karin chuckles, "Chappy isn't real so he can't love you."

Rukia sidles up next to Yuzu and whispers lowly. "Is Karin ticklish?"

Said girl nods. "Almost as much as Onii-Chan."

Rukia smiles evilly and fixes her gaze on Karin. "Perhaps I will find new ways to convert you." She then looks over at Yuzu. "Yuzu, I think we can make her see the light."

Yuzu's smile becomes evil as well. "Yes, Ruki-Nee-Chan, I think you're right."

Karin takes a big swallow of dough and slides off the counter. The look in their eyes is very, very scary. She starts to back away slowly while eyeing them carefully. "What are you two doing?"

The other two girls are walking slowly toward her; both looking a bit possessed. Yuzu actually speaks. "Don't worry, Karin. This won't hurt a bit."

Karin makes a break for the other exit of the kitchen only to end up running into Rukia. _Holy shit she's fast!_

"Karin, we hate to do this to you, but it is time for an intervention." Rukia sweeps Karin's legs from under her. She gets herself up and over to Karin's head so that it doesn't hit the ground. "Yuzu, grab her arms!"

Yuzu does as she is asked and holds Karin's wrists tightly. She leans down and says most sadistically, "This is for your own good."

Rukia puts her knees on the outside of Karin's knees and uses her ankles and feet to hold down Karin's shins. Karin is completely trapped. Her eyes are wide. _What the hell!_ "What are you guys up to?" she almost yells. She doesn't want to sound afraid, but she can tell by the look in her sister's eyes, that she was going to be tortured with something worse than pain. Right about then, she gets it.

Rukia flexes her fingers and slowly lowers them to Karin's ribs. The younger girl tries to move away, but is too strapped down. When Rukia's fingers make contact with Karin's ribs, the girl lets out a loud shriek and begins laughing and screaming at the same time. Rukia gets her ribs, her tummy and under her pits then begins her slight taunt. "Will you now respect the bunny?" She stops tickling to hear Karin's response.

Karin looks her in the eye in a spiteful but playful way that makes something burn in Rukia's chest in pride. She says, breathily, "Never."

The older girl smiles, cocks and eyebrow and says, "Maybe I have to go to a method that will guarantee results."

"Huh?"

Rukia reaches back and removes one of Karin's socks, and begins tickling her feet. Karin is laughing so hard, she's red. "I AM GOING TO GET…HAHAHAHHA…SO EVEN!...HAHAHAH…ZU…HAHAHA…YOU…TOO!"

All three girls are laughing so much, that none of them have noticed the tall mop of orange hair standing in the doorway in a complete stupor.

* * *

He's almost home. _Time for a shower, and a nap._ He wonders what Rukia did today. He then snorts. Probably catch up on old manga. He does remember something about Chappy and sugar yesterday in the kitchen. Then again, she might have just slept in.

As he rounds the block, he notices that there is a sale on pocky at the candy shop. Rukia and the twins will like that and he will get some chocolate. He is in and out of the store in five minutes. He doesn't need all day to shop. He gets in, gets his shit, and leaves. Too bad most girls don't understand the concept.

He opens the gate and hears a shriek come from the house. His heart starts beating wildly. There are three girls in there that mean the world to him and if someone is hurting them, he will absolutely kill them. He bounds up the steps, unlocks the door and…and…_what the fuck?_

Yuzu and Rukia are holding Karin down and…_tickling her?_ He hasn't heard Karin shriek in…oh, hell, he can't remember when. Her face is super red. Yuzu and Rukia are laughing too. Rukia seems to be doing the majority of the instigating, but Yuzu is enjoying herself. Even Karin seems to be enjoying the 'hostage' situation.

He decides to stand back and watch. This, he hasn't seen a while.

* * *

Rukia and Yuzu are laughing themselves. It is so funny to see Karin laughing and the young girl refuses to give in. The older girl is having such a good time, that she loses her grip and gets knocked to the floor.

Yuzu gets startled and lets go. Karin jumps right on Rukia and begins tickling while sitting on her stomach. Rukia is laughing loudly with her eyes closed and her legs are swinging wildly. While her hands try to stop the younger girl. Karin gets her under her pits and in her ribs as payback. "Now, who's respecting the bunny!" Karin yells as she laughs.

Karin reaches back and tickles behind Rukia's knee. This earns a shriek from Rukia while trapping the younger girl's hand with her knee bent. When she pulls Karin's arm backward with her leg, she sits up knocking Karin backward. Rukia finally collapses backward herself. They both lay on the ground laughing and panting when they feel a blob of cookie dough hit them in the face. They open their eyes and see Yuzu grinning. "You guys can't just lie there all day."

Karin and Rukia look at each other and then at Yuzu. Yuzu backs up. "WAIT! NO!"

The next thing she knows, Yuzu is being relentlessly tickled by her natural and adopted sisters.

* * *

Ichigo stands there for ten minutes just watching the three girls. He goes unnoticed as they play. He sits down on the bottom step and simply observes. Rukia and Karin are laughing with abandon. Neither seem to care that they are being seen laughing uncontrollably. And, Yuzu. Yuzu has enough balls to participate and instigate. Maybe Rukia being here is not only good for him, but for them too.

He realizes that the noise has stopped and he pays attention. He hears whispering. He stands up and tip-toes over to the kitchen doorway when his feet are pulled forward and his back hits the floor. When he looks toward his feet, Karin has his ankles, Yuzu his arms, and _where is Rukia?_

She steps over him and sits right below his stomach. _Oh for all that is holy, I wish you wouldn't do that._ He doesn't have time to give his body an un-pep talk because before he can have the biological reaction that he is dreading, she starts tickling him. She uses the same pattern as Karin's, only more roughly. She gets his ribs, his pits, his neck and back to the belly. He is so red, that his hair actually clashes. When she sees the palette at the back of his mouth, she knows she has him. Taking a minute to allow him some air, she asks, "So, Kurosaki-kun, you thought it was funny for us to tickle each other, but not so much for you?" Rukia says in a low taunting voice.

He fixes on his scowl. "Absolutely. Besides, it will take more than that to make me respect your bunny."

Her eyebrows both rise. "Really?" she says sarcastically.

His eyebrow cocks, "Really." He replies equally as tauntingly.

After a heavy sigh, she answers, "Very well."

She turns herself around so that she is sitting on his thighs, her back facing him and begins tickling his feet. "STOP!" He shouts while laughing. "DAMMIT, MIDGET!"

While trying to get a better grip on his ankles, Karin lets go. He lifts both legs and Rukia falls backward. Again, the commotion startles Yuzu and she lets go. Ichigo's right arm pulls Rukia's waist to him and he flips himself over on all his knees and one arm. Rukia's on all fours herself and fastened to his front. He leans down to her ear and says lowly, "My turn."

For some reason, she likes his weight on her as well as his voice in her ear. However, before she can wonder what her problem is, Ichigo straightens up, carrying her with him and rests back on his heels with Rukia on his lap. He takes his left hand and starts tickling her ribs. "Now, how do you like it, huh?"

Her arms are swinging wildly while she laughs. "LET GO!"

"Oh, I don't think so." He says lowly as he continues to meticulously tickle her. He goes from the area above her belly button to her lower ribs. "What was that about the bunny?"

She's not going down that easily. Let's try this again. She manages to get her hand behind her and in between them. She takes her index finger and pokes him in the belly button. Instantly he lets go and she jumps up. "I wondered if you still hated being poked in the belly button." She smirks. "And you do."

"You know how much I hate that." He says with a scowl and a smirk.

"I had a good guess." She says smugly. Tapping him on the cheek she says, "Did you really think that you would win that easily?"

"I know so."

Just as he hops to his feet, he is hit in the face by a large pillow. As it slides to the floor, his scowl is in full effect and his eyes move to the offending party. That's when he is quite surprised by who it is. Yuzu is standing behind the couch laughing loudly. "Alright, Zu, now you've done it."

Yuzu makes a run for the door and is caught by the waist while shrieking. "Oh, no, Yuzu, you aren't going anywhere! AAACK!"

He's knocked down by two dark haired girls and is then beaten with pillows-repeatedly. "STOP! I AM SO GOING TO GET EVEN! OOF!"

Rukia straddles his body and continues to beat him while the twins tickle him. "FINE! I RESPECT THE BUNNY!"

Rukia's pillow stops mid air. She smiles down at him maliciously. "You promise?"

Ichigo grabs both of her wrists, making her drop the pillow. "I don't have to promise shit."

"Really." She states.

"Really. And I'd like to see you do something about it. " He replies.

Her reply to which is to put her lips to his forehead and blow.

The farting noise against his forehead makes Ichigo actually scream. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Rukia and the girls fall over laughing. They are laughing so hard that they are turning red and holding their sides. Ichigo sits up abruptly. Surveying the room, he instantly scowls. Every girl in the household is laughing at him. The sight is so rare and humorous that he begins to laugh himself. And, pretty soon, he is laughing as hard as they are.

* * *

After dinner and that damned Chappy cake, Rukia gets out of her previous night's clothes, takes a shower and gets dressed. By now, it is almost 8 o'clock in the evening. Rukia pulls her hair up into a ponytail again and puts on a pair of jeans that she had Rangiku get for her last month. She just wanted to see what she would look like in human clothes again. She had missed it very much.

Anyway, she puts on a pink cowl neck sweater and a pair of black flats. She surveys herself in the mirror. No too bad. Her tummy is flat and she has somewhat of a feminine shape. She is certainly less boyish. Why does she care? This is Ichigo. He doesn't even put her in a category with girls. So, what is her problem?

Her problem is that the stare last night did something to her that she can't explain. The pit of her stomach was on fire. She has never felt it before. Ever. It was amazing. She could swear she felt it on the kitchen floor as well. _C'mon, Rukia, this is Ichigo._ Still, she wishes that she had taken Otou-Sama's advice and got some clothes today. _Too late now._ At least she's presentable.

She puts on some lip balm, grabs her bag and goes downstairs.

* * *

Ichigo paces downstairs. _This is just a movie with your friend_. Nothing more. Why, then, does his stomach feel very, very sick. His scowl is at its fullest. _What is wrong with me?_ He wears his dark washed jeans, a black, ¼ zip sweater and dark sneakers. His white t-shirt shows underneath. _What is taking her so long?_ He adjusted his sling pack with the two hoodies in it. Fuck, he hates feeling like this. This is terrible. Would she just get down here? This is driving him insane. _Why is this making me so crazy?_ _If she doesn't get down here in the next minute, I am going to go up there and…and…wow._ Rukia's jeans contour to her perfectly. Her sweater fits her closely, but not skin tight. He didn't notice yesterday when they were soaked to death because he had other things on his mind, but Rukia is really starting to look like a girl. _A very good looking girl._

Rukia comes bouncing down the stairs. She gets to the landing, turns, and faces the door. She looks back at Ichigo. "You ready?"

Ichigo dumbly nods to the affirmative. His eyes are fixed on her…um…posterior. _When did she get that perfectly rounded…_He has to shake himself. This is Rukia. If she thinks he is thinking what he's thinking, she'll kill him.

"Alright, let's go." She puts her hand on the door knob and yells back, "We'll be back before midnight, Otou-Sama!"

Isshin peaks his head out of the kitchen. He catches a glance at his son and inwardly chuckles. His boy loves this one. "Okay. Have a good night and be safe. Call me if anything comes up."

"Yeah, Oyaji. I will." The teenager has come out of his stupor and is back to his usual demeanor. "Later."

Rukia jerks the door open, Ichigo grabs the door above her and helps her swing it open. When she walks through, he turns around and latches the door. Then, he locks it. Isshin chuckles out loud. _Some habits are hard to break._

Rukia is keeping good time with Ichigo. They've covered five blocks in three minutes. He looks down and realizes that she is working to keep up. He slows down a bit to let her easily catch up. There are trains every 15 minutes. There is no hurry. They easily fall in step, and have a silent, comfortable walk to the train station. Neither of them says a word because they feel that there is no need to say anything. They are happy; they are content; they are at peace.

When they get to the train station, they are forced to talk as it is loud and crowded. He buys the tickets and turns to her and says in her ear, "Hold on to my hand. Do not let go. There are too many people in here and there are too many weirdoes. If you let go, I will immediately come looking for you. Squeeze my hand if you need something. Understand?"

Rukia nods and says back in his ear, "Yes." He's right. There are so many people in here that Rukia cannot see the other side of the room at her height. She's in a large sea of people and they are moving so quickly, if she loses Ichigo in here, she will never find him. The thought slightly frightens her. However, she doesn't have time, since Ichigo seems to know what he's doing.

He nods at her, grabs her hand, laces their fingers together tightly and moves swiftly. He moves people that he doesn't think that Rukia can move herself. In areas where he is sure that she can see him, he moves between people, getting them to their platform quickly and without incident. He turns to her again. "When the train comes, I am going to put you in front of me. If the rails are too tall for you to reach, then turn around, face me and hold on to my waist. If there is a seat, take it. Either way, I want you in front of me so I can see you. Got it?"

She nods, again, and answers, "Yes."

"Okay, here it comes. Stand in front of me and hold my hand again. Pull me to where you feel comfortable."

She nods and the doors open. Rukia pulls Ichigo to the farthest side of the train near the doors on the next car over. She gets them a corner spot where the rail is to the left and she is only open on her right a tiny bit since the interior contours that way. Ichigo approves. It is an easy area to defend. She has a shorter rail for her to grab and his waist if she needs. He has the rails above her and holds a wide stance to brace himself. When the train takes off, he sees her sigh in relief and he tells her, "Don't let your guard down. The next stop has a lot of people so they are going to squeeze us in here. We only have to worry about it for about ten minutes, though. Here it is. Hold on, Rukia." He says in total seriousness.

She looks up at him in appreciation, "Thanks for telling me. I forget that this place is as bad as Soul Society."

His eyes snap shut for a second. _No._ _She will feel comfortable here_. "Rukia, I just don't want someone to mess with you because you are small. I want you to hold on to the rail because the ride can be jerky and I don't want you to go flying. So, work with me and hold on before I bonk you on the head." He says with a smirk.

She scowls at him and flicks his nose with her tiny middle finger and thumb. "You are such an ass."

He smiles knowingly at her and bends down to her so his face is right in front of hers. With a low, teasing voice he replies, "You know you love it."

She begrudgingly smiles back. "I do."

A second later, the stop comes and they are forced to hold on to each other tightly to keep from separating. Four stops later, they make it to their destination together. At times, it is a little rough, but they manage to cling to one another and come out on the other side. Always.

**

* * *

**

(A/N) How many of you realized that Rukia was still in her oversized t-shirt when she was playing around with Ichigo and the twins?


	12. Vestiges of Time

**Okay, straight out of the gate, I know that I am in trouble for this chapter. This is a whole lot of fluff and the OOC police will arrest me. However, I beg you to look at it from this perspective: Ichigo and Rukia are two people who have no experience in love. Though they love each other, they have no idea about romantic love. So, while they seem clueless, they are. They are trying to sort out some things about themselves and the expectations of the other person. This is very, very sweet with a lot of internal thought. I know that it is really long, but I wanted to end this day. The next chapter will be more fluff and after that, we have to get down to business ^_^.**

**You will also understand the sharpness and strategic power of Rukia's wit. Though many thought that she should have let Ichigo have it in chapter 8, you will find that she is not anyone's frightened flower. Byakuya would be proud.**

**Tatsuki…Again, realize that she is Orihime's best friend and advocate. She will rationalize many things to not make her friend unhappy or seem delusional. Even if it seems that I don't like her, I do. I like her because she is the type of girlfriend that most women have and adore. So, this is a tribute, truly.**

**Thank you for the reviews from amelieraechan, CutieTea, DarkSmile, darklover, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, shirayuki-zepyhr, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, falconrukichi, Lazy Mew, SaintFirestar666, Aika Ray Kuroba, Rukia's Reflection, , 09ice, BlackJazmin, and Szelenit.e. KYAAAA! I truly enjoy reading each and every one of them. Your comments tell me if I am conveying the story well or if I am failing miserably. So, please, keep them coming because I honestly look forward to them. I am glad that I could get back to you this week. I feel terribly when I can't.**

**Thank you, as well, for all of the alerts and favourites. **

**You guys are the reason I continue this. Your encouragement is more than appreciated. You guys are the power that presses my fingers to a keyboard after working a 60 hour week. Thank you a thousand times over. **

**Anyway, on with the fluff! I really, truly hope you smile.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12- The Vestiges of Time

When they get to the movie theater, they look up at the marquis and try to decide what to watch. Ichigo is smiling like the cat that ate the canary. He can't wait for her to pick some stupid shit to watch and, then, he'll drop his evidence on her. _Ha! Take that, Know it All Kuchiki._

Rukia is deep in contemplation. She hasn't seen a movie in a very long time. There aren't any Chappy movies, but there is a cute cartoon with a puppy. She can work with that. Even still, there is that action movie. The poster makes it look like something gets blown up. She could really like that, too. She wonders what he's thinking.

He wants to see the action movie, hands down; no bullshitting. He can see her purple orbs dart from one movie to the other. Inwardly, he sniggers since he can see the wheels turning. He decides to put her out of her misery and go for the kill. "So, what do you want to see?" Ichigo asks. It is all that he can do to keep the smugness from his voice.

Rukia speaks, still looking at the board, "I am torn between the puppy movie and the action movie."

"Well," the boy starts, "that means we are seeing the action movie." He says it so knowingly, that the girl turns to face him.

"And what do you mean?" She asks indignantly.

"I mean that you agreed, this morning, not to even bring up Chappy or cartoon movies."

Rukia scowls and balls her fists. Speaking shortly and quietly, she says, "I did no such thing. I would never do such a thing!"

He smiles so widely, he can't believe it. He has got her; dead to right. His inner glee is on melt down. He pulls out his recorder, rewinds and puts it up to her ear. "I thought you might forget. So, I took the liberty of making you a memory device." He presses play and she listens to the conversation. At first, she's shocked and then, she's downright agitated. She knows exactly where this ass is going with this and she will make him pay. _Oh, it's like that, now is it, Kurosaki-Kun?_

Ichigo stops the recorder and asks in the most smart-assed of ways, "Did you hear the pertinent parts, or do you need me to play it again?" His smug smirk is absolutely infuriating.

"Oh, no, no, Kurosaki-Kun! I understand just fine." She turns her eyes to him and he swears he sees an evil twinkle in them and then it is gone. "Let's go get those tickets."

_Rukia is planning on payback_. Ichigo snorts. She can't one-up him. Well, except for earlier. But that was a fluke! Anyway, he normally always gets the one up on her just like she always gets the last word.

Right after they get the tickets, they go to the concessions stand, get a few snacks and a large soda. They put the items in the seat between them and sit comfortably through the movie. Occasionally, their hands will brush in the popcorn bucket, but for the most part, they keep to themselves. When the movie is over, they walk outside and she begins rubbing her arms. He swings his bag forward and grabs out the hoodies. Shoving the pink one toward her, he says, "Here, put this on."

She looks at it and admires it. She really, really likes it. _Is this Yuzu's?_ "Ichigo, I can't wear Yuzu's sweatshirt. It is really nice and I would feel awful if something happened to it." She says regretfully.

"No, it's…it's yours. I got it for you, today, because it's getting colder and you don't have a jacket. And since it had that rabbit on it, I thought you might like it." He delivers shyly while looking away with pink cheeks.

Rukia smiles sweetly. "Thank you. I love it. It is the best gift I've gotten in a long time."

"Meh, no problem. I thought it would be useful." He replies uncomfortably. His face is getting redder by the minute. He is not used to words of gratitude.

Rukia puts it on and zips it. It's a little big but is perfect for going over her sweater. It is soft, fuzzy and the embroidered Chappy is adorable. As she rubs her arms and snuggles into the sweatshirt, she feels instantly warmer. Her eyes sparkle as she gazes into his. "It doesn't matter. Practical gifts are always appreciated; even when they are cute." She looks at the ground and speaks softly with an in demure smile. "It was kind of you. Thank you, again, Ichigo."

Scratching the back of his head while looking at the ground himself, he smiles bashfully. With his eyes and voice softened, he responds, "You're welcome." He takes a breath and looks back up to her. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Her eyes meet his and she answers with a warm smile, "I could go for an Onigiri."

He nods quickly. "I know a place that is still open after eleven o'clock. Come on."

As she turns to face the direction that he is intending to walk, he puts his hand on her back and leads her down the sidewalk.

_If she wants to call it a gift, then, it's okay._

* * *

They walk down the street, two blocks, and into the all night restaurant. Rukia's eyes become the size of saucers. The place is actually full of people as late as it is. The restaurant is brightly lit and is buzzing with activity. The bleu and green interior is energizing and calming at the same time. As they near the counter, Rukia is astonished at all of the options. She almost can't decide what to get. _These human eateries are so amazing!_

Ichigo looks down at Rukia and wants to chuckle. She looks like she opened the bike she wanted for Christmas. Her head seems to be darting around the room, trying to take everything in, as her ponytail swings harshly from side to side. Her gorgeous eyes are shining and her face is absolutely glowing. This is one of the reasons he picked this place. He knew that she would have a sensory overload; and she loves those.

Moving his hand from her back to yank on the aforementioned hair appendage, he gains her attention. Looking up at him expectantly, she says, "Yes?"

Poking her in the forehead with his index finger and smirking, he answers, "What do you want to order?"

Both of her eyebrows go up in a silent, 'Oh', she responds, "I'll take the Onigiri with Shiozake and some tea with honey."

Raising his eyebrows, he concurs, "That actually sounds good. I think I'll actually have that too."

Putting his hand on Rukia's back again, he gently nudges her to the counter. He orders, pays and puts his hand on her back once more to lead them to the seating area. "Do you want to sit inside or outside?" he asks.

Rukia thinks for a few seconds and answers, "I think I would like to sit outside. There aren't many nice evenings like this and since I now have a sweatshirt with a hood, I can stay warm. Let's get a seat by the sidewalk so I can people watch!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes. Rukia loves to people watch. She thinks it's interesting how people can be so different and yet the same. He is glad that his gift is useful and that she seems to enjoy it. Not that it matters, but it's kind of…nice. She looks so excited, that he just can't say 'no' to her. Besides, she deserves to have a good night after the one they had last night. "Yeah, I can work with that."

Her face smiles widely as she walks quickly through the door to outside seating. The only thing that slows her is the fact that he is holding on to her hood. When they get to the seat, the boy instructs her, "Stay here while I go get our food. I'll be right back."

She nods and turns her head towards the sidewalk with the smile still on her face. "I'll keep myself entertained."

He yanks her ponytail, again, and goes back inside.

* * *

Rukia sits in her chair, swinging her legs. The wind is blowing softly and the streetlights aren't too bright. It's a calm evening with lightly cloudy skies. She rests her elbow on the table with her chin in her palm. This has been the best evening she's had in a very long time. She had forgotten how much she enjoys Ichigo's company. They can talk about stupid things, serious things or nothing at all. For many, silence is deafening, but for them, silence can also be telling. Tense silence was when one of them was angry or holding something back. Comfortable silence is what they had tonight, on some occasions, and it was fine. She is really appreciative of the sweatshirt. It's something that she would pick out for herself. Her smile becomes soft. _He still knows me_. However, she will be kicking his ass for that recorder stunt this morning. She **will be** getting even. It may take some time, but **revenge will be hers**. She chuckles lightly. She has to admit, though, it was cute. _Jackass._

It's funny. All of his scowling and terse words cover how adorable he can be. She absolutely loves his smiles. The goofy ones are her favourites. When he wears that one, in particular, it makes her insides all warm and tingly because he saves that one for when he's genuinely happy. She wishes she could see it more often. If only he could be happier more often. She chuckles softly. Even if he is happy, most people wouldn't know. If he catches himself trying to smile, he squelches it. Immediately. She knows it has to do with upholding his reputation; whatever that is. Yet, when no one is around, his goofiness comes out and it makes her warm from the inside out. Still, the shy smile…that one…there is something in it that makes her bashful as well. Just thinking about it makes her cheeks pink. What is it about that one that makes her chest pound?

Holding on to him, tonight, was…was…she has to sigh. She really likes being close to him. In fact, it feels normal and natural. With Ukitake-Taicho, she felt more comfortable than with Nii-Sama and less comfortable than with Renji. Nii-Sama makes her feel the least comfortable of all and Renji…Renji is a different kind of comfort. Renji is like the favorite dress you go to. It is familiar and comforting to know that some things remain the same. However, Ichigo was like a big, fluffy, warm blanket. It diligently guards you from the cold, but it is soft and reassuring; its warmth envelops you. She has missed this. Despite the toughness he displays on the outside, he can be soft and sweet inside. She is glad that she is the only one who generally sees it. Yes, she does adore her time with the moron.

_He makes me feel differently than anyone I've ever known_.

Suddenly, her eyes go wide.

* * *

Tatsuki, Orihime and Keigo are coming out of the movie theater. They also saw the action flick, but in another auditorium. Chad had a gig to play tonight, Uryuu was finishing some things for the sewing club, and Mizuiro had a date. Ichigo said that he had to study with Kuchiki-San, so that just left the three of them.

"That movie was awesome!" Tatsuki exclaims.

Keigo joins in. "Yeah, especially the babes! Did you see those knockers?"

BAM!

"OWWWW!"

"You perverted bastard." Tatsuki seethes as she stands over Keigo while he holds his face.

Orihime puts her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "Leave him alone. It generally does no good. Besides, let's get an Onigiri with peanut butter and pickled ginger!"

Both Tatsuki and Keigo almost turn green. However, they agree that an Onigiri doesn't sound half bad.

Walking toward the all night eatery, Orihime asks, "How much farther do we have to go?" She is hungry and is almost willing to grab food from a machine.

Tatsuki rolls her eyes. "It's right up there on the right…Is that Kuchiki-San?"

All eyes move that direction to view a petite girl staring out into the street, with her legs swinging and head propped up.

Orihime is the first to speak. "I wonder what she's doing out this late? She's not dressed like she's on hollow patrol."

"Maybe she's on a date." Keigo offers.

Tatsuki pushes him. "She just got here, dumbass."

Keigo retorts, "Well, she's got to be here with somebody!"

At that moment, Tatsuki and Orihime look at each other. _Can't be_. They pick up their pace to get to the restaurant with Keigo trailing.

* * *

She should have been paying attention instead of daydreaming, because she can now see some of her classmates coming near her. She can see Keigo, Arisawa, and Inoue coming down the block. She wants to run, but knows that they have already seen her when Arisawa yells, "Kuchiki-San!"

_Shit. I did not want to deal with this tonight._ She sighs. This is what she gets for thinking about how nicely the evening was going. At this point, the trio is right upon her. Inoue speaks first. "Kuchiki-San! What are you doing out tonight?" Both she and Tatsuki give the shinigami a meaningful look. Behind the sweet delivery is a serious question.

Rukia surveys all three. Both Arisawa and Inoue seem to really want to know and Keigo is…is…_eww, he's staring at me! _"I am grabbing a bite to eat before going home." That is all they need to know.

The other dark-haired girl is not satisfied. "What were you up to, tonight? I'm surprised that Ichigo isn't out here guarding you against all evil…or chasing behind you like a lost dog."

Rukia raises an eyebrow and her voice is factual. "I went to a movie. What are you all up to?" Question with a question. _Now, it's my turn to do the asking._ Why are they so curious anyway?

"We just got out of a movie as well. What did you go see? Did you make Ichigo suffer through a romantic comedy?" Tatsuki asks, raising her own brow.

Rukia's brow lowers, her face goes cold and her nose is up in the air. "We saw the action movie. What is it that you all went to see? I am just wondering what type of movie would interest both, you ladies, as well as Asano-kun, here. I am interested, indeed." _Who the hell is she to ask me my business?_

Inoue's eyes dart over to her best friend. The girl's eyebrows are furrowed completely. She looks as if she wants to punch Kuchiki-San. "Tatsuki-"

Not taking her eyes off of Kuchiki, she interjects. "No, Orihime. She's a big girl. She can handle herself. Now, let me ask you, Kuchiki-San, what did you mean by that?" _Is this stuck-up bitch looking down at me?_ She doesn't care if Ichigo likes Kuchiki or not. Tatsuki is going to adjust her attitude- very quickly.

Keeping her stone façade intact, Rukia answers, "Oh, I meant no offense by it. I was just unaware that you all had the same…interests. That is all." She can tell that she has pissed Arisawa off and that the girl is looking for a reason to fight. However, if there is going to be one, it will be because the girl hit Rukia first; not the other way around.

The standing girl bends down and says with gritted teeth, "I don't care if Ichigo thinks that your shit doesn't stink. I will kick your ass, right here, in front of everyone."

Rukia's eyes flash. "Go for it. But, don't think that I won't hit back."

A masculine voice speaks loudly, without yelling. "Tatsuki, do not **even think** of hitting Rukia."

* * *

He wants to kick himself in the ass for requesting the fresh Onigiri. If he had taken the pre-made stuff, he would be sitting by now. But no, he wanted her to have a fresh one. What an idiot he is! Now, he's standing, three people back, wondering what the hell is taking so long.

Five minutes later, he gets his order and assembles all of the necessary condiments. As he is putting the honey packets on the tray, he looks outside and sees Tatsuki, Inoue and Keigo standing and Rukia looking up…her face is cold as a stone and her eyes are glazed over. However, in the corner of them, he can see exactly how pissed she is. _Rukia is ready to fight if she has to._ His eyes immediately dart up to Tatsuki and her face is contorting into intense anger. _Oh shit._

He collects his tray and moves very quickly through the restaurant. If Tatsuki hits Rukia, Rukia will absolutely kick her ass. There is no doubt about it. Tatsuki may be strong for a human, but Rukia is a shinigami. And even if she doesn't originally hurt you, she has enough of a technique and a low stance that she will embarrass you. If you actually happen hit her square on, she takes it as a challenge and she will kick. Tatsuki's. Ass. Plus, he doesn't like the idea of **anyone** hitting Rukia.

Ichigo breaks through the door as Tatsuki lowers her face to Rukia. He hears Rukia's last reply and has to intercede before this gets too far. He calls out to Tatsuki immediately.

* * *

Tatsuki's head snaps over to Ichigo and she stands up. Wearing a sarcastic smile, she addresses him. "Ichigo. What a surprise."

He scowls at her and asks, "What the hell is going on?"

She answers, "We were just asking Kuchiki-San why she was out this late. My hypothesis was that you were with her." She crosses her arms over her chest.

Ichigo keeps his scowl on and replies, "Well, you've been proven correct. I am glad that we could assist you." He proceeds to sit down and arranges his and Rukia's food. Rukia sets out the tea and pours it. He passes her chopsticks and a napkin and they begin eating. Finally, Ichigo asks, "Is there something else we can help you with?" He looks Tatsuki directly in the eye with a cocked brow_. Maybe she will get the hint._

Tatsuki smirks and looks between them. Ichigo blatantly disregarded their presence to eat with this… bitch. _Okay, if this how friends treat each other…_ She walks about twenty feet, opens the gate to the patio area, and all three of them walk in. They make their way back to the table. "Yes, you can help us. We'd like to join you. "The table is rectangular with two seats on each side. Ichigo and Rukia are sitting closest to the interior. Other patrons and chairs are behind them, making an already tight fit even tighter. Orihime and Keigo sit next to Ichigo and Rukia, respectively in the seats nearest the sidewalk fence. Tatsuki borrows a chair from another table and sits at the end, effectively boxing them in.

Ichigo closes his eyes tightly. What is the deal with Tatsuki, lately? She is going out of her way to be shitty to Rukia and he can't see what Rukia could have done. Sighing, he looks at Rukia and catches her gaze. His eyes go down slightly at the outside corners. 'Sorry.'

Rukia figured that this was going to be a pissing contest as soon as Arisawa started her little inquiry. She's not sure what the problem seems to be, but she could really care less. What Arisawa thinks of her is of no consequence. It's not Ichigo's fault that his friends have invited themselves to their dinner. Besides, these are his friends and she has no intention of tearing him away from them. She simply shrugs her shoulders. 'It's okay.'

Ichigo's line of thought is cut by the girl on his right. Tatsuki asks, "Did we interrupt a date?" If they are on a date already, she is going to be disgusted. Ichigo is out with her the second day and yet he hasn't given Hime one chance? This is insulting!

His eyes fix to hers and he says plainly, "I wasn't aware that this type of thing is any of your business. In fact, I am certain that it isn't."

Tatsuki puts her hands in front of her and waves. "Whoa, whoa, Ichigo! I was just asking a question. I am actually surprised by how quickly you put your moves on a girl. I was just curious, that's all."

In all seriousness, Ichigo replies, "And I'm just saying that it is none of your fucking business so I am not answering. That's all." Who the fuck does she think she is? She may be his oldest friend, but that gives her no right to make accusations about him or Rukia. _Putting his moves on a girl_. Is she high? He hasn't ever had to do anything of the type. She didn't make a stink about any of the other girls. Besides, when he gets around to putting the moves on Rukia, he won't be sitting across from her. He will be sitting next to her so no other clown-assed bastard gets a chance at coming near her. Rukia isn't the type of girl to respond to the standard moves a normal guy would make. She has a lot more dignity and honour than that. And he sure as hell will not be pushing her into something sudden. With Rukia, he will have to take his time and make her feel special because she will expect it and she rightfully deserves it. He will do things for her, make her feel safe, take care of her and make sure she feels loved and appreciated. As a reward, Rukia will make him feel as if he is the only man that has ever existed. He'll get to stare into those violet orbs for eternity and hold her every night. She's the kind of girl that keeps you grounded even when your head isn't on straight. She's a good friend and partner. As she gets older, she will mellow a little, just as he will. She'll slap less, but her points will be made. Besides, Rukia just got here yesterday! _What kind of person does she think my Midget is!_

Tatsuki and Ichigo stare each other down for a few seconds when Inoue breaks in. "Kuchiki-San, that is a cute sweatshirt. Did you get that in Soul Society?"

Rukia looks down and then at Ichigo for a brief second. Their eyes meet briefly and then they turn away. Rukia looks back at Inoue and answers with a soft smile, "No, it was a practical gift." Rukia's cheeks turn pink as she touches her sweatshirt. It is soft and warm like a blanket; just like Ichigo. As the wind blows, she catches a whiff and it smells like him, too. His spicy and citrusy scent is all over the garment. He couldn't have come up with a better gift. It's practical, it has Chappy, and…he gave it to her. She kind of misses his hand on her back. It was warm and comforting. At this point, she wishes that she was sitting next to him.

She heard what Arisawa was saying to Ichigo. But, Rukia can't bother to care. After their talk last night, she believes him. He isn't the type of guy to just chase after a girl for the sake of the chase. He's going to be an amazing boyfriend and husband someday. Inwardly, she sighs. _I just hope that I will find someone as amazing as he is. I'm his best friend. He could never look at me that way. What am I going to do when he does find the girl he wants to marry?_ She decides that she needs to go. Ichigo's friends were around for him when she wasn't and she has no right to cause conflict. Besides, she can find her way home. There is no need for him to leave too.

The auburn haired girl notices the pink tone to Kurosaki-Kun's cheeks. _He gave her that?_

Keigo is staring at the whole scene. He can't tell if Ichigo really has feelings for Rukia-Chan and is trying to hide them or if they are just really fond of each other. _Hmmm…. What if I brush the back of my hand against her thigh…_

Tatsuki catches their quick eye conversations. It is downright sickening. Why won't he just say that they are on a date? If not, why doesn't he just deny it? Why is everything such a secret with them? He didn't used to be this way. Why is everything surrounding Kuchiki so private?

Ichigo watches Rukia carefully out of the corner of his eye. Something is bothering her. He doesn't know what, but he hates that look. He liked the one she had a few seconds ago when she was asked about the sweatshirt. When her eyes hit his, he had to look away. The warm feeling that engulfed his entire torso, crept up to his face. However, something else entered her mind thereafter and, whatever it is, slightly upset her. Her eyes are now in a routine of scanning the area and staying still every so often. _She's figuring out an escape route_. He can tell that she's very uncomfortable. Suddenly, she jumps, gasps and slaps Keigo so hard, people three tables over hear it. His full attention turns to her and he catches her gaze. By the indignant look in her eye, he can tell exactly what happened. To what extent, he doesn't know, but Keigo must have touched her. Ichigo's eyes pop over and lock on to Keigo. In a very tight voice he commands, "You have exactly five seconds to apologize to Rukia. If you do not, I will pound you into a puddle. By the way, if you ever touch her again, I will snap you in half. Go."

While Keigo is apologizing profusely, Tatsuki grabs Ichigo's arm. "That was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

Ichigo cocks an eyebrow and gives her a very resolute stare. "I didn't even hit him. Besides, he should apologize for touching her."

The girl eyes him carefully. "She had already hit him so hard, that he will be even dumber than before. I think justice was served. You didn't have to make him grovel and threaten him. The groveling was enough."

Ichigo turns his head towards the scene of Keigo apologizing to Rukia and shrugs. Factually, he answers, "I just thought it was fair to tell him what I would do if he ever did that shit again." Rukia has a plastered look on her face like she is trying not to hit the stupid bastard. His eyes, finally, catch Rukia's again. His eyes move toward the street and then back to her. 'You ready to get the hell outta here?'

Rukia rolls her eyes and nods. 'A long time ago.'

He nods and pins her with his stare. 'Stay right there.'

Ichigo stands, collects their trash and walks between the tables to throw it away. He exits the restaurant, comes back around and stands next to the fence right outside their table. In a resolute voice, he declares, "Well, we gotta get going. See you guys on Monday. Rukia, stand on the chair." She does as requested and he gives her another command. "Tuck in your legs when I lift you over Keigo."

He lifts her at the same time she tucks in her legs. The side of her shoe nicks Keigo in the head, but she is quickly beside Ichigo. After she straightens out her clothes and assembles her posture in its normally stiff position, he eyes her up and down to be sure that she has all of her things. Finally, he issues, "Later." And waves as he and Rukia turn to walk down the street with his hand on her back.

After a few steps, he uses his opposite hand's finger to poke her in the ribs. After a surprised shout, she elbows him back. He bumps her over with his hip. She bumps him back. He lifts his leg behind her to kick her in the rear. She does an abrupt stop and pokes him in the belly button. He jumps, grabs his stomach and they stare silently at each other for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, she breaks into a run with him directly behind her. She attempts to cross the street when he grabs her by the waist and lifts her off of the ground. The girl is screaming, kicking and laughing into the distance as he swings her so that he can catch her legs and carry her behind him. His other hand moves to hold her under her arms for support and he continues to walk as she laughs at him. All three table occupants watch the spectacle.

Tatsuki turns to Orihime. "Sorry, Hime. I didn't think it would end up like this."

Orihime shakes her head, "Don't worry, Tatsuki. They are together all of the time. I'm kind of used to it. Just because they were out together doesn't mean anything." However, their close proximity and his hand on her back might. Then again, they have always been friends and that probably won't change. Besides, when people are too close as friends, they usually don't date, right? He got her the sweatshirt because it's cold and she probably didn't bring one with her from Soul Society. See? It's not as bad as it looks.

Tatsuki knows that her best friend is lying; even if it is to no one but herself. It hurt. She could see it in her eyes. The sweatshirt added insult to injury and the way Ichigo reacted to Keigo's actions made it even more painful. As far as Tatsuki is concerned, Ichigo has turned into a complete jerk. He only seems to care about being with Kuchiki and he has no regard for anyone else's feelings. Is he really that into Kuchiki? Is she using him? Or, is he using her? He can't even bring himself to stop touching her. Boys his age don't fall in love; they fall in lust…dear Gods. He's using her for that? It makes sense. He's run around with the girls from high school and now he's banging her. He's such a pig and she's such a…a…whore! Since Hime isn't like that, he's not interested in her. "Hime, don't worry. He's not in love with her or anything. He'll come around. When he's ready to be serious, it will be different." She offers her friend while patting her hand.

Keigo has to interject. "I don't know. He looked pretty serious about me apologizing to Rukia-Chan." He says while rubbing his cheek.

Tatsuki frowns harshly and states, "He's always had this hero complex and you deserved it. You can't go around being perverse all of the time."

He gives her a questioning look, "Well, I had to know if he was interested in Rukia-Chan or not. I figured if he didn't care, then he would let it go and I could ask her out."

She snorts. "Did you really think that he was going to let you take away his current personal toy? She's probably been around more than we would like to know. What kind of girl lets a guy touch her and they aren't dating. He's doing something with her and she's just using him."

The boy chuckles. "I don't think so. Rukia-Chan is very careful about who she's with. Plus, she was offended when I touched her. You heard how hard she hit me. If she was used to male attention and being touched by lots of guys, she wouldn't have gotten so pissed." After adjusting in his seat, he adds, "Besides, he is the only person that I have ever seen her allow to touch her so freely and she is the only person that he lets do the same. I dunno; I think Ichigo might really have feelings for her. Besides, who are you trying to convince?"

Orihime's face starts to change colours and she holds a hopeless look. He can't have fallen in love with Kuchiki-San! _He has never even been on a date with me. How does he know that he won't feel the same or more for me?_ She has got to find a way to spend time with him alone. Now that Kuchiki-San is back, that is almost impossible. She will have to find a way to make him notice her.

Her best friend pats her on the hand again. "Go order some food. An onigiri with peanut butter and pickled ginger is calling your name."

Orihime forces out a smile. "You are right. Food always makes me feel better! Then I will be strong and fight monsters and make robots, and…"

Tatsuki tunes her out for a minute and pins Keigo with her eyes and speaks lowly. "Don't say shit like that. You know she's sensitive."

He answers, "I'm not trying to hurt her feelings! I was just asking a question." He stands and addresses the other girl. "Orihime-Chan, let's go order some food. Tatsuki-Chan, are you coming?"

"Nah. Hime, order me the usual. I just want to enjoy some quiet."

_What is it between you two?_

* * *

After a block of walking, Rukia has to ask, "Don't you think you should put me down?" She knows that they look utterly ridiculous. She's hanging sideways like a rag doll.

Ichigo chuckles and answers, "Nope."

"Why not?"

He looks down and to his right, directly into Rukia's eyes and smirks. "Because, I don't want to." That much is true. He really doesn't want to put her down. Firstly, she's very light and secondly…he just doesn't want to.

She raises her right brow. "Aren't you worried about your reputation? What if someone sees us?"

He chuckles, again. "Seriously, I think that regardless of who sees us at this point, it won't even matter. The three that saw us will say plenty so it doesn't really matter what anyone else sees. Besides, as pissed as Tatsuki is, she'll be telling the whole school by Monday."

The girl looks at the sidewalk as they pass over it. She hates that he and his oldest friend are not getting along. She knows what that is like. There have been times when she and Renji weren't getting along. Even now, though they are not feuding, she and Renji aren't in a good place. She doesn't want that for Ichigo. Quietly, she replies, "I know that Arisawa-San is your oldest friend. You've known each other your whole lives, just like I've known Renji."

The boy's stomach tightens instantly. As soon as she says 'Renji', he feels instant…something. His eyes narrow and the image of the Pineapple pisses him off.

Rukia continues, "It is rare to know someone so long. I truly hope that you two work out whatever is causing your friendship strife."

Ichigo remarks distantly, "Yeah, me too. I have known her a long time. I don't know what her problem is, but I hope she gets over it." _Because, if she's asking me to choose between her and Rukia, she'll be very disappointed in the answer._

Timidly, Rukia asks, "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we will know each other in ten years?"

He stops walking and stands there for a few seconds. _Will we know each other?_ It is a question that he has never given any thought to. Probably because he just figured that they would. It never occurred to him that they wouldn't. After the last two years, however, it is a possibility. _Hell, no._ That amount of time will never pass again without them seeing each other.

When he turns his head down and to the right, he catches her eyes. He realizes that she really is questioning the situation. He asks softly but seriously, "Why would you think that we wouldn't?"

After a loud exhale she answers, "Because, you are going to change, Ichigo. We all do. You are going to find new interests and move away. I suppose I will still see you when you visit Kurakura-Cho. But, it is not about me. I just hope that you have a good life. That is all I have ever asked for." She gives him a half-hearted smile, but her eyes tell him that the thought actually makes her as baleful as it makes him.

After his own sigh, he slings her around so that he can put her to her feet. Turning so that he can face her, he grabs both of her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. Her eyes are planted into his chest as if she refuses to look up at him in case she finds the answer she dreads. In a somber but compassionate voice, he replies, "Look at me." Her eyes slowly roll up to his as takes one hand and lifts her chin. The strawberry then lifts both hands to the sides or her neck to hold her gaze. His eyes are kind but honest and they soften to a look that she sometimes receives, but she can't understand. "Rukia, we will know each other in ten years, a hundred years, a thousand years, and a millennium from now. We will never separate, again, like we did before. We won't go two years or forty years like you and Renji."

She had always wondered if Renji had ever told Ichigo about the forty years that they didn't even speak to one another. She felt so deserted and unwanted that it took all she had to not be destroyed by the Kuchiki Clan. She had known Renji forever and he just…abandoned her. Yes, he thought it was best for her, but he never told her how he felt. She has never quite gotten over that feeling even though they reconciled three years ago.

Ichigo can see that there are some painful images going on in her mind by the way her eyes keep moving. She's searching him for whatever it was she saw in Renji's eyes the day that she joined the Kuchikis. "Rukia, I am not going to just leave you and I know you wouldn't just leave me. We will always find each other. I will come to Soul Society, at some point, when I am ready or this body dies. Either way, we won't be rid of each other for a very long time."

He pulls her forward and wraps her in a hug. She slowly threads her arms around his waist and squeezes him tightly. Sometimes, she just needs to hear from him that he wants her around. Sometimes, he's not so stupid after all.

Resting his cheek on the top of her head and closing his eyes, he says with a sweet smile, "Besides, I don't want to be rid of you and you don't want to be rid of me. So, don't ask any more depressing questions like that again or I'm going to lock you in the closet."

She pulls her head back to look at him which makes him pull back to look at her. He wants to laugh. She looks so feisty, right now, that it is cute. Her brows are knitted together, but she's trying to hold back a smile. She retorts, "You don't have a lock on your closet."

He snorts and bends down to her eye level with a smirk. "That doesn't mean I won't put one on there."

She tilts her nose up in the air and responds, "But unlike you, I know how to use kido." She can feel his breath on her as well as his reiatsu. She wants so badly to close her eyes and just let it wash over her, but she keeps her composure.

He snorts again, "Yeah, but I don't need kido. I just blast shit to bits. It's a lot quicker." He still wears a warm smile.

She cocks an eyebrow. "That just lacks finesse." Gods she loves being this close to him.

He raises both eyebrows and lets them drop. "Maybe. But regardless of whether you use power or finesse, it doesn't matter as long as the task is accomplished, ne?" He doesn't know why these words are coming out of his mouth. But he does know that Rukia is getting a good run for her money on the verbal sparring tonight. He also knows that his mind and body are both complicit in enjoying this conversation. His entire being is buzzing and he can't help the weird smile on his face.

Rukia isn't sure what this has to do with door locks, but she is not backing out of this conversation. She doesn't know if it is adrenaline from the thrill of the argument or something else. But from her toes to her nose, she is becoming acquainted with a feeling that makes her heart beat faster. However, she never loses in an argument and it ain't happening today. She raises her brows and lets them drop also. "Well, just keep in mind, that finesse will always outlast power. Finesse is forever. Power is fleeting."

Ichigo gets a wide smile and answers, "Depends on your stamina. Power can last a very long time, depending on the wielder. My power always outlasted my counterparts."

She snorts, "That's because you dealt with the wrong counterparts." When she sees his fake scowl matched with his smile, she winks and ends with, "And you know I'm right."

He pushes his nose into hers. When her head is pushed back, she giggles. In a voice that is soft, but jovial, he says, "You have to have the last word, don't you?" He loves the sound of her giggle. It is a rare sound that he enjoys more and more. He watches her giggle die down to a knowing smile that is just as adorable.

"Yep."

He lifts his head a bit, closes his eyes and kisses her forehead. Her eyes peacefully close as his warm lips make contact and press against her cool skin. When they open their eyes they stare for a few seconds before his phone rings. He reaches in his pocket with one hand and sees that his father is calling. Ichigo flips his phone open where the time flashes at him. It's three minutes to twelve. _Shit_. "Moshi, moshi, Oyaji. We are running late since we ran into a few issues. We are on our way to the train station and should be home before one." They have still not let go of each other.

Isshin asks through the phone, "You couldn't call?"

His son rolls his eyes, "We aren't even late yet."

"By my clock, you are already five minutes late. Is Rukia okay?" _This boy of mine._ Isshin is glad that they are out having a good time. Nonetheless, as a father, he has to annoy them for not coming home on time.

Rukia looks up and mouths, "Otou-Sama?"

He nods.

Rukia instantly feels badly. "Tell him I'm sorry. We'll be back as soon as possible." She tries to separate from the boy, but he holds her back firmly to keep her from backing away.

He felt Rukia move, but he's not all that inclined to let her go just yet. "Rukia says she's sorry and we will be home as soon as possible. So, I am getting off the phone with you so we can get home. Bye."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you don't get your ass home by 1:30, I-"

"Shut the hell up so we can get there!"

"Oh. Well, get going. Bye."

Ichigo closes his phone and puts it back in his pocket. "Let's get going before the old man has a stroke."

She nods and lets go of him to walk to the train while he keeps his hand on her back.

* * *

When they get to the train station, after their tickets are purchased, without so much as a word, they instantly clasp hands and go to their platform. The station isn't nearly as busy as before. When they get onto the train, it is mostly empty. It is pretty late, and the bar crowd has not come about as of yet so they are easily able to both get seats.

Rukia sits with her back facing the front of the train. Her left leg is bent, with its knee resting on the seat between them. Her right leg is resting over the left ankle, with its foot on the floor and her hands are wedged between her thighs. Her eyes stare blankly over Ichigo's shoulder and out of the window to the objects and lights flashing by due to the speed of the train. Her entire being has been wound down through the activities of today's events. She asks in a low, distant voice, "Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?" He absently asks as he rotates his bag to the front so that he doesn't have it poking him in the back during the twenty minute ride.

"Why didn't you just have me leave the restaurant with you instead of lifting me over Asano?"

He turns his head to face her and he eyes her closely for a few seconds. He's trying to figure out exactly what she's asking and why. She never used to ask why things were done; at least between them. He begins to study her body behavior more carefully. Her eyes seem far away but her voice seems to be cognoscente. This tells him two things. One, she isn't asking with any intent. Her eyes are not showing any signs of ulterior motive or deep thought. She's asking whatever is at the front of her mind and she's not trying to formulate a response. She usually asks a question if something doesn't seem logical because Rukia is all logic. She's probably replaying the day in her head and this is the first thing that struck her as illogical. He scoffs. _This is the first thing that didn't make sense? Woman, you are truly a piece of work. _Two, she's insanely tired. She's not bothering to look around and she's not even making the effort to pin him with a stare.

The whole day didn't make any sense. He was able to pull a fast one on her this morning, he purchased a sweatshirt that he abhors, he was in a tickle fight with every female in the house, Rukia blew a raspberry on his forehead, she came down the stairs looking adorable as hell, she slapped Keigo into another solar system and let him hug her to death. His eyes soften. Clearly, this day was illogical. But he's had his best day in the longest time. When Tatsuki asked him if it was a date, he didn't know what to say. He has never had this great of a time on a date before. Ever. This has been one awesome non-date. If what he had before was logical, he'll take the illogical any day.

_Would Rukia ever consider dating someone like me?_ He's not from a noble family and he certainly isn't as buff as some of the guys in Soul Society. He's not refined or rich like Byakuya and he doesn't spend his life worrying about how he looks. He doesn't have a rank like Renji. Though, when he has them, he has more power than any of them. However, he doesn't think that Rukia is necessarily into any of those things. What is she into? What kind of guy is she interested in?

As he looks his companion over completely, he realizes that she is asking because she just wants to know. She wants to know how he thinks. If for no reason other than her transparency, she deserves the honest answer. Just as he wants to know her, she wants to know him; Ichigo. The misanthrope that no one knows because he won't let them get close enough to see in. Rukia, though, likes the person of simple wants and expectations who she approaches with no pretenses or bullshit. He tried keeping her out, but she demanded her way in. She pushed through every barrier he put up. His mind laughs lightly. She always demands something. But, by letting her in, he's let himself out. He's gotten to know her through her actions and eyes. In contrast, sometimes, she just asks; for no reason other than the curiosity of how his mind works. A soft smile evolves on his lips. This is why he missed her. She is the first person that can and wants to see into him; through him. She not only knows him, but understands him as well. In fact, she probably knows the answer to the question already.

He shrugs his shoulders and says plainly, "So I could hit Keigo in the head. I knew I could lift and lower you just enough to whack him since I didn't think the slap was hard enough."

A loud, unladylike snort of a laugh uncharacteristically leaves her while still staring out into the distance. "That's what I figured." She smiles, slightly. "You should have just asked me. I would have given him an uppercut."

He laughs quietly while fixing his eyes on the fabric of the seat. _She did know the answer_. He lets his head rise and searches her face. As he watches her tired eyes, he has the urge to hug her…again… he likes hugging her… and he likes being hugged by her, too…why does she make him feel weird things? _Remember the deal, Kurosaki_. It's okay to feel weird things around Rukia. He starts to reach for her with a content smile then it falls. After his inward sigh, he says, "Rukia, we need to get off the train. This is our stop."

She blinks at him blankly for a few seconds and then her brain starts processing again. "Yes, thank you."

They hold hands again, as they leave the train, go up the stairs and come outside. Once on the sidewalk, they let go and begin walking home. He notices that she isn't keeping up at all. He turns back to say something, when he realizes that she is simply walking; she's checked into her own little world. _Damn, she's tired_. Shaking his head he stops walking. When she catches up, he crouches down on the ground. "Get on." He says matter-of-factly.

Rukia didn't even notice that he had stopped walking until her brain registered that he was on the ground. She has thoroughly enjoyed herself tonight, but she could really use some sleep. Her mind wants to completely check out. _Did he say something?_ "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, he repeats, "Get on. I'll carry you home. You look like a zombie and we still have a mile to go before we get there."

Her eyebrows furrow and she asks, "Am I walking too slowly? I can walk faster."

He stands, turns around and knocks on the top of her head like a door. "Earth to Midget. I can walk faster carrying you than I can with you." His famous smirk makes an appearance. "Besides, you don't weigh that much and you certainly aren't big enough for me to notice."

She balls up her fists and says loudly, "Kurosaki Ichigo! Do not ruin the best day that I have had in a really long time!" Instantly, she snaps her eyes closed. She didn't need to yell at him. He was making his usual taunt and she got grouchy on him. She really is tired, but that is no reason to be mean to him. She opens her eyes and immediately backpedals. She points her head towards the ground and in a soft and contrite voice, she explains, "I…I…I'm just tired. I had no reason to yell at you. I'm sorry. "

Taking off his bag, he attaches it to her. He crouches down directly in front of her. "Lean forward, or you're gonna fall backwards."

"What?"

Ichigo grabs the back of her thighs and begins to stand. She squeals, but immediately wraps her arms around his neck. Looping his arms around her knees, he begins walking. "Dumbass, I already knew you were tired. That's why I offered. But since you are too stupid to understand, I decided to help you." His voice is low but facetious.

She takes one hand and slaps him playfully on the top of his head. "Why are you like this?"

He scoffs, "Because you are like this." And he bounces her upwards on his back.

She laughs quietly. "That is the worst argument ever."

He renders a soft snort. "Maybe." The boy walks a little further and says, "Go to sleep, Rukia."

Yawning in his ear she answers, "I'm fine."

"Sure, you are. I'll wake you up when we get home."

The raven-haired girl is silent for a block or two when he feels two small but soft lips press against the outer shell of his ear. In a sleepy whisper, she offers her gratitude. "Ichigo, thank you for the best day I've had in two years." Rukia lays her head next to his and tightens her grip.

His cheeks are only a little pink as he tilts his head back, leans his cheek into hers and closes his eyes. He smiles widely while the light wind caresses his face and relaxes his mind. _Gods, I've missed her_. Slowing his gate to keep from jarring her too much and to enjoy the walk, he earnestly replies in a whisper as well. "Anytime, Rukia."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	13. Previous Obligations

**(A/N) This is very long and a little late. There are reasons. Firstly, I may not be able to produce another chapter this week. I am very sick with strep throat on the road for work. I just feel like walking death. So, gomen-nasai. Next, I wanted to put them back in school and have a situation in the round. Further, the fluff in this has to do with Rukia understanding high school politics and Ichigo falling back into the things that make him a hero. Lastly, someone realizes that they may have a problem that the mind can't reason away. For all of you who think Ichigo is wimpy, this is for you ^_^**

**My apologies to the OOC police. I know that all of it doesn't fit who they were, but I hope you find, in terms of this story, it fits who they are and are becoming. **

**Please, take your time. This is drama, but the end wraps up nicely so that you still get your fluff but there is still character and story progression. Rukia's last words have several meanings. I hope you like it. I promise not to make them so long in the future.**

**Based on last week's reviews and some of the same complaints I will get this week, I want to leak this much of the story's future out. Take a step back, look at Ichigo's evolution over the last four years, and you might understand Tatsuki's situation. By the end of the next story, you will no longer think that I am portraying her harshly and will find yourself identifying with her reasoning. Bear with me. She will not always be a pain in the ass.**

**This week was review heaven for me. Kyaa! I think I got back to all of you. Thank you, thank you, for the reviews from LizKuchiki, anika103, novicestar, DameM, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, Thunder Claw03, Rukia's Reflection, KurukiXV, Sa Rart, CutieTea, BlackJazmin, blades of blood488, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, darklover, , Aika Ray Kuroba, 09ice, yukifalls, teshichan, Selenithe, xoxokiss210, amelieraechan, deliciouskamepi, Eilyn, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Sakae-chan, rissakee2, nycprc2009, grayqueen, and ichiruki88, **

**I hope I get just as many this week. I love them, really I do. I take a lot of what you say into consideration. For example, I started to break this chapter up. However, I had promised fluff; many of you wanted more but some of you also wanted them back in school. Many of you liked the underlying thoughts but wanted the paragraphs to be relatively shorter. I wanted to progress their changes. I hope I was able to accomplish the best of all worlds.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding me to favourites lists. It might be on the top of my list above dark chocolate. ^_^**

**I own neither Bleach nor its Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13-Previous Obligations

The week, so far, has been pretty uneventful. Monday and Tuesday came and went quickly. Once the start of the school week came, Rukia was busy trying to get back into the swing of school. They both had homework, Rukia had to start on her reports for Soul Society and Ichigo had work. The drama of the reunion is over and both of them feel good about where they are.

Yuzu had approached Rukia, on Sunday, about doing the older girl's hair for school twice a week. The older girl instantly wanted to say 'no', but how do you refuse Yuzu?

Now, the dark haired girl is stuck sitting in a chair, with her school uniform on while her sweet little adopted sister tortures her with devices she's never seen before in 157 years of life.

Since she may be here for the long term, the petite shinigami is trying very hard to actually immerse herself in normal human life. She is participating in school; even to the point of doing her own assignments. With each of the last passing days, she has been able to become more and more…content with her situation. She's been enjoying her time with the moron after such a long absence. They are able to talk and argue together and she can tell that he is in a better place as well. Berry head's demeanor is lighter and his scowl is less prominent. A ghost of a smile plays on her lips. This is very good. To see Ichigo so much happier makes her happier. It's weird, but it's almost as if his happiness is tied to hers. She wants to call herself wimpy for the symbiosis, but, she can't help herself.

When the girl sees the fire and life back in his eyes, she can't help but feel as if everything is going perfectly fine. In fact, it is better than fine; it is excellent. The smile on her face grows. _Maybe I should see if there is something wrong with my gigai._ Maybe she should get her head examined. Something has got to be wrong because she, strangely, feels like…like smiling for no reason at all.

The smile is wiped away as the pain in her head garners the girl's attention. Her head is pulled backwards quickly and harshly. Evidently, Yuzu has run into a knot.

"OWWW!"

"Sorry, Ruki-Nee-Chan!" Yuzu says in an apologetic and surprised voice.

Said girl rubs the back of her head as she bends it forward. She knows that Yuzu didn't mean to hurt her. However, Ichigo was much better at this. But, there is no way she would say that to the girl because it would hurt her feelings. In a soft voice, Rukia replies, "No worries, Yuzu. What are you doing up there?" Rukia is facing the window and has not been allowed to look at a mirror until the other girl is done. Normally, Rukia isn't one for being told what to do, but in this case, since she has no idea about human hair styling and the gadgets that Yuzu is using, she can't say anything.

The younger girl smiles widely, even if Rukia can't see it. "You'll see in a few minutes."

From the other side of the room, a scoff is let out into the open. "I'm just glad she's got you to work on. I got tired of fending her off. Way to take one for the team, Ruki-Nee." Karin proceeds to chuckle as she puts on her left, and last, sock while sitting on her bed.

The oldest girl raises her brow and gives the other twin girl a sideways glance with a sarcastic smirk. "Thanks, Karin, for your heartfelt words. I am glad to be of serv-OWWW! Something felt like it burned!"

The budding stylist stutters nervously. "S-s-sorry! It was the curling iron. You can't move Ruki-Nee-Chan; we are almost done…there. Okay, you can go look at yourself!" the girl finishes proudly.

The shinigami stands, walks over to the mirror and turns her head side to side. She would complain, but _it is_ cute. Yuzu left her bangs going forward. She parted out a section in the shape of a large square in the front, top section and put a barrette around it to the back. The rest of her hair is down, but it is curled and bouncy. Rukia has to say, it really is becoming. "You know, Yuzu, I like it a lot. Thanks!"

Karin looks up and has to agree. "It is nice." Then, she frowns. "Hey, Zu! Why did you give her the simple, cute one and the last time you did mine, I looked like a Victorian doll?"

The girl shrugs her shoulders. "Because you told me to practice anything I wanted since you were just going to wash it out anyway. Ruki-Nee-Chan is going to school and promised to wear it all day."

As Rukia walks toward the door, she pats Karin on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Karin. Sometimes, taking one for the team has its benefits." With a wink, bare feet pad the floor as she walks out of the door.

Karin chuckles. "She's as much of an asshole as I am."

* * *

Ichigo is dressed and ready. He just needs to collect his books and his cell phone. He looks down and sees Rukia's bag next to his and rolls his eyes. Did she forget her shit? Somebody should tell her that you can't go to school without a book. What an idiot.

Turning towards his desk, he picks up his cell phone and notices that he has a reminder flashing. Opening the device, he sees a note that he has a date tonight. _Shit._ He really doesn't want to go, but he already accepted. _I hate going on dates_. What he would really like to do is to go out with Rukia and do something. _Rukia_. He has to remember to tell her so she doesn't wonder where he is tonight. Suddenly, he gets a weird feeling. He feels…anxious. What is causing his anxiety? Did he forget to study for a test? He has this growing feeling that something is just…wrong. With his scowl firmly planted, he turns, picks up both bags and goes down for breakfast.

* * *

Rukia goes back to Ichigo's room so she can finish getting her things. She grabs her bow and ties it perfectly. Next, she hops up in the closet, brings her knees to her chest and puts on her socks. After putting on her jacket, she gives herself a quick look over while turning from side to side. Yuzu did a good job on her hair. It is a little fancier than she would normally don, but, it is pretty. Where is Ichigo? He must have already gone downstairs. She hasn't talked to him this morning and wonders what kind of mood the clown is in. He hates mornings and she hates his grouchiness until about ten. Then, his tartness is more for show than it is a reflection of his real deportment. Opening the closet, she takes out her own phone and soul candy. After closing the door, she turns to pick up her bag, when she realizes that it is not there. She figures that he took it downstairs and makes her way through the door.

When she gets to the bottom of the stairs, Rukia sees Ichigo eating breakfast while reading the newspaper. She doesn't say anything, and just watches. He's not in a good mood. He's got quite a scowl going on. In fact, it is very pronounced. His eyes are moving across the page slowly, but very erratically. That means that he really isn't reading it. His eyes are moving to make others think that he is, but he's in contemplation. Her best friend is very uneasy. His breaths are evenly spaced, but they are deep meaning that he is giving himself the 'just calm down' talk. _What is on your mind, Jackass?_

Rukia wonders how serious it is. Okay, let's put this in perspective. If it were really serious, he would just disappear. They were both like that. If something were really a problem, they left to deal with it on their own. When one of them went missing, the other went looking for them. But, since he is still here, it can't be too earth shattering. She will be able to tell the level of severity based on his eyes and, ironically, how he touches her. Regardless of what people thought, Ichigo really is a tactile person. Pokes, bonks to the head, and pushes are his playful way of getting her attention. When he grabs her arm tightly, he was trying to get her to listen to him, look at him or to go somewhere-quickly. Him pulling her collar or picking her up off of the ground was to slow her gate or to get her away from someone that he didn't trust. His hand on her back or ruffling her hair is his way of being kind. _Although, he __**better not**__ touch my hair today._

However, when he doesn't touch her at all, that is a bad sign. That means he's got something going on inside him that makes him feel that he is not worthy to be touched. When he is in full self loathing mode, it is hard to get close enough to touch him. That's why she has to usually kick him in his ass a bit so that he'll let her back in. Well, she's kind of like that, too.

Deciding that there is no better time than the present, she saunters into the kitchen to grab some breakfast on the way out.

_

* * *

_

Okay, what is my problem?

He has a very bad feeling about today. Something is going to go wrong, he just knows it. What is it? When did he start feeling weird? As soon as he realized he had a date. Will the date go badly? It can't go any worse than all of the others. Especially after going out with Rukia on Saturday, he has to say that they all have sucked. So, why is this any different? He'll go out with…what the hell is her name…tonight, he won't accept anymore offers and, then, he's done. Simple as that. That should make him feel great. But, oddly, it makes him really worried.

He can feel Rukia's reiatsu coming near him. He decides not to look at her yet because he swears that she can read his mind sometimes and he doesn't want her to start digging anything out of him until he can figure it out himself.

* * *

As she comes toward him, she notices that he decides not to look up, intentionally. His eyes move her direction on the paper and then dart to the other side. Inwardly, she sighs. What the hell is he sorting through? As she walks by, she smacks him in the back of the head which instantly makes him look up. "Hey! What the hell! Can I get some peace?" He asks as he turns around to look at her.

As soon as his eyes make contact with hers, she starts her search while carrying on a conversation. "I decided to stop your eyes from the senseless wandering since your brain isn't picking up any of the words." She says factually as she sits down and grabs her chopsticks. Keeping a hold on his orbs, she notices that his eyes are still his normal shade of honey so, he's not angry. But the outside corners are down a bit. He's definitely worried.

The boy's eyes become the size of saucers. "I-I was reading! Just because they don't have newspapers in Soul Society doesn't mean that you have to criticize the rest of the well informed public." _Shit._ She knows something is wrong. _How did she know that I wasn't reading?_ His eyes become immediately glued to the page.

The petite girl eye rolls. Ichigo diversion tactic number one: when you want someone to leave you alone, insult them in a way that will make them pissed enough that they won't want to talk. Unluckily for him, she's already caught that show. He knows damned well that they have papers in the Serietei. He's just pissed about being busted. "I knew that you weren't reading because your eyes didn't move in a pattern of reading." She says evenly. When his eyes go back to the paper, she knows right then, that there is definitely a problem. He is refusing to look at her which is definitely taboo in the book of Strawberry. She needs to get his eyes back up so she can get to the bottom of whatever the bullshit seems to be. So, she insults him with a chuckle. "And you being well informed might be debatable."

_How does she do that? That is almost creepy!_ He looks up at her out of reflex with his scowl firmly in place. "And I suppose that you are?"

The girl decides that she has to annoy him enough to keep his gaze engaged. "I didn't say that I was. I was just saying that you being so is up for discussion." She is wearing a smart-assed smile and she notices that he has forgotten about his issue when his eyes get engaged in the banter. But, then, it comes right back. They, stare at each other for a second. Ichigo knows that she is fishing, and he wants to look away, but he can't. However, his sisters come to his rescue. The twins pass by them with their things for school.

"Bye, Ruki-Nee, Ichi-Nee."

"Bye, Ruki-Nee-Chan, Onii-Chan!"

"Bye."

"Bye, Karin, Yuzu! Have a good day at school!"

They both watch the twins leave and then turn around to face each other. Abruptly, he looks back down at the paper. The boy decides to at least let her know where he will be this evening. "Hey, Rukia?"

He calls her name after she has taken a bit of food. "Hmm?"

He raises his eyes to hers and something steals his voice. As they stare at each other, Rukia can tell that he wants to say something. His scowl is tense, but his eyes are unsure. They keep moving between her and the table. What is he so nervous about?

He doesn't know what the major malfunction is, but he can't speak. For whatever reason, it feels…he just can't tell her. After clearing his throat, he states, "I…I was wondering if you're ready."

That is not what he wanted to say. His eyes are still tense and there is no relief in them when he delivers his words. Her eyes soften and she speaks to him in kind. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

He doesn't know what the hell to say and her worry only makes him feel worse. "Nothing. Let's get going." Immediately, he stands and takes his bowl to the kitchen.

_Liar._ There is definitely something. She will get it out of him soon.

* * *

The walk to school is very quiet. Neither one of them speaks. Ichigo's reiatsu is very edgy… and strong. Rukia surmises that he should be ready for training very soon. However, that is not her primary issue. What is he holding back? What could be so troublesome that he can't even bring himself to talk about it? Is it very personal? Maybe she should just let him work through it until he feels like saying something.

He really needs to tell her before she hears it from another source. Why does he feel like this is serious? What if she does find out second hand? It's not like he owes her any type of explanation for everything he does. But he has this feeling that if he doesn't get it taken care of before tonight, they will be fighting. About what? Why would she be mad, anyway? Once he tells her it was a previous obligation, she'll be fine, right? Then why does he feel like he is about to do something that is really wrong? It would be in everyone's best interests if he tells her at lunch.

* * *

When Ichigo and Rukia get to their lockers, Tatsuki and Orihime are already there, getting ready for the day while Chad and Uryuu are walking into the classroom. After gathering their things, they close their lockers. Just when they turn to go towards the classroom themselves, a girl about Rukia's height, shouts out as she comes their direction. "Kurosaki-Kun!"

Said boy turns and sees his scheduled date for this evening coming his way. His eyes dart over to Rukia who is looking at the girl as well.

The girl gets to him with a bright smile pasted on her face. "Ohayo, Kurosaki-Kun! I can't wait for our date tonight! What time are you coming over? Here is my address and phone number. How about seven?"

Rukia doesn't know what is wrong with her, but it is paramount that she removes herself from this conversation. She looks away immediately. He is well within his right to go out with whoever he wants. Why does she automatically feel sick, then? Her throat is closing and her chest feels like something is trying to get out. Hastily, she presses out, "Excuse me," and quickly, walks into the classroom.

The other four people watch her leave. All eight eyes are on her as she vacates the area. Once she goes through the door, the boy instantly wants to follow her, however, his date recovers. "Anyway, does that sound good to you?"

Ichigo blinks at her for a second. He could care less about this, right now. He has a feeling that Rukia is not in a good place and he needs to deal with her first. Nonetheless, he also needs to get the girl to leave him alone for a while. Tightly, he answers, "Sure."

"Great! See you tonight!" the girl almost sings back over her shoulder while she walks to her own classroom.

"Way to love 'em and leave 'em, Ichigo. I thought Kuchiki was going to puke right here." She chuckles slightly. "I am not sure that I would have used that method to ditch her. But, whatever works, I guess. That's like a 180 from what was going on Saturday night."

The former substitute doesn't even turn around. Now, he knows exactly what he was dreading in this situation; comments like that one. His eyes snap closed. Rukia is about to be made fun of by all of the people that may know about him being out with her this weekend. They are either going to think that she is easy or that he is trying to push her away. She doesn't deserve it and it isn't even as if the shit is true. Unfortunately, that makes the rumor mill no difference, whatsoever. He is not playing this girl and Rukia. He isn't trying to give the Midget subtle hints, either. He doesn't know anyone, however, that wouldn't be bothered by whispers of the type. She just got here and, already, people will think that she went out with him and was dismissed. This is exactly why he keeps his scowl and reputation; so people have no idea what goes on in his life. When they know or think that they do, you open up a lot of rumors and speculation with leads to drama. He hates drama, but it doesn't mean that he's going to stop being seen with Rukia. He just needs to get a plan together to keep the Midget insulated and his business as exactly that; his. "Tatsuki. Stop." His voice is flat because his eyes are still closed and he's trying to figure out how to right this very big wrong and immediately.

"Sorry. It just looked like it was by design, that's all. And, I would think that anyone who saw it will think the same." She says factually without any sort of malice. She isn't trying to stir the pot in this one. She is simply telling her friend the truth.

Orihime is a little stunned and a little…she hates herself for this feeling, but she can't help it; she feels a bit of…amusement by what just happened to Kuchiki-San. She just wants Kuchiki-San to know how she feels all of the time.

Ichigo's eyes squeeze tighter. Tatsuki is very right. Fuck… Fuck… Fuck. This is very bad. Okay, right here, right now, what the hell is he going to do? Rukia is not used to the games that people play in high school. In Soul Society, things are different. Things are about the stain to your honour or reputation. Here, it is about getting what you want; hell or high water. People don't care about the shame you bring to the value of your word. Just as she will struggle here, he will have a hard time in Soul Society. He's not used to fighting her way, either. But, in either case, their job was to protect the other. He has to save her reputation. There is no doubt that it is his top priority for today.

This is why he likes to keep his life and his business with Rukia private. If they know each other, they can reason each other out of stupid shit like this. The trick is getting the other to listen to you. That's the hardest part. Because once you get that, and you can look them in the eye, you can solve the problem right then and there. He also has to get her alone. That is hard as hell to do in a high school. "Tatsuki. Please, do not instigate this. This is not what it looks like at all. I need to fix this. I am not asking you to help me, but I am asking you not to interfere." His voice firm, but not unfriendly.

His oldest friend nods, "You have my word."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

The bell rings. Ichigo blinks twice and decides on his course of action. The boy walks quickly into the classroom.

Tatsuki blinks for a few seconds. Maybe the old Ichigo is still in there. Maybe all of him isn't lost. Her issue with Kuchiki is how she changed him so much that no one knows him; to the point that no one but Kuchiki does. That bothers her. Greatly.

The ringing of the bell makes the dark-haired girl come to life and she turns to her best friend. "Let's go, Hime."

The Grey eyed girl nods. And they walk into the first class of the day.

* * *

Rukia is really trying to control her body. She knows that she is shaking slightly and her coloring is getting more and more unnatural as the minutes pass. It is rare for her to be unable to control herself and Ichigo has brought it out of her twice in five days. At least, the last time, she could be in private. Right here, in a public place…this is very bad. _Okay, Rukia, think_. Let's be reasonable, shall we? It is well within his right to date whoever he wants to, whenever he wants to. He didn't do anything wrong. _He's_ _your best friend and he can never see you differently. You have to figure out how to separate from him to prepare for when that inevitable day comes._

When she is alone, she can calm herself. In fact, what she really wants to do is…is…is cry. She doesn't know why this hurts, but it does; badly. Her chest is in unbearable pain and there was this horrible fire in her stomach. Her head and eyes hurt a thousand times over. Something is very wrong right now and is not the gigai. Her gigai cannot control her heart. Small fingernails attached to fingers with white knuckles, dig into the wood of her desk. _I __**must**__ control my emotions. _

_What are my emotions?_ She knows that she has never had this feeling before. She has seen him on dates before, so what is her problem? What is so different about this than the other situations? If she is to be honest, all of the others hurt as well. She hated watching it, but at least she could close her eyes and count backwards. By that point, they would be gone. As she attempts to logically sort this out, the issue becomes evident. So, it isn't that it didn't hurt before; it's just that she could turn a blind eye to it. This time, she was up close when it when it went on rather than being at a distance.

Does she want him to see her differently? What good can come of it? At his age, he is going to change girls like he changes sweaters. Plus, he said that he hasn't done anything…of that type with any of them. That doesn't mean that he won't find the right one. Hell, this girl could be the one. When she thinks back over the last five days, what she remembers most is not the fight or the taunts. What she remembers most is the feeling of his arms around her, the comfort of his embraces, the feel of his lips to her forehead, his finger though her hair; the feel of her hand in his. _RUKI, STOP! This is not your world and he does not belong to you._ Besides, at this stage, he can't date her with the intent that she is looking for. He's a great looking guy with lots of possibilities. Really, he's a great guy, period. He isn't ready to marry anyone, least of all, her.

She bows her head and closes her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she holds her breath for a few seconds and exhales slowly. She can still feel the fire in her belly, but from her heart up, she is frozen. She opens her eyes slowly and when she raises her head, she can stare her brother into a coma. Her face is screwed on tightly and her posture is rigid.

* * *

Ichigo goes directly to his seat. He doesn't bother with greetings or pleasantries. He figures that he has exactly three minutes to talk to her before class starts.

Sliding into his seat and turning to her in one smooth movement, he attempts to get her attention in a low voice. He doesn't want to draw any more attention to them then what is already there. "Rukia."

She cannot look at him. She just can't. She needs a few moments to make sure that the inside of her is as hard as her face. Still facing forward, she manages to put her voice into the pleasant tone she uses with her brother while closing her eyes tightly. "Yes?"

The boy scowls deeply. This is a tone of voice that she never uses with him. This is how she talks to her brother and strangers. He expected a scowl, or a sharp comment. This, he did not expect. In the same voice, he softly demands, "Look at me."

Still not opening her eyes and with the same pleasant voice, she says, "There is no need. Nothing to worry about. Can you just give me a few minutes?"

Leaning over the aisle to her desk and speaking in her ear quietly while grabbing her upper arm tightly, he responds in a tense voice, "No, I can't. I want you to look at me, right now."

The female shinigami squeezes her lids together. Her voice is still pleasant, but her heart is anything but. "What is there to talk about? I'm fine, you're fine and everything else is fine. If you will unhand me, I need to get ready for class."

If frustration were an Olympic sport, Ichigo would have a gold medal. She absolutely refuses to look at him and her voice betrays her composed appearance. Forgetting where he is, he takes his other hand and grabs her face with his fingers on one side of her jaw and his thumb on the other to turn it his direction which causes her to open her eyes. When he finally gets a look at her face, he regrets it immediately. Her face is so cold that it doesn't even look like her. "Rukia, don't do that, and you know what I am talking about. Give me a chance to explain."

Unbeknownst to Rukia and Ichigo, most of the classroom is watching their drama play out. There have been whispers about what just took place in the hallway and the 'he said, she said' stories of the weekend outing. To most, this is like a car wreck. You want to look away, but you can't. Plus, they don't know Kuchiki-San. She just got here on Friday and she's already in drama.

Ochei-Sensei walks into a relatively quiet class which makes her wonder what the hell is going on. Most of the kids are whispering, but their eyes are across the room. When her head turns toward the left, she views Kuchiki and Kurosaki in a tense conversation. _Oh, dear. Trouble already?_

Rukia's face smiles, but her eyes do not. There is no point in talking about it. It doesn't change a damned thing and, again, he did nothing wrong. "There's nothing to explain. You have a date tonight. I'll just see you when you get back to your house." She lets him fully see her eyes. 'Please, leave me alone for a while. I really need a minute.'

On one hand, he's pleased that she let him in rather quickly. On the other, he feels slightly ill. He doesn't know what she feels, but it is pretty bad if she wants him to leave her alone. Removing the edge from his voice and softening his scowl, speaks quietly and comfortingly. "Rukia, at lunch, you and me have to talk. It's not what it looks like. Try to ignore the shit you hear from other people until we talk, 'kay?"

Rukia doesn't want to talk at school. If she loses herself here, she can't recover her pride for a long time. Just as she avoided it on Friday, she wants to avoid personal conversations in a public place. With a less guarded voice herself, she answers in the same volume, "I would rather wait until you get to your house tonight."

He sighs. He doesn't want this to fester all day and then they end up fighting. Though he doesn't know what, something in this is really bothering him. His thumb is idly moving back and forth in a slow motion against her skin. "One, I don't want this to go on that long and two, stop calling it 'my house'. It's your home, too."

Staring deeply into his eyes, Rukia can tell that this situation is eating at him. He doesn't know what to do. Her gaze softens slightly. 'Ichigo, it's okay, really. Just let me get myself together. Please? You don't need to explain anything.' Even she knows that he should not be asked to pick between his best friend and finding a girl that he wants to be with.

The thumb on her harm starts to move as well. 'Come on. Just let me-'

The voice of their teacher breaks in. "Ohayo, class. Time to take attendance."

The boy lets go of the girl and sits upright. They take one more look at each other. Neither one of them believes that this is over.

* * *

Violet eyes move between the board and her paper. She can't concentrate for shit. They become narrow and fixed. _Get your mind right, Kuchiki._ She wraps her leg around her ankle once more.

It was weird how, as soon as Ichigo touched her, her mask started to melt. That is the problem with him. Every time he touches her or stares into her eyes, her exterior just crumbles. That is the reason she doesn't want to look at him or touch him. He doesn't deserve to feel guilty about what she is feeling because he has no control over that. This is her problem and it has nothing to do with him. Well, it does, but it isn't his fault.

She could see the agony in his eyes and feel the irritation in his reiatsu. This is why she wants this conversation to stop. She doesn't like hurting him and she can tell that the situation is causing him some serious pain. He shouldn't have to figure this out. He's a live human boy and she's a dead shinigami. This is what he's supposed to do.

* * *

Just like Friday, he doesn't want to be in this class. He wants to be somewhere else, talking to her.

The idea of going out on this date feels wrong. Why does this feel so wrong? It's like when you do something illegal and get away with it. Even if you didn't get in trouble, you know that it shouldn't be done. He knows that Rukia would never forbid him from dating other girls because she isn't like that, but he still feels like it goes against his own moral compass. Worse yet, it feels like it's tugging at his soul. It's almost like he's…_cheating_ on her. Though that is ridiculous, his soul feels otherwise.

Her reiatsu is irritated and fluxuating wildly. His amber eyes stare the clock down. They have a break in twenty minutes. Maybe they can talk then.

* * *

Ishida has heard the stories of the weekend and this morning. The stories of this weekend sound about right. Those two really did like to spend time together and they always did touch each other. Arisawa-San needs to give this a rest. As much as the Quincy hates to say it, Kurosaki deserved and needed that. He deserves to be happy even if he is a complete cretin.

The situation this morning sounds like Kurosaki forgetting to clean house when Kuchiki-San arrived. The poor bastard probably got so caught up in his own reverie that he forgot about the date and it crept up on him today. Poor Kuchiki-San. She's over there trying to hold herself together. In his time with her, he learned that the more she looks composed, the more of a mess she is. No matter what she says, just like she's the only girl Kurosaki ever loved, he's the only boy she's ever loved as well. It is just sad that she has to be introduced to the high school rumor mill so brutally.

Regardless of what Arisawa and Inoue thought or said, Kuchiki-San is a quality girl. While she can be very crass and boyish, she also has a certain…ladylike and noble quality that is not something she got from the Kuchiki Clan. It was already in her. She is a very dignified person who respects honour and decency above all else. She's also extremely pretty. Even if she doesn't think so, she's becoming very beautiful. She reminds you of a perfect porcelain doll. Uryuu inwardly snorts. If you didn't know how into Inoue-San he is, you'd think he is in love with Kuchiki-San. But that is what is extraordinary about her. He is simply describing what she is like; as a fact. He's not embellishing. But that is why he understands Kurosaki's predicament and has empathy for it. It is his own as well.

_Figure it out, Kurosaki. Give me something to hope for._

* * *

The gentle giant is wandering how Ichigo manages to get himself into these types of situations. It sounds like they had a great time this weekend. Even if other people saw it as a date, it wasn't. For most people, it would be. But, for them, it was a casual night out; even if they were so close you couldn't get a sheet of paper between them. That is just how they are.

Chad inwardly chuckles. It should have been a date. It would have been if they would ever get over themselves. Nevertheless, both of them like to do things on their own terms. They will get there if they can figure it out. Really, they are already there. They just call it friendship which makes the guy wonder what they will be like when they finally do get a clue.

The crap from this morning is the normal type of thing Ichigo gets into when he gets too caught up in the world of Kuchiki. He'll work it out.

_Come on, buddy. Get your girl. _

* * *

Something gets Rukia's attention as she writes. A folded white piece of paper with her name on it has been dropped on her desk. The girl discretely unfolds it and reads:

_Would you like to go out tonight?_

She looks back to the name on the signature and he is doing weird things with his face that are quite disgusting. She scowls harshly at him and crumples the piece of paper immediately and sets it to the side.

Not long after returning to her writing, another piece of paper drops on her desk. When she opens it, it is the same damned asshole.

_Come on. You let Kurosaki have a try. Why not give me a chance?_

This piece of paper meets the same fate. Her scowl is both confused and very annoyed. What the hell is going on? What is this fucker talking about? Why is he saying these things?

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pieces of paper fly onto her desk. When his scrutinizing brown orbs trailed back, he saw the sender. Instantly, Ichigo's mindset went from concern to anger. Instantly.

The man-whore of the century is propositioning Rukia. He doesn't even have to guess. _Oh, Hell Fucking No._ Somewhere, in his fucked up brain, the moron has it that Rukia is an easy lay. Even if they just had lunch together, that asshole would say otherwise. The rest of the school is more likely to believe him than her. She can't be seen even talking to this guy.

Ichigo leans over and grabs the two pieces of paper off of her desk. Her head whips around at him and realizes that he's opening her notes_. What the hell is his problem?_ They weren't even addressed to him. Then, she sees changes in his face that frighten her for him. His eyes meet hers and she decides that they have to talk soon.

His eyes have an almost…golden quality to them. Not like his hollow's eyes. They were human, but they have these strangely, beautiful golden flecks in them. She has to say, they are extremely beautiful. The problem, though, is the scowl that is attached to it which is attached to a tightened jaw. When his eyes travel back to the guy, the look is absolutely deadly. So much so, that he jumps.

When his eyes roll back to hers, she appeals to him. 'Leave it alone. I can handle myself. '

The enraged strawberry looks away, gets out another piece of paper and writes his own note. Folding it, he reaches over and physically puts the note in the palm of Rukia's hand, letting his thumb slightly rub the back of her hand.

_Meet me out on the roof by the ventilation system at lunch. We need to talk. Forget most of what you see and hear until then. I have some things I need to take care of during break._

At that moment, the bell rings and Ichigo is gone before she can turn to look at his seat. Where the hell did he go?

* * *

Ichigo is on a mission. He has two things that need to be done right now. He is about to take care of the first.

Coming down the hallway, he turns left and strolls quickly and deliberately toward his destination. Walking into the boys' restroom, he presses the door so hard that it slams against the wall. All occupants turn around to see what the noise is and are met with a scowling, red, and extremely pissed Kurosaki Ichigo. Not one person moves or says a word. In fact, there are boys still holding their privates but looking at the strawberry. No one pisses a drop. Literally.

Ichigo takes two steps into the room and finds the person he wants to see. The man-whore's eyes are fixed on Ichigo's incoming body in fear, looking around as if hoping for an escape. The shinigami swiftly grabs the boy by the throat, forcefully lifting and putting him into the wall over the sink. His eyes have a severely menacing quality as he speaks to the asshole meaningfully, yet, lowly while he squeezes his hand slightly tighter. Due to the room's acoustic quality, though, everyone in the room is privy to his words. "You are not look at, talk to or touch Kuchiki Rukia. This is your first and final warning. Do we understand each other." It would have been a question, if it weren't a **very** thinly veiled death threat.

The other red faced boy can only nod his head slightly due to the constriction of his throat.

Without another word, Ichigo lets go and breezes harshly out of the room.

The room is still silent other than the lone sound of someone gasping desperately for air.

* * *

The owner of bright orange hair turns right, and goes down the hall to the classroom of the girl he's supposed to have a date with, tonight. He sees her out talking to her friends on their break and interrupts them. He still cannot remember her name, but headdresses her in a way that will not embarrass the girl; she's not at fault, either. Evenly, but not unkindly, he states, "Excuse me, but I need to speak to you for a moment."

Blushing, the girl immediately agrees. "Sure! Let's go over here!"

She leads them to the corridor of an unoccupied classroom. "What did you want to talk about?" She sounds excited and cheerful, so he feels badly for doing this to her. Normally, he would be slightly nervous about this type of discussion. However, right now, he will execute without hesitation. There is no other option. He doesn't really want to go, he's sick of the shit, and he is not having his Midget's reputation tarnished. She has worked hard to keep it peerless and it will remain so. Factually and quietly, he says, "I am sorry, but I have to cancel our date for this evening."

The girl's face falls, but then cheers back up. "That's okay. What about tomorrow or Friday?"

Inwardly, he sighs. He's going to have to be more direct. Okay, let's try this again. "Look, my schedule is too busy to date right now. I have previous obligations that I need to take care of that are very important. It has nothing to do with you. Again, apologize. " The boy does an about face and goes down the hall back to his class room.

Just as the bell rings again, he is in his seat. He turns his head back toward the asshole in question, and finds him looking the other way; intentionally. Inwardly, the teenager sniggers. That was the desired effect.

The snigger is cut short when he realizes that Rukia isn't in her seat.

* * *

When the bell rings, Rukia makes an almost dash for the roof. She needs to get some peace so she can put everything in perspective.

She gets the door open and runs behind the loud ventilation units. Turning and backing up, she slides down the wall and tucks her head into her knees. What is this feeling? What is it that is making her so sick, so upset, so hurt, so…heartbroken?

She wipes her nose with the back of her hand. Great. Now, she's crying. Is this going to be happening all of the time?

She can't stand seeing him with another girl. It irritates the Kuchiki to no end. She had no desire to hear the conversation between the girl and Ichigo. Firstly, it is none of her business and two…two…what if he really likes that girl? What if he gets to know her and finds her to be a suitable wife? It is not Rukia's place to get in the way of his happiness.

Regardless, it hurts. A lot. The girl isn't ugly and doesn't seem mean. _Then, why do I have ill feelings toward her. Am I… jealous?_

She has no right to be. Ichigo should be with a human girl. He would never make it through centuries of Nii-Sama and the rest of the Kuchikis. He'd be miserable. Besides, he's gorgeous. He deserves a perfectly beautiful girl as well. After all of the trials he's been through, he deserves the perfect wife.

There's the other thing. Humans think of things in the short term. Shinigami think of life over centuries. What if he decided that he wanted to be with someone else after five years? Hell, after his first life? What if he came to Soul Society looking for another wife? She couldn't bear it. She wouldn't be able to see him with another. It would kill her. She sniffles and sighs. Someone else will get to be wrapped in his arms forever.

She stands up and walks toward the door. She notices that there is no activity going on as she wipes her face down. Opening the door, she doesn't hear anyone moving. _Oh, shit._ She's late. The Kuchiki had not heard the bell ring since she was behind machinery. She hears the bell ring and she realizes that she only missed the warning bell. It's not preferred, but it is a better situation than she thought she had. She runs toward her class.

Forcefully opening the door, she quickly makes her way to her chair, offers her apology and falls back in step.

* * *

Where the hell was she? She came back alone so she wasn't in a conversation. Was she on her phone? Did she feel okay? Out of the corner of his eye, he can tell she looks flushed. She's obviously been running and her eyes are slightly puffy. The boy's eyebrows touch. She was on the roof crying? His stomach tightens. He _**hates**_ it when Rukia cries. It really grates his nerves which inadvertently makes him stare a hole through her.

Rukia turns to look at him. When his eyes meet hers, the girl does notice the scowl. It is harsh. While she's trying to figure out why, she instantly notices that his eyes look relieved. Her lips form a ghost of a smile. Strangely, it relieves her as well. That is all she needs to know. She turns her head back to the front and continues taking notes.

Ichigo's scowl lightens. That smile made his heart clench. There was something very wrong with it. He looks up at the clock. Lunch isn't for another hour and a half. Shit.

* * *

Inoue wonders where Kuchiki-San was. Kurosaki-Kun wasn't with her. Was Kuchiki-San fighting a…no, she would have noticed that herself. As Orihime's eyes travel up Rukia's body, she notices that the girl is pink as are her eyes. Her lids are the same color and swelled.

Part of her does feel sincere sympathy for Kuchiki-San. It's painful to love someone who is loved by everyone but doesn't love you. It's harsh and grueling. Every day, you wonder why you are left with such a cruel destiny. The other part doesn't feel one iota of sympathy because Orihime suspects that Kuchiki-san is the one he really does love. And that makes her Orihime's tormentor.

At least he cares that Kuchiki-San is unhappy.

* * *

Tatsuki wonders why the conversation between she and Ichigo had seemed so tense. It was almost as if they were calling a truce. It was weird. They had never had a tense moment of that type. They have been mad at each other, but this was like he was telling her to butt out. Even more oddly, he seemed as if this situation was really serious to him. Again, why is he so attached to Kuchiki? What do they have going on that they can't talk about? The other thing that bothers her is that he is such a different person than he was before Kuchiki showed up in his life. He may not have been happy, but he at least had a stable life. Ever since she came on the scene four years ago, he's been up and down.

Kuchiki's just not good for the equilibrium of this world. But, regardless, she couldn't refuse the request of a friend.

* * *

Ochei-Sensei notices the worn out look on Kuchiki's face. She's doing her notes and isn't even making an effort to look Kurosaki's direction.

She had heard, over the break, from the other teachers, what had happened this morning. Evidently, the two had been on a date this weekend. This morning, he was publicly reminded of a date he has this evening with another girl in front of Kuchiki. Allegedly, Kuchiki ran into the classroom after that.

Rumor has it that Kurosaki had his good time with Kuchiki and is on to greener pastures. She really hopes that isn't true.

_Be better than that Kurosaki._

* * *

The lunch bell rings and everyone leaves the room. Rukia makes her way up to the roof quickly so that she can be there first. When she gets to their meeting spot, she turns towards the wall to get her thoughts together. She crosses her arms over her front and rocks back and forth on her feet from the heel to the ball. Her eyes are snapped tightly shut.

She has to remember that this is his right. He should not be made to feel badly for doing what he wants. He is not committing any crime or moral transgression. He is her friend. Friend. _No matter what I may want._ No matter how much it may hurt.

* * *

Ichigo eyes move over to Rukia's desk and he sees that she's gone. He realizes that she left her bento under her desk. Grabbing hers as well as his, he hastily walks out the door, through the sea of students and up to the roof.

As Ichigo rounds the ventilation equipment, he sees her body facing the wall, rocking back and forth. The boy sighs. Sometimes, he wishes the world consisted of only him and her. If it did, this kind of thing would never happen. They wouldn't be in a position where they have to explain away the actions of others.

Setting the bento boxes to the ground, he walks up to the girl and grabs her shoulder to turn her around. She flinches, but turns. Okay, he doesn't like this shit at all. Rukia never flinches to his touch. Ever. Not even when she's mad; unless she's irate and she doesn't seem that way. What's wrong with the Midget?

Rukia backs up a bit. She can't touch him. She can't. If she does, she will lose all reason. This is exactly why she's in this situation. She enjoys touching him so much, lately, that she's starting to have the desire to keep him and she knows that it isn't a reality. She needs to get some distance. If she doesn't, she will come apart. She just can't risk it. So, she will pretend to be happy so that he can move on in his life and she can let him go when the time comes. She paints on a smirk and says in a jovial voice, "You scared me, dumbass."

That is a bald faced lie. He didn't scare her; he knows it. Rukia can pick his reiatsu out of a room of a thousand and he can do the same. So, he knows that Rukia felt his presence before she felt him touch her. But the dead giveaway is the way that her eyes do not match her face or voice. The incongruence is stark. What is she so upset about? Did someone say something to her? "What's the matter?" he asks firmly.

Rukia backs up and ends up bumping into the wall. He is searching her and is pinning her with his stare. The heat of it is intense, but the intention is gentle. He wants to know what her deal is and right now. She can't keep this up, or he will get it out of her. She quickly changes the subject. "Nothing. So, what did you want to talk about?" She asks with the same voice as before.

He takes a step forward. "I wanted to talk to you about what went on this morning." His voice is firm, but it is laced with compassion. He isn't giving her the option to not discuss it. However, he knows that this is not going to be an easy subject for her.

Her eyes are wavering. She almost gives him the glaze. When he scowls at her, though, she stops herself and looks away. The girl's voice reduces to a soft and pleasant tone, while looking into the distance. "Ah. There is really nothing to talk about. You have a date tonight. So? You are entitled to do so." Small shoulders shrug. "You can do what you wish with your own time. Have a good time tonight and be safe." Her eyes move back to him and she gives him the best smile that she can fabricate. It feels like a thousand knives stabbing into her heart. She just prays that he buys it because she cannot muster another.

That hurt to watch, so, she had to be dying a thousand deaths. Why does she insist in always taking one for the team? One good thing about them is that they can pull each other's card. He takes another step closer, making them toe to toe. The close proximity causes Rukia to automatically look up at him and that is when he pins her. He has always known that if he can get her to look at him, up close, she won't look away. Now, what is on her mind?

Rukia's body is very confused. Her mind is trying to fight a three front war. One, she needs to keep up her happy façade. Two, she needs to keep Ichigo from seeing too deeply. Three, she has got to figure out why he wants to talk about this so much. Her mind is all business. The problem is her body. It is terribly traitorous. Her skin is tingling. There is a heat that is traveling up her spine and her breathing is not as steady as she would like it to be. The worst is her heart. It doesn't know what to do.

"Rukia, you are a liar; a horrible liar, at that." He begins factually in a hushed tone. He puts his hands on her upper arms and squeezes them gently. "But I am going to tell you anyway." Her eyebrows start to knit and he stops her. "Shut up. This morning, when I got up this morning, I saw a reminder that I had a date tonight. I had totally forgotten about it. I wanted to tell you myself before this kind of stuff went on. Because people knew that we were out on Saturday night, and for her to approach us when we were together, it made people think that I had taken you on a date and dumped you in public. Neither is the truth. I just simply forgot. That asshole who propositioned you has ruined every girl's reputation that he has been seen with." He chuckles a bit. "But that won't be a problem for you in the future."

Rukia's eyebrow rises. _What did you do?_

His face becomes serious again. "Don't ask. Rukia, I don't even remember the girl's name. I cancelled my date for tonight." He lets his hands drop to his side. Then, one hand goes in his pocket and the other to scratch the back of his head. He turns around to stare at the sky and says in a soft, but serious tone, "Rukia, the Living World is different from Soul Society. Everything, here, is in terms of short term gain. No one cares about the honour of their word, name and family. They only care about themselves. I suppose it's because they only know of this life. In any case, here, you can only plan out like, 10 years, which is nothing to you. Since I know what the next half is like, I have pretty much planned out the next twenty to thirty. I can't go past that because I have to decide when I want to go to Soul Society."

Rukia is staring blankly. He's **planning** to go to Soul Society? She smiles down at the ground hopefully. Maybe they will still know each other.

"Anyway, the point is," Ichigo turns around to face her, "Be careful which guys you even talk to. They will say things about you that will hurt your reputation to improve theirs. In general, just stay away from guys except for Ishida and Chad. If you hear rumors about me dumping you and that kind of shit, just do your best to ignore them. If somebody is really fucking with you, let me know and I'll take care of it."

The boy walks back over to her, toe to toe. He bends down to her level and softens his gaze and his voice. "Just don't worry so much. Okay?"

This is exactly why she didn't want to look at him. The girl falls into the dense hazel brown that makes her forget about anything else. He's trying to reassure and warn her at the same time. He even cancelled his date. Kurosaki Ichigo never breaks a promise, intentionally. He usually goes through with it even if it annoys him. He broke a promise for her, today, to save her feelings and reputation. A demure, but grateful smile spreads across her lips. He was trying to save her. Some of the old Ichigo is coming back. Her smile vanishes. She does feel badly about getting him involved in the drama to begin with.

He noticed the vanishing of a very cute smile. What is going on up there?

Understanding his question, the female says, "I'm sorry about getting you caught up in all of the craziness, today. I am sure this is not what you need. I apologize."

The male replies, "Why do you not know how to shut up? Don't they have a class like that or something in Soul Society? You should take it." He's smirking at her with a light hearted voice.

The Kuchiki raises a brow. "Why is that you have no manners? Surely that has been mentioned to you on more than one occasion." She has to taunt him back.

He chuckles. "It has. But it goes against the image."

The girl scoffs. "Whatever that is." Leaving him will be the hardest thing that she ever does. After today, however, she's not going to worry about it. She's going to try to enjoy the time they have together since she can't guarantee much else. She also, oddly, has a sense of worry lift from her. She feels like they will never be away from each other as long as they were before. He'll make sure of it.

The young man gives her a playful scowl. "Hey!" He will get to spend the evening with his very important previous obligation. Just what he wanted. His chi-chi and the twins are out this evening, leaving him alone with Short and Bossy. Maybe they can have some awesome leftovers and watch The Godfather. Pacino is fantastic and Rukia likes Italian mobster movies.

He gives her a once over with his eyes and realizes that her hair is different. Well, he knew it was different earlier, but he was too worked up to pay any real attention to it. Now that he's getting a good look, it's very pretty on her. It frames her face and makes you look at her eyes. Yuzu did a good job.

They both laugh lightly, occasionally holding each other's gaze. "By the way, your hair looks nice." He says softly.

The girl's eyes scroll up to meet his. She still wears a smile, but it morphs into one that is warm and…something else. Her eyes make him inwardly shiver. They have a burning emotion in them that he wants to identify and, more importantly, he wishes to see again. As they continue to search each other's eyes, the power of her emotion it too intense for him to gaze into since it triggers a strong one in him, too. Reflexively, he looks to the side with pink cheeks. His smile becomes shy and boyish making Rukia's heart beat powerfully. _Gods, he can be so amazingly cute, sometimes._

As if of their own volition, two small hands reach for two large hands. Rukia threads their fingers together and pulls him down further. She closes her eyes and her small, soft lips rest against his much larger cheek. She presses them in firmly, but tenderly and backs away slowly causing the eyes of the male to fully lid. When she releases his skin, the girl leans her cheek into his and smiles. She wishes that time could stand still once in a while. After a dark chuckle, she whispers, "I'm not going to thank you, baka."

_Thank you, Ichigo._

He clasps her hands back and, gently, rubs her thumbs with his. On his list of favourite things, her lips on his skin have risen to the top spot, above even chocolate. He blissfully smiles with his eyes still peacefully closed. Only she would bring up the words of a conversation from such a fucked up situation. _She thinks I saved her; she saved me._

Rubbing their cheeks together slowly, Ichigo enjoys the feel of her skin against his. He releases a low, throaty and closed mouthed chuckle of his own before he breathes his reply; the same one he gave her four years ago on the top of the Soukyoku. "Yeah."

_You're always welcome, Rukia._

Time stands still in a world where there is just him and her.


	14. Every Now and Again

**(A/N) Unfortunately, this is long, too. I really wanted to cut this in half as two separate chapters, but there was not breaking point that wasn't too anticlimactic. I really apologize. I have got to learn how to cut off my writing.**

**Thank you for all of your well wishes. I continue to feel absolutely terrible. I am about 75% since I still have bronchitis, but my strep is almost gone. However, I am doing better than one of my employees who still looks like death on a cracker.**

**This doesn't have the same amount or type of fluff as the last three or four. Sorry. I have to progress us out of this story. I apologize to anyone who either likes fluff or doesn't like how I progress this chapter. I am not the most original person. Forgive me. However, the situation will end differently. Honestly, I struggled in this chapter to keep it as authentic to the characters and to the honesty of their feelings in their life together. After all, that is why they love each other; because they can show each other who they truly are and are unafraid of what the other thinks. It is their freedom…That which is to share life as your true self with another.**

**I won't be able to get the next chapter up until Friday. I have been away from the office on travel and sick. Thus, I am behind at work and have to catch up.**

**I got lots of reviews this week! Yippeeee! Kyaaaa! I love you all for reviewing. You have no idea how much I look forward to them. I actually check my phone during meetings to see what you say. Thank you to sayap hitam, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Elisya, MaN6Al0v3r, xXBleachluverXx, Thornspike, ichiruki88, Sakae-chan, novicestar, Kurosaki Anne, darklover, CutieTea, BlackJazmin, Sa Rart, 09ice, , blades of blood488, rissakee2, teshichan, Selenithe, grayqueen, Rukia's Reflection, Aika Ray Kuroba, amelieraechan, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, Urikaa, wwey2janimefan. I finally got back to everyone today.**

**Thank you for all of the favourites and alerts as well. Please review and tell me your thoughts as well. It helps my recovery process :)**

**Truly, thank you. I keep writing for you because of what you do for me. Arigato.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters. I also, sadly, do not own Mario Puzo's greatest work; The Godfather.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14-Every Now and Again

Amber eyes watch two dark-haired girls spar out in the back yard. The older is allowing the younger to swing at her and connect. The older, but smaller, girl is only tapping the other when an opening is left. He didn't think that his sister needed these types of lessons, but his best friend thought that it would be good for her to be able to protect herself and inflict damage if she is ever caught in a compromising situation.

Protect. Herself. Ichigo simply seethes. She shouldn't need to protect herself. Karin, Yuzu, as well as Rukia, should be allowed to come to him for protection. But, no, they all have to rely on Rukia for protection from boys, other girls and hollows. Hell, he can protect his sisters from other boys, but the Midget insisted that it is in Karin's best interests and Karin wants to learn.

That doesn't make the pill any easier to swallow.

For the last month, Rukia has taken Karin outside three times a week for their sparring sessions. He wants to be happy for Rukia and Karin that they are becoming so close. In fact, the twins and Rukia are more like sisters than he could have ever imagined. Is he happy about it? Actually, yes. They really like having an older girl around and, though he is their Onii-Chan, he can't relate to female issues like Rukia can. Rukia also didn't grow up with sisters and he knows that she enjoys the twins. Besides, it would be hard to have someone so deeply integrated in his life that the twins didn't like.

Is he happy that Rukia has become the de facto household fortress of protection? Hell, no.

What use is he? He can't even separate from his body if Rukia were in trouble. As his reiatsu has increased, so have the number of hollows. Yesterday, she was forced to take over hollow patrol when the assigned shinigami got injured and had to seek medical treatment. He wanted to go with her, but she nicely declined with the excuse that he needed to be around his house to contact her if a hollow was attacking his home.

_Contact her to protect me_. What kind of shit is that?

When he spoke to Geta-Boshi, last week, all the guy could say to him is that he's coming along nicely. What the hell does that mean? It means, according to Urahara, that his reiatsu is building, but it still isn't enough to call his powers or to separate from his body. It may take another year or two.

A year or two.

When he asked Urahara if there was another way, his response was that the only way that would happen is if he suddenly gained double his reiatsu. What kind of stupid answer is that? If it took two years to get this far, how the fuck is he supposed to get double in the immediate time frame? Yes, he said that he didn't mind if it took twenty years, like his chi-chi. That was before he got left at home while the Midget went out and risked her life.

If that isn't emasculating, he doesn't know what is.

Yes, he knows that Rukia has been protecting him for the last two years. But that doesn't make it any easier. He doesn't like being protected. There is a certain comfort in knowing that you can protect yourself and those you love. There is a certain amount of pride, as a man, in protecting your family and those closest to you. He's tired of being protected, he's tired of being on the sidelines and he's tired of feeling like a human paperweight. This is utter and complete bullshit.

Deciding that he can take no more of these thoughts, he goes upstairs to work on his homework.

* * *

Rukia had seen Ichigo watching out of the window. She could also tell that he's pretty irritated.

Ever since she went out, last night, he has been a complete grouch. He didn't even eat lunch with the usual crowd, today, leaving her alone with them. _Dumbass_. He knows how much Arisawa and Inoue dislike her overtly and covertly, respectively. Though their…confrontations have died, there is still underlying tension. That fruit-colored-haired bastard left her so he could eat alone. He even refused to eat dinner which pissed Yuzu off. The shinigami hates it when Yuzu is pissed because she just sulks, leaving Karin and Rukia to divert the young girl's attention.

_What is his problem? Does he not think that I am capable of protecting him and his family?_ She certainly hopes that isn't the case. She doesn't want to think that he has no trust in her abilities. If so, he and she will have a very serious discussion. She will never be as powerful as Ichigo once was, that is true. However, she will take no insults to her own strength. She also has no doubt that he will recover his abilities…probably ten fold. He may not realize it, but his reiatsu is doubling every time it increases. He has as much reiatsu now as he had when he first went to Soul Society.

She has heard that he has been propositioned about gaining his reiatsu back by another…entity. Automatically, she doesn't like it. There is no such thing as a free lunch. They are going to ask him to do something that she knows is not right. That's how people from the spiritual world operate. The moment you take their help, they tell you that you have to do them a favor that ends up hurting others. Ichigo could not live with himself if he had to do that.

The problem is that it takes more for him to unlock his powers, this time. If he gets too impatient, he is going to do something he regrets. If he can just wait…_never mind._ Ichigo doesn't wait for anything well. There is only one other option. Inwardly, she sighs. She will do what she has to, if it is needed, so that he can be at peace. However, in the end, there will be no peace because once he opens the gates, everyone is going to come looking for him in no time…and she will have to go back.

She smiles sadly. _But at least he will be whole, again._

"Ruki-Nee, can I roll you, one more time?"

Said girl looks back to Karin and smiles warmly. "Of course." The girl's smile then becomes entertaining. "But this time, do it with power. I want you to pull me back so hard that I could almost end up on my feet again. And don't just stand their and watch. Get up and come at me as soon as you can. If you can knock the wind out of me, I'll do the laundry this week. If not, you will be watching Chappy with me and Yuzu."

The young Kurosaki's eyebrows are meeting in the middle and her face is getting slightly red. "That is bullshit and you know it! I've been watching Chappy for the last three weeks!"

"Well," the older girl chuckles, poses herself like a bunny on its hind legs with it's front paws bent down and begins to hop, "You better get to knocking the wind out of me or you will be singing 'Hop. Hop. Here comes…'"

Karin growls and gets in her fighting stance. "Get ready to beg for air, Ruki-Nee."

The shinigami gets down in her stance and her face becomes serious. She loves this about Karin. The girl is feisty and mouthy. _My kind of girl_. With a smile and a gleam of mischief in her eyes, she says, "Well, now, let's get to it, then."

Karin takes a solid run at Rukia and grabs her by the collar. As she drops her weight to the ground, she lifts her foot to Rukia's chest and tries to use the momentum to put the older girl behind her. She is successful at putting shinigami to the ground, but when both parties come back up, Rukia is right on her and lightly slaps Karin on the cheek.

"You left yourself open, Karin."

"I had to get my bearings straight! I was a little dizzy from the roll!" Karin yells in frustration.

The Kuchiki gets back down in her stance. "What did I say to you the first night we fought?"

The junior girl answers sullenly while still looking dejectedly at the ground, "Enemies don't stop because you're surprised."

"Now, then. Even if you don't knock the wind out of me, I want you to roll me, hit me and block when I try to hit you. Remember, you have to get a good handle on this because you will still have to be able to perform if your shinai or sword is knocked from your hands. Plus, you need the upper body strength to keep wielding and not be tired. What happens if you get tired?"

In the same sullen voice while looking at ground, the answer is, "You get your ass handed to you."

"Alright. Come. And make it hurt. I'm tough and I won't get angry. Besides," Rukia's face becomes jovial, "there might be some new shin-guards in it for you." When Rukia watched Karin's practice three nights ago, she noticed that the shin guards didn't have any real padding inside. When the younger girl took them off, there were some bruises left behind. After the instant scowl, the shinigami made Ichigo take her to a store to get Karin a new set that she planned on giving her next week. However, if it makes a good motivational tool, she'll use it.

Karin's face lights up immediately. "Really?"

Rukia crosses her arms over her chest. "Really. Now, who's controlling the fight?"

"I am." Karin states factually.

"Who sets the terms?" she raises a brow.

"I DO." The young girl's voice is loud and unwavering.

In a low but decisive tone, the final question is asked. "If there is any ass kicking to be done, who is doing the kicking?"

With fire, determination and resolve, the other girl answers, "KUROSAKI KARIN!"

"Ah." In her fighting stance, Rukia states, "Bring it."

Karin gets ready as well. Wearing a scowl, she gets in her stance and points at the Kuchiki, "Alright, Ruki-Nee, prepare to have your ass set in the grass."

"Come."

Karin dashes to the middle, towards Rukia. When they meet, Karin grabs her opponent's collar and rolls her. Getting back up quickly, she doesn't give the shinigami the chance to turn around and is on the attack. Rukia barely blocks her face but can't avoid a good punch to the stomach. When she bends forward, she makes a run at Karin, putting her head in the young girl's chest and tackling her to the ground. Karin wraps her legs around Rukia's to keep her immobilized, but ends up in a headlock and a half nelson on the ground.

The young girl struggles to remove Rukia's limbs from her head. "RUKI-NEE!"

Said girl chuckles and gives the other girl a noogie with the arm performing the half-nelson. "You did very well, Karin! I'm proud of you! That was a good hit to the gut!"

The struggling stops and Karin looks up into the older girl's eyes. "Really? You don't think I suck?"

With another warm smile, Rukia nods meaningfully and softens her voice. "Really. You've come a long way. We all sucked at one point. As long as you are willing to learn, I am willing to keep doing this with you. You are coming along very well. I think you need those shin guards."

"Cool! Uh, do you think you can let my head and arm go?"

The Kuchiki smiles maliciously. "Not until I do this." She rubs her knuckles into Karin's crown once more to the sound of a part shout and part scream.

"RUUUUKIIII-NEEEEE!"

* * *

When Rukia enters the bedroom, Ichigo is at his desk doing homework. He's slumped over his book and still looks grouchy. _Why is he so mopey?_ Surely he doesn't think that he's going to die under her protection that much, does he?

She puts together her shower items and lays them on the futon. Her next destination is on the floor, right next to his chair. He reflexively looks down at her and she catches his gaze. He scowls harshly at her. 'Are you trying to stare me down?'

Rukia rolls her eyes as if counting and snaps her fiery gaze back to his. 'Nine out of ten times I succeed'

'By whose count?', his eyes ask with a smile and cocked brow.

Violet eyes narrow and the attached brow cocks in return, 'Use any marker you want. '

With each exchange, they get closer and closer.

He scoffs, 'That will take a while. We don't have that long.'

A tiny nose slices the air above it. 'Don't worry. I'll wait.'

"Pssht." 'You wish.'

A soft snort follows his dismissal. 'You know.'

They are nose to nose.

They both hold on to the stare for quite some time, unwilling to relent. Suddenly, Ichigo cracks a smile. 'This is ridiculous.'

'Utterly.' Rukia does the same.

Pretty soon, they are both sniggering, trying not to laugh. Eventually, both fall into the embrace of merriment. The boy really needed that. The stress had been building all day and he needed a way to get rid of it. Fighting hollows used to do that for him, too. His laugh dies immediately and he turns back to his books. _There is no use in dwelling on it._

She notices his instant change in demeanor. The girl is left with no other choice, since the silly bastard refuses give it up willingly. So, Rukia begins the conversation the only way they know how; directly.

"So, what is your problem?" Her face is passive as she folds her legs comfortably beneath her body.

It has always amazed him how she manages to sit comfortably in a formal pose. He puts on his best scowl. The boy doesn't want to talk right now. And, under no circumstances, will he let her hold his gaze for too long. If he does, he's in trouble. "Who said I had a problem?"

"Well, let's see…You ate lunch alone, you skipped dinner, and your reiatsu is edgy and irritated. I don't know, but that is usually a problem with you." _Who are you fooling? You know damned well you have a problem. And, for once, you are going to tell me what it seems to be._

_Whatever. I'm not telling._ The boy's eyes dart from eye to eye trying to keep his eyes from fixing. Suddenly, she moves her head, forcing him to track her eyes again. Once she locks him, she holds him. Being stared down with sheer fire and power, he is unable to control his mouth and it moves of its own volition. Bitterly, he replies, "I'm surprised you can feel my reiatsu as weak as it is." _Dammit!_

_Gotcha. What got this started?_ "Why are you so upset about the strength of your reiatsu? It takes time to recover. It took Otou-Sama twenty years." The words are delivered calmly. If Ichigo is this worked up, then it's a big deal. Getting loud with him never helps in a situation like this.

"I don't want to wait that long!" Is she fucking serious? He has never been a man of patience and this is certainly not going to be a shining example of such a virtue. He needs to be able to protect soon. It is just too…too…wrong!

_Take your time._ What is the rush? It's kind of nice having a calm and comfortable life. "What is the big deal? There is a shinigami here on patrol and I am here to protect you and your family. You act like it's the end of the world!"

"I don't want you protecting me!" This is not the natural order of things. Even since the beginning, when he was the substitute, he protected her. This is not right. For once in her stubborn little life, she should get to be protected. She's had to protect herself. And, she more than served her fair share for the last two years. It is his turn.

_Ah. That is the problem._ "So, you feel like I am not good enough to protect you? You don't want some girl protecting your family?"

"I WANT TO DO THE PROTECTING! I SHOULD BE PROTECTING YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" He stands abruptly and begins pacing around the room. As he paces, the anger deflates from his voice and he begins speaking tiredly. "I don't…I hate watching you go out on patrol while I sit around. I should be out there fighting with you! What if you get overwhelmed? We should be partners. This is bullshit!"

She blinks at him for a few seconds and replies evenly, "Have you talked to Urahara about it?"

The boy stops his pacing and turns toward her. "Of course, I have."

"What did he say?" a deep feminine voice inquires. It will be this answer that has him in such a state of stress, right now.

Ichigo plops to his bed and falls backwards. _I might as well tell her_. After a defeated sigh, he says in an equal tone, "That I needed to double my reiatsu. I can't even separate from my body."

_So…the root of the problem is that he needs reiatsu_. The protecting thing is very serious to him. It always has been. If he has to sit around for two more years, he'll go crazy. This is how he gives himself value. She supposes that it didn't start irritating him until she left him at home last night. She could tell by his eyes that his pride took a serious beating. Strawberry without pride is like sushi with no rice.

As she thinks this over, she comes to the conclusion that if she doesn't help him, he's just going to become bitter, again or do something dumb. They were a team, before. They were always on patrol together and they always killed hollows together. For fuck's sake, what didn't they do together? He feels left out and useless. There is nothing like a down Ichigo to make the woman search for an answer even if she knows it will be a problem later.

The only issue is that, if he even thinks it will be a problem later, he'll decline. In fact, if she tells him how, he will surely decline. However, she is willing to see a miracle happen one more time.

"Is that what has got your panties in a bind?" The girl dismissively cocks her brow.

The boy sits up and looks down at her with a cocked brow of his own. His tone is low, but teasing. "I don't wear panties."

"No, you wear boxer briefs. I do fold laundry, you know. But the point is, you are whining like a girl and I can't stand it. So, the way I see it, you have two options." She lifts two fingers and ticks them off separately. "One, you can keep wearing the skirt and complain for the next two years, or, two, you can let me help you."

_W-w-what?_ "You know how to fix my problem?" His face holds a look of complete surprise.

She scoffs, "You have lots of problems that modern psychiatric medicine can't help; Kurotsuchi-Taicho, maybe." Ichigo's brows go back to their normal position. She inwardly laughs at how quickly he can pull on a scowl. Rukia, though, still dons a smirk. "However, I can fix your reiatsu problem."

While his scowl is tense from her smart-assed comments, this, he is definitely interested in. "Okay, I'm listening."

She's not stupid. She has to get him to agree first. "If you accept my help, you cannot dictate how the fix is administered."

_What the hell is she thinking?_ "Will it hurt?"

"I don't know if it does or not. When I was on the receiving end, I was not in control of my body. However, you'll live. I am most sure of it." _You did last time_.

"Tell me what has to happen, and I will let you know if I want you to help." Something about this just sounds wrong. Her evasiveness is foreboding. She knows he wants this and is openly manipulating him. On one hand, he is offended. On the other…his mind smirks. _She doesn't even try to hide the fact that she thinks she owns me. _He is not her pet. Bitch. _I'm impressed by how big your balls are, woman. It's almost… sexy. _

She laughs darkly. He's in no position to decline her assistance. "In the words of one of your beloved movies, 'I am making you an offer you can't refuse.'" _I have to do this for you because I can't watch you go back to the way you were._ In a teasingly low voice with eyes that match the occasion she replies, "You do not get to choose the manner in which I help you, you ungrateful moron. I only know of one way and, I am willing to do it." Standing, she grabs her things from the closet bed. "I am going to go take a shower. Think it over. I will let you think about it for a couple of days." She saunters out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Flaming hazel eyes trail her petite body with intent until the door closes. He stares at the door for a few seconds before a smile attached to a very strong feeling, that he is afraid to think let alone name, spreads across his face.

_Wench._ She has him.

Sighing, he falls back onto the bed.

_She can help me with my reiatsu?_ Is it kido? Okay, Rukia wouldn't hurt him intentionally without good reason. So, it must not be too bad. _Does she know a spell that will inflate my reiatsu? Why won't she tell me how? _He's got to think this over. There is a reason she won't give him all of the details.

Grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face to block the light for a minute, his mind goes back through their conversation. _She noticed that I wear boxer briefs?_ The boy lightly chuckles with a grin that he is glad the pillow covers. _So? You wear Chappy bikini briefs_. Whose underwear is worse?

* * *

As the shades of purple and orange spread across the sky, a torch of orange hair stands out like a beacon upon the Kurosaki roof. The teenager is sprawled out, watching the sunrise. His hands are behind him and his legs are in a flat 'V' in front of him. He couldn't sleep for shit last night. He kept trying to mull over the offer presented by Rukia. _Rukia's offer_…_Okay, think this over_. There are two options: take her help or wait until he builds enough of his own reiatsu. Actually, there are three. There is the offer from the ramen guy.

Pros…the proud young man doesn't have to rely on Rukia's deal. When he gets his powers, he gets them. No questions asked. She will have no carrot to dangle and he'll be able to prove how much he's matured. Patience. He can wait two more years… No, he can't.

Every time she goes out there alone, it will eat at him. What if she can't defeat her opponent? He isn't even in a position to fight the bastard off so that she can get herself together if she gets knocked down or put through a wall. What if it tries to eat her soul? What if something happens and he can't get to her? _She could_…NO! A sharp pain shoots through his chest and he winces. He won't allow it. She can't. It will not happen.

If he takes the deal from the ramen guy…he's not sure how that is going to end. What does he have to do to repay their debt? With Rukia, there really is no debt. They never keep track of what the other owes, but in his mind, he will always owe her. However, he can handle owing the Midget. She is close enough to him that repayment can go on for centuries.

Still…something is wrong. She's not completely open with this and there is a reason. _Why does Rukia hide things from me?_ If she thinks he'll overreact. If she thinks he'll stop her. He's voting for option two. She's not trying to cut any deals with him to get him to hold his temper or to see her logic. She is simply refusing to say, forcing him to make a blind choice.

Why would he stop her if it's something he wants? She knows he's not afraid of pain. He usually asks because the magnitude of the pain denotes the amount at stake. She says she doesn't know how difficult is, but, s_he's sure that I will survive it._ How does she know? She was not in control of her body when she went through it. Why would she not be…in…control…possessed…_Has she lost her fucking mind?_

The boy gets off of the roof and sails back into his room. Landing with a light thud, his socked feet do not break stride as he walks over to the closet and swiftly opens the door.

Her eyes pop open when his hands grab her upper arms and pull her out of the closet landing her to her feet. He is staring her in the eye very, very harshly while still holding her arms with equal constrictive force. Rukia blinks a few seconds to get herself about her and, then, she starts to pay attention. Had it not been Ichigo who opened that door, she would have instantly started fighting. Strangely, his presence alone never wakes her unless she is waiting for him.

His eyes are torn between gratitude and sheer anger. What is wrong with him to drag her out of bed at 5:30 in the morning? _Why is he grateful and angry?_

_How stupid are you?_ She knows what happened last time. She's willing to do that again? _For me?_ Stupid, stupid Midget_._ _Why are you like this?_ _Why don't you think that your life has value? _Yet, something about it warms and frightens him. She is always so willing to lay down her life for him without thought. Sometimes, it is nice to know that you mean as much to someone as they mean to you. Regardless, he can't let her do this. Sternly and decidedly, he answers, "The answer is 'no'. I will not let you do that to yourself. I will not let them hunt you down, like before. I need to be in a position to keep that from happening."

The pajama clad girl is finally starting to understand the conversation. She frowns sadly at her roommate. Her voice is extremely soft, but honest and vulnerable. "You don't understand, Ichigo. If you don't get your powers back for another two years, you will be unable to bear it. If you suddenly gained your powers overnight, I would have to go back. At least, if I give you the reiatsu kick start, we can do this on our own terms. And, as long as they don't find out that I gave you the start and you keep your power display down, I can stay a little longer." Her eyes are tearing up. She wants him to be able to retrieve his powers in a way that leaves his pride, honour and soul in tact. This is not just for him; it is for her a well. She would not be able to live with herself if she didn't do all that she could for him.

Ichigo lets her go. Taking a couple of steps backward, he spins and walks toward the window. The sun is now coming up in full bloom. The colors are vibrant and alive. Out of the darkness of the landscape, a ray of light cuts though bringing clear sight to the world. Slowly lowering his eyelids and letting his head fall backwards, he tries to clear his mind. _She's right._

She didn't want to do it this way, but they must. It is the only way they can control how long they get to stay together and he doesn't end up in too deep with the wrong people. Rukia doesn't like the way he isn't moving, however. "Ichigo?" The girl calls out to the boy softly. He doesn't answer.

Padding quickly, but almost silently, the owner of two small arms comes to wrap the boy's waist and squeeze. "We'll make the best of it. "

His fists ball at the side of his body. Why is his power always a curse? Why can it not coexist with what he wants? If he gains his power, he loses Rukia, again. If he foregoes the power, he could still lose her, again, because she has to fight alone. On all sides, he loses.

"You trust me, don't you?" She asks

Ichigo places his hands on top of hers and continues staring out of the window. "Completely. A thousand times over." The delivery is truthful, but distant. If Soul Society finds out…technically, if they find out…they just have to keep it low profile for a while. If they find out in say…five years from now, he would be in a position where they couldn't fuck with him at all. The result? They couldn't take Rukia back if they wanted to.

His eyebrows begin to touch. But if they find out before then…he's got a serious problem. More importantly, Rukia does, too. He can't let them take her.

Turning around in her arms to face her, he looks deeply into her eyes and places his hands on her shoulders. Her frown in decisive. She really wants to do this. She is not just throwing out a suggestion. He just…can't; he has to decline. He may be annoyed and inconvenienced for a while, but he is not willing put her life up to the highest bidder. "Rukia, there is too much as stake. They will kill you if they find out and I can't…I won't put you in that kind of position." His voice tone is low as his scowl softens and he rubs her shoulders.

The girl looks at the ground and sighs. She knew he would do this. Now, she has to resort to the only method that usually makes sense. Turning her eyes back to him, she fixes her scowl, reaches her hand back and drops a right hook on his jaw. He stumbles backward a couple of steps.

"OWWWW! What the fuck!"

The girl stalks over to him, pulls his collar downward and speaks with closed teeth. "Listen to me. I know what the penalty is and I am not expecting you to come and save me. But being here is something that I know will be taken from me sooner or later. If I am going to be forced back, I want it to be for a reason that will make me smile in my last minutes of life. So, you, Kurosaki-Kun, will take my help. If not for yourself…" she looks down, swallows a very harsh lump in her throat and quickly looks back up. Rukia's voice wavers slightly. "Do it for me. At least when they come for me, we have given them a real reason and we got to enjoy the time we have."

No. He's not having it. It doesn't matter how much the pained look in her eye just hurt to watch. He will not put her in danger for his own gain. Grabbing her collar in return, he lowers his face, even more, and mirrors her earlier delivery while scowling. "No, you listen to me. I would rather they come for you later than now. I will find another way; one that doesn't compromise you. I can't let you die. If they kill you, they will have killed me."

Small hands loosen their grip and small shoulders slump. With a sigh, she says, "Then you will just have to keep your power display low and you can't take all of my power this time. This will be how **we** want it to be. But just know that I will not do this at the last minute to save my life." Her scowl goes form determination to regret. "I will only do this because you feel you need your powers for your own well being. This time, I want to do this for you, not to you." By the return look in his eyes, she can tell that something about what she just said has upset him. His eyes are moving slowly with hers and it almost feels like he's trying figure out why she said such a thing. _Because it is how I feel._

The boy's face has a sad scowl from her words. No wonder every time that night is mentioned, she always looks ashamed to a degree. She believes that she hurt him by changing his life. His voice softens considerably, but his grip does not. Bringing her face a breath from his, his gaze melts into hers. Her body is lightly jerking in inflection while he speaks because he has got to make her understand. "Rukia, I never thought of it that way. I think of it as the single greatest miracle of my life. It gave me lots of things that I didn't even know how much they were worth until they were gone. I'm glad that I met you; that it happened." Searching her for a change of heart, he can tell that she is ready to give him a reason why she was wrong or a bad person. Cutting her off is easier. "To regret that day would be to regret you and I could never do either. Don't say shit like that."

"I don't care, Ichigo. You really didn't have a choice, at the time. If you hadn't done that, we would have all died. This will be a conscious choice. And, if this is something that you really want, I want to be the one to give it to you. If you are going to be in trouble with someone, I'd rather it be me." She doesn't feel sorry for herself; she doesn't deserve to. But some things should be kept between the closest of friends and she plans to keep up her side of the deal. If she has something that he needs and it is in her power to give it to him, he will always have it whether he asks or not.

Violet eyes, attach themselves to Amber ones. The stare is completely open. He can tell that these are her truest thoughts. If he absolutely cannot wait to regain his powers, she wants him to come to her first. At least they can trust each other.

"I'd prefer that you wait until you naturally recover. But, since I know that you don't like to wait for anything, I don't want that kind of secret between anyone but you and me."

He lets go of her collar and wrests his palms on her shoulders while staring at the ceiling. This is one of the things that he has always hated about Rukia and secretly loved at the same time. More often than not, she knows the right answer. Sometimes, the answer that makes the most sense is the one that has the direst consequences. In those situations, she prefers that they gamble on each other. Just like he instinctually knew what to do in battle, she knows the way people think; especially him. This is the best option.

Lolling his head forward, he lets his eyes meet hers. Blinking slowly, he says softly, "Let me think about the terms. I want to think this through. Usually, I just go with the flow, but I can't, this time. I want you to do the same. Let me know what you decide at noon. Is that fair?"

Her small chin juts down and back up quickly, but her voice is at an equal level to his. "As long as you promise not to do anything before we talk. However, I will not be changing my mind. The offer will always stand. Just tell me what your decision is and, if I can be of help, it will be done." Languidly, she raises her palms against his cheek and pins him in her stare. "There is nothing for which you cannot ask me. Always come to me first. There is no enumeration of debt between us. You do not and will not ever owe me a thing." A small smile appears across her face. "I will never fail to help you because we will take care of each other."

Ichigo raises his hands to her face and speaks lowly while wearing his own small smile. "Remember that this goes two ways, Midget. If I can ever do something for you, never hesitate to ask me. I will never refuse to help you. There is no secret that cannot be held between us. We've always given each other the best of us. That won't change over the centuries. I will take care of you and you will take care of me."

Small fingers tap lightly on his cheek. "Well then, meet me at our spot after dinner in the alley. Chappy will take care of your body. I will let you decide when you want to get Kon back. Trust me."

"With my life."

Somewhere, in the back of both minds, they know that this is a different type of agreement. Since she has been back, their promises have become more serious; more reliant on absolute trust. They have become agreements that are not meant to be broken until one of them dies; that will be in effect for the next two thousand years. Somehow, they have begun to enter pacts that are laying the groundwork for their life together.

Neither is afraid.

* * *

Narrow eyes stare aimlessly out of the window. In about four hours, he will be on a two day pass which he intends to use in the living world. Kurakura-cho, to be exact. She probably misses her home after being away for a month. His visit should cheer her up.

Taicho says that she is doing well. His words were, "Things are going as well as expected. Her performance is sterling." But that is all he would say.

He knows that she asked for advanced notice. This is a surprise, though. No one notifies someone of a surprise, right? Besides, she's probably sick of all of the humans, including Ichigo, and would like a break to hear about the news of home, right?

The only thing that bothers him is that she has yet to send any correspondence home with exception of her reports. Kuchiki-Taicho says it is because she is busy. What can she be doing that has her so busy?

The man snorts. She'll probably be begging to come home with him. The smile grows on his face. _One can only hope._

"Abarai, I understand that you are using your two day pass in the living world. What is your destination?"

The addressed man turns to greet his superior officer. When did he get here? "Hai. I am going to Kurakura-cho, Taicho."

What is this about? Rukia has only been gone a little over a month. "What business do you have with my sister? She did not inform me that she was taking time from her duties to entertain a guest."

"Well, it's a surprise. She doesn't know that I am coming. I figured that she is probably homesick by now." The Fuku-Taicho replies with a large smile.

"Make arrangements to notify her. She is very busy and Kuchikis do not like surprises. Her first priorities are her duties and that includes blending into human life as much as possible. Do not interfere." Kuchiki Byakuya knows what the problem is; it's the other way around. Abarai has always had an obsession with Rukia, from the very beginning. Based on the way his sister acts, the obsession is not mutual. She cares about his red-headed executive officer greatly, but not in the same way she does about the kozo. Is Abarai trying to convince her to come back? As much as he would like her home himself, he knows that it is not her wish. If anyone is going to drag her home, it will be her family.

As Byakuya turns toward his desk, Renji can't stop the retort from leaving his mouth. "She wasn't always a Kuchiki." _She was mine, first._

The dark-haired man turns back around. His eyes steel as they meet the other man's. "She is and has been for almost four and a half decades. Need I remind you that I spoke to her in the forty years you did not? I assure you that she does not like to have unexpected guests. I am surprised that she did not request advanced notice prior to her departure."

A tattooed face turns away. "She did. Like I said, this is a surprise." This conversation is really pissing Renji off. Why does his taicho always block him from Rukia except for when he wants someone to go on a mission with her? _Why am I good enough to protect her, but not to be with her?_

Since Reni's face is facing away from the Kuchiki's desk, he allows himself a raised eyebrow. "Like I said, notify her prior to your arrival," the clan leader states firmly with no room for discussion.

If Renji just agrees, his commanding officer will leave him alone. That doesn't mean he'll actually follow through. This isn't a battle; nobody dies if he disobeys. Keeping his back to the other man, he answers, "I will do that when I leave here."

Byakuya is not the head of the clan for nothing. When Abarai doesn't face him, he knows that the man has no intention of obeying his order. That is of no concern, however. He will call Rukia and get a message to Urahara. But, there is no point in tipping his hand. "See that you do."

* * *

As night comes and encroaches upon the light of day, a boy with orange hair grabs the arm of a girl with dark hair who is on her way outside. He lowers his head to speak directly in her ear. "Let's not do this outside. I want to do this without any witnesses."

She raises her head to him with a questioning look. "Once I get out of my body, no one can see me. You will be invisible as soon as I get you out of your body." She speaks lowly in reverence to severity of the situation.

He nods in understanding. "I know, but Karin can see and I don't want her or anyone else dragged into this. This is our mess and we should keep it that way."

After a few seconds of thought, she agrees. "Understandable. Where would you like to go?"

"Be in my room in ten minutes. I want to be sure that everyone in my family is occupied while we do this."

Rukia shoots him an incredulous look. "You don't want to do this outside because someone might see, but you don't mind using your room?" Her voice becomes sarcastic. "Of course, NO ONE would notice the light coming from your bedroom window."

"Shut up and meet me up there. I will take care of the rest. Just work with me on this." Ichigo's eyes show very little room for debate.

After a defeated sigh, the girl answers, "Fine. See you in ten."

* * *

Rukia has separated from her body and awaits Ichigo in his desk chair. She is doing the right thing. Regardless of the rules of Soul Society, she is doing what is just and fair. She will not be like those of closed minds there. She will do for him what they should have for all of the things he has done for them.

She would be a liar if she said that she doesn't feel nervous. She doesn't want to lose all of her powers by mistake or have Soul Society find out. But, for him, she will take her punishment for all of eternity. This is what is right.

Her thoughts are taken away as Ichigo enters the room.

He opens the door, spins, and closes it. After the click of the lock, he closes his window and curtains. Grabbing a couple of towels out of the hamper, the anxious boy shoves them under the door. Once all of his preparations are complete, he takes off his shirt and sits on the bed. Raising his brown eyes to her violet ones, he says, "Okay, I think we are good to go. The twins are at Karin's soccer practice and Oyaji is in the clinic. How do you want to do this?"

The petite shinigami stands and unsheathes her sword. "I want you to stay still. I am going to put the blade to your heart and my foot on your shoulder so that I can separate from you before you suck all of my power away. Do you still want this?" She can tell by the way he continues to try to bore down into her soul that he is looking for assurance. She tries her best to return it to him.

After feeling her confirmation, he answers. "Yes. Tell me when you are ready."

"No, you tell me when. Mai, Sode no Shirayuki."

Just as in the beginning, Ichigo is still transfixed by watching her sword's release. It fits her so well; pure beauty without barriers of pretense.

Placing her left foot on his shoulder and pointing her blade to his heart, she says, "Tell me when."

They both smile at each other. This is so different than the first time. Yet, it feels very similar. The young Kurosaki speaks first. His voice is soft, yet sincere. "Thank you, Rukia. I owe you for this. This is our secret and will be kept between us. I will protect you with my life."

"Don't thank me. Thank you for allowing me to do this for you. This is our secret and will be kept between us. I will protect you with my life." She then chuckles lightly. "This is going to mar that pretty skin of yours." She's not lying; his chest is fabulous.

Smirking back at her he has to say something asinine. "You're good at kido. Fix it."

She scoffs, "We'll see." Her eyes become serious. "Take a deep breath and say when."

Their stares lock for assured mutual consent. Again.

Wrapping his hands around her blade, he moves the point just above his other scar. He wants to remember this as much as the first time; even more so. Ichigo says with equal seriousness, "Now."

As the blade pierces his chest, the light of a million lumens is emitted into the room. Rukia can feel her power being drained as it leaves her body. Though he is sucking down her reiatsu quickly, she continues to keep tabs on how much he takes. It doesn't hurt. In fact, it is quite pleasurable. But she has to keep the majority of her reiatsu. _If I can just stand it two more seconds._

He had forgotten how indescribable this feels. Her reiatsu invades his body, but the feeling is comfortable and he doesn't want it to stop. It is as if she and he are merging into one being until he feels her push him back with her foot.

Suddenly, the sound of reiatsu exploding meets his ears and he is standing on his bed…next to his body.

"RUKIA! IT WORKED!" He yells as he touches himself on his chest and thighs to be sure that he is out. Looking down, he sees nothing but black fabric, causing his eyes to go wide. Reaching back, he finds the hilt of his zanpakuto. He has missed Zangetsu. An excited smile erupts on his face. He is a shinigami. As his eyes meet his benefactor's, he allows her to see the complete joy he is experiencing.

Rukia's robes are black as she spies her zanpakuto. Her sword is still white so she can hold shikai. She didn't give away everything, this time; they are both shinigami. When she meets his eyes, the smaller shinigami automatically smiles warmly- she has given him a goofy grin. "Ah."

As if she is able to direct fate, her phone goes off. It is a hollow alert. Grabbing her hand, he drags her around the bed and to the window with him as he runs across it. "Let's go kill us a hollow, partner." His voice is as excited as a child given candy.

"Slow down, dolt! I have to get through the window, too!" She feels like her arm is being pulled off as he opens the curtains and window. She starts to shout another insult when she feels her body jerked upwards and a large arm wraps around her waist.

"Shut the hell up and tell me where!" She just takes too long and talks too damned much for her own good, sometimes!

"Calm down, dammit! Two point five miles northeast; it's a big one." Her scowl is on hard. He hasn't fought in two years. He was hard to deal with when he first started, but at least he had some caution because he didn't know what to expect. The better he got, the less caution he used because he was so powerful.

Now, he's a hybrid. He doesn't know how much power he has and she doesn't want him out there fighting like he did by the time he lost his powers. He needs to be careful, get a feel of himself, and let her help him. She is actually more powerful than she used to be. She and Shirayuki are in a much better place. They only had each other for the last two years.

"Look at me." The voice is stern, almost parent like. "Do not go out there and be reckless. You don't know all of your power and you haven't had a chance to talk with your zanpakuto. Let's do this as a team so you can feel yourself out. Got it?"

He sighs and nods. "You are such a kill joy."

"Get going."

* * *

Shunpoing as fast as he can, he gets them to the location in no time. When they sight the opponent, Rukia detaches herself and gets in her stance. "You ready?"

Taking down his blade, he points it at the beast. The substitute's eyes are gleaming. "Hell, yes."

As she eyes him from bottom to top, she can't help but notice how magnificent he looks. He is bigger, broader and more…manly. But that face…is still that of a boy. Ichigo has become an excruciatingly handsome young man. Turning her head back towards the hollow, a knowing smile with a cocked brow perches on her face. She can't help but give him a concession. "I'll let you have first strike."

Ichigo looks over at his partner with the white sword. Her hair is longer, she's taller, and she's started to gain some weight; in the right places. However, her eyes are still large, her nose is still annoyingly cute and her smile is still to die for. She is caught somewhere between a teenager and a woman. He regrets that he missed her teenage years. Yet, what he is witnessing, now, is a sight to behold.

Rukia is becoming a painfully beautiful young…well, older… young woman. More importantly, she's cool as hell. "Let's do this! AAAARRRGHHH!" and away he goes with his usual battle cry.

He runs in front of the screaming beast, taunting it every second he can. Though he misses the head shot, he does slice off an arm. Spinning to avoid being hit by the other arm, he flips upward to get its attention. "Hey, ugly fuck! Up here!"

Just as the beast focuses on Ichigo, Rukia freezes its head. Walking by, she kicks the ice, and the hollow's head disintegrates. The monster's body starts to fall and dissipates with the head.

"What the fuck did you do that for? You ruined all of the fun! You weren't supposed to kill it yet, Midget!" This is like popping all of the balloons at a five year old's birthday party! The boy's face is red. His right hand grips the hilt of Zangetsu for life and the other was balled into a tight fist. _Didn't she grow out of this?_

She rolls her eyes. This is how it used to be. He would always accuse her of killing the hollow too soon. Sometimes, it was because she was tired. Others, it was because he had really pissed her off and it was payback.

Tonight, however, it is about safety. He needs to get a grip on himself first. "That is enough fun for now. You missed your headshot twice. And that means you aren't sharp enough to get into a serious battle with that thing. Plus, the longer we let that go on, the more damage it does. The more damage, the more likely Soul Society is to investigate. Get it?"

The teenager growls and flies in a spiral, straight upwards. "Fine!" If he can't fight, he might as well enjoy the other thing about being a shinigami he loved; freedom.

She lowers herself to the ground and looks straight up. Her amethyst orbs are glistening because her heart is as full as it could possibly be and her teeth can be seen from ear to ear.

Ichigo is flipping and tumbling in the air. He will let himself fall so far before going upward, again. Her favorite is when he sticks his arms and legs straight out and spins. The smile of contentment he has, when his face actually points toward the ground, makes her grateful that she is able to return the elation to him that he gives to her. To watch Ichigo be so free and happy...there is nothing more wonderful.

* * *

Ichigo feels like he is one with the world and everything in it. He can get out of his body, he can protect, he can be a partner to Rukia…he is shinigami, once more. _Oh, Gods it feels so amazing!_ The air flying through the cloth on his body, moving his hair and caressing his skin is absolutely awesome.

_Rukia is so the shit!_ Rukia…_Hey, where is she?_ He stops and looks downward to her face looking up at him with…_what a beautiful smile_. He can't not have her up here with him; she is the reason that he can fly. How can he shine without his ray of light?

He flies down swiftly, grabs her by her waist and takes her upward with him, causing a surprised yell. "ICHIGO!"

"Stop being so bossy! Put your arms straight out to the side, put your head back and close your eyes." His eyes are mischievous and attached to a childish grin.

"Why?" she asks as she squeezes her arms between them in order to cross them over her chest.

Giving her a scowl, he replies with a question. "Is it too much to ask for you to do what I say, once in a while? Must you always have your way?"

Accompanied with a sigh, she does as he asked. "Fine. Happy now?"

"Yep."

The boy begins spinning them in a circle. As the spin becomes faster and faster, she can feel herself being pulled backwards by the force. The feeling is strange. So much so, that she begins laughing.

He has to smile at her; especially since she can't see him. He used to do this type of thing with his sisters when they were little. He knows that Rukia never experienced childhood like a kid should. There is nothing wrong with a little childish fun for someone who deserves all of the fun she can handle.

"Stop, Ichigo! I'm going to be sick!"

He slows the rotation to a stop, and her posture reconstitutes itself, with her hands landing on his upper arms. They both catch their breath while smiling meaningfully at each other. She begins the conversation. "Thank you for trusting me, Ichigo. I am happy that it worked for you."

"Thanks for helping me at such a cost. You're the best, really." Using his right hand, he presses her shoulders to his chest and squeezes her while resting his chin on her head. The girl's eyes reflexively close. "Thanks for being an awesome best friend."

Smiling softly, she replies in kind. "You're welcome, Jackass. Now, we should get going on our homework. Additionally, your door has been locked for a long time. We don't want your family drawing conclusions."

Still holding her, while moving in a slight twisting motion from the waist, he agrees. "Yeah, you're right." An idea strikes him. They haven't done this in a very long time. "You wanna play tag on the way home?"

She scoffs into his chest. "I am not as easy to catch as I used to be."

He returns her gesture. "And I am not as slow as you think I am."

Rukia draws her head back causing him to look at her. She raises an eyebrow and asks, "Care to wager?"

His face mirrors hers and he replies, "What did you have in mind?"

"Loser does the winner's chores this week as well as their own." Every one of her front teeth is on display. _This ought to be interesting._

With a smile like that, he is definitely in. Nonetheless, he can't let her know that just yet. "That depends. Whatcha got?"

"Dishes."

He has the bathrooms. Definitely. "Deal."

In the end, Ichigo will find himself doing dishes the last three nights of the week because she can still get under lots of low lying objects.

He has to say, though, it is worth the trouble.

* * *

A narrow set of eyes watches the entire act from the ground unnoticed. Their owner is none too happy.


	15. Never, Ever, Forever & Always of Loyalty

(A/N) I want to, first, apologize for the lateness. I ended up with the flu right after all my other sickness and still had to work. I was also missing half of my staff, so I worked a lot. That being said, I will not be able to produce a chapter until next Sunday. The holiday is upon me and I have 15 people coming for dinner, to finish shopping and work is still behind. The same will be true New Year's Week. After that, I should be able to get back to my normal schedule. I am very sorry. Please know that I enjoy doing this story for you guys more than my job times a thousand.

**Based on the stuff above, I did not get back to my reviews. Again, I am sorry. I had to make a choice between a chapter and getting back to you. And, although, I enjoy writing back to you, I think you would rather I gave you a chapter. **

**This one is not a lot of action. Its purpose is to give the background for the next two chapters. It will make the why of the actions more understandable so that, based on that pretext, they will seem in character. Also, I didn't want you all to think Renji was just being crazy. He has a valid perspective seeing it from the outside. This is also true for Byakuya and Isshin. But, the older men also have one similarity that makes them more empathetic to Ichigo and Rukia than just relation. **

**Thank you so much for all of the fantastic love you guys showed me this week. I cannot tell you how much it meant to me. It was like 32 get well cards! They truly keep me going during the days when I stay awake or get up an extra hour to work on it the chapter. It makes me so happy that you are finding enjoyment in my enjoyment. **

**Thank you, thank you, for the reviews from BlackJazmin, teshichan, shirayuki-zepyhr, shirayuki-zepyhr, 09ice, Aika Ray Kuroba, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, novicestar, amelieraechan, Urikaa, karling08, hollownature, Qwaser, DarkJason, Rukia's Reflection, Sakae-chan, mysticalphoenix-avalon, ichiruki88, CutieTea, grayqueen, and rissakee2.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding me to favourites lists. I really hope to see as many this week. Consider it my Christmas present. ^_^ **

**Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you and your families have all of the peace, comfort and joy in the world. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15- The Never, Ever, Forever and Always of Loyalty

"Moshi, moshi." A deep, baritone voice answers.

"Konbanwa, Nii-sama. I am returning your call. I was not in a position to hear the phone ring, earlier. How may I be of service?" A deep feminine voice inquires.

* * *

Ichigo sits across from Rukia on his bed rolling his eyes with a book on his lap.

She's sitting in the closet with a serious scowl staring at the floor. Tiny toes wiggle nervously as her legs swing back and forth. He has always wondered why she never wears socks on her feet in the house unless she's so cold she can't stand it. The moment she gets home, right after her shoes are left at the door, the socks are very soon to follow. He always knows it's her by the quick padding of small, bare feet. His eyes travel further north and realize that her little hand is curled tensely around her cell phone talking to her onii-san. Evidently, the rich jackass got them phones that can go between the Living World and Soul Society. Just great; now he can keep tabs on them across dimensions.

Her voice is cool, but respectful. She seems to not want to say much. Not that he blames her, especially, after what they just did. He's not calling about that, is he? Can't be. Based on her words, maybe Byakuya is not doing his best impression of male genitalia. He scoffs. Maybe she's just used to it.

_Did she just call me 'the former substitute'?_ Gods, that term pisses him off coming from her. Anyone else, doesn't matter. From her, though, it grates his nerves. The boy's temper boils for a reason he can't define. He knows it is so that she can keep them from knowing the depth of their…whatever it is…but it kind of hurts. Why can't she openly say his name to Byakuya the way she says it to him? He hates that she has to pretend that she doesn't care about him when he knows damned well that she does. Then again, maybe it's just desserts. He had pretended that he didn't care about her for a while. At least he has stopped doing that, for the most part. Though it may be necessary, at times, still, it sucks.

How can she be such a forceful woman most of the time and turn into a complete wimp when it comes to Byakuya? He doesn't know why, but it has always pissed him off the way Rukia kowtows to the bastard and Byakuya treats her like common trash. Why does she try so hard to please someone who could care less if she's happy?

She got in a total tizzy when she got home and realized that Byakuya had called while they were out. She said something about not missing a call from _Nii-Sama_ and that she needed to be sure to answer when he calls as much as possible. That is just stupid. But, he knows this much for sure; there will come a day when he will **make** that fucker respect Rukia…the very day that it is his place to do so. _That day __**will**__ come. And right soon._

True enough, he and the snobby bastard had come to a mutual respect for each other before the Winter War. They didn't, and don't, really like each other. From the get, they got off on the wrong foot, and, rightfully so. What that asshole was trying to do to Rukia was beyond fucked up. The younger Kurosaki was not going to, and still will not, ever let Byakuya speak to her that way again. Never. Powers be damned. Even if he still had no powers-for which, _I can't believe she…twice…anyway_- the Strawberry would die before he let Byakuya say that to her. Ever.

The only thing that redeemed the Kuchiki prick was that he took a wicked wound to save the Midget's life. Granted, as a brother, that is how it is supposed to happen. However, he had to give the fucker some credit for finally explaining everything to Rukia. He came to her correctly. From that point on, the boy had seen a noticeable change in the way Byakuya treated her. It was subtle, but Ichigo saw it; even if she didn't. But, the fact still remains that Byakuya does not treat Rukia with the respect that she deserves. He did, though, let her come to Hueco Mundo in that stupid assed cape. The boy inwardly laughs. Then, a vacuum pulls in his chest and a deep pit forms in his stomach. He can't help but to scowl.

That was the last time he saw her as himself; the last time he really looked at her, before the separation.

Honestly, he wants to kick Renji's ass for that; even to this day. He should have **NEVER** listened to that dumb ass bastard of a pineapple. Something told him not to listen to that stupid shit about her being a soldier and not trusting her abilities. It didn't have anything to do with that, for the Strawberry. It had to do with exactly what he knew in his heart of hearts would happen. But no, in that six way corridor, he let someone else talk him into making a mistake. He let Renji talk him into letting Rukia out of his sight. Hell, the first omen should have been when they ended up in that weird underground forest and couldn't find her.

But the moment he felt her fall…he knew he had fucked up in the corridor; he had made a serious error in judgment. He knew that he should have rejected the opinions of that stupid asshole and the Midget because when they stacked hands and he looked in her eyes, something felt wrong. It felt like they were saying good bye because they may never see each other again. That moment; that defining moment… is the one that he will regret for the rest of his life.

That was the moment he let her go. He left her to fight alone. Yes, she eventually won; against an Espada, no less. He was very, very proud of her when he heard. Still, she almost died, again. He almost lost her permanently. However, he will neither make the same mistake Renji made 40 years ago nor the one he made two years ago. He will not ever separate from Rukia. It will never, willingly, happen again. Not now, not ever. Something will have to take her from him; as her… _best friend_… and as a man; he will work his ass off to make sure that doesn't happen. Ever.

Truly, it may not have stopped the two year absence from happening, but at least he would have known that she was fine. Ichigo often thought of her in battle. He was willing to forego the mission objective in order to save her. _Inoue_…he had to save her and he would have…he just wanted to save Rukia first. Is that selfish? It doesn't matter if is. Because, again, it was just as he thought. When faced with the idea of permanent separation from Rukia, he damned near lost his mind after two years. An eternity would have killed him.

_Thank you for the power, Rukia; thank you for giving me the means to drop any fucker that comes to harm you…or take you anywhere._

He is taken out of his thoughts when he hears the name that has been gnawing at the back of his mind before she got here. An even deeper scowl instantly plants itself on his face.

_

* * *

_

What the fuck did I just see?

Heavy footsteps pound the concrete into submission as they move along the sidewalk back to the shoten at a deliberate pace. He had planned to go over to Ichigo's and take her out. He was about there, when he heard a hollow cry. He turned around and was about to pop out of his body, when his eyes caught a tall man with orange hair standing next to a small girl getting ready to fight.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Ichigo has his powers back? Renji is not sure to what level they are, but the son of a bitch is definitely able to separate from his body. The fuku-taicho is instantly irritated. This means that Ichigo will recover his shinigami abilities and surpass Renji again. Fucker.

Something about the end of that scene cut him to the core in more ways than he thought possible. Rukia was laughing and smiling in a way he had not seen in a very, very long time. In fact, he's never seen her that happy. Ever.

She was in that bastard's arms, and allowing him to spin her around. Even when they stopped spinning, she let him hold her and didn't try to move away. _Calm down, dude._ It may not be as bad as it looks. The Orange fucker didn't kiss her. _He better not have_. But still. She hasn't let Renji hug her since before the war and even then, it wasn't like _that_. She seemed comfortable with the fruit's arms wrapped around her. How disgusting.

Since the war…

Right after Ichigo lost his powers, she wouldn't let anyone near her. She kept everyone at a distance. A very, very, very long distance. Everything about her was rehearsed. She thought about what her facial expressions should be and then painted them on. You could kinda tell. Everyone got the same smile. Almost no one got a frown. But most of the time, she had no expression, at all. She seemed to be only mimicking the actions of others so she could figure out how she was supposed to feel and displayed the accompanying facial markers. It was like a moving statue.

He had expected her to be a little upset. In fact, the tattooed man expected her to be a bit sad, as well. Really. They had only spent like a year knowing each other. It isn't like being childhood friends. She was supposed to cry a bit on her oldest friend's shoulder and then… What he did not expect was for her to completely shut down.

It was like her soul left her body. He still doesn't know who that person is, but it doesn't seem like Rukia. The last time he had seen her kind of like that was when Shiba died. He wasn't speaking to her then, but he had seen her around. She looked awful; rarely smiling or laughing. His oldest friend was just…there. It seemed as if she would never fully recover.

Back then, he thought that maybe she was having an affair with the guy or something because how could the death of an officer affect her like that? Sure, Shiba was her superior and she would have to respect the guy, but, damn. She looked like she had been hit with a ton of rocks.

All that the Pineapple could do was wait for the day that he and she would be reunited. All of the other stuff would be water under the bridge. Then, Renji got the news that she had gone AWOL in the Living World.

What blew his mind, at the time, was how alive she seemed when they came to capture her. There was a fire in her that he hadn't seen since they lived in the Rokangai. When he saw who she was defending and hiding with, the man did a double take. It was like a younger, orange-haired version of Shiba. When her eyes landed on the shinigami wannabe, they livened up even more. Bastard. She was willing to defended Ichigo. Ichigo.

Is her tie to him predicated on her obsession with Shiba? Is Kurosaki using that to hold her to him?

That son of a bitch totally changed everything. Not only did he bring amazing power and speed, but he and Rukia were instantly joined at the hip. Those two were glued together. Renji snarls. She was willing to die for him with no regrets. He was willing to kill everyone he had to, to save her.

What went on between them?

Abarai doesn't know, but he doesn't like it. She stays at his house, in the name of all that is decent.

They were so close, tonight. Blissfully close…too damned close.

No. Rukia wouldn't be interested in Ichigo. Ichigo is a human and that would be beneath her_. I'm_ _just drawing conclusions. Aren't I? Yes_. He will not lose Rukia. He will have her. He deserves her. He has known her the longest; this is how it is supposed to be.

Tomorrow, he will get her to ditch school, and they will go catch up. She has no need in learning the pointless nuances of the human world, anyway. She'll tell him all of the stupid human stories she's been saving up, and he'll tell her about home. Home.

_We're going home, soon, Rukes. I'll get you out of here._

* * *

"Actually, I called to be of service to you, Imouto-Sama." The voice is rich, pleasant and uncharacteristically devoid of its usual sharpness.

The other sibling fees as if they can almost feel a familial bond. "Why, thank you, Nii-Sama. It was kind and gracious of you to take time out of your busy schedule to call me. To do something for me, is above and beyond."

"Think nothing of the gesture. We are of the same clan, yes? It is my pleasure." The delivery is cool, but very sincere.

A heart feels a tiny spark of happiness. Their sibling just, sort of, admitted that they are family. _At least I don't completely feel disowned_. "Thank you, all the same, Nii-Sama."

"Ah. I called this evening to tell you that Renji is in Kurakura-cho, right now. He is taking his two day pass there and is planning on surprising you. Being that we are similar in many ways, I did not believe that you would appreciate being caught uninformed of the situation." The level is still pleasant and velvety, but the weight is conveyed.

Someone in Soul Society just played 'lookout'? _Maybe there are some things that are still worth hoping for._ An alto sound with feminine undertones replies respectfully; almost regretfully. "You are correct in your assumption. I do not like unexpected situations. I told Renji, before I left, to give me some advanced notice of his arrival. I am unable to rearrange my schedule for the next two days. I have a paper that is due on Thursday and an examination on Friday. I want to put all of my remaining time to use."

"Why did you not prepare in advance? Kuchikis are not on time, they are early. Are you having to do much patrolling?" If the younger Kuchiki is on patrol a great deal, either Kurosaki Ichigo's powers are quickly on the rise or the lazy patrolman is going to find sakura blossoms up his ass.

"No, Nii-Sama, I am almost finished with my paper. I just want time to search for all mistakes before I turn it in. Ich-the former substitute and I have been studying for the test since Sunday. I wish to be as prepared as possible. That is all. Since the amount of time I may be here is undetermined, it is in my best interests to become educated so that I am able to live productively amongst humans." Ichigo must remain as an 'it' rather than a 'him' when speaking to other shinigami. Distance must be maintained; especially with their new situation.

Ichigo. That name formed out of that voice is something that was thought to be lost. Evidently, in the last month, it has been said so much that it is part of the regular vocabulary. It is good to hear their sibling so happy. "Excellent. Keep your grades above par. Make sure that you tell Kurosaki Ichigo about this. He should be aware, since I am sure that you two are still always together. Let me know if I need to get involved and be astute. Keep up the outstanding work and tell Urahara to send me another bill for our new phones. The accounts payable group did not get a legible invoice. It literally looked like a cat scratch."

Rukia involuntarily snorted. _Oh! My Gods_! "I apologize for that, Nii-Sama. I will control myself better in the future." She is calm, but also mortified. It's just that she's never heard her Nii-Sama say something that was actually…_funny_. The girl can envision Yoruichi-dono, in her cat form, dipping her claws in ink.

Byakuya is stunned for a second. His sister…_I believe they call it a snort_…just snorted over the phone. Is she saying that he doesn't have capable staff? In a bantering tone, he replies, "It did. I looked myself. I honestly think he had Yoruichi do it just to irritate me."

Rukia can barely keep from laughing. He made a joke and doesn't even know it. People think she's stiff… "It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that…please understand that I mean no disrespect by what I am about to say…It's just that …you made a joke, Nii-Sama." She manages to only let out a light chuckle's worth of her pent up laugh. "It was quite funny." Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, she dissipates her laughter into the air of the room. Her laughter has been eliminated without a sound. _At least I get to keep the smile._

Kuchiki Byakuya does something that he rarely ever does. He smiles. No one, not since Hisana died, has gotten his jokes. _She's a good kid_. "Thank you for noticing. Now, I bid you good evening. I believe you have studying to do. Call me when Abarai leaves."

_Did I just detect a smile?_ "Hai, Nii-Sama."

"Be well."

"Ah. You, as well."

"Good Night, Imouto-Sama."

"Good Night, Nii-Sama."

_It was good to talk to her._

_It was nice to hear your voice, Nii-Sama._

* * *

She ends the call, and stares down at her phone. Renji is here? Could there be any worse timing?

She has to spend some time with him in order to not look suspicious, but she also has to keep a leash on Ichigo. He can't go popping out of his body and chasing hollows until Renji leaves. However, if she does, Strawberry will too. So, she can't fight a hollow, either, unless it is necessary. Maybe, she can spend a couple hours after school, the next two days, with Renji. Ichigo has to work on Thursday, anyway.

When did Renji get here? She didn't feel a standalone gate open unless he came in at Urahara's. Did he already see Ichigo fighting? Fuckety, fuck, fuck. It's not that she doesn't want to spend time with him; it's just that she doesn't want to spend time with him now. Not with the power transfer and…and there is no way that she and Ichigo can be as close as they normally are or all of Soul Society will know something's wrong. The latter is her greatest depressor, while former is her greatest fear.

* * *

She looks like she's in a nervous, but, deep thought. "What's the deal with Renji?" He asks in a quiet but very tight voice. What is bothering her so much?

Her large eyes pop up to meet his. This is really making her restless. Renji could make this a very bad situation if he sees or hears too much. "R-Renji is here, in the Living World, in Kurakura-cho." Closing her eyes for a second, she realizes that she may want to lay out some ground rules for her favorite moron. There is no telling where Renji is, what he has already seen, what he'll say and or who he will say it to. Plus, Renji can hide his reiatsu, unlike her roommate.

That explains it. _Shit!_ Soul Society has an uncanny way of invading their lives at the most inconvenient time. "What did Byakuya have to say?" This is important. Did Renji come on his own, or was he sent here? Both prospects are equally as concerning.

With a vacancy coming from her lips and eyes, she looks at her phone and, then, back to Ichigo. "Bya-Nii called to warn me…it's weird. That was the best conversation I have ever had with him. I can't believe he gave me advanced warning." She and her onii-san have never been ones for a long conversation with each other. When they do have conversation, it is a litany of formal pleasantries and feelingless words. Though their conversation was seemingly cold, in their case, it truly was the words and not how they were said. _Maybe he does kind of like me_.

"Bya-Nii?" That name, for Byakuya, is too…human.

In the same state of semi-hypnosis, she replies, "Yeah. That's my name for him when he's not around. It reminds me that he is a person in my family even if he doesn't act like it."

Her look becomes troubled. Petite brows meet in the middle and eyes blink quickly. Glancing back at the floor, she continues quietly. "My main concern is what Renji may have seen if he got here early."

This makes the boy sit up extremely straight. "What do you mean?" He would like to tell her to relax, but he can't. Something about her body language tells him that she's not just being her usually over cautious self; she believes something is very wrong.

* * *

"…" This is a serious problem. Renji is very shinigami-centric. He believes in absolute allegiance to the Protection Squads. If he thinks that she is becoming too human or realizes how close she and Ichigo are, he will tell someone. She doesn't want to give up the one pleasure in life that she has been afforded and that is to find someone who she can connect with. But if she has to, for the next two days, it is the price she will pay to not have to endure it for an eternity.

Anyone that Renji tells of her unsanctioned attachment to a human is bad. Even if he only tells Bya-Nii, the clan leader could make her go back. If he tells other shinigami, the rumor will get investigated for sure since it will, eventually, reach Yamamoto. Central 46 will, for certain, come looking for her. The best outcome to hope for would be for him to keep it to himself and they just end up in an argument.

However…if he suspects that she gave Ichigo back his powers…he will not keep that to himself. She could tell, when it happened the first time, that he was pissed out of principle. But, something tells her that he will really blow a gasket, this time. He was willing to capture or cut her down, then. She has no doubt that he will do the same, again. This time, though, she has her powers. So, if he thinks he will be able to drag her out of there, without a fight, he has another thing coming.

She doesn't want to fight Renji, really; she doesn't. He is her oldest friend. They struggled and survived together. They are family; the red head is a brother to her. Sometimes, unfortunately, fighting has to occur between even the closest of people. Take her and Ichigo for example. She and he had one hell of a fight and it probably won't be the last. If no one fights for something they feel strongly about in a relationship, then, someone stopped caring. Yet, she cannot phathom raising her blade to Ichigo. She just can't. She knows that she fought him when she was possessed and she still feels extremely guilty for it; and always will.

Renji, on the other hand, had no problem raising his blade to her. Something about that has never sat well or left her mind. Yes, he came to his senses, but not before he was thoroughly willing to kill her if he needed. Just like Bya-Nii. It really had hurt her that he would do something so awful with such enthusiasm; and it will, forever and always.

Something about the almost…glee…in his eyes when he found out that she was no longer to see Ichigo, made her very uneasy. She doesn't know why, but the look told her that he is harboring a feeling for Ichigo that is not of the kindest intentions. She doesn't know what the feeling is, but is extremely negative even if his face is passive. She cannot let Renji tell anyone if he finds out. Absolutely no one, ever. She cannot and will not let Soul Society come for Ichigo. She does not want to raise her blade to Renji, but she will if she has to. This was her idea and Ichigo will not pay. Ever.

More importantly, even if she should fall, Ichigo must live. He must. He is the only person that she knows who is not blinded by loyalty to anything but righteousness. It is paramount to best interests of the world that he lives. He is, naturally, the strongest shinigami in many centuries. He is also not governed by Central 46, so he can do the right thing when others are afraid. He is the only light of free justice the four dimensions have. Universal justice is more important than her life.

Besides, he is a wonderful person who deserves to live a wonderful life. He gave Soul Society his best and they turned their back on him.

All around, this is very, very, bad. There are very few options for a happy ending in this one.

Kurosaki Ichigo will live, even if she doesn't. She will make sure of it.

_I would never regret giving my life for you._

* * *

"Rukia?"

Okay, she's panicking. Her eyes are affixed to the floor, moving in a random pattern. Her scowl makes his look like a pre-schooler's and she rarely blinks. She is trying to run every scenario in her head…and they all seem to worry her.

Panic plus Rukia equals a very serious problem.

She isn't one to panic unless she thinks he's in trouble. He has never seen her panic for herself. She can usually reason out of anything, but when she can't find a suitable solution, she panics…or runs.

Standing up abruptly, long legs move swiftly to the closet and his gate comes to rest in front of her. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her a bit. When her eyes actually begin to track his, he speaks calmly, caringly, but firmly. "Rukia, tell me what's wrong."

"We don't know what he saw or when he got here." Since staring at him, her eye movements have slowed, and her face has relaxed a bit. She tells her partner the bad news in the form of questions. "Did he see you as a shinigami? Did he see us close together? I hope he didn't see either."

He doesn't know why, but something about this really pisses him off. "Why does it matter? Are you embarrassed of 'the former substitute'?" He asks in a perturbed manner while using air quote.

Her gaze becomes incredulous and her voice is loud. "It matters because I have to be impartial to you! If I show any deference to your existence, they will replace me with someone who is unattached to you, moron!" She's shaking slightly. If Renji runs his mouth, she will be out of there faster than she can blink.

"Do you really think that Renji would do that? He's known you forever. He wouldn't intentionally put you in harm's way." Yes, Renji can be kind of a jackass, but the boy would trust the Pineapple with Rukia's life.

Her head hangs toward the floor, following her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she answers with a hint of regret in her low voice. "Ichigo…the last two years have changed all of us. There are things with which I cannot trust Renji, because his loyalty is not to me, but to the Gotei 13. Further, there has been a change in the way he views our relationship. He was very, very glad that I could not come back here, though I do not know why. I have not asked because my inquiry would betray my feelings." Her eyes and head rise, to let him see the agony in her soul. "If he finds out that we are this close, he will tell someone and Soul Society will check. If he finds out that I gave you spiritual power, he will turn me in and will not hesitate to cut me down, if he has to. It is the law."

This is really upsetting for her, he can tell. He and Tatsuki may have issues, but she wouldn't try to kill him. Maybe she misunderstood the guy since she has had to be so cautious for the last two years. Trying his best to console her, he moves the hair out of her face and offers in a pacific voice, "I don't believe that he would do that, Rukia. He's your friend. He's helped me save you more than once. He would not do that to you. He was, probably, just being protective of you."

It doesn't work. Her volume begins excited and then slowly lowers to meet his. "No, you don't understand! Something in his eyes…I don't know, but my heart tells me that he cannot find out the truth. If he does, it will be a zero sum game. Just…just…" Looking away for a brief second, she collects her thoughts. Bringing her blue eyes to his, she resumes. "Just keep some distance between us, at least in public view, until he leaves. There is no telling where he is. Do not, under any circumstances, short of them attacking you, get out of your body. Even if you see me in trouble, do not do it. That is the only way we can both come out of this alive. I am not, nor have I ever, been ashamed of you, Ichigo. I just don't want any news to reach Soul Society or they will come for me."

He glares at Rukia like she won the Nobel Prize for Stupidity and crosses his arms over his chest. "You can't fucking be serious! If you are in trouble, you can be damned sure that I will not let you go down! Don't ask me to do something I cannot do! And how much distance are we talking about?" The wattage it takes to get a signal to the Serietei must have cooked her brain.

Setting her phone to the side, the small girl folds her hands in her lap. Turning her head towards the window, candidly and faintly, she speaks to him, willing him to understand her point of view. "Ichigo, I do not like this any better than you do. In fact, I like it less because I am the cause. But I cannot let them come here with suspicion. I also cannot let something happen to you. I plan to spend a couple of hours with him tomorrow and Thursday after school. Maybe he and I will work out our issues, who knows. If you and I do all that we can and they still come for me, then, so be it. I just don't want to give them a reason to snoop. I am sorry for bringing my life's theatrics to yours. However, if you can just bear with me, he will be gone in two days." She turns her head and gives him a small, joyless smile.

The addressed young man stares deeply into her eyes. She believes, with all of her heart, that Renji would turn her in. She's frightened for him, most of all. Ironically, he's frightened for her. If she believes that to be Renji's position, Ichigo will trust her. But, she is high if she thinks he will let them take her without a fight. Uncrossing his arms and putting his large hands on top her small folded ones, he speaks to her plainly, but consolingly with a like smile. "If they come for you, they are coming for me too. We made a promise and I will forever keep my end just as you will forever keep yours. You know that I will protect you with my life. Don't ask me to do otherwise, because I can't. I will try my best to keep as much distance as needed. It's only two days, right?"

His eyes haven't moved since he asked his question. Rukia knows that Ichigo is trying to calm her and is looking for signs that he got through. The girl nods slowly and shallowly. Keeping the volume intact, she agrees. "Right." She tries very hard to fake it, but based on the light scowl he returns, she is unsuccessful.

Placing both of his hands on her jaws, he raises her head slightly. She is such a worrier. Not that she is without reason, but he can't stand seeing her so worked up. If she was harsh and haughty, he would feel better. When she goes into quiet mode, all she's doing is stressing over things she cannot control. For a control freak, this has to be hard.

As the boy bends down, he lets his lids fall and presses his lips affectionately to her temple. Backing away only enough to speak, his lips graze her skin as he whispers. "I know that this is brutal to deal with, for you. I just want to thank you for enduring it for me. You are tougher than you give yourself credit for, Midget." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her even closer to him. "Don't stress so much. There's only you and me, Rukia; always and forever. We'll make it through this, just like everything else. Alright?"

The girl nods in her best friend's chest. She automatically feels better. Even if she's just had it, he can disarm her despair quickly by simply hugging her. It is weird how immediately it happens, too. Right now, she'll take it, though. Why does he always know what she needs and when? With fatigue evident in her voice, she answers, "Yeah. Always. Forever."

Sometimes, it gets tiring fighting to be together. Yet, she would never willingly give up the fight because she can never give up on him. Ever.

* * *

The oldest Kuchiki leans back in his chair and turns toward the window. It was so nice getting to talk to Rukia like that. She's doing well, he can tell. If he had his way, she would be at home and happy. But, since she can't be happy at home, he'll just settle for happy. Kurosaki better not hurt her.

Rukia is turning into an exceptional girl. She's tough, strong and very willful. She will never let wrong cloud her judgment. She would make a good clan leader some day. Not to mention, she is maturing into quite a beauty. He inwardly growls. Kurosaki Ichigo had better be keeping his hands, lips and genitalia to himself, or they will all have an intimate meeting with _**Senbonzakura.**_

He and his sibling don't generally talk much. Most of that is his fault. He hasn't been close to anyone before or since Hisana.

_Hisana_…the man laughs quietly. As sweet as she was, she had slapped him into another world on a few occasions. It was usually when he made fun of her by holding something above her reach and making her jump. A sigh overtakes the laugh. _I will forever miss you, My Love._

He has punished Rukia for reminding him of Hisana and not being like Hisana. It is most unfair because Rukia is not Hisana. She could never be. She grew up under different circumstances but that is what has made her who she is. But laying eyes on his sister such a short time after his wife died was more than he could swallow. None of what she got into was her fault. After all, the Clan approached her about joining them and, yet, they treat her like a leper. This is his entire fault.

He will never make amends for trying to kill her. If it hadn't been for the kozo, he would have succeeded. The captain scoffs. The kozo. That boy is just such a pain. He's the crassest, brashest and most irreverent little snot he's ever known. But, he's a good kid, overall. More importantly, the kozo loves his sister and she loves him; even if they are blissfully unaware. Byakuya can relate to loving someone that no one else around you even likes.

He would like to say that it is unfortunate, but it is not. Kurosaki Ichigo, with recovered powers, is the best protection he can imagine for his imouto. The boy would give up his life for Rukia's and is a very capable warrior. In fact, some day, that disrespectful buffoon, will most likely become the Soutaicho and the most powerful being in all dimensions. Though that comes with its own set of baggage, its one advantage is that Rukia will be untouchable. Besides, she would give up her life for him as well.

The way she handled the last two years was impressive. Even now, she tries to keep up the front. Half of him is as proud as he can be. She has total control, at this point. Even her power has grown. She is smart, manipulating and forceful if she has to be. She is able to play out scenarios in her head and think, now; unlike the kozo.

The other half is regretful. _She doesn't think that she can trust me._

Who the hell can blame her? He has never shown her an inkling of affection or kindness. He treats her like an object or a nuisance. The noble wants to change, truly, he does. He would like to get to know her well and have a familial bond with someone, again.

Lacing his fingers together behind his head, he sighs. After all that has gone on, how does one go about that? How does he go about building a sibling relationship with Rukia? Strangely, he's hopeful. For reasons he can't explain, she absolutely adores him. That is encouraging, yes? He's a Kuchiki. They will bond.

How has the boy changed in the last two years? He was always a young man of excellent character and gentle touch with Rukia. He let her beat him until she got tired or he submitted. The man chuckles. That was when the clan leader knew that the baka loved his sister. He lets her do whatever she wants and all he can do is yell. Occasionally, he will physically move her, but, in general, he lets her have her way. Hopefully, the junior Kurosaki will grow out of his impulsiveness before they get married. Yes, strangely, Byakuya believes that they will, eventually, marry.

The only other down side to that is dealing with Kurosaki Isshin. The older man was a completely unstable psychotic twenty years ago and probably still is. But, he knows exactly where the kozo gets his powers. At least he isn't as silly.

Well, that's not true. The downside will be the reaction of the clan. However, as the clan leader, he will take care of that, personally.

Now, on to Abarai. What is going on inside that overly tattooed head of his? Why is he so hell bent on having Rukia, when it is obvious that she does not share his feelings? Is he even paying attention? Then again, this is Renji we are talking about.

Where does that mental pigmy get off saying that his imouto wasn't always a Kuchiki? If he remembers correctly, Renji willing let her go and made no effort to see her. For forty years. A scowl forms. What a pair they were coming to arrest her; the person who abandoned her and the person who adopted, and then, abandoned her. _We should both be flogged._

Does his fuku-taicho think that he can go there and change her mind? If he doesn't get the desired result, will he tell people here about how inseparable she and Kurosaki are? He had better not. But the question still remains, what is the desired effect? Let it go Abarai, there's no use in mourning the loss of something you never had.

The reason he called his imouto is because he knows that there is a trust issue between her and her oldest friend. Her voice changed slightly when she heard the news. Rukia did not include Renji in whatever clandestine acts or plans she was partaking in to see the kozo. That, right there, told the older Kuchiki that there was something wrong. She has kept Renji at a distance and there is a reason. Whatever her reasons, as her ani, he will respect her wishes. Plus, he doesn't want Renji interrupting her happiness or causing her problems after he comes back here. He's not subtle and he's not quiet.

The dark-haired man is no fool. Kurosaki Ichigo is not patient. If he can get his powers back quickly, he will, if for no other reason than to protect Rukia. Those two are bound to do something that is illegal in Soul Society. If they did it out of survival the first time as strangers, the likelihood of it happening now is even greater since they care for one another. She won't want to see him miserable and he won't want her risking her life alone. It is just a matter of time before they do that again.

However, no one is going to ever force her to her death like before; not Central 46, not himself and certainly not Renji. Not now, nor ever is that going to happen if he can help it.

Byakuya turns back to his work and dips his brush. It would be prudent to get his paper work three days ahead.

He can already tell that he will need to make a trip to the Living World in the next couple of days.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin is finishing his own paperwork. He's going to try to move some appointments around, because he has a feeling that there is something afoot.

He felt the blast when Ichigo separated out of his body; and it couldn't have been natural. He sniggers. Isn't that how they got into this mess?

No matter. His boy has wanted this more than anything in the world and Rukia would never deny him if it made him happy. Those two. Whenever his son gets a clue and grows some balls, he will be stuck to her like glue. Already, if she farts, he'll pass gas. Besides, the older man has seen how Ichigo touches and looks at her when he thinks no one is watching. His third daughter is just as bad, if the last two years were any indication. And she sure as hell doesn't push the boy away.

If it wasn't for Soul Society, those two could live in peace and happiness. The father sighs. He knows what that is like. But he will be damned if it plagues his son and his future wife.

She's good for him. She makes him tough, she slaps him into reality and she doesn't take any of his shit. If only she knew how amazing she is. That clan has torn her down so much that she can't ever see the value in herself. That will change over time, though. Plus, she's too cute! They will make beautiful grand babies!

All joking aside, she and Ichigo do make a handsome couple. His boy is a good looking kid and she as pretty as she can be. Kinda reminds him of himself and Masaki.

_Masaki_…what a kind, sweet, and beautiful woman. _Gods, I loved her_. She was the anko of his Fukashi Manju pastry. Just being next to her or smelling her hair made everything alright. She was a fantastic wife and a wonderful mother. He will always wonder what life would have been like if the Grand Fisher hadn't killed her; just like he will forever love her.

He knows that it was hard for Ichigo to open back up after Masaki died. But, Rukia brought him back from self-inflicted exile. She has even given the twins another woman to identify with. But for his son, she did her best work. He looks and acts happier. He's argumentative again and is interested in life. For that and protecting his family, the eldest Kurosaki will never fail to protect her.

When Kisuke called and said that she had an unexpected visitor from Soul Society, he had to wonder what kind of shitty luck those two have. This is as bad as one of those Shakespearian plays. For every up moment they get, someone comes to pull it down. However, his greatest surprise was that the warning came courtesy of Bya-Kun on his own officer. Evidently, he's learned what it means to be a family.

Good old Bya-Kun. That little kozo is probably still stuck up and snobbish. But at least he's not so self-absorbed that he didn't see some bullshit going down. He'll get young guy's number tomorrow. Yes, to Isshin, Kuchiki Byakuya is still a kid, himself. Besides, as the future father-in-law of the noble dick's sister, he should know how to get in contact with the noble asshole. He probably broke his last phone when the pole up his ass slipped out causing the bastard to fall.

All jokes aside, he and Byakuya will need to start marriage discussions sometime within the next couple of years so that those kids get a fair shake from both dimensions and families. More importantly, so Rukia doesn't end up in an arranged marriage.

But, right now, the main concern is making sure that they don't end up knee deep in shit. Those kids will never be taken anywhere while this father is alive. Ever.

_Father-in-law…He probably still hates me._ The physician cackles.

_Welcome to the family, Bya-Kun!_


	16. Symbiosis

**(A/N) I hope you all had a great Christmas! This is another long one. I hope you are not bored by this chapter. The purpose is to show how much of an interloper the world is in regards to Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Everything they do is watched with scrutiny because they tell so little about themselves to other people. What people know and can prove are very different. However, they know each other extremely well and have a bit of symbiosis. More importantly, they are starting to ask themselves some very serious questions and realizing things about the other. The nature of their relationship is changing in all aspects.**

**I have been asked quite a bit if Ichigo and Rukia will ever get 'there'. Yes, they will and are very much on their way.**

**Next week I should be back to two chapters a week. My last set of relatives leave on Saturday and my life will be quasi normal. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Thank you from: Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, mysticalphoenix-avalon, yukifalls, okami11235, 09ice, ****Rukia's Reflection, darklover****, laughingspider, sblack13, KurukiXV, Aika Ray Kuroba, BlackJazmin, Urikaa, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, CutieTea, NerdyAsianGirl08, Selenithe, and CharmedNightSkye. I got back to everyone this week. Thank you.**

**Those are the best presents ever!**

**Happy New Year! I hope each and every one of you realizes your resolutions and goals this year. I also hope you year is filled with love, warmth and gratitude. I am most grateful for you all.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 16- Symbiosis

Two sets of eyes look out on the pre-dawn sky. Ichigo's and Rukia's forms are folded on top of the roof. Both have their knees up to their chests with their arms wrapped around them. The shinigami are also wrapped in his comforter and sitting very close, at two inches apart. Neither of them has said a word in the last half an hour; each of them working though their own respective thoughts before what promises to be a very trying day. The soft wind blows gently in their faces causing orange spikes to waiver and face framing midnight tresses to fly backward.

It is about 5:30 A.M on a relatively chilly morning. Neither of them was able to sleep well. They had studied and worked on their papers until eleven, when they started to lose focus. That's when the boy suggested that they call it a night. Unfortunately, by 4:45 A.M, Rukia had given up on the idea of sleep. Her mind wouldn't shut off and every time she actually did fall asleep, she would wake up to go the bathroom. Once awake, her thoughts went right back to what might be coming later on in the day. She got up, and went out to the roof in her pajamas and an old sweatshirt of Ichigo's. Ten minutes, later, Ichigo followed her out there. He couldn't sleep either. His mind was plagued with the possible outcomes and the fear that either her paranoia about them coming for her would come true, or she and Renji would end up in battle with Rukia being killed. Either way, his concern-o-meter was in the red zone.

Grabbing his comforter off of the bed, he went outside to join her and wrapped the blanket around them. She looked up at him and softly, smiled her 'thank you'. He nodded his 'you're welcome' and began staring out into the sky like she had been. So, in reality, no one has ever spoken words. They simply sit in companionable silence until the male speaks lowly.

"Have you and Sode No Shirayuki talked since you gave me your powers?" he asks seriously. It is important that she and her zanpakuto are in a good place. Rukia may need to call on her in the next couple of days and having a discussion like that in the middle battle is not advantageous. If Renji does start a fight with her, he wants to know that she can go for a while until he can get there and get out of his body. If she can't, he's not leaving her alone with Renji. He needs to know how close she and Shirayuki are.

Without turning her head, she replies, "No, but I will be speaking with her today. I have felt her calling me because she can tell that I am worried. She has no problem with me giving you my powers and didn't before, either. In fact, she is rather fond of Zangetsu. I just wanted to get my mind right before I go to her. She and I are quite close, now, and I don't want to say something mean to her. It is not her fault that I have some issues. Shirayuki isn't just my zanpakuto; she's my friend, now, and has helped me become more powerful." Rukia has spent a lot of time training in the last two years. Part of that training was about building a relationship with her soul's manifestation. Zanpakutos are willing to lend more of their power if they know that you are not just using them as a tool.

That is good to hear. He has always wanted that for her. But, there is also another question he has to ask. "Have you two discussed bankai? If so, how close are you?" He really wants her to achieve bankai. If she has that, his worry decreases greatly. Regardless of what others may think, he doesn't see Rukia as a damsel in distress. He just doesn't want someone defeating her even though he doesn't mind saving her and he likes making sure that she's safe. The less she has to do to survive, the better. But, he'd never tell her that. She'd be insulted because she likes to take care of herself. He just likes to see her happy and content.

_How does Shirayuki know Zangetsu?_ It doesn't bother him that she does. In fact, it kind of makes sense since he and Rukia are forever trading reiryoku for one reason or another. Even since the beginning, his reiryoku and reiatsu have felt like Rukia is ever present. It was the loss of her presence inside of him that made the last two years even more unbearable; it felt like part of him had died. Though they have other issues to deal with right now, he will have to remember to ask her about that, later.

"Yes, we have. You are the only person I have told this to, but I believe that I am very close. Why do you ask?" What is the point in his line of questioning? "However, I also believe that I can defeat Renji without a bankai, if that is what you are asking." _Does he think that I am a sitting duck?_

He turns his head to look at her. She is still staring into the distance, but her brows are pointed downward. _I didn't mean to piss you off._ "I am asking because I want to know what kind of fight we can put up on Renji. I am going to visit Zangetsu and my hollow today, as well, so I can find out the depth of my power, at this point. I'm not insinuating that you cannot best Renji. I just want to know how much of an arsenal we have. That's all."

She gives him a brief sideways glance and moves her eyes back toward the front. "Ah. Well, in that case, I have four dances and my swordsmanship is much better. My wielding in close quarters has also greatly improved. My first and second dances are much harder freezes. If my blade is broken, I can reconstitute it quickly and I usually do it through the body of the opponent. My personal strength is also a great deal improved. The amount of power I hit you with is only like a fifth of what my strength can deliver. Even if Renji were to punch me to the face, I can actually stay well upright; not that I think that he would unless I was really kicking his ass. I have gained neck and abdominal strength as well. Feel better, Worry Wart?" _Overprotective ass_.

He snorts lightly. "No."

A light laugh interjects the conversation. "I didn't think so."

Ichigo turns his body towards her and she does the same. "Rukia, I didn't and I don't doubt your abilities. I didn't in Hueco Mundo, either. I know that you are smart and that you can take care of yourself. But that doesn't mean that I don't worry. And you can't be a hypocrite because, regardless of how much ass I kicked, you worried for me, too. So come off of it. I am with you; I don't think that Renji would do that, either. But if he does hit you in the face? I am going to pull his balls through his throat." He chuckles a bit. "Don't worry,though; I would let you beat the shit out of him first. Just keep him alive long enough for me to kill him." It may have been said as a joke, but the boy is very serious. Renji had **better not** hit Rukia.

Rukia's face starts to smile. Ichigo is such a sweetie sometimes, even if he is a complete baka. "Ichigo, I really can take care of myself. I know that I am not as powerful as you used to be and I am small. But my size has its advantages in battle. You are right. I do worry for you because you fight on impulse. Be careful and think through your actions for the next two days. Then you can go back to being your normal reckless self. Be honest, Berryhead. You just don't like the idea of me fighting without you there for the 'just in case' moment. I fought for two years and I am still alive. That should say something."

His scowl is on very hard. "That does not mean that I think that it is okay. We fight together. If he comes at you, call me immediately. Don't go in there thinking that you can protect everyone. I will try not to step into your fight unless I see something really wrong. You don't have to be the hero all of the time. The point is to have each other's backs and that can't work if you negate the process."

"Are you sure that you aren't Bya-Nii in Ichigo's body? I never thought I would hear Kurosaki Ichigo talk about 'the process'." She says in a jovial tone using her air quotes. "Besides, I think the person with the 'Hero' issues is the one I am looking at." She lets her head tilt to the side with a snotty smirk, while he frowns so hard that she is sure his face is going to crack. "Come off it, Berry Boy, you have a hero complex and you don't even try to hide it."

He looks away from her, adding narrowed eyes to his scowl. Something in what she said kind of burns. He knows she didn't mean any disrespect, but, it stings nonetheless. He has heard that said about him from lots of people. And, it isn't that he's trying to be anyone's hero; He just…just…"I can't help it. I hate to see anyone taken advantage of or hurt. I know what it's like to feel…helpless. It isn't right or fair to take someone's pride, life, love and joy away from them. Just because I want to do the right thing doesn't mean that I want credit for it. In fact, I prefer not to get too much attention. So, if me wanting to save everyone I can is a hero complex, then, yes, I have one." His voice is low and edgy. Like he said, he can't help it.

Now, Rukia is the one wearing the scowl. She already knows this. Who does he think he's talking to? How dare he take exception to a truth that is so innately part of him that if it was lost, he would no longer be himself? It is one of the things she loves most about the baka and he would think that she meant him any sort of rebuke? He should know that she knows the intentions of his heart.

Lifting her small hand, she grabs his jaw from the bottom and forcefully turns his head. Her eyes have switched colours and that is when Ichigo's eyes widen. _Damn, this is why I hate navy blue_. She's pissed and insulted. What the hell did he do?

Rukia's captive is looking like a deer in headlights. His eyes are wide and are moving quickly, trying to read hers. He's afraid to look at her, but unable to look away. She sets her stare on full power and narrows **her** eyes, this time. Her voice is low and well past edgy. It is almost threatening. "Listen to me, Kurosaki Ichigo. I know that you have a hero complex and I respect it. It is who you are and without it, you couldn't function. It is the sole reason that I gave you some of my power. I know that it is a part of you, inside you, and burns through you. It is what made you able to keep your hollow in check. So, don't you ever, ever, as long as you live, give me some half assed effort at articulating what I know is in your soul; because I already know. Don't ever assume otherwise, because, believe me; I usually know what you are going to do before you do it. I do know you. This is the second time you have done that shit since I have been back and I will not stand for it any longer."

Ichigo simply blinks. Only Rukia can make a tough son of a bitch like him almost piss his pants in fear. _Please tell me she's done so I can look away._

It is not his lucky day. "And, another thing. Consider this. Sometimes, when you step into anther's fight, you end up taking their pride. Only rescue someone when it is clear that they cannot win the fight. Do not do otherwise any sooner, lest you kill their soul. Do you understand?"

Still blinking, the inquired does three tight nods.

She lets go and softens her frown. Her tone matches. "Excellent. Now, turn your head, the sun is about to rise."

He does as commanded, and his eyes automatically soften. The sky is full of beautiful shades of pinks and purples with a layer of red and orange on top. It is absolutely spectacular.

Ichigo and Rukia turn toward the solar ascent and fall back into silence.

* * *

The girl lets her mind fall on the tasks for today. It is going to be a lengthy and very tough one. She and her best friend are going to have to pretend to be strangers. Just like in the beginning when she gave him her powers. How ironic.

She is just hoping that the issue doesn't come down to loyalty. Because, in truth, she has no doubts about where her loyalties lie; and it is not Soul Society.

_Act like you have been somewhere before, baka, so we can have some more time together. I don't want to leave you._

* * *

As his eyes caress the purple hue in the sky, he inwardly smiles. Only Rukia can call him on his shit, immediately and without hesitation. This is why he's always with her. Anytime he gets lost, she rights him and gets him pointed the right direction. He smirks. _Gods, she's bossy._

What is really weird, is that Rukia knows him; inside and out. No one else knows him this well. What is even weirder is that he doesn't mind it, at all. Is it kind of creepy? Yes. Is it the best thing he's ever known? Absofuckinglutely.

No one is fucking going anywhere with the Midget today or tomorrow.

_Watch yourself, Renji._

* * *

His black, lower rise jeans fit loosely, but, not baggy while the tan v-neck sweater sits comfortably on top. Pulling his mop of flaming red hair back, he secures it with a band and tops his head with his sunglasses. As he is doing so, his well toned belly becomes visible and he has got to say that he looks damned good. Renji is up, showered and ready for the day.

Abarai has worked hard on his body. He is muscular, broad and very strong; definitely stronger than Ichigo at this point. When Rukia sees him, he's going to knock her socks off. She will see how great he looks and, then, she will be reminded of how much she misses home; misses him. The desired outcome is for her to decide that she wants to go back to Soul Society.

He can't wait to see her. His eyes have been starved for her face, skin and beautiful shape. However, he hopes that he sees something in her eyes that makes him melt. That hasn't happened for a long time since she doesn't let him into her eyes. _What is she keeping from me, back there?_

He knows that she's hiding something and it upsets him greatly that she won't share. Aren't they best friends? Doesn't she trust him? How can they ever achieve the closeness that they once had if she won't share her life? How can they progress past that if they can't agree on the deepest of trust?

The red-head has always thought that Rukia was the most perfect girl. He knew that he was in a hopeless state the day he saw her grabbing the white flowers from the river. The way her large violet eyes landed on the lily, made him wish that he, too, could become a flower. She's small, but feisty; boyish yet beautiful and feminine. Her smile can light up the world and her scowl makes large men tremble in fear. Her voice…Ah, that voice of hers. The sultry quality of its depth has the undeveloped ability to make a man's throat dry. Yes, Rukia is the most perfect of women.

Renji has wanted to make her his for a very long time. They were always separated by distance and circumstance. The most problematic of circumstances is Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia would have eventually come around if that fucker wouldn't have started gain pressure again. Since she would have stayed in the Serietei, Rukia would have had to, eventually, turn to friends. Since she doesn't really have close friends in Soul Society, she would have come to him. She may have been cold, but, over time, she would have softened up. Eventually, he would marry her; after all, he is a fuku-taicho for her brother.

Though they have been close friends for a while, that could change. _She could learn to love me, right?_ Maybe she's waiting on him to make the first move. That doesn't sound like her, though. She doesn't really wait for anything. But, hey, people change when it comes to love relationships. He just needs to step up.

Now, she's here so he is going to have to make extra efforts to see her so that she will realize that he is the best choice and stop Ichigo dead in his tracks. When the Strawberry sees how excited she is to see her oldest and best friend, he's going to be green with envy. His face breaks into a knowing smile.

But, first things first. He needs to line up his date for the next two days. Taking out his cell phone, he dials her number and listens to it ring until she answers the other end of the line.

With excitement in his voice, he replies, "Hey, Rukia! Guess who this is?"

The back of his mind scowls. Her words aren't nearly as animated as his.

* * *

Ichigo sits silently at the breakfast table staring at the newspaper blankly. When is Renji going to enter today's equation? It's already 7:15, and he hasn't heard Rukia talk to anyone today other than himself or the twins. His chi-chi made an appearance earlier, but didn't speak to her and hasn't been seen since. For a very long time the house has been nearly silent.

He hears Short and Bossy walk out of his room and start her descent. He instantly gets a soft smile. She has her socks on. Rukia hates footwear so she's already annoyed. He bets she has a slight scowl on and is in the mode of quick and deliberate movements. This is one very, very grouchy girl. He doesn't have to look at her to know; all of that is figured out just by the way she walks. _Yes, Rukia, I know you, too_. He scowls a nano second later.

Renji needs to hurry up and call. They are going to have a terrible day if this goes on. He's edgy, she's edgy and pretty soon, they will be at each other's throats. They will be so busy fighting that they will lose sight of their sole purpose; to watch each other's back. The tension of waiting for the Pineapple to call is going to drive her nuts. As a result, she'll be driving him nuts.

_Hurry up and make your move, Renji._

_

* * *

_

I hate socks. I hate them, I hate them, I really fucking hate them.

They make her feet so slick, that she has to walk slowly in order not to lose her footing.

_Hurry up and call, Renji, I do not have all day_. She doesn't want him showing up to school, today. The distraction is not needed, right now, with their papers due tomorrow and a test the next day. They have a lot of ground to cover and quickly. She really would like to see Renji, but this is not the time. This is why she told him to give her notice so she can plan these things. He knows how much she hates to be surprised by things; what has gotten into him?

In any case, she needs to eat now, because if she doesn't eat before Renji calls, she won't. She'll be too nervous to eat which will make her even more susceptible to grouchiness when somebody will say something that irritates her. That person is most likely to be Ichigo and they'll be fighting_. Shit. Must get food now._ She drops her things, goes right to the kitchen, grabs a set of chopsticks, her laid out bowl and scoops a mouthful of food into her mouth on the counter, about foot from the sink.

She wants to chew through it quickly, but she can't. Yuzu's cooking is _sooo_ amazing. Her lips curl up as she enjoys her breakfast for five minutes. Then, it is all over.

A square metal and plastic object begins to vibrate against the counter and violet eyes snap in the direction of the device. Neatly and gracefully, she sets her chopsticks against the bowl, to grab and slide her phone up at the same time. Clearing her throat daintily, a rich feminine voice answers, "Ohayo, Renji. How lovely to hear from you. How are you this morning?" Rukia's voice is warm but still slightly business like. She doesn't have time for a full on conversation but she does want to get plans made for seeing her childhood friend after school. She would like to lay eyes on him. Everyone wants to see their family, sometimes.

* * *

Why is she not surprised? Did his taicho rat him out? Ironically, it is Renji that is surprised- not that he can show it. "Good! How about you? Sick of the Living World, yet?"

She's going to overlook the last comment. Acknowledgement goes down a whole other road that she wants to avoid as long as possible. With the same voice as before, she replies, "I am fine. Just getting ready to go to school. How about you? What are you plans for today?"

Why didn't she answer the question? In any case, he might as well tell her the good news. "I planned to go hang out with you all day, today. I am only here today and tomorrow, so I was thinking that you would just ditch school for the next couple of days. Best plan ever, huh?"

Rukia's brows knit together. She is not going to cut school for the next two days. It would not only be irresponsible, but stupid as well. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. While I do want to see you and spend time with you, I can only spare time after school. I have paper and a test this week and I have a lot of work to do. "

"Come on! One, you always hated school. I moved ahead of you in the academy; well, for the amount of time you were there. Two, it's not like it matters what you get in the classes because you aren't going to be here long enough for it to matter anyway. The shit you're going to learn in human high school is useless in Soul Society. So, why not have a little fun for once?" That should get her. Rukia can always be appealed to using logic. His argument is very logical.

The other conversation mate is getting quite red. Why is that people always assume that when the Kuchiki's took her out of the academy that it was because she hated school? She had no say in it. It was not that she could not do the homework, and it wasn't that she didn't want to. She had copied Ichigo's homework because she didn't think that she would be here and reading other things helped her to assimilate into modern Japan. Why does everyone think that she is stupid, spoiled or lazy?

With a cold and controlled voice, she grinds out, "Renji, I don't hate school. I also do not know how long I am going to be here so it is in my best interest to learn enough to sustain myself while in this World. This is my senior year, so I need to make the best of it in case Ichigo doesn't get his powers back for a long time." She threw that last bit in to see exactly what her red-headed friend might know.

The unfortunate thing for the Pineapple is that he doesn't know how to take hints well. Not heeding the girl's tone of voice, he chuckles a bit. "Sure, you don't hate school. Anyway, you won't be here too long. If he's already out of his body, he should recover relatively soon, don't you think? The Carrot top maybe slow, but he isn't that slow."

Ice trickles through the female's veins. Renji did see Ichigo out of his body. _Shit._

Out of the blue, she feels her body softly pressed into the counter.

* * *

Did the tattoo freak suggest that she skips school, today? What a dipshit. This is a very bad week for that. They have too much going on and it fucks with Rukia's sense of responsibility. Even when the younger Kurosaki does suggest that they skip school, it is for Soul Society stuff or because they are both so drained, that they can't function anymore. Although, he would like to skip school with her and do something fun, once.

He really wishes that Renji would have waited another ten minutes to actually call her if he was going to lollygag this late into the school morning. At least she would have finished eating.

Rukia is a worrier. When she gets too worked up, she stops eating all together. This is why he totally rides her ass about getting breakfast in. Plus, she's not a big eater anyway. At least, if she eats well at breakfast, then she has had one good meal in the day outside of sugar. The Midget is a sugarholic. It amazes him that her teeth are still so perfect after the way she inhales candy, cookies, cake and juice boxes…it also amazes him that she can keep her body looking so perfect based on the way she eats.

Ichigo had heard her eating at the counter. He was secretly glad that she got her sorry ass down here soon enough to have food before the drama started. But, then, he heard her phone vibrate five minutes later and knew that it was done.

If he doesn't get her to eat this morning, he's going to want to kill her before noon and it's just not good for her. He doesn't want her sick and he doesn't want to worry about her strength. The boy does not need a grouchy, sick, stubborn and feisty chibi. He'll settle for stubborn and feisty; she's going to eat.

Standing up, Ichigo grabs his bowl and utensils as he heads toward the sink. He starts to pass her, when he stops. She is facing the wall and her bowl while talking to Renji's silly ass. Something he just said a few minutes ago made her voice cold; now she has a face to match.

Placing the chopsticks in the bowl and securing them down with his thumb, he now has all of his things in his left hand. The Strawberry loops his right hand around the girl's waist and leans the rest of the way over to the sink to drop his bowl in on the left while lightly pressing into her backside. Though his eyes reflexively close, he controls his voice to not utter a sound. Renji shouldn't know that he's here and the sound he wants to make isn't all that appropriate.

When Rukia presses backward against him, he brings his left hand down to meet the right he squeezes her while placing his feet outside of hers so that she can't move without falling. Both shinigami exhale forcefully through their noses as Ichigo places his nose in her hair. His body is slightly reacting to the girl in front of him and though he starts to move away, she pushes farther into him. Soon, they are voluntarily pressed into the other. The feeling is extremely sensual but not overly sexual…just slightly.

Swaying her from side to side to calm her nerves, he opens his eyes to find her food. Stealthily, he reaches around her to her chopsticks and captures some of her breakfast in them. Raising and lowering his head to her ear while simultaneously bringing her food to her lips he whispers, "Open up."

* * *

Two deep purple eyes look up and to the left to find Amber eyes smiling back at her. Using her left hand, she pats him on the cheek softly and smiles in kind. Mouthing her words, she says, "Don't worry about it."

Leaning over enough to press his lips to her forehead, he leans back down and whispers, "Come on. You need to eat something. You only have like…six bites left."

It feels good to have his weight against her and his breath in her ear. It has a bit of force to it but the warmth outweighs the force. Though her inner body shivers, her mind relaxes. She needed to have her mind loosened enough to think before she acts. Oddly, Berry Boy has taken care of it.

Rukia opens her mouth as commanded, and Ichigo continues to feed her breakfast while she talks to Renji. Despite all of the whining he does about her being bossy, Berryhead has his own ways of making her succumb to his will.

* * *

The female reconstitutes herself with a sharpened mind. She is definitely staying here, so she needs to say the right things. Chewing and swallowing, she replies, "That maybe so, but, he has not been able to call on any of his powers. That was more of an exercise. As you probably saw, he missed his two headshots. He is nowhere near fully recovered." She is thankful as hell that she did not let Ichigo get off any blasts. There was no display of power. Renji has no idea what her moron can deliver. Unfortunately, neither do the people who really need to know. She takes another bite from Ichigo and starts to chew as she awaits Renji's reply.

The red head chuckles, "Yeah, but, the way he produces reiatsu, he is really about start to blowing up. So, that's good right? You'll be home in no time. But, anyway, so how about it? Since you're not going to be here long enough to even slightly benefit from learning that dry assed shit, let's just go have a great day out." His voice softens to an almost plead. "It'll be just you and me, like in the old days." Why can't she just give him some time? He's here to see her. Doesn't that mean something to her?

Swallowing, Rukia sighs. She hates when he pulls at her heart strings. That is one thing that Ichigo never does. He never intentionally tries to make her do something by pulling at her emotions to get what he wants. Now, she's feeling terrible because she has to say 'no' though she knows he'll make her feel worse about it later and it is evident in her voice. "Renji, I cannot skip school this week. That is why I needed advance notice. I am sorry. However, we can all meet up after school for a couple of hours tonight and tomorrow night. Tonight, will be all of us, since I am sure Ichigo would like to see you. Tomorrow, he has to work, so it will be just us. How does that sound?" As she begins chew her next bite, a petite scowl becomes even more pronounced.

Abarai starts to fume. Why can't she take one lousy day out of her 'busy' schedule? What is her problem? "You almost sound like you like this high school stuff. What, is this your new hobby? The shit here has no bearing on the rest of your life! I just want one day of your time. You haven't given me hardly any in the last two years. It won't kill you to just hang out with me, Rukes."

Why is he trying so hard to make her feel guilty? She has to go to school, today and tomorrow! Gently, pushing a large hand away from her face, she rebukes her oldest friend quickly. "Renji, I want you to listen to me. This is part of my assignment. I am supposed to stay with Ichigo as much as possible. And, when I spoke to Nii-Sama, he was quite interested in my grades. So, I don't plan on disappointing him. Further, since I do not know how long I am going to be here, I planning to have a means to support myself so I won't freeload forever. Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint, your taicho, now, would you?"

Ichigo's eyes narrow as he listens to the conversation through her phone. Renji is working overtime to make Rukia feel badly. Why is he pushing her emotional buttons so hard? That isn't fair. She really does have other things that she has to do; this isn't about Renji. And, he had her down to like three bites left!

Abarai growls. She had to play the brother card, didn't she. She never does that. Fine. "No, I wouldn't. I'll see you after school. What time do you want to meet and where?" He asks defeatedly with a tinge of pissed still lacing his voice.

"3:30 at the ramen shop down the street from the school. We'll see you there. See you soon, Renji." Rukia's voice is definitive because she needs to get going. A large amount of food is shoved in her face.

"We?" the red head asks.

"Yes, Ichigo and I, remember?" She says while attempting to chew the gigantic wad of rice Ichigo made her eat.

Ichigo is glad she uses her head for more than a pretty little Chappy container, because she was smart enough to set up a public meeting where he could be to assess how much of a comfort zone he has.

"Oh, yeah. It'll be good to see the asshole after two years." Renji offers, half heartedly.

An orange eyebrow rises. _I bet you missed me, fucker; don't worry, you'll see me alright._ Ichigo doesn't know why, but he has this primal need to back Renji away from Rukia. It's really bizarre. His stomach burns to keep Rukia as closely as possible even if he can't touch her…outside of this house. It's like a dog pissing on a fire hydrant and, while it is as Neanderthal as possible, he can't stop himself.

She's got to get him off of the phone. If they don't leave in the next ten minutes, they'll be late for school and her voice reflects her urgency. "Yes, well, see you soon."

The other end of the conversation reflects its disappointment. "Yeah. See you soon."

Both parties hang up.

* * *

Renji is left to wonder why it seems like their friendship has changed, permanently. Why it seems like she's always holding things from him…why everything seems to be about Ichigo. Maybe getting up close to the fruit is a good thing. _How close are they and how far along is that bastard's power?_

* * *

She wonders what is really going on. Why is Renji so hell bent on wanting to be alone? He was very put out by her desire to go to school today. She hated to use Nii-Sama to get out of it, but she didn't need more questioning and she knew that her brother stops all questions.

Renji at least saw them spinning around…she has some things to explain away. However, he just seems to dig and dig. _What, exactly, are you looking for, Renji?_

* * *

Renji had better back off of her and stop asking her to be alone. What is his deal? _What are you looking for, Pineapple? _His left hand tightens around her waist.

_At least she only had one bite left._

As the school day comes to an end, all students are doing their personal countdowns. Everyone feels like they have had a long day.

Orihime has watched Kurosaki-Kun and Kuchiki-San all day. They have not touched each other, even once. There have been times when it seemed as if they wanted to, but they didn't. At first she thought it was because they weren't getting along. She felt an opportunity open where she might be able to get Kurosaki-Kun's attention. Maybe she could be his sounding board for whatever was going on with him and Kuchiki-San. But then….

Then, she saw their eyes. They each had an intense look of longing. They would send their reiatsu out to find the other. They are purposefully not touching; and they hate every minute of it. Now Kuchiki-San knows what it's like to be so close to a painting and not be allowed to feel the brushstrokes. Maybe they've decided to only be friends. She'll have to watch their behavior.

Maybe there is hope; maybe she won't live a tortured life.

By the way, didn't she feel Kurosaki-Kun separate from his body, last night?

* * *

Ichigo and Kuchiki-San are staying away from each other. Is Kuchiki-Taicho in town? Something is keeping Ichigo away. It is killing the guy, you can tell. His scowl is on tight all of the time and his eyes are piercing though the front board. He won't even look at Kuchiki-San.

She's no better. Her eyes are constantly moving about as if she's looking for someone. She and Ichigo both seem to be on edge.

Nonetheless, the big guy has to chuckle inside. Only with those two is it equally as conspicuous when they don't come near each other as when they do.

* * *

Tatsuki wonders what they are hoping to accomplish with this charade of theirs. Are they trying to convince everyone that they suddenly don't know each other?

She really thought that something was going on with them when they didn't arrive at school together. She thought her worries could start to rest. As soon as she watched their eyes connect and repel, she knew something was going on.

First, they can't get enough of being in each other's face. Now, they won't come near each other. Yet, no one else can come near them either. They act like they are hiding government secrets. Everything is so covert with them.

Kuchiki occupies all of Ichigo's time. When she is around, no one gets near him. Why has he allowed her to wall him off from everyone? Why does she want to control him? He really does run behind her too much.

Hopefully, he's paying as much attention to school as he is to Kuchiki. This is not the time to have a repeat of his freshman and sophomore years. He really needs to concentrate on getting out of school.

Hime gets good grades and studies hard; just one more reason that she would be good for Ichigo.

But no, he's busy sneaking around with Kuchiki. _Doesn't any of this bother you, Ichigo? What about your friends and your future?_

* * *

It is amazing how much will power it has taken for the two shinigami to stay away from each other. How funny. For two people who pretend to have nothing but platonic feelings, they really struggled today. From an outside view, it has actually been entertaining.

They actually make efforts to step away from each other when they naturally get too close. _Oh, yeah. No one would notice that._ Inwardly, the Quincy chuckles. If they were really trying to create distance, they should have done it gradually. Although, he doubts that is the case.

Someone, from Soul Society is or is on their way here. They are hiding from omnipotent eyes; the kind that are everywhere. The kind that stand on telephone poles, roof tops and in shadows. It might have something to do with Kurosaki getting out of his body last night. That will garner attention, immediately. He really hopes they did not do what he is afraid they did, again.

Uryuu sighs. _Sometimes, Kuchiki-San, you have to tell him 'no'._

* * *

Ochei-Sensei wonders what is going on with the dynamic duo. They are keeping a good amount of distance between themselves, yet, they don't seem angry. Kuchiki and Kurosaki act as if they are concentrating on the cure for cancer. They aren't talking to or looking at each other. Well, not in the eye. They try to look at each other when the other is looking away.

Neither must like the arrangement but are in no position to fight it. Do their parents disapprove of their relationship? No, again, they don't act upset with the situation. Are they hiding from the rumor mill? Both of them seem very tense, though, not with each other.

She lets go of an internal laugh. It was quite the talk of the last month among the staff how Kurosaki threatened the class Casanova if he came near Kuchiki. Somebody's caveman attributes took over. _Of course, you are just good friends._

Not that she has a right to pry, but it is just odd watching them avoid each other. What would make two people, who care about each other as much as they obviously do, stay away from each other amicably? Actually, that isn't true. They are still with each other all of the time. They just aren't touching. Maybe it is a game…however, the question still remains; who is playing with them?

His eyes travel from the board, to the clock, to his watch. Is it 3:15, yet? He is so ready to get out of here and get on with their meeting with Renji. The sooner that is over for the day, the sooner he can get back to acting normal around the Midget.

This whole day has been weird. When they first met, they tried not to touch each other unless absolutely necessary. As time went on, they slapped each other around. Now…now…now he can't stand not being able to be near her. He hasn't poked her, bonked her in the head or given her a good push since they got here this morning. She hasn't kicked him, slapped him, or pulled his ear all day.

But, he also hasn't been able to put his hand on her back, yank on her hair or skirt, move her hair out of her face, or squeeze the worry out of her. He hasn't tauntingly pulled a smile out of her, either. Rukia looks so rigid that she might break if she moves at all. She hasn't squeezed his waist with her baby arms, buried her face in his chest or back, pressed her lips to his cheek or whispered in his ear all day. He misses that too. How long do they have to spend with Renji before they can go home?

They have to leave Renji by 6:00 so that they can get home, change clothes, get their homework out and get down to dinner before 7:00. They should be on to their papers by 8:00. They don't have much to do on them. Bibliographies, cover pages, headers and footers should be all that is left. Well, that and a couple of proof reads for each other. Then, around 10:00, they have to study for their test on Friday for an hour.

Rukia needs to be in bed by 11:30 or she will be worthless and a major bitch tomorrow; they have to get through this one more day. She didn't sleep last night and she looks like it. It's a good thing that they got as far as they did with the papers and test so she can fully sleep tonight. Maybe they'll stop and get some of her favorite ice cream so she can have that before bed. Ice cream always puts her down for the count. To get Rukia to sleep, you really only need for her to be either exhausted or to put milk in her tummy, late at night. Too bad they were out of ice cream last night; he checked.

Renji saw him out of his body. Okay, Chibi-girl was right. It was a good thing she kept him from fighting too long last night. Pineapple probably saw them playing, too. What is wrong with them playing a childish game? Just because he spun her around, she acts like that is a major offense in Soul Society. He scoffs. It probably is. Anything to do with fun was probably done away with. It was fun…she did enjoy it…you could tell by how freely she let her head back and laughed.

He chuckles lightly. It is amazing when she does that.

For as unlucky as Ichigo is, he is lucky enough to get to go home with his insanely beautiful best friend every night. Take that, Fire Hydrant Head.

Can ten minutes move any more slowly?

* * *

Can ten minutes move any more slowly?

Seriously, time is moving backwards. Part of her can't wait to see Renji. It will be nice to make sure that he is fine and that he's doing well. However, the problem will be how he reacts to the way she and Ichigo act around each other.

They are keeping their distance and Ichigo hasn't violated his side, yet. She raises an eyebrow and scoffs. She almost blew it.

Berryhead was crouched down by his locker getting his books together. When she walked by, she almost grabbed his ear and yanked him on his ass. When she got about a foot away from him, she withdrew her hand and kept going toward the classroom. Is she that used to touching him?

Well, that isn't touching. That is taunting. She laughs internally. With them, touch and taunt are one in the same.

They are so worked up, that they wouldn't bump into each other or take stuff off of each other's bento. She knows he wanted her onions and he knows she wanted his cucumbers. The only reason she ate is because he gave her the scowl of death. She didn't get one note or text from him all day. He could at least text her. Renji won't see those.

It has been chilly today in school, and she would have liked to borrow his hoodie. But, she can't. She can't borrow his hoodie, ask for a drink of his soda, scratch the hair at the nape of his neck to calm him, or put her hands on his cheeks to focus him.

What she would really like is to feel his warm hands on her back or on her shoulders; his arms around her. At least she would know that he's there. Yes, she can feel his reiatsu, but it isn't the same. _What in the hell is wrong with me?_ A quiet defeated sigh exits her lips. _This is not your world, Ruki; let it go_.

She needs to concentrate on the issue at hand. What is Renji going to bring up and how is she going to counter it? He saw Ichigo out of his body. That, she can work with as long as Renji doesn't talk too much to Urahara. The hug…_gods, I love his hugs_…he was just happy to get to fight his first hollow in two years. The spinning…just Ichigo having fun after not being out of his body in two years.

Hopefully, the two dumbasses won't end up arguing. If Ichigo says something dumb, she'll have to hit him. Maybe she should prep him before they get to Renji. If Renji says something too offensive to Strawberry, they will be fighting in no time. That would suck, because their fight would escalate into drawing zanpakutos. It is interesting that men run almost all worlds but are the dumbest things in them. That is why women run the men who run everything else. At least you get your way in the end.

However, she has to make sure that they see each other for several reasons. If Renji thought that she was hiding Ichigo from him, he would seek out Carrot Top for the why. If Ichigo wasn't allowed to check on Renji's hostility level, he would follow behind her in stealth; badly, she might add; only to be spotted by Renji which will raise questions. Her best friend's presence will also curtail any arguments she has to have with her oldest friend until tomorrow. One thing she learned from Bya-Nii is that when there are too many people, there usually aren't too many questions; everyone likes their business private.

The sooner she can get this over with, the sooner she can get done with her homework, get some sleep and pull Ichigo's ear for good measure. After a healthy yawn, she concludes that she is damned tired. Ichigo is probably in the same state. Maybe she'll make him a cup of hot chocolate before he goes to bed. The warmth of it always puts him out and he needs it.

Rukia feels her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out unnoticed, she reads the text. Even she has to smile.

_

* * *

_

To: Kuchiki Rukia

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Stop sighing :) The day is almost over. Let's hit our homework hard so u can get some sleep, Shortness. Meet me out by the gate as soon as u can. BTW, take a deep breath and stop thinking so hard. Your reiatsu is killing me._

As she looks back at the sender, a sweet smile poses on her lips. _He still pays attention to me._ Their eyes meet for the first time of the day, and she looks away quickly. She can tell that her cheeks are warming up.

_

* * *

_

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I can't help it, so shut up. Besides, if anyone should complain about reiatsu, it's me. You are almost knocking me the hell over. Keep it up, and I'll be pulling your hair as soon as we get to your house :)_

Ichigo almost laughs as he looks down at his message. Only Rukia can deliver a threat while blushing. Silly dwarf. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He could have talked to her all day. Fuck, he's an idiot! He only has three more minutes to get on her nerves. His smile is knowing; he's about to get the last word. Rukia is as shy as he is, so this will stop her in her tracks.

_

* * *

_

To: Kuchiki Rukia

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Was that supposed to be a threat? What if I told u I like it when u pull my hair? :P Stop calling it my house! _

Rukia's cheeks are so red, that it looks like she has make-up on. He would have to go there. Her whole body is tingling. Jackass. Now, it is time to make his cheeks match hers; pompous ass. Her face smiles maliciously and she turns her head to watch him when he gets her next message.

_

* * *

_

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Well then, if you think you like it when I pull your hair, wait until I spank you. I bet you will really like that ;P_

The boy's face is now on fire. Goddamn it! She always gets the last word in. He has to smile, though. At least she is comfortable enough with him to have this kind of conversation in jest…at least, _mostly,_ on his part. However, the idea of her spanking him actually makes his groin very happy…_**Stop Ichigo!**_

_

* * *

_

To: Kuchiki Rukia

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Promises, promises. I never took you for the type who was into S&M. When can I expect my spanking or are you already reneging?_

The girl scoffs. Renege her ass; he is all talk, especially over text. But, it is quite fun and…she would have no problem spanking what she is sure to be a well-toned and muscular ass. Her entire being is humming. The things her body would like to do to him…_What the hell is wrong with me? He is not interested in me that way. He just wants to get on my nerves._ Is she really falling for the bastard? She gets jealous of other girls, she can't watch him on dates, and she always wants to be near him… _Shit._ Isn't that how they describe falling in love in those human magazines? _I'll sort that out later_. But first, she must get the last word.

_

* * *

_

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_You'd be surprised what I am into. Don't worry, the whips and fuzzy handcuffs come later. Your safe word will be Chappy ;)_

The boy opens his phone, almost chokes on his own spit and begins to cough. He has never been more thankful for the bell in his life. Does she have handcuffs and why has he not seen them? Is he starting to feel…lust… toward Rukia? His face gets even redder. He has never felt this kind of feeling toward another girl. Does he find girls attractive? Hell yes. But has he ever started to pitch a tent about one? No. Well, other than Rukia. _Fuck!_ He cannot fall for her…can he? _Could she fall for me?_

He raises his glassy eyes to the girl in question and notices that her face is holding a shit eating grin as she passes him. He watches her long white legs gracefully move making her skirt flounce. _Wench._ As he stands, he gets a back view of her black hair, which is well below her shoulders, moving from side to side and her well fitting jacket cut just above her round ass. His teeth are showing to the world as he smiles his heart out. Why is he cursed with the sexiest best friend alive? Maybe it's a blessing.

There is no way she is leaving this world.

* * *

Rukia waits at the gate patiently. If Berry Boy would get his god-like ass out here, they could get this show on the road. What the hell is he doing? Why is she so fixated on his ass? Well, that and his chest, and arms and legs and face and hair…_I cannot see him that way. Stop! Stop! Stop!_

Her eyes are squeezed together as she shakes her head. Must return to proper thoughts…

"Ready, to go meet the pineapple?" The object of her thoughts inquires.

Putting herself together, she answers plainly. "Yes. Let's go. Have you talked to Zangetsu?"

Ichigo looks down the road as they walk. "No. I didn't have a chance to, today. You talk to Shirayuki?"

"No. That is my priority for tonight after homework and the same should go for you. Therefore, no fighting with Renji. Keep the conversation pleasant and on the level. We don't need any confrontations when we aren't ready. Is that understood?"

Amber eyes roll. She does have a point. Does she always have to tell him what to do, though? "Yes."

She gives him a sideways glance and a smile. "Good. Let's get this going."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya is finishing up the last of his paperwork. He is now, officially, three days ahead. Stacking and ordering his papers, he notices that his phone is buzzing. Opening it, he is unprepared for the other voice.

"Moshi, moshi. Clan Leader and Sixth Squad Taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya spea-"

"Shut the hell up Bya-Kun. I know who you are. How have you been, my boy?"

The clan leader sighs. Kurosaki Isshin. One of the few people to still call him Bya-Kun or Bya-Bo. Yoruichi, Isshin, Juushiro and Shun-Suei still treat him like a boy. What a piss off. However, he has to assume that the man is calling with a purpose. "Kurosaki Isshin. It has been a long time. I am well. I assume you got my message from Urahara."

Isshin wants to laugh at the Kuchiki. The kid was always stiff and unable to have fun or crack a joke. Really, the older man feels sorry for him. It has to suck having a life without fun, love and joy. If the older Kurosaki didn't have his kids, maybe he would have been the same way after Misaki died. Bya-Kun wasn't as lucky. "Yep. That is why I am calling. In case you are wondering, I got your number from Yoruichi. So, I understand your fuku-taicho is here. Rukia seems pretty nervous about it and so does Ichigo, based on the way they were acting last night. What do you think is going on with the guy?"

At least Isshin didn't go into stupid things. Byakuya forgot how serious the goofy man can be. "I am not sure. I think that it might have to do with Rukia. He seems to have a crush on my sister that is not reciprocated. I think he wants to talk her into coming back to Soul Society."

"I can assure you that is not what she wants. I also feel that I must tell you that Ichigo did separate from his body, yesterday and that the method was not natural, if you understand my meaning. We do not want your XO finding that out. How astute is the kid?" Isshin has to tell him. If the guy has any love for his sister, he will help her guard the secret which he can only do if he knows.

The Taicho nods in understanding. "Yes, I understand. Renji is not the most astute individual. However, when it comes to my sister, he damned near stalks her so she might have a hard time completely fooling him. How much of a fight can your son put up at this point?"

"We don't know and neither does he. However, I think he could pull off bankai if he had to and for Rukia, he would. Yet, I think we are better off if we keep your guy from talking, altogether. Sometimes, it isn't how much you fight, but how you fight. I think we can save ourselves a lot of grief, since we both knew this was coming."

Byakuya's eyebrows are up. Isshin has not forgotten how Soul Society works, obviously. He is treating the Kuchiki like a man and has a plan that does not involve a fight? Impressive. "I am listening to your proposition."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia make it to the front of the ramen shop where they spot bright red hair in a high ponytail. Rukia decides to call out first in order start the conversation without the two males staring each other down.

"Renji!"

Said man turns and smiles widely. Walking over to her, he grabs her around the waist and pulls her up for a strong hug. "Rukia! It's great to see you!" It has been a long time since the red head was close enough to smell her hair.

The petite shinigami lightly hugs him back and pats him on the shoulders with a warm voice. "It's nice to see you as well. Could you put me down?" She knows that the more she lets Renji touch her, the more possessive Ichigo will become. And she is not disappointed. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she steps back a bit and can hear Ichigo's low growling.

"Renji." A low male voice states factually as he sticks out his hand confidently. What the fuck does he think he's doing picking up the Midget like that? _Nobody sniffs her hair but me._ "It's been a long time."

The addressed man shakes his hand with force. Abarai can't help the scowl that is forming. He had Rukia in his arms and she wanted out immediately. Last night, she let the fruit hold her as long as he wanted. What the fuck gives? "Ichigo. Yes, it has. What's it been? Two years? You should be proud of Rukia. She didn't even skip a beat when you couldn't see her. She's a true soldier."

Ichigo's eyes narrow. What is he getting at? _That she didn't miss me? Fucker, you know that isn't true_. Besides, bringing up the Winter War just puts his orange hair on fire and makes his voice low. "Yes, she is. So much so that she beat an Espada on her own. Then again, she wouldn't have been alone if I hadn't listened to you. But, hey, I learned from that mistake. Besides, I am always proud of Rukia. She has done and still does a lot to be proud of." He squeezes the other man's hand with equal force.

Okay, this is turning into a male genitalia measuring contest and that always leads to bad things. The girl inwardly sighs. Why are men so dumb? With a polite but forceful tone, she suggests, "Let's go inside, shall we? Renji, I am sure that you are hungry and Ichigo, I know you love the place. Let's go order."

"Hmph." Renji turns, opens the door and walks in. What was his point in 'I learned from that mistake' or 'I am always proud of Rukia'? Furthermore, what is it about his reiatsu that seem nostalgic? It has a quality he has felt before?

As Rukia goes to customarily walk under Ichigo's arm to enter the restaurant, she grabs his jacket and speaks firmly through gritted teeth. "Stop going tit for tat with him. He has no idea that I missed you and that I saw you so, keep it that way." Though her teeth are in the same position, her eyes soften. "Further, thank you for being proud of me. It means a great deal to me. Arigato."

She walks under his arm and towards the counter.

Ichigo stares at her for a moment. She's right; they are just words and he knows the truth so whatever Renji says doesn't matter. At least one of them is mature. _You make me proud, everyday, Rukia._

* * *

The bell rings inside the Kurosaki Clinic as Isshin turns to give a little girl a lolly. "Here you are, sweetheart. It won't hurt so much tomorrow." The physician bows to the girl's father and turns again to watch him leave the door when his eyes see who has come in.

The man's face smiles widely. "Come in, gentlemen! We have much to discuss."


	17. Though the Body Sleeps,Hearts Never Rest

**(A/N) Happy New Year! This is the longest so far, but I hope you will all think that it is well worth the read. It is probably my favourite chapter. I always thought that it was 6,7,and 8. I like this one for lots of reasons. I hope you will agree.**

**This one is the dynamic of Ichigo, Rukia and Renji juxtaposed against Byakuya and Isshin. This is, also, the start of a heterosexual bromance between the two older men. As time moves on, I will give you why they know each other and how Isshin becomes Byakuya's role model. However, it will be antagonistic and a bit like the odd couple. I hope you like Ichigo and Rukia in this one. They are noticing the emotions that come with closeness, though they do not understand why. **

**In most fanfics, they have Rukia is naïve. With her being in the military and growing up in the Rokangai, she would understand how men and women act, even if she can't identify it in herself. And, even if she isn't the most emotional of characters, she does care about the emotions of others. This chapter shows how truly principled she is and just how serious Ichigo is about her well being.**

**This week I should be back to two chapters a week. I should have the next one out on Friday morning. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Thank you from: Hollownature, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, Elisya, mysticalphoenix-avalon, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Rukia's Reflection, darklover, ichiruki88, rissakee2, LeyCoo, novicestar, 09ice, Selenithe, Substitute for the soul, falconrukichi, hitsugayatoshirou1220, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, Urikaa, Kurosaki Anne, Sakae-chan, Aika Ray Kuroba, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, CutieTea, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, okami11235, and BlackJazmin.** **I got back to everyone this week. Thank you so very much. They always make me smile.**

**Thank you to those who added me to their alerts and favourites lists, as well.**

**You guys give me a reason to get up 4:30 AM and work on this. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. This is my first multi-chap fic and you guys have made it an awesome experience. **

**Now, I shut it :) BTW, I hope you enjoy Bya…**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 17- Though, the Body Sleeps, Hearts Never Rest

All three parties go to the counter to order their food. While Renji is looking over the menu, Ichigo goes to the gal, up front, to give his order. In a sweet and energetic voice, she addresses her new customers. "Welcome! May I take your order?"

Ochre orbs spy her indifferently as he watches Renji out of the periphery. His reply is passive, but not unpleasant. "I need one small Miso with beef and one extra-small Shio with chicken."

The girl punches in the order and asks, "Would you like any drinks with that?"

Ichigo replies flatly, "A large cola with minimal ice."

"Will that complete your order?" This girl is just pure sunshine; which makes Ichigo want to gag.

After controlling his desire to regurgitate, the teenager answers, "Yes." With that, he pays the clerk while she hands him his soda, which he gives to Rukia.

The petite girl takes a healthy swig and goes to the condiment kiosk in the foyer of the restaurant. She loves cola. It is one of those really fantastic things in the human world. Sweet, caramel-flavoured soda is the nectar of the gods…after Masaki-San's hot chocolate…and chocolate malts.

Her partner comes to stand next to her. Grabbing Rukia's elbow, he raises her arm as he bends down. Letting her continue to hold the cup, he takes a deep sip, himself. He has been thirsty all damned day and, if he doesn't drink at least some of it, she will suck down all of this sugar by herself. Rukia and too much sugar can make a man homicidal.

Renji has watched the whole show. She lets him order for her, now? They share drinks? What kind of stupid shit is this? Since when did they start acting in tandem? The red-head's eyes narrow.

Rukia is a germ-a-phobe. When they were growing up, she wouldn't eat off of the same plate. Even as poor as they were, she made sure that she had her own set of utensils that she scrubbed in the river and, then, boiled them in the same small cup of water when they were to be used. They didn't have a lot of water to spare, so, she just kept re-boiling the water until it ran out. But, under no circumstances, did she use another's utensils.

Further, how does Ichigo know what she wants to eat? Maybe she wanted something else! Yet, she doesn't seem put out by it. In fact, she didn't seem to notice. What the hell is going on? However, he doesn't have too much time to muse as he is asked for his order.

"Sir? What would you like today?"

Abarai looks back to the clerk and gives his order in a slight growl. "I'll have the large Shōyu with chicken and a water."

The girl smiles back at him with a small chuckle. "You sound almost like the last guy did before that girl started coming here with him. Since then, he has been a lot more pleasant to deal with."

Renji raises an eyebrow. _Well, it looks like I have found a fountain of information._ The girl isn't unattractive. She could be quite hot, the man surmises, if she would get rid of the glasses. Then again, she kind of has that naughty librarian look going for her. Kind of like…Nanao. The girls that don't know how hot they are, are the easiest to prey upon. They will say anything if they think that they have the attention of a guy. Renji inwardly scoffs. And, he is one well-built guy. Well, one exception would be Rukia. She has no idea how hot she is, but she would never say something just to get attention. In fact, she hates attention.

Leaning over the counter to give the girl his most interested smile, he asks in a low and sexy voice, "So, tell me, pretty girl, how often do you see that ugly son of a bitch?"

The girl blushes prettily and speaks shyly. "T-t-they come in about twice a week."

He winks at her, smiles even more and pats her hand as he talks to her suggestively. "Don't be nervous. I am just curious what would make a guy, as unattractive as him, be unpleasant to a good looking girl, like you. Do they always act this way?"

The clerk can't even look him in the eye. She is as pink as a sakura blossom. "N-no, they don't. Usually, they are a lot more into with each other. He almost always has his hand on her back and she stands very close to him. They smile at each other a lot. I always thought that she was his girlfriend, but they don't seem as close, today."

The fuku-taicho resists the urge to growl. She thinks that Rukia is Ichigo's girlfriend? "Well, at least he's got the manners not to stick his tongue down her throat and embarrass you with such disgusting displays." This is the clincher; what else do they do?

"No, nothing like that. They don't so much as hold hands. But they always seem to complete the other." Her voice is almost…dreamy.

Part of Renji is relieved. Very, relieved. However…this is most troubling that they are as close as they are. They are both private people. That means it will be more about what you don't get to see than what you do see. It will be the moments that they don't seem to act naturally, together. After all, both he and a total stranger are, evidently, noticing the same thing.

"That is nice to hear. I wouldn't want your lovely eyes to be tortured with such a sight. Will you be here tomorrow?" He asks sweetly. He has to disengage this conversation and get down to his investigation. Now, he is _really_ wanting to know how close they are.

"N-n-no, this is the last day I work, this week." The girl is so shy, she can hardly stand it. This is the first time for her to have this type of attention from a boy, ever.

"Well, then, I hope I see you soon." His smile is sweetly toothy with sprinkle of sexy.

The girl blushes even harder and nods in nervous quickness. "Me, too."

The red-head pats her hands one more time, straightens and goes to his order. A sound catches his attention. _Is Rukia…laughing…again?_

* * *

Once Rukia and Ichigo get their food, they sit down and set up their things. They decide to sit next to each other.

Actually, Ichigo decides that Renji will not be sitting next to Rukia. Period. End of story. He doesn't care how much she complains that it makes them look conspicuous. Pineapple boy is not sitting next to the Midget. Further, if she is across the table from him, it will be harder for him to get to her if she is in a compromising situation. It's all for the sake of safety. Really. Seriously. Fuck, he can't even convince himself.

He'll sort that out…later.

But, right now, as he and his favorite under tall girl eat their ramen, he's watching Renji flirt with the counter girl. Knowing of the guy what he does, she is not the type of girl that Renji would be into. But, the way he's pressing her, maybe she's a fetish. _Kinda like my fetish with Rukia's ass_…He can't help the lustful smirk that escapes his mind and takes refuge on his lips. Her ass is very nicely rounded; that is a simple fact.

However, what is really interesting is that Renji is ignoring his food. Renji cannot ignore food. If there were medals for being able to knock back food, they would go to the man. So, what is going on over there?

* * *

Two lavender eyes watch the red-head, as well. This is why she will never marry a man in the Gotei 13. They are such lecherous pigs. Her brother's XO is busy making some girl blush. Being a shy girl, herself, she knows what is going on in the counter girl's mind.

Her oldest friend is saying suggestive things to the girl. Since she doesn't get that type of attention, she can barely keep herself together. Rukia knows because her face always heats up in the same places; when Ichigo does it to her. The funny thing is, most of the time, he doesn't even know that he's doing it. The shinigami forces her lips down.

If Renji just met her and he's doing this, he isn't madly in love. He could be trying to get an easy hook up. There is the possibility that he's trying to get free food. Or…

Where are the girl's eyes moving to? Her eyes seem to move from the counter to Renji to the counter to Rukia and Ichigo to Renji…

He's working her for information. He isn't from this world, so to do that to her is disgusting because he should know better. Rukia sighs heavily. Her friend is using the girl for his own gain. He could care less about the way the girl will feel when she never sees him again. Why does he only care about himself? The girl has no idea what kind of game Renji is playing. It's not fair to play with another's emotions.

More importantly, she needs to let Ichigo know that she and he need to keep an eye on Renji. She is delayed in expressing her thoughts as Rukia's favourite male voice wafts through her ears.

"Stop sighing."

* * *

Her gaze meets his and he smiles softly at her. "What's wrong?" Ichigo's voice matches his eyes and smile.

Involuntarily sighing, again, Rukia says, "I was just watching Renji flirt with that girl over there."

Involuntarily frowning, Ichigo asks, "Why does that bother you?" _Is Rukia jealous of the counter girl?_

Shrugging her shoulders before she picks up some noodles with her chopsticks, she answers nonchalantly. "Because, I think that it is despicable how Renji is using her to get information on us. That is why I will never marry a man out of the Protection Squads. They just treat women as objects. No matter how much I like my friends in Soul Society, there isn't one of them that I would even consider marrying, at this point."

His eyebrows go up. "Are you saying that you aren't ever getting married?" For some reason, he sure as hell hopes not.

Slurping her noodles up quietly, before biting them off, she chews a bit and shakes her head. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that unless they change drastically, I will never be married to anyone, currently, in the Squads."

Only one of the teenager's eyebrows drops. Oddly, he wants to go further into this. It's strange. He both wants to know the answer to his next question and he doesn't. Yet, he can't stop himself from asking. "Is there someone, there, that you are already…interested in?" He asks tentatively. _Please, say 'no'._

The small girl shakes her head, again. "No. I am not attracted to anyone, there. I have never had…like…romantic feelings for anyone, there, I guess. I don't know. I'll probably get stuck with some noble that Bya-Nii knows." She says in a defeated manner.

The boy sighs. Damn, he's relieved. The reasons are unknown, but he is damned relieved. He can kick Byakuya's ass to keep her out of some weird arranged marriage. If she was already…kind of… in…love…with someone else…that would be different. But, she isn't, so he may only have to kick her Onii-San's ass. Definitely doable. After all, he can't have Rukia forced to be with someone she doesn't know. Yes, he is only worried about saving her. His reverie is interrupted.

"I just…think it…bothers me that someone, whom I have known for so much of my life, has so little respect for women. He's asking her about us, though I don't know what he's asking, but she keeps looking over here. As soon as he gets what he wants, she will never see him again. It's not right to make her feel special only abandon her." Looking away she finishes lowly. "There is nothing like being left to your own devices when you once felt special."

Ichigo scowls tightly. Another weird thing about her, is that he can almost feel when she feels hurt. He replies quietly and earnestly. "Not all men are like that, Rukia. Some really do value women. If you can't, how can you value your wife?"

Her cheeks turn pink. Ichigo will surely be the catch of the century, someday. In a low, sweet voice, she responds, "I know." The girl's eyes trail back up to his and her lips turn up softly. Bumping the side of her knee into his, she continues, "I'm just glad that you are one of them." Ichigo does respect women, in general. He shows her great respect which is why she can't settle for the shit from the guys in Soul Society. "Some girl will be lucky to have you."

He smiles in kind at her. She just touched him, for the first time, today. Just that one little touch released some of the edge off of his nerves. _Let's see_…Rukia is into fuzzy handcuffs, whips, spankings and men that adore their women. Coincidently, he's a man who is into all of those things. _What does that mean?_ In a soft and grateful tone, the Strawberry replies, "I'm just glad that you aren't into the bad boys…I…I'm glad that you like that about me. And, don't sell yourself short. You will make someone a very happy man, someday, Rukia."

Scratching the back of head, he continues, "But, I know what you mean, though."

She is curious. What is he talking about? Does he think that she would be a worthy catch? _You're thinking too hard, Ruki._ "How so?" she inquires.

Turning his head, he replies hesitantly. "I know what it feels like to think you are special to someone and, then, feel like they just up and left you."

The guilt of the last two years makes her become extremely interested in her lap. She knows exactly what he is referring to and she will never feel right about what she did to him even if it wasn't intentional and it was necessary. "Ah."

"You know what, though?" Ichigo lets his eyes come back to the girl with a bashful smile.

Rukia tilts her head back up and meets his eyes in slight confusion and regret. "What?"

Staring her down strongly, he adds, "I'm just glad, as it turns out, that I am still special to them."

The girl's face starts to blush heavily and her smile is so shy, that Ichigo wants to…to…he doesn't let his mind dwell too long. Using his knee to bump into hers, he finishes, "I'm also glad that I don't have to kick some guy's ass in Soul Society to keep my best friend with me." His face, now, matches hers.

Rukia chuckles. "That's because her best friend's scowl is just a front for what really runs beneath. And, it's hard not to like what runs there." Biting her lip, she looks down for a bit, then back up. "Besides, I always, eventually, come back." Her smile blossoms adorably.

Resisting the sustaining urge to stroke her cheek, he stares deeply into her eyes and whispers, "Just promise that you'll continue to do exactly that; come back to me, always." He doesn't hold a scowl and his eyes show deep, heartfelt, honesty.

"Yes." She whispers back, immediately.

"Promise me."

Resisting the urge to kiss Ichigo's cheek, she whispers, "Promise."

Though neither of them are currently touching, each set of orbs are glued together in soft smiles and are able to feel joined…by something in their chests.

Rukia finally, unwillingly, breaks the silence in a soft voice while still smiling. "Be careful. I don't know what kind of information he got out of the girl at the counter."

His expression and tone matches hers. "I know. Don't worry though, Midget. You aren't leaving this dimension in the next two days. Nobody is getting out of here with you, unless it's me."

"Ah." The petite shinigami turns to see the whereabouts of the red-head. He separates from the girl and starts to collect his food. Rukia can't resist rolling her eyes while she picks up the cola. "He got away with not paying. I knew it. Anyway, here he comes." Bringing the straw to her lips, she takes a small sip.

Ichigo's eyes go to the person holding her attention. _What an asshole_. Seeing Rukia drinking out of the corner of his eye, he responds with a sly smile, "Yeah. As long as he doesn't get away with getting my spanking, I'll be alright."

His conversation mate shoots the soda through her nose and begins laughing with her head back. Wiping her face with a napkin, she retorts, "You are such a jackass."

Watching her laugh, makes Ichigo laugh, as well, and respond lowly. "Did you say you were going to smack my ass?"

Rolling her eyes, she answers in a jovial tone, "Maybe after midterms. I have to see if you deserve it, based on your grades. Talk to me in couple of months." _I may have the nerve, by then._

"You are such a tease." _I love it, though_. His smile has turned into a teasing smirk.

_His smirk is too cute_. "You know you love it." She smiles widely.

Pinning her with an intense stare of devotion that she returns, in a tone that is barely audible, he replies, "I do."

Unable to resist the urge, she softly runs the back of her fingers against his cheek and supplies in a whisper with the corners of her lips turned up. Her eyes of affection are open to Ichigo. "Me, too."

"I know. Thank you." He keeps in volume and moves her bang behind her ear with the most tender motion of adoration.

They are broken out of their trance by the sound of something dropping in the kitchen area of the restaurant and recover a second before Renji turns toward them with his tray.

* * *

As Renji nears their table, he scowls, immediately.

Ichigo is sitting next to Rukia. _That is where I was going to sit!_ Whatever. It's time to get a feel for what is really going on between them.

Renji puts his tray down and sits across from Rukia. His eyes automatically notice that neither of them has eaten much of their food. Were they waiting on him? With an innocuous smile, he starts the conversation. "So, whatcha been up to in the last month, Rukes?"

The girl in question chews her food and looks up at her long time friend. "I have been trying to assimilate into human life and going to school. I am trying to catch up so that I have the grades to go to the college that Ichigo goes to. I have to be able to inconspicuously guard him when he finishes high school. If we're both at the same university, he won't be so hard to cover." Her answer is factual without any trace of emotion.

The red-haired man scoffs. "That has to be boring as hell. You are probably ready to stab yourself with your own sword."

Stopping herself from matching Ichigo's standard facial expression, she explains, "No, it isn't. I am learning quite a bit. Modern Japanese history and language, recent world history, Politics, Language Arts, Biology and Physics…they are all neat classes. They aren't things that we would have in Soul Society or in the Academy unless we chose that squad. It's quite cool. The only subject I hate is calculus. I learned algebra and some trigonometry as part of my education with the Kuchikis. I didn't learn much algebraic geometry. I'm trying to catch up with that and stay on top of the calculus. Geometry would have helped immensely." The female shinigami takes a drink to cool the burning in her throat. Why does she have to explain why she likes going to school? The person sitting next to her takes the cup from her hands.

The fuku-taicho is using his chopsticks to make a gagging motion. "That makes me want to throw up. I can't imagine how you are getting along. I mean, academics wasn't your strongest area, forty years ago. Now, you are having to do it again? Wow, guarding Ichigo makes you double the work. No wonder you don't have time for your best friend. In any case, when you bomb the subjects, you can always use memory modifier." He finishes as if he was deciding whether to use premium or unleaded gasoline.

Ichigo scowls like he has never scowled before. Why is Renji belittling Rukia? After taking a drink of soda, he interjects, "Actually, Renji, she's doing very well. In Biology, for example, she's in the top four. She's in the top 30% of most of her classes. Rukia is pretty smart." The Strawberry's voice is factual and level…even though it has a slight trace of pride in it.

"What did you guys study? A bunny? That is the only thing that could have kept her attention span going." he says with a chuckle. Seriously. Rukia is cute, she's funny, she's good with reading people and she is very good with kido. But, academically, her pretty little head can't work through that much information. He doesn't think less of her for it; he just thinks that everyone should know their station. Her station is Soul Society.

Rukia's eyebrows are starting to furrow. Why does he think that she's so incompetent? "Renji, what do you have against me learning new things? Why do you think that I am not capable of passing high school?" She is staring a hole in him.

Ichigo's eyes have narrowed to slits. Yes, he makes fun of Rukia. But he never questions her intelligence or drive. Renji is insulting her like she is only fit to sit and look good; not to think. Truth be told, she is one hell of a thinker. If the fucker insults her again, there will, seriously, be a problem.

_What is the deal with his reiatsu?_ The Pineapple is trying to figure out what is it about Ichigo's reiatsu that he has felt before. Yes, it feels like the Fruit, but it feels like something else, too. Unfortunately, Rukia's is over shadowing Ichigo's. It's like he can feel two of Rukia and one of Ichigo…_weird_. "I don't have anything against you learning new things! More kido would do you good in battle. Getting on better terms with your zanpakuto, I can see. But, this shit? Really? When you leave the Living World, what are you going to do with politics or modern language arts? I just think it would be best if you put your time into something you can use and understand. I don't want a fire to start in that cute little noggin of yours."

Rukia's eyes are burning right through Renji. _'Cute little noggin', my ass_. Counting backwards from twenty, she tries to dissuade herself from jumping across the table and beating her brother's second in command within an inch of his life.

Did that bastard just call Rukia, 'cute'? Yes, it is true that she is, but Renji can't go there. And, he just called her dumb, in a roundabout way. _Okay, this is over_. Using the guise of sugar, against his own self preservation, the boy asks his companion while staring directly at Renji, "Rukia, do you want some more cola?"

The girl's intense glare at the person across the table ceases and she looks up at her best friend with a slight smile. "Yes!"

He knew that would get her. "Why don't you get us another refill? I know how much you like it when it first comes out of the fountain and bubbles up the straw." His tone is pleasant, but his eyes are still on Renji.

Sugar is the thing that diverts her attention almost as fast as Chappy. "I'll be right back!"

Both males watch the girl as she leaves the table. Once she is up at the counter, Ichigo's eyes snap back to Renji. His voice is low, even and serious as he leans toward the person he is speaking to. "Renji, this is your only warning. Stop insulting her. She works very hard and she's really smart. Give her some credit or stop commenting. **Do not **insult her, again."

Two red eyebrows go up; one higher than the other. "Who are you to warn me?" His inquiry is serious, equally as low and a bit…curious.

The Carrot Top is pissed, but he's not dumb. He knows where this fucker is going. And he's not going with him. But, he **will** back off of Rukia. Keeping his tenor as before, he adds a very fierce scowl that is smoldering and peering through his bangs. Ichigo's jaw is tight, but he enunciates very clearly. "I am a person who will protect Rukia to the fullest extent and that has been true from the moment you met me. That has not changed. At all. So, it makes me no discomfort to say this to you. I will not have you insult her or I will have to **make** you stop. Rukia does not want that, I can assure you. In fact, she wants this to go pleasantly. Actually, that is what I would prefer, as well. But, you are upsetting her and, frankly, it pisses me off. But, more importantly, you are supposed to be her friend. Friends do not tear each other down. You haven't seen her in a while, so I would think that you would want this visit to go well. However, if you insult her once more, you and I will have a problem."

_This son of a bitch thinks that he can tell me what I can and can't say to Rukia? I don't know who the fuck he thinks he is, but I'll kick his a.._

"Renji, even without all of my powers, don't think that I won't kick your ass. No one speaks to Rukia that way. Ask Byakuya how that worked out the last time. Do not give me a reason." The orange-haired male sits upright, while Renji blinks.

Ichigo just…threatened him. Trying his best to stare Ichigo down, he smiles mockingly and chuckles a bit. "Look, Ichigo. I am not sure what qualifies you to speak on her behalf, but I am sure that she can tell me to 'fuck off' if that's what she wants. It's just a little…ribbing, that's all. She's a tough girl, she can handle it. She doesn't need you to protect her from the big bad Living World or me." It's weird. Even though Rukia is over at the counter, her reiatsu seems like it is still at the table.

Leaning back, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, Ichigo responds factually with no trace of emotion. "I neither said she couldn't handle it nor did I say she needed me to protect her. That doesn't mean that she has to or that I won't. I just said that you won't make her or I will protect her. That is all. What qualifies me is the fact that I always make good on my promises. And, I promise you; I am not kidding."

The officer almost jumps. Ichigo is sitting and speaking like his own Taicho. If the guy across from him had a deeper voice it would be like an orange haired clone of Kuchiki. _I just can't place that reiatsu_. Renji wants to see how comfortable the Fruit is with the mental vision. "Why are you acting like the jealous boyfriend? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were sleeping with her, you self-serving bastard." Renji knows that he would definitely be comfortable with the idea of Rukia sleeping in his barracks. If Ichigo looks away or smirks, he's doing her.

Instead, Ichigo's eyes drill down into the other male. "Listen to me, and listen really well. Do not speak of her that way. I don't give a shit if you don't respect any other woman in this world or the next, but Rukia is not that type of person. You will treat her with respect or so help me, I am going to come across this table, stomp a mud hole in your ass and walk it dry. I am not fucking with you. Try me."

Renji begins to snarl. Even if Ichigo isn't doing indecent things with Rukia, he and she are definitely not in a business level relationship.

"Here she comes. Give her a break. You guys haven't seen each other in a long time. Try to enjoy the hour left before we have to go home."

What the hell is going on? The red-head is kind of…of…stunned. This guy gave him a believable threat without his powers and acted as if he is running the situation. _What kind of shit is this? _

* * *

"So, Kisuke, do you think you can do it?" Isshin asks from his desk chair.

Urahara sits up in his guest chair. Tapping a folded fan to his chin, the man contemplates as he stares up into his striped hat. Finally, waving his fan, he answers, "I believe so. However, I will also put together a backup plan. Abarai does have a fair amount of reiatsu, since he is a fuku-taicho. So, what I put together may not work on him with such short notice. If I had more time, I'd be more confident. How will you get him in my proximity?"

Moving his eyes to another man, the older Kurosaki replies, "That is what we have Bya-Kun for. Bya-Kun, if you can lure him, between yourself and the rest of us, we should be able to restrain him. Don't you think?"

The addressed man nods. "Yes. If you, Kyōraku-Taicho, and Ukitake-Taicho can surround him, I will restrain him with kido."

"Sui and Juu, how do you feel about it? Do you think we can get to him before he gets into a gate?"

The other two captains are sipping sake while looking at each other. After a curt nod in agreement, the one with white hair responds. "Yes, I believe we will be able to get to him. However, Tessai Fuku-Taicho, we may need your assistance. We may need you to stop the clock."

The large man nods in understanding. "Since I no longer live in Soul Society, I do not have to worry about what is legal. He will not leave the Living World before the Boss can complete his plan."

"Fantastic! Let's drink some more sake before you all leave. I'll call Bya-Kun when it starts looking dicey."

A deep, refined baritone speaks. "We will be staying at an apartment that I keep here. Rukia doesn't know of its existence. I am keeping it in case she needs a place to stay or she goes to college, here. If she goes to school in another city, I will get them an apartment, there. But, for now, I want her to fight out her problems instead of running. She has to learn how to interact with others, something I kept her from doing. She and the kozo have to learn how to work out conflict in which they both need improvement. She will only learn of the apartment if she comes to me telling me that she needs to move out."

Standing, The Kuchiki approaches the man's desk in two elegant steps and extends his hand. "We will need to talk soon. No later than six months." His voice carries the weight of business but, still, a pleasant one. He is happy to be in the position to give his sister what she wants and deserves. This is what Hisana would have wanted. Alas, it is business, all the same.

Isshin stands and takes his hand. At least the man is doing the right thing by Rukia. _You turned out to be a good man, kid_. "You bet. I'll ask for you sooner if I think the situation has escalated to that. Hold on."

Looking away from the man in front of him, the physician addresses the room. "Gentlemen, could you give us a minute? We'll only be a few." He's smiling happily. The other men respond with smirks and, quietly, leave the room.

When the door clicks, Isshin lets go of Byakuya's hand and points his open hand to the guest chair. "Have a seat Kuchiki Byakuya." His tone is warm but, drained of all mirth.

"Thank you." Flipping his hair back, the clan leader reclines with his legs crossed neatly and his hands folded perfectly in his lap.

The host sits as well, folding his hands on top of the desk. "Byakuya, I know that this is a subject that is going to make you very uncomfortable. Hell, it makes me uncomfortable, and you know how hard that is to do. But, it must be done." Isshin hates going here with the stuck-up joker. When Bya-Kun was a kid, he followed his grandfather around like a dog. The man never paid attention to the boy except to criticize. So, the kid is going to be very rigid about moral right and wrong over practicality.

The younger man inwardly sighs. What is this going to be about? Isshin's son had better not have defiled his sister.

"I think you know that they love each other. They are in the stage where they are starting to notice things about themselves and each other. Before you ask, no, they have not done anything that is improper. But that doesn't mean that they won't. I want to protect their futures." _Come on, Bya-Kun, let it soak in._

The Taicho obviously knows what sex is; he was married, once. It's just that the thought of his sister…doing…that…makes him almost physically ill. But he knows that this conversation needs to be had. It's better to just stop him. "Yes, you may teach my sister sex education. Just, please, keep it tasteful; clinical if, at all, possible."

Isshin wants to laugh. This guy has no clue. "Well, thank you. However, that is not what I was going to ask."

"It isn't?" the younger man asks with a raised brow.

"No. I am asking if I can put Rukia on birth control."

"WHAT!" Byakuya, for the first time in many decades, absolutely lost himself. Isshin is asking to…to…"What the hell are you talking about!" He wants to WHAT? Byakuya is scowling and glaring daggers into the man across from him.

The doctor sighs. He knew this would be the part that blew the boy's mind. "Byakuya, come on. Be realistic. They are teenagers who can't stand to be apart. The inevitable day is coming with, or without, a wedding. Now, I have no doubt that they will get married. But, even if they do, they should be allowed to decide when to start a family. I know that Ichigo would do right by her if it did happen, but I don't want that to hang over their heads, no matter how much I want grand babies." He does notice that what he said may be soaking in.

The noble's scowl lightens a bit. What he's saying does make sense. He doesn't want Rukia pregnant until she's ready. There is just one problem, though. "If she and your son do not get married, I will have to arrange her marriage. If she is not chaste, she is considered to be of lesser quality. How do I know that your son will marry her with certainty?"

"You don't. But let me ask you something. What does your gut tell ya?" Isshin knows that the guy hates to use instinct. He had a hard time trusting reiatsu as a kid. He always wanted to see the opponent. Instinct isn't exact.

Well tailored eyebrows crinkle. He likes more facts…more data. _Hisana, look what your sister made me do._ Digging into his subconscious, he takes inventory. His belief is that they will get married. Rubbing his temples, he wonders why he didn't just draw her some pictures using Mr. Seaweed. Between his Mr. Seaweed and her Chappy drawings, they could have figured out something. Couldn't they?

But, no. Now, he has an unpleasant image of his sweet sister fornicating with the Kurosaki boy. How marvelous. If he agrees, he's giving her the green light to engage in sex before marriage. If he doesn't agree, unless he removes her from the Living World, she's going to engage in it.

Hell, the Kurosaki boy would sneak into the place to break her out. This involved big brother role is, actually, quite difficult. With a deep sigh Byakuya relents with his nose in the air and his lids snapped shut. "Fine. I do not want to speak of this again. When you think it has reached that…point, let me know."

Isshin is surprised. He didn't have to push too hard. The man's mind scoffs. He won't be ratting out the kids when that time comes. They deserve a little bit of privacy. There's no point in telling Byakuya everything. "Absolutely. I'll let you know."

Standing up, both men shake hands and bow. "Let's grab the other guys. We have to keep 'em alive long enough to marry 'em."

"Ah. That will be very hard to do."

* * *

As Rukia comes back to the table, she can tell that there is tension between the two men. He and Ichigo are giving each other the death glare. _What the hell happened?_ Sitting down in her same chair, she sets the cup between her and Ichigo. Deciding that she should change the subject to one that keeps them from talking and Renji speaking non-stop, she asks, "So, Renji, what is new in Soul Society?"

Breaking the stare with the other man at the table, Renji begins to smile at his inquirer. "I thought that you would never ask. I knew you missed Soul Society! Anyway, let's see…" He starts as he taps his chin. "Shūhei is dating a chick from the fourth squad. It's been going on for about three weeks, but I doubt that it will keep going much longer. She wants him to give up carousing with the guys and spend more time with her." Renji finishes with light laugh. "I think she wants to be his girlfriend."

"What is so funny?" The other man at the table asks curiously. "I mean, he's gone out with her for almost a month. If he can't see her that way, why doesn't he just leave her alone?"

Renji answers, "Because, that is not how you get a harem, dumbass. You have to keep your options…open until you find the chick you might think about marrying. Until then, you have to have fun choices." Smacking his head, he seems to remember something. "Oh! And, before I forget, Izuru is still trying to hook up with Momo. As if. She's such a cock tease. She'd probably bang Aizen if we let her. I told Kira to get her drunk and, then, see if she's still unwilling to look at the depressed bastard. But, he won't. He just gets piss naked drunk with Ran." At this point, the red-head is cackling.

"Renji, Momo is a sweet girl who has been through a lot. Yes, she worshipped Aizen, but I don't think she wants to do him. Secondly, Izuru doesn't have a chance. If Toshiro thought that anyone who hung out with you idiots was trying to hook up with the equivalent of his sister, he'd castrate you all." Rukia can't believe how despicable men in Soul Society can actually be.

As her older friend regains his composure, he adds, "True. But, get a load of this. So, Ikkaku is dating this girl who is chubby. He really likes her, but he can't stand the embarrassment from the guys. I told him that if she got on top, he'd never function below the waist again. Do you know that he's convinced that it's true?" Renji's head is back as he laughs.

He can barely suck in air, but he continues. "Even though Yumichicka says she's not all that beautiful on the outside, he thinks she's very beautiful on the inside. I had to laugh at him. You're not fucking what is on the inside and I just wouldn't be able to get past it. So the bald dipshit is trying to decide if he should keep her and take the abuse or leave her alone. We all vote for getting rid of her. Don't you think?"

Ichigo raises a brow. No wonder Rukia doesn't want to be caught up with these asses; _no wonder she thought so little of me when she saw me with all of those girls. _None of those fuckers better come near her.

Rukia rolls her eyes. This kind of shit makes her disgusted. Ikkaku is the perfect example. Here, he has met a quality girl, but because she's a little heavy, and his friends find her unworthy, he's scared to keep her. "No, I can't say that I do. I think it is immature and stupid to let you dumbasses dictate whether or not to date and, possibly, marry a person."

Renji finishes wiping his eyes. "Oh come on, Rukia. You're always like this! I think it's 'cause you're a girl. You and Yumichika. By the way, you might want to call and cheer the sorry bastard up. Though, it's his own entire fault."

The woman sits up after taking a drink of the soda that Ichigo had been bogarting for a while. "What's wrong with Yumi?" She really likes him. He's one of the few men, there, who is not a pig. Well, he's more like a girl than a man, but that is probably why she likes him. The clown maybe vain, but he isn't cold and self-centered like the others.

Patting his hand on the table, he starts again, after a mouthful of noodles. "Check this shit out. He was dating this guy from the Rokangai for a couple of weeks. Our favourite fairy was on cloud nine. We told him not to get too attached; the more ass you have in waiting ensures that you are never alone long enough to think about why the last one left."

Swallowing and taking a drink of water he supplements, "But no, this stupid bastard asked the guy to be monogamous. For the last week, Yumi's been a crying puss. Some shit about feeling important to a person. That's just dumb."

Petite eyebrows meet. Why are they making fun of Yumi? He has a right to mourn a loss if he feels it. It is hard for him, there. He's one of the few men in the Squads to be openly gay and for that, she respects him greatly. Plus, he deserves to feel loved. Ikkaku maybe like his brother, but it isn't the same. She and he have talked about that at great length.

Plus, Yumi is also a quality friend. He's willing to go to the nth degree to help you out. _I wonder if he ever found that pink brocade he was looking for?_ If he did, maybe she can get a few yards off of him. She would like a pink brocade kimono with a matching obi. She'll call him. She will also send him some presents, too. Nothing cheers Yumi up like new beautiful things.

Still scowling, Rukia asks, "What is wrong with wanting to feel important to someone? Doesn't he deserve that? Doesn't he deserve to feel like he has an intimate bond with another person? You animals treat sex as if it is a bodily function like breathing or taking a shit. You are in your most vulnerable state and you are bestowing inequivicable trust on the other person. What is wrong with wanting to be the only one that a person sleeps with? Leave him alone if you aren't going to console him." With each sentence her voice gets more and more agitated.

Waiving his hands in front of him he states with a smile, "Calm down, Rukia. Stop being so judgmental! Besides, why does he need to feel important? He's got his friends and Ikkaku is like his brother. He could have been happy and laid and we wouldn't have to hear his sniffling ass when we drink." Looking up in the air in thought, he adds distantly, "Though, I have to say a crying gay guy is a hot chick magnet."

"Well, Renji, I am glad to see that the more things change in the Serietei, the more they stay the same. You guys are all still men of immature actions." Rukia is beyond disappointed. She always thought that they would eventually grow up, for their own good. Apparently, that is too much to ask. This is only one of the reasons that she doesn't miss the place.

Abarai turns to Ichigo. "Carrot Top, you see the guy perspective don't you?" At least, maybe, he and Ichigo can reconnect on some level…after all, Kurosaki is a guy.

Ichigo has been listening to the conversation, intently. It's strange. The men in Soul Society are no different than the ones in the Living World. They are present for the physical part of sex but are emotionally withdrawn. He has always believed that Rukia felt as he did; that sex is not just an act of bodily gratification…it is also an act of emotional gratification and bonding with your mate; this has just been confirmation.

If this mindless conversation has provided him with anything, it has provided him with insight. He understands why the Midget isn't into any of those dumbasses…_sucks to be them_. He also understands, even more so than before, that Rukia is a stand-up girl. He has always known, but now he…he can feel it. The outrage she has in their behavior is proof. She and he have matching values.

The other thing is that he doesn't like Rukia being in military life without him being able to watch over her. Renji suggested that Kira get Momo-San drunk and take advantage of her. This dumb bastard is not the original owner of that thought. You can't tell him that it hasn't happened before. If that **ever** happened to Rukia, he'd carve the son of a bitch into pieces small enough to pick up with a toothpick.

Plus, the way Renji talks to her irritates him. He acts as if she should condone the whorish behavior. Renji should know better. The Midget has more integrity than that. Besides, he doesn't like the idea of Pineapple talking to Rukia about sex. Okay, so he's made his own innuendos with her. It was all in jest…sort of…but, he totally respects her. Inwardly, he sighs. The teenager also totally adores his Chibi…in a _mostly _platonic way. He would never cross that sort of boundary without mutual consent and commitment.

He's not so sure with Renji. Does Abarai respect her the way she should be or is there something more there? Why is Red trying so hard to convince Sassiness, next to him? Is the asshole having visions of getting into Rukia's cute little Chappy underpants? The orange-haired man's insides growl. He doesn't care if the prick is perpetually plagued with the worst case of blue balls ever recorded in history. That is **never** going to happen. Not now, **not ever**.

With an incredulous scowl, said man replies in an almost repulsed manner, "Oh, I can see your thought process."

Two violet eyes turn to Ichigo which his gaze holds for about three seconds. In the back of her eyes, she looks shocked and a bit hurt. His eyes reply, 'Don't worry. I don't agree.'

Bringing his eyes back to the table guest, he appends, "But I don't share it. I don't think that men acting like they are animals searching after estrus females during the rut is attractive or appropriate."

Well, now. Listen to the Strawberry. First, he had to look at Rukia to be sure that she didn't think that he was opposing her and, then, he tells the other man that he doesn't chase girls. Bullshit. "So, you are saying that you, high and mighty one, don't chase a few skirts of your own? Especially, during the two years she was gone?" The man doesn't miss his oldest friend's reaction. Does Ichigo's female chase bother her? Maybe he doesn't have to work as hard at getting her as he thought.

Rukia can't even look between the men. Staring a hole in the table, she realizes that Ichigo hasn't been on a date since she's been here. He hasn't talked to another girl, in that way. From the Wednesday after she came back, they have not even discussed such a thing. Maybe she's hindering that part of his life. _Am I holding him back?_

Ichigo's reiatsu flares for a second before the corner of his eye catches Rukia's posture. Her legs are crossed twice, her hands are in her lap and she's staring the table into a coma. _Shit._ This is a subject he likes to avoid. He didn't chase the girls and he hasn't been interested in the ones he dated. But, most paramount, is that since he got Short and Bossy back, he can't even stomach the idea. Just thinking about it tugs at his soul the same way it did a month ago. Besides, why play with an imitation, when he got the genuine article he'd been looking for?

Maintaining his disgusted demeanor, he retorts, "No, I didn't chase any. Yes, I went on a few dates, but I didn't feel the need to undress them or touch them. Don't you think you should get to know them, first, before you engage in that type of act or are you all just working on a civilized form of lekking?"

"Lekking? What the hell is that?"

Rukia interjects while still staring at the table. "It's when males of an animal species, gather for the purposes of competitive displays in order to get this year's mate."

Renji scoffs. "When did you learn such a ridiculous word for something as simple as trying to get someone to bed with you?" That flair in reiatsu…all of it isn't…his…is it?

Before Rukia can open her mouth, the boy next to her replies, "Biology. One of those, supposedly, useless classes of hers." His voice is low and his eyes show serious killing intent if Renji attempts to push her any further.

"Whatever. But seriously, _Angelic-San_, surely Rukia isn't stopping you from being a man of leisure. She has never said anything to me about it, so I doubt she said anything to you. What? Are you gay? If you are, I think you and Yumi could make a great team. Besides, what else did you have to do for two years? Girls are an awesome distraction. Even for someone as ugly as you. It wasn't like you had any powers to do something…useful."

Bumping her knee with his own to get her attention, he looks down at her and he realizes that she refuses to look up at him. Gods, he wants to hug Rukia, right now…at least she would feel better. Hell, so would he because, right now, he wants to grab Renji by that bright ass ponytail of his and bash his face against the table.

Fixing his voice tightly and shooting daggers at Renji, Ichigo presses out, "I don't know how your fucked up brain works, but I was taught that sleeping with as many women as possible is not the sign of absolute masculinity. The absolute sign is the ability to find one and stay with her for life. Any man can sleep with any girl that offers it to him. How many men can turn it down and go home to their wife or betrothed?"

Renji snorts. "I still think you might be a bit inclined to men. Or you are compensating. I always knew there was something wrong with that big assed meat cleaver of yours that is permanently in shikai. You are probably are missing some parts where it counts. But the fact remains; I don't have either one-wife or betrothed. So, I don't have to go home until I am ready."

After a short stare down, Abarai puts on a heckling face. "Oh, I get it. You're still a virgin! You haven't been with a girl! Oh my god! No wonder you are so snotty about it! What? Nobody let you have a crack at it?" After clearing his throat, he puts on a snooty air as if channeling his superior officer. "I'm sorry. Did no one give you consent?"

Rukia really wishes that Renji would stop prodding Ichigo. Though, Ichigo's wit isn't as quick as hers, he's a good understudy. Ichigo is going to eventually say something that totally pisses Renji off so much that he's going to want to fight. They do not need a fight, right now.

Please. Ichigo knows that he could have gotten consent ten out of ten times. Shit, he is sure that he could get a girl to promise to stay with him forever. However, that's not what he wanted, then or now; not with a single one of _**them**_. Screwing his eyes to the sharpness of lasers, he grinds out, "You know, Renji, whether I am or am not, that is not any of your concern. I just think that is something that should be between two committed individuals. Consent is easy to get; commitment is harder to come by. In fact, I rank commitment well above consent. And, since you have neither a wife nor a fiancée, maybe you should keep your dick in your pants so your brain can get some use."

The fuku-taicho stands abruptly and speaks through gritted teeth. "Look, asshole. I have plenty of brain cells and a zanpakuto that will cut you into little pieces, so you might want to shut up when an adult ten times your age is talking."

The other man stands as well. He'll kick this fucker's ass if he keeps taunting. "Well, one, you asked me into the conversation and two, let me know when the adult arrives because you sound just as dumb as the sixteen year olds in the class behind me. Hopefully, they will grow out of being led around by their cock. I don't have any such hope for you after 170 years."

As Renji begins to growl, Ichigo begins to smile maliciously. "And, if you want to bust out that monkey- snake thing of yours, you might want to be careful. I almost killed your ass a couple of times without bankai. I am sure that I can be up to the challenge, again. Wait! I bet I know why you are in a hurry to get it out. Is the length of the snake supposed to compensate for your two inch pecker? I sure as hell hope you and those other girls do your thing with the lights off. She'd probably think it's a crayon."

Renji's face and neck are matching his hair. He begins to shout as he reaches over the table, effectively knocking over his own chair. "Motherfucker, I will kill you where you stand!"

_Oh, for fuck's sake_. This is what she did not want. Rukia stands up immediately and pulls Ichigo's arm to move him backwards, rendering her oldest friend with a fist of air. Speaking lowly in reverence to the fact that they are in public, she offers their strained adieu with a strong scowl of her own while staring her childhood friend in the eye. "We are in a public place. Don't act like a baka and embarrass us all. You started this with him and, now, it is finished. We need to leave and get back at an acceptable time. I'll meet you, tomorrow, at the park; same time. Goodnight, Renji. Ichigo, let's go. We have papers to finish."

"Whatever! He's as guilty as I am!" Renji half complains, half whines.

Her scowl gets more and more defined by the second. "Did you forget that I am here to protect him per the Gotei 13? You engaging in a fight with him will require me to fight you. Don't make me go there. "

Looking up at Ichigo, who is still staring a hole into Renji, she offers, "Move towards the door, now. I am right behind you."

Not bothering to look at her, the Strawberry answers lowly. "Naw, you go first. I want to you in front of me."

So, that is how human men act. They make the girls their shield? "Sure, so she can defend you. Nice, pussy boy. Way to make the girl protect you." Renji snarls.

Changing his voice to deadly, the teenager replies, "No, fuckhead, I want to be able to see anyone coming at her so I can make their lives short and agonizing; and I do mean **anyone**."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rukia drags her roommate backwards in the direction of the door. His eyes are taking on that golden quality so, he'll be ready to fight in thirty seconds. "See you tomorrow, Renji."

Abarai watches as Rukia and Ichigo leave the restaurant. Rukia's reiatsu is everywhere the Fruit's is, he's not one bit hesitant of a fight and he still insists on protecting Rukia. His mind finally connects the dots. _No wonder the reiatsu is nostalgic._

* * *

As they walk along the sidewalk in companionable silence, about a block away, Ichigo offers an apology. "Sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean for it to go there. I know you're pissed."

The girl looks up at him and smirks. "Why don't you know how to shut up? Don't they have a class for that or something?" She knows there was no elegant or honorable way to get out of the argument with Renji. Plus, she has a feeling that some of what Ichigo said was to defend her heart.

The boy chuckles in the back of his throat while putting all of his effort into not looking at or touching her. "You're so the shit Rukia, really, you are."

Smiling contently, the girl answers him. "Is that a good thing? Being compared with shit is usually not in good company."

Ichigo spares her a three second sideways glance. "With you, it is a very good thing."

* * *

When Renji gets to a dark alley, he stops and steps in. Summoning a hell butterfly, he speaks his message. "Kuchiki Taicho, I believe that you may want to visit the Living World. Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu feels tampered with. More specifically, it has the feel of the night we came to arrest your sister. I think she may have been coerced. I am requesting permission to bring her back to Soul Society and to eliminate the substitute. Though I recognize that what I am insinuating is a capital crime, I think it would be best to debrief her and find out the circumstances before surrendering her to Central 46. I will await your instruction."

Ichigo will regret fucking with Abarai Renji Fuku-Taicho. _Rukia, what did he make you do?_

* * *

After dinner, the two high school seniors make quick work of finishing up their papers and study the test material for an hour. By 10:00 both of them decide to that they have had enough stress for the day.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looks up from the study sheet they made.

"Hmm?" Her roommate is still trying to figure out how the instructor came up with the answer.

After exhaling heavily, she adds, "Do you think we can watch a movie or something, tonight? I'll talk to Shirayuki early tomorrow. I just need a break from all of the irritation."

The boy looks over at her in the desk chair and he instantly relaxes his face. She looks like she's done for. "Yeah. We've done enough. Let's go down stairs. You get the ice cream and I'll make the hot chocolate. Pick out something you want to watch as long as it isn't Chappy."

She sounds like an excited seven year old. "Okay!" Her small form vacates her chair and bounds down the stairs with the boy lumbering, albeit happily, but lumbering nonetheless, behind her.

Dropping four scoops in each bowl, Rukia starts to do toppings. "You want some of this fudge hard-shell stuff?" she asks Ichigo who is standing at the stove stirring the other chocolate concoction.

Looking back over his shoulder, he spies Rukia squeezing the bottle with her tongue out. She looks adorably stupid. "Definitely. But, only a little whipped cream. We have enough of that coming on the hot chocolate."

The girl fakes a pout. "Spoiled sport. Alright, you have a point." After assembling the bowls, she puts them on the coffee table, pulls out Godfather Part 2 and queues it up. Strolling back into the kitchen, she asks, "Do you need any help?"

Scowling in concentration as he attempts to make perfect whipped cream swirls on the cocoa he answers her distantly. "Nah. Just finishing up." He knows how much she likes it to be pretty. He can tell because her smile becomes childlike whenever he makes it.

Once he has completed his masterpieces, he drops two cherries on her cup. The female shinigami can't help but smile at him. He still puts cherries on hers and tries to make it look as perfect as possible. _Aww!_

Closing all the containers and putting them away, he opens a large white door and adds the whipped cream to fridge. As he pulls his head out of the contraption and turns to the girl, he comes out with chocolate syrup. "You want some of this, too? Oof!"

The boy looks down and finds a girl attached to him with her tiny arms wrapped around and squeezing his waist. Her eyes are blissfully closed with a like smile. Immediately, his lips do the same. Putting one arm around her, he walks her backwards to the counter and sets he bottle there. Once that hand is free, it joins the other in hugging his Midget back.

Pressing his lips to her crown, he mumbles in her hair. "To what do I owe this?"

She replies in his chest with an equaled lack of enunciation. "Just for being you, baka; just for being you."

He smiles sweetly against her hair and talks to her while his lips are still against her head. "Thank you."

She smiles into his chest and mutters, "You're always welcome."

Pulling her head back, she continues. "Come on. I have Godfather Part 2 calling your name out there." Rukia separates and goes back to the living room to get out two blankets.

Ichigo watches her with his own content smile and chest burning. _At least she isn't pissed at me._

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya lies in bed wondering what god is pissed at him after today's events. Abarai is a moron and Isshin is putting Rukia on b...birth…c…contr…Oh, hell, he can't even think it. How utterly disturbing.

_Hisana, she's killing me_. He lightly laughs. If he thinks about it in retrospect, it is quite funny. He bets if Rukia had seen his face, she would have laughed. Maybe this big brother role has its benefits.

As he turns over for the thirtieth time, a black flying insect comes to land on his forehead. Once the message has been delivered, he adds his own. "Abarai. I will contact you tomorrow morning. Do not take any actions without my direction. That is all."

As the insect flies away, he dials his cell phone and waits for the answer on the other end. A sleepy voice answers, "Moshi, moshi. The handsome and honorable Dr. Kurosaki Issh-"

Byakuya takes his turn at interrupting. "You can save it, Isshin. I know who you are. Abarai knows. We will go into plan tomorrow."

A yawning, "Excellent." Is the only answer before both parties hang up to get sleep for the upcoming day.

* * *

As the credits roll, two teenagers lie asleep in the living room.

Rukia is lying face down on the couch with her left arm over the edge. Her right arm is supporting her head, effectively scrunching that side of her face upwards. Her left leg is bent upwards at her side while her other leg is bent so straightly, that her tiny, slender foot is pressed completely downwards. The pink blanket covers up to her shoulders where Ichigo put it when he realized that she was asleep. Small, pink lips are parted and she snores softly as wisps of her longer tresses splay over her pale face. Long black eyelashes rest in a fan on her large cheeks over her enormous eyes. Her face is calm, comfortable, trusting…she is completely at ease in the world.

Ichigo lies on the floor on his back. A dark blue blanket covers his belly while his head rests on a brown pillow from the couch. His face is also completely relaxed. His mouth is completely open and his wide eyes are nothing but a fine line of orange lashes. Bright bangs almost meet slightly darker brows. His legs are stretched completely out in front of him. Large, socked feet stick out from the bottom of the blanket that rises and falls softly with his own light snore. One arm is above his head. Rukia had been playing with his hair and he had put his hand on hers, at one point, during the movie. When he originally fell asleep, his arm just fell, backwards, there.

After about an hour of sleep, Rukia subconsciously reached to check if he was still on the floor. Still asleep, her hand went up and ended up on his face. Annoyed in his sleep, he grabbed the object off of his face with his right, available arm. Subconsciously realizing that it was her hand, he pulled it down and placed it on his chest while still holding it; right over his heart.

For both, Ichigo and Rukia, at the moment, life is as it should be.


	18. Preparations,Delusions,Realities & Fears

**(A/N) I have to start with apologies. I am only going to be able to do one per week. My husband's uncle has stage four cancer and is in very bad shape. We all have to pitch in and help. As such, I can only get out one chapter in a week. I tried very hard this week and was very unsuccessful. I hope you continue to read my story even if the updates are not as frequent as they once were. It saddens me that I cannot accomplish all of the things I want. However, some things take precedence.**

**Outside of time, this chapter was difficult to write. This is the chapter before the drama starts. You may be bored by it, but makes the next chapter more grounded even though it is very lengthy. I tried to cut down the pages and I removed quite a bit. This was the best that I could do. Gomen-nasai. **

**Rukia and Ichigo are starting to wonder what their deep feelings are and what they actually mean. They are also questioning what they are to each other in their minds, even if their actions are pretty telling. That is especially true of Ichigo's devotion to her well being and his paranoia regarding her safety. Renji is not a bad person. His views are one of a different era and life. In the end, he, too, wants what is best for Rukia based on the life he knows. The older generation is a bit humorous. I really hope you end up liking it.**

**There is more texting in this chapter. Yes, it is racy. No, this story is not going to an 'M' :) Neither of them would step out of bounds with the other, but they are starting to express the hormonal thoughts that are a part of maturing one's sexuality. As a parent and a doctor, Isshin would want to be ahead of the game and keep both people out of an untenable situation. Though lust is starting to enter their brains, it is due to the fact that they really do love one another. Neither has known the emotion of lust for another and can't figure out why they feel it for their friend. However, the comfort with which they can bring anything to the other is important.**

**Please, trust that I am not going to have random smut in there. When they get to that point, the terms of the agreement will not be trivial. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Thank you from: Thunder Claw03, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, ichiruki88, amelieraechan, BlackJazmin, hitsugayatoshirou1220, teshichan, CutieTea, finaldragonquest, darklover, 09ice, blood488, okami11235, falconrukichi, NerdyAsianGirl08, Sakae-chan, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Aika Ray Kuroba, OPrincess ShinigamiO, mysticalphoenix-avalon, rissakee, Selenithe, Kurosaki Anne, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, Elisya, Rukia's Reflection and starsandstuff. I got back to everyone this week. Thank you so very much for taking the time to review. I appreciate and always enjoy them. They made this sucky week less sucky.**

**Thank you to those who added me to their alerts and favourites lists, as well.**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 18- Preparations, Delusions, Realities and Fears

Dark stubble makes a scratchy sound as its owner rubs his scruffy beard. The man's need of pacing outside of a luxury apartment building is really wearing on his own nerves. What the fuck takes Bya-Kun so long to open a goddamned door?

Ten laps later, he hears the beeping of an intercom. The voice that follows is deep and proper. "Who is coming to call on Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Isshin growls back, "It's Isshin. Who do you think it is? The cleaning lady?"

Rolling his eyes while continuing to comb through his wet locks, Byakuya answers, "No. One, she has a key and two, she will not be by until this afternoon. I thought you were the lunch chef."

"Open the door, you knob! It's cold as hell out here!" At this point, the doctor is pissed as hell and wants to warm up. It is moving into late fall and mornings are not warm and pleasant anymore.

The last sound from the speaker is a sigh before the buzzing of the security door.

As Isshin starts to knock on the door, an elderly female opens it. "Ohayo, Kurosaki-Sama. Byakuya-Sama is expecting you. May I take your coat?"

Retraining his face from a scowl to a jovial smile, he answers the pleasant woman. "Why, yes, thank you!" He knows that she is doing her job and if he gives her too much of a hard time, Byakuya's uptight ass may fire her.

Shirking off his long overcoat, he hands it to the woman and requests with a kind smile, "A lovely lady like yourself has no need to call me Kurosaki-Sama. You may call me Isshin. Also, if it is not of any trouble, may I have some tea?"

After hanging the coat in the closet, she smiles at him with kind eyes. "Of course, Isshin-Dono. I have set you a plate in the breakfast hall among the others. Your tea shall arrive momentarily. Follow me."

Bowing to her, he replies, "Thank you, again. Lead the way."

As the pair walk purposefully down the hallways, it occurs to Isshin that Byakuya must have bought several apartments and had them melded together. _What an asshole_. However, the place is large and well appointed. _Did I expect any less?_

As they approach the hall, the voices of the other captains become plain. The woman opens the door and motions for the physician to walk in. "Please, be seated."

When his feet step in the room, all eyes turn to him and he can't stop himself from wanting to laugh. Juu and Sui look like they've never gone to bed, Byakuya looks annoyed, Tessai looks cross as usual, Kisuke looks frightened and Yoruichi looks pissed. _Oh shit, Yoruichi_. He forgot to include her. Maybe she's not mad? "Ohayo, lady and gentlemen! Ruichi! So good to see –"

"Save it, Isshin! How could you not involve me? Is this now an all boys club, again?" Her cat-like eyes reveal a really angry and offended woman.

Okay, a really mad Ruichi is bad news. She'll be on him like monkey on a dog's back. Must appease…_or get Kisuke in trouble_. Looking pathetic as possible, Isshin walks over to the woman and clings to her. "Please, Ruichi! I beg your forgiveness! It's just that Kisuke said that you were ill and unable to fight. He also stated something about your place as a woman, but I don't remember all of the details."

Catching Urahara's eyes, Isshin winks at him behind the woman's back and returns to his act. "I would never omit someone with the battle prowess of yours unless there was a reason. Are you feeling better?"

Slowly, a narrow and very perturbed set of hazel eyes track over to her closest friend who looks a bit ill tempered and whole lot frightened. Ever so quietly, she asks in an almost growl, "Kisuke, care to elaborate?"

Trying to find the right words, quickly, blue eyes meet hers and he begins to backpedal. "I-I said that you were sick and should not be bothered with such matters! B-but I didn't say anything about your place! Isshin made that up!" Looking up to his brim, he rubs his chin in contemplation. "However, as much as you eat, you should learn to cook."

Within the blink of an eye, both men are on the ground screaming and holding their faces. When they open their eyes, they look up to a standing, scowling and snarling woman. "If you two ever do that again, I will chop off your balls and make a stew. You aren't that smart to hide things and you only have one brain cell between the both of you. Do not attempt to hide things from me, morons!" Giving them each a good kick, she returns to her chair.

In an attempted disinterested voice, but clearly aggravated, Byakuya tries to control this group of heathens. "Can we, please, get down to the day's events? My hair still needs to be put up, I need to get a reply to Abarai, my tailors cannot get here for another hour and I did not get my morning yoga in. I am not in the mood for your…antics."

The only response to his complaint is a quick, "Shut up, Bya-Kun!" from the three.

* * *

"Konnichiha, Rukia-Sama. I have called and been waiting for you. Why have you not visited me?" The pale, beautiful woman asks. Her white hair is clipped back on one side. Though, her ice blue eyes seem indifferent, her tone of voice informs Rukia that she is partially disappointed and partially hurt.

It has been a long couple of days. Rukia knew that her soul's reflection would feel neglected, but she also knew that, because the older woman is sensitive, if she was not the frame of mind to be careful, she would hurt her friend. "Shirayuki-Dono, I…I…I have been in a situation where I could not come to you without taking my troubles out on you. I did not want show you any disrespect. I have a few serious problems that I have been trying to figure out." Bowing in front of her zanpakuto, shinigami returns, "Gomen-nasai."

Sode no Shirayuki eyes the girl in pity. In the 150 plus years she has known her wielder, the girl has always had a soft spot for the emotions of others even if she hides her own. "You should have come. We would have worked it out. How is Ichigo-Dono getting along with his powers? Has he spoken to Zangetsu?" With the last question, the elegant woman's cheeks turn a rosy pink.

Rukia smiles at Shirayuki. She is really a kind woman. Sometimes, she can be a bit dingy, but, overall, she is a wise and gentle friend. "No, Shirayuki-Dono, he has not. However, he is planning to do that this morning. Thank you for allowing me to lend him power. I was able to separate him from his body. However, he and I are concerned that we are, soon, to be in trouble." The petite girl finishes with a troubled scowl.

Shirayuki returns the look. "Why so?"

Sitting down formally, in the snow, the inquired replies after a deep sigh. "Because my brother's fuku-taicho is here, until tonight. He saw Ichigo in shinigami form with me. I did not allow Ichigo to call any of his powers and, I am glad. However, I am concerned that Renji will figure out the source of his powers and contact Soul Society. If that happens…"

The older woman's face contorts into her own very deep frown. "I know what happens and it is not going to. When they put that collar around you, for a month, I was unable to recover. If it had not been for Ichigo-Dono and Zangetsu…"

Rukia looks up at her friend in a teasing smile. "You know, you never call Zangetsu by an honorific. I think someone's got a thing for a male zanpakuto." Shirayuki is fun to tease about Ichigo's zanpakuto.

Shirayuki gives her a mock frown with a smile. "As you would say, 'shut up'. However, I would ask that if, at some point that is available, you ask Ichigo-Dono to tell Zangetsu that I hope that he is doing well. I don't have a 'thing' as you say. He is a…an interesting man to talk to." The palest face of the two is very pink.

The smile melts and the expression becomes extremely serious. "What is it that you require, Rukia-Dono? What can we do to stay out of the clutches of captors? I am willing to help in any way I can. I know that you would do the same for your zanpakuto."

Rukia stares in to light blue eyes. "You are more than my zanpakuto; you are my friend. I would protect you without question." Exhaling heavily and looking at the ground, the shinigami continues. "I am in need of bankai. Though, I told Ichigo that I could beat Renji without it, I am not sure. I know that it would make Ichigo feel a lot better, as well. He keeps after me about it. He even asked about it yesterday morning. "

Looking back up to her soul's manifestation, she asks, "Shirayuki, will you teach me?"

Elegant footsteps tread in the snow and come to rest next to Rukia. Sitting down as well, she turns to the girl and asks in a lightly, teasing tenor, "Is it me or did I hear the name 'Ichigo' said four times, already, with no honorific? If I didn't know better, I would think that someone's got a thing for a male shinigami."

Rukia stares up at her with furrowed eyebrows and then down to the snow, again. At least she can be honest in her inner world. "I don't know what my problem is with him, to be honest. I feel…weird… things that I have never felt about anyone. Ichigo is funny, kind, damned adorable and very, very attractive. He's my best friend and yet…yet, I don't know. I am not sure my feelings are those of a friend, anymore. In fact, I am sure that they aren't. They are the feelings of something, completely, different. He makes me…happy. Is that dumb?"

Poor girl. She is, finally, starting to fully bond with her soul mate and she's busy analyzing it. Rukia was always one for intellect over heart. The zanpakuto pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, Rukia-Dono, others have had this problem before. You will figure out your destiny, soon."

Said girl let's her eyes trail up to her friend's face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Realizing the error of her words, the woman glosses right over the question. We'll talk about that soon enough. "However…"

The woman stands, draws her sword and holds it at her side. "Leave here, and ask me to dance. It is time for me to manifest. You will have to beat me, but I think that you will make that a reality. On more than one occasion, you have been close. When you succeed, I will teach you how to control the part of bankai that will be easiest and will keep distance between you and your opponent. We will get farther as time progresses. After all, we have two thousand years. But, right now, time is of the essence."

The addressed girl stands, as well, then, bows. "Ah. You are right. Let us begin. Arigato, Shirayuki." Rukia, over time, has shortened the name of her zanpakuto. At this point, they are in this game of survival together more than ever. "There is no need for honorifics between us. We are friends of great respect."

Shirayuki bows. "You are correct, my little Rukia. We are friends of great respect. Arigato. I will see you shortly."

* * *

Renji paces the floor of his room in anticipation. When the hell is Kuchiki-Taicho going to get back to him? Isn't he just as worried about this as his executive officer?

Thinking back to yesterday, Renji feels irritated and a bit…uneasy. He needs to get his facts together before he talks to his commanding officer. The man is going to ask questions and the red-head can't come back with conjecture…even if a lot of _that_ is what has him thinking the way he does.

_How many times did I see them actually touch each other?_ Once. Ichigo touched Rukia when he lifted her arm to his face for the soda. Tattooed lines disfigure as two eyebrows furrow. _They shared the same glass._ No, twice. When she pulled him back. But, that doesn't count.

Did they speak out of turn? Well, not really. He did make her laugh, though. He also looked at her for approval. The man growls. Why doesn't she laugh with her oldest friend? Why is it always with Ichigo? And, since when, did an alpha male, like Ichigo, start looking to a girl for approval? Not that Rukia isn't wise in many ways, but that doesn't warrant her nod to an opinion.

They seemed unusually close. Rukia had maintained, for two years, the hardest exterior he has ever seen. Her face was always hard. Even when she laughed, it wasn't natural. She let out a _real_ laugh yesterday. Is Ichigo seeing her do that a lot?

Regardless, she was almost…human, yesterday. She acts like she likes high school. All she talked about was how much she liked learning new things. And, going to college…she sounds like she's planning on being here for a while. The thing that really stuck out in his mind was that she spoke **her** mind, again. She was free in her speech. The way he sees it, she didn't seem inconvenienced by being here. In fact, she was extremely comfortable.

So, all of that is conjecture. He does have some pretty damning proof. _Reiatsu._

Ichigo's reiatsu is mangled. Very mangled. In fact, it is mingled with another's reiatsu. To be more specific, Rukia's. Two small eyes narrow.

Renji stops mid-step and snaps his eyes shut. _She did it, again._

Bringing his feet together, he balls his fists at his sides and grits his teeth. If he could scream, he would. _Damn it, Rukia! Why did you do this, again?_

Rukia has committed another serious crime. She knows, first hand, what the sentence is. All of that, and she still makes the dumbest decision, **ever**. The killer is that **she **is the one who usually makes the most common sense. Yet, she does something this…this…_illogical_?

What did Ichigo promise her? What is he holding over her head that would make her do something that is so unlike her that it is scary?

They are not overly physical. Neither of them tried to touch the other. They did look at each other a lot, but that is to be expected in a conversation.

Ah…The threats. What the hell was that all about? Let's get down to brass tacks, shall we?

Ichigo is a human…or at least, mostly. He will be here, in the Living World. Rukia is going back to Soul Society, at some point. More importantly, he's human and she is shinigami. There is nothing else to say.

His taicho is never going to allow a human to marry Rukia. The Kuchikis wouldn't have it. The nobles would be pissed and, even if Kuchiki-Taicho is the clan leader, he can't handle that much dissension. Then, Rukia will be down to two choices.

She can take her chances with a noble who she has never seen or known and be stuck in a shitty marriage or…

She can marry a guy she knows and knows her. As a future taicho and current fuku-taicho of the clan leader, he is a respectable choice. He has, finally, made himself worthy of her hand. Plus, she knows him enough to know that he'd treat her very well. He'd allow her to stay in the squad for another hundred years. After that, they'd have a family and he'd want her to stay at home. There would be no need for her to work.

Rukia would be able to enjoy their children and charities. She has always liked helping others. No, he's not being sexist. Rukia is pretty good at fighting and she likes to do it. He encourages her to do so because she needs to do that…she**is**in the Gotei 13, after all. She does very well for herself and he wants to give her time to have a career.

However, in the end, her brother will want her to become a noble lady. Renji is not against the idea. She'd be safe and comfortable. After the life they lived in the Rokangai, she deserves that. Between her being adopted by nobles and his rank, they can have the life that they have always dreamed of.

Right now, she would be against it, but she'll come around, as she gets older. That's why he thinks that it is great that she is able to be on short missions and, the like. Well, except for missions here. Missions in the Living World always get her into trouble, especially those involving Ichigo. The orange-haired bastard always talks her into something that is against the laws of her own kind. Has she forgotten that she is not human? No, Ichigo must have brain washed her into thinking that she can be in this playground forever.

That is all that this place is for Rukia; a playground. This is not, nor will it ever be, her real life. Her life is among the spirits of Soul Society. She has no place among these humans. That's why he has to get her back to Soul Society and help her get her mind right. She may kick and scream, but once he talks some sense into her and Kuchiki-Taicho gives her a threat, she'll let go of all of this foolishness.

After all of this time of knowing each other and surviving together, Rukia will listen to him. _Plus, she loves me, right?_ After all that they have been through, of course she does. She loves him as much as he loves her. He just has to let her know that he's interested so that she won't be so shy. Eventually, she'll forget about Ichigo and everything will be fine.

But there was something in the threat that made Renji know that the kid is very serious. Why does he think that he has the authority to decide in her behalf? Maybe the Fruit is confused. Even if she is nice to the guy, that is all it is; her being nice to a lesser friend. Her niceness is probably how she got in this predicament. The manipulative shit gave her a sob story about needing his powers to protect, she felt badly for him and gave him her powers. If not for that, she wouldn't need for her oldest friend to intervene.

Yes, he will kill Ichigo, grab Rukia, and drag her back home. Since Kuchiki-Taicho has been much nicer to her, lately, he'll want to help. Renji will propose to deprogram her, possibly modify her memory and never tell anyone of her mistake. His taicho will be impressed and thankful to his second officer for sparing the Kuchiki name of scandal and Rukes will see him as a savior.

He will be first in line for her hand, which he will ask his commanding officer for after she has been deprogrammed. The man smiles. He is one smart joker and, soon to be, hero.

Black wings flutter into the room and microscopic legs land on his finger. "Do not attempt to engage Kurosaki Ichigo until I am able to arrive and give you the command. I will handle Rukia, personally. What is your proof?"

Abarai formulates his thoughts and begins articulating them to the butterfly. _You'll be safe, soon, Rukia._

* * *

Waking out of her trance, Rukia looks down to the floor with sleepy eyes. The sight causes her to smile without warning.

Her small hand is eclipsed under Ichigo's on his chest as he sleeps. _Why does he have to be so cute?_Slipping her hand from under his, she watches his face form a light, agitated frown until she starts to run her fingers through his hair. Just as had been the case over a two year period when she played with his hair in his sleep, his face relaxes and starts to form a light smile. His soft, sleep-laden voice adds, "Rukia" as more of a sigh.

Taking her hand out of his hair, she brings the four fingers to her lips and places a kiss on them. Softly and affectionately, she places the slender digits it on his cheek. "Baka." Her voice is more of lullabic whisper.

Attempting to withdraw her hand from his face, his hand comes to clamp onto hers. He emits a sleepy whine. "Don't leave me. Please stay."

She knows he's still asleep, but it is sweet, all the same. Hanging halfway off of the couch and craning her head upwards to his forehead, she presses her small lips there. Next, placing her lips near his ear, the girl whispers, "Don't worry. I am going to train so I don't have to anytime soon."

Once she is released from Ichgio's hold, she adds her blanket over him and goes in search of her soul candy so she can get in the back yard and call Shirayuki.

As the back door clicks, a sleep hypnotized, sigh comes from the living room floor with an accompanying mumble. The words voice the ever present thought and reality of his unconscious mind. "Love you, Chibi."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a large hand reaches up, onto the couch feeling for another body; preferably, one that belongs to a small girl. His hand only meets air.

Sitting up abruptly, wide, wild eyes search the room, frantically, for any remnants of Rukia. His periphery catches something that looks kind of like pink in the pre-dawn light. On his lap, the pink blanket is on top of the blue one. _Okay, so she got up_. His body instantly relaxes. Where is she? Feeling for her reiatsu, he realizes that it is near and behind him. Shaking the covers off and standing in one fluid movement, he starts walking toward the kitchen.

As he gets closer, he can hear the clang of metal. His eyebrows furrow; he didn't feel anyone else. Is she in battle with someone? _Holy shit_. He gets to the window in three steps and his heart stops.

He is getting the rare opportunity to see Rukia train with her manifested zanpakuto. Truly, it is amazing. He has seen Shirayuki before, though, Rukia has never seen Zangetsu. Actually, he wishes that she could…he would like for her to meet his zanpakuto. There isn't anyone else he would ever want in his inner world. In truth, there isn't anywhere that he can go that he doesn't want her to be able to.

An orange head of hair tilts slightly to the left. Odd. There really isn't anytime that he doesn't want Rukia near him. Leaning against the counter, Ichigo laughs. She used to drive him insane. She was always in his face and his business. Then, when she became his friend, he didn't mind her tagging along. They'd talk about all kinds of things and he taught her about this world. She was so stupid. Another laugh escapes him. She also knew how to just shut the fuck up. Something not many people get.

_Then_… He sighs. He wanted her with him all of the time. Nobody gets him like Rukia does. Now, he seems to want to be everywhere she is. Smiling softly, he chuckles. She's no better. _I'm glad_.

However, Rukia is ruthlessly attacking Shirayuki. He didn't think that the Midget could be that…brutal. Her hair is back in a ponytail and she is sweating something fierce, but her face…wow. She is scowling and her teeth are gritted together. She looks like she's snarling.

He lightly chuckles while crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia fights like her personality. It is not often that he gets to stand back and watch her fight. Actually, if this were a real opponent, Ichigo would not be able to watch someone come at her and not step in. He begins to scowl. This is precisely why he hopes that Renji doesn't start anything with her.

But, really, watching her fight is actually…graceful and beautiful. Oddly enough, for as rough and as crass as she can be, she can also be amazingly soft and feminine all while doing something as masculine as fighting. The boy sighs softly with a like smile. Yes, she is five feet of paradox.

Giving himself five more minutes to gawk, he decides that he needs to do the same. Time to meet up with the boys.

* * *

"Well, Zangetsu, look who's here."

Ichigo gives his negative reflection a satisfied smirk. "Didya miss me that badly?" During the battle with Aizen, he and his inner spirits had come to a point of understanding and he is most appreciative during a time like this.

His hollow adds with shrugged shoulders, "Meh, just really bored." His face, then, turns up. "But if you're back, then that means there is an ass or two to kick so, I might let you continue to be the king for a while."

Ichigo scoffs. "You mean forever. But hey, whatever. It's good to be back in my own kingdom, dipshit. Where's the old man?"

"Behind you." Ichigo turns to the side and finds Zangetsu standing on the point of a tilted building. "It has been too long."

"Indeed, it has. How much power do we have to use?" The shinigami inquires.

Zangetsu comes to stand in front of him. "I would say we are at about fifty percent capacity which is very respectable. We are well past where we were when we defeated Kuchiki. But, sustainability is not what it once was. You will need to train, soon. We can help you with power, but you have to execute."

Turning his head toward the hollow, the gentleman asks, "Do you have anything to add?"

Nonchalantly, white skin rises as he scoffs. "Yeah. What the Old Guy said and don't fuck up. If I have to take over as rusty as I am…"

"Shut up. You would love to get out. To be honest, I can bet I will have to pull my mask down in bankai. How long can I hold on to that?" He wasn't lying to Rukia, yesterday morning. He really does want to know how much of an arsenal they have. It would be stupid to do otherwise.

The surly man answers, "As long as you don't do your speeding show off display, causing us to concentrate, instead of conserve, reiatsu we can go for a while. In short, don't be a fucking show off and kill. Oh, and I wouldn't pull out a resurrecion unless you absolutely have to."

The king scowls tightly. He doesn't ever want to pull that out again until he can either control it well or he, positively, has no choice. He hopes that it doesn't come to that tonight. "I hope I don't. How long before I totally recover?" Ichigo hates to ask, but he is dying to know. He is grateful for where he is, at this point, but he wants full recovery.

Zangetsu answers, "Ichigo, I would not worry. It will not be too much longer. Now that you can come here, you should fully recover very quickly." Changing his inflection to one of inquiry, he asks, "By the way, has Rukia-Sama spoken to Shirayuki?"

The shinigami tilts his head and eyes his zanpakuto curiously. "Yes. In fact, she is working on her bankai, right now. How do you know Shirayuki?"

"That type of knowledge will be divulged when it is needed. But, for this instant," The older man, lunges at the boy with his blade drawn, causing the boy to bring out his blade to defend. "You might want to train with us since it has been so long."

Even the hollow perks up. "Hey, if that's how we're doing things, I think we're moving in the right direction." He draws his sword and smiles maliciously.

A cocky smirk emerges on the person in front of Zangetsu. "Well, if it was a fight you wanted, why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

"So, what did he say? What is his proof?" Juushiro asks as the hell butterfly leaves out of the room.

The man, whom the message was created for, answers quickly. "Reiatsu. He says that Kurosaki's reiatsu is an amalgamation of his and my imouto-san's. Further, he believes that she has become too emotionally invested with the boy and needs to be returned to Soul Society at once."

The sole parent of the room has to concur to a degree. "Two of the things are true. His reiatsu is mixture of his and hers and they are very close. However, what was his proof of their closeness?"

Nodding in understanding, Byakuya responds, "That they shared the same straw, the kozo confirmed an opinion with her, and threatened my fuku-taicho's life."

Isshin snorts. "Those two always share the same glass. My boy is too cheap to buy a second and at home, they are both too lazy to get their own. The twins drink out of their cups as well. We never think anything of it. Secondly, Ichigo does check with her a lot; keeps him from being beaten to death. And the threat…that is just how the kid operates. He threatens anyone that he thinks is a threat to Rukia."

Everyone nods and grunts in agreement. The man continues. "The good thing is that most of that evidence is circumstantial."

Shunsui lazily joins the conversation, "Yeah, Isshin, you have a point. But, the reiatsu…yare yare…that is verifiable. Your guy can't start talking, Bya-Kun, because if **he** could figure it out, Yama-ji will definitely have some people here."

"Well, he can't tell anyone what he can't remember." Kisuke interjects.

Standing and motioning Tessai to do the same, they distribute a large green pill to each of the people at the table. While walking, the blonde man begins to speak. "I want you all to take this right now. It will keep the spray from affecting you later."

The female holds the pill up to the light, noting its size. "Kisuke, this is one big ass pill. What the hell are you protecting us from?"

"Ah…it matches he potency of the memory modifier that is going to hit Abarai." The man answers.

Byakuya has to frown and his eyes become grouchily narrowed. "Memory modifier? You came up with that after yesterday? That is the best that you can do? I thought you were going to use kido! We were going to restrain him, weaken the reiryoku, put the collar on him and get him back to soul society and deprogram him!"

"That was all true. However, after talking with Isshin, we realized that we really don't want him getting there in his present state of mind. How much will he scream and say before you can get him into hiding?" Kisuke defends.

The senior Kurosaki contributes, "And, deprogramming also takes weeks. Don't you think someone will miss him? And, if his strength is really high, he will be fighting and moving. We will have a hard time directing everyone's efforts. Our method will have him walking, willingly into Soul Society believing what we want."

The clan leader glares between the two men and sighs. He has to admit that this is lower risk…if it works. "Alright, you have a point. Please, tell me you have a backup plan."

Tessai adds, "Yes. If we have two much of a struggle, I will move time backwards so that we can have as many attempts as we need."

"Well, then," Juushiro starts, "Bya-kun, you are going to want to give your fuku-taicho direction. Tell him to meet us at Kisuke's after he's done with his plans with Rukia-Chan. If we can get him in the basement, we can control the area better. He will have nowhere to go and if he opens a gate, we can close it immediately. He's enclosed and we will be successful. How long does Abarai need to be exposed to the spray?"

"Fifteen seconds." Everyone in the room raises their brow, in unison. "Ara, keep in mind that if we can get him captive, we will have all the time in the world. That is why we have Tessai Fuku-Taicho."

Slender, pale fingers rub a temple of imperfectly kept damp locks. The variable is one thing. "As long as he doesn't get that damned gate open."

Yoruichi laughs. "You all act like Pineapple will actually make it out alive with Rukia."

All other men look puzzled, except an almost visibly more relaxed Byakuya. "The kozo would kill him before he could turn his sword."

* * *

School is droning on and on. This miserable fucking day is never going to end. Ichigo scoffs at himself. When he has kids, their first word will probably be 'fuck'.

He almost snorts. A vision of Byakuya holding a small, orange-haired kid, who just uttered the four letter word, with a baby scowl rolls through his mind. The snob's face is one of repulsion and surprise. Rukia has the expression of alarm and embarrassment. That would be completely hilarious. A scowl takes over his face. _Until she beats me senseless._

He wonders why that vision doesn't scare or disgust him. It's not like…_I don't know_. He just …life with Rukia is just so easy and natural. His life is so…normal, now. Well, not human normal, but what is natural and normal for him.

This is the second day that he can't touch her. It really sucks. He can't wait for Renji to go back to Soul Society. Ichigo cocks his eyebrow. Unless the asshole thinks he's taking her with him. In that case, he is, sadly, mistaken. Something just doesn't feel right. The abnormal thing is that when there is no interference from outside forces, his world feels just right…at least, now, it does.

It is deathly hard not to touch Rukia. It's making him insane. There is something about being next to her that calms him. He can't explain it. It's…like all of the anxiety of life…vanishes. It sounds dumb and cheesy, but it is absolutely true. He feels so on edge without her. The boy feels even worse about her being somewhere that is not safe or that he can't instantly get to. In fact, he is half a step away from calling into work today.

He's got to talk to Rukia, alone, before they leave. He wants to know her whereabouts at all times. If he doesn't hear back from her twice an hour, he is leaving wherever the fuck he is. He does not care.

Renji wouldn't really be that stupid, would he?

Ichigo still likes the Pineapple, overall. Maybe the stupid bastard is misguided. Part of the Strawberry doesn't want to believe what Rukia is saying. But, the other part, doesn't want to take chances. As much as he likes Renji, he'll kill the son of a bitch before he lets Rukia out of the gate. Plain and simple. The idea of killing another person does not sit well with the boy. After all, his existence has been about protecting life. Orange eyelashes meet as the lids inch closer together. Yet, if Renji makes it a choice between him and the Midget, Renji is done for. There will not be **any** hesitation.

However, barring that, as soon as Renji is gone, he can get back to normal. He sniggers. What is normal with them, anymore? They taunt the shit out of each other and go begging for more. It's masochism at its finest. And, yet, something about it, emotionally, feels so good. There's got to be some psychological term for people who totally get off on pissing each other off. _Well, not totally_.

The corners of his lips go up. There is a chemical firing off in his brain that is causing some synapses to misfire, tension to build and he swears that the hairs on the back of his neck just stood up. The top row of teeth are, actually, visible. He bets money that his eyes just dilated. _Oh, Dear Gods._

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he maintains the smile. The only way to get rid of this type of tension is to make his Midget turn red.

He chuckles. _I love her expressions…especially the demure ones_.

Why has no other girl affected him this way? Not one? Rukia makes him physically, emotionally and chemically alive. And, he has to say, that he enjoys it…quite much. His whole body is on fire. He didn't try to touch the other girls and, yet, he can't get enough of touching Rukia. And, since he dare not articulate the images that sometimes plague his brain, he can say _just enough_ to make her turn almost purple.

Though, it doesn't sound attractive, he has to tell you; he knows that she's thinking the same thing…the same images pass though her mind. From that moment, her face is twisted between humor, the frown from the effort to keep up her front and a tinge of embarrassment. Try it, sometime, with your midget…he _highly_ recommends it. He visibly shivers thinking about her upcoming facial expression. Damn, she's cute.

_Is it dangerous to find your best friend_…**hot? **If so, he's in trouble because, lately, he _sooooo_ does. He laughs again. She doesn't think he's hot, so it doesn't matter. She thinks he's a cretin with crazy hair. Rukia couldn't possibly, at all, find him attractive. More importantly, could she…like…you know…fall…like…in love…with…him? She did say that some girl would be lucky to have him. Would she ever consider being that girl? _Kurosaki, give it a rest!_ But, he can't help but think… _I would really like to be the happy man, someday._

_The funny thing with Rukia is that they can talk about all kinds of things that not many people talk about. They talk about life, religion, human behavior, their pasts… He and she talk a lot. _That is why yesterday's text messaging makes him have to laugh. If other people had seen it, they would have the wrong idea about them. Not all of their interactions are laced with innuendos. Sometimes, they are deep, opinionated, and heated. Others are companionable understandings and agreements. Yesterday's version was new. But still…she never makes him feel uncomfortable.

There is no one else he would ever have that conversation with because they would think that he actually expected them to do those things. She trusts him enough to know that was just poking her. Their conversations have always been antagonistic from the beginning. Yesterday, it went south mostly because he needed to see her laugh. She looked like a statue.

Ichigo would never say anything too wrong to her. Yes, he hints at things, but he would never say anything that digs at herself respect. It's just fun to express jokes about a subject that has not crossed his mind all that much, until lately. With Rukia, he can say it without feeling like a pervert, being taken the wrong way, or being expected to do something, himself. He can get the thoughts out of his mind in a silly fashion and then, the problem goes away because he feels better...she makes him feel better. And, in fact, watching her blush is awesome.

He likes watching her blush. One, it's pretty and two, at that moment, she feels good about herself. You can tell the way the purple completely takes over her eye. It is magnificent. No, he could not say those things to another girl…nor would he want to. Besides. He scoffs…her replies are worth their weight in gold…figuratively speaking.

It bothers him that she doesn't always feel good about herself. Her abilities, yes; the way she looks, not so much. It is quite the injustice. His mind tries to put together what she'll look like when he's twenty-one. The smile becomes wide. She will be a tiny goddess. Approved.

Why is it that the girl you want to throw herself at you, doesn't? Well, not that he would expect someone as proud as her to do so. She's not going to throw herself at someone as undeserving as him.

How long does he have before she gets married off? Someone, really, will be a happy man. He also can't shake this other feeling that makes him…he doesn't know, but he can't stand it. How long can she put Byakuya off? When she wants to stay here…if…she wants to stay here, they are going to have to fight like crazy to hold people at bay.

Slouching down in his chair he decides that it doesn't matter. They will have to kill him before he lets her go…unless she wants…to. What if she, finally, finds a guy she wants to be with?

He seriously does not like the idea of any other man being with her. He cannot shake the amount of straight, one hundred percent, hatred he feels toward the thought. But really, someone like Rukia would not entertain the idea of someone like him. Four letter words pour out of his mouth, he never knows which utensils to use and when, he hates honorifics like 'Dono', and he has no desire to become more refined. He knows what that feeling was, before. It… hurts to think of the idea of not having her anymore, permanently.

The question still lingers. Why, would someone like Kuchiki Rukia, **ever **look at a guy like him?

She's smart, funny, feisty, tough, beautiful…and kind, compassionate…_She'd make a good okaa-san, someday._ How long before she's 'Some-other-San' Rukia? Kurosaki-San Rukia…Kurosaki Rukia? Not bad…not bad, at all. At least she wouldn't have to change her monogram.

Plus, she lets him come up with excuses to hold her, hug her, smell her hair, kiss her face…how is he going to let her go? How does he give her hand to another man? The same one he held in his hair, last night. The one he's gotten a chance to lace his fingers through a few of times. The one that slaps him into reality; the ones that wrap around his waist, press against his face, play with the hairs on the back of his neck and pull his ear. How does he give up those soft little lips against his face? Her breath in his ear…

How can he justify and accomplish making her stay forever? _How long can I hold on to my Chibi? _

That is one depressing thought. Shaking his head, he decides that he needs to give them both a laugh because she looks irritated and he can't handle thinking about that just yet.

Knowing that he can't solve the global fuel crises, he gets out his phone and happily goes about his task.

_Let's make this blush a reality. _

* * *

_Please, Chappy, take me away!_

If Chappy were real, she'd be calling the bunny to get her out of his crazy-assed mess she's in.

Is life always going to be like this for her and Ichigo? Will it always be them against the rest of the world? She would really like to keep this human life. This is comfortable and normal and different. This is like the day to the night of Soul Society.

Her and Ichigo…a life…them… Is there a 'them'? What does their 'them' mean?

Nothing. It doesn't mean anything. It means they have a finite amount of time before he can't hang out with her anymore because he has a girlfriend who becomes his wife. 'Them' will someday mean Ichigo and his wife.

He said that he would want to be with a woman for life. Can she wait for him after he's lived this life? No. Rukia could not take him as a husband after he's already been married. She would want him to wait for his wife. It's the right thing to do. Based on how he is, he would do so, anyway. He still holds Masaki-San in high regard, so his wife would be no different. In fact, she would expect no less from him.

Most women would have been too appalled or shy to look at Renji, last night, when he said those things. But come on, this is Edo Era Japan, you are talking about. They haven't progressed, all that much. Plus, there aren't a lot of women in the squads that actually fight. Since she is one of the very few, she ended up hanging out with men, most of her life; outside of the Kuchikis. Her attendants are mostly women.

Renji treats her as one of the guys which is fine by her. She knows, that in Renji's mind, he doesn't see her the way he sees other women. But, you cannot separate the two. She is his friend, but she is still a woman, nonetheless.

That is the awesome thing about this present era of Japan. Women can be anything. It is incredible! Here, she can go to school and choose her own profession. She wouldn't have to live every day in the midst of the constant eyes of the Squads or the mansion. She can be whatever she feels like being. It is quite the liberating idea.

Soul Society is oppressive, even if you, technically, belong to a family of privilege. You give up one hardship for the other. When you are poor you are free. When you are rich, you have options; the ones they give you. They are not the same as freedom.

Renji could never understand. Here, she can be herself. She is happy here; Ichigo is always with her. She hates to be without him. In fact, tonight is going to be uncomfortable for that very reason. It is rare for Ichigo to be in the house and they not be together; one always looks for the other. He usually walks her home before he goes to work. They always say 'Good Night'. She can't leave. Not, won't…can't.

Besides, who would give him the spanking he deserves? Her eyes start to twinkle and a lecherous smile starts in the middle of her mouth and works its way outwards…think…'The Joker'. _Oh, you so deserve a spanking, Berry Boy_. If she could just be allowed to run her hands from his shoulders all the way down his back, just once… Blinking rapidly, she catches herself. Her breath hitches and she silently giggles. The things simply thinking of him makes her do. He's such a pain.

Yesterday's text messages…she smiles. What an idiot. In Soul Society, she wouldn't even formulate the idea of having that kind of conversation…with anybody. Those dolts would think she was serious, or worse, she'd end up with a stalker. They would think that she actually planned on doing those things. As if.

That is another freedom of this world…expression. With Ichigo, she feels safe enough to express the things that cross her mind. He knew that she did not harbor any of the objects she referenced nor did she have any intention of acquiring them. He doesn't expect anything from her and they both got a good laugh. If she was really that way, he would have been put off.

Plus, the thoughts were new for her. She has no idea why her mind went there, but it was pretty automatic. And, yet, he didn't make her feel less than a woman for it. He just went with the flow and still kept it respectable, for the most part. Ichigo trusted her with his stupidity, as well.

Will she ever find a person with whom she just clicks? Can she sit around in her Chappy pajamas or their old sweats and they not think less of her? Can she ever feel this comfortable around someone else? Who else can she tease about something so risqué and never violate the level of their trust? His face was so cute when she passed him going out the door.

What about the closeness he and she have? She doesn't think that she can feel that content in another person's arms. Renji, whom she's known forever, didn't warm her inside when he hugged her. At first, she thought it was because she knew that Ichigo was fuming. But, really, it was because it didn't have the same…essence. The smell, the warmth, the strength…the comfort. Ichigo's reiatsu totally encases her when he wraps his arms around her.

He really does make her happy. Is it wrong to feel happiness in the midst of a cluster fuck?

He mentioned that she will make, someone, a happy man. How? How can she when she won't be happy? She can't be happy in Soul Society and no other human, here, could understand her life. Berry Boy understands and accepts her as she is. Why can't she have that? What is wrong with being understood, feeling special or being…happy? What is wrong is that anytime she has aspirations, they are dashed. That's why she has given up wanting or expecting anything in life. If she keeps her bar of expectation subterranean, she can simply walk past it to surpass it.

Just then, her phone buzzes.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_U still awake over there?_

Of course she is. He just wants to see what kind of mood she's in and they really haven't talked to each other all day. It's good to hear from her Fruit.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Of course, dipshit. The question is, R U? Is there something I can help U with? - _^_

Ichigo smiles even harder. Rukia is in a feisty mood today. Did he mention how much he loves her feistiness? _This will be fun._

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_U wanna play a game?_

Rukia raises her brow at this one. What has Ichigo got going on, over there?

She turns her head to look at him and his face is one of pure antagonization. He's daring her into his game. Her lips turn up. He's such a jackass. Fine, she'll play.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Depends. What is it called? What R the terms?_

Ichigo wills himself not to smile any harder. It is a very difficult task. When she's in no mood for silliness is when he worries. _Time to get her going_. Irritating her is the entertainment of his life.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_It's called…favourite body part._

Rukia's face instantly goes straight to red. There is no transition. The blood rushes to her face. Snapping her eyes closed, she takes a deep breath. When she opens them, she darts her eyes to Ichigo and all she sees is an amused smile.

Her phone buzzes again.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_R U still in?_

She cannot believe the nerve of this clown! He dropped a game like that on her in public view? She chuckles lightly. _Good job_. Inwardly shaking herself she calms herself down to a light pink.

She knows he's just trying to get her hackles up. He's not going to say anything degrading. His roundabout way of coming at her is just his goofiness. _Let's see what his rules are._

_

* * *

_

From: Kuchiki Rukia

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_U never gave the terms._

He smirks. She is really giving him a hard time today._ It's awesome. _Part of the fun with Rukia is the fact that she gives as good as she gets. She doesn't run from him. Again, this is why he is always with her.

She needs to laugh and relax. When she gets worked up over an issue, she worries about others and forgets herself.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Ah. We take turns naming each other's favourite body parts and Y. The first person to chicken out loses. Happy?_

One slender eyebrow is above the other. She wasn't born yesterday; or fifty years ago, for that matter. She has to see what the purpose is. He's got quite a smile going on, over there. Ichigo doesn't smile for nothing._ It is cute, though._

What is the matter below that neon hair thinking? In any case, his games are usually strange, but amazingly interesting.

_

* * *

_

From: Kuchiki Rukia

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_No. What is stake?_

He chuckles. He's got her. She's already accepted the rules. The risk just can't be too high. His smile is broad. He can't wait to see what she comes up with. This ought to be interesting. _She's so much fun._

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Well, what do you have in mind?_

She smiles a bit and taps her chin. What can she do that will make him feel pain? Ah. His wallet. She hasn't made him buy something pointless, for a while.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_U lose your spanking…and I get the Chappy doll of my choice…up to 10,000¥_

_Ouch!_ He sniggers. She goes for what hurts. Good. He can go here.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_U do whatever I want u 2, 2 b used a l8r d8. BTW, U thought of Chappy and spanking in the same sentence? I am concerned for your mental health :)_

Rukia's eyebrows shoot up. _Well, hmmm…_ This is an entertaining one. If any other man had said that to her, she would be scared and disgusted. She trusts Ichigo. He would never make her do something that was demeaning or wrong. And, usually, when he 'plans' a spontaneous day, it is always fun.

The last one was Chappy on Ice. She loved it; he slept. How could he not enjoy an adorable bunny skating around? There must be something wrong with his brain.

Plus, she's going to win.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

___My mental health is just fine. I decided to pick 2 things that hurt so good :)_

___I'm game. U start_

He smiles. She trusts him to keep, whatever his prize is, to be above reproach. _Thanks, Midget_. That's the other thing that he has with Rukia that he doesn't have with anyone else; absolute trust.

Just for that, he'll start it out nicely.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_1 of my favourite parts is ur hair. Between the colour and shine, it's very beautiful. _

Rukia's smiles and blushes prettily. That was very nice though, she thinks her hair is an unkempt mess. She will at least have to get it shaped before she sees Bya-Nii or he'll not be pleased with her appearance.

Ichigo never cares about the way she looks. There is something to be said for that.

Because the stupid bastard is so sweet, she'll be nice, too.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_TY. I like urs 2. The colour makes me warm...reminds me of the sun._

He smiles. He may have gotten himself in trouble with this game because something in his chest feels like it popped. No one, and, he means no one, has ever complimented him on his hair, ever. He can't believe she likes it. _Silly Midget…stop being so…nice._

He'll give her one more freebie.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_UR eyes and nose. They always get me in trouble. I luv how they look when ur mad or ur making me buy something ;P _

The girl softly snorts. No wonder he pisses her off all of the time.

She knows that her eyes are an unusual shade of blue, borderline weird. And, that her eyes are like thirty percent of her face. Some people like it, most find it disturbing.

Her nose she doesn't get. It is disproportionately small, like strange. Why would he like an attribute of her face that is almost eclipsed by everything else? How did he even notice it?

Here's one she really likes.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough at the Chappy Store :)_

_UR smile…when it is rarely seen…is wonderful. Though, no 1 has ever seen it._

He snorts. What is he doing right now, dumbass? Actually, it is true that she is the only person to see it, regularly. She deserves to…as she is, usually, the cause. It's been nice having a reason for the last month.

Now, he'll give her some crap.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_U see me smile all of the time, Stupe. Besides, reputation, remember?_

_Neck. Ur neck falls gracefully into ur shoulders._

Rukia smiles broadly. She does see him smile a lot. But, her neck? She has to shake herself. Her hand instantly goes to her neck and she whips her head to the left only to be met with the sparkling amber gaze of a chuckling Ichigo…a, thoroughly amused, and chuckling Ichigo.

Fine, two can play that way.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Hands and arms. Rough but soft. U do an amazing detangle…and amazing hugs._

Ichigo's smile is one of pride and something …else. He can feel the slow, warm creep of blood to his face.

_She likes my hugs…I like yours, too._ Why does she have to make him feel warm and fuzzy, inside? If they were at home, he'd be hugging her right now. Additionally, likes having a reason to touch her wet hair.

She still remembers that? _Damned adorable Midget._

No matter, must win.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Legs. UR legs are perfectly proportioned. They R long 4 how short U R :P _

_They have a creamy quality._

Reflexively a small hand slaps to her leg. They are breaking out in goose bumps. The image that just passed through is not a good one.

She always thought her colour more pallid than creamy. Few people are as white as she is. It sucks in the sun and it almost looks unhealthy in the winter.

Getting redder all the time, she sneaks a glance at her legs. They aren't bad…but perfect? He must have had something bad in his bento.

Ichigo doesn't think that he's gorgeous. He doesn't even care. The guy generally hates flattery. Here comes pink and orange, in short order.

_You dare try to defeat me, Kurosaki-Kun?_

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Chest and Back. You kept yourself in good shape...It shows._

Ichigo's belly tightens. She noticed his body. He's smiling and having to hide his face because he's blushing so hard. _Fucking Midget!_ Bad choice of words.

Rukia never notices a guy's body. If she did, he'd be kicking their asses.

_Why do you make me go there woman?_ His smile is on full tilt. The payoff is going to be phenomenal. Here comes the kill shot…as long as she doesn't make him explain. In which case, he's about to lose, big.

_C'mon, Shorty. Don't you dare call my bluff._

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_UR sitting on it :P Do I have to explain? Because…I will…If you want. :)_

Rukia has to start faking a cough to cover how almost purple her face becomes…instantaneously. After patting herself on the chest and feigning the control of her cough, she gives Ichigo a smiling frown.

There is no way in hell she is asking for an explanation. She just can't take one more sentence of this or she'll spontaneously combust. She really does believe her hair is on fire.

This is a first. She must concede defeat. Damn. Alas, the sun shines on a dog's ass once in a while. _You are definitely the dog's ass, Ichigo._

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_U win…asshole_

He lifts his head to see her purple as hell and giving him a cross between a glare and a smile that he doesn't see, all that often, but it always yields the same result. Let's just say that it is hormonal.

Still, he liked being able to say nice things about her. She doesn't hear it often enough and, she should. Rukia would never believe that she is as pretty as she is. He wishes that she could see herself through his eyes. Then, she'd know…she'd know that there is no woman, on this earth or in Soul Society, that is as beautiful as Kuchiki Rukia.

He might as well tell her the truth, now that the game is over. His lips form a soft and sincere smile.

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Since you lost, I'll be honest…Heart. My real favourite is ur heart. And don't even ask me why, Midget!_

Biting her lip, her face starts to cool to a pink and her smile is involuntary. Turning her head towards him, she just looks at him.

Looking down at her desk, she continues to beam. How could someone as blunt as Berry Boy say something so sweet? The most wonderful thing about him is that he can see what is beneath the gigai and still likes her. He likes the plain Rukia who, almost never, wears makeup and is about as shapely as a sixth grade boy.

This is what makes the prospect of leaving him so awful.

When their eyes meet, she holds his gaze for a while before she types her last message. She might as well be truthful, too.

* * *

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Mine, too…right after the intentions of your soul._

His eyes snap closed and he smiles widely. _Damned Midget._ He can't trust himself to open his eyes or he will surely turn purple, himself. He's glad she gave up. If they had still been playing, she would have won right there, and then.

Gods he's uncomfortable…but it…it…moved him. His entire chest is about to explode. He slowly opens his eyes and lets them meet hers which only makes him smile more.

She always believes the best out of him, she takes his shit and she didn't turn her back on him when he had done it to her. She is able to bring a happiness to him that he couldn't even have comprehended over a month ago. This is why it never rains in his inner world when she is around him.

_Only you, Rukia._ For being her, she's still getting the Chappy doll…

_Why do I let you own me?_ After a few moments, he answers his own question…_Because you make me feel like this._

* * *

Once school ends, all of the students begin to mill about and the hallways are full of activity. The bustling of the books, bodies and lockers make almost all words inaudible. It also makes it easy to fall in and slip out easily. This is exactly what the Carrot Top was betting on. Needing privacy to talk to Rukia, Ichigo waits inside the door of the broom closet for her to walk by.

Five minutes later, the female shinigami has collected her things. Strolling down the hall, something grabs her by the arm and yanks her into the broom closet. "Aaaack!"

Almost instantaneously a large hand clamps over her mouth, silencing her shout while closing the door. A smooth male voice speaks quietly. "Shut the hell up. It's me." A second later, Ichigo lets go of her arm and turns on the light. He is met with wide, purple eyes which narrow down to normal almost immediately.

SLAP! !

"OWW! ! Why do you have to hit me?" he asks as he grabs his cheek.

Rukia's brows meet in the middle. "Because you scared me, dumbass! You don't just…just…abduct someone out of the hallway and into the broom closet! Why didn't you just text me and tell me to meet you here, baka!"

Still rubbing his cheek, he has to admit…she has a point. Not like he's going to admit it. "Because, I just thought of the broom closet and I didn't think you'd scream! Don't you know my reiatsu by now?"

Is this the best he can do? He knows she's right. Giving off a deadly stare with a raised eyebrow, she responds, "Yes, I do. However, I am around it so much, that it doesn't register all of the time. I'm used to it. And who the hell is checking for reiatsu when they are snatched out of nowhere, you ass?"

Since he can't win on logic, he might as well get to the heart of the matter. All she's going to do is argue until he lets it go. This is so much easier in text. Why can't he shut her down all of the time?

Setting his face into seriousness with a punctuating scowl, he addresses her. "Woman, can you be quiet, once in a while? I need you to listen to me. Be very careful, today. If you need me, call me and don't fuck around, either. I am going to walk you to the park and I want you to call me when you are ready to walk home if Renji doesn't walk you. I do not want you out alone."

The girl crosses her arms over her chest and sighs. "I walked everywhere alone for two years in this town. I think I can handle myself." What is his problem? The park is only a mile from his house.

Moving closer to her, he bends down to eye level and narrows his own. "I, seriously, do not care. You were, also, unable to be seen since you were not in a gigai. Now, everyone can see you and I do not want some pervert hurting you. Don't be so difficult all of the time. For once, you will do what I want. Understood?"

Rolling her eyes, the Kuchiki mutters, "Tch. Fine. Anything else, your highness?"

Not even responding to her sassiness, the boy continues, "Now, as I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted," his eyes stay on hers as he hears her irritated growl. "I want you to call or text me on the hour and on the half so I know where you are at all times. Don't take chances. If he, or anyone else, starts a fight with you, call me. I will leave work immediately. Got it?"

She knows that he is trying to protect and take care of her, but this is almost overkill. However, he is not going to let it go until she agrees. Tilting her head toward the ceiling and closing her eyes, she replies in her most annoyed voice. "Fine. Happy now?" While both of her eyes are still closed her eyebrows are arched.

He is getting nowhere in that tiny dome of hers. She's just agreeing to make him go away. Today is not the day for her usual disobedience. With his scowl on tightly and a matching voice, he answers. "No, I'm not because I know that you are planning to do whatever you want. Look at me."

Rukia scoffs while shaking her head with closed eyes. "Is that what you think of me? That I need to be saved all of the time?" Opening her eyes enough to roll them and find a package of paper towels behind Ichigo intriguing, she continues. "Why look at you to be reminded of that? Why don't you just wait for me to scream for help?" Clasping her hands together, she puts on a pseudo frightened look with a high pitched voice. "Help, Kurosaki-Kun! Please, come save me!"

She pisses him off like none other. Grabbing both of her wrists tightly, he presses her against the wall and his gaze pierces into her. While her eyes are a bit surprised and a lot angry, she manages to glare back at him and produce a pissed growl. His voice is low and stressed as he speaks to her tightly. "Rukia, stop fighting with me about this shit! I know that you are not scared of fighting Renji. But you have no idea what he's thinking, if he knows or who else he told. There could be captains on their way and this could be a trap."

The moron is right. Renji does have a big mouth and if Renji has figured something out, she won't know until she gets there. If Soul Society is coming, they've got a better chance if she and Ichigo can both fight. Okay, so he's being logical. Rolling her eyes for the millionth time, she has to agree. Why is he winning so much, today?

He watches her face relax into submission. _Maybe she's listening, for once_. When she rolls her eyes, once again, he takes her wrists and pulls them behind his back where he lets go to put his arms around her shoulders. Pulling her in tightly to his chest, he begins to speak lowly and honestly. "Rukia, why do you always think that I don't have confidence in you? This has nothing to do with that. I don't trust anyone, at this point. Until Renji is gone and we are sure no captains are coming with him, we have to keep our guard up. It's bad enough that we couldn't be near each other for two days…let's not fuck up and make it a lifetime. Please, just appease me, for once. When this is over, you can go back to being your normal bossy self. It's not my confidence in you that is wavering. It's my confidence in everyone else."

Why does he have to make sense? This would be so much easier if he was talking out of his ass. Plus, his embrace is so…_warm_. When she feels him pulling backward, she opens her eyes. Did she close them out of reflex?

Pulling back, he looks down at her and probes her violet orbs. He's almost convinced that she will do what he has asked. Moving his large hands to the side of her slender neck, he holds her head to capture her stare. He's going to make her give him her word. "Promise me that you will keep up scheduled, constant contact and that you will call me if a fight breaks out."

He knows, damned well, that she doesn't go back on agreements. If he didn't know her so well, this would not be such a binding task. Taking in a deep breath, she complies in an, almost, monotone voice. "Yes, I will call you twice an hour and, if something crazy happens."

Two amber eyes pinch at the outside corners as his smile meets them. That is what he wanted to hear. Calmly closing his eyes and pressing his lips to her forehead, he lets them linger there for four or five seconds before slowly, releasing them. He raises his lids seconds before she does the same and looks upward to find his soft smile.

Silently staring for a few moments, he finishes quietly. "Remember that this is about you and me surviving this. I don't want you to die a hero, Chibi. That does me no good. I need you alive with me. Don't honorably die and leave me alone. We are in this together, ne?"

The addressed girl nods and matches his volume. In a defeated voice, she acquiesces. "Yeah, we are."

Ichigo pulls her in one more time and buries his nose against her hair. He can't let anything happen to her. He would never be able to forgive himself. Still keeping quiet in effect, he closes, "The halls are pretty quiet. Let's get out of here and get you to the park. Be careful, Midgie. I know you are as annoyed as I am. Hopefully, we only have to make it a few more hours, 'kay?"

The small girl nods again. "Mhmm." Can't she just stay here?

Putting one more gentle kiss to her crown, he disengages from her and they begin on their journey to the park. Once leaving the school, they walk in silence, until they spot the red head two blocks away. Both are worried about the outcome, but know that there is no way to avoid the chance.

They turn towards each at the corner of the street, but stay about two feet apart. Neither says anything for the longest time, but stare at each other as if hoping to find the easy answer in the other. Finally, the boy breaks the stare, reaches into his bag and shoves his hoodie at her. "Take this for your walk. I don't want you to be too cold."

Rukia accepts it without struggle. Gingerly setting her bag down between her feet, she pulls the oversized sweatshirt over her head. "Thanks. Could you take my bag with you?"

"Yeah." He bends down to take it from its resting space. Standing up, he looks his favourite person in the eye and they begin to stare again.

His scowl is one of worry and fear for her life. 'Be careful.'

Her smile is soft and reassuring. 'Don't worry, I will.'

Giving each other one last genuine, but cheerless, smile, Rukia turns and swiftly walks down the sidewalk toward Renji.

Ichigo stands still and watches her form move farther away. A deep pit forms in his stomach that is accompanied by an, almost, overpowering ache in his chest. The fear for her grows inside of him rapidly. Willing himself to walk away, he knows that if he hangs out too long, Renji will wonder.

Looking up to the sky, his lips move, but no sound leaves him. _Please, watch out for her Okaa-San._


	19. The Raptor

****

**(A/N) To think, this week's episode ending made me cry; and, I am not a crier. **

**Rukia's powerful and sweet recollections of the evolution of their bond are actually from her own point of view rather than the omnipresent. From the arguing, to normality, his maturation as a shinigami, her becoming one of the group, they becoming companions, and he survives Hueco Mundo only to lose his powers. Throughout her time with Ichigo, his friends, and his family, she has seen all sides of him and all expressions, just as he has with her. Interestingly enough, for as much as his scowl is played up, especially by Orihime, for Rukia, Ichigo smiles a great deal. Many of the last lone ones have him smiling at Rukia in a complete cheese, in a sweet way with a plus, and in an endearing manner before poking Rukia on the forehead. All of that, to realize that he is looking in her in the eye as the gate closes. The sadness in Ichigo's eyes as he looks up to the sky is profound. Only she can see it; it was meant for her; it is reflected back to him.**

**For all of the detractors, this ending is one of love, longing and loss on both sides. I'll give the Bleach staff a break, this week.**

**I started this chapter before seeing the episode ending, but it made me feel good to think that maybe my perception of their relationship isn't too far out of character. Some of you will disagree, and that's okay. I'll just have my own backslapping party and cry alone. T_T**

**Okay, for clarification. This story, which will end in a few chapters, will stay a 'T'. There is no way to make it work, otherwise. The next story, the continuation of this one, will be an 'M'. The 'M' moments will not be until well into it. Yes, there will be innuendos, hints, thoughts and kissing, not too far in. However, the 'M' piece has to have a foundation. As I told one person, I want their love to be all encompassing. It is to be one of the heart that manifests itself outside the body, not the other way around. By the point of the crossroads, they will be deeply in love and have nowhere else to go. Their sex life will not be demoralizing and depraved, but it will be deeply passionate, respectful, loving and, yet, still any of you who do read it, I hope you find it touches the heart and soul.**

**This chapter is a commentary the philosophy of life, survival, death, the world of shinigami, eternal attachment, why Rukia's and Ichigo's favourite parts are so important to the other. Parts of this are quite dark, due to Ichigo and Rukia's feelings. At least to me, in the manga, Rukia tends to be more philosophical and Ichigo tends to be more reflective. They both do it for the purpose of introspection which is what gives them depth. This is no different. Both seek one end result. Again, though it is dark, the devotion lingers in the recesses. Some of you may be surprised by the auxiliary purposes of the hoodie. But, based on who they are in this story, you can understand Ichigo's line of thinking. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Many thank you's to: Darklover, Aika Ray Kuroba, falconrukichi, Kurosaki Anne, fanficssuck, ichiruki88, starsandstuff, finaldragonquest, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, mysticalphoenix-avalon, RoziRoz, novicestar, okami11235, Selenithe, amelieraechan, Nickstar1991, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, ephermal violet, Rukia's Reflection, BlackJazmin, CharmedNightSkye, Substitute for the soul, CutieTea, and KurukiXV. You are all, truly, pastries in the vegitable aisle of life.**

**Thank you to those who added me to their alerts and favourites lists, as well. However, I would love to hear your opinions :)**

**Also, thank you for all of your concern for my uncle-in-law. He has always been a tough and proud man. This is sad to witness.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters…or Velcro©**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 -The Raptor

The wind beckons dark tresses to trail backwards, as their owner walks forward. Her eyes are set to look only forward. She dares not look back for two reasons. One, Renji would be suspicious as she can feel his small eyes watching her, intently. Two, if she sees Ichigo, she will, without a doubt in her mind, run right back to him; run, not walk.

Glancing up, she sees objects move and her mind waxes on the philosophical upon recognizing them as birds.

A large black and brown bird of prey soars, lowly, in the sky, searching for its next victim. The mid-October sunlight touches its wings, reflecting its rich color and defining its build that is made for one purpose. That purpose is to kill; to make it to another day. The predator is held captive by its purpose as is its prey. The small bird it stalks, is trying to the same; to get past its upcoming battle long enough to evade the falcon's talons. Though they are different, both falcon and starling have only one goal; survival. That goal will be realized by one and will escape the other. If the falcon is unsuccessful, it will either have to find new prey or, go hungry and starve. If the starling is unsuccessful, it will die. Every species understands that there are winners and losers.

In shinigami life, there is little difference. She, Renji, and Ichigo were all made for one purpose; to kill hollows and protect souls. They are all fighters of strong will and conviction. Ichigo has been, in the past, the strongest of the three; of all dimensions. Honestly, she doesn't want Berry Boy to fight. This is her mess and she will handle it. However, if Renji brings captains, who are trained for the same purpose, she will need Ichigo's assistance. At that point, she and Ichigo will be fighting to survive.

In her world, killing is justified. It is the way of any military, but, in the Gotei 13, it is the objective. They say that it is about protection and peace. As she thinks about it, the purpose can be concentrated into kill and protect; kill **to** protect. But, when it is all said and done, killing is what they do. Regardless of reason, good or bad, something has to die in order for something else to live.

Rukia sighs. That is exactly why she hates that Ichigo is a part of this. He is not like her. He has not had over one hundred years in a culture based on killing and the idea that, everyday, you end up in a battle that can be your last. The reality of it hardens you. It makes you see the hollow differently. It is a mortal enemy to humans, pluses and the shinigami. Yes, to kill it is to purify it and all of the souls it has consumed. Its death is necessary for the safety of other souls.

However, with the Strawberry, she has had to play up the purification part and downplay the death part. He has a soft heart and she would like to keep it that way. A hard heart creates regret and guilt leading to a dark corner in your soul. She and Renji have learned to ignore it; it would consume Ichigo. Right now, he fights only thinking about the advantage to the plus and protecting. He hasn't had enough time to wallow in the darkness. The darkness that can turn a friend into your enemy; make shinigami turn on each other.

He saw Aizen, Tousen and Gin as bad guys. He did not ever see them as friends, lovers, commanding officers and, almost, brothers. Shuhhuei, Ran, Momo, Kira, Kamamura-Taicho… These were not some random enemies to them. They were fighting people they knew, loved, and respected. When she was younger, she had often wondered what makes shinigami fight, seriously, amongst themselves. After Aizen, she understood. Though they are all programmed to become strong and to kill, the difference is the intention of the soul. Aizen and his group intended to dominate the universe making it necessary to kill them. Intentions turn friends into prey and predators. Such is the case with Renji, Ichigo and herself.

All that has saved her from the darkness, over the years, is that her soul wills her to keep her intentions of the light. They continue to call her in a louder voice than the darkness. _Thank you, Shirayuki…Ichi_… For Ichigo, his darkness is a talking resident, whom he controls or ignores. However, it is not a darkness of his own making, as is hers and Renji's.

She does not want him dragged down into that until he is more matured and, truly, understands the ways of all worlds. Sometimes, you have to do evil things to do the right thing. Ichigo's intentions, though sometimes poorly displayed, are that of purity. His soul is clean. He just wants to do good things. She wants him to believe in Santa Claus for as long as possible. It is the part of him that she, truly, loves most. It ensures that, no matter how powerful he becomes, he will never take a life unless he has to. Rukia does not want Ichigo to become a permanent bird of prey to all. That is the greatest danger of power. She is not in fear of his powers. Quite the contrary. She is in fear for him. Rukia never wants it to be necessary for her to have to kill him, because she would never be able to. And, by the time she could reason with him to turn his heart, someone else would.

She could tell that it hurt Ichigo to see Renji as a possible enemy. He and Renji have always gotten along, in there own way. Before her scheduled execution, they became, almost, brother-like. She has had to kill a friend before. You never get over it. If Renji is to be killed, she does not want that on Ichigo's head. She will do it herself; even if he is a brother to her.

The vantage point between being the prey and the predator changes with the advances of time and circumstance. Sometimes, it is years and centuries; today, it will be minutes and seconds. In either case, she, like the falcon and starling, is hoping to survive. When the night is over, she is hoping that she and Ichigo will become falcons and come out alive, together.

She only prays that the gods charge what she has to do to her mind and not her heart. After all, like mated falcons, she and Ichigo are sworn to each other's protection with their lives; bound to the other's survival, until death. To kill, tonight, is not the true will of her heart, but the necessity of intellect, instinct and self-preservation. For Ichigo to die would mean that she would also cease to live both physically and emotionally. Her heart would die. His death is hers. May the gods find her worthy of forgiveness. Her heart will be simply trying to survive.

As she comes about one hundred yards from Renji, she takes her phone and soul candy out of her uniform pocket to move it to the one on the hoodie. She needs them within quick reach.

When her hands reach the inside of the outer garment's pocket, she realizes that there is an inner, Velcro © closed, pocket. Keeping her eyes passive and straight ahead, she feels around for what is in it. The contents include, what seems to be, a very large folding knife. If she had to guess, based on touch, the blade is about six inches long. Behind the knife is a small envelope.

Discretely pulling out the contents of the unsealed envelope, inside the large pocket, and peeking over the side, she sees 'Rukia' written on the front. She finds money, two laminated cards, a plastic card, a pair of pink Chappy gloves and a note from Ichigo. The plastic card has her name embossed into it while the others have her name printed on them. Well, not her **whole **name. _Kurosaki Rukia? Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia? What the hell…_

_Chibi-_

_There is ¥5000, in here. Use it to buy stuff for tonight, but save ¥2000 in case you need to call a cab, for whatever reason. Put the two laminated cards in your uniform pocket. One is an emergency card so that, if you are injured and unable to speak, the person will contact home so that we can come for you. The second, is for health insurance if you need to be hospitalized. Goat Face took you on as a dependent._

_The last is a debit card to my checking account to which you are an authorized user. Oyaji said we had to give you the family name, or there would be questions. If anyone fucks with you about the account, say that it is your husband's. They won't know and, they will leave you alone. Leave it in the hoodie pocket. That is just in case you need to pay for something and you lost your money or you are in a situation where you need something that costs more than you have. Need is the operative word. No Chappy shit! I hope you like the gloves :)_

_I don't have to tell you what the knife is for. Be careful and do not forget to call me. We'll play this shitty hand like all of the others that have been dealt to us._

_Remember, now and forever, it is just you and me. _

_Come back to me, always._

_-I_

The girl smiles softly. He's such a worry wart. She does as he asks and puts two of the cards in her uniform pocket. An extremely soft, feminine giggle escapes her. She knew something was up, the way he shoved it at her. And, she didn't say anything about the weight. She figured that there was a reason. _I love the gloves._

Looking up to the falcon, she smiles to the heavens, with gratitude. _He believes that my survival is his._

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Renji takes in the site of Rukia in intense concentration. He couldn't see exactly what their lips were saying, but they didn't seem to be saying much, based on the fact that Rukia's jaw wasn't moving and neither was Ichigo's. What the hell were they staring at down there? He reached down between her legs to take her bag? And, now, it seems that she is wearing his sweatshirt. The red-head is not a happy man.

However, at least, the Strawberry went somewhere else so that he and Rukia can talk alone. Maybe he'll be able to talk some sense into her. While Rukia's feet are moving toward him, her pace is no more excited than it was yesterday. It is almost as if she is walking forward while a force pulls her backward.

After walking a few paces, she starts to move things around in pockets, which is pretty normal. Then, she pulls out something she has to read. What is on that piece of paper she's reading? Whatever it is, it didn't upset her. There is another pretty smile. Is that a letter from the Fruit? _I wonder what it says_. He will make an effort to get it from her when she isn't looking. It could be proof.

Why is she making him spy on her like this? Gah! If she would just follow the rules!

He notices that her head is toward the sky and that her smile is almost…sweet. Renji turns his head up to see what she is looking at. A bird? What the hell is so great about that little bird? It's small, weak, and some other animal's food. It's about as useless as humans. Rukia always did have a soft spot for weaklings.

Tonight's goal is to get her to Urahara's basement where the taicho will meet them with a few re-enforcements. Once they get the collar on her, they will hunt down Ichigo, as well. Rukia will be taken back to the Serietei and the Fruit will be dealt with.

He knows that Kuchiki-Taicho wants to wait on the collar until Urahara's basement and that he doesn't want Ichigo engaged until the other captains are ready. But if he could accomplish both, before he gets to the basement, he will be noticed for his skill.

Maybe, he'll be able to talk her into going back on her own. It is possible that this could be a misunderstanding. She could be putting up a good front with every intention of going home, soon and, just doesn't want to upset Kurosaki.

As she comes about ten paces from him, Renji straightens up his posture and re-situates the gift box on the seat next to him. Girls like gifts. This will break the ice so that she can feel comfortable talking and it will show that he is a thoughtful guy who is interested in her. After all, only guys who are interested in a girl would buy them a gift.

_Okay, here she comes._ Renji stands and puts both arms out. "Rukes!"

The girl simply grabs both hands and squeezes them only to let them go, seconds later. "Hey, Renji! How was your day?" she says loudly, but, without the excitement he expected...or the warmth he wanted.

"It was good!" he feigns in amusement. "You wanna take a walk?"

That actually does sound good. "Yeah, I've been on my butt all day. Good choice."

As she walks past him, Renji gets a good look at the back of her upper garment and growls. _Fucking Strawberry…_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Ichigo paces his bedroom floor maddeningly hard. He ran home. Yes, ran. He needed to drop off the bags, change clothes and…pace. Fucking pace. And, yes, he called into work.

Rukia hasn't called, yet. Looking at his watch, he realizes that she isn't supposed to check in for another twenty minutes. It hasn't even been an hour, yet. But, after that, _she better be calling every half an hour_. His ears perk upon noticing a noise. After a few seconds, he recognizes it as the same creak of the floor boards that he has been hearing for almost eighteen years. _Shit!_ The boy turns on a dime to do another lap. A growling noise leaves his throat. Okay, mental check. He has got to calm down! They haven't even been talking that long to even start an argument with each other.

He stops pacing enough to let the outside world catch his attention as he laces his fingers behind his head and stares, blankly, out of the window.

He wonders if she's figured out what is in the sweatshirt. When he put all of the stuff in it, this morning, he knew that he couldn't talk to her about it. She would have refused any help. And, he didn't want to hear it. If he had to worry about not having its contents discovered all day, he wasn't tolerating any actions of the opposite mindset. She was taking that sweatshirt. Besides, it has to piss Renji off to see her in his sweatshirt…with 'Kurosaki' on the back. Ichigo smiles widely. He just wanted to make sure that the Pineapple wasn't confused about where she belongs..._or to who._

His smile relaxes into a smirk. The money is because he doesn't want her to be without her own means. Shit, Renji tries to get free food. Rukia would not agree to that and Ichigo doesn't want her to have to depend on him. She can pay for her own and keep her independence and dignity. If Renji does something that pisses her off or takes her somewhere she doesn't enjoy, and she doesn't want to wait for her personal servant, namely himself, she can get a cab ride home.

The cards are just about prudence. She should have an emergency contact and insurance card if she is injured or is in need of medical help when she is alone. Usually, he is with her, so it doesn't bother him. But, in reality, he should have done this a long, time ago.

The debit card…well, he wanted her to have every payment option available when he is not with her. It's not like he doesn't trust her. He doesn't care if she knows how much money he has in there. Really, he doesn't care if she uses some of it. He does want her to be practical, but, let's be real. He has to roll his eyes. Half of the shit he buys is for her.

Seeing her name…_their_ names…on her stuff was kind of wild. Not disturbingly so; in fact it was…it felt right. Seeing her name on his account as Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia, didn't make him flinch. Hell, at first, his eyes sailed right past it. When his eyes got to the card, they affixed to the words and his fingers traced over the letters. Seeing it made something inside of him smile. If he had known that the prospect of letting her spend his money could make him so happy, he'd have given her a card earlier. The boy smiles. I hope it doesn't weird her out. His face smiles harder. _I wouldn't mind hearing her call me her 'husband', just once_.

Usually, he is not one for weapons, other than his zanpakuto. Knives and guns are for cowards. However, Rukia is small. Though, she fights better than the majority of human men, if there is more than one, she will need an advantage to get away. He knows that she would never brandish it unless she had to; she would never use it as intimidation or to kill out of malice. He just wants her to stay alive if she is cornered by a group of assholes.

When he bought it, a few days ago, at the hunting store, he told the guy that he was looking for effective protection for a girl. The man had shown Ichigo several fold ups that were small and petite. The owner even suggested a small three inch blade he got for his wife, stating that most women cannot handle large knives. The boy had to scoff at the guy. Mine can, more than competently, wield a sword. He wants the Chibi to keep some distance between her and her attacker and to be able to inflict enough damage to buy her some time. _Even if the attacker is in a gigai._

He frowns. Though he knows that she can use the knife effectively, he hopes she does not have to use it on Renji. If she feels that she has to, Renji is in for the beating of his 170 year life. Because, if she feels that she has to do that, he has done something to her. In which case, Ichigo will be righting the situation, pretty damned quickly.

If he is really to be honest, this is all about paranoia. He's afraid for her; for himself; if she should die. He has waited for so long to have her and he doesn't want her demise to appear due to random senselessness. He has lost someone he loves to that and he doesn't want that to happen to his Rukia.

The idea of her dying is so hard for him to assemble in his mind that he has to squeeze his eyes shut. He doesn't want her to end up in a predicament that she can't come back from. He understands that she has no problem with fighting her way out of anything. The people of Soul Society aren't bothered by the idea that they end up killing each other.

His eyes slowly open and focus out on a hawk. The fierceness with which they come at each other is unbelievable. Aizen didn't mind killing anyone, Renji and Byakuya didn't mind coming at Rukia, the internal fights prior to her rescue… Those fuckers don't mind knocking each other off.

How is she supposed to act when everyone around you can become your enemy? Friends, family, allies… It doesn't matter. You can't rely on anyone unless you and they have deep trust. Then again, look at Tousen and Komamura.

Ukitake-San and Kyoraku-San seem to have that type of bond. They worked together to save Rukia and fight Yamamoto. Yoruichi-San and Urahara…They have been best friends forever. Geta-Boshi saved the Visoreds, and she saved them all, including Urahara. They still live together. They kind of remind him of himself and Rukia. However, he doubts that Yoruichi stays in a closet and he's not sure that he can keep that type of distance between himself and the Midget for centuries like those two. Honestly, he's not sure if he'd want to. Isn't Urahara worried about someone taking Yoruichi away from him?

He is glad that he and Rukia have that kind of relationship and trust, though. It ensures that they won't ever have to turn on each other. They will always be on the same side and she won't have to wonder where his loyalties are. Rukia has to stay here as long as possible. He doesn't want her back in the Serietei. He doesn't want to find out that some asshole killed her to get to Byakuya. He wants her removed from that life.

Ichigo spies the large bird carrying a smaller bird upwards in the sky. Someone's hunt was successful. The hunted's evasion was not. Life and death coexist in all worlds and in all things. He is a perfect example. At both human and shinigami, he is both in life and in death. When a creature dies, it decomposes. The agents, necessary to facilitate the process of death, already exist in the body. All that is new in the world emerges from that which has died before it. Life is as much about dying as it is about living; without death, there cannot be life.

The boy fully respects life and what it means. All life has purpose and he is, vehemently, against exterminating any being... Unless their existence, unnaturally, exterminates another being out of malice or control. Then, it has to go. The species is not of importance.

The possibility of killing Renji has been on his mind all day. He doesn't want it to come to that. The man is not a murderer, or a rapist or a monster. He is a shinigami; a man; a person. One of Rukia's own kind… One of **my** own kind. If he takes Renji's life, he has killed a friend of his and Rukia's. The blood will, forever, be on his hands. Ichigo knows that he is stepping off of a curb that he doesn't want to become a cliff. But, if the Pineapple insists on doing something against her best interests or will… the young man will have to do something that cannot be undone. It weighs heavily on his soul. However, he is not losing her, this time.

Why don't they all just leave Rukia alone? They prey on her non-stop for some dumbass reason or another. She just wants to be free. He wants her to be, too. But, it won't always be like this. She will be free to go anywhere, in at least three dimensions, that she pleases and no one dare look down upon her. He just has to keep getting stronger. He has to make sure that she gets stronger, too, and one day, all of this nonsense will stop.

All dimensions will be aware that, though, he prefers not to hunt, if he has to, he will. If you make it necessary for him to do so, your evasion will be unsuccessful. If Renji should intentionally hurt her, try to take her away or, **gods forbid**, kill her… There is nowhere that Red can go; no world, no rock, no dimension, and no squad will stop Ichigo from hunting him down and killing him.

Don't do it Renji. _Do not make me do something I don't want to do. Do not make me become a bird of prey_. Everyone will regret it.

_Please, be okay._

__

_

* * *

_

_"_So, how are things, really?" he asks as they continue down the sidewalk. Leaves are scattering and scraping against the pavement with the soft wind.

"Really, they are good. Like I said, yesterday, I am learning lots of new things and I am adjusting to human life. I never have a boring day." Rukia doesn't want to go too far into her life, here. Everything she says has the potential to irritate the red-head. Her voice and face are pleasant, but unrevealing.

Renji gives her a sideways glance. Either things are going too well, or she is lying. He thought that she would drop the mask without the presence of the Fruit. Fixing on a normal voice, he responds, "Well, it has got to suck to have this taking away from your training and advancement in the Squads. Hopefully, you will be able to do some fighting and training to keep you on par, for when you go home."

Why does he keep bringing up 'home'? That is not her home. Though she can't honestly say, exactly, where her home is, over the last month, she has come to one conclusion; home is not a location. It is not an address. Home is about the person and people at an address. She, really, only needs one person to make, anywhere, home. Keeping her eyes forward and her tone business-like, she responds to her friend. "Well, this assignment was given to me by Ukitake-Taicho with Nii-Sama's endorsement. I doubt he would have me on any assignment that would not enhance my skills. I am thankful for their confidence in me and the opportunity to be educated abroad."

"'Educated abroad?' That's your term for this? This is more like exile. They may as well have put you underground, with Aizen." He adds with a chuckle.

Two slender brows fight to converge, but their owner holds them back. How dare he even put this in the same category as Aizen's punishment! Withdrawing the ire from her voice, she takes a deep breath and answers. "Yes, it is. There are things that I have seen and learned, here, that I would not have the opportunity to be exposed to, in the Serietei. Also, as a female, I have more options as to what I do with my life, as I am stationed here."

"Come on, Rukia. You and I both know that, in the next few years, Taicho is going to marry you off and make you into a house ornament. You can't tell me that you wouldn't like to come home and enjoy your freedom in the squads, for that time."

Yes, the thought has entered the girl's mind, but that doesn't mean that she wants to acknowledge it, discuss it with Renji, or admit to it. "I suppose that I am hopeful that, since he was complicit in the decision for me to be here, that he will listen to my preferences when we discuss my adult life situation."

The red-head snorts. "Yeah, right. That is the Kuchiki Byakuya that I know." He follows up with a laugh. "This is 'Mr. Rules', himself. He's not giving you any options. He's gonna stick you with some noble prick he plays on a Shogi league with." Maybe if she gets a dose of reality, she will understand how much she has to gain by being with her oldest friend.

Rukia is the one offering the sideways glance. Is he trying to frighten me? "Perhaps. However, I intend to do some things that I enjoy, until that time comes. I like learning; I didn't have a chance to finish the Academy or to go to school when we were children. This is something that I have wanted and the opportunity has been afforded to me." Deciding that it is time to turn the questioning around, she starts with, "So, I never got a chance to ask you, what made you drop in?"

Tattooed eyebrows go upward. Is she, actually, asking me why I am here? "I just figured that you missed home and I came to cheer you up. What? You aren't happy to see me?"

Reaching inside the hoodie, she pulls out her new gloves and puts them on. Her fingers are getting a little chilly. "No, I didn't say that I wasn't happy to see you. I would have been able to spend more time with you, if you had given me notice so that I could plan, accordingly."

Rolling his eyes, Renji interjects with a hint of bitterness. "I know. The whole 'school' thing." Looking down, he notices her new hand attire. "What's up with the dumbass gloves? They don't really seem to make that sweatshirt dress of yours look any better."

The female cocks an eyebrow. Since when did he, of all people, become a fashionista? Ichigo is really into his wardrobe, but Renji? I wonder if Berry is pacing his room, yet. She knows, damned well, that he didn't go to work. He won't be able to, effectively, fret in public. "Ichigo let me borrow the sweatshirt since it gets cooler in the evenings. The gloves are there to keep my hands warm and anything with Chappy on it is a good thing."

"Oh." Renji starts. "I thought that it was to mark his property, since his name is on the back. Then again, the way you keep running back to the poor bastard, he probably thinks that you are. You are too cruel." He finishes with a chuckle.

Quickly responding, the girl has to ask. "What, exactly, do you mean?" Her scowl is starting to form.

When the man notices her facial expression, he half-heartedly apologizes. "Don't get all irritated. I mean, shit, anytime an assignment opens here, you jump at the chance. But, we both know that you are going to end up leaving him high and dry, again. You have to. It's just kind of, I don't know, cruel to let him think that you will come back, forever, and that you care about him, like that." Renji knows that the conversation could totally digress, but he has to see where she is, in this.

The wind blows and she catches a whiff of Ichigo in the sweatshirt. She loves the way he smells. Next to reiatsu, his smell is burned into her mind to recognize. It is, instantly, calming. In a controlled and cool voice, she delivers her reply. "Renji, I have no intention on being cruel to anyone, including Ichigo. He is my friend. He as saved me on more than one occasion. I think I owe it to him to watch over his family while he recovers his powers. How is that cruel?"

Maybe it is time for a new approach. She was never one for hurting others. If she thinks that she is, she stops the behaviour immediately. Maybe he can work that angle for Ichigo.

"Seriously, you don't think that he has a thing for you? Rukia, you stay at his house, probably still in his closet. You drink out of the same glass and you're wearing his sweatshirt, for all that is holy. He defends you like he's defending his woman. Come off of it, Rukes. He's in love with you and you keep giving him the idea that he has a chance. You should do the right thing and let them assign someone else, here. Then, he could move on and get over the stupid notion that he can have you. The longer you are here, he's going to become more attached."

The Kuchiki's anger is starting to boil. She isn't trying to be cruel to Ichigo and he doesn't think of her that way. They are best friends and she isn't letting her oldest friend rob her of that which she wanted for two years. And, even if he did, that is between him and her. It is none of Renji's business. "Ichigo does not have a thing for me. Just because he is concerned about my well being, as a friend, doesn't make his intentions indecent."

Looking down at her watch, she realizes that it has been an hour. She needs to send him a text. Continuing to walk, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and begins to send her message.

"What are you doin'?" the red-head asks.

"Sending a text message." She responds flatly.

"To who?" Renji is curious who she would have become friends with that would need a message while she is out with him.

"I am texting Yuzu to tell her that I will be about ten minutes late for dinner, tonight." The girl lies coldly.

_I so don't believe you._ Leaning over, he attempts to see who she is contacting.

Moving her arms to the opposite side, she asks, "Excuse me? I wasn't aware that my personal messages were your business."

"Damn, Rukes. Just curious!" Shit, he was busted.

"I already told you who it is for. Now, please respect my privacy." What the hell is doing? _If you are going to be nosy, try being discrete, asshole._

Rukia types her message to Ichigo and closes out her phone. The corners of her lips are turning up. Sometimes, just typing his name is enough to make her smile.

"What has you smiling so much about dinner?" her companion inquires.

Instantly, she pushes them back down. "Tonight is curry with sausage and it is one of my favourites."

Her phone buzzes and she reads the message from Ichigo. It takes all of her will not to smile. He's so silly, but, oh, so damned adorable… which prompts her to ask a question that she should have asked before, if she hadn't been so irritated. "What are we going to do for the next hour?"

Scratching the base of his pony-tail, the man answers nervously, "Uh, I thought that we could go get some tea and you could come over Urahara's with me for a while and just hang out."

_What is he so nervous about?_ Before she gets to a place like Urahara's, where too many shinigami can come in, unnoticed, she better get a handle on what he knows. He's been a little too strange today. "Let's get the tea and see how much time I have. Ot-Isshin-Sama, likes for everyone to have dinner together. Since it is his home, he lets me stay there for free and provides for me, being in a chair, on time is the least that I can do."

"Sure. I saw a coffee shop about two blocks over, earlier, today. Do you want my jacket?"

Typing as fast as she can in gloves, she replies, "No. I am, already, warm. The sweatshirt is a perfect weight for walking at night. Let's get a move on." The more public the place, the better. She hits send, and starts to walk the two blocks with Renji. Her smile is all knowing as she reads Ichigo's reply. _My husband wouldn't appreciate that._

She allows herself a quiet giggle. _Damn, he's cute_. Her cheeks turn rosy. _Why does he make me giggle like a human high school girl?_

* * *

Ichigo plays with the change in his pockets, still staring out of the window. Night will be falling in the next hour and a half. He doesn't want her waiting for him for too long. He may just go up there to meet them.

Why does her own kind have to stalk her? Why aren't her own kind like humans? Weaker. Placing his arms across his chest, he grips his opposite arms, harshly.

He really did hate being only human, again, for two years. It sucked. He spent every day feeling weak. Not that he didn't, before he got his powers, but after the fact, it was…soul killing. Every day, he knew that there were helpless souls out there that were being preyed upon and he couldn't do shit about it. Hollows, like the Grand Fisher, are taking away another person's _ha-ha… kaa-san…mama…_ If he can save one kid from being ripped apart by losing their parent, it is worth all of the fighting in the world. He is lucky that a hollow didn't come for Karin. He would have lost one of the three women, in this world, that he would give everything for.

Instead, he saw nothing and did nothing. Everyday, more and more of him died. Giving up his powers, at the time, didn't seem so ominous. When he did it, he didn't understand the magnitude of his decision. When he woke up and saw Rukia's face amongst the others, he was very relieved and worried, at the same time. But when _Rukia_, of all people, articulated the consequence back to him? _Ah_. That is when he realized just what he'd done. His heart, started to swell; in a bad way. It felt like there were bricks on his chest. He had to leave the room.

As he stood outside, he started to check for spirits. He saw and felt nothing. He felt, weird…like someone had blinded him. When his Midget's voice came from behind him, he felt himself imploding. He was unable to sense her; feel her. His heart began to crack.

When they started on their good bye, they were both scared to look at the other. But, when he saw her body disintegrate, he snapped his eyes up to her face because he wanted to stare at it for as long as he could. He wanted to memorize every part of her; eyes, nose, cheeks… her lashes. He wanted to see that until he could see her, no more.

While they stared into each other's eyes, up until the very end, they saw a pain that neither of them will, ever, be able to articulate. When R-R-… Ichigo coughs and clears his throat. It feels like it is closing up.

When Rukia finally vanished, so did his heart. Right then, he knew what a hollow felt. He was empty. All he could do was stare up to the sky. Somehow, he knew that she could see his eyes. He said that he wouldn't make a sad face…he lied. He bore it all out there for her to see. _I am so sorry. Please, come back_. But he just kept hoping, against all things, that she would come back.

That is probably why he snapped on her, when she came back. He has been through a lot of things, but that, by far, was one of the worst. In fact, it is almost equal with Kaa-San's death. He can never get his ha-ha back, but Rukia came back. When he stopped being able to sense Rukia, it was like she died. He was no longer part of her world. How would other people feel if the person they cared about came back out the blue…from the dead?

It's ironic. Today, feels like the first time they came to get her. She was touchy and grouchy all day, and he was touchy and grouchy because she was. Today, is no exception.

In all truth and honesty, he would have fought for her, regardless of who it was or is. He has to. Rukia has one of the best hearts he has ever known. He has only known one or two others that were as good. Midgie tries, her damndest, to do the right thing. Deeply, she's never in it for herself. She always gets in trouble helping other people. He laughs. He can relate. His smile melts into a sullen expression of guilt. _Please, be okay**.**_

Just like the first time, she is in trouble because of him. At this moment, she is alone, in a park, nervous as hell, stressed out, thinking through all her actions, and, possibly, on the run because she was kind enough to help him. She knew what she was getting into and still did it; insisted. A dark chuckle escapes him. Even when she lacks better judgment, her heart is, always, in the right place. All tales aside, that's one of the reasons he chases her. She follows her heart and he trusts it so he follows her.

He had to tell her the truth about that, today. Not that he was lying about the other stuff, because he wasn't. Her legs, hair, eyes, nose, and rear are outstanding…that deep, rich voice of hers is absolutely beyond words. However, they could never be as beautiful as her heart. It is the part of her that makes her, Rukia. I love that about her. The light in it is hypnotizing…it calls out to his heart even when his ears aren't listening. His soul compels his heart to understand and it has saved him more times than he can count. He used to fight it, all of the time. Now, he simply submits.

He may be strong, but without her light, he cannot survive. All things on the planet need light to thrive. He is no different. His light doesn't come from the sun, however; it shines from that which directs the tide. In his world of darkness, the moon helps him stay on the path of light and not get misled by the path of darkness. Without her, he can never find his way around life.

The other part about her heart, that he loves, is that she doesn't try to hide its darkness. She lets him see that there are areas of her heart that aren't all sunshine and smiles. She is ashamed of it; he will never be.

What she does not understand is that those scars, in her heart, are when she spared someone else grief and carried it, for them. She has done it many times; he can tell. She should be proud of herself for the number of people she's protected…the _person_ she saved. _You really are my favourite person_. She has an amazing amount of strength for such a little girl. She buries their worries deep inside and cleanses them until the person can come to terms. Her power is unyielding…unceasing. Rukia thinks that she fools him, but she doesn't. She still does her best to shield his heart. _Cute, little Shorty_. Her heart maybe imperfect, but it is right. His heart seems to want to follow hers.

Today, like then, he will fight whomever because her heart is telling her that they have to. The prospect of Rukia being taken away is just the straw that breaks the camel's back.

As such, simply and plainly, without her, he has no heart; he'd die...or wish that he had.

He glances down at his watch. She should be texting him in the next five minutes. I already know what you are trying to shield me from. Thanks, though, for caring for me. I appreciate it; but I'd follow you to hell. His eyes turn back to the sky. Just like the bird above him protects its mate for life, he will do so for Rukia until life escapes him.

His phone buzzes and he feels a level of relief that no one would believe.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I am still at the park w/ Renji. On a walk._

Ichigo takes in the words. Good, she's in a public place. He types his next message to see what the Pineapple's plans are.

_

* * *

_

To: Kuchiki Rukia

_____From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

___Where, exactly, R U in the park and where R U headed next, Squirt? AKA, Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia…_

He hopes she isn't aggravated by her new monikers. If she is, he will understand, but he'd be liar if he said that it won't sting. As he waits, patiently, the message comes back, rather quickly.

___

* * *

_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_He wants me 2 go 2 Urahara's w/ him after getting tea. I want 2 know what he knows 1st. Thanks, hubby :)_

He smiles like a complete fool. _She wasn't freaked out by the cards_. Though he is concerned about her getting to Urahara's and being trapped…_She called me her hubby_… He can imagine her cute little smile.

___

* * *

_

To: Kuchiki Rukia

___From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

___When U get 2 the place, go 2 the restroom and call me. Since I can't see UR beautiful eyes, I want 2 hear that gorgeous deep voice of URs. I have to keep track of my insolent wifey :)_

He really does want to hear her voice. It is almost as telling as her eyes. He will know, right away, if he needs to go there.

Why he pushes the envelope with her, he doesn't know. But he can't help but wonder…_Will it always be in jest?_

* * *

As the older shinigami assemble at Urahara's, Isshin calls Byakuya to the side. "Hey, Bya-Kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The Nobleman turns around in his freshly tailored slacks and sport jacket. Though he isn't wearing a tie, the ascot is still, casually, formal under his crisp, white shirt. His hair is neatly flowing and devoid of the usual kenseikan. "I am sure that you can. I have heard your mouth before. Are you asking if you may speak with me?" He knows it pisses Isshin off to be corrected, but he needs to get a few in before they have to fight, tonight.

The older Kurosaki displays where his son gets his temperament. "Byakuya, don't make me beat you so hard that your barrettes won't stay in. Get your ass over here, Bya-Bo and let's take a walk."

After an eye roll and a sigh, the man walks out with the other onto the porch. "What do you wish to speak about?"

Both shinigami step down on the ground and out toward the sidewalk. Isshin turns to Byakuya and begins the conversation. "Byakuya, tonight is going to be tough for Rukia. Firstly, let her fight with Abarai. Do not step in unless he is owning her, wholesale. I think you maybe impressed with how well she has come along. I saw her practicing with Sode No Shirayuki, this morning, in my back yard. She may have made it to bankai. Don't worry, I will be having the same talk with Ichigo when we get out there. Don't piss on her pride."

The other man returns an incredulous expression. "Are you asking me to let her get next to cut down before I stop them?"

Isshin shakes his head. "No. My boy won't let that happen. But understand, she may have to choose sides tonight; between Renji, as her oldest friend and, Ichigo, as her best friend slash boyfriend. This is a tough spot for her."

The Noble raises a brow.

The physician fixes on his scowl. "Don't fuck with me Bya, you know what I mean. Even if they aren't sucking each other's faces, they aren't dating anyone else. The boy even has her on his checking account, with a combination of both family names. He loves that girl, more than anything. She loves him, equally. If you see him hugging her, or kissing her forehead and crown, that is how they always act. She does the same to him. They don't think anyone sees it, but I have. Don't flip out on them. They can't bond if we admonish them for being together. So, don't be a stiff prick."

The thoughts marinate in Byakuya's brain. Okay, they do have to get over being together to marry. _But still…_ His nose goes up in the air. "Fine, I will keep my composure. However, if your son gropes her in a place that is inappropriate, he will meet **many** sharp sakura blossoms."

Isshin has to roll his eyes. "Byakuya, you act like you have never been in love."

The younger of the two stares out into the distance. Yes, he has. He loved Hisana with all he had. When she became ill, he kept hoping that things would go back to the way that they were. When she died, all of the best of him died, with her. He misses her every hour of every day.

Isshin can tell that it struck a nerve, which is what he wanted. Byakuya has to remember the feelings to know empathy. Softening his voice, the older man puts his hand on the junior's shoulder. "We both have and, know that, with all of the heartbreak of losing our wives, there was a perfect joy in being next to and in love with them. I want my son to know what the unconditional love of a good woman is like and I want Rukia to know what it is like to feel loved, needed, wanted, and protected while they have the chance. I don't want either of them to know what we feel, all of the time. Let them grow up. You've been her quasi-parent for forty years. Be her ani, now."

The noble gazes at the ground. Very seldom can he not meet someone in the eyes. This is one of those times. Isshin is right. Rukia deserves to know what true love is like…even if it kills you, inside, when it is gone. He would have never traded anything for his time with Hisana.

Isshin knows how Byakuya feels. It is hard when your wife leaves you in death. He had his kids; Bya had nobody. "I know it sucks, son. But that is why we are still here. We are here to make sure that the generation behind us doesn't end up with the same fate. We owe that to our wives. Come on, let's get inside."

Byakuya nods and turns back toward the door with Isshin. After a few steps an aloof baritone escapes his lips. "For being such a buffoon, you aren't as stupid as you act."

The other man speaks while scratching his beard. "Yeah, but if everyone knew, it would fuck up my reputation."

* * *

"What would you like, today, miss?" the barista asks as Rukia and Renji come to the counter.

"I would like a green tea with mint and three Kuri Manju cut in half, please. I would like the pastry to go."

The barista puts in her order. "Great! The gentleman will have your total when you pick it up." Turning her eyes to Renji, she asks, "How about you, sir? What can I get for you?"

Abarai hates to pay for anything. Especially when you can have it without paying. Sweetening up his smile he replies, lowly, "Well, I don't know. I am sure that none of the pastries are as sweet as you, but, what would you suggest?"

Rukia rolls her eyes. What an ass. Renji plays up his body and age on girls and they fall for it, every time. Ichigo is hotter than a tire fire on tar and he never acts like that. _My Berry Boy is such a cutie._

Paying for her things and collecting them, she finds a table and sits down. Discretely, she pulls out her phone and texts her roommate.

___

* * *

_

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

___From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I'll call U N about 5. I need 2 wait 4 Renji 2 finish flirting w/ the barista so he knows where we R sitting._

She spies Renji kissing the girl on the cheek and collecting a bunch of stuff. She knows, damned well, he didn't pay for it. Her phone buzzes, again.

___

* * *

_

To: Kuchiki Rukia

___From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_As long as he isn't flirting with my wife, he can knock himself out :)_

Rukia giggles. _He's such a dolt._

_What if he was?_

___

* * *

_

To: Kuchiki Rukia

___From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_He isn't, is he? Grrr… Call me soon!_

Rukia laughs out loud. He's the most possessive best friend she has ever heard of.

* * *

Renji's brows are crinkled. What is she laughing at? He gets to the table and set his things down. As he is getting ready to sit, he realizes he forgot to give Rukia her gift. "Oh, by the way, I got this for you. I hope you like it."

Rukia accepts graciously. Two gifts in one day? This is better than her birthday. "Thanks! Ren…ji…" She opens the box to find a pair of sunglasses…just like his.

"I love them and figured that they would work great for you. Plus, you can match your best bud. What do you think?"

Rukia is beside herself. Never, in a million years, would she want to have a pair of his sunglasses. She has a small face and these things are really large. Where the hell is she wearing them? At least Ichigo gives her things that she really loves. However, she's not going to say anything to the contrary, right now. "How thoughtful. They will come in handy…when it's… sunny. Thank you, Renji."

Renji smiles triumphantly. "I knew you'd love 'em!" Reaching over the table, he grabs her hand and runs his thumb softly across the back. "I hope I get to see you in them, in the Serietei, soon." His voice is low and smooth.

Rukia doesn't know what the hell is going on, but, for sure, she is uncomfortable. When Ichigo does it, she melts into it. Trying her hardest not to stiffen, too much, she pulls her hand back quickly. "Thank you, again, Renji." Luckily, her phone rings. When her eyes see the number, she excuses herself. "Pardon me, Renji. I will be right back."

The girl moves swiftly for the door and goes outside.

Who is calling her? Is it Ichigo? _She won't let me hold her hand?_

* * *

"Moshi, moshi! Under Tall and Over Bossy, speaking!"

The other end of the line laughs loudly. "You aren't bullshitting. At least you can admit it, Chibi." His voice becomes serious. "You okay?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, I am. I am not sure what I am going to do with the gift from Renji, but I suppose the intention was in the right place. You didn't go to work, did you?"

There is a guilty pause. "No. Shut up. You knew I wouldn't. You are costing me money." A smile comes through his voice. "But, that's alright." His voice, then, becomes worried. "Renji isn't flirting with you, is he? What kind of gift did he give you? Do I need to come down there? I can get there in fifteen minutes!"

"Well, other than his weird grabbing of my hand, a few minutes ago. I'm fine." She says idly while drawing shapes on the concrete with her toe. If anyone were to look at it from above, it would look, suspiciously, like 'I+R'.

Unfortunately, the boy doesn't match her state of mind. She is away from him and Renji is trying to touch her? _Oh, hell fucking no_. "Rukia, I will be there in fifteen minutes." He is already looking for a sweatshirt.

The girl can hear him moving about his room. "Ichigo, stay there. I need to get back in anyway. I'll text you soon. Besides, I should be back at your house in about forty-five minutes." She softens her voice. "Don't worry so much, okay?"

The other voice is soft and very worried. They have stopped all movement. "Rukia… You know me. You know what I am going to do. If all goes well, you won't see me until it is time for me to walk you home. If it doesn't, I will already be there. Stop calling it 'my house'."

"Ichigo, you worry too much. I'll see you soon, one way or another." An equally worried, deep, feminine voice mirrors. "Stop fretting so much."

A soft chuckle replies, "You know you love it."

A soft sigh replies, "I do."

His smiling voice answers, "So do I. See you soon, Chibi. Be careful."

"You, too. See you soon, Berry Head."

As Rukia begins to press the button to end the call, she hears other voice call her name. "Rukia!"

Pressing the phone back to her ear, she says, "Yes?"

Ichigo closes his eyes tightly, takes a deep breath, and exhales, harshly, through his nose. In a low, serious voice, he demand, "Come back to me, Rukia. Promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise." After a pause she whispers, "Bye."

His whisper returns, "Bye, Chibi."

Rukia hangs up and walks back into the restaurant. She is going to get to the bottom of this. Right now.

* * *

Sitting down at the table, she looks Renji in the eye. "Sorry about that. I had to take that call. It was important."

Renji raises a brow. _I bet._ "You were out there for ten minutes. Is everything alright?" He controls his voice not to give away his agitation.

Rukia is watching his body. He is tense beyond words. He was nervous but, felt obligated to ask her to go to the shoten. She is not coming within a four block radius of the place. Something is going on. "It is fine. Everything has been worked out." Fixing her glare on him, she eyes him with purpose. "So, Renji, you mind telling me what is really going to go on at Urahara's or, do you want me to guess?"

"W-w-what?" To say it takes Renji by surprise, is an understatement.

"Renji, we've known each other a long time. You are acting oddly and you know, damned well, that there would not be enough time for me to walk to the shoten and back to Ichigo's. In fact, you don't have any intention of letting me go back to Ichigo's, do you?"

"R-R-Rukia! What are you talking about?" What happened for him to get busted?

The female folds her hands and leans over the table. Her glare pins him with daggers. "You see, I know that if I get to Urahara's, I will be pulled right through the gate by, at least, two taichos. I just have to ask you two questions. One, what would make you have your oldest friend captured? You turned on me and betrayed my trust. Two, what, exactly, is it that you think you have on me to have me captured, purely, on suspicion?"

Okay, he needs subterfuge. "Rukia, is that how you treat someone you have cut off for the last two years? You are that suspicious of me?"

She's not buying any of it. "Even if you think that my cute little noggin might catch on fire, I am not like those other girls you manipulate. So, we might as well get down to truth, rather than beat around the bush. We both know that the boogie man is, actually, in the closet. So, spill it. What's your angle?"

He might as well get to business with her. Evidently, she's not going to go quietly, so, they might as well get on with it. Lowering his voice and leaning forward, he answers her. "My angle is that you are too close to Ichigo. So much so, that you gave him your powers. And that, is against the laws of Soul Society. Where you are from." His hand inches across the table.

"Bring your hand any further and I'll cut it off. You don't have proof of any of it. But, let me say, as a friend, it was a pretty bitch move not to come to me first. Let me guess, you told Nii-Sama, yeah?" Her eyes are on fire.

Renji's voice starts out as low and escalates almost to a yell. "Yeah, I told Taicho. I don't know who he told, though. It may have been a bitch move, but you left me no choice. You are too close to Ichigo, I sense your reiatsu in his, and you need to come home before you forget that you are not human!"

Rukia's eyes scan the room. Only a couple of people look up. That is a good thing. However, if it gets any louder, they will have to go outside. She will need to call Ichigo if it does go out there because, she is going to have to fight Renji. There are taichos here. He intends to take her by force, if necessary. At least she knows that, now.

Reaching in her pocket, she puts one hand on the speed dial button for Ichigo and the other on her soul candy. Keeping her own voice down, she speaks confidently. "You might want to lower your voice. There are lots of people here. And don't make any sudden moves toward me, either. I am not going back, tonight, Renji. And, if you attempt to make me, you are in for one hell of a fight. This isn't like last time. I am not without powers. Oh, and by the way, you aren't getting that collar, in your pocket, around my neck."

"Don't make me do this, Rukia. You can't defeat me and I don't want to hurt or kill you. Save us all the trouble, and let me take you." Maybe if he reasons with her, she'll surrender.

Leaning back in her chair to create distance, she asks her last question before she decides if they need to leave the building now, or later. Her brow rises. "So, what of Ichigo? What are your orders for him, if I am to be taken by force?"

Renji looks her dead in the eye. "He is to be eliminated."

That settles that. "Renji, I think we need to step outside. You, go in front of me, so that I can see you. Don't worry. I won't run; I don't have to."

As they leave the restaurant, she presses the button so that Ichigo can hear the conversation as it unfolds.

* * *

Ichigo listens to the argument ensue; he needs to get there ASAP. It is about to get ugly, fast. As he puts on his jacket, he realizes that he is without a way to leave his body. "SHIT!"

"Kurosaki-Kun! Meeting like this is nostalgic, no?"

The boy spins around and his forehead meets the point of a cane.


	20. Push Comes to Shove

**(A/N) This is where I apologize for not being good at writing action. **

**This week's chapter was very tough for me outside of the usual distractions of work, family and my husband's dumbassed actions causing him to be on crutches. I love him dearly, but he makes me wonder, sometimes.**

**Comedy, angst, fluff…much easier to write than action. I tried to get the names of things correct, but I am sure someone will find something wrong. So, forgive this chapter. I really did try.**

**This is the argument and subsequent actions between Renji and Rukia. This is, also, where Ichigo and Rukia are really starting to question what they are, as a unit. It is not the most overtly romantic chapter; much like the last. However, if you dig deeply, it is still there. This is more about Rukia's growth as a shinigami and a person. Yes, Renji is an ass; but he does care about Rukia, sincerely.**

**I had a PM that asked when they were going to become more romantic or admit their feelings. They have their own ways of using lots of devices to say certain things. Kind of like the device of "**You know you love it**", followed by "**I do**" and capped off with "**So do I**". When Ichigo is feeling the need to be clingy, he tells her that he know and thanks her. "Don't put words in my mouth" has a different meaning than the implied. They admit things to themselves and to the other. It is just done in disguise.**

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews! Thank you to:Claudita, Selenithe, Kurosaki Anne, amelieraechan, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, finaldragonquest, laughingspider, Banki guy, Nickstar1991, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, novicestar, MaN6Al0v3r, okami11235, darklover, ****Ner****dyAsianGirl08, xombi316, Experimentnumber628, ****T****hunder Claw03, ****ti****nkbaby, narakunohime, Substitute for the soul, ichiruki88, BlackJazmin, KurukiXV, MiiKi-SaN, mysticalphoenix-avalon, teshichan, and Rukia's Reflection. I, believe, I got back to you all.**

**Thank you to those who added me to their alerts and favourites lists, as well. I would love to hear from you! :)**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters…I also do not own Taming of the Shrew and King Henry the VI. I have to give that to Bill Shakespeare.**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20-Push Comes to Shove

Her small hands open the sealed pocket and extract an object that she hopes that she doesn't have to use. However, if Renji attempts to put the collar around her, it is going to get serious. Very quickly.

As Renji talked to her, his hand kept going towards his right pocket. She deduced that he was either reaching for his soul candy, or he had something that would facilitate her being yanked back to Soul Society. Namely, the circular object he inadvertently admitted to possessing, by not denying.

If he had that, then he had already contacted Soul Society. With those events taking place, he had told Nii-Sama. After all, he is Renji's taicho. Pineapple is not turning in a Kuchiki, a noble, without warning his superior officer. Especially, since he is a Kuchiki…the head Kuchiki, to be exact. As such, he was the _first_ person Renji told.

Subsequently, Nii-Sama had gone to her taicho. Out of respect for rank, Ukitake-Taicho's age and standing in the Gotei 13, as well as the fact that he needs a favour. The clan-leader has to, basically, ask the older man if he can be allowed to assist in the capture of his subordinate… He was next.

Because Ukitake-Taicho does not usually go on such affairs as this alone_,_ Kyoraku-Taicho was the last. They would want to be sure that she was treated well as a prisoner, and that justice was done.

So, in summation, there are at least three taichos and one fuku-taicho either here, or on their way. They also know that Ichigo can leave his body. _Dammit, Renji. What is wrong with you?_

She and Renji are about to do something she has never wanted to do with him in earnest. That is to fight.

When they came to take her the first time, she had no powers. So, she knew she was done for. There was no way around it. She was just glad that she had kept Ichigo away. She inwardly scoffs, then smiles. _Dumbass._

But now, she's not going gently into the night. There is no choice. She is not going back. Period. If she does, then Ichigo dies**. **

Inwardly, she sighs. It is time to do what she has been dreading. Her scowl becomes certain. Tonight, she is going to have to succeed for the benefit of Ichigo's survival and she will not fail. She will not fail Ichigo. Though he may not understand it, and she may not understand why, the girl comprehends that he holds a special place in her heart. There is nothing that she would not give or do for Kurosaki Ichigo. She swallows a large lump in her throat. She hopes she gets a chance to be near him again…to bury her face in his chest or back; to inhale his scent; if only for a few seconds.

___Be careful, Berry Boy… Don't you dare die on me…_

As always, it comes to this…them wishing the other well in battle. Telling the other to be careful…begging the other to make it back. Her heart feels burdensome and her lump is, once again, put into docility. If they do not fight, they will never see each other again. But, if they do, there is the risk of them not coming back, anyway. However, she will absolutely take the risk, over the certainty. She doesn't want there to be a day when she can't be near Ichigo, again. She misses him already.

This isn't what she wanted. She doesn't understand what Renji hopes to accomplish. If he thinks that he is saving her, then he is mistaken. He is destroying her, little by little. He is forcing her to choose between him and Ichigo. That isn't fair…to her or Renji. It isn't fair to Renji because he is trying to force her to side with him. Isn't she allowed to follow her own heart? If her heart tells her that something is wrong, why should she be forced to follow and institute an idea because it is the law? Laws are not always just and her heart can't, willingly, do something that isn't righteous. More importantly, Ichigo is a permanent resident there.

Renji is always pushing laws that they both know they broke as children, for survival. They had no other means and it claimed the lives of all of their friends, but them. Why is he so hell-bent on enforcing them? Especially, this one? They didn't kill or hurt anyone. Why couldn't he have kept this to himself?

This is why she can only keep her most serious secrets with Ichigo. They would have never divulged what had been said or done regarding the other. They would have died with that information. To do otherwise would be to violate their relationship that is predicated on an understanding; they can rely on the other to come through when everyone else may fail. There are very few things that they keep from the other. There are also an equal amount of things they share with the world. Renji is the exact opposite.

Renji tells everything he knows. He could never keep anything confidential. He was always loud and obnoxious. Granted, she is loud at times. Mostly at Ichigo, but in general, she is very quiet. Okay, not true. With Ichigo, she talks all of the time. With other people, she likes to keep to herself. They can't understand her, entirely, and mistake her quietness for aloofness. Renji, though? He is just loud to be loud. From his clothes, to his hair, to his sunglasses, to his demeanor and tattoos…he is just loud. He likes to be the center of attention. Part of that is due to where they come from. They were ignored and shooed away as children. Now, he wants to feel included.

He would feel inclusion if he would stop being promiscuous, spend some time with the girls he screws and gets to know some of them. He might find that there is someone with whom he connects on a deeper level. Someone he can see himself spending all of his spare time with. A person who is not just a drinking buddy or sex partner. A freiend he can just be mundane with; in a mundane setting like a living room. He won't have to dress up or wear those stupid sunglasses and he can just walk around with his hair down. He'll have someone who gets his jokes and cooks for his insatiable appetite. She wants that for Renji.

She wants Renji to slow down enough to find someone to care for and be cared for by, in a way that they can't do for each other as siblings. She didn't understand the distinction; until a few years ago. It is why she and Yumi can relate.

She and Renji have a lot of history together. They are the only people that knew the other as children… the only ones. They have played together, stolen together, fished together, protected together… Renji inhabits the part of her heart that is for family. People who have known, almost, all sides. Almost.

She now knows that there is a part of her that was not visible and did not manifest itself until she met Ichigo. By the time of the Winter War, she comprehended that the pull they felt to each other was incomparable to all others. Rukia could tell that Ichigo was in the same situation. She hasn't had a lot of friends, but she assumes that is why they consider themselves best friends. She has never been able to find another classification for them.

They don't kiss each other on the lips, they don't go on dates and he won't let her sit on his bed…she isn't his girlfriend. Even if she was, he would never be able to say that he loved her… It's funny. Rukia never thought that she would want her significant other to say something so stupid. But…she does. She hopes she finds that in someone, someday. She would like to hear it... just once. It has never, ever, been said to her…

She doesn't know what they are, really. He doesn't treat her like a girlfriend and he doesn't treat her like his other friends; but they are always together. They enjoy it…need it. They are who they are, when they are alone. They get to be just simple and natural. They aren't shinigami, they aren't a ryoka and the rescued, a noble and a commoner, a spirit and a human; they are Ichigo and Rukia. A man and woman; Berry Boy and Chibi. She doesn't have to spend all of her energy hiding and lying.

Renji should have that. She knows that she can't provide that and, she hates herself for thinking this, but she doesn't want to. She doesn't want that with anyone but Ichigo. That doesn't mean that Renji shouldn't have it. But he can't get that if he only concentrates on seeking affirmation and getting his bodily needs met. Does he not understand that it shouldn't be about that?

She really hopes that, whenever **that **happens for her that it will be with a person who is like her. The girl hopes that they will be inexperienced, themselves. That aspect of their lives can grow slowly, together. She wants to have respect and dignity in it. She wants it to be an expression of…love…the outward expression of a deeper reality. The physical part would only be icing on the cake. The actions taken would be passionate and private.

Rukia wants there to be only one and wants to be their only one. Renji has had so many, that a girl like her would feel trivialized; like a commodity. How will he ever find a quality girl when his actions are the antithesis of such?

Rukia, in contrast, never burned to be noticed. When you get noticed, people watch you. Eventually, there is no freedom because your life is no longer private. That is what life in Soul Society is like for her. It is a free-range prison. She can walk anywhere, but everyone knows who she is. In the Rokongai, she is a noble and a Kuchiki. In the Serietei, she is the snooty peasant girl turned noble, who has been gifted opportunities and has unstable friendships with men. Specifically, ones with orange hair.

The point is, there is nowhere she can go in Soul Society and someone not stare at her. She does not need, or want, to call any more attention to herself. She already has plenty. Well, not true. She does enjoy Berry Boy's. She lets her face go to the ground for a few seconds and sighs defeatedly.

_Face it, Ruki…Your feelings aren't friendship alone, are they?_

Screwing her mask on tightly and looking back up, she brings her mind back to task. She doesn't have the time for the luxury of letting her mind meet up with her heart to commiserate.

The question is, whose attention is Red trying to garner? Is he doing it to please Bya-Nii?

_Bya-Nii…Nii-Sama…_ Just great. Just when things were looking up for them, Renji goes and fucks that up. It was a nice feeling to have a warm and human conversation with her onii-san. She had hoped that, someday, they would be able to at least discuss things in a comfortable way. Now, it seems that won't be happening.

Fighting him is going to be tough. He is an excellent opponent and worse, will be the older captains. She and Ichigo will have their hands full. More paramount is the fact that she has never had to fight Bya-Nii and she really doesn't want to. _Especially since we will have similar weapons_…

Karin and Yuzu are very lucky. They have good relationships with Ichigo and he really adores them. She is sweetly jealous of the junior girls. She is happy that they have a loving onii-san/imotou-san bond. That is the reason she rides Ichigo to let them grow up. She doesn't want them to feel like he has a strangle hold on their lives and they end up avoiding him. She wants the girls to have what she can't. They deserve that. The female shinigami just feels honoured that the girls have taken her in as their onee-san, and have allowed her to take them in as her imotou-sans. She has always liked the twins. Over the month, however, she has grown to love the girls. But her love for them is different than the one she has for their onii-san.

Rukia would love to really feel close to her onii-sama. She would love to be able to call him right now, tell him that she is in serious trouble and needs help. A couple of days ago, she might have. But if Renji has gone to him about what she did with Ichigo, that is a different situation.

___Oh, Renji...what did you do?_

__

_

* * *

_

"Urahara! What are you doing here?" Ichigo is grateful, but confused, all the same. When did he get into his window?

"We came to get you out of your body so that your sorry ass can fight." A familiar masculine voice responds behind the boy.

Turning toward his door, Ichigo finds the senior Kurosaki standing inside the closed door; outside of his body. Orange brows meet, immediately. "Oyaji! What the hell is going on?"

Isshin steps over to his son, reaches backward and hits him square in the jaw. "Owww! The fuck, Oyaji!"

The older man walks a little further in, pats the junior on the shoulder, and smiles. "Son, since Rukia isn't here to beat you into focus, I decided to take up her place." After receiving a deadly glare from the teenager who is rubbing his jaw, the man continues. "I figured that you would need to get out of your body and, since Rukia is probably getting ready to dance with Abarai, you'd want to go there. By the way, stay out of her fight."

Amber eyes are wide as plates. He knows? "How…how did…you…?"

"I felt you leave your body the other night. The only way for that to happen was for her to repeat the process that put you in this position, before. We, and a few friends, are here to help you."

Seeing the consternation on the younger man's face, Kisuke interjects. "Kurosaki-Kun, Abarai contacted Soul Society telling of your... predicament. Fortunately, the person who received the message was sympathetic to your situation." He is still sideways in the window, twirling Benehime.

Ichigo's scowl is still stuck in confused. Who, in Soul Society, would even care enough about him and Rukia to help them? They are more likely to assist in the capture mob. "Who? Who would Renji know that would choose us over him?"

Isshin smiles. His boy just referred to himself and Rukia as an 'us'. The dipshit is getting there. "Byakuya."

Ichigo backs up immediately and quickly. His backward motions are so hurried that he falls on the bed as he trips over his feet and soul-less body. "Byakuya is here? You let Byakuya come here!" His head is pounding. This is one of the worst predicaments ever. How could his chi-chi be so _amazingly_ moronic? Giving his father a look of absolute outrage, he continues, "He is going to snatch Rukia faster than Renji! What the fuck did you do?" Standing abruptly, gripping the older man's collar and gritting his teeth he grinds out, "You have done some stupid shit before, but this is the worst. She is going to fight him and he is going to hurt or kill her in assisting Renji." His eyes quiver side to side with fright and distemper. He remembers how quickly **he** got dropped by Byakuya the first time. If that happens, he will lose her. "How could you do this to us? OOF!"

As Ichigo grabs his stomach, Isshin straightens out his clothes. "Ichigo, Byakuya is here to help us. He told me that Abarai had contacted him. We assembled two other captains who see our point of view. They are here to capture Renji, not Rukia. Byakuya is your ally. Did you hear me about Rukia's fight?"

Finally, fully upright and rubbing his belly, the orange-haired male asks with a raised brow, "Yeah, I heard you. What does he get out of this? Am I going to get out there and find out that he is itching to cut my soul chain, again?" Yes, the asshole may have warned Rukia that Renji was coming. That doesn't mean that the prick is in the mood to break some, pretty major, Soul Society rules. What gives?

Isshin raises his own brow. "He gets his imotou-san. He's trying to become a good onii-san, like you are. The stupid bastard loves Rukia; he just displays it like a Kuchiki. You and he are a lot alike. You both love her but like to pretend that you don't." The older man chuckles as he feels the blade of his son's glare. "At least your actions say otherwise. Byakuya is just now getting actions to catch up with his heart. By the time that happens, maybe you will catch up with your brain. I'm serious, son. Don't go in, unless she is about to die."

Keeping his scowl fixed, but dropping the glare, Ichigo adds, "Whatever. I'm glad that her dear _Nii-Sama _can see the light. Just tell him that if he makes any movement to the contrary of Rukia's wishes, I'll slice his ass in half…lengthwise." He knows that the older man is right. He just wonders if he can actually follow through. However, he is going to do his best to stay out of her way.

"Yare, yare! Don't we have some other matters to attend to? Kurosaki-Kun, you need to help Kuchiki-San. Kurosaki-San, you and I need to get back before Juu and Sui start drinking with Ruichi. Bya-Kun will become suicidal."

Isshin laughs out loud. "Yeah, she'll be showing her twins off and Bya-Kun will fall on his own sword." His laugh becomes louder when he sees his son shiver in discomfort. "She did it to you, too? OWWW!"

Kicking his father in the face and out of the window, Ichigo exists directly afterward. Standing in the air while looking at his father sprawled out on the lawn, he yells his reply with his finger pointing at the man. "Don't ever bring that up again! I have been trying to remove that traumatic incident from my mind, for years. Shut the fuck up!"

With that, the youngest of the three shunpoes off in Rukia's direction.

Kisuke comes down to the ground and stands over Isshin with a fan covering his mouth, but his eyes are jovial. "That poor boy. What would he do if he saw Kuchiki-San's, since he's this shy?"

Isshin lets out a cackle. "Frame the image in his inner world."

* * *

Renji walks quickly in front of Rukia, listening for her footsteps behind him. This is not how he envisioned this going off. Rukia was supposed to go willingly or, at least, just argue with him before he was able to get the collar on her.

How did she know that he had that in his pocket? He never took it out in her presence. What tipped her off?

It doesn't matter at this point. There are other taichos here. She and Ichigo will never be able to defeat them all. If the red-head can disable her slightly, he can get her out of there while the others deal with Ichigo. Rukia isn't strong enough to beat him or injure him seriously. He'll humor her for a while, then he will get her zanpakuto from her, seal her powers and get her back home.

She may have figured out what his original plans were, but she can't read his mind. He's going to try reasoning one more time. _I don't want to hurt you, Rukia_. If they start fighting, he will be left without any options but to draw down on her. Nothing good ever comes of that between friends. Especially, when he ends up embarrassing her. Yet, he has a feeling that she isn't discouraged by the possible outcome.

"Rukia, this is ridiculous. You can't win against all of us. You should really consider voluntary surrender." While he looks like he is speaking to no one, he knows that the girl behind him heard his low re-direct.

Burning a hole through the back of his red hair, the girl behind him replies, "Let me worry about that." The scowl radiates through her controlled voice.

They have crossed the street and are at the corner of the park they walked through earlier. Stopping his gate, the man turns to his oldest friend and eyes her with purpose. "Why are you being this way? Why are you trying so hard to die? If you come back home and never speak of this again, no one will be any the wiser. Just let go of this stupid shit and come back where you belong."

The female's brow sticks up. "Oh, I am not trying to die, Renji. I don't even plan on it, today. I just told you that I am not going back, anytime soon. You are the one set on taking me where I do not wish to be. Why are **you** being this way?" She has stopped walking, as well; five feet away from him, on the sidewalk.

"Stop fucking around! You know that if the taichos see us in battle, they are going to assist me. If we go into battle, then I will be forced to cut you down! This is serious! This is not one of your little Chappy drawings, human mangas, or human world friendship dramas! This is life and death!" His voice is starting to rise with his frustration. Does she not understand what the hell is going on?

The girl's voice starts out irritatingly low and escalates. "I assure you that I am not fucking around. If I let you take me, you are going to get a party to kill Ichigo, since he is not at full strength. If he was, you'd be afraid to take me. In fact, the whole Gotei 13 would have to come. You are only here because you think that I am weak and that you can defeat me, easily. Our job is to protect those that need protecting, not to kill them because we have the opportunity!"

"Cut the shit! There are plenty of souls lost every year, and you don't defend them as adamantly! What is about Ichigo? What is **your** angle, _Kuchiki-San?"_

The violet of her eye is almost invisible as her lids draw closer together. "Ichigo is my friend. If it hadn't been for him, Aizen would have succeeded. At least he has NEVER drawn on me in offense…unlike my onii-san and oldest friend." With a cutting gaze she adds, "Who were busy helping him. Ichigo has **never **been on **any** side but **mine**."

Renji is seeing red. Did she just say that the sixth squad leadership was sympathetic to one of the greatest enemies of Soul Society, of all time? A traitor? "Fuck off, Rukia. We were following the orders of Central 46. We didn't know that it was really Aizen."

She isn't backing down. There is no way in hell. "No, you didn't. But you had to have known in your heart, that it was wrong…or do you not check that deeply? You are supposed to be my friend. You never asked 'why?'"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he asks, "What are you trying to say?" A lone eyebrow is above the others and his voice is quiet and irritated.

Rukia moves up two feet and answers. "I am not implying anything. What I am saying is that you blindly follow rules without out checking your conscience first. You let people lead you without thinking about the intent of their actions." She abandons her deadly tone for a dismissive laugh. "I thought academics was your strong area. I am most sure you can figure out what is really right and really wrong."

Renji closes a foot of distance. His inflection is almost a growl. "I know plenty about what is right and wrong. What is wrong is the way you cheapen yourself by running behind him."

The Kuchiki simply stares at him for a few seconds. She is trying her best to stay in control but she doesn't like where this going, so she might as well ask the question. A tightly pressed alto inquires,"What. **Do**. You. Mean?"Her blinking is slow and fire is shooting out of her eyes.

Abarai leans forward and attempts to knock on her head with his knuckles, but the hand is quickly slapped away. "I wanted to see if anyone was home. There must not be, because you had to ask something that is self explanatory."

"Do not put your hands on me until I say otherwise. If you do so again, I will hurt you." Crossing her arms over her chest, she continues. "I don't want to formulate it in the words I would use, because I maybe drawing conclusions. I want to hear you say it. Or, are you such a fucking coward that you can't say it to my face?"

Closing the distance to one foot, Renji puts his right hand in his jacket pocket. Keeping their deadly and adversarial tone in tact, he gives his reply. "Oh, I can say it; you just may not be able to handle the truth of the situation. Then, again, it may do you some good to hear it."

Both petite eyebrows rise. In her most sarcastic of smart assed voices, she asks, "Really? What would that truth be? And, this is one of those times that you might want to be very specific in your words, since I have heard that you are actually capable of such a thing. I don't want to assume since you are already an ass. I don't need to join you." _Don't you dare say what I think you are going to say._

In a taunting smile with gritted teeth, he voices his thought. "You chase him like you are his personal harlot. I am sure that Kuchiki-Taicho would be pleased to know that his precious imotou-san is in the arms of a human boy. Your familiarity with him touching you like that, makes you look like a whor-Owww!"

The sentence is cut short as she slaps him, causing him to back up. "You son of a bitch. How dare you say such a thing to me. You, one who has slept with more women than the number of souls you've konsoed, have the astonishing gall to call me a whore? I have done **nothing **to deserve such a thing!"

Renji is still holding his cheek from the sting of the slap, but it doesn't stop his mouth. "What else does it look like, Rukia? You always want to be with here. He is obviously so familiar with you that he feels that he can touch you like that! Men don't touch people like that unless they are doing – UGH!"

Yet, another sentence is shortened. This time, she delivers an upper cut to his chin causing him to back up a few more steps and his teeth to collide with each other. "Rukia, if you hit me again, I am going to have to restrain you!"

"If you give me a reason to, I will repeat the action because I will be damned if I let you put my friendship with Ichigo in the same class of perversion you are used to. He isn't like you! He has not tried to do anything that was indecent or inappropriate! He is kind, considerate and never belittles me. He doesn't chase everything with breasts! He has never disrespected me!" Her hands are balled up at the sides of her body and the red is creeping up her neck. Renji is stirring her anger the more they talk. She puts her right hand in her hoodie pocket.

How stupid is she? "He's only nice to you because he gets what he wants! You gave him power, you let him touch you and you stay at his house! What is going on in your head? Do you think that he might be in love with you, or something? He may think he is, but as soon as he loses his virginity, he will be like all other men. Face it! He's using you! What the hell are you guys going to do? Date for ten years while he grows up? No, Taicho isn't going to go for it. You will be getting married in a couple more years. Stop being so stupid! Let us extermin-OOF!"

When the petite girl hits him in the abdomen, he quickly grabs her hand. "I have you Rukia. All I have to do is reach in my pocket and grab out the collar." He is bent forward, but his head is tilted up while he grabs his sore stomach.

Rukia smiles at him with confidence. "You might to let go of me and keep you hand away from that pocket, or you will, seriously, regret it."

A tattooed brow cocks. "Why would I? I have your strongest arm; your wielding and striking arm. Surrender, Rukia." He has to say that the evil gleam in her eye is quite disturbing.

"There are several reasons to let go. One, by the time you are able to put your hand in your pocket, pull it out and get the collar on me, you will be laid on the ground. Secondly, if I give you too much of a struggle, you will need your Soul Candy, and that will require another pocket reach. Thirdly, my hand is already in my pocket. I will be faster to draw than you. Lastly, if you do not let go of my hand, I will make you." Tilting her head to the side she asks as Renji works through her words, "Coincidently, which hand are you grabbing?"

Standing up to full height, he scoffs. "Duh, left." What difference does it make?

"Let go of me, Renji. This is your final warning." As his grip tightens, she puts her thumb on the opening mechanism of the knife.

Renji's eyes stare, hard, down into hers. "Your threats don't mean shit. I outweigh you by a seventy-five pounds and I can outclass you power. This is your last chance to give up."

The girl takes a deep breath, takes a long blink and responds in a sigh, "I am right handed, you moron."

A bewildered face jerks back. "Huh?"

Before Renji can comprehend the next events, he feels a sharp cut to his hand causing him to retract the appendage. Without blinking, Rukia jumps backwards, closes the knife, back flips and pops in her soul candy; separating herself from her body.

"Pyon!"

While keeping her eyes on Renji, she instructs the mod soul. "Chappy, go to Ichigo's. Go to his room and stay there. Take the pastry with you."

"Yes, Rukia-sama."

Pointing her sword at the red-head, she continues. "Get out of your body, Renji. I am going show you that you no longer outclass me in anything. You are about to find out that I am not be trifled with." Her voice has become cold and factual.

Once Renji separates from his body, he meets her eyes. This is not the person that he knew. This person is ready for battle and is not hesitant; in the least. Her scowl is on tight but she looks confident. When would she have had time to train, here? _What the hell did she cut me with?_ "Rukia, don't start something you can't finish."

"Don't worry, I always finish what I start, fuku-taicho. Stop talking and do what you threaten to." She is not playing anymore. All that serves to do is put off the inevitable.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you made it necessary. Howl, Zabimaru." His katana becomes a six-part segmented blade.

"Me too. But, we seem to have reached an impasse. Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." Her katana is now bright white with a coordinating ribbon.

Both parties hold the other's gaze for three seconds before they fly up in the sky to begin their battle.

* * *

Ichigo is in a sincere hurry. His large feet move, from rooftop to rooftop, with as much speed as he can. He has got to get to the fight, right fucking now. _And what do you plan to do when you get there, Kurosaki? _Well, there is what he **plans** to do and what he **wants** to do. _I will not get in her fight. I will not get in her fight_. The boy has to chant to himself. He wants so badly to go to her fight, kick Renji's ass, tell Byakuya to take the bastard with him, and all will be well. But, he has to let her do this. He has to prove that he has faith in her abilities.

That also means that he will have to watch her take injuries. _Fuck!_ This is bullshit! _Please be okay, Rukia._

He has to remember that she has had to stand back and watch him do the same. She has watched him damned near get killed, much less get his ass kicked, convincingly, on occasions. He has heard her screaming from the outside at him. Rukia has had to put him out there, and let him learn to fight. The only way you learn is by going out there, and doing the best that you can. Sometimes, victory is sweet and proud. Others, it is about escaping with your life. And, still others are about pride and the proof of value, if to no one but yourself. He has had her dragged away before he got into some fights. He has seen Urahara put a barrier around her to keep her from jumping in. But, she has also thrown him into a few, for his own good.

He knows that Rukia is a damned good fighter. It is not really a lack of faith in what she can and can't do. She is precise, she is careful, she has power, she is excellent with kido, she's experienced…and he just doesn't care. The moment he sees the blade pierce her skin, it is going to be all he can do not to jump in. It is not that he thinks that she lacks skills. That couldn't be farther from the truth. He just doesn't like for her to be in pain or the idea of people hurting her. He never has.

The problem in this is that the opponent is a friend; her version of Tatsuki…no, it is worse than that.

Renji… can he just say that the guy has been a quite the elephant in the room, on some occasions, between he and Rukia? For a while, he just saw Renji as this guy who wanted to kill Rukia. Then, he realized how far back they went and how dumb Renji was. He stayed away from Rukia forty years. Ichigo snorts. He would have never made it.

Ichigo likes Renji, a lot. He has always had a sibling like rivalry with the red-head about powers and abilities. Their rivalry is the reason that they both pushed themselves so hard to do better. Neither of them wanted to be one-upped by the other. When they have to work together, they do very well as a team. Renji is excellent for distance attacks that can inflict a good deal of damage, where as he is good at the up close attack. Between Renji's reach and his own speed and power, they compliment each other well. Truly, their only problem has been Rukia. He doesn't know what it is, but she has always been the point of contention. He tried to be impartial to who she was next to or preferred to spend time with. But, every day the Chibi was with him, he wanted Renji in her space less and less.

Not that he wants Red out of her life. That is her oldest friend and he respects that. But, really, the more the young man thinks about it, he doesn't like Renji too close to her. There is something in the way Abarai looks at Rukia that bothers him. His eyes stare at her a little too long, he tries very hard to be in super-short proximity, and he never lets her forget that she isn't human.

He used to be jealous of the history that she and Renji shared. It seemed to be the only tying bond that kept them as friends, after such a long absence. He and Rukia really had no history together and the Carrot Top was afraid that they would drift apart. Over time, that worry has been unfounded. He and Rukia have a closeness that is above all others. As a result, as long as she doesn't stand too near the guy, he doesn't care that Renji wants to see Rukia. Again, as long as Renji keeps his hands to himself; _and away from my Chibi_.

Yes, part of him is curious to see how much Rukia's skills have grown. He is excited to see how far she has come. If only she didn't have to fight in earnest. At least the captains are here on their side, for once. _Their_ side. When did he start thinking in terms of an 'us'? Who the hell cares. They really are a tandem act.

His dad's comment agitated him. He has never said that he _didn't_ love her, just like he has never said that he _did_. He also _doesn't pretend _that he _doesn't_ love her. This is so confusing. He and Rukia are so complicated.

He doesn't know what they are, and hasn't since she came back. He hates when any man is near her, he wants to be with her all of the time and, he lets her in his personal space. He likes when she invades his comfort zone. With most people, he likes to have some distance both physically and emotionally. He doesn't want distance with her, at all; she is his comfort zone.

He hates even trying to find a label for them. He has tried before and can't really come up with something that makes sense. She's his closest friend, for sure. She's family but she's not, at the same time. With her, he feels comfort, calming, joy…an almost perfect joy, to be precise.

She's the person that he wants next to him, spending his money, putting her arms around him, playing with his hair, in his room…no one else. What the hell are they?

He doesn't usually think about it. If he just calls her his best friend, then they have everything covered. She is the friend that ranks above all others. After he gets done with work, coming home to her is the best part of his day. Ichigo hates being separated from her. He knows that, at some point, they are going to have to figure it out to hold on to each other and to keep her here. Make no mistakes about it; _Rukia is mine and mine alone._

_Do I love her? Yes_. Yes, he does. There is nothing he would not do for her. _What kind of love is it? Ah_…the question that he avoids thinking about at all costs.

He's already ruled out sibling. The way he stares at Shorty would be seriously wrong, in that case. He knows his sisters are pretty girls. To him they will always be pretty little girls. Even when they become women, they will still be little girls to him. If someone asked him to describe the twins, he could describe face, height, demeanor and voice. Outside of that, he'd be lost. He can describe parts of Rukia that he doesn't even remember his sisters having; and they always take his mind down a slightly perverse road. The one labeled, 'The Things I'd Like to Do to You'. If someone described Yuzu or Karin the way he thinks about Rukia, they'd be screaming in pain before they finished the sentence. He calls it 'slightly' because most of his thoughts are about soft touches and making her happy, which in turn, would make him happy…Okay, it is still perverse.

Platonic…mostly. He loves holding her hand and putting his arms around her. He loves going places with her. Ichigo never minds that he is seen with Rukia, anymore. When he was younger, he worried about what other's thought. Now, he could care less. What man would not be proud to walk down the street with a girl like Short and Bossy? Sweet in her own way, she is proud in her walk and to let your eyes rest on her face is just a privilege. Touching her is amazing and knowing her is a gift from the gods. If you piss her off though, she is the mistress of hell. He chuckles. Sometimes, he swears that she opens the gates, personally. He knows how Petruchio feels…he deals with a short version of Katherina, all the time. Oddly, Ichigo has no intention of taming his shrew…err… Rukia because the touch of her lips are the breath of an angel. See? _Mostly_ platonic.

The reason he doesn't want to think about the terms of their relationship is because he doesn't want to mess it up. Their life together is so good, right now. With the exception of shit like this, he and Rukia have something that he could have never phathomed existing. Plus, he feels a bit like a coward. What if she doesn't feel the same way? If it spooks her, she'll withdraw and he doesn't want that. He was robbed of her presence for two years; he is not about to screw himself out of her private affection which he guards, diligently. He doesn't want anyone else to have it, and he can't live without it. Even someone who is as clueless about this stuff as himself, knows that she feels something special for him, too. She treats him differently than anyone else. She lets him in her personal space and never pushes him away. She accepts his affection without question.

Best friend is the only term he can think of, right now. He sighs heavily. He just has to keep his hormones in check and his mind on task. He will deal with his emotions, later. They do what they want, anyway. Maybe later on, they will help him figure out what to do about keeping him from the regret Urahara must, ultimately, feel.

In the distance, he finally sees Rukia and Renji, going at it. _Shit_. As he closes the distance, he realizes that emotions of the heart are not always wise at the right time…because the moment he lays eyes on her, he instantly wants to abscond her out of the air and hold her.

* * *

Renji has cannot believe that Rukia is so fierce. He has only been able to go on the offense twice. All other times, she has been all over him_**.**_

She has become very quick. Her speed is much better and he has to lower his arm to even block, which gives her an opening for kido. He has to inwardly give her respect. She is something else. _How swift thy sword_.

But now, he is driving her backwards and closing proximity. In a pant, he yells, "Come on, Rukia. How long can you keep this up? I can tell that you are getting tired." Lunging forward, he makes a motion to capture her.

Without saying a word, the female steps to the side, giving him nothing but air. When he turns to the side to find her location, his eyes widen as he finds her foot centimeters from his face. When her foot connects, he goes backwards, but is caught by his collar. His head jerks forwards where it meets her forearm, followed by her fist. He can say, with certainty, that she is hitting him harder than before. It is like he's being hit by a **man**.

Before he can get his arms around her, she puts her foot to his chest and knocks him a long way away. Unsheathing her sword again, she stands in wait. In a passive voice, she asks, "Did that seem tired to you?"

Ichigo saw the hits Renji just took. She wasn't lying; she just beat him like she was taking a walk in the park. _Goddamn, she's vicious_. Can he just say that he finds it…sexy? He has never known a girl who could kick a man's ass so well. Tatsuki would be jealous.

"Rukia! What the fuck! If you do that shit again, I am going to get serious!" Renji bellows his threat while spitting blood, out of his mouth.

"You better, fuku-taicho. I didn't hit you as hard as I can. Do not underestimate me. You only have two choices. You can leave here, tell the taichos that you made a mistake, and you all go back. Or, you can keep fighting me until I eventually defeat you and move on to the others. I can tell that Ichigo is already here, without looking. You cannot defeat us both." Rukia has not moved from her spot. She can feel Ichigo's reiatsu. His is about one hundred yards away. A distance he can close, quickly.

Giving off a quick pulse to Ichigo which he returns, she continues. "What say you, Abarai?"

Renji snaps his eyes closed. Inhaling deeply, he responds, "You know that you cannot beat me. If I have to, I will go to bankai, which you will have no chance against. You don't even know if Ichigo can pull it off, either."

Her brother's executive officer opens his eyes and glares at his oldest friend. "Don't commit suicide over him, Rukia. You have no future with him! This is a crush for him, he will forget about you! He doesn't care about you, like that!"

Another male's voice cuts in with utmost seriousness. "Don't put words in my mouth, Renji. You don't know what I am thinking or feeling. But you do know that you aren't leaving here with her, don't you?"

While still nursing his jaw, the man looks to his right. "Well, well. You came out to play, again. At least you aren't a coward. Stupid, yes. Coward, no. You would think that you would want me to come and find you, rather than making my job easy. You must have felt some guilt. After all, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't taken advantage of Rukia."

Ichigo's face contorts into a pained and ireful scowl. Renji is right. This is his fault. However, that isn't Renji's place to say. _I'm sorry, Rukia._

His thoughts are halted as the other man continues. "Anyway, I guess we can start fighting now. If I get you out of the way, I won't have to worry too much about your personal toy. Fuck! Ugh!"

Ichigo is now, extremely, incensed. He had to hit the bastard. The orange-haired man's face is a strong resemblance of crimson. "Renji, what did I tell you about belittling or disrespecting Rukia? I am content to let her beat the fuck out of you, but you better watch yourself. Debase her again, and you won't have to worry about anything; ever again."

Cracking his neck and adjusting his stance, the man offers, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be over to kick your ass, as soon as I can get that collar on her."

The voices of the other man and woman in the conversation speak in unison with equal fervor and ferociousness. "It's, seriously, not going to happen."

"Back up, Ichigo." The female shinigami's voice is low and her eyes are coldly on Renji. "Ichigo, I said, 'back up'. I have this under control." If Ichigo stays there, he and Renji are going to be fighting and she needs him to help with the captains.

The addressed man's eyes cut over to her and back to Renji. "I know you do. Kick his ass, Chibi." He, then, flips back to his original position.

"Abarai, get ready. This is serious. You better pull out everything you have because, when I need to, I will be doing so." Her stance is low and she is ready. He is not willing to change his mind and she isn't either.

Rukia is ready for serious battle? Does she not understand that he has the ability to kill her? "Don't be like this. I have never wanted to fight you. Don't make it necessary! You are a shinigami, not a human! This is not the place for you!"

"Perhaps, I will have to convince you." Rukia quickly reaches Renji and starts her attack. Between her swordplay and ice weapons, he finds himself on the defensive, so much, that he forgets her whereabouts…until her blade cuts across his chest.

His hand goes up to his chest where he finds blood. He raises his head and stares at her in disbelief and shock. "You cut me!"

"I told you that I am serious and I am not a sitting duck. Hakuren." Ice flies at Renji which he barely avoids and manages to launch his sword's segments at her.

Flipping upward, she lands in a squatting position and skids on her knees. "At least you are now understanding that I am serious," she adds.

She isn't going to give up. They are going to have to fight it out. "Have it your way, Kuchiki."

Ichigo monitors the battle from the side and wonders when the hell those taichos are going to come here and get Renji. He doesn't want this fight to go on long enough for Rukia to take a hit.

* * *

The senior shinigami are quickly making their way to site of the battle. Isshin and Kisuke had gotten back to the shoten and informed everyone that Ichigo was already on his way. Each set travel in pairs. Isshin is paired with Byakuya.

The deepest voice of the two speaks. "I hope that we are not too late. How long ago did the Kurosaki leave?" He is worried. He has seen Abarai fight, but has yet to see Rukia do so, in the last two years.

Isshin rolls his eyes. "Ichigo left twenty minutes ago. He wouldn't let your XO kill Rukia. I know you can still feel her presence. If you look over to your left, you can see how well she is doing, for yourself."

Byakuya does as the other man suggests and is impressed, to say the least. He never thought of his sister going toe to toe with Abarai and look… like she's winning. Trying to cover his apprehension and pride, he answers, "Of course she is. She is a Kuchiki."

The older man gives the clan leader a sideways glance with a smile. "Soon to be Kurosaki."

Byakuya growls in contempt. "Don't make me kill you, Isshin." That man has always known how to get under his skin.

His only answer is a loud laugh.

* * *

Ichigo spots the others coming near him and feels relief. For a second…_I forgot to tell Rukia that they are on our side. SHIT! _

Unfortunately, Renji spots them as well. "Here they come, Rukia! Stop now, and no harm will come to you."

Not bothering to look back, she answers, "No matter. Ichigo will take care of them for a while, while I take care of you. I really only need ten more minutes." She can feel the presence of her taicho, his best friend and her onii-san. Exactly what she expected. However, she can also feel Urahara, Yoruichi and Otou-Sama. Urahara and Yoruichi will be on Otou-Sama's side which will be hers. She knows that she can trust the older Kurosaki. "Besides, I think it will be more like five on four. You've got thirty seconds to get your thing together. Good luck."

"Fine, if that is how you want it. Hihiō Zabimaru!"

As the dust swirls around Renji, Byakuya takes an opportunity to inform his onee-san of the reason for his presence. In a flash step that impresses his dark-skinned mentor, he glides past Rukia while whispering. "We are not here for you. We are here for Abarai. Attenuate him and move away. We will take care of the rest. Make me proud, Rukia; you are a Kuchiki." Said girl's eyes become wide in surprise.

_Bya-Nii…is on…my…side?_

* * *

Oh, this is so not going to happen. He's not having Rukia fired at. "Bank-" Ichigo's last syllable is silenced by a large hand covering his mouth.

"Don't, son. Let her. She needs this for her own self-confidence and pride. I know you want to protect her, but you have to let her best as a warrior."

Now, Ichigo's eyes are wide and pissed. Slapping his father's hand away, he turns to the man with a glare. "Oyaji! You have not seen his bankai! She's going to have blasts fired at her! If one of those hits her, she's done!"

The older man arches his brow. "How do you know that she doesn't have one of her own?"

The younger man stutters in confusion. "I…I don't! B-but I don't want to risk it! Does she? Did you see it?" If Oyaji has seen it, the boy will be happy and saddened at the same time…he kind of...wanted to see it first.

Grabbing his boy by the shoulders, he puts on his most serious face. "Ichigo, I don't know if she got it done or not. But, I believe in her. She has bet on you many times. It is time to return the favour."

The resident scowl takes its place on Ichigo's face as he scratches the back of his head and turns back to the fight. The old bastard is right…again. "Whatever. If he gets two deep cuts on her, I am going to go in there and fuck him up. I don't care if Rukia is mad or not."

Isshin is pleased that his boy can figure out when to stand down, even if it pains him. Patting his oldest child on the shoulder, the man answers in consoling voice, "I know, son. I know."

* * *

"Hikōtsu taihō!"

Rukia sees the blast come at her and she flips her way to the side, only to be captured by his bankai's bone segments. The snake-like entity wraps around her shoulders and slams her to the ground. "Ugh!"

"RUKIA!" This is honestly too much. He can't stand it. That had to hurt, if she let out any sound. She is not the type to make a peep in pain. The only thing keeping him from ripping Renji's arms off of his body is his father's death grip on his shoulders.

Byakuya rubs his temples. For once, he and the Kozo agree. He wants to go over to Renji and make him pay for causing his imotou-san such discomfort. But as his eyes catch Isshin's restraint of the boy, he understands that he has to leave it alone…for the moment.

He knows that he hurt her a bit but, maybe now, she will see the light. "You give up, yet?" Renji asks from above.

The girl can hear Ichigo screaming at her. She needs to get up, before he gets going. "No." Releasing her blade on the ground gently, she gets both of her hands together and starts her incantation. "Hadō 73, Sōren Sōkatsui."

Two large balls of blue fire come at Renji, hitting him squarely in the chest, allowing her to extricate herself from his bankai, as it slackens. The young woman is not going to take another blow like that, and she has no intention of catching one of his blasts to the chest. She doesn't want Ichigo, or anyone else, to have to step in. This is a moment that she has to prove that she is worthy of being in the Gotei 13. She is tired of people believing that she needs to be saved; even if the reasons are genuinely from the heart.

Standing on her feet, she retrieves her blade, and flies straight up in the air to meet Renji's level. She watches him finish his backward skid on his knee and decides to get on with it.

Turning her sword upside down, she allows it to fall into nothing and, seemingly, disintegrate.

Channeling the impassive, but confident tone of her sibling, she calls on her sword. "Bankai."

A large flash of light pierces through the sky and a white wind swirls around her. After a loud boom, the air about her becomes very still.

"Shirayuki Kaze no tengoku."

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, at the age of 17, knows that he is about to see exactly that; a white snow wind of heaven.

His mouth is agape, but the corners of his lips are turned up. _My Chibi has her bankai…I could not be more proud._ She has accomplished what he has always wanted for her. He is relieved and extremely happy for her. _I knew you could do it. _The young man couldn't move or speak if you were to make him. His eyes affix in awe of her beauty.

She holds no sword. Her hands are tucked into their opposite sleeves. Rukia's shihakushō has become a bright white, formal kimono-like garment that is very similar to a furisode. The top conforms to her body like silk and is barely on her shoulders. It still crosses over in a surplice way, but it continues down to the bottom of her matching hakama in the back and rises up in the front. He assumes that it is for the sake of movement, in battle. The edge and sleeve hem is a very deep red that coordinates with the other colors. Her long sleeves are very wide, reaching the bottom of her hakama, as well. The lining is a green slightly darker than Shirayuki's. It is all tied together with a wide obi that forms a large bow in the back.

When she raises her head, he takes in the total package and receives the pleasantly unexpected.

His first surprise is how much her attire matches his bankai attire. With the exception of the sleeves, its fit and flair remind him, very much, of his own. His second, is the color of the obi. He would have thought a dark lavender to match her eyes when she first sees him for the day, coming out of sleep. She usually blinks a few times until she focuses on his face in recognition and begins to smile. Instead, it is black in the middle and a deep purple on the edge. You almost can't tell where the colors start and stop. Her eyes match perfectly; they are both exquisite and ominous. She is both angelic and dangerous; she is the truest meaning of a death goddess.

As he watches her black hair sway across her back, from the side, his eyes traverse her body repeatedly. He has always thought of Rukia to be easy on the eyes. In the beginning, she didn't even count as a girl. Then, she was mildly attractive. Later, she was cute. Recently, she has become beautiful. Kuchiki Rukia is all of those things. But, those words cannot do her justice. _She's beautiful, and therefore to be woo'd. She is a woman, therefore to be won. _No. For once, everything comes up short. _You make me speechless._

His throat has cotton balls in it. He never knew she could be both ethereal and seductive. All he knows is…he can never watch her bankai release in battle, ever again. If everyone else were not in the same state of comatosis and on the same side, he'd be dead, right now.

He would have never been able to look away.

* * *

Juushiro and Isshin have smiles of fatherly pride.

Her Taicho has wanted this for her, for a long time. She deserves it after all that she has been through. Technically, he should now make her a fuku-taicho, since she has bankai. But, she doesn't really want that yet and…he approves of Kurosaki-Kun.

Isshin is as proud of her as he would be of Yuzu and Karin. She has had a hard road. She just kept going. _Good job, Sweetheart_.

He snorts. Their outfits will match almost like they are going to a dinner party. Even the dark red under lining of his kimono, coordinates well with her deep purple and sleeve edges. The high shine of the cutting edge of Ichigo's blade reflects a white light and it is in concert with the white of her dress. Her hair and obi to his son's black will be elegant and tasteful.

Yep, the boy has found her. But he should really close his mouth. _It's not attractive, son_.

He'll, personally. kick Ichigo's ass if he fucks this up.

* * *

Tessai, Shunsui, Yoruichi, and Kisuke have expressions of shinigami pride. Though they may not have demeanors of typical taichos and fuku-taichos of their time, it still makes them proud to see another generation mature.

It is one of the reasons that Kisuke and Yoruichi, have and continue to, work with and train Ichigo and Rukia. They may not be orthodox, but they understand what it really means to be a shinigami. It is not about rules and edicts. It is about protecting those who need it. Regardless of popularity. They just do the right thing. And for Kisuke and Yoruichi, especially, they understand what they feel. They don't want the younger generation to wait for centuries to find happiness.

All four smile. Yes, there are two more to take over when they no longer can. However, this type of fighting is what created Aizen. They hope all three can find peace in the next few years.

Notwithstanding, it is still nice to see three generations of shinigami together, and alive.

* * *

Byakuya's face has a wide smile on it. Holy shit! _You did as I asked; you succeeded in making me proud, Rukia._ This is a fine moment, indeed. His little sister is a woman. She has achieved something that not many can. Though she is small, she is majestic. She did not back down and did not ask for anyone to intervene. The Kuchiki Leader has found his successor. More importantly, when he takes in her form, he can see why she is attracted to the Kozo. Their bankai garments resemble the others.

The way his kimono flows down nearly to the bottom of his hakama and fits snuggly to his body, matches hers. It's really just a more feminine version. They both, also, share black. They are almost like opposite sides of a coin. Byakuya softly sighs while still smiling. The clan leader-elect has found her husband…even if he is a manner-lacking kozo. _I'll fix that, soon enough_. Byakuya has got to make him at least, _presentable_ to the noble houses.

_I can't wait to see your weapon, Rukia._ She has performed, amazingly, well. _Her bankai call is a lot like mine!_ Hopefully, she'll put some extremely sharp snow up Abarai's ass so that he backs down.

* * *

Renji is still down on one knee, where he had skid to a stop. His eyes are like saucers. The man is gob smacked. She has a bankai? When the fuck did this happen?

More importantly, why isn't anyone else engaged in battle?

However, his musings are ended as he watches his opponent place her palms together. She opens them toward him, and sends a large wind of snow flying his way.

And, based on the sakura blossoms of his taicho, he'll bet that snow is more likely to be sharp, than cold.


	21. Faith and Hope Pt 1 Faith

****

**(A/N) We are going to start with the fact that I know that it has been almost two weeks since I put up a chapter. The problem is that we ended up with two funerals. One was one of my husband's first cousins who was in an automobile collision. The other was my husband's uncle. I am still in Mississippi, where they shipped his body; which is seventeen hours from my home in the very middle of the US. **

**Adding to that, the weather has been hell on earth to battle. The snow, the ice, and the closure of interstates have made this the two weeks of ugliness. What is even sadder is that I have to go to work on Wednesday, after being gone from there for a week and a half.**

**I know you don't care about my excuses, but I have to give them.**

**This chapter was originally 30 pages in 11 point, Calibri font. I thought that was a little much to read at one time, even for those of you who are generous enough to enjoy my long chapters. I, roughly, cut it in half. In my standard, it is fifteen pages, but if I bring it out to 12 point, it is seventeen.**

**So, you know what that means? That means that there will be another chapter this week ^_^ Chapter 22 will show up on Thursday morning, no later than 10 AM CST. **

**Okay, enough of the housekeeping.**

**This chapter is the continuation and conclusion of Rukia's fight with Renji as well as Rukia and Ichigo's resistance to Renji's ideas. There is also the total reality of how important our favourite duo are to each other from the outside. And, Ichigo's pride party for Rukia is far from over; it will continue well into the next chapter. Rukia is also growing, maturing, and healing. **

**I really hope that you like this chapter. Though it won't rank high on the fluff-o-meter, I hope it is touching in a different way.**

**Thank you to: amelieraechan, falconrukichi, Selenithe, Thunder Claw03, okami11235, Living-Life-to-the-Extreme, LeyCoo, BlackJazmin, narakunohime, Bankai guy, mysticalphoenix-avalon, 09ice, novicestar, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, myrrdinowl, Aika Ray Kuroba, ichiruki88, Rukia's Reflection, darklover, and Omili. I got back to all of you.**

**The last chapter only yielded 2/3 of the amount of reviews I usually get. A lot of that, I am sure, has to do with the fact that the amount of fluff was not high. That will be true in this chapter, as well. Thank you for the people who did review it. It really does help me get through it when it is difficult or logistically a pain. You provide the midnight oil I burn to do this. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You have no idea how much I look forward to them.**

**Thank you for the alert and favorites, as well. Please let me know what you think of the chapters.**

**Alright, I am done ^_^**

**I neither own Bleach, nor its characters. If I did, Rukia would be in the manga, already.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21-Faith and Hope- Pt 1 (Faith)

The sun begins to set, lowly, in the Western sky. The meager light of the day expends its last rays on the two shinigami engaged in battle. One is in a battle for pride, at this point. Her white fabric sways softly in the wind and her hair is following suit. Her stray bang is even out her face. She has watched the first move of her bankai go off. It is all she can do not to smirk. Rukia can understand why he acts like such an ass when he goes there. Berry Boy must get such an ego rush.

She knows that she is no longer in imminent danger of being exposed in Soul Society. Her Onii-San has taken care of it, no doubt, with the help of Otou-Sama. He knew. He is not a stupid man. He had to have felt it.

Oddly, it never crossed her mind that Otou-Sama would not be on her side. The moment she felt his presence, she relaxed. She should have told him; she hopes that he isn't angry. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; she just didn't want him dragged into her mess. Ichigo may say his chi-chi is a silly man that drives him crazy. However, she knows the truth. The junior Kurosaki will always go to the senior if he really needed something or serious advice. And, when it comes down to it, he really does love the man. Annoyed with him as he might be, Ichigo would never let anyone do anything to his father.

Kurosaki Isshin loves his children. And, in their own way, they all love him, too. That includes his third daughter.

Otou-Sama had to have told her brother. In order for him to be here, with two other captains, everything would have had to have been laid out. Her sibling knows of the situation and exactly what happened; yet, he still chooses to defend her.

Ukitake-Taicho…He is a good man. He knows the difference between justice and justness. He defends his own. Regardless of his lifestyle of enjoying the company of females, she respects the man, greatly. He does not judge another person or their actions. He judges their intent. He never blamed her for Kaien's death…and he was actually there. He is the only person, outside of herself, who has the right to judge her for that night. Over time, she has slowly begun to forgive herself. Rukia is starting to come to terms with what happened and why. That has been due to three things.

One has been her taicho. He saw all of the evidence, from the circumstances leading to that moment and the thereafter. If a man like him doesn't despise her and, went so far as try to save her…she must be worthy of redemption.

In Hueco Mundo, she understood that what happened was Kaien's own will. He would have wanted to die rather than be a part of a hollow. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened. And though fighting him was one of the hardest things she's ever done, she also knows that she was able to free his soul. If she were Kaien, she would have wanted to die, as well. While she doesn't feel any better for doing it, she also now knows that it had to be done. At least, now, she just has to get over the pain of losing a friend, rather than letting go of the guilt. It's been a long time.

The third, is due to a positive influence in her life; one that she had been missing for all of it. She has a close connection with a person who can feel her pain and understand why she is the way she is. He doesn't hate her for all of the things that have taken place. In fact, he likes being around her. Her life has a true companion. Someone who she can open up to and bare her soul. He is honest with her, but he is also kind. He is impatient, but he is gentle. She can fight and she can laugh. She can be bossy and she can be dumb. She has found the place where she can be anyone she wants to be and it is okay.

He allows her to mend all of her and not just parts that people see. Without Ichigo, she could not have come this far. This bankai is because of him.

She is touched by the fact that her onii-sama is helping her defend what is important to her. Maybe he doesn't **completely** hate Ichigo. _Thank you, Bya-Nii for believing in what I believe in… by believing in me._

_Ouch!_ That had to hurt. Why does it have to be this way? The female warrior sighs. She better get moving. _Sorry, Renji._

* * *

A wind of what feels like a thousand knives collides with Renji's skin providing deep lacerations to his shoulders. He had launched the Hikōtsu Taihōat it, but it only served to make it scatter, creating shrapnel. The red-head has to say…that is quite the weapons she's got.

The skin above his arms feels like it is on fire. The blades of snow ripped right through the fur on his cape. It hurts like hell to raise his arms, but he has to. Rukia is on him like night falls over dusk. She is getting closer and closer. Her power is becoming more concentrated because she is closing distance.

How did they come to this point? Why is she fighting him so hard? She knows damned well that he doesn't want to kill her. Yet, she fights as if she doesn't care. She fights as if she can, not only hold her own, but beat him. How long has she had that bankai?

She's got to know that this can't end well. Short of him taking a couple direct hits, at close range to the chest, she can't beat him. Even if she were to miraculously pull that off, she still has three other taichos to get through. In the odd case that she can use Yoruichi and Urahara, Ichigo's otou-…_hold the fuck on._

His oyaji is a shinigami? What is the deal with his getup? What squad was he in? But he can't ignore the fact that the guy has a lot of reiatsu.

Okay, so, let's say that Kurosaki senior has Yoruichi and Urahara…_shit, that is five on four!_

Still, what is it that Rukia is trying to do? He gets that Ichigo is a friend and that she doesn't want him to die. He'd be willing to let the bastard live if his powers were sealed, he couldn't come to Soul Society and if Rukia were no longer allowed here. But, somehow, he knows it isn't just about her not wanting him to die.

Maybe, he has been asking the wrong question. Maybe he shouldn't have asked if Ichigo was in love with her. Perhaps the real question is… is she in love with _him_? She had better not be because if she is, she's in for a world of hurt. Rukia's just going to get her heart broken. All that is going to happen is that Taicho's going to forbid her from seeing the bastard and she will live a miserable life. She isn't that dumb, is she?

All he is trying to do is save her from herself. This is just a self-destructive path. She has been in more trouble than she should, behind Ichigo. When people like them fall in love, it just becomes a sea of dead bodies. A big tragedy occurs because the two people involved become so self-absorbed that they can't see the damage they leave in their wake.

If the Fruit ends up impregnating her, she would be shamed or forced into an abortion. After that, Rukia would never be right again. He knows that she would like to be an okaa-san, someday.

It isn't that he has total disdain for Ichigo. He's an alright guy to hang with. A little square and shy, but cool, overall. His problem isn't with Kurosaki Ichigo the person. His issue is with who the Carrot Top is Rukia, who Rukia is to the Carrot Top and what will happen if this all goes wrong…or right. He doesn't want Rukia to be demolished and he does not want to end up in a life without her. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his days watching her with another man; a man that will get her killed.

Staying here is just going to ruin her life. He has got to get her home. In order to do that, he is going to have to defeat her and he can't do that in the current pattern.

He hates to do this to her, but he is going to have to back her up.

* * *

Getting his bone segments in an almost spiral, Renji willingly takes quite a bit of damage so that he can encase her. Sending the head of the beast straight upwards, he creates a cylindrical cutting mechanism that manages to give her many deep cuts of her own.

When she gets out of it, she lets out a sharp gasp. The female shinigami had been holding her breath through the manufactured mandoline. She comes to comprehend that she is bleeding in quite a few places when she hears her best friend screaming at her.

She has to give it to Renji, he is still aware of her location. She'll have to fix that.

Rukia must get close enough that Renji's bone segments can't retract sufficiently to get a hold on her and move, at the same time. A deadly distraction needs to be created to make her physical whereabouts the least of his worries, for the moment. She just better not get hit by him. The power of the hits is formidable, even if she is accustomed to the idea of pain.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK, RUKIA!" The male is screaming at her so hard, his voice cracks. Ichigo's internal organs are twisting in, honest to gods, pain. Holy fucking shit, did she take a grating. A few more like that, and she'll be in serious trouble. His teeth clamp on top of each other, locking his jaw. _I can't take this! _He can't let her do this to herself._ This is my fault…This should be my fight. _She's hurting, he can tell. This has to stop.

His hand quickly reaches back up, toward the hilt of Zangetsu. His finger tips brush the cloth and he stops. Every muscle in his body tenses. His scowl is one of confliction. Is he going in there to save her for **her **own good, or for **his**? If he goes in there, her physical pain will stop, but her emotional pain will continue. She wants to win on her own terms with her dignity. The Midget has, obviously, worked hard for this and to step in would display a lack of confidence. And, no matter what he says to her, she will not believe that he did it so_ his_ pain would stop. Her pain **is** his. Now, he knows why she hates to see him fight.

He screws his eyes shut. _Stop, Ichigo. She has to do this. _If he does otherwise, he tears down her self-esteem. Ichigo would be doing exactly what Byakuya has always done; protect her so much that she feels that she has no value. The young man has vowed to make Byakuya respect Rukia… he will have to do the same.

The boy allows his hand to fall back to his side.

Taking in a deep breath, he snaps his eyes open and scowls even more while balling his fists. He has to support her. It is wrong to do otherwise since she has always done that for him. He said that he would be there for her and he will. _I'm betting on you, Chibi._ She **better** fucking win. Masking the inner turmoil his mind and heart seem to be tangled in, he calls out to her with strength. "Get off your ass, Midget! Stop making us wait! You've kicked my ass better than that!"

* * *

Rukia never takes her eyes off of her opponent, but she forms a sincere smile. The small girl instantly feels better. Her insides radiate of warmth_. Stupid, Ichigo._ _Shut up, Berry Boy_. Rukia has been unable to concentrate on anything but fighting Renji. She is cut to shit and definitely in pain. That stroll through knives hurt like a son of a bitch. Ichigo knew that it did, too; and that is what she was afraid of.

When she heard his voice, the first time, she knew that he was coming undone. He was screaming at her. Ichigo doesn't scream, often. Yes, he is loud and he yells. But screaming is what he does when he has had it.

Rukia wanted to slap him. She chuckles. He knew that she couldn't. Her having to worry about what he sees and fighting is too much of a distraction. Ichigo only had three choices: leave, intervene, or simply support her. She had hoped that he would choose to support her, but she also knows how he is. Watching her fight while he is on the sidelines is not only hard for his ego, it works against his entire nature. He feels every fight is his and this one, especially, annoys him.

Ichigo probably feels like this is all his fault. The strength and level of the scowl that he gave Renji, earlier, said it all. When Renji told him that it was his fault, Carrot Top's face looked pained. However, the truth of the matter is, this is **her own** fault. This was of her doing and insistence. He didn't ask her for it; this was her choice and she will live with the consequences. In both occurrences, it has never been his mistake. Last time, it was to save their lives. This time, it was a gift that she is not apologetic for; in the least.

The second time she heard his voice, she knew which choice he made…she is most happy. _Thank you, Ichigo. _

She screws her face back on and begins her attack plan. He has chosen to stay and stand by her._ Thank you for having faith._

* * *

Ichigo forgets where he is, and smiles back at her. _Silly Midget._ He loves when she smiles…he loves to make her do that. Besides, when she does that, his whole insides melt because it feels so good; right through his chest.

She looks terrible, but she is still as adorable as she can be. The boy is able to pull a real smile out of her, in the middle of a fight. Is it wrong to want to make her happy? He sighs. She better be careful. _You can do this, Rukia._

Seeing her face morph back into seriousness, he sets his frown on…though, not as harshly as before.

_Kick his ass…_

* * *

Isshin and Byakuya cut their eyes towards each other. They saw the events and each set of reactions. There is no point in resisting the inevitable.

Besides, Byakuya surmises that the boy makes her happy and is glad to be her fool. He also enjoys making her happy so he is content to be in her presence. He will never willingly hurt her, he will never leave her and he will never cheat on her. It seems that their string of fate is stronger than any of them ever thought. There is no doubt that Kurosaki Ichigo loves his sister or that she loves him. However, he isn't going to tell the Kozo he's already won until he actually earns her. _You're going to have to do some work, you smartass Kozo._

Isshin is glad that Byakuya saw it for himself. Now he will have more assurance that he is doing the right thing in making sure that Rukia is not spoken for by anyone else. Rukia is happy here. She is loved, cared for, protected and allowed to grow. He just hopes that this has been convincing enough.

Both men believe this will be a combination of a ren ai and a miai …an arranged and love match hybrid. This is the best of both worlds for their children involved. Rukia and Ichigo are, obviously, in love with the other and the older men are arranging them as spouses as well. They will get to marry, presumably, who they wish and any other male suitors will be turned away. Rukia won't be forced to date strangers and Ichigo won't end up killing them. Everyone wins.

Byakuya speaks lowly to Isshin. "I intend to come to you to discuss business, tomorrow."

_Excellent!_ Controlling his inner glee, the other man nods curtly and speaks in kind. "9:00 AM, your apartment, since neither knows of its existence and we won't be seen or heard."

Byakuya nods, as well. "Agreed. However, up front, I want to tell you that there will be two ceremonies. One for Soul Society and one in the Living World."

_Is that all?_ "Agreed. I am thinking at least two, possibly three outside of the betrothal. We'll talk tomorrow."

Both men turn back to the scene, where Rukia is on the move, and it isn't looking so good for Renji.

* * *

Renji cannot believe this shit. Rukia is hell to fight because she covers three categories, well: distance, power, and speed. She is small and quick, so she moves nimbly and is able to change directions at the drop of a dime. Her attacks are, by no means, love taps. When she comes at you, it hurts like hell. Plus, her weapons can be used at a distance. She can hurt you without being near you, while on the move. And, she is gaining ground, again. Renji scowls hard and fires a blast at her, before he **has** to move again.

His weapon is for power and distance, not speed. Its size makes the movement slower than hers. Rukia is tough for him; kind of like Ichigo. He is fast and powerful, plus he, too, has a distance weapon. Although, she doesn't have his power, Ichigo cannot match her accuracy.

Renji is getting tired. This is one of those moments that he is, sincerely, contemplating going back to shikai. He needs his blade back. Where the fuck is she? He can't keep track of her. But he is noticing that her power is becoming very strong.

His eyes widen as he sees ice knives coming his way. _What kind of shit?_

* * *

"Koori Tantou." Rukia sends short knives made of ice, blade side first, in Renji's direction; and promptly moves.

Her body is burning from the sweat rolling into her cuts, on top of the pain from the cuts themselves. But, she has to keep moving. She is going to close proximity, soon. He is no longer looking at her; he is looking at her weapon, allowing her to continue getting closer.

* * *

Ichigo cannot believe the prowess that Rukia has achieved. Though she had to have only gotten bankai this morning, she dispenses each weapon effectively and at the right times. She is not as accurate as she will become, but she doesn't have to be; she uses them to keep her opponent at bay and to attack in flight. The point is, she and her zanpakuto have come to an understanding. Without Zangetsu and, even…_let's just call him_…_Shiro_. That will piss him off.

Anyway, without all of the spirits in his inner world, he would miss something. The better the bond, the better the wielding. Rukia is utilizing her war chest well because Shirayuki trusts her and knows that Rukia is not just using her. They are depending on each other for survival and her wielder holds her in reverence. They are friends of respect.

His eyes catch the shine of several, almost translucent, daggers moving in the direction her hands command. The knives…_nice._ That would hurt like hell. If he were Renji, he'd be going to shikai, like, right now. Rukia is getting closer by the second. _Oh Shit! _Did she just recall her blade out of the snow? _That is_ _sooooo bad ass!_ He'll bet that doesn't tickle._ Hell, yeah!_

Despite all of the other shit she dealt with in the last two years, she made the time to train with her zanpakuto. _You make me proud every d-_ What the hell? Ichigo gasps slightly and scowls hard. He blinks several times, in disbelief. Once he verifies that it really is reality, he smiles hard and grits his teeth to keep from making a sound. He wants to shout her name out because he has so much pride in her at this moment, that his body is about to burst. The tension is almost unbearable.

Goddamn, that Midget. _You never cease to pull of the most impressive things._

* * *

After a few more rounds, Rukia lowers her hand to her side, and calls her fourth dance under her breath. In bankai, she can use that dance to reconstitute her blade.

The girl ducks and dives between the bone segments. Using the last of her speed, she gets within range and moves to her objective. Using her right foot to push off of one of them, she flies in a straight line to his blind spot and stops abruptly.

* * *

_Where the hell is she?_ He saw her a second ago. She was right over there, to the righ-_Shit!_

As Renji swallows, his Adam's apple moves across something sharp and cold. He allows his hands to slack when he realizes exactly where she is.

A slightly winded, but confident, alto speaks lowly in his ear. "Don't even blink."

Rukia just…defeated…him. _What the fuck? _

* * *

He cannot make a noise. She will hear his voice and lose concentration; he doesn't want that. She's right up on Renji and if she gets lost, he could physically overpower her and have the collar on her in the blink of an eye. However, he has to get rid of this. There is a positive energy coursing through his soul that he cannot contain. For some weird reason, he is as happy for her as when as he was for himself when he beat Byakuya.

He gets it. When he kicked Byakuya's ass, he knew that he was proving to himself that he is capable of not just withstanding pain…_Kenpachi_. But he was also capable of getting better at using his weapons with his brain and intuition to beat someone who would have owned him before. He could not only protect, but he was no longer helpless. He proved it to the world and…to himself.

A month ago, Rukia withstood the day from hell. Her body was put through the wringer. She can fight, be injured and still perform. With the addition of her bankai, she can keep herself from being directly in harm's way and make her opponents pay. Her size works well because she is hard to see and get a hold of. More importantly, she's smart. She just walked up to Renji. She has that fucker by the throat and she hasn't even flinched. _Hell, yeah._

Turning around, so his back is to Rukia, he raises his fists in the air. With a wide smile on his face, he mouths, 'YES!' Giving his fists one more pump, he continues, 'That's my girl!' _Rukia is so the shit._

He turns around to finish watching the scene with his scowl back on…only, not as harshly as before.

* * *

Byakuya is stuck in a stupor. His fuku-taicho just got bested by his sister. Either Renji has become weak, or she has become extremely strong. He is betting on the latter.

He didn't know that Rukia had it in her. He always knew that she was strong. Evidently, she used the last two years for more than taking care of the Kozo. She is on level with fuku-taichos…and he has held her back, all of this time. The man sighs. _I am an ass._

While his mind is working through self-depreciation, the scene of Isshin's actions forces him to roll his eyes. This jackass is going to be a relative? His eyes roll so hard that he swears that he can see his brain. _Ugh!_

He better restrain Abarai, take him back to Soul Society…and get a stiff drink. He has a feeling that these are going to be some long centuries.

* * *

"THAT IS **MY** THIRD DAUGHTER! SHE JUST KICKED A MAN'S ASS!" Isshin's fists are in the air in triumph. He was happy with bankai; he is ecstatic over her victory. She needed this in her life. She needed to have a moment that was hers without the specter of Ichigo or Byakuya overshadowing it. He knew she could do this.

He was so sure that she could, that he made some side wagers. He is about to make ¥30,000 off of his confidence in the youngest Kuchiki. His future payoff with be grandbabies. In about five years, he expects to be an ojii-san. He can't wait to be a jiji. He'll teach them all of the things that piss Ichigo off. The older man smiles. It makes him happy to be able to report to Masaki that their son has found his soul mate.

Making his way to the two oldest captains, he holds out his hand. "Pay up, boys."

Shunsui and Juushiro hand over the money without any sort of complaint. Both are smiling just as widely. This is the best money they have ever lost.

* * *

Yoruichi and Kisuke's eyes rove over to the other's. They could not be happier. This is good. Ichigo will have someone who is strong enough to keep him in check with reality. When they have children, he won't have to worry about her being alone with their children as they will always be targets. Whether it be due to reputation or reiatsu…

This is good. Very good. Because they know…at least Ichigo and Rukia are starting to notice it…way ahead of how long it took the two former taichos.

They turn back to the scene.

* * *

"Well, looks like you've definitely have gotten better." Renji pants. What the hell just happened? "When did you get a chance to train while here? When did you get your bankai?"

"Does it matter, Renji?" Her violet eyes are on his as he peers down at her sharply, since he can't move his head. A blade is a major deterrent. "In the end, you were going to take me back by force. You don't care about what I want. This is about what you want. I don't know what your problem is with me wanting to be here, but I don't give a shit." Rukia is not going to engage in small talk. She has to keep his eyes locked. If he waivers at all, he is reaching.

"Give it up, Rukia. We have you surrounded. You had to have noticed your brother." By the way, where is his taicho?

Rukia allows herself a smirk. "Indeed, I did. He told me something most curious." After she tells Renji this, she has got to back away so Bya-Nii can get to him. If not, Renji is going to start to panic, and she will end up having to kill him. He doesn't think well in a panic and he won't fight it out with these odds. He will run back to Soul Society…and probably try to take her with him.

"When? What are you talking about?" Has she lost her mind? How? What the hell? Renji suddenly feels a petite foot to his side.

"They are here to capture **you**." Launching off of her opponent with force, they propel in opposite directions. Renji's face scowls in confusion as his eyes meet hers. His mind still cannot get wrapped around what is happening. Why would they capture_ him_?

When he hears the voice of his taicho, he can at least understand one thing…regardless of the reason, she didn't lie.

The refined baritone of his taicho starts and goes from confident to surprise. "Rikujok-Shit."

Everyone looks up to find a gargantua opening.

* * *

"Bankai!" Ichigo knows that anytime this has ever happened, gillians like to show up and that is never a good thing. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Once the air around him dies down, he takes a good gander at his surroundings. Though Rukia is looking up, she is still flying backwards from her push off of Renji. Doing the first thing that crosses his mind, he takes off in great speed, grabs Rukia by the waist and makes haste toward the incoming hollows. "Ichigo!"

"Shut up. We have to get rid of the hollows and I don't want you out of my sight. I don't want to get so absorbed in a fight, that I forget where you are." He is carrying her like a football to his left side as she hangs limply. His voice leaves no room for discussion.

The small girl's eyebrows are knitted together in insult, "Berry Head, I-"

"I said, shut the hell up! Yes, I know you can take care of yourself and you proved it." Letting a little silence linger, he finally finishes, in a much lower tone. "This is for me, Rukia, not for you. I don't trust Renji to not take advantage of the situation we have going on. We work well together and I can see you."

There is no point in arguing with him. She tried all of the patience he had by making him stay out of her fight with Renji. Rukia decides to let his man-pride have a break. "Whatever, Berry. Just don't throw me. I'm still pissed off about that."

He's glad that she isn't fighting with him. He has to concede; sometimes, she does let him have his way. Giving her midsection a light squeeze as they make their way to their destination, where he sees what looks to be the foot of a gillian stepping through, he adds in the same voice. "You did extremely well, Chibs. I'm really proud of you."

They get about a mile away, and the teenager stops. Setting his companion to her feet, they both do an analysis of the situation. There seems to be one menos and about thirty hollows. "What do you think? Should we clear out the smaller hollows first, or, go right for Big and Ugly?" The boy looks over at Rukia for her reply.

"I say, let the taichos deal with the other hollows. Bya-Nii can shred them a mile away if he needs to kill them quickly, plus there are five other senior shinigami with him. We might as well let you have some fun." Shaking herself off and getting ready to fly forward, she smirks at Ichigo. "You might as well pull out as many toys as you want. They all know you can get out of your body." Her face morphs to seriousness. "And, don't be reckless; be careful."

He threads his fingers through her hair and brings his face an inch in front of hers. His low voice combined with his sweet smile make the girl's breath hitch. "I know. You do the same. Don't die and honourable death and leave me alone."

Getting her wits about her, she pokes him in the forehead. Her own smile is forming with each word. "Don't you dare die on me. Come back to me alive and whole. Don't rob me of the pleasure of annoying you for the next 20 or 30 centuries."

The male chuckles with his eyes sparkling. He doesn't want to let her go, but he has to. "Remind me to hug you later, when we get home."

The girl's head tilts back slightly, and she presses her small lips to his nose, causing Ichigo's eyes to close softly, for a second. When her lips release, she looks downward and closes her eyes as well. In a quiet and sincere voice she adds, "You better make good on it." Raising her head, she stares him in the eye with determination. "Let's do this."

Letting his fingers run through her hair to the ends to extricate them, he stands up, faces forward and cracks his neck. He had momentarily forgotten where he was or the reason that they need to make this quick. He has to get back to normal with the Midget, as soon as possible. Setting his scowl on tight, he mirrors hers. "Let's."

They both fly in the direction of their chosen fight.

* * *

Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Tatsuki are on their way from the library to their respective homes, when they notice the influx of hollows.

"What the hell is that?" Tatsuki asks in alarm and amazement. She has never seen so many of those monsters come out at one time… and so fast.

The Quincy adjusts his glasses. "That is a gargantua. A large number of hollows is about to come our way. Arisawa-San, you might want to get home. Chad and Inoue-San, we have something to take care of." It is not good to have someone like Tatsuki out and about when there is a potential for mass chaos.

Both addressed parties nod in agreement. The shy girl asks a favour of her best friend. "Suki-Chan, will you take my bag?"

"Sure, Hime." Tatsuki's is still in shock. Are they not at least a bit frightened of what is coming out of that hole in the sky? Then, her eye catches what appears to be an extremely large foot coming out of the sky. "What the fuck is that!" What is the deal with all of these huge ass creatures?

"That is a menos grande hollow. We have to go." Chad answers without hesitation. They have to go, without any more delay.

"You aren't having Hime fight with that, are you?" Tatsuki asks in alarm. Orihime shouldn't be in front of these things!

"No, Suki-Chan. I help everyone get healed. I'll be safe." Orihime assures.

The dark-haired girl nods in relief. "That's…good…is that Ichigo?"

Everyone turns to her line of sight to find a tall orange-haired man, dressed in black, leaning his face into the face of a small, dark-haired girl dressed in white. His left hand is behind the girl's head.

Both men nod, but Uryu answers matter-of-factly. "Yes, it is. Evidently, Kuchiki-San has achieved bankai." This is a wonderful thing for her. She really applies herself and deserves the honour.

"That is good for her. I'm sure that Ichigo is most pleased." Chad appends. That has to make Ichigo feel better. Kuchiki-San's self-protection status just went up quite a bit in his friend's eyes.

Tatsuki's eyes wander over to Orihime who is looking away. Her best friend is trying to hide her face with her hair, but she is scowling at the ground with her eyes closed.

Orihime hates scenes like this. She hates them because she always wants to know what it would be like to be in Kuchiki-San's shoes…just once.

She doesn't hate Kuchiki-San, per se. She just wants to know what it is like to be in close proximity to Kurosaki-Kun and not be nervous or shy; to have him next to her with his hand on her back. She'll never get a chance at knowing if she doesn't, at least, make an attempt at getting to know him. This time, she isn't going to just stand by and lose something she wants without trying. If she gives this her best effort and she still loses, then she will accept it and move on.

Just because Kuchiki-San is here doesn't mean that she cannot ask Kurosaki-Kun out to do things with her. If she hears Kurosaki-Kun say that he loves Kuchiki-San or they become engaged, she will back away

However, she won't be so weak that she can't fight for what she wants in her life. She opens her eyes and looks back up without any expression. The other three notice her change in demeanor and wonder if she has made peace or war with her heart.

The rest of the menos' body steps in the Living World concealing the view of the two shinigami of discussion.

Somehow, they all know the answer.

* * *

Renji is fighting nearest to his taicho. It is down to a handful of hollows left and a, seriously waning, menos. The uniting reasons of survival and protection are now starting to move toward distrust and tenseness. Both know of the other's intent.

An arrow made of blue light sails past the two men, killing two hollows on contact. With the exception of Ichigo and Rukia, every shinigami is engaged with an opponent.

Renji takes the whole situation into consideration. If he stays still after every one of the hollows is taken care of, he's going to be captured. Why, he has no idea. He does know that it would be very difficult to hide out in the Living World. He is better off in the Rokangai where he knows the lay of the land.

Did Rukia tell them some lie about him and they believed it? Was she trying to run a defense by creating an offense? If he can at least get Rukia back to Soul Society, he can speak with some people and maybe they can interview her to clear his name. He doesn't know what the hell to do. However, grabbing Rukia and getting the hell out of here sounds like the best option.

He notices Rukia fighting the menos with Ichigo. Based on their pattern, Rukia freezes an area and sends her sharp snow at it while Ichigo gets close enough to get in vital cuts. Renji figures that on the next round, the Carrot Top will go for the head shot. While the creature is disappearing, Ichigo will be too busy looking around at the other battles to notice where Rukia has gone, for a few seconds.

When Renji puts the killing blow on his opponent, he turns 180 degrees to make his escape.

* * *

Rukia is aware that Renji is going to be out of options. He can't really go on the run here, so he's better off going back to Soul Society. However, she doesn't want to end up going back with him.

The man probably thinks that if he can snatch her, he can go to Soutaicho to get an investigation. There is no way that is going to happen.

She had noticed Inoue, Ishida and Chad, earlier. She is not unthankful for the help. The sooner they get the hollow situation under control, the sooner this whole issue can be put to bed. She and Ichigo still need to study. It has been a long couple of days and they both need a break from all of the drama.

She is elated that Shirayuki was kind enough to show her how to use the parts of her bankai that she could master; she, actually, defeated Renji. She, truly, is the most beautiful zanpakuto.

Ichigo said he was proud…that is important to her. Just as he wanted to be sure that she never saw him as a mistake, she wanted to know that he didn't see her as weak. He didn't treat her as the Princess Kuchiki who needed a fierce warrior to rescue her from the proverbial tower. He treated her as an equal and let her fight it out on her own. He even cheered her on. His faith in her has warmed her body from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her ears.

Yet, there is a question lagging in the back of her mind…Where did all of these hollows come from?

Her eyes spy Renji coming her direction at a great rate of speed. She tightens her grip on her blade. He is going to have to fight her again if tries to-_What the hell!_

She readies her arm to defend with Shirayuki, when the front of her body is, suddenly, pulled to the front of another body that she knows so well.

* * *

Ichigo has been watching Renji, with purpose. That is the reason he agreed to let Rukia help him out on the menos. He can fight and watch for any secret attacks. Plus, he likes to fight with Rukia by his side. This arrangement allows him to enjoy himself and defend Shortness.

His line of sight catches Renji moving in Rukia's direction. The boy finishes the beast off with a textbook decapitation and makes a bee line to Rukia. The black fabric of his garments waves and snaps in the wind as he flies. His left arm extends out once he gets close to his Chibi. _How dumb does Abarai think I am?_

Almost invisibly, he pulls the girl to his chest, turns sideways and raises Zangetsu. The red-head skids to a stop with his throat centimeters from Ichigo's blade. For several seconds, no one speaks.

Renji's eyes dart from Rukia to Ichigo.

Ichigo holds his eyes squarely on Renji.

Rukia looks up at Ichigo in a slight bit of confusion and surprise. When she realizes what is going on, she glares at her oldest friend in irritation.

Renji and Ichigo lock eyes. Both pant from exertion and are sweating profusely. The tension between them is almost palpable. Renji squints in scrutiny of the man in front of him. He understands that Ichigo will kill him if he makes a move toward Rukia…but he doesn't want to.

Ichigo's amber orbs are burning from beneath his bangs. His resolve is at an all time high. This is not the day for the Pineapple to get squirrely.

Swallowing thickly and scowling stiffly, the junior of the two men grits his teeth and speaks to the other man tightly. "Renji, if you so much as cough in Rukia's direction, you will not see sunrise."

After another thirty seconds of silence, the aristocratic voice of the fuku-taicho's commanding officer comes through loud and strong. "Back away, Kurosaki." Reluctantly, Ichigo does as he is told, allowing Byakuya to immobilize the target.

"Rikujokoro."

* * *

Renji's held by the six bar seal after his taicho gives his command. "Abarai Renji, do not move from this spot. You are not in danger of losing your life as long as you follow our commands. If you try to escape, we will capture you, by any means necessary. Do you understand?"

The said man is confused. "Why, Taicho? Why are you capturing me? After all of the evidence I gave you, surely you believe what I am telling you!" This is insane. He is telling the truth; they have to know that he is and they still choose to arrest him over Rukia?

Byakuya stands in front of the man, staring coldly in his eyes. "Because, Abarai, she is a Kuchiki. Our clan sticks together. Secondly, she is my imotou-sama. I will not have her deprogrammed, shamed, forced or put to death." The man spins to look for the whereabouts of the others. He is pleased to see them very near and that Urahara has brought the necessary. He idly clasps his hands behind his back.

Renji takes notices of all of the people moving in and has to ask, "What the hell! That sure as hell didn't bother you last time! You are just going to turn your back on the fact that she transferred some of her power to a human?" This must be a dream in an alternate universe. This is not Kuchiki Byakuya.

The older man looks back over his shoulder. "Yes, I am. I made an error the first time."

This is no dream. The red-head is starting to panic. "What are you going to do to me?" His voice holds a tinge of fear.

"Don't worry, Abarai. We are not going to kill you or harm you. We just can't have you talking. Soul Society cannot know what has gone on here. We are just going to modify your memory. You won't remember any of this, including Rukia's bankai."

Byakuya looks out into the incoming group and speaks without hesitation or waiver. "Tomorrow, she will be betrothed to Kurosaki Ichigo. I am arranging her marriage. He is who she wants to be with and she is who he wants to be with. It is only a matter of time and I will not force her into a loveless marriage or an abusive one. She will be as happy in her marriage as I was in mine. And, I will not have you drawing undue attention to the matter until we are ready to divulge this information to the two people involved which won't, presumably, be for several more months."

Renji's mind is reeling. "W-w-what?"

The Kuchiki scoffs. "It is of no importance, Renji. You won't remember anything I just said. Which is why I can admit it out loud. You won't hear this for a while." Noticing Urahara's positioning, he turns back to his captive. "Well, it looks like everything is ready. Excuse me."

"Huh?"


	22. Faith and Hope Pt 2 Hope

**(A/N) Thank you, all, for your condolences. I have much gratitude.**

**I am glad that I had this, mostly, written before I got back. Otherwise, I would be in trouble right now. I walked into a work land mine.**

**This chapter is just fluff in a can. I hope you enjoy the humor and the sugariness of it. This has a great deal of family fluff and the beginning of Byakuya and Ichigo learning to deal and relate to the other. They both want the same thing for Rukia on different planes. Both are prideful and forceful…and very much alike, in their own ways.**

**Orihime…well, I think…nah, I'll wait for your opinions, first. I don't want her to be despicable. She just has wants and a heart, like everyone else. You will tell me if I have accomplished what I want.**

**There were many who thought the engagement is random. I tried to make that thought known in chapters 16-17. Those two understand Soul Society and the rules of courtship. Isshin doesn't want Rukia promised to someone else, and Byakuya wants to give her what she wants. Byakuya also likes reassurances.**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are so nice to me, that I instantly smile when I read them. I will need some of those smiles tomorrow. I have, like, three hours of meetings. Reviews give me a reason to look at my phone. LOL! But truly, your kindness in the time you take to review and read, means a great deal to me.**

**Thank you to: darklover, Rukia's Reflection, ichiruki88, LeyCoo, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, Living-Life-to-the-Extreme, Bankai guy, KurukiXV, BlackJazmin, hollownature, Eilyn, CosyInTheRocket, mysticalphoenix-avalon, OPrincess ShinigamiO, yukifalls, Ayashi Kinsho, Aika Ray Kuroba, novicestar, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, okami11235, NerdyAsianGirl08, narakunohime, and Thunder Claw03. I enjoyed replying to all of you. Thank you, again.**

**Thank you for the faves and alerts, as well.**

**If no one smiles after this chapter, I have epically failed ^_^**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia have gone down to check on the well being of their friends who came to assist with the onslaught of incoming hollows. They are thankful for the help, but they would feel terrible if something happened to any of them. Without them, Ichigo would not have been able to save Rukia and both parties are grateful that he was successful. Besides, his friends are precious to him and Rukia feels the same way…even if all of them do not feel the same way about her.

Upon landing, Rukia asks, "Is everyone okay?"

There are several nods from all of those on the ground.

The Strawberry follows up, while scratching the back of his head, "Hey, guys, thanks. Those things just came out of nowhere. Even with all of the people we had, that was still a lot to deal with."

The Quincy adjusts his glasses. "Not a problem, Kurosaki, Kuchiki-San. Oh, yes, congratulations on your bankai, Kuchiki-San. It is a great accomplishment." The reserved man knows that Kuchiki-San is not one for self-elevation. She would not bring such a thing up, on her own. She would see it as bragging and that would be distasteful, even if it is brag worthy.

The tallest man nods in agreement. "Yes, congratulations. I am sure that you worked very hard. I agree with Ishida. It is a major accomplishment. It made a major difference in Ichigo's fighting. I hope it does the same for you." Turning towards his best friend, Chad continues. "Ichigo, you must be extremely proud of Kuchiki-San. I know you would want this for her." The gentle giant knows that his last comment, probably, upset Inoue-San. However, he is not going to let her bubbling jealousy take away from his friends' moment. Whatever she decided to do about the scene, earlier, has no bearing on his relationship with the other two. Besides, the more she hears and sees it, the more she will get used to the idea that those two only think in terms of being one entity.

Ichigo nods enthusiastically. "Oh, hell yeah! The Midget kicked a lot of serious ass today. She got Renji by the throat. You should see some of her new weapons. The flying snow and ice knives were so awesome! You would never know that she got her bankai this morning. Dude, and you should have seen how she beat Pineapple **before** bankai! She gave him a flying kick, followed up with a forearm to the face and THEN punched him!" The boy laughs out loud and does a move of his head flipping backward twice. "All you saw was a red pony tail snapping backward over and over again. " He can't help but brag about her. No girl on earth, and he means none, can fight like Chibi. A hot chick who can throw a beating like that to a man…that shit only happens in action movies. His mind imagines her in one of those skin-tight suits and he inwardly shutters. Rukia would look **damned** good.

Rukia looks at the ground with very pink cheeks. She is not one for superfluous ego stroking. The girl believes that she did exactly what she is supposed to do, as a member of the Gotei 13. It is still nice of Ichigo to admit it, in public, though. And, the other two men are too nice. Speaking shyly while still staring at the ground, she offers her gratitude. "Thank you all for your kind words. It was really nothing that I should not have done, long ago. I appreciate your sentiments all the same."

Her roommate ruffles her hair. "Shut up and take a compliment, sometimes."

Inoue decides that, maybe, this is a good time to talk to him. They have to start some type of conversation to get to know each other. It could make the idea of asking him out less sudden and strange. Plus, she needs to break up the 'Everyone Loves Kuchiki-San Party'.

Staring at the grass as well, Orihime inquires, "K-kurosaki-Kun, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The boy gives her a questioning look, but agrees, reluctantly. "Um… sure… Inoue."

Rukia eyes the girl in worry and wonders what it could be about. Is Inoue in need of help? Is she in trouble?

It amazes Chad and Ishida that Kuchiki-San still has empathy for Inoue after the way she has been treated by the other girl and her best friend. She really is a kind and forgiving person. It further explains what their orange-haired friend sees in her.

This is a confirmation of what Inoue had decided before the battle. They don't think that Ichigo will pay Inoue-San any more attention that he has before, but both feel that he will take care of the situation, eventually; he wouldn't want to upset the small girl. He would be devastated without her.

They, also, don't want the female shinigami to feel uncomfortable or unsure. Deciding that it would be best to divert her attention, Chad is the first to speak. "Kuchiki-San, why don't you tell us what happened and about your bankai."

* * *

As Rukia begins to give Chad and Ishida a synopsis of the occurrences leading up to this point, Ichigo walks away from the group with the auburn-haired girl. When he gets to a spot that he feels should provide enough privacy, he stops and turns toward Rukia; leaving his conversation mate's back to the group. He likes to have Short and Bossy in sight. Renji hasn't been taken back and he, **sure as hell**, doesn't trust Mr. Snooty… _yet_.

What would Inoue want to talk about? Is she in danger? He really likes Inoue. She is sweet, for the most part, and she never seems to get into trouble of her own volition. However, they really don't have much in common and every conversation feels strained.

Orihime tries to break the ice with the teenage male. In a soft voice, she asks, "Kurosaki-Kun, do you need me to heal your injuries?"

At first, his eyebrow rises. _She called me away for __**that**__?_ He wills himself to lower it. Maybe she thought that he was more injured than he is? _She's just being nice_.

Ichigo lips turn up slightly. He knows that his fight with the menos was more for fun, than anything. Rukia let him take as much time as he wanted because, really, it should have taken all of five minutes to take the creature out. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I didn't take any damage. My fight wasn't all that serious." He opens his eyes and his expression becomes one of concern. "But, could you work on Rukia, though? She got pretty cut up." That dickhead, Red, gave her some good ones. However, his mind smirks. She did hand his ass to him. _Good girl_.

Orihime peers over her shoulder to find Kuchiki-San in a pleasant conversation with the other two males. The shapely girl's heart frowns. _Kurosaki-Kun is so considerate of Kuchiki-San._ Orihime is going to have to make Kurosaki- Kun notice her. Maybe the reason he is so sensitive to the other girl is because they spend a great deal of time together. If he spent some time with Orihime, he may find that he likes her better. It's possible, right? _Why is he so proud of __**her**__ bankai?_ Is it her, or are their bankai garments similar?

There are too many people around for her to ask him out…no. How is she going to make any progress if she is too shy to ask? The girl decides to make an effort. "S-s-sure. I'll do that right now."

"Thanks, Inoue." The boy offers softly and makes a motion to walk away.

Mustering up her courage, she grabs his arm. "Um…Kurosaki-Kun?"

The male shinigami looks downward into her eyes and she promptly looks away. This is why it is so difficult to talk to Inoue. She's always so afraid of him. She stutters or rambles in his presence and refuses to look him in the eye for too long. Rukia's violets burn a hole through him. Speaking of which, she needs to be healed and then they should be getting home.

Doing his best to keep the need to leave out of his voice, he answers her. "Yeah?"

_Come on, Hime!_ "Uh, uh, would you like to grab some ice cream, tomorrow evening?"

_Oh, no._ If her taste in food is any indication, her taste in ice cream is probably equally as gross. He hates to do this to Tatsuki, Chad and Four Eyes, but he can only handle so much punishment. Besides, he would like to sit around with Cute and Surly, tomorrow night. They have had a shit week and need some time to decompress.

Why would she need to be alone to ask if he could go out with the group? Is she not inviting Rukia? He decides that it doesn't matter since he isn't going anyway. "Nah, you guys go ahead. Me and the Devil's Handmaiden are going study and lay low this weekend. Zu wants to do a pedicure on her, Karin wants her help buying 'girl clothes that don't look too girly', whatever in the hell that means and, Oyaji thinks that he needs to take her to get a coat. I am staying the hell out of the way, doing some homework and letting my mind vegetate on the couch. I know I will be forced to watch Chappy at some point, but it is a small price to pay for not having the Midget kick my ass. Plus, I gotta work, Saturday morning."

Patting her on the shoulder, he finishes, "You guys have a good time and don't let Chad walk by the pet store. His attraction to cute animals will guarantee that you won't leave the place for an hour. And, thanks for healing Rukia. I really appreciate it." With that, he walks back toward the group.

Orihime can't help but wonder. _Did he not understand that I was asking him on a date?_ She's going to have to get better with her delivery. Additionally, when did Kuchiki-San become so close to his family? Does she live there? Should she ask? No, she'll wait until they are closer. The girl has only dreamed of being included in Kurosaki-Kun's family.

Since she already blew her opportunity, she might as well do what her heartthrob asked.

Following a few steps behind Ichigo, the auburn-tressed girl returns to the group, taps Rukia on the shoulder and speaks shyly. "Kuchiki-San, Kurosaki-Kun would like for me to heal you."

The smaller of the two turns around. That is the voice she used to hear from Inoue. She always had kindness and compassion in her tone. It is, pleasantly, nostalgic. She replies, softly. "That's okay, Inoue. I'll be fine. Thank you."

"But, Kurosaki-Kun asked me to!" She rebuts immediately.

Rukia's eyes travel over to Ichigo who gives her a fierce scowl. 'Let her heal you.'

She rolls her eyes. 'Fine.'

Letting her gaze travel back to the girl, she offers a kind smile with a matching tone. "Sure."

* * *

"Abarai, smile!" Urahara bellows with zeal as he places a large gun-like machine in front of Renji, on top of a floating carpet.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asks in confusion and fear.

"Abarai-San, evidently, we forgot to do something very important for our well being in this matter." Continuing distantly, while tapping his chin with his closed fan, "I don't know why we didn't think of this before."

"What is that?" the man inquires, nervously.

"We should have sedated and gagged you, then gotten ourselves drunk so we don't have to listen to your whining. Oh, well. Two out of three isn't a bad idea." The shopkeeper turns to Tessai. "Could you, please, silence our patient?"

"Yes, Boss." As Tessai begins his incantation, Juushiro, Shunsui, Yoruichi and Kisuke share a few drinks. It's been a long day and the sooner they can make Renji's complaints bearable, the better.

Though he has been effectively gagged, the red-head still whimpers through his bind.

"Oh, for..." The sole woman of the group growls out. She calmly, steps up to Renji and states, "If you don't shut the hell up, I am going to slap you. You are ruining my buzz." Turning her head, she yells at the two other men of the group who are making their way to their charges. "Isshin and Byakuya, get the kids out of here so that I don't have to kill Abarai!"

Neither man questions the remark, but only nods in understanding.

* * *

"Alright, kids. Thanks for helping out with the hollows, today. You all did good work, including you, Inoue. We have to hit Abarai with some pretty powerful memory modifier and we don't want you guys to catch the overspray. So, you guys need to get going." Isshin announces to the group.

As three of them waive their goodbyes, Ichigo turns back to his father and raises a brow, "Memory modifier?"

"Yes." The older Kuchiki responds. "He won't remember any of the things that happened here. We will implant him with a memory.

Ichigo looks at them both, with a most incredulous expression. "All of this, for memory modifier?"

Byakuya scoffs. "That's what I said."

SLAP! "Oww!" Ichigo grabs the back of his head only to hear Byakuya complain directly after.

SLAP! "HEY!" Isshin's large palm is leaving the back of the noble's head, as well.

"You two fuckers didn't come up with anything better. So, shut the hell up." His eyes meet Rukia who is covering her mouth with both hands to keep from bursting into laughter. Her eyes are tearing up, but she holds her noise in. She has never seen her Nii-Sama get slapped. Somehow, it seems so…_right_.

"Third Daughter!"

Rukia quickly finds herself in a bear hug…with Isshin's beard rubbing against her cheek. "I am so proud of you! I saw you out with your zanpakuto this morning, but I didn't know if you got it mastered yet! Oh, I am so happy! You are not disrespectful like two of my children! You are so wonderful!"

Her purple form can only press out with raspiness, "Tha-a-ank you, Ot-t-tou-Sa-ma."

BAM! "Stop touching her, Oyaji!" Ichigo snatches Rukia from his father's grip and holds her upper arm surely, while the older man grabs his left cheek.

_She calls him 'Father'? _He is glad to hear that Isshin treats his sister well and that she respects his opinions and authority. The man must be a good father, regardless of his blatant stupidity. Hopefully, he can guide his sister into adulthood, while she is out of her brother's sight. However, who the hell is he to suffocate his imouto-sama? _And, he…slapped…me?_ The Kozo's got the right idea. He prepares a painful right hook.

BAM! "Leave my sister alone!" While the senior Kurosaki clutches his face in pain, Byakuya, carefully but firmly, grabs Rukia's arm and attempts to take her somewhere to talk. However, as he pulls her, he finds resistance and turns around to meet Ichigo in the eyes.

In a quiet, but protective, voice, Ichigo asks, "Where do you think you are you going with Rukia?"

Not intimidated in the least, the older man responds, "I am going to talk with her, in private. She is my imouto-san. I believe that I am entitled to that right." _My, aren't we possessive?_

This is the same way he felt with Renji and, perhaps, his inner Neanderthal is coming out. It is true that she is Byakuya's imouto-san, _however_… Ichigo lets go of her arm, but not before advising while cocking an eyebrow, "Make sure you don't make any sudden moves. And don't even **think** of reaching for your zanpakuto." _She is mine_.

He noble flicks his hair and moves in the opposite direction. "You have nothing to worry about, Kozo." Byakuya, inwardly, scoffs. _We all know she belongs to you, Jackass._

Not bothering to change his tone of voice, the boy answers, "See to it." _And don't you forget it, either_.

Staring a hole in Byakuya's back as he walks away with Rukia, Ichigo has to ask his chi-chi, "Hey, Oyaji. How do you know Byakuya?"

Isshin chuckles. "I knew him when he was a young. He used to be like you; hot-headed, doing before thinking and such."

The junior man glances at the senior. "Was he always a stuck up prick?"

"Oh, son, you have no idea." Shaking his head, Isshin appends, "But he comes by it honestly."

* * *

Rukia steps quickly behind her sibling. She knows how much he hates to wait for anything. In his own way he reminds her, a lot, of Ichigo.

When his movement ceases, she follows suit and stops as well. The girl is nervous. She is extremely at odds in her being. Part of her really wants to ask some questions. What, exactly, happened? How angry is he, really, about what she did? Did he spare her to drag her back to the mansion, for good? She is very scared. She does not want to him to ask about her relationship with Ichigo. It isn't that she is ashamed of how genuinely close she and he are. That couldn't be farther from the truth. She is proud of Berry Boy in every way.

The problem is that she is very aware that something, at least in her, is changing about the way she feels regarding the Fruit. Though she cannot say what they are becoming and she knows that, whatever it is, it is strictly forbidden, she doesn't want to lose it. Yes, she is afraid of the eventual outcome. If things turn out the way they are expected to, she is going to be decimated beyond the imagination.

But if, by chance, it should work out the way she hopes, in one capacity or another, she and Ichigo will still be on each other's nerves many, many years from now…and, they will find a way to live in the same home. Maybe they will be roommates, with separate bedrooms. She inwardly laughs. Possibly, the closet of his home. If that is what she had to endure to be with him… her mind sighs. She would. _Or_….

Or, she may find a non-platonic, complete life with him. Like…_I don't know_…husband and wife? She knows that it sounds perfectly stupid. But he's the only person she ever feels completely comfortable with and…she doesn't want to lose that. She's lost her mind.

Well, yes…but, more like afraid. Not even her natural ones of Nii-Sama or the Gotei 13 touch this fear; the fear of pushing Ichigo to a place he doesn't want to go only to end up losing him, in entirety.

In any case, this is a frightening moment for her because, in the beginning...she could honestly, coldly say she and he were close friends. However, today, when she speaks of Ichigo…she is unable to say anything coldly. And, she has no idea what they are. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, if Bya-Nii were to ask her how she feels about Berry Boy, she could only come up with one word…and its meaning is unchangeable. It terrifies her soul.

Love.

_I love Ichigo._

_Please, Bya-Nii…Don't take this away from me._

Bowing deeply at the waist, the girl starts the conversation of, what maybe, very unpleasant business. "How may I be of service?"

Byakuya, tentatively, pats her on the shoulder. "Please, rise, Rukia." He feels her flinch on contact and he starts to retract his hand, but notices that she instantly relaxes. Byakuya hasn't, outside of duty, touched another person since Hisana died. It is…nice. Very nice, indeed.

Rukia has never been touched by anyone in the clan, outside of necessity. It frightened her. She thought he was going to hurt her. Then, she realized that he was trying to touch her. She was not going to push him away.

He is making an effort. She will, too.

Raising herself, she holds his gaze with confidence, but not threateningly.

"Rukia, I am most pleased with your efforts, today. You did a commendable job. You should be pleased as well. Your progress is excellent. In fact, your execution reminds me of my powers. It was superb."

Her expression instinctively mirrors his. With a soft smile, she returns,"Arigato." Bending her head down, she continues. "I am not worthy of your shower of praises, Nii-Sama." Her tone is soft and reverent. The girl's head rises with an unsure expression.

Her brother softens his eyes. "Rukia, you are, definitely, worthy. You were the embodiment of Kuchiki pride, today. Now, pay attention. What I have to say is very important. We are going to erase Renji's memory of this…." Waving his palm around from the wrist, he makes a circular motion. "This. We will give him a new memory. You mustn't tell anyone of what took place here. Also, no one is to know of Kurosaki's progress, and I mean no one, outside of those who saw. Additionally, keep your bankai confidential. Once that gets to Soutaicho, he may wonder why you are not a fuku-taicho, and I don't believe you want that. Am I correct?"

The junior Kuchiki is dumbstruck. Her brother is helping her cover this up? She wants to hug him. _Oh, Bya-Nii!_ Wait. Her tone is soft, but slightly fearful. What is the catch? "Yes, Nii-Sama. You are absolutely correct."

The man nods. "Good. Then, on to other business. I will be sending Isshin a monthly stipend for you. I think fifty thousand Yen, per month, should be a good start. If there is something you need, please do not hesitate to ask. Spend it wisely. You may save it if you wish. It is solely up to you. I would suggest putting the Kozo on your account in case you need another person to handle your business as a proxy. I don't think that he would do something underhanded to you. I would also suggest making Isshin an authorized entity as your guardian. Am I to assume that you are in agreement with my proposal?"

Rukia's mind is numb. She dumbly nods.

"I will file the report for today's incidents with Ukitake. However, I do not have to tell you that when something of that magnitude happens, it is not the natural order of things. When I find out what it is, I will notify you. Keep notice of anymore activities of this type and call me, directly, if that occurs. Let the Kozo help you and you help him. After all, if he dies in battle, they will know that you lied."

Next, he magically pulls a phone bill from beneath his haori. His voice is not concerned, but conversational. "Rukia, you seem to be texting a great deal, lately."

Rukia blinks erratically. _Oh, Fuck me!_ He doesn't get a notice of what is in the texts, does he? Due to her uncertainty, her reply sounds like a question. "Yes?"

"Are they to Kurosaki?" He asks. _Do not worry, Rukia. I do not care that you talk to the Kozo, non-stop._

Rukia is still stuck on stupid. _Is he going to get angry?_ "Yes?"

Out of another pocket, he produces a phone. "Give this one to him. It is more fiscally responsible for me to have you on a friends and family-type plan. It has unlimited text and data and any communications to the Kozo are free; except for inter-dimensional calls. You only get five hundred anytime minutes and free nights and weekends for those. I am working on cutting back on needless incidentals to raise in-house money for a zero-capital venture. I want to test a business theory, I have."

After gently placing the device in her hands, he adds with a scowl. "Besides, I am sick of Yoruichi signing the invoices. I have been assured that if I convert to this, allegedly, more simplistic plan, I won't get purchase orders stuck to invoices that say, 'P-u-r-r-r-fect'. He uses his air quotes while rolling his 'R's'

The younger of the two blinks a few times, snaps her head back and….cackles. She laughs so hard, that she has to lean forward and support herself with her hands on her thighs. She has tears of merriment rolling down her cheeks. Her sides and belly hurt from the force of her laughter.

Byakuya is the one blinking now. Did he? "Did I make…a…funny?"

Gasping for air, she stands up, wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and nods. "Yes, you did!" Still sucking for air, she goes on. "I am sorry, Nii-Sama, but the mental visual was hilarious!"

The noble man continues blinking until he, too, imagines it from his sibling's perspective. He smirks and begins to chuckle. Then, he smiles. It has been a long time since Kuchiki Byakuya has shared humor in public and the other person understood him enough to find it.

"Rukia, thank you for making me laugh. Oh, yes! I almost forgot." Reaching in and producing, yet again, another object. He hands her a sketchbook and some colouring pencils. The cover has Chappy on it. "I thought that you might want to have some idle time between your studies and your duties. I know that you like to draw. I also like to do so to clear my mind. I have studied some of your other works and feel that the only area you really need improvement, is in shading. I believe your characters are very realistic. You should be commended."

_How many pockets does he have?_ He's giving her a sketchbook? Her brother has noticed how little she has drawn over the last two years. She hated to draw because drawing has always been about what she is feeling, at the time. All she felt was coldness, depression and despair. She hasn't had time to think about drawing since she has been here. She doodles a bit, at school, but she has to pay attention, now.

Her brother _does_ notice her, sometimes. It even has Chappy on it! And it's lavender! _Oooh!_ With glitter in the eyes and fuzzy material for texture! _Love it! I can't wait to show it to Zu!_

Reining in her inner squeeing, she accepts the items from her brother. Bowing at the waist, she thanks him. "These are wonderful gifts, Nii-Sama. I am extremely appreciative." She keeps her inflection even, but some of her glee escapes in her voice.

It does not go unnoticed by her sibling. _She likes them!_ He is making progress. The man clears his throat and proceeds. "I took the liberty of using the first five pages to give you some examples of shading in different lighting." They are sketches of Mr. Seaweed in different settings, from sakura blossoms to koi ponds.

_Magnificent! _Rukia is in awe. _He is an extremely talented artist!_ "Thank you, Nii-Sama!" She says in amazement. "I will study them and practice very hard!"

Byakuya shakes his head. He, obviously, has pressed her too hard, for too long. "No, Imouto-Sama. This is not an assignment. This is for leisure. Enjoy them." Patting her on the shoulder, again, he concludes. "Well, we need to deal with Abarai and you need to study for a test. I will call you as soon as I have information."

Both Kuchikis turn to begin making their way back to Ichigo and Isshin. After walking a few paces, Rukia timidly speaks. "Nii-Sama?"

The man glances down to her. "Yes?"

Softly, she replies, "Feel free to call me even if you have no information to report." She looks up to his eyes with a demure closed mouth smile.

Byakuya gives Rukia a soft smile, also. _She, actually, wants to talk to me? _"I will do so. I would like that, very much."

They both continue to walk in the direction of Ichigo and Isshin in silence. However, the silence is comfortable. Rukia is pleasantly surprised and overjoyed at how well their discussion went. Although, she has always worshipped her brother, she is beginning to like him…being with him. Byakuya is very happy and…content. He has had so many emotions today, that his body doesn't know what to do. This Onii-San situation is fantastic!

Yes, he will definitely be spending more time with his sister. She is a pleasure to know.

He is appreciative. Rukia still adores him and sees him for the person he is trying to be; not the cold and heartless monster he once was.

More importantly, she never asked him why he helped her.

* * *

"Well, son, here they come. Why don't you take Rukia home and get ready for dinner. Tell Yuzu I will be there, shortly." Isshin offers as he pats Ichigo on the back.

"Yeah." Ichigo can't muster up any more of an enthusiastic reply. He has been so busy watching Byakuya with Rukia, his mind has been unable to process anything else. They seem to be getting along better than they ever have. That's a good thing. Rukia deserves to have an older brother that cares for her and wants the best things for her.

Regardless of how much the stiff asshole annoys him, it makes him happy that the Midget can have that type of familial relationship. While Ichigo tries his damndest to be everything to her, he is well aware that he cannot be a brother to her and he doesn't want to be. He has no desire to have that type of relationship with Rukia…but he does want her to be happy.

Not only that, but the more eyes looking out for her, the better the Strawberry feels. Byakuya is a powerful ally on the other side. He is a taicho. So any upcoming issues, he can give them advanced notice of. He's a noble, so there is certain level of class protection he can offer Rukia; he has the ability to move outside of Soul Society's standard rules. The man is, also, very wealthy; he has the resources to move certain obstacles that the average person would have to live with.

In a nutshell, he has to endure Byakuya. The man has use, he is a good fighter, he has the ability to protect her and…Rukia is crazy about him. It also seems that Byakuya is more appreciative of Rukia. Who knows. The two men may end up liking each other, someday and Byakuya will stop calling him 'Kurosaki'…because Ichigo has no intention of **ever** calling him '_Byakuya-Sama_'.

Amber eyes narrow. Somewhere deep in his soul, he knows he will be dealing with this fucker for a very long time.

Isshin chuckles. His son is giving Mr. Pomp and Circumstance the look of death. There is no use in his son fighting the guy. He has to learn to live with the Kuchiki's presence if he is to be with Rukia. And, truth be told, Byakuya isn't a bad guy. A little high maintenance and a bit of a diva, but a good man, overall. Ichigo doesn't know what kind of life the man had growing up or the guilt and pain that came with his marriage. It has been said that certain members of his clan rejoiced at Hisana-San's death. Bya-Kun came out better than Isshin would have ever expected.

Besides, it is hard be warm when everyone around you shows you the coldness of their heart.

"Ichigo, give Byakuya a break. If you had his family, growing up, you would have been a different person, too. His family is not like ours. They are all very cold, calculating and callous people. That is why Rukia feels like a prisoner at the mansion." Turning to his son, he continues. "He's trying. Give him the benefit of the doubt."

Staring in his chi-chi's eyes, he realizes that the man is very serious and not being funny. In fact, he is telling the absolute truth. The younger Kurosaki's eyes move to spy the other two people about ten feet away. Both have a warm look on their faces. _Fine._ Oyaji as a point. Flatly, he replies. "Alright."

Once the two siblings are in ear shot, the youngest of the group asks, "You ready to go, Midget?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she replies with a hint of sarcasm, "Yes, Berry."

Turning to her brother, Rukia says, "Thank you, Nii-Sama. I will talk to you this weekend. I'll call you on Sunday, after the Noble Shogi League finishes."

Byakuya nods. "I'd like that. Also, the next time you come to Soul Society, I would like for you to join my yoga class. It is very good for strength and flexibility. I am also finding that it is excellent for meditation. You might find it very useful, as well."

Turning his head towards Ichigo, the taicho supplements, "You are also welcome, Kozo. However, I would stay out of Soul Society for a few months until the dust dies down…unless it becomes necessary. Otherwise, I think you will find it beneficial, as well, since you have not been able to fight for two years."

_Kuchiki Byakuya is inviting me, the Kozo, somewhere?_ Wow, maybe he is giving it some effort. "Yeah. Whenever it is safe for me to be there, let Rukia know. I suppose it can't hurt and I am all about strengthening."

The black-haired man is pleased. At least Ichigo is open to ideas and suggestions. This will be most useful when he has to teach the little joker about Kuchiki history and customs. Byakuya can barely hold back a snigger. _Wait until he finds out that he has to take dance lessons. _"There will be no need. I will call you, personally." Seeing the look of consternation on the boy's face, he turns his back to the group and smiles like the cat that ate the canary. _I can't wait for Kurosaki to realize that I can call him any time I want. Welcome to the Clan, Kozo. I'll make a gentleman out of you, yet._

Taking all of the smile out of his voice, he suggests, "Isshin, let us be on our way. They have studying to do."

Isshin agrees. "Yep. Let's get going."

Half way to their destination, Isshin has to ask. "You gave him an inter-dimensional phone, didn't you?"

The other mans spares him a glance with a smile. "Yes."

"I planned on buying him one, tomorrow, you know."

The Kuchiki scoffs. "Yes, but it wouldn't have had the same level of annoyance."

Once again, Isshin agrees. "So very true. Good job, Bya-Kun. You just might lighten up, yet."

The younger man looks over to the older in confusion. "Do you not think that I have made progress in the direction of becoming a little more informal?"

"Son, on a scale from one to ten with one having the biggest stick up your ass and ten having none, you would rank a two." Feeling Byakuya's disappointment, he adds, "Don't feel badly. You came from a negative fifty."

Even the noble has to chuckle.

* * *

As both men fly off in the direction of Renji, Ichigo contemplates Byakuya's words. "Rukia?" He asks, distantly.

She is watching the same scene. "Hmm?"

Still looking up at the oncoming spectacle, he has to inquire, "My phone can't reach Soul Society, can it?"

The addressed girl turns her head towards her companion. "No, it can't. But…" Showing him the contents of her left hakama pocket she presses it in his face. With excitement in her voice, she appends, "He got you an inter-dimensional phone so we can text as much as we want and call each other whenever I have to go to Soul Society! Isn't it great?" She looks like she just heard that Chappy was coming to town.

The look of complete horror that takes over Ichigo's face is unable to be masked. "WHAT! NOW, HE CAN KEEP TABS ON US ALL OF THE TIME!" His face is very red. Looking in the direction of the senior shinigami, he yells with his fist in the air. "DAMN YOU, BYAKUYA! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Giggling at Ichigo's reaction, she grabs the front of his obi and begins to drag him away. "Come on, my Berry, there will more ass to kick on a different day."

The boy is still complaining. "Today is as good as any!"

The girl just keeps walking and pulling him along. "You'll be alright."

_I've been had!_ Unable to shake his anger, Ichigo simply growls and does as he is commanded.

When they are a mile away, they hear a "Poof!" They turn their heads back toward the direction of the noise where they see a large plume of pink smoke.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo have dinner with the family and finish their studying by midnight. They are prepared, the theatrics of the day have concluded and Rukia is not worried about being forcefully taken back to Soul Society. Overall, everything is neatly tied up and packaged.

Then why can't she fall asleep? Her alarm clock shows 1 AM. _Shit!_ She needs this sleep so she won't be listless tomorrow.

Giving up on her pursuit, the small girl, stealthily hops out of the closet, where she sees Ichigo sound asleep. He is buried up to his chin in covers and is on his side. His face is extremely calm and his reiatsu is very peaceful.

Ever so softly, she pads over to him and runs her fingers through his hair. She pauses her actions briefly, and kisses his cheek. Retracting her head, she continues with her previous movements and smiles. In the barest whisper, she adds, "You are too adorable for your own good, Berry. Thank you for having trust and faith in me, Ichigo." She continues to stare a little longer and removes her fingers after continuing with a sad smile. "I hope it's me, someday. Even if I know that it won't be, a girl can always hope, can't she?"

When she breaks contact, the boy scowls softly and murmurs his most common name for her, "Chibi."

It fills her heart that he always yearns for her touch and still calls for her, even when he must be aware of her presence in the room.

Rukia advances to the door and opens it quietly. After hearing the mechanism faintly click, she goes to the first floor.

Once down stairs, she grabs a blanket and the remote to comfortably situate herself on the floor, between the couch and the television. Pressing the button, the box comes to life and brings light to the room. Otou-Sama must have been watching the channel on military history before he went to bed. Sometimes, he and she will watch it together. They both find human history in combat interesting.

Though the images flash before her eyes, her mind is enthralled in other thoughts. More specifically, where all of those hollows came from.

This is just bad all over. There is no way that this can be good. When hollows just invade the Living World, there is a reason behind it. Usually, there is a person behind it; a diabolical one.

If that is true…she doesn't want to think about it. Yet, she can't stop herself. This is how things always get going before…_no_. She is going to be optimistic, for once. She will not let her mind get dragged down in the direction that it wants to go. If she does, then she will worry about that rather than enjoying her life.

Her eyes catch a glimpse of something sort of furry on the end table and she brings it to her lap. Opening her sketchbook to the first empty page, she begins to draw. She had forgotten how much she liked doing this, even by the blue light of the television.

She lies on her side and lets her mind direct her hand. When Kaien died, she couldn't draw for many years. Every time she did, it was about that night in one form or another. Whether it was him dying by her hand, him as a hollow, her as a monster…it was too hard. When she met Ichigo and had to explain things to him, it came out of her naturally, again. Ichigo's presence is always the impetus of good things for her.

The more she draws, the more tired she becomes. With each blink, her lids become heavier.

Eventually, sleep no longer escapes her.

* * *

Ichigo wakes and realizes that Rukia is not in the room. In fact, she hasn't been, for some time, because her reiatsu is not even lingering in the space, any longer.

Popping himself out of the bed, the boy opens the door. He notices the blue light coming from the floor below and becomes cognizant of the fact that her presence is strongest there. She must have been unable to sleep. _What's wrong, Chibi?_

Quietly and drowsily, he lumbers down the stairs to find her with her left arm stretched out straight supporting her head on the floor in front of the sofa. Her right hand has slackened around a pencil on a notepad. The boy produces a sleepy smile. At least she is drawing again. He had wondered when he would see some more of her crappy pictures.

When his bare feet inaudibly bring his body closer to the subject, he reaches down to wake her, yet, he stops when his eyes come to rest on, and understand, the drawing. Roving his softened and puffy eyes back to her face, he smiles even more. Rukia is an amazing girl. He is lucky that she thinks so highly of him. Truly, she beautiful, both inside and out.

Deciding not to disturb her, he grabs the other blanket off of the couch and two pillows. He takes one pillow and gingerly raises her head to place it between it and her arm. She frowns slightly, but never stirs. He knows she would have immediately awakened if it had not been him. He would never tell anyone how much that warms him.

Next, he gets on the floor behind her, positions his pillow and brings his blanket over him. After mirroring her position and pulling her body to his, she lightly whimpers, but snuggles in. The young man puts his right arm around her waist and props his head up on his left hand, keeping still as possible in order not to wake her. Leaving the television on for light, he studies the drawing a little more in detail, over her shoulder.

In the upper left corner, there is her rendition of a globe. He can't make out the colours, completely, but he can identify the continents. It takes up, roughly, one fourth of the page. Double its size is the shape of a heart. In the middle, it reads, 'Ichigo'. It is not the standard red heart, either. It has a little black, white and yellow, as well. She paid homage to his hollow. She understands that it is a part of him and is not disgusted by it. The boy swallows a very large lump in his throat. She accepts him as he is.

At the very bottom, in small letters, she has written, 'Your heart is bigger than all of the world.' His eyes stare at her sleeping face for a minute before he takes the pencil from her hand and makes some modifications to the image. After an arrow and a few words, he is satisfied.

Ichigo smiles warmly at her, again and raises his right hand to tenderly move the dark tendrils of hair that have attached themselves to her face. His whisper is fine, but deep. "Though I may not deserve you, that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what we have and that I can't hope for the best."

The boy turns the television off and presses his lips to her cheek affectionately. Settling himself comfortably, Ichigo closes his eyes and he rests his nose in her hair. As if the dark makes the prospect of reality less scary, he moves his lips without sound. 'This is why I love you.'

Shortly thereafter, he falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Isshin is glad that he changed his meeting time with Bya-Bo. He wants to be back before the kids go out to school. The man doesn't want to raise suspicion.

On his way out of the door, in the very early hours of the morning, Isshin catches sight of the sketch book on the floor. His eyes view Ichigo's and Rukia's position and he gains a wide, fatherly smile.

He quietly picks up the book, takes it to his office in the clinic and turns on the light. In addition to the earlier drawing, there is an arrow pointing toward the earth where the name 'Rukia' has been written across it, in his son's handwriting. After studying it in happiness, he uses his phone to take a picture, which he sends to Byakuya entitled, "Confirmation That We Are Doing the Right Thing."

Putting the book back where he got it, he goes to handle the business that will keep them together. It is his duty to keep his son's happiness in tact since he was unable to do so eight years ago and he, absolutely, has no intention of giving Rukia up, as his third daughter. He loves the little girl. No other man will get to claim her as their child.

Byakuya puts his hair back in a ponytail while donning black slacks, a white shirt and a black, quarter zip, cardigan sweater. He is adequately presentable for this meeting since he is sure that this is how Isshin will be dressed. Besides, it is 4:30 AM. It should be his Yoga hour.

On his way to the kitchen, his phone buzzes which he takes out of his pocket to see the new message. Taking in the entire work, he nods in agreement and smiles. _This is the right thing to do._

Above the globe in the same penmanship are the words, 'Ichigo's World'. The Kuchiki understands the boy's situation. This is still how he feels about Hisana.

* * *

Rukia's natural body clock awakens at 6 AM. She has to get in the shower ahead of Ichigo. This is the second day of the week she lets Yuzu do her hair.

She sits up, slightly, and realizes that there is weight on her waist. Looking backward, she instantly knows who it is. _Ichigo._

Her hand moves inward to give her more support and her fingers hit her book. She looks downward as the new light of day, added with the streetlights, brings in shades of grey, white and black. Her eyes notice that she left the sketchpad out last night. _Oh, no!_ She didn't mean for him to see it!

Before a full panic invades her consciousness, her violet orbs graze the page. She notices some distinct changes that she didn't make. She begins to recognize the writing of where, or she should say, from who, the changes came. Ichigo has written on it. He has drawn an arrow up to the world and labeled it with her name. Above it, he unambiguously has written that she is his world.

Though his heart may seem larger than the earth entire, Rukia **is still** Ichigo's world.

Her heart stops.

A welling of emotions bubbles from the pit of her stomach up to her brain. There is a joyous pressure that she can feel building in her chest that is clamoring to find its release. Rukia doesn't want to wake him, so she must stay quiet; even if her heart is screaming in joy. Tears begin to stream down her face.

She no longer feels that she has no right to hope. There is, indeed, hope that he may grow to love her enough to make a life with her. He cares deeply for her, at the very least.

The gods have made her life, today.

Turning around, she presses her lips to his cheek; not once, not twice, but four times in succession with increasing pressure. Though the movement should be jolting from the force, much less the wetness from her cheeks falling on his…he doesn't open his eyes.

She draws back and stares at him for a few moments while stroking his unruly locks. After a good sniffle, her waterlogged whisper still conveys her happiness and her smile. "You're a good man, Ichigo. You turned out just the way I had envisioned you in my heart. Don't let anyone change you…you are perfect just the way you are."

Rukia leans forward, once more, and sweetly kisses his forehead.

Lifting herself off the floor, she gets ready for school.

* * *

There are moments in life that are so gratifying, that every feeling in your being wants out. You can have so much joy in your heart that your eyes want to cry even if the rest of you wants to go to the roof, jump up and down and shout in elation…and he so does.

When he hears her light footsteps softly make their way to the top of the stairs, Ichigo languidly opens his amber eyes that are surrounded in pink. He immediately snaps them closed, again. He will **definitely** have to edit more of her drawings.

A slow, but broad, smile moves across his face and a low, quiet chuckle leaves his throat.

His eyes are stinging like hell, but **Gods** is he happy.

_I __**can hope**__ for the best. _

Offering up his prayers to the gods, he is able to succinctly say that which totally sums up what he hopes for, in this. All of the fear and hope for the joy that he and she could have in a life together, until they die… is all combined into one simple phrase.

_Please?_

Chapter 22- Faith and Hope- Pt 2 (Hope)


	23. The Best of My Life

**(A/N) This is a long A/N, so please forgive me. I have a little housekeeping to do.**

**I know I told some of you that I would have the chapter out on Thursday, but my director had other plans :S I worked seventy hours this week. I think my brain is on overload.**

**This is where some of you will want to know my address so that you can find me and kill me. LOL! I have to do this to get us past the manga. I am doing a small time skip, soon, because you know that there will be some type of war, as Kubo always does. I am also doing this for the following reasons:**

**One, if I do not move ahead of the manga, I will have to figure out how to retro-fit all of the new characters and powers up coming. **

**Two, your mind will always be caught in where certain aspects of their powers are and there will be lots of disconnects. It will always mar your experience.**

**Alright, so, there is a lot going on in this chapter. Yes, it is insanely long. I started to cut it in half, but it would mess up the end result. Plus, I have a boatload of crazy going on at work, and I didn't want to leave you hanging for two weeks. The place is killing me. For those of you who like long chapters, I hope you enjoy it. For those of you who prefer shorter reads, I apologize. The most logical break would be after Ishida. You will know what I mean. If I get too many nasty-grams about the length, I will cut it in half next time, and post the rest when I get a chance.**

**Some of you may feel there is too much going on in this with the texting, songfic and flashbacks. In fact, most of it is flashbacks. But they have meaning. The flashbacks are meant to start out as past tense and then move to present; from background to the events. Though they are written from the omnipresent, I attempt to add each character's slant. And, for everyone's information, I tried to center the song lyrics. In Word, it works beautifully. In the Fanfic software, not so much. I played with the Fanfic software for the better part of two hours and had to give it up. So, they are bolded.**

**Again, I apologize, but I wanted this chapter to be rich and emotional. You will have a sugar induced coma when this is over. Trust me.**

**This installment is meant to provide a 360 degree perspective of the way the couple is evolving from friends to something much greater. It is different in that there is drama, but the sweetness is placed in the middle. You will see a day in the life of Ichigo and Rukia from many vantage points. At the end of the chapter, you will know what the actual events are that people only see bits of. As with most things, people only see the public acts, not the private reasons. **

**I know some of you are going to barf, but this is meant to be sickeningly sweet. The purpose is that though neither of them thinks that they are obvious or sappy, they are because they are changing and maturing. Both realize that they have a good life together. I hope you feel moved by the depth of their feelings.**

**I was informed that Rukia and Ichigo over analyze what they do and say towards each other to the point of having a freaky telepathy. LOL! While I do not intend for it to be scary, it is kind of the point. They don't understand other people all that well, and sometimes they don't understand themselves. But they always understand the other. Their attraction to each other is that they can be understood without saying words. The implicit understanding is the draw. Words enhance their communication, not define it. By the way, Teretabīzu are Teletubbies in Japan. Trust me, that will come in handy ^_^**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! KYAA! It made me work hard on this chapter as a thank you for being so generous :) I LOVE hearing from you and replying! And, yes, I did see the manga chapter from last week. Don't you just love that Rukia is Ichigo's pride as a shinigami? I also thought it was telling that he could not clearly decide where his pride was as if he held Rukia's memory, intentionally at bay. When he let her memory come to the foreground, he was successful. Rukia is his inner strength.**

**Thank you to: darklover, GhibliGirl91, ReshaValentine005, ichiruki88, Living-Life-to-the-Extreme, angle of darknes, hitsugayatoshirou1220, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, ange3noo, Poofa, 09ice, mysticalphoenix-avalon, LeyCoo, SodeNoShirayuki15, Winly Elric, Hotaru no Kuronichi, LadyLady1994, okami11235, Carrie96235, Eilyn, Sakae-chan, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, Bankai guy, blades of blood488, narakunohime, Selenithe, Aika Ray Kuroba, Thunder Claw03, amelieraechan, BlackJazmin, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, and Rukia's Reflection. I know it took me a while, but I love replying!**

**Thank you for your favourites and alerts. I appreciate them as well.**

**Now, I am finally done whining :) **

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters. I also do not own the song 'You Are My Life'. That belongs to the late Michael Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 23- The Best of My Life

Isshin has to get to the school before those two have a chance to talk. Ichigo will snap if he finds out that Rukia has to go to Soul Society, even for a couple of hours. His boy doesn't trust any of the people there.

Driving expeditiously, but trying his best to mind the speed limit, he turns the corner. Recognizing the intersection, Isshin realizes that he is a mile from their school.

If Ichigo were to find out what could be coming? He would grab Rukia and run. He wouldn't even think twice. Ichigo can't go through another two years like before. It was killing him. Plus, that was then. He isn't about to let someone take Rukia from him, at this point.

Today…Isshin knows that this is a totally different situation. The junior Kurosaki was attached to Rukia before. Now, he is stone in love with her. Those two are in each other's personal space as much as they can be. If the boy buries his nose in her hair any deeper than he does, he'll be able to smell the girl's brain.

Ichigo and Rukia always find a reason to stay up past everyone else. What is funny is that the older man only hears one set of footsteps come up the stairs at night. The ones he hears are not Rukia's.

They often share the same scarf. And…those two spend more time working around kissing each other on the lips than they would if they got on with it. He chuckles. That is what makes them good for each other. They will never push each other too far.

Bya-Kun has connections that can, at the very least, make sure that the two kids go off together and that she is allowed to come back. Isshin cannot accomplish that short of another war, of its own. That is no good for anyone.

The bottom line is he has to trust Byakuya and let this play out. After all, Byakuya has skin in this one, too. He loves Rukia, as well.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the original invasion of hollows…and the situation has gotten worse. After locating his substitute badge, Ichigo has been out of his body, on average, once a day. Though, there have been times when they were alerted as much as three times in a single day. At first, Rukia wanted him to stay where he was. However, after a look of absolute insolence, she simply rolled her eyes and they went back to business as usual; much to Ichigo's satisfaction.

The number of hollow attacks, combined with their strength, is really worrying Rukia. Bya-Nii and Ukitake-Taicho are still filing the reports in her behalf. She sends them the events, and they create a report that will not raise suspicion in Soul Society. When she called Bya-Nii last night, he told her that he would be giving her a call today, after the captain's meeting. Regardless of what he says, she could tell that he was worried, too.

Rukia looks up at the clock, and then down to her watch as if the time on either could be wrong. It is ten-thirty. Yamamoto Soutaicho usually ends his taicho meetings, promptly, at this time. Why has her onii-sama not called her? Crossing her legs and wrapping them around each other once again, she gives her watch another check_. Shit!_ It's only been three minutes! _Where the fuck are you, Bya-Nii?_

Looking out of the window briefly, the girl's mind wanders to what the hell could be going on. Who is out there, now, who wants to make life a living hell for her? If there is someone in the business of domination, once again, there will be war…for sure.

The prospect of war is frightening for her. Firstly, she and Ichigo will have to separate. There is no way that she will let him get tangled up in this, again. The last time, he lost his powers because the Protection Squads couldn't beat Aizen and he was left with the sole responsibility of doing so. The result? They were separated for two years and he almost died. She can't do that one more time.

Secondly, as with any battle, she may not come back. Not because she is being stopped from doing so, but because she may not survive. It is not death, itself, which she fears. It is the fear of never seeing the Fruit again. If she knew, without a doubt, that when she dies, Ichigo would still be with her; she would never worry about holding on to life when she fights.

Thirdly, if she does an outstanding job in public view of battle, and she has to use her bankai, she will be made into a fuku-taicho, without question. In Soul Society, she would be the only other fuku-taicho, outside of Renji, to attain the power. It should be a great honour for herself, her clan and her squad. Unfortunately, that will mean that she has to stay in Soul Society.

Okay, all in all, her greatest fear is that she will be kept away from Ichigo. She has already sucked this up once and just got him back a little over two months ago. Since then, she has never been, emotionally, better. She almost always wakes up in a great mood. She loves spending time with the twins, Otou-Sama makes the house fun and Ichigo… A soft smile takes over her face. _Yeah, Ichigo_.

After that picture, the other week, things have been different; in a good way. When he talks to her, he almost always smiles. When he touches her, it is always warm. November is almost upon them, but she is never cold when he is close by. When Berry is in the house, the girl is almost never away from him.

She is such a dolt. Rukia is always underneath him, but he doesn't seem to mind. In the rare times that she questions it, and backs away a bit, Ichigo comes to find her. He must like it too. _Cuddle time is so wonderful!_ Gods, she sounds like a high school girl in one of her mangas. Yet, if she is to be honest, his large but gentle hands caress her shoulders and bring her being to a level of serenity that she never thought possible.

Her eyes travel back to the Strawberry who is watching her with his textbook scowl. When their eyes meet, the girl jumps, slightly. His golden amber orbs are staring into her looking for an answer. The girl's eyes soften and look down. She has none to give him. Rukia knows that the orange-haired boy wants to know what her problem is, but she can't tell him. If she does, he will worry and that is worse than anything.

The small girl lets her eyes meet his, once again and she sweetly smiles at him. Regardless of what happens, she won't love Ichigo any less.

* * *

What is going on with Chibi?_ What are you keeping from me?_

Ichigo's eyes burn into the side of her face. Ever since she talked to Byakuya, last night, she hasn't been right. She even refused to watch Chappy with Yuzu, last night. _Chappy_, for the love of all that is holy! As soon as she got off the phone, she went right up stairs and went to bed. More importantly, that fucker Byakuya, robbed him of his, as of recent, nightly television cuddle time with the Midget.

_That is unforgivable, you explicitly proper, but implicitly snide little asshole._ Okay, so he's a little pissed.

When they are done with their homework, Ichigo and Rukia sit on the couch and watch television with the family. He and she always sit next to each other. When the twins and Oyaji go to bed, they wait to hear all of the bedroom doors click. It is an agonizing thirty minutes. He takes that time to get the blanket ready. Ichigo lays it out, in full, over his lap.

When all of the foot traffic ceases, the boy raises his arm and the small girl crawls under it, snuggling in as he brings the blanket over her. She situates her shoulders between the couch and his side, allowing her to position the side of her face, just so, against his chest. Ichigo absently pulls the elastic band out of Rukia's hair, and he fluidly stretches it so that it rolls seamlessly to his wrist while flexing his hand. A millisecond later, his fingers are threaded between Chibi's jet black locks. He begins to rhythmically run them through her hair as he idly watches the television.

Rukia's unique scent radiates from beneath the blanket. The warmth of her body on his is amazing. From the small area she occupies, it heats him through and through. Eventually, he will feel a small palm splay out on his chest as its owner becomes tired. Ichigo begins to rub her back and shoulders to continue relaxing her. Her breath evens out and, after about forty-five minutes, she is sound asleep.

Sometimes, he will pick up the sleeping She-Devil, and bring her to his lap before he takes her up stairs. Her head involuntarily finds the crook of his neck and she buries her tiny, little nose there. Ichigo lets his head fall back against the back of the couch; his nose and chin pointed toward her. He closes his eyes and lets her reiatsu invade him. It seeps in and pulses through him with the beat of her heart. His entire body is at ease, down to his soul. For about, what seems like only ten minutes, he can feel her, smell her and… Ichigo swears that he can taste her reiatsu on his tongue. It is like good sake…warm, sweet and delicate.

When he feels like he is going to fall asleep, he carries her upstairs and sets her in the closet. When her soft, warm body meets the futon, her eyes usually open drowsily and she smiles in kind. Rukia's long, black lashes connect and repel as she realizes that it is him. She always requests for Ichigo to lean forward where she kisses him on the cheek and he returns the gesture. Then, they bid each other good night.

Just thinking about it makes Ichigo's eyes flutter closed. He takes a deep, relaxing breath, and exhales slowly. Being next to Rukia has become his daily prime directive. He has begun to look for opportunities to get into her personal space. Her smell, the softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, the sound of her voice…the feel of her breath on his face just before she kisses it… He sighs softly, in bliss…unwittingly. His eyes slowly open. Yes, his prime directive.

The orange-haired boy's face tightens up. Back to the nature at hand. What is going on that has Midgie worked up? He hates it when she's like this. Her reiatsu is all wrong. Rukia is really worried about something. What is wrong? Ichigo wants to get her up to the roof and…and…hug whatever in the hell is killing her out. He has to make her tell him.

Now, she's staring out of the window. What is she thinking about? Ichigo wishes that Rukia would draw something. Then he would know what was going on up there.

Her drawings. He slightly chuckles. They have always been terrible. Absolutely awful. You can't tell bears from cats, bunnies from dogs… The boy chuckles again. They are worst things he has ever seen. Figuring them out is like being able to speak another language in a world where nothing has scale or conventional balance. If you take the time, however, you learn a language that is the direct connection to her soul; second only to her eyes. In her eyes, are immediate answers. If you stare down into her deep amethyst orbs, she tells you all kinds of secrets. You know what she feels, without delay. But her drawings are the contents of her subconscious soul. He blinks slowly and smiles. He is going to frame that picture, someday.

He has known for a long time that he loves her. The way, or type, of love he had for her, has always been in question. Well, not really. He knew exactly what it wasn't.

He had categorically worked through all of the types of love it could not be. Yes, he loves her as a friend. That was true, not long after they met. It is familial, but not like that of biological family. Not like a cousin; kind of like what he has for Inoue or Ishida. Chad has been like his brother in arms. He and the large man have strong trust. But, their emotional connection is not like that which he has with Rukia.

Rukia just smiled out of the blue. He does the same. Now, he wants to know what she is thinking about for a different reason. He likes to know what makes her smile.

Not like that of Karin or Yuzu. He is beyond crazy about his imoutos; he loves them with all of his heart. Yuzu's sweetness and adorability cannot be ignored. She took on a role in the family that had to be filled, even if no one wanted to talk about it. He can't help but smile when she gives him her mean look. Karin is so much like him, that it is funny. She's got a good scowl; she keeps her face on tight and her chin up. She's not afraid of a fight and she's not letting anyone get to Zu. Just like him, Karin became emotionless after Kaa-San died. Maybe, they are too much alike. Yet, she is also like him in the respect that she has a strong sense of right and wrong and, once her level of conviction has been established, she is doing exactly what she puts her mind to. All in all, he would do anything that he had to do to ensure their safety and happiness.

Chibi just jumped. He must have been scowling hard. _Don't look away…_ He watches her face go down and she rolls her eyes back up to his with an adorable smile. His scowl softens instantly.

His love for Rukia…that is on a totally different plane. There is something so different in that love, that he couldn't pinpoint it. He tried to zero in on what makes her love so extraordinary. It has no pretenses. It is honest…it is truthful. When his eyes understood the drawing, ironically, his heart understood the type of the love he has for her.

The type of love he has for her is the type a man has for a woman. The kind that a person feels for another when they cannot envision the rest of their life without them. Ichigo loves Rukia the way a husband loves his wife. He wants all of her… He wants to give all of himself to her, as well. There is no one else that he'd rather be with every day of his life.

When he realized that she thought so highly of his heart, at first, he couldn't believe it. His intentions… Even though she knows what lurks deeply in his soul… And, has to have heard what he had done to Ishida... After the way he treated her and the things he said to her when she came back… Ichigo thought that his chest really would explode.

The giant heart that Rukia had drawn wasn't perfect, and it certainly was not to scale. It was huge in comparison to the world. She had coloured it in carefully, so that the red was the majority. The heart was outlined in black and used again in streaks throughout. It, with the other colours, had a sort of marbling effect. Certainly, he smiled when he saw it. How could he not when he saw his name, knowing of their history together? Then, his eyes made sense of the words below.

Ichigo's face forms a warm smile back to Rukia and her eyes sparkle.

That is when his heart started to come undone. He was forced to stare at her face in wonder for a few moments. That small girl made him feel like the tallest, largest man on earth. She knows that he is strong and powerful. However, what set him aside, in her mind, was how large his heart is. She's not all that impressed with what he can do. She is impressed with who he is. It made him feel a level of love that he had forgotten that he could feel. Rukia has an unconditional acceptance of him and sees him that way after knowing all of him and the way he is. He had to show her how much she meant to him. Even if he didn't say it out loud. He and she have always been good at being non-descript when it comes to their feelings. Somehow, the other always understands, regardless of the method of delivery.

The next morning… Ichigo knew that Rukia had understood him.

Ichigo was worried when he heard her begin to cry. He figured that he had made a very large mistake. Maybe she wasn't ready to have such a large emotional thought dropped on her heart. Hell, it would be heavy for anyone like them, who shy away from all emotional entanglement. Then, she kissed his face…when she kissed him, he knew his heart would blow.

It wasn't the fact that she put her lips to his cheek. Chibi has done that countless times. It was that they were laid on him in rapid succession with the force of deep, inner feeling. That was, extremely, unlike her. Rukia lost control of her emotions for a few minutes. She is not one to ever let them down, without provocation. If she had just thought it was cute, but didn't feel it, her reactions would not have been the same.

Rukia felt it.

Down to her soul.

That meant a lot to him.

More than he can ever convey in words.

His was going in that direction, too.

Quickly.

Her words simply pushed him over the edge…that last card at the top of the tower. It was all he could do not to grab the Midget and hold her to him until the end of time.

The threat of tears showed up when the boy realized that she said that he is perfect the way he is. He is far from perfect. Not even close.

And, she's so silly. He has already changed…it was all her doing and he's proud of it. Those things were allowed to happen, to a degree. At first he always fought them. After a while, though, he came around. He let her change him and would never do anything to the contrary.

When Ichigo put together how much he loves Rukia, how she makes him feel, how positive she feels about his existence and being with her, how much she puts into being and staying here, what she had to do to be here in the first place and how good he feels inside when she is, simply, near him… Ichigo happily sighs. _Damned Pretty Girl_. The young man was left with only one conclusion.

While he wants to be with her and confides in her like a best friend, he also respects her, worships her, loves her, lusts after her, follows her and, outright, adores her. The love he has for her is very different than that he has for **anyone** else.

Kurosaki Ichigo more than loves Kuchiki Rukia...Kurosaki Ichigo is _in_ love with Kuchiki Rukia.

_I am hopelessly in love with you, you bossy, surly, short tempered, cute little thing. You make my whole world turn._

He will tell her, soon; but he has to get his courage together. Gods, is he stupid. _I can fight Aizen, but I am afraid to Rukia that I am in love with her._ Until then, Ichigo doesn't want to scare her. He just wants to love Rukia as long as she will let him and, in truth, he is addicted to the love she reciprocates.

Her eyes dart down to her phone and the girl's face morphs into a deep and unsettled scowl. Okay, what the fuck is going on? Who is she texting? What did they say to her?

Her fingers are trying to move discretely, but quickly. You can tell that the Midget's mind is all business. Pocketing her phone, she raises her hand and asks to be excused.

When she passes him, Ichigo catches a glance of her eyes and they display a level of worry and fear that make him automatically want to kick an ass or two. However, she places her right hand on his shoulder, squeezes it gently and keeps walking. Rukia wants him to stay still.

The boy gives her a scowl, and tenses. She has limited time to come to him with the answer.

* * *

Byakuya paces, awaiting his sister's call. He knows that she is nervous; and with good reason. She just got back all that she had desired, two months ago. _Damn_.

Last night, all of hell broke loose. On top of an unbelievable amount of hollows, beings from almost every group they had ever encountered came out of the woodwork. It took them a while, but they managed to clear the Seirietei. Unfortunately…nobody was guarding Aizen.

In another two weeks, missions will be launched from Soul Society. They have to find the bastard and kill him. There is no other option. However, not even Kurosaki could get it done, last time.

Now, to the real unpleasantries. One, If Kurosaki fights, some eyebrows will rise amongst the ranks. The Kuchiki and Ukitake will have some problems. If the Kozo does not, the Gotei thirteen runs a very high risk of losing. One has to be serious, though. The Kozo is no coward.

He will go in there, do an exemplary job and get the short end of the stick. _I don't think so_.

Then, there is Rukia. She maybe discredited and she maybe banned from seeing Kurosaki. She would much rather be discredited. The previous two years were all that she could take. She can't do this twice; his imouto-sama won't survive it.

_I'll help you, Ruki-Sama._ Yes, he has a name for her when she isn't around. He is more than fond of his Imouto-Sama. _You are not in this alone, this time._

He has to talk her into listening to him and trusting him. He will get Rukia and Kurosaki into the best situation, if they will just trust him. He is going to have to do some back route things, but he believes that he can make this work. _I will not fuck this up; I have to show her that I am worthy or her confidence._

At least he knows that Isshin will be in.

The call for which he has been waiting, has arrived.

"Moshi-moshi, Rukia. I have been expecting your call."

* * *

"Forgive the amount of time it took to call you back, Nii-Sama." The girl slightly pants, "I had to get permission to leave and then I ran to a secure location. My apologies." She's not lying. She really did run to get here. Not only did she not want to keep him waiting, but Rukia is anxious in her own right.

"Do not worry yourself over such a trivial matter. I knew that you were in school. You made good time, considering the circumstances. Is the Kozo with you?" Byakuya knows that she can't just shunpo through the building. It shames him to know that his sibling is so concerned with displeasing him.

"No, as you requested." That, alone, bothers Rukia. What is so bad that Ichigo cannot know about it? The last time…

Almost as if reading her mind, Byakuya interjects, "Do not fret. Isshin requested to talk to him."

"Nii-Sama?" Her voice betrays heavy worry. Why would she and Ichigo's respective parental units need to speak to them separately?

Byakuya knew that his sister would not take this well. And, if Kurosaki were with her, he would go berserk before the noble could explain; simply because Rukia is, probably, looking unstable. Thus, why he agreed with Isshin to do it this way. "Rukia, I need you to come to the mansion for two hours. You will be back before dinner time. However, we need to talk about what is going on here and what I need for you to do. Come into the private gate, not the common ones. Isshin has taken care of your school obligations for the rest of the day. I will expect you within the hour. "

The female's eyes snap closed. This is bad. Kuchiki Byakuya is the type of man who likes to discuss serious things in private. Whatever it is, he does not want the Protection Squads to know about it because he is requesting use of the private gate. It doesn't sound like he is trying to make her stay, once she gets there, however. "Yes, Nii-Sama. I will be there, soon."

"Rukia?" the deep voice requests.

"Yes, Nii-Sama?"

Byakuya speaks warmly, but with conviction. "I am your onii-sama, you are my imouto-sama; trust me. We are family."

Rukia nods in acknowledgement. She does trust him. "Ah, we are, Byakuya-Nii-Sama."

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo, please gather your things and go to the office. Your father has requested that you be excused for the day." Ochei-Sensei announces out loud as she reads one of the white pieces of paper brought in by a student assistant.

_What?_ What is Oyaji's problem? _Is something wrong with the twins?_ Ichigo's scowl is on tight. This cannot be good. His father is taking him out of school and Rukia is out of the room. He has to find her before he goes anywhere, unless the twins are in a serious spot.

If that is the case, he is going to get out their shared spiritual threat, get her right now and get the fuck to wherever he has to be. He is glad that he paid attention to Renji when he had to rescue her with the twin hollows. He was never going to be in a position where he could not pinpoint her whereabouts, with one hundred percent accuracy, ever again.

He is in slight fear and very, very edgy. Worst of all, he is stunned in total confusion.

Shuffling the papers, the teacher continues. "Oh. It seems to be true for Kuchiki Rukia as well."

The class turns around as the door opens and a small girl with black hair walks in. Violet eyes search for amber and when they meet, both people know that they must leave the room. Now.

* * *

The educator finds it interesting that though there are lots of eyes on her, Kuchiki only searches for one pair; their owner also knows that his is the only gaze that she will acknowledge. Yet, whatever he saw was enough to get his body in motion.

In the last two weeks, after the three days where they pretended that the other had cooties, Kuchiki and Kurosaki have become even more inseparable, than before. One is hardly ever without the other. They have become so familiar with each other that she has to wonder why they just don't date and get it over with. Hell, she's surprised that they hadn't started texting, today.

Oh yes, she sees them texting. Why doesn't she stop it? Why should she. They are getting good grades in class, they behave themselves, they don't make a racket and…_they are so cute!_

Those two smile their fool heads off at each other. The woman wants to snort. These are two individuals who spend their whole day scowling at people and putting on an act. That is why it is so cute to watch them, together. They make each other smile and turn red.

Kurosaki must flatter Kuchiki to the point of vomiting because the girl gets super dark red when she reads some of his responses. She looks at the ground as if it did something to her.

Kuchiki must feed Kurosaki's ego because, whatever she says, makes his posture straighter and the dumbest smiles ever erected appear on the kid's lips.

Those two dimwits have fallen in love.

The woman watches as they both pack up their belongings and make their way out of the room. _Well, that's something I haven't seen them do in public._ Something must really be wrong.

She hopes everything is okay. They are such a sweet, young couple with so much respect for each other. You don't see that any more, with kids their age.

Kurosaki and Kuchiki also love each other deeply. Regardless of age…it is rare these days.

* * *

Kuchiki-San and Kurosaki-Kun are excused from class, together? What is happening that would only involve the two of them and sanctioned by Kurosaki-San? Who is he to give permission for Kuchiki-San, anyway?

The soft-spoken girl did not miss the fact that Kuchiki-San touched Kurosaki-Kun on the shoulder, on the way out. He didn't flinch, but looked up at her.

The boy seemed to question what Ochei-Sensei had said until the small girl opened the door. When she came back into the room, they looked directly at each other, and he automatically started moving. He even started packing up her things before she got to her seat.

Her face doesn't betray any emotions she is having. As far as Orihime can tell, the female shinigami looks natural. Even her movements are still fluid and graceful; unhurried. Why was Kurosaki-Kun so alarmed when she came back?

He, in contrast, is moving much faster than normal. Though his face is in the standard scowl, his movements are jerky and robotic. He is just trying to get out of the room.

Why is it so difficult to get next to Kurosaki-Kun? She's finding it harder and harder to see them separated so that she can ask him out. Take the day before the festival, last week.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo had worked three nights, last week; Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. That meant that Rukia got stuck with the majority of the homework. She knew that by the time he got home, all he was going to want to do is shower, eat and sleep. He also had to work Saturday morning again, so Friday, he was going to want to crash early._

_With his work schedule and the hollow fights, Ichigo was just worthless on Friday, during school. _

_And, Rukia felt badly for him. She knows what it is like to work, go to school and fight. Anytime she is here, that is what she does. For right now, Ichigo isn't used to it, yet. He needs some time to adjust and, really, she doesn't mind sucking up all of the homework. It gives her extra practice and helps her catch up to her peers. However, she reminded him that he might want to check the Trig and Calc homework. Those are her worst subjects and his best._

_Her goal for the night, is to make him take a nap when they get to the house, get him up so that he does, in fact, eat dinner and make sure that he is in bed by ten o'clock. He doesn't have to be up until seven, the next morning._

_Ichigo feels like shit. He is super tired, he is yawning his ass off and he cannot believe that he has managed to only come off of one night's contribution to homework. He wouldn't blame Rukia for kicking his ass. He isn't holding up his end of their relationship. Yet, she hasn't bitched at him about it; not even once._

_If he can get past work tomorrow and get a good nap in, he should be good by three, in the afternoon. They can go check out the Chappy sale and that shitty Chappy movie, tomorrow night. He needs to make it up to her._

_Besides, the ambassador to the Rukia Nation is a rabbit. It makes her happy, her eyes shine and she hugs him __**a **__**lot**__. Ichigo is learning to respect the bunny._

_The bell for the end of the day rings, and everyone starts moving…except for Ichigo. As she walks by, the girl smacks him in the head, bringing him back to life. He promptly scowls and raises himself from his seat to join the throng of students making their way to their weekends. _

_Orihime and Tatsuki had talked about the shy girl's issue with getting next to Kurosaki-Kun without Kuchiki-San. She told Tatsuki that she has no way of getting to know the boy if he is never without his short side-kick. They had come up with the idea of all going to the weekend's autumn festival. Tatsuki could entertain Ishida-Kun and Sado-Kun, and Orihime would spend time talking to the orange-haired boy._

_Having gathered their things and donning their matching-against-Ichigo's-will pea coats in an off-white, Ichigo and Rukia are stopped by Tatsuki. "Hey, Ichigo! Come over here for a minute!"_

_The boy growls inwardly, but moves in the direction requested. It isn't that he is mad at Tatsuki. It's just that he is tired and wants to go home. Evening out his voice, but not bothering to let go of his scowl, he responds, "Yo."_

"_Hey, we were going to the festival tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to come." The girl inquires with a statement. Maybe if they went out, without Kuchiki, Hime might get some time alone with Ichigo. They may find that they have a lot in common._

"_Depends, when are you guys thinking about going?" It could be kinda fun. But, he already has plans with Rukia in the evening; even if the Midget doesn't know it. They haven't really had any quality alone time, in a while._

_The spiky haired girl cocks a brow. "We are thinking of making it an all day thing. We go at about noon, and leave around eleven. Whatcha got going on?" He's got a date tomorrow night? Who's it with? _

_Orihime notices that Kuchiki-San doesn't look too put out. Is he going out with __**her**__ tomorrow?_

_Not skipping a beat, Ichigo answers only what he wants to. "I have to work until noon and I am gonna need a nap. I am tired as hell. I got somewhere to be after six. We can come from three till then; six-thirty, at the latest. Where do you want us to meet up with you guys?" They don't need to know what his plans are. If they do, he runs the risk of them inviting themselves along. He wants that time to be his and Rukia's._

_Inoue inwardly frowns. Why is it always a 'we'?_

_Why can he not go anywhere without Kuchiki? She did not invite the small girl; Tatsuki invited Ichigo. "Text me when you get there. We'll find you. See you tomorrow, Ichigo. Have a good weekend, Kuchiki-San."_

_A refined alto replies, "You as well, Arisawa-San."_

_Two girls smile at each other. They, finally, got what they set out to achieve. _

_As the two shinigami turn to walk toward the stairs, Ichigo looks down at his housemate and speaks in a relaxed tone. "That'll be fun for you, tomorrow. You will like the rides and games, since they don't have that stuff in Soul Society."_

_Looking up to him, between her unruly bang, she replies in an equal voice, "What do you mean? I am not invited. Arisawa-San invited you, not me. It was evident in her farewell. She plans to see you tomorrow and me on Monday." She shrugs and continues, "It's not a big deal. I can hang out with Zu and Rin. We always have fun." After a scoff, she finishes, "Rin promised to let Zu do her face this weekend. I want to watch the torture. I owe her a couple." A malicious smile takes over her face just imagining the scene._

_The boy stops walking. Is he that tired that he was completely clueless? While it is great that his sisters and Rukia always seem to find each other's company enjoyable, he is not going out with the group, leaving her at home. Once he actually thinks through the words, the Midget is right._

_Rukia continues to walk, but stops when she hears a loud shout come out of her companion._

"_Hey! Tatsuki! Rukia's invited, right?" His scowl is on tight. If Tatsuki is going to do this, then she is going to say it to Rukia's face. He isn't going to let her get away with being a coward. And, Chibi better be invited. If not, it is going to get real wrong, real quick…right now._

_The addressed girl turns around and looks into the eyes of the boy. He is really leaving no room to object. If she says 'no', he is going to ask why and then Hime will come up; or he won't come, anyway. If she says 'yes', then he is never going to leave Kuchiki-San alone. Both options are less than optimal, at this point. His eyes look hell bent on bringing her. Keeping her voice pleasant, but without excitement the girl replies, "Sure."_

_Again, he isn't sure what the deal is with Tatsuki, but she gave him a satisfactory answer. "Cool. See you tomorrow afternoon." He turns, puts his hand on Rukia's back and leads them down the stairway, after swinging the door open, harshly._

_The echo of their voices is heard shortly before the door swings closed. _

_A deep but soft and sweet feminine voice states, "Ichigo, you didn't have to do that."_

_A still deeper voice laced feeling and adoration replies, "Yes, I did, Chibi. Yes. I did."_

_End of Flashback_

Why did he have to do that? Why can't he go anywhere without her?

More concerning is the way they almost operate together through telepathy. They don't talk much in the presence of other people, yet they just…move. She can't explain it. They seem to know what the other wants, is going to say, or is going to do. She knew what kind of drink he wanted, how much whipped cream to put on the hot chocolate and how much extra milk should be added. He could tell her which rides she would like the most, what kind of soda she drinks and that she would like the Chappy face painting booth. He even bought her a pair of bunny ears and…

And a purple ribbon with her name on it, for her hair…she wore it today. When Orihime came back from the bathroom early, she saw them around the corner and stopped. The boy showed it to her and Kuchiki-San smiled in a way that Orihime has never seen. After the petite girl took it from Kurosaki-Kun's hands, he walked behind her. Reaching past her shoulders, he took possession of the ribbon and straightened himself. Looping the fabric around, he tied it to her ponytail. Orihime wishes that she could have gotten close enough to see what the ribbon actually said.

Kuchiki-San's face turned pink and she turned her head in Orihime's direction, while looking at the ground. The ginger-haired girl stepped back as not to be seen. When Orihime mustered up the courage to look again, Kurosaki-Kun's ears were so red they clashed with his hair.

Plus, his hand is always on her.

_Even…now. _

The girl looks down at the floor and turns to the front. At least she didn't have to see that… with them standing directly in front of her.

Is she too late?

No, she is going to have to make herself an opportunity. She will make lemonade. Surely, life didn't bring her to this juncture only to have her love unrequited, did it?

* * *

Chad knows that something is not as it should be. The way Ichigo started grabbing Kuchiki-San's belongings makes the man wonder what could be going wrong.

Firstly, Kuchiki-San left without Ichigo. That had to annoy his friend. Miraculously, however, he stayed still. He didn't get up and run after her. That must be what the shoulder pat was about.

Secondly, when she re-entered the room, his face went into some sort of recognition. It was as if he innately knew what to do.

The large man has known that something is going on with the two for a while, but he confirmed it last Saturday. It wasn't what Ichigo said, but the way he acted when he said it.

_Flashback_

_Kuchiki-San had gone to the restroom and left Ichigo with all of her bags. Arisawa-San and Inoue-San had gone to get a piece of sponge cake, but Inoue-San also wanted some curry to dunk it in. They were off on a mission to find a vendor that would just sell them the sauce, without the rice. The thought made the man want to gag._

_Ishida had stepped away, momentarily, to look at the textiles some of the vendors were selling. Chad and Ichigo were standing, marking time._

_Ichigo's eyes suddenly see a booth that interests him. "Hey, Chad. What are all the girls shrieking about, over there?"_

_Chad moves his eyes that direction and answers, "Ah, that is a booth where you can get hair ribbons with custom messages on them. Girls buy them for their girlfriends and sisters; guys buy them for their sisters and girlfriends. Different type."_

_The shinigami rolls his eyes. He knows that much. "I got that they are different types of 'girlfriends'. I hate to say this, but let's go look for a minute." If he is going to get stuck buying this type of item, at least he can be with a guy that won't clown him for it._

_Chad gives him a sideways glance, but goes along, anyway. "Sure. You have sisters." He knows this isn't for the Kurosaki twins. He may be quiet, but he isn't blind._

_The other guy returns the glance. "Yeah, I do. This is a gift, though, for someone else."_

_The dark-skinned man sets his eyes forward and does his best not to smile. "Understand. Let's go look before the girls get back."_

_Ichigo nods in gratitude and they enter the booth. At any rate, he has another guy with him; he doesn't look __**so**__ dumb._

_Once in the booth, Ichigo's eyes go from wide in amazement to narrow with irritation. The cool thing is; there are hundreds of ribbons. The shit thing is; there are too many fucking choices! Men only have an eight color crayon box. There is no distinction between Ocean Blue, Sea Blue and Caribbean Blue. They are all blue, dammit! The male shinigami cringes in aggravation._

_After their selection is made, with the help of Ishida, Ichigo writes down what he wants embroidered on it and his name for the order. All three men wait the five minutes for finishing while conversing._

_When it is done, the trio leaves the booth. Opening the box, slightly, the Strawberry inspects the cloth while the other two men look over his shoulder, inconspicuously. When the boy raises his head, Ishida and Chad turn away as if interested in other things._

_Ichigo looks both left and right, checking for other eyes. Chad and Ishida must be paying attention to something else. _

_Giving it the full once over, his eyes attach themselves to the embroidery and he smiles. It may be a typo, but he'll take it. _

_Chad reads the ribbon as well. He wasn't going to say anything, but he wants his friend to get what he paid for. "Ichigo, I don't mean to pry, but there are errors in it. There are misspellings and they forgot the noun in the middle of a sentence. I know that the sentence doesn't really matter when it is tied on, but it might give her the wrong idea. And, the names are on the ends, so they will be seen when you tie it. That isn't what you ordered."_

_Snapping back to reality, the boy briefly glances at his friend, speaking lowly with a soft smile and slightly pinking cheeks. "Maybe, but it's true."_

_End flashback_

Right there, Chad knew that Ichigo is almost done with hiding what he feels for Kuchiki-San. If he feels bold enough to let that go, in writing, then he feels comfortable enough with her reaction to those types of things. That means that his best friend is used to seeing that type of reaction from her. Therefore, she has seen her name misspelled before and he must say some pretty mushy things to her. The big man wants to laugh. _Your secret is safe with me, Ichigo._

Chad's best friend is trying to woo a girl and doesn't even know he's doing it. Those two are ridiculous.

In any case, the quiet guy wonders if their leaving so abruptly has anything to do with all of the hollows, these days. If they get separated again, or if something happens to Kuchiki-San, Ichigo is going to whoever is responsible…and Hell's coming with him. Ichigo will make someone pay and Chad has to say…he would be the first to join the shinigami.

If Ichigo loves Kuchiki-San that much, then it is Chad's job to help his best friend protect what is his. Evidently, the male shinigami has decided that Kuchiki-San is his and he is hers.

It took him long enough. Chad figured that out in Soul Society, which is why he went. It looks like they will be out on a mission, again.

Well, it seems that Ichigo is a bit soft around Kuchiki-San

* * *

Uryu knows that there is trouble brewing if Kuchiki-San and Kurosaki are being excused, legitimately. And, if the way that Kurosaki is trying like hell to get out of the room is any indication, it must be something that neither of them has all of the details on, but is frightened of, nonetheless.

The well mannered boy has to say, he was impressed by the fact that Kurosaki didn't just pop out of the chair the moment Kuchiki-San asked to be excused. The spirit knowing men could feel the change in her reiatsu. That was not a biological relief break. She had to attend business. The shoulder squeeze must have been meant to keep her attack dog in check.

Any business from Soul Society is bad. Usually, business means that she is being recalled. If she gets recalled… the Quincy doesn't even want to think about it. There are more hollows here than ever before and recalls after that type of activity have been about war or major battles, in the past. If there is one of those, then Kurosaki will be fighting again, and wondering where Kuchiki-San is; if she is well.

He's also not going to want to let her go if he doesn't have some type of promise that she will be allowed to come back. He was a soulless man for those two years. He's not going to be keen on doing an encore of that. It also didn't look like those two years were kind to Kuchiki-San, either. She wants to be here as badly as he wants her here.

Besides, based on last Saturday, things are finally changing between them.

_Flashback_

_Uryu had given all of the fabrics the look over. He found the vendors' prices very fair and even cheaper by the bolt. Most fabric stores make no difference between the price by the yard and by the bolt. This had been wonderful! The more of a fabric he bought, the cheaper the price became. Isn't that fantastic!_

_After some lovely homemade fabrics, organza and brocade, he buys an extra bolt to make Kuchiki-San a kimono for her Yui-no. He doesn't know about anyone else, but he sees their betrothal as more likely than summer to chase the spring. From what Uryu has seen of the senior Kuchiki, he is not the type of man to let his sister just be with a man. It looks badly and people will talk. He is having none of it. Whether they know it or not, in the next couple of years, those two are getting married if they continue to orbit around each other, like this. So, he might as well get a gift started. Besides, he would be pleased to know that she wore something he made to an event as important as that. He idly wonders what she has in mind for her wedding kimono._

_Leaving the booth, the boy notices the other two males at the personalized ribbon booth. The glasses-clad boy would bet money that the orange-haired one isn't buying this for his two sisters. Well, well. Maybe Kurosaki isn't a total Cretin._

_Stealthily making his way to the two men, he overhears their conversation and decides to put them out of their misery._

"_Okay, blue, white or purple." Ichigo declares. "It has to be one of the three. White matches her sword and bankai. Blue sounds good for her. Purple matches her eyes, most of the time. I wanna get the purple with blue for the embroidery? Or white? What the fuck? Men are not supposed to think of shit like this! This is for girls!" This place is taking away his testosterone by the minute. He can't stand thinking about all of these colors. Ichigo knows what stuff in his wardrobe goes together, but to start at the basics is too hard. _

"_What about light green for the writing? It matches her bankai, too." Chad answers._

"_C'mon, man! Don't add another colour to the mix!" Ichigo is almost ready to give up. No wonder you only see girls coming out of here._

_A slender man clears his throat. "How about you choose the purple ribbon; silk grosgrain. Then, you put each of her names on the ends, in lavender, so that it is easy to see. If you want to put a private message in it, have that done in dark red. It will be difficult to see, unless it is unraveled, much less read. And, it matches both of your bankais."_

_Ichigo and Chad slowly turn their heads behind them and their eyes make contact with Ishida. Ichigo is amazed._

_Let's just get something straight. Regardless of how much he enjoys fucking with Ishida, he has respect for the man. However, he's not even going to make fun of the guy, today. Nor is he going to make excuses regarding who the ribbon is, or isn't, for. Four Eyes just gave him the answer he wanted…needed. There is no point in lying. That is exactly what he is going to order because he couldn't have come up with anything better. _

_Great. He's been outted to both of them and hasn't even told Rukia. And he has no defense; he doesn't need one. If he can trust them in battle, he can trust them, right here. Looking them both in the eye, he gives them his answer. "Good choice, Four Eyes." Turning his head and smiling, he faces forward. "I'll keep you in mind when I have more expensive purchases of this type to make. You have a good eye for this sort of thing. Maybe that sewing club isn't such a wussy group. Thanks."_

_Uryu adjusts his glasses. "Well, at least you can identify your shortcomings. That is a start in the right direction. Anytime, Kurosaki." A smile is graces the Quincy's face as well._

_All three men nod. They have fought together, for each other and sometimes, with each other. However, they always know, deep down, that they can trust each other. Ichigo will not lie about something like this, to them. He doesn't have to tell Ishida and Chad what he and Rukia are or aren't. They already know that she is special to him. They might as well know his intention. Besides, he's pretty sure they have known for a long time._

_Uryu watches over Ichigo's shoulder as he writes the message. When bespectacled boy sees the message, he stands next to the order taker and whispers, "Just skip the word 'friend'" while passing the woman a small wad of cash. _

_The woman nods and starts typing the contents of the form. She had typed 'Ku', started talking to Uryu and continued on…from her previous line of thought. _

_Unfortunately, the contents did not come out as 'Kuchiki'._

_Nonetheless, Ichigo is pleased._

_End Flashback_

Oh, dear; Kurosaki is in love with Kuchiki-San.

Not that it isn't reciprocated.

_Maybe Inoue-San will let go, at last._

In any case, Kurosaki is not in a good place and has forgotten where he is. He is falling into whatever his most familiar habits are with Kuchiki-San. She's not even pushing him away. The Quincy sighs. Here they go, again.

* * *

She knew that it was only a matter of time before Kuchiki had Ichigo back in the old habit. And the spiky-haired girl is none too impressed.

Here they go, with this shit, _again_. They are about to go missing for days and months. Then, they'll make everyone forget that they were missing. What the hell.

Before his okaa-san died, Ichigo was the happiest kid alive. He made his sister, Yuzu, seem like a grouch.

He smiled easy and cried easy. But he was happy all the same. After Kurosaki-San died, he became completely different. Ichigo hardened up. He stopped crying, all together. He and his sister Karin became like stone. Sarcastic stones.

It is true that he was never happy after that, but he learned how to get through. Ichigo began to function with the rest of the world and he was coming along nicely. Though he would have never been ecstatic about life, he would have had a comfortable and normal one.

Then, Kuchiki showed up. It all went to hell in a hand basket.

Missing school, cutting class…weird, major injuries all of the time... Ichigo is throwing away his life. And it all started with Kuchiki Rukia. If she hadn't gotten him mixed up in this mess, his life would be like everyone else's. He was on the right track. He was in school, he was studying, and he was getting his life together… until this chick showed up.

He needs a nice girl who is sweet and kind to him like is mom was. This girl slaps him around and everything else. They are extremely exclusive and secretive. No one knows too much about what they do. They walk home together, they come to school together; they go absolutely everywhere together. You almost never see one without the other. As soon as the short girl came on the scene, Ichigo attached himself to her and has not let up.

And, what exactly are they? They never do say. Even when they say 'friend', it sounds different. They have these weird conversation-like things going on, without speaking and they watch each other; a lot. It's almost creepy. They seem to share the same mind, at times. Ichigo is always touching Kuchiki and never stops. Even if it is a slap, or a kick, or poking her forehead, or grabbing her arm or...the list goes on and on. Very seldom do they go out, all as a group, anymore. If they do, it is during the day. Ichigo and Kuchiki always arrive and leave as a pair. If one is late, so is the other. However, no one has ever seen them hold hands, kiss, or hug each other in public…until last Saturday.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Kuchiki-San arrived around three fifteen, or at least that's when she got a text from Ichigo. Tatsuki replied that they were in line for the Ferris Wheel, but would meet up with him and his guest, after that. _

"_Is that Kurosaki-Kun?" Tatsuki's best friend inquires._

_The dark-haired girl brings her attention back to the present from her phone. "Yeah. He and Kuchiki-San are already here."_

_The Quincy turns around. He and Chad are ahead of them in the line. "Ah. What did you tell him?"_

_Tatsuki brings her gaze to the proper man. "I told him that we would meet him right after we got off of the ride."_

"_Isn't that them, over there?" Orihime asks._

_Out of nowhere, the loud voice of the tallest man comes out. "Ichigo! Kuchiki-San! Over here!"_

_The two called people turn around. Ichigo is wearing a half-attempted scowl and Rukia looks like she's seen the secret for self-actualization. She is smiling like a child. Her hair is back, in the front and brought to a smaller, but amazingly thick ponytail. The rest of her hair falls down her back. It is all done in large spiral curls. Her lone bang hangs down the front. Both are clad in the begrudged coats._

_The male shinigami wants to scowl at his female counterpart. She's wanted to stop at every little thing they have seen on the way to this spot; which is why they are fifteen minutes later than he wanted to be. Then, Rukia sees the damned Ferris Wheel. He so doesn't feel like waiting in line for that; yet, he knows that he will. However, Ichigo doesn't mind too much. How can he? She's got a smile to die for; Rukia is ridiculously beautiful. _

"_Hey, Chad! Be right there." Ichigo acknowledges the man, pulls Rukia's small ponytail and gently pushes her toward the group._

_When they get there, they stand outside of the line and to talk with their friends. "Wassup, guys, Tatsuki, Inoue?" The amber-eyed boy asks._

_Orihime attempts to strike up a conversation. "Good afternoon, K-kuroskaki-Kun! Kuchiki-San! How have your days been?" _

_The male answers first. "Meh, I worked this morning and took a nap before I got here. I worked a lot, all week. So, I just wanted to eat and sleep when I got home, a few hours ago."_

_Rukia follows up, "I watched military history with Otou-Isshin-Sama this morning, sparred with Karin-Chan, earlier and let Yuzu-Chan do my hair before we came here." Shit. She didn't mean to call him Otou-Sama in public. It is not that she is ashamed of the man, at all. It just raises questions and may make Ichigo uncomfortable. _

_The small girl locks eyes with an amazing amber pair, and offers her apology with a light scowl. 'Sorry.'_

_The orange-haired boy looks down to her with a scowl as well. What is she ashamed of? He could care less if Rukia tells them that she calls Oyaji that. If the people who live with the guy don't care, the guy himself loves it, and she is used to saying it, whose business is it, anyway? _

_Giving her a scoff, a head shake and a ponytail pull, he smiles slightly at her. 'As if I care.'_

_Her smile returns to childlike, once again. 'Thank you.'_

_He reflects one back to her, and he begins to play with her large, spiral- curled hair appendages. 'Nothing to thank me for.'_

_Only the two other females eye them in question. They do not miss the small girl's reference to the senior Kurosaki._

"_Well, at least it sounds like you had a full day and Ichigo still got a Yuzu cooked lunch before his nap." Tatsuki doesn't like the fact that they are talking to each other without talking. Again. What are they, _Teretabīzu_?_

"_Nah, when I got home, Yuzu was at the store with Oyaji. After I got out of the shower, an awesome lunch was on my desk in my room. While, it was way more than I should eat at one time, I just ate there and went to sleep. I have to say, though, it was nice to crash on a full gut. I just better not do that too often, or I'll get fat." _

_His eyes move over to Rukia who is slightly pink in the face. "Some people are more domestic than they think…and are very good at it." _

_The implied individual's eyes meet his and she looks away. He really liked what she made? It was a standard stir-fry the girl has seen Zu make on many occasions. She just added some vegetables, some leftover steak and rice with soy. Rukia took it upstairs with a glass of milk and some of that sports drink stuff he likes. She figured he probably needed it after running around all day, and the milk would do him some good. He liked it! Maybe the noble isn't as hopeless as she thought, in a kitchen. _

_So, Kuchiki made him lunch. She was at his house all of that time? Tatsuki has to wonder what the hell is up with Kuchiki and the Kurosakis. "So, Kuchiki-San, what made you go over Ichigo's house since he wasn't home? You and his sisters always spend that kind of time together?"_

_Rukia's happy bubble stops working and her face hardens. She knew someone would ask. "I-"_

_As if on cue, Ichigo puts his hand over her mouth. "She and my sisters are close. They call her 'Ruki' or 'Ruki-Nee' and she calls them by their first names or nick names. She often refers to Yuzu as 'Zu' like me and Karin, and Karin as 'Rin'. Though, I think that name started out as a taunt and stuck as endearment. They like being with her, she's an older girl and they have someone to relate to. I am glad that she is around them when me and Oyaji aren't there. I worry less when I know that they are with her and not by themselves, even if they are thirteen. She and my chi-chi are shinigami so it is only natural that they find human fighting interesting. Plus, her onii-san and my chi-chi know each other. If you are wondering, yes, she and my family are very close. Any other questions?" His eyebrow is raised as if the question is more rhetorical. He isn't really open to anymore questioning of him or Rukia._

_Chad and Uryu suddenly find the front of the line interesting. Both want to laugh. They both figured that Kuchiki-San stayed with the Kurosakis. As if Ichigo or his father would let her stay anywhere else. They've seen the way the senior Kurosaki dotes on Kuchiki-San as if she were one of the twins. And, Ichigo… he's been touchy about that subject since the very beginning._

_Trying to smooth things over quickly and maybe get Kuchiki away from Ichigo, Tatsuki replies. "Well, I see. I'm glad that your sisters like Kuchiki-San. How about you guys cut in with us?" _

_Rukia and Ichigo look a few people back to get their consent. Nothing pisses people off more than watching someone recently come on the scene and get ahead of them. When it seems that it is of no issue with the other patrons, they duck under the rope._

_Each car holds four people. Chad and Ishida are in the front. Behind Chad is Tatsuki, and behind Uryu is Rukia. Orihime is behind Tatsuki and Ichigo is behind Rukia._

_Tatsuki figures that the first four will be put into a car. That will leave Orihime and Ichigo in another car with two people that they don't know. Since they are both shy, they will be forced to talk to each other._

_Ichigo wonders why the hell Tatsuki is so interested in him and Rukia. It is starting to really annoy the shit out of him. He is trying to enjoy the day with friends and Rukia. In a few hours, it will be just him and the Midget. He wants to smile just thinking about it._

_Anyway, he is just out for an enjoyable day. What is Tatsuki's deal with Rukia? If this keeps up too much longer, he is going to just have to ask his oldest friend what her problem is. Why is she pressing Rukia so much? _

_Why is Inoue continuously staring at Rukia? He's glad that Rukia is so fascinated with machinery, by nature, that she isn't noticing anything else but the wheel. Otherwise, Inoue would run the risk of a serious re-direct from the small girl. Ichigo's insides shiver just thinking about the scene…Inoue wouldn't have a chance if Rukia were in the mood to mix it up. Rukia's verbal lashings are sometimes worse than her physical ones. She doesn't just bring you down to her size, she puts you below her._

_There is a reason he refers to Shorty as the Devil's Handmaiden: she is beguiling, __über__ easy on the eyes and treacherous. Like personified evil, Rukia can be vicious and alluring all at the same time; damn, she's hot._

_His train of thought is broken as his body is pushed one direction and Rukia is pushed in another. His head whips around to see her just as surprised as him. Both immediately reach for the other, but are unable to get close._

_There is no point in making a scene._

_He catches her glance and she smiles softly at him. "See you soon."_

_The boy straightens up and smiles back. "Yeah."_

_They turn to face their respective cars and give one more look back. Both smile knowingly._

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo gets into the car and sits next to Inoue, trying to leave enough room for decency._

_Orihime begins to pull the safety bar down so both parties raise their arms to complete the task._

_Neither can come up with what to say, but Ichigo figures that he needs to make an effort at this. The two people across from him are strangers, and he doesn't want Inoue to feel that he is being rude. She is a friend. "So, what have you and Tatsuki been up to, today?"_

"_Well, we went to the shooting gallery and Suki-Chan won a rubber duck, and…."_

_Ichigo stares Inoue in the eye but cannot hear one word that is coming from her mouth. His mind is on one girl and one alone. He wanted to be here, with her; not Inoue. Besides, he wanted to watch the expressions on the Chibi's face when she went on this ride. He bets that she'll be thrilled when the car climbs to the top; she likes high places._

_Rukia has taken care of him all week. From homework, to putting away their laundry, bringing him meals, setting out fresh pajamas and towels on his bed when he got home from work, to lunch, today… she has been the best. She even did some of his chores this week, when he was too tired. What the hell would he have done without her? Rukia is so the shit._

"…_and then, we saw you and Kuchiki-San coming over to the line by us!" The boy's actual conversation-mate finishes with excitement. He listened to her without interrupting once. Maybe he found her conversation interesting! Orihime feels a bit of pride in their progress._

_Pulling out his phone, he texts Rukia a message. He has to let her know that he appreciates what she's done for him this week. He needed her help. _

_

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Wives like u r how happily married men get fat. I'm already happy. Don't make me fat :)_

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo looks up at Inoue and falls in, "I had to send a message. It sounds like you guys had a full day. What are you guys doing tonight?" He learned, long ago, to ask people questions about themselves if he doesn't really want to talk. Most, will go on for hours._

"_According to the flyer, there's supposed to be a fireworks show at ten-thirty and…"_

_His pocket buzzes and he reads the screen. Opening the message, he smiles._

_

* * *

_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_U would never let ME get fat, so I'll be damned if I let U do it :) UR welcome. I'm glad my husband feels better. Besides, U know U luv it :)_

_

* * *

_

_He begins texting while interjecting and looking back up at Inoue every so often so she won't stop talking. He knows that he is wrong for doing that, but he can't help it. He really wants to be with the girl in the other car…and he doesn't mean Tatsuki or Ishida. _

_

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Even if u were fat, u'd still b pretty. U R right, tho. I do, very much…everyday I luv it more and more. _

_

* * *

_

_Is Kurosaki-Kun talking to Kuchiki-San? Maybe auburn-haired girl needs to start asking him questions to get him engaged. If he has to talk, he won't have time to text. "What are you doing, tonight? Is it something fun? You should come back by, if you get done early. Did you know…"_

_He only gets to nod at Inoue before the reply comes. At this point, he could care less about what the other girl says. Chibi is…there is no substitute._

_

* * *

_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Me 2, more than U know. I wish U were next 2 me. TY 4 thinking I am pretty :) _

_XOXO_

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo will definitely be collecting on those hugs and kisses. _

_The boy smiles like a complete fool and coughs; he catches himself letting his guard down. _

_The young man sends his last reply before the ride takes off. Grabbing the bar, he sends out a reiatsu pulse. Pocketing his phone, he looks over to Inoue to terminate the conversation. "Well, I guess we can get going now."_

_Orihime notices the flare in reiatsu. He must be excited about the ride. Maybe Kurosaki-Kun is enjoying the change of pace…and company._

_

* * *

_

_As the ride takes off, Rukia opens her phone briefly and smiles sweetly._

_

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_I am always with u just like u have always been with me._

_

* * *

_

_His reiatsu pushes toward her and she feels warm all over. Without saying a word, she pockets her phone, as well._

_She's going to have to tell him something in the immediate future. They…she has no words for how wonderful her life is with Ichigo. But she does have words for how irritated she is that she is sitting next to Ishida and not Ichigo. Not that Ishida is bad. She is fond of the man. However…_

_If it had not been for Arisawa's little three card Monte game she played, Rukia would be sitting next to and under the arm of the Fruit. But no, she is a car away from him. _

_Damn, she loves being with Berry Boy. It doesn't matter where or what she is doing, she likes to be with him. She had no problem helping him out this week and is glad that he liked her food. The petite girl giggles, slightly. As if she would let her husband get too fat to fight._

_He still calls her his wife. Hell, they are on each other's bank accounts. It isn't like they don't share everything they own. And, Berry treats her money like his…tightass! _

_He made her put away two-thirds of her allowance so that they would have a nest egg for college. He figures between their two savings accounts, that they should have enough to have their apartment deposit for college, since they won't let a girl and a boy stay in the same dorm room. She told her favourite orange-haired boy that she could get the money from Bya-Nii, later. But, he gave her a glare, so she let it go. Now, he's cheap with hers and his money! In addition, Berry Head said that it was too much money to blow through in a month. Take the laptop example._

_She wants a laptop of her own. Ichigo said that they can share his, but he never lets her download Chappy stuff. And, with the hawk-like monitoring he does of the bank accounts, she can't even sneak the money out without a lecture on financial responsibility and future priorities! She'll get the laptop she wants when she next sees Bya-Nii. She'll tell him it is for school…and it is. Her brother never questions educational items._

_The girl giggles again. Ichigo is already like her husband. But, until they are officially spouses, she's not telling him of her Chappy Store in the Seirietei. She clears good money off of that experiment turned income source. Her brother thinks that she takes a loss. However, she doesn't. She just diversifies into other lines to reinvest in the store. The girl bets that by the end of summer, she will be at a point to let the store become simply for earning. That will be more than enough for her and Ichigo to be able to BUY an apartment where they go to school and still use her salary, allowance and savings to live on. _

_By the end of the next year, she is hoping to have enough so that she and Ichigo can go to school with or without help._

_Yes, she is silly, but she listened to her brother's advice and took the best out of all parts. In the two years since she bought the poorly stocked and ran store, she has become a major merchant. The girl believes that by the end of the year, she will be able to clear an amount of money that will make most people choke. Rukia expects in her first full year, running it the way she has been, she will pull in enough to pay for their college tuitions, in full, for all four years. That is nothing to cough at. She's no fool either. Her business is insured._

_If she tells him where the money comes from, Ichigo's pride will be burned...he wants to be the provider, as a man. Rukia trusts him with all that she has but doesn't want him to worry about something that she has taken care of…so that her well meaning jackass won't have to work so hard. Plus, as a woman, Rukia wants to prove that she can pull her own weight whether in the Living World or the Seirietei; that she is a worthy partner_

_She doesn't want her fruit to work himself to death, because he would…just so that she could be happy. Though, the younger Kuchiki knows that she could never be happy without him. All of the money in the world has no value without Ichigo._

_By the time he knows, it won't matter anymore. And, for all of the times that Ichigo and the Kurosakis have supported her, paying for school and a living space is the least that she can do._

_More importantly, it will be __**their**__ home; hers and Ichigo's._

* * *

_Tatsuki is amazed at how long Kuchiki can go without talking. She has played with her phone a lot, but that is about it. She speaks when spoken to; no more. The taller girl decides to ask as they are moving, "So, Kuchiki-San, since Ichigo has plans for tonight, why don't you stay with us?" She might as well use this time wisely; like getting information._

_Rukia looks up at the girl without expression. "Thank you for the invitation Arisawa-San, but I, too, have plans." She wants to laugh. The question is obvious. But the answers won't be. It isn't as if Arisawa really wanted Rukia along, in the first place. If Ichigo had not insisted, the smaller girl would not be welcome._

"_Really? That's cool. What are you doin'?" Stop skirting the issue, Kuchiki._

"_I am having an evening out with a friend." Rukia almost wants to giggle. She has spent the last forty years with the harshest and hardest bitches ever born. Arisawa is nothing to her._

_Why can she not answer anything, directly? "Well, if it is girl, then I would try that new cupcake place. If it is a guy, I would go with the Ramen place by school." Depending on which one she talks about or rebuffs, the result will tell Tatsuki what type of friend Kuchiki is going out with._

_All occupants get pitched as the car stops to go the opposite direction. Once the ride has smoothed out, Rukia continues, "I have not been told where they have dinner planned, but I am sure that it will be equally as good as the establishments you, so kindly, suggested. Thank you." If you spend forty years with Kuchiki Byakuya, you too can speak like him; cold, quick and unrevealing._

_The two men look at each other and want to laugh, again. Arisawa-San is NEVER going to get a straight answer out of Kuchiki-San unless she asks the direct question._

_This girl is really pissing Tatsuki off, but her voice remains fictitiously pleasant. "No problem. Do you think you are going to have enough time to leave here and go home where they can meetcha?"_

_Rukia's had it. She might as well give the other girl what she wants, in a roundabout way. It isn't as if Arisawa can do anything about it. "That won't be a problem. They'll let me know when they are ready for me to leave."_

_The ride winds down. Who is it? Where does Kuchiki live? "That means that they will have to wait for you to get home. Do you live far from here?"_

"_Again, it won't be a problem." Rukia will only answer what she wishes to. It is really none of her inquisitor's business._

_The taller girl's eyebrow rises. "Why not?" Kuchiki's evasiveness is legendary._

_The smaller girl chuckles, "Because I am not going home. They are meeting me at this festival."_

_When the ride stops and the gates are released, all parties file out and go toward an open area to wait for the other two people of their group. _

"_Kuchiki-San, how are they going to find you with all of these people?" Dammit, she is going to give an answer. Why is this girl so secretive? Kuchiki refuses to leave any conclusive edges. No wonder Ichigo never tells anything; he probably doesn't know enough of anything to tell._

_Rukia cools her eyes and looks over her shoulder. She and Byakuya could be twins. "I suppose I could text them like Ichigo did with you when we got here, if it gets too crazy." Turning her head forward and walking directly to Ichigo, she concludes, "Anyway, I don't think that will be a problem since they are already here."_

_Tatsuki is left to wonder who Kuchiki would know that is already at the festival. Then again, she'll bet that she doesn't have to look too far._

_

* * *

_

_Later that night, after being out since the morning, Tatsuki is ready for bed. She is finally tuckered out from all of the day's events. She goes about the task of shutting off the lights and is down to drawing her drapes._

_Gazing out of her second story window, she looks to her left, down the street. Tatsuki can see the rooftops reflecting the light of the moon above. All is quiet and as it should be, but the girl growls._

_Ichigo made sure that he and Kuchiki were the hell out of there by six-fifteen. Unbelievable. Would it have killed him to stay a little longer? Hime said that he and she had a great conversation on the ride. He seemed interested in her day. That's a first step toward any relationship, right?_

_Reaching above her head to take purchase of the fabric, she looks to her right, a few houses over and notices two figures on the rooftop of the Kurosaki house._

_There is a tall boy with bright hair sitting on the tiles with his legs in a 'V'. Sitting between his legs is a, substantially, smaller girl with dark hair whose waist his arms are encircling. His face is dipped down by the side of hers. That's Ichigo and Kuchiki-San._

_Kuchiki-San is looking up and to the side, at his face. They are too far away to see their expressions, but Tatsuki can see Ichigo lean into the small girl. Her hand reaches around to the other side of his face to bring them even closer and Ichigo seems to squeeze her even harder._

_Kuchiki was his evening's plans. She knew it._

_End Flashback_

In fact, Tatsuki would swear that it gets worse by the minute. Wherever the short girl goes, her oldest friend follows; and not the other way around. He may drag her with him, but he never leaves her standing. Never. Kuchiki is not a warm girl, either; she is cold and aloof. She maybe able to engage in barbarian affairs, but the shinigami also reeks of privilege. Her posture, the way she walks, the way she speaks and carries herself all scream money.

It doesn't matter what Kuchiki does here. This place means nothing to her; it is one big, rich playground. But this…this is Ichigo's life. This is not a pastime. He would have, eventually, bounced back and gotten himself a standard and productive life. Now, he's back to this shit again, right when he's getting ready to graduate. If he fucks off this year, like he did his freshmen year into his sophomore year, he will not graduate. That will fuck up his life.

Ichigo's oldest friend does not know the youngest Kuchiki, at all, and the girl never answers a direct question. She always dances around it. And, for such a princess, the short girl doesn't ever seem afraid of a fight, no matter how large the opponent. What is Tatsuki to think? This secretive, scrappy, rich, ghost is ruining the life of her oldest friend who has been through more than he should. His life has been tough enough, as it is and the previous two years were unbearable to watch. Ichigo barely functioned.

What else is she supposed to do? The spiky-haired girl doesn't know Kuchiki, what she does or what Ichigo sees in her. In fact, Tatsuki doesn't even know Ichigo, like she used to…he doesn't let anyone in…except _**her**_.

At night, Ichigo and Kuchiki only go out alone. Almost no other company is ever invited. It has never been said where the girl lives, either. **He** has always seemed to know where she lived. Kuchiki never goes on any 'all girls' excursions. The mysterious girl does not gossip or hang around any other females, either. She keeps to herself and does not entertain advances from any boys. In fact, the five-foot ball of violence would beat the hell out of one for saying otherwise in her earshot...if her human pet didn't get to the guy first.

Ichigo is a completely different person when Kuchiki is here. He seems to only let down his shield in her presence. Tatsuki keeps hoping that it is hormonal, he will grow out of this teenage infatuation, and he is chasing Kuchiki for the one thing that no teenage boy can seem to ignore. Plus, Kuchiki is a ghost for crying out loud! She's not even alive!

It is kind of like the two of them just stepped into their own little world and he can't see anything outside. This is not healthy; especially for a 17 year old boy. He seems happy, but for how long? Ichigo might have been miserable before, but at least it was predictable. No one can withstand fluctuating emotions all of the time and that is all that happens when Kuchiki is around.

Orihime...she is such a nice girl. She's unbelievably beautiful, she's kind, sweet, and absolutely in love with Ichigo. It is a perfect match. It would give both of them a nice life. He would have a pretty and caring wife, and she would finally have a family. But now, what a mess. Kuchiki is back, Ichigo is walled off and Hime is depressed. Tatsuki can't just let this keep up! One of these days, that bitch will leave him high and dry, and he will be in the dumps again. And, Kurosaki Ichigo won't want a shoulder to cry on; he will keep to himself. If Kuchiki stays, will he actually get a chance at graduating?

When Orihime's BFF views the two objects of her thoughts leaving the room, she can't help but feel badly. _Sorry, Hime._

* * *

Ichigo grabs his bag and reaches over to take Rukia's which she gives him, without complaint. He puts them in his right hand and waits for her to get to the back of the row where the, outwardly composed but internally frazzled, girl files in front of him and begins to walk. The boy puts his hand on her back and they move in single file until they get to the doorway.

Once at the door, Ichigo grabs her hand, laces their fingers together and pulls her through. He has to find out what has Rukia so upset and why his dad is pulling them out of school. The look in her eyes frightened him. She is worried and afraid. Worried, he can kinda let go, for a while; afraid gets addressed immediately.

When they get into the hallway, Ichigo drops the bags, turns so her back is to the lockers and wraps his arms around her tightly. His words would seem muffled if there were any passersby, but they are loud and distinct against Rukia's ear. His concern is evident between his words and hushed voice. "What's wrong, Rukia? Tell me what you need. I'll help you. Just tell me."

Rukia says very little, but wraps her arms around his waist. "Ichigo, I have to go…"

A strong older voice cuts in. "Ichigo, I have to take you home. Rukia will be back in a couple of hours. She has some things she has to do." The couple looks to their right to find Isshin is coming toward them. They both share an expression of befuddlement and shock.

The man, inwardly, sighs in relief. He got their just in time. "Grab your stuff, let's go to the car. We have a lot to take care of. Don't worry, son, the twins are fine."

Ichigo resists his natural reflex to start loudly asking questions and extricates himself from Rukia. This is going to be very ugly. His mind starts trying to work through all of the things it could be. Explaining why he was in that position with Rukia, is the least of his worries.

The students collect everything they need and follow the older man out to the car. Once there, he instructs Rukia to sit in the back and Ichigo to sit in the front.

As soon as everyone has their seatbelt on, Isshin looks in the rearview mirror and softly instructs, "Rukia, sweetheart, you can separate from your gigai, now. Do not forget to use the private gate. I will expect you back in a couple of hours. Text the boy when you get here. Chappy will be waiting for you at Kisuke's"

Rukia does as she is told without as much as a word. She has surmised that something is going on that requires her to trust her brother, if Otou-Sama is facilitating the actions. Just because she must do this, doesn't mean that she has to like it. However, hell or high water, she is coming back to her Berry, tonight; she **_needs_ **to.

Chappy announces her arrival and the female shinigami exits the car. Once outside, she puts her palm to the glass of the front passenger window and smiles. Ichigo dumbly does the same with his hand, but his face is unable to smile while he is processing what is happening. Why is she getting out of her gigai? Where is she going? Why can't he go with her? What the hell is going on?

He hears the doors relock, but he doesn't make the connection as her small body walks away. However, when he sees her sword go into the air like a lock, and she turns her wrist as if it is a key, his eyes widen and his pattern recognition comes to life. Shouting as if it will change the events, he pounds his hand to the window. _NO, NO,NO! _"NO! RUKIA! DON'T!"

The boy tries to open the door to get out, but the locks and the seatbelt hold him in. His hand reaches back to undo the safety apparatus, but a large hand is over the latch as he watches her walk through the gate. "OYAJI! LET GO! YOU CANNOT TRUST THEM! THEY WILL KEEP HER!"

"Ichigo, she will be back. Byakuya has to pull some strings, but we have serious situation going on." Isshin adds in a low voice, trying to calm his enraged and very frantic son.

Doing his best to pry his father's fingers off of the seatbelt latch, he continues to rant at top of his lungs. "STILL, YOU TRUSTED HER LIFE TO HIM? WHAT IF THEY KILL HER?" Ichigo's red and, almost insanely, angry face whips in the direction of the senior Kurosaki.

"ICHIGO, I LOVE HER, TOO! I WOULDN'T GIVE HER TO JUST ANYONE! NOW, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Isshin follows his shout with a good slap to the face to get Ichigo out of his hysteria.

The boy grabs his cheek and glares at his father, but settles in his seat. _Okay, calm down, Ichigo. Let's be real._ His chi-chi wouldn't just let anyone take care of Rukia.

Byakuya better not fuck up or he won't have head to hold those barrettes.

Reigning in the stress his mind is working through, Ichigo tries to get himself together. In a low, but controlled, voice he asks, "Fine. What is it that makes her leaving _**for even a minute**_ a necessity?"

Isshin puts the car in gear and drives off. "I'll tell ya when we get home and you've had a few shots in you." The older man chuckles. He has caught the kids holding hands when they forget where they are. _I know you are worried. You love her, son; I get it. _

Even if the older man has control of himself and trusts his third daughter's brother, he is also not without worry.

_Bya, we're counting on you; don't you dare fuck this up._

* * *

**_Once all alone  
I was lost in a world of strangers  
No one to trust  
On my own, I was lonely_**

Both Ichigo and Rukia smile warmly with closed lips as they go their respective directions. Rukia reaches the other side of the gate, inside the Kuchiki mansion as Ichigo stares out of the window of the car. Neither can help thinking about Saturday.

Since that day, both have known that they are closer than ever before.

And, they miss it; already.

_Flashback_

**_You suddenly appeared  
It was cloudy before but now it's all clear  
You took away the fear  
And you brought me back to the light_**

_When Rukia opens the box with the Ribbon in it, her face smiles shyly, but appreciatively. Her cheeks are pink, as they can be. It is a silk grosgrain ribbon of the highest quality, in a deep purple. One end says 'Rukia' in, an equally as beautiful, lavender embroidery thread. The matching end says 'Kurosaki'. Both ends are professionally finished to clean edges, in black dye. It is very nice, indeed. _

**_You are the sun  
You make me shine_**

_But, what gets her is what is written in small, dark red letters between the names. It is hard to see, but is visible if stretched out in full. 'You are the best of my life.'_

**_More like the stars  
That twinkle at night_**

_Rukia looks back up to Ichigo with teary eyes. He says such wonderful things to her. She is, truly, grateful. _

_Ichigo smiles back at her. Rukia is pleased by the smallest things if they are from the heart. Yes, she will buy stupid shit, if you let her, but she honestly likes simple acts. And, he will keep doing them if she keeps looking at him like that. She is special to the core._

_Walking around her, he reaches over her shoulder and takes the ribbon out of the box. Tying it in her hair, around her small ponytail on the top of her head, he goes back to her line of sight. In a soft voice he adds, "It matches your eyes, perfectly. It makes them even more beautiful."_

**_You are the moon  
That glows in my heart_**

_Pressing her four small fingers to her lips, she stares deeply in the honey eyes she has adored for so long and places a kiss on the appendages. Raising her arm, she places the tips firmly, but gently to his lips. Equally as quietly, she replies, "It is because I am looking at you. Thank you, Ichigo."_

**_You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You are my life_**

_Said boy's face and body heat up at an unreal rate of speed. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. With a soft smile, he says,"You'll be the death of me, Chibs. I'm glad you like it."_

_

* * *

_

**_Now I wake up everyday  
With this smile upon my face_**

_On the way out of the festival, Rukia asks, "Where are we going, Ichigo?"_

_He looks over at her with a smirk. "We are going to the Chappy sale and to the stupid Chappy movie. I figured I'd let you have your Chappy fix."_

_Rukia almost jumps with glee. "Chappy! Chappy!" Her eyes are wide and the girl is just glowing. Her Berry is so sweet and kind. He is going to suffer through activities that she loves because it makes her happy. _

_She can barely stop herself from kissing him all over his face. Besides, he's so cute with his bright hair, and gorgeous eyes. Who wouldn't want to kiss a face like that? He's perfect._

_But, his sweetness is why she loves him._

**_No more tears, no more pain  
Cause you love me_**

_T__he boy can't help but chuckle. She's cute, but, "You look like an ass."_

_The girl's smile is on in full force all the way there. "I don't care what you say, Dumbass! I am going to see Chappy!" Chappy and Ichigo…what a perfect day. She idly wonders if there could be a Chappy Ichigo doll._

**_You help me understand  
That love is the answer to all that I am_**

_The boy's face is smiling just as hard. She is so dumb. _I love her this way.

**_And I, I'm a better man  
Since you taught me by sharing your life_**

_Once Rukia has been dragged to the checkout counter of the store…literally…Ichigo instructs her to pay using his checking account because it has more money. Really, he just wanted to buy her something._

_They both blush heavily when the clerk addresses Rukia as 'Kurosaki-San' before returning the card to its owner. The small girl signs the receipt and Ichigo takes the bags._

_**You are the sun**  
**You make me shine**  
**More like the stars**  
**That twinkle at night**  
_

_On the way out of door, Ichigo pushes it open with the arm holding the bags. As Rukia walks past him, she grabs his free hand and laces their fingers together. Neither says a word and continues on their way to the movie theater at the end of the mall._

**_You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You are my life_**

_It makes Ichigo happy that she doesn't mind the moniker. It makes Rukia happy that he gave it to her; besides his hand feels good. She does love being with her husband._

_

* * *

_

**_You gave me strength  
When I wanna be strong_**

_Having had a hell of a week, they decided to celebrate a day of no hollow calls by watching the festival fireworks from the roof of the house. They couldn't think of a better plan. It was quiet, low key and they would be alone._

_The shinigami had gotten so caught up in conversation and silliness, they hadn't realized that it was well after midnight._

_Rukia yawns and looks at her watch. "Hey, Berry, it's twelve-fifteen. We should probably be getting ready for bed. Besides, you need the rest."_

**_You gave me hope when all hope is lost_**

_Ichigo smiles and bends his head down so that his nose is in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her scent is strongest there and radiates from natural heat between her body and her hoodie. He inhales deeply and replies, lowly. "So. It isn't as if we have anywhere to go tomorrow. I don't have to work, for once. We can hang out with the twins, do some homework and just sit around. You got me through this week. We both deserve a lazy day."_

_Rukia giggles. His positioning is tickling her neck but his voice vibrating against her provides an unbelievable level of comfort. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you just plan to sit around and be slothful all day, tomorrow?"_

_The boy raises his head and looks to the sky as if he is actually contemplating her question. "Mmmm….Yep." He buries his nose back where it came from and Rukia laughs out loud. His exhaling into her neck tickles even more than before._

_Ichigo's hair is soft against her temple. His arms offer security and affection. How did she live without this for so long?_

**_You opened my eyes when I couldn't see  
Love was always here waiting for me_**

_Ichigo laughs as well. Rukia laughing often makes him do the same thing. Even her small sounds are catalogued in his mind and bring him solace._

_Eventually, their laughter dies down. Ichigo's breathing levels off and he just stays still. Her presence is so important to him. To be in love with Rukia is better than he could have ever dreamt. No one could ever understand it. _

**_You are the sun  
You make me shine_**

_Rukia leans her cheek to his. This is what she has been missing in life...being in love. Having him next to her and wrapped around her is the biggest luxury in life. Yes, it is also a necessity, but to a degree…it is a luxury. It is like a coat of the finest pelts or a sweater of cashmere. Ichigo's warmth and softness is unmatched. His reiatsu is heavy, but it is blanketing and protective against a world that is cruel and unforgiving. She wishes that she could stay in his arms forever._

**_More like the stars  
That twinkle at night_**

_Turning her head so that her lips are on his cheekbone, she presses a kiss to his face. She places her arm under his jaw to get her palm to the opposite cheek. Using light force, she carefully pulls his head to her lips; her eyes are blissfully closed as the light wind dances about her hair. Berry's smell is sweet, but dark and masculine; it is burned into her mind for all of eternity. There is no mountain that she would not climb for this man. _

I love you, Baka_._

**_You are the moon  
That glows in my heart_**

_As soon as Rukia's cool hands and warm lips make contact with his skin, Ichigo pulls her body to his even tighter. There is nothing he wouldn't do for this. Though the night is slightly cold, his body is warm and peaceful. He cannot imagine what he could want more, in this world. Truly, Rukia is the best of his life._

I love you, too, Chibi.

_Both enjoy their companion's close company until the other side of one o'clock in the morning… in silence._

_End Flashback_

Both shinigami look down at their watches and take note of the time.

**_You're my daytime my nighttime_**  
**_My world_**

It is going to be a long two hours.

**_You are my life_**


	24. Sobering Realizations

**(A/N) I know it has been three weeks :hangs her head: However, it has been very ugly at work. I travelled a great deal and I have been working on a case of bronchial pneumonia. It hath been no picnic. However, I did do a lot of work on this story and the upcoming one in terms of strategy, future development, continuity, progression and honest assessment of the sequel. I was not happy with it when I re-read it. It is more like the beginning of this one in terms of quality and I would not have you taking a step backward. After what you all have put into reading and reviewing, I owe it to you to give you the best story that I can in all of those categories. I also love this story. It was once a practice story that has become my baby ^_^ And, in all honesty, I have to re-read it from time to time to remember things…I still enjoy reading it. I also enjoy reading your comments in retrospective. Believe it or not, I do use them and they help me develop my story. You tell me if I am providing what is needed whether it be positive or negative.**

**That being said… I am going to re-work the sequel so, I traded some things between the stories, and rearranged a few parts. I wrote chapter 26 short of fine reading first, so I could make 24 and 25 as cohesive and rich as possible. The segments of chapters 22-26 are going to be my favourite series of this story. I hope you will agree when it is over.**

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews! I am beyond grateful! You have no idea how much they motivate me, especially with the extra long read. Sincerely. I wanted to reply to them, but if I do that, I would've had to put this off one more day. I think you would rather have the story than read my blathering. You get enough of that in my A/N. But, please don't give up on me. I am supposed to be in town this week so I will have another chapter out next Friday. I do love hearing from you.**

**Gomen.**

**But I do have to say to darklover and Rukia's Reflection, that you guys are truly an extension of my mind in this. You guys can almost read my thoughts when you review. I have told you both this and it is true. Your reviews are like letters from friends. I thank you, truly.**

**Now, I shut it ^_^**

**I neither own Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 24- Sobering Realizations

The heavy heel strike of a masculine, but graceful, gate moves down the wooden-clad hallway floors of the Kuchiki mansion. The owner's hands are tucked in the opposite sleeves of his three kamon kimono in black silk; their slender feet covered in white tabi. His movement is swift, but it is refined, causing the fabric to sway in a way that leaves the eye to believe that he is no hurry; that he is with purpose, but not anxious even if his dark, straight locks travel behind him. Heavy in thought, the noble man's cold and intelligent eyes scan the tasteful, yet unwelcoming walkways for any Clan members who are not his imouto-sama. He cannot afford to for her to be seen until he is ready for that to occur; an hour and forty minutes from now.

Entering the room of Kuchiki private gate termination, Byakuya closes the door and locks it from the inside. He will want to talk to Rukia before she steps foot into the halls. He has not told one member of the Clan that she is coming nor what her business is, when she arrives. The Sixth Squad Taicho would like to keep it that way until his sister is ready.

What he has to do, at this point, he had hoped to put off for another ten years or at least until she is wed and has produced an heir. Her age, official lineage, marital status, lack of betrothal, at least publicly, and her unpopularity have made her an unassuming figure amongst the other Clan members. She has been ignored and shunned, so she also has no political obligations or allies. The good thing is that she will not be swayed by one group versus the other. The bad thing is, in a little over an hour and a half, she will have a bulls-eye on her back; for the rest of her life. However, she has the confidence of her predecessor and will have his protection. That will be made abundantly clear by any means necessary.

When the cherry shoji doors open, a petite adolescent girl steps in. A five by five inch square has been parted out in the crown of her head, where a dark purple ribbon has been tied around it. Her lone bang is the only section of hair with any curve. The rest of her mane is dead straight and hangs to her shoulder blades. It reflects the light like the shimmering night sky. Her pale skin is in stark contrast, causing it to glow and frame her dark pastel eyes.

Inwardly, Byakuya smiles. Rukia's eyes may seem unsure, but her scowl is one of impudence. She is not going to let anything keep her from the Kurosaki boy and she isn't taking anything from anyone. Excellent. She is ready to do battle and that is exactly what is about to go on.

Size four warajis makes contact with the floor, and violet eyes make contact with her sibling. "I am here as requested, Nii-Sama." She bows to the floor and asks, "How may I be of service to you?"

"Please rise, Rukia. We have a great deal to discuss. Follow me." Byakuya the turns and takes long, swift steps to a large bookshelf. Pulling off a dark blue leather-bound book entitled, 'Favoured Poems of KH', the bookshelf moves to the side and a hallway opens behind it. He stops and tilts his head back as if he has just remembered something. "Please forgive me. I seem to have forgotten a few minor details. Please, stay right here."

Byakuya unlocks the door to the room and sprays a fine mist into the air. The man turns to his sister, walks past her and turns his head back to the girl. "I had to unlock the door in case anyone in the Clan needs to use the gate. We don't want the door locked or your reiatsu lingering. I don't want anyone to know that you are here, as of yet."

Walking a few paces down the stone hallway, he commands, "Come. No one will know where we are. We must speak in absolute privacy."

The girl nods and follows her brother, keeping fully in step. She hears the door close behind them, but does not look back. If his head did not turn at the noise, then it is expected and she has no reason to have fear.

The pair continues to walk in dignified silence as the tunnel comes to a stairway going downward. It ends in one flight and they begin a walk through a series of hallways; some going left and some right. The floors and walls are all of stone. It is dim, but there is electrical lighting from the ceiling every few feet. The walls have the rough texture of natural stone shapes, while the floors are worn and polished. Once in a while, there is a carved bust of, presumably, past Kuchiki Clan-Leaders. She notices the door of a room with the initials 'KBH' carved into the wall. Byakuya makes an abrupt stop in front of it, and Rukia does likewise.

He presses his palm against the door and looks behind him to meet Rukia's eyes. Kindly, but urgently, he makes a request. "Please come and place your palm to the door, as well."

His sister nods, stands next to him and places her palm to the door. Immediately after she does so, the door opens, and her brother motions, in a chivalrous manner, for her to go in first. After taking three steps in, Rukia stops and stares around her.

It is a room that is almost hard for her brain to understand. The room has very fine furnishings. However, a great number of them are not just very old, but very used. Recently used…like yesterday. On one side, there is a dark red silk velvet sofa. It is tufted and over-stuffed. It holds several throw pillows and several blankets. The pillows and blankets are an eclectic mix. Some are simply opulent. Still some hold a juvenile touch to them, like they were used for comforting a child. Yet, the majority of them are well worn, and range between very masculine and very feminine.

The coffee table in front the long couch is really a large leather tufted ottoman that must be, at least, three centuries old. The walls are decorated with family pictures. They aren't just the formal portrait style, either. Many are candid poses of the Clan leader and the woman Rukia greatly resembles.

Her Nii-Sama and her Nee-Sama were deeply in love. The man has many pictures of him smiling and laughing while her sister is returning the expression. They greatly enjoyed each other's company and presence. The girl immediately feels badly for her brother. The simple thought of Ichigo dying makes Rukia sick; it would kill her. The loss of Hisana Nee-Sama had to be unfathomable. In fact, she has noticed that the smell of the room is not only that of Nii-Sama, but of something distinctly floral. She believes that it comes from the pillows; the floral ones…they must have belonged to Hisana-Sama.

Over the top of a humongous fire place, is a large portrait of her natural and adopted siblings. It is a candid picture, every bit fifty by fifty inches, and framed very simply. It is a black and white picture of her sister's neck being snuggled by her brother. His nose is there and he is smiling serenely with closed eyes. The man's hair is fully down and tucked behind his ear. Her sister is seems to be giggling and her black hair has swung fully forward with her shoulders shrugged upwards, as if she is being tickled. His arms seem to be around her. Next to the mouth of the firebox that is large enough for Rukia to walk in, is a very tall shrine to Hisana Nee-Sama that is also simple.

The other side of the room has older wooden furniture that has been well loved. The brass name plates on each piece label previous owners and the years they owned the item. They hold many souvenirs of Nii-Sama's life and of his family's.

Rukia is in Byakuya's private room. Every Clan leader gets their own private room away from others. No other Clan members see it except for the Leader, his immediate family, his trusted advisors and the up-coming Clan Leader-Elect. She is never supposed to know where this room is, much less see it. Why is she here? "Nii-Sama?"

The girl turns around to find her sibling closing the door and walking back her direction. "Welcome to my room. Please, have a seat. The Sofa is most comfortable. Hisana selected it and I have had it ever since. I thought the goose down was a little much, but I have never been disappointed."

The girl nods, removes her sandals and pads over to a shrine of her sister with Byakuya. Kneeling briefly, she gives her silent prayers, rises and sits on the sofa as instructed.

Byakuya strolls efficiently to his desk, grabs a few selected papers, and comes to sit on the ottoman, directly in front of his sister. He can tell by the look in her eye that she is unsure of where this is going or what is going on. He will try approaching her the way he approached Hisana when he had to deliver bad news.

Starting off softly with the back story, he will move to the here and now. "Rukia Imouto-Sama, the Seirietei was attacked last night."

Rukia frowns and lets the words soak in. This is going somewhere that she doesn't like. She can already tell. Who the hell is it, this time?

Taking in a deep breath, he tries to soften the words that he knows are going to hit very hard. "The real problem is that Aizen was able to escape."

Her frown becomes a harsh scowl. What the fuck? Who the hell let this happen? Keeping her jaw very taut, she lowly asks a question whose adjoining answer she **surely** will not like. "Nii-Sama, how did the most dangerous and insane man, in all dimensions, manage to get away from confinement?" Rukia can feel herself getting extremely red. How could the Gotei 13 have fucked this up?

Byakuya knew this would not sit well with her. She is angry with the Squads and she has every reason to be. All of them were unable to successfully hold a prisoner that they couldn't even capture themselves. She sacrificed all that is sacred to her to have the son of a bitch locked up, and now, they screwed that up. "That is being investigated now. However, the most pressing issue is that there will be units deployed to hunt him down and kill him. He is to be exterminated."

"HA!" Rukia can't help her laugh and sarcastic smile. As if. This is bullshit. This isn't going to be 'they' this is going to be 'Ichigo'. Here is the lie they are telling, this go around. How, utterly, insulting. Just in case he is confused, Rukia is going to get some things on the table before this conversation goes any further. Nii-Sama or no, she will not have them hurt Ichigo, again.

The small but irate girl's voice, moves from jovial to mortally serious and protective. She can feel her anger rise with each word. "We didn't do it the last time. Ichigo did." Her voice tightens even more and the tone of her re-direct becomes subversive. "He hasn't had the time to get all of his strength back or know his powers! But if he doesn't fight, we will definitely lose. I don't want him put out there alone so he can be slaughtered! I am sick and fucking tired of Ichigo being used when the timing is convenient. When it isn't, they throw him away, like he is nothing! It is wrong, Nii-Sama! It! Is! Wrong!" Dainty fingers grip the black fabric on her thigh.

The girl's face is bright red and scowling so hard, that Byakuya thinks that all of the blood is going to pour from her ears. However, he lets her rant. She has every right. And…he's glad that she feels comfortable enough to speak her mind to him.

"I am NOT leaving him on a mission alone. Period. Further…." The girl leans forward and speaks lowly. "He will not be facing any punishment regarding his powers and it is not permissible to ask him about his training. He is also not to be persona non grata when this is over; regardless of outcome." She is very serious. She doesn't care if she has to say it to Soutaicho. If they do not agree, she will beg Ichigo not to join the fight.

"I believe you forgot one demand." Her conversation mate interjects with a raised brow.

Rukia's scowl is still on very tightly, but she is trying to think through what she could have forgotten. She is also still at a point of anger that she has forgotten who she is in this conversation with. Her voice is low and determined. "What would that be."

Reaching over to her and wrapping his hands around hers, he says gently, "That you are allowed to go back to the Living World. Rukia, I know that you love the Kozo. I will do all that is in my power to make the best situation I can. However, there are some things that I will need for you to agree to do. This was not to happen for quite some time. I apologize that the need to do so has come about so abruptly."

Straightening he pats her shoulder. "If you love the boy, the way I think you do, you will have my help."

The girl's eyes stare at her brother trying to understand what is going on. _Nii-Sama knows that I love Ichigo?_ He agrees with her demands? He also has not addressed her tone and that is a good thing…because she isn't apologizing.

Realistically, she could use his help. If he is being honest with her and is offering to assist her…she will trust him. She wants Ichigo to get the best deal possible in this. And, she doesn't want to be cut off from him, later. Rukia would like to experience as much of her life with him as she can. She will do what she has to. If Otou-Sama is in, she has to be.

Removing the sharpness from her tone, taking a deep breath and looking down, she asks, "What is that I must do? " She will do what is needed, no matter what it is. As long as Ichigo is kept as safe as possible and she is allowed to go back to him, she will walk barefoot on a bed of razors.

Byakuya nods curtly and starts speaking factually, but pleasantly. "In order to allow you to leave with the Kozo and go back to the Living World when this is over, I need to pull you inside of the protective rules of nobility. Though you are considered a noble, in order to be protected you have to be of the governing and decision-making class. Do you understand, so far?"

Rukia nods while maintaining eye contact. "Hai, Nii-Sama."

He returns her nod. "Excellent. Therefore, I will have **make** you of the decision making class in the Kuchiki family. Rukia, you are to become the Clan Leader-Elect. You will be prepared for the announcement to take place in an hour and thirty minutes. I have requested an Elders Council meeting at which I will announce you as my successor. The formal ceremony will take place after Aizen is exterminated."

The girl blinks rapidly. This, she did not see coming. Wait. She's not even of noble blood. "While I thank you for your confidence, I am not of noble lineage, so I would not eligible for such an honor." Someone would surely point that out.

"Ah, I thought that was true, as well. However, after researching ascension rules, I found that once you were adopted into the family, remained so for more than thirty years and have not been married to another noble house before your naming to the position, you are eligible; provided that you have the ability to perform in the role. You are more than capable. As such, I am selecting you. Do not worry. You won't have to take your post for a good many centuries."

Okay, it doesn't sound too bad… Rukia steels herself. This must be where the she gets shot in the leg to deal with the pain of a headache.

"The problem is…" Byakuya takes a deep breath. Who wants to tell another person that they are now among the most hunted list…from inside your own family? He thinks back to when his grandfather told him. It was the second most leveling conversation he has ever had. To save Rukia's life in the long run, he has to, basically, put a contract out on her. This is the shit about nobility that people don't see. They assume that he has a charmed life. Money, status and he isn't an unattractive man… But, they forget about things like this. He has to watch his back, take care of business, keep the house running, stay abreast of family politics, Seirietei politics, serve in the Gotei 13… The list goes on and on. Plus, he has no one to actually share his life with; even just his joys.

From this point on, he and Rukia have no one to trust inside the Clan but each other. This is a make or break moment. He is risking just as much on her, as he is on himself. He is choosing Rukia to be his truest ally in Soul Society. They are each other's eyes and ears.

After exhaling slowly, he begins the litany of bad news. His voice softens, still. "The problem is that there are others in the Clan who want that position. They are going to look for ways and reasons to get you out of the way. You have to be very careful about who is around you. Do not hesitate to come down here, if needed. When you touched the door earlier, I gave you access; the kido knows you.

Even in the Living World, I need for you to check in with me, personally, every two days. I have to verify your whereabouts and good health. If I cannot, I will come searching for you. The same is true for Kurosaki. I will take your word for it the majority of the time. But, once a week, I want to talk to him."

Byakuya is not trying to be invasive. He needs to make sure that both are in their right minds, not being influenced and not in danger. If they are distressed, sound scared, seem overly touchy or sound like they are under the influence of some creative kido, he will be able to tell. It is also reassuring that Isshin is very much a hands on parent. He has to give that to the dolt. He is very astute when it comes to the children in his house.

Based on Rukia's face, she has let the entire thing soak in. Her face looks questioning, while her eyes have made up their mind.

Nodding slowly, Rukia looks away. "So, they will be trying to kill me." She asks in the form of a statement. It is bad enough with everyone ignoring and hating her. To have them actively seeking her demise is a totally different level of animosity.

"Yes." There is no point in lying to her. People have been trying to kill him for an extremely long time. He's just used to it. If it really scares her, he needs to know that now. "However, you learn how to move and live around it. I know that this is short notice. You will be expected to learn Kuchiki history in more detail and come to more of the formal events."

Now that he's given her the doom and gloom, he might as well give her the good news. Byakuya delivers with empathy, "You will also need to be well versed and taught. I am expecting a college education." He gives her a soft smile. "Also, depending on who you marry, you may stay even longer. You will come back next week and he will come here the following week. Rukia, I am planning to keep you away from the politics of this place as much as possible. By doing this, we have many options to get you back to the Living World. It may take me a couple of months to get you back, but I will be able to keep you there for quite some time. What is your decision, Imouto-Sama?"

This does offer lots of options. If he can get them to go on the mission together, she can come back after a couple of months, she can go to college **and** she gets to go back to Ichigo… This is perfect. Never the less, she has to have the demands carried out for sure. "Nii-Sama, what about the things I spoke of earlier?" Rukia inquires evenly and respectfully.

He nods and pats her hands. "I have already set up a meeting with Soutaicho to address them, today. We will trust each other. Well, now, ready to run the Clan like you run your Chappy Store?"

Rukia looks up to him with very wide eyes. He knows?

The man chuckles. "I know that you do well, Rukia. I have watched your success. You may take a loss on the balance sheet, but your book value increases every quarter. You have understood our lessons well. I will teach you new tools. What is your decision, Rukia?"

Thinking quickly, she realizes that it will give Ichigo an additional level of protection if he really does decide to come to Soul Society. There really isn't much of a decision to make. "I am ready whenever you are."

Letting her hands go and bringing the paperwork to his lap, he begins, "Let us get started on paperwork and get you dressed to become the second most powerful member of the house."

Byakuya is inwardly relieved. He will be able to give Rukia what he could not give his beloved; Hisana would be pleased.

_In a place where you were once hated and insulted, you will be feared and respected._

* * *

"Oyaji, I am done." Ichigo makes the declaration after his fourth cup of sake. His body is getting very warm and he can feel his mind wanting to get away from his mouth. "Plus, isn't it a little early to be drinking? It's not even noon. And, who drinks with their underage son?"

Isshin pours one more cup of the sweet liquid for him and his son. "Come on, one more won't kill you. I thought you were a man." Isshin figures if he can get Ichigo slightly drunk, the kid won't pop out of his skin when he has to tell him about Aizen. Worse, will be when he hears that Rukia may not be back for a couple of months after that.

"Okay, but this is the last one. No more fucking ssstalling." Great, he's slurring. Ichigo knows that his father is putting something off. Anytime his dad wants Ichigo to drink with him, it is because he wants to have an embarrassing conversation or a bad one. He is betting on bad. However, his father is right. If he is a little buzzed before he hears really bad news, he processes slower…which is better.

Isshin waits for Ichigo to finish his drink, finishes his own and tips his chair back. Stacking his feet, one over the other at the ankle on the coffee tabletop, Isshin says quickly, but articulately, "Aizen escaped."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" So much for the delaying the effects of alcohol. The boy stands up abruptly off the couch….and then falls back on it.

_Much better._ "Calm down, boy."

The junior Kurosaki's eye sight is not as crisp as he'd like it to be. Fuck. He needs to argue. He's got to get his thoughts together. Yes. "What the hell do you mean that fucker is out?"

Isshin watches his boy's eyes track around trying to get straight. He knew if he could settle the kid down, he could start talking some sense. "Well, the thing is, Soul Society got attacked last night and, whoever it was, freed Aizen while they were at it. In a couple of weeks, a search and exterminate mission will be under way for our favourite bad guy. The plan is to find and kill him. End of story."

Ichigo sits there for a moment. Collecting his thoughts, he tries to sum up the situation. "So, Aizen is out, they don't know where he is, and they are sending people out to find him to make him dead."

His father nods. "Yes, that is true."

"So, what does this have to do with me and Rukia?" The boy is still unable to fully check in with all of his faculties. His slightly inebriated mind is in direct contention with his body.

"What this has to do with you and Rukia is that she will need to join her squad on the mission. She will be sent away next week and you will join her the week after. Theoretically, you will go about your missions together. She needs to go ahead a week early to get her intel and go through the plans." Alright, Ichigo has not asked too many questions. _Maybe I got him too drunk._

The orange-haired boy tilts his head to the side and eyes his father with scrutiny. Something is not being told. "So, Rukia has to join the Gotei 13 for this mission and I am being allowed to go with her." Why is this so perfect? _Something has got to be wrong._

"Yes." The boy's wheels are turning. The argument will soon ensue. However, due to Isshin's excellent planning, it won't be as bad as it could have been.

"And no one is questioning where I got my powers from or what role Rukia has in it? There won't be any retribution toward her when this is over, will there? I'm not going to find out that they are going to try and execute her right after we get back, am I?" His eyes maybe a bit bloodshot, but he's not completely stupid.

_Good question_. The kid is actually thinking through the conversation. "Actually, that is one of the things that Byakuya is working on. He is also working on making sure she gets back. Right now, the window of when she will be gone is rather small, comparatively speaking." Maybe the older man glossed over this enough to evade…

"How long is this window of time? You told me that she will leave a week before me. When does she come back?" Ichigo watches his chi-chi's facial expression melt from joviality to absolute seriousness.

Here comes the part that might make the boy blow. "It is expected to take anywhere from two weeks to two months."

Ichigo's face is somewhere between anger, fear and sadness. They always use Rukia like this. They put her in these positions where she cannot win. They know that he will not let her fight alone, but they also know that she can't do anything about the arbitrary length of time they set for when she can come back.

What if they try to pull off two years like before? He and she have no desire to be away from each other that long. They are just getting their life back together. "No. Fuck them. I am not going to let them treat her like a pawn to make me fight. If they want that from me, they will ask me. And, I will only agree if they promise to have her back here no later than one month. That is all."

The older man watches his son. Yes, Soul Society has rules, but the boy is right. The way they treat Rukia is despicable. "Well, that isn't the half of it. I might as well tell you the other part. In order to make some of this possible, they have to make Rukia the Clan Leader-Elect."

"What the hell is that?" Already, this sounds bad. This sounds like one of those high-ranking posts that make other people try to kill you for power. This has been one of Ichigo's greatest fears. He always figured that someone would try to kill her to get to Byakuya. _Please tell me that they are not making her a mark of equal importance._

"Bya is announcing that she will be his successor upon his death or inability to execute. Her formal ceremony will be after this craziness." Isshin knows that this is not a good spot. Rukia will be trying to ward off knives from every direction. But it is necessary and, if anyone can do it, she can.

He watches Ichigo's face begin to turn from sadness and concern to completely pissed off. "NO!" The young man slams his hand on the table, gets up and paces furiously. The adrenaline has taken over the alcohol and he is fully aware of his surroundings. His words are tense and serious. Ichigo is so mad, he can barely think straight. "They are not doing that to her. If they want me to fight whoever, I will do it. Just don't put her in spot where everyone in her family will be trying to poison her or stab her or…or… God only knows what! What the fuck is Byakuya thinking?"

In a low and calm voice, Isshin adds, "Son, it is already to be done. It is the only way that he will be able to guarantee that she will be back." Seeing Ichigo's eyebrow go up in a challenging but incredulous expression, the older man appends, "Without having yourselves become fugitives from the Gotei 13, which you don't want. Trust me; I know."

This is such a mess. How do they keep getting away with the shit they pull? This is absolutely, without a doubt, bullshit. _However…_ "Let me just say, that if they don't let her come back here, I will go there and get her back. I won't give a fuck what kind of fugitive I have to be!"

"Ichigo, if it comes to that, I will help you get her back. But, for right now, this is the best plan. I know it's bullshit and you are tired of the lies. I am sure that Rukia is too. But to go on the run, especially with what is going on with Aizen, is not prudent. You don't know if he will try to snatch her as a bargaining chip with Soul Society. It's just not that smart to be hunted by that many groups. Byakuya's plan can be a blessing in disguise, later in life."

Everyone must think that he and Rukia like having their lives fucked with, all of the time. When do they get to live without a shadow, of some sort, over them? Why is time always their enemy? He wants to enjoy the idea of years, decades and centuries with her. The young man balls his fists at his side. "What about our plans? Why doesn't anyone seem to care about makes us happy? I will not let them use her, hurt her or kill her to get what they want! She will be safe and content and I am sick to fucking death of everyone telling me what will make our lives happy! You want to know what would make my life happy? Do you? It would be for people to leave us alone and let us live our lives! That would make me extremely fucking happy!"

Isshin tilts **his** head, this time. His boy is a little past in love with the little beauty, isn't he? Hell, he might even admit it, if pushed to do so. _Let's see where the young man is, shall we?_ "So, you are about done with the lies you tell, as well, I see."

"What the hell are you talking about, Oyaji?" Though his eyes are quite bloodshot from the drinking and rise in blood pressure, he is sure that he did not tell any lies, so far.

"You love Rukia, don't you?" Isshin asks with the most knowing of smiles.

Ichigo blinks at his father for a few seconds and his brows meet in the middle. _How does the old man know?_ "Why do you ask and what business is it of yours, if I do?"

Not bothering to wipe the smile off of his face or change his mocking tone, the older man answers the younger. "Son, I know. I was just wondering if you were man enough to admit it."

Ichigo continues to blink. He doesn't want to deny it because it would be disrespectful to Rukia and it would be a total lie. He loves Rukia very much and would do anything for her. But he hates having his business on blast and that is exactly what his father will do. Shit. "Again, what business is it of yours? How I feel about her is between me and her."

The father laughs. "So, you are saying that you don't love her?" Oh, his boy is coming off of a confession.

Ichigo's gaze burns a hole into his father. He doesn't want his dad saying something like that in Rukia's presence. He doesn't need the aggravation of her thinking that he doesn't care for her or trying to explain his way out of it. That would be a major set back. Doing his best to keep the obviousness out of his voice, he replies evenly, "That is NOT what I said."

_Kids, these days_. "Son, this is a really easy question to answer. This is a 'Yes' or 'No' kind of a thing. There isn't a 'maybe' or a 'possibly'. Do you or don't you? If you do, then at least I know you aren't a moron. If you don't, then why are you so adamant about her coming back? Unless you are just being a selfish prick and keeping her here until you can better deal her and find another girl. If that is the case, I should call Bya and tell him to stop trying so hard. You maybe my boy, but I don't want you to hurt Rukia. I love her and don't have a problem saying it."

The senior man laces his fingers together behind his head. "So, back to the question; 'Yes' or 'No'?" Isshin knows he has him dead to right and his continued smile advertises as such. There is no way for his son to answer this without speaking to the affirmative. Age and treachery always outdoes youth and beauty.

Ichigo stares at his father with eyes on fire. Why is it that the first and only time he falls in love, he can't seem to keep it a secret? He went out with all kinds of girls for two years and was never asked this many questions. As soon as he can admit to himself that he has a sincere adoration for Rukia, he has all of the eyes in the world on him.

Can't he have one thing between just him and Rukia? When too many people know what you love more than anything, it becomes a target which is why he wanted it private, for a while.

He isn't that obvious, is he? This will make the third person that knows before Rukia. However, the answer can be nothing else. "Yes. Now, fuck off and don't you dare tell anyone. She doesn't know, yet and I don't want to cause us any issues." What if she doesn't love him the same way? If this gets out in the open, it may be too much pressure for her to deal with and he will lose her.

The older man chuckles. "Don't worry, my boy. I won't tell. However, you might want to think about telling her before she leaves." Sitting up, speaking quietly and honestly, he adds, "You will want to give her a reason to come back other than duty." Hopefully, his dense oldest child will get what is being said.

Ichigo cocks a brow and speaks as confidently as he can while folding his arms across his chest. "What makes you say that? She comes back because she likes it here." Alright, so he knows what his dad is trying to say but this is her home, right?

"No, she comes back because of you. She uses duty as a reason in Soul Society. Here, she says it's because she wants to help you and protect our family. If you want her to keep coming back, you better make this her home, kid."

This is not what the junior man wants to discuss. It is a subject that he and Rukia always go around. She calls this his house and he tells her that it is her home. Yet, **she** never says it is. Yes, it pisses him off, but that is not for him to proclaim. Keeping his voice as level as possible, he answers as honestly as he can, without giving away his thoughts. "That is something she has to determine, not me."

The senior Kurosaki snorts. What a shit answer. Evidently, this has been on the boy's mind for a while. "Keep telling yourself that and you won't have her decision to stress over,** very **soon. You had better do some convincing. It might be her job to decide, but it is your job to help her do so."

His father is insane. How do you convince someone of something that they have to feel or want? "You're crazy. I can't determine that. She has to believe that and it has nothing to do with me. I have tried telling her so, every time it comes up. What else is there?" Seriously, what the hell is he supposed to do? Implant subliminal messages?

The man rolls his eyes. His son has no idea about matters of the heart, does he? Speaking lowly, sincerely and with empathy, he tries his best to explain. "Ichigo, home is about a feeling. It is about making a place have an emotional connection. It is a place where everyone loves you and wants to see you. It is a place that, if your presence is missing, others notice and feel it. Does she know how much you want her to come back? Does she know how much you miss her when she is away? Does she know that she is loved by you and needed? You have to tell her. Once you make it known that this house is not a home without her, I bet you will get your desired result. She knows how crazy I and the twins are about her; but I don't think that is what she is looking for. I know how big your ego is, Son. But is it bigger than your heart? Give her affirmation so you can feel love and completion, in return. Don't let your pride keep you alone. Stop keeping this from her like she is one of your friends, because she isn't. Even if you are scared, it will be worth it."

Leaning back, he ends with, "I have seen the way you look at her, the way you sniff her hair, the way you hug her and hold hands… You are a smart kid, but you don't know shit about women. If you don't make her feel loved, valued and appreciated, she will find someone who does. It sounds like a lot of work, but what you get in exchange is worth all of that and then some. Remember, it isn't one thing; it is the words, the actions and emotions all in alignment. Give her what she needs or another man will be happy with the girl you let get by you. I promise you, you will regret it."

Smiling with a light level of mirth, but still conveying the truth of his words, he offers, "I bet Abarai would jump at the chance."

Ichigo's blood is boiling. The boy can suddenly identify why Renji's name has irritated him, lately. It is because of this shit, right here. He isn't the only one to see it. Why would his father bring that up? The younger Kurosaki doesn't care what Renji would or would not do to be with Rukia because it is not going to happen. EVER.

Simply letting the thoughts roll through his mind, Ichigo becomes very red and expels the only frustrated thought he has with a deadly tone. "He can kiss my ass. I don't give a shit. He is not getting Rukia, so he can keep. Fucking. Dreaming."

Doing an about face, the junior Kurosaki male paces to the stairs and stops on the first tread. His words are even and his gaze stays forward. "I am going up to my room for a while. We can talk about this again tomorrow, when I am sober and have thought through it. And, don't ever bring up Renji with Rukia, in that context; **ever** again." Ichigo resumes his awkward and brisk climb up the stairs.

When he hears Ichigo's bedroom door close, Isshin starts to laugh. Holy shit is his boy territorial! If she isn't careful, Ichigo will be pissing on his third daughter's leg.

Isshin laughs even harder.

_Rukia would kick his ass._

* * *

Ichigo plops down on his bed, picks up his phone and presses the first option on speed dial. He waits impatiently while tapping his foot on the floor. _Pick up the phone_.

He is met with a pleasant greeting in a velvety alto. "This is the phone of Kuchiki Rukia. I am unable to personally take your call at the mome-"

The boy ends the call. Standing, he paces about the room. Where is she? Well, he knows where she is. Why didn't she answer? Maybe her phone is on vibrate.

Turning his phone sideways, he sends a text.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Give me a call._

* * *

The orange-haired boy continues to pace the room, urgently. He needs to talk to her. He has to get some things in his brain straight and Rukia always helps him that.

His mind has to get a grip on if she really considers this her home or not. _Of course she does_. She promised to always come back. Back where? _Here._ He hates it when she says that.

Five minutes have passed, already. She can't call to say that she is okay? Pressing speed dial again, he is met with the same result as before. Is she in trouble?

Does she not want to be here? _Maybe she wants to be in Soul Society_. No, that can't be true. They established that on the first night she was here. She said that she would stay here if given an option.

He texts her again. Where is she? In a black hole?

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Seriously, Rukia. I am worried._

* * *

He also needs her to talk him off of this ledge; to tell him if this is his mind or the alcohol talking. Rukia is the only person who knows him well enough to tell him what his heart's intentions are.

Calling her once again, he impatiently waits for her to answer.

_Tell me you want to come back, Chibi; say you want to stay with me._

* * *

Rukia stands with her arms out to her side. When her obi is tied and her hair is finished, she is going to text that jackass back and tell him to stop being so dumb. He is blowing up her phone. It can't be anyone else but Berry.

What does he want to her to do, right now? She has to get herself together for this and he cannot start calling in the middle of it. The phone will soon be turned off. What is his deal?

Ichigo and Otou-Sama have probably had their talk and Ichigo is really upset. The girl can understand; she isn't in the best of places either. However, if she doesn't pay attention and get this handled, she won't have to worry about what the Fruit does because she won't be going back.

Rukia's breath hitches and her midsection is jerked backward as the wide piece of cloth is tied around her waist. A soft feminine voice instructs, "Please sit, Rukia-Sama. We need to finish your hair and get your tabi on."

The small woman does as requested. She sticks her foot out and braces herself with the chair. Simultaneously, a sock is placed on her left foot and her hair bow is untied. It occurs to Rukia what is in her hair. "Excuse me, but I want my ribbon placed on my dresser so that it is not lost. I will be seeking to use it when this is over."

One of her attendants can't help but interject. "But Rukia-Sama, Byakuya-Sama can buy you many of these. It is simply a ribbon. You have several purple ones of equal and greater quality. We will just use one of those, later."

Although the small noble can't move her head as her hair is being placed into a bun, she replies in a low volume that is pleasant in inflection, "That may be true. However, this was a gift of great value to me and the giver's importance is immeasurable. Please be sure that it isn't misplaced."

All of the ladies in the room giggle slightly, except for the one being prepared. The primped girl can't help but ask, "What is so funny?" Her voice isn't contemptuous. She is simply curious why the swarm of lady-like giggles is buzzing in the room.

The attendant placing Rukia's socks on her feet, stands and looks at the ribbon that everyone is ogling. The woman turns back to Rukia. She asks shyly and respectfully with a touch of humor. The youngest Kuchiki is not known for having many friends or males coming to call. "Rukia-Sama, do you have a steady suitor?"

The addressed girl is caught off guard. She isn't angry. This is what Soul Society citizens would think, especially in a noble house; it is what it is. Shrugging her shoulders, Rukia replies, "It is a gift from my closest friend."

More giggles erupt and the girl frowns. "What?"

The same attendant speaks again. With red cheeks and a soft voice she asks, "Is it from Kurosaki-Dono? Though we have not seen him in several years, we noticed the name on the ribbon."

Said girl turns beet red. She tries to sound fully together when it is evident that she isn't. "Y-yes it is. He gave it to me last week."

Still, more giggles break out. One of the ladies inserts, "He gave you this? How lucky you are! He was very handsome!"

It is Rukia's turn to giggle. "You should see him, now. Handsome is an understatement. He is over six feet tall, his hair is still crazy, his eyes are still very lovely and," her face forms a sweet smile with an attached natural blush. "He is still just as sweet as ever."

"Do you have any pictures?" An eager woman asks while she puts jewelry on the noble's wrists.

Still bashful, a quiet answer emerges. "Yes. Please, pass me my phone."

As Rukia surfs through the pictures, the giggles are taken over by much squealing. Ichigo has always been a favourite with the female servants in the mansion for not just being nice to look at, but because he is always courteous to them. Rukia is favoured by the staff for the same reason. She is adorable and most kind.

The head attendant turns to her mistress and declares, "I have always liked Kurosaki-Dono. The way he rescued you was so romantic! When you have been injured, he stayed next to you. When you get married, you will make a fine couple. The petite and pretty noble marries the tall and handsome hero." The woman's voice is dreamy and distant, drawing a collective sigh from the group.

She continues, "Even if Byakuya-Sama does not like seem to like Kurosaki-Dono, I know that he does…in his own way. We can't wait for you to have a baby!" A rumbling of affirmative minded voices takes over room.

Rukia decides to stop the gaggle before it gets to be an all time giggle-squee fest. Gathering her composure, she attempts to look unaffected. "Come on, now. I won't be having a baby for a long time. I have to get married and that isn't happening anytime soon. He has expressed no such intention. He is my best friend." _Who I happen to be in love with._

The lead attendant chuckles. "Rukia-Sama, this bow says otherwise. Don't deny yourself the happiness that a young woman should have while being in love. You are young and there is nothing wrong with being happy over spending time with a good looking man like Kurosaki-Dono. He seems to respect and care for you." Patting Rukia on the shoulders, the woman adds, "Besides, I think you have some feelings for him too…Kurosaki Rukia."

Every lady in the room looks at each other and busts out laughing, Rukia included. She thought she was doing a good job of keeping her feelings for Ichigo a secret.

She has to ask, "Is it that obvious?"

All attendants look at each other and, in unison, reply, "Yes."

After a few seconds of silence, a loud bout of laughter rings out in the room, again.

* * *

A tall, slender man listens outside the door, waiting for his sister's wardrobe to finish. He crosses his arms over his chest and smiles.

Rukia is so crazy about Kurosaki that she is joining a gaggle of nosy geese in a full laugh, point and giggle fest. Why do women find it necessary to giggle and sigh? He has never understood the female psyche from that perspective. They all get in a circle and blush. It makes no sense.

Men never get together and giggle about anything. No self respecting man would even contemplate giggling. They nod, hand shake… things of that sort. They may share a laugh. But under no circumstances do they giggle.

When she gets together with her attendants and they know that their mistress is spending time with the Kozo, all you hear is whispering, sighs, 'Awwww', 'How cute', talk of a baby and the damned giggle.

He is glad to hear such a disturbingly girly response come out of his sister. Though he can't understand what female giggling is all about, he does understand why the ribbon is such a big hit with her attendants.

They all like the Kozo for the way he treats Rukia and way she acts when he is in her life. He has to agree with them, whole heartedly. Though he would not have chosen Kurosaki Ichigo for his sister, he can see why she chose him for herself.

Byakuya had seen the ribbon earlier, and almost smiled. The Kozo is marking his territory and Rukia doesn't seem to mind his testosterone induced boundary making. The older Kuchiki and Isshin did the right thing and it will come in quite handy today.

_Is it that obvious._ The man has to chuckle. _Yes, Ruki-Sama, it is that damned obvious._

The door opens and ten smiling women leave, closing the door behind them.

Rukia must be about ready.

* * *

Giving herself the once over in the mirror, she thanks her attendants and dismisses them. They have other things to do besides her bidding, so that they can go home.

She has always enjoyed spending time with the staff. They are genuine people who work hard, have families, and treat her well. The staff likes her because she reciprocates the behavior. Just because they are required to be nice to her, does not mean that she gets to be unkind to them. They have a job to do, just like everyone else.

Part of it, too, is that she can relate to them. She has been on their side of the tracks and lower. She knows what it is like to be looked down upon, work your ass off, and still be unable to get ahead. The same people who turn their noses up at you, are unable to perform their duties without you and still act like you have no value. From the moment she stepped into the mansion, she decided that she would not be like the other ladies of the house. She does not treat 'the help' as everyone else does; she treats them as equals…as people.

If she hears of hardships or needs from someone in the staff, she makes an effort to help; even if it is done anonymously. She has given money, time, and a sympathetic ear, when needed. They know that they can ask her for anything and, if she has the means, she assists. At Christmas, any of the staff that has children who like Chappy are given large boxes of merchandise to use as presents. She'd be lying if she said she did it just for them. It makes her feel good, too. It is her payback to the universe for rescuing her from the Rokongai and giving her the ability to help.

One of the best things about being kind is the kindness of others. When she is at the mansion, she always has her favourite tea, sweet treats appear on her nightstand, her favourite kimonos are always available… And over the two years she felt miserable, they always made an effort to cheer her with wild flowers, notes, cards and stuffed animals. They make her life in the dark halls of institutionalized snootiness bearable.

_Arigato._

Picking up her phone, she sends Ichigo a text.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I can't call U back for a while. I have an important meeting 2 go 2 and must turn my phone off. I maybe a couple hours late. Wish me luck. _

_XOXO_

* * *

Turning off her phone, she turns to the doors, fortifies herself and prepares to exit the room. Though this is not the path she could have ever foreseen, Rukia knows that it is required. If she ever expects to find peace in her life with Ichigo, there will be times where she must do what is needed; not what is wanted. This is one of those times.

Brushing the imaginary wrinkles out of her own three kamon kimono, she realizes that she matches her onii-sama quite well.

_From this moment forward, I will become someone else._ The violet-eyed girl sighs, takes a deep breath and slides the door open. _Once again._

* * *

Once in the hall, Byakuya gives her a quick inspection. His imouto-sama is stunning. He selected the perfect arrangement.

The material is a black shantung silk with white chrysanthemums embroidered in it. The white of her kosode and the dark red of the lining of the kimono make the flowers almost come alive. Her obi is in the same colour of red drawing the eye to the sleeves and tail as she walks.

Due to the length of her hair, her bun is very ornate. It is tight from the scalp, but the plume of hair looks loosely curled and restrained. Her bang is left hanging as well as a few strands of her bun that are curled and pinned down with pearl ended hair pins.

Finishing off her attire, her jewelry is simple but of quality. Each arm has a large bangle that matches her Kuchiki family ring and the thin, family crested diamond choker; all of platinum. Small pearl studs adorn her ears.

Rukia's eyes have been finely lined, on the top lid, to the outside edge. The mascara only serves to accentuate her mythically long lashes. Wide cheeks carry a faint pink blush and small lips a light coat of gloss.

She looks youthful, mature, pretty, determined, powerful, polished and noble. She is ready. "Let us be on our way, Rukia. From here out, let no one call you anything but Rukia-'Sama' in public. What is said in private is different. However, in these halls, you are to always require the honourific of 'sama'. When wearing your formal clothing, tuck in your hands." Smiling briefly, he asks quietly, "Are we ready, Rukia-Sama?"

Returning the same smile and resonance, Rukia nods curtly. "Hai, Byakuya Nii-Sama."

Without another word, the sister and brother face forward and walk swiftly down the hallway.

* * *

A set of amber eyes watches the numbers on an alarm clock. Lying on his side, Ichigo stares blankly at the device while making use of an aromatherapy scent you cannot buy in stores.

Rukia has been gone one hour and forty minutes. And twenty-eight seconds…_thirty…thirty-one_…

He wasn't kidding. He needs time to think this through. He has too many spinning plates and he is sure to drop one, if he isn't careful.

The boy had fumed for a few minutes after he got her text, but then, he just over it…and he stole her pillow, for a while. What is two extra hours? He scoffs. He'd gladly take them. Ichigo's eyes close slowly and his scowl is slightly sorrowful. _You stole my t-shirt, so we're even._

He is about to be without her for a while, again...for as long as two months. It's funny. That is how long she has been here and it seems like it flew by. _Damn, I'm going to miss you._

Rukia will also be out of his sight with this new fucking title. _Please… Rukia, be careful._

This is so bad. She always gets screwed. No matter what happens, she is always left twisting in the wind with her life at stake. That is one of the reasons that he is sworn to her protection; she proves to him time and again that she is sworn to his. That, and the fact that he loves her.

The boy sighs. There it is, again. Now, somebody else knows. It isn't that he minds saying it. It's just…he wanted her to be the first to hear it from him mouth. The scowl lightens. Technically, she still will be. They all just know; they didn't hear the words come from him.

His saddened scowl returns in full force and large hands clutch the pillow tightly. If Rukia were here, she'd be sitting on the sofa. He'd be seated in front of her feet with his head turned sideways on her lap and his arms wrapped around her calves. Slender fingers would run through his hair and lure him into a calm existence.

Rukia always lets him come to her when he feels like shit. She puts all of the pieces together and fixes him up so that he can put on his brave face. No matter how tough he is, he has times when he needs that. She never says a thing about it nor refuses him.

Envisioning the feeling of resting his head in the petite woman's lap, Ichigo imagines her smell, the movement of his hair…her nails lightly scratching his scalp…the warmth of her voice and touch…

The man eventually falls prey to the spell of dreamless sleep.

* * *

DING DONG!

_What is that noise?_ _Is that the door?_

Ichigo turns over and attempts to re-join his nap.

DING DONG!

_Oyaji, get off your ass and answer that!_

His chi-chi could not have gone right back to work after having five cups of sake.

DING DONG!

The frantic ringing of a doorbell pulls Ichigo out his nap, in full. Blinking furiously and rubbing his eyes, he swings his legs over the bed and gets a handle on the situation.

_Where the fuck is Goat Face?_

DING DONG!

There is that ringing again. Who the hell is it?

Standing up, trying to lay his hair down and straighten his clothes all while walking down to the door proves to be quite the chore. The ringing persists, causing him to yell the perfunctory, "Coming!" as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

He passes the clock in the entryway and realizes the time. It's three-thirty in the afternoon. _Shit!_ Rukia should be getting back soon. Did she already call? His instant thought is that he has to get rid of whoever is at the door and call Shorty.

When he yanks the door open, he is met with a silky, long mane of auburn. Still wearing her school uniform, the girl's soft and nervous voice rings out in an annoyingly pleasant manner. "H-h-hi, Kurosaki-Kun! I came by to see if you were alright."

Doing his best to hold back his annoyance at the situation, he presses out, "Hey, Inoue." Just like her taste in food, her timing is terrible.

_Why couldn't you have been my Chibi?_


	25. Us and Them

**(A/N) I know that I am a week and some change late. I am a terrible author who deserves a flogging. However, it took a little longer than I thought. I hope the length makes up for the lack of timeliness. This is 30+ pages.**

**I have chapter 26, 95% done, so it won't be tardy. It will be out one week from today unless my arms fall off. Work has been getting the best of me and my Saturdays have been booked with helping a co-worker who has been out from work due to illness for the last six weeks. After two weeks in the hospital, she went to a rehab facility and will be there another two weeks. She is a late middle age widow who has other health challenges. Six of us have been trying to get her house in a position that is more handicapped friendly and extremely clean.**

**I am one of those weird people that believes that helping others is helping yourself cleanse your soul. Besides, if that would have been my mother, I would hope that someone would help her if I was not available. Fate does have a way of coming back around for a return visit; I hope I am on her good side.**

**Anywho, enough of my excuses.**

**There is a great deal going on in this chapter. We have Orihime, Ichigo, Isshin, Rukia, Byakuya and Yamamoto. No, I am not trying to make Orihime a nut job, so I keep her conclusions plausible. Her understanding will get clearer, in time. She will not always be clueless and she will not always pine after Ichigo. I will give her a dose of 'Get Right' in the next story.**

**Rukia and Byakuya make a good team. Ichigo and Rukia, though they are protective of the other and know that things are changing, it doesn't quell the fears and anxieties of longing and unexpressed feelings. The impending departure only makes it worse. Isshin knows his son's ways and why he thinks the way he does. In the end, it is all about family.**

**You may not like me at the end of this chapter, but I hope I change your mind at the end of the next one- a lot. ^_^**

**Despite all of my tardiness and my ignorance of thanking everyone in the last chapter, many of you reviewed, again. Thank you, so much! Thank you to: s41k1, Destiny-of-your-darkness, Shippuuryu, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, narakunohime, midnight shadow of darkness, rukiaichigo12, Happydaysarecool, 09ice, KurukiXV, Aika Ray Kuroba, Debido, Scarlet02, ephermal violet, Bankai guy, okami11235, amputated-heart, GhibliGirl91, novicestar, honeyrei, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Carrie96235, LadyLady1994, Rukia's Reflection, and darklover.**

**I got back to you this time. Yay! You are wonderful people who continue to motivate me when I think I am out of time, for the day.**

**Thank you for the alerts and favourites, as well. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I appreciate all of your support and kind words. I makes me go 'Awww' inside ^_^**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters. If I did, they would be getting married and we would be expecting a little IchiRuki package next year **

* * *

Chapter 25- Us and Them

Rukia and Byakuya slow their pace at the entrance of two very tall, carved mahogany doors. The image on both doors is of the Kuchiki family crest and their large lion's head pulls made of bronze. There is a man on each side, with his hands on the bronze images, waiting for the Clan Leader's signal.

Coming to a complete stop, twenty feet outside of the doors' perimeter, he waits for Rukia to do likewise. His gaze travels down to meet hers and he asks for the last time, in a hushed tone, "Rukia-Sama, are you ready?" His expression is resolute, but holds compassion. This is a big step for her. Her upcoming ceremony will be an event in her life like, marriage, becoming a captain, Kozo becoming a captain, the birth of her child; and the day she does for one of his nieces and nephews what he is about to do today. Then, there will be the day he steps down and becomes her advisor.

Though he always believed that he would be going into this room announcing his own son or daughter as his successor, announcing his sibling gives him great pride.

Rukia is fully aware that this is a life changing event. It is frightening, but it is what has to be done. She is less afraid of this responsibility than living without Ichigo. Already, she misses the sound of his voice through his chest…his scent in her nose. Really, there is nothing to think about or contemplate. If she wants comfort, she has to endure some pain.

Fixing her posture as rigidly as possible, she replies softly and confidently, "Hai, Byakuya-Nii-Sama."

He nods at her. "Excellent. Just follow my lead. Remember, it is not permissible to bow lowly to anyone in the Clan but me, now. And from this point forward, I do not want you to do that to me, either. We do not want to undermine your authority. I will field the questions. Regardless of what they say, do not look rattled. Remember, no matter what they promise to do, I will handle it; they will not be successful."

He turns his head forward and she does likewise. His last words before venturing forward are encouraging, but serious. "Come; let me introduce you to the types of people that we claim to not posses in our family tree. It is the proof that, rich or poor, there is no variance between good and evil; right and wrong. What the people in this room are capable of, would rival the hardest criminal in the Rokongai."

His voice softens. "Yet, there are others that would be the equivalent of the type of person who takes in motherless children and takes care of them."

Rukia looks down, briefly. That is a very sad chapter for her. There is the agony of loss, mixed the guilt of forgetting them and the theft of her time in watching them grow.

While she sees taking them in as the cycle of survival in the Rokongai, Bya-Nii views it as altruism. But the truth is, you cannot survive the Rokongai without the help of others. Neither she nor Renji would have lived if it had not been for the collective sharing of their friends. She was doing the right thing by orphaned children whom she grew to love.

She hopes that she will be a mother in the future. If she is afforded the privilege of raising a person again, nothing will keep her from her children except her death. Besides, Ichigo would be an exceptional tou-san. He is very good with children and his gentleness with them is a pleasure to watch. If he were to marry her and have a family, between them, they would protect their brood with a fierceness that would put the fear of the gods into anyone who attempted to hurt them. She will not make the mistake she made with Homura and Shizuku.

Raising her eyes, she stares at the doors, one more time. She has to remove those images out of her mind for the next few hours…even if she will never forget them.

Byakuya knows that the subject cuts her. However, there is a point to it. Rukia is a better person than she would ever believe. Continuing in the same tone, he advises, "Even if your origins were below their level, your class is above them. Now, your rank will be in keeping.

Let no one speak down to you. Run this place like you own it, because you do; you and I own this. I chose your kimono for a reason. It is to celebrate your bankai, even though we cannot speak of it. I thought you might enjoy that for your signature business kimono. I want you to remember that you are now very powerful. I will teach you to wield that power like your zanpakuto. Just like your sword, it is sharp on both sides; it can kill or save lives.

I have no doubts in my mind that, based on the deportment of your heart and soul, you sheer will and determination and your desire to do the right things, that you are the **only** qualified person in the House to take my place.

Allow **no one** to tell you otherwise, this is **your **position; you **belong** here."

The senior Kuchiki nods at the doormen. Without any acknowledgement, the doors open and both siblings move forward down a carpeted walkway into a room where many eyes turn to greet them…and all speech ceases.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia walk into the room silently. Rukia is two paces behind her brother, keeping in step with him. She leaves the distance so that she can watch his movements enough to follow them. When he reaches his seat, he stands in front of it waiting for her to reach her intended place, to his right. When she does, they both turn and sit in their designated positions.

Both siblings have their hands tucked into their sleeves, and are posed in extreme formality. Neither of them has any expression and stares dead ahead. It is at this moment that Byakuya is plagued with mixed emotions.

On one side, he is thankful that, in the last two years, Rukia has learned to harden herself in a way this is almost impenetrable. She has an exterior of shear stone. Her movements are soft and graceful, but they are executed with precision. She is displaying that though she can move with the elegance of a noble and a lady, she is in complete control of her being. Every gesture is done with intention; nothing is left to chance or instinct. It adds to her beauty as if a work of art. She manipulates her entire body as a painter his brush or a sculptor his chisel, thus, proving that her state of mind and fortitude are extremely sharp. Make no mistake about it. She is watching everyone and aware of everything.

Kuchiki Rukia is not to be physically or mentally underestimated.

_Excellent._

On the other side, she used to be so endearing with her expressive eyes and powerful scowl. Her smile was quite adorable and her temper was just pure fire. When she bowed to him, she was all nerves and willing to agree to anything with an open mind. Rukia was a tireless student and gracious when dealing with the stupidity of others. Taking in all she could, whether it was dance lessons, etiquette classes or charm school, all were approached with the dedication of a serious scholar. When she got frustrated with something or accomplished a milestone, you knew by the outburst.

In their ignorance, the family approached those outbursts as mistakes, and punished her for them in order to mold her. Over time, she corrected her mistakes… perfectly. They drove the real Rukia into submission; into hiding.

Only with the Kurosaki boy can her real self be free. Only in _that world_ can she be herself. And, the Kozo loves her for who she really is. Kurosaki likes her warlike ways and appreciates the softer sides of Byakuya's sister as well as her intelligence and silliness.

Now, the older Kuchiki has made it so that she can never be herself, here, again. However, he doesn't expect her to have to worry about that for a long time. Hell, by that time, maybe she will have changed things. He has utmost confidence in her. She changed him.

_She will succeed me._

He inwardly smiles. _Yes, she will._

There is the low rumble of objects in motion as the other occupants find their places. There is little conversation other than apologies when a person bumps into another or steps on them. Most are hurriedly trying to get to their seat while unable to look away from the scene in the front of the room. The collective thought process goes into why was this meeting called in the first place? Next, why is she here? Is he giving her a post? Did he make up a post for her? If so, why?

When all of the other council members seat themselves, Byakuya rings a bell and calls the meeting to order. "I have requested this council gathering to make an announcement. But first, I want to take this opportunity to inform you of some other family business."

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" This is just fucking great. He doesn't want to have company right now, but if she came by to check on him, he can't be rude. He steps aside, and widens the opening by fully pulling back the door.

The girl blushes prettily_. Kurosaki-Kun is inviting me in!_ Yes, he has done that before, but he hasn't even asked why she is here. _Well, she told him why…_ Anyway, she needs to accept. Toning down her inner glee, the shapely young woman replies shyly, "Yes, thank you."

Orihime steps into the house, and sets her bag to the floor. She continues on to removing her shoes.

Nothing is said; both people move about in uncomfortable silence. Neither can come up with what to say or how to say it.

Ichigo knows that he needs to say something, but he can't think of anything of value. At least with Rukia, he wouldn't have to say anything, unless he wanted to. He never feels pressed to talk. Although, at this point, it is a rarity for them not to talk…unless they are just holding each other. He wishes for that, in this present moment.

The boy inwardly sighs. Besides, he is a little concerned. _Shouldn't Chibs be home by now?_

Orihime wants to say something that will capture his attention. She has not forgotten about the Ferris Wheel ride. He seemed interested in her conversation… except when he was texting. However, the most important thing is that he is not with Kuchiki-San. The shy girl has her dream crush alone. Finally.

Ichigo closes the door and locks it. Turning back to the girl, he asks, "Can I take your coat?" His voice is even and courteous. He has to be polite. It is not Inoue's fault that the shit in Soul Society has hit the proverbial fan.

"Yes! Thank you!" She expresses the cheer of sunshine.

The boy takes her coat from her hands without a word. Does she have to be so damned cheerful? Has Rukia called? He needs to check his phone. _Where are you, Midget?_

After hanging the garment, he decides that he should do the things that are required of being a host, even if he feels like going back to bed and calling Rukia. "Do you want something to drink?" He asks in the same rehearsed tone.

Orihime turns to look at her inquisitor and when she meets his eyes, she looks away. The girl is having a few problems keeping her mind straight. She is so worked up around being next to him, alone, that she is mixing up her purpose.

When she and Suki-Chan were talking, on the way home, it was suggested that Orihime stop at Kurosaki-Kun's. Maybe, he needs a friend to talk to, who is not Kuchiki-San. Since they had such a nice time at the festival, they probably have a great deal in common. Without the presence of his usual tag along, he could possibly be more open. Plus, his house is the one place that she shouldn't run into the small girl. Kuchiki-San has to go home, sometime. Evidently, this is one of those times. Suki was right.

As a result, the auburn haired girl has worked on what to say in order to establish closeness with Kurosaki-Kun. She will find out how he's been, what is new, why they left so early, offer to be an empathetic ear and, then, she will ask for a date. She's got it all planned out. _I just have to follow through_. She will not be scared. She will start by learning more about him.

Forcing herself to look him in the eyes, she replies, "Yes. I'll take some tea, if it is not too much trouble."

_Why can she not look me in the eye?_ Ichigo shakes his head, "Nah, I'll be right back. Go ahead and go up to my room. I should be there in a few minutes." He figures if she goes upstairs while he makes the tea, he can put off anymore conversation, at least for a few minutes. He won't feel obligated to say something pointless. Plus, he can have a private conversation, if he is lucky. _She better pick up._

"Sure! I'll see you right up there!" The Orihime smiles hard and speaks brightly. _He's letting me in his room alone? _That's good, right?

As she ascends the stairs, Ichigo goes about his tasks in the kitchen.

* * *

While her brother goes into financial numbers that Rukia knows that she should be paying attention to, her mind checks out, momentarily.

Rukia wonders what purpose this move is going to serve; what does this allow her brother to do? This announcement is to be wielded as a tool…her becoming his next in line must afford him the ability to do something else. _What are you up to?_

Further, what does this have to do with Ichigo? How is he folded in? What is Bya-Nii going to do that will keep her and Ichigo together with no questions asked? She doesn't want anything to happen to Berry. In fact, she isn't having it.

Rukia really wishes Ichigo was in the audience, though. Then, this wouldn't be so scary. She would know that she had a friend out there. A true friend…her best friend. There would at least be one set of eyes from which she does not have to infer their intent. The minute her eyes would have landed on his, she would know that everything was alright. His reiatsu would damn near drown most here, but it would blanket her in its midst.

It is kind of interesting that after all of the things that she and the Fruit go through, their prime objective is always to get back to the other. They go through lots of charades and lies, but it is all about being together, in the end. It's about spending their days and nights with the same person over and again. They go everywhere together.

She inwardly chuckles. Ichigo is like her good luck charm. She goes nowhere without him…except here.

It would be awesome to know that, as soon as she leaves this room, she could put her nose in his chest, wrap her arms around his waist and just hold on to him while he covers her in his smell, presence, heat, strength and protection. To stand still and let their spiritual pressures simply co-mingle would be heavenly.

Unfortunately, to get to Ichigo's powerful embrace, she has to deal with this shit first. A cough clears and it brings Rukia to the here and now.

* * *

Byakuya clears his throat and finishes his sentence. "As such we are showing marked improvement in our family enterprises due to an upgrading and refitting of outdated facilities. The first quarter of the next year will begin our first full year with the new technology." The leader knows that if he wastes some time, he will be able to curtail some of the questions from the group. Plus, he still has to get over to Yamamoto when this is finished.

Unfortunately, the natives are becoming restless. Their eyes have been roving from the Kuchiki Clan leader to his sister and back, quite often. Impromptu meetings only last an hour to an hour and a half, to begin with. A half hour has already used.

Unable to control his curiosity any longer, a large man stands and bellows, "Surely, you did not call this meeting, two weeks prior to the standard council meeting, to report the financials. And, I don't think that I am the only one in the room who wants to know the answer to this question; what is **she** doing here? What business could she possibly have in this room with us? Has someone offered pity and been persuaded to take her hand?" His tone is one of disgust and distaste.

Byakuya notices out of his right periphery that Rukia did not flinch nor move, other than to blink. Even with her remarkable mask, that had to hurt. He wants to scowl. How dare they treat her this way? She has done nothing to them. All she has done in the last half hour is sit. If that is how it is going to be, well now… it is time for him to levy the pain.

The leader's eyebrow rises while his voice lowers, "**She** is not to be referenced in that tone, ever again. You will refer to her as Rukia-Sama. She is a part of our clan and will be treated as such. You are to approach her with honourifics of respect."

Another member laughs. "With her age and origin, she is lucky to get 'chan' after her name, much less 'sama'. What? Did she come to you complaining of her treatment? Perhaps a few days in the Rokongai will change her attitude."

Rukia wants to close her eyes and sigh. This is just a concentrated version of her whole life here. She prefers being ignored. Her eyes stare into the wall at the back of the room.

It takes all of Byakuya's control to not start yelling. Is this how all of the people, here, treat her? This group of complete trust fund dipshits has astonishing gall! The baritone is cold and harsh. "First of all, this is not up for discussion. This is how things will proceed. Further, the title of respect is required when in the presence of our decision making class. She is of that ilk. Get used to it and get on board…immediately. You had better change **your** attitude."

An older woman in the back of the room asks incredulously, while her nose is posted vertically in the air, "What post are you giving her? Where could someone who came from such low class succeed? She isn't an officer in the Gotei 13. She hasn't even finished schooling! She comes from the bottom, isn't even betrothed to a decent family and doesn't have the grace to be with other families of our type. At what post could she even be half-way decent and presentable?"

Byakuya almost smirks. He knows that this is going to piss them off. The way they speak of her is detestable. This is going to be a pleasure to do to this crowd and their constituents. He has never wanted to select any of these people. They are all ravenous and self-serving. The head council member doesn't trust any of them.

His voice is both confident and relaxed. His nose goes upward and his eyes close. "I think she will do well at her new responsibility. Besides, she will have a mentor for the next several centuries. They will not let her fail and will protect her at **all** costs. She will do well. Of that, I assure you."

The woman scoffs in reply. "What post would be?"

It is all the man can do not to smile. There are many reasons that he is doing this and not just for Ruki-Sama and the Kozo. Because Byakuya has no trust in the Clan leadership, he also does not trust Rukia's wellbeing to them, in his absence. He has to make her existence untouchable inside, too.

Now, he has reason to be in the private, secret company of his sister. As a result, he can protect her and her family. No one has to see her comings and goings. Further, he can go and visit her more often. Since he will have reason to see her, multiple visits to the Living World and Holidays will not be scrutinized. When he has nieces and nephews, he will be able to visit them frequently, since it is in the Clan's vested interest that he looks after the next generation.

Yes, Byakuya did this for himself, as well. He wants to be a brother and have a family life. And, it has been nice having an older man to talk to for advice…even if Isshin is a complete imbecile. He looks forward to shaping the Kozo and meeting the boy's sisters. He has heard that they are fraternal twins.

He does not wish to die alone in this house of relics. Hisana would not want that for him. After all, she brought him Rukia. Even if his family is not directly with Hisana, her spirit will live on Rukia and her children. So, really, it is also for selfishness. Keeping Rukia alive keeps him alive.

Without any hesitance, what so ever, the man speaks clearly and fluidly. "Clan Leader-Elect."

For several seconds, the room is completely silent. No noise is made. Other than mad blinking, eyes snapping shut or mouths going ajar, there is no activity, either.

With the exception of two people, the room is shocked into an almost catatonic state.

* * *

Once inside the doorway, Orihime looks around the room. She's been in Kurosaki-Kun's room before, but somehow, it feels different. Sitting to the floor, her eyes examine the room and her mind idly wonders if she will ever be here enough to find the room comfortable.

One thing she has noticed is that it smells differently. All of the other times she has been in here, it has smelled completely like him. Kurosaki-Kun's heavy, sweet, and dark smell seemed to permeate from all of the surfaces. Today, his smell is still prominent, but there is another decidedly different scent in the room. It is distinctly feminine. Who is it? _Probably his sisters. He has two of them_.

Large grey eyes fall on the desk and she sees several items that would belong to a girl. Hair affects, pink items, a large comb and a brush with long, dark hair in it. Why are his sisters leaving their items in their brother's room? Why would an extremely masculine person, like him, let such items stay? _Well, he does love his sisters and Karin-Chan's hair is black. _She has seen it. It is below her shoulders.

Her mind can't stop wondering who this smell belongs to. It is the smell of an older girl. Things like lip gloss, nail polish, expensive lotions and shampoos…his sisters are now teenagers. However, the smell is familiar. From her position, the smell seems to seep from under the closet door. What is in there? Would it hurt to take a peek? No, she shouldn't…_should she? _Her body binds in indecision between staying still and getting up. She is both insanely curious and deathly afraid. What if she gets caught?

Her choice is made for her as Ichigo re-enters the room. Yet, she is sure that….

She knows the smell.

* * *

When a woman finally gains the where withal to gasp, the room breaks out into loud noise and complaining.

This is the part Rukia had been waiting for. Here is where the really unpleasant members of the group get rowdy. Her eyes continuously scan the crowd. The looks on people's faces will tell her if they are a possible friend or an immediate foe. There are a few, almost frighteningly, angry faces. They look like they are going to…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Yep, that is who she thought it would be. This man is so livid, that Rukia's eyes instantly snap to the man's side to see if he has a weapon. One thing is for sure. She is glad that Nii-Sama had her bring Shirayuki. She was slightly surprised when her attendants strapped her on to Rukia's waist, but figured that there was a reason. **This** is the reason.

The man is pounding his hands on the table in anger. "WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THIS…THIS…COMMON TRASH WON'T LIVE LONG ENOU-"

His words are stopped as Byakuya makes his way to the back of the room without any time to blink. His blade is against the man's throat and he wears no expression. His voice, however, is just shy of lethal. "Do not speak of her that way, again. Threats to her life will be taken very seriously and punished as a treasonous act."

This is how Byakuya knew it would play out. Clan Leader-Elect is one of those posts people want for the status and power. It is worth more than that, to him. This is his redemption in disguise. Everyone in here desires this position for themselves, or their children. They all believe that they deserve it. Rukia doesn't even want it. Thus, she will reign with the most even hand. "No act against Rukia-Sama will be tolerated. Is that understood?"

Though the man is shocked into a frozen state, he speaks quietly. "Yes, Byakuya-Sama."

Rukia does not as much as twitch in any direction. She is doing her best to believe in her brother. Regardless of what they say or threaten, she has to believe in Nii-Sama. However, if one does come too close to her, she is not at all opposed to using her zanpakuto.

Quickly returning to his seat, he positions himself next to his sister. Taking a healthy breath, Byakuya tucks his hands back into his sleeves. Turning his head toward Rukia, he spies her still watching the crowd, moving only her eyes.

He looks back at the council and begins again, "Her medical evaluation from the Gotei 13 will be utilized for proof of mental and physical fitness. No requests for private third-party examinations will be discussed." He will not have her humiliated. So, it is best to cut this off early.

Continuing, he announces, "She will succeed me upon my retirement, death, or loss of necessary faculties. Her ceremony will take place in the next two months. Her betrothal will be up to my discretion. Now, I will take any civil and respectful questions, at this time. She will only answer the questions she chooses. Is everyone in agreement?"

After a unified head nod in awe, from the rest of the room, a sixty minute question and answer session ensues with Byakuya. And, Rukia was right. Someone does bring up her bloodline. Luckily, her brother is ready.

Upon leaving the room, the junior leader asks the senior, "How much longer do you think it will be before I go back to Living World, Nii-Sama?" Her eyes flash slight worry when he connects their gaze. She is concerned that Ichigo will become stressed by her tardiness. She is already two hours late.

"Ah. We are a bit late getting to Soutaicho. Tell him five hours and we should be covered. You will arrive by eight, this evening." He understands why she is asking and why the boy's probably worried.

Turning on her phone, leaves a message that she hopes will give Ichigo some confidence in the situation.

* * *

Hot water runs into a teapot in the sink at high speed, while large fingers hit speed dial. Mindlessly, he covers the pot, shuts off the wat- "OWW! Fuck!" The boy blows on his hand. He should have shut the water off first. _Shit! _

Correcting his mistake, he turns the faucet to the off position. Attaching the lid, placing the pot on the stove and turning the burner on, almost simultaneously, he hits send and puts the phone up to his ear. Voicemail greets him and he immediately hangs up. Going to messages, he finds that he has a new one.

Grabbing a mug, two kinds of tea and the honey jar, he places it all on a tray with a smaller hot water vessel. His eyes dart over to the kettle on the stove to gauge how far along it is. It is not ready.

Opening the message, his face makes the frown from hell.

_

* * *

_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I will be delayed until about 8. Must go with Nii-Sama who is going to speak with Soutaicho. I will call U as soon as I come thru the gate_.

_

* * *

_

_What kind of shit?_ Ichigo immediately looks up at the clock. She must have left this an hour ago. It is only about ten minutes to four. Four more hours?

He isn't liking this at all. This is how it always starts. First it was two hours. Then, it was two more hours. Now, it is four more hours. He closes his eyes tightly. What will it be then? Two days?

The piercing sound of a whistle arrests his attention. He goes about putting the water in its designated pot; then, up the stairs. He has got to get his company out of here. Granted, he will be nice about it for a half an hour. But, by 4:30, she has to be out because he will need to talk to his father. He needs someone from Soul Society, to give this a legitimate litmus test. By that point, Oyaji will have taken his last patient of the day. His dad probably went back to working an hour ago.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Ichigo goes to his room to entertain his guest. As he views the back of her head, he sighs. He only wants one girl in his room.

And, his life.

**Her** hair is black.

* * *

As they reach the first squad offices, Byakuya is met by one of his assistants and handed a scroll. Rukia does not ask what it is because, really, she is on overload.

She is now the second highest ranking Kuchiki in the House. That is mind blowing by itself. Who would have believed you if you would have told them of such a thing, last month? She just found out that Aizen was out a few hours ago! Now, she is on her way to Yamamoto-Soutaicho's. For what, she has no idea, other than if he has questions. What is Nii-Sama planning?

She also has to watch out for Ichigo's safety. If anyone were to know how much she values him, he would definitely be a target. Not that he isn't fearsome in his own right; however, she doesn't want him dealing with this crazy shit. Rukia also has no intention of telling him what went on in that meeting.

If Ichigo were to hear about the meeting, he would come undone. There is no way he would be okay with this situation. In fact, he would not agree at all. He would come here and threaten a person or two. Situations like these require a little time and finesse.

None the less, she would really love to feel his presence.

Now that she has **this** baggage to contend with, would Ichigo be willing to spend his life with her? This is going to be a lot for her to carry, much less him. How is he going to deal with all of the eyes? He hates being the center of attention and so does she. It really isn't fair to him. Yet, she hopes that he will decide that she is worth the trouble.

They reach Yamamoto's office, and Rukia speaks to her brother. "Byakuya-Nii-Sama, am I to come in with you or stay outside?"

"I need for you to come in for a few minutes. He is basically going to ask if you understand what has transpired and if you are in agreement. Then, I will have some things that I have to discuss with him." The man smiles softly at her. "We are in the final stages. Do not worry. You can call the Kozo while I am in with the Commander. Just be careful what you discuss; the walls have ears. You will be with him soon."

The girl stops walking, looks up at him and speaks meaningfully. "How did you know? You have not been around us very much all. I have not even told him."

Byakuya holds his smile. "Rukia-Sama, it would be hard to miss. The way you look at him reminds me of the way your sister looked at me. Do not be ashamed. Every man wishes to feel the way you make the Kozo feel and I believe that he appreciates it. You are fine marriage material and a good partner. Kurosaki is lucky and he knows it. However, if he should ever find himself confused, I shall straighten him out very quickly...and painfully." The man swears that if Rukia gives him a reason, he will put so many cherry blossoms down Kurosaki's throat, that the boy will shit flowers.

His sister smiles back. "Do not worry Nii-Sama; any time he needs adjusting, I will do so immediately. Arigato."

The man keeps his same expression. This is why chose her as the next in line. To not do so would have made him miss watching his sister grow up. He, like the Kozo, knows that he is lucky. "Nothing to thank me for. Come, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get you out of here."

She smiles in gratitude. "Hai, Nii-Sama."

They restart their walk into the office of the superior officer. Byakuya believes that he has finally earned the trust of his sister. He will do all that he can to never betray that. Rukia is thankful that her brother is on her side. She is grateful for the intervention and that he seems to genuinely care about her.

She has always wanted to include him in her life.

* * *

"I got a couple kinds of tea and some honey." The male announces as he comes in the room.

The girl turns her head back in a snapping action as the words startle her. "T-thank you!" she exclaims in a cross between excitement and fright. She is slightly glad that she had not been allowed to mentally debate any further. However…_what is in that closet?_

Ichigo's body slightly jolts. He wishes that she would **not** do that. That high-pitched, loud yell unnerves him and it always has. But she _always_ does it in his presence.

Setting the tray to the floor, gently, he steps over to his bed and sits down. He reaches to the side and picks up a pillow. Placing it on his lap, his upper body leans forward, resting his elbows there. The fluffed object deflates in the middle under his weight, as the motion forces air through the fabric.

Now that he is reasonably comfortable, he can ask, "So, what's going on?" His voice is pleasant, but not overly happy.

Orihime takes a sip of her tea and responds, "Well, you and Kuchiki-San left earlier today. I came by to see if you were alright." Her answer is soft and sweet.

It is nice of her to ask. However, he doesn't have all of the details, either. But, she should know this piece of information. After all, she was affected by it greatly, before. His voice is softer and kinder. "Thanks, I'm fine. However, you should know that Aizen escaped."

The girl's eyes become very large. "No! That is terrible! What happened!"

Ichigo shakes his head slightly. "I don't know. Rukia's in Soul Society now."

Orihime blinks rapidly. This is awful. Aizen capturing her is not something she wants to experience, again. Kuchiki-San is in Soul Society? Is she there for good? "Really? Why did she have to go? Is she coming back?"

Inoue's questions stings a bit. The why she had to go is so that he and Midget can be together. So, she went to keep them as a unit. As part of that, her safety has become his paranoid priority. "She should be back-"

Ichigo swallows hard. He has to act like this is okay with him until he and Rukia have talked. He doesn't want to give away any information that she doesn't want told for** any** reason. He can only answer what would be considered common knowledge. It doesn't matter if Inoue is a friend. Her attitude toward Rukia requires her knowledge of Chibi's whereabouts and situation to be nil. "later tonight. "

It is then that he realizes that he has begun to categorize the people he and Rukia know as 'Us' and 'Them'. That is what he does in battle. Rukia is always an 'Us', as would usually be his chi-chi or Yoruichi-San.

Right now, however, if you are not Rukia, you are a 'Them'. There are only two outside persons whose opinions he is willing to listen to, at this point. Oyaji and… and it hurts him to think it…Byakuya. He has to find out how dire this shit is, first, from a source he trusts.

Kurosaki-Kun doesn't sound too worried. Is it not as serious as it sounds? Kuchiki-San will be returning, so it can't be that bad. Is there something else going wrong? "Ah, I see. Well, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?"

"Thanks but, no. I'll let you know when I have more information." Again, nice of her. Unfortunately, he has to keep his and Rukia's radius a little wide, for a bit. Some things have to get settled before anything gets let out. Inoue should do the same, for her own sake. "To be on the safe side, you might want to keep Chad and Ishida with you. Call me if you sense a lot of reiatsu. Me and Rukia will come and check it out."

Why can _he_ not be with her more? "Well, I'll give you a call if I notice anything. Thank you." Why can't Kurosaki-Kun be her hero, like before?

Normally, he would be more than happy to protect his friends. Yet, he has to choose 'Us.' Keeping knives out of Rukia's back will be a full time job, for a while. Chad and Ishida are very capable fighters. He will step in if they are going to simply be overpowered. He and Chibs have the greatest amount of power of the group.

His lips threaten to turn up. It makes him proud to say that about her. Rukia has worked very hard and it shows. He never did properly congratulate her. He'll take her out tomorrow night for that.

Forcing his lips down, his reply is regretful, but absolute. "Between the other two, you will be well protected. I have a lot of training to do and so does Rukia. We are going to be out of pocket until we know what is going on. I need to get in touch with all my powers and in shape for fighting. Rukia needs to hone her bankai. There are countless things to get settled and worked on. Sorry, Inoue, but I have a bunch of stuff I have to take care of, as soon as possible."

Orihime threatens to frown but stops herself. He isn't leaving any margin for negotiation. Thinking it over, the girl concedes to his point. Even before the Winter War, he disappeared for a while. He also hasn't fought for nearly two years. Realistically, she doesn't blame him. And, Kuchiki-San would want to work on her new bankai. _That's reasonable. _The girl lowly stammers, "A-a-ah, I understand. Good luck on your training."

He nods curtly, "Thanks."

After taking another ginger sip of the hot beverage, Orihime asks in an innocent tone, "Why did you both leave early?"

_Because my dad knows that I love Rukia so much that I would not let her leave without going ape shit._

Ichigo doesn't want to give away his feelings for Rukia, yet. He wants to know what Rukia thinks and, so far, too many people know for his liking. If it gets to Inoue, it will get to Tatsuki who will be over here bitching and blabbing, since she seems to hate Rukia. He is determined to have some things only between him and Shortness. So much of their lives is already public knowledge due to the magnitude and impact of it. Up until now, they have managed to keep a great deal of what is between them private. It has to stay that way, for a little while.

Even if his heart wants to scream it to the world…especially, to Rukia.

Answering pleasantly, but not giving away anything, he replies, "We had some things we had to take care of, in light of the situation."

With sympathetic inflection, she asks, "Are you worried since you just got your powers back?"

He wants to cringe. The boy does not like sympathy. He has worked his whole life to avoid it. Agitated by her words, he removes the pillow from his lap, and replaces it with the other, from his bed. Ichigo leans forward and resumes his position. The fidgeting method relieves some of his irritation.

_There is that smell, again_. When the dreamy boy pressed down on the pillow, a sweet scent flew out of it. It was strong and fragrant. Pomegranates and…berries mixed with a natural female musk. _It is so familiar_. Who is it? She will have to get next to his sisters, soon. For some reason, she is compelled to find its source.

It has taken a moment like this to make the male realize why Rukia does not spend inordinate amounts of time with Inoue. Well, outside of the animosity.

Inoue asks too many questions. At this current juncture, he does not want to answer any questions; at all. The thing is, that's all that she has done since she got here. Rukia hates questions as well. He and Sassiness hate them for the same reason; questions usually lead to the past. Neither of them likes to discuss that. One of the things about their relationship that makes it warm and comfortable is that they made a present and future together; their pasts are not important. They are judged on the actions of the present.

Though, at some point, he and Rukia will have to dig deeply into those closets in the future.

In any case, he doesn't want to go into feelings of any type, right now. "Nah, I'm good. It will be nice to do some fighting." His eyes spy his alarm clock and he realizes that is four twenty. "Inoue, I hate to do this to you, but I need to talk to my chi-chi. We'll call you or text you when we get more information."

Kurosaki-Kun seems very tense. Maybe he's not ready to talk yet. Since his dad is a shinigami, they probably do have some things to discuss.

Setting her cup down and resting her palms on her thighs, Orihime offers warmly, "Well, if you just want to call because you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to do so."

Inoue is such a nice girl. She genuinely cares about people and speaks with such kindness. He believes that healing was an appropriate power for her which is why he does not understand how she can be so covertly nasty to Rukia. She used to be so nice to Chibi, before the war. Since Rukia came back, Inoue has hidden behind Tatsuki's aggressiveness.

It is unfortunate, too, because he had hoped that Inoue and Rukia would become close friends. It would be nice for Rukia to have another girlfriend in this world. Luckily, she does have two good girlfriends _here_; in this house. It pleases him that she and the twins are so tight. Family sticks together.

When he's ready to talk, he will do so with a really close friend. His best friend. With gratitude, he replies, "Thanks. But really, I'm good."

Standing, he stretches and cracks his back. Noticing his gesture, the girl follows suit and stands with him. Ichigo steps over the tray towards the door. When he hears the rustling of dishes, he calls out casually, "Just leave it. I'll get it in a minute."

Straightening, the female turns in the direction of the male and begins quickly toward him. "That's okay! I got it!" Unfortunately, she stumbles and runs into the boy, causing the front of the tray to strike him in the chest.

He reflexively catches the tray, holding it steady so that she can right herself. Standing fully, she blushes and looks at the tray. Speaking shyly, she says, "Sorry, Kurosaki-Kun. Thank you for catching me."

Her eyes roll up to his and two seconds in, he looks away, uncomfortably. He doesn't know why, but her gaze makes him feel weird and he doesn't like it. Backing away, he takes possession of the tray and turns to the hall. "No prob."

He is actually unable to hold _her_ gaze. Does he feel something and has become as shy as she? Orihime is so close to him that she wants to faint. All of the blood has rushed to face. _His eyes are sooo mesmerizing_. She finds herself disappointed that he breaks the stare.

_Finally_, she is making progress.

* * *

"So, Kuchiki-Taicho, what brings you here, besides your imouto-san's change in status within the Gotei 13? You could have informed me of that closer to the ceremony. Why the sudden requirement?" Yamamoto asks. Kuchiki Byakuya does nothing without thought.

The addressed man nods in understanding. "You are correct. I do have other reasons associated with such an announcement. Now that Rukia-Sama is part of the noble decision making class, she is privy to certain options and favours offered by such. Certainly, even more so with her current rank within my clan. She is my executive officer. She will not be asking to be excused from the upcoming missions; however, she will need to be with her betrothed."

The older man readjusts in his seat. "I see. Exactly what is being requested and demanded, under the protection of noble law? To who is she betrothed?" His eyebrow cocks. Yamamoto's sixth squad captain never asks for protection or favours.

"My imouto-sama's groom to be will be under the protection of nobility. They will be traveling together and she will be allowed to join him in his place of residence for a leave of absence. She will be studying abroad. Of course, she would join the Protection Squads if the Serietei were in danger. Her betrothed is willing to join our cause." The taicho knows that the 'who' portion of this conversation is next. However, it is best to limit the types of questions that can be asked before he announces her future husband.

"Which noble house is he from? Is he already a shinigami?" Is he a reiatsu rich noble or one of the officers? Possibly, it is Abarai? But, he wouldn't need protections. The older man is more than interested.

"It is curious that you say that. Her bridegroom will be Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya watches Yamamoto carefully. There is going to be some explaining to do.

_Isn't this just perfect? _He comes in here to advise of her status so that he can make it known that her fiancé is free from question or scrutiny. Now, he delivers who the guest of honour is. The old man can't ask how Kurosaki got his powers back nor can he deny the younger Kuchiki entry into the Living World where her future husband lives, if the boy is a shinigami, at this point. Yamamoto is not a happy man. Has Kuchiki been keeping Kurosaki's progress a secret from his fellow and commanding officers?

In a loud, accusatory voice, the Yamamoto asks, "So, are you telling me that Kurosaki is a shinigami? If so, for how long? Why have you not shared that with us?"

The Nobleman knew this would come up. But, it had to be done. There is no reason to divulge all evidence. It isn't needed and, at this juncture, it is of no business of the Protection Squads since she is a high ranking noble.

Keeping his tone respectful but factual, he delivers only the information that is pertinent. "Yes, he is a shinigami. He does not know the extent of his power and has not had time to train. This is a very recent development. It was not shared by myself, Ukitake or my sibling because there was nothing to share. It was not expected to be an issue, since we didn't have any rogue elements. Unfortunately, since we were unable to hold Aizen, his necessity to our cause had to be examined. We are exponentially better off with Kurosaki fighting on our behalf and I am sure that you will agree. However, once his powers returned, I thought it wise to get a contract for her future nuptials. It has been signed by me and the boy's father, who is also a shinigami."

Byakuya pulls the scroll out of his kimono and opens it for the commander to see. The wax seal, signatures and appropriate witnesses are all in order. He and Isshin made sure that everything is iron clad and perfectly affected.

As the older man reads over the contract, it is evident that his face wishes to contort in anger. One of his most faithful officers has been negotiating business deals that have direct bearing on the Gotei 13, behind his back. Being that it was done with such meticulous care, it was _very _intentional. Adding insult to injury, it is a betrothal to a hollow bearing, non-enlisted shinigami who is the son of an AWOL shinigami. How thoroughly infuriating! There is one out…

Seeming to understand the man's facial expression, Byakuya adds, "As such, it is a legal, binding contract for marriage between the two stated individuals. Because she is a high ranking noble, her fiancé is covered under her protections. I am well aware that they have to get married within twelve months from the time that I make this announcement to you. However, I have no doubts. Neither of them knows of the contract and it is not to be mentioned to them. We will inform them in the very near future.

She will return, here, a week from Monday. He will join the following Monday. My imouto-sama will need to get back to the Living World, no later than, two months after Aizen has been exterminated." He puts it all on the table because, really, it needs to be said. Though he isn't finished, he allows his commanding officer a moment to retort, making sure to keep his body language non-descript.

Yamamoto eyes the Kuchiki carefully. So, Kurosaki just got his powers. The old man can reason with that. So far, there is nothing to cause him too much pause. She is not abandoning her duties, if needed. The boy is on their side; that is a good thing. And, the twelve months has already been mentioned. What is the hitch? "So far, all of the things you brought forth are workable. What is next?" His voice displays complete irritation.

Still maintaining his cool façade, the sixth squad taicho offers up the sure point of contention. "It is required that, in the case that he should sacrifice his powers **again**, for the sake of other's safety, he not be cut off from my sister. He is not to be persona non grata when everything has been settled. She will be allowed to study and live in the Living World in addition to marrying the boy. His powers will recover during her tenure there." Byakuya neither blinks nor stutters as he speaks.

_There it is._ "You know that is not possible! Central 46 will never allow such a thing! If he loses his powers, it is not permissible for him, as a human, to be in her company, as shinigami. She can rejoin him in the decades after he regains his powers!" Has Kuchiki Byakuya gone mad?

He maybe an officer, but he is Rukia's brother and the future oji-san of her children. He looks forward to that role and, as such, he is also to protect Kurosaki Ichigo. It is the least he can do for Rukia and for the man who watches over his sister; Isshin is an exceptional father to her. And…it is morally correct.

Byakuya slowly nods and speaks with a tight jaw. "Well, he will not fight, if that is the case. I suggest you talk to Central 46 and convince them otherwise. Explain to them and tell the truth. We _need_ him to fight with us, no matter what you say. If it weren't for him, we would not have had Aizen to lose. We owe this to him and you know it. If you are unwilling to do so, I will take it upon myself." Crossing his arms over his chest, he demands, "Tell me what you choose."

The old man growls. He doesn't like being extorted. The unfortunate thing is…Kuchiki is right. With narrowed eyes and a gruff tone, he utters, "I will request a meeting at once. You do understand that you are holding us all ransom, don't you?"

Without hesitation, the younger man answers, "I will not lose my sister to gain favour. She sacrificed enough last time. It is time that others understand that they, too, have something to lose."

"Fine. Let us go that direction. I will send a Hell Butterfly ahead of us. It will not be long before they hear us. They are already in session, since it is a Friday. But you already knew that, didn't you, Kuchiki-Taicho?" Yamamoto's inflection is extremely chafed.

Byakuya's voice holds no trace of contrition. "Yes, I did."

* * *

Both teenagers walk silently down the stairs. Ichigo returns the hostess service to the kitchen while Orihime begins putting on her shoes. Upon reaching the entry area, once again, he retrieves her coat and passes it to her.

_Maybe when he calls, we will have a nice, long conversation_. After getting herself bundled up and collecting her things, she turns to Ichigo and begins her farewell. "Well, I look forward to hearing from you, this weekend."

The boy wants to ask her what she is talking about, but he has things to do and that would be an extraneous conversation. "Uh, yeah." He is pressed for time and he needs to catch his goofy assed father before the old bastard has to pick up his sisters. Therefore, the idea of wasting any extra time is not to be entertained or engaged.

Orihime is proud of herself. She has taken some initiative, today, to get to know Kurosaki-Kun and it has paid off. They had another lovely dialogue. It would have been better if he had actually opened up to her, but this is a good start. Between last Saturday and today, she feels like there is hope for a close friendship that can develop into something closer; possibly more so than he and Kuchiki-San. Since the auburn-haired girl and the object of her affection are both shy, the more time they spend together, the sooner they will become accustomed to each other's presence. She just needs to find ways to be near him so that the feelings can develop…from his side.

Perhaps one of the reasons that she and the handsome boy are unable to connect is that they haven't become comfortable in each others close space, like he and Kuchiki-San. A small gesture may suffice for now and they will have a foundation to build on, when this situation is all over.

Friends hug other friends, right? It would display how much she cares about him and get him used to the idea of having Orihime in his personal space. Doing so will make Kurosaki-Kun feel more natural around her and vice versa.

Deciding to seize the moment, Orihime suddenly reaches her arms up. Offering a motion of support, the girl comes forward and wraps her arms around Ichigo's neck; embracing him tightly. She whispers, "Be careful, Kurosaki-Kun."

The boy's internal panic light goes off on contact. Inoue is very much in his personal space without being invited. She is not on the list of people that can just step into that area. It is not that he doesn't trust or like her. It is that they are not on that type of level. He doubts that they ever will be.

His family and Rukia are it; they are the only ones that can just show up this close to him. And, even then, the only person he is used to having this close to him, in a face-to-face fashion, is Chibi. This is the first time, in a normal situation outside of like, Nel, in which this has happened. In neither case did he like it. When he inhales, it is not the smell he is in union with.

Yes, he is very uneasy. If Rukia came through that door, at this second, that would be _sooooo_ bad. Even if she didn't say anything, she would put up a wall. He is not willing to sacrifice being held by Rukia for a hug from Inoue. There is no comparison. Awkwardly, he pats her back, and replies stiffly. "Uh, you, too."

Raising his arms and putting his large hands on her shoulders, he gently pushes her back to separate them. "Well, we'll all talk this weekend."

She got to hug him and he didn't go running away screaming. That is a good sign. _Okay, Hime_. The girl takes a deep breath, steadies herself, and laces her hands together. After a long exhale, she begins while squeezing her fingers, "K-k-kurosaki-Kun, would you like to-"

"ICHIGO! I'm going to get the twins. I have to pick them up from their after school clubs. I'll be back in about thirty minutes!" A loud voice yells from the doorway of the clinic. As the man rounds the corner, he notices the guest. "Hello, Inoue-San! How are you?"

The girl notices the man and pastes on a smile. With Kurosaki-San here, she is not going to ask. The man is loud and fun, but it is not the atmosphere to ask his son out. "Fine! I was just leaving!" Turning her eyes to Ichigo, she concludes, "We'll talk later, Kurosaki-Kun! Goodbye!"

Isshin offers his parting words, "Good bye! Take care!" He voice is animated and lively.

A pleasantly bored voice replies, "Later." _What the hell was she going to ask?_ Then again, does it matter?

When the girl is safely on the sidewalk, the deeper voice asks, "What's with Inoue?"

The younger, smoother voice responds while shaking his head in half wonder and half disinterest, "I wish I knew." Its owner closes the door and turns back to the other man. His eyes look like they have some questions to ask. Serious ones.

The older man looks around. "Where is Rukia?"

"Hey, Oyaji, I'll come with you. I wanna talk you."

Ichigo begins toward Isshin, and the father puts his hand up in a halting motion. "I can save you thirty minutes of stewing. Tell me where she is."

The boy does stop and crosses his arms over his chest. His voice full of distrust, he answers, "She will be in Soul Society for another three and a half hours. Every time she contacts me, the length of time gets longer and longer."

Isshin scoffs. He knew Byakuya couldn't get all of that done in two hours. He told the dumbass. "Yeah, I figured. Don't worry. Bya just underestimated how long it would take. I told him it would take six to eight hours and he came at me with two. Don't worry kid; she's just in a long line of waiting. Get a grip."

Ichigo studies his father carefully. Goat Face isn't hiding anything. His eyes are dead locked on and he isn't trying any diversion. That is the whole truth. The junior man relaxes and turns to walk up the steps. That took a load off of his mind…a big one. On his ascent, he quietly utters, "Thanks, Tou-San."

Isshin smiles, it isn't often that Ichigo calls him 'Dad'. In a like voice, he returns, "Welcome, Son."

_

* * *

_

_What are they in there talking about?_

Rukia's legs swing from the bench on which she waits. Her brother has been in with Soutaicho for an hour, already…after the commander asked if she knew what was going on!

Maybe she should call Carrot Top. He has to be irritated passed belief.

Well, at least she should be able to go back to the Living World whenever they kill Aizen…even if Ichigo loses his powers.

Ichigo's losing his powers is the least of her worries. Yes, he will be pissed beyond words if he can't go out on patrol with her. But the other two alternatives are far worse; one being Soul Society holding her and two being his death.

The thought causes her to snap her eyes closed. That has been and always will be her greatest fear. Because Ichigo is so powerful, they love to throw him out to the lions and see if he returns. It is a bunch of shit. Why does he have to get beaten to death, all of the time? No one would ever make her believe that the other taichos could not have given Aizen a better fight than they did. Every one of them has a bankai and yet, they chose not to use it. They let Ichigo go to his outer limits and they just stood around. Horseshit at its finest.

It continues to upset her. They treat him as if he is expendable; superfluous. There is always some story about the bankai of certain taichos being too dangerous. Who are they fooling? That was a fake Kurakura! Who gives a fuck if it burned to the ground? It was _fake_!

But no, they sat on their asses until Ichigo damn near died and recovered. Then, they threw him out there for another go. If she had his power, she would have never let him fight Aizen alone. Hell, if she had known, regardless of her power level, she would not have left him out there.

Her Berry is not disposable! He has value! Not just as a warrior, but…as a person. A kind, gentle person with the most wonderful heart and soul ever…not that they would ever take the time to know that. To them, her Berryhead is just freak of nature that they are free to use as a tool. The girl growls in anger.

Ichigo is…her absolute alpha and omega. He is her day and night. Without his light, she would be unable to thrive. Without his shadow, she would be unable to rest from the blitz of incoming animosity and stress. He makes all of life better and meaningful. Though she is not the standard mushy girl type, and she will probably never say this out loud, he is the kind of guy that makes a girl go 'Awww'.

Rukia chuckles a bit. He would be disgusted if he ever heard her say that. He models himself after complete manliness. He sees himself as a man's man. Even with his brightly coloured wardrobe, he tries his best to make purple pants as 'bad ass' as he can by adding big ass belt buckles and skull watches.

However, she must admit. There is no outfit that he does not look insanely good in. His shoulders and chest are broad, his waist and hips narrow and his arms are huge. Hell, his legs make shorts look bland. Whenever he wears a t-shirt, it clings to him like glue…and she could not be more thankful. Ichigo has one of the best bodies she has ever seen. No, the best. She giggles lightly. Thank the Gods he likes snug fitting jeans.

So, her brother and attendants know that she is in love with Ichigo. She smiles softly. And, Bya-Nii doesn't mind. She is very glad. It has been a constant struggle for her, between the two of them. She loves them equally, to a degree. However, if she had to choose sides…she'd die. Just like she knows that Ichigo would never want to choose between her and his family. That would kill him. But in cases like these, Ichigo trumps all cards.

In these moments, the world consists of her and him. 'Us' and 'Them'; they are a collective. There is no one else.

She chuckles. She couldn't stand him once. There was a time when she found him reprehensible. She could not believe she had tied herself to that damned dolt. Of all the stupid things she had done, up to that point, that had been the dumbest. But she never thought it ever to take it back. From the moment she met him, though he was a complete twit...she liked him. A lot. In a weird way.

She thought his looks, though not unsightly, to be crazy. Who the hell has hair that colour? And natural, no less!

Though he was neat, he was just crass. He said whatever he felt like saying without holding not one damned thing back. She laughs out loud. They started off with him kicking her. _Jackass._ But from that moment, she knew she had a free license to kick his ass. She almost cackles at some of the beatings she gave him and some of the bonks on the head she took. Most girls would think it abusive and strange. However, they could be slightly violent, which is their nature, and the other took it as common as a neighborly wave. She does love pulling him by his ear, down to his ass. It is fun to watch.

Their words were always course. They said the most ridiculous things to each other. Rukia and Ichigo called each other names, insulted each other and taunted like there was no tomorrow. The pair made fun of each other just for a laugh and caused each other discomfort out of spite.

She still owes him for the recorded stunt. Her eyes narrow. _Oh, no, I haven't forgotten._

But along the way, his looks though different, became striking. His eyes and hair are perfect. The orange and amber highlight each other. Their combination is bright and warm. When he smiles, his eyes sparkle. His jaw and smile are so handsome and yet…cute. He is strong and fabulous to look at. Let's face it; he won the gene pool, five star award.

As beautiful as he is…what is inside is so exceptional, that she is unable to look at any other man differently. There is where his true perfection lies.

She and Berry still pick on and annoy each other. They still call each other names; though they are, now, in endearment. It is still fun to slap each other around a bit…but not as often as they hold hands and hug. She sighs. She is about to have to let go of him…again.

She wishes that she could store up his essence so that she can go back to it when she gets depressed. She will be very depressed. _It's just two months, Ruki_. It sounds like an eternity. She is going to miss him so badly.

She is so happy with him. No, that is wrong. He is her joy. Even when he is a complete baka, she loves him above all others. She prefers his company to anyone. He makes fun of her for her addiction to sugar. Rukia chuckles. How curious it is that he should say that.

Like ice cream to her soul, he makes all wrongs right in her world. More often than not, Ichigo cools her temper. His voice soothes her stress. Like comforting cream, the content of his soul mixes in all that bothers her and reduces it to soft mixture that flows seamlessly through her. The supreme solace of it envelops and calms her down to her reiatsu… that begins to inherently mingle with his.

It's like they merge into one person. From the moment she gave him her powers, she felt bound to him. Now, she is beginning to…she would never tell another person this…well, excluding Ichigo…Rukia believes that she is beginning to physically actualize their bond. That is, she can feel the spiritual chain. If you were to drill down, deeply into her soul, you would find that she…the girl sighs. You would find that she can feel her connection to him like a strange magnet.

It lulls her to sleep every night. The power of it draws her down to a level her mind can barely perceive. But somehow, the rest of her understands. As soon as she cuddles in next to him, all other stimuli fade away.

Rukia's legs continue to swing from the bench and she looks upward at the ceiling. A warm and serene smile takes over her face while her eyes close.

_You're such a jackass. Someday, I'll get up the nerve to tell you how I feel. When, I do not know, but soon._

The feeling lures her down to her sleep every night in front of the television…inhaling his scent.

Her lips whisper the principle of her entire being. "I am irrevocably in love with you, Ichigo."

Her head looks down at her swinging feet. She stops all motion. Taking the phone out, the girl turns it on and places back in her pocket. If Bya-Nii isn't back in five minutes, she's calling Ichigo. He deserves a call. Placing her arms stiffly on the bench in the courtyard, she resumes swinging her legs and staring at her feet.

Ichigo will come back. If he doesn't…nothing else will matter. There would be nothing worthwhile in existence. Kaien decimated her. Ichigo would take away her will to live. Like she said though, he will come back fully intact; powers and all. She knows he wants that too. She will believe in him. That doesn't mean that Rukia doesn't fear for his life, however.

So, now it comes back to how long until she gets back. It isn't like two years…that she could not endure again, if you made her. _Yes, I would_. For him, she would. But it would be much tougher. The vengeful bitch that fate is, she has allowed Rukia and Ichigo to remember what they missed and some extra. Only to take it away.

Since Nii-Sama has circumvented the process, she has just a, relatively, short time to feel miserable. At least it has a foreseeable end. Until that horizon, all of her will miss him. Physically, emotionally and mentally, she is about to be so lonely that it is scary.

She will be glad when he can come here so she doesn't have to be away from him ever again. That will be the only thing that keeps her going. However, when she gets back, Rukia needs the dynamics to change…if he is willing.

Ichigo loves her; at least she thinks so. He lets her get away with anything she wants. At least, for the most part. Their relationship is extremely special. The problem is that Ichigo is not the type to admit an emotion like that for a long time. He has to become okay with it first. That is, after he has admitted it to himself. He would probably never say it to her if he did. His pride would get in the way.

She needs that from someone. It may be foolish and childish, but she really _needs_ it. Though she may know it to be true in his heart, she needs to hear the words, from his lips. Just once in her life, she would like to hear the words said to her.

Strangely, he hasn't dated since she has been back. Is it that he doesn't want to or is he just being considerate of her feelings? What if he changes his mind or tries to create some distance while she is away?

Worse yet…what if he is unable to ever say that he loves her?

Rukia sighs deeply. She should not let too much time pass before…she is destroyed from the inside out. Her need to have full confirmation will be in conflict with her need for his existence in her life.

She has to tell him the truth. Is there ever a right time to feel fear and hope? How do you broach such a subject?

Plus, the physical attraction that was just a small annoyance before is becoming…harder to ignore. She doesn't want to, either.

Actually, their relationship has always been physical, but the type of physical contact has become different. She loves touching him and would like to have more… skin to skin contact. Yes, she loves his nose in her neck and his breath on her shoulder. His hands over hers are so warming.

However, she would like… Rukia feels terrible for thinking this because it is very self-satisfying… but she would really like to feel his hands on her body; his rough pads all over her skin. She has often imagined waking up with her back against his warm chest, and Ichigo's arms wrapped around her body when she begins her day.

Rukia wants to have a relationship with Ichigo that, someday, becomes one where they can fully express the depth of their feelings. A kiss won't just be a pointless, casual action; it will convey their private closeness and neither will have kissed anyone else. Just like when they finally make love it will have meaning; it will only be between them and she will never have another. Though they will be touching in a way that will bring the other sexual gratification, the manner in which it is done will continue to prove how much each of them wants the other to feel as important as possible, as wanted as possible, as good as possible; as loved as possible.

She would like to see his face transform into an expression of physical bliss. He will let go of his control allow her to make him feel…her cheeks turn pink from the thought. She wants to be the only person who sees Ichigo reach his highest level of pleasure. He should feel like she not only has lust for him, but complete and unadulterated adoration. He will be able to feel her love through their connection.

She has never had such a thought about another man. Rukia hopes to have a relationship with Ichigo that has no boundary. They will touch each other with sensuality and passion and he will be happy and content. Though the details will be hidden from public view, the private bond will ensure that it isn't just physical. It is spiritual…emotional. She seeks to find a point at which she and Ichigo feel as if they are one person in mind, spirit and body.

Time, for them, will be meaningless. It will only define stages in life, not life, itself. Well, not totally meaningless. Only when time runs out will their desire to be together. They will mate for life; together in infinity.

Could Ichigo commit to that? _With me?_

A small body jolts as the phone in the person's hakama pocket rings. Searching the screen, her eyes immediately recognize the number and the image that flashes with the caller's face.

Dark honey eyes and furious orange hair meet you. You can tell that his hands are on her shoulders and she is taking the picture looking up at him. The expression of the face is a defeated smile. He was giving her a picture and that was that.

The girl smiles warmly. Though he is pretending to be condemned by her actions, the way he looks at her makes her heart be still. Similar to what a hug does to her, or a kiss to her cheek or her hand in his…

She knew this is what she wanted to see on her phone when he called her. It's like a little Ichigo-gram.

"Moshi-moshi, Berry He-"

Her smile is turned upside down.

* * *

He can't go back to before. He just can't. This is going to sound stupid and sappy. So much so that he will probably never let it get past internal monologue.

As dumb as it sounds, he is at a point that he is so deeply in love with Rukia, that he is unable to…he won't be able to function if something were to happen to her. Two months without her is going to be so awful, that he is dreading the experience. Any more than that, he can't do.

Yes, 90 percent of his contempt and sadness is for the way they treat Rukia. The other is for how much his heart is going to hurt. To be without her is hard. He doesn't have anyone to be the real Ichigo with. No one to laugh with. The boy sighs. No one to hold…no one to love.

He adjusts his pillows against the headboard and changes channels. He supposes that isn't quite right. There is still another part of him is going to miss her warmth, reiatsu and the way she touches him. All of the hugs and kisses and snuggles and her hands… Her soft snore… Her hands on his back when he needs her to massage his shoulders after a lot of fighting… Her weight on his back… This is worse than before.

Before, it took him a while to realize how much he missed her. This time, he already knows what expect. Due to the complexity of their current emotional situation, he has some things to miss that are both of the heart and the body. Unfortunately, since he and she have always had a strange spiritual connection, it affects the unseen parts of his being. Every part of him is going to miss her badly because there will be no one here to take care of keeping him happy and on even keel.

She lets him speak his mind. Rukia is the best friend, ever. Ichigo chuckles a bit. _Best friend._ How long have they kept that story going?

It isn't a total story. She really is his best friend. They tell each other almost everything. The stuff they don't tell is because they are trying to avoid a shitty outcome or, most often, because they were already there when the events occurred. That is how close they are. To know him, at all, is to know of her. She exists in all of his world and life. Even the people at the places he works know of Rukia. There isn't anywhere that he goes that she isn't welcome.

_However…_ However, he wants something more. Much more. He wants to things to change. A lot. _Maybe I'm being selfish._ What if she isn't ready to contemplate a husband, yet? She has never dated and may want the chance to do so. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he has to reason. After what she saw him do, she is well within her right. Ichigo cringes and grips the remote with force. He owes it to her to allow her the chance to date other men.

He closes his eyes tightly. He should have tried harder to convey the honest reason for his behavior. How was he supposed to know that he would fall for her? He lightly laughs. If he would have allowed himself to let all of his thoughts come forward, he would have known. He has always had such a…a… weird need to be with her.

Wide lids open slowly and he smiles softly.

When he was fifteen and sixteen, he tried to disguise it. He would say it was for her safety. It was for his. He finally had a close friend and it was nice. She didn't want anything from him but for him to be the best person he could. He just wanted a companion…even if he didn't know it.

At seventeen to eighteen, he doesn't want to be her friend, anymore. But, how does he ask for something that he has no right to have until he has let her have her chance at_… No, Rukia, don't want that._

Ichigo's face scowls in pain. He would have no choice, but to wait for her. He would, too…there is not another person he can even look at, in that respect. Up to this point, Rukia is the only person he has held, outside of family. Well, there is that weird hug from Inoue. Truly, he hates it when other women touch him.

Then, there is the fact that he and Rukia are going to college.

That is a whole different playing field. Rukia is not unattractive, by any means. There will be lots of guys giving her the full press. A pretty little girl like her, will have a lot of attention. His field of competition will widen, drastically. That is not good.

Then, there are the jackasses in Soul Society. Renji… A growling sound rumbles in his throat. _What Red would do for a chance to be with Chibi…_ It isn't that he hates Renji. He just hates the idea of the Pineapple with Rukia. _Or anyone else, besides me, for that matter._

Regardless of how disgusting the men are in Soul Society, Rukia is the kind of woman that makes a man stay home at night. If Shuuhei thought he had a chance with her, he'd get right, immediately. People like him and Renji are running around getting their physical needs handled while they orbit around Rukia trying to be _the one_. They believe that once they are in, they'll get to the business of marrying Rukia, right away.

She is also excellent arm candy. Chibi is not only attractive, but carries herself well. She is graceful and respectable. Rukia is also hardcore and badass. Sometimes, her cuteness and innocence is refreshing. Others, her downright, beauty, sassiness and sexiness are so damning that his eyes affix to her and his body wants to follow suit. On every scene, she fits in well. If you add in her beauty and brains, there aren't many men who would not want her next to them in public. That makes her an excellent choice for some rich asshole, in Soul Society.

All in all, the problem is that Rukia will need a can of man repellent, very soon. The best way to ward them off is to be legally bound to her in both Soul Society and this world. Then, he has every right keep every non-approved male away from her. He doesn't want to risk some man getting what is his… or what he wants to be his.

He is having a struggle because he… is unsure. Part of him truly believes that Rukia does love him. A very large part of him is in agreement with that idea. On the other hand, there is a very small but powerful part of him that is afraid that she may want time to find out if she really loves him because of what he has done. He really fucked up.

Ironically, Ichigo believes that one of the reasons that he hated dating is because it always felt like he was doing something _really_ wrong. He always had that unfaithful feeling and he never understood why. After that whole crazy drama a few weeks ago, he immediately knew why. From day one, for him to be with her is to feel united; completed.

He lets his eyes move about the space and there isn't one spot that hasn't been 'Ruikia-ized'. A light pink book bag is next to his on the floor, behind the door. Her hair things are in a basket on his desk, next to the bands that he removed from her hair during the week and left them there. There is the faint smell of her lotion and shampoo. Her favourite pens and pencils are right next to the basket. If he were to open the closet, her clothes would be hanging next to his. Half of the dresser drawers belong to her. Several sets of size four and a half and five shoes are on the shelf below his. Shujo mangas are placed neatly next to Shone mangas on the bookshelf. Even his dirty clothes and towels are mixed with hers. Her possessions and smell are just part of his everyday life.

Oyaji is right about the house not being a home without her. The house feels empty and lonely when she is away. Anytime she leaves, it seems like the structure is in mourning with him. It doesn't sound the same, smell the same, look the same…feel the same. Even right now, his bedroom feels too large. The funny thing is, he used to think that his room was too small to have her in here with him.

That isn't the only thing his was father right about. Ichigo does miss her, need her…love her. He knows he should tell her. He wants to…he's just not sure he can. Well, he can…just not now. Maybe after this is over, he will be in a better position…

That is just bullshit. There really isn't a better position. He knows he's lying, but what if she doesn't come back? Then what? Then he will have confessed to someone who he will never see again. Convince her that this is her home... How the hell do you go about that kind of craziness? Why can't she just say it?

What does he have to do get her to call this her home? Does he write it down and pester her? Should he ask her what it would take? Where did he fall short? He has wanted her to say it since she came back. He needs her to need to be here just like he has the need to be with her.

His chi-chi mentioned an emotional connection. He and Rukia have that, already. She knows how much he misses her, right? That doesn't have to be said does it? Why does he have to say this shit out loud? Doesn't she already know? It has got to be better here than the mansion, wouldn't you think?

Perhaps this is all his way of dealing with cowardice. If he doesn't say it, it isn't real so he doesn't have to deal with the associated pain of being disappointed or…having his feelings unrequited. Fate would not have held them together this long to have her not want him, yeah? This majorly sucks. Why can't things just fall together like one of those shitty romantic comedies?

In a shitty romantic comedy, the girl he loves would not have been made the number two person in a clan of complete assholes. Byakuya better have a really good reason. _**Really. Good**_. And, he means it with every fiber of his being. Byakuya has created a situation that makes Ichigo even more afraid for her when she is away from him.

It isn't that Ichigo doesn't think that she can handle it. Rukia is smart and tough. But these people are morally bankrupt to the point of wanting her dead. He's read enough history. Royalty protects the heir apparent so that they are not eliminated by greedy outside players. Who the hell is protecting her? This Edo shit is insane! At least if he were with her, he could watch for people with other motives.

Byakuya knows what he is walking her into. There is nothing to make Ichigo believe that there isn't a reason that the snob keeps his radius of association so wide and tight. The nobleman does it because he only trusts those people. Even then, the question becomes can you trust the people that they trust? The fewer the degrees of separation between you and the other person, the more security issues arise. And, if something happens to the snot, Rukia will have to take his spot. Then, what happens to her and him? Having her in that position makes him worry at a very high level.

_Her and him._ What does he do about them? _Us._

What the hell is he supposed to do? Just give up his life and move to Soul Society before he has had a chance to live it? He doesn't want to be a _Kuchiki_. What if Byakuya wants another man to marry Rukia?

Ichigo has to put his heart on ice. She deserves many things that he may not be able to give her. She is used to being in the presence of wealth. Everything that she gets from her brother is expensive. He knows that Rukia owns jewelry that he could never afford. Her family home is one of supreme quality and taste. Hell, some of the kimonos he's seen her in, he knows cost a fortune. He may never be able to give her servants.

What he can give her is…is a place where she is loved very, very much. Where he will hold her every day and tell her how much he enjoys being able to do so in one way or another. She will be protected from anything and everything. She will be cherished and worshipped. When she needs something, she will come to him without fears and he will never turn her away.

When they progress to a relationship that is on a level that reaches a sexual nature… His nose wrinkles. That's a little clinical. But he has to say, if their friendship life has been any indicator, their sex life will be intense and powerful.

When he can physically express to her what he feels, he will make love to her with wild abandon. He will hold nothing back; no words… no actions. He will give her what she wants and needs to feel satisfied. Period. You only cheat yourself when you are a selfish lover.

For every man who tells you what they won't do, you will also find that he has never been given everything his spouse would offer. When he makes love to Rukia, he wants to be able feel how much she loves him and for her to feel how much he loves her. Not only would it make him happy for her to be satiated by his ministrations, but he knows that she would do the same. Sex should be as much about communication, unity, trust, and vulnerability as it is about getting the physical release.

He wants to possess her. In return, she will own him. When they get old, he will not shun her. Only they and their children will ever be in their bed. He would die before he was unfaithful.

He is just over working this. It doesn't matter if she calls this her home or not, he will just go with the tide. That is how everything has always gone between them. It'll work itself out. Besides, maybe it's good that the train does get slowed down. Maybe they should really think this stuff over. Perhaps short break would be good for them.

They'll just put everything on pause until they get back. Then, there will be plenty of time to figure this out. She will be back for good… Why doesn't he believe himself?

He decides that he should see if Rukia will pick up. She'll snap some sense into him.

Grabbing his phone from his lounge pants pocket, he dials the first speed dial option. To his surprise, the voice he had been hoping for answers.

Only, why does she seem so happy? Isn't she upset by this? "Hey. You up there having a party? Can you at least pretend to miss being here?" His voice is not adversarial, but it is not without meaning.

* * *

Rukia scowls harshly. Her voice is very low and she speaks through closed teeth. "Ichigo, did you really call to get shitty with me?"

Noticing her constricted tone, the boy cocks a brow. Spoken as more of a statement, he asks, "Where are you."

In the same tone, she answers, "I am outside Soutaicho's office, in the courtyard. I am waiting for Nii-Sama, as I have been for the last hour."

"You've been sitting there for an hour and you couldn't bother to call or text me or anything?" She had to know he's been worried. Why couldn't she have said she was alright?

What is his problem? "Ichigo, I kept thinking that they would come out at any time. I was getting ready to call you when you called me. I'll be there in a couple more hours."

Ichigo scoffs. "You sure, or will it be another two hours after that?"

"Ichigo, what is your problem? I told you that I will be back in two hours." Her voice is cross and still calm. She is not in the mood for this shit.

He can't help but ask. After all, it's the reason she's there. "So, how did everything go with your family?" He does keep his voice is cordial.

The girl lets out a large sigh and catches herself. She should not have done that. He is going to want more details, now. This is not the time or the place to discuss such a matter and she will not go into too many details, at that. Fixing her voice to something that is believable with a sigh, she replies, "You know, a few formalities and announcements. They weren't happy about it but it will be ironed out later."

She's straight up lying. Her sigh was not one of boredom. It was a hopeless sigh. Something went on that was horribly upsetting. Half sarcastic and half irritated, the male shinigami asks, "Okay, let's try again. And this time, how about you tell me the truth?"

She knows she's busted. She has to give him enough so that he will let some of it ride until they are face to face. "They were very angry about it. They probably will be for a very long time. They just wanted the position, that's all."

There is something that she isn't telling him. "Did they insult you?" His line of questioning is direct and devoid of anything that might be construed as playful. She's not giving up any details so he has to go into questions that will yield him exactly what he wants. What happened that she doesn't want to talk about it?

Rukia has to tell the truth on this one. She will make it closed so no follow up is needed. Hopefully this will be the only one he thinks of to ask. "Yes." Her answer is brief and without hesitation.

She was honest in her response. The boy is satisfied in that respect. However, here is the one question he really wants the answer to. "Did someone threaten your life?"

Technically, the guy didn't get the whole sentence off before Bya-Nii stopped him. So it isn't a total lie. Answering quickly, she replies, "I know a few people were thinking about it. However, Nii-Sama took care of it."

_Right there…_ "That is not what happened. This is the second time you've lied in fifteen minutes." What the hell is going on with her? It isn't like her to blatantly lie.

There is no way he's going to know about all of that has transpired and she certainly is not going to go into details from where she is sitting. She is in front of too many ears. Besides, would knowing really be a load off of his mind, or is it going to make him even more upset? "I am sorry that I glossed over some facts. However, I am not in a place in which I can discuss this sort of thing. Again, I will be there in one hundred and twenty minutes. "

Ichigo can understand that. He likes their business private, too. But still, "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Is this how it is going to be every time you go to Soul Society? You lying to me? " How could she betray his trust like that? They never lie to each other!

That stung; he's got a point. She violated one of the major tenants of their relationship. But, even if she could be more honest in open spaces, he's just going to worry more than he already does. Besides, she has had quite the experience and day. Once she is back in the Living World, she can be herself.

Her voice is low and contrite. "I'm sorry, okay? You are right about that. Just give me a break, alright? We'll talk soon, when I get to your house."

He doesn't know why, but he's just irritated. He hates the term, 'your house' from her! What is it that makes it so hard for her to call this her home? It disturbs him to no end. His voice does not hide his state of mind or his disdain. "Well, you are at _your_ home. I suppose it is well within your right to spend as much time there as you want. It isn't like this is where you live, so there is no obligation on your part. I am sure all of the guys are lined up to see you. You are probably the center of attention."

He couldn't stop his mouth from the last comment. He doesn't know where it came from. Then again, that isn't true. Where it came from isn't the question. Why his throat let it his lips make the decision is.

What an ass! Here she is trying to do her best to get back to him and he just wants to bitch and complain! It was wrong to lie to him and she apologized, but she isn't going to grovel. She has had a really shitty day and if Bya-Nii comes back with an answer she doesn't like, she will be working on trying to break the hell out of here. Even if he does come back with a good answer, her life has already been permanently changed.

Violet orbs focus on the small form of her brother, off in the distance. His gate gives away neither a positive nor negative outcome. He must have gone somewhere else with Soutaicho, in between.

Rukia has to end the conversation before her sibling gets within earshot. Making her voice serious and laced with finality, she answers him while adding sharpness to her words. "Well, I know that the world revolves around you and only you, Kurosaki-Kun, but I have to tell you, I have had a horrible damned day. I am tired, hungry, stressed and anxious. I have to sit here until Nii-Sama gets back with the verdict from Soutaicho regarding my return, after the mission for Aizen. Since I need that confirmation, I will sit here until they are finished.

I already told you that I was sorry and why I was not forthcoming with the truth. I am aware that this whole situation is bothersome for you, but everything is not about you, Ichigo. I am not like all of your other admirers. My life is a little more complicated. If dealing with my issues is too much for you, then tell me when I get back and I will make other arrangements.

I am not going to fight with you. I have too many things on my mind and too much hanging above my head. Now, if you will excuse me, I must speak with Nii-Sama regarding the result of me being able to escape my _alleged_ home…which I seem to do more and more often.

It is interesting. I spent two years devising ways to get back to you, in your home. I have been gone less than a half day and because I don't sound like I am upset, you assume that I am not so. Did you forget where I am? Of course not. You believe that all my charades are for real. **You** are supposed to know **me**, Ichigo. You are supposed to know that I want to be with you, regardless of what the place is called or where it is located. For someone who likes to remind me that the moniker and words are less important than the meaning, you sure are caught up in the former.

Good Bye, Ichigo. I will let you know when I get back, you selfish, self-absorbed, myopic asshole."

With that, Rukia ends the call and turns off the phone. She straightens her kimono and stands in anticipation for her brother. Taking deep breaths, she calms her nerves so she can get the last conversation out of her mind and fully listen.

She'll fight with the person she loves more than anything, later.

* * *

"Hello?"

_Did she just hang up on me?_

Ichigo pulls the phone from his ear and looks at the screen with a tense scowl. 'Call Ended' flashes with her picture.

Redialing, he is met with her voice mail. And, she turned off her phone? _No she didn't! _He pulls the phone back to end the call himself. A large hand throws the phone into the pillow next to him.

_Oh, but she did._ That is Chibi for you. That woman has some nerve! She just basically told him to piss off and then hung the fuck up! How the hell is he supposed to argue the words out of her if she isn't even listening!

The boy swings himself over the edge of the bed and stands. Clenching and releasing his fists, he begins to pace.

She had to throw his words at him, didn't she? Bothersome? She has always been that and it never stops him! What the fuck?

_Admirers?_ She is still after that. Damn. He knew it. He really prays that doesn't end up really costing him.

Those Kuchiki fucks were ugly to her and threatened her life, that much he is sure of. Yet, it does sound like Bya-Snot handled the situation. Ichigo hopes those assholes aren't confused. When Aizen is handled, he will be visiting a hell of a lot more frequently. He is not going to let her leave alone, too often. If anyone even looks at her wrong, they will find breathing to be a luxury.

_She did say that she wanted to be with me regardless of where_. So, that is a plus. Still! _She hung up on me!_ Wench!

How…how…insulting! That nervy, short, bossy, know-it-all, prideful little thing, he oughtta-oughtta… His face is extremely red and he balls his fists. Squeezing his eyes together…the boy begins to chuckle…_oughtta do nothing._

That is Rukia and he loves her just as she is. She…she is right. He used to never care about the words. Lacing his hands behind his head, he stands still. Maybe, he has changed. Perhaps…he needs the words…she does, too.

He turns toward the closet and smiles softly. Walking to the door, he opens it slowly, letting both hands fall to his side. There is her made bed, small reading light, drawings, toiletries basket, and pictures. The pictures are of her and his family. Yuzu, Karin, Oyaji…there are lots of pictures of him and her. When they were younger, lots of phone pictures from the last two months, when he isn't watching… Ichigo swallows thickly.

There is one of him sleeping serenely. It is taken from the angle of her being behind him. His face is extremely peaceful; she's holding him in his sleep. He has never noticed the angle, before now. It had to have been done with her phone prior to her coming back. He can see her black sleeve. His old phone would not have been able to see her outside of her gigai.

Rukia has been with him for everything. He will give her the words.

He goes throughout the room and gathers a few specific items. Opening and closing dresser drawers, he stacks the items on her bed and writes a note to join them.

The boy Ichigo makes his bed and changes his shirt. He doesn't want Inoue's smell on him. One, he's not overly fond of it. It isn't bad, at all. It is very flowery and pleasant. But he prefers Rukia's. Two, he doesn't want Rukia smelling it. He doesn't want that to be the first point of discussion for the night.

He decides to go downstairs and pass the time with his sisters. He needs a good distraction and he has gotten to spend more time with them since Rukia has been here. The Midget really belongs in this family. Before she leaves, he will make her see it, too.

He will have to show her that she has an admirer…Ichigo is her biggest fan.

* * *

"Byakuya-Nii-Sama, which of my requests were met and which were denied?" Two violet eyes move up to his face. She is trying to gauge his hidden facial expressions to discern if things went well or if she has reason to worry. Rukia is very nervous. What if they give some crazy reason that she can't go back tonight?

The addressed man lets his lips turn up and then they fall. He is still in public. "They have all been accepted favourably. Regardless of outcome, you will be able to see the Kozo. As soon as the conditions are settled after the extermination, and the Serietei is stabilized, you may go back to the Living World. No questions will be asked regarding the origins of his power. Let's get you back to the mansion and on your way."

Both siblings turn and walk toward the family home. The walk is silent, but not tense. With the exception of the occasional person recognizing Byakuya, the entire trip is without incident. When they are a few hundred feet outside of the gates of the mansion, Rukia looks upward at her brother. "Arigato, Nii-Sama. I appreciate your assistance. I am grateful. I am glad that I can go about this legally."

Byakuya spares his sister a glance and a small smile. "Rukia-Sama, there is nothing to thank me for. I am pleased that I can do something that would make your life better. You will come back a week from Monday and Kurosaki will come the following Monday. Getting you back will take longer, I am afraid. I can send you back when everything has been brought back to normal after the mission. If the wait gets to be excessive, I will start looking for other options. But, for right now, do not worry."

She nods in understanding. "No matter. You took it upon yourself to help." Shyly, she smiles at him. "I look forward to spending some time with you during my stay. Hopefully, we will have some time to draw and I will join your yoga class."

Byakuya's eyes noticeably light up. "Yes! I shall sign you up! I am thinking of taking a few days off so that we can have the afternoon and morning sun for drawing. And, we will start on your room. I will have the textile and interior designers scheduled. Oh! Have you thought about joining the Shoji League? I know that you would not be able to come every week…"

All the way back to her chambers, Rukia wears a small, happy smile. Her brother is looking forward to spending time with her. That certainly is different. She has to say…she is very happy about the development.

Byakuya's inner glee is on overload. That is a big change for a man who hasn't known what glee is for a very long time. Rukia is going to come back and spend time with him. He will be sure to make the best of it. For the first time in many years, he will be sharing his leisure with family…and will enjoy it.

* * *

After changing her clothes and putting her hair up into a simple ponytail, she ties the ribbon around and begins to the gate. When she gets to the room, she is met by Byakuya.

"Rukia-Sama, it is fifteen minutes to eight. Please contact the Kurosakis as soon as you arrive so that they are not worried. I understand that the Kozo is very uncomfortable, according to Isshin. Do you have everything you need?" His voice is light and casual.

Rukia nods. "Hai. However, if I might ask, may I have a laptop computer? Ichigo and I have to share. I sometimes have to wait for him to complete his assignments before I can start mine. It is for the purposes of furthering my education. I will be keeping it into college."

Byakuya cocks an eyebrow. "Why did you not tell me sooner? Kuchikis wait on no one. I will have Urahara procure one for you tomorrow. I assume you would like a Chappy carrying bag…in limited edition silver."

Two violet shine up at him. "Yes! Very much!" Her smile is wide and innocent. _Chappy! Chappy!_

The older man can't help but smile in return. He is thankful that he can see her eyes be animated, once again. But, if he doesn't send her off, he'll want to stop her from leaving. "Expect it no later than noon, tomorrow. Now get going. I'll call you tomorrow. Be well."

The small girl wraps her arms around her brother's waist and hugs him briefly. "Thank you and be well, Nii-Sama."

The older brother puts his hands around his sister's shoulders and squeezes her lightly. He has not been hugged in very long time. "Get going before I try to keep you here."

Letting her go and pushing her, by her back to the gate, he opens it. "I hate throw my imouto-san out, but it must be done. See you soon."

Both parties look each other eyes briefly before Rukia turns and begins her walk to another dimension. Her reply is soft and sincere. "Soon, Byakuya-Nii-Sama."

When the door closes, Byakuya smiles widely. Though the circumstances are less than optimum, he believes that he won a place in his sister's heart out of all of the mess from the last two months.

_Arigato, Hisana_.

* * *

After reaching Urahara's and getting into her gigai, Rukia steps out of the Shoten and stands on the steps. It is a chilly night, but she isn't ready to deal with Ichigo, yet. He knows that she only wants to be with him, doesn't he? She shouldn't have to call it a certain name to make it real. Should she?

Deciding that she should at least let the Kurosakis know that she is alright, Rukia sends the text, sets her phone to silent and puts the device in her pocket. She secures her coat, pulls down her hat and puts on her gloves.

Stepping out into the night, Rukia begins her mind clearing walk, before she goes _home_.

_

* * *

_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I am in here, but I will be taking a walk. I need to think through some things. Don't wait up for me. We'll talk in the morning._

* * *

Ichigo reads the message while sitting on the couch watching television. The outside corners of his eyes completely fall. She thinks that she is going have to argue with him. It's not her fault that she would think such a thing. He did call and start in on her.

Damn. She would have been here sooner if he hadn't been pissing her off.

Though he is sure that she isn't even looking at her phone, at this point, it doesn't mean that his intent is any less honest. Turning the device sideways, he types his message, presses send and fixes his eyes to the television. Rukia will come back to him…she always does.

He just has to wait for her.

He will.

_

* * *

_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Come home to me soon, Chibi. I'm sorry._


	26. Dreams Realized and Prayers Answered

**(A/N) I will start with an apology for being late. Work is just really tough these days. Really, I am trying.**

**Now, just so you know….**

**This chapter is still rated 'T', but it is a true 'T'. So, if you are familiar with US movie ratings, this would be a solid PG-13. And, it is 34 pages. I even cut stuff out. :Hangs head in shame:**

**You will notice that the tenor of this chapter begins on a very different note. It is for a reason.**

**Yes, it is steamy, but it is also heavy. This is meant to be sweet and laden with emotion. For all of you who have stuck with me this far, I hope I give you what you wanted. This is my interpretation of why we love Ichigo and Rukia. For all of the things we see outside, the depth of their reasoning is what gives their relationship power. Each of them, in their own right, carries a great deal of baggage; each understands that the other is broken. Through simply being themselves, they repair the other. Closest to motive, they seek to do so. As with everything they do, it is done with the grace of a hippo. But the end result is beautiful and meaningful, in its actions. Even in the thin lines between their words, the truth is spoken. I hope you find that it is even more amplified when all of it comes together. **

**That is the way I hope for the rest of this to go and that it quells the fears of anyone who worries about any 'M' rated fiction that I may write. I hope you can see that they really do love each other, sincerely, deeply and passionately.**

**On the other hand, if you have been bored for the last few chapters, I apologize. I was trying to make this chapter, plausible. Hopefully, this will make up for it :)**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews! Thank you to: rissakee2, GhibliGirl91, Bankai guy, ihavenoname23, , Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, blades of blood488, Thunder Claw03, ChAoS-iN-oRdEr, novicestar, Shippuuryu, Destiny-of-your-darkness, narakunohime, rukiaichigo12, LeyCoo, hitsugayatoshirou1220, okami11235, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, KurukiXV, Carrie96235, 09ice, ichiruki88, CharmedNightSkye, and darklover.**

**Special gratitude to Darklover for telling me how to post the last chapter. And to amputatedheart for the lovely drawing and ichiruki88 for the video! I will get the links on my profile this week.**

**Thank you for favourites and alerts, too. I would love to hear from you!**

**There isn't much else to say. You will tell me if I accomplished what I wanted.**

**I neither own Bleach nor its characters. I also do not own Killzone.**

* * *

Chapter 26-Dreams Realized and Prayers Answered

She wonders if Ichigo is still awake. Actually, she kind of hopes not. Right now, she doesn't want to talk about what is coming. It will be one of those discussions where he wants to rant and have assurances and… she doesn't blame him. She just doesn't feel like it, tonight.

What she wants to do is eat something warm, get in his 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt, wrap a blanket around her tightly and unify her fragmented thoughts. Before anything else can be done, she needs to realize the events of the situation.

Beginning with the call from Bya-Nii last night, to her dreadful worry all morning…only to have to deal with news from Nii-Sama, once again. _I was so afraid of never seeing you, again_. When she left the car, she fearfully wondered if that really was the last time she would see Ichigo. She kept it inside so that he would not have fear in his eyes, the last time she searched them.

Next, was the bomb her brother dropped on her and…she is actually happy to say that she feels that she _has_ a Bya-Nii. A small smile forms on her face.

A scowl replaces it. The horror that was the council meeting... Seriously, she always knew those people were cold. What she endured to be one of them, she would never wish on anyone. It was a horribly lonely life. Not is… _was_. Her smile comes back in a wide fashion. Yes, was.

Rukia feels good about the progress she and her onii-sama have made. In this venture, they have to have a relationship that is _almost_ equivalent to she and Ichigo. Each of them knows that their own survival relies on the survival of the other. It is in their best interests to look out for their sibling.

Today meant a great deal to her. For as crazy and ugly as this will be, she would not decline. Kuchiki Byakuya has shown her many great honours, today. She has seen his private room; he has protected, and implicitly blessed, a relationship that she holds dear above all others. Her brother knows that she loves Ichigo more than life itself. He gave her another blade to wield to guard Ichigo, should it be necessary. She can protect her Berry's life. Nii-Sama also knew what the clan and Soul Society would do. He looked for the loopholes that both societies had not exploited. And, he did something that he has never done.

Nii-Sama leveraged what he has never leveraged for himself; he hid her behind noble law. The irony had to make him laugh. A group of people, who adopted her because Nii-Sama wanted to give Hisana-Nee-Sama her dying wish and hate her to the fullest, will be led by her and forced to respect her word. Further, laws that were meant to protect them will be protecting her. Evidently, Bya-Nii delivered what he had promised Hisana-Nee-Sama.

Based on his room, he loved her very much. It almost broke Rukia's heart. _Almost, nothing_. It did. At certain points, when they were going over the paper work and what everything means, she would look at the photos in the room of them; together. His expressions were so different. It is almost like another person.

Her sister adored him more than words could say. Rukia could see it in her eyes. Rukia feels a light sting to her eyes and she wills it away. It was like looking into a mirror. That is exactly how she looks at Ichigo. Her eyes begin to tear. _Dammit, don't you dare fucking die on me._

Tilting her head to the sky, blinking rapidly, and taking a deep breath…_ten…nine…eight_… When she finishes, she exhales slowly.

She now understands her Nii-Sama's pain. When her sister died, he was left with a hole in his chest that he can never fill. For a while, he just yielded to it and fell apart. When he finally reconstituted himself, he came out walking like Kuchiki Byakuya. Inside, that man had died.

With his position and rank, he was left alone in a world with no one to trust, confide in, love or be loved by. _Poor Bya-Nii…I'm so sorry_. He only got to be with Nee-Sama five years. He has been alone for the last four and half decades.

His candid pictures of her sister portrayed a different side of him. The way he chose to shoot them, was extremely revealing of Nii-Sama's true self. The pictures were often taken when she was smiling or sleeping. That was especially true from the side…in the spring with the cherry trees in full blossom. But the ones that were most interesting were the ones where Hisana-Sama was scowling…fiercely.

The small girl lets out a light laugh. Reminds Rukia of two other people she knows.

The man preferred pictures of his wife as she was. Not who she pretended to be at the mansion, but her real self.

Rukia understands, fully. That is how she and Ichigo take pictures, as well. She catches him asleep or looking away; sometimes she gets him by surprise. Yet, the best are when he is aware that she is looking at him. His gaze meets hers and he smiles warmly, out of reflex. Quickly, she snaps the picture. Her chest begins to heat. Yes, she can understand the way Bya-Nii took pictures.

She and Bya-Nii are now as close as a blood relation can be. After almost 45 years of being the lowest on the list…Rukia has to chuckle. She is above them all, but her brother. Furthermore, the Clan Leader knows of her closeness to a ryoka and approves. By now, the whole family is trying wake themselves up from this nightmare.

Bya-Nii chose her over the Clan, just like Hisana-Sama. He chose to hold on to someone he loves and defy the family, than to do their bidding and live a life completely alone. Rukia has to respect him for his fortitude; she has to love him for what he has done.

The girl's eyes begin to sting, again. Small lips turn upwards, as tears roll down her cheeks. For all of the shit that happened today, there were some good things that came out of it. He wants to be family. _He __**wants**__ to be my Bya-Nii._

Rukia stops dead in her tracks, removes her gloves and begins to wipe her face. Something about that thought pulls at her heart. He no longer accepts her as his imouto-sama; he wants her as his imouto-sama. Her chin trembles as she forces herself to hold back from sobbing. This is a day that she would have never imagined happening; ever. To say that she is moved, is an understatement. The small girl has never allowed herself to even dream of such a thing.

Using the same technique as before, she calms her body. When she finally opens her eyes, she wipes her face again, puts on her gloves and re-starts her stroll.

She needs her emotions to get settled so that she can think, tomorrow. Today has been very hard and these are the types of days that cause herself and Ichigo to fight.

Already, based on the phone call, he is going to his normal playbook. He is worked up over an issue that has never been one before. The only reason that it is an issue now, is that …that he is in the same boat she is. _I'm scared of losing you._

He has always done something like this before she had to leave. He would make a nonsensical argument just so that he could get rid of the stress. And, sometimes he wants her to assure him that she will be back, right after the fact. He knows damned well that she can't and it hurts her that she can't give him something he wants. But, she will not lie to him. She may keep things from him, but she will not lie about something like that.

If she can get over herself, tonight, she will be ready for him, tomorrow. It will be Saturday, and he will be sniping at her all day. If they were in school, she could avoid him. Tomorrow, she won't be so lucky.

Rukia figures that if she comes to him in the morning, the rest of the day will go much better. Because, for all of the shit he talks, Ichigo really doesn't like to fight with her. So, he avoids it until he gets up enough nerve and anger, then he blows. That is an all day process. If she fights him in the morning, she shaves a few hours off of the day from hell. By dinner time, he will be civil. Sunday, he will be reasonable.

Rukia knows it's selfish, but she needs tonight to be about her. She can't console him until she can console **herself** enough to be reasonable. Everyone needs a time to acknowledge that they are broken, allow themselves to stay that way and then, reassemble. She is at point 'b'. Tonight, she is ready to have a small pity party and get her shit together.

Tomorrow, she will help Ichigo cope and bolster his resolve; but hers needs bolstering first. She wants to give him what no one gives her…the bottomless hole to crawl into until you are ready to face the world, again.

Coming upon the steps, Rukia stops and takes off her hat and gloves. After one good healthy sniffle, she puts the contents of one hand its closest pocket. Out of the other, she pulls out her keys and comes to the lock. She can see a flickering blue light coming from under the door. Ichigo is awake. She can feel his reiatsu. Oddly, it is not on fight level. He's zoned out. Maybe he's in his inner world. Rukia scoffs. She couldn't get that lucky.

As quietly as she can, she puts the key to the lock, to make her way into the house.

* * *

Gods, today has sucked. Un-fucking-believable.

He is about to lose Rukia, again. And there isn't shit he can do about it that won't cause them to be hunted. Fuck.

This is how shit, for them, always works. There is always something going on or some asshole that makes it necessary to fight. Then he has to let go of her to deal with that bastard. After that is over, Soul Society yanks her from him. But this time…

This time, even if Byakuya doesn't come through, he is going to get her back. When he handles Aizen, he's not giving up all of his powers. Ichigo is going to kill the fucker. Then, they sending Chibs to him, at the agreed time, without any delays or bullshit, and that is that. They aren't getting away with the threats and lies they pulled for the last two years. He isn't having it. Those bastards want him to help them and do them a favour, all of the time? Well, they are coming off of something he wants. Period.

Perhaps Soul Society has forgotten how seriously he takes Rukia's wellbeing. If they attempt to stop him from being with her, he **will** remind them. This ain't gonna be like it was three years ago; he knows how they fight, how they operate and, pretty much, how the Seirietei is laid out. And, unless something has _really _changed, not one of them would be able to take him. He would roll right through those bastards, including Gramps, almost unopposed. Yes, he is aware of how powerful he was, is and is becoming, once again; even if he doesn't like to use it that way. But, for Rukia, there is no depth to which he will not go, if they hurt her or try to use him against her.

They **do not** want him as an enemy. On the very first day, after the second month, he will be **there**, if she is not **here**. It will **not** be a friendly visit. Fuck that. They have, exactly, one month. He is mortally serious.

Normally, right about now, he'd be ready to snap in half. He'd be stressing about the fact that she may not come back. Or, he'd be worried that she may be injured badly.

The second worry had also been and is being mitigated. Rukia has a bankai; she is stronger and will be on mission with him; in his sight. If Renji brings it up, he'll get hit in the face. There will be **no **separations on this mission.

Okay, so his starting with her, earlier, was subterfuge. He always does that when it starts going down this path. He knows it's dumb but… He has to find a way to let her go.

If he can get himself pissed at her, then her leaving is not so…painful.

Then again, now that he's had a few hours to think things through, he's getting Rukia back, regardless. So, he can stop flipping out about that, and just be sad that they will be separated for a while. He is going to miss her and worry about her.

From this moment, until they leave, he just wants to enjoy the time they have. He doesn't want to waste it fighting with her about something they can't change. For two years, he wished that he could get that type of wasted time back.

Ichigo will never take his time with Rukia for granted, again. He will tell her things as if tomorrow may never come.

This is very hard for him. Not since his mother, has he been so close to another person. For a long time, he had this horrible internal struggle.

Okaa-San was his most revered person of all time. She was kind, gentle, sweet and even stern, when she needed to be. He chuckles a bit. If anyone was handing out a spanking, it was Kaa-San, not Oyaji.

She hugged and loved Ichigo. She kissed the minor 'owies' away. Kaa-San made him brownies when he got into a fight. There was no bad situation she could not chase away.

After her death, he didn't want to love anyone, too much. Of course he loves his family, but for a while, it was more about loyalty than the feeling of love. He blockaded himself from love so his heart could not be broken.

When he needed to, he could go back to the memories of those feelings from when his mother was alive. They were always wonderful; always perfect.

Somewhere along the line, he began to refer to memories less, and look forward to tomorrow. Another day, rather than**; Another. Day.**

He started to look forward to his future. The past was finally in the rearview mirror. Though his mother was, and is still, excruciatingly dear, another person began to fill the void in real life; someone who was and is very, very equal to his mother's level of emotional influence.

Over the two years of Rukia's absence, he often wondered if that was what happens when you don't uphold your mother's memory properly. Did he fail Kaa-San? Had he disrespected her memory and that was fate's payback? After all, his mother gave her life for him.

By the time two months ago had come, he had run out of options and places to go for assistance. He had tried hope and denial. Neither worked. When he finally asked his ha-ha for help to get Rukia back, she did. Rukia came back the next day. Ichigo smiles warmly. _Kaa-San approves of Shortness. _

Since Rukia has been back, outside of the weirdness that is and probably will always be their lives, he is so happy. He never wants to give it up. It is the only thing that keeps him tied to reality.

On his way down the stairs tonight, he asked his mom to bring Rukia back, after this crap with Aizen. He has no doubts that Kaa-San will deliver. Kurosaki Masaki has never failed him.

The boy believes that it is no coincidence that Zu, Karin, and Kaa-San like Rukia. The opinion of every woman in his family is favourable toward the one he holds in his heart. She will be the mother of his children. His family has embraced her; Rukia is a Kurosaki. She is _the one_. It is okay to love Rukia above all other things. Something inside of him has a weird feeling that they were meant to be together.

He just has to convince her. He smiles even more. It will be fun. It will be a new challenge. The first, was getting to know her all over, again. With that done, here is the next. He still loves challenges. His current goal is to at least get legally married to her before they leave for college. If he had his way, they would get married **before** they left high school. Yet, he knows that is socially frowned upon. He needs to give that some thought. When he can afford a real wedding she will have that, too. But he has to get a ring first.

After this Aizen shit is over, he has got to really start saving up the money. He wants it known that she is spoken for and she is his.

His face falls. After Aizen. He lets his head fall back to the couch, and closes his eyes. His stomach tightens and his brow furrows sadly while his eyes squeeze tightly. They just want to be together. Why can't people just let them have a life? Why can't they just be a man and a woman?

An expression of understanding relaxes his face and he opens his eyes. They can be, **here**. In this house, they are just Ichigo and Rukia; nothing more, nothing less. Unpretentious, his Ruki-Chibi buzzes about the house ordering him around and playing with his sisters. She showers Oyaji with her version of affection. The poor bastard loves it. Just like with the twins, Goat Face lets her get away with murder. Then again, who is Ichigo to belittle? He's just as in pocket.

On the other hand, when Ichigo and Rukia are alone, together, it is just him and her; no masks, no lies….only encouragement, affection and a tiny bit of antagonism. That is why she has to see this as her home.

Tonight, in all honesty, he wants Rukia to come home so that he can be next to her. He's not starting any serious fights with her this weekend, either. Ichigo wants to be with the girl as much as possible. He is going to let her blanket him until Sunday, when he'll have his mind right.

Next Friday, however, they are not going to school. It will be a fun day. They will do anything and nothing at all. That will give them a three day weekend, together. A smile threatens to break through, before he snaps his eyes closed and scowls.

_Before she leaves._

He hears the key enter the lock and he turns his head back in the direction of the sound.

_Rukia._

* * *

After standing up fluidly, Ichigo walks softly to the door and opens it before Rukia finishes turning the lock. With his left hand, he pulls the door inward and with his right, he wraps his arm around her shoulders; pulling her inside, to his body. Gently removing her, seemingly frozen, hand and key from the lock, he closes the door and locks it at the same time.

Wrapping his idle arm around her to meet the other, he holds her small body as closely as possible. Inhaling deeply, he exhales his relieved whisper to her ear with blissfully closed eyes, "Okieri, Rukia." After giving her a long held but soft lip press to the face, he buries his nose in her neck and holds it there. His embrace only serves to tighten when two small arms create a death grip around his waist.

The sound of keys hitting a wooden floor would be startling if either set of ears could hear them. However, in their world, there is no such noise. There is no television in the background, no hum of a running refrigerator or the ticking of a clock; only the sound of mingled breaths and heartbeats.

She needed this. His embrace is strong and gentle. His powerful swaddling of her body is better than anything she could have achieved with a blanket, by herself. Her eyes close softly as her mind recognizes Ichigo's smell and her skin recognizes his touch. His warmth and reiatsu encase her and she knows that she can let her guard down.

Pulling his form even closer to hers, she lowly mumbles into his chest, "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I…" She is sorry. She's under a lot of pressure and it always makes her grouchy. In Soul Society, she can hide out and not talk to anyone. Here, in a house, with a family, she is has to speak. And, even if she and Ichigo have a way of communicating without speaking, she still has to communicate with him. She can't just wall herself off from the world and repair her emotions. However, with the way he's holding her, she wouldn't want to evade his embrace. "It's just that-"

Stopping her apology, Ichigo cuts in, breathing his premature reply. "Don't. I'm not angry and I was an asshole. We both have the same problem; I understand. I don't want to be without you, either." Squeezing her tighter, he whispers softly in sincerity, "Sorry, Beautiful. I've missed you, today."

Pressing his lips to her cheek again, he releases in leisure; taking the time to lightly drag his lips to their next destination, leaving the heat of his skin and breath against Rukia's face. It is then that Ichigo realizes that though her lips on his face are still his number one favourite things, chocolate has now moved down to third, from second. He sighs from the pleasure his mind registers as his lips skim across her sweet smelling, soft skin. His face is relaxed in complete comfort. He seems to be having the same thought more and more often; the young man can never, ever express in words, the peace she brings him; he would be unable to do her justice.

She should get out of her coat and get herself together. However, the feeling of his lips lightly caressing her skin is so…so…amazing, that she wants to fall into it. She wants to immerse herself in his breath and melt into his arms. Her scowl is non-existent and her jaw holds no tension as it lolls toward the ground. Even her face muscles have given in. She looks like she is asleep with her mouth ajar.

He depresses his lips to her temple and, after feeling her expression convert to one that matches his, in the same tone he requests, "Let me take your coat." As he whispers, her grip loosens.

She hates to break contact with her Berry, but it is a necessity. Rukia nods dumbly, detangles herself from the boy and unbuttons her coat while he stands upright.

He just wants a close and quiet Friday night with Rukia. He doesn't have to be at work tomorrow, she has nowhere to go, everyone is in bed, and they both need to be covered in affection. As stupid as it sounds, sometimes, you don't want reasons or reasoning. You don't want a pep talk, or to be cheered up. You simply want to sit in your shit state and let your mind have a break before it has to handle something that is hard to deal with, at the current moment. And, for them, this will be very, very hard. Especially, after tonight.

He is going to tell her how he feels about her. He doesn't want to start over when she comes back because, by then, they will only have about six months before they graduate and go to college.

He wants to get a one bedroom apartment.

And he doesn't want her in his closet, either.

He wants to sleep in the same bed, in the same home with his _wife_.

He notices the change on her face and can tell that she is close to tears. _Don't cry, Rukia_. It always makes his heart clench when she does that.

Rukia's mind wanders to the horrible inevitable. She almost wants to cry. In a little over one week, for up to two months, she will be without him, once again. Her emotions feel like someone reached inside her chest, took a hold of her heart, and crumpled it like a piece of paper. This is going to hurt so very, very, badly.

She will tell him the truth, tonight. He might as well know, in case she doesn't make it out alive. He will know that, even in the last moments of her life, she indeed loved him.

Tomorrow, they will come to terms. Tonight, they will just let their souls commiserate.

Rukia's lachrymose thoughts are put in check and her eyes lid when his hands reach inside the flaps of her coat, at the collar. His fingertips crawl forward and massage the base of her neck, while his thumbs rub the area just below her ears. The girl's head begins to feel _so_ heavy as her neck relaxes, that she allows it to simply fall backwards.

It takes all of the will she has not to moan in relaxation. If he keeps this up, her whole body will be a puddle. Rukia can almost sleep on her feet. She can feel the stress begin to leave her body. Just his touch helps her let go of the things that she cannot change.

Continuing his motion, he asks while preserving their quiet, "Did you eat anything?" He smiles watching her head fight to stay coherent. She needs to let go. She looked worried as hell when he saw her. Ichigo can tell that all of this has already had her crying. To see her cry, makes him flinch; to be the cause, is sickening. It makes part of him, hate himself. The other part of him feels good to know that he can take some of that off of her mind.

Separating his hands, he runs them over her shoulders and down her arms, effectively, removing her coat. One hand holds the garment while the other arm holds her to him, as he drapes over her to lower the cream coloured, wool fabric enough to get it past her arms.

His closeness is all that she could ever want. The heat from his body to hers is like a having a blanket wrapped around her. Her mouth speaks her mind's, truthful, automatic reply. "No. I planned on heating up some leftovers, when I got here." Her whisper is slight. Rukia feels Ichigo back away from her to hang up her coat and collect her keys; she instantly misses the contact. Where she had once felt so warm, is left cold and empty.

The boy frowns. She called it 'here'. He is going to take that up with her; he will change her way of thinking…tonight. But first, she should get out of her uniform, put on her sleep clothes, and wash her face. He knows how much she looks forward to that every night.

_I almost forgot…_ After turning to and standing in front of her, once more, he requests, still whispering, "Put your arms around my neck."

The orange-haired boy bends forward and the raven-haired girl does as she is asked. She wonders why he wants her to do so, but decides that it doesn't matter. She trusts him and will let him proceed with whatever he has in mind. He would never do something to hurt her.

Ichigo's large fingers press into her thighs as he stands and picks Rukia up. Once at full height, he wraps them around his waist. Taking a few soft padding steps to the couch, he seats her on the back.

Retreating slightly, he takes his right hand and raises her left leg behind the knee. Using his left hand, he grabs the back of her new black Mary Jane flat. Carefully, he removes it from her petite foot and gently drops it to the floor. Next, he takes hold of the sock band and slowly pulls it down, allowing the backs of his fingers to graze her skin. He works the hosiery past her ankle, around her heel and away from her foot. After laying the sock over the back of the couch beside her, he repeats the actions on the right side.

When both shoes and socks are removed, he steps forward while holding her feet in each hand and rubbing them. They are as cold as ice. She has been walking for a long time. He lets go of her feet he rubs her legs from her calf to her skirt hem. The motion is done gently, but quickly, to generate heat. He revels in their softness. So much so, that he slows down and allows the backs of his hands and fingers to indulge, as well. "Rukia, why don't you go take a shower and put on your pajamas. I'll heat you up something and make us some hot chocolate. How does that sound?" He continues to trail her legs up and down with the backs of his fingers in a slow and pleasurable pace.

Rukia is perched on the furniture with her hands still using his shoulders as support. It sounds heavenly. She would love to take a hot shower and get into comfortable clothes. To wash her hair and get the grime of the day off of her, is the best thing she's heard of in hours.

Her mind wanders to the imagery of being in the warm shower and having everything that weighs on you run down the drain. There is the wonderful feeling of hot water hitting your tense skin. It slightly burns at first, because it is foreign. However, once you get used to it, it becomes so utopian, that you don't want to leave.

That is kind of like what his leg tracing is doing. Her legs were so cold, that she had almost lost feeling. Ichigo has warmed them and her feet so that there is natural circulation, again. Just one more reason in the book of 'Why I Love My Berry'. Plus, he is keeping things quiet, so that she can calm her nerves. Indeed, the best man she's ever known. _Ichi's a keeper_.

Her face smiles in her amusement at her own thoughts. He is wonderful. Bringing his head down to a level that is even with her face, her lips put forth the ghost of sound in his ear. "Perfect. Thank you, Ichigo." Her lips attach themselves to the skin below his ear and work their way backward. She begins to leave small, butterfly kisses and follows the form of lower portion of his face. His light stubble does not bother her. Though his five o'clock shadow is a bit rough, the skin between is smooth and warm. Her soft lips press to him, enjoying the delicate perceptions of contrast. She can feel his bottom jaw slack and a contented breath escape his throat.

Once she has finished his jaw line to his chin, she concludes, "I don't want to wake the rest of the house. Do you mind if I don't dry my hair?" She knows that he is going to want to cuddle. And, he may not want to sit with a wet shirt. She will understand. If it bothers him, she'll wait and wash her hair in the morning. But she would really like clean hair, tonight.

He knows how much Rukia likes to be clean after a day like today. That is the reason he was so adamant about her getting a bath on her first night here. It always makes her feel better when she can get a hot shower or bath before she goes to sleep, so that she can calm herself. It helps her rationalize.

He could always tell when she was going back, in the past. She tended to take a lot of long, hot baths during the week. She would wait until the twins went to sleep and sneak out to do that when everyone in the house was assumed to be in dreamland. However, he never slept when that started. As soon as the water started running, he woke up. All of this is part of her coping mechanism and he's totally good with it.

That will make her feel more relaxed, clean and stripped of all of the shit they have to cover themselves in, tomorrow. But, bless her for those kisses. Something in his mind just checked out. It was like his whole brain went from a standing to a sitting position. It is that subdued. As calm as he is right now, he could care less if her hair was soaked. Besides, who is he kidding? He likes running his fingers through her wet hair. "Nah, go for it."

Lifting her off of the couch and on to her feet, he kisses the crown of her head. "See ya in a few, Shorty."

Kissing his cheek in return, she replies quietly with an adjoining smile, "Later, Berry."

* * *

Finally up the stairs, Rukia goes into the boy's room. She is surprised when she opens the closet door and is greeted by Ichigo's 'Nice Vibe' shirt, a pair of underwear, towels and a big hair clip. A note is laid on her pillow.

_C-_

_Put your old clothes outside the door of the bathroom. I'll pick them up._

_-I_

_C?_ Oh, yes. _Chibi. _Rukia smiles warmly_. Jackass._ He thought of everything.

Collecting the items and her toiletries, she almost silently makes her way to the bathroom. Her quick, light and bare steps do not render much of a noise through the hallway. Once inside, she sets her clothes down and faces the mirror. Gods, she looks terrible. Her eyes show her fatigue and if her skin colour gets any lighter, she'll be translucent.

Turning away, she unties her uniform bow, unbuttons her jacket, then her blouse and throws them all onto the floor by the door. She proceeds to remove her skirt, and it is sent to the same place as her other garments. Turning to the mirror again, she removes her hair ornaments and lays them to the side, taking the time to untie her hair ribbon.

Her eyes fix to the message and a sad smile forms on her face. _You're the best of my life, too_.

Once her hair is free of objects, she bends her head forward and uses her hands to comb through it from the bottom. Her hair is super long, for her. It's now reaching her bust line and its thickness, along with its weight, are kind of a pain. Then again, she knows that Ichigo loves her hair. He plays with it, constantly. However, she's not letting it get to Inoue status. Just below her bust line is as far as she will go. And that damned bang-

A knock at the door with a mumbled voice changes her mind's direction. "Ruki-Nee, I have to pee. Ichi-Nii is in the one downstairs and I bet he's reading in there. I know you are getting ready for bed, but can I go to the bathroom, real quick?"

Rukia knows what Karin is talking about. If Ichigo is camped out down there, you don't want to be the person following him…unless you have one of those…what is that game again? _Ah, yes_; Killzone masks. Karin has seen her in her underwear- they used to share a room. "Come on in, Rin."

The younger girl turns the handle and cracks the door only enough to let herself through. Not wasting any time, the girl closes the door quickly and gets down to business. Her relief is evident in her words even if her eyes refuse to open completely, do to their sleep induced swelling. "Sorry to do this to you, but I think my back teeth were floating."

Rukia snorts. "I wouldn't go down there, either. If we could bottle that smell and put it into a weapon, hollows would kill themselves."

After flushing, Karin goes over to the sink to wash her hands, where her eyes finally fall on the older girl. Her low, though animated, voice reveals her surprise. "Damn, Ruki! Where did you get the hips and boobs from? I didn't know you were hiding that under your clothes! I thought you were built like me. Has Inoue seen you in your undies?"

Rukia's head falls forward and her face turns pink in embarrassment. Maybe it has been a while since she has been seen in her underclothing. "N-no. I have nothing to compare, as far as she is concerned. I dress quickly and efficiently. I am too underdeveloped to be seen by anyone, but you and Zu."

Karin gives her a crazy look. "What are you talking about? If Zu saw you, she would have you at that frou-frou underwear shop, tomorrow. Some bullshit about accentuating your assets. All I know, is that a bra that makes my boobs itch and costs my entire allowance, is not that important. Anyway, if Inoue saw you, she'd be really jealous."

Rukia shakes her head. "No. She is well endowed on all fronts. She is pretty, she has pretty hair, large breasts, wide hips, and a narrow waist. I am barely shaped like a woman. More like a girl."

Reaching past the older girl to dry her hands, Karin replies, "Stop being so…I don't know…stupid. You look really good Ruki. And, you've got quite a lot of junk back there."

Violet eyes stare back in confusion. "Junk?"

Karin stares back. "You know, junk in your trunk?" What the hell goes on in Soul Society? Don't they have any idea about pop culture?

"I am afraid I still do not understand." Rukia looks behind her, and all she can see is the bathtub and the towel hamper.

The younger girl face palms. "Your ass, Ruki, your ass. You have quite a bubble butt back there. Your butt is your trunk and the fullness of it is how much junk you have. Guys find girls with round asses attractive. Does Ichi-Nii know you have that going on?"

"He doesn't even look at me that way. I am sure he hasn't really paid attention." He mentioned it once just to win a game, but that isn't the same thing.

Karin moves toward the door and scoffs. "Don't be so sure. He pays attention to more than he lets on. 'Night, Ruki-Nee."

"Karin!"

Said girl ducks as a towel comes at her head and laughs as she leaves the room. She pulls the door shut, and it clicks to satisfaction. However, the towel wedges between the door and the frame, creating tension between the two pieces of wood.

While Rukia walks about, doing her pre-shower tasks, the weight displaces on the floor and relieves the tension on the door. Eventually, when Rukia begins her graceful padding to the shower, the barrier silently and slightly opens. It goes unnoticed during her careful placement of toiletries.

As a result, the gap leaves a small crack that is in the direct line of site to the sink and mirror, from the dark hallway.

* * *

A dilating amber gaze attaches to the image in the mirror and surveys it, in full, from top to bottom. Her long, messed up hair lies delicately across her shoulders and back. While it is true that she is not falling out of her bra, she is not as small as he thought. She is rounded and well formed. Her shape is not drastic like a Rangiku-San or Inoue, yet, equally as beautiful; in fact, even more so.

After what sounds like the shower coming on, her body moves to the sink to brush her teeth, and he almost chokes. Her belly, back, and posterior are more perfect that he could have ever imagined. She is muscular, but still fleshy, down to her astounding legs.

He had come up to see what was taking so long and overheard Karin and Rukia talking. He stopped to listen when Karin commented on Inoue seeing Rukia in her underwear. Midgie's response kind of upset him.

Why does she not think that she is pretty? Just her face, alone, is worth the price of admission. But her small, creamy little body is absolutely stunning. More importantly, doesn't she know that he thinks that she is the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen? Between that black hair against her pale skin and the perfect teasing of the pink lace bra and panties she's wearing, he can barely keep his nosebleed in saddle.

He almost laughed at the references to Rukia's rear. Of course he knows. He sees her in a short skirt five out of seven days. The front is flat, but the back is poofed out. He doesn't have to be a genius to figure it out. And, he's seen her in Zu's old pajama shorts. Evidently, he's been successful at keeping his favourite fetish a secret.

When her hands go behind her back to remove her bra, Ichigo decides that he should go back down stairs, for a few minutes, and return to collect her clothes. If he sees anymore of her, he won't be able to control his mind and body, at the same time. And, he has to. If not, he runs the risk of making a mistake that will cost him more than he can bear; he must win her heart.

When he does win her, he will have a long, long time to see her luscious body up close and kiss it with all of the attention it deserves. His personal mission in life will be making her feel as beautiful as she is.

* * *

Showers are wonderful things.

Don't get it wrong; she loves baths. But showers are like a bath-light. No, you can't soak in the wonder of suds, but you do get the happiness of hot water without waiting for the tub to fill.

Letting her head drop forward, she allows the extremely warm water to run down her body. She can feel the stinging needles of water penetrate her skin and infuse her with the power of its warmth. This is where she does her best thinking. There is no noise but the faucet and her thoughts.

Karen is silly. No one would see Rukia that way. People don't notice her, because there is nothing to see. It is not that she begrudges her build. From a fighting stance, to have a super-endowed body is a liability. But, from a feminine perspective, she would like to look a little different.

She wishes she had breasts that were a bit larger. She's not trying to have her chest enter the room first, but she wouldn't mind if she could fill out a dress a little better. She also wouldn't mind gaining some more weight in her hips. Maybe her body would look more proportionate. She might even look better if she had more colour. Should she get one those spray tan things that Ran gets? Maybe Ichigo would find her more attractive.

He is beautiful. His hands and feet are so large, they are adorable. She giggles at his facial expressions when she calls him a tree frog. But his upper body is…she wants to purr. His lightly defined muscles under his shirt, when pressed to her face, are a state of perfection. She would love to touch his skin and watch him flex under her fingers…under her lips.

Maybe, someday, she will know what it feels like to be…desired by him. It's not that she wants to throw him on the ground, rip off his shirt and smother him with kisses…yes, she does. She wants to know how to make him happy; how to please him. However, she also needs to know that she is the only person he wants. She wants to be the only person he touches and kisses. Granted, he doesn't treat anyone else the way he treats her, Rukia needs a guarantee.

It is only him that she would ever consider being fully unclothed for; the person she would consider being married to and being intimate with.

The young woman cannot even fathom another man touching her, the way he does. To be held next to him is one of those things that she can't get enough of. Rukia feels like she melts into him and she can't tell where his body stops and hers begins. Anymore, the level of touch is so passionate that all of her senses stop working. Well, not true. The problem is that she can only sense stimuli that originate from the Fruit. The more she touches him, the more she wants to. His breath and lips on her skin makes her body let go off all else that that could be wrong. When her hand is inside of his, she has a feeling of absolute belonging. When she is wrapped inside of his arms, she is in a world of her own.

She almost feels badly for the way she looks forward to cuddling with Ichigo. Her eyes close in calm when she recalls the sensation of burying her nose in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He smells _soooo_ good and he feels so warm. His hair is bright and insane but it is soft to the touch. His eyes are powerful and captivating. It is no wonder that all of the girls chase him. Look at her…she's chasing him, too.

This is so scary. She has faced down many things in her life that made her almost piss her pants. However, this is the scariest. If she loses Berry…

Ichigo. She hates the idea of leaving him. Hopefully, they will be able to just be together, tonight. Neither of them wants to fight and…it seems like he's going to miss her as much as she's going to miss him. She hopes he doesn't go nuts when she tells him that she loves him. But, she can't keep it to herself any longer. Besides, this is a logical point at which to do this.

The girl turns and begins to wash her hair.

If he does not return her feelings, then she will soon already be in a place where she can wall herself off, for a while. She can make the decision whether or not she wants to come back. She knows that it is wrong to feel that way, but she needs a place to go where she can just…let her heart die. She is in love with him and, at the base of her being, she does not believe that she can love another man.

As she rinses out the conditioner, she hears the door creak further open. She knows the reiatsu. In a whisper, she calls out, "Berry?"

The boy answers while only his arm is in the bathroom. "Yeah?" He isn't even trying to sneak a peek. Rukia is absolutely naked behind that curtain. When he gets to see her entirely without clothes, he wants that to be a surprise… and because she wants him to. At that point, they will be looking at each other. Not too much longer after that, they will be making love for the very first time. He can wait; there is no point in ruining the best gift he could have. He wants that to be emotional, consensual, private and…because she is as in love with him as he is with her…because she promises to marry him. "I'm just grabbing your clothes."

The girl answers quickly in her hushed tone, "Oh no! I trust you. I was just going to ask if you could slice up some cucumbers." If there is anyone she trusts not to take advantage of a situation, it is Ichigo. She just wants his attention. He's not like that.

The boy smiles. She still expects the best of him. "Salt and pepper or balsamic?"

Rukia thinks for a second and wrings the water out of her hair. "Umm…balsamic and a little sugar. Oh! And, some pickled ginger."

"Kay. How much longer you gonna be?" He'll finish getting her food ready if she's almost done.

"I am almost ready. I will be down in about ten minutes." Her hand reaches forward and she turns the water off.

Ichigo notices the absence of one sound and the addition of another. Rukia is wringing her hair, so she's ready to get out. "Alright, see you in ten."

"Kay. Ichigo?" Her soft whisper asks.

"Yeah?" he replies

"Thank you." Rukia's smile is conveyed in her inflection.

He can't stop his smile from widening. "You're welcome, Rukia. Hurry up."

The girl chuckles. "I'm on my way, Mr. Impatient."

"Shut up, Chibs. See you in a couple." The boy jokingly chides.

"Bye."

She hears him close the door and walk down the hall. The small woman gets out of the shower and goes about drying herself so she can get dressed. She can't wait to be next to him.

_Please don't run from me, Ichigo. I just want to love you and be loved by you._

* * *

Ichigo separates her clothes into their respective piles, and then hangs up her uniform skirt, jacket and bow. He puts the white shirt with his pile of shirts. What the hell would you categorize pink as? Colours? Maybe light colours? Who the hell knows? Yuzu has laundry next week. She'll figure it out. He just usually guesses. And today, it looks like her underclothes belong in colours. _Sorry, Rukia; pick more distinct shades, next time._

He smiles mischievously and closes his eyes. His mind works through many combinations, and he comes to the conclusion that she would be most sexy in dark, saturated hues… like black. It matches her hair, contrasts her skin and would show off her assets with class and definition. _Yes, definitely black_. He has a future job for Zu. Someone is taking Rukia to that frou-frou shop. Ichigo opens his eyes and goes back to task.

Once downstairs, he washes his hands, puts her bowl in the microwave. Ichigo moves on to starting the hot chocolate and readying her cucumbers.

_Sooooo Midget, I am in love with you and I think you might love me too so, how about you and I not date anybody else until I can afford a ring? Then, we get married._ Nah. He'll just let out whatever comes to mind. Plus, he prays that she is of like emotion with him.

If she can't find it in herself to love him… _Please, tell me that you can love me_. This is what he wants more than anything else. More than money, more than material things, he wants Rukia to love him and to let him love her. He wants to know that no matter what, she understands that he and she are to be together. That they are bound forever; he's thinking more of a lifetime plan.

Now, he sounds like a whiny school girl. But, then again, she has been his first for everything else. First close friend, the first hand he held, the first face he kissed, the first tight hug…the first time he fell in love… She might as well be his last.

His eyes rise to the noise that he has been waiting for. His Chibi is coming down the stairs.

_There you are._

His face morphs into a warm smile.

* * *

On her way to the kitchen, Rukia switches off all unnecessary lighting. Padding into the room, with her favourite Carrot Top, she asks staring up at him, "Can I help?"

Looking down and meeting her eyes sweetly, he answers, "Nope. But…"

Picking her up by her waist, he plops her on the counter. "You are going to eat right here and now so you don't give me any bullshit reasons why you can't finish your real food before you start on the sugar." He knows that she always goes straight to junk. She'll drink that big mug of sugar and milk first. Then she'll be 'too full' for food.

The girl pouts. She really wants some of that chocolatey goodness. Maybe she can talk him into…

"And you can stop with the puppy dog eyes. It's not going to work." Putting the bowl in her hands, he turns around to grab the cups.

Rukia stares forlornly at her food. She wants it and it smells great. But…_I want chocolate_. Her nostrils can smell the cooked sugar. _Yum_. Can she talk him into giving her what she wants?

After taking the cups into the living room and returning, Ichigo notices that she hasn't made any effort towards her food. Wearing a stern expression, he quietly begins to admonish his most cherished Shorty. "Rukia…"

"Ichigo, can't we come to an agreement? How about, this? Let me have one drink of the cocoa so I can rinse this down. While I am sure that the food is fabulous, you can see my dilemma at needing something to drink." That is sound logic. He has to say…

"No." When she starts to scowl at him, he chuckles. "However, here is a concession." Strolling over to the refrigerator, he pulls out a juice box and pops in a straw. Bringing himself right in front of her, he takes a drink and puts the box to her side, on the counter. "Here. Now, get busy."

Rukia has to laugh. He just refuses to let her win. "You are such an ass, it is amazing."

He laughs, also. "And your point is? If I didn't say anything, you'd walk right over me." He leans forward. His hands are planted on the counter, outside of her knees and his arms are stiffened for support.

She smiles at him softly, "If I didn't try, you'd think that I didn't care."

"If you didn't try, it wouldn't be fun." After a dark chuckle he adds, "You think it's fun, too; admit it."

She adds her own deep chuckle as well, "I do. Thus, the reason I am always back."

His eyebrows meet. He might as well ask her about that. "Rukia, why can't you ever call this 'home'? Why do you call it 'your house' or 'here'?"

Rukia gives him a questioning look. "Is it not true? Have I misrepresented something? Why does it matter? As long as I am where you are, why does it matter what the place is called?" What is his obsession with this? It has been going on ever since she came back.

Ichigo straightens himself and removes the bowl from her hands. Setting it to the side, he moves closer to her and parts her knees just enough to fit on each side of his hips. He grabs her hands and laces his fingers through hers, resting them on her thighs. Both look down and stare at their interlocked hands.

Rukia loves how his large hand eclipses hers. Wherever he is…is her home. Though the insides of his hands are rough, the outsides are very soft...kind of like Ichigo, in reverse. He is rough and hard on the outside. Inside, he is soft, sweet and kind. She hates this question, but she might as well answer it, if he asks her the right way. It is hard to answer and he may not like what she has to say.

_Why does she avoid this question?_ Her hands are the perfect size. They fit inside his like they were made to be there. He has to know what stops her from saying what he needs to hear.

Rolling his eyes up to hers, he lets go of one hand and moves some of her wet hair behind her shoulder. When she looks up to his eyes, he abandons her hair for her cheek. Stroking the skin gently with the backs of his fingers, he asks in a soft whisper, "Why? Why won't you call this your home? What you said is true, but those are all temporary places...places you visit. They are places with no personal feeling or soul. Home is permanent. It is where you **live**, Rukia. It is where you always come back to. Don't you want this to be your home?"

She blinks slowly with sorrow. His eyes have a pained look in them. He's afraid of the answer. However, he shouldn't be. It has nothing to do with him.

Her hoarse whisper matches his eyes. "Of course I want this to be my home, Ichigo. **You** are my home. It is just that, if I call this place my home, I am afraid that I will lose it. If I don't acknowledge it, they have nothing to take from me."

Taking her free hand and playing with his bangs, she adds, "Don't worry, there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

So, it's Soul Society, again. He can deal with them. If that is all, he wants her to speak the words she wants to say.

Letting go of her other hand, he holds both sides of her face. Ichigo leans forward while closing his eyes and brushes his nose to hers. He says with the slightest breath, "Say it, Rukia. Say that this is your home and I promise you that I will always bring you back. Wherever I am, I will make sure that you are, also. Wherever you go, I will be. All you have to do is say it to me. Tell me that this is your home." He can feel her breath escaping into his mouth every time she exhales. His body is relaxing to a level he didn't know was possible. He just wants to…

Rukia's eyes have fluttered closed as well. His breath fans her face. His soft and heavy words dissipate into the air as they reach her ears and make their journey to her mind. He wants her to make a choice between here and Soul Society, and she made it long ago. In the same level, she gives her answer. "Yes, I want this to be my home. I will be where you are. We will be together, and wherever we are is our home. This is where I will live with you." She cannot stop herself from wanting to…

"Thank you, Chibi."

"You're welco-mph." Ichigo has to cut her off…. he just can't take it anymore.

When their lips meet in full, neither of them moves for a couple of seconds. Finally, Rukia moves her lips attach to his upper lip, which makes his pilgrimage down to her bottom lip, a no-brainer.

Both parties pause and separate, ever so slowly. When their eyes flutter open, neither of them has a frown in sight. In fact, both are smiling shyly.

The girl stutters in her reply and looks at her hands, "T-t-that was my first kiss. I-i-it was very nice. Thank you." Rukia's cheeks are very rosy. It was a wondrous feeling that was more fantastic than she could have envisioned.

"Mine, too. Thank you. I hope it won't be our last." He smiles sweetly and brings her face up to look at his. His cheeks match hers. That is something that he would like to do over and over again.

With a half attempted scowl she answers, "It better not."

His only response is a wide, heartfelt smile that radiates from his eyes causing Rukia to do likewise.

Straightening up and passing her the bowl, he instructs, "Now, eat. That should take you no more than ten minutes to finish. I'm gonna make sure the doors are locked and that the rest of the house is out for the night." _I have to tell you this, for sure, now._ He gives her a soft pat to the knee before he walks out into the living room.

On his way to the stairs, Ichigo's tongue idly touches his lips. His cheeks heat even more while the corners of his lips turn up._ Don't worry, Midgie. If this goes as well as I hope, that was just the first of many, many more. _

"Fine, I'll get it handled. Don't take all day." It has come to the point where Rukia has to know how he feels before they get any more involved. _Gods, I'm scared._

Once Ichigo leaves the room, she wonders if the stupid feeling coursing through her body is why most girls giggle about being kissed. Two slender fingers from her right hand move over her lips and a soft smile moves across her face.

If she didn't have to contend with so much fear, she so would.

* * *

When Ichigo comes back to the living room, Rukia is on the couch, sitting on her legs. The blanket is over her shoulders and she seems to be mindlessly watching the television.

He walks past the sofa to the kitchen and turns on the light. Her bowl is washed and in the strainer. She actually ate her food. Good. She'll sleep well, tonight.

Rukia rolls her eyes. Of course she ate it. He was going to check anyway, so she might as well get it over with. And, just like she figured, she is in a food coma. She was so full that she couldn't even stomach the idea of cucumbers. _Cucumbers!_ Ichigo always gives her too much food.

Lifting the blanket back, Ichigo sits down and takes off his socks. After scratching the tops of his feet, he lays the discarded footwear next to hers, on the couch.

Rukia can tell that Ichigo is in for the night. He is down to his bare feet. After television, they are going to bed. Today has been hard for both of them.

Ichigo lifts his arm and says lowly, "Come here, Chibi."

Rukia crawls over to him and freezes. They stare each other in the eye for several seconds. Ichigo whispers honestly, "Don't be scared. It's still me."

Rukia nods and climbs over him to straddle his lap. The boy brings the blanket around them and she sits there absolutely undisturbed, other than Ichigo grabbing her hands.

Smiling at her, he says in a jovial manner, "You do know that no other male is allowed in close proximity, sans family, right? And NO other man is allowed** this** close." Really, he isn't joking. If any man attempts to get this close, the asshole will be feeling a level of pain he cannot comprehend.

Putting on her fake school girl persona, she pushes out in a sarcastic whisper, "But, Kurosaki-Kun, how will I ever get a date in high school?"

He scowls deeply. "You won't because I won't let you."

Rukia resists the urge to laugh. It's hard to take the scowl seriously when his face is so adorable, but she knows that he is. She raises an eyebrow. "You can, but I can't?"

He drops his scowl and smirks. "Who said that?"

All Rukia can do is roll her eyes. _Is he saying that neither of will date anyone?_ "What if I need a date for something?"

Both of his eyebrows rise. "Like what?"

"Uh, formal events; dances and the like." She responds.

"Hmph…then you will go with me. Besides, you always get into trouble. Normal human boys can't deal with it and I wouldn't trust your safety to them. And, if they tried to touch you, I'd kill'em. So, this is the best plan, ne?"

After her umpteenth eye roll, all Rukia can say is, "Whatever."

Leaning over and kissing her cheek, he repeats very softly, "Yeah, whatever. But I'm serious."

Patting his cheek with her small palm and looking him in the eyes with a slight nod, she breathes, "I know."

Looking down abruptly, she has to get something cleared up. It cannot be ambiguous. She has to know, even if the answer hurts. She darts her dark orbs back up to him. "You said that I couldn't date other people but you never said that you wouldn't." Her eyes are vulnerable. She is allowing him to see her fear and sincerity without her standard mask.

Ichigo looks at her intently. "I thought it was implied." He replies honestly.

"I don't like to make assumptions. If you do or don't, just tell me. Don't lie to me or yourself. If you want to date other girls, just tell me, right now. It's okay, I won't hate you. I can't guarantee you that I will continue to live with you, but I will still be the best friend I can be." She states in a genuine heartfelt voice while squeezing his hands.

He leans forward, offering a soft gaze and inflection to match. "Rukia, stop. I promise you that I have no such intentions. I will not date other girls. I would not betray you like that. I guess I just have to get better at telling you exactly what I mean." Reaching up to move the stray bang, he whispers with the slightest softness while rubbing their noses together and closing his eyes, "There's only you."

His lips capture hers for a gentle and brief kiss. The boy knows that this has got to be a dream. Her lips are so soft.

When they separate, Ichigo blushes lightly. In his effort to curb his nerves, he asks, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Rukia smiles just as anxiously. "Yes, I do."

Placing her designated mug into her hands and taking one himself, they both stare into their beverage trying to figure out how to say what they need to. The tension is thick, but not angry. Each can sense the other's anxiety.

Ichigo doesn't know how to start a conversation like this. _She's let me kiss her…_ She has to feel something, right?

Usually, whatever he has to say to her, he just says. However, what he is about to say to her cannot be taken back nor said lightly. If she does not return his feelings, he won't be mad at her…he'll be crushed into a thousand pieces. How strange. A man who prides himself on bravery is deathly afraid of a broken heart. How is he supposed to live without the one thing that makes life worth living?

Rukia knows that this needs to be said. Yes, it is going to change the total nature of their relationship; for better or for worse. He's kissed her twice already, so he can't be opposed to her feelings, can he? If he is…she is not sure that she can recover. Honestly, she knows that she can't. If he says that he cannot reciprocate her affection, her dream of having a life with Ichigo will finally evaporate. She is not sure which is better for her, in the long run; to know the how he feels or to live for an aspiration that will never materialize. Is she really that willing to live a lie in order to not be hurt? While her mind says 'no', her heart tells her that she maybe reconsidering that stance; very soon.

They drink in silence until Rukia asks, "It's different, now, isn't it?" she asks, barely above a whisper. She reaches her small, pale hand up and places the palm against his cheek.

Her closest friend nods while maintaining eye contact, as well. Slightly leaning in to her palm, he answers in equal tone. "Yeah, it is. But, I guess it can't be helped." He slowly moves her stubborn bang around her ear.

Dragging her thumb back and forth across his cheek lightly, but not hurriedly, she asks, "But why? Why did it change?"

Setting the mugs on the end table, the boy lands both palms to the sides of her neck. "Because we changed. Do you miss the way it was?"

Shaking her head slightly but still staring into his amber gaze that seems to bore holes in her soul, she replies, "No, not at all. Do you?"

Ichigo mirrors her movement, still matching her voice tone. "No. Why aren't we pushing each other away, like we used to? Why aren't we embarrassed?" As Ichigo tracks her eyes, he realizes that she is looking for the same thing in his eyes that he is looking for in hers; a small glimmer of proof that their wish will come true.

Placing her other palm on his other cheek, she continues to blink at him. "Because what we had was not enough. I don't know what we're doing. I don't know what our futures will be like. We may be making the biggest mistakes of our lives." His stare is pinning her down. Rukia can tell that he is trying to build his resolve.

Searching her eyes, he can see the uncertainty in them. Bringing his face closer to hers he replies, "Maybe. But just being with you is strangely more than enough. That's all I need to know; that no matter what our futures are like, we will be able to make it work."

"How can you be so sure? You have changed so much since…" she looks away quickly. "Now that your life is different, once again, what if you realize that you want something else out of life? I have interfered so much. One day, you may resent it. Then, there's the concept of time and age. I am technically almost ten times your age even though, in human years, we are the same age. You are going to grow up. Then you are going to college. With all of the girls there, you will surely find one that you will really want to call 'Kurosaki-San' and not just in jest, if that doesn't happen before you leave high school. It's selfish of me, but," she finally looks at him again with a pained expression, "I don't think I can watch it happen. I want you to be happy, Ichigo, with all of my heart. But if your happiness is with someone else, I won't be able to stand it."

The person in front of her frowns at all of the agony that is going on in the eyes of the girl. "Rukia…"

"I know it's wrong. I've chastised myself a hundred times, in the last few months. I tried to rationalize why I was coming back here. I told myself that it was just to help you and protect your family. But, even that lie was pointless." After a heavy sigh, she continues, "There will always be people like Inoue-beautiful, tall, shapely, feminine girls who will throw themselves at you. Hell, I can't figure out for the life of me why you aren't chasing her, right now, instead of being with me. I don't want what **I** want to get in the way of what **you** want. If that is all I will end up being, then I shouldn't be here. If I am just one in a pile of hundreds of girls chasing you, I can't be here. If I am one more reason your life can't be normal or if you are just suffering through me to not be alone until you find the type of person you want in your life, then I won't be here."

Ichigo can see how absolutely frightened she is. He does his best to quell the anxiety that he sees in her eyes. "Rukia, don't. You are not wrong for feeling that way and you aren't selfish. I can never resent you. Yes, we both changed, but we will keep changing because that is part of living. You will never be one of hundreds that have my attention. Only you have my attention. Not only am I going to college, but you are, too. And if you didn't get a little possessive, I would wonder if you really gave a damn because I am possessive as hell. It really doesn't matter that Inoue or anyone like her is throwing themselves at me. I simply don't care. I want you here and I only want one girl throwing herself at me. We will be okay; you just have to believe. And, for your information, I have never thought of any other girl as Kurosaki-San other than my Kaa-San; that has never been in jest."

She shakes her head, again. "You don't think it's in jest now, but you will change your mind. I don't have anything to offer you, really. Yes, I have a noble last name in Soul Society, but that means nothing, here. I am just a standard shinigami with no discernable skills other than kido, fighting and drawing Chappy. I can't cook and I would be a terrible human wife. The tallest I will ever be is probably five foot three; though I am wondering what the hell I will get out of going through puberty. I have a seriously bad temper and more pride than height regardless of being, and coming from, nothing. You are tall, strong and handsome, irrespective of your ridiculous scowl and torch of hair. You deserve to be with someone who is picture perfect for you, like Inoue. You are young, you don't know if you will wake up one day and wish that you had never ever met me."

It occurs to Ichigo that he doesn't want to hear Inoue's name brought up, again, tonight. **His** perfection is sitting on his lap. "You could end up saying the same about me. Look, Midgie, I know you gave up everything to be here with me. I know that there is so much for you to take in and learn so that you can be 'normal' here. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. There will never be a day that I wish that I hadn't met you. And stop saying that you are nothing. Picture perfect on the outside doesn't mean shit to me. It doesn't show you what is inside; it doesn't account for what is in my heart. Even if you are shorter than average," He gives her a devilish smile, "I didn't know your eye sight was so bad. You may not be tall, but you are feminine, very shapely and extremely beautiful. Have you not noticed the looks you get from guys? If puberty continues to be as kind to you as it has been in the last months, you won't be allowed to leave the house, in about a year."

Rukia is very pink. "Shut up. No one can see me, much less notice the way I look. Don't make fun of me." She retorts with a frown.

Ichigo places his lips lightly on hers to say the words that he thought he would never be able to say. But oddly, in this moment, he feels like he is able to open his heart to her and finally let her in without pretense or fear. Something inside him needs to be out, free and honest. It is time to sever the tether of friendship completely. _Here goes nothin'._

"Listen to me. You may not be the perfect wife for some, but you will be for me. Forever, I will be with you. You are more gorgeous than you could possibly know. Your eyes are so amazing that I end up saying 'yes' when I really want to say 'no'. From your little button nose to your tiny little feet, I think that you are the most beautiful woman alive or dead. I love your feisty ways, your fierce scowl, your deep and sexy voice," Rukia is turning so red, she thinks that she was going to combust. Did he just use her and 'sexy' in the same sentence? She can tell that he is not kidding her since he is staring a hole into her. Her body is tingling; however, she holds still, waiting for the inevitable 'but'.

Ichigo can see her color and stance change; yet, he keeps going. "your soulful eyes, your heavenly scent, your shiny hair, graceful neck, fantastic legs, cute little four pack and," he leans over to her ear and in a low husky voice he whispers, "your extremely hot little body, including that perfectly rounded little rear." He backs away and looks her in the eye knowing that all of his lust and love is on display to her.

Rukia visibly shutters. She didn't know that words could affect her body like this. No one has ever said something so arousing to her in her life. He's pinning her with a look that she has NEVER seen on his face. Though she can tell that the softness is still there, she can see that he harbors a lust for her that he normally holds back. It's enough to make her heart pound in her chest. And, to her surprise, he isn't finished.

"But more than anything, I love the way you seem to love me even when I don't deserve it; the way you forgive me when I do something unforgivable. I know I can be a complete asshole and I have no right to say this after all of the shit I have said and done to you. But, stop making excuses for why we can't be and just let us be."

He takes the hands that were on the side of her neck and grabs her hands from his face. Lacing their fingers together, one more time, he steadies his gaze and courage to say the scariest words of his life. "My beautiful Chibi, I love you and I have for a long, long time. Kuchiki Rukia, I am totally and completely in love with you. Let me love you and hold you for the rest of my life; here and afterward. Give me your heart and soul and you can have mine, in return."

Rukia is blinking wildly, trying to figure out if she is dreaming and if she really can keep from crying. What he said to her is all that she has ever wanted to hear, for so long. When she can't keep the ear to ear smile away or the tears, she simply gives up and lets the tears fall. "No, I can't give you that."

Ichigo lets his hands slack and his expression becomes dejected. Jerking his head back, he has to ask, "Why?" This has got to be the worst moment in history. He just poured his heart out and confessed to this girl and she is rejecting him? _Is she saying that she can't love me?_

His gaze goes downward. An incredible amount of absolute fear and pain is starting to well in his brain. His throat starts closing and he swallows a hard lump. Perhaps, all of the things that have happened are too much for her. If he had only believed in her and not been so selfish, he would have never hurt her like he had when she came back. And, all of the girls… _Fuck!_ He knew this would come back to him. Why, why, why did he not wait for her? He…he didn't hold up his end of their implicit deal. _Damn._

He closes his eyes tightly for a second. No wonder she's crying. _Rukia…I am sorry_. He feels like doing that, too. She's probably trying to figure out how to tell him that she doesn't feel-

She tightens her grip on his fingers. Looking at him meaningfully, she responds with her same grin while sniffling, "Because I can't give you what you already possess, Baka."

_Huh? Did she just say…_ His head whips upward and he zeros in on her eyes and face. That is an affirmative. _She did just say that she…can…love…me!_ Ichigo smiles like a complete imbecile. Rukia has made him the happiest man to ever live.

Rukia closes her eyes for a few seconds. She formulates what she is going to say in her mind. Though she is afraid, she is determined to face it down. If she doesn't, she could lose her chance at the greatest happiness of her life. _He needs to know_.

She snaps them back open and lets every emotion show. "I love the way you let me kick your ass. I love the way you follow me around. I love the way your hair reminds me of the sun, the way your eyes shine when you say my name or see me for the first time, after a long absence. I love the way you look when you sleep, the way you smell, the smoothness of your voice, the warmth in your embrace and the kindness of your heart. I love how insanely tall you are, your face, your enormous hands and feet, your scowl," Looking down, she finishes with an adorable blush, "And how good you look in any shirt or none at all."

The teenager looks away himself. His face feels incredibly hot, but his ego is feeling pretty cool. _She has liked what she's seen?_ Yes, he has heard other girls comment on his looks and he has completely ignored them. Who the hell cares if the one person you want to find you attractive, doesn't? Rukia has never been the type to fall over herself to look at a guy. Yes, she said he looked like he worked out but…_she thinks I'm hot?_ "Um, so, um, you think I look good?" Ichigo asks nervously. He is blood red up to his ears.

With a very, very lecherous look that the boy didn't think that his little death angel could muster, she answers him after leaning forward so that they are nose to nose, "Oh, Kurosaki-Kun", she suggestively whispers, "I think you look very, very good."

Ichigo's breath hitches. He can feel his heart beating uncontrollably. When Inoue says 'Kurosaki-Kun' he flinches. The way Rukia says it makes him want to do bad, bad things; and it sounds like she does too. He will be sure to work that out for her; but in great detail…in time. They have nothing but time, so he doesn't have to be in any hurry. Inwardly he is still on imbecile mode. _I can't believe that a woman like you, would find a guy like me, hot. _Yes! Maybe today isn't such a shit day.

She wants to laugh. How can he not know that she thinks he's stupid handsome? Has he never seen her stare at him when doesn't have a shirt on? _Oh, that's right._ She does it when he isn't looking. However, her eyes have told her brain on many, many occasions that Ichigo is insanely good looking. _Yes, Berry, you are one hot, hot man._

After a soft and girly giggle from her, he stares her in the eyes and what he sees, makes the hair on his neck stand.

Her eyes hold sheer determination, transparency and so much love that the boy shivers noticeably. Her smile is honest and vulnerable. Right there, he knows why he loves her. She is both beautiful and strong. He is tingling from the top of his head to his toes.

"Ichigo, I love you; more than my life, I love you. You can have all of me as long as you promise to love me forever and be faithful. If you can commit to that, I will be yours until I exist no more. I know it's a lot to agree to at this stage of your life, but-"

"Yes, I agree. Now, shut up." He interrupts with a smirk. All Rukia can do is blink. "I will happily commit. We can take our time, Rukia. We'll move as fast or slow as we want. I never want you to feel uncomfortable." He lets go of her hands to wrap his arms around her waist and bend so that his face is about an inch from hers. It allows him to see her dazzling smile up close which elicits one similar out of him. After staring in each other's eyes for a moment, Rukia rubs his nose with hers and softly closes her eyes. As she wraps her arms around his neck, Ichigo tilts his head slightly to the left, closing the distance until his lips lightly brush hers. With the slightest whisper, he repeats his confession, "I love you."

Rukia can barely take the tension any longer. But she can't let his comment go without exhaling a response. "I love you, too."

Finally, their kiss ensues. Rukia begins to move her lips to which Ichigo responds. Soon, she enters his mouth, pulling a moan from his throat. Every brain cell he has, incinerates. He can only think about how good it feels to hold and kiss her like this. As her tongue massages his, he enters her mouth and she moans as well. Her heart is on fire but her soul is serene. The kiss is sweet, slow and wet, allowing them to melt into each other.

When they absolutely run out of air, they separate and her eyes flutter open. His do the same. Wearing matching goofy grins, they stare at each other, again. When she searches his orbs, they seem to be burning. His total adoration is open for her to see. In response, she tenderly kisses his lips, causing him to kiss her forehead and the goofy grins are back.

Ichigo speaks first. "I am sure that we have the stupidest looks on our faces." He chuckles not bothering to fix his expression.

Running her fingers through his unruly hair, Rukia asks, "Does it matter?" while still looking in his eyes. His love for her is so dense in that sea of honey brown that it unnerves and warms her at the same time.

"No, it doesn't." He can't stop staring at her. If he had known that he could feel this good, he would have told her a long time ago. As dumb as it sounds, he loves holding her, kissing her, sharing a bed with her; at least he is sure that they have in the past.

Though tomorrow will bring back reality, for just tonight, they will live in their own little heaven. There is no impending doom looming. He loves her, she loves him and all is right with the world.

"Good. I don't care either." She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Resting his cheek on the top of her head, he does the same. Rukia can't think of a time when she felt this happy; this complete. She's not the emotional type, but for some reason, he brings it out of her. It feels so good to have it out in the open. She doesn't have to hide it from him. She has found her home.

Sarcastically, Rukia chuckles, "Watch, this will turn out to be a dream. With our luck, we'll wake up in fifth period, on a Monday." Really, they do have shit luck.

"It's not, Rukia, it's not. If it were, I'd be really pissed right now." He scowls at the thought when he feels his head pitch forward slightly, from a tap to the back of it.

"Stop frowning." She didn't have to move to know he was frowning. "We should get some sleep."

"Rukia, c-can I ask you for something?" He is trying to word this the way he means it; not the way it is about to come out. He prays that she understands what he wants, not what he maybe implying.

Rukia wonders what is wrong. "What's the matter, Ichigo?" Pulling her head back, she stares him in the eye in worry.

Amber orbs move with hers, in apprehension, for a few seconds. If she even _sort of_ looks frightened of him, he won't ask. He does not want her to feel disrespected. However, based on the picture in the closet, he hopes that she will not be. The confidence in his voice, from earlier, no longer exists. "I know how this is going to sound, but it isn't what it sounds like. I mean, it is what it sounds like, but it isn't how a lot of people would mean it….ugh! I sound like Inoue!" he says in a harsh whisper.

Rukia forms a light frown in empathy. There is something he really needs, that he is afraid to ask for. Grabbing his hands and lightly rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs she encourages him in a comforting but meaningful tone. "Just tell me, in your words, and look me in the eye. I will know what you mean."

He finds it odd that she is still trying her best to make him feel better when he is about to ask her something that may make her feel insulted. She always trusts him, which is why this is so hard. He doesn't want to lose that.

Ichigo takes a deep breath. Whispering shakily, he requests, "Will you sleep with me, tonight, like you used to before I could see you?"

Ichigo's eyes hold trepidation and a little bit of…_What are you searching for, Baka?_

"Um…" He quickly looks up at the ceiling, trying to form his words. He is asking for this because, he knows if there is anyone who he can request this of, it is Rukia.

He realized, while looking at the picture, that when she did that, his dreams were always pleasant. He knows. Those were the nights he slept in complete tranquility which is the exact antithesis of what he feels now. She has every right to say 'no', but he hopes that she won't. "You see, um, when I used to have a lot of nightmares, uh, some nights they would go away and I would have this dream of lying in a park with my head on your lap… I-I know it was because you were lying next to me. I could really tell right before you came back because your voice was in the dream."

Bringing his head down to look past her, he continues, "It was nice to sleep like that. Since you came back, the nightmares have stopped, but I…I don't dream. I was, um, hoping that if you slept next to me, that I could sleep like that tonight; I could, um, dream."

He would like to experience that, once again. It is different on the living room floor. It is a public space where he can never be a hundred percent comfortable.

Instead, He wishes to have her in his bed with him. Next to him, under the same blankets, on the same pillows; with her arms wrapped around him…just to sleep next to him. It is something that he has wanted for a long while. He wants Rukia's body next to his when he checks out of the world for the night and when he wakes up, in the morning. And…the idea of a pleasant dream is something that he has missed.

_Please understand me. _"I won't do anythi-mph." Two small lips stop his words.

"Shut up," Rukia whispers against his lips with a smile. "It'll be nice to sleep in a bed, for a change."

The boy puts his nose in her shoulder, squeezes her waist tightly and speaks his mumbled gratitude. She never questions his intentions. "Thank you."

The girl kisses his cheek and slowly combs her fingers through his hair. She is glad that he felt comfortable enough to ask her for something so personal. In a like tone, she replies, "You're always welcome," causing him to tighten his hold. Comfortingly, she adds, "Let's get to bed, Baka."

Ichigo simply nods in agreement. Suddenly, he feels her rise as if to separate and he stops her by refusing to let her go. "Where are you going?" he asks quietly.

She answers truthfully, "I was getting up so that you can stand."

Scooping under her backside with his forearm and placing his hand under her thigh, Ichigo stands and whispers, "I do this every night. It's okay. I got it. Just rest."

Rukia wraps her arms around his neck, and buries her nose. He's right, he does. She always wakes up in her bed without any recollection of getting there; he always takes care of her. Snuggling her nose in further and tightening her grip, she continues to inhale his unique scent while he carries her from room to room as if she has no weight, at all.

After folding the blanket in half with one hand, he lays it over the couch before shutting off the television. He keeps his hold on her, under her backside, but is able to move about without any sort of restriction, grabbing the empty mugs and putting them to the kitchen. Ichigo finishes his first floor duties by collecting their socks off of the back of the couch, tossing them in the laundry room and beginning the ascent to his room. The whole time, Rukia has been attached to and draped over his front; he has not minded one bit. Plus, her nose there always makes him happy; it lets him know that she is fully comfortable in his presence.

* * *

Once inside of his bedroom door, the boy turns around and locks it. Lightly pressing her back into the door, he threads one hand into her damp locks and the leaves the other around her waist. The motion causes her to raise her head from the crook of his neck and meet his eyes in curiosity.

Amber pierces deeply into violet, and he stands very still, for a few seconds. She doesn't seem to have any regrets about changing the direction of their relationship. "You know how much I love you, right?" He breathes his question against the quiet darkness of the room.

The moonlight comes through the window and fires across the room, onto the wall. The light splashes out and reflects against the two lone subjects. It allows them to see the grey and white definition of each other's stare. Rukia can match his voice with the slight level of worry in his eyes and a bit of uncertainty in his scowl. "This is **only** between you and me. There will be no one else; I promise you. From here out, this is our room and our bed. You will be the first and the last woman I sleep next to."

Tightening her legs around his waist, she can't help but smile at him. He is so different than all of the men she's known in Soul Society. He cares that she feels loved and appreciated. If she gains anymore adoration for her Fruit, her heart will pop out of her chest. Playing with the hair at Ichigo's nape, she expresses words that she had not spoken aloud, until tonight. "I love you so much, Ichigo."

Putting her nose at the base of his neck, she kisses her way up his throat. Her nostrils flare when she lets more of his aroma waft into her consciousness. Her kisses move from closed and chaste, to open and wet as she works her way from his clavicle, feeling his neck muscles tighten.

When she reaches his Adam's apple, he involuntarily lets his head go backward and his eyes snap closed. She finishes her work upward and decides to move left to right. She is encouraged by her progress as the male whimpers slightly and his hold tightens. She can feel his weight against her increase, but she continues on her quest. When Rukia sucks on the area of skin just below his ear, Ichigo lets go of a powerful sigh. Deeply, she wants him to know how much she enjoys being with him, touching him; loving him.

Allowing her teeth to slightly nip his skin, she elicits a breathy, deep and unbridled moan from her partner.

There is something empowering about making a large man, like him, lose control of the sounds that come from his mouth. The more noises he makes, the more she wants to hear.

Her lips on him are _soooo_ fantastic. He never knew that he could feel so good. When she softly bites him, Ichigo struggles to stop himself from moaning, but a few make it out into the open. It feels so good, he almost can't stand it. He lets his mind blank and process only feelings associated with what Rukia is doing to him. However…

_She can't have all of the fun, now, can she?_

Finally gaining some of his senses back, he tilts her head back and gives her another good stare. He tries his best to make her understand that his future with her is forever. Her eyes tell him that she understands the nature of their agreement. Even in the dark, the strength of the gaze is powerful. Turning his head to the right, he brings his lips to ghost over hers and he expresses the only thought that crosses his mind. "This was so worth the wait."

Pressing his lips to hers, he thrusts his tongue forward and gives Rukia a deep, sensual kiss. The absolute happiness that is calmly laid on his face doesn't change as their heads switch directions. The taste of her mouth is something that he will never forget. The way her small tongue fights with his for dominance and her desire to make sure that he is satisfied, wills him to press into her mouth even farther. Her kiss of fire is so powerful that it consumes his body. He can feel his heartbeat increase and his temperature rise. Her laboured breaths and small whimpers are music to his ears. He must not be doing too badly because if she gets fastened to him any tighter, he won't be able to breathe. Though, it would be a magnificent death. When he hears her high-pitched pleasured whimper combined with a hard-pressed nasal exhale, Ichigo quietly grunts and continues forcing her into the door.

Rukia cannot believe how hard she is locked with Ichigo. If her Nii-Sama heard, he'd be very disappointed. However, he's not here and she has waited her whole life to feel like this. Warm, loved, wanted, desired; the way he invades her mouth and wraps his tongue around hers makes her toes tingle. If the room gets any hotter, she'll be sweating. Involuntarily, her legs and arms grab on for more purchase against his body. Her entire form is enraptured by the ecstasy her mate evokes. The depth of his kiss causes her eyes to roll backward and the quiet hum of "Mmmm" leaves her. All brain activity has stopped; thinking has become an extraneous operation. Only the sense of touch remains…the other four have left the building.

The harder she pulls him, the harder he kisses her. Eventually, he rips his mouth from hers, attaches to her neck and begins to give her the same treatment, she gave him. Driving his body into her until there is nowhere else to go, the tip of his tongue ventures out to taste her skin and he is rewarded with soft moan. The hand that was in her hair begins to rub the outside of her thigh in a slow, circular and carnal rhythm, causing her body to writhe against him.

Rukia can hear Ichigo gasping for air and she loosens her grip on him. Evidently, that is not what he wants because as she loosens her grip, his pressure increases. Oddly, as he rubs her thigh with more pressure, she reflexively tightens her leg hold. It is like an unending pattern. He smoothes her thigh with power and sensuality. It is as if his hand cannot stop the motion. His hold on her waist briefly switches to her hair to allow him to direct her head by gently tugging her hair. The force of his weight adheres her to the door.

She would object to being led; if his lips weren't doing such a wonderful job.

Her pants and gasps are most exquisite; her skin is warm, soft and euphoric. When Ichigo's teeth scrape her earlobe, she sucks down an amazing breath of air and clutches to his hair tensely. He growls and his large hand grips her thigh tightly.

Rukia's unclasped leg begins to move in an up and down motion against Ichigo's backside. As he makes every effort to press himself against her, his grunts become more and more frequent with greater volume. She continues to convey her pleasure and he tries to provide her with more of it. _Gods, I cannot wait for the day that I can kiss you all over, freely. _He can barely breathe and does not care. His only objective is pleasing her…he is unable to process any other thought.

As soon as he sucks on the skin below her ear, a large sigh of "Ichigo" escapes her lips and he stops moving… immediately. The boy places his nose in the juncture of her neck and collects himself. Whimpers, he can handle; heavy breathing he can kind of zone out, if he has to; the lusty whisper of his name, he cannot ignore. It pushes blood through his body at a rate of speed that he cannot understand. When his name rolls off of her tongue with that much need, he can sense his sanity quickly dispersing. So much so, that he instantly wants to rip off her clothes, attach his lips to her skin and… and he cannot. He will not.

Leaving his head buried in her shoulder, they both still and catch their breath. Picking up his head to look at her in the eye, he smiles and whispers gently. The level of salaciousness he holds is very weighty and he is slightly shaking, but his love does get through as he pants his reasoning…he just can't trust himself. "You can't say my name like that until we get back, okay? You are the first and only girl I have ever wanted this with and I need to get a hold on my hormones better. I have almost three years of Chibi lust built up that I have to control. I really want this part of our lives to be…sacred…not just something we do." Though he is slightly embarrassed, he feels better seeing the issue in her eyes reflected back to him.

Rukia's eyes are dilated as well. He's right. They are both emotionally vulnerable; there is no real reason to hurry. "We don't have to rush into anything. We have a lot of time. I'll be home sooner than you think. I'll still love you, then; I always will. And," She rubs his cheeks with her fingers, "I, too, have some lust issues to deal with." Looking away, in bashful fashion, she concludes. "I have wanted you for a long time. I want you to want me the way that I want you."

With a dark chuckle, he leans to her ear. "Trust me, I definitely want you the way you want me and I will, even after this crazy shit is over."

The girl only proceeds to get redden and smiles. "Then, it will be like a long Christmas. We will approach each step like a small present. When we are comfortable, we will move on. This is new for me. I, too, only want to be with one person, Ichigo. When the point comes to give up everything, I have to know that you are ready to give up everything, in return. I need that type of trust and intimacy to be…permanent. I want you to be sure that I am, truly, the person you are in love with because," turning her eyes away for a second, she appends in a serious tone, "I can't date a lot of people. I have to find someone to marry or they will find someone for me. I know who I am in love with and want to be my husband, but I don't want you to feel obligated to something that you don't want. We should make love because our hearts want it more than our bodies do. " Her eyes come back to him with a slightly worried smile. "You are the only person I have ever been in love with."

He returns her smile, softly. "I want it to be you and only you. But, we suck at dealing with new emotions. Let's get used to this first so we don't fuck up. I want to marry you, Rukia; with a life and a family. I have waited for so long, that a few more weeks and months won't change anything. But if we don't give ourselves time to adjust, we will hurt each other and I don't want to loose the best thing that has ever happened to me; it would break my heart if you left me." This is the one time that he is going to try his damndest to be as patient as he can.

Hugging her tightly, he adds, "I already know that I am in love with you; enough to wait to make love to you."

She smiles from ear to ear. He is so damned perfect. The girl holds on to his neck, tightly. "It will work itself out. Besides, it will be a fun work in progress."

The boy laughs darkly, again. "Oh, Kurosaki-San. You have no idea."

Rukia giggles and whispers with the same tone to his ear, "Oh, I bet I do."

Ichigo is forced to laugh. "You'll be the death of me, Chibs."

Giving her a gentle kiss to the lips, he gingerly puts her down to her feet. Turning his back to her while grabbing her hand, he pulls her over to the bed and pulls down the covers. The boy motions, with his hand, for her to get in first. Her small body crawls across the bed to the wall and she sits formally, on her knees.

Ichigo eyes her in question. _Is she having second thoughts?_ "Rukia, if this bothers you, in anyway, just tell me. I'll understand."

A pale, petite face tilts upward with a small smile. "I like sleeping on the outside."

Ichigo smiles in return. Lying down, he grabs her waist; pulling her down to the bed, on her back. After her whispered yelp, a large hand presses between Rukia's shoulder blades and her body is drawn to him. Simultaneously, he rolls over so that she is nearest the door, but her front is facing him. "Happy now?"

Rukia snuggles down into his chest inhaling deeply. Exhaling slowly, she responds, "Never better. Now, pull the covers up. It's not July, you know."

Ichigo pulls the comforter over them, situates himself in the bed, and enjoys the feeling of Rukia next to him. Idly, he wraps his leg over hers and pulls her in, even tighter. "Gods, you're bossy."

She loves being cocooned inside his arms. The amalgamation of his scent, body heat and her full tummy, from the ridiculous amount of food he made her eat, is lulling her down into a solid sleep. She can barely keep her eyes open, now that her adrenaline has reduced. "Mmhmm. But, very comfortable. Ichigo?"

Looking down, he answers. "Yeah?"

This is wonderful. All of the shit she's been through has been worth it, to get to this. To know that the person you would sacrifice your existence for loves you and would give just as much…the gods have sincerely blessed her. She now has a reason for living, rather than excuses for existence. Tilting her head up, Rukia rests her lips on his before releasing her hold. "Good night, Berry. I love you."

_Sweet dreams, Love; you have given me mine._

Giving her one last kiss to the forehead, he responds, "I love you, too, Chibi. 'Night."

As he smells her hair, and feels her breathing in sleep, he muses on how much better this went; than he thought. _She actually loves me._ His arms involuntarily squeeze her. Maybe he can talk her into sleeping next to him tomorrow and every other night, hereafter. Besides, Kurosaki Rukia might as well get used to her bed.

A soft smile forms across his face. Who knew you could get the entire world shrunken down enough to sleep double, in a single bed?

He chuckles.

_Only if yours is five feet tall and ninety pounds. _

Constricting her in his embrace even tighter, he sighs in contentment. Oyaji won't even be able to get in their room, tomorrow. The door **and** window are locked. _Gotcha, Goat Face_. A smug smile erupts on his face.

_Their Room… _There will be **no** Chappy bedding!

Letting himself succumb to the alluring call of sleep, Ichigo allows his eyes close and his consciousness to fade. He takes in one more whiff of the smell that makes all wrongs right and processes his last thought.

'_Night, Love._

For the first night in two months, Ichigo dreamt.


	27. Personally, Perfectly Rational Pt 1

**(A/N) All I can say is that work is very tough. I apologize. I promise you, that I really make every effort to work on this in any spare moments…well, sans sleeping. The next chapter will be out in seven days, on time. It is very near completion.**

**My husband graduates with his Master's degree this upcoming weekend! Yay for him! Although, he isn't nearly as giddy as I was when I got mine done. So, I am giddy for him ^_^**

**This chapter is part one of two regarding their first Saturday as a self acknowledged couple. It is sad, serious and funny. But, of course, it is sweet. **

**There is Rukia and Ichigo, Rukia and the Twins and a fun special guest. Rukia and Ichigo are comfortable with certain aspects of their relationship, already. However, there are others that they are afraid to broach. Just like most new relationships, it's weird, yet comfortable. Each couple finds their perfection and makes decisions that seem irrational to the outside. Ichigo and Rukia are finding theirs.**

**Thank you for all of you who review. Some of you are faithful reviewers and I am so very, very appreciative. That is what really keeps me going when I am so tired I just want to sleep. Your feedback is my incentive. **

**Thank you to: Rukia's Reflection, darklover, Eilyn, HmmmLOVE, Bankai guy, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, KatLady13, LeyCoo, okami11235, Iceflame55, novicestar, ChAoS-iN-oRdEr, 09ice, OPrincess ShinigamiO, s41k1, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, hitsugayatoshirou1220, Poofa, SilverStella, amputated-heart, Thunder Claw03, DarkRukia21, BlueEyedBabyy, ichiruki88, LonelyInGorgeousIchigo, ange3noo, and soulalight.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me inspiration. I enjoyed replying to you and hearing your thoughts. Thanks for hanging with me.**

**Thank you for the alerts and favourites as well. I would really like to hear from you!**

**On with the chapter ^_^.**

**I Neither own Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 27- Personally, Perfectly Rational Pt 1

The red numbers of an alarm clock change from thirty-nine to forty. Two large violet eyes watch the increment as it occurs. Time inches from the three o'clock hour to the four o'clock hour. The temporal length of existence does move quickly when you have impending actions on their way. She has had the last sixty minutes to think about that.

A small pale hand gently rakes through orange locks. The owner of the short and spiky hair is snoring softly in her chest. Their arms wrapped around her waist and their leg around her thigh, while one of her arms is cradling their head. The small hand stills briefly in its motion. Its owner leans forward and presses her lips to the soft orange mane in front of her. Inhaling the warm scent emitting from the crown of his head, the girl wishes that moments like these could continue into eternity. The contact between them is warm and trusting; she will miss this, soon. Why can't every morning be this way? Why can't every moment feel like this?

In the next few hours, Rukia will wake Ichigo to talk about what is to come. She feels he should know, and has a claim in knowing, exactly what is going to take place. He should be allowed to ask his questions and respond to them in a way that makes most sense to him. She is sure that he will be unhappy; even angry. However, he is right in whatever he feels. Feelings are not rational. They are the prompts of the heart that will the body into action to correct a painful situation or to repeat a joyous one. The most difficult part will be her understanding and watching his pain with no way to mitigate it.

Until then, she will comfort him in his sleep and hope that his dreams are enough to sustain him through the rough oncoming day. She knows how upset he gets and she is not disappointed in him. She is disappointed that it has to be this way. Then again, some good will come out of it, she supposes. After all, even though yesterday was miserable, she understood the love that is bestowed upon her by her Nii-Sama and by the sweet boy in front of her.

Rukia smiles. He really is a sweet boy. There is no doubt in her mind that Ichigo does, in fact, love her. She has never been one to throw those types of words around and neither has he. Love is a powerful emotion. It makes us do good and bad things; it is an intense feeling that carries hate on its opposite side. Rukia can admit it because, at this point, she hates Aizen for hurting the one she loves. If she could make it so, that son of a bitch's soul would never be reborn. That type of evil, the world does not need; the type of good she holds in her arms, the world does not deserve as a sacrifice.

In her wildest imagination, she would have never believed that Ichigo carried that dense of a lust and love for her. Yes, he is an emotional person, in his own way, and she knew that he cared about her; for her. But she would have never thought that he could speak of its depth. He really has grown up, in all ways. Her Berry is still a sweet and relatively innocent boy, but he is also a mature, thoughtful, caring and sexy man. She inwardly chuckles. He really is quite the catch. Rukia feels lucky. _He thinks that I am, too._

Rukia looks forward to many years of kisses and hugs…and ear pullings, belly button pokes and playful scowls. Her chuckle is deep and quiet. Kurosaki Ichigo really does feed all facets of her soul.

He thinks that he wants her to be his wife. He may change his mind when she tells him how much time he will have to spend with Bya-Nii. Hell, Bya-Nii may change his mind when he realizes how much time he has to spend with Ichigo. Her laugh is light. She does not believe that Berry will change his mind; she sure as hell isn't changing hers.

_Kurosaki-San_…Berry is a dolt. He is certainly in a hurry to get that name on her, isn't he? He may want to think that through. He isn't the most patient person, but he doesn't usually jump into things like that without giving them careful consideration. In matters regarding emotions, he is rarely careless. No matter. Men here don't get married until they are, usually, in their twenties. He will probably want a few years to let it marinade in his brain. He just wants her to know that she can't be with anyone else. She gets that and it is okay. He is seventeen, now. Five or ten years are nothing in the grand schema. As long as they are together, she could care less.

She is content to hold Ichigo forever, since she knows that he only wants her to hold him. Only her demise will keep her from returning to this place, this room, this house; this love…this sweet, boyish man.

She buries her nose in the soft hair and her eyes begin to sting. Damn, she is going to be lonely without him. She wishes that she didn't have to leave him; ever. Two tears run down her nose and join into one large drop at the end of it. This hurts and it is unfair. But for all things, there is a price to pay and there is no expense that she will spare to be with Ichigo.

Pressing another kiss to his head, she resumes her diligent combing through his wild hair.

_I will be home as soon as I can, Love. Have faith in me._

* * *

_Gods, I love her smell._

Two wide, ochre eyes blink rapidly, for a few seconds, then still to a squint. A slumber fogged mind fights its way into coherence. The tasks are difficult to achieve; especially in such a comfortable position with such a relaxing motion going on, through his hair. Small nails lightly graze the scalp in rhythmic fashion, only pausing for soft kisses. He could not be happier. This is what life should be like; always.

He wants for nothing. This is what he has dreamed of, for quite some time. He is in a place where his emotions are safe and there is someone to guard his heart against all threats; the sun that shines through all rain. He needs that and she provides it. She really is the perfect girl for him. However, he can tell that her world is not perfect.

Rukia is awake…something is wrong. Yes, she is an early riser, that much is true. But, for her to be awake this early, means she is fretting. He feels something wet meet his scalp. Chibi is crying.

He raises his right hand and begins running his fingers through her hair. Pressing his lips to the area dead center between her clavicle and the start of her modest valley, he squeezes her waist and whispers against her skin, "Hey."

The girl closes her eyes tightly. She did not mean to wake him. Calming her voice, she answers in the same slight tone, "Hey."

He doesn't like how this is shaping up, already. She is fully coherent so she has been awake for at least a half an hour. "How long you been awake?"

A small chin points downward and attempts to smile. "For a little while."

Ichigo tilts his head backward to look up at her. Though it is still dark, he can see her face. He goes from sleepy curiosity to a concerned, soft scowl. The outside corners of his eyes point downward. She does not have to hide her feelings from him nor does he want her to. "Don't do that, Midgie; don't pretend that you're okay."

Pulling her head down slightly, he kisses each cheek, and can taste the salt of her tears. When he detaches enough to gaze at her straight on, he goes back to playing with her hair. "What's wrong, Rukia? I will do what I can to make it better."

Honestly, he will. The boy will do whatever she needs to feel more at ease. He does not like to see her worry and she has to eat and sleep well. He doesn't want her depleted with what they have coming up. Rukia must be in top form so that she can win her fights; and come back home.

Rukia silently and quickly shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk about it, yet. She didn't think that she would still be this raw after so many hours. Evidently, she has underestimated the depth of her despair. She can already tell that she is going to be a mess, this week. Her chin begins to tremble and tears start to stream steadily down her face. Her eyes involuntarily squeeze shut.

She fought so hard to get back to him. She put everything she had into coming back to him and it has been the best two months, ever. Last night made everything in life the best that it could be. To turn away from it, almost makes her nauseated. Though she believes that she will be back, the fear never goes away. In fact, it just grows. She knows that it is irrational, but she cannot stop herself.

A light sob leaves her mouth and she covers it. The proud girl does not want to break down in front of him. She has got to be strong because he is probably in the same shape. At least he is holding it together.

Ichigo abruptly moves up in the bed, pulls her down to his chest tightly and softly rubs her back. Pressing his lips to her head, he leaves them there. She is stressed to the maximum point and is almost unable to take it anymore; which worries the boy, terribly.

Rukia spends so much time putting up a good front for him, in times like these, that she forgets that she has a heart, too. All of the other times, they just separated for a while until they could control themselves. He is grateful that they can be together, this time around. Ichigo is going to console her; something is hurting her very badly.

The boy whispers to her hoarsely. "Chibi? What's the matter?" When her body jerks in his arms as she does her best to hold her sob inside, he squeezes her with force as if it will stop any further actions of that type. She is really upset. "Oh, no, love. Tell me what it is." If this is what he thinks it is, for this alone, Aizen is going to die. Seeing her like this is all that he can stand.

Rukia is trying like hell to control herself. But the harder she tries the harder she cries. She takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and her exhale is so shaky, that the boy wraps his leg around her hip, again, pulling her as closely to him as possible.

She can't speak and he won't make her. To have her attempt to do so would be cruel and degrading. He knows her pride is hurt by him even seeing it and understands that. He refuses to damage her further. The fact that she is comfortable enough to let him hold her, he is thankful for.

Keeping is voice in an amalgamation between soft and a whisper, he asks, "Is this about Aizen?"

Rukia shakes her head in his chest. Her sobbing is not as strong and her nerves are calming down, some. Now, if she can get her depression under control, she'll be good. Everything just built up from the last couple of days. Ichigo was right; they suck with emotions. She is glad that he is not demanding that she speaks to him.

He hopes that it she not second guessing the changes between them prior to coming back. Rukia is very practical. She usually does not like large changes prior to another major issue. She likes to wait until that type of thing is finished before she moves forward. Ichigo really doesn't want to regress for the next two months. However, he is going to narrow down what is bothering her so he can figure out how to soothe her. His whisper is hesitant, but he has to ask. "I-is it about us?"

The girl nods, but wraps her arms around his waist so that he knows that it isn't because she regrets what is between them. The way he asked the question tells her that he thinks that she isn't okay with what they now have. Nothing could be farther from the truth and he doesn't deserve to feel as if it is.

Ichigo is relieved that it isn't that she wants space, already. That being said, he now believes he knows what it is. While part of his heart swells at the understanding that she feels as sick about this as he does, the other…simply aches for her. Softly stroking her hair and resting his cheek on her head he asks, "Is it because we have to separate?"

The small girl nods quickly and hugs him tightly. She feels terrible for dropping this on him. He's got enough to deal with. Nevertheless, she doesn't want him leave.

The boy sighs. Rukia isn't ready to talk about this today and, really, neither is he. "Hey, let's not go into this, today, okay? I have an idea."

He backs up lifts her face to look at him and he smiles softly. "I want to spend today, our first day together, without thinking about anything but us. I want our first day to be about bickering, dumb jokes, hand holding and getting in as many hugs and kisses as I can."

After a soft kiss to her lips, he appends, "Today will be about beginnings, not endings. There is no end to you and me, Rukia. I know there are few things that are forever; but we are. Don't think about how much we are going to hurt. Let's think about how we are going to spend our week together. I, for one, plan to spend as much time as I can being next to you and planning our life. This Saturday, my wife and I will have a perfect day."

He watches her face begin to attempt a smile, after a hard sniffle. His laugh is light but deep as his thumbs wipe her cheeks. "It is a good thing that your nose is stuffed, Midget. I just talked a lot and I am for sure that I have morning breath." After running his tongue against the roof of his mouth twice, he adds, "I can taste it. Why the hell isn't yours bad?"

Rukia chuckles with a water logged and congested voice, "I usually sleep with a mint leaf in my mouth." She sticks out her tongue with the crumpled green herb on top and retracts it. "I got up to get one when I went to the bathroom. I can't stand the taste of morning breath."

Ichigo laughs in a light series of snorts from his nose. "As retentive as you are, I am surprised that you don't brush your teeth every time you go to the bathroom, at night."

The girl is unsure of whether to frown or to smile, and it is evident on her face. "I used to, before Nii-Sama told me of the trick." As soon as the words leave her mouth, she begins to lightly snigger. She has set herself up. Ichigo is going to move in for the kill and she deserves it. She would come at her, too, if the roles were reversed.

Ichigo, watching her face, begins to snigger with her. She knows what is coming and she is simply fucked. Very seldomly does Chibs leave herself open. And when she does? Oooooh, victory is sooooo sweet.

While speaking, he struggles to hold in his laughter enough to be intelligible. "You actually used to brush your teeth, every time you went to pee, at night. Really." Some hard but quiet chuckles escape him, but he reins it in to continue. With a struggling and sniggering effect, he points his nose in the air and speaks with Byakuya's inflection. "So, to alleviate such a nuisance in your slumber, and to use your nocturnal respite more effectively, you utilize the leaves."

They are both giggling pretty hard. Rukia is suffering in her laughter because she can't breathe through her nose. Her giggle is deep, stuffed, and a bit runny, but she can't stop. That is almost exactly how the conversation went on. Ichigo does a spot on Bya-Nii impersonation. It is hella funny. She is trying so hard not to bust out laughing, that her eyes are now tearing for a different reason.

Ichigo's body is shaking from trying to hold in his laughter. He is going to keep sticking her with this. She deserves it for all of the verbal wins she gets. He is totally enjoying himself; and she is, too. Midgie is no longer crying and that makes him feel good. "It is neither tasteful nor proper for a Kuchiki to be afflicted with halitosis."

Rukia attempts to snort though her stuffed nose and he begins to really laugh with her. He finds it ironic that people think that they frown all of the time. More often than not, he and she laugh when they are alone.

They take a thirty second break to control themselves. When the boy believes he can move on, only wearing a smile while biting his lips, he holds his breath to slow his diaphragm. Letting out a shaky breath of air…the sniggering is back. He decides to go ahead and ask the question between his laughter because he is sure that the answer is going to make him damn near piss his pants in humor.

"So, Chibs, let me ask you. How in the fuck does a conversation like that, ever get started? Wait, I know." He clears his throat and assumes the snobby tone, still displaying his mirth. "Rukia, do you suffer from a disturbing taste in your mouth when you are sleeping? "

She shakes her head. Rukia is fighting to keep from a full blown laugh. By the end of her recollection, she loses her battle. "No, you asshole. He gave me a leaf to settle my stomach after a dinner party. He said that the staff had mentioned how much toothpaste I went through. He is the same way. He found this to be most useful against sleep induced halit-damn you!" She tilts her head down from his hands and buries her nose in his chest to muffle the sounds from her mouth. It is difficult to conceal a laugh this hard, making minimal noise.

Ichigo positions his nose and mouth between Rukia's head and the pillow. It amplifies the sound in her ear, even though the volume is extremely low. He grips her shoulders tightly and tightens his leg around her.

_Holy shit are those two alike._ When his mind assembles a visual of the scene, he buries his head further and shakes with power. He is working his hardest to stifle the sound, but he cannot stop himself from laughing. This is too damned funny.

When she points her sight back to his face, she can only see his jaw and swiftly moving Adam's apple. That damned Berry is laughing his ass off at her and Bya-Nii. Poking him in the chest with her index finger she says, "Don't make me beat you." Her smile is from ear to ear.

Sniffling himself from the tears that rolled down his face, he turns to her and replies after a merry sigh, "You do that anyway. I might as well enjoy the reason. And, you can't pick on me for doing the same thing."

His bedmate wipes his face with her fingertips. "Savour the flavour, Berry. I'll getcha before the end of the day." Her smile is both sweet and silly.

Ichigo simply stares at her for a few seconds with his goofiness fully intact. "I'm counting on it." He is relieved that she is in a much better mood.

Though she is worried, he is right. She won't let it get the best of her, today. She will do her best to keep him happy. "Don't you worry. You won't be disappointed."

The couple locks eyes silently for a few moments, with knowing smiles. This is why they fight so hard to stay together.

Lightly shaking his head while holding his expression with the sole modification of softening his eyes, he speaks lowly. "I never am, Rukia, I never am."

Two slender arms reach up around his neck and pull his face to hers. She closes the distance between their lips, and holds them there for two to three seconds.

Ichigo instantly goes from surprised to closed eyes. The boy does believe that she is getting into the spirit of things…and he likes where she's going with this day. He begins to slowly move his lips and his hands migrate from her shoulders to her waist. The corners of his lips move upward. Rukia is being playful. She has made up her mind to have a good day.

This is going to be a good one. She is lightly nibbling his lips with hers and sucking one in, every so often wearing a jovial expression. She is going to enjoy _**them**_ today. Aizen will not take away her happiness for another twenty-four hours. To hell with it.

Bumping his nose with hers, his head rocks backward and recoils. He is met square on for a brief kiss and she backs her head up. When her violet orbs open to his, she whispers, "Today is our day."

Complete with a childish smile, Ichigo pulls the covers up and gets them snuggled down. They still have about four more hours to sleep, left. They don't have to get up until around nine. Holding her to him, he lightly detangles her hair for a few seconds and stills his arms around her shoulders. Breathing into her ear, he answers, "That's my line."

* * *

How does one go about suggesting birth control to a girl like Rukia? Isshin paces his office.

He knew that the boy waited up for her and that Ichigo looked more sad than angry, all evening. He was waiting up to either commiserate or apologize. Rukia didn't come in and ignore him or yell at him. In fact, they talked with the bathroom door ajar. Isshin didn't hear the words; he could tell by the acoustic quality.

All he knows is that her closet door did not close, last night. Isshin's and Rukia's restroom times are, weirdly, in synch. When the door slides along the tracks, he can hear it. He usually wakes up after her. Not once, did he hear the wood grind across the metal. They slept in the same bed.

He checked. He saw them through the window and decided not to bust in, this morning. They were sleeping peacefully. Ichigo was holding Rukia like he was afraid to let her go. The man decided to give the kids a break.

Now, he does not believe that they did anything too crazy. They are conservative. Those two might have just consoled each other and done nothing else. But if they didn't at least get in their first kiss, he'll be disappointed.

He is glad that they aren't the type that would go too far too quickly. Knowing them, no one's hands went anywhere they shouldn't. Ichigo is a gentleman when it comes to her, even if he sounds like a heathen. But he better have kissed her. The man chuckles. If the boy didn't pull that off, a father will be disowning his son.

Nonetheless, the subject has to be approached. He doesn't want to disrespect her or imply something. He knows that Rukia is not a promiscuous girl and he wants her to know that he holds her in extremely high regard as an honourable person; as his daughter. The problem is, if he doesn't go into this topic, he isn't doing his job as a parent. Actually, this topic should be approached with both of them.

He wants them to do the right thing and wait as long as possible. Yet, he knows that things happen and he doesn't want them having his grandbaby too early. And, he wants Ichigo to acknowledge that he is also on the hook if Rukia should become pregnant. They should walk into this with both eyes open.

There is no doubt that they would make it work. He also believes that they will take their time getting to the inevitable. They are very rational kids.

Isshin sighs. Love is not rational. Today, he will let them be in love. Tomorrow, he will talk about stuff he doesn't really want to discuss- with the girl, especially.

He gathers a few things and decides to make his early appointments house calls to create some space for the kids, today. They need a happy day since yesterday was such shit and tomorrow will be, too.

Even with situations like this, being a father is the best job he has ever had.

* * *

Ichigo pads down the stairs in his socks and black, drawstring-waist, knit pants. Rukia is in the bathroom, the twins are at the table, Oyaji… Where is his father?

The joker didn't even try to break in, this morning. What is that about? It's not that he is unhappy about not being driven crazy in the morning. That was the best night of sleep he has had in so long, he can't even remember. He got to dream, hold Chibs, kiss Chibs, and wake up in her arms. Pluses on all sides.

Scratching his belly through his two long-sleeved black t-shirts, he can't help but muse.

Still, it's just…_weird._

DING DONG!

Who in the hell is it, this early? At ten AM on a Saturday, most people are either in bed or just getting around to their routines.

Opening the door, Ichigo is met by a man in the most chipper of moods…donning a striped hat…a green striped hat.

"Kurosaki-San! How are you this fine morning?" The man's fan is going quite fast with Jinta and Tessai in tow.

The boy looks out to the others, who are carrying a very large box. Several other large boxes are stacked inside the van. Getta-Boshi, is carrying a…_Is that a Chappy laptop bag?_ Did Rukia go behind his back and ask Bya-Snot for a laptop? And, what is in the boxes?

Asking with a cocked brow and smidge of irritation, he asks, "Hey, Urahara-San. What is all of this?" He nods at the other two males, who return the gesture.

Lifting his hat up, displaying his blonde locks for only a few seconds, he lowers his hat and replies, "Ah! These are presents for Rukia-Chan from Bya-Kun. He wanted them delivered before noon with a bonus if delivered by eleven. I am here at ten fifteen! Imagine that!"

Passing the bag to Ichigo and pushing his way in, Kisuke waves the other two men in.

"Hey! Do you think you could ask?" Ichigo is righting himself after being pushed backward. "I almost dropped this damned bag!"

Fanning himself furiously, and hiding his face, the man answers, "Oh! My apologies Kurosaki-San! For a second there, I thought I saw some resolve building and I don't have time for a pissing match between you and Bya-Kun."

Ichigo scowls fiercely. Of course he has the right to be pissed off. Byakuya just sent Rukia a shitload of expensive stuff. One of which, is an item he did not want her to have. They have to learn to share. And the others are probably clothes and shoes. Seriously? A few things he can see. But this is a damned wardrobe box followed by…three coat boxes? What the fuck?

Once the last box is set to the ground with two grunts, the blonde man turns to the orange-haired boy and states, "There we are! All delivered! Please sign here!" Shoving the board in Ichigo's face, the boy is left with no choice but to sign.

The three men go towards the door. Jinta and Tessai go down the steps and the shop owner lags behind. "So, I expect to see you for training next week and the week after."

Ichigo nods. "Ah. Me and Rukia will be over every night this week except for Friday, Saturday and Sunday. The following week, I will be over every night and all day on the weekends."

Tilting his hat forward, he nods as well. "Excellent. I look forward to seeing you." The man then turns and sticks out his hand.

The younger man raises a brow in curiosity. "What?"

Kisuke asks with his mouth fully covered. "You know, it is rude not to tip service workers."

Growling, the boy extracts a few bills from his wallet and places them in the man's hand.

Folding the cash and bowing, the Shoten owner spills excitedly, "You are a gentleman and a scholar! Such wonderful upbringing! Please call again!"

SLAM!

"RUKIA!"

* * *

Two small bare feet come running down the stairs. Rukia is wearing flowing grey lounge pants with an older sweater of Karin's. The black v-neck fits snugly, but is not skin tight. A white v-neck t-shirt underneath the sweater, keeps the girl's modesty intact and adds another white layer around her hips.

Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail that swings wildly with her movement. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she scowls, folds her arms across her chest and answers loudly, "What!"

When the equally scowling boy holds up the silver bag, the girl's face morphs, instantly. Her eyebrows go up in the air and her lips make a small circle. "Oh…" Maybe she should have told him about that, first.

"Rukia, I thought we were going to share mine. Care to explain this?" This really does piss him off. She could have waited. What is she going to do? Every time he gives her an answer she doesn't like, she's going to run to Byakuya?

Rukia sighs. "Ichigo, I wanted to have a computer that I could use whenever I wanted to. I don't want to have to wait for you to finish and I should be able to download Chappy themes, if I want."

He puts the bag down and mirrors her posture. "Is it always about what you want? Does it kill you that much to wait behind me? Why didn't you say so? I would have let you go first!"

She leans forward at the waist. This is so stupid. What is his problem? "That isn't right! It is your computer. You should be able to go first!"

What is she talking about? "It is our computer! We share it! If something about it was making you unhappy, why didn't you just say so?"

Rukia straightens. "If that was the case, then you would let me download Chappy. If it was ours, you wouldn't be able to tell me what I cannot put on there. I kept that problem as no secret."

_Dammit, she is right_. But that isn't the point! "So when you got mad, you asked Byakuya. Of course, he gave it to you. Wow, and you got like a whole new wardrobe!" His excitement is sarcastic and angry.

Rukia takes her index finger and pokes him in the chest. "Oh, shut the hell up! Just because I asked for a laptop and he bought me a few things, I am a bad person? For your information, I didn't ask for the clothes. As for the laptop, I discussed buying one with you and you vetoed the idea!" Is it that he didn't want her to have it at all, or is it because it didn't come from him?

He attempts to grab her finger, but misses by centimeters. He settles for bending down to her face. "Fine! Why discuss anything? Why don't we just ask Byakuya and you can be happy?"

What the hell is wrong with him? Grabbing his ear, she pulls him up the steps. "OWWWW!"

"Shut up, Berry! I am sick of this shit." Stopping half way up, she tells the twins, "Your brother and I will be back in ten. By then, he should be ready to eat. We'll look at the clothes after breakfast."

Both younger girls nod.

"Why is Onii-Chan so mad about Ruki-Nee's ani buying her gifts?" Yuzu asks looking over her shoulder at the boxes while stirring the eggs.

Karin snorts and opens the sports section. "Ichi-Nii's just mad that that it didn't come from him. Don't worry; he's just a possessive alpha male. He's trying to make sure no other cave man takes away his woman."

* * *

"Alright, Ichigo, what is your deal?" A deep alto rests after the question; she taps her bare foot on the floor. Her arms are back to their position over her chest.

The object of subjection is rubbing his sore appendage while sitting on the bed with the other hand pressed to the item for support. "What do you mean? The fact that you blatantly went outside of our agreement or the fact that your rich brother drops off super expensive clothes? We can't pay for shit like that, anytime we want to, Rukia!" Something about this bothers him deeply. Ichigo doesn't want Byakuya doing this all of the time because the boy can't afford to, yet. What if that makes her unhappy?

"Dumbass, I can kinda get why you are mad about the laptop. But the clothing is asinine. You and I both know that I need new clothes. I am growing out of the ones I have. Even my jeans from two months ago are getting pretty snug. Who gives a shit?" What is the real problem?

Pointing to himself, he retorts, "I give a shit! I have been saving money for that! We were going to buy you some new clothes when you…" Ichigo's desire to argue leaves him. She is going to be gone for a while. This isn't worth the argument and really, she does need new clothes. He has managed to remind himself of a vow to not start any serious fights with her. Even if this does burn his pride to death, it isn't fair to make it her fault that she likes nice things. He does, too.

His tone drops dramatically. "When you get back. I was going to buy you some new clothes when you got back." Pointing his head to the floor, he adds in a defeated voice and begins fidgeting with his fingers, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they are very nice. You and the twins should go look at them. We'll talk about it later."

Rukia tilts her head to the side. He is really upset by something. Bringing herself directly in front of him, she pulls his head upwards. When his eyes eventually meet hers, she straddles and sits on his legs with hers hanging over the side.

Searching his eyes for a few seconds, she softly kisses his lips and asks in a like voice, "Why don't you want Bya-Nii to send me things?"

His eyes go back downward and she bends her head to meet his eyes. "Tell me what bothers you."

"Rukia, I can't give you all of that stuff, right now. When I can, I promise that you will have it. I just feel like…you'll be unhappy if I can't. When you are in Soul Society for two months, you will have all kinds of really nice things and you will come back to an ordinary life. I almost feel like what I am asking of you is not fair." He feels terrible for telling her this. None of it is her fault.

The girl smiles sweetly. "Ichigo, it is not the things that make me happy. Of course, I like material things; who doesn't? Yet, that is not what I care most about. Just because he sends things does not mean that I want that all of the time. That is how he displays his affection. Always remember that all of the items downstairs can burn, for all I care."

Pulling his arms around her midsection and reaching around his neck, she whispers in his ear. "All I want is you."

Two lips press to her cheek at the same time two large hands press on her back bringing her closer to the boy.

There is nothing to say. Ichigo knows that he is lucky. He will prove it to her, this evening, if it kills him.

* * *

"AAAAGH!" Dark eye lashes feel like they are being ripped out by the root.

A soft face frowns. "Karin! It is not killing you to have your eyelashes curled and you promised to let me make your face over for the last three weeks. If it hadn't been for Ruki-Nee, I would have not found you, today either!" Yuzu's hands are now on her hips.

Karin's right hand is over its same side eye. "That hurts! My eyelashes weren't meant to be bent like that!" Pointing her finger over to the oldest girl who is lying on Yuzu's bed, pretending to read a manga, she adds, "You sold me out!"

Rukia's has one leg bent with her foot flat on the mattress. Her opposite leg is crossed over it and swinging. Her face is hidden behind the magazine with a devious smile. This is good for Rin. She has to know how to be a girl, when it is required. Secondly, it is enjoyable watching her be primped. This is one those going away gifts she's giving herself. _Don't see it that way._ This is a memory she wants to take with her.

The older girl had seen Karin on her way out of the back door. She was trying to sneak out with Ichigo. He wanted to go out and about without Rukia and the girl was fine with that. They need their time alone when this kind of thing exists. He'll be back, soon. Karin, however, wanted to evade Zu. Oh, and today is not the day.

Rukia called Karin's name, gaining Yuzu's attention. Then, the junior girl was trapped. Berry gets his alone time, Zu gets her make up subject and Rukia gets her entertainment. See? Everyone gets what they want. Well, except Karin.

Taking a deep breath to control her laughter and speaking evenly from behind the paper, Rukia simply states, "Sometimes, you have to take one for the team."

Rukia turns sideways as a pillow comes her way. She knows Karin is going to want to wrestle and headlock her in a few. So, she might as well make it worth her time.

"OWWW!" Karin feels an object hit her head.

"Stop whining so much. Ruki-Nee lets me do this to her all of the time. In fact, Onii-Chan asked me to do her hair and makeup, tonight.

Said girl looks up from her magazine with an extremely confused expression. "Huh?"

Karin's brown eyes move from Rukia to Yuzu. Zu is completely oblivious. Ruki is equally as so. What planet are these two on?

"Yeah. He told me to have you ready by seven and that you two will not be eating at home." The lighter hair girl speaks while nodding.

Rukia continues to blink. "We're going somewhere?"

"Okay, queens of the obvious. Ichi-Nii is taking Ruki-Nee on a date. He's too big of a chicken shit to ask you out, so he's having Zu just get you ready for one. Why am I the only one who gets anything around here?" Karin is rubbing her temples.

Yuzu continues to blink.

A small girl sits up and folds her legs to put her feet under the opposite thigh. Waving her hands, she offers, "N-no, it isn't like that. He just wants to surprise me and I owe him to participate in any activity he wants at anytime, due to a bet I lost. So, he's just being his usual pushy self." Rukia doesn't want to get into the parameters of her and Ichigo, yet. Even she and he haven't really talked about what they are. She doesn't want to confuse the twins until she has a better grip.

The other dark haired girl cocks a brow. "You can come off of it. I know that Ichi-Nii loves you. Even if my twin has no idea." When two dark heads of hair turn to the side, they see Yuzu…blinking.

This is a…what does Onii-Chan call that? A WTF moment? It all makes sense. She has always thought that her brother really cared about Ruki-Nee. He follows her everywhere, is very heartbroken when she leaves, gets possessive and stares at her…often.

She has often hoped that he would marry Rukia. Yuzu, and Karin too, for that matter, really love Ruki-Nee. She is their sister and she spends her time with them to talk, do things, play games, and laugh.

But what really has her stuck on stupid is the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo is making an effort to date! Yuzu inwardly gasps. He stares at her bum! Holy crap! Her brother is interested in a girl! How wonderful!

The other two girls turn to each other and resume the conversation. "Karin! You are making too much of this. I'll just go shower so that Yuzu can be done early." When two pale arms go down to push herself off of the bed, Rukia is stopped by Karin's voice.

In a tone so soft, that Rukia can't believe it, Karin implores her. "Please, stop for a minute Ruki-Nee. Just listen." Her eyes that were once pointed to the ground raise themselves to ones of violet.

Rukia lowers her body back to the mattress and folds her hands in her lap. Whatever Karin needs to say is from the heart and should be heard. Much like Rukia, the junior is not one to open it often.

"Ruki-Nee, I know how much Ichi-Nii loves you. For the two years you were gone, he wasn't even alive. Please don't hurt him. I know that you love him too. I-I…and I think I speak for Zu…we want you as our Nee-San…always. I know I didn't like you, in the beginning, but I don't want you to leave. I know Ichi-Nii and Oyaji feel the same way. I like seeing my brother happy. Don't leave us, again."

Rukia sighs, she didn't want to get into this today, but she will have to so she doesn't end up lying to them and betraying their trust. Both girls are blinking at her and Yuzu is tearing up. Softly, she answers, "Come here, both of you."

Both girls crawl into Yuzu's bed on either side of Rukia. She wraps her arms around their shoulders and both heads fall on each of her shoulders. When they both are settled, Rukia begins her story. "I need you guys to listen to me, okay? Just listen. Wait until the end. Can you do that?"

The twins nod, but are sure that they are going to hear something bad. Yuzu wraps her arms around Rukia's waist.

The senior girl knew this would be hard because she and the twins are so close. She loves them dearly and would never want them hurt. "A week from Monday, I have to go back to Soul Society for the next couple of months." She feels both girls stiffen. "Hey. I said to listen to the rest. Don't get Ichi on me." She feels them relax.

"The same damned asshole is out that your brother captured. We have to kill him, this time. I leave next Monday. Your brother will come to join me the next week. When all of the bad guys are taken care of, Berry will be back." Rukia wants them to have no fear about Ichigo first and foremost. They should not feel uneasy about that point. He is their blood; their family.

Karin's arms are just above her sister's around the older girl's mid section. "What about you? When will you be back?" Yuzu squeezes Rukia waist harder in response to her sister's question.

Taking yet, another deep breath, she answers, "I will be back in no more than two and a half months. But when I do, I will be here until Ichigo is either ready to leave or ready for me to leave. You just have to keep his spirits up until I get back. Remind him that I **will** be back. Remind yourselves as well."

Once in a while, she forgets that these are just girls. As tough and smart as they are, they are still very young ladies. Pressing a kiss to each girl's crown, she continues, "You are my imouto-sans. I will come back to you. I would not miss watching you grow up for the world. I love you, Rin and Zu. I will be home. I give you my word."

Karin squeezes Rukia very hard. She has not had a close relationship with a woman in a long time. She and the shorter girl became more than good friends. Rukia is someone she looks up to and enjoys playing and fighting with. She is her older sister and knows that Rukia would protect her with everything she has.

Yuzu is very sad. She had really, genuinely missed Rukia when she was gone. For the short time they spent together, she was so great to be around. Everyone around her was either goofy or sarcastic and dark.

Ruki-Nee could be that way, but she also helped to reflect some light back. She likes to play in the kitchen, watch Chappy and be silly. She's thoughtful and kind and keeps Onii-Chan happy. She's a girly girl in some ways. Yuzu doesn't feel so different when Ruki is here.

The girl begins to tear. She will miss her. But what about Karin's question? "What about Onii-Chan? Do you love him?"

She might as well tell them the truth. "Yes, I do. I will do all that I can to stay with him and make him happy. I will do my best not to hurt him." Rukia continues to rub their shoulders.

Indicative of their weird ability to sense the other's feelings, the twin girls meet eyes and smile. They have some work to do. _We're keeping Ruki-Nee._

Karin's voice mumbles, "Don't be dumb. Of course you'll be back. Zu, shouldn't you be getting Ruki-Nee ready for her date? You only have two and half hours."

Said girl lifts her head and smiles brightly. "Yes!"

Rukia's head snaps up and her eyes are wide. _No, she didn't!_ "Wait. I still need to take a shower. You can work on Karin." The petite girl doesn't want a hair style that is too intricate or too much makeup.

Karin has extricated herself and is in her own bed. Her smile is that of the Cheshire cat.

"No, no. No time, Ruki-Nee. You can take a shower after we get your outfit ready. I saw some things in the gifts from your brother that I think will be perfect! You're going to marry Onii-Chan! Oh! We have to make your hair curly. Onii-Chan likes big soft curls on you. He said so. Oh! And pale green eye shadow!" Yuzu prattles on while dragging Rukia off of the bed.

On the way out of the door, the younger girl adds, "We should look at your under garments. We need something that will show off your assets. He stares at your backside a lot."

From the top of the stairs, Rukia hears Karin's loud cackle. She chuckles.

_When I get back, I am gonna kick your ass._

* * *

He doesn't know what he is looking for, but he will know it when he sees it. At least, that is what he is hoping for.

He needed some time to get everything assembled in his head before tonight. There are some things he has to clarify and discuss. Their level of understanding has to be set. They have to come to a definition and he wants to give her some things to think about while she is away.

He's not stupid. She is going to flat out say 'no', which is why he doesn't want her reply until she gets back. His reasoning is what he wants her to consider.

He has thought this through and he is ready to rebut her…well, he would be if he weren't so nervous.

Taking a stroll through the jewelry district, he wants to get her something nice, but not too spendy. He should be saving that for the ring he needs to buy. He wants this to mean something, though.

Ichigo is going to take his father's advice. He is going to give Rukia a reason to come back. This is going to be a small token to remind her of their life to come.

He knows he's a wuss for not asking her out, yet. He'll get to it, he will. It's just…just that…he's never asked a girl out before. He feels a bit of respect for all of the girls who asked him out. This is nerve racking.

He passes a silversmith shop and stops. Perhaps he is making this too hard. Maybe it isn't how complicated it is. Simple things and simple meanings always work best.

He enters the shop and lets his eyes peruse the store until he finds the section that he is looking for. While waiting in line for a sales person, his eyes catch the reflection of himself in the mirrored back wall. He is a different person than the day he met her. He has grown up and become a man...because of her, a better man. If she were next to him, that is who he'd be looking at, right now.

He looks down and smiles sweetly to himself. Yeah, it really is worth everything.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Ichigo's face tightens and his gaze snaps to the middle aged woman. Quickly adjusting his posture, he stands rigidly upright. "Yes. I'd like to look at that item, right there." Taking his index finger, he points to the gleaming silver object.

Kind eyes look up to the boy, and the woman asks, "Is this for your girlfriend, young man?"

Ichigo snorts and smiles softly. "No. My future." His eyes move back down to the case. This might just be perfect. With a few small modifications, this could be just what he wants. He wonders how long it would take to-

The woman eyes him curiously. "Your future what?"

His eyes snap upward and, without skipping a beat, he answers, "Everything."

* * *

"Alright, Ruki-Nee-Chan, I need for you to keep your hands and feet still." Yuzu instructs Rukia as she rises from the floor.

Rukia is in her underwear, wrapped in a robe. Her hair has been lightly blow dried, but also wrapped in a towel. Yuzu has just finished her hands and feet. "Zu, I didn't need my feet done. It is too cold for open toe shoes."

The younger girl pats her on the shoulder. "I know. But you should still feel pretty because you are." Gasping, clasping her hands together and sighing she adds, "And, that will make cute little nieces and nephews! Between you and Onii-Chan they will be so perfect!" Rukia can swear she sees little hearts popping out of the girl's ears.

Recovering quickly, Yuzu gets to business. They can't have little Kurosakis if they don't get married. The young girl is on a mission. "Okay, anyway, I'm gonna start rolling your hair." Her voice is very excited by the end of her words.

Karin walks in the room with a dark purple sweater on a hanger. "I steamed this thing and found those flat heeled boots you wanted." The boots fall to the floor and the sweater is laid over the bed.

"Riding boots! Anyway, thank you. All I need now are my dark purple thigh high socks and some black tights." Yuzu returns to rolling Rukia's hair while Karin prepares to sit down. Noticing her sister's actions out of the side of her eye, the light haired girl stops her. "Karin! Don't sit! I know Onii-Chan is here and is getting ready. We have less than one hour. Get moving!"

Karin catches Rukia's gaze and offers, "This is your fault. She didn't used to be so bossy."

The oldest girl sniggers and Yuzu scowls. "Karin? Why are you still here?"

Karin leaves the room and closes the door back. Once she hears the click, Yuzu sighs and returns to rolling Rukia's hair.

"What's wrong, Zu?" Rukia asks while she looks upward at the person she addresses.

Said girl shakes her head. "Sometimes, if you don't tell Karin and Onii-Chan what to do, they won't do anything. It is amazing."

Rukia snorts and resumes her position. She likes the way Yuzu is changing. She is standing up for herself more.

"Ruki-Nee?" The younger girl asks as she rolls the thick locks and pins them.

The female shinigami looks upward. "Hmm?"

The younger girl turns pink. "I think I speak for me and Karin. Thank you for wanting to come back to us. I believe you will be back. We really love you and want you to stay as long as you can. I am glad my brother figured it out; that he's letting you make him happy. W-we, me and Karin, would like it a lot if you were to decide to become a Kurosaki."

Rukia smiles while holding on to Yuzu's hand as she stands. The shorter girl turns around. "Yuzu, I love being here. I love being with your family. I enjoy spending time with you. Do not worry; everything will be okay. And, you can get me ready for all future non-date dates I go on." Leaning over, she pulls the taller girl down to hug her. "I will still be your Nee-San, I will still be Rukia. I will still cook with you and make cakes, I will let you do my hair and make up my face. I will still be here for you. I just have to go away for a little while."

Yuzu hugs her back. "I can't wait."

Karin enters the room unceremoniously. "Look, Zu I'm no-" The owner of the voice ends her comment. She feels terrible for interrupting a nice moment between Rukia and Yuzu. It is one of the things that Rukia has always done for her sister and Karin appreciates it.

The two girls turn to the new entrant. Rukia waves her over. "Come on over, Rin. For the next sixty seconds, you are going to be sappy with us. I promise not to tell anyone."

Dropping the items to the bed, the addressed girl smirks and walks slowly over. "Meh. It's not like I got other things to do. If it keeps me from having to go get more stuff for this non-date date, I'm in. Just don't tell."

Rukia laughs. "I know. It would ruin your reputation.'

All three girls laugh. Karin wraps her arms around the other two. All three are in a better place. Karin and Yuzu know that their third sister will be back.

At least Rukia didn't have to leave them like before. She will miss the twins. They will miss her. This is another one of those moments that she wishes could last forever. The memory, however, is invaluable.

"Alright girls, let's get this over with. You are smashing my curlers." Rukia's voice would sound serious if she weren't slightly laughing.

She will miss her little sisters.

* * *

A toweled body, fresh out of the shower, soggily pads past the room of his twin sisters and his eyes are caught by the sight of Midgie and the younger girls in a three way hug. She must have told them.

Ichigo takes in a deep breath and sighs. _Goddamn you, Aizen._ Honestly, the boy hadn't even considered how Rukia's absence would affect the twins. Aizen is killing his family.

Continuing down to his room, he closes the door to begin dressing and finds a large box on the bed. It is one of the coat boxes, from earlier today.

He figures that it belongs to Rukia, when he sees an envelope with his name on it. Tightening the towel, he bends to pick up the paper. Opening the envelope, he finds a note and his face smiles in adoration. It is form Chibi.

_B-_

_This box is for you. I ordered it a year ago because it takes a long time to make. I ordered it because I always believed that I would see you again. I am appreciative that I can do so much sooner than I had expected. Bya-Nii just sent it along with the other things._

_You might want to open the box prior to selecting your clothing for tonight. Though it goes over your clothes, in your case, you can make it a fashion statement…as only you would. It will probably be a little big but I wanted you to be able to wear it for many years. You will grow into it._

_Before you ask, no, I cannot take it back. It is a custom item so you might as well shut up. I had them design it with you in mind. And no, you will not ever know how much it was. _

_I hope you like it; it reminds me of you._

_Love,_

_C_

He has a light scowl on, at this point. It must be expensive. She doesn't need to buy him expensive gifts. He is almost afraid to open the box.

Putting on his boxers and t-shirt, he discards the towel and retrieves a pair of scissors from his desk. Carefully, he cuts the binds, and they release the tension with a 'snap" causing the box top to rise, slightly. After setting the cutting utensils on the desktop, he lifts the top of the large box to find a lot of tissue paper and the smell of leather invades his nose. What the hell is it?

Pulling the tissue back, he finds a leather duster with a Nehru collar in black. Without touching it, he can tell that it is a hand made item and that the leather is very high quality. Tentatively, his fingertips graze the material. _Is that deer skin?_

The buttons are almost so shiny, they look like chrome; with dragons imprinted on them. Over the left side are the initials 'K I', with the 'I' diagonal and lower than the 'K'. The sleeves have a dark red velvet on the underside, coming out to a thin band around the edge. The lining is dark red, also.

Pulling the garment out of the box, he turns it and finds a large red dragon embroidered on the back. It is intricately done with yellow, black, orange and white, as the boarder. Above it, white letters arc to form 'Kurosaki'. _Holy shit, is this nice!_

Opening the coat and putting it on, he adjusts it by flapping it open and closed, a few times, to get it situated. That is when he notices that the interior breast pocket is embroidered, too. 'Kurosaki Ichigo and Zangetsu'. Damn, she put his zanpakuto with his name. That is so very cool. The words below that, are amazing. 'Wielder and Soul'. She truly understands his relationship with Zangetsu. Rukia feels the way he does about her zanpakuto. He smiles. She and Shirayuki must be in a very good place. That makes him proud and happy.

The jacket is a little large. Some of it is due to the fact that he is not wearing normal clothes, but his is sure it will fit all the way through college and then some. Probably and hopefully for at least fifty years. It's not like he'll be taking it out all of the time. He'd kick someone's ass for breathing on this coat.

The hem reaches just above his knees, but fits across his shoulders nicely, even with the extra room. Turning his back to the mirror, he looks over his shoulder and can see the dragon in the reflection. _This is soooo bad ass!_ For as non-flashy as he is, he likes loud clothes…and his name. This is perfect. His name is screaming off of his back. He chuckles and shakes his head. _Rukia, Rukia, Rukia._

Turning back to the box, he notices a black scarf, as well. He hears the leather flex as he reaches for the extremely soft item. Flipping the label over, he reads, 'cashmere' and wants to kill her and hug her at the same time. He finds his initials embroidered in the corner of that item, too.

He should let her have it for buying this. It is more than she should ever spend. However, he has to say, it is very much him. If he had a stupid amount of money to spend, this is something he would buy. It hangs and lies perfectly. Reaching in the pockets, he finds an envelope in each one. One side has gloves that match the coat and the other has a hat that matches the scarf.

She's right. He will definitely be changing his clothing choice.

Removing the jacket from his body and laying it nicely over the bed, the goes back to his closet to find something more suitable for a jacket like that. He is definitely wearing it, tonight or she will think that he doesn't like it. That would sooooo not be true.

How could any other woman ever understand him? He knows no one who could get him a custom gift and it be that personal…that very much who he is. He wants to yell at her for being so wasteful. But he knows that it is from the heart and for his pride.

Pulling out new items, he idly hopes that she will like her gift. Though it is not nearly as expensive as the coat, its meaning is just as deep; its expression is just as personal.


	28. Personally, Perfectly Rational Pt 2

**(A/N) I am two days late. Sorry. I had lots of stuff go on this weekend and getting it read through has been a tough ordeal.**

**Then, the site would not let me upload the story, last night. LOL! If it isn't one thing… **

**This is nothing but fluff with a little seriousness and progression built in. There are going to be some of you that think I am insane. All I can say is bear with me. It will eventually all come together. There are some things that have to be set up for future reference. Believe me, I do end up using all of my plants ^_^**

**These are scenes from Ichigo and Rukia's first date, mostly. Ichigo and Rukia are beginning to find their pace and Isshin…well, he is who he is. LOL!**

**There is light steam, but nothing inappropriate. I will keep this fic as a real 'T'.**

**The next one or two chapters will be a bit of drama and then there will be the close out. You will probably need tissues. I will forewarn you, I promise.**

**I want to thank the following people for reviews. I really do appreciate it, in earnest. Reviews are how I keep going. Thank you for the help to: darklover,** **Rukia's Reflection, ange3noo, GhibliGirl91, Kaori Takaguchi, Shini Namikaze, hoshinairi, rissakee2, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver,** **HmmmLOVE, Eloquent Enigma of Fate, broken emerald, s41k1, amputated-heart, Carrie96235, SilverStella, 09ice,** **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, okami11235, novicestar, Thunder Claw03, IchigoInPink, hitsugayatoshirou1220, LeyCoo, BosRonald, and kurukurupa. I enjoyed reading and replying to your responses!**

**You are my caffeine ^_^**

**Tell me what your think.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 28-Personally, Perfectly Rational Pt 2

"Okay, how do I look?"

The twins walk around her, adjusting her skirt and sweater. Karin turns the bottom item so that it is square on. Once she is satisfied, she breaks the tacking threads on the slit and moves it nicely along Rukia's right thigh. "This ain't a convent. You need to show some skin. Zu, it's a good thing that I couldn't find the tights. I think this looks better."

Rukia turns red. "Karin! That may freak him out!" Ichigo doesn't know how to act with girls. She doesn't want to make him nervous!

"Shut the hell up. You only have four inches of your right leg showing. It's not like all of your goods are out. Besides, your coat goes down to your calves. You won't be cold." Karin raises a brow as Rukia dispenses the scowl from hell.

"Hold your bosoms. I need to adjust the back of your bra." Rukia reaches inside her sweater and holds her breasts in place while the Yuzu pulls up the garment and aligns the strapless brazier. "You can let go, now."

After pulling the bottom of the sweater down, Yuzu adjusts the off-the-shoulder portion further, so Rukia's neck and shoulders are clearly visible. "Karin's right. This is a date, not a study group. Ichi-Nii-Chan is a boy. He will appreciate our work. Close your eyes."

Rukia does as Yuzu asks only to feel powder patted on from shoulder to shoulder, on both front and back. "This is glitter powder. It will make your skin glow. Oh! This is so exciting! I haven't gotten to use this on anyone, yet!"

"Zu! You are going to weird him out!" A small hand goes up to pull the sweater closer to her neck and is slapped. "Owww!"

"Good job, Karin. Thanks."

Karin nods in understanding at her sister's comment. "Ruki, look. I know you and Ichi-Nii are like afraid of each other, in this respect, but get the hell over it. Left to your own devices, you two dumbasses would never move on. Zu, she needs perfume."

Said girl has moved on to removing the curlers and finger combing through the oldest girl's hair. "Yes, I have some of Kaa-Chan's over there. That is the only really adult perfume in the house. Tou-Chan said I could use it."

Rukia waves her arms. "Oh no! I have some other perfume in my closet. I can go get it. I don't want to use Masaki-Sama's. That should be used by you two."

The twins look at each other and smile. Karin actually speaks. "Nah. I think she would like it if you wore it out on you and Ichi-Nii's first date. Stay still. It is strong because the bottle is so old. It's almost all oil." Placing some behind Rukia's ears and on her wrists, Karin commands, "Rub your wrists together."

"Close your eyes again. I need to put some hairspray on, or the curls will fall out." After Yuzu spreads a fare share of CFCs, she commands, "Bend your head forward so we can create some lift."

After another spray of the underside of the hair and some zshushing, Rukia is allowed to bring her head back up and her hair flips backward.

"Perfect! Karin, what do you think?" Yuzu admires her work.

Karin nods. "She looks good. Her butt is accentuated, her girls are lifted, her hair is the way he likes it and she's not wearing a grandma dress. Her makeup isn't over done which is good because he hates lots of makeup. She's got some skin showing…dude, you look like a girl, Ruki."

Rukia's brows meet. She feels weird. She's got more skin in sight than she's used to. "I need to see a mirror- OWWW!" Her fingers go to touch her face in the offended location and are stopped by Karin.

Yuzu retracts her arm with a pair of tweezers holding a hair in them. Her face is scrunched and she shakes her head. "You had a wayward eyebrow. We don't want that, tonight. Where is your hand bag?"

Rukia points to Karin's bed. "Over there." She is not overly chipper. She is nervous and feels like she probably looks like someone else.

Sensing her anxiousness, Karin pushes her toward the long mirror. "Here, go look."

When Rukia's eyes meet her reflection, she is at a loss for words. Yes, she can tell that it is her. However, she isn't used to looking so…done up. The girls have done a fine job. They are as good as, and tougher than, her attendants in Soul Society. "Wow, guys. Are you sure Ichigo isn't going to go running?" He may not even recognize her.

"If Yuzu hadn't done your hair, I'd hit you in the head. Get your ass down there and get to making sure that you become our sister-in-law! I don't want some dumbass bimbo or Inoue showing up, here. Get busy, Ruki!" Karin pulls the small girl, by her hand, towards the door.

"I agree with Karin. We don't want someone in your place. I have your coat and purse. I am right behind you, Karin."

The subject plants her feet and stops all forward movement. "Don't I get a say in this?"

The twin girls look at each other and smile before turning their gaze to Rukia. In unison they answer. "No."

After a healthy sigh from oldest girl, all three go in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Both Kurosaki males sit in the living room, in front of the television. Both are thinking about tonight's events from different view points.

_Okay, I have everything, right?_ Wallet? He reaches to his back pocket to find the object. Check. Jewelry box, keys, phone and badge? Check.

Yes, he has everything. So why is he all stressed out? He and Rukia go out together all of the time. Further, they have moved on to kissing each other so this isn't a biggie. _If it wasn't such a biggie, why didn't I ask her out?_

The boy quietly growls and perches his frown while changing channels. _Because I am a giant pus-_

"Ichigo, did you get Rukia some flowers?" The older man lowers his news paper and asks his question from the recliner.

The boy looks over at his father with a confused expression. "Huh?"

The man folds the paper in half and re-asks the question. "I said, did you get your date some flowers?"

Ichigo shakes his head and goes back to the television. "Nah. I never bought flowers before. Besides, she isn't like all of those other chicks. She doesn't need stupid crap like that. And, I never really asked her out. I just told Zu to get her ready."

Isshin rolls his eyes. "Don't you think you should at least get her some flowers for your first date?"

The boy scoffs. "This isn't my first date. All of the others sucked, though."

The father removes himself from the chair, walks behind his son and hits him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" The junior male turns to give his father a perturbed scowl.

The man crosses his arms over his chest. "Stupid ass, this may not be your first date, but it is **hers**. You would probably want to execute this well since you were too big of a complete wuss to ask her out, correctly. I figured that you would be a jackass. When Yuzu told me what was going on, I took the liberty of helping you out. Look in the fridge. You can thank me later."

When Ichigo opens his mouth to object, Isshin interrupts. "I don't care if you didn't buy the other girls flowers. One, if I had known you were so ill-mannered, I would have corrected it. Two, Rukia is not like all of the others, so I don't care. And, three, do you want this date to start like the others?" The older man cocks a brow and stares at his son.

The boy rolls his eyes, raises himself off of the couch and walks to the kitchen. His dad is right. "Fine. What kind did you buy?"

The senior Kurosaki chuckles. "You'll see."

Opening the large white door in apprehension, he finds a large vase with a dozen red and a dozen white mixed together, with a sprinkle of baby's breath. "Oyaji, aren't these a little much? What if it freaks her out?" His face holds and expression of worry and anxiety.

Listening for the oncoming foot traffic from the floor above, the man answers, "Well, you are about to find out in a couple of seconds." Handing his son ten thousand Yen and pulling the vase out of the cooling unit, he adds, quietly, "Take her somewhere really nice. I know you want to and you need to make a good impression. Don't forget your manners. Chair, door, coat, and you, nearest the street. This isn't your buddy, anymore. This is the girl you love. Make her feel special. Remember what I said, yesterday. Words, actions and feelings. Don't let another man get your girl…she will be in Soul Society for up to two months with a guy who has the initials of A.R."

Ichigo growls and snatches the vase from his father. "My ass. She will be a Kurosaki, not an Abarai. Give me that. She's mine."

Isshin chuckles as his boy breezes past him. It will be time to call Bya about getting their Yuinou planned, soon.

Stomping past his father, he gets to the landing and puts on his new elastic-gored black ankle boots. He'd been saving them for a special occasion. This counts.

Ichigo goes to meet his date at the bottom of the stairs, after retrieving the vase and straightening himself. He doesn't want her to think he didn't at least **try** to look nice for her. Inwardly, he chuckles. This is the first time he has ever cared if a girl thought he looked good…and, it is for someone who has seen him look his worst.

But, what he really wants, is to see Rukia. He is sure that she looks beautiful.

His head tilts up and his eyes do likewise. He is not disappointed. If he didn't have a tight grip around the vase in irritation at his father's words and his overworked nerves, he'd have dropped it on sight.

* * *

Rukia comes down the stairs with her entourage in tow. She is watching her step since her new boots are slick under the bottom. She watches the first five stairs until she gets her rhythm, but almost falls down when she sees Ichigo. It occurs to her that this is her first date; and it is how she has always dreamt it…only, better.

Her Berry is **very** handsome, indeed.

Her mind wanders to what he will look like in that coat. She hopes he likes it. The girl really tried to pick something that he would like, but would never buy. He would never spend that kind of money on an item for himself. For all that he is, all that he has done, and all that he continues to do, he deserves something really nice.

His dark red, ribbed turtleneck sweater fits him closely and flows smoothly down to his extremely dark-washed, slim-fitting jeans. His belt has a velvety texture with a large dragon buckle lifting the front of his sweater. The boots are perfect under the jeans and his large watch pops from under the left sleeve.

Overall, he looks slim, but very, very masculine. His shoulders and chest fill the sweater, without being too overdone. His orange mane is still wild even though it looks like he tried to tame it…and she is glad that he was unsuccessful. The sheen of his jeans accentuates his stellar legs and the sweater clings to his large arms.

Rukia's cheeks darken considerably…Ichigo's eyes are burning a hole into her. The honey brown is powerful as it roves up and down her form from under his bangs. He is trying to shield his eyes from his sisters even though his cheeks are pink as well.

He looks so adorable holding those…_are those flowers?_ Instantly, Rukia's whole face turns pink. No one has ever brought her flowers. _How sweet._

Why does he worry about making her happy?

He is the best looking man she has ever known of. That hair and those eyes are killing her. If he smiles, she will probably fall face forward. Ichigo's smile is breathtaking. She really does love all of that orange. The rest of him goes without saying. See…text book Adonis…with a sprinkle of just plain damned cute. That would be him.

Ichigo doesn't understand that just being near him is the most important thing in life. Honestly, he is all that she has ever wanted, since she met him. What could objects and money do for her, that this cannot? She has been without money and she has been without love.

She'd rather be without money.

Ichi-Berry is as perfect as he can be.

This is the best non-date date she could think of. Dammit! _Why do I want to giggle? _

When she reaches the bottom landing wearing a demure smile, all she can say is, "Hey."

* * *

_Oh my gods, is it hot in here!_ Ichigo is sure that he is going to keel over and die. And, what a last vision.

Rukia's black hair is down with large, bouncing curls. It moves about her face, almost making her crazy bang unnoticeable. Her eyes are lightly lined against pale green eye shadow. Her pink cheeks and lips are very pretty.

The purple sweater is amazing. It makes the lavender suede skirt really come alive, ending at the mid-curve of her hips. He isn't sure what mirror Rukia has been using, but she definitely looks like a woman. Between the sweater, the skirt, and eye shadow, Rukia's eyes brighten the room. Her sparkling skin is luminescent.

When she walks, the just below the knee skirt parts and it teases the boy with thigh high socks and porcelain skin. Her boots are relatively flat but lace up the front.

It all fits closely to her body and for that, he is most grateful. Chibs has one lights out gorgeous shape. He has half a mind not to take her anywhere but upstairs so he can kiss the life out of her…and that fabulous neck. He can feel his body warming and he covers the expression that is coming from his eyes with his bangs. His sisters cannot know what he is thinking.

However, he has to say, Yuzu and Karin did a hell of a job. They made someone who is already beautiful, simply mythical. _Approved!_

Getting his wits together, he replies softly and smiles adoringly. "Hey. These are for you."

Rukia accepts them, wrapping her arms around the large vase and taking in a deep sniff. "They are lovely. Thank you. Red and white roses are my favourite."

_Cataloguing…red and white roses._ She will be getting those, more often. He, now, has a new item to add to Chappy…_YES!_ _Something other than that fucking rabbit!_

Damn. He owes Oyaji one. Sometimes, his father can be a wise old man.

_Thanks._

* * *

Isshin almost cracks up. His boy has gotten in his first kiss. He can tell by the way Ichigo keeps staring at Rukia without hiding it. She knows how he feels. If the older man doesn't do something though, the boy is either going to stand there and stare all night, or maul her.

Breaking up the situation, he inserts, "Rukia! You look wonderful, sweetheart! Yuzu, honey, why don't you give the coat and purse to Ichigo and take Rukia's flowers up to his room?"

The girl nods passes the black camelhair coat and black bag to her brother. When he takes possession of it, she turns and retrieves the vase from Rukia with two hands. "Got it."

"Alright. Let's get some pictures in!" Hearing the groaning from his son, Isshin adds, "Shut up. I want a picture of you with my third daughter. She looks lovely, so you better smile. Don't ruin the picture, jackass."

The boy stands to one side of her and puts his arm around her shoulder while she puts hers around his waist. When the two subjects are sufficiently blinded and Isshin is satisfied, he releases them. "Okay, you can go."

Ichigo walks over to the couch where his coat is laid, but doesn't notice his phone lying on the couch, as it falls from his coat pocket. After shrugging the black leather over his shoulders, he picks up Rukia's coat, again, and steps to her. Opening the garment, he offers, "Here, let me help you with your coat."

Rukia blushes and nods. Turning her back to him, she shrugs on her coat with his assistance.

"Ichi-Nii, that is a bad ass coat! That had to cost a fortune. Where did you get it?" Karin likes the coat on her ani. It fits his personality very well.

The boy's gaze meets his sister's briefly and he smiles bashfully. Looking away and speaking lowly, he answers, "It was a gift from Rukia."

"Ruki-Nee, you have taste. You can pick my shit out anytime you want!" Seriously, Karin could dig a coat like that.

Said girl smiles at the younger one. "In a couple of years, when you stop growing, I'll get you one."

"SWEET!" Karin stands to inspect her brother's coat. "Turn around Ichigo! I wanna see the back."

When he turns, Karin about pops off of the stairs. "I definitely want one!"

Rukia laughs. "You'll get there, when you are about eighteen."

"Hell yes!" Karin is sure that Rukia will still be around then. First, they need to give clues to the clueless. "Well, don't you guys have somewhere to go?"

Both older teenagers roll their eyes. Once they are bundled up and Rukia has her bag, Ichigo opens the door, ushering Rukia out first. "We'll be back before two."

When the door closes, Ichigo locks it while Rukia patiently waits. Turning his body toward the girl, his mind drifts back to what he has wanted to do since he first laid eyes on her, this evening. "Come here, Beautiful."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he nuzzles her neck and smiles softly. He mumbles a declaration into her skin. "You smell fantastic." The scent is vaguely familiar. It is an amalgamation of Rukia's natural smell and…something else. Nonetheless, he likes it. "Is it new?"

When she slightly stiffens, he moves back to look at her.

The girl's head tilts to the ground. She worries that this will offend him, but she didn't want to say 'no' to the twins. "I-i-it's Masaki-Sama's. Zu and Rin wanted me to wear it. I-I-I hope you aren't upset by it. If it bother's you-"

The boy's smile is warm and endearing. Why would he be irritated by something like this? Besides, Kaa-San would not mind, one bit. She was the kind of person who'd do anything for anyone. And, in truth, it is kind of reassuring. Having a symbol of his mom around on a night like this, is a good sign. "Stop your yapping. I'm not even sort of offended. I think she'd totally approve."

The swelling in her chest is a feeling that warms her all over, from the inside out and she never tires of it. What is there not to love about Kurosaki Ichigo?_ Gods, he is such a sweetie._ No one would believe her if she told them…and that is just fine with her. This cutie is hers and she isn't sharing. His long line of fangirls can fuck off. _Eat your hearts out, bitches...this hot man belongs to __**me**__. _

Two dark violet eyes meet his amber ones with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Ichigo."

He replies lowly, holding a similar expression. "No, Chibs, thank you. Honestly, you don't have to buy me stuff like this. I really love it, but it had to be expensive. How much was it?"

Rukia shakes her head with a knowing smile. "You're welcome. But, I am not telling how much. I saved for it, it is yours and that is all you need to know."

Her eyes darken and her voice becomes very heavy. "Besides, it does as much for me as it does for you." She cocks an eyebrow with a fiery stare. When her soft but suggestive smile is added in, it causes the young man's face to begin reddening. "I've been dying to see you in it and I am not at all displeased. You look dashing." Closing her eyes briefly for a dark chuckle, she continues. "You make the coat look good."

If she gets any sexier, he'll be in trouble. Seriously, if she were to ask for the moon, right now, he'd find a way to give it to her. Ichigo never knew that being ogled by a girl could have him tingling all over. Only Rukia could make wearing a coat an esteem building experience. He leans down and whispers against her lips with a smile. "You know, I love the coat, but I love the person who gave it to me more."

After a deep but feminine giggle, she wraps her small arms around his waist. Her words are soft and jovial while her eyes lid. "I'm glad I didn't become first runner up to an inanimate object."

Closing his eyes and tilting his head, he answers in equal volume, "Never. All I want is you."

He presses his lips to hers and soon after their lips begin moving, the door swings open. The couple turn their heads to stare in shock and bewilderment at Isshin. "I got it! You forgot your phone, boy! But don't worry; I got the picture right here! Yuzu, did you get one with the camera?"

A sandy head of hair pops out from behind her father. "Yes, Tou-Chan! Right here!"

"UGH!" Ichigo grabs the phone from Isshin. Taking Rukia's hand, he laces their fingers together and pulls her down the steps to the sidewalk.

"Be careful! Remember, son, more of that and less bitching! Be a gentleman! Call me if you need help on being romantic!" Isshin continues shouting 'advice' out of the door, as the teenagers cross the street.

Opening his phone, Ichigo sees the picture of him kissing Rukia and he has to smile. This is the best fuck up his dad has ever had.

He'll send it to Rukia, tomorrow.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk with his hand on her back, Ichigo notices Rukia's expression of wonderment at all of the lights in this part of the city. It is an older, industrial section that has been revitalized. Now a cultural center, the streets are lined with many unique shops and restaurants. He has never taken her here before.

Or anyone else, for that matter.

This is where he has always wanted to take her on a date. The colours, sounds and smells are so different than those of Soul Society or the rest of town.

One of the things that he has always enjoyed about her, is that this world is new to Rukia. Everything is a new experience for her. He is just happy that fate has made him to be her tour guide.

Rukia has allowed him to see life all over again, through new eyes. From juice boxes and snow cones to shopping malls and MP3s, he has had to explain it. It makes life fun.

He didn't take another girl here, because he wanted this to be special; to be theirs. Their first date, together.

"Ichigo?" Rukia is staring at an artistic iron works shop. Her voice is sheer curiosity.

"Yeah?" He looks down and smirks. What has her attention? His eyes follow her line of sight.

"Where would you put a put a five foot metal flower?" That is so odd to her. Not that it isn't pretty, but what the hell do you do with it?

The boy snorts. "It's for a garden, Rukia. It's really a trellis."

"Oh! That would make sense. Someday, I want one of those." She would love to have climbing flowers form a giant flower. It would be interestingly weird.

He chuckles. "Put it on the list."

She turns her head toward him. "The list of what?"

His eyes meet hers. "Of things that we'll get when we have the room. Our first place won't have enough space for that. But, when we get a house, you can have one." He briefly smiles at her and then points his gaze forward.

Small lips turn upward. "I can see it, now; 'The Kurosaki-Kuchiki Crazy House'. With all of our yelling, the neighbors will think us insane."

The young man rebuts. "Nah. Probably not."

Looking ahead, her eyebrows rise in question. "Are humans used to loud yelling?"

Shaking his head, he answers. "No, they'll think we're nuts. I just think the crazy house has one name too many."

An alto laughs. She loves to annoy him in fun…and this will do just fine. "You are right. Kuchiki's much more fitting. I like the way you think."

A large hand reaches over and pulls a small nose; both people laugh. A smooth male voice objects. "You know damned well what I mean."

The feminine voice plays coy. "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

They near a group of men talking at the upcoming corner. All turn to look at the pale, petite girl with long, black, curly hair and unusual eyes, wearing the belted coat. Their conversing ceases and they begin to stare with lecherous expressions.

Though Rukia is oblivious, since she is staring at the stores and eateries, Ichigo is watching them keenly; with a menacing stare of his own. If **any** of them says something wrong to her or approaches her, they are in for one hell of a surprise. In the interest of self preservation, they had better stay the hell away from her. Did he mention that he is the jealous and possessive type?

When one of the men catches Ichigo's eyes, he coughs loudly, snapping the rest of the group out of their stupor. The male shinigami meets every one of the assholes in the eye with equal promises of pain. Their conversation immediately resumes with manufactured interest.

Proudly pulling her to him by her shoulders, Ichigo turns, him and Rukia, around the corner with a content smile. _The pretty little Shorty is mine._ He wants to chuckle. Those fuckers can stand in line, behind Renji. _She loves __**me. **__Ha!__Piss off,__Red!_

The boy's reverie is cut off by her voice.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

Not breaking stride, she looks upward with a mirrored expression. "I'm happy."

Keeping pace, Ichigo leans down and kisses her cheek. "Me, too."

His smile resumes.

* * *

Ichigo scowls harshly. "Rukia, I can't believe you ordered desert first." His teeth are clenched. She will not be eating all of her dinner which will irritate him to no end and…

He can't do shit about it in public.

The girl has a full toothy smile. Using her fork, she dips into the chocolate cheese cake. Inserting the utensil into her mouth, she pulls it back slowly and smiles. After chewing leisurely, she swallows and responds. "Does it not look real? I can assure you that it tastes real…really good." After a light chuckle she finishes. "Believe it."

His scowl tightens. She manipulated the fact of where they are, to get her way. As he begins to growl, the girl winks at him in a mocking manner. "Are you angry, Kurosaki-Kun?"

They are sitting diagonally from each other at a square table. Rukia is directly to the right of Ichigo. Though she is reachable, the table still provides a small barrier, which she uses to her fullest advantage. "If we weren't in a nice restaurant, I would reach over this table and-"

"But you can't, so you won't; now, stop." She smirks, watching Ichigo begin to turn red. "I wanted desert and that is that." He begins to peer at her, under his bangs. She can tell by the rigid nature of his posture and jaw that he wants to jump out of the chair and snatch the plate from her… which makes her smirk even more. "However, I am willing to make a concession."

An orange eyebrow rises. What is she doing?

Dipping her fork in the desert, she picks up a forkful. "Open up."

The boy does as he is told, and extracts his bite of the treat. His face becomes one of pleasant surprise. "That **is** good."

"See? I'm not so crazy."

He snorts. "Says who?"

When she scowls at him and quietly snarls, he adds, "Sucks, doesn't it?" He can see her grip on the fork tighten and her nostrils flare. "A little pissed that you can slap the shit out of me, Kurosaki-San?"

The girl's eyes begin to change colour and her lids narrow. He will pay for calling her crazy.

Rukia attempts to move her chair to the left. _If I can just get a little closer…_

Smirking at her expression, he decides to begin. If he lets the thoughts roll around in her mind any further, she is going to put that fork somewhere he isn't going to like…but the look on her face is priceless.

"So." Ichigo needs to approach this subject for his own comfort level. He doesn't want an ignorant action to derail them, for any reason. This has to be discussed…especially based on where he wants to take the conversation later.

Staring him in the eye, she replies, "So?" What is going on with the Fruit? She has forsaken her animosity for curiosity. His eyes look like he has a serious question in mind.

_This is insane!_ The male can feel his anxiety rising and his logic alert starting to flicker. He was afraid to ask her out, but he's going here? Could he be anymore ass backwards? _What the hell am I doing?_ Lacing his fingers together and squeezing them tightly, he steels himself. _Okay, I gotta do this._

Taking a breath, his mouth just starts so his brain can't stop it. "When do you wanna tell the people, **outside** of our house," he emphasizes the word in irritation, "about us?"

_Is that all?_ If he thinks she's keeping it a secret forever, he is mistaken. However, there is a world that goes on outside of them, even if they sometimes forget that reality. She has to respect that and they have to be able to satisfy both dimensions, families and friends.

The girl shrugs. "Well, we have the choice of now or after the mission is over. This is your school and your friends. You can choose. Nii-Sama already knows."

"B-Byakuya already knows?" He's surprised the guy isn't already here trying to kill him. Nervously, he asks, "How mad is he? Is Flower Boy going to come here and try to cut off my junk? What did he say?"

Rukia lightly laughs. For a man who threatens to kick her brother's ass regularly, Ichigo sure does worry about Bya-Nii being angry. "No. He made it so that no one could ask you about how you got your powers, though I don't know how. That was to protect both me and you. Anyway, he knows that I am in love with you." By the end of her sentence, her cheeks are pink.

Ichigo smiles knowingly. "Good. I don't have to kick his ass about setting you up with some noble asshole, who I would end up threatening or beating; severely."

Rolling her eyes, the girl continues, "Any who, he and I will be addressing it, afterwards, in Soul Society. What would you prefer, here?"

The boy frowns in contemplation and irritation. Tatsuki seems to have a sizeable ax to grind with Chibi; which he **will** be dealing with, directly and decisively, after this next mess has been settled. As such, she would be a major pain in the ass.

He doesn't understand what she and Inoue have against Rukia, nor does he really care. But, whatever it is, he is sure that it will become the subject of a very tense discussion. In the end, Inoue and Tatsuki will either get over it or…or else he will be faced with a very unpleasant decision.

Tatsuki is his oldest friend and he cares a great deal about her. The same is true for Inoue. He has not been friends with her nearly as long, but he still cares about the soft-spoken girl. Nevertheless, his judgment has already been made and his edict will be issued in a swift fashion, without any pause, if the situation necessitates it. He is not putting anyone's happiness in front of Shorty's.

However, he doesn't need the theatrics, right now; neither does Rukia. On the other hand, he doesn't want Midgie's feelings hurt or for her to feel marginalized, either. Absolutely, Rukia is the most important person in his life; there is no one above her.

Taking her hand, he answers softly, "I would prefer now. But we need to have our concentration on training and each other. If we tell the others now, we will have drama and we're not wasting any time responding to someone else's needs, wants and complaints. When we get back, we'll tell them all, at one time."

That is pretty much the strategy she and Nii-Sama have taken. Though she would like to hold Berry's hand in all public places, she understands...they can make it two more months. She knows that he has some personal house cleaning issues to deal with that are bigger than a bread basket. She will, too. The girl is sure that Renji isn't going to take this lying down. They may have erased his memory of certain events, but it didn't erase the way he feels about her affinity for the Living World…or the Fruit. Rukia nods and softly smiles. "That is fine, Ichigo. In their presence, we will keep it like it used to be."

He can tell that it bothers her. Truly, it bothers him, too. The boy wants nothing more than to have** them** out loud and proud, but the stress isn't worth the irritation, at this point. Rukia is stressed enough. _There is one nice thing though… _

Pulling her he arm down so that she is pulled closer to him, he leans forward. His breath is soft in her ear. "However, when they are not here, I can shamelessly flirt with you, now." His lips turn upward to form a devious smile and he plants a tender kiss to her cheek.

Though her cheeks are so red that her face looks white, her low cantor is sweet but weighty; soft and sultry. "Ichigo… that goes both ways."

Rukia's tone, in that depth, does something to him that always makes his body tingle. The fact that such a deep, seductive sound can come from a girl so small continues to astound him. Since the first night she came back, any time she speaks lowly in his ear, his whole being calls out for her. _Damn, I love her voice._

When the food hits the table, Ichigo's eyes snap open and dart to his date who smirks knowingly. He can't believe he closed his eyes. Gods, he's such a sap…and he is very much liking that with her.

He smirks in return. When Chibs gets back, he will proudly flaunt their relationship in public; Tatsuki, Inoue or anyone else, be damned.

No one has to like the fact that they love each other.

* * *

Ichigo is glad that it is early winter; Rukia can't tell that his hands are sweating.

He has to start a conversation that is going to end in rejection…that much, he is sure of. However, he believes that if he can plant the thought, it will grow in her mind over the next two and half months. Then, he will be able to persuade her with less confrontation.

Truly, he knows people would think that this is spontaneous and nuts. At his age, this is a crazy decision. However, he worked through this over and over, in the last two days. It is the smart thing to do, even if others may look down upon it.

Rukia spares Ichigo a sideways glance. Tonight has been perfect. She has enjoyed her evening with her Fruit. He always shows her new things and places. However, she has the feeling that something is making him worried. What is on his mind? He is supposed to be enjoying tonight as well. Is he not? Does he wish that he was somewhere else?

The way he is gripping her hand, he seems…nervous.

"So." The boy starts.

Rukia looks up at him. "So?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo starts his spiel. "So, when you get back, I was thinking that we should tell other people what we are…to each other."

"Riiiight." The girl nods slowly in confusion. "We agreed on that an hour ago."

It is his turn to nod. "Yes, but I want to make one modification." Stopping his walking, he halts hers, as well, by tugging her hand backward. Putting his other hand in his pocket, he grips the box tightly.

She looks at him questioningly. "What do you mean? What do you want to change?" His nerves are on end. He has something serious to say and a bit of fear goes off in her brain. What is wrong? "Ichigo?" Her questioning betrays her worry.

He turns her so that they are facing each other. Softening his eyes, he then smiles at her. "Rukia, I don't want you to be something dumb, like my girlfriend. Girlfriends are for people who don't know the girl and are trying to find out if she's someone they want to be with for the foreseeable future. I don't want to call you my significant other, either. Those are for guys who are in love with the girl but are too scared to pull the trigger. I am not afraid."

Rukia's eyes are frantically searching his. What is he getting at? He cannot be going where she's thinking. That would not be prudent. She doesn't want to turn him down, but the timing should be right. "Ichigo, dearly and sincerely, I love you. But I-"

"Shut it. I have thought about this, so listen to me before you say anything." His smile widens at her scowl of irritation. "I love you. You know that. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else...I want you to consider marrying me." He has finally worked up the resolve and isn't listening to her contrary ideas. He has to say this while he has himself collected and ready to do so.

The girl is still searching him. He is giving away nothing. "Of course, when you are ready, I will certainly marry you; if you still feel that way. I am fine with waiting a few years; give yourself a chance to get used to the idea." She wants to marry him and only him, but he is too young to understand what he is doing. She is prepared to wait five or ten years, if that is what it takes, so that he is really ready. _Please don't do this. _

She doesn't get it, does she? _Okay, let's try again_. He is going to have to try a new method of delivery. Doing his best to squelch her fear, he takes his hand out of his pocket and grabs her idle hand. "No, I am thinking sooner; definitely not a few years."

"Like, how soon?" Her voice is unsure and slightly frightened. She can feel her mind starting to reel. He is going to make her do something she doesn't want to do.

He chuckles. "Really soon." He can tell that she is trying to work her way through the logic and back out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how soon?" Rukia is flattered beyond all imagination. But he has lost his mind and her throat is beginning to close.

Feeling her hand stiffen, he tightens his grip and answers, "Like June…next year…seven months from now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She is tearing up. He is making her tell him 'no' to something she wants very badly; for his own good. Why is he making her choose between what she wants and good judgment? "Don't make me do this." Her voice is almost pleading.

"Chibi, listen to my logic, first." Wrapping his arms around her, he begins his argument in a hushed tone. "You and I are from very different places. That, alone, creates barriers to how much we can be together. If they want, they can block me out of Soul Society. Even if I can be in the Seirietei, there is the whole noble bullshit. With you being in the position you are, I can be stopped from getting to you, making it necessary for me to use deadly force. Plus, they can stop you from coming here. Even with you being allowed to stay here after the Aizen shit is over, they may yank you from me."

Her voice is low and pained. "Ichigo, I will come back and will always do so. Don't make a hasty decision based on that. We just got around to admitting our feelings, yesterday, you buffoon! Don't you think we should really evaluate where we are in life versus what is most logical, at is point in time? What happened to work in progress? You're my best friend and I love you…you…damned nitwit! I don't want to end up divorced! " The level of her voice is quietly frantic.

Why does he always make her the wet blanket? Yes, she is known for being expedient, but this is ridiculous. She never wanted the terms of her marriage to be balanced between what is right and what is best…especially for him. He is only seventeen, for shit's sake! Really, so is she! This is like a bad reality series! "For once, I am not going for efficiency! What are you doing? This is the most crazy half-baked-"

Inhaling deeply, he interrupts. He has to give her something that is more concrete so she will be open to the idea. She is trying to give him an escape route and he doesn't want to be saved from this…ever.

His voice is serious and businesslike. He has to appeal to her mind first, if he has any chance at infiltrating her heart. Just like everything else with them, their brains stands in the way of what makes them happy. "This is not half-baked. I have really worked through this; it really is in our best interests.

Listen, in a few months, we won't be bound by Oyaji, anymore. We will be legal adults and have to take care of ourselves. We need to have the legal right to protect the other, to know what we need to and to share our resources.

There are certain rights, privileges and information that only a husband and wife have. We need to be each other's stand-ins in business and sickness which can only be done by marriage. That is especially true if we are away from Kurakura-cho and Soul Society. Out here, there will only be you and me to rely on. We should have everything we need to do what we have to. I trust you and you trust me.

After this is over, I don't want there to be anywhere I can go that you can't and vice versa. Soul Society cannot take my legal wife from me. They will know that I have every right to kill anyone who may harm you. But more importantly…"

The son of a bitch does have a point. Soul Society cannot keep her from her husband. He is a shinigami and she would be allowed to marry him; provided he doesn't lose his powers again. Further, depending on where they go to college, they would be alone with only each other to hold on to. Yes, they can get to each other's money, but there are other things in life. Their apartment, if they purchase an automobile, hospitals…all of those decisions have to be made by family. _Oh, hell!_ Is she considering his line of thought? _No! _This is just stup-

Backing up from her, he puts his hands on the side of her face and holds it in place while he locks her gaze fiercely. Ichigo can tell that her intellect is running through different scenarios and she is like a mouse in a maze; her mind keeps drawing the same conclusions. He is fifty percent there.

After taking another deep breath, he decides that it is, now, time to appeal to her heart. "More importantly, Rukia, I don't want anything to dictate the rate or progression of our relationship. No physical, legal or social boundaries should decide what we do.

I want to live with you, when we go to college. I don't want the neighbors or anyone else to see what we do as wrong. They will also know that if another man is in the house, that they should call the police, unless it is one our friends and family.

But really, nothing we do together should be seen as or feel wrong. We shouldn't be made to feel guilty for loving each other after all that we have been through. And we both would because the full nature of our relationship would not be on the up and up. If you were to become pregnant, everyone would do the math and know that it was by mistake. Our child should not ever wonder if they were wanted. I don't want to get five years along, a baby on the way and we rush to get married. I want **us** to decide what we do and when.

I want this one thing…us…our future family…to not have one ounce of guilt around it. We will regret nothing about it. With the guilt we already carry, we deserve this."

She has underestimated him. He has thought through this and has come with his argument prepared. The worst part is that she has no rebuttal. This unnerves her in a major way. Rationally, he is right on. However, emotionally, he could not have really qualified this. Her teary and fear filled eyes move hastily trying to think and hold her feelings back. "You are still crazy. When people jump into this, they end up not wanting to be together after a few years. I don't want that to happen to us. We already have the shittiest luck in the universe. Do you know what you are stepping into? You are forcing me to fight with you about something I want…please don't. Search your heart, first."

His brows take on a light scowl. "Yes, I know and I don't have to search my heart. It already told me what to do which is why I am here."

Her face smiles slightly and he decides to continue. "I don't want your answer, today. You should think about it. I just want you to know that whenever you are ready, I am, too. Tell me when you get back. If we do this, no one will ever be able to separate us, again."

Looking down and reaching in his pocket, he pulls out a ring box. He opens it and there are two wide silver bands; one large and one small. The boy takes her right hand and slides the ring on her finger.

Rukia looks down at the band. It has a lines etched out of it at the top and bottom. Between the lines, there are words. Her vision is blurring and tears are pouring down her cheeks. The crazy fucker is making a lot of sense. Wiping her face, she sharpens her sight to make sense of the words.

Once they are intelligible, the girl tears even more. Between the lines reads, 'Kurosaki I+R'. It is beautiful. His voice catches her attention and she looks upward in cross between disbelief, fear and…

Ichigo stares into her eyes. His heart swells considerably. The power of her adoration presses though him. So much so, that he has forgotten the order of things. _Damn_. "I-I messed up. You didn't get to see the inside. It says 'Forever'. Sorry." He knew he would make a mistake.

Rukia's brain is running into a processing error. This has, evidently, been on his mind for a very long time. Ichigo really wants to get married. He has very strong logical arguments. That is what makes this so insane. He usually doesn't work this hard to convince her of anything.

Her better judgment wants to say 'no'. Her head is totally against this idea. The odds are stacked completely against them; everything they do is a disaster and a catastrophe. However, for some reason, she finds herself believing in his confidence. This is like Sōkyoku Hill, all over again…he's asking her to trust him.

Has he even thought about the cons?

He looks ahead and behind her, for a few seconds of pause. _Must close the deal._ He closes his eyes and smiles. _All I want is you._

Bringing his gaze down to hers, he concludes. "In any case, see this as a trial run. Think about it for a couple of months. No, wait. I have that wrong. I mean…" Taking the umpteenth deep breath, he finishes. "Let your heart tell you. I'm not trying to change the pace of us, Rukia. You know that I'd wait for you forever. It's just that we should get to make our own decisions. So, when you get back, I want to call you my future wife.

Anyway, I'll wear mine if you'll wear yours. This is our agreement. It will be held between us. There will be no one else. I love you and will protect you with my life. Deal?"

Rukia wants to kill him… and kiss him senseless. Staring at the jewelry on her right hand, she speaks lowly. "I get that part, you silly bastard. Shut up, already." Sighing deeply, she stares at the sidewalk. "You know, you make something so stupid, sound so smart. I hate that about you."

Ichigo's face smiles brightly from ear to ear. He just might have…

Chuckling dryly, she looks up to the sky. "Goddammit, why can't we do things like normal people? We just admitted that we love each other, yesterday. Why do you have to approach everything like getting your bankai?"

Her eyes roll to his and Rukia stares Ichigo down with power. He has opened his gaze so that can see anything she wants; there is nothing to hide. The young man wants her to know that, even in the recesses of his mind, he desires this deeply. However, he is honoured that she is taking the time to search. That means that she is considering what he has said. His smile is warm and gentle.

_This is crazy! This is nuts! It is unconventional, it is socially unacceptable and_… she's not sure she cares. The part of her that needs to rationalize, is beginning to yield to the part of her that needs…him. If she is to ask him to have faith in her, she has to have faith in him. Like she said earlier, that goes both ways.

Willing her eyes downward, again, she stares at the box holding the lone band. He may say that this is a trial period, but really, what is holding her back?

Is it that he won't stay by her side? That is irrational. She has been through things with him, that others could not relate to. Is it that she doesn't believe he comprehends the level of commitment? No. Barring freak circumstances, Ichigo knows that he will be joining a life in progress, right after this one. Does she not want this with him? No. Nothing could be farther from the truth. She can't even bear the thought of him with another woman or her being with another man.

It isn't money; it isn't social barriers of nobility or her brother. It isn't because the Kurosakis don't care for her, or because she has no intention of coming back.

Truly, it is all about time. Why is she placating a measurement that has never done her any favours? Perhaps, she has it all wrong. Rukia will try pleasing her heart and hope that time, circumstance and reasoning understand.

With trembling fingers, she retrieves the ring out of the box, and takes his large hand in hers. Raising the appendage to the appropriate height, she slides the ring along his right ring finger.

_She agrees! Yes!_ The boy smiles shyly and meets her eyes. "After the next two months are over and you return, I'll ask you for your final answer. Thank you for considering. It means a lot to me."

The girl's expression mirrors his. "I don't even need to leave to give you my decision."

Taking a deep breath, the girl expresses herself with meaningful eyes and an intense expression of love. "This is our agreement. It will be held between us. There will be no one else. I love you and will protect you with my life. We will never be separated again."

Gripping her hands, tightly, Ichigo knows…he's got her. Smiling widely, he asks, "Kuchiki Rukia, would you… will you…be my wife?"

Rukia laughs. "I thought I already was."

He laughs in return. "You are, but I want it in writing that you will be back every day and every night. Otherwise, you'll be looking for loopholes just to piss me off."

Pulling his hands down, she lowers his neck enough to put her arms around it and tightens the embrace. Her words are soft and truthful. "Shut up. Yes, I'll marry you."

After wrapping his arms around her waist, he stands to full height and grips her tightly. He captures her attention quietly. "Rukia?"

Nuzzling his neck, she answers, "Hmm?"

"I'm happy."

After a soft girly giggle, she replies, "Me, too."

* * *

Sitting in her closet bed with her legs hanging over the edge and swinging, Rukia stares at the silver band in the dark. Even though it is wide, it does not eclipse her hand. In fact, due to its simplicity, it is quite the complimentary accessory.

However, it is more than that. It is a symbol of what they, she and Ichigo, have. When she thinks about it, it's kind of weird that it is all out in the open. The two of them are so private, in general, she is surprised that it didn't take longer.

Her lips turn upward. This is just crazy and stupid and…them. The band is pretty, but not overdone. It is noticeable, but not gaudy or tasteless. It is understated and meaningful. This is a perfect representation.

Large violet eyes travel to Ichigo's bed. It was nice to sleep next to him, last night. Would she be overstepping her bounds by sleeping there, tonight? Yes, they are as tightly bound as people in their position could be, at this point, but… She sighs. They have probably done more than enough in twenty-four hours. Even if he believes he has made peace with all of it, one can never be sure.

There is no point in upsetting him or freaking him out. He'll let her know when he is ready and she will be waiting.

Pulling the cover back and lifting her legs underneath it, she hears the bedroom door open. Ichigo must be back from his marathon tooth brushing. She almost laughs.

They know each other too well.

* * *

Ichigo loves battery operated toothbrushes. They get all of the junk and all you have to do is move your arm the same way as a manual brush. That is effort savings at it's finest. Yes, you are usually standing there longer than if you were to do it manually, but that is sort of the point. It may take longer, but it is done better.

More importantly, no damned cavities or scraping. He hates them both.

Opening the door, his eyes meet his bed and he notices that it is still made. Is Rukia changing clothes, still? Taking a few steps in, he quietly calls out in the dark room, "Chibs?"

The dark offers the quiet reply of a feminine voice. "Yeah?"

An orange head of hair turns to the right. Ichigo's scowl is soft and concerned. "Is there something wrong?" Based on the limited light in the room, her face does not look irritated.

The girl blinks at him slowly with a warm smile. "No, Stupe, I'm fine. Go to bed and get some sleep."

The boy tilts his head in confusion. "Why are you sleeping in there?"

The girl sits up and stares at her hands. "I-I didn't want to be presumptuous. We've had a lot go on and to understand, over the last two days. You shouldn't feel obligated to things until you are ready."

Ichigo blinks at her for few minutes. What planet is she on? "Um, you have the right to be presumptuous. You still want to marry me, don't you?"

She chuckles still looking at her hands. "Don't be a dumbass. Of course, I do. But, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He pads to the bed and sits down. "Come here. Let's talk."

A small body hops off of the shelf, to the floor. Making her way to the desk chair, she begins to pull it out, when she is stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Said girl sets her gaze to him and replies, "You bed, me chair, remember?" That has always been their set up. Every time she went to sit on the bed, he stopped her and she's not about to upset the order of things, too much.

The boy snorts and looks at the darkness of the floor. He has definitely said that many times, over their time together. Raising his eyes to her, he answers, "Yeah, that was before I knew better. But that doesn't apply anymore."

Patting the space of the mattress next to him, he commands, "Bring your two foot ass over here and have a seat."

Huffing with an adjoining scowl, the girl plops down to the designated spot.

A low masculine chuckle leaves him as he watches her irritated motions. Once she is seated, Ichigo takes her right hand and laces their fingers together. He loves seeing his jewelry on her. Yep, he is definitely the possessive type.

Positioning his body so that he is facing her, he begins, "Did it bother you to sleep in the same bed, last night?"

She shakes her head. "No. But, you asked about last night, not tonight. I didn't know if you only had that as a one time offer. You should do things that you are comfortable with. Everyone needs time to process things and I figured that you would ask me again, in due time, when you are ready."

Giving her hair a slight tug, he rebuffs her. "Don't be so dumb. What part about our room and our bed did you not understand? You can sit here, watch TV here, do homework here and sleep here. I don't care, as long as you are here. From now on, I expect to find that closet bed permanently made."

Rukia shakes her head, again. "I will probably take naps in there or sleep there if I come in late from hollow patrol or Soul Society." Smiling sweetly at him, she proceeds. "But, for the most part, I think I can live up to that."

A lone orange eyebrow ascends. "If you are on hollow patrol, I will be with you. The day you come back from Soul Society, you better wake me up or I'll be really pissed. And, in the future, I will be taking trips to Soul Society with you. In all cases, I will either be awake or want to be awakened. I will take the futon and blankets out, tomorrow, if that is what it takes for you to get it."

"Ichigo, don't be so hasty in your decisions, all of the time. There will be times when you may not want to be disturbed by me coming to bed so late. What if you are sick or-"

He jerks the small girl up by her arm and pulls her to his lap. He hears her gasp at the sudden motion, but pays no mind as he strokes her face and connects their eyes. She keeps looking for ways out of things. Midgie has got to stop second guessing herself.

Putting her wayward bang behind her ear, he asks, "Why is this so hard to understand? Why do you have to rationalize everything? Love is not cerebral, Rukia. It isn't meant to be, by definition. Why can't you just let go of what we were, to be what we are? I know that is what you want, so why do you fight it so much?" Her expression worries him.

Her face holds a slight and sad frown. "I am afraid to want too much; to dream to grand. If I step out of my mind and I do something that jeopardizes what we have… I don't want my heart broken; I don't want to lose what we have before it gets a chance to grow. I guess I am a coward."

The same type of smile replaces the frown while playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. "I love you, Ichigo. Don't ever doubt that. I guess my fears won't let me get out of my own way."

His face mirrors hers. That, he can understand. "See, here's the thing; I'm a coward, too. I don't want my heart broken, either. I will do all I can to never break your heart and I know you will do the same. I love you. Don't turn away from me because you are afraid; I am too. Help me get through and I'll help you."

Tenderly pressing his lips to hers, their kiss moves in the most languid fashion and both notice that something is different in it…but are not sure what. Though it contains little force, the power in it is almost unifying.

Ichigo slowly backs away. Keeping his eyes closed, he concludes in a hoarse whisper, "Let's get some sleep."

Rukia has not opened her eyes either. She is speechless. Her brain is straining to keep her wits causing her response to be slight and short. "Yeah."

Both shinigami stand while Ichigo pulls the covers back and gets in the bed. Rukia follows soon after. He pulls the covers over them and snuggles down. She brings her palms to his chest with her head cradled by his arms and her nose pressed into the cloth on his chest. Her eyes softly close as she wraps her calf over his. All of her is happy; Ichigo is a wonderful man. She looks forward to sleeping in the safety of her husband's arms for the rest of her life.

Ichigo lays his head to his pillow. Inhaling deeply, he exhales slowly through his nose and tightens his grip around her shoulders. He lives for this. Her body next to his is his definition of perfection. They are wrapped around each other. He can feel her body move as she breathes. He can smell her hair. Hell, yes, he wants her to be his wife.

"Ichigo?" A soft whisper inquires. She has to ask this, even if she knows that he will always be fearless and bold…even if she is well aware that he will fight out of instinct when she is away from him, she has to say this for her own piece of mind.

"Yeah?" a like tone replies.

"Don't be this reckless in battle. I don't want to come back home alone." A petite face points up with a small smile.

Ichigo scowls down to her and then takes the edge off of his features. He understands why she is worried, even if she is disguising with a smile. "I won't. I'm coming back, one hundred percent. I need to be able to protect our family. I have to come back to you. And, I'm not going to argue with you, tomorrow. Don't worry so much."

Gingerly, she pulls his face, closely, to hers and halts for a second. Processing everything going on in her mind that screams to contrary, she decides to cut off all communications there. Her heart wins.

Two small lips press to the pair above her. Immediately, she begins moving her lips in a slow and purposeful pace. The motion is sweet but carries a hint of want. With the types of objections she gave him tonight, she hopes that he understands her…what she is trying to say.

He begins to move in concert with her. Unlike their previous kisses, this one is neither unsure nor clumsy. It is one of love, desire and bonding. His hands begin rubbing her back with care. She is quite dominant, but he is content to follow her lead since he is sure that he will like where she is going with this.

Lightly brushing her thumbs along his cheekbones, she begins to deepen the kiss. Still taking her time, she carefully pulls his face forward to marginally increase the pressure. When he reciprocates by pressing his mouth closer to hers, she can feel his hand move to her hair and her body being pulled closer to his. A soft whimper leaves her and her arms wrap around his neck.

As the kiss progresses, Ichigo feels like he is being drawn in. With each passing second, his body lured to hers as if they are melding. Weirdly, while he can tell that she wants him, what has him is how…adored he feels. Her actions are not harsh, swift or hurried. They are deep, slow and powerful.

His midsection slight arches inward from his back's counter action. Something very warm has hit the skin on his back and moves up and down. His whimper is combined with a soft moan. Something as simple as her hands on his back is turning him into a complete puddle. The heat of her soft hands rubbing his skin is pleasurable, relaxing and, most importantly to Ichigo, personal. He can feel her affection manifested in the way she holds him.

He's won her heart, already. He didn't do it in a day; it had already happened, well before yesterday. She loves him for just being who he is. Everyday. Both good and bad. Up and down. For better, or for worse.

Of course, he wants her…in the worst possible way. But in all things, there is respect. He will let Rukia set the pace of this aspect of their relationship. They will move forward when she feels comfortable doing so. However, he wants her to know that he absolutely, positively, wants her.

He can now embark on his personal mission in life…_I will make you feel as absolutely beautiful as you are_.

The boy grips her tightly, and deepens the kiss; but only slightly. He will let his touch do the speaking.

Ichigo's skin is amazingly soft and smooth. Her fingers find many scars, but it is not of concern. In fact, her heart is proud. He has been through many tough things, but he has come out on the other side; he has survived.

Hearing his approval, her hands traverse more of his back. She realizes that most of these scars are for her. She is not ungrateful. He is committed to her…he always has been. Somehow, she has always known and always felt it. He has been through miserable things to be with her…to shield her.

Ichigo loves her…he desires her...he touches her like he touches no one. There is urgency in him, but it is paired with a delicateness that could handle china.

Rukia is distantly aware that the hem of the back of her shirt has lifted, slightly. She feels his hand press to her back and she reflexively moans in both delight and calm. His hands glide all over her skin. His restraint and respect are evident. Though he touches all of her back, he does not let his hands move anywhere else. However, where he does make contact, is loving and sensual.

She has often wondered what it would feel like to have him touch her this way. Her imagination came up short.

Ichigo's fingers seem to savour every inch of her skin. His speed is deliberate; his goal is to get to know all of her. If he were to hurry, he would miss this. Her skin is like silk across her narrow and delicate body. Smooth, soft, and hot; just touching her is enough.

He feels goose bumps break out on his skin and his body shiver. Her small fingers lightly trail down the small of his back, from top to bottom, causing him to hum the bliss that his body is experiencing. This is what he is coming back for. To be like this with Rukia is all of the incentive he needs. The way she…_oooh, woooow._

His body violently shudders as he struggles to continue the kiss. Small nails barely scratch down his back. He has had his back scratched before, but not…like…this. Her motions are slow and purposeful. She's killing him. His breathing is unstable and his grip on her tightens.

The pressure exerted to her skin is meaningful and full of a burning desire. The hand on her lower back moves in a circular pattern, rubbing her afire skin with intention. The hand on her upper back holds her to him with gripping fingers. _That feels sooo good_. But if she doesn't stop this soon, she's done for.

Allowing herself to indulge for a few more seconds, Rukia breaks the kiss and locks eyes with him while catching her breath. She can see the glaze over her Berry's eyes…and his turned up lips. Ichigo is amazingly sexy when he wears this expression. He's caught somewherebetween lust and adoration; he can't decide whether to attach his face to hers or to cuddle. That is the perfect combination of a good marriage.

Her face is smiling, her hair is everywhere and her eyes look hazy. Damn, she's hot even when she's a mess. Bed hair is a good look for her. He smiles in return. He knows his eyes are similar, if not more so.

Planting her nose in his chest, she snuggles into him and pulls his body to hers; leaving her hands to his back. Closing her eyes, she lets her body simply relax in sleep._ I love you_.

A large hand readjusts the comforter over them. He leaves one hand on her back and uses the other to wrap her shoulders. He smiles sleepily. Rukia is comfortable and already asleep. She knows how important that is to him. _I love you, too._

No matter what happens over the next two months, they have a goal; a future together. If they can just get out of high school and into college, life will normalize.

He buries his nose in her hair and drifts out of consciousness. Something tells him that will be harder than they think.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia and Isshin sit at the dining room table. Isshin pours three cups of sake and issues one command. "Drink."

Rukia eyes him curiously. "But, Otou-Sama-"

Ichigo immediately stops her. "Just knock it back. It will make the next conversation less irritating." He takes a large sip and resumes. "When he does this, he has something really annoying or embarrassing to say. This will keep us both from wanting to dig a hole and fall in it."

Rukia leans back in the chair and crosses her arms over her chest. "It can't be any worse than anything I have heard before. I will be fine. Please, Otou-Sama, begin."

Ichigo's eyes dart to hers in fear and surprise. "Rukia! Don't be stupid!"

Isshin smiles widely. He can see why she and Ichigo get along so well. In some ways, she is a softening agent. In others, she's headstrong and even more fearless than the boy. This is going to be very entertaining. "Well, I want to discuss a very sensitive subject. Being that you two are involved in a non-platonic way…" the man pauses a bit to see if the girl is at all fazed.

The boy face palms. This is going to suck. "Oh, my god." Pouring himself another cup, he takes a healthy drink. He's not ready for anywhere this conversation could possibly go.

It is three-thirty in the afternoon, on Sunday. The twins are up in their room, doing homework. His father cornered them into staying after a late lunch. Ichigo knew that it had to be bad…the sake cups were already on the table before they could make a break for the stairs.

He was planning to go upstairs and watch a movie, with Rukia, in bed. He figured they would either nod off and get a nap in, or they would spend some time being mindless, at the very least. After that, they would do homework until dinner. Then, they'd be rounding out the night with more homework.

They are over the drama and are ready to crawl back out of their funk to face the world. They have a lot to do, this week.

For the last two days he's kicked himself. He should have invited her to his bed sooner. It is so much better having her there. The warmth is marvelous.

Unfortunately, that isn't the point.

Placing his elbows on the table, he puts his face in his hands and mumbles in a slight whine. "Please, Midget, leave it alone…for all of humanity."

Rukia cocks a brow. She'll admit it; she has nothing to hide and he already knows. "Yes, that is true. You saw that last evening. I'm sure that you also know that Nii-Sama has been made aware that I have feelings for Ichigo that go far past the bounds of friendship."

Otou-San is trying to have an adult conversation to determine how mature they are about this situation. If they wish to be taken seriously, they have to deal with serious questions and be able to dispense serious answers. He is warranted in his level of questioning.

Isshin chuckles. She is a tough one. _Very nice, Rukia_. "Well, I wanted to talk about a subject that can scare people at your ages."

She nods and answers, genuinely. "If it is in the subject of sex education, I have researched it and I understand the tenants. Also, it has been discussed in school. But I thank you, for your efforts to educate me." Why is Ichigo so afraid of his father? This is a healthy dialogue.

Ichigo has had four cups, already. She has no idea what she is walking into and this is going to be very embarrassing…he can tell by Oyaji's face.

The oldest man's mind winds back to her brother and he almost snorts. He'll bet the reaction is going to be the same. His eyes move over to his son whose amber orbs are starting to glaze. He's mellowed enough to get this party started. "Thank you, Rukia, dear. However, that isn't what I wanted to talk about."

The girl looks at him questioningly. "It's not?"

Ichigo turns red in anticipation of the mortification to come. This is going to be _sooo _bad. Maybe he should get up and sneak away…if only his hands and feet didn't feel so heavy.

"No, sweetie. I wanted to discuss birth control." Isshin watches Rukia's face go from curiosity, to shock, to absolute disbelief.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo maybe buzzed, but he knows this is…is...oh, for shit's sake! "We aren't…we haven't…holy fuck!"

"Oh, shit. I really do need a drink." Rukia knocks her drink back and reaches for her future husband's.

Ichigo pours her another cup. "See! I told you!"

Isshin laughs out loud. His son is so flustered, the kid can't think. Rukia has her head back and her eyes snapped closed. He will know which direction this is going to go, based on the look in her eyes. If she looks hurt, he has to explain that he respects her. If she looks mortified or determined, she knows how much he loves her and that he would never question her virtue.

_Oh, dear…really?_ No wonder Ichigo was afraid. Rukia feels her face turn red and it isn't from the alcohol. She is _sooo_ embarrassed. Otou-San wants to talk about birth control, with Ichigo, right now; right next to her.

She brings her head forward, opens her eyes and attempts to look the man dead on. They haven't even…neither of them has ever even tried to…_Oh, hell!_ She face palms like the person next to her had done, earlier.

"You are unbelievable! What the hell is wrong with you?" The boy pulls the girl to him. "We're not like that!"

Rukia pats her hand on Ichigo's chest. "I'm fine, Ishigo. Let's just get this over withph."

He pulls his head back, to look down at her. After blinking a few seconds and smiling, he adds with a chuckle, "You're drink, Chibs."

Pinching his nose, Rukia replies, "Ya think?" Both chuckle. "You're not doing so well, yourself, Tree Frog."

Ichigo proceeds to scowl. "You annoy me."

The girl lets go of his nose and pats his cheek. Speaking with dark sarcasm in her laugh, she answers, "I know."

The two are so busy enjoying each other's company, they seem to have forgotten that there is a third party in the room.

The father smiles at the young couple, watching them interact as their real selves. Without their natural inhibitors in place, he is getting a chance to see how compatible they really are. The father is very pleased with what he is seeing.

His purpose of discussing the inevitable was only one reason to get them in this position. He needed to see who they are when no one is watching. Not from a sexual vantage point, but from one of relationship quality and stability. So far, he is impressed with the way they appear to just enjoy being with the other. This is looking very good.

The boy snorts and rolls his glassy eyes. "Ssssooo, anyway. I just want to say a couple of things. One, when that time comes, and if you were to become pregnant, you know damned well, I'd do the right thing. I mean, really, I already want to get married as soon has fucking possible. There is no way I'd ever leave you."

The girl nods slowly and looks him in the eye with slightly sagging lids. Her voice is very quiet and sincere. "I know that, Ichigo. But, even if we **are** getting married soon, do you want children, now? I'd like to wait until we are out of college. You said yourself that we should get to control our lives and futures. Swallowing a pill a day is not that much of an inconvenience."

"And we should have a job and a house on the foreseeable horizon. I want our kids to have a yard." Ichigo nods. "Yeah, you are right. But if you don't feel right or, later on, if you suspect that it didn't work, you have to tell me, Rukia. I need to know if it is making you sick or if you think you are pregnant. Promise me, you will tell me."

She agrees, with a slight nod. "I don't have an issue with that. But you have to promise that when I am pregnant, you won't treat me like I am unable to take care of myself. I don't want to be held captive because I have a mini shinigami in my body."

"We'll talk about it." After two slender brows connect harshly, he appends, "I promise not to be overprotective." One raised eyebrow from the girl, later he ends, "Fine, I will **try** not to be overprotective."

The girl pats his cheek. "That is more truthful." Playing with his bangs, she speaks lowly. "We will be okay, Ichigo. We'll progress in our own time. Coincidentally, what was number two?"

"Huh?" Orange-haired male gives her a questioning look.

"You had a couple of things. That was one, what was the second?"

He shakes his head and sniggers. "I have no idea."

The parent's gaze moves between the two kids as he continues to sit, silently. They are completely oblivious to his existence in the room. As far as they are concerned, there are only two people in the world. It reminds him of himself and Masaki; Isshin is extremely happy, as a father.

Ichigo and Rukia have grown up. They reason through things and are mature. If they had been too shy or too disgusted to talk about such a thing as birth control, he was going to be worried. Sex and marriage are about communication as much as they are about love. There are many divorced couples that love each other; they just couldn't communicate it.

Though they seem to antagonize each other, this is how they communicate. It isn't the words, for them. It seems to be in the eye contact and body language.

Shortly, and curtly, they discussed their up coming marriage-he had wondered what the rings were about-children and their future. Evidently, they aren't to the point of needing a contraceptive, by choice. However, he can also see that some of their bickering is about the teasing chase of the other…it's how they flirt. He snorts. No wonder they argue all the time.

Taking everything in, he's satisfied. Ichigo knows that he is responsible if she becomes pregnant, they have future plans, they can communicate and they are in love. This isn't a fleeting, hormonal fascination.

Two down, two to go. _We did good, Masaki._

Isshin interrupts, much to the surprise of the people across the table form him, who all but jump. "Well, that settles it, then. Rukia, I will get you a prescription for your pills tomorrow. I know you aren't doing anything that would necessitate starting so soon. I just want to get the hormones situated in your body."

Standing and stretching, Isshin offers, "Looks like this is handled. I am going to take a nap."

Ichigo and Rukia stare at him in surprise and horror. They had totally forgotten he was here. He had to have heard the whole conversation.

Walking behind them, he wraps them both in a hug. "Good job, kids. I'm proud of you. You've got your shit together better than I thought." The oldest Kurosaki pats them on the shoulders and makes his way up the stairs.

Two teenagers watch the man ascend and then stare at each other. Rukia is the first to speak. "What just went on?"

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure. But whatever he wanted, he got."

"How can you tell?" She questions.

The boy rolls his eyes and snorts. "He left us the hell alone."

With Otou-Sama, why ask 'why'? He always ends up with his own reasoning for everything. Does it really matter? After a soft sigh, the gives her command. "Let's go watch some television and sleep this off. We have homework to do." She gingerly presses her lips to his cheek. Once she has released him, she stands to start toward the stairs.

Ichigo smirks at the girl. "Warped minds think alike." Using the table as his brace, he gets his equilibrium straight. Eyeing Rukia with interest, he smiles widely.

She shoots him a look of distrust. "What?"

"Your reflexes aren't as sharp, are they?" He asks almost statement like. She won't be able to deal him the beating she normally would. He takes a step toward her.

The small woman begins to back up. She does not like the look in his eyes; it is almost predatory. His eyes are gleamingly mischievous. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see." Swiftly taking a step toward her, he puts her over his shoulder, to her shrieking surprise.

"Ichigo! Put me down!" She yells as she is being quickly transported across the floor and to the stairs.

The young man rounds the corner and starts up the stairs, speaking calmly, though he is taking them two at a time. "Nope, I want the remote, first."

"But, it's my turn to control the remote!" Yesterday, he got to decide and she **will** get to take her turn.

He chuckles. "You snooze, you lose."

The door to their room closes. A few minutes later, two shouts are heard down the hall.

"OWWW!"

"I SAID CHANGE THE CHANNEL, BERRY!"

* * *

Isshin cringes. He'll bet that hurt.

After listening to a greeting of a nobleman's voice mailbox, the oldest Kurosaki articulates his thoughts. "Hey, Bya, call me back. I think we are going to have to get that Yuinou planned. Sooner, rather than later."


	29. Pandora's Box

**(A/N) I apologize for not posting sooner. Real Life has been all I can keep in motion. Between the reorganization of the division in which I work, having to reorganize my own department, working a million hours, family getting laid off, barely surviving a car wreck and a viral infection that itches like crazy and destroys my skin in the process…I have been a bit caught up. However, I have been working on the story. LOL! When life really sucks, I like to write in the small moments of quiet I get.**

**I think this comes in at 34 pages after the a/n, so I hope it makes up for the long absence. T_T I hate being away from you guys for so long.**

**Before we begin, I want to say that, after this sequence of chapters, you will either really like me, or really hate me. I am doing a bit of trolling ^_^**

**When these next chapters are over, you will either cringe or see their relationship very differently. I hope it is the latter. It is intended to be sweet and bitter.**

**They are under a lot of stress. The joy of finally finding each other and falling in love is balanced out with the reality of finality. How to live dual lives… they are a couple at home and friends in public. The wish to touch each other, in any way they see fit, with not being able to do so most of the day…in their final days together. Physical and emotional pressures of those types cause something to give.**

**I hope you see Orihime and Tatsuki as real and plausible. I promise you, they will not always be clueless. However, to develop both of them well, I need to have time in a set of chapters and it will. Both are people with their own reasons and conflicts.**

**I have always believed that Orihime's infatuation with Ichigo is based on what she believes is the ideal. For her, she is in love with idea of Kurosaki-kun; the perfect hero, rather than the imperfection that is Ichigo. She loves Ichigo the persona rather than Ichigo the person.**

**There are other characters that are also going to get me in trouble. I told you, I have a lot stirred up in this set. LOL!**

**Thank you so very, very much for the reviews. I needed them. It is comforting to get affirmation for the product of my labour of love rather than for work, which only rewards me for my intellect and drive. So, thank you for feeding my heart and soul.**

**Thank you to: Darklover, Rukia's Reflection, MochaTurtle, ADVluv4life, TruantPony, Kaoru Kato, ClaudiusToussard, romancejunky, Sanguivore, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, Eilyn, ChAoS-iN-oRdEr, novicestar, IchigoInPink, KurukiXV, BosRonald, HmmmLOVE, KatLady13, GhibliGirl91, ichiruki88, SilverStella, hitsugayatoshirou1220, IchiRuki2.0, Thunder Claw03, Abarai Starsha, ange3noo, 09ice, broken emerald, Shini Namikaze, okami11235, Bleached-Whale, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, KatLady13, Eloquent Enigma of Fate, kurukurupa, and Kaori Takaguchi.**

**I had a few challenges with the way the site deals with old PMs. The cut from me crafting things in Word to pasting them in site was interesting… Sometimes, I am finding that it repeated parts. I am very sorry.**

**Each review makes me as excited as a five year old. Responding to you all allows me to let down my defenses and be the real me. And, after a twelve hour day of being hard and harsh, it is nice to be soft and introspective. Arigato.**

**I am not without appreciation for favourites and alerts. Thank you for finding my story worthy of your time to read.**

**I neither own Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 29- Pandora's Box

The cold wind moves slowly, softly moving the remaining leaves and other remnant objects of fall across the sidewalk. The white snow reflects the morning sunlight of the first clear day, all week. The barren tree limbs sway slightly. She had hoped that, this year, she would have someone to keep her warm…preferably a someone with bright orange hair.

An auburn-haired girl exudes a deep, wistful sigh. Things have not improved between her and the object of her dreams. He is no more or less caring than before…before she hugged him.

The shy girl thought that the hug would open doors between them. But it has done nothing at all.

"What's wrong, Hime?"

Grey orbs move to the source of her best friend's voice. Sighing again, the girl answers defeatedly, without ceasing her stride while staring at the pavement. "I thought things would change between me and Kurosaki-kun, but they haven't."

Tatsuki eyes the girl for a minute. Why would she think that they would? "What would have caused things to change? Did you talk to him? You didn't go out on a date with him and not tell me, did you?" It isn't like Orihime to keep secrets from her, especially something so major.

"N-n-no…I wish." Feeling another set of eyes on her, she replies. "No, I-I-I hugged him, last Friday afternoon."

"WHAT! And you didn't say something? So what did he say? Did he hug you back? Please tell me he didn't go running!" If Ichigo insulted Hime like that, his oldest friend is going to kick his ass!

"Calm down, Suki!" The shy girl quickly looks around her for any wayward onlookers. She doesn't want this part of her life out in the open. "No, he didn't go running. He p-"

"Well, that's good, right? He didn't run, so he couldn't have hated it. That's progress!" Tatsuki is genuinely happy for her best friend. It had to take a lot of guts for Hime to do that.

"Not…really. He didn't run, but he did separate from me really quickly…he-he…" Orihime stops walking and stands, covering her face. Even if she and Suki are like sisters, this is still embarrassing and hurtful.

Tatsuki stops and spins around. She can tell that something is very, very wrong. It is almost frightening. "Hime! What did he do to you? I will kill him personally!"

The addressed girl takes off her gloves and wipes her face. "He didn't do anything, Suki! That's just it! He didn't even hug me back! The only time we even made decent eye contact is when I ran into him! That is the only time I felt a connection to him! He didn't even bother to call me and tell me what was happening with the upcoming Aizen battle! He emailed, and Kuchiki-san texted me! This is awful!" Grey and pink eyes quiver as she meets her best friend's stare. "Why do I have to be in love with someone who doesn't even notice that I am alive? There is something about him that is different than other guys!" Though she is quiet, the anxiety rings in her voice.

The dark-haired girl hugs her friend and speaks quietly to her. "Hime, that's something, right? Listen, I am proud of you for doing something that was very hard for you. But, I want you to think about when you are going to be ready to give up on him, for a while." Tatsuki hates seeing her this hurt and rejected. She is such a sweet and kind girl. She doesn't deserve this.

"I know. I'm pathetic, right?" Orihime chuckles darkly. "It is surprising when 'Miss Sunshine and Bubbles' turns into a dark cloud."

Her eyes crawl up to her dark-haired companion, and she smiles at the worried expression that meets her. "I am sorry for dumping this on you. He always gets distant when a fight is coming up and Kuchiki-san is still here."

Tatsuki doesn't like this at all. Ichigo is really fucking up, big time. However, she doesn't want this to come at a cost this high. Hime is hurt. Patting the distressed girl on the shoulder, Tatsuki replies, "Believe me when I say that I want this to work for you and I will help, but you need to set a time when you decide that you are too good for him. When he realizes that you are better than Kuchiki, any day, he will be back. Whatever shine she has, will dull soon enough."

The other girl takes a deep breath to calm herself. Looking down, she adds, "She will be gone for a couple of months after Sunday, anyway. One of the reasons that they are so close is, because she made him a shinigami."

This piques an interest. Maybe she can buy Orihime some time alone with Ichigo, today. If the rich girl is going to be gone for a while, it'll give Hime some room to work on Ichigo, now that her courage is up.

For all of the pain Kuchiki has caused Hime, there will be a little payback. If Kuchiki sees Hime and Ichigo together and bonding, she may think twice about coming back. Who would come back to someone who is no longer at your beck and call? Ichigo will be moving on and she will have to do likewise.

Tatsuki will prove that Kuchiki has overstayed her welcome. On all fronts.

Usually, history with another person can prove to be the burial ground for all types of touchy skeletons. "You know, you never did say how that happened."

* * *

Rukia darts past Ichigo, in the doorway of their room. Squeezing quickly by him, she goes to the closet and retrieves her socks. Her jet black locks are still wet and leaning forward when she sits on the bed. Picking up her left leg, she pulls the gathered hosiery over her toes, around her heel, up her ankle and to her knee. She repeats the motion on the right side.

Standing up, she gets her large comb off of the desk, and pulls it through her hair. Getting out a paddle brush, she gives it a few strokes, and puts on her jacket. After lifting her hair out of her jacket and tying her bow, she looks around the room for her bag, which she spots immediately.

Reaching her hands back, she gathers her hair. Without looking at the surface behind her, she grabs one of the bands Ichigo discarded from two nights ago. He takes them off every morning after he showers. He forgets that they are there until they get wet around his wrist.

Securing her hair, she grabs the purple ribbon, and ties it quickly into two, loose, knots. Cracking her neck, she buttons her jacket, grabs her candy and phone off of the desk and puts them in her pocket. She makes a bee line for her bag which she retrieves in a well practiced motion. Turning and easing past Ichigo, again, she goes into the hall a-

A narrow upper arm is caught by a large hand. Ichigo watched her do a million things, all inside of four minutes. The woman is on auto-pilot. He has to break this up.

She's just trying to get through today. This is her last normal day and she is trying not to feel anything. Catching her eyes, he gives her a look of understanding in his smile and a soothing tone. "And, ohayou, to you, too."

Rukia's eyes dart up to his and her face softens, completely. "Ohayou, Berry." She goes up on her toes and gives him a swift press of the lips. Attempting to move on, she is still held captive.

"Where are you going, so early?" They don't have to be to school for another hour.

Blinking at him as if evident, "I am walking to school with Rin since she has a before school activity. Otou-Sama is taking Zu. It allows me to go in early, so we don't end up inadvertently touching each other until I get back, remember?"

He stares at her for a few seconds, and inhales. _Oh, yeah. That._ This was his idea. A slow nasal exhale leaves him. He is the dumbest son of a bitch alive. "You know, I don't like you walking to school alone. Wait a few minutes; I'll just keep a block behind you."

Rukia laughs at him. "Yeah…no. That didn't work the last two times you tried. You started throwing snow at me."

He rolls his eyes. "No one can throw a snowball a block away; unless, in like, bankai. That is ridiculous."

She laughs harder, "It isn't when they are six feet behind you, in a bush."

At first, his mouth opens to object. Then, he closes it and it morphs into a smile as he begins to laugh with her. It **was** funny as hell. He'd lob snow at her, from behind bushes and buildings. She would turn around with this killer scowl. It would make him snigger to see her so pissed off. He'd be so caught up in his victory, he would lose track of her and get bombed with snowballs by a yelling and cursing Midgie…calling him by last and first name. It was priceless for about a mile.

He does not do well with staying away from her; especially, if he can see her. "Fine, but before you go."

He pulls her inside of the door and closes it. Forcing her to drop the bag and wrapping his arms around her, he puts his nose in her hair while she grips him, tightly. He speaks lowly. "Be careful. Text me when you drop off Karin and when you get to school. Kay?"

The girl nods in his chest with comfortably closed eyes. Inhaling deeply, she replies just as breathily, "Kay."

Pressing his lips to her temple, he straightens and holds her face upward by her cheeks. Ichigo smiles at her warmly, before closing his eyes and laying a kiss on her lips. Slowly and tenderly, he finds her top lip, which he releases without any sense of hurry. _Gods, I love you. I wish you didn't ever have to go._ Amber orbs appear at the same languid speed.

Rukia opens her eyes slowly. The girl would never tell anyone how perfectly sweet and sensitive Ichigo is. He always makes her feel wanted. If they could see way he stares at her…

Her statement is still breathy, yet, warmer. "You're crazy." The young woman decides to chide him since she can't go into what she really feels. Rukia gives him an authentic smile, but some of the joy is missing.

Everything is worth this. It is so hard to keep it all together, that it sometimes makes him angry at the world. Every time he gets pissed off at their situation, he thinks about moments like these.

Looking her in the eyes, his smile bears the opposing feelings inside of him. They way she looks at him is… "You know you love it."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispers, "Everyday, Ichigo. I love you every day. Everyday, you will be in my thoughts. I know that the last time you thought that I had forgotten about you. I could never, ever, forget about you."

The boy grips her tightly and his voice is just as taught. "I know. Thank you."

They stand still, tightening up their resolve to do this day. This is their last school morning, for a very long time. Things that are mundane to most, are important to them; they are down to a matter of days…just shy of four. Today, Thursday, they have school. Tomorrow will be their personal goodbye day. Friday night, is skating with his friends and Saturday night, they are going to go out on a date.

Ichigo got up the nerve to ask.

Sunday night…Both people squeeze harder.

A knock comes to the door. "Ruki-Nee. Let's go." Her voice is not excited, either. She knows that they are probably saying their goodbyes for the day. The entire mood of the house has changed. The reiatsu is very dark. Karin feels badly for both of them.

"Think about what you want to do, tomorrow." The male mumbles into her shoulder.

"I don't care. How about you pick tomorrow and I pick Saturday night?" The female's voice is equally as unintelligible and baleful.

An orange head of hair nods. "Kay."

A small pair of lips presses to a tan cheek. He releases his hold, and she does likewise. Not allowing herself to meet his eyes, she goes to the door, grabs her bag, and goes out, on the day.

A large hand rakes through orange locks with absolute irritation. He reminds himself that every breakthrough he made with his zanpakuto was after a test. This is a test. He and she will make it. They will find their sword among the many. They are going to know its hilt when they come upon it. When they get through this, they will be able to do things on their own terms.

She takes a deep breath and burns the feelings into her being. That is what she will miss most about Ichigo…everything.

* * *

"At least, that is how I understand it." A soft, feminine voice concludes.

Tatsuki looks to her right with a look of contemplation. Summing up the situation, "So, let me make sure I understand this. A hollow was attacking Ichigo's house. She was the shimigami-" The girl is stopped.

"Shi-**ni**-gami!" Orihime corrects. After all, Kurosaki-kun is one, too…again.

"As I was saying…" Tatsuki rolls her eyes, "She was the shinigami on duty and came to save him. Instead, she got injured and had to make him a shinigami. Then, he had to save them both. Is that about it?"

Orihime nods and adds, "That is pretty much it…yeah."

Tatsuki snorts. "Well, hell. If she didn't mess up, Ichigo would have been fine."

"No! Kurosaki-kun doesn't see it that way! He really loves being a shinigami. Kuchiki-san feels badly about it, though." A soft voice advises.

"Does she, now? What makes you say that?" The dark haired girl raises a brow.

Orihime shrugs her shoulders. "When we went to save her, she kept trying to send him away…like she deserved to die."

"Why **did** you go to Soul Society? You didn't know Kuchiki at all and barely knew Ichigo." The other girl asks in curiosity.

"Because…" Orihime's word trails off.

"Because what?" Tatsuki asks.

After a deep sigh, Orihime answers, looking at her shoes. "Because I love him."

Tatsuki sighs as well. "Hime…"

* * *

Ichigo looks down at his phone and smiles with an attached scowl.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Hey, Froggie-_

_Just dropped off K. On my way 2 school w/ Chad and Ishida. I knew that would make u feel better :) _

_XOXOXO_

* * *

She's right; it does.

Looking at his hands he tilts his head in curiosity_. My hands and feet aren't that big. Why does she have to call me that?_

Then again, he might want to leave that alone. She lets him get away with 'Midget' and 'Chibs' and the like. Shortness hasn't slapped him in a long time about it, either. Laughter vibrates his chest. Leave it to her to find a way to get away with something that irritates him based on allowing him to irritate her. She'll be the death of him.

Turning to go down the stairs, he sees one of his twin sisters standing in front of him. Her hands are on her hips and she is scowling. "Stop, right there, Onii-chan. Bring down your white clothes. I want to finish laundry before Saturday."

Trying to pull the sympathy card with his sister, he whines, "Zu…Rukia went to school by herself and I wanted to get there to make sure she is alright an-"

"Save it, Ichi-nii-chan. I am sure that you just got a text from Ruki-nee. You would have not let her be gone this long without some type of check-in. And, she left here with Karin. Nice try."

Ichigo blinks in bewilderment. _Dude, pulling crap on Yuzu is getting harder_. He has got to talk to Rukia about easing up on the self empowerment talk with his sweetest sister. Pretty soon, he won't even be getting brownies!

Pointing her index finger toward his room, she commands, "Go get them, now."

Putting his phone in his pocket and doing an about face, he scowls and goes about getting his whites available for wash. The only smile he gets is hearing his father's rebuke come next.

He takes the hamper bag of whites and dumps it out, onto the floor. As the cloth meets the ground, air fluffs through it and a smell, unlike his or Rukia's, meets his nose. _What the hell is that?_

Kneeling, he quickly sorts through the items, turning them right side out and making sure that they are all, indeed, white. As soon as he lifts a long sleeve t-shirt, the smell hits him in full force. Based on the size, he knows that it is his, but he cannot remember where he would have gotten that smell. It isn't bad; it is girly, though. The only girls he would be that close to, are his sisters and Rukia.

His eyes widen, his eyebrows rise and his mouth hangs open…_Oh, hell. Inoue_.

This is the shirt from last Friday. He is overjoyed that Chibs has not discovered it. Where they are in this, now, he doesn't want her thinking anything crazy_…like I would._

A hazel gaze darts around the room in panic._ Okay, okay, okay….think, think, think…_

His mind is stuck on stupid. _C'mon, Ichigo, think through this._ What are the possible outcomes? _Quickly, man!_

If this shirt gets washed but the smell doesn't come out, it will be really strong, coming out of the dryer. What if Rukia gets the clothes out first? Would she think it belonged to the girls? _Not with it being your shirt, dumbass._

Kay. What if he just lets it get washed? So what? What if Yuzu doesn't recognize the smell and brings it up? _Oh, hell no. Not as close to_…NO.

He can't take it down there, but he can't leave it up here, alone, either. The smell cannot be out in the open.

_Shit, shit, shit…Yes!_ Snapping a finger, he gets on the move.

Going to the hamper of dark clothes, he reaches in and pulls out a large towel. He quickly wraps the t-shirt in the towel and stuffs it to the bottom. He will wash the shirt, himself, next week. He'll bring all of the dark clothes down, later, when he can re-hide the t-shirt.

Realizing that the smell is still in the air, he swiftly moves to the window to crack it open. It will be cold in there, but it will dissipate the smell before she gets home.

Re-collecting the items in their laundry bag, he opens his door, and goes toward the stairs. He doesn't like to hide shit from Rukia…at all. But he just doesn't want to risk what they have on something so…so… meaningless.

_Sorry, Beautiful._

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, while you departure is regrettable, I have great faith that you will be back faster than we can conceive." The proper boy pushes his glasses upward and continues his stroll.

A deep voice concurs. "Yes, I agree with Ishida. It is unfortunate that you have to leave, but we hope you are back soon. We have enjoyed having you here."

Rukia smiles shyly and looks downward. "Thank you, both of you. I always enjoy your company. Thank you for making me feel welcomed, when I am here. I hope that I am back soon, also." She takes her gloves off and secures them under the shoulder strap of her bag. She needs her fingers free to fasten more buttons; the wind is making her coat flap.

"How long will you be back, when this is over?" Chad asks. However, the Quincy turns his lenses left, above the Kuchiki's head. _What is he getting at?_

"Well, it depends on how long Ichigo needs me around for assistance in his duties, I suppose. The intervals of my stays aren't set in stone. I will be allowed to finish high school and go to college here to relieve him. I will have to do some visits to Soul Society. But otherwise, I will be here until Ichigo is ready to go to Soul Society." Her cheeks turn very pink. "I don't think I will be going back to the Serietei to live for about twenty or thirty years."

The gentle giant catches the reflection of her right hand. "So, when you get back, you'll be permanently living here, for a while?"

Uryuu, mouths, "Leave it alone," at the man, but he is undaunted. He is asking questions that will allow Kuchiki-san to talk about the future, in a happy way. She and Ichigo probably have their fair share of unhappy emotions. And, Chad has been very curious about the ring…he is happy that his best friend has found a good woman to take care of him. Ichigo is not undeserving.

Softly and sweetly the girl replies. Her smile is distant. She can almost feel the joy of her life to come with Ichigo. "Yeah. When I come back, I will be here for a long time." Her left index finger and thumb reaches over to spin the band on her right ring finger. She's so fortunate_. I found someone who makes me this happy._ She feels like her heart is going to explode on that, alone. Without knowing it, she giggles.

Both men's eyes go to the woman's hands and back to each to each other. The slender man's eyebrow goes up. Maybe he could indulge himself one or two questions…"Kuchiki-san, that is a lovely band."

Rukia's cheeks are now extremely red. "Thank you, Ishida-kun. It…was a gift."

"May I lift your hand to see it more closely?"

The girl's eyes go wide and she begins to hurriedly put on her gloves. "Um, maybe when I get back, you can inspect it more closely. It is cold and it is hard to get it off since I have been walking. I'd be more tha-"

Uryuu squeezes her shoulder with an assuring smile. "Kuchiki-san, we know it is from Kurosaki. I just want to know two things."

Rukia blinks at him for a few seconds. It can't be that bad, can it? "Okay." She answers tentatively.

"One, when is the wedding and two, have you thought over what you are wearing for your Yuniou? I have a lovely, lovely brocade that I have been saving for the occasion."

Really, she hasn't thought about her attire for the occasions. A white brocade would be pretty.

However, that is not the point. _They know? How?_

Anyway…she might as well tell them the truth. However, she hopes that they can keep it to themselves. "We are planning on June. I haven't thought about what I am going to wear. Please don't tell anyone. Ichigo believes that we will have too much grief around it. We want to tell everyone when I get back." Her eyes tell of her anxiety.

A large hand rests on her other shoulder. "We understand. Arisawa-san and Inoue-san will not be happy. I just want to know if you need a band or some cute animals for props. I have a band and several very cute animals and birds."

Rukia laughs. "I am not sure about those things, but I am sure that he will be needing a few good friends to keep his nerves under control." All three laugh and she adds, "Really. Thank you for not telling anyone and being supportive. I am very appreciative. And, please, call me Rukia."

Chad objects, "No, Rukia-chan, we are appreciative. Ichigo really misses you when you are away. He was not himself and we are glad you're here."

The Quincy snorts. "Kurosaki was just unbearable. I am just glad we only have to deal with that for a couple of months. We know he loves you and are just happy that he has found someone to make him happy." Patting her shoulder, he swallows thickly and adds, "Arisawa-san and Inoue-san will come around. Please, call me Uryuu."

With a soft smile, Rukia replies, "Thank-you, Uryuu-kun."

The girl nods in contemplation. The fact that she is the cause of so many issues with Ichigo's friends, really does bother her. He should not be made to choose. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

Ichigo bolts down the hall. He spent too much time trying to figure out what to do with that goddamned t-shirt. Seriously, he has a problem with that. The number one tenant of trust is fidelity. Later on, she might laugh off something so silly. But right now, he has to earn her. He is not stupid enough to believe that he can just let shit go and not run the risk of Rukia running back to wanting to be friends until she believes that he is mature enough to cope.

No backward movements, only forward progress. June will not get here soon enough. He smiles slightly.

When Rukia gets back, they are going to be hella busy. From getting college stuff and living arrangements worked out to graduating to…getting their wedding planned.

His closed mouth smile is warm and broad. Nothing too big or too fancy; just them, close friends and family.

He will be hers and she will be his. He cannot wait. _Me and Chibs against the world. _Ichigo snorts._ More like the universal dimensions._

His musing is cut short as he realizes that he needs to sharply turn left. Getting to his locker in an almost skid, Ichigo starts turning the lock before he stops moving. Expertly opening the door, he sheds his unnecessary clothing, changes his shoes and starts getting in the mode to shoot for class.

Once in the room, he makes it to his chair and sits, quickly. His large hand crosses the aisle and yanks on a jet black ponytail. The owner's head whips to her left and she smiles immediately upon recognition. "Glad to see you could join us. You can't blame this one on me, Kurosaki-kun."

He melts into her eyes. _Yes, I could, but I would never do such a thing._ "No, but I will find a way to blame you for something, today." His smile is one of teasing.

"I'm sure that you will." A slender eyebrow arches to accentuate a smirk. "But, the trick is making the accusation stick. "

She scrutinizes him carefully. His hair is no more unruly than usual. He doesn't look like he got in a fight. Her phone didn't go off…what went wrong?

Her voice becomes concerned and her eyes display worry. "Is everything alright? Did something happen? What made you late?" Ichigo is not usually one to be late unless something got in his way. He is, usually, very mindful of time.

"Don't worry so much." He wishes that he didn't have to lie to her. This is tough and painful to do, but not nearly as painful as having her back away from him. He's not losing her to something stupid. Lightly grabbing her ponytail at the top, he runs his circled hand to the end, with a sweet smile. "I was just being absent minded. Once I got my ass in gear, I was fine. I didn't have my personal drill instructor yelling at me. Nothing to worry about." He holds her gaze deeply. He will miss those eyes very, very soon.

She notices a slight stagger in his gaze that recovers instantaneously. Her brows furrow sadly. This has got to be hard for him, too…it isn't just about her grief. He carries just as much of the burden. "Well, maybe I'll set your alarm clock ten minutes early for the next two months so you won't be late every day." She is his morning push. It used to annoy her to death. Now… she enjoys the morning prod of her Strawberry.

His eyes become endearing and understanding. It even makes it even more unbearable to have her worry; that t-shirt will not meet the light of day before she leaves…it's not worth it. "I'm sure Oyaji is just dying for the chance. I also brought your bento. You forgot it. Zu stuck in an extra dessert and cucumbers." He hopes that brightens her outlook.

Rukia nods and looks away. "That was sweet of her. She does such a good job of taking care of me."

He can't stand for her to be this unhappy. She looks really down and he understands, but this isn't how she should remember her last day of school. To make the deal irresistible, he adds, "I was thinking we could stop and get some ramen and a soda after school."

Her face brightens considerably. "Really?" That would be good! Carmel soda! Her face falls slightly. Then again, she is pretty run down.

Quietly, she asks, "Can we get a nap in, before Urahara's? After the ramen, I'd like to sleep for a couple of hours before dinner and go to train a little later." As if explaining her position, she yawns and covers her mouth. "I would just like a couple of hours to recover."

The boy nods and softens his eyes. He wouldn't mind a little down time, either. "Yeah, that's cool."

A small hand reaches over and rests on his forearm, on top of his jacket. She knows she's not supposed to touch him, but she can't help it.

Her voice is slight but truthful and her expression is equally as gentle. "Thank you, Ichigo, for everything." If there is nothing else in this world or the next that she is thankful for, it is the wonderful man next to her. Though she feels unworthy, she is beatifically blessed. He saved her from herself...because he was an amazing friend. Ichigo is above all things her best friend.

It just made it easier to fall in love with him.

She will miss her friend. Her face smiles softly. Rukia will miss her husband.

Ichigo's left hand tops her right which is gripping his outstretched right forearm. The boys thumb rubs the top of her soft hand. His voice parallels hers and the outside corners of his eyes fall, though he wears a slight smile. She saves him every day and without her, he is well aware that he is nothing. "No, really, thank you. I mean it." Rukia gave him a life…no, she gave him life.

Rukia continues to stare at Ichigo with slightly turned up lips.

Aizen may have meant for them to meet, but he did not mean for them to fall in love. Yes, she probably wanted to be done with her powers. Her life was a hell. She couldn't have given them to a more worthy recipient.

Yes, Ichigo would go to great lengths to save almost any one. He is that kind of man.

But she has also known, since the night she went back to Soul Society, that what is between them is borne from somewhere else.

Aizen just meant for the powers to change hands…not for their souls and reiatsus to have remnants of the other. It wasn't a clean transfer which is why they hate to be apart.

Whether Ichigo knows it or not, she is fully aware of his presence to the point of, while in a state of comfort, not being able to distinguish his reiatsu. It is as common to her as an inanimate object. The situation is very strange; as if his is so fused with hers, that it is almost without existence.

Yet, when he holds her, she can feel it pressed into her, based on his emotional state.

In a public place, it is how they keep track of the other. They have a good idea where the other is. It is their version of holding hands when they can't.

She dares not say it out loud.

She fears and over joys that Ichigo might be her soul mate.

Putting her wayward bang behind her ear, only to watch it slowly droop and fall again, he returns to rubbing her hand. His gaze never moves away and only wavers a few times.

This is beginning to hurt. Depressed is when the dreadful circumstance is in the distance; its beginning or its end. Hurt is when the circumstance is on your porch getting ready to knock on the door. Pain is the front door to the house of depression.

He is wholesale miserable without her. The sun never shines in his inner world when she is away.

He needs to be tough for her, but it is starting to tear into him. _Aizen, you served your purpose, now go the hell away._

Regardless of what Aizen has said or done. He was just a pawn of destiny. Fate meant for Ichigo to find Rukia. Destiny made Aizen do what he did; not the other way around.

Sometimes, when he looks at her, Ichigo would swear that he was created to love her. It is so weird how he can't ever get enough of being with her and around her. He loves when her reiatsu invades his and blankets him with all of her hidden thoughts.

This is why they don't always have to speak.

He wants to ask his father, but has not figured out how to say it. Is it possible to have known someone in another life? He meant it when he posed that to her after the horribly sad situation with the twins. He really feels like this is not their first time together…this is like another iteration. His draw to her is so strong, that it really makes no sense.

Aizen just brought him back to the one…for this life from many others.

They silently detach and give each other one last heartfelt smile just as the teacher cuts in.

* * *

Kurosaki-kun is here. In fact, he is so close, that he must be at the door right now.

An extremely long main of auburn hair, trails as its owner's head whips left. As the boy opens the door, his eyes sweep for Keigo-kun or any other threats. Then, he goes directly to his seat. His eyes never seem to go anywhere else.

He goes straight Kuchiki-san, and starts talking. She watches the hero of her dreams reach over and run his fingers through the ponytail of the girl across from him. They are very familiar with each other.

What is her problem? What makes him so different, than the others? Orihime sighs. Lots of things.

He is beyond strong. He is…almost…mythical. He is brave, trustworthy, loyal and caring. He can be funny and silly, though it doesn't happen all that often.

He is physically attractive to the highest degree. Even with his loud hair, he is undeniably beautiful. There are few girls that aren't chasing him.

Ironically, it is one of **them**, that **he** is chasing.

What is there to not love about Kurosaki Ichigo? He is the man of any woman's dreams.

When she is in his presence, she can't talk because she is just so in awe of him. She is so seldomly in close range to the boy, that when she is, Orihime struggles not to stare. And, for goodness sakes, don't let them have skin contact. Her whole body misfires. Her mind stops working, her limbs become clumsy and unresponsive and her mouth just says the craziest things.

She isn't this way around anyone else. He worked even harder to save her than he did Kuchiki-san…right? Orihime sighs. When it comes down to it, the problem is hers, alone.

She is attracted to Kurosaki-kun, because of the way he makes her feel. He makes her feel more alive, more empowered, and…more protected. He is truly the knight in shining armor. Her heart flutters just thinking of it, before it sinks.

Why does he not even look at anyone else but Kuchiki-san? It is just bizarre. The whole time he has spoken to her, he has not looked away; not once.

The way he simply smiles at her, garners envy. Why is she reaching over the aisle? What is that on her right ring finger?

Orihime had seen it the other day, but, until now… She had not noticed Kurosaki-kun's hands…it seems to…match…his…

At least it isn't the left.

Her eyes travel downward. Just one day, just one, she would like for Kuchiki Rukia to be on the outside looking in.

* * *

Tatsuki's eyes roll from Hime to Ichigo and Kuchiki. _Poor Hime_. She needs to really decide when to let this go, but it is hard for her.

The dark-haired girl just feels awful for Orihime. For reasons her best friend cannot articulate, Hime really seems to worship Ichigo. She speaks non-stop of him, sometimes. Others, she refuses to even say his name. Tatsuki has told Orihime, on many occasions, to call Ichigo by his first name- like Kuchiki does; but she won't.

Her eyes catch the reflection of the sun on Ichigo's hand. The girl's eyes focus on the object. _Is that a ring? How did I miss that? Is it new?_ Then again, this is the first day that the sun has been out all week.

Another object catches her eye, but it isn't on Ichigo the object rests…_Kuchiki's got one, too?_

_Okay, what the_… Ichigo is staring at Kuchiki with a smile. In fact, that is how he looks at her more often, than not. Yes, he still gives her a few very shitty looks, but overall, he is looking like a dolt. And, what is it with **this** expression?

The rings are on both right hands. What is going on, over there? They are forever playing slap and tickle. What is most interesting to her, is that, lately, they seem to do a lot of staring.

Tatsuki hopes Kuchiki isn't pulling Ichigo into something that he will regret later. He is too young to be that serious about a girl. There is no way that someone, like Ichigo, would move as quickly as this seems to be going. She has to be pushing him. He is a slow mover, until he is ready. Why is she in such a hurry?

However, one thing remains; Tatsuki, nor anyone else has ever seen them kiss. Last Friday was the hand hold, but nothing since. Again, they are_ trying _to stay away from each other and she doesn't know why, but she does know this.

Kuchiki is about to see some competition. Tatsuki will annoy Kuchiki until her cute little façade comes down. When it does, Ichigo will see the real Kuchiki Rukia. Further, Kuchiki will get a view of what it looks like from Hime's side of life.

It is **her** turn to feel a little pain and… this could possibly give Hime a good day.

Now, she isn't going to do anything to harm the girl. But, there is more than one way to stick someone. And, it will give her best friend an opening to make a connection.

Class is about to start, so she has all of the time in the world.

_Let the games begin_.

* * *

"Attention! Butts in seats, now!" The educator bellows out. If she doesn't get these goobers in their seats soon, she will be handing out detentions like candy.

Once the students are settled, the instructor begins taking roll. Her eyes rove about the room, and she notices some distinctly different looks. Everyone is definitely on a different page…and on edge.

Arisawa looks ready to pick a fight, Inoue is about to cry, Sado and Ishida are giving each other knowing looks and then look at Kuchiki and Kurosaki…who look like the executioner is coming. _Ah, yes._

Today is Kuchiki's last day before she studies abroad, for two months. Really, she feels badly for them. Her family must have money, and she has heard that the boy's father is her guardian. Kuchiki carries herself well, as if she is used to this sort of thing. Neither acts bitter; just grief-stricken.

Though he is going next week, to join her, he will be back long before her. She has seen the rings on them, since Monday.

"Kurosaki."

"Here."

They are much mellower, with each other. They smile more often, but they are not as playful as before. The smiles are warmer, like they want to touch each other. Based on the way they left out of here on Friday, they touch each other often.

The woman catches herself wanting to smile. The dimwits finally stepped over the line. All she knows, is she better get an invite.

"Kuchiki."

"Hai, present."

The woman looks up and smiles lightly. "Kuchiki, I know you will be gone for the next couple of months. I hope you learn many new things and travel safely."

Rukia smiles with respect and bows her head. "Arigato, Ochei-Sensei"

There is a soft snort and a mumble. "I wonder where she's going. Maybe you can bring back souvenirs."

While there is mumbling, a large set of violet and a set of wide honey brown orbs slice her way. Both holding tensely meeting brows above them. Both heads snap to the right.

Rukia's eyes narrow. _You do not want it with me._

Ichigo's eyes brows knit tightly. _Don't fuck with her, today._

The instructor notices that several sets of eyes are on Arisawa and they all look almost horror struck…except Kurosaki, who looks extremely agitated and Kuchiki , who looks…like she is going to get into a fist to cuffs…willingly.

Correcting the immediately escalating situation, Ochei-Sensei adds, "Arisawa, it is my job to ask the questions, not yours. If I need your assistance, I will ask for it."

Though Tatsuki takes her fair share of "Oooh" comments and whistles, she knows that she has Kuchiki's attention. Ichigo will get over it, eventually.

The older woman inwardly sighs. Today is going to me a major mess…she can feel it.

* * *

The room rumbles with echoes. The tile walls reflect the sound of slamming lockers back into the room. Girls unceremoniously lowering themselves to wooden benches and shoes being changed just adds an amount of bass to the noise.

Rukia tightens up her armor, next her locker. It is her week to display her skill at kendo. It is sort of humorous, really. Kendo is one of her favourites.

She has been training hard. As a result, today's P.E. demonstration is good practice. It will be bulky and slower, so she will have to adjust herself to be faster. The conditioning of it is something she looks forward to.

Tatsuki tightens up her armor as well. She looks over her should to spy the smaller girl while sporting a taunting smile. "Hey, Kuchiki. If I beat you badly, don't take it personally. I am very strong, so I might hurt you without even trying. But, then again, I heard you were a tough girl, yourself." Her tone carries mirth, but the inflection carries meaning.

Rukia raises a brow. _I'm no cream puff._ Her tone is flat and businesslike. "Don't worry. I'm resilient. Bring your best." With that Rukia walks out to the mats, with her men under her arm. She will be proving a few things to Arisawa, this hour.

Dark brown irises follow the petite girl out of the door. "Oh, I will."

* * *

He can't believe he has to sit through an hour of this shit. The gym is hot, especially where he is sitting. He is toward the top of the bleachers, away from everyone else.

Leaning back he rests his elbows on the very last row of bleachers above him. Ochre orbs track the movements of everyone assembling to watch the match. Ichigo had his turn, last week. He was done quickly. Very quickly.

This week, he's just watching. He really doesn't know the four guys fighting all that well. So, really, he has no interest in the situation.

There is one match he is interested in, though…

He wonders who Rukia is fighting. He hopes it is not someone too large or slow. Not that he doesn't think that she can get it done. He just wants her to have fun. It needs to be someone who is somewhat graceful so she can actually be challenged in the beginning, while she is slower. Once she gets her stride, though, she will run away with the victory. He smiles slightly. She is getting to be so tough to fight.

His eyes roll over to the girl's side of the gym and he can see Rukia sitting, formally, outside of the mat. Who is she competing…against…_oh, for shit_….Tatsuki. _Fuckety, fuck, fuck._ Of all of the people in the world…two people who want a reason to beat the hell out of each other. _Just great_.

He would love nothing more than to put a stop this, but Rukia would kick his ass. Tatsuki is going get wiped across the floor and she won't take it well. He respects that, because he wouldn't, either. However, at this point in Rukia's patience level, she will humiliate Tatsuki out of pride and irritation.

Ichigo closes his eyes tightly. This is the kind of shit he has been trying to avoid.

* * *

Tatsuki comes out and kneels, as well. Speaking to her opponent, she states, "You know, I won't think less of you if you back out."

Rukia supplies and incredulous snort, "I'm sure."

It is all that Tatsuki can do to hold her smugness in check. "Hey, look at the bright side. At least I won't become a shinigami by mistake. I'll still be me when this is over; I'll still be alive."

It is all Rukia can do to hold her composure. Her face glazes to a very hard mask. She doesn't bother to look anywhere but dead ahead.

While Ichigo may see the first time as a blessing, it came about due to her own moment of weakness. His life will never be the same. Nonetheless, he is the most powerful shinigami in centuries and he probably would have become one, eventually, since Tou-san is a strong shinigami, as well.

But, the fact remains. Rukia and Ichigo are of the same ilk. Further, Ichigo is a battle savant of the highest integrity. He is an asset to the universe.

Lowly and spitefully, Rukia replies, "That is a good thing. You are not worthy of being shinigami. **That** really would be a crime."

_Hello! Evidently, we've struck a nerve_. "Come on now, Kuchiki. Don't get defensive." Tatsuki chuckles, lightly. "I am sure he forgave you long ago. He's so stupid, he's probably grateful. Then again, he'd be whatever you wanted him to be." She can feel the negative energy radiating off of the small girl. The taller girl is surprised. The force of the energy is fairly strong.

A pair of violet eyes narrow, as their owner rises to put on her men and take possession of her shinai.

_You will pay for those words._

* * *

Ichigo sees Rukia's face and wonders what the hell was just said. He is sure, though, that Tatsuki just upset her. Big time. _What the hell is wrong with you, Tatsuki? _One of them is going to want to fight, for real, when this is over.

Today is just going so badly. He doesn't want either one of them hurt. Tatsuki is his oldest friend and has known him through all of the stages in his life. That means something to him.

Rukia has helped him know himself and come into his own. She is his destiny. That means more than anything, to him.

But he also knows that Tatsuki is going to prod Rukia until she gets just what she is asking for. And when she does, there is going to be hell to pay.

He is trying to hold off the inevitable fight that take place will between he and Tatsuki, because it is the type that carries heavy consequences. He doesn't want to go into battle having something that heavy on his mind. He wants to be in the frame of mind to win. He will have all of the upcoming time in the world to worry about emotional baggage… on top of what he's already got.

Tatsuki is his friend; he doesn't want to lose her, either. He hopes it doesn't come to that, but there is that possible outcome. He doesn't want to be fighting while mourning the loss of a friend. And truly, the end of their friendship would be a loss.

He sighs deeply. With the way Rukia looks, he'll be pulling her off of Tatsuki before the day is over.

His eyes are captivated by the demonstration of the two women in front of him.

Nothing good can come of this.

* * *

Tatsuki bows. She is going to take Kuchiki. After all, she is fit, strong and can handle herself. The spikey-haired girl is schooled in several martial arts.

Getting in her stance, she awaits the signal. There will be no losing to this person. _I am six points away from setting an example._ Part of any battle is eye contact and intimidation.

A brown gaze meets a violet one and the owner of the brown ones is taken aback. Twinkling amethysts are pinched upward in the outer corners. _She's smiling?_ Rukia's eyes have the girl fixed in surprise.

The signal is given and Tatsuki impulsively moves forward, because she must. And though she fully protects herself and begins her altercation with the small girl, she'd be a liar if she were to say she isn't impressed. She maybe small, but Kuchiki brings the fight to you.

Kuchiki's shinai crashes in from the left, which is immediately parried by Tatsuki with the loud sound of colliding bamboo. The taller girl hops back twice. Tatsuki wishes that she could do a back flip, but she has the damned shinai.

The first hop is clean, but on the second, one of her heels doesn't pick up well, causing a dragging motion and she finds herself stumbling backwards.

Getting her center of balance straightened out, she rights herself and faces forward…her eyes move upward…to see Kuchiki airborne, shinai pointed down like a sword, and screaming her battle cry.

"AAAAARG!" screams a deep alto.

Tatsuki's eyes go wide, and she instinctively leans her head backward…and back…and…

To say it is startling is an understatement. Before the slender girl knows what has hit her, she has already lost a point. Looking up from the mat, all she can see is the petite girl standing above her. Kuchiki is holding her weapon to Tatsuki's chest.

_How did I end up on my back?_

"Kuchiki, one"

Evidently, Kuchiki is trying to be serious.

_Is this bitch still smiling at me?_

* * *

Rukia returns to her 'at ease' pose and bows. She wants to chuckle. That is one of the first things they teach in the academy. It is hard for people to deal with a flying body, especially if they are brandishing a weapon.

Being that Rukia just embarrassed her, Arisawa is going to come with more strength; probably about seventy-five percent. She is going to want to prove to Rukia that she is a force to be concerned over. Rukia will let her have this one. In fact, she will go through the motions, slowly, to give Arisawa the pattern.

It isn't Arisawa's fault. This is what Rukia does for a living…to survive.

The signal is given, and Rukia allows the taller girl to run at her. Noticing her opponents rising arms, she quickly moves her weapon above her, and thwarts Arisawa's incoming blow. Both shinai clash in a powerful crash above Rukia's head. Watching the taller girl's arms sway to strike on her weak, wielding side, the shinigami turns her back to the younger girl to guard across her body.

Using her inside elbow, Rukia jolts Tatsuki in the ribs, turns herself around and gets back into her stance.

The future clan-leader smiles. Arisawa is going to come with about ninety percent because she is extremely angry. One hundred percent will come in the immediate future.

_This is just what I wanted._

* * *

Tatsuki is panting, slightly. This bitch is amazingly slippery. She's not a hack and slasher. She has a lot of swordplay finesse.

The speed of events is phenomenal. Kuchiki is a rare breed…she fights well.

Regardless, she turns her back to an opponent? That takes some balls. _She's that sure of her skill?_

The younger girl has got to come in with a little more than what she has been. She has got to be stronger than Kuchiki. Tatsuki will simply over-power her.

_Take this Kuchiki_…

Tatsuki charges Rukia swinging with fright inducing strength. She slices continuously without ceasing. Her movements are swift flurries of incoming strikes.

Oddly, Kuchiki does not seem to be unnerved. In fact…she looks like she is enjoying this….

* * *

The gym is very loud. Both boys' matches have finished and the attention has been abandoned towards them. The other girls' match was quick and uneventful. However, the remaining match is being noticed…by everyone; regardless of gender.

It is not just from the sounds of grunts and shouts of the participants as they strike at their opponent nor is it due to the addition of dueling weapons intersecting with power and speed. What increases the decibels most is the rumbling of spectators. They have never seen a female gym match proceed with such evident ire.

What is exceptionally odd, is the size of one of the girls. The smallest girl in the school is mixing it up with the strongest. All conversations carry a collective, 'What the hell?'

Ichigo is very, very worried. There are so many witnesses to this fight that it is sure to spill out into the hallways.

Here are the most likely outcomes. _Oh, WTF_.

One of the last points may end in them fighting. One of them snaps and puts the other on the ground. They could also get to talking shit, and they start it up in the locker room. This is pretty likely since it looks and sounds like Chibs is taunting the shit out of Tatsuki. He cringes thinking about that. At least there is a mat, out here. Then, there is the after school issue. Last, is tomorrow night. That is the one he prefers; fewer witnesses. He has to get Rukia out of here, after school.

However, he worries that it will not be Tatsuki that decides to get it on.

It will probably be Rukia because he gets the feeling that she isn't taking any shit from anyone, today.

_Be cool, Shortness; be cool_. He never thought** he** would ever be the one needing to talk **her** off of the ledge.

* * *

Delaying her timing, Rukia moves her shinai, using both hands. She strikes at her opponent's weak side, but only hits their arm, leaving an opening.

Tatsuki isn't the kind of girl to not exploit a weakness. Seeing Kuchiki's arm up, she puts the point of her weapon to the shorter girl's right flank with emphasis.

Rukia anticipates the blow and tightens for impact. She barely looses a breath.

"Arisawa, one."

Tatsuki peers at her curiously. Why would she give away a point? "If you aren't going to take it seriously, why don't you just quit?"

Rukia chuckles. "I'm doing you a favour. Think of it as a gift."

Tatsuki seethes. "I don't need you to do me any favours. Come on and fight me!"

"Relax, Arisawa-san. It is the best two out of three matches. I believe that there are three points to a match. So, sit back and enjoy the next two points." The shinigami's tone matches the one with which the junior girl had met the senior, earlier. "Don't get so defensive. I'm just trying to save you embarrassment."

Tatsuki is well past peeved. Is she being smart? "I wouldn't wait that long to start fighting. Very few people make it from that deep of a hole. Don't underestimate me."

The shinigami snorts. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? I don't see this as a deficit. Think of it more as…a handicap." Rukia lightly laughs in mockery. "And, trust me, you'll need it."

With gritted teeth, the taller girl issues, "You fucking bitch."

Rukia laughs louder. "I've been called worse."

As Tatsuki growls, the signal is given.

She finds Kuchiki swiftly and tightly hitting at her arms and shoulders. The speed of each blow gradually increases. When Tatsuki raises her arm to stop a shoulder blow, she realizes that she is leaving herself open. Kuchiki is not even taking advantage.

Rukia sees a wooden instrument coming in the direction of her chest. She parries the strike in a circular motion and pushes Tatsuki back. Tatsuki runs at Rukia to re-engage the duel. When she does, she is met by three strikes on both upper arms, before the small girl turns and crouches on one knee. Her shinai is pointed backward.

Tatsuki stares in distrust and confusion, but takes the point by pointing her weapon in Rukia's back.

"Arisawa, one. Match one, Arisawa."

Rukia gets into her stance and awaits the next engagement.

Tatsuki's eyes are beginning to turn red from anger. "Fight me! I never thought you would actually give up! Are you that much of a coward?"

Rukia holds up her small heavily gloved palm. "I thought I'd pass you a position you'd be used to since stabbing me in the back is one of your pastimes. However, if you are really ready to be finished for the day, I shall oblige you."

When the signal is given, Tatsuki runs and strikes at Rukia's chest…immediately making contact. Rukia doesn't even bother raising her arms.

"Arisawa, one. "

Tatsuki's level of contempt is as high as it has been in a very, very long time. She is simply furious. "Why are you so afraid to fight me? Are you thinking Ichigo is going to come down here and save your ass?" This is way beyond insulting.

Rukia chuckles darkly. "I'm not afraid. I just wanted to spare some of your pride. I figured you should at least win one match. But, since you insist…"

The signal is given and Rukia begins to attack Tatsuki, quickly and relentlessly. Her strikes are swift and powerful. She hits at each side with a rhythm only to change it after an odd number of strikes. She keeps her opponent on the defensive.

Tatsuki is barely holding on, while continuously backing up in an attempt to create space. _Holy shit!_

Rapidly keeping Tatsuki engaged with shoulder and arm strikes, the smaller girl abandons her rhythm to contact the tall girl's torso three times in three different locations…and one of Tatsuki's feet is off of the mat.

Tatsuki's arms are frozen above her as if the strike, but it is too late. Kuchiki is lunged forward. Both of her small hands are on her shinai and she is looking dead ahead…making direct eye contact. The point of her weapon is in the taller girl's chest.

"Kuchiki, one."

What the hell just happened? Tatsuki is stunned shitless. The girl is going to have bring her 'A' game. Kuchiki…_maybe I underestimated her._

Rukia recovers and bows. Turning her back, she strides back to her designated spot to begin the next engagement. Her eyes catch another burning brown pair in the bleachers. Their owner is not pleased by her behavior and she doesn't give a damn.

Getting in their stances, the combatants await their signal. Two small lips turn up. "What? Nothing witty or interesting to say, Arisawa? Based on the way your mouth was running earlier, I figured your superior bantering would make another appearance."

Tatsuki narrows her eyes and snarls. "You'll tire out. When you do, I am really going to make you pay. I've already won one match. I just have to get three more points."

Rukia chuckles and taunts, "I sincerely doubt it. But, keep telling yourself that. It will make the loss a little less painful."

"Ichigo isn't going to come down here and save you from this, Kuchiki. You are about to lose."

"Try me."

Upon signal, both women charge. One of Rukia's arms loops around Tatsuki's pulling the girl inward only to put her backward with brute force.

Tatsuki is sent in recession with such power, that she begins to stumble, again. Immediately wanting to get out of the way, she moves to the side to change the direction of the fight.

Rukia is impressed with the girl's understanding of defense. She looks to her left to find Arisawa coming at her, trying to put the pale girl on the run. The future Kurosaki backs up only twice before changing the speed and direction of the fight; becoming the aggressor.

Rukia hits at each side and thrusts toward the chest.

When Tatsuki jumps backward, she is surprised to find Kuchiki airborne. Before she can stop moving in retreat, she feels the point of a shinai three times. _Fuck!_

Just as Arisawa jumps backward, Rukia goes upward. Using her shinai as a vaulting aid, Rukia flips over Arisawa while tucking her weapon under her arm. Upon landing, she immediately does and about face, makes contact with Arisawa's ribs, spine and the back of the base of the skull; the younger girl moves as if she is lost.

"Kuchiki, one. Match, Kuchiki."

Rukia recovers, bows and walks past the taller girl with a wink. "Don't feel too badly. I am really good with martial arts. It's what I do. But I appreciate your ambition. It is quite inspiring."

It is all of the control that Tatsuki can muster not to jump on the little shit and beat her stupid. "Well, we are tied. This last match can belong to anyone. Don't be so cocky you spoiled little wench."

Rukia smiles widely. "Even you should know that this has nothing to do with money and everything to do with skill. How about…." Rukia looks up at the ceiling and taps the chin of her men with her glove as if contemplating. "How about, you bring your top performance and I'll try to make it look like you were competition for me? I mean, really, this will already be embarrassing for you. I am smaller and people think I am not really violent, so this would not be a quality win for you. But imagine what the rest of the day is going to be like when I beat you like a field drum? Believe me when I tell you, your hubris is about to be demolished."

Even through the mask, it is evident that Tatsuki is red, shaking and belligerent. Her voice is a growl. "Listen, bitch. Here comes your punishment for being such a spoiled rich brat. Just because you can buy Ichigo's infatuation and lead him around like a dog, doesn't meant that I am going to let you come in here and take me to task in my own house. Besides, he went out with a million chicks before you came back. As soon as you leave, I am sure it will be the same way. Hell, he may not even wait for you to leave. When this is over, you are going to find out that Ichigo is a boy that will change his mind and find a real, live girl to be with. Then we will see who is laughing, Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyebrows meet. That is a touchy, touchy subject. She can feel her nerves, anger and anxiety build. She and Ichigo have had a precarious past and the future is very uncertain. However, that is for her and Ichigo to comment on and no one else.

The female shinigami is livid and her inflection is lethal. "Prepare yourself."

* * *

Orihime is actually frightened for Tatsuki. Kuchiki-san is very capable and fierce. She tried to warn Suki several times, but she wouldn't listen.

Grey eyes watch the last match in horror and concern. In the first two rounds, Kuchiki-san brought more of the same. Within five minutes, the first two points are completed…and belong to Kuchiki-san. The last point will probably be just as brief.

Orihime can only hope.

After this humiliation, Suki is going to be looking for a reason to fight with Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san seems to be searching out one. Orihime knows that Suki is fighting for** her** honour, as she has always done. However, Orihime would not want Suki hurt period and certainly not for her attraction to Kurosaki-kun.

Kuchiki-san can be absolutely frightening when she is angry. She becomes oblivious to the world around her and her desire to settle things the shinigami way comes out. The raw rage and malice with which she begins to behave is one that could only be trumped by Kurosaki-kun. When they are livid, they are both fearsome in their own right.

She turns to look over at the boys' side of the room where Kurosaki-kun is sitting toward the top. He seems on edge. She surmises that it is because his oldest friend and best friend are fighting. That has to be hard. She'll see if she can offer him some comforting, later.

When her head snaps back to the mat upon the whistle, she frowns sadly. Suki will lose this one.

Even the soft-spoken girl knows that many wars are decided before anyone takes their place on the battlefield.

* * *

Chad and Ishida catch each other's eyes in the room. When Chad tilts his head toward his best friend, Uryuu's gaze moves that direction. Kurosaki is not pleased…in the least.

Uryuu makes his way next to his large friend and sits. "Something tells me that we are really going to feel the outcome of this, for a while."

Chad nods, "This will carry bad blood. Additionally, I think Rukia-chan is baiting, Arisawa-san."

The thin boy nods. "Yes. Unfortunately for Arisawa-san, Rukia-chan can back it up."

"Unfortunately for Ichigo, she intends to." A deep voice replies.

The Quincy looks up at his orange-haired friend. "Unfortunately for Kurosaki, he is going to have to choose sides and his defection toward Rukia-chan is going to cause the explosion of the century."

The large man's eyes move to his buddy. "Is it too much to hope for to not be around when it goes down?"

Uryuu pats the large man on the back. "I am just hoping to not get hit by any shrapnel, because there will be collateral damage."

The larger of the two pauses for a moment. But, he decides that that this needs to be said. Chad does not like to make a practice of lying to or withholding information from friends. "The damage may be a blessing in disguise, man. This is good for all of us."

Uryuu lets his hand drop, looks at the wood below him and adjusts his feet. Idly, he pushes his spectacles in place. In an accepting tone, while nodding, he replies. "I know. Whatever will be, will be. Life moves on."

A large tan hand meets a narrow back. "Until Kuch-Rukia-chan came back, a lot of us have been on hold…as if waiting for her to come back. When Ichigo announces his decision, one person will no longer have a decision to make. They will have to accept reality. When that happens, her life can move on. Her best friend will also have to accept defeat. I know you want that."

Uryuu looks up at the man in surprise. _Does he know?_

The large man pats the slighter one so hard, he lurches forward. His face smiles. "Then another part of your life can start, too. You and she will be free of Ichigo's shadow. You'll be judged for being you; instead of for not being Ichigo."

Uryuu smirks in appreciation and nods. "You should consider going into psychology. You have the talent."

The large man nods snorts. "Yeah, but teachers get the summers off. I could be in a band."

The bespectacled boy chuckles. Chad knows himself as well as he knows others. "That is true."

* * *

Rukia is panting, but she feels good. This is the type of endurance work out she needed. She is slower than she would like to be, due to the armor. However, it is physically challenging. Arisawa is great timing practice.

She just has to pull off one more point and she plans to make this one of her favourites.

Yes, she knows that she shouldn't poke Arisawa like this. But the bitch taunts her non-stop. From her snide ass comments to her penchant for physically separating Rukia from the Fruit, Arisawa is going to pay for her transgressions.

And, if they end up straight up fighting it out, later…so be it. Before Kuchiki Rukia leaves Kurakura-cho, everyone will be put on notice. When she gets back, Rukia isn't taking any shit…from anyone. She doesn't care if you hate her…get in fucking line behind everyone else. And, she doesn't care if you talk about her behind her back because that is exactly where it is going down; behind her. If you have the balls, bring it to her face. But if you do, be prepared to meet Arisawa's fate. You will lose your ass and your pride.

So, for her finale, Rukia plans to make this sting. Arisawa has reiatsu. Sometimes, you cannot see your opponent. It is important to be able to feel their presence without sight.

_I'm gonna kick your ass with my eyes closed._

Rukia reaches down into her heart and searches for the uniqueness of Arisawa's reiatsu. When she gets a bead on the signal, she concentrates on the movement of the air in the room. She has to be able to discern the movement of a weapon from the natural current of the ventilation. After several deep breaths, the order to commence is given.

* * *

She may have lost the match, but she is not losing this point. Usually, they would have already declared Kuchiki the winner. But in P.E., they want you to go through the motions for demonstration.

Tatsuki is panting hard. This has been tougher than she could have ever thought. Kuchiki is quite the fighter. But the taller girl has to make a better show or she will not live this down, for a while. This is very important since today is the troll girl's last day, for a few months.

_How did I get beat by such a small person?_ Kuchiki maybe small, but she is definitely stronger than Tatsuki had given her credit for. It would not be good for Hime and Kuchiki to ever get into an altercation…Kuchiki would kill her.

This last point is for Hime. Today, Tatsuki is really going make an effort to piss the short bitch off for this.

Her eyes move down to Hime's. The soft spoken girl is worried to death.

_Don't worry, Hime. We will get ours before she leaves._

However, Tatsuki knows that the last point is going to be the coup de grace for the match.

_Why isn't she opening her eyes?_

* * *

With a loud roar, Rukia moves on the attack. Swinging with amazing force, she keeps her opponent on the move. _Left, right, middle, right, middle, left…_ Keeping her pattern from looking as such, she continues her offense.

Her eyes remain closed. The disturbance of air from Arisawa's shinai, as it attempts to block, alerts the shinigami to direction and speed. The weight displacement of the mat speaks of Arisawa's footsteps. Even without sight, the Kuchiki is aware of her opponent's whereabouts at all times.

When the mat loses counter weight, and the reiatsu seems to flow upward, Rukia raises her weapon and manages to strike Tatsuki in the shoulder.

_Did you think you were going to get past me, Arisawa-san?_

* * *

Seriously, what a pain in the ass! _How does she know where I am, all of the time?_ She can't even see me!

_What a piss off! _Tatsuki tries like hell to be on the offensive, but this short-ass pygmy always hinders the taller girl's progress. She finds herself in a position where she is only protecting herself…she has been unable to get a blow on the petite troublemaker.

For whatever reason, Kuchiki seems to be able to keep a read on where she is and what she is about to do. Tatsuki's level of frustration builds. With each strike, the younger girl becomes more and more angry. She cannot loose this engagement! She has to save her pride and reputation. Goddamn it, she is the strongest girl in the school, for shit's sake!

Pulling from deep within her, Tatsuki concentrates on simply overpowering the other girl. She cannot beat Kuchiki on strategy, swordplay, or finesse. She is going to have to beat her the old fashioned way.

She is going to have to inflict damage.

Planting her shinai into the mat, Tatsuki uses it as a vaulting mechanism and jumps in the air. Holding the wooden object for balance, she puts both feet into the Kuchiki's chest, sending the small girl backward with a loud, "Ooof!"

_Now, let's see if you're so bad._ "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Without hesitation, Tatsuki charges the other combatant, but is surprised. It seems that Kuchiki has the same idea.

When the smaller girl immediately recovers and hops to her feet, she begins her run towards the middle. Though her eyes are still closed, she is red-faced and screaming. Her shinai is only down for a split second…"AAAARRRRGH!"

It is in that moment, that Tatsuki realizes…deep down, Kuchiki is warrior.

* * *

Two miniature, highly arched, feet swiftly pound the mat with force as she comes to exact her final blows on her opponent. This has gone on long enough. It is time to demonstrate that she will kick anyone's ass on any day, at any time. Arisawa-san will NEVER be able to take her.

Rukia knows that the whole gym is watching. She is also aware that there are people watching from the hallways and taking pictures. Hell, she will bet that someone is taking video with their phone. That matters not. In fact, she is glad. Arisawa will be unable to lie her way out of this…everyone will see it.

She can feel the irritation in Ichigo's reiatsu. This is too much attention and it is too public. Rukia is sure that he will be giving her a piece of his mind, later. She could care less. She is NOONE'S punching bag and she is not backing down from a fight. Neither would he, so he can just shut the hell up.

As soon as Tatsuki strikes downward, Rukia blocks her. Tatsuki pushes down with all of the strength that she can deliver. The taller of the two, swings from the side as if hitting a baseball with a bat. She grunts loudly as she tries her very best to move the shorter. After five moves, Tatsuki has completed her offense.

Without warning, Rukia begins swinging with her own tempo. Wielding so quickly that Tatsuki has a hard time following the movements, she strikes forward from all sides. The petite female presses on with dominance.

She begins to swing with one hand, making sweeping strokes from the legs, to the sides, left to right, occasionally utilizing her unused arm to support two footed kicks to the chest. The kicks are not hard enough to knock her opponent down…they are meant to punish. Tatsuki is pushed back repeatedly. Rukia follows her around the mat as if she is stalking prey. Her attack carries loud shouts and grunts.

It is evident that if there was no armor, that Tatsuki could lose her life.

Tatsuki is barely holding onto her composure. She is being overtaken so completely, that she is almost a breath away from abandoning logic and strategy…going straight into panic.

_OH MY GODS, IS SHE SCARY!_

The most frightening part if this is…Rukia has yet to open her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo scowls. Harshly.

Now, she is just showing off. Rukia is prolonging the match just to embarrass Tatsuki. _C'mon, Chibs_. Rukia is just being a prideful ass. Tatsuki is definitely going to want to beat her, later.

There isn't shit he can do about it, either.

It is more than obvious that Shortness has the supreme set of skills. It is also obvious that Rukia understands the dynamics of jungle survival. This is further demonstration that she did not grow up in the Kuchiki Mansion. Rukia grew up fighting to survive.

A face scowls so tightly, that his brows form white creases upon convergence. It upsets him to no end. As a little girl, a small one, at that, life had to be miserable. It burns him how much she has been through. It makes him want to keep her from leaving, even more.

But her movements are fluid and graceful, even though the strength of them is menacing. She is a powerful aggressor. Her hand to hand skill is very well executed.

With Tatsuki being the strongest girl in the school, the fact that Rukia defeated her so convincingly, will be all over the building. Rukia will become the lioness of the jungle. No one is stepping to her unless they are prepared to take one hell of a beating.

She got to the top of the food chain by beating the top of the food chain. It isn't that he blames her. Really, it is the smart thing to do. But does she have to be so…_cocky_ about it? He spies a little harder. He has yet to see the shine of her eyes. _Are her eyes closed?_

The boy blinks once…twice…_oh, the hell?_

He puts his face in his hands and…and…begins to chuckle. Pretty soon it is a barely held in laugh. Closing his eyes tightly with a smile, he inhales deeply. Raising his head, he removes the smile and fixes on his smirk with a raised brow.

That is one impressive show-off trick. He wishes he had thought of it. He concentrates on Rukia's reiatsu and notices that she is not even angry. She is in rhythm. It is as if she has become one with the fight, itself. Chibs is enjoying the movements…she is tracing reiatsu, herself.

Not even being out of her gigai, she is using her senses as a shinigami to find another being and battle it. His smirk widens. _What an asshole. _He'll have to remember to use that one, himself.

There will definitely be a fight today and it was instigated by Rukia. It is what it is. If Rukia really wants to get in a fist fight, so what? He'd do the same thing if someone came fucking with him. Tatsuki made her own bed. Now she gets to lay in it. He promised Rukia that he would always be on her side and he will be. Besides, his oldest friend would do the same thing if she had the capability.

Just like him, Midgie needs to physically fight, sometimes. This is who and what they are. They are shinigami. This is what they do. Plus, they don't take insults well and Tatsuki has been all over her. Two girls fighting, he can let go…depending on what Tatsuki said.

Notwithstanding…_Knock yourself out, Midgie._ He just hopes that Rukia's last move isn't too embarrassing for-

_Oh….Shit…_ The boy cringes. _Damn, Chibs, did you have to end it like that?_

No wonder she's cocky. His eyes follow her and he catches her gaze. He attempts to give her a look of scolding, but the frost from her eyes wins. _Oooh…Kaaay…_ It looks like it's not up for discussion. His eyebrows go up and his hands up to the side as if mock surrendering.

Evidently, the lioness is able to back up the shit she talks. He watches her as she prances away like the head of her pride, nose up in the air. In theory, that would be his job as her maned mate…the lion is the king of the jungle and the head of the pride. Then again, everyone who knows him really well knows that she runs him, so he supposes it really is in the right order.

He chuckles.

_I am so going to use that trick._ He can't blame Rukia for being like him.

His smile falls a bit and he takes a deep breath. He just hopes Tatsuki gets the hint…Kurosaki-san does **not** like to repeat herself.

* * *

Spinning so that her back is to the taller girl, Rukia swings at Tatsuki around her body. Using her left elbow, Rukia pokes into her opponent once. She continues the fight walking backward with three more strikes.

_Side, side top…_ The Kuchiki's shinai swings down, around and tucks under her arm, behind her. With an upward thrust… both parties cease motion after a loud screech from one of the participants.

Silence.

One person pants daintily, not breaking her pose. Her right knee and left foot are on the mat and her left arm is pressing the butt of her weapon. Her shinai faces backward; thrust upward.

Its last location was the solar plexus of her opponent.

The other falls to her knees with a thud. Her shinai falls to the side, from her limp hand…eyes and mouth open wide.

Silence.

The girl falls from her knees, sideways, in full recline to the mat.

The blowing of the whistle awakens the room out of their trance.

"Kuchiki-one. Match, Tournament- Kuchiki."

Rukia stands, turns and bows to her sprawled opponent. The gym is eerily quiet. An air of shock and surprise infiltrates the room.

Well, the majority of the room is surprised.

One girl person is horrified. Three men all but expected it. One girl is trying to regain the air that was knocked out of her. One takes off her men, returns her shinai and walks with dignity to the locker room.

The girl in armor finds the gaze of a boy with orange hair. She knew he'd be irritated, but she lets him know that she apologizes for nothing. Seeing his reaction and smirk, thereafter, she goes about her business with lightened heart. Ichigo isn't going to give her grief. He was amused. Hopefully, she, Arisawa and the rest of the school have formed an understanding.

She does not like to repeat things.

* * *

Tatsuki raises herself off of the mat, with some assistance. She hasn't had the wind knocked out of her in a long, long time. She hasn't lost in a long time, either. The defeat was not one she could have ever even fathomed. Tatsuki's reputation cannot take this sort of a hit.

She needs a rematch. Immediately.

Kuchiki Rukia is about to snap. When they have to get it on, toe to toe, then everyone will see that she's not all that tough. Hime will get her moments of happiness, today.

_Oh…it is so on now, Kuchiki._


	30. Prismatic Pt 1

**(A/N) All I can say is that I am sorry. Between work, flood scares, and a whole lot of other crap, I wrote when I could. I hope the fact that it is 37 pages, BEFORE the notes, makes it less irritating. I tried to make up for it.**

**From one event, Rukia's return, many issues between all friends have surfaced. Tatsuki and Orihime are like sisters. That sibling like bond walks Tatsuki into some ugly things. Orihime begins to debate her own happiness. Uryuu and Chad are caught in the middle. Isshin and Byakuya are forced into future preparations for their charges. Our favourite couple have their own problems to work through...the next chapter will present a whole set of problems all on its own and I have hinted towards such. **

**This chapter is an emotional roller coaster for Rukia and Ichigo, as will the next. On one side, they are still young and unsure of how to deal with the issues surrounding their relationship. On the other, they are very mature about how they feel regarding the other. The love they have for the other is all consuming. **

**So, there is action, angst, denial, humor, romance and FLUFF! I LOVE TO WRITE FLUFF! Okay, now I have that off of my chest. ^_^ As I told someone this week, when you read this, realize that no one has ever seen Ichigo in love nor can fathom him being who he is to Rukia. To her, he is a sweet, affectionate and loving partner with a harsh wrapper. To others, he is his persona. Eventually, Tatsuki and Rukia will be friends. Give Tatsuki a break. LOL!**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I am so happy! T_T I needed them. They make me think, smile and see it from your perspective. I love the ones where people got fired up at Tatsuki. For you guys, I think this chapter will really have you riled up. LOL! It was fun to reply to all of you.**

**Thank you to: Darklover, Rukia's Reflection, Cero Oscuras, Darkkiss15, Triple-Helix, MochaTurtle, apple21, RukiaDeathberry, Eloquent Enigma of Fate, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, ilovebleach012, broken emerald, Shini Namikaze, XxcorrsxX, Leonardo Mezzaniotte, Aika Ray Kuroba, Thunder Claw03, KurukiXV, Bleached-Whale, okami11235, LeyCoo, HmmmLOVE, romancejunky, hitsugayatoshirou1220, dustoflove, TruantPony, MindlessAbandon, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, EnchantingSky, SilverStella, novicestar, Ceres-chan07, OPrincess ShinigamiO, ADVluv4life, midwinteroasis, GhibliGirl91, and KatLady13**

**This is my birthday month, so I hope to get some reviews out of this chapter because they are the best presents ever. Thank you, again, for taking the time to read such long chapters and writing your commentary. I am beyond appreciative for your words. They are my incentive and force me to make each chapter the best I can deliver.**

**Thank you for all of the favourites and alerts, too! I hope you decide to say, 'hi', at some point. Like I said, I love reading reviews.**

**Now, I zip it. **

**I own neither Bleach nor its Characters. I also do not own Star Wars. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 30-Prismatic- Pt 1

Tatsuki seethes as she puts on her deodorant. Staring directly into the locker, she avoids making eye contact with anyone; not even Hime. She is embarrassed and ablazed on levels she can't understand. The amount of which she hates Kuchiki Rukia is unintelligible.

The small girl had a little bit of trouble getting some of her gear off. Evidently, the closures were not made for serious combat. They were purchased for friendly practice.

Bitch.

Because she had to get assistance, the snooty girl got to the showers later. Since she is smaller, she has to contend with the water splashing her in the face from the taller girls above her, which may have hair products and soap in it. So, her head is always down and it impedes her progress. Tatsuki noticed, long ago, that Kuchiki showers early or late.

The taller girl turns her head left and notices that the smaller is in the shower room alone. She seems to be just at the point of washing her hair and is turned away.

Returning her towel, Tatsuki feigns a stretch and locks the door. Kuchiki won't be harmed, but she will be delayed. Hime will have a few minutes of time with Ichigo before Kuchiki is finished. By the time she comes out of there, Miss Prim and Proper will be thoroughly irritated…possibly in the mood to fight. Once she sees how well Hime and Ichigo are getting along…well, he who laughs last, laughs last. In the end, it will be Kuchiki crying.

Once back to her locker, Tatsuki completes dressing. Immediately collecting her things, she goes about meeting up with her best friend. They need to get the hell out of here to give Hime the full benefit and for Tatsuki to not get implicated.

Rounding the metal column where Orihime dresses, Tatsuki finds her best friend closing her locker door. Without wasting time, the less shapely of the two asks, "Hey, are you ready to get out of here?"

Orihime faces the direction of the voice and smiles widely. "Yes!" Her face falls a bit and her voice matches. "How are you, Suki? Is everything okay?"

Ignoring the looks she receives from the other girls in the room, Tatsuki rolls her eyes. "Of course. Kuchiki just got lucky. I shouldda just started beating the hell out of her. Plus, that last one was a **really** lucky shot. No biggie. Come on."

Orihime nods and begins walking with her friend. Once out of the door, she requests, "Suki, don't do that again." Her face is no longer bright and cheerful.

Tatsuki looks over and notices her expression. "What's with the look, Hime? I can handle Kuchiki. I just didn't expect her to be so good with kendo, that's all. Stop worrying."

Grey eyes meet the floor and the accessorizing tone is none too jubilant. "Kuchiki-san will really harm you, if you upset her too much. It's okay. Leave her be. I will find a way to Kurosaki-kun. It's not worth being hurt, Suki. Kuchiki-san is **extremely** tough. I have healed some of her wounds. She has a very high pain tolerance."

The other girl laughs. "Ha! Not tougher than me."

A concerned voice replies, "I don't know…", before its owner is nudged sideways.

The warning in her friend's voice is uncharacteristic. When put into perspective, it would scare Hime. Kuchiki could kill her. But Tatsuki is much stronger than her best friend. So, it's okay. "Hime! I thought you were on my side!" Tatsuki states jovially.

The girl with orange hair quickly retorts, "I am! It's just that I've seen her…"

"Whatever. She's not important. What **is** important is that you talk to Ichigo, today." Tatsuki decides to change the subject, since their target just came out of the boys' door. "Hey, speak of the devil. There's Ichigo."

The soft spoken girl looks in the direction of her friend's sight and spots the subject of conversation. "Yes, there he is." She responds defeatedly. "He did look unhappy during yours and Kuchiki-san's match. It would be hard for him having you and Kuchiki-san going at each other, the way you did. She is his best friend."

"Exactly. Best friend; not girlfriend. Now, why don't you go over and talk to him?" Tatsuki figures Kuchiki should be out of the locker room any minute, now.

"Why? What do I say?" This makes Orihime nervous as all get out.

Tatsuki stops and faces the soft-spoken girl. Softening her face and voice, she addresses her companion. "Hime, just tell him what you told me and ask if there is anything you can do. Let him know that you are available to him, as a friend. Approach him the way you would me, except for add in what you feel about him. You will know how act and what to say."

The busty girl brightens. "Yes! Like a recipe! You add a little wasabi and some chocolate and stir it up to make a big cake! Then, you get radishes for the icing and…"

Tatsuki shakes her head and rolls her eyes in a good natured fashion with a smile. That is more like the Hime she is used to. Since Kuchiki came around, less and less of Orihime's bubbly personality surfaces. Stopping the insanity, Tatsuki interjects. "Alright. You got the idea. Now, get over there."

"Hmph!" the girl expels as she nods with a determined scowl. "Right! I will be right back!"

As Orihime walks over to Ichigo, Tatsuki watches the girls' locker room door for the guest of honour. This will piss the little pain in the ass off.

* * *

Ichigo collects his things, and hurries out of the locker room. He didn't do anything, today, but sit on his ass, so he didn't need to do anything but change clothes. That is also going to be true for most of the girls. Only about four girls will need to actually shower.

Hitting the door of the boys' locker room harshly, the shinigami goes out into the joint hallway. Scanning the crowd, he looks for the hole; where a small person would be. The first two girls who fought…there's one…there is the other. Now, Tatsuki and Rukia… The door of the girls' locker room opens and out come Tatsuki and Inoue.

They seem to be talking casually, as if Tatsuki is not at all fazed by what happened. _That is interesting…_ Now, where is Midget? Rukia showers and dresses quickly, even at home. He wonders how anyone can shower and shave her legs as quickly as she does. She never has a cut on her soft skin. Smooth and velvety, the texture is pleasurable under the fingertips. Like at night, when she is curled up in his lap.

His face scowls. What the hell is keeping her, in there? She and Tatsuki didn't start fighting, so what gives?

His mind is diverted when a leggy auburn-haired girl steps right in front of him. "Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?"

His amber eyes focus in and his face displays his confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

Wringing out her hair, Rukia turns to gather her shower supplies and exit the shower room. She hates being last, but she also likes to be private. By going early or late, she maintains her privacy and doesn't have to deal with the taller people. If you have ever gotten shampoo in your eyes, you know how much it hurts. Imagine it showering down on you.

With her shower caddy in her left hand, she uses her right arm to swing the shower room door open. After pressing her weight forward, she is met with equal force. "Huh?"

Her brows knit, and she gives it another shove. Wet locks slap to a wet back. The door isn't budging. "What the hell?"

Using her forearm, she wipes off some of the steam, and stands on her toes to look out into the locker room. There is no one out there. The teachers have gone out to monitor the hallway traffic, already. After pushing the door several more times, she tries to put this into perspective.

There will be another class of people in here, very shortly. So, she won't be stuck, forever. However, there will also be a janitor coming in to clean up. They will be able to get her out…not without seeing her naked.

_Plan B…_ She looks out of the window, again. Violet eyes move left to right. There is no one here. Kido always works. The girl gingerly sets down her shower caddy.

Whispering her incantation, the lock is targeted with blue fire. Rukia pushes the door open and quickly retrieves a towel to wrap around her. Turning around, she takes a good look at the deadbolt; it is in the locked position. _Just as I thought._

Someone thought it would be entertaining for her to be caged in the shower room. A slender brow rises. _Sounds like someone is a poor loser._ Rukia snorts. Childish people play childish games.

Getting her clothes situated, Rukia ties her hair back, while it is wet. She doesn't have time for a blow dryer, and she has a feeling that she has a date to dance with Arisawa. Rukia puts her ribbon in her bag so it doesn't get lost in the scuffle that is sure to go down.

Without further adieu, she exits into the hallway.

* * *

Tatsuki watches her two friends on one side. _I'm impressed. Good job, Hime._

Her eyes move right and she notices the door's opening. _Ah…It's show time. Hello, Kuchiki-san. Welcome to the way things should be…_

She watches Kuchiki come out of the room, walk past her and stop. Studying the girl, Tatsuki smiles. Two slender brows crinkle in…_is that hurt, I see?_ Poor baby…as if. She's always in Ichigo's face.

_Sucks to be on the outside, doesn't it?_ Tatsuki can't help but rub it in.

Once the petite girl's face becomes hard, she takes off down the hall; Tatsuki can't stop herself from following behind.

Maybe Kuchiki's finally got the hint.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Orihime gathers up her resolve. Long, slender and feminine fingers grip the tan hands of an orange-haired boy. "Are you okay? You looked very worried out there. I know that it is tough with your best friend and oldest friend fighting, but I am here for you." The girl blinks slowly and sweetly with a smile that is equally so, trying to ignore the stiffening of the appendages she holds. He **is** a very shy boy.

_Best friend, girlfriend, wife…_ "Yeah, uh… I'm good. Hey, have you seen Rukia? Was she still in there when you came out?" He attempts to retract his hands, but the girl holds them. If Rukia comes out here, he'll be in serious trouble.

He now totally gets why Oyaji never wanted to piss off Okaa-san. He was afraid of her. Ichigo is very afraid of Rukia. His father once said that if a man isn't afraid of making his wife angry, he doesn't love her. Based on the fear Ichigo has, right now, he must REALLY love Midgie.

"Yes, she was taking a shower. I am sure that she is fine." Orihime begins to rub the backs of his fingers with her thumbs. Taking a deep breath and mustering all of the courage she has, her lips connect with his cheek, for a stiff fraction of a second.

Nervously, she concludes, "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. We've been through a lot together; we are friends, after all."

Though his eyes and mouth are opened wide when Inoue kisses his face, they widen further when he sees who he has been waiting for. _Oh, for shit…_

His body prepares to make a motion to quickly detach from this girl and beg the smaller one to overlook this cluster fuck, when everything just goes left.

* * *

The raven-haired girl turns the corner, looking for her Carrot Top and finds…_Ichigo?_ Her legs stop moving and she simply stands there as other students move around her.

He is holding hands with Inoue who just…kissed him on the cheek…they're still holding hands? How long has this been going on? His eyes meet hers in panic. Didn't he say that there'd be no one els-

"What's wrong, Kuchiki? Something upsetting to you?"

Said girl's head whips around and she stares the inquisitor in the eyes, harshly. Her voice matches perfectly. "No, nothing is wrong. Excuse me."

Rukia begins walking briskly toward her intended classroom.

"Rukia!"

She can hear Ichigo yelling at her, but she doesn't have anything to say. Maybe she can reason through this before she talks to him.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Cringing, she continues to walk down the hall, taking a sharp left to her area of homeroom lockers. Opening her locker, she hides her face with the door. Closing her eyes tightly, she presumes that there could be a very good reason for Ichigo to be that close to Inoue.

_Why don't I care?_

* * *

"Rukia!"

Ichigo calls her again, and she seems to not even acknowledge his presence. She beyond upset with him.

Forcefully pulling his hands from the other girl, he uses them to get a hold of her shoulders, keeping her still while he steps back. "Excuse me." Looking her in the eye, he gives Inoue a meaningful gaze, noting their discussion's finality.

Turning to weave through students, he notices that Tatsuki is well ahead of him and behind Rukia. This is not a good thing. Tatsuki is pursuing Rukia to get her to snap, and Chibs is already there. Now that Shortness has seen him with Inoue, she is going to erupt.

He can feel it. An involuntary shudder ripples through him. He absolutely hates fighting with Rukia. Arguing is one thing. Something like this is going to be a serious fight or one really tense discussion. He has been trying to avoid those, at all costs, for the remainder of her stay. He always manages to say something stupid when he gets irritated or offended and she always hides. It is simply unproductive, they have to repair damage and there just isn't…_time_.

It isn't that he can't talk her down from it. It is that he never wanted her to have that image meet her mind. If she had never seen it, the thought would be harder for her to put together. If she has seen it, then it could be a plausible truth. Now, she can actually **see** him being unfaithful, in her mind; some lies can hold water enough to make her think through them. What if she gives serious credence to what she hears?

She will not see him the same way for a long time, because that is the essence of Rukia; she is logical. He gets to her heart through her mind. She cannot reason what she cannot see, in her mind. If she can see it, she puts the parts together to make the image fit.

_Damn you, Inoue_…He doesn't have time to replace a hurtful vision in Rukia's mind with a loving one.

As he tries like hell to catch up, he realizes that is not the fear of his woman that makes a man do his wife's bidding. It is the fear of the alienation of her affection that keeps him in check. And though he would not tell this to anyone but Rukia, Ichigo knows that he is well trained to be in pocket.

Turning abruptly, he tries to make his way against the sea of people. Pushing and shoving his way through, he gets to the hallway of their lockers, when he wishes that he had gotten here sooner.

* * *

"I think Ichigo was calling you, back there. What? Now, you aren't going to talk to the poor bastard?"

Rukia pushes her face to no expression at all and turns around to a smiling Arisawa. Really, she isn't in the mood for this. She's got to sort out her…her…feelings. "I do not remember hearing him. I will apologize when I next see him." The petite girl turns back to her locker and shuts her eyes tightly_. Of course I could hear him. I can pick out __**everything**__ of his in a room of thousands._ She could hear him. She just couldn't acknowledge him.

He let Inoue that close to him? And she kissed his cheek? While holding his…

The taller girl chuckles. "You sure? You looked like you were running from a swarm of bees. I suppose it would be hard to see him with someone else. I mean, I've heard that he worked harder to save Hime than he did for you."

Something inside of Rukia burns. It is a range of fury that she has not had often. Usually empty words do not affect her. But these words…wherever Arisawa got her information, the source was very close.

Of course he had to work harder. Due to the nature of who he was fighting, it was just a tougher rescue; for all of them.

"He must have respect for you, though, because I was told that he let you fight and die. He didn't even try to rescue you." Tatsuki's all-knowing smirk dissipates almost as soon as it appears.

Turning an about face, Rukia reaches back and slaps the other girl so loudly and powerfully, that a good piece of the traffic in their area stops with a collective gasp. Tatsuki's head turns sharply to Rukia's left. The exposed side of the taller girl's face is red and has a mark where a ring collided with her skin.

The younger female grabs her face from shock and sting. Brown eyes roam to violet and the younger girl scowls. _She fucking slapped me?_

The Kuchiki stands with both fists clenched at her side. Gritting her teeth, she speaks tightly. "Speak only of what you know, bitch. This is not a subject of which you have that liberty. Where you are going, only he and I know the truth and no one else. **This** is your final warning."

Reconstituting herself, Tatsuki starts up the discussion. Standing up straightly, she fixes on her toughest face, and leans slightly downward. She hopes that her position will be one of intimidation. "I don't know who you think you are. But I will hurt you, out here. This isn't a gym or a dojo, and you don't have armour. I suggest you figure out where your place is. I wouldn't do that, again."

"Oh, I am aware of who I am and who you are. I am also aware of **where** we are. That doesn't change a damned thing." Rukia steps closer to the girl who almost wants to back up, but she doesn't.

Tatsuki inhales. She has to stare Kuchiki down. "Whether you know it or not, it does. So, here is what I am willing to do because Ichigo is my oldest friend. I will forget this whole thing if you publicly apologize. I save face, you don't get your ass kicked, and Ichigo doesn't get to see your cute little act disintegrate. What do you say?"

Rukia is so angry, she can actually feel her reiryoku building. Nonetheless, she is unable to stop it. If she were able to draw her sword right now, she would.

Pinning the taller girl with a look that speaks of her belligerence, Rukia begins walking forward, causing Tatsuki to unknowingly start retreating. The Kuchiki's voice is private, but very discernable to her intended audience. "I say, fuck you. You cannot discuss that **at all**. As far as I am concerned, my history, or lack thereof, with Ichigo is none of your goddamned business. That is non-negotiable. If you want to fight, just be a woman and say so. I am not scared of it and I mean every fucking word I say."

* * *

Noticing the throng of people congesting the thoroughfares of his area of the building, he knows that something has got to be going on. Since everyone's faces are toward the corridor of his homeroom's lockers, he has to assume that it is a big something.

He hears the crack of skin meeting skin and peers over the heads of most students. That is when he sees Rukia stalking toward Tatsuki. Her body is rigid and she looks like she is going to start beating Tatsuki in any minute.

His body feels a rush of energy pass through him and he watches the light around her change. Looking around at the other people in the crowd, he realizes that no one but himself, Inoue, Chad and Ishida noticed it. The other three look at him in surprise and alarm.

They know as well as he does…Rukia is about to grant Tatsuki's request.

* * *

Orihime blinks for a few seconds. Kurosaki-kun took off after Suki and Kuchiki-san. They've already fought, today. What else is there?

Who is she fooling? He probably didn't even want to talk to her. She lets out a wistful sigh. _Maybe Suki is right._ Maybe she should just give up on him.

Part of her wants to; wishes to. This position is not one of comfort or to be envied. It is one of infinite longing and heartache.

Still, another part of her has to find out. Orihime has to know that there is absolutely no chance…no chance that he could learn to love her. His closeness to Kuchiki could be due to familiarity; it could be that he is so used to her that he has confused love with being comfortable.

Maybe they are really like siblings. They bicker a lot and hit each other. Boyfriends and girlfriends don't do that. It could be that he feels responsible since she has no one here. Kuchiki-san doesn't have a best friend like Suki to look after her, or Ishida-kun to eat her brownies and walk her home.

Ishida-kun is very sweet, indeed…he just isn't as heroic as Kurosaki-kun.

So, really, it is pretty unlikely that they are more than friends…Orihime just has to know. What if he got to know **her**? If Kurosaki-kun spent time with her and talked to her, they would probably become close friends. Then, he'd be able to picture himself spending more time with her.

_Maybe it would help if I didn't act so strangely around him._

Trudging down the hallway, her progress is slowed as she encounters more people than usual. What is going on?

Feeling the increase in a reiryoku she knows only too well, she politely jostles her way toward the front. Spying between students, she understands what the hubbub is about. _Oh, no! Stop, Suki!_

Her eyes look for the faces of the three men who are able to sense what she can. All are just as…_Oh My Gods_…this is why Kurosaki-kun ran behind them. He's trying to save Suki!

_He's such a perfect guy._

* * *

Ochi-sensei steps out of her room and into the hallway. She heard a snapping noise which made her pop out of her chair. _What the hell are these crazy_…oh, dear.

It appears that Kuchiki and Arisawa are in an altercation. The educator notices that the conversation is not very loud, at all. In fact, it is quite private. However, if she had to gauge the level of contempt, based solely on Kuchiki's face, a fight will break out soon.

Just great. She has no intention on breaking up a catfight of girls. They usually end with a little hair pulling, some scratching and a whole lot of windmill slapping. Whatever. That's what the male teachers are for. They are strong enough to hold back the boys and don't mind getting a little hurt by the girls' kicking and scratching.

Just like everyone else, she might as well watch the spectacle. Arisawa has been a little snot to Kuchiki all morning, so she's got it coming to her.

She heard from some of the other teachers, in passing period, about the ass kicking Arisawa took in kendo. The woman chuckles. That had to be hubris burning. From the stories, Kuchiki willingly lost some points just to be able to put it on Arisawa, in the end. Damn, why does she always end up in a planning period during the most entertaining things? She'll have to watch the videos.

Evidently, the proceedings just got started. Arisawa is backing up? _Interesting…_ She'd back up, too if she were sporting the red mark to the face that Arisawa's got.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes bulge and she feels nailed to her spot. All she can whisper is "Holy fucking shit…"

Ochi-sensei never suspected that Kuchiki was so powerful.

* * *

_Why am I backing up?_ Tatsuki plants her feet in the middle of the hallway. She is not backing down. You can't pick a fight and run from it. That, she would never live down. "Of course you aren't. I'm just glad to see the son of a bitch move on, unlike the last time. Then again, what do you care? It isn't like you bothered to come and see the guy until you needed something. At least it looks like he'll have a life, this time; even if you don't come back, pretending not to hear him."

Rukia's scowl creases harshly and she begins to blink quickly. The adrenaline courses through her body and her rage builds as her face turns to a complete scarlet. Clenching and releasing her fists, her body becomes rigid. No one has the fucking right to judge her, but Ichigo! Arisawa wasn't even there!

Rukia is going to give Arisawa what she wants. Right now. "I warned you."

What is wrong with Kuchiki? Is someone a little mad? "Awww. Did I push a butt-Ugh!"

Tatsuki feels an unbelievable strike of pain to her jaw, before she registers what feels like the force of a sledgehammer snap her head back. For a split second, her senses are jarred before she feels another strike of the same measure. She is put up, off of her feet, backwards and into a locker.

Tatsuki can hear some of Kuchiki's garbled words as she fights to right herself. Her body feels as if it is pulled forwards then it abruptly ceases before she gets the wherewithal to put her hands out. She attempts to hold Kuchiki by her shoulders, but realizes that it is a pointless task.

Breathing is much more important.

* * *

Rukia hits Arisawa with the force she drops on Ichigo. After two good swings, she pulls the taller girl up, by her neck. The small hand tightens as it brings the younger girl off of her feet. It doesn't even register in the shinigami's mind that her opponent is struggling to breathe.

Quietly and menacingly, Rukia snarls, "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

By the look on the petite girl's face, Tatsuki decides that Kuchiki will not be letting go, on her own accord. If Tatsuki doesn't do something fast, she'll be out.

Raising her knee, Tatsuki delivers a blow to Rukia's midsection. Reflexively, Rukia lets go of the other female and leans forward for ten seconds while Tatsuki catches her breath. This is her only break before she hears the low giggle of the small person in front of her.

Breathing heavily, Tatsuki taunts, "Crazy bitch. Now, everyone knows you are just acting, including Ichigo. You'll really be pissed when he lets you have it for acting so insane. When he hears about this, he is going to dismiss you and you'll feel really stupid. He chooses his friends over everything and hates attention. Good job, dumbass. I can't wait."

Rukia has been very angry in her time. She has been angrier than she would like to acknowledge. But right now, Rukia is absolutely irate. Arisawa has some fucking nerve. She doesn't know shit.

Without a shadow of a doubt, Rukia is aware of a couple of things about her Berry. Never does she wonder whose side Ichigo is on. Never. Besides, Ichigo knows the real her, in full. They have earned the right to be public about what they are to each other. It is because of shit like this, that they cannot.

Why is it assumed that she left Ichigo high and dry, by choice? Why, why, why? It was so painful and excruciating to watch. The thought of him hurt, in any way, tears at her soul. How awful it was to be the person who did it to him. The things he said, felt and did, play like a movie in her mind; often.

Sometimes, when he laughs, she feels privileged to see him do so with a freeness that no one else knows. Once in a while, she remembers how long she went without the sound of it…he went without the feeling of it. When he says her name, she hears the not only contentment, but the agony of abandonment. The soft whimpers in his sleep are now about slight irritations and subtle comforts. They used to be the symptoms of tears and the precursor of violent nightmares. Sweat on his brow is now about exertion, both public and private. Then, it was about recounting a past that left Ichigo scarred and the uncertainty of a future without the powers that defined him.

Rukia's chest clenches. Yes, she knows that she left him…and she doesn't take it lightly. She had to destroy the person she loves for his own good. What they have was not free. For each strike he took, her heart took hundreds more. And while it is true that she wonders about…_Inoue_…his eyes did have…_he_ _didn't push her away_…she will be away for a long while…

Tatsuki's breathing is back to one hundred percent. She only got one hit in_. I cannot end it like this._ Hell, no. "You finally done for? Has it occurred to you, that he will be replacing you as soon as you leave? He has the company of the friends who cared about him for two years. Maybe one of them is more important than you think. Just hope you aren't too heartbroken when you have nothing to come back to; when he tells you not to come back because he doesn't need you in his life…when he tells you that he wants a live girl his own age."

Just before her ire completely takes over, Rukia exhales with a dark laugh, "Well, if that is the case, then I might as well give him a reason."

Left in her own mind, she never hears her name called.

* * *

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo screams at her and pushes into students who push him backward. Shit!

What the fuck are the teachers doing? There is a fully fledged fight going on and none of them are moving! It is like they are so transfixed by the events that they can't stop them. Rukia just got kneed in the gut, for fuck's sake!

His eyes look for the authority figures of the school, and they are all stunned in awe; lots of mouths gaping, with no movement.

"Kurosaki, we have to break this up or Rukia-chan is going to really hurt Arisawa-san."

Ichigo's head twists to the side and notices Ishida and Chad. His eyebrow rises. "When did **you** start calling her 'Rukia'?"

Said boy rolls his eyes. "This morning, at her request; and does it matter? If this keeps up, she'll be expelled before she leaves." Uryuu knew the situation would become explosive, but he never thought it would be **this** bad.

"Ichigo, we need a plan to get this over with. Rukia-chan is blindly angry. She doesn't even care that she is being watched." The large man tries to reason with his best friend. Though he and Ishida didn't want to be around when this went on, they don't want their friends to beat each other to death.

Ichigo's brow stays raised. "You, too? At what point did you all become so familiar with one another?"

The slender boy rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Kurosaki, don't be a jackass. We have a task to do."

Ichigo feels a tap to his shoulder and turns around to red, tearing and pleading eyes. "Please, Kurosaki-kun. Save Suki. Kuchiki-san might kill her."

It is the orange-haired boy's turn to roll his eyes. Rukia wouldn't kill Tatsuki…in her right mind. _Oh, hell_.

Judging the distance and gender of the general populous, towards the front, Ichigo surmises that the boys just want to see the girls in a squabble so they can see under their skirts and hope for torn blouses. _Perverts._ If any of them get a look at Rukia's lavender panties or bra, they are getting a solid beating.

Hey! He saw them laid out with her clothes when she first got up!

Anyway, if he can divert their attention and part an area, the guys can get through.

"'Kay. Inoue, your job is to get the attention of the boys. Chad and Four-Eyes, I'll grab-"

He hears another collective gasp and his head snaps back to the fight. _**SHIT!**_

They better get into action in the next ten seconds. If not, Rukia is definitely going to be expelled.

Explaining the rest of his plan, all four nod. "Everyone good?" Ichigo asks hurriedly.

"YES!" They all answer with the same level of urgency.

"Let's get to it." He states in a ready position.

Orihime says loudly enough to clear the first two rows. "I need help with my chemistry class. Can anyone spare some time after school?" She bats her eyes prettily and smiles equally so.

Several boys look her way and willingly step aside. Chad pushes through with Ishida right behind and Ichigo bringing up the rear. When he is on the other side of the crowd, Ichigo dashes toward a scene that has a very, very bad possible ending. Chad and Ishida are quickly in tow.

* * *

Tilting her head down, Tatsuki watches the short menace bring her head up…with a smile? The type of smile that lets you know that the person in the fight with you, neither cares about the outcome…nor the consequences.

With frighteningly quick speed, Tatsuki watches her opponent the close distance. She is put down to the terrazzo and flipped over. In less than fifteen seconds, with a swift set of motions, Tatsuki finds herself sitting in front of Rukia in an extremely uncomfortable position.

Rukia sits on her right leg. Her left holds Tatsuki's left arm back. A petite right arm is under her opponent's same appendage and its palm rests on the back of their head. She's bent forward with her left arm around a narrow throat.

Rukia has Tatsuki in the combination of a chokehold and a half-nelson, with her left arm pinned behind her. The tall girl's legs flail as she tries to get loose. She is in pain and…and…she's loosing air!

Coldly and calmly, the shinigami ushers her advisement in a barely audible tone. "You see, Arisawa-san, I feel it only fair to explain something to you. My primary occupation is killing. Don't get it twisted. I don't fight for sport, such as yourself."

As if for demonstrative purposes, she tightens her hold even more. "I do not care what you think, say or do. I am only tolerant of you for Ichigo's sake. Make no mistake about it, a couple millimeters here or there, and this conversation would cease…for all of time."

Tatsuki struggles to get loose, finding her breathing becoming more and more constricted. Panic is setting in. It hurts to breathe what little she can and the position presses down on her diaphragm so that she cannot extend it to force in anymore air. This crazy bitch might kill her! Where the hell are all of the teachers?

The Kuchiki feels Arisawa begin to become scared. "Ah, ah. Do not worry, I will not kill you. You will simply black out, shortly. Though you will probably piss your pants, you will most certainly wake up. However, before we part, remember this and understand it well. Ichigo is important to me in ways you cannot grasp. So, as a courtesy to him, I am going to say this for the **last** time. Leave me alone. I don't know why you dislike me so fucking much, but I promise you that you do not want a serious fight with me. Stay away from me. I hope you understand me this time, because I will not go easy on you, the next. Have I made myself clear." Her captive's legs are slowing in motion, on the ground.

Tatsuki is deeply red and her vision is seeing spots. Kuchiki really is insane! Air is truly running thin. It is frightening as her motor skills start to slow…_Oh, no_… Suddenly, Tatsuki windpipe is free. Her head falls backward to an object that is soft, yet firm. Shortly after, her head is let down, in full, to the ground as she lets in a painfully deep breath. The girl balls on her side and begins coughing.

* * *

Breaking into a full run, Ichigo drops to his knees, sliding across the floor. As he passes her, he pulls Rukia to his body, detaching her from Tatsuki. After a few more feet, he pops up and begins running with Rukia under his arm.

Uryuu and Chad do the same, right behind Ichigo. Uryuu catches Tatsuki's head as it falls backward and Chad stretches her out so that her midsection can pull in air. Both stop by putting one of their legs out. When Tatsuki inhales sharply, Chad sets her head to the ground and she starts her effort to breathe normally.

Orihime runs down the hall. "TATSUKI!" Also falling to her knees, next to her best friend, she puts the girl's head in her lap. "Are you okay?" She knew this would be a bad thing. She is unable to stop herself from crying.

Tatsuki blinks with bleary eyes. Her voice is raspy. "Yeah. Who broke it up?"

Orihime wipes her face. "Kurosaki-kun did. He pulled Kuchiki-san off of you."

Tatsuki chuckles, coughs and chuckles, again. "Don't cry, Hime. It's going to be alright. He saw what he needed to see. Now he knows she's a fake and crazy."

Chad and Uryuu simply look at each other. _She just doesn't get it, does she?_

Their bewilderment is short-lived. As if on cue, the faculty gets their wits about them and seeks medical treatment for Arisawa and crowd control for the rest of the student body.

* * *

Rukia is pulled off her feet and dragged for a few seconds, before she is moved fast enough to feel the air hit her face. Blinking and scowling in confusion, she realizes that her arms are pinned to her.

Immediately, she tries to force herself free. Her legs swing wildly back and forth and her shoulders twist. She hadn't received her confirmation of understanding from Arisawa! "Let…go…of…me! Unhand me this instant!" She is carried as a person would carry a satchel under their arm; tight and to the side.

Brought to an abrupt stop, she is let to her feet and another body attaches to her from behind with a bear hug that lifts her off of the ground, once again. She continues in her effort to free herself when she hears the voice of reason in her ear, coming from a source she tried to evade.

Ichigo brings them to a short, empty hallway. A few people can see his back. No one can see Rukia in front of him. Just in case she does get hysterical, she doesn't need any more witnesses.

Quietly and rigidly, he says in her ear, "Rukia, get a grip on yourself." Shaking her, slightly, when she completely stiffens, he attempts to reason, again. "It's me. Come on, Beautiful, get a hold of yourself. Listen to me. You maybe in serious trouble. I need for you to get it together and snap out of it. You can't fight her anymore."

When she stops moving and seems to have relaxed somewhat, she is set to the ground and spun around; her eyes meet his. He quickly gets a hold of her face between his hands and tracks her violet orbs. His scowl is one of concern. She didn't even realize that it was him who grabbed her. Ichigo wraps his arms around her and tightens his embrace.

He can tell that she is at the point of ripping off a head or two. But he doesn't think that it is without merit. "Rukia, I don't think you're crazy. I am on your side. I don't know what she said to you, to make you this way." There was something in her eyes that makes him uneasy. What did Tatsuki say to her? "But I will make it stop. You have my word. It will stop, right now. We are going to have to go to the principal's office for this. I will call Oyaji as soon as I gather a few things because if they expel you, I am coming with you. "

Rukia nods as it all soaks in. _Oh, no_… She got so angry that she…_Oh, my gods_…Ichigo….

He broke up the fight…that she doesn't remember all of. She remembers hitting and being on the ground with Arisawa; that is all.

She finally tilts her head, looking past him, to see a large crowd of people gathered at the other end of the hall and starts to notice the faces staring back at her; in disbelief. She hears mumblings about choking when it occurs to her what must have happened. She is horrorstruck, to say the least.

This isn't Soul Society. Making someone unconscious is a violation, here. Her eyes instantly flash the fear of understanding and her voice carries evident contrition. "Ichigo? I am in a really bad predicament, aren't I? I have embarrassed you. I am so very sorry."

As the boy stares into the eyes of his future wife, he gets a good grip on the situation. Tatsuki said some very crazy things to Rukia which upset her so well, that she started fighting without reasoning. She didn't care what was around her or who saw. She was going to make the aggravation stop; as soon as possible. He hopes that seeing him with Inoue didn't add to the problem, but he is sure that it did. He scowls harder.

Tatsuki took shit too far, today. He will not have Rukia so unhinged, that she just steps outside herself. There are very few subjects that can do that for her.

The twins. Rukia isn't letting anyone come near the twins. Tatsuki wouldn't harm the girls, though.

Him. Chibs is protective of him and he is not stupid enough to think it untrue. They hold their pact with absolute honour. But, Tatsuki would not hurt him, intentionally.

Then, what is it?

He watches the gravity of the situation sink in and the mortification take over. She has a sad, regretful and, would be, tearful frown. Letting go of his scowl briefly, he replies, "Rukia, don't apologize. It's not you, I'm mad at. Tatsuki took you here. Nothing will make me believe otherwise. I've got this." His voice carries the tenor he would use at home. This is an 'us and them' moment, for her. Rukia has to know that he will come through for her and that, no matter what, he is defending her position.

From this moment, they aren't pretending to be anything. Leaning down to softly kiss her cheek, he rubs her arms. Audience be damned. "I'll take care of everything. But, you gotta stop. Whatever she says, ignore it for the next few minutes. Trust me, okay? "

Rukia grabs his hands on the second pass down and laces their fingers together, inadvertently. She realizes her error and releases his fingers.

Ichigo holds tightly. "No. I'm done with the bullshit. It doesn't matter. People will think what they will. Even without saying it, they will know that I love you. The real words will be delivered when we are good and damned ready. "

Her eyes travel across his face. He isn't angry with her, at all. Which makes her feel horrible for saying this, but she has to. She cannot hold this inside her; it is unbearable. Tears well in her eyes and her chin trembles.

Rarely is she unable to hold something back, but it makes her heart ache to even hold such a thought in her mind. "Ichigo, I don't think you left me to die, in Hueco Mundo. I understood that Inoue was our primary goal. I was just honoured that you trusted me enough to let me go on my own. I never thought you abandoned me." Her voice tremors of an agony that carries a hint of remorse.

Ichigo's eyes sting without warning and he swallows an immediate lump. Shakily, he pushes out while blinking rapidly, "W-w-what?" His scowl is one of surprise and…

Rukia smiles sadly and whispers hoarsely while one tear rolls down her cheek. The corners of her lips falter, repeatedly. "I know you would have saved me, if you could. You would have done that for any friend. It just wasn't logistically possible."

Ichigo feels his eyes watering. There are few subjects that hurt him enough to make him choke up. This is one of them. He is rapidly blinking to keep up and the bottom of his face shakes reflexively. "What would make you say such a thing, Rukia?" He hopes Tatsuki didn't bring-

Rukia looks to the ground. She hates that this hurts him so much. But she wants it said out loud that she never once thought ill of the fact that he didn't come for her. Maybe if she brings it out in the open, it can never be used as a weapon, again.

Tensely gripping his hands, her body shakes throughout her delivery. "She said that you worked harder to save Inoue and that you didn't even bother to try and rescue me. That you left me to die."

Letting go of her hand, grabbing her chin and bringing it sharply upward, he looks her in the eyes. His jaw is tightened, his eyes are pink and he is fighting not to cry with a tortured furrow in his brow. Speaking through his teeth, his voice waivers in parallel with the despair that slices him in two. "Rukia, I had abandoned the mission when I ran into Ulquiorra, the first time. **I was coming for you**." He swallows harshly. "I-" Ichigo swallows again. "I felt you d-die. Fights stopped me from getting to you, Chibs; not duty, location or objectives. I never wanted to leave you alone and I was so scared that you didn't make it. That is never, ever happening again. What Tatsuki said is a blatant lie."

When Rukia opens her mouth to speak, he appends, "Not because you were my friend, but because I loved you; even then. Even then, I knew that I could not be without you."

Tightly, the small girl hugs him around his waist. This is not what she wanted to happen. She didn't mean to do this to him. She knows that it is an area that they don't usually talk about because of all of the negative emotions. "I didn't need to know why. We both wish that it had ended differently. It can never be taken back and we will never re-claim those two years of our lives, Ichigo. I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you for any of the things that happened in the past. We can't change them and I only hope you have forgiven me, too. I only want to go forward…I am tired of going backwards."

Reciprocating the motion, her conversation mate answers in her shoulder, while squeezing her tightly. "No, we have to deal with that shit, at some point, and you know it. I'm so sorry that she said that to you. But, I want you to know that I will always save you first, because you always save me first." Ichigo allows the fabric, on which his face rests, to collect his tears of frustration and pain. That particular memory is one the worst and always will be…to feel Rukia's life force vanish… He squeezes her as hard as he can. He's just grateful to be able to hold her in his arms, for as many times as he's almost lost her.

Rukia squeezes his waist more than before. _Poor Ichigo._ None of it was his fault, but he bears the blame in his heart. Regardless of what happens, this topic will not surface in the future; for any reason. She can't stand the level of remorse in his reiatsu. To feel his body slightly shake in this manner disturbs her. It breaks her to feel him in so much pain. "Don't explain anymore. I'm sorry, my sweet Berry Boy. I didn't want you to feel this way. That was never the point." The girl softly rubs his back. "I'll go to the principal's office and take my punishment. You don't need to be caught up in this drama. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Go back to class and I'll text you with the outcome. Thank you for breaking up my craziness."

Raising his head, he kisses her cheek again; then, her forehead. Rukia raises her hands and wipes his face, which he grabs, placing a kiss in each palm; holding them to his face with a lightly sad frown.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and smiles softly.

It hurts her to have done this. But he is in a better place; Ichigo has decided to let her help him carry this. The truth is, the separations were not their fault. Though they know that they can't expunge their personal guilt or pain, it isn't due to blame.

Not once would she ever blame him for not saving her. One, she doesn't have the right to expect him to risk his life for hers, all of the time. She has to be able to take care of herself. Secondly, she knows him. He tried. What claim does she have to pass judgment on him for not getting her out of a fight that she engaged? And still, when he does get her out of a sticky situation, she is not surprised.

Ichigo raises his hand and wipes her cheek, as well. She smiles at him from ear to ear while whispering. "Crazy Berry." He should be allowed to fail, once in a while. All people have flaws, successes and failures. He is not some random hero. He is Ichigo. The guy that hates to do laundry, drags her to pizza once a week, thinks it is funny not to spray in the bathroom if she is following him and can play video games for three hours straight. Though it is true that he is perfect to her, he is a person; not a perfect person…even if he loves her perfectly.

He stares at her for a few moments and internally sighs. This is not how he imagined getting that off of his chest. It was supposed to be a private discussion. Oddly, he is completely okay with it…because he is finally okay with_** it**_. He tried, he failed… but she doesn't feel that he failed _**her**_. Because, in the end, that was the part that hurt him the most; he had failed her. Until she had forgiven him, he didn't know why the situation shredded him so much.

He wouldn't have blamed Rukia for being angry at him for not coming for her. He was there to rescue a person that he had reservations of guilt about, in the first place; but saving Inoue was his duty. Saving Rukia, the first time, was a choice. He never had a reservation about whether or not she was guilty of anything she was accused. Yet, he succeeded in saving Inoue and failed at rescuing the person he most wanted to save.

Matching her voice and expression, he chides back, "Silly Midget." He finally gets his issue with protecting her from all things possible. Ichigo saves Rukia because she doesn't expect him to. It is an obsession, not a duty.

Turning her around to the exit door and bending down, he adds, "You are in this mess because of me. Your drama is my drama. I'm not ashamed to go down that hall. You are mine, you weren't wrong and you aren't going into that office alone. Close your eyes. Do not turn around until I come back to you, in a couple of minutes. No one will touch you. I promise. Stay right here."

After a kiss to the top of her head, he turns and faces the end of the hall. Stepping back out among the fray of students, some are staring at him in shock. Some look afraid and others have disgust. He wishes someone **would** open their fucking mouths.

Each person who dares to meet his eyes wilts under their power. He dares **anyone** to say something negative about woman he loves more than anything. If they do, **he **is getting into a few fights without **any** discussion.

He spies Tatsuki sitting on the ground, surrounded by their friends, the school nurse and Ochi-sensei as he goes toward his and Rukia's lockers. Ishida and Chad simply nod. They know that it had to be something serious to make Rukia-chan act this way in public. She is very private.

Inoue's look is one of pleading and concern. Tatsuki is still being worked on by the nurse.

* * *

Ochi-sensei watches the orange-haired boy approach, more than likely, as an agent of Kuchiki.

Kuchiki Rukia. Turning the pages of her mind, the woman recalls that rarely has she seen such ferocity in a girl. It is especially exceptional from a child that is so composed. Exceptional composure…the kind befitting a refined lady. Kuchiki is poised and her movements are of grace. Even her performance, here, was swift and purposeful. She is trained to fight. She is a great deal like Kurosaki.

Kurosaki and Kuchiki back down from no one and they fight like hell if they actually do get into a physical confrontation.

All of that, and they are sweet on each other. Strangely, for their age, they function more like an adult relationship. They are always together and they move in and out of each other's private spaces as if it means nothing. He will actually reach inside of her bag and take things out of it. All women are protective of their life held together by a zipper and Kuchiki never looks down. Ochi-sensei once saw him pass Kuchiki his wallet; she put it back in his pocket. At no point, did he flinch or look up.

He was not even afraid of taking her off, kicking and screaming. He got her, **quickly**, under control. At no point, did he raise his voice.

As he walks by, Ochi-sensei simply states, "I'll send the principal a full report. Kuchiki was provoked and I will say so. Let me know if I can help in any way. Thank you for breaking up the fight." Seriously. If it had not been for Kurosaki and the other two boys, Arisawa could be seriously injured and Kuchiki would be in serious trouble.

The boy nods appreciatively. "No problem and, thanks. I'm just going to grab our stuff and head to the front office."

After a stiff nod from his teacher, he resumes his task. Turning Rukia's combination as quickly as he can turn his own, he extracts the things that she will need if she is pushed out of here. He doesn't want her to have to walk down the hall again, for any reason. After collecting his own things and shoving their winter gear into their bags, he starts his return stroll.

* * *

Tatsuki catches his eyes and he stops in front of her. She is now upright and holding an ice bag to her left jaw that is swelling, by the second. He doesn't want her permanently hurt, but he would be a liar if he were to say that he is not extremely pissed at her. What she said to Rukia was inexcusable and it hurt her which hurts him. His voice is flat. "You alright? Nothing's broke, is it?"

Said girl only wishes her surrogate sister were standing next to her. This is the moment when the rug is pulled from under Kuchiki. Unfortunately, everyone has gone back to normality and Hime has gone to the bathroom.

Pulling the ice bag from her face, Tatsuki mumbles. "Yeah, I'm fine. I hope you saw how crazy she is. When I next see her I'm going to-"

Ichigo blinks at her in anger. She is still talking shit after she got her ass pulled across the floor. If he had not stopped it, they'd be waking Tatsuki up with smelling salts. His face reddens as he thinks about the terrible things Rukia had to hear and the way she was relentlessly hunted down by his oldest friend until the bitch got what she wanted.

Unable to listen to the ridiculous posturing any further and not rendering any regard for onlookers, he bellows out the first thing that hits his mind. "ENOUGH!"

Stepping as closely to her as possible to her, his eyes shoot daggers. He drops his voice to a dangerously low and serious level to issue his private warning. "Tatsuki, leave Rukia alone. Do not come near her and do not speak to her. If you cannot treat her with respect or not provoke her, stay away from us. This is not how she usually acts and I would know. I am with her **all** of the time."

"'Us?' So, now I can't talk to you, if I can't be nice to her?" Tatsuki stands up taller. "I don't know what is wrong with you, but she has you snowed. I told her-"

"Shut. Up. Tatsuki, I don't know all of what you said to her to make her so out of character. However, of what little she has told me, I can guarantee you that you and I will be talking about this, soon. It will not be friendly; in the least. And, since she will be wherever I am, yes, 'us' is appropriate."

Though Tatsuki is taken aback by his tone, she can't help but ask, "What happened to you? The only person you listen to is Kuchiki! You are going take her word without even hearing my side?"

"Yes. And, let me tell you something else. Whoever you heard your information from is delusional, lying or just plain stupid. The hardest I ever worked was to save Rukia and I don't regret it, one damned bit. For her, I would do it a thousand times over."

Without another word, Ichigo makes quick strides to the end of the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Shortness. Let's get this over with. Ochi-Sensei is writing in her report that Tatsuki picked the fight. So, hopefully, it won't be too bad."

Rukia nods and speaks quietly. "Thank you."

Accepting her bag and strapping it across her body, they turn to walk. Ichigo glances down at her face and takes note of her expression. Comfortingly, he asks, "What's wrong?"

Rukia sighs deeply. "Everyone is going to think that I'm a nut job and you have to deal with the embarrassment of being associated with me. Nii-Sama would be so disappointed. I hope Otou-San is not too angry."

The boy chuckles lightly while putting his arm around her, pulling her to him; her arms wrap around his middle, simultaneously. They begin walking and he realizes that her head is hanging. "Hey, look at me."

Her gaze meets his and he smiles. "He's not going to be mad. I can't tell you how many times he's had to come up here for me. I have been suspended more times than I can count. He's used to it. Besides, it isn't like you knocked her out; she's still conscious. You'll be suspended for a week, at most. Don't sweat it." After a snort, Ichigo supplies, "He'll probably be proud. I don't think there is any reason to mention this to Byakuya. Oyaji will totally keep this to himself."

The future Kurosaki sighs again. "Just great. As soon as I get back, I'll miss a week of school."

Squeezing her shoulder, he responds. "Don't worry. I'll stay home with you. You won't be alone." With his bag around his arm, he begins dialing his phone.

It is her turn to laugh. "I'm sure. We'll be sitting around for a week, totally bored."

Ichigo is relieved to hear her laugh. Pressing his lips to her cheek, he answers with a knowing smile, "Oh, no, we won't."

Just as Rukia begins to give her response, Ichigo embarks on a new conversation. "Yeah, Oyaji, I need to you to call the principal. Rukia got in a fight…Hell yeah, she won. That's the problem…"

* * *

Turning her head to the right, Tatsuki watches Ichigo seem to tap someone on the shoulder, who she can only assume is Kuchiki. When they both come out of the hallway, going toward the office, he puts his left arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer. She looks downward as if she is embarrassed and he looks around as if warning everyone else. Both of her arms are wrapped around his waist and her face is pressed to his chest as her legs move.

Kuchiki has completely fooled Ichigo.

* * *

Isshin looks up at the clock. He has another appointment in thirty minutes. The older man laughs. Tatsuki pissed off Rukia enough to get an ass kicking. Though he doesn't know what was said, Rukia did the right thing. She can't let something that is extremely disrespectful go by without making it known that she will not take that type of thing lightly; especially at her size.

Going through the contacts list on his phone, he tells his assistant to hold his office calls. He has to get Rukia out of trouble by calling the principal. The guy probably thinks that Isshin breeds bad kids at his house. The father snorts.

_Fuck him_.

Isshin is proud of his loonies. The two oldest ones are just going through some difficult things. If they can get the next couple of months behind them, everything will fit into place.

_Yuinou time!_

Isshin has to start out hard. This must be settled before his visit in 25 minutes…_Bya_...

The ring tone ceases in his ear. "This is Dr. Kurosaki Isshin. I am calling on behalf of Kuchiki Rukia. I am her legal guardian and understand that she was provoked into a physical altercation, today. I want to discuss her punishment options and what will be done about the distasteful stalking behaviour that led to this situation. I do not want this incident on her records as a graduating senior; it will limit her college prospects."

If they think they are going to give his little Rukia some crazy assed, record altering penance. Well, now…they have another thing coming.

* * *

_Hey, Rukes, how's it going?_ Nah, that sounds like something you would say to someone you play poker with.

Well, he has played poker with her.

_Good to see you! What's it been; a couple of months? _No shit, moron. Why can't he come up with anything half-way intelligent?

When he was chosen to relieve the patrolman for a day and deliver Rukia's official orders, he was pumped. The look on Abarai's face was monumental. The man chuckles_. That's because I am a thousand times prettier than monkey boy._

After his shift is done, he will get into a gigai, get freshened up and walk Rukia to training, at Urahara's. Granted, Ichigo will be with them, but while Orangie is with Urahara, the man will be training with Rukia. He'll set up the inside track, get himself positioned for some dates while she is in the Serietei and see if he can get himself on her short list.

He's tried the 'friends' route for a long time and it's not working. She hasn't even looked his way more than to address him. She doesn't swoon at his gun show and she refuses to let him carry her.

Sure, she and Ichigo are tight, but there is no king who cannot be dethroned. If he can only get to her before she falls in love, he's good. He's sure she doesn't love Renji, that way.

A laugh leaves him. If only Red got the clue.

Rukia has a harem of men and doesn't even know it. How funny. The most prude girl, next to Momo and she has a line of men behind her. Another laugh. That's what makes her **the** catch.

Straight up, her personality is cool. She kicks ass like a man, is feisty as hell, and very pretty. Small and tough. She can actually hold a conversation. Rukia is rumored to be _untouched_. Perfect wife material.

Nodding to relieve the other shinigami, the man takes his post. He turns the in the direction of the cloud veiled sun and looks downward at the humans below. They move about, here and there. All of that to start life over again, after death in a greater struggle then before.

He's ready to be happy in this life and there are always winners and losers. The crappy thing is, he actually likes Ichigo.

For the next four hours, he'll blend in with the surroundings. Dark hair sways backward from another snort.

As much as a person can with a tattoo on is his face.

* * *

"That went well…much better than it could have. You only got a half day of suspension which you can serve now. So, that means we are done with school. Excellent!" Ichigo beams down the hall. He is so sick of the petty bullshit for the week. He can leave with Rukia, grab some food on the way home, be sitting in front of the TV and it isn't quite…

"I am so embarrassed. I should have controlled myself better. If it weren't for Otou-san, I would have been expelled, more than likely. I hope he doesn't mention this to Bya-nii." Rukia shakes her head in shame. She is more than displeased in her own actions. She can only imagine her brother's reaction.

The teen-aged male looks down at his watch. _Uh, oh. Gotta hide._

Securing the book bags around his shoulder and tightening the coats under one arm, he grabs her hand and begins running down the hall.

"Ichigo! Where are you going? Why are we running?" She feels as if her arm will be pulled from its socket. Her legs are moving as quickly as possible in flat, slick shoes. Has he lost his mind? "Is there a hollo-aack! Why the hell are we in thimfpmffmmf?"

Tossing her into the custodial closet and following her, he drops their belongings and closes the door. Slapping his hand over her mouth, mid-tirade, the lunch bell rings as he holds her to him to still her movements and keep her quiet.

Staying below the level of audibility from the hall, he sternly discloses, "Is it possible for you to not complain? It's lunch time. Do you really want to go down the hall with people asking questions, wanting to know what happened and staring? I am sure that you are totally tired of it already and if they don't see you, you don't have to deal with it. Just stay still and quiet so they don't know we are in here." Feeling her exhale an accepting sigh, he releases her face.

Rukia stops fighting and crosses her arms over her body. Her tone is quiet, but not quite a whisper. "Why can you not tell me this sort of thing **before** you take off like a crazy man? You always abduct me, shove me in small spaces or throw me, somewhere. Furthermore, you are forever covering my mouth. Why is it necessary to gag me, all of the time?" She taps her foot in expecting impatience.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, but he is glad that Chibi is back to her normal insolent self. Though they can't see each other's faces, he can already imagine her scowl. "If I were to tell you where we are going, you would want to debate the why, how, and where. We didn't have time for that shit. Listen."

The halls have become full of students. Many locker doors are slamming; there is loud conversing and much laughter. "Did you want to be in the middle of that? It won't settle down for at least twenty minutes."

Extricating herself from the boy, the girl turns around. "No, but I would like to know that I am going to be put into a small space. Based on being forced into this room, on a separate occasion, behind me is a cinderblock wall. On either side, there are shelves of cleaning supplies. One, we can't just blast out of here if we need to. There are no windows and there is concrete above us. Two, wouldn't it have been better to go to the roof where we would be-"

"Run into by some of our friends that you really don't want to talk to, right now?" Ichigo can feel the win of an argument on the horizon. Her silence is telling. In fact, any time Rukia shuts the hell up, it speaks volumes.

The orange-haired bastard does have a point. The roof gets utilized by too many people they know. The hallways are a 'no-go' and there is nowhere else to hide, until the halls clear out. _Fine_.

Tilting her head upwards, she accepts that he is right by not admitting that she is wrong. "Yes. That is most problematic. You have obviously thought through the situation and have come up with a more viable alternative. This solution more than meets our needs." _Wow, that was hard to say without an admission._

Though he cannot see her face, he can tell by the inflection that her little nose is in the air._ You know I'm right. _

He decides to dig this in, as much as possible. "So, you are saying that you were wrong to question my decision making skills?" Ichigo raises his brow and smirks. He is getting a confession out of her. It isn't often that he wins an argument on logic and he plans to make her acknowledge it.

"Hmph. That is not what I am saying. I am saying that your choice of actions had sound reasoning, once I was made aware of the necessary situational aspects." _Kiss my ass. _Rukia refuses to say what he wants. She can hear the arrogant smirk in his voice.

Ichigo steps closer to her. "Admit it." Finding her shoulders, large hands run down small arms to sharp elbows. Tugging on them, he separates her arms and wraps them around his waist. He is smiling broadly. _Gotcha._

Rukia attempts to step backward and defiantly replies, "No. There is nothing to admit. I was not fully informed. You would do well to learn how to communicate more effectively." He is not getting her on this. Plus, he is working on getting his way by manipulation. That is her area!

The boy presses on her back, bringing her front to his. "Oh, I communicate with you, just fine." Pulling her into a secure hug, he bends until his nose finds hers. His eyes lid in contentment and he breathes his demand for her to hear. "Say that you were wrong and that I won this argument."

Rukia's eyes do the same. His breath on her face is wondrous, until his nose starts feeling about her face. It meets her cheek a second before his lips make contact, in a feathery kiss. _Damn him!_ "I will do no such thing. This is not a matter of right and wrong but a difference in perspective." The fire has retreated from her delivery. Small hands reach under his jacket, taking strong purchase of his shirt.

His lips press to the shell of her ear and trail down to her jaw where they cease, to press another kiss to her skin. He expresses his disbelief in a low and throaty dark chuckle. "Really? That is your defense. Honestly, Chibs, you could have come up with something better than that, couldn't you?" He nips at the sensitive skin and her head snaps backward, accompanied with a sharp intake of air. Ichigo smirks and makes his demand, again, in a husky whisper. "Say it."

An exasperated breath is allowed into the room before it hitches. She feels her pony tail being undone and the hair fall. "No." Her head is back as she feels his tongue trace the contours of her ear. After a harsh sucking to her neck, her hands begin to pull his shirt from his pants. Pretty soon, she is going to kiss him until he can't breathe, anymore. She wishes that his bare hands were against her skin.

One hand holds to her hair with strength and the other smoothes up and down her back. Each trip downward gets lower and lower. Her small, warm hands meet his back, causing his words to shake in unison with his body. "L-let's make a deal. I'll forget about this whole subject if you kiss me." Her hands lightly squeeze his sides, slide upward and then around his back. His hand reaches to untie her bow and unbutton the top three closures of her shirt. Something is taking over him and while he really wants to take this to their house, he also really wants…

"Deal."

Smashing her lips to his, Rukia pulls his head down and jumps upward. Simultaneously, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Gripping onto her thighs, he stands fully upright. When her tongue visits his, the boy moans quietly and forcefully puts her into the concrete wall, causing her to break the kiss and gasp, again.

"Sorry, I got…" Ichigo pulls her head to one side by gently tugging her hair so that he can get a better angle on her neck and begins speaking between kisses. "a little carried away…" Continuing up her throat, he continues, "I just..." Her soft, feminine whine makes the hair on the back of his neck stand as he switches sides, "We just haven't…"

Rukia tightens her legs around his waist, pulling a growl from his throat. Grabbing his hair, she gets his head back and states, "Nothing to be sorry for." Briefly and softly she kisses his lips. "It has been a rough couple of days…" Repeating the motion, she continues, "There hasn't been much of an opportunity…" Letting her lips linger on his, she pulls away. "I missed this, too."

Unable to bear the loss of contact, Ichigo returns the gesture. "I know, but that doesn't mean…" He cannot get enough of… "I didn't want it." Continuing to meet her lips, he inserts, "Sometimes, I just want to kiss you so badly, Rukia." That is just the plain truth. He yearns to have her lips pressed to his as much as humanly possible.

Rukia smiles appreciatively between kisses and it emanates from her voice. "That's good, because I want you to just as badly. I wish I could sit on your lap during class." There is a specific comfort in being on Ichigo's lap. Trust, protection and bonding…there is not a better sensation in the world. Then again, this is just as good; in a different way.

He snorts. "Then, we'd be either asleep or making out." Ichigo wonders if it is considered odd behavior to have a conversation between finding the other's lips. Nonetheless, he understands that his release of hers is getting slower and slower. He doesn't want to separate. Their closeness can never be duplicated.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asks, noticing that the intent of his kiss is changing.

"Not at home; which is where we are going. However, I want something 'til then…" Initiating with two short but sensual kisses, Ichigo proceeds to press a slow and wet kiss to his wife's mouth. Maybe Tatsuki is right. Maybe he only listens to the Midget, most of the time. Perhaps that is because he has learned to listen to his heart which is where Cute and Surly lives. Ultimately, he is grateful for what is between them. When they are together, nothing in the world is of consequence.

Rukia runs her fingers through his unruly hair and allows her mind to idle as she allows her senses to revel.

Ichigo reveals many things in his kisses. Through pressure, speed and rate of repetition, you get an understanding of what he wants or intends. Right now, his press is full on contact with a long hold and slow release. As soon as he parts, he returns, immediately.

He needs to feel connected. Somewhere inside of him, Ichigo feels lonely. When their lips are pressed together, he gets confirmation that she is with him.

In the past, anytime she has left, he does things to tell her that he will miss her without saying it. After his initial blow up, he'd require that they spent more time together, teach her something new that she could use when she came back, and his proximity to her would decrease.

But, missing someone and being lonely are different. You can miss a person in your life, yet still have other people around to keep you from feeling empty. When there is nothing that can fill the void, that is loneliness.

Rukia reciprocates with passion. She feels drawn in by him; his arms, his hands, his warmth. His kiss is one of the things that make school so cruel to her. Her need to be loved, hugged and kissed by Ichigo is put under wraps for nine hours a day. Further, she can tell that he wants her to do the same. She wants to run her fingers through his hair, straddle his lap and kiss him for hours. She wants to spend the lunch hour taking a nap in his arms.

She will certainly miss him.

For the next two months, she will only reminisce about moments like these. There will be no reprieve from aggravation and uncertainty. Unbeknownst to her, her kiss becomes more aggressive and desperate. What is she going to do when her heart's haven is so far away?

_I am lonely, too, Ichigo. I don't want to leave you._

He would never say that he is not enjoying Rukia's kiss because that would be a total lie. He likes it in a major way. It is the reasoning that is bothering him. She is pulling him to her like she is afraid that he will evaporate or leave her. The strength of her whimper and hold increases. Is she afraid that once she leaves, this level of connection between them will go away?

Ripping his mouth from hers, he catches his breath and hugs her tightly. "Hey, we are in a broom closet at school. If we keep it up, at this pace, we will be caught. Secondly, I can tell that something is bothering you. I am not going anywhere, Rukia. When you come home, I will be here waiting for you. Don't get so worked up. It will be okay and we will be able to hold our relationship out in the open."

"Sorry." She is embarrassed. He is right. They are in a public building. She motions to separate and he holds her.

Turning around so his back is to the wall, Ichigo slides to the floor and folds his legs with Rukia on his lap. With a light laugh he answers, "Nothing to be sorry for and you aren't going anywhere, yet. I figure we have another five minutes before the halls clear. I like this." Running his fingers though her hair, he laughs again. "When we get home, though, I am thinking we can continue from where we left off."

He really hopes he sounded sure. While he is certain that he would wait until the end of the world for her, he is just as scared of the two months apart.

The girl says nothing and wonders if all of life for them will be about ducking and hiding, pleasing and fighting…about everyone else. She prays to the gods for their future together because she has no future without him. But, she is appreciative of his efforts to keep her fear away when she can tell that he is struggling to control his own anxiety.

Feeling her nose lodge between his neck and shoulder, Ichigo rubs her back and says in the slightest voice, as if reading her mind, "It won't always be this way, Rukia. We'll get through this. There will always be you and me."

Rukia tightens her hold around his neck and settles in. "This is what I want to do after we eat. In the recliner with a couple of blankets."

Strumming her bare legs, idly, he nods. "I can arrange that."

Tiny fingers twirl soft nape hair absently. Her cantor is very fine. "I really am sorry, Ichigo."

Kissing the top of her head, his eyes shut tightly. "Don't be."

As with most things that involve them, they lose track of the happenings in the world and of time. They wait in the quiet dark, holding on to the presence of the other until the lunch hour almost ends.

* * *

"She got in a fight, today. Don't give her any shit about it, though. She feels terrible and was continuously provoked. I got everything handled." A large dark-haired man declares as he walks out on the balcony, holding a beer.

"Was she victorious?" A nasal baritone inquires.

The large man snorts. "Of course. Rukia is pretty fierce. She beat the strongest female in her class in kendo and hand to hand. She almost rendered the girl unconscious."

The refined baritone chuckles. "That's my girl. I figured, because of her size, she'd meet her fair share of bullies. If Kozo didn't get it fixed, I knew she would. I am most proud that she is doing it for herself. There's beer in the refrigerator, if you would like one. I let my staff go home early, today. Help yourself."

The older man takes a sip out of his bottle. "I already did. Ichigo makes a full time job of keeping people away and threatening anyone who might present a risk. I am proud of him for letting her have a fight with one of his friends and staying out of the way. They are making fine progress."

After taking a drink of the fermented beverage from his glass, the junior replies, "Of course you did and of course they are. I am very pleased. Tell me, do you know how she ended the altercation?" He is curious if Rukia overpowered the person or out maneuvered them.

The response comes in a loud laugh. "Submission hold; suffocation, contortion, and pain threshold. From what the boy said, Rukia had one of Tatsuki's arms pinned above her, one pinned behind her all while in a chokehold with a compressed diaphragm. Rukia was going to make her go 'nite-'nite. When Tatsuki woke up, she'd have wet her pants. Ichigo broke it up."

Long black hair is placed behind a pale ear after plastering to the adjoining face. The man snorts. "Where we come from, unless it is a superior officer, she'd be applauded."

A scruffy beard is scratched. "So true. That is why I think it is important that we always do that for her."

The noble man nods. "Agreed. I am working on my own behavior modification to be more…supportive and less critical."

"They, know how the other feels…they plan on getting married soon, Byakuya. Evidently, he proposed Saturday night."

Said man turns his head sharply right. "Without asking me?"

Isshin pats him on the shoulder, but never turns his eyes from sidewalk below. "Come on, Bya. He had to be sure she was in, first. Ichigo is going to want to make sure all of his shit is together before he comes to you. He's not going to want you to turn him down. He wants to marry her. He even got them some silver bands. They are on their right hands."

Byakuya sighs in an irritated manner and closes his eyes. Turning his gaze back to the street, he opens them and puts one of his hands in his pockets. Couldn't Kozo have waited until this mess was handled and they could be told about the arrangement? Now, the situation is going to be a mess, he just knows it.

Isshin knows that if he is to get Bya going the right way, he has to put everything on the table. They have to be partners in raising and advising these kids. Drama should be avoided in this. The kids are stressed and stepping into a new part of their lives. They are working very hard on being adults and doing the best that they can.

This is what Masaki and Hisana would have wanted.

"Yes, their physical contact has changed, and she is on birth control." When Byakuya whips his head back to Isshin with a tense scowl, Isshin immediately inserts, "**However**, they are not engaging in that activity. I am trying to regulate her hormones, early. They don't need it and that is by mutual choice."

The clan leader's face relaxes a few notches. He is pleased that they are exercising self control. It is just disturbing to have is sister mentioned in that context.

"Get a grip. What I am saying is that they hug and kiss each other but are saving sex for later. Well, if you count June as later. That isn't too far into the future." Isshin reasons.

Byakuya takes a large drink of his beer.

"And I might as well tell you that they share a bed."

Beer sprays out down to the ground.

Taking the handkerchief out of his pocket, the slender man wipes his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Isshin chuckles. "Bya, I just told you that they are abstinent by choice. They sleep in the same bed as their way of maintaining intimacy, even if they don't know that's why. I am not saying that there isn't a solid amount of face sucking and ass grabbing, but they have to be allowed to set those boundaries.

No matter what we do, we cannot stop them from doing what they want. Those two will look for ways. If they are smart, they will figure out how to keep their physical relationship satisfying enough without sex for the next half a year. But, it deserves as much privacy and respect as possible. I don't even bust in their room, anymore.

What I am merely saying is this: they are ready, whether we are or not. Ichigo is going to want to come about this in the right way. But, if you piss him off by being a dick to be a dick, he will marry Rukia, anyway. It is in all of our best interests for the reality to be that the right ceremonies take place and their union is publicly acknowledged." The father's soliloquy rests and if his expressions are any indicator, Rukia's ani is getting the message.

After sighing heavily, the Taicho forces himself to process. Technically, by Soul Society standards, she is legal to drink and enlist in the military. By **his** standards, she is a little girl. Yes, Rukia has a level head. It is both a strength and a hindrance for her. She hasn't emotionally matured because she is so intellectual. On the contrary, she can't mature if she isn't allowed to experience life. How annoying.

At least Isshin is being honest about the situation and Kozo wants do this properly. Kurosaki Ichigo is turning out to be an upstanding young man. He has approached Rukia with honourable intentions and is not pressuring her into sex before they get married. Though the sharing of the bed and the petting does cause him discomfort, it does not cause him pause. It is the natural cycle of a man and a woman.

It all comes down to trust. Does he trust Rukia to be alone with Kozo in close proximity, all of the time? Does he trust Kurosaki to control his testosterone? Yes, on both fronts. Yet, this is very difficult. His sister is about to be a married woman.

The physician pats the host on his back. "You have to let go, soon, Bya. I allow them situations to see how they act. I can tell you that I have used many situations and methods to trip them up and they always pass. This is the real deal. It is not an infatuation, they are working out the financial model and they each make compromises. They were both in the room when I confronted birth control. They are ready. We just have to get them there."

With another sigh, Byakuya replies, "Yes, yes. Some things cannot be avoided. So, I suppose you have a plan or you would not be here. I am sure that you do not miss my company."

"Oh, c'mon. You're not so bad. Besides, we will be family soon." After a Cheshire grin, the man resumes. "But you are right, I do have a plan."

Isshin nudges Byakuya's arm and Kuchiki smirks. It has been a long time since he has had a person to talk to…an older man to reason with. Maybe Isshin isn't **so** bad. With a raised brow, the noble requests, "Let's hear it."

"Well, I plan on sending them to the hot springs tomorrow and Saturday night so that they can enjoy their last two days. Then, I was thinking that we need to deal with the ring and yuinou situation." The ring and wedding money is going to have Ichigo concerned. If he and Byakuya get that straight and get them set up with a place to live, the kids get the college situation dealt with and they address the whole soul bonding thing, Ichigo and Rukia will have a good start.

Seeming to read Isshin's mind, the nobleman raises, "Have you discussed soul bonding with them? That is the only way to make sure that their marriage cannot be dissolved."

Isshin shakes his head. "No, not yet. Though, I am sure Ichigo would be all for it. All I would have to tell him is that there is a way to be with Rukia forever.

Keep in mind, in present Japan, you get legally married before the wedding. I don't want them to run off, talk Tessai into bonding them, get their marriage license and not look back. We need this as public and by the book as possible for their futures."

The Kuchiki eyes his elder for a few seconds. Does Kurosaki Ichigo feel that strongly about Rukia? Not that he doesn't think that she is worthy or that he isn't capable, but a boy his age? Is Kurosaki in a hurry to get married because Rukia will not sleep with him, otherwise? "Isshin, is your son truly ready to spend his life with my sister? Is this lust or love?" Byakuya wants one more check before he embarks on giving her away.

Tipping his bottle back to get the last of the contents, the man lowers his arm and rebuts. "Son, my boy hasn't looked at another girl; not even in the two years she was gone. And to tell you the truth, I don't think he could. The way they act, it is not an option." Setting the bottle down and shoving his hands in his pockets, he concludes, "I think we are just actors in a history of fate."

Both men simply stare up to the sky. The wind is blowing, but they endure the cold. In their slacks, dress shirts, sweaters and scarves, they speak their minds. The younger goes first. "So, you think they have already been bonded, once?" His eyes never leave the clouds.

Isshin snorts. "At least once. They are old souls. I knew the moment I held him in my arms, that Ichigo had been here before; that he was here to defend something. Hence, he who protects; 'Ichigo'. He swears that it means 'first guardian angel', but really, it is the same thing. It took me seventeen years to find out what it is and it ain't the universe. I'm just proud to have been chosen as his keeper. I am convinced that the gods allow us the privilege to know certain people."

Rukia was brought to him by way of Hisana. His job is to serve Rukia and give her his absolute best.

Byakuya nods with a distant but thoughtful voice. "I know what you mean. I have a ring he can use."

* * *

Returning her bento box to her locker, Tatsuki painfully turns her head to glance out of the window. Her neck, face and jaw hurt like hell. She ended up with a whole day of suspension. What the hell?

She has to admit, however, that Kuchiki put a beating on her that she would have never imagined coming from someone so small. But, if weren't for the pain, she'd have totally forgotten about Kuchiki. She can't get over Ichigo.

He is not the person she once knew. He has one fixation and one only. This is bad.

What is Tatsuki to do? Hime is about to leave with these people, again, thinking that she will get closer to Ichigo. He's only thinking about Kuchiki and Kuchiki is defending her territory.

All the girl wants is a happy ending for her best and oldest friends. She isn't trying to do anything sinister or change the order of the world. She is trying to keep its order from being changed. Humans are supposed to be with humans and dead people, she guesses, should be with dead people. Who is going to protect Hime for the rest of her life? Who else is going to give Ichigo a stable and loving home?

Why won't Kuchiki just go away?

She hears the sound of laughter coming from outside. Gingerly turning her head, her vision fixes on two figures.

Ichigo is lying on his back, in the snow. His covered head is on the ground as are the bottoms of his feet. His knees are bent. Kuchiki is straddled over his midsection. Their position is questionable, at best and lewd, at worst.

Ichigo appears to pull her forward and…Tatsuki's face crinkles in disgust and disappointment. Until now, she had never seen Ichigo kiss a girl. _What am I going to tell Hime?_

Kuchiki will have to go as soon as she gets back.

* * *

Hearing the door close behind them, Ichigo asks, "So, what do ya wanna to do first? Are you sore from today? Do you still feel like getting ramen? We do still have our bentos, you know."

_Are you okay?_

"Stop talking, Carrot Top." She holds a devilish smirk, watching his brows meet. "I can always fix myself with kido if I am a little sore, but I am good. I just want noodles, soda and Chappy."

_Worry wart…thanks for asking, but yeah._

"Chappy? Where the hell are you getting that?" He is not going to the Chappy store, today. Friday, _maybe._

She smiles genuinely. "At home."

_At home_. His teeth are bearing from ear to ear. She said 'At home.' Smiling adoringly, he asks, "Take out?"

Pulling on her gloves, she asks, "Would you mind?" She loves his face in the cold. His cheeks are rosy and his orange hair is accentuated from under his hat... He is so handsome…and boyishly cute.

Rubbing his gloved fingers to his chin, he gives it mock consideration. His other hand is gripping a fist of snow. "I don't know…"

"Well, if you do-" The cold slush impacts her skin and slides slowly down her face. Large eyes open and instantly scowl. "Now, you are about to pay, Berry."

Ichigo takes off across the field, to the gate. Rukia runs behind, chucking balls of snow at him. "I am going to kick your ass, Berry!"

He laughs out loud. Although, it is not a laugh of humor or sarcasm; it is one of childish joy. Kurosaki Ichigo is being chased through the snow by Kuchiki Rukia, dodging the snowballs she tosses. He is getting the chance to really play…_No._ He will not think about next week. This is what they are fighting to save.

"Your aim sucks, Midget!" Cutting sideways he only catches part of the crystallized water to his sleeve. Hearing Rukia giggle like a little girl, weirdly, makes his heart leap a bit.

Rukia runs as fast as she can, with her bag around her, wearing a long coat, in snow boots. She is huffing in her pursuit, but smiling and laughing, as well. This image of Ichigo is one that she loves. He is actually running from her, moving between objects. The laugh from him has a higher pitch than usual and is shorter in wave. Watching him be happy makes her happy in ways she cannot explain. "Oh, yeah?" She shouts, between breaths, "Then stay still. Let's see if I hit you from close range, Jackass!"

The small girl giggles harder. She watches him stumble a bit and right himself immediately. Spinning around, he bounds over a picnic table. Upon landing, he tucks, rolls and resumes his run. An orb of white sails past him. His laugh is even louder. "You missed, Shorty!" His head looks back over his shoulder and their eyes meet as she crests the table herself. With a shout and a chuckle, he ducks into an area of trees.

"Ichi! You will not get away from me, goddammit!" Seeing the smoke of breathing come from behind a specific tree, Rukia dashes toward him. When he hears the crunching of her steps his head pops from behind the trunk, holding a white clump. "Stop, right there, Chibs! I can totally hit you from here."

"Maybe." She is crouched down ready to spring. Her lungs burn from exertion in the cold, causing her to pant harshly. "But you will only get that one off before I get to you. Fire away, Handsome." Her eyes and smile are determined, authentic and…smitten. Truthfully, he is an astonishing vision. His eyes are bright and the colour is making her tingle. The bashful diversion of them combined with the tinge of his nose and face is stupid adorable. His smile is so…._awwww_.

Though he never seems to question his looks, she doesn't mind telling him that he turns her head; all the damned time. Never in her life could she have imagined feeling this way about someone. Ichigo makes running in the snow a fun activity. In Soul Society, she doesn't have time to do such a thing and she hasn't had anyone to do this with. The other guys are fun to hang with, but they aren't this fun. _And, oh my gods, his laugh_.

She can never imagine loving another person the ways she loves Ichigo. He should know that; Ichigo should know that her love for him is unconditional and unending.

The boy smiles shyly and his cheeks completely redden. _She called me 'Handsome'?_ He doesn't know why it affects him so much. Of course, there is the way she says it that would make a man walk on his lips, but she does not say that about anyone else. Ichigo knows, by Japanese standards, that he is…unconventional looking. Not bad, but different.

Strangely, he prefers the traditional Asian beauty; petite with pale skin and dark hair. Rukia also has a unique eye colour.

His mother was also beautiful woman. By any man's standards, she was a sight to behold; even more so for Oyaji. But her son fell in love with something very different.

Ichigo always thought Rukia would want someone who was more…refined and in synch with her life. He figured she'd want a noble snot with black hair. Instead, she wants him. That is one of the many reasons that he is in love with her. "Hey, it's your ass, not mine!"

Striking her in the chest, he bolts toward the open field. Lifting himself by grabbing onto a branch, he lands behind her and starts running upon landing. "Ha! You'll never catch me!"

Rukia scowls and changes the direction of her body. _You are __**not**__ going to get away from me_. Keeping her sight on her prey, she has to admit that Ichigo is graceful in his escape effort. Using one foot, he can change directions on a point or he can swing and change directions using one arm.

It isn't just his power or the swiftness of his sword that makes Ichigo difficult to fight. It is his agility, strategy and inner strength that makes him formidable. Nonetheless, she can't allow him to get into an open area, or he will completely outrun her.

Pressing all of her speed, she runs full out and leaps into the air.

"AAAACK!"

Ichigo is tackled to the ground by his pursuer. He lands forward, with his arms above his head and his face in the snow. Immediately, he turns over when a small body grapples her way to the top of his form. Regardless of how cold he is on the ground, he cannot stop himself from almost hysteric laughter.

Rukia makes her way to his mid-section and sits on his stomach. Her hands grip large amounts of snow and her arms struggle to put it in his face. "You…orange-haired…bastard!" Her scowl is playful and her amusement is evident and boisterous, though her hands are being detained. "We'll see…who's laughing…last…" Her sole objective is to get snow down his coat.

Snow is continually falling in his face while her arms move. The only reason she hasn't rubbed it into his nose is because he keeps her wrists at bay. Squinting and spitting out snow as it descends to his head, he continues his loud chortle. "Give up! Or else!"

Ceasing her efforts, she gives him a look of defiance with a raised brow. The short, warm puffs of smoke escape her mouth and disperse into the crisp air, due to heavy breathing. "Or else, what?"

The mischief in his grin is confident but the mirth never dies. "Or else you will be really sorry."

"Really." The question in the form of a statement boomerangs the confidence he held previously. "Prepare to eat a flovourless snow cone, Froggie."

When her arms begin to move once more, he inserts in with hushed timbre, "How 'bout, I make a deal with you?" He really doesn't want to wrestle with her, anymore. Even if his face only shows his inner glee, it masks something else that only his eyes reveal.

Holding fast to her wrists, he pins Rukia with a gaze that makes her heart beat faster. Ichigo wants something out of this. Her charmed expression is juxtaposed to her serious intonation. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'll start with what's in it for you. How's that?" He cannot stop himself from smiling at her. Firstly, she's smiling at him. Secondly…he just can't. His heart is totally overriding his good sense and reputation. To hell with it. Only Rukia is seeing him, so it doesn't matter because she is all that matters.

Her arms relax. It is odd to her that neither one of them is in a hurry to get out of this position. They used to make every effort to not look wrong. Once she gets some snow in his face, she will kiss him for good measure. "I'm listening…and it better be good."

After a deep chuckle, he commences his proposition. "How about…" He looks to the side and then meets her eyes, again. "You get ramen and desert, today and Chappy tomorrow…"

With one eyebrow stuck above the others, she replies, "I'm still listening." _What is he up to?_

He smirks triumphantly. He's got her. "I just want three things."

She snorts. "I can't wait. What's your angle, husband of mine?"

His eyes attaches to her lips. They are extremely pink from the cold air. Black hair falls over the shoulders of a black coat and her lavender hat makes her eyes stand out. The button nose is red to match her large cheeks. Did he mention that he thinks Rukia is indescribably beautiful?

His voice and facial expression have softened. "I promise to concede your win if you drop the snow…" Stretching out his arms to pull hers wide, he reiterates, "Drop the snow, Kurosaki."

Begrudgingly and slowly, she does as she is asked.

"Good. Now, I want you to kiss me." When she gives him a suspicious frown, he interjects, "I'm not going to put snow on your face." Bringing their arms back together, he pulls her downward. His nose rubs hers and he concludes whispering, "I just want your lips on mine."

When her lips meet his, he lets go of her wrists and gingerly takes hold of her cheeks. With her palms firmly planted on his chest, he alternates from her top to her bottom lip with each meeting. The actions are languid and deliberate.

Rukia feels as if her whole world is at peace. His lips caress hers with willful intent and obvious adoration. It is as gentle, sweet and fluid as the warm breeze on a summer day. When he separates them, he leaves his eyes closed, and his lips to ghost hers.

Softly and breathlessly, he requests, "I want you to replace the memory of me in the hall, this morning, with this."

Rukia's lids pop open incredulously. She does not want to think about that, at all. She just isn't ready to let her mind wander there.

Raising his lids as leisurely as possible, he reads the doubt and anxiety in her eyes. "I want you to remember what is between us, not what could be with someone else. It is only you I love, Kurosaki Rukia. There is no one else."

Her smile is sweet and demure. How does he always get her to comply with his demands? "I'll try. Have I told you, lately, that I loved you?"

He chuckles deeply. "There is no try, only do. And, no, you haven't, not since this morning."

She chuckles, too. "Not that you are keeping count, or anything. And where did you get that corny-assed quote?" Something in her heart swells. He actually keeps count? _Can he be any cuter?_

Sniggering to hold it in, he finally admits, "Yoda. Empire Strikes Back." Channeling the green creature, he mimics the voice of the Jedi master. "Do or do not…there is no try."

Sitting up and falling backwards into Ichigo's bent knees, the girl guffaws loudly which matches his uncontained laughter. "You are such a dork! I can't believe I am marrying you! You quoted…Star Wars?" She is actually in pain from her cackle.

Jerking her back to his chest, she shrieks and he answers smiling widely. "Believe it. In seven months, you are mine."

Lightly biting the tip of his nose, her response is, "Don't think that doesn't go both ways, Kurosaki-san. You will also be a Kuchiki; you will be mine."

Tracking her violet orbs for a few seconds, he asks, "Promise?"

Kissing his lips again, she offers her instantaneous riposte. "Promise. I love you, baka."

Pulling her coat down, he connects their foreheads. They close their eyes and catch their breath with a slight smile.

Raising herself off of the ground, she attempts to drag him up with her. "Come on, Hubby, let's get my damned noodles."

Releasing one of her hands, he raises himself. "Yeah, yeah. Bossy, bossy."

"Quit your bitching. You put it out on the table, now you are delivering." Dragging him through the snow, they reach the school yard gates. Without warning, she stops…Rukia's face screams embarrassment.

Stopping abruptly, he looks around. What did she see? "What is it?"

Looking upward at him she offers her concern. "Ichigo, we were just in the middle of the yard. A lot of people probably saw us."

It occurs to him that she is right, but, then again… Holding on to the back of her head, he leans down and presses his lips to hers. After retreating all he can say is, "Now a whole lot more saw us. Oh, well."

Beaming like a first grader, Rukia stares at him. He really is perfect for her. Never could she have imagined feeling… Rukia knows that she is selfish. She loves him for making her feel _this_. "Come on, Dorkasaurus." Her small feet begin running and he is forced to run with her, since she still has a hold on his hand.

"Hey! That isn't even a word and I am not a dork!" Ichigo argues with her, but he loves bickering…so does she.

"Are, too." Rukia can't help but believe that this is what life, for her, should be like. He's right; it is fun.

"Am not!"

"Are not."

"Am, too!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" She yells in victory as they cross the street.

"Rukia!"

"Dorkasaurus."

"Shut up!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo at dork dot com."

"Woman!"

And, so it goes until they reach the ramen shop. Both know that the quarreling is only a red herring for the fire down below. All to hide a love that burns from their souls like St. Elmo's fire.

29


	31. Prismatic Pt 2 Yen

**(A/N)This is a long A/N. So, I'll keep my personal section short to get on with it.**

**First, I want to apologize. Work is just absolutely terrible. There are some things that, as a manager, you hope you don't have to do, too often; especially en masse. No one likes to take away another's livelihood. Assisting in that effort weighs heavily on me in terms of labour and emotion. I absolutely hate this part of my job. **

**Please forgive my absence. **

**Okay, here comes my first in a set of pre-chapter warnings; for lots of reasons. **

**First, this chapter is 90% fluff. The fluff is not standard fluff, however. I don't believe that growth in life only happens as a result of strife. Sometimes it happens in the mundane and others, it happens under pressure. This fluff is substantive in many ways.**

**Second, it is fluff of a heavier nature. Ichigo and Rukia are changing deep ways and both feel impending doom. **

**Third, I know that I am going to be accused of moving them quickly. Here is the rationale. Rukia and Ichigo are obviously committed to the other. They endure a high tax to carry out their lives in a principled loyalty to the death, they hold each other in the highest respect, their affection is legendary, and they also find themselves mercilessly attracted to the other. **

**Understanding that they are about to spend the rest of their lives together, the two also understand that they need to start opening up to one another. One of them is ready lay it all on the table. One of them wants to, very much. Just as Rukia helped Ichigo emotionally mature in the manga, he is about to reciprocate. He is not going to be emasculated throughout the rest of this story and into the next. He shows that he loves her through subtle things. Strangely, he begins to learn many things about himself and answer many internal questions. Then, there is the physical aspect of their relationship.**

**Most people have already had their first kiss by the time they are Ichigo's and Rukia's ages. They are experiencing the curious and sweet emotions of love; as young adults. They are behind and ahead; ages fourteen and eighteen. I think you know what I mean. They are physically and intellectually unable to stop themselves from trying to catch up. This is truly a normal, natural progression.**

**They are planning the future while having to put their lives on hold. Passionate and fiery in their personalities, their emotions usually swing wildly during duress. The Substitute, Soul Society arc, Rukia's return, etc., they always go to extremes. Fear, sadness, regret, resolute, victorious… I bet every one of you can name sections of any arc that meets those criteria.**

**Bottom line, this is steamy and a couple of future chapters will be more so. You will see the word "Break" for those sections so if someone is offended, they can skip them. This is a 'T' fic and I plan to keep it that way by leaving a lot for your mind to fill in. I have to transition them into the next part of their relationship and that is one of adult spouse. The next story will be an 'M', but it will still be more about the emotions than the actions.**

**I will probably get flamed to death, but I want to keep it realistic.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I was happy as all get out! This is the most I have ever received for one chapter. T-T :Happy tears: **

**Thank you to: Darklover, Rukia's Reflection, Draconias, demonfox910, MdNyt, SexySade, Brickwall847, lyana9898, Ralmidaz, Asasininja4827, Yami-no-Tamashii, novicestar, MikoSwordmaiden01, Darkened Void, Yuna-TheAnimeLuver, Poofa, Thunder Claw03, KatLady13, soulalight, hollownature, Qwaser, SilverStella, MaN6Al0v3r, laughingspider, Cero Oscuras, Leonardo Mezzaniotte, apple21, Bleached-Whale, okami11235, GhibliGirl91, HmmmLOVE, KurukiXV, Sanguivore, hitsugayatoshirou1220, BlueEyedBabyy, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Shini Namikaze, Kaori Takaguchi, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, ADVluv4life, LunaBianca, MochaTurtle, MindlessAbandon, Eloquent Enigma of Fate, Ceres-chan07, and TruantPony**

**Believe me, writing is my grand escape. Thank you for the motivation and the amazing birthday present! It was the best! Thank you for the favourites and alerts, as well. **

**I know that there are lots of excellent stories out there, including many of you who review. I appreciate that you still read mine.**

**Alright, I shut it. I hope you like it :)**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 31 Prismatic Pt 2- Yen

Exiting the ramen shop, Ichigo begins walking down the street, lacing his and Ruka's hands together.

It is a fully cloud covered day, but the cover isn't dense. It is like a flame through the paper of a lantern; the veiled sunshine envelops him through a thin, white film that offers completely filtered daylight. A southerly breeze comes past his face to cut the seasonably cool temperature.

Inhaling deeply and quietly through his nose, Ichigo allows each blink to linger longer than normal. The heat from the sky is warm, soft and comforting. Paying his respects to the gods, he empowers heaven and earth to bond with him. It is as if the universal whole is a reflection of how he feels, right now.

It's weird. His whole being feels like the light from inside him is powering the largest orb in the solar system. His heart is so…light.

He tilts his head to the sky and smiles warmly; tan cheeks reach upward and orange eyelashes meet. Tangerine bangs sway and a large hand squeezes a small one tightly. Even his inner world is in full sun. He can tell that both Shiro and Zangetsu are in good places.

This is a rare occasion. Opening his eyes, Ichigo raises Rukia's arm to look at the time. At exactly one twenty-five pm, in mid-November, Ichigo is experiencing a perfect moment. Idly kissing the top of that same hand, he decides that he needs to order her roses tonight so that she gets them tomorrow.

Ichigo's chest is full. A distinctive shade of amber goes skyward, once again, while a genuine smile of contentment plays on his lips. _Kaa-san, I am so happy. This is the best that life can be without you in it. Arigato._

He and Rukia are so… Though Ichigo will miss her, he has this to remember. Like the air of early winter, it is crisp and fresh in his life. The young man's outlook is very different; yet, it is a feeling that is comfortable and familiar.

It is a blanket for him…being with Shorty is warming, all over.

* * *

A small hand is squeezed causing violet eyes track up and over to the left. The one face that is even more handsome than Bya-nii's has found a way to increase its factor of adorability. She thought it was impossible. The petite girl chuckles deeply in her throat and points her eyes back to the pavement. _It is certainly okay to overachieve, Sweet Berry._ In all of her life, Rukia never knew this feeling ever existed.

Ichigo is enjoying the weather with the most beautiful expression of serenity she has ever seen him display. His fiery bangs are meeting their cosmic counterpart while his smile brightens the world.

Rukia's entire self is in a state of joy. It makes her feel so good to see him like this…letting it be seen on the outside. She would pay anything to keep him this way. If it weren't for the fact that he panics when she cries, she'd be teared up, right now.

_You make me such a simpleton._

Her prime mission in life is making him happy, from this moment forward. It was all worth it. That's all there is to it; nothing to think about or discuss. And she will do it again, if she has to.

For the many days she watched him stare blankly into world and the many nights she sat next to him while he cried himself to sleep, the heartache she bore was worth it. This version of Ichigo is new.

Though it is true that Ichi has always been the center of her universe, the last few weeks have brought forth a totally different person. Ichigo seems more alive, rather than existing. He suggests places to go, sleeps in, and fights with her very little. The goof starts silliness with his sisters, checks their homework, watches sports with Karin, helped Yuzu reorganize the kitchen and sends Otou-san funny videos from his phone.

Tou-san LOVES the video site. He says it's great user entertainment.

But the point is, Ichigo acts and looks like a man who is just starting life, again. The freedom in his heart is such a good thing. She had been extremely concerned that Ichigo would never fully bounce back. He has returned with fervor. Even the pride in his walk has a companion; it has been joined by optimism. She can tell; he is moving at a faster rate than usual.

She looks up at him when she feels her arm do the same. He is checking the time? _Seriously, Ichigo, where is the fire?_ It isn't that she can't hold his pace even if her snow boots are heavier and make the walk a little more challenging. She is sure that her cheeks are flushed, but she isn't sweating. No matter. The aerobic exercise is good for her. Never does she want to be the weakest link. Her heart rate is above average, but it is okay. It is good cardio.

Walking on a sidewalk with ice patches, behind Ichigo, is not a light stroll. If she walks a little behind him and to the side, he will remove all obstacles. She only has to concentrate on her footing. He determines the pace by his stride length. To match it, her gate is extremely brisk. Not that she has ever minded.

She is not going to impede his progress. She has to learn to keep up with him. Besides, she used to work much harder. Now, it isn't so bad. The fact that they are tethered slows him down, some. It is a lot like she and Ichigo.

Once in a while, she has to slow him down, to keep him out of trouble. Sometimes, he pulls her along through life. Places she will not go, he will force her arrival. Strangely, they stay together and in step.

However, she does not want to be carried. That is a matter of principle. Regardless of her gender or lineage, she does have the dignity to take care of herself and to face the consequences of her actions.

All the same, she knows that there are times when we are all carried. And, if someone has to do it for her, she wants it to be Ichigo. He knows that she would carry him, anytime and anywhere. They know from previous experience, that the other always takes care of and stands watch for them.

Ichigo is the only person in her life who has never left her.

The deep alto chuckles lowly again, when she feels his lips press to her hand. Rukia would have never guessed that Kurosaki Ichigo could be so openly affectionate to her. Large cheeks feel the rush of blood to them. Dark amethysts roll upward.

Ichigo is the best husband ever. He never withholds the fact that he loves her. When the alarm goes off every morning, he demands his kiss before she leaves the bed. No matter what time of night she awakens, he is wrapped around her. When she baked him a chocolate cake the other night, with Zu's supervision, he thanked Rukia and kissed her on the lips…in front of the entire household. He isn't even weirded out by her bras and underwear. Ichigo separates, washes, folds and puts away her clothes along with his as if he doesn't even see them.

Rukia's step falters, but she recovers immediately.

Then again, she knows that he does see them. He suggested that she and Zu go shopping for underclothes since hers are in such worn shape. Although, Rukia is at a loss for why he said that she could spend ¥30,000 on them. How much do undergarments cost in the Living World? Zu looked excited and Rin snorted. What was that about?

Noticing his movements, she stops in _one, two, halt. _This rest is not without welcome. She is secretly thankful for traffic signs.

Some people would think it dumb and sappy…but she is grateful for his blanket of affection. He doesn't make fun of her for showing her gushy side, either. The warmth of her feelings is comforting and addictive. She knows her entire face and neck are red.

Staring at her boots for a second, the corners of the girl's lips rise in her muse.

_Still,_ _I could not be happier. _

* * *

After a few more steps, his head snaps downward and he immediately looks to his right, when Rukia skip steps. He takes a good look at her and scowls.

Rukia is in light exertion. Short puffs of smoke dispense into the air from her lips at a hastened pace, her entire face is pink, her head is down and she is gripping onto his fingers, tensely. She isn't winded, but this is not her natural pace, by any means.

The young man stops for the traffic sign and so does Rukia. In step. At the exact same time.

_Why didn't you tell me to slow down? _

Nudging her, he states. "I wasn't aware that we were in a marching band." His face is mockingly silly.

Large violet eyes ascend at a natural rate. Both Slender brows do the same. _What did he say?_ "Hmm?"

"I know that it is hard to hear at your altitude, since sounds are hard to detect when you are below sea level…" He watches her face contort into a challengingly raised singular brow.

Ichigo chuckles. "But, I just want to know why you are marching along next to me." The boy's entire face softens. "I could have slowed down, Rukia."

An indignant scowl takes its post. "I was keeping up with you. At no point did I loose pace. I don't need you to slow down accommodate me. I am more than capable." Rukia has worked hard to be sure that she is not a drain on progress. "Do you not think that I can continue at your speed?"

"Noooo." Ichigo almost sings his response as he bends down to her level, holding an expression of humoured seriousness. "I am saying that it is not about keeping up. You don't have to walk at my speed, Rukia. I can walk at yours." His lips delicately attach to the famous button nose. When her eyes meet his, he gives her a heartfelt smile. "We should both be comfortable and I can be just as comfortable at your pace." Letting go of her hand, he pokes her in forehead, forcing her to smile. "I want you to be happy."

Rukia's scowl melts into a smile that screams 'Awww' and she points her head to the ground while biting her bottom lip. She is so fortunate. Grabbing his scarf, she pulls him downward and presses her lips to his. Lowly, she answers, "I am always happy when I am with you, Baka."

A wide, goofy smile takes refuge on Ichigo's face. Recurrently, Rukia turns him into such a dipshit that it is embarrassing. In the same tone, he asks, "Why do you have to ruin my reputation?"

The girl replies with a feminine giggle. "You do that all by yourself, my orange-haired jackass. But, you are pretty cute when you look this stupid."

Ichigo's face turns extremely red and he smiles even harder. "I'm glad that I amuse you." That's it; he has to do something nice for her to make this stop.

His eyes move with his favourite pair for a moment and he returns the kiss, letting his lips hold hers for several seconds. Releasing her and opening his eyes, he suggests, "Chocolate?"

At the mere mention of confection, the girl's eyes sparkle. "Yes! Oooh! Dark chocolate with raspberry filling! Can we go to the candy shop? Like, now?" Her perfect top row of teeth are visible while the corners of her lips meet her eyes.

Sometimes, she looks so innocent, that Ichigo forgets that she really is an adult woman. That is what makes Chibs so good…and bad.

On one side, she has a childish ignorance of the Living World. Candy stores make her day. On the other, she is an already wise sage of behavior and previous precedents. The actions of others, facial expressions and body movements never escape her. Then, there is the side that fights, mandates and is very stern. Though he prefers to keep people away from her, she is a hell of a fighter and she isn't taking any shit. Today was one of her many examples.

There is also sweet and affectionate Rukia; the person that sits on his rear and works out the kinks of his lower back, massages his scalp, bakes him a cake…

Next…there is adult Rukia; his other half. This woman sits on his lap, feeds him the cake and licks the frosting off the corners of his mouth. The boy shudders.

She. Is. Awesome…and a total, complete pain in the ass. Holy shit, she can drive him crazy. Rukia can totally piss him off to the nth degree. Last, but not least, she hits hella hard. She can be quite a handful.

The boy stands upright and re-claims her hand. Rukia is complicated…he loves the variety. "C'mon, crazy woman. Let's get you some sugar."

She inquires excitedly. "Really?" Ichigo usually only takes her to get candy once a week; on Saturday.

Pulling her across the street, he continues his smile while looking dead ahead. "Really. I promised dessert as part of our deal, or have you forgotten?"

Her eyes go wide. "Oh my gosh! That's right!" Then, her happiness spans from ear to ear. So much so, that her eyes almost squint shut. "I love candy!"

He snorts. "Don't I know it."

Giving him her best puppy dog look, she asks, "Can I get two things?" Normally, he only allows her one type of item.

When he feels her squeeze his hand, he looks down at her and his heart melts inside his chest. _Damn it, Rukia!_ Groaning and rolling his eyes, he acquiesces begrudgingly. With a sigh and playfully flat tone he replies, "Yes."

"Yay! I can't wait! We'll get the raspberry filled ones and…ooh! I wonder if they have the chocolate bunnies back, yet!" The prospect of that much candy makes Rukia want to jump up and down.

Opening the door of the store, he lets go of her hand and simply follows her around. Lightly laughing and shaking his head at her behavior, he readjusts his school bag and tightens his grip on their take-out. She goes from area to area in indecision, but looks so happy and uninhibited, that it's a pleasure to watch.

"Ichigo?"

The boy checks back into the world. "Yeah?"

She smiles up to him lovingly and sincerely. "Don't worry, I won't eat all of it. I'll get something you like so that I can share with you."

Midgie is going to be the death of him. "I know, Beautiful." He smiles sweetly at her and proceeds to kiss one cheek, rubbing the other with his thumb. She has such a good heart. "You can get three things, but no more."

This time, she actually does jump up and down. "OKAY! Come on, Berry! Help me pick out what we want!"

After a deep chuckle, Ichigo spends the next fifteen minutes watching Rukia select more sugar than she should ever eat. And while he knows that it is bad for her, he can't help but wish he didn't have to ever say 'no' to her.

He only hopes that some day, he can give her everything her little heart desires.

* * *

Tatsuki allows her eyes to lid as Orihime heals her injuries. It is bad enough that she is going to have to face her parents regarding her impending suspension, but to show up with her face in this condition would just add insult to injury…no puns intended.

Between the ligature marks on her neck and the severely swollen jaw that impedes her speech, there is no way she, the strongest girl in the school, would be able to live down the beating she got today. Her parents would be horrified, would probably approach the principal about more punishment for Kuchiki and then… All of the truth would have to come out.

Tatsuki isn't stupid. She is well aware that she technically started the fight. She did all kinds of things to goad the small girl. When she got what she had been asking for, Kuchiki surprised her. Hell, Hime told her to leave the little menace alone, but no one, and she means no one would have believed that Kuchiki could deal that kind of a fight. If it weren't for the embarrassment and the fact that they are not on good terms, Tatsuki would be asking Kuchiki for pointers. Her submission hold would scare the largest boy in the school.

But, she also… Tatsuki doesn't know anymore. The look she received from Ichigo was fierce and angry- really angry. He almost looked like **he'd** been actually hurt by the fight. Why is he so attached to Kuchiki?

Then she saw them in the snow. Part of her wanted to scream, "Ewww!" The other part of her felt the fear of the pain that will meet Hime. He pulled Kuchiki down to him and…and…_kissed_ her. This was not Kuchiki molesting him and his pushing her away. This was **him** demanding a kiss from **her**.

This fight, this ongoing war; Tatsuki waged in Hime's behalf. She wants her best friend to have what she wants. Hime is a good person and deserves to be happy. The dark-haired girl had always hoped that the by-product of this situation would be that Ichigo gets to see who Kuchiki really is, Hime gets her guy and Tatsuki can go on with the rest of her life knowing that she did the right thing for both of them. Now, she's not so sure.

But it seems that Ichigo is no longer listening to anyone. He didn't even try to listen to her side of the story. He even called Hime's recount of history "delusional". Tatsuki has never known Hime to lie to her. Ichigo believes that he really does know Kuchiki. Now, who's delusional?

When it gets right down to it, if her parents were to ask what the root issue is, she'd be forced to say that it…it is because Hime is in love with Ichigo, Ichigo is infatuated with Kuchiki, Kuchiki is actually dead and won't back down for some strange reason and…really, Tatsuki has no claim in this. This should be Hime's fight, but she is too soft. Tatsuki has always protected her. They are sisters of the heart.

Hime was alone and really had no friends when she and Tatsuki met. Tatsuki had lots of friends; mostly boys. They aren't even alike in their ways, but they became close friends. Hime would spend time with Tatsuki's family, Tatsuki had a girl to connect with and would stop assholes form picking on the sweeter of the two. All and all, it was a great arrangement.

Until today, the girl never thought that her oldest friend would choose an almost stranger over her. Perhaps, that is what hurts the most. Short Shit just showed up on the scene three years ago and took a two year absence. Now, she is the flavor of the month. Why does Ichigo not even entertain the idea that Tatsuki might be right? Why can't he acknowledge that his oldest friend has some valid points? Besides, you can never really know a person unless you've either known them a long time or lived with them. He and Kuchiki don't fit in either catetory.

Him getting shitty with her is not what she expected. She expected him to ask her side of the question and be embarrassed by the spectacle. Instead, he shut off all contrary thoughts, took a stand of solidarity with Kuchiki and dismissed _her_.

Arisawa Tatsuki has known Ichigo so long, that she thought she knew him better than anyone. She used to. Always, she believed that they would be friends. Now, in order to be near him, you have to be nice to Kuchiki. Really? What kind of shit is that?

Anger, tension, frustration…are all words she would use to describe her and Ichigo's relationship, at the moment. There are so many moving parts, so much blame, so much wrath that it is easier to put it on someone; someone on the outside.

However, it is becoming clearer and clearer to see that SHE is on the outside. There is only one insider and her name is Kuchiki Rukia. Pompous Bitch. Oddly, Kuchiki was once sort of a friend.

Still, Tatsuki has some inconvenient truths to live up to. One, she is going to have to make a choice between making Hime happy and Ichigo happy. There is not a mutually happy ending, in the immediate future. If she chooses to try to get along with Kuchiki, Hime will feel betrayed. If she keeps fighting Kuchiki straight up, Ichigo will abandon their friendship. She could feel it in his words and delivery. Plus, she cannot lie. It hurts to know that given a choice, a person who is like your brother would walk away from you. Does he really love Kuchiki? Not like, stupid high school in love, but…_love_ love?

When Kuchiki gets back, Tatsuki may have to find her address and pay her a visit. It is time to get these lies out in the open; woman to woman. No more private discussions and rumors…everyone needs to come clean.

The girl sighs heavily. Maybe it is time to give this a rest, for a while. It might be good to talk Hime into staying here and not risking her life in another dimension. This might be the time for Hime to step back, think about what she wants and why, then re-evaluate if Ichigo is right for her.

Opening her eyes, she stares at the yellow haze above her. Just maybe, Tatsuki should tell Hime what she saw.

* * *

Suki has had a bad, bad day; mostly because she was fighting with someone who can fight grown men. _Why don't you ever listen to me?_

Hime knew as soon as Kuchiki-san became extremely angry, she would start beating first and ask questions later. The look of sheer wrath, disrespect, and regret that Kuchiki-san had when she was talking to Suki, said it all. If someone made her fight, at that moment, they were going to meet as much pain as she could deliver short of permanent damage. Hime was frightened for her best friend.

Still, there is something that Suki isn't sharing. She never said what Kurosaki-kun said to her before he left and since lunch, she has seemed to be in deep thought. When break time came, Orihime suggested that they go to the roof so that she could heal her best friend. Since they have been out here, Suki has yet to say a word.

Kurosaki-kun probably said something crass to her. What did he say, exactly? Orihime knew he'd be angry if Kuchiki-san was upset. Anytime the small girl gets into a tizzy, he becomes protective and aggressive. It never fails. Then again, Suki is the same way about _her_. Close friends; best friends, even more so, always attack a threat to the other. Since Suki was so hostile toward the small shinigami, he was probably protecting her.

Nevertheless, Orihime would never want Tatsuki hurt, injured or in trouble because of her. With Kuchiki-san being gone for the next two months, Orihime will have plenty of opportunities with the boy of her dreams. By the time she returns, Kuchiki-san maybe a dead issue.

If Orihime can show how much she and her crush have in common and how close they can be, he may decide that he really wants to be with the taller girl. Then, his friendship with Kuchiki-san will be just that. Though the girl likes to believe that the shinigami are only friends, she cannot lie to herself. There is something else there.

What is it? It is never discussed, even with Ishida-kun and Sado-kun. They don't broach the subject in public. The few times she has tried, their only answer seemed to be was that Kuchiki-san is "special" to Kurosaki-kun. How special? What kind of special? When she asks, the subject is always changed.

Orihime knew something was different about them when she healed Kuchiki-san after Grimmjow. Kurosaki-kun actually began to…tear up when he saw Kuchiki-san being healed. It was as if he was afraid that she'd die and leave him alone. As soon as she was back to normal, he returned to his normal crass nature.

But, there are some things that really stick out in her mind. One, when Orihime came from the Vizard's hideout, Kuchiki-san was already there. She didn't go in because she felt that he was alright. Didn't she care enough to look for herself? He would have never been satisfied with just reiatsu.

Two, anytime Kuchiki-san has been severely injured, Kurosaki-kun has stood vigil by her. Even in the Kuchiki mansion, where Kuchiki-taicho does his best to make him unwelcome, Kurosaki-kun never leaves until Kuchiki-san is upright and walking.

Three, he has been known to take off into Soul Society, without back up, after Kuchiki-san. He may not even know who he is fighting, but he runs right behind her. In some instances, he has returned and no one knew he was gone; not even Sado-kun.

Four, he fought Kuchiki-Taicho not just because of his actions, but because of things he _said_ about Kuchiki-san. They are siblings. Words are words. Why does Kurosaki-kun feel the need to intercede in a sibling dispute?

In summation, on more than one occasion, he has almost lost his life because of her. Doesn't she care that she walks him into danger? Besides, what has she ever done for him? Why does he feel the need to keep her around him all of the time?

It isn't that Orihime hates Kuchiki-san. She is actually a very nice person. But, she seems to want to keep all other people away from him as if she is trying to seclude him from the world. That is not her place!

When Kuchiki-san was gone, Orihime's only competitors were the girls in their school. They don't have any history or deep personal connection with Kurosaki-kun. She had just as much chance as any of them. Plus, he went right through girls like Orihime goes through wasabi toothpaste. He spit them out soon after.

Since Kuchiki-san has been here, he has not been out with one girl from school. She knows because it is the fodder all about. Many girls are angry because he refuses any propositions for dates, he isn't taking phone numbers, he won't accept anymore female Facebook© invitations, and he usually backs up when a girl gets close to him…except Kuchiki-san. Orihime is not the only one upset. Everyone has noticed that he only has one girl near him.

Kuchiki-san is despised because she took the most eligible boy in the school. Granted, he is not the most popular, but he does play the hardest to get. And when he is seen with a girl, it isn't the prettiest, the smartest, nor most...corruptible. He is with the shortest, smallest, most boyish girl in the school.

Further, other boys have started to notice Kuchiki-san, as well. She has heard stories of Kurosaki-kun threatening other boys in restrooms and locker rooms if they ever look like they might say something to her. Not to say that Kuchiki-san is not attractive, but what does she have that all of the boys like? She isn't popular and is extremely prudish.

Orihime can't possibly imagine Kuchiki-san allowing a boy to kiss her, Kurosaki-kun or no. They never touch each other in an affectionate way. Slaps and kicks are not the same as kisses and hugs. The noble will never give him that. Doesn't he want someone to touch him and love him? Another rumor she has heard is that he has yet to kiss any of the girls on their dates or hold their hands. Every time they get close he comes up with a lame excuse. Kuchiki-san maybe his best friend, but doesn't he want a girlfriend at his age?

The auburn-haired girl is willing to provide that. She is willing to be as affectionate as he needs. They will live a quiet life together. Orihime is aware that many boys want her attention and that she is seen as attractive. Kurosaki-kun and she would be perfect if they could factor out the one part of the equation that causes inequality.

Orihime forces herself to look at the bright side. When Aizen is gone, Kurosaki-kun and she will have time to just be together, for while. In that reprieve, she will change her fate; she will no longer live in the shadows of unrequited turmoil. She will fight for herself.

Tatsuki opens her eyes and Orihime studies her closely. Suki's expression is troubling. _What is she not telling me?_

* * *

_Let's see…bowls…napkins…chopsticks…juice boxes…_

Working through the list in his head, Ichigo scurries about the kitchen getting their lunch reheated. By the time they left the candy store and walked home, their noodles were cold as a stone. Rukia was good with the idea of eating them cold. He thought it completely gross.

Leaning his back against the counter, he watches the larger bowl spin around in the microwave. This afternoon has been great. Sun everywhere. Outside, inner world, his emotions…friggin' stellar. Hell, he even reconciled something that he'd been struggling with for two years.

His only cloud is the situation with Tatsuki. Something is going to have to be done. He is thinking about not going tomorrow night with them and Rukia. Ichigo wants Chibs to have fun. He doesn't want them fighting, with Rukia upset. That is one of their last nights together and he isn't going to bed with tension.

Plus, he and Tatsuki have to talk. What is her deal? Ichigo hopes that she understood him, today. If she was paying any attention at all, she will back away from Rukia.

Speaking of Sgt. Shortness…

Rukia was supposed to get the blankets and entertainment ready. However, he hasn't heard her make a peep for the last ten minutes. _What is she doing?_ Midgie is never this quiet for this long. Did she fall asleep?

A male voice bellows from the kitchen. "Rukia?"

The mumbled retort comes directly afterward. "Yeah?" _There it is_. Crawling forward, all she has to do is get her hand a little farther back…

When his head peeks out from the corner, his eyes squeeze shut. Tightly he asks, "What the hell are you doing?"

In the same muffle as before, she answers, "I'm looking for the remote. Rin had it last night, on the floor, and it isn't in the usual spot. But I almost…have…it."

Said girl is on her knees with her rear in the air. Conversely, her head is on the ground looking into the dark space under the sofa with one arm bracing her and the other reaching. Why do her arms have to be so short and why is the thing _that_ far into the back? _How annoying!_

Ichigo would complain, but the view is outstanding. He is met with creamy thighs and the bottom swells of each posterior cheek as the legs of high-cut, lavender lace underwear rise; a grey pleated skirt rests on the apex of her perfectly rounded curve.

Very few times in his life has the boy wished to be an inanimate object.

Today, he wishes he were a skirt...or lavender lace panties.

He can't take much more of this.

Quickly strolling from the kitchen, he collects her by her waist and plops her in the recliner. "Ichigo! I almost had it! I can get it myself!"

Abruptly, he interjects. "NO!"

Kneeling on the floor, Ichigo lifts the side of the couch, pulls the plastic device from its hiding place, and puts it into her hands. Rukia's eyes connect with his reddening face.

Her eyes search his actions. His hands are fisting and releasing repeatedly and he looks like he is trying to get a grip on himself. _What is wrong with him?_ "Why are you angry with me? All I wanted to do was get the remote while you were re-heating our lunch. I was just trying to help!"

He sighs heavily and removes the sharpness from his voice. "Rukia, I'm not angry. I couldn't be farther from it." Turning around so that his back is facing her, he uncomfortably scratches his head. "Chibi, you didn't do anything dumb…I...I did."

Looking back over his shoulder, he connects with her eyes. Smiling shyly, his cheeks burn. "The view was too good to ignore. I have always thought you had the most perfect rear."

Rukia becomes extremely red, herself. It is hard to hear such things about her body. She's more used to ridicule and mockery. Everyone always says she looks like a boy.

Bringing her knees to her chin, she circles her legs with her arms and tightens them. Her eyes drop to the floor. "You always say things that would have the men of Soul Society laughing you out of the room."

Turning his head back to the front, he replies quietly, "You should know me enough to understand that I don't give a damn about their opinions. I rejected those long ago."

A hushed alto chuckles. "I know. You're stubborn like that." Regardless of how unattractive others may find her, he would not leave her because of it.

Chibs' tone of voice is troubling. It is not a laugh of dismissive humour…it is the loathing laugh of self-deprecation. Ichigo turns around and searches her body with concern. Her hair falls forward to cover the sides of her face, but he can see her eyes. _What have they done to you?_

Socked feet swiftly pad back to the chair. When he reaches his destination, the young man grabs her hand and pulls her from it. Calmly, he commands, "Come here." Once they are up the entry steps, he sharply turns her toward the hallway mirror and stands behind her.

"Rukia, look at yourself." He sweeps her hair from the sides of her face, behind her back. Placing his hands on her shoulders he speaks to her while staring at her eyes in the mirror. "Just because you don't look like Rangiku-san, Yoruichi-san or Unohana-san does not mean that you aren't beautiful. Look at your eyes."

Violet eyes stay on amber. She sighs hopelessly. "Ichigo, I know what I look like. It hasn't changed since this morning."

"No, I don't think you do. Stop looking at me." When her eyes begrudgingly meet their reflection, he continues. "How many people do you know who have your eye colour? Your hair is pretty at any length. You are amazingly fit, your face is ridiculously beautiful..." He trails off when he sees her expression visibly fall as soon as she meets her breast area.

Violet orbs travel up the neck of her shirt where she realizes that there is very little contrast between the material and her skin. Why is she so small…_everywhere?_ Small shoulders, small breasts, small neck… She's just small. Her entire body is miniaturized. She will never look like a normal adult.

_Petite._ That is a euphemism that has always been used to explain her build. She didn't dwell on it until she became involved with Ichigo; in this way. What if he doesn't like what he sees when she is unclothed?

While she still maintains that she does not hate her body from a fighting perspective, Rukia stares at her pallor and cringes.

She only wishes that she could be beautiful for Ichigo.

The corners of his eyes drop and he frowns sadly. She really has no concept of how attractive she is. _Chibi…_

A large index finger tips a tiny chin upward. She catches the peering amber sight in the glass and her expression becomes remorseful. Quietly, she asks, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo scowls tightly and responds with the same volume. "Rukia, this is not a biased comment coming from the man who loves you. This is the honest truth.

You are a beautiful woman. One of the things that makes you so damn good looking is the fact that you are tiny. You have a deliciously scaled down body with rare features.

There are so many men who would do anything to have you, that it makes me even more honoured to be the one. You do not know how proud I am to have you beside me when we go anywhere.

Rukia, I am saying this as a man, not as yours."

Rukia looks away. Small hands fidget harshly. She doesn't know what to say. Really, she doesn't. It's hard to reconcile the words you hear to the image when you've always been told that the image is wrong.

Their relationship has always been predicated on straight forward honesty. It's just that… "Ichigo," violet irises travel back to amber ones. Her slight sound is the only noise in the room. "I've spent my whole life fighting, in one way or another. I didn't have time to care what I looked like. I had to get by.

Besides, the more of a girl I looked like, the more of a target I became for drunken men. Most thought I was a boy…unless you were the type of degenerate that wanted a little boy. I was lucky. A few came close, but none were successful in getting what they wanted.

When I joined the squads, it didn't matter and when I joined the clan, it was just used to decide what outfit to wear. I knew that neither group ever thought twice about how I looked." She snorts quietly. "They told me so."

It takes all of the control he has not to flinch. No matter what he has gone through, he has never had to fight off sexual predators. His dad would have killed anyone that tried. But, he can't give her any type of reaction. If he does, she'll think that he is either repulsed by or has sympathy for her and neither is the case.

"I didn't care how I looked until I came back. I mean, I always want to be presentable, but I didn't care if I was thought of as pretty or attractive. But, I don't want you to feel ashamed. I mean, I know there is a line of girls a mile deep trying to get a date with you."

He is saddened and angry. Everyone has put their issues on her. Who the hell are _they_? However, what makes him most heartbroken is that she believes that she should be someone else to be attractive to him. "Well then, stop working so hard. You have already exceeded my expectations."

Leaning down, he kisses her temple and returns to her gaze in the glass. "You already turn many, many heads."

Turning her to him, he appends, "You turned mine three years ago. Those other stupid fuckers are just catching up. I like to believe that they are definitely too late." He holds the back of her head, crushes his lips to hers and pushes her backward.

Two small arms hastily wrap around his neck and one pale leg wraps around his thigh. He supports her back as she suspends in recline. Holding on with her arms and leg to keep balance, she allows Ichigo to kiss the complete life out of her. A large hand plunders her locks and uses them to gently turn her head.

It is such an amazing kiss. With languid movements, Ichigo explores her mouth without any reference to time or space. Soft, passionate, and affectionate...her body relaxes and her arms eventually release their hold.

Though he knows what he feels, the words would be pointless. Rukia would only reason them out and argue with him. Further, he wants there to be no misunderstandings. Regardless of the stupidity and cruelty that she is used to, with him there is only adoration.

Besides, there is a little bit of pride in his touch; she has relinquished all control. Her small body hangs limply in his arms. _You are more than beautiful to me._

Hearing her fingers brush the wood of floor, her body is brought immediately upright. With both feet on the ground, she attempts to hold her weight, but her maladjusted equilibrium prevents her from doing so. She is slightly…dizzy. It takes her a few moments to get her balance straight, holding his upper arms for support.

Ichigo catches her sight as she starts to get herself straightened out. He smiles at her with warmth and a level of seriousness. Finally bending forward and wrapping her in his arms, he whispers, "You really are gorgeous, Rukia. Give me some time. I will change your mind."

Backing up a bit, he straightens her hair and rests his hands on her shoulders. "I'll get the food, you get the pillows and blankets and let's get to that nap. You look tired."

An almost inaudible "Thank you" leaves her as her head tilts toward the ground. Though it may only be his opinion, it carries all of the weight of the world. As long as he finds her attractive, does it really matter that no one else does? Not really. Only his view is of importance. Nonetheless, it was kind and considerate of him to say such nurturing things.

She goes to walk off to the chair when she is picked up bridal style and put into the chair. Grabbing two pillows and two blankets, he piles them on her. With a jovial expression he says, "Here. Set this stuff up and get your show ready. I'll be back in five minutes." Giving her nose a brief pinch, he heads off to the kitchen to finish his task.

* * *

Hopping out of the chair, Rukia queues up the DVR to the last episode of 'Chappy Builds a Garden.' Returning to the chair, she opens up the soft and fuzzy blankets, laying them out from arm to arm. The small girl hoists herself up into the chair and pulls the material over her. Casting her favourite to the side, she draws her knees to her chest and puts Ichigo's favourite pillow on top of them.

Rukia knows that she was taking a big risk by telling Ichigo about her life. She always hopes that he is not turned away by it. It's strange. Sometimes, when she sees pictures of him and his family, she wonders if he ever imagined that he'd be marrying an orphan with no memory of her biological family. Did he ever think that he'd be marrying a person who grew up homeless?

Still, he didn't treat her like a charity case nor did he push her away. She has often tried to imagine what it would be like to have lots of pictures, memories and mementos to remember your life. What is it like to take a family vacation? Is it odd hearing about things you did as a baby or finding your first blanket?

Anyway, there it serves no purpose to dwell on it. He doesn't seem to judge her negatively and she has to tell someone. Granted, Renji was there, he only like to talk about the funny things. He never wants to discuss what life was really like and what it did to them. He always says that it was in the past. The past is all relative. Human childhood is a few years. Rokangai childhood spans many decades. Agonizing decades.

Ichigo provides a patient ear and a warm chest. He listens well with welcoming arms. Often, he stares at her like he wants to fix it, but he also seems to understand that he can't. Then again, he does. Even when she hates herself, she knows that he loves her. Ichigo always makes Rukia feel better about herself. Berry has such an emotional hold on her. He utilizes her feelings like his powers to manipulate her state of being to her benefit; never to her detriment.

Slender digits trace the embroidery thread. This pillow is very old. She can tell that he has loved it for many years. The words cause her to smile warmly and softly. 'Kaa-san's favourite little man.'

Masaki-san was a wise woman. _Thank you for having him. He's my favourite, too_. Rukia truly believes that if it had not been for the affection of Masaki-san, Ichigo would have been a totally different person.

Instead of being the harsh, cold and unfeeling person he pretends to be outside, inside he is warm, caring and encouraging.

Bringing her head to her knees, she buries her face in the fluffed, fabric square and wraps her arms around it tightly. Gallantly battling the urge to cry, she breathes his scent through the cloth. _I'm going to miss you so much. _

_Masaki-san, I love your son. Please keep him safe and sound. I will do all I can to come home._

* * *

As soon as Ichigo gets back to the microwave, he turns it to two minutes and turns back to kitchen window, watching the snow move with the wind outside.

She doesn't believe him. He could tell by her eyes. He scowls harshly. So many people have hurt her. Hell, even he's done is fair share of damage.

Though he never thought he was absolutely unsightly, Rukia makes him feel really good about himself in her presence. Yes, his body is in fantastic condition, but let's be real. His hair and face are odd. He never cares about that with her. He knows that she believes that he is the most attractive man alive.

Where is he going wrong? Why can't he do that for her? Closing his eyes he shakes his head. Ichigo never knew she hated her appearance this much. Every teenager hates something about themselves. Rukia hates everything. Raising his lids, he follows a blowing snowflake to the windowsill.

_Then again, if you lived her life, you would, too._ Hearing her speak of men who…what sick fuck tries to rape a young girl? Anyone, for that matter? She says several have come close. How close? Not that he'd ever ask her. That has to be traumatic, no matter how hard you are.

Every time he hears a story of her childhood, he feels sick. What has been done to her is beyond disgusting or deranged. If he just knew what to say or do to take that burden off of her, he would. _Even when they thought she was a boy?_ The Rokangai is not a place for children. Period.

The thought is becoming a broken record, but the more he hears of her past, the less he wants to let her leave without him.

The sound of the microwave gets his attention and he turns to the noise. Idly, his eyes meet the image of pale arms clutching his pillow for dear life. Keeping his sight engaged on her form, he watches her for a few moments and spins back to the sink.

Wide eyes shut hard. _Rukia, I swear that no one will hurt you, again. If we can just survive this, I will marry you and death will greet anyone dares to disgrace you or strip your dignity._

This is the second time, today, he has wanted to cry. His chest hurts so badly…he's so horribly conflicted.

He feels terrible because Rukia loves him enough to miss him, already. Then again, he feels loved because she is going to miss him. Then, there is his missing her that is tearing him in pieces. _So what?_ He owes it to Rukia to be tough.

_Kaa-san, please help us. We love each other and just want to be together. I don't want to live without her._

Swallowing the large lump and wiping his face, he gets himself together. If she sees him falling apart, it just makes it harder for her.

Reconstituting himself, he assembles their food items, pastes on a pleasant expression and goes out to the living room.

No matter how painful it is to admit that this is really the beginning of the end, for a while, he wants her to smile as much as possible, in his presence.

* * *

Isshin follows Byakuya inside the door, turns and closes it. Passing his bottle to the host, the guest blows his breath into his closed hands. Rubbing his palms together, he asks, "Who's idea was it to drink beer on a damned balcony, in November?"

With the clang of the last bottle into the recycle bin under the sink, the younger man snorts, "Who's idea was it to follow me out there?"

Isshin puts his hands near the grates of the screen, lets the heat of flames warm him, and chuckles. "At least you put a fireplace in this giant cavern you call a kitchen."

The younger taicho offers a smirk and a shoulder shrug while watching a bird move from branch to branch. "You've got a point. I don't know why I made everything so large, here. I guess I am used to the dimensions of the mansion."

The older of the two scoffs. "If you had to clean this joint yourself, you'd see it differently. If you sit on your ass all of the time, it doesn't matter."

"Hmph. I am extremely active around the mansion." Raising his brow, he chides, "Maybe I'll add a few stalactites and stalagmites to make it look authentically cavernous. It might make a barbarian like you feel at home. " The humor in Byakuya's voice is obvious.

Isshin laughs out loud. "Ha! When you die, they'll have to bury you face down to give your ass a break."

Byakuya sniggers for a short amount of time before his laughter takes over. Though it was an insult, it is extremely funny. He can actually see the tombstone. "Here lies Kuchiki Byakuya. For its several thousand years of service, his ass deserves an eternal rest."

Isshin almost burns his hands on the screen when he leans forward from laughter. "It will be such a departure from your usual. For once, your nose will be pointed down."

Holding to the side of the counter, the junior sighs from his laugh. "Well, it will give you one last chance to give it a kiss."

The father guffaws loudly. "Good man! I think you have moved up on the meter to five. Put that down on your list." Pretending to use his conversation-mate's formal tone, he adds, "'Now making progress on having less of a pole stuck up my noble ass. Soon, I will be walking normally.'" Both men are laughing with strong, honest humour.

That was nice. The younger man has missed easy laughter; the type you don't have to work at. It's nice to have a good friend who finds his ways funny rather than annoying.

Byakuya internally sighs. Kurosaki Isshin…a friend. Kurosaki Ichigo…a _brother_-in-law.

The world really is going to hell.

He has missed a true family setting… maybe the Kurosakis won't be a bad addition.

The man's mind switches gears and he feels compelled to ask a question. Staring blankly out into the afternoon sky, he removes all formality from his inflection and cantor. "Man to man…I love my imouto-sama. Rukia is the only family that I can trust. I know that I have done her many great injustices and I will atone with my service to her for the rest of my life.

I also know that you care for her. In fact, I know that she loves you. That means a great deal to me. You gave her a family when I did not."

Byakuya releases a sigh laced with obvious shame and guilt. "You gave her love when I did not."

The addressed slowly turns to face his addressor. He wipes the charmed expression off of his face; Kuchiki Byakuya is speaking his mind. Making his way to the kitchen table, Isshin sits, crosses his legs and folds his hands on the table.

How does he go about this conversation with Bya? After sighing deeply, the Kurosaki just starts in. "Bya, you had extenuating circumstances. I mean, shit-"

A distant voice cuts in. "So did you." No, that is not a reason. That is an excuse. "You even had three young children to take care of." The volume reduces to quiet and repentant. "Do you know that I used to avoid her in the hallways? I brought her to the house to give Hisana what she had always wanted. I promised her, you know? It's just that when she got there…I…I was unprepared."

Isshin rubs his face up and down vigorously. This is not the conversation he expected to have…ever. The Physician is firmly weirded out…and priveleged. Bya is an older Ichigo…_dear gods…_in this respect; they both struggle with their emotions. They spend a lot of time being someone else on the outside. Inside, they are tortured and guilt-ridden.

Stepping into father mode, Isshin tries to council the younger man. "Bya, the only reason I did as well as I did, was because of my kids. They are all I have. You had a totally different situation. The things you did, were done out of emotion. You hadn't gotten a chance to get numbed yet."

"It has been almost fifty years, and it hurts as much as the first month. It was both ironic and cruel….Rukia looks just like Hisana." He sighs heavily. "I never got numb, Isshin." As the Kuchiki watches the branches sway he can physycally feel his chest tighten.

The father blinks absently at the veins in the marble of the kitchen floor. He can understand the pain of losing your best friend. Replying in like volume, he replies, "Enough to function."

A bland baritone inquires, "Obviously, I don't point my blame toward Rukia anymore, but…something is still wrong inside. How did you get over it?" Moving his sight to the sink, Byakuya hangs his head. "I still miss her, Isshin. Every minute, every day...I loved Hisana more than...How did you do it? How do you remember someone who was your whole life without feeling...bitter and angry and sad and abandoned and...hatred for those who were thankful for her death?"

Still staring at the floor tile, the senior man answers, "I didn't."

The slender man nods. "You hide it well."

At that, Isshin chuckles wryly, with his sight still in the same spot. "Thank you. It is a practiced art."

"You'll have to teach me."

Finally moving his gaze, Isshin stares at the back of his conversation mate's head. Lacing his hands behind his own and slouching in the chair, Isshin states lowly, "Rukia loves you. She doesn't hold any of that against you. As far as she's concerned, flowers bloom out of your ass, Bya. Don't punish yourself for something she has forgiven."

Byakuya nods, once again. "I know. But, she also loves and respects you. I know that you care a great deal for her."

The oldest of the two scowls tightly. "Of course, I do. She really is my third daughter. I love her as my own. Rukia is a part of my family."

Dark eyes stare into the sink. "I know. That is why I have to ask you; is she happy, Isshin? Very shortly, Rukia is about to find out that she has been contractually obligated to your son. I want her to have a good life. Tell me the truth. I don't want to cause her more pain by pushing her into something she doesn't want."

Pausing for a moment, the inquired answers a question with a question. "What does your gut tell ya?"

Turning toward the table, the clan leader crosses his arms over his chest. Calmly, he stares the former Taicho in the eye. "It tells me that she is very happy. But, I-"

"Then, shut the hell up. I can tell you, as a father, they are happy. Rukia is happy. Ichigo is happy that Rukia is happy with him. So, give it a rest."

A pale hand flips his hair behind him and a slender nose slices the air. "Hmph. You are insufferable."

Isshin laughs lightly. "Another practiced art." Uncrossing his legs, the man stands. "Well, let's talk about this ring situation and don't forget to send a couple swim suits for Rukia, tomorrow."

Byakuya pushes himself off of the sink and he begins leading the other man towards his office. "Yes, yes…Kurosaki Ichigo may use the entire engagement. I'll have two of her one piece suits sent."

"Don't be a knob. She's an adult. Don't send her a twelve year old's swim suit. She's spending time with her future husband. Send a couple of modest bikinis." Tucking his hands in his pockets. "How big is the center stone?"

Nonchalantly, the noble answers, "Just south of two carats, I believe. I'll send something appropriate for the weekend."

"She can't wear a ring that big to school!" Has Byakuya lost his mind? Kids will make fun of her! By the way, what as that about 'appropriate'? "And, if you send a really old grandma suit, I'll have Ruichi pick something out…" Now, if he knows anything about Kuchiki Byakuya there is one thing he DOES NOT want… it is Ruichi picking out Rukia's clothing. He'll now send something uncomfortably appropriate.

Well maintained brows meet and the noble stops walking. His face is pink. _Ruichi?_ Hell, no! Turing toward Isshin, he excited exclaims, "You will do no such thing! I don't want Yoruichi picking out something that has my imouto-san fully revealed! She'd be mortified!"

Almost spitting from mortification, himself, he stutters, "S-she is a noble lady, in the name of decency a-and she is my little s-sister!" Byakuya can almost imagine, in absolute horror, the types of things that woman would have on Rukia. His hands fist and release in repetition.

At first, Isshin watches in surprise. Then…he smiles triumphantly. "Well, it seems that it would behoove you to send something that that is befitting of her age and the occasion. Oh, and a couple pairs of jeans. Hers are tight at the hip and she never buttons them unless she is leaving the house. She'll need them, this weekend."

_Huh? Did I just give him what he wanted?_ Composing himself, he stares at the older Kurosaki, simply blinking. _Fine._ Why does this guy always get his feathers ruffled? Quietly, he concedes, "Her senior attendant will select something. I will send it along with a copy of their contract." It is grandly annoying when the buffoon smiles this way.

Turning the young man around to start down the hall again, the older reasons, "Now, it wasn't all that hard, was it? Alright, back to the ring. That stone is too large to be worn to school." Returning his hands to his pockets, he chuckles. "I meant to tell you, I called downtown yesterday. They can't get married until Ichigo is eighteen and I still have to give consent."

The Taicho rolls his eyes. "It was bloody painful. Of course it would be too large for school. I said that he may use it to make whatever he wishes. He is a resourceful young man. I am sure that he will surprise us all. Thank you for looking into the other matter."

"Oh. Well, I have some money to put towards it. He'll be good. I am sure that he plans on putting up a good chunk."

Opening the double carved doors, the host moves to sit in his designated seat and motions for his guest to do the same. "Well then, she will have quite a nice ring. I will get her in the mode of planning over the two months and some assistants. We'll have the engagement parties directly after she is allowed to return."

Staring behind Isshin, Byakuya states plainly with a faint smile. "She can have whatever she wants. I want her to have the wedding of her dreams. She will have to deal many ceremonies. Otherwise, I wouldn't care if she wanted a bunny theme."

Nodding, the older Kurosaki scoffs. "Ichigo wouldn't make it."

The Kuchiki shrugs as if true. Isshin continues, "You are probably going to be surprised by how small they are going to want this."

"No. I figured it would be small by noble standards. Rukia and Kozo are private people. By the way," Byakuya connects his stare to Isshin's. He appreciates having a friend. "Don't be a barbarian. Unstable behavior at a wedding is in bad taste." _Thank, you._

"Who asked you, Jackass?" _You're welcome, Kid._

The noble man opens his date book. "Well then, how far into July do we have to wait until he becomes eighteen?"

As Byakuya stares at the painting of his wife behind Isshin, he notices her slight smile, again.

_This makes me happy, too, Sweetheart. I'll make you proud._

* * *

Sitting next to the male in the recliner, with her left leg over the arm, a small female asks, "Why do you smell like peaches?" Now that she is warm, full and the excitement of the day has passed, she can actually acknowledge petty brain functions.

Ichigo has turned to the soccer game, since Chappy is finally done. He has wanted to see these two teams play for weeks. Distantly, he replies, "Huh?"

Elbowing him in the side, she knows she has his attention based on the grunt. "**I said** 'why do you smell like peaches?'"

Still not turning his eyes from the television, he frowns in irritation and confusion. "Why do you have to inflict pain and what are you talking about?"

A narrow brow cocks. "You smell peachy. It smells familiar. What is it?" It is just strange. He never smells like this. She just can't think of where the smell would have come from.

Amber is still glued to a moving ball on the screen. Grabbing the fabric front of his shirt, he gives it a whiff and his face crinkles. "Ugh. That. That's when goofy-assed Inoue came close, today. I hate that smell. If you want, I can go shower after the game."

_That's where I've smelled it._ Inoue puts on peach body spray after she showers. It is light, sweet, cheery and detestable. Rukia swears that it is applied with a paint sprayer. Ichigo was open, truthful and didn't even **try** to hide it from her.

Why she ever got worked up about what was going on in the hall, she'll never know. She should have known better. He would never do something underhanded; behind her back.

He's so cute and perfect. Though true, the thought almost makes her gag, but she's becoming one of those stupid mushy people that gush about how wonderful their husbands are. How awful.

Rukia giggles softly. Rolling her eyes backward and up to his face, she stares at his chin until he looks down and meets her eyes. His smile is warm. _Well, maybe not totally awful._

Rukia returns the expression. Poking the tip of his nose with a slender digit, she whispers, "You know what I want?"

Shaking his head slightly, he returns in a fine breath, "No."

Lithely turning around in the chair, she straddles his lap. Once she is seated, Ichigo pulls the blanket up to her back.

Rising to her knees, she looks down, causing his head to tilt backward and his line of sight to ascend. Once he begins following her movements, she gently presses her palms to his cheeks and studies his features.

Dark violet eyes peruse his crazy hair. Bright bangs fall down, over his forehead and to his brows. It is long for him. Berry's mane is changing with age as the orange is fighting for dominance against the strawberry blond.

His orange brows… Rukia giggles, once again.

He's scowling.

Albeit curiously, but scowling all the same.

She meets his gaze and melts into his eyes while her fingers roam his soft hair rhythmically. Rukia cannot imagine his hair or eyes any other colour. They fit well together and form a beautiful combination of unique and alluring. Each hair is perfectly placed and suited to match statuesque brows and angelic lashes. The young woman realizes that she never tires of looking at him.

Tomorrow, she will call Bya-Nii. She will not tolerate dissention; this is what she wants for the rest of her life. Why put off the happiness she can have today, for several years?

Capturing his gaze, she follows amber movements. His submissive but curious expression is breathtakingly handsome. If were possible to show him what was invisible and inside of her, she'd write it in the sky.

Yes, she is young, by Soul Society standards, but she is adult enough to know what she needs. This is not a whim, nor is it the insistence of a petulant child. It is the wish of a woman who wants to be with a man until they cease to exist because of _this_.

From the fingertips of their bickering to the stomach of their friendship to the toes of her soul, she yearns to be where he is; to have him with her at all times. Staring deeply into him, Rukia is aware that she has issues with understanding it all, herself. Yet, the understanding is not important; the feeling is.

Is it possible that you can have an attachment to someone that is so strong that you are unable to function without them? Can you…you know….someone…so much….that you can't describe what is going on inside you? What if language can not convey what you know to be real; more real than anything you have ever known to be true?

Simply blinking at him, she offers him a soft but genuinely toothy smile and does her best to pour her heart into his. She would tell him, if she could. Rukia only hopes that what he sees, when he stares back at her, adequately says what a stream of letters and words are unable to.

She hears him ask her a question, but doesn't respond. There is no point in asking for that which she already has. _All I want is you_. His devotion and loyalty never cease to amaze her. His love is a bonus. She has no right to ask for anything more.

Ichigo's eyes close and his head falls backward. When he sighs, Rukia leans down, pressing her lips to his forehead, repeatedly. Each kiss is light and feathery. Based on his persona, one would expect his skin to be tougher. He can take a hit to the chin like no one else. Instead, it is extremely supple. Very smooth…

Following down his nose from the bridge, she seeks out his cheek. Small lips linger against his skin while a small palm rests on the opposite side. It is such a blessing to revel in the sensation of contact with him. When Ichigo begins tenderly smoothing across her back, her thumb traces back and forth. Even his stubble is perfect.

Rukia simply continues kissing his face in a slow deliberate speed. She allows her lips to graze his skin while her eyes peacefully lid. Her back is abruptly covered in warmth and her breath hitches. There is something about this feeling…her sigh is of higher pitch, but satisfied. Not the satisfaction of taking what was offered rather than getting what you want. This is the satisfaction of everything…she needs nothing else.

Eventually, she finds his lips and ghosts them with her own. She hovers over him, simply exchanging air.

The young woman can feel his exhale become shaky and she instinctively captures his upper lip and holds the kiss for several seconds before she takes her time releasing it. Upon hearing her mate whimper, she returns for his bottom and releases it, immediately.

Once Ichigo has finished communicating all he can, she replies in actions.

Without speaking, she mouths words that he seems to understand, causing him to nod. Once her arms are curled around his neck, she turns her head slightly right and lets her lips turn up. Ichigo is so sweet and boyish, sometimes. Others, he is a forceful and dominant man. Still yet, he can be a yielding and tender partner.

He maybe complicated, but the reason she loves him is simple and straight forward; she just can't help it.

_Thank you for loving me back._

* * *

Ichigo watches her actions and finally settles on her eyes. Rukia seems to be scrutinizing his hair. She is the only person who has ever told him that his hair colour is attractive.

_Why do you have to be so…sweet?_ He generally steers clear of people like that, but on Shortness, it is so out of character that he knows that it is genuine. Additionally, her sweetness is not squandered. It is dispensed with care and prudence. He is fully aware that he is the largest beneficiary.

She takes her time inspecting him until she meets his brows. He loves watching her giggle. It reminds him of how much of a girl she really is, deep down. The sound is low and melodic…her heart is happy.

He must be scowling. He doesn't realize how much he does it. It is a practiced reflex to create distance between he and other people. Rukia is never intimidated by it. Startled…sometimes. Concerned…often. Intimidated…never.

One of the perfections of their relationship is that Rukia doesn't just love him…she loves him hard. She puts everything into it and gives him her absolute best.

Ichigo allows Rukia to see the part of him that is warm and affectionate because she has earned it. It is a token of his appreciation for allowing him to love her with equal force and for letting him feel what is inside of her; that which she conceals.

Her eyes meet his and her expression forms a pit of adoration in his stomach.

_God, is she beautiful._ Even at his age, he knows that men seldomly find that one perfect woman. Most settle for what is closest to their expectation because life is so short. Some let the perfect one get by them, unable to raise their maturity enough to do the right thing. Others grow emotionally weary of the fruitless pursuit of countless dates and innumerable one night stands. Worst, are those who fall for a girl who cannot love them the same way and need to fill the hole left by the pain. There is always more than one casualty, in that situation.

Not that a man cannot grow to love his wife and vice versa, but that isn't how he wanted it to be. He wanted to find the beautiful girl who loved him as much as he loved her. He has always dreamed of the person who is…intellectually stimulating, emotionally nurturing and physically irresistible. He had hoped for someone who is hard but sensual…soft but stern…dreams are never like reality. Reality almost always comes up short.

The shinigami knows that he is a lucky man…reality kicks his dreams' ass. Her eyes, smile and reiatsu communicate directly with his heart and his mind grapples to stay in the conversation.

Attempting to…to… He has never felt… As he struggles through is thoughts, he attempts to speak. Hushed and shakily, he asks, "What is it, Rukia? What do you want? Tell me and it is yours." Ichigo almost feels undeserving of what she has stowed away for him in her heart. Truly, he knows that it is for him and him alone.

She deserves more than he could ever give her. _You give me so much._

Amber stares curiously and gently up, into violet. The strength of her emotion has him almost thunderstuck. She hasn't spoken, but he already knows that what she is feeling for him, right now, is without description. It is so intense that it nearly unsettles him.

After swallowing thickly, he continues. "Anything…whatever makes you happy. You can have anything you want from me…just tell me."

Rukia says nothing, but begins lightly scratching his scalp with care and wonder, in a relaxing pattern. It moves his hair fluidly and his head simply falls in comfort with an adjoining sigh. Soft lips grace his face. His body shivers from the heat of her touch.

His father and her brother are going to question his motives. But, unlike other relationships of his age group and peers, this is different…it is special. The way she kisses and touches him is inexplicable. It invigorates his emotions and suppresses his reiatsu.

He doesn't want to lead her or tell her what to do. He will let her do to him whatever she wishes. This is special, indeed. For all of the bullshit he spews about her belonging to him, there is the other side.

Ichigo belongs to Rukia to do with as she pleases. She owns his heart.

This is love.

Following down his nose, he feels her skimming his cheek and he allows himself to become immersed. He can no longer resist her silent call. The back and forth caressing of her hands pulls at his state of existence in a way that almost makes him question his consciousness. Much like when he is going into his inner world, there is a strange detachment from his body. Ichigo is left with only his emotions and senses.

Instinctively, his hand touches her back, but it isn't… Blindly, large fingers gently pull for her shirt hem. Ichigo has no interest in cotton. No, his interest is in…

Rukia's feminine sigh, when he meets her skin, is the contentment of life. To hear it is the continuous confirmation that they are meant to be. He is unable to categorize what he is experiencing. He is consumed by his feelings for her.

When she finally comes to his lips, he almost begs her to kiss him. Her breath forces its way into his mouth where he swears it is infusing with him. The hunger for intimate touch combined with desire is threatening to get through his effort to be patient. He is no longer able to breathe with stability.

_Please, Rukia…_

Granting his unspoken wish, his mind finds gratification in his lips just being pressed to hers. She separates from him slowly, much to Ichigo's liking. But the feeling causes him to wordlessly ask for more. Though she does return, it seems like he is left without her a short time afterward.

He is unable to talk coherently. "I can't…I…" His deep hushed tone displays his frustrated endeavor to articulate his feelings. It is not that he thinks that she shouldn't know or that he is ashamed of it. He is physically unable. In a frustrated manner he presses out with tightly closed eyes, "You…Me…I…" Ichigo just can't assemble the words.

Honestly, the word 'love' actually comes up _short_.

Her lips move his with her words and he feels her proximity close. Finding himself speaking silently, "Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia Forever", he nods in understanding. _Yes._

A split second after he feels her smile, he gets what he wants; not what he asked for. He isn't left with what his feeble vocabulary can project…and, he is a well-read man.

Instead, she understands what he cannot say.

Sweetly but persistently, Rukia delves into his mouth. Instictively, one arm rounds her waist to allow him uninhibited caressing of her abdomen while the other journeys to the small of her upper back to adhere her to him. When her tongue wraps deeply around his, he hums in satisfaction.

_Yes, precisely what I wanted_.

* * *

Break

* * *

Leaving her upper back, Ichigo grips to her hair and reciprocates her actions making sure that she understands how much he appreciates her. His eyes are softly closed and his jaw cannot open any farther than it is.

Unwittingly, he takes control of the kiss. Powerfully, but gingerly, he invades the warmth of her mouth. It is gentle and moist like a spring rain to the dryness of his soul.

When they switch directions, her chest expands as she tries to quickly inhale in preparation of the next round. Her pleasured sighing exhale makes him kiss her even harder.

The kisses aren't getting any faster. In fact, they are getting slower…and…more impassioned. With all of his effort, he tries to get them as open and wet as possible.

Releasing his lips, Rukia drags her own down to his chin and lays slow and open kisses to his throat. A small hand creeps under his t-shirt to the sinew on his chest and stomach. Her warmth caresses the sweet skin with stirring pressure. A sharp nip to the front of his throat followed by the heat from her lips, causes her future spouse to almost pop up out of the chair with an accompanied whine of her name.

As Ichigo reclines the chair farther, Rukia darkly chuckles. She must not be doing too terrible of a job. Regardless of her lack of experience in this area, she wants him to be satisfied. She is pleased with his inarticulate praise.

Migrating back up to his ear, she traces the contours slowly with the tip of her tongue and Ichigo's entire body shakes violently below her. Tauntingly, she asks in a whisper right before sucking on the area below his ears tightly, "Do you like it?"

"Rukia…" All he can produce is a whine. _Holy shit_. The pressure of her hands and the pleasurably painful biting makes him crazy.

His hand reaches for the chair lever to get them in a position that will allow him more options. Instead, she becomes more aggressive…_no complaints_. When she gets to his ear, the wetness with her breath is amazing. In a strangled whisper, he responds, "Hell, yes, I like it."

She continues to cover his neck, face and ears tenderly as his hands progress of their own volition.

Gradually, his fingertips run up her calves to her thighs. Opening his hands, he smoothes along them for quite a while until she resumes kissing him. At that point, one hand takes refuge in her hair, holding her mouth to his. The other kneads her thigh purposefully. With each iteration, his hand rises. Allowing his thumb to graze the swell of skin that is just above her leg's crease, he pulls a high whimper from her that is swallowed by his mouth. Refusing to let her go, his fingers trace along the soft exposed cheek of her bottom and she continues to make that perfect sound.

Deciding that it would be too torturous to do otherwise, he releases her lips just before he squeezes-

"Ichigo!"

"Mmmm…Rukia…perfect…" His low, lustful breath rolls across her ear into the room. Large hands knead her soft round posterior with enjoyment and appreciation. He has wanted to touch her here for some time. The "friend" tag made it an unattainable option. Now that the line has been erased, there is really nothing to stop him and he is most thankful. Soft, fleshy and taught…her sounds of enjoyment encourage him to massage her bottom with delight.

He is astounded by how perfect her body is, every time he discovers it.

Never has she even entertained anyone squeezing her there. The clenching and releasing is… A low moan escapes her throat. Opening two more of her shirt's closures, his lips explore the skin on the front of her from shoulder to shoulder. Each kiss, nip and lick is sensual, desperate and needy. She feels so good, inside and out.

The hand in her hair returns to her back, bringing her closer to him. Feeling something wet trace from her modest valley up to her collar bone, she is left with the lusty breath of "Ichigo" to express what she feels. Wet…warm…delicate…Rukia's tummy tightens from anticipation and desire.

A husky whisper meets her ears. "When you get back I am going to kiss and lick you all over from here," he grips her firm, round cheek, "To here." With a deeply cathartic sigh, his hand slides to her thigh where he clamps it tightly but gently…on the interior. He wants it known that there is nothing he will not do for her.

A loud hum rings out in the room. The mental picture he just left her with is heavenly. The thought had not entered her consciousness until now. The image of she and he without clothing touching each other all over flashes in her mind at the same time he gropes her rear and breathes, "Would you like that?"

Her immediate response is, "Yes." Swallowing harshly, she appends, "Very much." His continuous kissing of her neck and chest is making her a pile of goo. She is presently in control of nothing, nor is she trying.

All she wants to do is listen to her sensibilities. His hands roam her entire body with treasured enjoyment. The passionate tracing of her skin is not something she could have imagined nor believed Ichigo capable of. His lips traverse her skin as if he is enjoying the finest candy melting in his mouth. Though he is making her feel exceptional, he moans as if he is fully enjoying himself.

He is in control and she doesn't care. He can have his way with her because they seem to want the same thing. The fact that he finds pleasure in her pleasure makes her skin tingle. Anytime his nose meets her cleavage or the crook of her neck, he inhales as if he is breathing for the first time. His light whisper in her ear makes her bashful and proud at the same time.

Taking in a deep breath, his nose takes refuge between her breasts and he sighs slowly in calm. "You smell so good." Leaving his lips to relieve his nose, they trace her skin and articulate the wishes of his mind. "I want to kiss you all over…I love you so much."

"Ichigo…" With the sincerity of his words, Ichigo fortifies her self value. He truly believes that she is beautiful and treats her as such. He is not rough with her, in this setting. It is almost as if he is in this for her as much as he is for himself. With each touch, more of her inhibitions melt away and she allows the sensitivity of her burning body to indulge in elation. Pressing hers to his, she breathlessly renders, "I am yours…this life and all others."

The issuance of the phrase pulls at him instinctively. Has he heard it from her before? Though he is not sure when she said it to him, it generates an internal delirium and his appetite for the touch of her body becomes unending. Her smell, radiating from pristine valley of her perfect breasts, is heated and sugary. At the moment, his only goal for tomorrow is kiss and touch as much of her as possible.

However, he knows it isn't only about him. To get what he wants, she has to get what she wants. When she gets what she wants, her actions take him where he wants to go…and her sounds… With a growing need for air, he mumbles against her neck, and offers, "I want you to be happy. Are you happy, Rukia?"

Her strained response of, "Yes" is all that she can manage. Small pale hands grip at orange hair in a frantic but passionate manner. The attention from his lips and hands has her throat whining and her body writhing against him. She would not trust another person to have her in this situation. She is not concerned nor afraid to let her body act in a natural way with him.

Perhaps it is not only Ichigo who has learned to be yielding. The release of control can be liberating.

Languidly licking his way to her ear, he replies softly, "That didn't sound all that convincing." Sighing at her shiver in his arms, he repeats, "Are you happy, Love?" The voluntary surrender of her entire body is uniting and deeply moving in his heart.

His gentle breath causes the inhale for his answer to hitch before he grips the upper inside of her right thigh forcing a startled shout of emphatic nature. "YES!" Her head snaps backwards and she breathes harshly.

Pulling her downward, his lips find hers and they meld with urgency and want. Rubbing her hips, and rear with his left hand and smoothing her back with his right, his tongue slips past her lips, immediately coaxing her to come past his.

Well developed muscles are exposed as his t-shirt and dress shirt are pushed upward by a very curious little hand. It provides pressure and warmth to already warm skin. From a perfect six pack to well toned obliques and pectorals, Ichigo has a magnificent body. Randomly traveling his front, Rukia squeezes, roams and traces him. Her other hand holds his kiss captive with each amazed and emphatic whimper dampened by her throat.

_Okay, Rukia is kissing the hell me_. Excellent. He may have started this, but she has him pretty much pressed to the chair. It is a deep and strong kiss that his toes curling. They are both moaning pretty furiously and her hands on his chest…_Oh, my god._ He wants to get his own shirt off immediately…and hers.

Her fingers notice that his stomach tightens when she nears his belt line. She almost reflexively withdraws her hand when her rear is squeezed with force shortly before he moves his palm circularly, gripping her intermittently. His shirt needs to go and soon.

If he could just get her on her back… Though he is pretty sure that they can keep enough control to not take it past the agreed line in the sand, Ichigo is also pretty sure that they both want to take it pretty far. In fact…his subconscious begins requesting to go upstairs because his body is requesting something else. But…

He rips his lips from hers and he holds her tightly. When she attempts to push away, his hold tightens. Quietly, he requests, "Rukia, just hold me, for a minute." He needs her to help him get his body and mind under command.

As he requests, she squeezes him with strength, regardless of her mind's swirling consternation. _Did I do something wrong? Have I upset or disrespected him?_ Violet eyes fix on the cloth of the recliner. Why does she keep letting her hormones get in the way? Unable to keep the guilt to herself, she timidly asks, "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He hated to do that, but this is the least busy time of day for his dad and he can just see them getting walked in on. Plus, the twins will be back in about two hours. All he needs is for Oyaji to hear something upstairs on his coffee run, come up there, catch them and the twins come in during the older Kurosaki's tirade. Just fucking great. Tomorrow morning, though? Totally different story.

"D-d-did I do something that…that…made you embarrassed?" She has to know if she made him uncomfortable.

Pulling them apart, he meets her matching set of dilated eyes. _What the hell?_ Her voice just sounds wrong. Lowly, he asks, "What makes you say that, Chibs?" One hand rests on her shoulder while the other lovingly straightens her hair.

"Because you…" Rukia looks out of the window with an uneasy stare. "You, um, pulled away from me and I… Um, I just thought that maybe I touched you somewhere you didn't want to be touched."

Bringing her tense and shameful orbs to his, she continues, "I-if I did, I am very sorry. I will learn better control. It won't happen again."

_Rukia…_ Again, the reason he knows that she is the one is because of moments like this. She hates to hurt him. Because he cut them off abruptly, she thinks that he didn't want her to touch him that way. Scowling in his own remorse, he answers quietly, "No, Love, it isn't you. I-its me. I love the way you touch me. I'm just worried about the time of day and ending up with an audience."

Laying his forehead on her chest, he offers, "Tomorrow morning, we will be completely alone for three hours while Oyaji does Friday house calls and the twins are at school. It'll be different then, I promise." Amber eyes finally rise to violet. "Don't you dare think I was offended." Offering a shy smile, he appends. "Actually, I wanted to go upstairs. I am looking forward to being in the house, alone, with you."

A small smile forms on her face. Merely blinking into each other's eyes, both expressions morph into silly looks of happiness. After a few moments, Rukia giggles, "You're such a pervert."

He chuckles as well. "What would be your point? It's your fault for being so pretty. And, **your** perversion is a welcome addition."

Sweetly kissing his way up her exposed throat, he lands on her lips and stays there. After one more solid lip press, he holds her tightly puts his lips to her ear. "Rukia, there is nowhere on your body I won't touch, caress or taste to make you feel good. None. I want you to know how beautiful you are, how much I love you and how much I missed you."

She raises her head back to look at him and smiles softly. "Then you won't mind my own personal exploration of your unclothed body, either?" The bobbing of his Adam's apple is cute.

Ichigo laughs lightly. "Um…how do I say this? Hell, no! You can touch me anywhere you want."

Rukia puts her nose in his shoulder and nods while embracing him with tightly. "The invitation is mutual. You may touch me anywhere you like. There is only one act I want to save. Everything else is on the table. I won't conceal anything you want to see. Though I am sure that you will be disappointed in some aspects, there is no point in hiding it from you."

Running his hands through jet black locks, he responds, "Rukia, I won't be disappointed. I am dying to see you. It will be fun giving each other what we want without getting exactly what we want.

I know it is going to be tough for the next couple of days, but we shouldn't be ashamed of expressing what we feel. Know that I am struggling as much as you are. On the same plane, I want this for us. I just keep reminding myself that I have a little over half a year to explore your pretty little body."

With a light distant laugh, he states, "But, when you get back, my exploration will be much more…aggressive." Feeling her body shake from laughter as well, he adds, "Besides, you might be disappointed as well."

The girl laughs into his neck with warm cheeks. He always says such complimentary things about her; it almost makes her uncomfortable…in such a positive way. "I doubt it. I have seen you shirtless, and I have seen your legs. The only thing I haven't seen is the area that probably doesn't have a tan and I doubt I will fee let down in that respect. I bet your butt is cute."

"Umm…" Ichigo is very red. "You might be…uh…surprised." She might be a little alarmed, but they'll cross that bridge when they get there.

Relaxing her breathing, she mumbles, "Stop being so self conscious." The girl looks at her watch and snuggles into him. "Let's get a couple of hours of sleep before the twins get here."

He reclines the chair more and pulls the blanket up. Reaching over to his phone, he sets the alarm for four o'clock, turns off the television, and wraps his arms around her again.

Silently listening to him breathe, Rukia waits for a soft snore to come from his throat. Raising her head, she tenderly kisses his cheek. "I love you, too, Ichigo." Lovingly combing his locks with a sweetly wistful smile, she follows each line of his face, slowly. She has to begin memorizing his face. Her memory is all that will sustain her.

Her movement causes him to twitch and he reflexively tightens his grip around her. Her body is brought to his and he re-settles them.

Returning to her resting place and closing her eyes, she waits to hear his snore, again. She begins to whisper lightly. He can't hear her, so it doesn't matter. But she has to say it…

"Sometimes, I feel like I have loved you for a long time. Like…like I was meant to find you. I don't know how long we will be together. But, I promise that I will always find you. Somehow, I know that…that…this is not our first life together.

I'm glad that I found you again and that I am the one…that fate chose me. You were right; death will not be the end for us."

The young woman scoffs in quiet and trails off in sleep with her words. "If you were awake, you'd think me insane but I know that I have known you before…and loved you just as much."

Rukia settles into the still body below her and begins her nap.

A wide set of amber eyes crack open.

_I couldn't have said it better myself._

* * *

Break

* * *

DING DONG!

_What the hell is that?_

DING DONG!

"Mmmm… " He is warm and content. There is a pleasant weight against his body. Squeezing his arms together, he recognizes it as Midgie. She's a little furnace.

DING DONG!

Maybe if he ignores it, it will go away.

DING DONG!

A mumbled yawn speaks unintelligibly. "Seriously. What the fuck?"

Blinking rapidly, his eyes squint hard and he searches about the room. Reaching over to his phone to read three o'clock, an orange head of hair falls back to the padded cloth. It wasn't the alarm.

DING DONG!

A noise is rousing the girl out of her sleep. She buries her face down into Ichigo's warmth with an adjoining whine. "Berry, turn off the alarm."

Rukia is starting to squirm. That, he does not want. Strangely, he understands her mumbles. "It's not the alarm. Go back to sleep, Beautiful." He inhales deeply and rubs the length of her back. Rukia's warm and soft body pressed to his under covers causes him to drift off, as she stills, once again.

DING DONG!

Both parties' heads snap to look at each other.

DING DONG!

_The doorbell. Shit!_

Rukia jumps out of the chair, tucking in her shirt. Grabbing their bowls, she runs them to the kitchen sink and straightens herself, quickly.

Ichigo sits the chair up, stands and lays his clothing down. Looking Rukia over, he closes two buttons, and nods in approval. Hurrying up the entry stairs, both take a deep breath as Ichigo turns the handle.

_Why am I so nervous?_ Because if Byakuya is behind this door, he will instantly start asking some questions. Such as, 'Why is my sister looking slightly disheveled and uncovered?' _Well, Bya-Snot, that is because she was taking a nap with me after we kissed each other into a comatose state._

Not something you say to an Ani.

_Please don't be Bya-nii._ He is going to want to know why this much of her legs and arms are out with a man in the house. But she doesn't want him to detect what had been going on, earlier. He'd try to kill Ichigo and lock her up in a room for the next twenty years.

There is no need for everyone to know their business.

The door swings open and they are, indeed, met by a man with black hair. Both mouths hang open.

Chuckling with a knowing smile, the man speaks. "Took you long enough to get to the door." Giving them both the once over, his smile widens.

"Don't look so excited to see me."

36


	32. Prismatic Pt 3 Hurriedly Uninvited

**(A/N) This is really long. So, please, bear with me.**

**I know that it has been a long while; longer than it should. I had planned to have this out before Christmas, but life had other plans.**

**I won't be able to get another chapter out until late February. My father died just before Christmas and my work schedule has become erratic. My CIO liked what I had produced so much that I was rewarded with more work. If my lead guy weren't able to take some of the work off of his boss, I'd be screwed. **

**In short, projects, reviews for my team, budgeting and right-sizing is taking a lot of my time and with the death of my father last week, I am up to my butt. However, I have not stopped writing, nor do I plan to. I hope you guys don't give up on me.**

**I have been told, in more than one review, that there are several things that many of you do not like such as don't have enough conflict, Ichigo hasn't fought and is horribly OOC, Byakuya is OOC and, finally, Tatsuki is crazy and too bitchy. All I can say is this:**

**I can't write the way everyone would like. I have changed many things and will continue to do so based on reviews because I do value them, greatly. But, by the same token, I cannot emulate every style that each person likes. I am me and can only write as such. I respect each and every opinion and every writer that puts up the effort, whether or not I agree with the direction or even the events of a story.**

**Please keep in mind that this is my interpretation of Ichigo and Rukia. You all will have different visions of that primary relationship and its satellites.**

**Tatsuki is personally conflicted. She cares about both of her friends. Part of her wants to let this go and allow it play out in natural fashion. Another wants to intercede and get her friends going the right way. The other part needs to blame someone for the problems. She is trying to understand what is really happening and deciding what she should do. In the end, she just wants peace between all people. Though she would prefer her ideal situation, if Orihime were to give up on Ichigo, it would bring peace on Orihime's own terms. Tatsuki also, rightly, wants Orihime to walk away from this with her dignity.**

**Byakuya, though many of you hate him in this context, is opening up. But, that is only to certain people. Who he is with Rukia and Isshin are different than who he is to others. He is building the foundation of family. Most of you are different to your friends than to the fam. Isshin understands what Byakuya has been through and why he is the way he is. Rukia is his sister and they are discovering the true nature of the other. Byakuya also understands Ichigo's role in his sister's life. Even in the manga, anime and movies, Byakuya carries a hardened fondness for Ichigo because of what the kozo has done for Rukia when he admittedly failed. However, when it comes to anyone else, they see the same harsh and uncaring man as before. His mirror has two faces. He is hard but he hurts like everyone else.**

**Ichigo is more complex due to the fact that he is stepping into a part of his life that he can't quite understand, but is aware that he needs, nonetheless. To Rukia, he is super soft and relenting. To his sisters, he is a hero. To everyone else, he is the same disinterested misanthrope. He will not be joining any play casts, he will not be in a sewing club and he will not become the best guy friend most girls have ever had. He is in love with Rukia which makes him and her different than what others are used to. And, his softest moments are without any of their friends. Much of what he says or does in private is never revealed in public. **

**Take the festival, for example. Rukia was not so much shocked by the ribbon as she was grateful. Orihime was shocked by the fact that he gave it to her. Rukia was touched by the words in the cloth. Chad was shocked by Ichigo's lack of concern over them.**

**Thus, no one knows him like Rukia. She is his anchor and compass. To other people he is a fierce shinigami. To Rukia, he is her beloved Berry who just needs to feel loved and appreciated. As a result, he reciprocates as a payback for what she gives him. He is moving from the immature love of a teenage boy to the perennial, nurturing love of a man. The former is fleeting, full of stupid drama and changes with the seasons. The latter is sustaining, empowering and bolstering in all phases of life. Ichigo is changing from a boyfriend to a husband and they are ****distinctly**** different.**

**Yes, he will be fighting, very soon. However, his harshest fights will be in the next story. This story is the foundation for their growth and progression. And, no, all of it will not be them against the world because no relationship can endure that over an extended period of time. Something has to give.**

**And, really, life is nothing but fluff. Outside of the large dramas, there is fluff in the mundane. Their life outside of private interaction is stressful. Their life together is fluff. Please keep that in mind during the beginning of this chapter. Their natural ways with the other are filled with intrinsic fluff.**

**That is marriage.**

**This chapter is Ichigo, Rukia and their uninvited guest. Just his presence alone stirs up crap, but his actions create other actions :) This is where you start to see the part of Ichigo that is not so warm and fuzzy. As his character does in Kubo's work, when Ichigo gets self conscious, he becomes angry, unreasonable and irrational. It makes him want to fight because that is the only way he can settle things.**

**Rukia is so confused, she is ready to do what she always does- walk away. Whenever she thinks the odds are insurmountable, retreat is the first answer because it is prudent. She always tells Ichigo to run when she thinks he may have an unbeatable opponent. She wants what is best for both of them. Rukia is trying to make sure that this is the right course of action, that he is happy and that he will never leave her. She has been abandoned too many times in her life to accept anything at face value and her deep love and attachment to Ichigo makes her irrational as well.**

**Alright, to the thank yous. Thank you, so much, for the reviews! They make me extremely happy! I appreciate the time you take to do so. Regardless of what might be conveyed above.**

**Thank you to: darklover,****Rukia's Reflection, okami11235, Draconias, LunaBianca,** **09ice, Experimentnumber628, BlueEyedBabyy, apple21, novicestar, rissakee2, IchiRuki2.0, GhibliGirl91, Yami-no-Tamashii, KitElizaKing, hollownature, HmmmLOVE, Asasininja4827, kyurikochan, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Bleached-Whale, garganta, Shini Namikaze, OpenSourceArtist, KurukiXV, romancejunky, CrossroadsofLife, shinigami97, kalthurin, lua23, bookie101, cj4675, Eloquent Enigma of Fate, Sesshomaruwolf, Ilyana Irvine, and ADVluv4life.**

**Thank you all for reading and may you all have a safe, happy and blessed New Year. Please be careful. There are many things in this life that are replaceable. Life, itself, is not one of them.**

**Finally, a big shout out to my father, Edward, Sr. Rest in peace, Dad. Give my love to Mom, Ma and the rest of the fam. I'll see ya when I see ya.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters. I also do not own Peanuts. That is the work of the late, great Charles Shultz.**

* * *

Chapter 32 Prismatic Pt 3-Hurriedly Uninvited

Ichigo sits in the recliner, perpendicular to the couch. With his large left foot under his right thigh, the unfolded leg hangs lazily. His gaze is burning into one of the sofa's occupants. He is breathing deeply, and slowly. _I have to control my temper._ It is taking all he has. Ichigo is further annoyed by the fact that Shortness is masking her reiatsu.

The discarded blankets are next to him.

Doing his best 'thinker' pose, his elbow digs relentlessly into his folded thigh, while his opposite hand grips the remote control so hard that it creaks under his strength. Amber eyes drill a hole into the heart the man and Ichigo snaps them shut. His smoldering anger is getting the best of him. He is rethinking his feelings on not telling people that they are together. Barrette Boy is getting a call, tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Rukia was peacefully asleep, cuddled in his arms; with her legs on either side his lap. At no point did Rukia wake up; she is dead tired. Though they spent more than thirty minutes on their…extra-curricular activities, he wanted her to get a solid nap.

They've been training very late, every night. He is trying to build endurance, learn some new tricks, re-master some others and get a firm grip on his Resurreccion. Rukia is trying to master and endure with bankai. Tessai is teaching her how to improve her kido, they are trying to get their school shit set up, **on top of** the emotional toll. They are drained to empty and still have to train, tonight.

Byakuya is working with Rukia and Shirayuki while Urahara and Oyaji are working with him and his manifested residents.

Everyone almost shit their pants when they saw Shiro. Urahara and his entire brood looked like they'd seen the most unholy thing in the world. Oyajii looked a bit…sad and regretful. Yet, it seemed to coincide with a look of pride. It is not a look he has seen on his father in a long time.

The old man seemed to almost glow. Though he hates to admit it, Ichigo also felt extremely proud. Not since he was a young boy has he had that feeling of doing his father proud. Regardless of the stupidity he has had to endure with the bastard, he is still Ichigo's father. Every man wants to know that he has exceeded his father's expectations.

Every man wants their father to know that what they went through, was worth it; Ichigo wants Isshin to know that he raised a good man. Oyajii is satisfied.

_Thanks, Tou-san_

Byakuya had no expression. He looked from Ichigo to all of the entities and settled on Shiro. With each form, Byakuya studied them all harder. After the first night, he pretended not to notice them.

Sometimes, Ichigo would see the twitch of brows attempting to frown in concern.

Byakuya is repulsed, but he understands that there is no separation. It the nature of **this** beast.

_Of me_.

Rukia… The one that he had been most afraid of. He didn't want to frighten her. But she had to know. He had to let her see all that was inside him. Ichigo had always been afraid of scaring her.

Oddly, she looked…apologetic and guilty. She refused to look him in the eye for five minutes. Then, she seemed…proud, as well. That, he does not get. But, by the end of the first night, there was resolute acceptance. She began shouting things at Ichigo during the spar, like if he was too slow, or too open.

Neither Shiro nor Zangetsu can stop looking at her. Not in a perverted way, but as if…Ichigo doesn't know, but it's weird. They simply blink at her. What is also strange, is that Rukia is not weirded out by it, either. She seems to stare back or ignore them.

Though, if truthful, Ichigo does stare at Sode no Shirayuki, a lot. He swears he…knows her. He doesn't know from where. Not like, from Soul Society, but as if he _knows_ her. Kinda like Rukia, in the beginning. He's always felt as if he could trust her, even from jump. He feels that way about Shirayuki, now. Outside of the fact that he would protect Rukia's zanpakuto as he would her, Ichigo feels like she is a…friend.

The way he feels about Rukia has advanced to something that he can't explain. Just thinking about Rukia's skin on his makes his reiatsu spike. On the other hand, he has never felt like he needed to put anyone in check. Everyone stays in a silent standoff waiting for someone to say the right thing.

Sometimes, his forms will surprise or even concern Rukia, but she never looks disgusted and has never rebuffed Ichigo because of it. Both are at peace with each other's inhabitants…comfortable, even.

Maybe they do know each other and have forever.

Yeah, this week has been really heavy. They just wanted some down time before they go get their asses kicked until midnight or better.

Ichigo is talking to Oyaji, tonight. It is time to get this wedding show on the road. He and Rukia have a date with destiny.

After his last thought, he flexes his neck left to right and wills himself to let his mind go back to the conversation. In some respects, though, Rukia is right.

_We have the shittiest luck in the universe._

* * *

Of all things and of all times…what. The hell.

Large violet eyes are blinking in slow motion, attached to a face, wearing a rehearsed pleasant expression. The nerves under pale skin can feel the intense power of Ichigo's ire; even if the irritation is not for her, but for her conversation mate.

Concentrating on the sentences from the man on the opposite side of the sofa, the person does their personal best to comprehend the words coming from tattooed man's his mouth. _Dammit, Berry…I told you_.

An hour ago, she was sleeping on top of Ichigo in the recliner. They were going to wait to go over Urahara's until after seven, since they aren't going to school, tomorrow. Tou-san has yet to return with the twins, so she was completely out and her favourite person was soundly asleep below her, with the blanket over them.

She was happy, he was happy and all was well…until the doorbell rang.

Now, she is struggling to listen while hiding her reiatsu so Shuu can't gauge her feelings nor can he detect it in more than one place.

What the hell is it with the people of Soul Society? Doesn't anyone call first? What ever happened to manners?

_Is he staring at me? C'mon Shuu, stop being a jackass. I look the same as before._

Then again, she should be thankful. At least he didn't bring Renji with him. Shuuhei, she can fool and dance around. Renji would have been tougher to work with…he would have come through an open window and never knocked. _Maybe I should have wished for Bya-Nii…_

One, she should probably listen to what her friend is saying and two, she and Ichigo might want to go to Urahara's early. She wants Shuuhei out of here before he starts asking too many questions and sees too much evidence of a life preparing to move on, outside of the Serietei.

Her eyes stealthily track behind the dark-haired man, over to a table. There are several pictures of her with Kurosakis…and one of her and Ichigo kissing on the front porch.

Internally, she face palms. _Tou-san…_ As cute as he is, sometimes, the senior Kurosaki makes life so embarrassing. _Alright, Ichigo, you have a point._

When she is addressed, her mind checks in and Rukia decides that she might want to get changed and get Shuu away from her home until she can come back and everything is above board.

Dispensing the look of death, Rukia tries to give him the hint that she hates being stared at. He always does this and she is convinced that he does it because she hates it. Besides, she doesn't need Ichigo on a mission to kill the guy.

Maybe she isn't completely truthful; Rukia loves when Berry stares at her.

Taking in a couple of deep breaths, the girl wills down the blood creeping to her face.

_Ichi, I told you we have shitty luck._

* * *

Something has them both stressed by his presence. No one, but him, is speaking-at all. The air is so thick he can taste it. Ichigo's reiatsu is on fighting level and Rukia's is very faint. Then again, Ichigo's always felt like Rukia to a degree. It stands to reason that it would still feel that way when he got his powers back.

Even if she gave Ichigo some of hers, this time around, Shuuhei could care less. He isn't here to get her trouble…well, not procedural trouble. He is here for her or at least to see how likely it will be that he does, in fact, get her.

Truthfully, he knows that his chances are slim. Ichigo has the look of a man who is none too pleased about another man sitting next to his woman on a couch. Rukia has the look of a woman who can feel the burning anger of her man and would like nothing better than to take him outside, and give him a talking to.

And, he saw them in the window. Rukia was asleep on Ichigo's front and Ichigo had his arms protectively wrapped around her.

_Well, Strawberry…you aren't as shy as I thought._

Shuuhei wants to chuckle. Seriously, Ichigo has always been the front runner. Everyone knows why he protects her like a priceless object that might be absconded by vandals. He is smart to do so.

Rukia has lots of leg for her body. Her feet up to her thighs are exposed. Actually…this is more of her than she would ever have open in the Serietei, unless she is on a beach. Her pink, painted toes are very…girly. Shuuhei has never really thought of Rukia as a 'girly girl', but this works for her. He knew her feet were small, but as he looks at them, in detail, she can't wear anything larger than a six…probably more like a five. Her legs are crazy pale, but very…pink, as well. Well, not like bubble gum, but like, a faint blush that gives the skin dimension. They are extremely proportionate. Small ankles, nice calves and those thighs…she should be in an outfit like Nemu's.

He has seen this much of her so rarely, that he catches himself staring for longer than he should and snaps to her neck. When he takes in the full package, there is a lot more of her showing in public than usu-hell, ever. Her hair is down and long…longer than he's ever seen it. When Shuuhei's eyes peruse her face, it occurs to him that she is losing the baby fat in her cheeks, jaws and nose.

He looks past Rukia to Dandelion. He is-_Oh…sorry, dude._ Whether the man is aware of it or not, he is drilling a hole into Shuuhei's eyes with a burning scowl. The dark-haired man definitely stared too long. It is then that the fuku-taicho realizes that they are both wearing rings…the same ring.

Darting back to Rukia's face that is questioning him tightly, it also occurs to him that Rukia is a little knock out. She was cute, before. Since she's been here, though, she's actually aged. This is a woman in front of him; not a girl.

Inwardly, he chuckles so hard that he involuntarily smirks at her though her eyes rebuff him-fiercely. This is going to be fun. He'll piss Ichigo off for a few hours to see how serious the guy gets about it. He may even spar the guy for fun after really irritating him. And…he'll get to see how serious she is, too.

The fuku-taicho wants to know if one of them is pretending…if Ichigo is pretending for selfish reasons or if Rukia is pretending so that she can stay. His muse has just started. He'll establish probable cause by flirting with Rukia. Strawberry is not one for saying anything regarding feelings in an explicit manner. Neither is Rukia.

Shuuhei is tired to playing around. It was a lot of fun, but he really wants someone to come home to, at night. Okay, so there is Ran… She's still in her funk about Gin's double agent ass. Seriously, how long is he supposed to wait for her to come around? Ran is a great girl. She's a fun drinking buddy, great friend… with benefits, decent poker player and beautiful…she knows it, too. She is not in a hurry to settle down, either. Gin really fucked her up.

It started out as she and Shuuhei getting too drunk to even think about their actions. They parted based on the understanding that it would never happen again…until the next time and the time after that. He had filed it under 'taking care of basic needs'. After all, he had lots of girlfriends and she had lots of guys, so it was easier if one of them left before the daylight could come and they were sober enough to feel compelled to talk about it. Then, it became too big of a hassle for them to leave. Who the hell knows who would catch them? Now, they end up at each other's place two or three nights a week.

Shuuhei knows that he has to cut it off because he finds himself irritated when she goes home with another man and she gives him the third degree when he leaves with another chick. He says that he'll stop if she does. That's when he gets the cold shoulder, for a day or so, until he brings her a peace offering. He hates for her to be mad at him.

When he brings up the subject of simply not sleeping with other people or at least knocking it down to only sleeping with another partner once a week, she becomes angry. She accuses him of calling her a whore which is bullshit, but he always caves. He has never said that a person couldn't bang as many people as they wanted. In fact, it has been his life's mission. Unfortunately, he is finding that, more and more, he only wants to sleep with one person. Not that he is going to turn it down if it is shoved in his face, but he doesn't actively hunt for it. Still, she contends that she isn't ready to stop grieving Gin. "Maybe, some day", is always her answer.

Regardless of how much he cares about Ran, she can't return the feelings because she spent them all on someone else. And, by the time she can meet him in the middle, how old will they be, then? He wants to have someone who he knows isn't out doing who knows what. She does that and a little extra. Ran maybe fun, but fun can only last so long before it loses its appeal. He wants something more than fun.

Shuuhei and Ran are close; dangerously close. They talk about everything; work, relationships, other people's lives, money, sex... But he may never be anything to her and he needs to be her **one** thing.

Shuuhei… He loves Rukia, as a friend. He knows that he can learn to love her. And he knows that he should be able to be faithful…Rukia is great. Even if his heart is with Ran, he can will his body to do the right thing.

Rukia is on a different level. Yes, she is a fun drinking buddy, great poker player, and beautiful. She is also low key, unaware of her attractiveness and reserved. No one, he has ever heard of, has gotten to the benefits part…except for maybe…Strawberry. She knows how to conduct herself in public and still kick some ass.

Though Rukia may not be in love with him, he can try to make her fall. And, if she isn't all that serious about being with Ichigo, maybe Shuuhei can change her mind. If not, then he'll at least know that she is in a good place with a good man. Truly, Kurosaki is a stand up guy.

But, Ichigo is young. Surely he wants time to play around, doesn't he? He has lots of time to live and find a girl.

Shuuhei just can't imagine being that serious when you're that young. It took him a century to get to this point.

If Ichigo thinks he has Rukia, he will have to prove it. If he doesn't, he'll lose one of the most secretly coveted women in Soul Society. _Bring your top skill, Ichigo._

Smiling broadly, he settles himself into the couch, and connects his gaze to hers. _Get ready. Here comes the full press. _Shuuhei wouldn't mind coming up with the forbidden fruit.

"So, Rukes, what's up with you?"

* * *

Recovering enough to get herself into the conversation, the raven-haired girl tries charming, and hopes Shuuhei follows along. His usual innuendo-laden discourse will simply infuriate Ichigo.

Laughing lightly, she answers, "About half an inch."

Everyone chuckles along. Though, only the Strawberry's lips move; his eyes maintain their menacing quality. Shuuhei is aware that he is being scrutinized finely.

The dark-haired man's eyes snap back to Rukia with a suggestive smile. "I was thinking more like four inches. It must have all gone to your neck and legs." Watching her face crinkle and her cheeks turn pink, he relaxes in his seat and finishes, "You grew up on me! What's up with that?"

Uncomfortably pulling her skirt hem downward, it occurs to her that her legs are absolutely bare. She was at home, and sleeping, so what the hell? Who the even says that? Why does he never get hints?

Trying to sound clueless, she continues, "I think that we all age. I'll take all of the height I can get. I am looking forward to getting objects off of shelves without assistance."

She notices that her comment does not receive any laughter from Ichigo, behind her; not even a snort. The weight of his reiatsu is overtaking the room. She will bet that if she were to look at him, his eyes would tell the full story.

Whatever Shuu is attempting to accomplish, he might want cease and desist. Ichigo can kill him, dismember his body and skewer his head, all in mid-air.

She has seen him do it with a life-like doll. All that came back was as silicone, stuffing and a fake head on the tip of Zangetsu. That was also **before** he went hollowfied. Soul Society **can't even fathom** how well Ichigo fights. Hell, Yamamoto-soutaicho would have his work cut out for him. Shuu had better leave Berry alone.

Shuuhei feels the force of Ichigo's irritation and almost laughs out loud. Dandelion is really going to want to choke him, after this. Holding his humor down to a low laugh, he replies, "It also looks like you are eating well. The weight gain was good for you. You used to be all skinny." After another chuckle, he concludes, "You're gonna need Anti-Shinigami Spray when you go home. Good for you; Ran is gonna be a little jealous. You look good, Rukes…really, really good."

The sound of breaking plastic pierces the room.

Ichigo is seething. His nostrils are flaring, his breathing is deep and laboured, he is red up to his ears and his eyes are flaming. _This…this…motherfu-son of a-_

_I am going to kill you_.

How dare he? Hisagi stared her over and it went on **way** too long. The fact that he noticed so many of her attributes, tells Ichigo this fucker has been coveting Rukia for a while. A long while. If this asshole attempts to touch her, he is about to die a slow, painful and miserable death.

He and Shuuhei will be coming to an understanding-immediately. Rukia is going to be angry with him, but he doesn't care…he is going make it known. It is only fair to warn the man; because if he doesn't stop, Ichigo's going to end up beating him into his next life.

Further, he is not laughing at Chibs' belittling of herself. When he makes fun of her height, it is in endearment. Ichigo loves that she is small.

When she does it, she is making fun of herself to make others feel better. **No one** is worth that. **Especially**, after their earlier conversation.

Already, Hisagi is on **very **thin ice.

* * *

The other two room occupants do their best to ignore the fact that they just heard an extremely loud crunch coming from Ichigo's direction.

"Thanks, I have been trying to stay healthy. What has you doing entry level patrol work, Shuu? This would be considered too low brow, even for you." Raising one of her own, she adds, "Got another girl friend, here?"

Perhaps changing the subject will get her friend's perverse mind going the right way and save him from the impending throttling that Ichigo is surely planning.

Feigning insult, Shuuhei clutches his jacket at his chest. "Ouch! That hurts. Can't a guy want to see one of his best friends? I mean, hell; you, me, Kira, Yumi, Ku, Ran and Renji …shit, that was our regular poker night. I wanted to see how you were and if I can talk you into going out with me, yet."

Dark eyes dart to catch Ichigo's. The man smiles slowly. "Maybe today's my lucky day."

_Oh, fuck that_. Nearly ejecting himself from the chair, Ichigo starts toward the speaker.

Halfway to his destination, he is jerked down to the ground by the belted back of his pants…right in front of Rukia. The motion rocks him back into her and she holds his waist with her leg.

Trying to curb a very bad situation, Rukia confirms, "My answer will be the same as any other-'No'. How long are you here? I have to train in an hour so I don't have great deal of time."

If Ichigo gets over there, he is going rip Shuu's head out of his shoulders. She caught Ichigo's glance out of her periphery…he's ready to fight. Her body vibrates from the force of his deep growl. "How are things with you?"

"Good, really good. I'm hoping to rank up here, real soon. No, I don't have a girlfriend, here, ya twerp." Softening his grin, he appends, "I don't have time for visiting here all of the time and **you** keep saying 'No'." He laughs lightly, but doesn't look away. "Other than that, I'm just trying to get promoted, doing a little gambling, a little drinking and a few ladies. Basically, S.S.D.D." As an orange brow perches, Shuuhei explains, "Same Shit, Different Day."

Rukia laughs conversationally. "Congratulations on your impending promotion. I hope you are still not drinking and gambling at the same time. That used to cost you plenty."

The squad member chuckles. "No shit. I still want a chance to earn back my money. When are you going to be back in the Serietei, permanently? Since Super Bright is ready to kick some ass here, in the next couple weeks, your extended stay should be ending and you'll be home, Rukes. Thursday night poker hasn't been the same without you."

Just as the female opens her mouth to retort, the person resting against her pipes up… as he takes hold of the small, bare foot that is resting on his thigh. "Well, you'll have about a month before _Rukia_ comes back here. You'd better make the best of it."

Keeping his voice factual and his sentence structure strong he adds, "And, if I don't think everything is on the up and up when I get there, she will be back well before then." The coldness of her tiny toes against his hand entices him to rub her foot to warmth. When he is satisfied with its temperature, he reaches for the discarded blanket from the chair and covers it along with his hands. Under the cover of the blanket, Ichigo continues to move his fingers along her skin with a relaxed, innate tenderness.

Though, not true for Shuuhei, Ichigo doesn't notice the practiced fluidity of his movements. Ichigo is _really_ familiar with Rukia. Not only is he protective, but he's all sweet on her. _Awwww…how gross_. What kind of man dotes on a chick to cover a cold foot? Really? Doesn't she have socks?

Rukia wants to scream. How do they end up in these dumb assed pissing contests? Why is Ichigo disclosing their relationship on full blast to Shuuhei? At this point, Yamamoto must know something, but she doesn't want it as public knowledge until she has fully disclosed the nature of her and Ichigo's relationship to Nii-sama.

_Ahhhhh…._ Internally, she sighs. _Damn you, Ichi!_ Her foot and ankle are nice and toasty. Reading her mind, he swirls the fabric up her leg and around her lap, while putting her knee over his shoulder so that she is in a comfortable position. Her inner world is snowing gently at around thirty degrees; lots of fat, flocking flakes. She wants to smile ear to ear with her eyes squint shut. _Warm and fuzzy…_

Back to the matter.

"How about we all practice early? We can all go to Urahara's and train for a while. Maybe before Nii-sama and Tou-san get there, we can have a fun little spar. Ichigo, you can go change first." Reflexively, she plants her hand in his locks and sweetly ruffles them.

Patting her hand in his head and using the other hand to make circular patterns in her instep with his thumb, he looks upward. When his eyes meet hers, his expression relaxes. As their relationship progresses, it is becoming harder and harder to scowl at her. "Nah, go ahead. I promise to be good. I'm just gonna talk with Shuuhei since I haven't seen the guy in a while. You saw him all the time." He gives her a soft smile and one last hand pat.

Hardened amber orbs move forward; he has zero problems scowling at Hisagi. "He and I should catch up. So much has changed since we last spoke." Lots has changed like, it is not in anyone's best interest to proposition Kuchiki-soon-to-be-Kurosaki Rukia; at all.

The man with the tattoo nods in agreement with a look of understanding. "It really has been too long." Looks like Kurosaki has some things on his mind.

"Oh…okay. Well, I won't be long. Shuu, would you like something to drink?" Perhaps she should try being a hostess? Something about this just sounds wrong. Ichigo was way too eager to send her away.

"You know, I think I'm good, but thanks."

Reluctantly, Rukia raises herself from the couch and begins her ascent. Something tells her that this is a bad idea. Yet, she owes him trust. She has to leave him alone with Shuu to prove it. _Don't be a jackass, Ichigo._

The young woman locks eyes with her Fruit, trying to read his mind. He holds her gaze until she ascends the stairs, showing her a warm slight smile.

_You know me, Rukia._

_Please, don't._

_Love you._

She had better hurry. Ichigo is working on forgiveness before the transgression.

* * *

Shuuhei watches them keenly. Both have completely forgotten that he is in the room. That still doesn't mean that this isn't a simple crush. It will be fun. If the guy gets too physical, Shuuhei will set him straight. The kid doesn't want a fight with him. Ichigo hasn't fought in two years, while Shuuhei has progressed.

Ichigo raises himself to the couch, faces the opposite end, immediately locks eyes with the dark-haired man and scowls tightly. He's in no mood for small talk or bullshit so they might as well get to it. "So, Shuuhei, what is it that brings you this way? Surely, you knew that she'd be in Soul Society in the next few days. What is your real business with Rukia?"

Shuuhei jerks his head back, slightly. _Now, that was straight forward._ He has to give the kid some credit. He doesn't mince words.

After a mental recoil, the inquired man answers, "I just came to see how my friend is doing. And, what the hell? I figured if she needed a fun night out with a guy friend before a battle, I could oblige."

Amber eyes liquefy to reflect golden hues. Orange eyelashes touch and a tan jaw clenches. Lowering his voice, he answers, "Hisagi Shuuhei, I am only going to say this to you once. For the benefit of your life, I hope of you understand me. Do not continue to proposition Rukia. If you do, I am going to beat you within an inch of your life. If continues after you manage to recover, I will take you past that last inch."

Shuuhei chuckles. "Dude, I know you're worried about a little competition. And, this is like your first girlfriend. Even if she leaves ya, it isn't like you don't have a lot of time to find another one. Trust me, you'll want a little time to get better at your techniques. Plus, don't you have Inoue-san? If I remember, she had quite the body, back then. By now, she has got to be killer. Believe me, she's more your speed."

Fear, whether rational or irrational, crowns contempt and hatred as its king. It permits the conscious to forgive things never once even considered and bolsters the resolve to explore dark parts of the heart one would never admit to owning.

Most call it the dark side of their personality.

Ichigo calls it 'Shiro'.

Ichigo tilts his head back and closes his eyes while he inhales deeply. After two seconds, his head tips forward. As his scowl develops, his eyes open slowly.

His sight never leaves the other male in the room; the ruthlessness in it never retreats.

The senior shinigami immediately stiffens and reaches for his soul candy. _What the fuck is he?_

Black sclera with golden pupils peer at Shuuhei. Ichigo's, strangely in stereo, voice is low and unsettling to the officer.

"I don't think you understand. Whether I kill one or a thousand, neither makes a difference when it comes to Rukia. You have no idea how much I can hurt you. I will fight for her and I will kill you. Don't gawk at her and don't touch her. And, you may not proposition her. I am serious and you should take it as such. Again, in case you are confused, I will kill you."

Recovering for the second time in this conversation, the squad member replies, "You don't scare me. Watch yourself. It sounds like you are threatening me and I won't go easy on you."

"Yes, I do; I can tell by your eyes. Yet, you are trying to build your resolve. Don't. This is not a contest or a game." A slightly hollowfied Ichigo refuses to let Hisagi's gaze go.

Attempting to seem calm, Hisagi postpones a fight to collect himself and get his resolve back on par. Ichigo sort of _frightens_ him. "I guess that means we are going to have a spirited spar, a little later. But, if you try to kill me, I will not hold back. I won't show you any mercy."

Ichigo releases a maniacal giggle and watches the other man's hair stand on end. "I wouldn't want you to hold back. I want to have fun when I kill you." Ichigo's smile is wide and malicious.

The older man almost feels as if his inner self-preservation is calling out to him. Kurosaki looks…_excited._

After an equally disturbing snort, he appends, "Why wait 'til later? We can start right now, outside. I mean, Zangetsu's been dying for a reason to draw blood out of malice and my hollow? Hell, he doesn't need a reason; he only needs an occasion. So, if you think you are ready to dance, I'll tell you right now...you definitely have a partner. Let's start at bankai and work our way up."

Shuuhei would swear that Ichigo is channeling Kenpachi. _Work our way up?_ "You stupid bastard. There's nowhere to go after bankai." His voice carries a manufactured incredulousness. Ichigo has never been known to lie.

"Well, it sucks to be you." With an amused sigh, the hollowfied male continues, "I guess we will have to stay at bankai. You won't be very much fun at all."

Shuuhei straightens himself and attempts to get himself as far away from Ichigo as he can, on the piece of furniture. Regardless of his actions, his voice is strong. "Whatever. You haven't fought in two years; I fought every day. You'll lose."

"You wanna bet your life on it?"

Both men look up, hearing the floor boards creak. Ichigo speaks first. "It looks like Rukia will be back a little quicker than I thought." Closing his eyes, he takes two deep breaths and reopens them to the other shinigami in natural color. "I know you understand me."

* * *

Quickly opening the bedroom door, Rukia is hit by a blast of cold air. Why the hell is the window open?

Immediately closing the window, she turns around and surveys the room. Why would Ichigo have done that, as cold as it is?

As she reaches the door, she notices a note stuck to it.

* * *

_Ruki-nee/ Ichi-nii-chan, _

_Please bring down your coloured clothes when you come home._

_Zu_

* * *

No biggie. She can do that since it looks like Ichigo must have taken down the whites.

Rukia decides to hurry. Getting her clothing out and her hair together, she knows she has to get downstairs as soon as possible.

Why is Shuuhei here? He is not a visitor she would have expected in a million years. She doesn't need anyone to egg Ichigo on. He is stressed and irritated and this just makes it worse.

Unhooking the laundry bag, she tosses it towards the door so she doesn't forget it.

Hanging her uniform, she can't help but worry about the way Ichigo all but shooed her away. His eyes were sweet and kind but his reiatsu was one hundred percent menacing.

Shimmying her jeans over her hips, but not bothering to button them, she puts on her tank and hoodie. Ichigo is very territorial. He will take Shuuhei's joking jabs as real advances and go nuts. Not only is he territorial, he is possessive.

Not stalker possessive, but the type that has a paranoid belief that there are men out there trying to get with her. Berry thinks Renji, Shuuhei and the like want her. She tells him how crazy he is, but he doesn't listen. It seems to have gotten worse since they have been sleeping in the same bed.

Is their physical relationship getting in the way of their emotional stability? Should they put on the breaks for a while? Ichigo once said that they suck at new emotions. They have gone from zero to sixty. Hell, even she is caught between wanting to giggle, pace the room or kiss Ichigo. Are they becoming too protective of each other's space in order to save their own hearts?

Inhaling sharply, she buttons and zips her hellishly tight denim pants. She really needs new jeans. That is one of the things she is buying as soon as she get back. This is bullshit. The whole pubescent hip widening is not a friend of her closet.

Checking her watch, she grabs the bag and gets going for the door. The longer she leaves the barbarians alone, the higher the likelihood of stupidity.

* * *

Small socked steps run down the stairs and stop at the entry way; their owner stares at both males. There is such a thick tension in the room that neither of them bothers to look back in her direction. Both sets of eyes are glued to the other; one in warning and the other in an almost…fear.

Tentatively, a deep alto inquires, "Is everything okay?"

Amber eyes narrow finely and accompany a tight voice. "Just fine, Chibs, just fine."

"You good, Shuu?" Why doesn't she believe Ichigo?

After clearing his throat, Shuuhei reconstitutes himself. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Oh, okay. I need to do something in the laundry room. I'll be right back. Ichigo, why don't you go and change?" Rukia just knows it; something is going on.

Said man's eyes never move from his original conversation mate. "No worries. Knock yourself out, Chibi. I'll get changed in just a minute. I wanted to finish my discussion with my friend Shuuhei. Isn't that right, _Shuu?_" There is nothing in his voice that sounds even remotely friendly. By no means is he finished with this asshole.

Hisagi has enough pride to not admit that he wants someone or something to break this up. And, really, he does. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, if you are sure…"

"Got to the laundry room, Beautiful." Though he knows Rukia will not appreciate him calling her that in front of another shinigami nor will she like the stern tone he is using, between the words he wants her to know that his tone has nothing to do with his feelings for her. He just wants her out of the room.

Quietly walking past them to the laundry room, no other words are said in her presence nor does anyone bother to look in her direction.

* * *

There is something reassuring about normally coloured eyes. However, Shuuhei is not fooled into a false sense of security. When the door clicks, he starts his offensive. "You wouldn't want to upset her like that; especially if I happen to seriously injure you. I'm a little out of your league. Go chase a girl like Inoue and leave a woman like Rukia to me." He stands up abruptly, in case he needs mobility or leverage.

Following Shuuhei's actions, Ichigo stands as well. "Why don't **you** chase a girl…that is more the speed of **your** mentality. Rukia won't be paying attention all of the time. And, when she looks away, I'll be waiting. You better be ready to fight because the woman is already spoken for- **by me**."

"She's too old for you. Go upstairs like a good little boy and do what your mommy asked. I'm sure-"

With amazing speed, Ichigo comes across the sofa knocking Shuuhei back down in his seat. Immediately, he puts his fore arm to Shuuhei's windpipe, using his knee to press into the other man's stomach. As the man below him struggles to breathe and remove the six foot three, two hundred pound body off of his, Ichigo speaks through his teeth, holding a deadly scowl. "Don't ever bring up my mother. You didn't know her. Like Rukia is and will be, she was a good woman and a great mother. Here is all you need to know; Rukia is as important to me as my family…she is my family. She is about to be my legal wife and the mother of my children. Don't make me prove it."

Swiftly raising himself from the couch, Ichigo calmly ascends to his room.

Shuuhei sits up and gasps harshly. He is going to have to take Ichigo seriously. The kid thinks that he is in love with Rukes. Is he obsessed or are his feelings reciprocated?

His head whips backward to the sound of a door opening and closing. He's about to find out.

* * *

Once again, Rukia has to hurry. She should get back out there as soon as possible. If they are left alone much longer, Ichigo will be beating the snot out of Shuuhei. Their conversation was not one of friendly chiding or ribbing.

Did Ichigo have to call her that? Whatever they were discussing is tense and unpleasant. Neither of them seemed to want her to know what it is was about.

She dumps the bag and begins hastily sorting hers and Ichigo's laundry. But,_ there is that smell_…something…_peachy_.

She comes upon a black towel and opens it to put it in the right pile, when a white long-sleeve t-shirt falls out. The towel had been wrapped tightly around it. Ichigo is meticulous about separating clothing. He hates the idea of his clothes being ruined.

So, it begs the question; why would one of his white shirts be mixed in with a dark item… As she moves the t-shirt out of the way, it brings forth the peachy smell… Bringing the item to her nose, she inhales.

Ichigo's t-shirt…peachy… _Inoue_? Was today not the first time she has been that close to Ichigo? To be on his t-shirt? When did that happen? _Where was __**I**__?_

What is going on? There could be a very rational reason for this. But for the second time today, Inoue and Ichigo together negate all logic. Rukia's eyes and chest begin to burn. Deeply in her heart, she doesn't believe that he is necessarily being unfaithful.

Nonetheless, it doesn't make the prospect of smelling another woman on his clothing any less painful. Her mind routinely rolls back to the vision of Ichigo and Inoue in the hallway and all she can wonder is… maybe he isn't ready.

Fisting the garment in her hand, she stares at it as tears roll down her cheek onto the fabric. She wants to blank this out of her mind. She wants to pretend that it means nothing. After all of the things they have been through together, it wouldn't be like him to lie. Still, something about it hurts.

Why didn't he tell her? Why did he hide the shirt? Was the today's episode simply a carryover from something they had before she returned and are planning to start it up again, as soon as she leaves? Maybe Arisawa was right; maybe one of them is more important to Ichigo than Rukia ever thought.

Crouching on the floor, Rukia uses the fabric to cover her face and release her tears. Though her sobs are quiet, they are no less heartfelt.

She may not be generally insecure about what she and he have together, but her heart keeps screaming in fear while her mind does its best to lead her out of confusion. Her entire being wants to go out there and tear into Ichigo with all she has. With the exception of her heart which wants to crawl into a hole and die.

Sniffling one more time, she stands and wipes her face. She decides that there is no time for this. Inhaling a deep breath and closing her eyes to allow the stinging to subside, she exhales with resolve.

If she can get through the next few hours, keeping a distance between her and Ichigo, she will be alright. When they are next fully alone, they will talk and sort this whole thing out. She doesn't want to break down in front of all of these people and she doesn't want their business as public knowledge.

Depositing every item in its respective pile, she shakes her shoulders back and hardens her face. The previous two years served her well.

No one will ever be able to tell that her insides are a complete mess. Her exterior will be flawless.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Rukia catches a glimpse of Shuuhei's face and notices a slight bit of panic. His eyes widen briefly and his hand reflexively reaches for his neck.

_What the hell happened?_ "Shuu, is something wrong? Where is Ichigo?" Purple eyes are narrowed by swollen lids while they are in search of the other man who **was** in the room.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's been a little quiet in here for a while, so the new noise got my attention. Ichigo went upstairs." _What's wrong with you?_

Quickly strolling over to the entry way and up its two stairs, she pulls on her boots and coat. While finishing her winterizing, she announces factually, "Put on your gear. We're heading out. Ichigo will catch up."

The dark-haired man answers, "Huh?" She's leaving Ichigo alone?

"Ichigo knows where Urahara's is. We might as well get going." She doesn't want to talk to Ichigo, right now. Yes, it is cowardly, but there is no other way to do this. Sometimes, avoidance is the best answer. "Get your things ready."

"Uh, right." He is gripped in inner confusion as he collects his thoughts. It seems as if Rukia is almost running from Ichigo. Did he miss something? Then again, who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Grabbing his things and meeting her by the door with a sexy smile, he says, "I'm ready when you are, _Beautiful_."

Shoving her keys in her pocket, Rukia cringes at his words. Flatly, she replies, "Please, don't call me that." Regardless of the condition of hers and Ichigo's relationship, she knows that it is his name for her and he wouldn't want it shared. Plus, right now, she isn't in the mood to think about him.

"Hey, why not? I just heard Kurosa-"

Quickly interrupting him, she interjects, "Because I would prefer that you didn't." Opening the door, she cooly offers, "Please, after you."

Briefly eyeing the female shinigami, the male walks out of the door, ahead of her.

Quickly texting Ichigo, she closes the door and makes her way to the Shoten with Shuuhei in tow.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Shuu and I went to the Shoten. We'll see you when you arrive._

* * *

Pulling his hoodie over his head, he hears his phone buzz. Deftly opening the device, his face scrunches in a confused manner. _What?_

Why did she just up and leave? Was Hisagi giving her a hard time? Is there something going on that she's trying to shield him from?

This is exactly why he didn't want to leave them alone, too long. He didn't want there to be any side conversations that could get her in trouble.

Further, he doesn't like the idea of Hisagi being alone with Rukia. He didn't seem to understand that Ichigo is very serious about any advances toward Rukia; and he does mean **any**.

_A girl like Inoue…_ Ichigo growls. Why the fuck would he even consider Inoue? He's got Chibs.

Rukia is perfect; absolutely perfect. Beautiful, strong willed, bossy, and small…her body is impressively sexy and her voice is the icing.

Inoue is pretty and shapely. But, she is overly soft, immature and clingy. There is no way he'd get into a physical relationship with her because he can't emotionally connect with her. There is no point in having a physical relationship if the feelings aren't there; if love isn't there. Further, she would want to be in his space all of the time and go everywhere he went.

Okay, so Chibs is in his space all of the time. But that is different; he wants Rukia to go with him, everywhere.

Really, he just doesn't have any feelings for Inoue and he'd be unable to fabricate them. With Shortness, the physical relationship is a manifestation of his emotions.

Taking in a deep breath, he closes his eyes and sighs his exhale. A few hours ago… In the recliner... It isn't the simple fact that they were touching and kissing, it is that his heart was in it. For all of the fabled stories he's heard from guys about being with a girl, they were all wrong.

In most stories, guys point out how much they liked it or how great it is to see a girl's bare skin. From his vantage point, the thing that sticks out most is how wonderful it felt to make her feel good. How beautiful and wild her eyes were when they were together. How much she wanted to be with him. The simple thought of her body's continuous shivering in his arms makes him shudder. All of the other stories seemed like the guys were busy pawing at the girls in question and the girls let them.

If were to ever tell anyone, and he won't be telling anyone, he'd say it was… their connection rising to a different level. They sort of fell into each other; their bodies just executed what their hearts had been asking for. The smell, touch and taste of her skin outweigh the superfluous gawking and groping that most guys his age aspire to.

Putting on his winter gear and hurriedly exiting the door, it occurs to him that he doesn't want Shuuhei around because…

Because every time he realizes how much he cares about her, how much he loves her… He comes to understand the true depth of what they have. The thought of any man taking that from him is unbearable.

It isn't just physical or emotional; it is soul shackling.

Rukia is right…they have been in love before.

Though he doesn't know where the thought comes from, a voice shouts in his head. _I want my soul bound to yours. _Is that even a possibility? Where would such an idea come from?

Regardless, he agrees. Ichigo aspires to become one with Rukia and that will be delayed with people like Hisagi around.

He has to hurry. He has no idea how he lost her in the last life, but he'll be damned if he loses her this time around.

_Get ready for a demonstration, Shuu._

Perhaps it has been too long since Soul Society has witnessed the fierceness of his power.

* * *

There could be a really good explanation.

_There is… I am sure of it._

Then, what is her deal? Why is she so…so…scared of the actual reason? Is it because of the events earlier in the day? Is it because she is going to be gone so long? Is it because she's so insecure with her personal life?

Ichigo is five blocks behind. That is not nearly as comfortable of a lead as she would like.

Is she afraid of…of…being alone, again? Maybe Ichigo needs time. Maybe they should consider-

"So, what's the hurry to get to Urahara's? Is that cheap bastard giving away something I should know about?" Rukia hasn't looked his way or spoken in at least five minutes. She's walking like her feet are on fire but her face is hard and emotionless.

"What?" Rukia had forgotten that she had a companion.

"Did you forget that I was here? You **can** talk to me, you know?"

Concealing her embarrassment, she replies immediately. "No, of course not. I just didn't hear you, clearly."

Snorting with disbelief, Shuuhei replies, "Well, you sure could have fooled me."

Mirroring his reactions, the female says, "As if that would be hard to do."

The dark-haired man laughs lightly. "Now, that is the Rukia we all know and love. I figured the Strawberry had put that part of you into submission."

Cutting him a sideways glance, she inquires carefully. "What do you mean by that?"

Smiling devilishly, he answers, "What I mean by that is it seems like you two are really cozy. I didn't think you'd be able to keep your eyes off of each other." Raising his brow in question, he appends, "You let him call you…'Chibs'?"

Who the hell asked for his opinion? Okay, time for a little deflection. With an incredulous scoff, she asks, "I let you call me 'Rukes', don't I? Besides, we can't be any more cozy than I have seen you with some others."

Placing one of his arms around Rukia, he adds with charm, "I **want** to be cozy with you."

Shirking off his affection, she asks, "Somehow, I don't think that's true. So, how's Ran?"

Letting his arm fall to the side, he answers, bitterly. "Way to kill the mood, Kuchiki."

Cocking her brow, with confidence, she continues her cross examination. "How did I do that? You and Ran are famous for your…closeness." She knows the question wasn't fair. After all, she has been known to spend time with these people.

And, she has seen Shuuhei sneaking out of Rangiku's place…at the same time Rukia was sneaking back into the Seirietei.

"Besides, I wasn't aware there was a 'mood'." She supplies with air quotes. "So, you didn't answer my question. How are you and Ran?"

"Why do you have to make us a package deal? She's a grown woman who does what she wants. So, I guess she's fine. Why do have to do things like that? You are such a kill joy." Every time Shuuhei attempts to get anywhere with Rukia, she changes the subject.

_Nice try Shuu._ No matter the condition off her situation with Ichigo, Rukia has no interest in being with another man or in being someone's second choice.

Is Ichigo lining Inoue up as his second choice? _Am__** I**__ the second the choice?_

Inwardly shaking herself, she mentally checks back into the conversation. This isn't the time to contemplate that.

Embarking on an examination to direct attention to her conversation mate, in an extremely accusatory voice she declares, "I've been told that I am a kill joy on more than one occasion. And, besides; as late as you leave Ran's-if you leave-I figured that things are going well."

"HUH?" She saw him in the middle of the night? "How would you know? What are you doing out so late?"

"You make me laugh. Parts of the Kuchiki compound face the direction of Ran's place. And, for future reference, I would suggest putting **all** of your clothes back on **before** you leave. You look like a creeper coming out of there half-dressed in your morning walk of shame."

Letting out a sigh of concession, Shuuhei has to admit, "Yeah, I suppose that would be smart."

Rukia's nose slices the air as she emulates her older sibling. "I know. So, I repeat myself. How is your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Well, she's got to be something to you for you to repeat your visits so often. Who do you think you are fooling?" Both brows rise in question.

Fine. She wants to play that way? "Well, Ichigo has got to be something to **you** for the exact same reason. So, what's the deal with you and your beloved human?"

Her eyes harden and narrow. "We weren't talking about me."

With a low chuckle, Shuuhei proposes, "Maybe not, but this will be a quid pro quo. I'll tell you about Ran, if you tell me about Ichigo."

Turning her head away with indignity, Rukia announces, "I do not have anything to share."

Her companion almost cackles, "Liar! C'mon, Rukes. The least you could do is tell me about the guy who got my girl."

"Ha! **Your** girl is in the Serietei. With Gin out of the way, you should be first in line."

Shortly after her words, she notices the absence of a second pair of footsteps. Stopping to turn around, she notices Shuuhei staring at the ground. "What's wrong, Shuu?"

Raising his head to reveal a pained smile, he quietly replies, "He can't be out of the way if Ran won't let him go."

"Shuuhei…" He loves her, doesn't he?

Noticing that the five block buffer between them and Ichigo has reduced to three in very short order, she decides to negotiate with her friend so that they can get moving and she can cheer him up.

"Come. Let's get to Urahara's so you can tell me what's going on while we spar and I'll share _a few_ details about me and Ichgio. And, no, you will never be a contender."

The man smiles triumphantly while making his way back to Rukia's side. "Aww! Well, at least you are sharing something. Pretend I am a really good girlfriend. Can we have a sleep over? OWWW!"

After slapping him stiffly, Rukia laughs. "Neither in this life nor any other. Are you sure that you aren't related to Asano Keigo?"

"Who?"

* * *

Rukia is moving from him at a deliberately swift pace. In fact, Ichigo would bet that she is almost running…he is.

They seemed to have stopped for a short time, because her reiatsu was constant. Now, her pace has resumed and is accelerating. Why is she trying to get to Urahara's in such a hurry?

Did Hisagi bitch to her about their little discussion? What a puss. He would never run to Rukia to get him out of trouble.

Okay, it is different with the twins. He can't have Yuzu crying, for goodness sake!

_Flashback_

"_Who used all of the chocolate syrup without putting it on the grocery list?" A soft feminine voice shouts out of the kitchen with irritation._

_Looking up from her manga, sitting on the couch, Karin answers, "Don't look at me. I've been drinking the strawberry flavoured stuff." Without saying another word, she looks down at her brother on the floor whose head is resting in Rukia's lap as the older girl watches television unsuspectingly._

_Hearing his sisters' words, Ichigo's eyes bulge in shock. He knew he forgot something._

"_I was going to make a cake! Now, I don't have anything to use! Why can't anyone do one thing I ask, around here? All you have to do is put it on the grocery list!" Yuzu is just damned angry. It was probably Onii-chan or Tou-chan. Those two are inconsiderate as all get out._

_Based on the fact that the syrup was chocolate, she'll bet…_

_Ichigo raises himself off of the floor, taking Rukia with him- much to her surprise._

"_AAACK!"_

_Slinging her over his shoulder, he bounds the steps. His nervous tenor announces, "We'll be right back."_

_Kicking his door closed and putting Rukia gently to the bed, he gets on his knees, buries his face in her tummy and wraps his arms around her waist as the woman looks down at him in confusion._

_Maybe if he uses the sympathy angle, Rukia will say 'yes' with minimal beatings to his head. "If you take this one for the team, I promise to make it up to you. Please don't tell Yuzu I used all of the syrup on chocolate milk. It slipped my mind to put it on the list. If you tell her that you drank it, she'll forgive you. If I tell her that I drank it, she will cry and put a guilt trip on me."_

_Raising his face to hers in a most pathetic manner, he concludes, "You wouldn't want to see Zu cry, would you?"_

_SLAP!_

"_OWW!"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo! You are expecting me to lie to Zu so you don't feel like the jackass you deserve to? Where are your principles?" Actually, this is a ruse. Rukia hates to see the girl cry, too._

"_I promise to make it up to you! OWW!"_

"_Groveling does not suit you! You! Are! Not! Blaming! That! On! Me!" Between each word, Rukia swats the top of his head._

_Putting his face into her tummy for safety, he blurts out, "I'll give you anything you want!"_

_Her hand stops mid-air. Did he say 'anything'? Cocking a brow she asks, "Define 'anything'."_

_Cautiously raising his head, he stares her in the eyes. Though he could be truly making a deal with the devil, nothing ventured is nothing gained. "I mean absolutely anything…barring me wearing a Chappy suit."_

_The girl chuckles darkly. "What if I told you I find that idea to be sexy?" She would only do something like that to him on Halloween. Nonetheless, it is fun to tease._

_After giving her a smile that matches her previous adjective, Ichigo abruptly stands and crawls into bed, taking her with him._

"_Ichigo! What are you doing!"_

_Straddling her with his knees and elbows, his handsome and mischievous smile intact, he offers lowly in her ear, "I am answering your question." Kissing her neck and jaws gently, but sensually, he continues, "If you were to tell me that you find me sexy in a Chappy suit, I'd think you were disturbed. However…"_

_Attaching his teeth to her earlobe and dragging them from the skin, he feels the vibration from Rukia's body as she purrs his name. With a suggestive laugh, he continues, "As long as it was just me and you and, at the end, I got to see you in your birthday suit, I'd be buying one of those rabbit costumes very, very, soon."_

_Arching her back, she presses into him; coaxing him to settle himself to the bed so that she can wrap her legs around his. He responds readily and when his body is fully parallel against hers, rumbling with his own purr, she asks with a devious chuckle, "How do you even know that what you will see is worth the humiliation of the bunny suit?"_

"_Oh," his sigh is lust laden and satisfied. "I am 100% positive that it is worth it. So much so, that I'd strip first so I had time to look at you and kiss you." Reaching under her sweatshirt, he traces her side. "Now, what is it that you would want, Beautiful?"_

_Grabbing his hair and pulling his face an inch from hers, she returns his smile. In a sultry whisper, she demands, "I want to use this at a later date that I see fit; anytime, anywhere." Her eyes close in bliss. "Mmmm…" _

_He progresses from tracing to caressing her sides and belly as he closes his eyes. Just before he meets her lips in a fiery, deep kiss he answers her in a fine whisper. "Yes, Love."_

_Rukia and Yuzu later went to the store to get syrup. So, Yuzu was happy and not once did she cry._

_Rukia made Ichigo a cake and he was happy. He got chocolate._

_Later that evening, Ichigo made sure that Rukia was happy for keeping him that way, all damned day._

End Flasback

A smile breaks out on his face…he was **extremely** happy, in the end, as well. A scowl replaces it.

Both reiatsus just became muted. They've already made it to the training ground.

Unknowingly, Ichigo begins running. He is not giving up the touch of her soft lips to this asshole. If he didn't lose to Byakuya, Hisagi will be nothing.

His chest feels the tug of his inner spirits asking to be unleashed.

Ichigo is ready to inflict pain; Hisagi Shuuhei will be made an example of. If any man approaches Rukia with more than a handshake, they will encounter his wrath.

_I'm sorry, Rukia. I don't have the courage to lose you._

* * *

Having finished their warm up, Rukia and Shuuhei commence sparring. Rukia knows that Ichigo is very, very close. She and Shuuhei popped out of their bodies and flash stepped to the Shoten after feeling Ichigo's pace quicken.

She told Hisagi it was because she was eager to train. What she really needs is to be engaged in an activity so there are no opportunities for Ichigo to discuss anything with her. There are too many ears here.

In any case, what the hell is she supposed to say? _I'm upset with you because I think you are planning to…to…I don't know what but I don't like it?_

That just sounds dumb. Then, he'll accuse her of being irrational and he'd be right because she hasn't even heard his side of the story yet.

And, what if he changes his mind? It isn't like she's told Nii-sama, yet. Ichigo could walk away from this unscathed. What is she supposed to do about…about…what they have? Rukia does not want that with another man.

Rukia only wants to be in the arms of, and kissing, one man. One with beautifully bright hair, memorizing eyes and a deadly smile; the man she wants has the warmest, most comfortable arms in the world.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo looks up from his school book as the bedroom door opens and closes. He finds Rukia making her way to the side of the bed holding a glass of milk, a piece of chocolate cake and a fork. Noticing her devious smile, he asks, "Somehow, I just know that isn't for me." She wants to torture him and he isn't falling for it._

_Setting the objects to the desk, she climbs into the bed and straddles his lap. Removing the book from his hands, she tosses it to the floor. Gently ruffling his hair until he relaxes, she replies in a whisper, "Actually, it is." She plans to give him the cake…he'll just have to wait until she gives it to him._

_Her smile widens._

_With his thumbs lazily grazing her hips and his head resting against the headboard in the same fashion, he asks in the matching tone, "It is, is it?" He slowly studies her face. "What's the catch?"_

"_Oh, ye of little faith." Rukia retorts immediately. There is something about the way his thumbs rub against her. His touch is always easy and warm._

"_I wasn't aware that you were so versed in Christian literature." Rukia never ceases to surprise him with all of the things she actually knows. Though she may not understand pop culture, she definitely knows a lot about subjects that most don't._

_Rukia also knows he doesn't mean it in a nasty way. He just didn't expect it. "You seem to forget. I am really old, compared to you."_

"_No, I don't. Why don't you think I ever announce your real age? Mizuiro would never let you rest. I think it's cool that you know lots of different stuff. Keeps me from feeling so weird and, I think smart girls are hot…almost as hot as girls who can fight." Low lids and a slow sexy smile reveal themselves before he says, "But I still don't trust you."_

_Disingenuous innocence puts forth a pout. "Why not?"_

_The man half-heartedly scoffs. "That is because I always feel like the main character of that American cartoon. He always tries to kick the American football and she always moves the ball just as he goes to kick so he falls on his ass."_

_Rukia chuckles lowly. "That would make you Charlie Brown and me Lucy."_

"_Exactly."_

"_How about…" Reaching over to the desk, she takes the plate in her hands and cuts off a bite sized amount in the plate. Her toothy smile is broad and dark; her eyes hold his._

_Ichigo watches her movements, intently. He's sure she is going to shove that whole piece in his face._

_Skewering the piece of cake on the fork, she commands in a husky whisper, "Open up."_

_When he does so, Rukia places the fork in his mouth and watches his lips carefully purse around the utensil and withdraw. Even his mouth is attractive. When his tongue comes out to reflexively lick his lips, violet eyes watch it attentively. Maybe this game is more of a problem for __**her**__ than it is going to be for __**him**__._

_Feeling warm under her hot gaze, he subconsciously moves to wipe the rest of the frosting remnants from his mouth when the woman leans forward. Using the tiny point of her tongue, she removes the frosting from the corner of his lips. His skin is sweet as his mouth opens in surprise._

_Returning backward, Rukia smiles at his expression. He is a little surprised, a little curious and a little untrusting of her motives. "The catch is that you can only sit there. I will feed you the cake and be your napkin." She laughs with dark amusement as she watches his eyes begin to dilate. Reaching to the side again, she asks, "Milk, my Handsome Angel?"_

_Putting the straw to his lips, she announces, "I even made it chocolate."_

"_Much appreciated." His voice is very raw. This is going to be torturous, alright. Opening his mouth for another bite, he finds her lips to his as soon as he starts chewing. "Mmpf."_

"_You had some right." The raven-haired woman presses her lips to his, swiftly. "There." _

_Rukia knows that she's got him. In a few minutes he's not going to care if she were to announce that she was buying the entire contents of the Chappy Store with their bank accounts. _

_She is getting quiet time with the Fruit. She isn't hearing any reasons otherwise. The petite woman plans to be in a sincere lip lock with Ichigo in no more than five minutes. _

_Presenting him with another bite, she allows him to finish that morsel before running her tongue softly between his lips. He instinctively tries to capture it, but she moves away._

_Slowly opening his eyes with an almost uncontrollable fire inside them, he says in a voice that is low and serious, "If you keep that up, I won't finish the cake."_

_Smiling widely, she answers tauntingly, "I know."_

_Instantly removing the objects from her hands and back onto the desk, he brings his knees up to slide her forward. Taking her face in his hands, his lips ghost hers with his soft words. "Then, let's not waste any more time on cake. I want something else equally as bitter but certainly more sweet."_

_After his lips press to hers, his arms encase her. Rukia allows Ichigo to pull her into a slow, wet, chocolaty kiss. _

_They never separate for long, the rest of the evening; Rukia finds herself wrapped in his arms the entire night. Every hum and moan permanently resides in her memory; the sweet passion of each kiss embossed into her lips; the warmth of his body burned into her heart. _

_There is nowhere else she'd rather be._

_End Flashback_

How is she supposed to go back to life without **that**?

Holding her sword up quickly, she deflects her spar partner's attack.

"Keep that going, Kuchiki, and I'll be owning your ass."

Rukia checks back into Shuuhei's voice. Why is it when she is with him or any other man, she continually thinks about Ichigo? "Don't get too cocky. I'm just getting warmed up."

The male shinigami resets himself and gets in his stance. "Ha! You keep thinking that. Was someone thinking about…" He taps his chin with his finger mockingly. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Lying quickly, Rukia adds, "No. Were you over there thinking about a busty blonde woman with bleu eyes?"

Engaging her in several attacks before retreating, Shuuhei asks wryly, "Does it matter? It isn't as if she's thinking about me."

Taking her turn at being on the offensive, Rukia strikes at him a few times before retreating, herself, panting slightly. "Then, why does the great Hisagi Shuuhei, pied piper of women, continue to chase after her?"

Throwing a ball of fire at her, he offers, "Because she has to let go of Gin, at some point. And…"

Deftly dodging the kido, Rukia redirects. "And?"

Deflecting her kido with his sword, he replies, "I'm tired of partying all of the time. But I don't want her to think that she owns me so I have to keep some girls around."

"But, you really only want to be with one person. So, until she slows down, you can't." Rukia states matter-of-factly while throwing a ball of bleu ice.

"Something like that." Catching some of her ice to his arm, he shouts. "Ouch! This is spar, woman! Don't try and kill me!"

"I wasn't or you'd know. So, have you told her that you want to be her _boyfriend_?" Rukia's smile is a bit teasing and a bit curious.

"Not exactly."

"What kind of dumbassed answer is that?" A slender eyebrow is raised in disbelief.

The man shrugs his shoulders. "It's the only one I got."

A second later, his face scowls and he turns red. Does Rukia think that he's full of shit? "She'd laugh me out of town if I told her that! And, for your information, it doesn't matter. When I had the nerve to suggest that we both slow down and stop having so many partners, she got pissed!"

Re-engaging her spar partner in gentle combat, Rukia asks, "What did she say?" Rukia has always wondered about Shuuhei and Rangiku. They spend a lot of time together and seem to argue about stupid things in a serious manner as if neither one wants to approach the real subject.

"She said that she will not tolerate me calling her a 'whore' and that I need to grow up first! Can you believe that shit? After all of the things I've seen her do? I didn't even insinuate that she was that way!" Shuuhei gets worked-up even thinking about it. It was a loud, knock down, drag out fight that just left him exhausted.

Rukia sighs in exasperation. Men are so stupid. Stopping the spar for a moment, Rukia asks in a friendly voice, "Shuu, how can you expect her to take you seriously when all you do is switch from woman to woman? If I were her, I'd laugh you off, too. Nothing about you says boyfriend material. You run around with a bunch of guys who drink and philander all of the time. Why would she give up her safety net of detachment only be burned by getting attached to you?"

Uneasily scratching the back of his head, he stares at the ground. "Yeah, you've got a point. But still, what about **me**? What about **my** safety net? She spends all of her free time shopping, drinking or being with other guys! How do I know she isn't just going to better deal me as soon as she has a chance? What about the most revered Gin?"

Stalking over to him, Rukia hits him in the stomach hard enough to make him double over. "Don't be so ignorant! Ran is using Gin to keep distance. You have to talk to her and give her reasons to believe that you will change."

Coughing harshly, the man replies, "Well, aren't you just full of advice."

"Tell her. You will most certainly gain nothing if you do not try to win her. I hate to break it to you, but just being the great Hisagi Shuuhei isn't good enough."

"Is that what worked for Kurosaki?" Shuuhei's smile is all knowing.

Rukia looks away. "Sort of."

Bringing himself to her side, the male puts an arm around her shoulder, wearing a wide grin. "Well, well. Someone isn't sharing."

Effectively putting the small woman in a headlock and commencing to tickle her, he sings mockingly, "Somebody's got a boyfriend!" He concludes by making kissing noises while pressing his lips to her temple.

"Shut up! Do you have to be so loud?"

Both parties laugh boisterously until they turn to spy the source of the heavy, angry reiatsu that enters the underground cave.

But, before she turns her head, Rukia fixes her face making sure that Ichigo will never be able to read her.

* * *

_What the fuck is __**this**__ about?_

Hisagi is way too close to Rukia. His face is right next to hers.

When the other two people face him, Ichigo knows that there is going to be a problem, shortly. That asshole Hisagi is smiling at him and has the balls to wink. _Fucker._

Rukia is wearing the signature mask. What is she hiding?

As Ichigo makes his way to the other two younger shinigami, Rukia sets up her defense with an offense. "Hey! Urahara! Ichigo is here!"

Materializing from behind a set of rocks, Kisuke embarks on his stroll over to the group. "Ah! Kurosaki-san! I just set up something a little more…challenging for today. Kuchiki-taicho will not be here for another hour. So, Kuchiki-san, why don't you continue with Hisagi-san while Kurosaki-san and I try some things?"

Ichigo suspiciously eyes Rukia with his most serious scowl which becomes threatening by the time he lays eyes on Hisagi. Ichigo can already tell that something is going on. "Rukia, can I talk to you for a minute?" Without hearing a response, he begins pulling her away.

_Oh, hell no._ She's not getting into an argument here and that is all that there will be. Planting her feet to the ground, just out of ear-shot from the group, she decides to put the breaks on this for a few hours. "I wanted to finish a couple of things. How about a little later?" Her voice is fictitiously devoid of emotion.

Grabbing her arm and pulling her to him abruptly, he asks with a statement lowly, through gritted teeth. "How about now."

In the same tone she answers, "How about you let go of me and we discuss, whatever your issue is, when we are not surrounded by other people."

"**My** issue? You are damned right I have an issue and I think **you** have an issue, as well." His crimson face is extremely close to hers.

Keeping her face neutral and her voice private, she returns, "Really? I am not the one wanting to have a private discussion in a public place." Pulling herself free, she turns on her heels and starts walking away.

His eyes watch her form retreat. "Rukia, you can't avoid me forever. You **will** have to talk to me at some point. Training only lasts so many hours." When she looks back at him, he can tell…there is doubt in her eyes. What the hell is going on? What did Hisagi say to her?

When amber orbs meet the eyes of Hisagi Shuuhei, Ichigo receives another wink and a smile. As he stands there growling in anger, it is clear to Ichigo that he is going to have to kick a little ass, today. Some people do not know when to give up.

On his way over to Urahara, Ichigo speaks quietly next to Shuuhei. "Hisagi, if you touch Rukia one more time, in a manner I don't like, the fighting will commence without any sort of warning. I won't care if Rukia is watching. I am going hurt you in ways you can't even assemble in your mind."

Shuuhei snaps his head to the side to retort but Ichigo is no longer there. What is with this guy? Some people need to learn how to calm down!

Without any other comments, Ichigo flash steps to Urahara. "Alright, Geta-boshi, let's get going." Looking back at his future wife, he attempts to convey the seriousness of their conversation.

Rukia watches Ichigo's backward glance and knows that, at some point tonight, things are going to get extremely unpleasant.

"So, you never did tell me about you and Carrot Top. What's the deal? I think he wants to kill me."

Per Urahara's instruction, Rukia and Shuuhei resume their previous activities.

Said girl spares a glance over to her future husband who is fighting Urahara convincingly without bankai. She replies absently. "If he really wanted to kill you, he would have." Ichigo is so powerful, that had she not seen from where his powers come, she would not have believed it.

Sticking out his chest and pointing to himself with his thumb, he offers, "C'mon! Don't act like I should be afraid, because I'm not."

In the same tone, she replies while, once again, looking over her shoulder, "You should be."

* * *

"Let's take a break. Nii-sama will be here in a few minutes and I don't want to keep him waiting." Rukia hopes that Shuuhei takes the hint and prepares to leave. His visit has not helped the situation and every time Ichigo looks over at them, his expression is cold and calloused.

"That's cool."

They lower themselves to rest and re-hydrate. Once on the ground, both shinigami sit and begin drinking water in gulps. The last round of sparing was much more intense. Rukia needed somewhere to direct her uneasiness.

When both people are breathing normally, Hisagi returns to his earlier questioning. "So, you and Ichigo…"

Keeping her answer truthful but not too revealing, Rukia decides to answer him. "Ichigo and I are in…a relationship."

"'A relationship.'" The man crosses his arms over his chest. "That's your answer?"

"Yes."

"Ooookaayy." Evidently, she's not going to be forthcoming with any answers, so, Shuuhei decides to dig for them. "What kind of relationship?"

Looking him over for a few seconds, she expands, "He and I are…" She can't say that they are dating exclusively, because Ichigo may not have gotten the memo, based on his laundry. "We are making future plans." That should be enough, shouldn't it?

If she thinks she is going to get him to go away based on that, she's nuts. "Like, mamma, papa and baby plans or like going on vacation plans?" There is a distinct difference. Regardless of Rukia's 'fight for Ran' pep talk, if she isn't in love with the joker…

There is just no way around this and she just knows that she is going to regret it. "Like, yuinou, formal kimonos, white dress and tuxedo plans." Hopefully the Mayor Denseness gets it.

"Oh…Wow…" That **is** a shocker. Okay, "Is that what you want? Does Kuchiki-taicho know? Who else did you tell?"

Rukia's head whips to him. "No one! And if you tell, I will personally cut off your balls! Don't you dare tell-"

"Renji."

Rukia's eyes become the size of saucers. This is something she wants to tell her oldest friend face-to-face, in Soul Society. One, it would be disrespectful, otherwise and two, she wants to be ready for the argument.

Laughing wistfully, he nods. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I know he has a thing for you."

"No, that is not it! He just has an issue with Ichigo, lately. Don't be so dumb."

Giving her the look of blatant craziness, he has to wonder, _now, who's acting dumb_? He keeps that comment to himself. Rukia would put a beating on him.

She continues conversationally, "Renji sees me as his sister just like I see him and you as brothers."

"Ouch! That is worst than the 'friend' category. Am I that far out of the race?" _Seriously?_ "How come Ichigo isn't in the 'friend' or 'brother' category?"

The girl looks at the ground and speaks shyly. "Because he's different."

"So, tell me what is so great about Strawberry; other than being a powerful shinigami?" Leaning back and lying on the ground, he puts his hands behind his head and decides to just listen. Maybe Shuuhei can point out why he's the better man.

Playing with her canteen, Rukia answers, "Him being a powerful shinigami has nothing to do with it. I dunno; he and I just click. We are a good compliment to the other." She doesn't want to get into all of the real reasons. It sounds asinine.

"If it isn't due to his fighting, tell me, Kuchiki-san, how do you fit so well?" Though his tone is sarcastic, the question is honest.

After a deep sigh, Rukia tries to explain without revealing too much. "We like to spend time together, we enjoy a lot of the same activities, and he is a good person who has an impeccable heart. He will be a fine husband." So, that sounded like an endorsement letter; what is she supposed to say?

The man sits up and takes her hand. "Hell, we fit that description. Why don't you give up on him and marry me? OWW!"

Retracting her hand and giving Shuuhei a proper upper cut, she tells him, "Shut up! It is not the same as sarcastic marriage proposals." Staring at her hands, she adds, quietly, "He wants to have a life together. He does lots of nice things for me and takes care of me."

Her mind sifts through the reasons as she brings her knees to her chin and circles them with her arms. "He dotes on me all of the time and tries to protect me from everything. He has the most impressive eyes, smile and face; his hair is bright and warm."

_Fuckin' Ichigo!_ He's bagged Kuchiki Rukia? "But he's not a full time shinigami, he's alive, a human and less than a tenth of your age! Doesn't that bother you? He's not a noble, either! Kuchiki-taicho will shit himself!" This is just crazy! How the hell did that properly happen so fast?

She watches Ichigo spar with Urahara in bankai. None of that other stuff bothers her. What bothers her is the need for absolute fidelity. However, she isn't going to air her dirty laundry to Shuu.

Maybe that was a bad choice of words.

Nonetheless, "Ichigo maybe young, but he is a good man. Yes, Nii-sama knows we are involved, but he doesn't know to what extent. I plan on telling him tomorrow." Her voice is distant and quiet.

Shuuhei hates himself for asking this question, but he has to. "How deep is your involvement? Are you guys wrestling naked, yet? OWW! Stop hitting me!"

Rukia fumes. "Stop asking such tasteless questions! If we were, that is none of your damned business! I don't ask you about your girls, do I?"

Rubbing his jaw, he answers, "No, but I wouldn't care." Noticing the menacing purple orbs piercing him, he appends, "You aren't, are you?"

"Again, what does that matter and why is it your business?" What is the pre-occupation with this in Soul Society?

The man whistles lowly. "I gotta give it to the guy. He isn't even trying to get into your pants?" Seeing her fist form, he quickly interjects, "I'll take that as a 'no'. Man, this guy must be really into you. So why aren't you all girl giggling giddy? Are you not happy?"

Sparing him a sideways glance, she answers, "Have you ever known me to giggle or be giddy?" _Except with Ichigo._

Tapping his chin, he replies, "Well, no."

"Well, then, don't expect that to change, baka." Her face becomes soft and reflective with a voice to match. "But, yes, I am happy." That much is true. If it weren't for the whole Inoue thing, she'd be very happy, right now.

After a healthy cathartic sigh, Shuuhei stands. "I guess I have to concede defeat." Turning to her as she stands, he inquires with a suspicious smile, "Did I ever have a chance?"

She smiles broadly. At least he seems to be accepting what she has said. "No."

Nervously scratching his black locks, he states, "I thought I had a slim one!"

After a deep chuckle, Rukia adds, "Not even."

"It's always been him, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Feeling the oncoming presence of Kuchiki Byakuya and another reiatsu, Shuuhei knows that it is about time to go. But… "Before I leave, can I at least get one last hug?"

The woman eyes him with a cocked brow. "You better not try anything funny. If I don't beat the crap out of you, Ichigo will chew you up and spit you out."

The male shinigami feigns fear. "Oooh, the overprotective boyfriend. I've dealt with more than one of those in my life."

"That's the other reason that I wouldn't even consider you- too many girlfriends", Rukia chides.

His mouth hangs open in humoured shock. "Hey! Are you calling me a whore?"

She's already been down that road before, with Ichigo. "No. I am saying that no matter how many you've had, it would have been one too many for me."

Raising his brow he says, "I never thought I'd hear of two virgins getting married in Soul Society. I wonder what other fabled beings will pop out of thin air…Santa will be next week. OWWWW! SHIT!" He hops up and down on one leg while holding the other that had been kicked.

"If you clown us or tell anyone, your ass will become an ice machine." Both thin brows converge to display a threatening woman.

Since time is running short, Shuuhei works on his goodbyes. "Alright, let me get my hug and I am out of here."

Still staring him down suspiciously, she acquiesces. "Fine."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Shuuhei feels instant jealousy toward Ichigo. He has a fine woman to hold in his arms. Her soft, firm body is an excellent addition to any man's arm candy. Her smell alone is just ethereal. "Ichigo is a lucky man."

Without any sort of warning, he presses his lips to her cheek and starts to rub her back.

"Hisagi Shuuhei! Let go, at once! Ichigo is going to-" Before Rukia can finish her sentence, she has been extricated from him in conjunction with a loud crash. When she turns to face the sound, she is horrified.

_Oh my gods! Ichigo…_

* * *

At the sound of Rukia's startled voice, Ichigo forces Urahara back with a harsh blast and snaps his head in the direction of the sound. Hastily, he announces, "Urahara! Wait!"

All the sandal-clad man can ask is, "Why?"

Golden amber irises peer through narrowed lids and are accentuated by touching orange eyebrows. Ichigo has had it. All of the bullshit he's seen today has brought him to his limit.

No man; not Renji, not Byakuya and, **certainly not** Shuuhei, will come between he and his wife. The asshole has refused to heed Ichigo's advice. As the red creeps up the young man's face, it occurs to him that, evidently, understanding purchased from the skin of one's own ass is worth more than that gifted by another man's words.

And, that is exactly where Ichigo plans to charge this… Straight. To. Hisagi's. Ass.

Just as Byakuya steps off the ladder after Isshin, the eyes of both men follow the flash step of an orange-haired man.

Before anyone has the opportunity to exhale or inhale, Shuuhei is thrown into rock wall by his neck. As he begins slowly peeling himself away from the object's imprint of his body, the tattooed man's eyes of surprise are met by those of his attacker while he listens to a flat, emotionless and lethal voice; the point of a black sword at his chin.

"Get your zanpakuto ready and get to bankai, if you have it. **No one** takes what is mine without a fight. I fucking warned you. Rukia is mine."


	33. Prismatic Pt 4 Mine

**(A/N) I know that it has been a long time. Dealing with my father's belongings and getting to the end of the first quarter have been all I could maintain. I have been traveling, trying to keep work together, interviewing to find a replacement for one of my guys and the death of my father reminded me that I am now, truly, an orphan.**

**One of the reasons that I can relate to Ichigo and Rukia is because I lost my mother when I was seven. My grandmother raised me and my brother because my father was a young man, at the time, as was my mother. My brother was five, my parents were in their mid-twenties, and when my mother died of cancer, my father couldn't deal.**

**So, I have lost my mother, been raised by extended family, and still carried their high expectations. To add to matters, I have always been a chubby girl who was good at school. I know the cycle of hide, fight and mask. Keeping people out of your emotions ensures that you can always be fine even when the world around you isn't. Thus, why I am not an emotional crying softie…even as a female. I understand feelings even if I cannot portray them, easily.**

**I understand Ichigo's and Rukia's reasoning and lives.**

**I have written this chapter over, at least, three times while I was on the road. I was not happy with it. And, in truth, I am still not happy with the result. However, if I keep this up, I will never get the story finished. LOL! I need to get on with it.**

**Part of my problem is that since I have not been in a good place, the earlier versions were even darker than the ending result. I wanted it to be stressful, not hateful. Though it is still not a ray of sunshine, I did lighten it up. The next chapter will be heavy and very unfriendly. **

**Ichigo is not very nice, in this one. He is angry, hurt and insulted. He has a lot of power at his disposal, and he plans to make Shuuhei understand him. In some cases, he is almost cruel, but he is affective.**

**Rukia is conflicted and confused. Her emotions have been getting the best of her. Her conversation with Byakuya is very pointed. Though it is polite on the surface, she does not bow down, easily.**

**Bya is changing. He is slightly rude, but he is kind. His love for Rukia is evident and his respect for Ichigo is as open as it gets, for him. He likes Ichigo and believes in him; the kid just drives him crazy because they are really a great deal alike.**

**Isshin is, well, Isshin. LOL! He knows what he is doing, even if he seems crazy.**

**Our friend Shuuhei will be better understood. For those of you who were like, 'I've never heard of Hisagi being sweet on Rukia', this chapter has your answer. His situation with Ran is based on his crush for her in the anime when he was the editor of the Seireitei newspaper. Further, he hangs with Kira a lot. Kira drinks with Ran, Kira and Renji are good friends and Shuuhei and Renji are friends. So, it would not be far of a stretch to have Rukia be friends with Shuu. Rukia…serves a purpose. But his reasoning is fair based on their lives.**

**Thank you for the reviews! *L* I am so happy! T_T Thank you for your well wishes and for checking up on me. I am very, very appreciative.**

**Thank you to:** **Darklover, Novicestar, Kaori Takaguchi, CrossroadsofLife, Celestia Capedalupo, SilverFlameHaze, Ichiebby, fokker333, AnimeFreak134, Kireina-Ame, PTBleachfreak, zombiegirl22, Trinity237, Rukia's Reflection, Ichigo Sugar, ADVluv4life, oI Revan Io, demonfox910, Ceres-chan07, wynnsy, Asasininja4827, garganta, Kaoru Kato, apple21, Thunder Claw03, HmmmLOVE, Curiosity Killed Kristy, BlueEyedBabyy, Poofa, arya-demon4-bloodmoon, hollownature, KurukiXV, Shini Namikaze, demonfox910, IchiRuki2.0, teshichan, LunaBianca, Devonshire, KitElizaKing, Draconias, KatLady13, sdchaos, Chtulhu, Experimentnumber628, Doll-Hime, Kireina-Ame, kalthurin, cj4675, Harveyman, Ilyana Irvine and sweetjessx3.**

**I believe I got back to all of you. If I missed you, please tell me. Without you guys, there is no story. Your reviews keep me going. They are little presents to me at break or at lunch. I can fill my time laughing, smiling, talking back to, or scowling at your words. Sometimes, even I get caught in 'Aww' moments. They remind me of things, encourage me and cause me to reflect. Introspection is good for the soul. I read them over and over, again.**

**I was informed by Darklover that I had a story nominated for a fanfic contest. I didn't even know I was in the running. LOL! For those of you who voted for me, thank you very much. If you hear about any of my stories being in a contest, please let me know. Even if I don't win, it is interesting to hear what others think of my writing.**

**Okay, I have said this before, but this week, I will be posting the deviant art links to my profile. That is on my list of items for this weekend. Some folks have taken the time to draw some art for my story and I am obliged to post their links since I am so honoured by the generosity of their time and talent.**

**Alrighty, then; let's get to it.**

**I neither own Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 33 Prismatic Pt 4-Mine

Standing midair, with his blade at his side, Ichigo looks down on Shuuhei with an enraged scowl. He can hear Rukia in the background shouting something at him, but he doesn't care. As he watches his surprised opponent rise and take possession of his weapon, he can feel the anger, aggravation and absolute disdain bubbling in his chest.

Ichigo isn't going to kill Shuuhei. _Oh, no._ That would make him a target of major proportions and get Rukia into trouble. _No, no_. What he is going to do is far more cruel.

Rapid Dominance.

He is going hurt Hisagi enough that he registers unbearable pain, but he will not go out. Ichigo wants him conscious…he wants him to actualize the agony that he is in. After enough injuries, all piled up on top of each other, the older guy is going to be forced into the conclusion that Ichigo is no longer a boy. He is a grown man who has the right to defend his woman's affection. Period.

Ichigo will take 'Mr. 69' **one** step from death.

He has spent a lot of time worrying about Rukia leaving him; not just physically, but the severance of _them_. He doesn't want her to ever leave him, from any perspective. Though he knows that he has to let go of her physically, for a while, he will not risk their union. What is between them, will remain. Anything or anyone who gets in the way of that, is in for trouble. Human, shinigami, quincy…hell, Satan, for all he cares; if they make **any** play for Rukia's affection, they are going down. They are completely done for.

It is the universal language that all males understand. While cretin and primitive as time itself, **every** man knows when they have to mark their spouse.

Yes, it is like the alpha male that takes a piss around the yard, but all other things know. This is his yard. He dares another being to come across it. If you do, be prepared to fight for your life.

Ichigo is marking **his** yard and Rukia is **in** it. Anyone stepping between…well, they will understand what they have to do.

Ichigo tried to work things out the way she would like him to do so. He tried pretending that someone else's opinion didn't matter. He tried the subtle warning and the not so subtle threat. He even tried ignoring the events in the background.

_I'm sorry, Rukia. I really tried._

Now, he is going at this his way. He has moved from not wanting her to leave him to not allowing it to happen. It just won't.

The most important thing Geta-boshi did was teaching him to never run. Always hold your resolve as true, in a fight; it is the reality…the future outcome. Never go into a fight fearing that the person you are trying to save might die. Always know that they will not do so. You _**will **_save them.

If you do not have absolute resolve, you will not only lose, you might die. And for sure, the other person will die. That is why he fought so hard for Rukia, in the beginning. It was when he learned to understand and believe that he could win any fight he went into. Saving her gave him unbelievable confidence. If he could fight for his life and save another in a different dimension, who the hell would he even **tolerate** at school? There was nothing in life that he could not overcome or defeat.

_But…_

The one person Ichigo cannot save is himself. He isn't able. He has tried over and over and he fails every time. Only one person can save him. Anytime he tries to save himself, he comes up short. When he and his inhabitants can't get along, it is a bad, bad thing.

_Therefore…_

They are all going to save Rukia from Shuuhei. That is how he is framing this. She isn't going to want to go through the idea of Ichigo beating up on a lot of challengers. She'd be so pissed, it would just be a strain.

If he kicks this joker's ass, it will get around. Hisagi will discourage anyone he cares about from coming at Rukia. That will be enough for most of them. There is only one other guy he knows of who would be stupid enough, but has the balls to do so.

And, Ichigo is **more than **ready for Renji. _Come get some, Red._ He's not stupid. That day **will** come.

_Bring it._

All of this drama is so crazy. Why can't all of these fucking people just go away? Inoue, Tatsuki, Renji, Shuuhei…Byakuya…Aizen…EVERYONE!

He only has a few more hours with Midgie! Can't anyone respect their last hours together?

_Only a few…_

Then, the rain will start.

The fear, the hatred, and the anxiousness have caused his spiritual inhabitants to want justice.

And, he totally agrees.

Though Shiro is there to protect him and Zangetsu is there to help him protect others, both seem to understand that to protect his relationship with Rukia is in all of their best interests. They understand that when she is near, it is sunny. When she is away, there is rain. It is one thing to have rain for a few days. It is another when it pours without end. What Shuuhei is doing could completely change up Ichigo's forecast; forever.

When Shuuhei rises to the air with a stupid-assed look of dismissal, Ichigo pushes off with his large right foot. As he flies, all of his bankai garb cracks in the wind of his wake. His cry of the impending menacing power he intends to wield, echoes within the cavern.

He will save his savior.

_I will save Rukia._

This is resolve.

* * *

Shuuhei dusts off and gets himself together. _What the hell just happened?_

Ascending to meet Ichigo on even ground, Shuuhei looks the boy over and scoffs. The last move was a surprise and all the rest of that has been just talk. Ichigo threatens through all of that lip service but, in end, what the hell is he going to do?

He hasn't had his powers but what? Two weeks? At least, that is when Shuuhei heard about them. Let's even say he's had them for a month; there is no way Ichigo can beat him. He hasn't had time to work out some things with his zanpakuto, control that ridiculous hollow of his or get his timing together.

_Whatever._ This will be as easy as taking candy from a baby. Ichigo's pride will take a serious hit. Not that Shuuhei intends to hurt him too badly, since Rukes is watching. Nonetheless, Ichigo needs to learn his place and it is not as high on the list as Kurosaki seems to think.

Rukia is a close friend whom Shuuhei has known for a long while. No, he is not in love with her. But, that also doesn't mean that she would not be a possible contender for the title of Hisagi-san. He has had sex with plenty of girls he didn't love and many men have married women they didn't love, either.

In Soul Society, 95% of the people have been separated from and will never be with the ones they love, again.

You simply learn to love the ones you are with.

Shuuhei just wanted to know if Rukia was a viable replacement for the person he loves because he has been unable to be with Ran on any deep, meaningful level.

Truthfully, there is something seriously annoying about the fact that Ichigo has something with Rukia that Shuuhei has been unable to attain with anyone. They seem to have a very deep closeness that is not predicated on money, attractiveness, position, strength or sex.

Many people have tried to bore down into the heart of a girl that seems to keep her emotions at bay. She does not make friends easily and is a born loner. Yet, when it came to Ichigo, they became attached friends **very** quickly. She allowed an **outsider** in; a ryoka.

While it is true that this fight is not about Renji, per se, it **is** about what Shuuhei knows to bother Red the most.

It is infuriating to desperately pry open someone's heart, only to find another locked door at her soul. When you finally crack open that door, you find that someone already has a home there. As you stand in confusion, the resident walks in without any obstruction, steps past you, sits down and drinks tea from a cup with their name on it.

As you look around the room, there are no pictures or remnants of you; not one trinket, not a single shred of evidence that you have been in their lives; **nothing**.

The whole time, the person in the chair neither speaks nor sends any other acknowledgement of your presence, even when you call their name.

That is when it occurs to you…you are not important in that world. In fact, you don't even exist and you never have. All of your toil and effort have been wasted time.

The person in that chair is your sworn enemy, even if you have had only respect for them, in the past.

That is how Shuuhei feels towards Gin and he is damned sure that is what Renji feels toward Ichigo. For the better part of forty years, Pineapple has been trying to get into Rukia's heart. Now that he is there, he can't get into her soul.

When he does, he is in for a disappointment that will lead to unfortunate things.

Though Renji suspects that he knows the man's name that is printed on the pottery, there is no moment worse than confirmation.

Ichigo is enjoying his tea and has already made himself at home.

This ass kicking is really something to make Shuuhei feel better. Even if he can't ever have what Ichigo does with Rukia, Shuuhei needs to have something to exert superiority for himself and every other poor bastard in Soul Society.

The human may have the unending love a shinigami girl, but he will never have the strength, experience or power of the men of the Gotei 13.

Giving the boy, one more good look over, with a smile, he releases his Zanpakuto. "Reap, Kazeshini."

He won't cut the boy, too much. As a rule, he is not one to cut another unless it is necessary. And he doubts, sincerely, that it will be necessary to shed Ichigo's blood. It is cruel to kill a lesser being.

Still, won't Mr. Cocky be surprised when he gets suitably handed his ass?

Dark eyes struggle to follow the oncoming substitute shinigami, but he vanishes from site. When Ichigo reappears, it is Shuuhei who wears a look of surprise.

He meets amber eyes two seconds after he hears a dark male voice. "Fuck, you're slow."

Feeling pain in his chest, Shuuhei understands that he has been kicked…and that blood is coming out of his mouth before he slams into another hard object.

"UGH!"

He rises in just enough time to use Kazeshini's chain to block the blade of Zangetsu.

Shuuhei really hopes that he doesn't have to kill Ichigo. It would be a shame to make Rukia a widow before she can be a bride.

* * *

"ICHIGO!" Rukia takes off to shunpo in between the two barbarians. She comes to an abrupt halt when she meets an obstacle; her brother.

A nasal pitched baritone asks, "Rukia, where are you going?"

Her eyes only fall on her brother briefly before they return to the fight. A serious scowl is etched into her face. "Please excuse me, Nii-sama. I have to-"

"What? Stop the fighting of two adult men? I hardly think that is your place. You are best served as a spectator." He doesn't want Rukia caught up in the middle of a fight between Hisagi and Kozo. She could really get hurt.

The scowl becomes one of obvious contempt. "With all due respect, Nii-sama, I am a shinigami. Fighting does not bother me. I have fought many men in my life." Has he forgotten for whom she works?

A masculine brow inches upwards. "If that is true, then Kurosaki should be able to fight Hisagi fukutaicho well, on his own." Staring her in the eyes meaningfully, he asks, "While we are on the subject, why **are** they fighting, exactly?" The cause of this altercation has not yet been brought to light.

**As if** she is going to get into the fine details. Some things are hers and Ichigo's business and no one else's, including her sibling. "It is a misunderstanding of ownership that I intend to rectify. Excuse me." Taking off to the side, she is met by her brother, once again. _This is just damned infuriating!_

She's not getting away without an explanation. "Of what object is there a dispute of ownership?" His expression is nearly emotionless, but his voice is one of interrogation.

Steeling her face, she answers, "Again, it is a misunderstanding. Neither owns what they are fighting over. There is no object of value at stake. Both people just need to take a step back. Now, may I please be excused?" _Get out of my way, Bya-nii._

Before he lets his sister get killed on accident, trying to stop the testosterone induced fighting between shinigami, she is going to tell him the truth. "As you know, I do not like repeating myself."

A curt alto replies through determined purple eyes. "Nor do I."

Byakuya wants to slap someone. Rukia can be so willful that you want to tear your hair out. _Kozo, you are in for a world of trouble._ "Well, then, answer the question. What are they fighting about? You will answer me, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes watch Shuuhei fly across the cave and into another large rock wall. When he coughs, blood spurts from his mouth. _Oh, shit almighty!_ "I do not have time for this endless questioning, Nii-sama!"

"Then you are best served to answer me in a thorough and expeditious manner. What. Are. They. Fighting. About?" Byakuya generally does not like to take this tone with Rukia. She will either wilt or come out fighting like no tomorrow. When her face hardens, he decides to take the guilt route to curtail what he can tell will be a fight. "Will the Clan Leader-Elect not answer their superior?"

Rukia closes her eyes and sighs. _Really?_ Nothing like having your older brother pull rank on you. "Yes, the Clan Leader-Elect will answer her superior, **Nii-sama**." She had to get that dig in. This just pisses her off.

Byakuya swallows hard; that hurt. Only Rukia can make an arrogant man like him feel like the most disgusting creature in the universe. She had to pull off the 'sister/brother' card, didn't she? Regardless of how angry she is, she is going to do some talking.

No matter how much he wants to just listen to her, sometimes, Rukia still needs a parent. This is one of those times. The ugly part about love, is having to do things you don't want to in, order to save the ones you care most about.

It's been more than forty years…Byakuya is out of practice.

Keeping his face stiff, he retorts, "Well, then. What is the reason?"

_God, you can be such an…an…asshole, sometimes!_ After a couple of deep breaths and sighs, staring at the ceiling, she replies, "They are fighting because Ichigo believes that Shuuhei is encroaching on his territory." This is so humiliating.

"What territory is this?" He is going to keep up his inquiry until he gets what he wants.

Flatly, the young woman answers. "His territo…" After one more sigh, she continues, "**Me**, okay? Ichigo thinks that Shuuhei is trying to take me from him. Are you satisfied, Nii-sama?"

"No. What would make Kozo think such a thing?" What the hell went on?

Rukia is really trying to be careful. She doesn't want her brother kicking Shuuhei's ass after he heals from Ichigo! "Ichigo felt that we were too close. Really, we were playing around and Ichigo misconstrued the behavior."

_Well, well, well…in that case… _Byakuya saw Hisagi's filthy lips pressed to his sister on his way down. He doesn't blame Kurosaki one iota. "Rukia, let them fight. This is well within Kurosaki's rights."

"No! I will not let Ichigo kill Shuuhei!" Ichigo will be in so much trouble that it won't be funny!

"Souka. Sajo Sabaku."

Her leg moves to the side when she finds herself bound in kido rope. **"NII-SAMA!"** Her face is beet red.

Squatting on the ground next to her, he speaks while she struggles to free herself. "Rukia, this is Kurosaki's job. He is to protect your affection and ward off any possible suitors or threats. Have you forgotten that this is the way of our race? If he does not fight for you, he will be questioned as a man. This is especially true, since he is half human." Standing and turning toward the fight, he adds, "And, he would be unworthy of your hand. I would not allow you to marry a man who had so little appreciation for you, that he would let another man take or harm you."

Rukia simply blinks at him for a few seconds. Is he already considering their marriage? Does he know? "Nii-sama?"

Sitting her up in a comfortable position, he sits next to her in a formal one. "Rukia, I know that you have not seen many marriages outside of the noble houses and almost all of them are out of convenience. You have also seen how many noble men treat their wives with violence and disrespect.

You have not seen many shinigami marriages because of the toll it puts on both people; missions, battles and long absences. They are difficult in any marriage, but are most troublesome amongst shinigami. However, when they do marry, honour is sacrosanct.

This is Kurosaki's pride. He must fight Hisagi because he has been disrespected. As his significant other, and someday wife, you carry a great deal of responsibility. You are to understand that if he should find any circumstance questionable, he will act. And, when he does, he will be making an example out of the person. If the act is too egregious, by noble law and that of the Seireitei, Kurosaki has the right to kill them.

Because he is fearsome, you must be aware of whom you are with, what you doing and where you are. Do not give him a reason to suspect another man's intentions because you will be responsible for their death, if your actions are careless.

I am not saying that you are to blame in this, but you must be aware. If you are spoken for, regardless of what yours and Kurosaki's issues are, you will behave as such in public and keep an invisible barrier between you and all other non-familial males.

Do you understand?"

His conversation mate stares at the ground with her arms behind her back. She is used to the boyish playing that she has done all of her life. Even if she knows that Shuuhei's behaviour is all in fun, it may look differently to Ichigo. Contrition rings through her voice, "Hai, Nii-sama."

"You are a noble lady. You have a bright future with Kozo, if that is who you choose to marry." Continuing to watch the fight for a few seconds, he adds, "If the way he fights for you is any indicator, Kurosaki loves you very much. He believes that you are worth his blood and his life. You are of **great** value to him; priceless.

But with all things, there is a balance. As your ani, I am relieved that he has the heart of a lion. But, I also must warn you that it is one thing to have own a ferocious cat. It is another to tame it. Yet, above all things, the tamer must be able to control themselves." Standing, the nobleman dusts himself off.

Rukia closes her eyes tightly. She has not been in control of anything. Bya-nii is right. Her emotions got the best of her. She should have been more disciplined in how she displayed them, today.

Glancing down at her, Byakuya knows that she heard him. He also knows that she still wants out of the bindings to stop the situation and he has no such intention. Hisagi wants to be a taicho, so he better be able to stay alive. Further, Hisagi will be scared to touch Rukia again and he will definitely tell a few people about what happened, widening her radius even more.

_Excellent methodology, Kozo._

"I am going to speak to Isshin for a few moments. I will unbind you as soon as it is safe." With that, takes his leave.

It is most fortunate for Rukia that her kido has progressed. She will be free in a few moments.

She just hopes that she is fast enough.

* * *

"Kisuke, what is the deal with my boy?" Ichigo is kicking Hisagi's ass so bad, that it almost needs a mercy ending.

Resting on Benehime, the blonde man shrugs and answers, "All I know, is he came in here unbelievably angry. His reiatsu was dark and strong from the minute he put his foot on the ground. He and Rukia-chan had some words, we practiced and then, he stops me. I look over, and Hisagi is kissing Rukia-chan's cheek while he hugs her. She shouts and Ichigo goes crazy."

_And, there you have it._ "Ahh…in a few, we should probably break it up."

"No, we will not." Both men turn to look at Byakuya.

Turning and facing the fight, the newcomer puts his hands behind his back. "I want to assess how far your son is, above the fukutaichos of the Protection Squads. Also, I need to know if all of that power has control."

Isshin raises a brow as he gives the man a sideways glance. "Are you implying that my boy could be evil?" Little Bya might be getting an old school ass kicking. Regardless of how stupid Ichigo can be, he is Isshin's son; his permanent little boy. That part of a father never goes away no matter how old his child is; whether seventeen or a hundred and seventeen.

"Nothing of the sort." The addressed man is unmoved. Once he explains, Isshin will be fine. "I know the true intentions of your son. I believe him to me an honourable and upstanding young man."

Byakuya prefaced his question with respect. Isshin nods in satisfaction. "However?"

"However, I want to know if he is strong enough to control all of the powers he has inside of him. When I fought him, the hollow took over, briefly. I want to see if any of that comes through when he is under duress. He has been sparring with us, so, his motivation was eagerness.

Right now, his motivation is anger. He has to be able to make the right decisions when things become stressful.

Shinigami marriage is stress. He must be in the position of wielding his powers, not just containing them. Mastery over anger and other emotions, when frustration is trying to get the best of him, is paramount."

Isshin returns to the fight, as well, and nods. "Well said." He understands. He would want the same for someone who asked to marry one of the twins. Truthfully, now that Byakuya brings it up, the father wishes to see and show this, as well. Ichigo has to prove that he is worthy of the next Kuchiki clan leader and that he can control himself when things get really wrong.

And, above all else, Isshin is a father who cares about all of his children; biological or no. Just like Yuzu and Karin, Rukia is his little girl; another princess that can do no wrong.

Isshin does not want something happening to Rukia. Not just for Ichigo's sake, but for her own. She is a good girl. She has played by the rules, even when they were arbitrarily changed on her. She deserves good things; to feel safe with someone after a life of feeling safe with no one. She should be able to express her dissatisfaction without true fear of Ichigo's reaction.

On the other side, Ichigo has made him a very proud papa. Isshin inwardly chuckles. When Ichigo was a little boy, he would call him 'Tou-chan'.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" He could hear Ichigo running down the stairs as soon as he put his key in the lock.

When Isshin got home from his rotation at the hospital, Ichigo would run half way down and leap off the stairs with a determined scowl. Isshin would catch him and sling him around his back. Holding a giggling ball of orange hair, Isshin enjoyed tickling and rough housing with his first born son. Eventually, Masaki would have to peel the boy off of him.

How he misses those days.

Once Masaki died, Ichigo was never the same. All of the fun and childishness left him. There was no more laughing, giggling or jumping. Ichigo's childhood died with Masaki.

Isshin was glad to be able to kill the Grand Fisher. That bastard killed his wife and a part of his boy. A boy he had been frightened for, for a very long time.

Always angry inside and indifferent outside…always an individual, never one of a group. Ichigo wasn't swarmed by a large pile of friends. On the other side, Ichigo learned to fight for his individuality and even when he pretended not to care, it was evident that his boy's heart was in the right place.

That told Isshin that some of Masaki was still with Ichigo. Everyone tried to touch that part of his heart. No one could get in there.

Yet, there came Chad, Keigo's ignorant ass...and there was always Tatsuki. Isshin snorts. He had always thought Ichigo would become sweet on her. But, he never did.

Then, there was Rukia. From the very start, she put a spark in his son. He had always been a proud boy, almost arrogant, to keep distance. Rukia didn't care about any of his bullshit reasoning. Ichigo was kinda sweet on her from the beginning.

Rukia brought her life to his and that brought about Uryuu. _Don't feel bad Ichigo. I am friends with Ryuuken, who makes Bya seem like a teddy bear._

There was also Orihime. Isshin frowns. That one is going to be more trouble than she is worth. If his dense son doesn't wake up and see that train coming, he will have a serious problem with Rukia. Inoue is in the same category with Renji.

When all of them get mixed up, it is going to be really ugly…two people who, if you were ask Orihime and Renji, should have never met in the first place, fell in love.

The senior Kurosaki has no doubt that his two knuckle heads will come out together. Look at what Ichigo has harnessed inside him.

Ichigo harbors a hollow of immense proportions along side his zanpakuto who is powerful and _old_. Yes, very old. Zanpakutos who have been reborn multiple times tend to hold unbelievable power. Look at Yama-ji. Ryujin Jakka is ancient.

Ichigo's isn't _**that**_ old, but it is amazingly powerful. Combined with that crazy-assed hollow, the smart-mouthed kid of his is not to be fucked with. Still, he keeps it all in check.

That is a man, indeed.

This weekend, Ichigo and Rukia will find out that they are committed to the other. He doesn't expect any drama out of that, once they get done with the upcoming fight they are going to have in the near future.

As soon as they leave here, they will have a full, knock-down drag-out fight, make up and that will be that. The twins are at an overnight field trip. They get back tomorrow after school. Therefore, Ichigo and Rukia have all the privacy they need to argue as loudly as they need.

Good marriages have arguments. When they don't, someone has stopped giving a damn.

He and Kisuke were thinking about having an evening with friends. Get Juu and Sui up here, Ruichi is always ready to drink, he and Kisuke get the food, and Byakuya takes care of providing the place, while the others cover alcohol…they have some serious fun coming.

In any case, the kids will be alone for a while. In the morning, he will tell them about their trip, take Rukia and the twins shopping for a couple of hours, look at rings with Ichigo and arrange for their marriage contract to be delivered to their hotel suite this weekend. He thinks they will be most pleased.

Then again, Ichigo will be mad that he didn't know earlier. But, he'll get over it after a good uppercut from Isshin's violet-eyed princess.

A load will be off of their minds before they deal with Aizen. They will eventually be brought back together and no one else can have Rukia.

For father's day, Isshin expects a tablet computer. He is **so **the father of the year. He chuckles again; brown eyes watch one of the three best gifts Masaki gave him…his tall, strong, and brave son who is a supreme miser. The older man chuckles.

No prouder Tou-chan has ever lived.

* * *

"Don't make me kill you, Ichigo." Shuuhei uses the tip of his elbow to hit the orange-haired man in the jaw.

"UMPH!" That was a surprise. Ichigo didn't expect a hand to hand moment from the guy.

But, Grimmjow hit him **much **harder than that.

Snapping his head back to Shuuhei, he snarls. "You hit like a girl. Let me introduce you to how you are supposed to hit a man."

Shuuhei frowns in confusion. Ichigo wasn't even moved by that. His train of thought suddenly changes… Ichigo vanishes and reappears within a blink. The older shinigami feels his shoulder jerk and he is airborne.

Taking hold of Shuuhei's arm, Ichigo slings him upward into the air. Switching Zangetsu to his left hand, he meets his opponent at the crest of his ascent. Reaching up and back, Ichigo tightens his fist and hits Shuuhei squarely in the jaw with full follow through, sending the man sailing downward.

The lieutenant is stunned out of his mind. His body hits the ground so forcefully, that he is left to mentally check for what is broken. For sure, he has some cracked ribs.

He hasn't been hit that hard in a long time. The shinigami knows that he better get his offense together or he could accidentally die. Having your body beaten like this, for long periods, is really bad. He doesn't need too many internal injuries going into a real battle.

_Time to get serious._

Looking up to an angry Ichigo, he puts his fingers together. Making his signs, Shuuhei sends a ball of fire upwards toward his opponent. When Ichigo disappears, the other man raises himself from the ground and quickly makes haste toward a rocky peak.

Seeing something red coming his way, the owner of orange hair jumps sideways. His eyes watch for the other man, who is running.

_I can see you, moron._

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He makes it his entertainment to throw blast after blast at the asshole. The guy is a bouncing pinball. Everywhere he goes, Ichigo goes in front of or behind him. _Dumbass._

The Strawberry's victory is short-lived since all of the dust he created has reduced his visibility.

Suddenly, his hands grapple onto the chain that has just wrapped around his neck.

_SHIT!_

* * *

"SHIT!" Shuuhei is trying to dodge all of the flying debris, the blast itself, and keep his injuries together. He has got to get to a place where he has some serious leverage. But it is hard when the asshole above you keeps you running around, any direction he pleases.

Suddenly, the constant shelling stops. _He can't see me. Good job, dumb shit._

Making a beeline behind Ichigo, Shuuhei rises to a plateau. Holding one end of his weapon and slinging the other blade in a flicking motion with his wrist as if throwing a Frisbee backwards, the man turns his sickle into a boomerang.

When Kazeshini makes two trips around, Shuuhei catches it and pulls tightly. "I told ya, Kurosaki! You will lose!"

Said man is grunting and twisting. _This is bullshit!_ Then, it occurs to Ichigo; he's just being dumb.

Launching himself backwards, Ichigo flies in the direction of Hisagi. The chains begin to slacken and he widens them to fit over his head.

_What the fuck?_ The fukutaicho finds an orange head of hair flying his way. Why is Kurosaki moving backwards?

Before he can finish contemplating the question, the chains have gone slack. _Where the? _Then, an angry tenor meets Shuuhei's ears.

"Now, I'm really fuckin' pissed."

Shuuhei shoots forward after a sharp pain to the back.

* * *

Isshin looks on with a very serious scowl. This Hisagi kid better get it together. If not, Ichigo really will kill him.

Evidently, he isn't the only one having that thought.

"Say, Bya-kun, how much longer you gonna let this go on?" As the addressed man turns towards the striped hat with blonde locks below, the inquirer's eyes are cast in a dark and meaningful shadow. "It would not be good for a high ranking officer to die at the hands of a ryoka."

What few blows Hisagi has landed, have been of no real damage value. All they manage to accomplish is further angering the junior Kurosaki.

The noble nods. "I understand. It will not go on much longer. I will end it in the next ninety seconds. They will have only been fighting five minutes." The taicho has to allow the fukutaicho a respectable amount of time to redeem himself, as an officer. It is a matter of pride as a member of the squads, as well.

Isshin is giving this the next sixty seconds and then it **will** be over.

* * *

Ichigo's size twelve is implanted harshly in Shuuhei's back. He kicks him with enough malice that he almost slips and falls, himself.

_You are about to pay._

Ichigo, is sick of it. _Just fucking sick of it!_

Catching the man mid-flight, Ichigo grabs him by the collar. "How serious do you think I am now?"

Tossing the dark-haired main upward again, Ichigo follows him to make several shallow cuts his opponent's shoulders, chest and hips. At an inch deep, they won't need stitches and he won't bleed to death.

Shuuhei shouts in pain. Short little cuts hurt like hell. The rapid succession of the cuts have an almost cat of nine tails feel. Plus, he is hurting all over. The Dandelion asshole just broke those cracked ribs.

It's hard to have a defense against Ichigo because he is so insanely fast! Every time you think you know where he is, he vanishes. His shunpo makes Kuchiki-taicho's seem like a light gallop. When you are able to find him, it is almost too late. Ichigo's sword is swift and his strength is menacing. The worst part is that the substitute is agile.

This wouldn't be nearly as bad, if it wasn't being delivered with an angry aura of almost…evil that makes one very tempted to flee.

Skidding to a stop, Shuuhei begins to spin his blades in opposing circular patterns, creating a fierce barrier between him and Ichigo. He needs a moment to breathe and think.

This is getting out of hand.

Feeling the movement of air, the junior Kurosaki turns towards Shuuhei and smiles maliciously. "Oh, now you want to play for real. Maybe you will be more fun than I thought."

Both men meet to the sound of clanging steel.

* * *

Compressing her energy, Rukia fights her brother's kido. Mumbling her spells quietly, she doesn't want to draw attention to herself. As long as Bya-nii is over talking to Tou-san, and he doesn't hear a loud noise, she is free to work her way out of this hold.

Regardless of what her sibling says, it still does not make what is going on, okay. She is still bothered by the Inoue situation and Ichigo is beating the absolute snot out of Shuuhei! She needs out of these bindings!

She does not have doubt regarding the confirmation of Ichigo's love for her nor does he doubt hers for him. They just have doubt about whether the other is really ready to commit. But her questions are not about right now. They are more about…later. Later, when they have children. Later, when he is at a university with lots of really smart and pretty girls who are worldly. **This world**.

Is Ichigo ready to settle into prosperous and lean times, good and bad, wellness and illness until they cease to exist? Is he going to, one day, become curious and find someone else? A hundred years from now?

Truly, she may be selfish, but Rukia wants to know that she will not be outgrown. Rukia needs to know that she is and will always be his one, and only undisputed wife. Just as importantly, his true companion and only lover. Forever.

He told her about the shirt today, but he didn't tell her about the shirt then…whenever that was. Why didn't he? Did he only tell her today because **she** brought it up? It was a long sleeve t-shirt, so he would have to have been in a casual setting. They weren't at school… Rukia's mind searches hard.

If it was nothing, why didn't he say something? Why would Inoue have a reason to be so close to Ichigo? And, if it is appropriate for Inoue to be that close to him, why does he care if Shuuhei is so close to her?

She will not be like the noble ladies who are married to a man who has many female companions. Even if the man is only using the other women as arm candy, it casts a pall of shame on their wives and makes others question the strength of their union.

Rukia doesn't know what to think or feel. Nonetheless, understanding her brother's words, she does know that she will be responsible for Shuu's death if Ichigo takes things too far.

If Ichigo wants to take this up with someone, he can take it up with her and if **anyone** has some explaining to do, it is **him**.

* * *

Ichigo parries Hisagi's blade as it juts sideways at him and goes upward. Using his opponent's shoulder as a stepping stone, he springboards himself downward. On the way, Ichigo takes a hold of the older man's obi to put them in a brief spin; until the younger shinigami lets go…

Shuuhei finds himself hurling at the earth, face forward; with his blades in tow. _OH, SHIT!_

Pushing out a low level kido spell, he uses the force of the blast to push him the opposite direction. The blades are released and allowed plummet to the ground. Any other option would be fatal.

Turning Kurosaki's direction, Shuuhei immediately binds him.

* * *

_What the fuck is this?_

Ichigo twists in an effort to extricate himself, but it is a difficult task. Finally looking Hisagi's direction, he sees a ball of fire coming at him, and it ain't the kind that Rukia emits from her fingers when she irritatingly pinches his ass. Similar to having a fire cracker go off in your hand, it isn't fatal, but it hurts like a bitch. If he is ignoring her or not doing what she asks, he gets the pinch.

It usually changes his disposition…immediately.

That will pale, vastly, in comparison to what is about to come his way.

Too bad for Shuuhei that he can't accomplish what Rukia can…Ichigo's angered disposition will remain.

Turning to his left side, he bends his arm inward, toward his body, so that his bicep takes the majority of the damage. His right side holds on to Zangetsu tightly. He will not separate from his zanpakuto. They are partners for life.

After the contact of the blast, before he impacts the wall he is prepared for, Ichigo is grabbed by his head and slammed face first into the ground. He can't even register the pain…he has to get his bearings together first. To say he is stunned is an understatement.

* * *

"UGH!"

_That voice sounded like…_

Violet eyes rise and turn to the direction of the grunt. _ICHIGO!_

How did he manage to end up face down…he has been bound like her. Allowing her eyes to rise again, she notices the twin sickles of Kazeshini rotating next to Shuu. _Shit, shit, shit!_

If those blades are launched downward, Shuuhei will definitely cut Ichigo; and kill him if Shuu's aim is off. If the tip of the sickle hits Ichigo wrong, he'd have a wound of serious nature or worse; mortal.

Though she is almost out of the rope, she is not in a position to get to Ichigo fast enough. Then again, he always responds to her bitching at him. Even if he can't walk, he needs to get out of the way!

_Get up, Berry…please…_

_Live long enough for me to kick your ass. Don't die with this between us. _

She wouldn't be able to live with herself or without Ichigo.

Her next thought causes her to feel awful, but it doesn't make it untrue.

_I'd much rather be responsible for Shuu's death than Ichigo's._

Screaming her heart out, she wills Berry heed her.

* * *

Things sound garbled, but he can identify a certain vibration that he knows is a screaming Rukia. _Oh, hell._ Now, she is really going to let him have it for being careless. But right now, his face and extremely bruised ribs are talking a little louder than Shortness.

"rnaaaway!"

_What? _Damn, his back hurts too.

Shuuhei retrieves his weapon, ascends and begins spinning the blades to his side. He is going to launch a little understanding down to the boy.

"URNAWAY!"

_Awuh? Did she get closer?_ Her voice seems louder than before.

Seriously, can she not tell that he is a little disoriented? _Do you have to bitch at me all of the time?_ At least his right shoulder isn't dislocated; Ichigo needs that one to wield.

The lieutenant sends Kazeshini's blades down separately and with power.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo scowls as he sees the fright in her expression, even with his blurry vision. Who the hell had **the nerve** to tie his Midget up?

"TURN AWAY!"

His eyes bulge. The sound in her voice…_Roger that, Midgie! _Rolling away from her immediately, he only suffers a few gashes to his back but… Fuck, did it hurt and his shout adequately conveys his pain. However, it could have been worse.

_Good looking out, Chibi. You still love me._

The junior Kurosaki tucks himself to his knees and hops upright, mid-roll. No time to register too many flesh wounds. If Hisagi'd have hit an organ, that would have been a little bit different; but he didn't.

_Showtime, asshole._

Inhaling deeply, he calls down to his heart for strength. Ichigo flexes his arms outward, allowing him to break the rope as he ascends with nearly invisible speed onto the level of the older shinigami. _Well, Shiro and Zangetsu, let's get to work._

* * *

_Dammit, where did Dandelion go?_ Shuuhei's vision sweeps the ground.

"Turn around."

Shuuhei's eyes widen. He got free of the binds? Immediately swinging his sickle in the direction of the noise, the oldest shinigami is frantic to reduce any damage that might come his way.

Ichigo moves and laughs. "Since you want to use kido, I can too. Well, as close as I can competently, in combat, at this point. My wife's trying to teach me. I keep telling her I'm hopeless, but she keeps trying. Rukia is stubborn like that."

After being nicked in the chin, Shuuhei changes direction to keep Kurosaki at bay.

_He cut my face?_

_What a dick_. Ladies LOVE Shuuhei's face. The other three scars are considered to be cool and mysterious by most women. _But, my chin_… In any case, where the fuck is Orange Chrysanthemum head?

"Do you know what makes me so hard to fight? I suppose I can tell you since you can never match all of my strengths at once." Smacking Shuuhei in the back of the head with the flat side of his blade, Ichigo stays behind him as the officer wildly turns directions and continues his announcement.

"I can compress all of my reiatsu and use it for speed. Further, since I am part hollow, I recover really quickly and I regain all of the power I lost compressing it in bankai by borrowing it from Shiro. In fact…"

Ichigo rolls his shoulders. "I'm ready. " Ichigo sighs and cracks his neck. "Yep, fully recovered."

Shuuhei's eyes bulge. _No way!_

"And now, I am going to show you how **my** kido works."

_OH, MY GODS!_

"Just take a deep breath." The Strawberry lets out a deep, dark chuckle. "This is going to make you piss yourself in pain."

* * *

At the sound of cracking cloth, Shuuhei turns that direction, taking strong purchase of his blades. In this next sequence, Shuuhei must keep Ichigo away from him. That means the older man has to start out, and stay on, the offensive. If he ever lets Kurosaki start an offense, it is all over.

Worsening matters is the currently sitting taicho who is the brother of the girl who is the reason for this fight; this is going to be awkward. There will be some serious questions right after this and Shuuhei better make a good show because the audience includes the aforementioned officer.

Shuuhei has to inflict **major** damage.

He would talk shit, but the dark-haired man is injured…all over. He is going to need some major kido to get himself in a presentable enough fashion to even **attempt **to step back into Soul Society.

_What a mess._

How did he get so manhandled by Ichigo? This kid is wicked fierce. Shuuhei can say for sure that Ichigo is tougher than any of the sons of bitches in Soul Society, sans Kenpachi and Yamamoto-soutaicho and **they'd** have to work hard.

Getting in his stance, Shuuhei prepares to engage in a battle for his pride and possibly his life.

The junior of the two men flies over the senior, putting himself thirty feet away. Planting the ball of his right foot, he steadies his stance for takeoff. Both of his hands tightly grip the sword pointed at the ground. White facial lines mark the hard scowl of an infuriated Strawberry. An amber gaze peers at the man who ridiculed him a few hours ago…taunted him with flirtatious gestures towards Rukia and…**dared**…to kiss her.

The fukutaicho studies Ichigo as he takes his first few steps. Once again, orange hair disappears from sight. The last words the older man hears before he is only able to detect his own screams of agony, come from his opponent.

A cold voice calmly speaks. "This is how important my life is me; Rukia is to me."

For the next sixty seconds, Shuuhei experiences the equivalent of five years worth of pain. When it is over, Hisagi Shuuhei gains a new appreciation of what Ichigo is like when he is angry.

Rukia is definitely off the available list.

Ichigo may have been human once, however, that is no longer the case; he is shinigami with a human gigai.

* * *

Getting a grip around the middle chain, Ichigo uses Kazeshini to swing Shuuhei to his left, causing the officer to automatically counter-force his weight. It is only natural to want to want to go the opposite direction of your opponent's will. Unfortunately, that really isn't the dark-haired man's problem.

Placing himself in Hisagi's path of recoil, Ichigo shoves a large energy ball in front of him. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Flipping himself in front of his opponent's new involuntary skid, he shoves another large blast Hisagi's way.

"UGH!" Shuuhei feels like his skin is being peeled off of his arms and sides. It burns so badly, that he can barely hold onto his weapon. He got hit hard-"ARGH!"

Ichigo powerfully drills the senior man in the back with one more blast, forcing the blades to trail their wielder and leaving their front open on their way to the corner of a sharp rock.

CRASH!

Shuuhei can't even scream. For sure, his sternum is cracked. The man's body slides down until his collar is clutched. _Fuckin' A_.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not done with you, yet. Don't even think about passing out on me."

Slinging Hisagi into the wall on the opposite side of the room with a loud bang, Ichigo places the handle of his sword on his left hand. He pulls his right fist back during his pursuit of the man he just threw. Upon contact with the wall, the teenager's feet brace his body against the rock while his fist connects with the cheek of the more experienced man. "I told you to leave her alone." With one more good swing to the face, Ichigo adds, "Still think I'm a boy?"

One half breath later, knuckles graced with light orange hair grip a thick neck, hurling the being to the ground, once again.

* * *

Shuuhei can feel his face swelling. His cheek and nose must have really gotten jacked up. Even his eye is swelling, too. The problem, is…there is so much pain going on, that one throbbing, burning, aching area can't even stand out.

Though he is unable to breathe, since his neck is constricted, the fact that he is being moved to be further tortured doesn't scare him so much. Eventually, Ichigo will surely become bored of pulverizing his prey.

Shuuhei can only hope.

His hope is misguided. The fukutaicho knows that he must be screaming his head off. He just can't help it.

"Rukia belongs to me."

On the way down, Ichigo places one inch deep cuts all over Shuuhei's torso…two hundred and twenty cuts, to be exact…the approximate number of days before he marries Rukia. Shuuhei's cries of pain are no consequence to Ichigo. Anyone's expressions of feelings outside of his own, at this point, fall on deaf ears and a hard heart.

The mosaic pattern of an 'R' on the front and an 'I' on the back…with two matching 'K's' on each side complete his masterpiece. _Try explaining that to everyone, ass hat._

Upon impact, all of Shuuhei's air leaves him and his screaming ceases.

His eyes bulge in his gasp for air…then in fear.

Despite the burning pain of cuts with sweat, broken bones and dislocated parts, there is nothing like seeing the point of a blade coming for your face.

_He's going to kill me._

* * *

With a harsh deep breath and a final push, Rukia raises her arms, breaking her binds. Getting a strong hold on Shirayuki and going immediately skyward, her line of vision is crossed by a black object going the opposite direction. Hearing the war cry of her husband, she is frozen in fear.

"ICHIGO!" The alto becomes a soprano shrill of a scream.

A large plume of smoke and dust rises toward her.

_Oh, no…_ Her heart drops to her stomach in dread.

_I'm too late._

* * *

Three older shinigami all seem to follow the expedient decent of Hisagi's body with collective nod.

BAM!

"Oh, shit." Along with the displacement of earth, there is the unsettling thud of a lifeless body. Unsheathing his sword, Isshin takes a step toward the fight.

Kisuke is of like mind. "Happy now, Bya-kun?" His tone is one of patronization. If the older brat had listened to him, it would have gotten this far. "Awaken, Benehime." He is now a half a step behind Isshin.

Byakuya stands still. He has confidence in the boy. He will wait to see how this plays out.

_Don't be stupid, Kozo_. Byakuya hopes, for Rukia's sake, that Kurosaki does the right thing.

It must be said that the clan leader is not without understanding. He, too, likes to fight and if this were about Hisana, he'd have his sword drawn, as well.

Utilizing only his eyes, he spies a sleek figure in black coming to the ground swiftly enough to move the air around them. The point of a coordinating sword aims at its lifeless prey.

The older man is not worried about Kurosaki. If he were in the same position, Byakuya wouldn't kill Hisagi, at this point and Kozo is just as smart. Besides, he would also not allow his sister to marry an imbecile.

What he is worried about is Rukia…she is free... When the hell did that happen? He is just relieved that she didn't get unbound faster. She passes her betrothed, going in the opposite direction, saving her from harm's way.

Tessai has done an amazing job with Rukia. She broke his spell.

_Well, now, she is progressing nicely._

When Kurosaki meets the ground and all of the noise ceases, Byakuya breathes deeply in silence, waiting for the dust to settle.

Waiting for the outcome.

Hoping to be proven correct.

* * *

Sailing toward the earth, feet first, Ichigo raises the handle of Zangetsu above his head with both hands. The black sword gleams; its tip pointed downward. A tenor releases an angry cry with intense volume as his body follows the demands of gravity. The rate of speed with which he falls renders him nearly invisible save for the black shadow of his robes. Their snapping of stress inaudible over his voice.

The young man sees that his opponent is motionless. That is a good thing. If the asshole were squirming around, the risk of killing him increases exponentially, which is not what Ichigo wants.

An amber gaze makes a quick sweep of the area. Oyaji and Geta-boshi are on their way over. They must think that he's going to kill Shuuhei. Ichigo mentally snorts. If those two think that he's lost his mind, Shuuhei definitely does.

Rukia's scent greets his nose, forcing his eyes her direction. He notices her ascent during his descent. Ichigo is glad that she just got free.

He does not want her in the middle of his fight. She could really get hurt, and then he **would **end up killing Hisagi. Though he could and would, if necessary, he doesn't want to kill anyone. However, if Chibs got in the way, he'd rather hurt himself or Hisagi.

If Hisagi fucked up, which would he choose? Rukia or himself? That is not a question he wants to ponder or answer.

But the young man knows her enough to understand that she would throw herself in front of a blade to save someone she cares about. If Ichigo were to mistakenly kill Rukia…he'd…turn his blade on himself, next. He could not live with the knowledge that he killed her; he couldn't live with **himself**.

Just one more reason.

Landing on one knee, Ichigo simultaneously drives Zangetsu into the hard terra firma, three centimeters from ear of his opponent, right through Shuuhei's dark locks. Without moving his lips, a he releases Kuroi Getsuga, opening a large crevasse between he and his oncoming pursuers.

Panting lightly with sweat dripping from his from his bangs and nose, he stares at Shuuhei with a serious scowl. Quietly, he commands, "Open your eyes and look at me."

Shuuhei does as he is asked. _I'm alive?_ His puffy slits for eyes focus in on a large man who is crouching over him. _Damn you to hell._

Wearing an expression of taunting anger, Ichigo continues, "You thought I was gonna kill you, didn'tcha? I'm not that stupid. I wanted to make good on my word. I told you that I would bring you an inch from death, the first time through. I guess, my calculations were off. You are more like a half an inch. But, I suppose it served its purpose.

Next time, though, I will definitely kill you. If you **ever** come at Rukia, again, in a manner that can be **vaguely** construed as more than friends, I'll cut you in half lengthwise after I separate you from your sack. I will make sure that your death is so slow, painful and sadistic that you will **beg** me to kill you quickly. If you piss me off too much, you will be Seireitei dust particles before you even get a chance to scream.

Are we clear?"

This is just crazy. Shuuhei is not only having to admit defeat, but having to…agree to another man's demands. The shitty part is, he has no choice. He couldn't raise himself to fight Kurosaki if he wanted to. Grunting and nodding faintly, he concedes.

A clear dark voice, continues. "Good. Be glad that I didn't destroy your zanpakuto, pull a senka on you or have to bring out my mask." Just for illustration, the junior man touches his face to materialize that of which he speaks. In hollowfied stereo, Ichigo adds, "If I had brought out my mask, there really wouldn't be a conversation. I went easy on you." Dispersing it just as quickly, he concludes, "Tell all of your friends; any of them that are too intent on having Rukia. Let them know that the same fate awaits them, if they try me."

Standing, he turns and walks a few steps when he stops abruptly. With a voice of clinical finality, he adds, "And, make damned sure you tell Red."

Shuuhei feels Ichigo's presence leave and the oncoming presences of other people. Thankfully, one of them is Tessai-taicho. Rukia is also on her way.

He will definitely have to keep Pineapple out of trouble. Ichigo is way out of Renji's league.

* * *

Violet eyes spy an orange blur leave the scene, clearing the dust with his exit. They fall back to a lifeless body, in a pit of earth; Kazeshini cracked and sealed next to it.

"Shuuhei!"

Rukia lands next to him and looks him over. He is a bloody mess. He has so many cuts! Inspecting one, she realizes that isn't the life threatening part. His breath is short and his face looks awful.

"Can you breathe okay?"

The man nods, weekly.

"Is a lot broken?"

The man repeats his last action.

"Okay. I am going start on the cuts. Tessai is on his way." He is bleeding small trickles from all of these little places. Ichigo must have only used the tip of his blade. He didn't try to kill him. _Ichigo…_ He just tortured Shuuhei.

The man she is healing is a bloody pulp and she can tell that he is in a lot more pain, internally. Tessai-taicho is better at those bigger internal injuries and he is right here.

Stepping back, Rukia looks over Shuuhei's skin as all of the lacerations close. Ichigo carved Hisagi's skin. Black brows converge. There was no point in humiliating him. That was cruel.

Tessai snaps her back to reality. "Rukia-chan, I have everything, here. Jinta and Ururu are on their way over."

"Yes, thank you." Blinking quickly, she does and about face. Her eyes darken and her scowl becomes serious.

**Where is** **he**.

* * *

Byakuya watches on as Tessai begins healing Hisagi. It seems that the fukutaicho is still alive. _Excellent._

That takes care of any idiots for a while. Kurosaki is already fully healed. _Interesting._

No point in skirting the fact. The boy is beyond comprehension in battle. He is on par with captains…the higher ranking ones. The only disadvantage the kid has is experience and maturity.

Dark eyes travel over to Rukia who, once she seems satisfied with the Hisagi situation, begins making path to Kurosaki. Byakuya almost snorts. Surely, the boy knows he is in for a top grade argument. Based on the way she lands and transitions directly into a run, she is really angry.

She is Kurosaki's maturity, in some cases. Her reasoning is on par with a Taicho. Her skill and power just aren't there. Not that she isn't capable. It will just take more time. Kozo will push her to be stronger for his own piece of mind.

Kurosaki does have discipline, when it is needed. He can stop himself from being completely impulsive and can weigh the gravity of different scenarios enough to understand the severity of the outcome. He chose not to kill Hisagi to prove that he could. _Good show_.

But, Rukia…She is something else. When she gets the skill, she will be a tight ship running Taicho. _Run, Kozo, run…if you know what's good for you._

But, he won't. Sometimes the boy is just a baka-mono. He is going to actually get into an argument with a woman who has a tongue like a razor. Then, she'll beat him, if she's still not satisfied. When she gets really fed up, she'll leave and he'll chase her.

That is the reason that he is allowing Kurosaki Ichigo to marry his sister. He always chases her. The boy may be a little slow at some things, but he is quick to her pursuit. Money, lineage or accomplishments are unable to trump that. They cannot trump the boy's need for her, his loyalty to her and his obvious affection for her. Kurosaki Ichigo will protect his sister at all costs.

Byakuya saunters over toward the ladder. He is sure that Rukia will not want to practice any longer. She is going to make her great escape. Yes, Byakuya has seen this play out around the mansion on countless occasions.

He sighs and yawns_. Get on with it, already_. He needs to contact his staff to come and clean his apartment in the morning. Evidently, he is hosting a poker party at his place, tonight. He chuckles, a bit. Only Isshin would come up with something so spontaneous and ridiculous. From previous dealings, the noble has learned to never trust a player whose eyes look like cat or a shop keeper who carries a fan.

Then, there is the unsuspecting ringer…Tessai. He always wins.

That is a great deal like Kozo. Not in a million years would the noble have guessed it would have been this boy; this boy marrying his sister. Nonetheless, it is. All the bright haired young man has to do, at this point, is ask.

Byakuya is not without empathy for Renji. He lost to the unsuspected ringer.

* * *

Landing at his father's side, Ichigo thanks him. "I appreciate you not jumping in, when I put up a barrier."

Isshin chuckles, "Actually, Kisuke and I lost sight of you in the dust and you move so fast that we had to stop." The man pats his son on his back. "You did good, boy. But the person who knew you were going to do the right thing was Byakuya. He is defending your side, even though Rukia is going to want to tear you a new asshole."

Ichigo instantly turns her direction when his shoulder is grabbed. "Hey. Let her have a few minutes. Remember that no matter what she says, she isn't thinking rationally and you aren't either. Be careful about what you say. For whatever reason, you and your wife are about to have a fight. Don't create more damage than you can repair."

"She started it. If she hadn't been so friendly with Hisagi, this wouldn't be happening." She is just as much to blame as he is!

"Is that the story you are gonna tell yourself when she has limited amount of time here? You must have done something that made her want to be away from you. Take your fair share of the blame."

"Whate-"

"ICHIGO!"

Isshin looks up in fright, then fixes his face to a goofy smile. "Well, gotta go. I am not going to be in the way of her wrath. She's evil when she's mad. Good luck son." The father knows the voice of an angry woman. When your wife is really mad, you leave, come back later, and grovel. Isshin figured that out after year two. Hopefully, Ichigo is smarter.

"Ahh, good luck, Kurosaki-san. Look at the bright side! Kuchiki-san won't really hurt you until later, when her brother is gone. But, guard your chin, just in case. Her uppercut is hard to defend!" Rukia damn near broke his jaw once. Hell, he has to deal with beatings form Ruichi; Kisuke isn't even going to **try** and save Ichigo from Rukia. He's got all he can handle from the Shihoin princess.

Both men immediately disappear.

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Thanks, jackasses."

Amber orbs lock in anger with the dark purple pair in front of him.

_Here it comes._

* * *

Both people stand and stare at each other for a few minutes. Neither speak and neither will give, in their expression.

Finally, Ichigo decides to taunt her into just saying what her problem is. Otherwise, they can do a stand- off for a long while. Cocking a brow with a mocking tone, he asks, "Well, you came over to me. Is there something you wanted to say?"

Rukia's eyes narrow for a second, before she slaps him with an extremely loud crack. He reflexively grabs his cheek and is met with a fierce snarl. "You will not belittle me when I have a serious grievance. I will not be manipulated into believing that I am silly for being angered by something. I am not a fool; I **am not** Inoue."

He knows damned well why she is over here and if he thinks he will play with her about this, that shirt is going to buy him an all over tongue lashing of foul and epic proportions.

Pretending to be unfazed, he asks lowly, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Rukia looks like she is super angry. But he's got news for her; he is, too. So, she can just get to it, because he isn't sorry for shit.

"You did not need to be a cruel tyrant! Everyone in a tri-dimension area knows you can kick Shuu's ass! You didn't need to prove it!" She is quiet, but she is animated.

"Ha! That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard. He was begging me to kick his ass. I had warned him, Rukia. More than once, in fact. But no…he kept coming. Hey, he's still breathing, isn't he? I didn't beat him the way I wanted to." He should get some kudos for that much.

"You want credit for something you're supposed to do? And, you put a 'K' in his side? How utterly barbaric!" She's getting so red, she can't see straight. Scarring the man's skin was uncalled for.

Ichigo snorts, "You should see the matching one on the other side. I think it was a little lower though. I'll have to work on my ice carving skills. Ooof!"

As he doubles over, he meets her angry eyes. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I will not marry a bully. I will not have you threatening and beating people because you can." Her voice is dark and quiet.

Inhaling quickly, but refusing to drop her gaze, he adds in the same tone, "And I will not have **any** man think that they have even one **inkling** of hope in having you. Besides, you've got some nerve. You don't think that the way you came at Tatsuki was a little mean…even for you?" Okay, he knows that's not fair. But it is a little true.

Rukia burns right through him. That was _soooo_ low. "Maybe so. But, it wouldn't have happened if **someone** had been man enough to deal with their friends. Sometimes, I absolutely hate the way you make me behave."

_Oh, no, she didn't_. "Did you just call me a puss?"

Snorting incredulously and turning, she mockingly adds, "I don't have to. The behavior speaks for itself. I'll remember to have Inoue leave you a skirt. You guys wear about the same size. And besides, you share everything else." Rukia begins to take off in shunpo when she is caught.

_Huh?_ Where did the Inoue thing come from? Is she still pissed about earlier? Grabbing onto her arm, he seethes, "Running away as per usual. Why don't you get out those allegedly big balls you got and tell me what your crazy ass is talking about? Or is it just easier to run?"

Rukia stares at him for a few seconds with a hard unfeeling glare before she jerks her arm from his hand. Scowling, she spits with venom, "There is a difference between running away and walking away. I maybe crazy, but I always know when to fold. Running away is when you are scared; Walking away is when there is nothing left to say. Maybe it is time I fold because there really isn't anything left for me to waste my breath on. Perhaps, it is time to simply walk away." Immediately, she takes off in shunpo toward her brother.

_What?_ Walk away? _What the hell?_ Fold? No, she's not getting-

Isshin lands in his way and Ichigo cuts him off. He has to catch up with her…he will not allow Rukia to leave him. "No time for stupid shit, Oyaji."

Getting a grip on his son's shoulders, the father adds, "What did I say? Leave her alone for a few minutes."

Attempting to leave, Ichigo commands, "Move. She sounded like she's going to-"

"What? Leave you? She is doing no such thing. She is really pissed, that is true. Give her a ten minute head start. Maybe by the time you get there, cooler heads will prevail, okay?" Isshin watches his son reason through. "C'mon, let's get to fighting. It'll get some of the hell out of ya before you go home and say something dumb." Without further notice, Isshin engages his son in a fight.

* * *

Shuuhei walks toward Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taicho, I-"

Said man coldly interrupts. "Get back to the Seireitei. I think it would be most prudent if you left before Kurosaki decides to beat you some more."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho." If this is the only reprimand Shuuhei's getting, he shutting up. Opening a gate with his sword, Shuuhei gets on his way when he is halted.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, be sure that I do not find your lips on my sister, again. I do not believe that I have to say anything more about that, do I?" The older man lifts a brow and stares at Hisagi who shakes his head to the negative.

After a curt nod of acknowledgement, the Taicho continues, "I will bid Rukia your farewell. "

Shuuhei looks back at Rukia and Ichigo in an argument. Turning his head to the front, he walks back to his dimension. As strange as they act, there is no denying certain things.

Upon landing, Rukia speaks to her brother with serious curtness. "Nii-sama, I am very sorry, but I really must leave." It is about 7:30 at night, her mind and heart aren't in this, and she just needs to get the hell away from Ichigo.

Byakuya nods his head knowingly. "Call me tomorrow, when you awaken." Just as expected.

"Arigato." Without further adieu, she swiftly climbs the steps to collect her gigai and get a head start on Ichigo. She knows damned well he won't be too far behind. And, when he does get there, they are really going to fight.

She needs a few minutes to put together her game plan.

_Do we need space?_

* * *

Once Rukia has left the cavern, Ichigo halts his spar partners, once again. "Hey! Hold on." Isshin, Kisuke, Zangetsu and Shiro stop moving. All look at him with questioning eyes.

Turning towards his future brother-in-law, he shouts, "Oi! Byakuya! I want to talk to you, for a minute!"

The noble brings himself over to the other occupants. With a voice of indifference, he answers, "Yes?"

Ichigo figures he might as well use his time wisely. Standing tall and bowing slightly at the waist, he proclaims, "I respectfully request your permission for your sister's hand. I wish to marry Rukia and would like your blessing." Ichigo doesn't move a muscle, waiting for a reply.

Both of Shiro's eyebrows go up, and he elbows Zangetsu. "Betcha didn't see that comin', old man." The hollowed soul is actually quite pleased. If Ichigo gets his way, there will be lots of sun inside, their queen will be back on her throne, and Zanny can quit with the longing for Shirayuki.

Zangetsu and Ichigo wonder why Shiro is so cantankerous. You would be, too, if both of your spiritual counterparts were this depressing. They've only had to wait a couple hundred years. You would think by the way Zangetsu and Ichigo act, that it had been thousands of years since the last re-incarnations. And, people think **he's** the wet blanket…

Shaking his head with the same expression of surprise, the older spirit replies in a hushed tone, "No, I can't say that I did." Though Zangetsu and Shiro do know of Ichigo's life outside of his body and are privy to some thoughts, the zanpakuto would have thought that Ichigo would have been mulling this over in his head nervously.

Not that Zangetsu is in disagreement. It has been hard staring at Rukia and Shirayuki without being able to completely communicate with them. It isn't prudent to, at this point. Rukia doesn't yet remember her past life and Shirayuki is his best friend. If they start talking now, they will want to stay materialized so that they can continue to do so. It is better to wait until Rukia and Ichigo are married and the spirits can pass into both inner worlds.

Otherwise, he just sets himself up to be unhappy and they have plenty of that coming in the very near future.

"That makes three of us." Isshin is still stuck on stupid. Did Ichigo just ask for this out of the blue? _He's trying to kill me, I just know it._ His kid never does anything in a normal way. This is not how Isshin imagined this meeting going. He was thinking that this would go on in Soul Society with nice yukatas, some good sake and dignified, gentlemanly conversation…not in a damned cave!

_This boy of mine…_ Ichigo has the social grace of an ox. Then again, Bya will fix that soon enough.

The Kozo still chases… _I am rooting for you, baka-mono._ "I am not necessarily opposed to the idea. However, I want to discuss some things with you before I agree." Byakuya has to give it to Kurosaki. He asked politely and he did it with conviction.

Finally checking in, out of his stupor, Kisuke offers, "Well, then! Let us go upstairs over sake, hmm?" He knew the junior Kurosaki was loud and brash, but, _sheesh!_ So much for delicate matters.

Ichigo answers quickly, "Hai." He doesn't want to mess around. If Byakuya says 'yes' and his dad doesn't block him, he is on the fast track to keeping other Hisagi situations from occurring and Red is totally out of the running.

This needs to be done before Rukia gets in a tizzy, and the junior Kurosaki can tell it's coming. He has to get ready for the argument of a lifetime and nothing stops Rukia better than good old logic.

He already knows what she is about to do, and Ichigo isn't having any of it. Fighting with Chibi, straight up is a fool's errand. She can out mouth and wit him. However, he doesn't have to try to beat her if he has anticipated and answered all of her angles.

_You are not leaving me, so give it up_.

Oyaji is going to kick his ass for not talking to him first, but he'll get that smoothed out, later. However, he doesn't expect the next question.

Kisuke asks, "Who will be your advisor in the negotiations?"

Ichigo replies in keeping with his confusion. "Huh?" What negotiations?

"I am the boy's father. I will be his advisor." Really, who else would it be? Besides, he wants a chance to hit Ichigo in the head for being so quick to rush into things. Going into something like this with naiveté, is not a good thing.

"Alright, that makes me Bya-kun's advisor. Let's go!" The striped hat man goes toward the stairs.

Byakuya is right behind him. "I don't need an advisor. I am the head of a clan." He negotiates business all of the time.

The shop-keeper stops and fans his face. "Well, traditionally, there are always four people in the room for betrothal negotiations. Then again, you are right, you should have another noble. Maybe I should get Ruichi…"

"Never mind. Let's go." Byakuya doesn't want her showing off her 'twins' if things don't go her way. Besides, this won't even be tense. All the boy had to do was ask. _You've already won, Kozo_.

On their way over to the ladder, Ichigo apologizes to his father. "Sorry, Oyaji. I wanted to talk to you first, but I need to catch up with Bya-snot before the battle. I promise to explain, later."

Isshin pats his oldest child on the back. "No worries, son. Let's go get us another Kurosaki. Can you just try to go in order, sometimes?"

Climbing, Ichigo scoffs. "Rukia tells me the same thing."

On the way to the room, Isshin quips, "You should try listening to her."

Sitting down to his designated place, Ichigo turns to his father. "Once Aizen is dead, she is safe at home with us, and we are married, I promise that I will."

Though he doesn't know why, Ichigo feels like he's waited his whole life for this.


	34. Supernova Pt 1Tell Me You Love Me

**(A/N) This is a long A/N so, please bear with me. I feel this has to be said so I won't get accused of dropping it as a surprise.**

**Firstly, thank to all of you who have kept me in your thoughts. Things are looking up for me. I appreciate your kindness and concern.**

**Next, this is the release of all things. From the exertion of the pent up anger, confusion, frustration, fear, jealousy, heartbreak, desire; most damning of all, love; they are both bombs waiting to blow. In all relationships, there will be times like these. Something has to be destroyed to be reborn again. One part of your life is decimated to the point of no return and another is created, for better or worse. No relationship remains the same.**

**However, from it, a new life is made. A new normal emerges in both public and private life. This is necessary to turn the corner in their lives because, well, let's face it; this is what happens in real life. Our favourite teenagers are becoming adults. It will be evident from the way that they address each other. Their level of familiarity will be blatant to anyone who sees them together and they will no longer hide it. The implicit terms and level of their relationship will become explicit in their actions.**

**Hopefully, when they get to the point of crossing that last line, you will be judging the emotions, rather than being shocked by the abrupt change in their physical interaction. The rest will be about the sensual motions that come with it. From there, they will express themselves to the other using all levels; best friends, partner, lover, spouse, family…They are many different things and people to each other.**

**Therefore, I hope to create a multi dimensional Ichigo and Rukia. Right now, they have a problem. They are in love and want to wait as long as they can. Hormonally, seven months is a life time. It is true that they just started this portion of their lives. They just started touching each other. Unfortunately, now that they've eaten of the forbidden fruit, they know what they have been missing.**

**I want you to get accustomed to how I write steamy. The sequel will be very warm. But, it will be a painfully long time before they get to the inevitable, even if they don't make it all the way to the wedding night. I hope you find that the agony is worth it. I also hope you feel what they feel.**

**On the other hand, it would be silly to believe that they will be in the hot springs alone and not go where their hearts lead them. Thus, their last night at the springs will be very much a lime that many would consider a lemon. **

**They are learning to reconcile the many layers of a marriage. Rukia is learning that to have to take on one role does not mean you must forsake another. She is overwhelmed by the need to be respected and competent, while dealing with the changes within herself. She doesn't understand that they can all co-exist in one person. Ichigo is trying hard to figure out the shortest and most successful route to his goal. He will eventually learn how to behave and mature. The number of roles he has to master doesn't even scare him. He knows that he will be successful. He just wants her to stay calm while he tries to figure out not only what roles he has to play, but what they mean. His physical issues are more complex, so he needs her to be committed. The reason for it will be in the next story. **

**The negotiations regarding the betrothal will be in the next chapter. I don't have enough room unless I were to make this, like, forty pages. That would not be a good thing for many readers. You will find it a bit humorous and a bit touching. Both Ichigo and Byakuya care about Rukia deeply, but they are afraid that they will be alienated by the other. It is too bad that Ichigo and Byakuya are a great deal alike. LOL!**

**I am sure that most of you are aware of the drama going on in fanfiction. In an effort to not get in possible trouble for the events of this chapter and the language of the prior chapters, I changed the rating to 'M'. Since I had to bump it up, I will insert the out take of the hot springs lemon I had planned as a separate story. I will warn you, at the top, that the chapter contains certain implied and explicit details so you can skip it, if you wish.**

**Make no mistakes about it, though; I expect to be in trouble with quite a few groups at the end of this chapter. All I can say is let it play it out. It will be stressful, but the end provides some well needed fluff. If any of you have read 'The Taming of the Shrew' and found themselves pulling for Kate will appreciate Ichigo's internal dialogue.**

**For those of you who are curious, there are about five chapters left of this story.**

**And, I did update my profile. If I have missed your deviant art link, please let me know. I didn't mean to omit anyone.**

**As I told most of you, I am looking for an alternate home for this and future stories should my story offend the wrong reader. If moderators should find my material unsatisfactory for the site, I hope you will visit my story wherever I land. However, I will hope for the best. In the words of Insanity-Plus, I got a good feeling :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I am sooooo greatful for you! I think I got back to all of you. If I missed you, let me know. I apologize in advance. Thank you to:****Darklover****, Rukia's Reflection, W. Cyan, Aletheya, ADVluv4life, zombiegirl22, rissakee2, Quietreaper, 372259, Kage uingu shukun, Lone Ruler, Chuela7795, Insanity-Plus , Thunder Claw03, MugetsuIchigo , Novicestar, XLightningX , Grimelark, Apple21, Hollownature, Rebelhunter92, BosRonald, KitElizaKing, Celestia Capedalupo, Experimentnumber628, SilverFlameHaze, KurukiXV, HmmmLOVE, Arya-demon4-bloodmoon, Shini Namikaze, LOVE1213, and Doll Hime. **

**Thank you for alerts and favourites. I am happy that you enjoy my story. Say 'Hi', sometime.**

**Phew! Now, I close thy pie hole.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 34- Supernova Pt 1- Tell Me You Love Me

Rukia comes hurriedly through the door. Dropping her bag, she quickly pulls off her boots with her socks, in one seamless motion; detaches her hat and moves on to unbuttoning her coat. Once she is free of her outer gear, she commences to pulling her hoodie over her head and stretching her shoulders.

She needs some quick calories. The petite woman is dehydrated and all of the emotions have her light headed. Rukia wants to get some juice and toast to settle her stomach before she goes upstairs to the closet. If she can just get it together before **he** gets in the door… She doesn't want to fight with him, right now. Hell, she doesn't even want to see him, at the moment.

But, that is wishful thinking. For sure, he is going to want a fight, at this point. He may even be justified.

Still, who is _**he**_? It was **his** idea not to tell anyone about them! It wasn't as if she flirted with Shuhhei. They just spent a great deal of time together over the last couple of years, so they are friends. She wanted to give him an authentic hug for not being difficult…for not making this piece of happiness, a cluster. Maybe it went on a little longer than Ichigo would have liked; she definitely didn't expect Shuhhei to kiss her cheek.

So, yes, she knows that he has a reason to be irritated. But, it was not due to ill intentions.

Besides, she got locked in a shower room by his friend, today. Doesn't she get a pass?

Part of her needs some space to think. Just to…to…rationalize. Ichigo makes her stop using any logic, whatsoever. As a result, they could end up **really** fighting. Then, she'll lose him.

It's just not worth it.

She has found herself doing things that are, more and more, unlike her. Look at the broom closet. She completely forgot where she was. Ichigo, of all people, had to remind her. _Ichigo!_ She liked it when he put her against the wall. _Liar._ **Loved it.**

She inhales deeply and closes her eyes. The smell of him, warmly wafting out of the collar of his t-shirt, when his body is pressed to hers…she loves the sound of his breath hitching, when he lands into her. Rukia sighs her exhale.

The way he kisses her, sometimes…she inhales deeply, again. _Yeah._ Ichigo totally shuts her down. She moans like crazy because…_WOW_. He plants his face to hers. The slow but purposeful and deep motions make her tummy tighten and her legs falter. He kisses her like it is a hobby…that has become his passion. Another sigh leaves her.

Ichigo's lusty breaths and sighs, combined with sweet and delicate touches, never fail to make her submit to his will. Whatever direction he goes, she simply follows. And, that is just plain dumb.

A small body shudders at the thought of his doing the same and pulling her in tightly when she whispers his name in his ear; then drags her lips the entire front of his throat. All the while, her index finger runs down the small of his back. A pale thumb comes around to graze his tummy.

At first, he sighs. Once at the rippled skin on his front, his breath hitches harshly and his shaking is almost one of submission. As her hand slides down half of his six pack to his hips, his groan is quiet, but emphatic. If they were married, it'd be the type of groan that would make her…this shiver is accessorized with a knowing smile.

Her face instantly stiffens in self admonition.

She longs for him all of the time. Until today, they hadn't had a kiss like that since Monday night. Something she hadn't even known of, a week ago, she now requires. To have him wrapped around her is the only way she would ever want to spend her nocturnal respite.

_Great, now I sound like Bya-nii._

Still, Berry's skin…her eyes roll backward. Scent…_manly_. Very musky, but a bit sweet. The heat radiates all of his natural aroma and pheromones, mixed with his soap, shampoo, deodorant and aftershave lotion.

You **cannot imagine** how good Kurosaki Ichigo smells. Dark and sweet…heavenly and sinful.

Of course, there is the side of her that adores him, but there is another part that wants…his body next to, snuggled to, and_ crushed _to hers.

The woman sighs exasperatedly.

What a complete mess! How is she supposed to get through the next two plus months when she is addicted to him? Slender fingers tightly grip black, silken locks in frustration.

Everything is so wrong!

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

_I have suffered insult, swallowed my pride, and made an example out of a guy, all to be married to you? _

_I must be insane._

The night is cold and damp. It feels like it is going to snow. Very humid with a stiff wind; basically, cold enough to freeze the moisture, but not enough to make the snow powdery. This will be the stuff of fat, wet flakes.

_And I am running home to fight with you?_

This is precisely why the soul bonding idea was a definite 'yes'. He is tired of her craziness. In fairness, all of it isn't her fault. Some of it is Byakuya and his asshole clan.

_My lungs are burning from the cold, my face hurts, you ran off and left me…twice, today! Why do you have to be so…so…goddamned logical? All the damn time?_

But, when she actually gets **illogical**? It is at the most inopportune time…like, now.

_Oh, my gods, you piss me off._

Rukia is just fucking annoying, sometimes. She does so many things that make him crazy.

But, dammit if he doesn't love her. Everything is so tangled!

She's about to back out. Ichigo can see it coming. Rukia doesn't think that everything is going the way it should. She's worried that they aren't ready for their future; no one ever is. Chibi spends a lot of time guarding him from some imaginary villain who is out to screw up their lives. Somehow, Rukia has become convinced that someone in the cosmos is actively working to make their existence miserable.

Is she going to let that get in the way of being together? If it causes too much heartache, leave it alone? That is utter nonsense!

Who the hell cares if they are? Fuck thee and thy trusty steed on which thou might arrive! What would Petruchio do?

_If I clowned Rukia the way Petruchio did Kate, I'd get my ass handed to me. _

Nonetheless, she **is** ill tempered as hell.

Any time Rukia runs, she has decided to give up. Ichigo will not let her. She will not give up on **them**. She will believe that they are meant to be together and that it is worth whatever they have to do to protect it.

She must have faith. Nothing is concrete, in life. It is all a sinking hole of quicksand that they must always fight their way out of. They will fight together and believe nothing can pull them under. All people walk by faith; not by sight.

And, what is up with the Inoue comments? Outside of that stupid shit today, in the hall, he hasn't even so much as **looked** in Inoue's direction. Other than today's incident, she has no reason to even **suspect** such a thing.

This has to be about the hallway and it is exactly how he knew it would be. Rukia's mind keeps going back to what she saw. She didn't even want to talk about it in the school yard…and, she wants to talk about **everything**.

Something is going on with that. Is Rukia honestly convinced that he has some sort of…_thing_ for Inoue? Seriously? That is ridiculous!

He gives Inoue no special attention, he does his best to keep his actual cell phone calls and texts to her to a minimum, his emails to her are always 'cc'd' or 'bcc'd' to Rukia… He and Rukia are together almost 24/7. When would he even have time for this?

Furthermore, there is this other complication; one in which he knows the gods find distinct humour.

Rukia has almost always been in the forefront of his thoughts when he becomes naturally aroused. Yes, he can become that way by seeing something that is particularly risqué. However, the only way he can reach actual gratification is imagining her, in some form or another…only her.

He wasn't lying to her last week. There is only Rukia. He has never imagined anyone else with whom he'd want to be in such a position. The thought of any other woman doesn't…work…at all…

People think that he lies when he says he never had the desire to touch or kiss another girl. The mere mental suggestion disgusted him. When people like Inoue jump on him, all he can feel is…repulsion.

He has been out with plenty of pretty girls. It isn't that they were bad people. He just can't…his body just doesn't… Ichigo has **always** felt like…he was doing something unnatural and wrong.

_Because it was_.

For a while, _he_ thought something was wrong with him. It is not normal for a teenage boy to not want that type of interaction with a girl. Even if your mind is in full control and you are a complete gentleman at heart, usually, it is just a front to control what is going on in your thoughts. On all of his dates, sans Chibs, there was nothing to control. Neither his body nor his mind was interested.

_Then, there is Rukia. _

On her first night back, his body started to lose discipline. From her hand on his belly, to her whispers, to the mental image of her naked body rising from the bathtub; he was over taken by a feeling that was foreign. The night before she gave him his powers back, his eyes were stuck to her as she left the room and he had the weirdest feeling engulf him. At this point, he can freely say…that was lust. He had not known it for another person.

But, she stared him down fiercely that first night, as well. His body heated up all over. He thought it a fluke, but it happened more and more often. When they gave each other simple and sustained kisses about the face or held hands or their text messages…he realized that she also brought him passion.

Rukia's small body curled up next to his, her holding him or giving away her life for his survival and sanity…she brought him love.

Calling him on his shit and showing him what humility really means…so much so, he felt it necessary to bow lowly and kiss her feet because he understood that he needed her forgiveness. She was worthy and he wasn't, but she took his punishment for him, anyway. She is his partner in all things; Rukia is his equal who would face down the angels of Hell for his safety.

Yet, he is compelled to protect her because he cannot be without her; Rukia is his happiness. He maybe proud of his bravery and masculinity, yet, he will never fail to give her what it is that she needs to be happy. Rukia taught him that sensitivity and tenderness can co-exist with bravado and pride…she owns his respect and gratitude. Her actions made him a man.

Rukia is his everything. His future, his past and his present…she encompasses all of those things. It isn't even that he doesn't appreciate her. She has to know how much Ichigo loves her.

Ichigo would never sleep with another woman; never. One, he has no desire. There is no girl more beautiful than Rukia. Second, he physically can't. It makes him sick to even think of dating other girls and his biological situation adds to the issue. Third, he could not willingly disrespect or hurt her in seriousness. The day her violet pools filled with water from the pain of that type of betrayal, he'd let a hollow take him.

Lastly, certainly not least importantly…he sighs. Ichigo wants Rukia. Not like the great conversation, great buddy, wanting her around, sort of a thing. All of those things are true about her and he values them, deeply.

However, he…

Ichigo is not a boy anymore; he is a man and Rukia is a woman that he has a separate set of feelings for which can only be expressed in certain ways. He **wants** wants her…sweating, entwined, bare, and panting wants her…kissing, licking, and shuddering wants her…groaning, moaning and screaming wants her.

He closes his eyes with a soft scowl and stops moving for a moment. Bottom line? Not only is he neither able nor willing to fabricate emotional closeness with Inoue…

His reiatsu flares dangerously.

Ichigo cannot fake his burning lust. That is **only** for Rukia…his gorgeous, mythical, sweet, crazy, combative, and bitchy queen. Ichigo has **never **looked at Inoue and instantly had to stave off the voices in his head that yearned to rip her clothes off.

The young man starts moving swiftly toward his house with a tense scowl.

_Rukia though…_

"**One thousand, four hundred and ninety-five times,**" a higher pitched stereo voice adds.

_Shit, something piqued Shiro's interest. _"What?" Ichigo is not in the mood for this, right now.

After a wicked cackle and a smile that Ichigo can feel, the hollowed soul answers, "**That's how many times you thought about ripping Rukia-chan's clothes off. Oh, I'm sorry. ****One thousand, four hundred and ninety-six times, including just now."**

The orange haired man growls. "Shut the fuck up." _Am I that much of a pervert?_

Keeping the smile in his voice, Shiro asks, "**Yeah, you are. So, can we?**"

"No! Stop reading my mind! I get enough of that with Rukia! And, there is no 'we', in this. There is '**me**'. Don't **even** get your hopes up." Seriously, is nothing private? Why does anyone have to know that he would love to toss her to the bed and…

His thoughts are interrupted by his tormentor.

"**Did you forget that I live inside your soul, kill joy? Ah, ah, ah… One thousand, four hundred and ninety-seven."**

_Grrr…_ "Zangetsu! Do something before I come in there and rip his spine out!"

"**Alright! Lighten up, King! No need to get the old man over here!**" Can't Ichigo take a fuckin' joke, once in a while?

When Ichigo is left with silence for a few a few seconds, he resumes his train of thought.

Where is Chibs getting this stupid Inoue shit from? Not that it matters. Because the reality is that she is going to listen to him, for once. He has already gotten permission to officially propose to her. So, her usual story about what her brother will and won't allow, is immaterial.

He is going to drive the real reasons for her standoffish behavior toward him, out. She is going to cop to her factor of hesitance…then, he'll get down to the deal with her and Hisagi.

Coming upon the gate, he swings it open and bounds up the stairs. Oh, for sure, it is about to be on, tonight. He doesn't care how ugly it gets.

There are things you must do to hold onto what you love.

* * *

Finishing her milk and a piece of dry toast, Rukia paces the kitchen trying to get herself ready. He is going to come with all kinds of arguments and reasons. She doesn't care.

It is one thing to love someone. It is yet another to be _in_ love with someone. The former is sweet and endearing. The latter makes the sweet even sweeter, but the underlying current is different. Soon, the current becomes more dominant; the driving force.

The current becomes a tide; one of possession and desire; the need to gratify one's self by gratifying another. It used to be about dumb drawings and random Chappy gifts, with them. Now, it is about wheezing breaths and moans. The small woman tingles from her fingers to her toes and it isn't from the cold. Inhaling deeply, she opens her eyes in hopelessness.

They haven't even gotten around to talking to Nii-sama. Who, though she is sure that he won't forbid her, will definitely be asking some serious questions. Is Ichigo ready for that? Does he even understand what all of that means?

Maybe, just until she returns, perhaps they should re-eval-

She hears the door open harshly. Jerking her head to the right, she sees a tall young man who is getting ready to scream the name of the person directly in his sight; his mouth snaps shut. Instead, he says nothing, holding a scowl of both anger and hurt.

* * *

For a few seconds, they simply stare. Ichigo is somewhat surprised by the expression on the woman in front of him. She doesn't even look like she wants to fight. She looks startled…like she was going somewhere.

Every since Shuuhei showed up, Rukia has been odd. Further, from the point that they left for Urahara's, she has been exceptionally distant. She has made an effort to make sure that he couldn't get close enough to call her on it, in a private space. They both like to keep their business theirs.

And, she **knows **that she has a fight coming.

While he **was** going to start with why she is angry, the more he stares at her, the more he can't shake the vision of Shuuhei touching her. Ichigo feels like his blood is going to boil and unknowingly begins to snarl. Though Ichigo cannot see any markings where Hisagi kissed her, the mental image infuriates him.

She let Hisagi completely wrap his arms around her and kiss her on the cheek…and it wasn't quick, either! What the fuck! She didn't put up a fight or anything! She never does shit like that!

Rukia has some answering to do, because she is his and his alone. He thought that he had made that abundantly clear. It seems that he has to reiterate.

* * *

She cannot betray her thoughts. Her face forms the flawless mask of indifference.

Slowly, she turns her eyes back to the refrigerator to remove her drink, keeping her face expressionless. Since she is not going to be able to avoid at least **some** of his wrath, she might as well be adequately hydrated.

And…she'll have an object of leverage.

If she can get up the stairs before he is done getting his shoes and coat off, she is home free. Bending forward, she reaches into the back of the cooling unit. Her fingers are millimeters within grasp of the grape flavoured object, when she retrieves air and her body is sharply pitched sideways.

Everything happens so fast, Rukia doesn't even have time to process what has just happened to her.

* * *

Rukia is not getting away from him and avoiding this argument. He doesn't want to hear it. She is explaining some shit, right now. What is she over there doing?

_She's getting a juice box?_

He sees her eyes wander to the stairs, before going to refrigerator. She's planning to make a run for it_. I don't think so, Kurosaki-san. _Her bullshit tricks will not evade him.

Ichigo knows Rukia's standard mannerisms and expressions.

_I know my wife._

Faster than even he would have believed, he has his coat and shoes off and is on his way to the kitchen. If she gets the box, she has a projectile. That is a _sooo_ not going to happen.

Making sure that his eyes move in a sweeping fashion, he looks for all possible weapons within her reach. His only advantage is that jeans restrict her movement. This is one of the reasons she hates to wear them. The fabric is not conducive to her fighting style. Plus, he knows that they are too small so, she is even further disadvantaged.

With swift, long strides, he reaches the kitchen and gives her a short, stiff push to the shoulder with his finger-tips. It jolts her out of the way so that she doesn't get her box, nor her arm injured in the door. Getting a grip on her upper arms, he pulls her to him so that she doesn't get hurt by a fall or get away from him. Her movements are swift and unsupported, like a rag doll.

Rukia sees the door close before her body is jerked inward to the body of her future spouse who holds her by both arms. Her head whips upward and stills. She can see long, tangerine bangs… His hair is so crazy and beautiful, at the same time. Below his slightly darker and touching orange brows, are his amazing soul windows. They are beautifully brown with a golden sparkle.

Rukia's face melts to become nearly mesmerized by the beauty of Ichigo's irises, when it occurs to her why they are that way.

She watches him blink slowly; searching her eyes for some type of answer. He seems to be trying to calm himself.

_Wow, is he mad_.

She just has too much going on. Perhaps it isn't Ichigo who is too immature; the girl sighs sadly.

_It's me._

Tightening up her face to furrow her black slender brows, she gets back in the mode to fight. Rukia knows what she has to do.

She and Berry need space.

They need to be realistic and level headed. To do that, they can't continue to be this close…not until she gets back and all of the other things are settled.

This is becoming too much and it will just go down in flames if they don't save themselves.

Fortifying herself, Rukia takes a few seconds to simply memorize his eyes.

It tears at her heart to do this. But it is better to be safe, than sorry. The regret that she would feel if he were to push her away, is more than she is willing to chance.

_Only a little longer, Love…I promise._

* * *

He watches her face soften to an affectionate expression; then, it hardens. What the hell is her deal?

Pinning her, he asks lowly and slowly. "What. The **fuck**. Was that. With Hisagi? I thought we agreed that you couldn't have another guy that close to you." Is she trying to back away? Her eyes tell him that she's steeling herself.

Rukia scowls harshly. "Firstly, it wasn't anything! I just gave him a real hug since he hasn't caused me a bunch of shit for being with you! The kiss on the cheek, I didn't even see coming! What is wrong with you?"

_Are you really going to fight with me over something I care so little about? _

Ichigo notices that though he is staring her down, she isn't afraid of what he sees. She's confused, not secretive and hopes that he is seeing what he wants. There's something else…

Still, he can't let this go. He doesn't know why. "Rukia, how would you like it if I did that with another girl? That is bullshit!"

"You mean like Inoue? Is that what you want? That isn't the first time she's hugged you in the last week!" Fine, if they are going to bring out the shit that the other does to them, there is no point in keeping that back, either.

Besides…that really, really hurt. Though, she'll never tell Ichigo that.

The man blinks erratically in surprise. "W-wh-what the fuck are you…when…how…" His mind rolls through the day's events and all he is left with is his head snapping back with his eyes closing tightly after a deep sigh.

_The laundry bag in her hands before I decided to choke hold Hisagi. _

He knew that would come back to haunt him. _Damn_.

"Seriously, Ichigo? Does that even matter? I think the 'How' part of the question is pretty damned pointless, don't you think?" Scowling tightly, the noble's voice carries complete coldness.

He drops his head to hers and opens his eyes, remorsefully. She has every reason to be angry if she thinks he's hiding something from her.

Somehow, he doesn't think it is the anger of concealment as much as it is the hurt of dishonesty. The coldness covers her pain. With them, the more indifferent they are, the more it hurts. The fact that Rukia brought up **that** subject with **that** tone…it really cut her. _Double Damn_. His stomach twists in knots. Ichigo has never liked hurting her.

Deadpanned as he can, he delivers the truth. "I hid the shirt so you wouldn't get any ideas. Just like yesterday, she jumped on me. I didn't want to fight with you anymore, on Friday. I don't like being next to her, in that way. Rukia, honest to gods, when she touches me, I feel nothing."

It isn't that she doesn't believe him. But, why does he get to decide what is allowable and what is not? "Ichigo, step back for a minute! How do you think it looks to me? A very pretty girl with large breasts jumps on my husband! I assure you, that is bullshit, too! And you _hide_ the shirt in the laundry? Really? What happened to not keeping things from each other? Why do you get to be the only hypocrite?" She attempts to get out of his grip and go for the stairs, when she is pinned to the counter.

Petite hands push forcefully into a broad chest in an attempt to get away. Rugged fingers tighten around two small arms to hold her captive.

She has a point. He can't have a girl jump on him, she be expected to suck it up and still have to keep her fanboys away. He feels her shoulders point as if she is trying to escape.

Using his mid-section to hold the woman to the edge of the counter with the force of his bodyweight, he continues to stare into her magnificently purple eyes… and then down to her flushed cheeks. They are soft, like a peach; he makes a habit to kiss them; often.

When she is angry, her lips are pouty…one, sumptuously, stacked on top of the other. After he kisses her for any length of time, they become like ripe berries.

His eyes meet her neck as it rolls from her shoulders into her tank…graceful and delicate. He enjoys lightly dragging his lips from her jaw to her collar bone.

The material flows over her breasts to her tummy and waist. The swell of her feminine appendages flow into a flat, what he knows to be, four pack. A very soft to the touch four pack. He's dying to give his lips a full tour.

From her long and narrow waist, her hips have rounded and he wishes that she were wearing a skirt so he could cleanly see her pale, bare legs to her tiny feet. Rukia's thighs are marvelous. Toned and lightly defined, they maintain a sexy fullness. The same is true for her calves, while her feet are small and slender. Her ankles look like she'll topple over. She is an iconic and uniquely beautiful girl. Her skin is almost fictitiously soft, gigai or no.

What's behind her is absolute perfection in backsides. It makes it so that there is no bad view of Rukia. His eyes visibly darken when he imagines Rukia in her bra and panties; from _all_ sides…in black…with her hair down.

His amber orbs snap back to her violets. Ichigo's throat feels extremely dry. Swallowing thickly, he speaks hoarsely, in a low volume. "I only feel that way about you."

Her body tingles as a result of the heat that emits from his gaze. She can see the blood beginning to rush to his skin.

Her heartbeat increases in speed and her breath adjusts in kind. The way she feels about Ichigo is of equal nature. Yes, she loves him. But she also…his gaze is hot on her and his face is one of painful truth. What makes it intense is the truth he is revealing.

A narrow and tense frown, becomes completely relaxed. Large violet orbs affix to those above her and begin to haze. His covetingly soft frown is so libidinous that her intellect all but ceases to remain.

Ichigo is letting her see what he holds at the back of his mind. Violet changes to a deep amethyst and her lips begin to part with slackening tension. What he wants to do with and_to _her is…Rukia's entire body involuntarily shivers. Black pupils take over.

_I would sooo like to participate_.

Blinking twice, Rukia gets her wits about her. _Must get control of my mind…_it isn't even asking questions!

_No!_

Jerking her body from left to right, while pushing on his chest even harder, Rukia attempts to escape. Shooting him a perturbed look, she speaks to him with gritted teeth. "Let me go, Ichigo."

Oh, hell no. _So, this is what you were building your resolve for. _Scowling back at her, he replies in the same fashion. "No." His face may have changed, but his eyes have not.

_He's on to me_. Eliminating the venom, but maintaining sterness, she dispenses, "Look, we need to talk. I thi-"

"No." Without hearing the rest of her words, he already knows what she is about to say, so she can stop with the madness.

"Ichigo! Just list-" Her voice is loud and irritated.

Refusing to let go of her, he answers in parallel volume. "I said, 'No'!"

"Be reasonable! Look at what we go through! Look at how the people around us are acting!" Rukia's face is tense and slightly pleading.

"Fuck them! I don't give a shit what they think! This is between you and me! Who gives one happy damn about them?" Ichigo's face is one of harsh reasoning. But the slight whining in his voice, alerts the girl to his anxiety.

_Oh, that is such a lie_. This is why they need a break. He is too worked up. Attempting to be logical, once again, she interjects, "There is the shit with Arisawa, you getting upset about Shuuhei, and we still have tomorrow night! Don't be a baka! Look at us, right now!"

He gives her an incredulous look. "I had a right to be pissed about you and Hisagi! That shit is not to go on!"

_Is she crazy?_

Her face mirrors his. "Oh, and it is okay for you?"

_Excuse me?_

"You didn't do shit about him!" He nearly shouts.

Matching his loud words, her tone rises to belligerent shouting while adding, "And you don't do shit about Arisawa, in the beginning! We spent all of our last days together, apart! Why? To please people who would be angry! WHAT ABOUT WHAT ME? DO YOU EVEN CARE WHAT I WANT?"

Ichigo's face inches forward. It is red and agitated. This is too much of a piss off! To even allude to the fact that he has not kept her first in his life is a complete and total lie! "THAT IS BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW THAT I DO!"

Continuing to shout at her, he inserts, "THERE IS **NO ONE** I WOULD PUT IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! QUIT FUCKING WITH ME! WHAT'S WRONG?" Something has her going and she has **NO** right to accuse him of not giving their relationship the proper respect! He is tired of the ruse!

"LET ME GO!" Rukia's angry and red face contorts harshly as she continues to attempt to free herself. _If you don't let go…_ There is nothing to even argue about! If he cares so much about how things look and what other people think, they aren't ready to take this any further. Plus, she is so damned frustrated! Why can he not see her perspective?

_That's right; he doesn't care. _

Ichigo tightens his grip. He knows he might be making bruises on her and he will apologize for that, later. However, under no circumstances is he letting her go. His adrenaline is really high, he is becoming unbelievably angry, and he knows she's hiding something. "NO! WHAT IS WRONG! STOP MAKING ME READ YOUR MIND! OWW! FUCK!"

Registering a harsh kick to his shin, Ichigo releases the girl to grab onto his leg. As he copes with the pain, Rukia runs swiftly out of the kitchen. Using the seat of the couch as a step, she attempts to bound over the back, but is suddenly pulled backwards as she is tackled to the floor. "AACK! ICHIGO! DAMMIT, LET ME GO!" Goddamned jeans! In no other piece of clothing would she have not made that jump.

Sailing from the end of the piece of furniture, he wraps his arms around her waist, and hurls them sideways over the edge of the sofa. Ichigo's back connects with the bamboo plank boards in a hard and loud thud, along with the sound of the coffee table scraping as it is forced backward. Miscellaneous objects fall from wooden top as they are shaken from their resting place and crash behind the man to the floor.

His arms and legs fight to subdue the small woman as she opposes him in order to extricate herself. Every time he thinks he has her under control, she manages to get a limb free. Adding to the matter is the fact that she is inadvertently kicking and hitting him with her wild movements. With a tightened jaw, Ichigo commands, "STOP IT, RUKIA! STOP FIGHTING ME!"

"NO!" Their wrestling is harsh and Ichigo's sheer weight difference is a major challenge for Rukia. He is heavy and is obviously stronger. No matter how much she fights him, he manages to grapple his way to the mid-section of her body.

Eventually turning her on her back, he ceases her movements. Each of his hands holds her wrists above her head, while his knees and feet lock down her legs. Panting harshly, he peers at her. Rukia's face is so red, that he knows that this is just going to get worse. Nonetheless, it has to be done.

"Can you fucking act civil, now?" He asks in a lower but accusatory voice, trying to take the fight down a few degrees.

The young woman glowers back. He's making her the crazy one? Oh, that's rich. Also restraining her tone, Rukia scolds him evenly, with implicit venom. "I **was** being civil. **I** was acting like the adult and attempting to walk away. **You** are the one hell bent on holding me against my will."

An insulted orange eyebrow rises. His complaint begins lowly and crescendos to a loud, angry mocking. "Against your will. So, I'm a childish person for keeping you still enough to talk about something that you know damned well is a problem? Something that could tear us in half, you want to put off?"

"Stop being so dramatic! Everything is not about you, asshole!" He makes everything to be life and death…his life and death. It isn't that serious! She isn't leaving him permanently!

After an incredulous snort, he appends, "Stop being such a childish, passive aggressive, self-devaluing liar and be straight up with me! Or are you too scared to be honest with even yourself?" He knows he struck a nerve by the depth of her eye colour. She is going to pop, pretty soon.

Rukia's eyes begin to burn. She doesn't care how much of a point he has, who does he think he is to treat her like she is not fair in her feelings? Clenching her jaw, she grinds her teeth. She is going to choose to say nothing because after this, she is going to go for broke. She is sick and tired of him thinking that she is irrational, stupid or insane.

How did they end up this way? Had they kept things the way they were, it wouldn't have turned into **this**. Regardless, she has pain, too. It hurt to see Ichigo with Inoue, only to realize that she had been that close to him before. It hurts to think that he could be doing something with someone that is just as valuable to him as what he and she have.

The feelings she has for him and with him, have taken her will and judgment away. She can't deal the agitation or the physiological issues. Even right now, in the middle of her irritation, there is something about his dominating position that makes her tingle.

Rukia just can't take much more. This day, this miserable fucking day, has drained her. She tried to go about it with no feeling, what so ever. But, no. Ichigo insisted on making it different. She has been through pain, fear, love, regret, uncertainty, longing, lust and unrelenting anger. Why can't he leave her alone? He never wants to talk about **anything**! This is too much for one day!

Okay, Rukia is processing too long. Either she is working on a lie, formulating an excuse or she is reaching critical mass. He needs her talking. "So, you finally calm down?"

Rukia's volume is extremely low. Its quiet level masks the eruption on its way to the top of the mountain. "Get off of me, Ichigo. I am done dealing with-"

"What? The stuff that comes along with being together? Well, I got news for you, Sweetheart, this is only the beginning. Get over it because you are stuck with me." He can't believe how calm she is being. Maybe she has become sane.

"This is your last warning. Get off of me. I don't need this shit, right now." She really means it. This is his last warning before she seriously attempts to free herself. Raising a brow, she snidely inserts, "Go on with your life. Date as many Inoue's as you want. Maybe after you've gotten all of that taken care of, you'll be ready. Just leave me-"

Kurosaki Ichigo has stopped listening. He can hear the meanings between her words. His blood pressure rises and his ears become extremely red. He has heard what he was looking for. Interrupting immdediately, he asks lowly, "You don't need what, Rukia? Hmm? Tell me what it is that you don't need." The question comes out flatly because his eyes are searching her with scrutinizing ire.

"Let go!"

"Tell me what you don't need! Tell me you don't need me! Huh? Is that it?" With each syllable, his voice gets more and more animated. "SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME OR NEED ME!"

She's not ever going to say that because it isn't true. She may love and need him, but that has never been the problem! "SHUT UP! TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE INOUE! TELL ME THAT AFTER ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU DATED, THAT **I** AM SO DIFFERENT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE MEANS?"

_What? Are you fucking serious? _

Sitting up on his knees, he releases one of her wrists to uses that hand for pointing. Screaming at the top of his lungs, his brain checks out while his mouth starts moving. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT **LOVE** MEANS? **I** DON'T KNOW? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS? DO YOU? YOUR PROBLEM IS THAT YOU DON'T LOVE **YOURSELF** SO YOU CAN'T **POSSIBLY **UNDERSTAND HOW** I** CAN! I AM TELLING YOU THAT I! LOVE! YOU! THERE IS **NO** PERSON OR **NO** THING THAT I LOVE MORE THAN YOU! IT ISN'T MY FUCKING FAULT THAT YOU PUT YOUR INSECURITIES ON ME!"

Rukia's chin quivers violently. Though they are only words, they slice deeply into her chest. There is truth in them with a blade that stabs into the mirror of her heart.

Bitterly, with tear filled eyes, she states barely above a whisper, "Fuck you, Ichigo. I may have failed to love myself, but I have **never** failed to love you. **Never**. Can you even bring yourself to say the same?"

The man instantly retracts his claws. Maybe he went too far, there.

Sighing and leaning forward, he scoops her body up toward his, bringing her to sit in his lap. Lowly, he starts, "Rukia…" She is right, she has always shown him how much she loves him, even if he couldn't see it.

Rukia needs to get away so she can get it together. His breath in her ear and his face next to hers is not how she does her best thinking. Strangely, she is going from wanting him to get away from her to wanting him to touch her…desperately. This is how they always end up going wrong!

Leaning back and watching her eyes quiver, he thinks he has a good idea what the problem is. Yanking her body even closer to his, he asks, lowly, while staring her in the eye. "Is it this?"

Rukia blinks quickly, trying to continue control. Her voice is shaky but stiff. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Leaning his head down, so that his lips are near her ear, he whispers finely, "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel it. Tell me that you don't feel what is between us." Ichigo runs his nose along her ear and kisses it softly. "If you can, I will walk away from this until you get back."

The girl shivers again and opens her eyes to look at him. She stares at him for a few seconds and snaps them closed. Allowing her sight to fall, she answers while shaking her head, "It's not…I just can't…"

Ichigo's eyes soften as does his voice. Rukia is afraid that she can't maintain control of herself on top of the complications. The boy sighs, once again and runs his hand through his hair in a stressed manner. "We don't have to ignore it and there is nothing wrong with it. That is why it is called 'intimacy'. Only you and I share this; no one else knows this side of us. We won't go too far…just enjoy it. Why are you fighting something we both want and need? We are supposed to feel this way and figure out what we like."

He wants more of this with her. One, he's a man. Two, it will be fun. Three, it will release the tension so that they **can** control themselves. There is no way they can continue pretending that they aren't starting to need something else. After time apart, they are going to be all over each other. If they don't open the door to other options, they will ignore all previous plans on her first night back because they miss each other so badly. And, even if they do decide to take things where they ultimately want that night, it should be because they both emotionally need it, not because they can't control themselves.

More importantly, Ichigo wants her to trust that she has his undying fidelity.

Rukia continues to shake her head. She is afraid that she will not be able to… "I can't…what if…" She really wants to wait a while for that and if she starts with him…

What if they go too far and he leaves her or changes his mind? What will become of her, then?

She needs a clear thinking moment. One of the reasons that they are probably in this position is because they don't think anymore. They just…just…do. Being instinctual and doing what they feel is going to be their downfall. Someone has to do the thinking!

Putting her small hands on his tummy, she pokes him in the belly button with her thumbs. He reflexively jolts backward and she makes her break for the stairs. She is able to run efficiently, since she removed her socks.

Rukia turns the corner with precision and is able to skip stairs, once she has bounded onto the landing. Using all fours, she can keep from falling and is up the stairs as Ichigo makes it to the landing.

He cannot believe she got him with the belly button trick. That is low, but she is not getting away from him. They are going to finish this discussion. He can't have her leaving here angry and confused like this. She will come up with a half-assed reason. He has to get her to a point of no turning backward.

They are used to well thought through actions and words. Even though they are not as rehearsed with each other, there are distinct barriers and more of them have to be removed. Unfortunately, Rukia isn't one to knowingly reveal anything too deep. She has to let herself yield to her heart and body, once in a while. This is how they learn to trust each other…completely.

Once to her previous starting point, Ichigo slides and slips to his knee. He still has his socks on. _Shit!_

He can see her tiny, round rear in snug jeans as Rukia bounds the stairs like a cat. Truly, he understands what she is saying and afraid of. Yes, they have a legendary closeness. But they have a level of sexual attraction that is scary. They have hidden it for so long and now they are faced with the double edged sword. They can admit that they feel it, but they don't want to **completely **act upon it, either.

He is going to enforce some closeness, **tonight**. Rukia has to see that it is okay for her to have emotional and sexual needs. Even if they cannot fix them all, they can express to the other that they are there. They should be allowed to convey that something feels good, they want something done again, or that they need something, without being ashamed. That goes from something as small as a hug or a kiss to something as large as wanting your spouse to sexually dominate you, that night.

He decides to stop her from holding back and establish the level of their relationship. He has just as much to lose, as she does…even more so. "Rukia, don't you dare close that do-"

Rukia slams the door, locks it and sharply turns into the closet. Hopping onto the shelf, she turns in and slides the wood along the tracks, with a slam. The woman gets down to changing into her lounge pants. The material allows her to move without restriction. She can tell that she and he are going to get into a position where one of them is going to run and the other is going to try to keep them from doing so.

She's betting money on her doing the running. She has already tried.

She better get a move on. She can feel him trying to get through the door and he is infuriated beyond all measure.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT, RUKIA!" _Oh my gods, does this woman fucking piss me off!_ She has locked the fucking door! What is she doing? _Is she trying to leave?_ He hears the closet door slam and he deduces that she is changing clothes. For what, he does not know. However, whatever it is, it isn't good. He continues turning the knob in anger, nearly disfiguring it, when it occurs to him that there is a key…his head turns slowly to the right…_in Oyaji's room_.

Letting go of the door handle, he briskly walks, heel-heavy, down the hall and begins his reconnaissance in his father's room.

* * *

She hears the door shaking cease for which she is very thankful. She is having a hell of a time getting these jeans down. They are insanely snug at the hips and this would be so much better if she could stand and shimmy them down. But she is al…most….there… With one last push, they budge over her backside.

Moving the material down her thighs toward her knees, she hurries. Ichigo has never been one to let anyone keep him out of a place he wants to get into, regardless of efforts to restrain him.

* * *

_No!_

She is **not** going to do her usual routine! He doesn't want her to ever think that he sees what they have together as trivial or something that he would have with someone else. What he has for her is different. What he wants, feels, needs from her is…is…it comes from a place that is deep inside of him.

It burns from the pit of his gut and radiates though his chest. He wants to touch her; he wants her body next his; her skin next to his. There is something about Rukia that he wants all over him. He loves the smell, sound and touch of her. He loves her lips on his and the taste of her kiss. He loves Rukia…all of her.

He will make her know that and she will acknowledge it.

Walking with purpose, Ichigo ceases his steps and socked feet slide across the wooden floor; his hand catching the handle to stop. Unlocking the door, he pushes it open so hard, it hits the wall and bounces closed, with reverberation. His right hand, grabs the wall to turn him in that direction, simultaneously clasping the handle of the closet door with his left. The wood smashes into the frame loudly with enough power to shake the windows.

* * *

By the time the sound of the doors' two slammings have reached Rukia's ears, it is well after the fact. Getting her jeans down to her ankles, she lifts her legs to get them over her feet, when the closet door slides open with a bang. Her eyes are as wide as saucers.

_Holy, shit! Ichigo is in here!_

Her eyes blink rapidly at the overhead light piercing the dark closet and she is faced by a determined Kurosaki Ichigo. She'd give him a kick to the head to back him up. However, she is wearing a tank top, lavender panties and her jeans are around her ankles. This just looks bad. "Ichigo!"

Grabbing her jeans, he pulls her legs down and her body upright. As her legs come over the edge of the shelf, he finishes removing the clothing from around her feet. Swiftly, pulling his sweatshirt over his head, he leaves his own tank top on and throws the hoodie into the corner, while using his knee and thigh to part her legs and get as closely to her, as possible.

"Ichigo! I just need some time to thinmph…mmm…mmm." Her eyes roll backward, and her hands clutch to his hair. The way he is kissing her is…is…the pit of her stomach is on fire. His left hand his gripping her hair tightly and the other is on her back, just above her panty line.

Of their own volition, her legs wrap around his hips. A warm, soft palm begins to rub his chest and her fingers trace down his muscles to his belt line. Large abdominal muscles tighten.

His kiss is in no hurry; strong and slow. His breath is heavy and his pulse is quickening. Yet, he is kissing her so deeply, their teeth sometimes click. Ichigo is making a statement; he is trying to tell her something. Rukia finds his assertion and possession surprising but strangely arousing.

Ichigo presses into her warm mouth with stokes that are deep, dominant and needy. He wants this with her and only her. The way his little goddess continues to hum when he kisses her, affects him completely. Her deep moan of satisfaction is heavenly. The sounds that come from her, when she is without restraint, are perfect and delicious.

She becomes more then complicit in the kiss…in fact, she is well past reciprocating. He feels her tongue wrap deeply around his and his waist jerked forward. Small fingers are against his stomach as it tightens in anticipation and nervousness. As soon as she starts to unzip his pants, she is about to know what is on his mind, and it is something that he has always hidden from her. He hopes she doesn't feel too objectified. He sucks in a deep gasp and his head tilts slightly backwards. His lips smile…_she doesn't_.

Rukia breaks the kiss to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his jeans and push them down, forcefully. Her feet take over pushing them to the ground. If they are going to be on a different level then, so be it. If he is saying that they need to see or know something about the other that only they can know, she is in. As much as he wants her to be his, he belongs just as much to her.

Her belief, as she articulated before, has not changed; if she is to give all there is, he will, too. They are to have a bond, like none other. She is sick of the things that they have seemed to deal with to feel this. If he wants her to communicate what she has bottled up, held back and hidden, she will open the option. Maybe then, he will come to understand her fear.

When the jeans meet his ankles with jingle of the buckle, Ichigo steps out of them and kicks them to the corner with the sweatshirt. Removing his socks with his toes and moving as closely to the shelf as he can, their kissing resumes to the sound of pleased moans.

They have gone most of the days in the last week without much more than a peck. They will not be able to kiss each other at all, in a while. Granted, they just started doing that to this level, last week, she doesn't want to be without it.

Rukia realizes that she needs to touch more of him. Ripping her lips from his, the small woman grabs her mate's tank, lifts it and he raises his arms to help her. Once his is removed, he reaches to make history of hers, as well. Her hands reach down to help him and the garment is tossed behind him.

Both stare, catching their breath, at the other person's face. Rukia smiles softly at him and he begins to do likewise. "I love you, Ichigo." Though her eyes are fully dilated, her whisper belays the truth of her heart.

Taking her small fingers, she slowly traces the skin on his chest. As her fingers move across his torso, his eyes begin to close in bliss and he releases a light sigh. His sounds of pleasure are astoundingly sexy. Whether whimpers of submission or grunts of dominance…Ichigo should know that just because she controls herself, it doesn't mean that she is without feeling and lust; more than he could possibly understand.

His skin is so soft and warm. The pink shading beneath its natural tan is gorgeous. He is very flushed…she can do this to him by the simple power of thought and longing. His natural smell is emitting from his skin and it makes her nostrils flare.

Suddenly, Rukia feels herself going forward. Reflexively, her head goes backward, and a loud grunt joins a deep moan as her arms curl around his neck to hold on tightly. That which he has hidden from her is no longer a secret. Rukia had always been disgusted by thought of another man thinking of her in that way…enough to have…_this _happen. Though she cannot articulate the feeling, it is extremely positive. She just doesn't trust herself.

Neither does he, but his body moves automatically. Using his large hands, he pulls her to the edge even more by grabbing her rear and forcing her forward. Even through clothing, when their bodies meet, the man shouts in elation as his head lolls backward and he tries like hell to contain himself.

Ichigo is very glad that no one will be home, tonight. Because, the sounds that he is about to make, he would not want any witnesses to. The sounds Rukia is about to make, he wants to be the only one to hear.

Though they are not going to see or do all of the things he would so like to, they are going give each other a private present. When he feels her hips move up and down, he realizes that they are on the same page of the book.

They have waited so long. Don't they deserve to privately express how much they love and enjoy being with each other?

She doesn't know how she knows how to move…but she does. Ichigo begins to move with the same motion, in the opposite direction, in simpatico. She feels his grip on her backside tighten and his breathing change to a pant. While continuing to move, she nips at his neck, drawing out loud, but deep grunts. Leaning forward, she offers one breathless command into his ear. "Bed."

His return is equally so. "Yes, Love." Turning around abruptly, he makes it to the bed in one step. He is not in the mood to oppose her, at this point. What she is doing to him is well beyond anything he would ever complain about. Whatever she is wanting, she is about to get.

How does she get him in these positions where he becomes her personal lap dog? Wasn't this supposed to be his show?

_It never is_…and he is not upset.

Whipping the comforter backward, the male prepares to motion forward in order to lay the female on her back, when he is pushed sideways and onto his. While not disagreeable, a startled breath escapes him in a satisfied sigh as her warm body collides with his.

Rukia's high pitched huff is effectively snuffed when her lips press to his chest. Holding Ichigo on his back, she uses her hands to slowly rub all over his exposed skin. Hearing him moan softly, she inhales deeply. Her tongue and lips continually taste and lathe his skin. The peaks and valleys of his sinew rise and fall with his laboured breathing.

Ichigo's body is absolutely beautiful. An amazingly rosey tan, with dark lines of shadow between, adorns a torso that would rival Greek gods. With broad shoulders and a large neck, he is very strong and swift. There has never been an opponent that he could not eventually defeat. And yet, he writhes in pleasure below her. Her chest tightens in concert with her tummy; knowing that she is able to make him feel like this only intensifies her need to make it continue.

Something inside her is begging for release; it is control. For the very first time in her life, Kuchiki Rukia is about to knowingly and willingly force her brain to relinquish control of her body to her heart. It wants to watch this beautiful man respond to being attended to…revered…venerated.

People are forever asking him to do something for them. Fight for them, save them, sacrifice for them… if he will allow it, Rukia wants to do something for **him**. Her teeth lightly nip the skin just above the belly button she has previously offended. "Let me show you…" On the heels of Ichigo's whimper, she quickly soothes the area with open kisses. "How much I love you, Ichigo."

His continuous rubbing and gripping of her backside causes her body to respond in time and she begins to understand that making him feel good makes her feel the same. So much so that she closes her eyes and only concentrates on movements that bring them pleasure.

Rukia's hands on his body are magnificent. She rubs from his pecks…"Mmmm." Her small digits squeeze the skin and muscles from his belly, to his sides, down his arms. He sighs loudly and repeatedly while continuing to knead into her thighs and bottom, and…and…

His voice is low and guttural. "Please… Rukia…do** not** stop…." His hands reach up to her hips and he grips on tensely.

The girl's hips begin to roll forward and backward, against him. Ichigo's eyes flutter into his head as he increases the pressure of the rhythm. The rubbing of their bodies is wonderful and he can't get enough of it. It is not a feeling he has ever had; his mind goes completely numb. The way the moist heat from her pushes against him is more than he can hold in. He is aware that he is making lots of loud noises, but he really doesn't care and he couldn't control them if he did. Yes, it feels that damned good.

Two amber slits appear to hungrily gaze at the woman on top of him. Rukia is insanely beautiful from below. In her lavender panties and lace bra, mixed with that hair that is everywhere…the way her body moves…her head back; neck exposed. Watching her as she pants and moans… Rukia is enjoying herself. She is not at all concerned about how she looks or what she is doing.

This is what he wanted. This, right here, right now, is one of Rukia's truely unfiltered times…one of the real sides of she who keeps him grounded. When they are like this, he wants there to be no walls; open, honest…emotionally naked and bare. Their physically stripped bodies and sensual actions will go where their desire takes them. Their love and respect will tell them what comes next.

His hands slide up her thighs to her rear and grip tightly. He feels his hips trying to fight with hers for pressure and his grunting is becoming urgent and rhythmic. "GOD, RUKIA!" Her pace instantly slows down to the point of almost agonizing…but still torturously fantastic. It is good that she slowed it down, but the young man whimpers nonetheless.

He breathes deeply in pleasure when he feels something soft meet his skin, every so often. He opens his eyes for a lazy split second and realizes that Rukia is placing kisses on his chest. Allowing his lids to fall, he relishes in the moment, his stomach tightening but quickly relaxing. After a whimper, she nips him, but uses her tongue to soothe it.

Unable to bear it any longer, he flips them over so that he is above his pretty little hell raiser.

Settling between her legs, he gets to work on her. They are going to give each other something that no one else has given them…or ever will. He wants to see the expression on her face…

She can feel his lips and fingers all over her. He kisses her shoulders and neck. Moving on, he sucks in the skin on her upper chest. The heat of his touch is brushing her sides and belly…in addition to the luscious grinding movement that is going on between them. They are both sweating profusely, causing their bodies to slide and collide against the other.

Ichigo's warm breath fans her ear while his lips kiss her temple and the corner of her eye. His thumb caresses one cheek while the other is kissed softly and down to her neck. Continuing to rock into her with momentum, his pace is methodic and easy. There seems to be a light cadence or mantra coming across his lips.

She would concentrate on the words, if she could get her mind off of ….her mouth expels a high pitched sigh. After a slight sting at the front of her throat, soft lips drag up to suck, lick and kiss the area below her ear. He uses his thumb to rub circles in the same area on the opposite side.

The urgency in her body growing. She needs something else from him…she…just…

After a sultry whisper of his name, she grabs one of his hands above her and puts it on her modest mound, on top of the bra. Reflexively, his hand lightly squeezes and the feeling is surprisingly pleasurable, producing sounds of equal happiness from both people.

"Yeeeessss." That is what she wanted. She allows him to lull her into a feeling she had never known existed. Pale legs and arms wildly traverse his body with evident lust; her hips violently meet his.

The breath of "Ichigo" reaches his ears and his blood starts to pump harder. Touching Rukia's body is unreal. His fingers brush over the slight lace and the instant hardening makes them both moan. She is round, firm and soft. When he gets to touch and see them without clothes, he is going to burn the image in his inner world.

_The way she sounds…those moans are outstanding._ "Only you." His lips can't stop moving in those words unless they are pressed to her. His teeth attach to her earlobe and lightly drag off of it, causing her body to shake.

His mind is brought back to here and now when he notices that her rhythm has changed and so has her voice. Her yelling is deep, loud and so _very_ turned on. "Ichigo, don't stop! Something is happening to me! Please don't stop!" Her legs tighten around him and her power increases.

That is when it occurs to him that he is about to give Rukia her first experience in raw, primal pleasure. He is about to have his first with another person in the room. Well, at least, _physically_ in the room.

In the end, there was nothing wrong with him. Ichigo's face smiles devilishly and his eyes are softly closed while his body delights in the sensual pleasure she bestows upon him. He shouldn't have worried; his body works just fine…all of it. His heart, mind and body were just waiting for someone special.

The bed is squeaking, they are drenched in sweat, they're rocking into each other with force, breathing heavily, grunting and moaning; this is their private moment. For all of the wonderful things she has done for him, he wants her to know what bodily satisfaction feels like. He wants her to know that there is nothing wrong with carnal gratification between two people that love each other. She should never feel apologetic for needing that from him or that he would turn her away.

Why would he ever turn down the opportunity to touch and kiss his beautiful death angel?

"Soooo g-good." This friction is new to her and indulgent for reasons she cannot explain. Forceful, pleasurable and something else she has never experienced, but she can feel her entire being almost aflame. A small petite body feels like everything in her is tightening and she wants it to continue.

The tightening begins to strengthen. Her lower belly and inner thighs are unable to contract any further, but her lower spine is…tingling…amethyst orbs roll backward. Where she and Ichigo meet is becoming so…wonderfully…tense…

One pale hand takes refuge in orange locks and the other grips the sheets tightly. "ICHIGO! OH, MY GOD, S-S-SOMETH-"

Suddenly, her entire body seizes harshly causing her mouth to open in an effort to silently scream her euphoria. The tight tension within her releases while her back arches off of the bed. As her eyes snap closed, her body stiffens completely. Rukia is feeling something that she would have never understood, before today.

Ichigo has definitely stepped over the bounds of return. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. He never knew that she could sound like this…or move like this. When she begins to fall into her rapture, Ichigo watches her face and memorizes it.

He has often wondered about this expression. He has wanted to know…he has wanted to know what her face looks like when she experiences ecstasy. Disappointment will not be making an appearance, tonight.

_Stunning; completely stunning._

Her arched body is perfectly poised in her climactic spasm. It is a sight to behold and one that he plans to make return every night, when she gets back…including the first one. Though he would have loved to have seen her eyes, he saw something else, instead…_truly, something else_.

It is impossible to be any hotter than Kurosaki Rukia.

Her mind and body feel like they are in free fall. The lower part of her torso is in a perfect contraction. It is like a deep massage and the perfect spot is hit. Only, it is the core of her body. Rukia registers a feeling that is like she is falling through clouds and the light of heaven flashes her consciousness.

Though she wishes it would continue, her brain takes over and forces her to begin breathing, again. Purple orbs begin to flutter as a pale petite body collapses to the bed in exhaustion and relaxation while she revels in the feeling of her mate experiencing the same thing.

A prickling seizure overtakes his being and his body helplessly moves in gratifying repetition. Burying his face in her shoulder, at first, he clenches his teeth to stifle his noises. However, when her legs tighten around him, the intense friction causes him to grunt loudly. Ichigo completely lets go and acquiesces to his physical and emotional needs since there is no point in holding it back.

They make each other feel good. Why is that a bad thing? Ichigo allows his own release take over; his hips move erratically and powerfully.

"UGH! RUKIA, YES!"

Clutching her desparately, he holds her pelvis to his. "RUKIA!" His shout is loud, tight and has a bit of a whine while his hips' movement continues to accelerate until he suddenly falls into a series enraptured convulsions.

Ichigo's being is in a state of perfection. Gripping her body tightly to his, he falls prey to the divine shutdown of all rationality, time and sound. After the last of his movements, he screams into the girl's shoulder, feeling the hormones travel through him and the blood rush.

Panting harshly and securing his body to hers, Rukia drowsily whispers, "I love you, Angel."

Experiencing this alone is totally different than experiencing this with someone…someone you love…someone to hold…to share with…to trust. Even his chest tightens at her sweet words in his ear; it only enhances the emotional aspect of the physiological pleasure. This is the longest, hardest this has ever happened to him

Unable to hold himself up any longer, the boy falls forward onto the small girl below him sucking in as much air as he can. Ichigo makes every effort to try and still his trembling body against hers.

Rukia runs her fingers down his sweaty back and sweetly offers, "Don't try to stop yourself from shaking. It's okay. I'm still shaking, too."

Blinking and finally getting his wits about him, Ichigo turns on his side and pulls her to him securely. Panting loudly, he answers with a voice full of gravel. She never makes him feel badly for being imperfect. "I love you, Rukia." When he takes a moment, she is right. They are both shaking pretty badly. He holds her shoulders forward so he can feel her heart beating. His fingers pull her soaked locks away from her face. They lay simply catching their breath.

Eventually, she sits up and pulls the cover over them, causing him to lazily open his eyes with a hazy smile. "Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

Pulling her to him, he whispers in her ear just to see her blush. "You look amazing when you do that."

She scowls in confusion. "Do what?"

Pulling her closer, he whispers after a dark chuckle. "I think you know what I mean. You're beautiful when your body is satisfied."

When he backs away, her embarrassed face goes from pink, to red, to crimson, to purple; his smiles widely.

After delivering a good slap to the face, she buries her nose to his neck and chuckles. "Shut up. You don't look half bad either."

With a taunting smile he suggests, "Maybe we should put some mirrors on the ceiling…OWWW!" His hand goes to grab his midsection with a light scowl. "You shouldn't pinch people!"

Two smiles evolve slowly, accompanying a meaningful stare that is held only for a few moments.

"Ichigo, thank you for not trying to take it too far but for making me feel…" The girl looks down and is pulled into his chest.

"Rukia, don't try to explain it. This is only between us. I only have hormonal feelings and this type of love, for you. No one knows this side of us or what we do. What I do with you, I will never do with anyone else. This is trust, Chibs." He tightens his grip. "I am glad that I could give you your first one of those and show that there are lots of ways we can make each other happy without having to do something that we want saved for another time. I know you want it saved, and so do I."

Pulling her partner's body closer to her, Rukia replies, "Ichigo, I know you aren't like other guys who have been with lots of women. I know that you have the same type of situation I have. I am not weirded out by you seeing me without clothes or you having me in a compromising position. I weird myself out. I am beginning to have urges that I didn't have before; more often."

Burying her head in his chest, she meekly chuckles. "I am scared that I am going to maul you."

Ichigo smiles knowingly. _Rukia wants me?_ Oh, the amount of fun they are going to have with that. He and Chibs are going to have a very healthy sex life.

_Do whatever you want, Shortness._

Taking a deep breath, he puts on a serious tone and lifts her chin to see him. "Me, too, Chibs. We just have to balance everything together." Blinking slowly with an extremely warm smile, he adds, "We need this so we don't go insane, one day. We let go of it, in small amounts, so our immediate needs are met. Understand me and make no mistakes about it; I want you so badly that I almost can't stand it...you and only you. But this'll allow us to hold on for a little longer.

I want us to be ready so that our relationship gets stronger. I need you, Squirt, deeply in my heart."

Large worried eyes carry an equaled expression. "I am just afraid that I will get to a point where I won't care that I am out of my mind. I am afraid that my body will want something so much, that I don't care what my heart wants. And, sometimes, I can't tell the difference between the two; they want the same things. I'm just confused as hell. Sometimes, I think if I could just…stay away long enough to get myself straight, I won't want it anymore…but I do. I am embarrassed to even admit tha-"

Interjecting and taking her face in his hands, Ichigo tilts it upwards. "Look at me."

Keeping his voice soft, it still holds serious tone. His eyes carry deep feeling, but are stern. "Sex will not be sex between us. The things we do together are out of love. Yes, physically we find each other attractive, but that doesn't make what we do extraneous. I want you to feel how much I care for you when we are together."

Violet eyes travel downward as she attempts to nod her head to the affirmative. The effort is slow and understanding.

"Rukia," Ichigo brings her gaze back to his and speaks with quiet conviction. "Never be embarrassed to ask for something or want something. If I can't give it to you, I will try to come up with an alternative. That is especially true in bed. Tell me what you want, how you want it, if you want it repeated and when."

Leaning so that he is eye to eye, he appends in a whisper, "Don't hold back your noises, either. They are soooo cute and sexy…and it only makes me want to work harder to please you."

Her face begins to take on a dark shade of rose.

_Here we go again. _

Why can't they go in the natural order of things? They do enjoy just being next to each other. He will help her keep control and know when to stop being afraid.

This is so difficult. She has spent her whole life being independent and she is now unable to stand the thought of life without Ichigo. So much so, that she can sometimes become paralyzed. He makes her certifiably crazy.

Rukia giggles darkly as her face turns deep red.

_What would I do without you?_

Ichigo lifts a brow. "What is so funny?" Directly after his question, he closes his eyes and sighs in contentment. Rukia's face is so soft against his skin.

The woman continues her giggle and pulls them down into the bed. Rukia snuggles into his chest and intertwines her legs with his. She loves his chest rubbing against her nose. The skin is soft and smooth. It is a little sweaty, but it feels fantastic against her face. "You know? I was thinking the same thing about you."

Feeling the heat from his reddening skin, she adds with a cocked brow and a smile in her voice, "The way your muscles flex is very pleasing to the touch; especially at that exact moment. The way your body shakes is very hot."

Silently, the extremely red and embarrassed Strawberry reaches over his bedmate, to the desk. Using rehearsed actions, he retrieves his phone, sets the alarm for an hour nap and wraps his arms around his Midget.

After a full minute of silence an alto inquires, "What? The cat got your tongue?"

A conceding sigh follows. "You just can't let it be, can you?"

A deep feminine giggle with dark intentions replies, "Nope. Get used to it. You're stuck with me."

Ichigo hugs Rukia tightly. His lips kiss and mumble into her sweaty locks.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Two hours later, Rukia feels her face being covered in light, feathery touches and cracks her eyes open. She realizes that Ichigo is softly kissing her face.

Violet affixes to amber in the dim room. "Ichigo?" Her voice is soft and sleepy. He seems to be kneeling in front of the bed. _When did he get up? _"What time is it?"

"Yo." His smile is calm. "It's about eleven. I got some fruit, cheese and yogurt for you, on the desk. I want you to eat a little, while I take a shower. I know you haven't had much, today. When you're done with your plate, you can go take your shower. I put your bath stuff on the desk chair." His fingers remove the hair from her face, while his amber scrutinizes her with affectionate wonder. Though his voice is deep and quiet, it is also extremely gentle. "I used a couple candles so your eyes wouldn't hurt."

_You are so sweet!_ Rukia smiles demurely, and sits upward. She realizes that she is still in her underclothes, but she is not overly ashamed of that. Tiny fingers shove a grape into her mouth to keep from ruining the moment. Rukia simply nods.

Raising himself and walking toward the door, he adds. "I'll order delivery, in a bit; we'll just stay in, the rest of tonight. Is that okay?" With his hand on the door knob, he looks back at his future bride.

Maybe they have finally turned the corner.

Rukia's cheeks make her eyes look squinted closed with a visible top row of her pearly whites. She couldn't be happier in life. The warm glow from the room makes her comfortable. The most comfortable, she has ever been. "I'd like that very much! As long as we can have hot chocolate and some candy!"

The man pads back to her and cups her cheek tenderly. Allowing his thumb a few strokes, Ichigo leans down to place a wet sultry kiss to her lips. Upon breathless separation, he adds, "From now on, you can have anything you want, as long as I am the one to give it to you. I promise to make you happy and give you a life that others will envy. You are mine."

Rukia finally peels her lids open when she hears the door knob turn. His kisses always turn her into goo. How did he move so fast without making noise, in human form?

Catching her gaze, once again, he adds, "But don't worry. I also know whom I belong to." Though he may be smiling, his eyes are serious. "If you don't believe me, ask your brother. I already talked to him."

Rukia's eyes go wide with shock and fear. "W-what did he say? Bya-nii didn't try to kill you?" Ichigo talked to Nii-sama and she hasn't gotten a call, yet? What is the world coming to?

Chuckling softly, his only reply is, "We're good. Trust me. Just you don't forget our deal." There is no way he is telling her of the humiliation he has agreed to put himself through, just yet.

She looks down and laughs lightly with bright pink cheeks. "How the hell can I forget to whom **I** belong? Even Soul Society knows, by now. Oh, well, they'll get used to it."

The man looks her over to see if there is any hesitance. There is none; she doesn't want to go back to the way things were. Though he doesn't realize it, he has checked into his own world; one where everything is back on track, Rukia has let go of her fear of the future and they are aggressively in route to their wedding.

Ichigo knows that he will suffer through all of the craziness life brings if he can receive all of the love Rukia has to offer. Plus, Chibs is **hella **sexy eating in bed wearing nothing but her underclothes with that face that always gets him into trouble.

The woman brings her gaze upward, when she doesn't get a reply. His expression is extremely soft and understanding. She can tell that he is finally at ease with what has happened between them and their future prospects. Ichigo believes that she is worth the trouble.

Rukia offers him a warm, toothy smile that radiates from her heart.

It is strange. She always thought that Ichigo needed an escape door out of the life that they may have, in the future. Rukia never wanted him to feel pressured into something he didn't really want and understand. Instead, he has been systematically closing every loophole she exploits.

_He loves me and only me._

Ichigo is such a perfect guy. Even now, with his gaze seeming far away, his heart is here; with her. Rukia couldn't care less about anyone else's petty jealousy, anymore. Ichigo is with Rukia because he wants to be. Their two separate lives will become one; together. There is no point in being jealous of other girls. Rukia will let the other girls be jealous of her being married to the hottest man in the entire universe. _Suck it up, Inoue._

Ichigo is so, so hot! And, if his astonishing looks didn't do her in, the way he dotes on her makes Rukia shyly appreciative.

She can't do much more of this swooning or Ichigo will think that she is a complete dolt. _I have never been this happy._

Clapping her hands, she snaps them both to attention. "Now, get going, Love! Your job, for the rest of your life, is to make me happy and I want dumplings, tonight!" Her wrist flicks upward, shooing him on his way. "Are you still standing there?"

Said man blinks a few times and catches her dismissive hand motion. Pulling the door open, his only answer is a jovial, "You are so bossy! Oh, my Gods! I signed up for this?"

A teasing alto replies, "You betcha, Baby! For many, many more years; more than you can fathom in that numb skull of yours. Now, hurry the hell up!" She goes into singing, "I want some dumplings! I want some dumplings! With lots of candy and hot chocolate! With some Chappy and my orange-haired Berry…"

All the man can do is roll his eyes. She always sings this weird, made-up song when she knows she's going to get all of the stuff she has asked for. Sometimes, it annoys him. Mostly, though, it makes him laugh because he can relate…even if he is not necessarily the singing type.

Exiting the room, Ichigo strolls down the hall, smiling like a fool. _Shortness is happy, again. _Mentally singing the words to Rukia's tune, he whistles. _Rukia loves me and Renji can't have her! She's going to marry me and have our babies! Lots of babies…_

Ichigo chuckles while laying out his toiletries. In about ten to fifteen years, they will start having children. Two years ago, the thought would have made him gag. Now, he is overjoyed with the idea. Though he will take only one, if that is what is meant to be and they are healthy, he would like at least three, maybe five. He better not say that out loud. Rukia would pound him into the ground.

_She'll come around._

The image of his Midget fat, round and pregnant turns his lips up so far, he can barely wait for the time to pass. She'll be _sooo_ pretty. _I'll even massage your feet, every day, if you let me rub your belly. _Ichigo **begged** to rub his mom's belly when she was pregnant with the twins. As a boy, was surreal to know that there were lives inside of her. From the viewpoint of a man, it is humbling to know that your wife is willing to go through that much discomfort to make you a father.

_Maybe we'll have some twins, too._

Continuing to whistle his tune as he goes about preparing for his shower, he can't shake the incredible mood he is in.

There's nothing like being on the verge of having everything you have ever wanted.

_Did she call me…'Baby'?_

Noticing his buzzing phone, he opens the text message.

* * *

_**From:** Kuchiki Rukia_

_**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Do you need me to come in there and make some water out of ice? Get to bathing! I want to cuddle with my Fruit and eat dumplings!_

_Love you!_

_**P.S.** You already give me a life others envy :)_

_**P.P.S.** Hurry the hell up!_

* * *

Ichigo laughs lightly and shakes his head.

_Love you, too._

Yep, everything he has ever wanted.


	35. Supernova Pt 2Untying the Binds

**(A/N) This is a long one. Sorry!**

**Since a few people asked, I will address the topic for everyone because it was a valid one that was proposed on both sides.**

**The reason it seemed like some words or terms were avoided is because they were. Not because of censorship, but because I wanted to describe it from the minds of inexperienced seventeen year olds.**

**Certain terms are not comfortable coming out of the mouths of people who do not know what they are or who have not experienced them. Rukia cannot know what an orgasm really is unless she experiences it. Text books can only go so far and I have read many in my day. Nothing takes the place of practical application.**

**In Ichigo's case, he is working through the overflow of emotions that were brought about. The sensory overload of what can be with another person, in comparison to standard teenage boy locker room descriptions, is remarkable. His mind is working though the experience more than the description. After all, he is a Shakespearean man. **

**As such, some terms they will become comfortable with, as they progress. Some, they will never use. Besides, they will find more entertainment in the meandering definition than the succinct description.**

**Ultimately, you all came to the same conclusion which made me happy. **

**Ichigo and Rukia love each other greatly. They only see their future with the other and their unusual friendship makes their romantic relationship intense, but humourous and permanently flirtatious.**

**This chapter is about letting go of some long held beliefs to hold onto the truth. Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Tatsuki are coming to grips with reality.**

**Isshin is already there. In this chapter and the next, he serves to bring everyone up to speed.**

**It is supposed to be moving. The self discovery is serious and its revelations freeing. That is especially true for Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya. For Tatsuki, it is sad and disappointing. **

**Ichigo and Rukia air the last of the dirty laundry between them. They slay the final ghost of the two years apart. They also learn one of the truths of long-term, committed relationships; blame goes both ways. When two people act upon righteous indignation rather than communicate, the core issue goes unresolved and the ongoing war damages both parties. Most of the time, your partner is not just trying to cause you agony. They cause you grief because **_**they**_** are in agony. **

**Over time, Ichigo's and Rukia's marriage will go through hard times, as all do. What will keep them together is that they learn to identify times when one of them will have to push, carry and support the other.**

**I hope you all have respect for Tatsuki in this chapter. She is not afraid to ask herself tough questions. While most of the characters deny themselves the undesirable questions of immediate introspection, Tatsuki does not. She starts to interrogate herself harshly. When further questions come along, she takes immediate action, regardless of the outcome.**

**Byakuya's personality is beginning to come alive. He is very formal in his ways. However, now that he has moved on to being a brother to Rukia, he is developing a personal life. Not one of high society and many people. Instead, one of a small number who are very frank, but loyal; most notably, Isshin.**

**Isshin is a role model of how to make peace with the past and still have a promising future. Byakuya will eventually learn that there can be redemption through tragedy. His previous experiences of joy are helping him appreciate current moments of happiness. He is coming to the understanding that he is free.**

**Whether from relationships, the past or themselves, every hold is undone. How it is all re-pieced together will be the new definition of many close dynamics.**

**Ichigo and Rukia's conversations have changed. Not only do the implicit meanings carry more weight, but the implied doubt is removed. When people see them together, they will hide very little. Ichigo's struggle will no longer be about keeping Rukia, but stopping himself from sounding stupid. Rukia's will be less about finding self value, but keeping herself from latching onto Ichigo. **

**At the end of an arc in Bleach, Kubo-san usually takes a bunch of non-events to create the underlying event. This is a wind down of what will seem like unimportant happenings. Hopefully, the end of this story into the next, when Rukia and Ichigo do their last reunion, will show them falling romantically in love.**

**Up to now, their falling has been an effort to come to cute and unambiguous admittance. With that out of the way, they can move on to an open sweetness without fear. If you hate fluff that is dorky and cute, mature and sexy but is saturated with endearment, then my story will annoy you after this chapter. **

**The next will have Byakuya and Ichigo's full conversation. You will get context in this chapter. You will probably face palm for their blatant male stupidity, in chapter 36. Gentlemen, I don't mean it in a condescending way. Testosterone just complicates things and your ilk tends to stand and beat their chest before they realize what they are doing.**

**Sorry.**

**Thank you for the birthday wish from DK. You are awesome.**

**Thank you for the reviews! There were a lot more than I expected. I am super, super grateful! **

**Thank you to: ****angel cheesecake, zgavreel, dakk101, KatLady13, AnimeFreak123, darkcreeder, Maghands, all imagination, zombiegirl22,marcus, The Light D-mon- James, ****Mischief in Mink****, Rukia's Reflection****, ****Marcus, garganta, Evil-Bastard, Clemen, KatzeNoel, Ichiebby, dakk101, ****Benevolent Abyss, Zitag, O****Princess ShinigamiO****, ****narakunohime, , ****HmmmLOVE****, ****KurukiXV, Thunder Claw03, ****372259****, ****lone ruler, WhiteMoonAndBlackSun, novicestar, ****Inuyokai52, ****GhibliGirl91, Shini Namikaze, Aletheya, SilverFlameHaze, 09ice, SexySade, Kireina-Ame, okami11235, Insanity-Plus, quietreaper, darklover, arya-demon4-bloodmoon, thyzephyr, and MugetsuIchigo****.**

**I am not done with all of the replies and I am sure that there are minor typos, but I didn't want to delay the chapter any further. I will finish the reviews this week.**

**Thank you for the anonymous ones, as well.**

**The next chapter will be out in about six weeks. I am almost done, already. I had to sort of write it to make this work.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters which belong to Kubo-san. I also do not own Chef Boyardee. That belongs to Conagra Foods.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 Supernova Pt 2-Untying the Binds**

* * *

_Yesterday_

* * *

_The noble man looks over his orange-haired counterpart. He has to be realistic. Byakuya doesn't want to lose Rukia over a stupid fight with the Kozo._

_From the moment his grey eyes laid upon him, Byakuya knew that Kurosaki was going to be trouble. Loud, irreverent and foul-mouthed, the noble was outraged that Rukia would give her powers to such a trashy, uncouth individual. And, the unsightly, insane hair colour from Hell! Why, in the world would Rukia pick this man who is, __**at least**__, seven shades of crazy?_

_Yet, over time, Byakuya has learned to understand the reason; the boy does not try to change her. As is, with temper and all, he sticks to her like glue. Often, when Kurosaki thought no one was watching, Byakuya has seen the boy move Rukia's hair in her sleep. When he put a cool towel on her forehead, he would remove each strand with gentleness and care._

_And, he never left._

_No matter how hard the older man worked to push the younger out of the place, sans throwing him out, the little pest stayed. He didn't care how he was treated…Kurosaki stayed to make sure that Rukia was treated well._

_Truthfully, Byakuya never wanted to give Rukia to another noble house. He knew that they would treat her poorly due to her lineage. She would be afraid to tell him because she wouldn't want her ani to think that she is a failure._

_Though it is not her fault, she is very wrong._

_Byakuya will not tolerate someone abusing his sister; physically, sexually or otherwise. He just isn't having it. She will not be owned as property, they will not use her to gain favour or fortune, and he will not even think about a man intimidating her. Rukia's safety and security is on Byakuya's watch when she is in Soul Society._

_The raven haired man also knows that Kurosaki will hold him to it._

_He is more than up to the challenge._

_Byakuya has to be sure that Rukia is protected and sound when she is out of Soul Society. Kozo will be diligent in that effort._

_On the other side, Byakuya wants to be in Rukia's family circle. He doesn't want to be on the outside and only thought of once a month or every two weeks. He doesn't want to see his nieces and nephews part of a holiday or every other one. He plans to see them all day, get a chance to baby sit, be invited to school activities, be around when Rukia is pregnant and be one of the first to find out when she has had them._

_If Byakuya were to wage war on Kurosaki, he could lose his imouto. That is unacceptable._

_With all of that said, Rukia's brother knows how things are. He will have to tame some of Kurosaki's ways so that he can be taken seriously between the noble families. After all, with his age, he already has a disadvantage. Kurosaki has to act like a refined man, sometimes, to do what needs to be done. _

_In battle, the boy's uncivilized ways are an asset; in politics, they are a liability._

So…

_Byakuya involuntarily sighs and shakes his head._

I will make you tolerable.

_This is a lot like teaching swine to dance ballet. You may get them into a tutu and teach them to pirouette, but they will always oink._

This is my kazoku…my otouto…

_Byakuya has to admit it…he does have a strange fondness for the bakamono._

_As long as Kurosaki Ichigo treats his sister well, keeps her happy, produces an heir and protects her, Byakuya will work to get along with him._

_Byakuya intends to continue his relationship with Rukia. She has brought life to his existence. His imouto has made the mansion a home, again. The man looks forward to seeing her and enjoys her company._

_Hisana may have not been able to stay with him for all of his days, but she sent a sentinel to take care of his heart. His wife was an exemplary woman in all ways. _

_Though he did not understand that Rukia was a blessing before he thought she was a curse, Byakuya now knows that by being an ani to her, he gave himself a chance at redemption. By giving Hisana her dying wish, she fulfilled her promise._

_Hisana said that Byakuya would always be able to feel her love. Though the type of love is different, it is no less vital. Hisana didn't leave him alone._

Don't take my sister away from me.

* * *

Today

* * *

A pale man stands on the balcony of his apartment, rubbing his forehead. _I feel dreadful. _His mind speaks of his body's predicament.

That was the last time Byakuya drinks with Kurosaki Isshin. His head is pounding, his stomach is queasy and if it weren't for the rail, he'd fall over.

It started out as a relaxing evening of poker. Tessai, as per usual, was ahead, Byakuya was second and the others were off in the distance. It all got away when Isshin volunteered to be the bartender, as Byakuya's staff became fatigued.

Soon, the noble's glass is never empty…and he is the life of the party. Byakuya remembers everyone laughing with him; but not **at** him. There were some distinctly nasty looks from Yoruichi followed by honest laughter from everyone else. Running his fingers along his jaw, he also remembers going backward out of his chair.

The man's deep chortle vibrates his chest. Byakuya took everyone's money. He broke everyone at the table, including Tessai. Strangely, Isshin left the game just in time; before the rest of the table started losing their pants.

And Yoruichi lost her top.

"Ugh."

Regardless of how unbelievably sick he is, Byakuya must admit…it **was **fun.

"Here, drink this." The command comes after the sound of the glass door opening and closing.

The addressed man turns to his tormentor who is holding a glass of fizzing liquid. "Oh, no. You are not talking me into drinking anything else. I feel like I got into a bar fight in the Rokongai and barely escaped with my life."

The older man posts up one of his brows before he laughs, heartily. "Reminiscing about the past, Bya? Ha! Ha! You used to be such a hell raiser! I remember when you showed up for training with your Ojii-sama with a black eye." Catching his breath and holding his gut, he appends, "Yoruichi said she was proud of you for fighting your way out alone, even if the old man was angry. We all laughed. We were impressed that you had the balls to go down there, as a noble. We knew you had promise, kid."

Byakuya looks away and his lips begin to spread upward. That was before he met Hisana. He was completely against the idea of rules. He hated people telling him what his place was and who he was supposed to be. One to be independent, even as a young man, Byakuya decided to define himself.

When he was in the academy, he would rarely go out with others to bars and such. One, he didn't need anybody tattling on him and two, there was always some asshole who wanted to prove that he could beat a noble. Byakuya would inform the man to leave him alone and after that…

He became Kurosaki Ichigo; putting an impressive hurt on the man and squawking about it, all the way out.

Once in a while, a fight would get out of hand. If a melee became apparent, it was best to get it outside. When it got into the open, things got serious. There has been more than one occasion that he showed up at the mansion having been cut, stabbed and/or run through. The elder never understood Byakuya's smile, after the fact.

Kuchiki Byakuya had taken on many aggressors at one time and still managed to get out alive; he was tough.

Isshin's continuation pulls Byakuya out of the past. "Anyway, this is an alkaline and seltzer mix. It will settle your stomach and the acid."

Slender fingers take possession of the drink ware. Sniffing it first, the junior man is satisfied and begins chugging the liquid. His hand is forcefully pulled down.

"Slow your roll, Byakuya. The goal is to sip. When this has managed to stay down for thirty minutes, we'll get you into some sports drink and water. You're just dehydrated." Isshin knows he got the kid really, really drunk. But, the guy also needed it. Bya was uptight after the Yuino talks and he looked like he needed some friends.

Plus, Byakuya was a lot of fun, last night. Once he got loosened up, he started giving Ruichi a taste of her own medicine; and she didn't like it. Mentally, Isshin laughs. Even Kisuke was cackling his head off.

He got clobbered right after Byakuya.

* * *

_Last Night (Yesterday)_

* * *

_Byakuya stares at his hand and is thankful for his perfectly expressionless face. He has got to be the luckiest son of a bitch in the universe. He is warm as hell, but he feels really good. His body is limber, his mind is relaxed, he isn't thinking about giving away the only creature, next to Hisana, who has ever been kind to him… He is on top of the world. _

_The crackling of the fireplace is in the background and he has a glass of thirty year old, single malt Scotch whisky. It is orangey, but well balanced. _

_Yes, Byakuya can barely keep a straight face._

_He just doesn't know that he is smiling._

_The darkly tanned woman speaks across the table. "What has you so happy, over there, Bya-bo?" It is rare to see the Kuchiki smile; and even more so to see him this relaxed._

_Dark grey orbs meet the cat-like yellow. "What? Is it your day to keep account of my expressions? I would have been sure that you relegated that duty off to Kisuke…like every other mundane task." His current topic of discussion is coy and smug._

_Noticing the aforementioned man's fright at his significant other's changing demeanor, Byakuya inserts, "Kisuke, I understand that the cat has your tongue…and other anatomical parts." _

_The amused pun causes the woman to frown. All other men at the table snigger. The shop owner has always been under the princess' thumb; that much is true._

"_Aren't you a laugh a minute, Byakuya. I do plenty. I do reconnaissance, I assist in patrol, I train myself and younger shinigami…I am not a lazy bum." The woman growls. Is he calling her useless?_

_The noble puts his glass to the table with the sound of ice clanking in his glass. Flipping his cards over, face down, he answers, "No one is questioning your value as a shinigami. You are excellent at that. I cannot nor would I want to say otherwise. You taught me a great deal and made me better with shunpo."_

_The woman eyes him stiffly for a few minutes, then calms down. _

You better not be.

_Looking over her cards, she is going to win this hand, anyway. She is holding a queen, jack, ten, nine and eight of spades. Being that she has a straight flush, she'll get that stupid look off of the brat's face. "I raise you thirty thousand."_

"_Oh…" Byakuya lifts the bottoms of his cards and offers a dramatic sigh. "I suppose. Then again, I am feeling a bit lucky, tonight. Let's add another fifteen."_

_Juushiro and his best friend opt out. "I think I will have to retire from this hand." The white haired man shakes his glass. This is about to get interesting._

"_I have to agree. Isshin, bring that sake over here. Juu and Bya look dry, too." Shunsui puts his cards down and reclines in the chair. It is kind of funny watching Yoruichi take shit from Byakuya. She has antagonized that kid for centuries._

_The shopkeeper and Tessai leave the game, as well. Something is going on. But, they have to live with her..they decide to back up. "Isshin, we'll come help you!" Both men, all but, jump out of their chairs. _

_Yoruichi looks around the room. _

Wimps.

_It is weird to see all of these shinigami men in human casual clothes. It must have done something to their fortitude. Well, except for Byakuya. She spies an arrogant, yet extremely attractive, smirk directed at her. _

He's bluffing.

_The boy has always been a looker. When he became of age, every noble woman of his peer group wanted him. Yet, he married a peasant. That, the Shihoin princess respected._

"_So, in the words of my future brother-in-law, are you going to shit or remove yourself from the commode?" Crossing his legs and his arms across his lap, Byakuya holds his drink in one hand and reclines in a slouched position. He can say anything he wants. _

_You could too, if you were holding an ace, king, queen, jack and a ten of hearts; a royal flush._

_Bringing her cards face up, she displays her hand with a serious voice. "I see your fifteen. Call."_

_The other competitor shoots a look of total confidence to the blonde man. "You might want to get some catnip ready. She's going to need a pick-me-up in a couple of seconds." That receives a loud round of "Ooooh!" from the others._

"_Just show me, already!" This little snot is stalling too long._

"_As you wish." _

_When his cards are revealed, he watches the princess' face become surprised. Raking his winnings to himself, he adds, "Kisuke, your life is going to be hell the rest of the week." Mimicking the woman's voice, the noble declares, "Kisuke! Get me something to eat! Kisuke! Go to the store! Kisuke! I have a mission I want to go on! Make me a gadget! Kisuke! Kisuke! Kisuke!"_

_Every other man but the one just mentioned guffaws loudly. Even when they were little, Kisuke has always been Yoruichi's willing pet. Quite ironic for a person who morphs into a cat. _

_The shopkeeper is the only man in the room who looks nervous…and scared. As fearless as he is in battle, Urahara Kisuke is petrified of his beautiful black kitten. When she is angry, not only does she beat him…he sleeps alone. _

Please shut up, Byakuya.

"_I am not whiny!" The woman is irritated. What is going wrong in the world? She antagonizes Byakuya! Not the other way around!_

_After a healthy swig, the man retorts with the kind of smile that begs for a smack to the face. "I did not say you were whiny. I said you were demanding. They are different. You may be an excellent taicho, but you are also a lot like my last hand; a royal pain in the ass."_

_The room erupts in laughter, including her closest companion who is trying to both breathe and apologize after actualizing her angry face. "Oh, Kitten, it doesn't mean that we love you any less. But, you __**are**__ high maintenance."_

_The insulted woman stalks over to the clan leader and stands with her fists balled. She is not to be mocked! "If you continue, I will pulverize you."_

_He shakes his empty glass at Isshin who acknowledges him and picks up the appropriate bottle. "Now, now. There is no need to get upset. You can't take a little teasing? Isn't that what you used to ask me?"_

_Using his head to point toward the opposite side of the table that holds the addressed woman's cell phone, he continues, "You might want to check your voicemail. Payback called and she is still an, unrelenting yet __patient__, bitch."_

_The next thing Byakuya sees the adequately filled brazier of Yoruichi, causing him to shout. "Stop showing those things, woman! It is scary! You're old enough to be my okaa-san!" _

_The woman removes her top. "Shut up. I don't want my shirt to stain. Blood is hard to remove."_

_His alcohol bogged mind is in shock and fright for a few seconds before he gets cracked in the nose and jaw. The man's legs end up over his head as the chair back falls to the carpet. Byakuya opens his eyes to several faces blinking down at him._

_He meets all eyes for ten seconds and puts on a cocky grin. "I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare."_

_The entire room roars. He is pulled to his feet by the Kurosaki, who smacks his fingers against the offended jaw. "Good job, boy! You've finally shut her up." Immediately after Isshin deftly realigns noble's nose and hands him towel for the nosebleed, both men's gazes turn to the woman who is smiling, as well. The senior man whispers to the junior, "You earned their respect, tonight. Congratulations, son."_

"_Thank-" Byakuya's comment is truncated by the sound of loud screaming._

"_AAAACK!"_

"_You laughed at me!" _

_A blonde man is being disciplined by a voluptuous, dark-skinned woman._

_As the youngest man winces and rubs his face, he can't help but feel a warm sense of camaraderie. He will have to remember to do this more often._

_Byakuya will also have to admit… Isshin is one of the best friends, if not __**the**__ best friend, he has ever had. _

"_Say, Isshin. You think your son might want an ani?" For some reason, probably the alcohol, he feels more familial with the Kurosakis than usual. "Do you think that I could meet your daughters, sometime? Will they mind another sibling?"_

_Isshin has drunk his fair share, as well. But, he knows Byakuya is totally being himself, tonight. The __**old**__ Byakuya. _

Let's talk, son.

_Clapping his hands, Isshin announces, "Hey, guys, let's take a break. We'll regroup in an hour. Go relax, eat, drink, converse, take bio breaks…whatever. Do your thing. Be ready in sixty minutes."_

_As most people disband, Isshin grabs Byakuya's navy, pin-striped jacket and smirks. Bya reminds him of Ichigo. He's got on some expensive dark jeans, a crisp, white shirt, and a suit jacket. His belt has a huge ass buckle. His tasteful watch matches his… _

Oh, son…

"_Byakuya, let's go outside. Grab our shoes, I'll get the drinks and meet me by the door."_

_The addressed man spins around and is silent for a time, then returns, "Is this where you tell me that you regretfully decline?" Though he doesn't know why, his heart feels…fearful._

_Isshin smacks back of Byakuya's head. "Of course not! You're welcome at my home, anytime. Don't be a jackass. Just meet me by the door." Regardless of the reason, Isshin is pleased that Byakuya is changing._

* * *

_Stepping out onto the covered balcony, next to the heat lamp, Isshin starts. "You're still wearing it. It's not healthy." That gold band is tying Rukia's brother to the past. He has to move onward. _

_Byakuya scoffs. Strangely, he knows of what the other man refers. "When I am here, I can dress as myself…in what is most comfortable to me." Tilting the upper most of his crossed arms to reveal the ring finger, he is careful not to spill the drink his left hand is holding. "My ring makes me comfortable." Squinting, he adds, "It brings me comfort."_

_It reminds him of Hisana who was his peace._

_Changing his disposition immediately, Byakuya deflects with redirection. "Anyway, I am sure you didn't call me out here to critique my attire." Taking a light sip, he casually continues, "So, state your business, Kurosaki."_

_Said man scoffs. "Always the charmer, Bya, always the charmer."_

_Staring out at the lights of the city, Isshin states lowly, "Byakuya, you are considered my family, now. Regardless of what happens, you are welcome in my home. I know it irritates you, but I consider you to be one of my brood. You're a good kid. Ichigo will warm up to you. It will take a while, but he will. One of my twins is like Ichigo. She will have to feel you out. The other will love you from the moment you walk in the door. All are extremely attached to Rukia. Don't worry; we always have room for kazoku."_

_Letting his vision rest on the slender man, Isshin appends, "The kids can always use another brother. I think you and Ichigo will do well, together. The more time you spend with each other, the sooner you will work out a norm."_

_Byakuya nods curtly. "Arigato." He is secretly happy that he can belong to a family __**with**__ his sister. He has always wanted siblings. Since he and Rukia are progressing nicely, he would like to be included in her life; not exist as a satellite entity._

"_So, Bya, what are you doing for Christmas?" Isshin asks while taking a sip, himself._

_The junior man inhales and exhales heavily. "I really don't have plans." The clan does a Christmas party the week before. But, everyone does their own thing, the day of. _

"_Well, that settles it. You're coming to our house. Don't eat anything all day. Yuzu cooks a lot and she is fantastic at it." The father beams thinking about his talented daughter._

_Byakuya qualifies. "Are you sure? I have no intention of being intrusive. I know that is family time." He doesn't want them to pity him. "Besides, I am not sure that we will be allowed to leave the Serietei by then. Do not worry about me. I will be fine."_

"_Well, I would think that you would want to spend time with your sister who is also going to want to spend time with her future husband. And, it would be a nice gesture if you can get her out of there by then. It would go a long a way with her and Ichigo. You're just being a knob." The man's teeth are overtaking his face and his voice is in parallel. "Welcome to the family, boy. Soon, you will be as crazy as us."_

"_I'll resist as long as I can." Turning and outstretching his hand, the noble says confidently, "I think we will do well."_

_The father takes the younger man's hand and pulls him into one armed hug. "Hell, it will be stupendous! On New Year's, we'll set off fireworks. You will have to come over the night before, too!"_

"_I-Is-shin…let me go…" Byakuya is being squeezed to death. Though his request is granted, his body is sharply pitched forward from a hard slap to the back._

_Catching the rail for support, the younger man smiles to himself. _

_Maybe his life can be reborn._

* * *

Today

* * *

Byakuya's throat is dry and raw. The sipping part is difficult when he wants to attach his mouth to a faucet and let it run. His concentration is broken by Isshin.

"I have everything ready for Ichigo and Rukia. We just have to tell them, take them shopping for a while, give them some time to pack and finish paying for some things. We can all go to the mall. You and Rukia can go get her things and I will go with Ichigo. He needs a new suit and I am sure that he will want look at jewelry stores." He sips his tea with total leisure.

Byakuya nods. "That is fine. I will call some of her attendants up to go with her into fitting rooms.

I have a friend who owns one of the menswear stores in the mall. All of the people who work there are from Soul Society. They can have your son fully suited in five hours- four with the right level of incentive and it is still less expensive than having humans do the work. More on, the quality is of the highest grade. I use them, myself."

The other man gives him the raised brow. "Yeah, but what maybe discount to you, might be a king's ransom for me. I am not trying to get him an all silk suit." Byakuya doesn't ever think about cost when he wants something. He just gets it.

A refined hand waves him off. "No, it is not a ridiculous sum. Let us go together. I will get them started on that."

Isshin decides continue, even if he knows that Byakuya will get irritated. "And, I would rather it be Yoruichi and the twins going into the room with her. Rukia needs to look like a modern young lady, not a little girl."

Though he can hear Byakuya growling, the father has to make Rukia's ani understand. "You've had her in those kids' clothes so long, she thinks that is all that fits her."

Byakuya grunts, "Fine." He only hopes that Yoruichi respects Rukia's modesty and doesn't have all of his young sister's business out in public.

"You have to let her grow up and it would do you some good to see what she selects. That is how you get to know her."

Immediately rebutting, Byakuya offers, "I'll get Rukia and the ladies started then, come back to join you. I have no interest in women's clothes or the giggling that they do. It steals my manhood by the second." Byakuya shivers. The idea of all the giggling and girliness makes him cringe.

Isshin laughs out loud. "Oh, Byakuya. If you have daughters, you have had makeup put on your face, polish put on your fingers, purchased maxi pads, listened to the fear of their first period, folded tiny panties and tights, made ponytails and helped them pick out a dress. It doesn't steal your manhood. It makes you more compassionate. I wouldn't have traded it for all of the money in the world. I am sure that I will cry when they leave the house.

I hear ya, though. Ichigo still looks uncomfortable, sometimes. Rukia helps him get over some of it. She and my twins have those kinds of conversations, now. Not to sell my boy short. He can wash laundry, cook, do dishes, clean the house, comb his sisters' hair and does yard work. He could take care of their kids when Rukia is on a mission as well as she could."

Isshin closes his eyes for a second. That isn't the entire truth. "Well, he won't ever be able to do it as well as she does. But, if the need arose, their kids wouldn't feel neglected…or, at least, not as abandoned." His voice is somber.

Isshin did the best he could. He had to keep food on the table and a sense of normalcy in the house. Karin and Yuzu were so young when Masaki died, that they didn't get to form the memories that Ichigo has. They don't remember as much about her as their brother does. So, Isshin was able to insert himself into their lives as a total figure.

Ichigo rejected anything that wasn't Masaki. He was a true momma's boy. Kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky, smiling little ball of orange fluff…that was Ichigo. Most little boys didn't want anyone to hold their hand. Ichigo took Masaki's immediately.

Then, fate made him let go.

Isshin knows that his son was traumatized. The kid woke up with his dead mother on top of him, and no idea what had happened.

Ichigo has not ever fully come to terms with it. He never talks about what exactly happened and hasn't given any details since the week of the funeral.

It sucks to feel useless…to know that there isn't one fucking thing you can do to stop something from perpetually causing your child pain. Isshin would give his life if he could take that off of Ichigo. No man wants their son to carry that much sadness, despair and blame; especially when it was no fault of his own.

Rukia has helped him lift some of that. Over the last few years, Ichigo's rear view mirror has become a bit more foggy…he has been forced to drive his life looking through the windshield. That makes the father smile.

_Yeah, I can finally do something for my boy._

Inhaling quickly, Isshin opens his eyes and continues happily, in earnest. This is the bonding of family.

"I won't lie to you. My profession made it so that I can give them lots of things that other kids don't have. But, they have to earn them. They have weekly rotations on chores and that includes Rukia. She is able to wash laundry and clean a house. "

With a laugh, Isshin re-caps Rukia in the kitchen from the beginning until now. "Rukia used to burn boiling water, but she can get simple meals down, read recipes and bake a cake. Pies and complex meals still throw her a bit and her sushi tastes great but looks awful. But, she is learning and is making amazing progress; she hasn't had suds coming out of the washer in, at least, a month and a half. The kids in my house don't sit on their asses. I made sure that they can survive without me, if it came to that. "

Byakuya did not miss his conversation mate's expressions. He sometimes forgets that Isshin lost his wife, too. The older man does such an outstanding job of moving on with his life and keeping his children in the right direction, that Byakuya doesn't notice the void.

Then again, the younger man could be accused of the same thing. He built a hardened exterior around what he didn't want found. "You're a good man, Isshin. You are insanely stupid, but you make good sense. In Soul Society, Rukia would not learn how to do any of those things because she would have servants. Here, I could give her some house help, but she would refuse."

_Rukia is becoming a well-learned human wife._

It isn't that Byakuya doesn't want to spend time with his sister. It's all of that trying things on and asking how it looks. He will go with her to buy incidentals so he can talk to her. But the whole time in the women's sections of stores…

_Ewwww…No._

Continuing, the noble man further makes his case for leaving the women's entourage. "I also have Hisana's ring here. I can go to the jewelers with you."

Isshin rolls his eyes and starts typing a text to his son. "Byakuya, soon, you will look forward to those types of discussions. Wait until they have a little girl. You will be an all day sucker like me and Ichigo."

Noticing his companions disbelieving expression, Isshin finishes, "Oh, yeah. Don't let him fool ya. My boy is a total softie with the girls and Rukia. Wait 'til you get a load of the real Kurosaki Ichigo, today. He may rip another man's throat out, but when his wife and sisters call, he is there without question or reason.

Then again, that's why they love him so much. He quietly makes it known how much he loves them."

Byakuya scoffs and looks back to the cityscape.

Maybe, just maybe…

_I have something to learn from the Kozo. _

After all, Byakuya wants to be a sucker, too.

* * *

_Yesterday_

* * *

_Ichigo closes his eyes for a few seconds to collect himself. He doesn't know is about to come next. But, whatever it is, he will be fine. Though this is sudden, if he searches his heart thoroughly, he knows what he wants and has for far longer than this moment._

_He and Rukia will have a life without interference and family infighting. They need privacy and respect. Their personal spaces should be theirs and they have the right to have some things remain, solely, between them. _

_In contrast, they must be allowed to be with and to make an effort at integrating their families. Rukia must never feel torn between her husband and her ani. Ichigo knows that Chibi loves Byakuya and that she hangs on his every word, much like Yuzu and Karin are with her._

_That is always his other consideration. Rukia loves the twins and does not want to be away from the girls. Her affection for them and how she feeds necessary parts of each of them is dear to Ichigo's heart. The way the twins fawn over and cuddle up to her informed him that they lost something when Kaa-san died, as well. Rukia gives them something that they really need._

_More of it, it is genuine. Rukia loves the girls, without exception. Not only did she watch over him for two years, she watched over them, as well. Her interactions with them tell Ichigo what a great okaa-san Chibi will be. _

_That is another important point for Ichigo. He has wanted a wife that could give his children what he had….for longer. Rukia knows how to love from the heart, individually, with truth and justice. She will be strict, but fair and when she does smother them, their children will know that she is sincere._

_Oyaji and Rukia are so close that Ichigo, sometimes, feels outnumbered. They actually agree on a lot of subjects and Oyaji does a great job of helping her adjust from a soul to a full-time 'human'. _

_The old man does his best to help Rukia understand what to do, when to do it and how to blend in like she has always been here. Ichigo has overheard some of their talks. Rukia actually trusts Oyaji, fully. She tells him her whereabouts, where she is going and asks him questions about how long it took to fit in. In exchange, she brings him up to speed on Soul Society._

_Plus, Ichigo has never seen anyone get so much unsolicited money out of the old fart except for… Rukia and Yuzu must be trading notes. _

_Ultimately, Ichigo doesn't hate Byakuya. Really, the guy is alright. He's just sort of an asshole, sometimes. Although, Ichigo is truly pleased with how well Rukia's ani is treating her, lately. Ichigo no longer feels as if no one is watching Rukia's back in Soul Society._

That's not fair.

_Regardless of what has taken place, Ichigo does not believe that Renji would let someone hurt Rukia._

_It is the mansion that worries him. Byakuya is on Rukia's side; that carries a lot weight with Ichigo. _

_So, when it gets down to it, the junior Kurosaki knows that he and Byakuya will have to find common ground to get along, keep Shortness happy, and keep their families harmonious. Ichigo has to see Byakuya not as a rival or an ally… _

_Ichigo sighs in his head. _

_Byakuya is to become his relation, his ani…kazoku._

The things you make me do, woman.

_Ichigo supposes that it really doesn't matter. He will do whatever is necessary to keep her with him._

* * *

Today

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kurosaki Isshin_

_Bya and I are sending you and my oldest princess to the springs, this weekend. We will be there at 1:30 to take you shopping before you leave at 6:00. _

_Be ready. _

_Your Most Handsome Otou-san_

_P.S. Yes, I am paying for most of your shit and, yes, we can look at rings; so don't ask, cheap-ass._

* * *

Puffy amber eyes read the words of the text message causing the orange-haired man to smile widely. He gets a total weekend with Rukia without any drama.

A long masculine body stretches itself, tightly._ Excellent!_

His movement almost makes the person on top of him slide off his body, to the floor. Quickly holding onto her rear, he pulls her back. _That was close._

Looking about their room, he wants to cackle. The place is trashed. There are takeout boxes, soda cans, bowls, utensils and sacks everywhere. Video game controllers, CDs, and headsets are piled up toward the foot of the bed along with movie cases.

They had a lot of fun, last night. He taught Rukia how to work a game console and play a first-person shooter game. Then, they watched a couple of movies. After that, they listened to music in the dark and talked. They didn't do shit but mill about and eat.

Their folded laundry is still in the baskets, yet to be put away.

That is so not like them.

Still, after the last couple of days, they were in need of serious down time. It was nice to do nothing with Short and Sassy, for once.

_Speak of the Devil's Handmaiden…_

He feels Rukia's petite body begin to squirm. When her violet eyes make an appearance, the corners of Ichigo's lips ascend. He couldn't be happier that this is what he will get to see every morning for the rest of his life.

"Ohayou, Chibi." Bringing her forehead to his lips, he detaches and continues with sleepy but contented eyes, "I hope you have a stomach ache from all of those dumplings you ate." Laughing lightly, he adds, "Where did you put it all?" Really, Rukia never eats a lot at one time. She eats lots of small meals and snacks.

Nevertheless, he kept feeding her. When they are apart, Ichigo doesn't want her to lose too much weight. Midgie stops eating when she is unhappy and she is already light. Since they started training in earnest, she has gained some muscle. But, she also lost some fat. So, her weight really didn't increase. Rukia can't be over 110 pounds. He would bet she's closer to 100 than 110.

Part of the next two days is to get as many calories in her as she will accept. It will make her happy to be on a tour of any food she wants. He'll even talk Yuzu into making curry with sausage on Sunday night. Though, knowing Zu, she has already thought of that and is making a bunny cake.

If he can get Rukia to a solid 110 before battle, she'll come back at about 90. He'll get ten pounds on her pretty fast in her first two weeks of coming back. He'd like to see her at a full weight of 110 when they get married. Just in case she should become pregnant by surprise, she won't become sick. Ichigo wants Rukia and their child to both come out alive and healthy.

The man sighs. Rukia is right; he's a worry wart, too. _I hate it when you are right._ His voice rumbles in humour.

Ichigo will be taking Oyaji's advice. Rukia will remember** this**.

This is the place where she knows people love and miss her. One person in particular will miss her most but, more importantly… When she is with him, he will remind her of why she always comes back and calls this place her home.

For the next 72 hours, Rukia will be showered with affection and attention. Ichigo plans to show her how much he worships her. That includes taking care of a little overdue business with one of his friends.

Ichigo explores the depth of the extraordinary violet-blue on his yome. Today is going to be the best day they have ever had. The next three days will be whatever they want them to be. They will be themselves, do what they want and go where they want. Ichigo just wants to be with Rukia…and to let her know how much he appreciates her.

Rukia blinks drowsily. Ichigo never stopped her from feeding herself in to a coma, last night; which is almost unheard of. Usually, he reminds her how bad the things she wants to eat are for her or he will suggest healthy alternatives.

But, not last night. Anything the small woman wanted, Ichigo retrieved. She had two bowls of dumplings and rice, two cups of hot cocoa, three juice boxes and most of the dark chocolate and raspberry candies. At one point, she must have looked miserable, so, he got her a can of ginger ale.

The last thing Rukia remembers is crawling on top of Ichigo and lying there, while he rubbed her back. The music was in the background, they were talking and, at some point, she fell asleep.

Yes, she does have a bit of a tummy ache, but it isn't from being too full…she is actually hungry. She felt like a bottomless pit, last night. And, the feeling is back.

Rukia gives him a soft smile with squinting lids, "No, in fact, I am ready for breakfast. How about pancakes?" She loves American breakfasts. They maybe hella fattening, but, they are yummy! Plus, they always include sausage or bacon. _Mmm…mmm…_ As if on cue, her tummy growls.

Ichigo lets his head fall back to the pillow and chuckles. "Is that an invitation to bring some to me or for me to make you some?" Rukia must want sausage. He has deduced that she probably likes it because of the complication of its taste and the saltiness added to the syrup. How does she always work sugar into everything she eats?

Laying her head back to his chest, listening to his heart beat and softly closing her eyes, she answers, "It is an invitation to come down stairs and make them with me. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. So, I figured we could make breakfast, decide what we want to do today and figure out what time we need to be back before we have to meet your friends." His scoff is amplified in her ear.

"As if. I am not wasting tonight on a bunch of bullshit. They can go skating; we'll go do something else. I'll call Tatsuki later. "

"Don't feel like you have to cancel. I'll just ignore them." Rukia's good with reality, right now. Who cares what others think or say?

Ichigo smoothes his hand across her back. Her soft long sleeve t-shirt is creating heat through the light friction. He and she are super warm. It is a good day, already. "No. I'm tired of you having to adjust. They can just ignore us, if it offends them. But, I'll worry about that on a different day."

Turning them on their sides, he concludes, "They have to see us to ignore us and I don't plan on being seen. Not to mention Oyaji and Byakuya are sending us to the hot springs for the weekend. So, we have plans for the next two nights."

Her voice starts out excited and ends disappointed. "Really? What am I going to wear? None of my clothes really fit and it's hard for me to find clothes in my size for my human age. It's really crappy being so small." Rukia pouts and stares at Ichigo's soft long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, stop. I am a six foot, Japanese man with size 12 shoes," Ichigo states. "I have a hell of a time finding clothes." At almost 200 lbs, he is lean, but solid. Most clothes are built for men like Ishida.

Rukia protests. "So? You always have nice stuff to wear. Most of my clothes and shoes come from the girl's department. Why do you have it so bad?" It isn't like he has to get help to get jeans off of shelves.

"Because, think of the men you know. Think of their build and then tell me why I might have a problem."

Rukia thinks through Hanataro, Ukitake-taicho, Urahara… Speaking flatly, she surmises, "They are usually below six feet tall, have small feet and very small waists."

"Correct. I just learned to buy from the internet. That's why I have so many American clothes. They are a little bigger and longer.

We will look around and find some things for you. I've also seen a couple of shops in the mall that I think will work. They have like designer overstock from the last couple of seasons so the stuff is discounted. Usually, the smallest sizes always have the best selection and cheapest prices. Yuzu will help you find something you like and it won't cost us an arm and a leg.

I also saw a petite shop. They should have stuff that would be on scale, for you. Your expensive stuff will probably come out of there.

The clothes you buy out of those types of stores are things you plan to wear for a couple of years with your cheaper stuff. They're usually things that you would consider foundations of your wardrobe. Sweaters, slacks, coats, jackets and the like. Or, they are unusual and cool.

The plan is not to pay big money for the trendy shit and to pay a little more for the quality on a nice pair of jeans. "

After pressing and holding his lips to hers, Ichigo concludes, "Don't worry. You will have nice things to wear. I'll take care of it. Besides, it doesn't matter; you still look beautiful."

Following her gaze for a few moments, he smiles at her. Rukia's so cute, Ichigo sometimes thinks he'll just combust. Her sweet, doe-eyed expression while she studies the meanings he doesn't say, takes his breath away.

He realizes that he is thankful for her frightful temper. If he saw this side of her all of the time, he might take it for granted. Closing his eyes at her delicate touch, he simply holds her.

The noble can't help her swooning, again. Her heart is racing. He's so sweet. He has actually thought about what she can wear and looks for options. Rukia would have never guessed him to pay attention to such things…to her.

Ichigo is so different when they are alone. All of the years he held her away, he now just as vehemently wants her with him. Pressing her nose to his collar bone after grazing it with a soft kiss, she closes her eyes and playfully rubs his earlobe while she whispers her question. "Where would you like to go, today?"

On the heels of her words, Ichigo breathily replies, "Anywhere you are."

Rukia's head snaps backward with wide eyes as Ichigo slowly peels his open with a lazy smirk. "Don't look at me like that. Have you not noticed that I follow you everywhere? That's where I'd be anyway. As long as you let me kiss you, I really don't care what we do."

_Oh my gods…_ That is the most forthright thing he has ever said to Rukia in casual way, regarding his feelings. Something about him opening his heart… Rukia can feel herself wanting to cry from being so moved.

When he doesn't get a response, Ichigo prepares a sarcastic remark, before he opens his eyes again. "Did you lose your voice? By now, you should be-"

The crystalline violet with water-rimmed edges reflects back to him and steals the words from his throat.

The young woman places both of her hands on his cheeks holding a scowl that is pulled by strings from deep within her. Her words quiver with emotion. "You damned baka. If you only understood that I am the one following you…you'd know that there is nowhere that I can go that you are not with me."

Ichigo's heart aches from an overflow of complete adoration. His expression mirrors hers. In a low, equally as pained breath, he speaks the word permanently etched to his lips. "Rukia…"

Threading her fingers through his soft, unruly mane, Rukia meets his lips with everything that is within her. Why does he always pursue that which is in his midst? Tears fall over the sides of her cheeks before she releases him abruptly.

The sudden, demanding kiss slings the man into stupidity for a couple of seconds where his only reflex is to hold onto her with strength. As she leads him… "Mmmm…" He allows himself to submit to the energy of her soul. Warm, pulsing reiatsu with a soothing weight presses against him.

Soon, be begins to understand her purpose and Ichigo's chest becomes heavy, causing his arms tighten. As a result, he reciprocates with gratitude. _Thank you, Beautiful. _A terrible sting consumes his eyes.

When she breaks the kiss, he hesitantly retracts his lids. He doesn't want her to see him like this. But, when she starts to speak, he is done for.

With minimal mastery of her voice but the maximum that she can deliver, the woman croaks, "Stop trying to capture me. I am not running from you; I've spent too much time trying to get **to** you. Just live your life…be who you are. I will always be with you."

Watching his eyes well with tears and his chin eventually begin to quiver, her fingers delicately caress his face. "I will always watch over you. I have watched you from rooftops and telephone poles. I have sat beside you and laid my hands on your face when you believed that you were alone in life…even if I was jealous of every girl you dated."

Though her lips attempt turn up in jest to mask the internal sting of the last comment, they instantly go the opposite direction. Did she say something wrong? "Ichigo?" He was supposed to laugh at her pettiness.

Rukia shouldn't laugh. The fact that he obviously hurt her and broke her heart, is not funny. In truth, he was wrong. Rukia is right for feeling the way she does about it.

Though he thanks the gods for her every day, he feels undeserving of her love. Unable to look her in the eyes any longer, he buries his head between her neck and shoulder. The disgrace causes his lips to move of their own volition and his voice does likewise. "Rukia, I'm sorry…I missed you so badly… Please, forgive me. I will never do that again. I didn't want to date them, Rukia, I didn't. I-I tried to replace you because I was so lonely without you. I just wanted you to come home."

Her mind scrolls back through all of the girls she had seen him with and a waterfall pours down her face. While her heart creaks in pain, oddly, she can envision them all. After a moment of careful analysis, she feels even worse. Wrapping her arms around him, she asks with a heavy, shaking sigh, "Is that why all of them, but one, looked like me?"

Ichigo boroughs his head into her chest to keep her from seeing his eyes and nods. He is so ashamed of what he did; even more so than the first night.

He felt spite, at the time. Now, knowing everything, including how deeply she cared for him and how willingly she accepted him back, the self-disgust is excruciating. "I kept trying to find people who looked or sounded like you, but they didn't. There can **never** be another you for me. I'm so sorry…for the other girls, for Inoue, for the things I said, yesterday…everything. I never meant to make you cry. I was weak…I just got scared to be alone. I would never hurt you."

"Stop apologizing, this instant. I know you, Berry. I know you were in pain, too; I know that wasn't you. Sometimes, we all do things we aren't very proud of. Others, we detest our very existence. Nothing you can do can me love you any less."

Twisting her legs through his shaking ones, Rukia tilts her head upward and forces down the new lump that is even larger than the last. "I know your intentions."

Rukia feels like a complete fool…a blameworthy fool. _Why didn't I notice?_ She was so angry and jealous, that she couldn't see the forest for the trees. If she had a third hand, she'd hit herself in the head. _I was so mean to you._

It takes all of his effort not to sob in front of her. Ichigo swears that his ears can hear his heart screaming. His mind is unable to wrap around how bad he feels deep down in a portion of his soul that he had forgotten existed, making his distressed body tremor in sorrow and failure.

He doesn't know why he is telling her all of this, but he can't stop. He just…can't. "I hated it, so much…so much. Every time…it got worse and worse. I would always think of you when I was with them. What I did to you…" Ichigo can't help feeling like the lowest creature on the planet.

"Shut up, baka." Just like the night he didn't realize that he could see her, it is harder to hear the truth in his grief than it is to hear the anger in his screaming of lies. When Rukia puts herself in his place, she would have come undone, too. She has a normal to go back to. He had nothing.

"I hated you for knowing how weak and despicable I had been but still not hating me. You were supposed to…but you didn't and it just made me feel selfish. Then, I tried to hate you for showing me how awful I was. Please, don't ever be jealous of another woman, Rukia… You are all that I have ever wanted. I wish I could take it all back."

Ichigo failed Rukia as a partner, as a friend and as a person who loves her. He decided to hurt her to prove that she couldn't hurt him. Worse yet, she had nothing wrong. He was taking care of that for both of them.

"Ichigo, don't. I don't hold it against you. At least we have a future. Isn't that what matters most? In two hundred years, I will forget that any of them ever existed. I will only remember what is between us. If you really want me to forgive you, then I need for you to forgive yourself." Clinging to him, Rukia feels his fingers clutch the fabric of her shirt desperately.

Ichigo is trying very hard to reign in his emotions; it is evident in the power of his continuous, tight tremble. Rukia knows that this is horribly embarrassing for him. Two days in a row, she has said something that totally reduced him to ashes. His breathing is sharp, her shirt is wet, and every time he sniffles, she is stabbed in the chest. Her voice carries compassion, yet Rukia speaks with all of the conviction its worn tone can muster. "Ichigo Shujin-sama, Ai shiteru. Wakarimasu ka?"

After the true asshole he has been, he almost wants to answer, 'No,' because he doesn't understand why.

Why Rukia loves him is a mystery. Truthfully, Ichigo will never feel like he doesn't have to work to keep her. It surprises him that she used an arcane word like 'shujin' to refer to him rather than her usual, casual, 'hazu'.

It is even more unsettling, in a heartfelt way.

He accused her of having insecurities? Look at him.

'Shujin' , the lord of the house, humbles him even more. In Soul Society, that is what he would be considered. She may be head of the clan but in matters regarding their private household, in her dimension, he is the head. Rukia understands it and is content to let that be. While Ichigo knows that won't really be true, she is fine with that being the image with the** total **understanding of how asinine he can be.

Rukia has made such peace with their situation in spite of all of the stupid shit he has done and said. It occurs to him that yome-san has never done her justice.

It goes without saying that Ichigo wouldn't dare say something to the negative, however. The man may not comprehend her reasoning, but he does understand that Rukia loves him. The feeling is more than mutual.

Her scent gradually calms him.

Ichigo promises himself that from here on out, he will do his very best to do right by her, one hundred percent of the time and he will make other people do likewise. Everyone in his radius will pay her the proper respect befitting who she is…his most cherished person…Chibi…

_Kurosaki Rukia. _

Ichigo will wait for her as long as it takes. If it takes his lifetime to get her back, there will be absolutely no one to even question him about. There will only be Rukia.

Nodding, he quietly answers. "H-hai, wakarimashita, Rukia tsuma-sama. Boku mo Ai shiteru yo_._"

"I know that you do, Angel, and I'm so grateful. Try to remember that you are as precious to me as I am to you."

After inhaling sharply, to fill his lungs in one breath, he sighs in defeat. "You are the only person I know who makes themselves feel better by making someone else feel better. You have such a good heart, Chibi." He stills himself and lets his heart rate drop.

Rukia allows the silence to linger until Ichigo speaks. His head is still buried; his words mumbled against her. "Can we wait a little while before we go downstairs? I just want to lay here, for a while." It will allow the redness to leave his face before she sees it.

Nodding softly, she replies, "We can do whatever you want." Putting her nose to his field of spiky orange, her lips rest on his crown. "I just want you to be happy, Berry." Rukia truly hopes he is soon to be in a better place.

Unable to keep his eyes away from her face at her words, he looks upward. Though the dark amber is surrounded in an equally saturated dark pink and his skin is blotchy, Ichigo offers her a soft, but sincere, smile to frame his fine whisper. "I am. Arigato."

She looks exhausted. _Why do I tell things like this to her?_ She has her own problems. While he feels better, she probably feels terrible.

Though Rukia is saddened by how weary he looks, she is gratified by the fact that the man she loves more than the entire universe is now unburdened. Gently pressing his head back to her chest, Rukia hums a low tune.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo finds so much comfort in her voice, heartbeat and touch that, with each exchange of air, he becomes more relaxed.

The heavy scent of lavender and pomegranates radiates through the warm cotton.

_Thu-thump...thu-thump …_

The power of her heart vibrates against his ear, reminding him that Rukia is real in his arms. Putting his leg around her, he shifts his weight as to not crush her; yet feel that he is able to protect her, if he needed to.

That, and he lives to be held by Rukia.

The gentle rise and fall of her chest offers a slight rocking motion with which his breathing automatically falls in time. The skin of his cheeks rests between the softness of her breasts.

Tiny fingers massage his scalp…

_I love when you sing to me…_

Eventually, Ichigo drifts off to a fine snore.

Fresh tears flow. Rukia's mind recaps the entire conversation. Until a few minutes ago, she was unable to put the entire picture together. The contrition in her heart is real but her devotion to him managed to increase tenfold.

_You have always loved me._

She had been blind… She has pushed him away and all he ever wanted was to be near her.

_And, stupid…_ She gave herself the reasons that she was doing the right thing when… Rukia sighs.

_This is what I wanted, too._

Ichigo has been her husband long before the title was given to him. He won the right; he has earned it through his blood, sweat and tears.

Though she is a self-sufficient woman, it feels good to know that someone is there to protect you, fight for you, love you and refuse to let you go. Even if you don't want them to do any of those things because you don't feel that you need it.

_Or that I am worthy…_

Ichigo doesn't think that she is weak. He does all of those things because he wants to.

Securing him protectively to her body, she vows to not ever question his loyalty to her, again.

* * *

Shiro comes out to look at the sky. The sun has appeared after a powerful thunderstorm. It is partly cloudy at about eighty-five degrees. The breeze is warm and pleasant. His smile is devoid of its usual wicked mischief.

The air moves around him and he looks down to Zangetsu who is surveying the damage below. "Hey, how many windows got knocked out?"

The addressed man returns, "Quite a few. The wind and hail did not help the cause. How about up there?"

The pale man looks around, shaking his head. "Lots of lightning strikes. This was a really rough one. It has been a while since it was like this."

The older man comes up to meet his counterpart. "It makes you appreciate the weather we have right now." The heat of the sun is warm and relaxing on Zangetsu's face. The wind lifts dark wavy locks.

This is perfect.

"What are we gonna do when Rukia-chan is gone?" Shiro asks, quietly.

In parallel tone, Zangetsu replies, "I don't know."

"Zangetsu?"

"Yes?"

With total seriousness, the hollowed soul states, "I'm worried, man."

An older pair of hands clasp behind their owners back. His voice is distant and concerned. "Me, too, Shiro. Me, too."

"You think Shirayuki's got it this bad?" Okay, so she is a right-fighting pain in the ass like Zangetsu. But, he wouldn't want something to happen to her.

It is one thing to part for a few centuries. He wouldn't want her destroyed and unable to be brought back. She, Zangetsu and he have been together for a long time.

Plus, she is nice when she's not being her bitchy, goody-two shoes self. She's alright to hang out with and she is awesome when they all have to get into fight. When they can visit her world, it's boss because her joint is always clean. Yeah, she kicks his ass a lot, but there is no cooking and he misses three way arguments and spars.

Really, the wench is like a sister to him so, he begrudgingly admits, "I'm worried about her, too."

Shirayuki is important to Zangetsu. She is the balance between them. The woman is a personal friend who he enjoys spending time with to talk, spar and listen to music. It is certainly less boring when she is around.

She is a splendid person.

Shirayuki also makes Shiro keep his pig sty under some level of control. The man is a filthy slob of the greatest proportions.

Zangetsu knows that Shiro misses her, too.

"We must have faith. She and her wielder are strong." Turning his gaze skyward, Zangetsu appends, "It takes more to get them down than it does for us. We are ruled far too much by Ichigo's heart."

The younger looking man gives him a curt nod. "That's why we have to protect them."

Zangetsu returns his movement. "Agreed. Rukia-chan is our most paramount target of protection."

* * *

_Yesterday_

* * *

_Tatsuki can't keep her mind going any direction other than on what has happened today. She has had her ass kicked twice and that hasn't happened in years. She is going to have to face in-house suspension and a talk with her folks. They aren't going to be happy about that, at all. Then, there's…_

Ichigo.

_What happened, back there? Is Hime not telling her something? If he and Kuchiki are best friends, why was he so angry? If they were best friends, why did he…_

"_Hime?"_

_The addressed girl looks over at her best girlfriend as they make their way down the sidewalk towards their homes. Suki-chan has not been herself for hours. Maybe she's ready to talk._

_Responding evenly, Orihime hums her response, "Hmm?"_

"_Exactly what have you seen Kuchiki and Ichigo do, together?" Has Hime seen them kiss and just blocked it out?_

_Orihime looks at her with a perplexed expression. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean…" Tatsuki doesn't want to implant any ideas in Orihime's mind. Before she mistakenly starts a rumor that would really hurt her best friend's feelings, Tatsuki decides to collect the data first._

"_I mean, do they only seem friendly to you? Like, who would you compare their relationship to? Me and Ichigo, you and Ichigo, me and Ishida…" When Tatsuki sees the girl mulling it around, she clarifies, "Do you know what I am asking?"_

_The auburn-haired girl nods, "Yes, I do. I am just trying to think…" Really, "There isn't one relationship I could compare it to. It's kind of strange." Orihime is not being evasive. It is just that different._

_Is Hime avoiding the question? "Give me some examples."_

"_Um, well, I suppose it would be like…Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun…" _

_Tatsuki glances over to the other girl. Ichigo is not kissing Chad. Maybe Orihime doesn't understand-_

"_And, like Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun and like you and Kurosaki-kun…"_

_Tatsuki blushes in disgusted embarrassment. She would __**never **__kiss Ichigo for all of the money in the world. He's like a brother._

_Taking a moment, Orihime ponders… "I suppose their relationship is a bunch of relationships pressed together. Sometimes, it even reminds me of me and Ishida-kun."_

_That gets Tatsuki's attention. Hime maybe oblivious, but Tatsuki is not. Ishida is sweet on Hime. There is no other reason in the world that he would eat the stuff she bakes unless he liked her. He is a polite man, not a push over._

"_Really, how so?" The dark-haired girl continues to inquire._

"_Well, he walks her home, he looks out for her, he carries her books, and he always opens the door for her-"_

_Tatsuki stops the train of thought. "Does Ichigo touch Kuchiki, a lot?" Tatsuki thinks that Orihime is getting the idea._

_Grey eyes fall on her athletic companion, "Oh, no! Not unless you count them beating each other. They never hug and kiss each other or stuff like that. I don't think Kuchiki-san would ever let a boy kiss her. And, Kurosaki-kun hasn't kissed anyone, at least at school. None of the girls have ever said that he ever went far enough to even hold their hand. He's so shy…"_

_Orihime's dreamy conclusion is ignored. Did Ichigo and Kuchiki not realize that they were in plain view when they were in the school yard? Her mind goes back to a few weeks ago. "Hime, have you ever seen Kuchiki like…sit on Ichigo's lap?"_

"_No!" Orihime all but gasps. "Kurosaki-kun wouldn't let someone be that close and Kuchiki-san would be afraid that it wasn't proper or that her ani might find out!"_

_Tatsuki scowls in confusion. That was not the case on his roof. It didn't seem like either of them cared about anything. _

_Did Suki-chan and Kurosaki-kun get into an argument? Did she see something?_

"_Suki, why are you asking all of these questions?" Tatsuki has never wanted to know that much about Kurosaki-kun or Kuchiki-san. It is usually Orihime asking all of the questions._

_The dark-haired girl's mind is doing a great deal of processing. There is something wrong with this picture. Is it possible that no one else has seen that side of Ichigo but Tatsuki? _

_No matter. Tatsuki is going to have to ask Ichigo, directly. If he has feelings for Kuchiki, why keep up the ruse? If he doesn't, what the hell __**is **__going on?_

"_No real reason. Just curious. I was just wondering why Kuchiki got so touchy, today. I must be imagining things." When Orihime nods and replies with a smile, Tatsuki moves to their usual subjects. She doesn't want to attract any more of Hime's curiosity._

No one has seen this but me?

* * *

Today

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Arisawa Tatsuki_

_Call me at lunch. We need to talk._

* * *

The girl frowns. They are both out of school, today. After yesterday, he is about to skip out on tonight. He doesn't want Kuchiki's feelings hurt.

Whatever. She is done fighting with Kuchiki, for a while. Tatsuki just doesn't have the energy to keep it up.

The brash young woman stares blankly into her reflection from the black mirror of the phone's screen.

Perhaps she, too, has aided in some of this. Tatsuki didn't want Orihime to just give up on a dream. The softer girl has given up on herself too many times. Her self-esteem doesn't let her forget mistakes of the past. She dwells on them until she can correct them.

Though Tatsuki thought she was helping her friend move on… a terrible fear begins to swell. Could it be that Orihime wants to be with Ichigo more than she should? Does Hime believe that she can correct her mistakes to win him? If so, has Tatsuki been helping Orihime change to be someone she isn't in order to please another person…namely, Ichigo?

On the other side, what does Ichigo really have going on with Kuchiki? Tatsuki thought about it all night. She didn't get any sleep.

His expression was extremely hard, yesterday. He actually shouted at her…and meant it. Ichigo and Kuchiki walked out of here in a way that would normally be uncomfortable for him. He isn't draped over anyone and he isn't one to have others just touching him in **that** friendly of a way.

What really stood out was how comfortable he was with it…both of them. They moved as it were normal; unrehearsed.

Regardless, if Ichigo is going to bail on them or wants to give her a piece of his mind, he is doing it to her face. The phone is for pansies. Maybe, one on one, she and Ichigo can resolve some things.

"Suki, what's wrong?"

The addressed girl spins around to her best friend with all of the fake happiness in the world. "Ano…Hime…I have to run an errand at lunch. I will be back."

Why is Suki-chan looking so bothered? "I can go with you."

"No!" Immediately correcting herself, Tatsuki lowers her tone. "I mean, no, I am fine. Besides, Ishida said he was looking forward to your cookies."

Orihime smiles widely. "Yes!" At least someone likes her cooking. Then, she becomes somber. "But I can give them to him after school, if you want."

Patting her friend on the shoulder, softly, Tatsuki replies, "No worries, Hime. We'll walk home together."

Tatsuki does her best to pacify her friend.

It is time to settle up.

She doesn't want any extra casualties.

* * *

Tatsuki takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.

She doesn't know what she is expecting to happen, but anything is better than the weird existence they have now. Tatsuki has to know exactly what Kuchiki is to Ichigo. If there is no hope for Hime, she needs to know that.

There is a strong discrepancy between what Tatsuki is told by her best friend and the actions of Ichigo. Hime insists on friendship. Tatsuki wants it from the horse's mouth.

Her ears notice the sound of a deep feminine voice in casual vernacular conversing with a masculine tenor.

_Kuchiki and Ichigo._

"Hey, Chibs, get the door."

"Why can't **you**, Chef Berry-R-Dee?"

"Because I am flipping **your **pancakes! And, stop watching so much American Television or at least get it right. It's Chef **Boy**-R-Dee!"

With is Japanese accent, Ichigo's English isn't much more discernible than Kuchiki's.

"No, I had it right, Berry. Should I take your picture and put it on the side of the refrigerator? Maybe I should get you one of those tall hats… Chef **Berry**-R-Dee."

Honestly, from that comment, Tatsuki wants to laugh. Kuchiki gives Ichigo hell, non-stop. They argue like this when they are alone, too?

"Midget! I can't answer the damned door and deal with this at the same time!" Ichigo sounds irritated, but not angry.

"It's not my fault I am already done with the sausage and you wouldn't let me help with the pancakes." The alto is melodically teasing.

"You kept burning them!"

"Fine, you have a point." The woman laughs with light amusement, a short time before the door opens.

"Kurosaki Reside-" Rukia is stopped cold.

Tatsuki gives her greeter the full once over. Lavender and mint green flannel pants, a white long-sleeved t-shirt, barefoot, a messy ponytail… _And, braless?_ She stayed here all night?

Finally assembling the situation, Rukia crosses her arms over her chest and cocks a brow. "May I help you?"

Standing tall, Tatsuki replies, "Yes. I came to see Ichigo."

"Please, come in." Rukia speaks flatly and steps aside.

"Rukia! Who is it?" The pancakes are ready, and he doesn't hear a lot of conversing going on.

Not taking her eyes off of their guest, Rukia answers him. "Arisawa-san has come to pay us a visit."

"What?" Has Shorty hit her head? "Tatsuki is still in school…"

Once he comes around the corner and sees their company, his face tightens. "Tatsuki. A call would have been fine."

"No, it wouldn't. I would rather talk face to face." Letting her eyes fall briefly on Kuchiki, her sight darts back to the male. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Rukia rolls her eyes. _Whatever_. "Let me take your coat." This is now her family's house and she has been taught how to be gracious when it is of good taste.

Yesterday, Arisawa's words held value because Rukia was scared that they were true. Now, she knows that none of it was. Everything has been resolved. If you know the truth, lies are as insignificant as the buzz of an insect; an annoyance, at best.

Rukia only ears Ichigo's voice and no one else's. She has no reason to be in an altercation of false pretenses.

While surprised by Kuchiki's hospitality, Tatsuki is not going to start a mess in Ichigo's family home.

Ichigo blinks for a few minutes. _What is this about?_ "Sure. We can go up to our bedroom." Catching Rukia's sight, he adds, "We'll be right back. You can start eating without me."

The woman nods and motions to walk past him, when he grabs her arm. Leaning down to gently peck her lips, says lowly, "Hey, I'm sorry. I'll only be a minute."

Returning the gesture and sweeping his bangs out of his eyes, she replies, "Take your time. I can watch Chappy for a while."

Tatsuki does a double-take. _Did he say '__**our**__' room?_

What the fuck is going on? Who are these people and what happened to the other Kurosaki and Kuchiki? _This mushy…sappy…EWWWW!_

They are** not **friends.

After a swift press to her temple, he lets her go and he turns back to his stupefied guest. With a cocky chuckle, he can't help his smart-assed comment. "What? Haven't you ever seen a guy kiss a girl before?"

_And, that confirmed it._ Tatsuki's cheeks are stained with embarrassment. Seeing Ichigo kiss **anybody** is unnatural. "Can we just go to your room, already? I have somewhere to be."

Climbing the steps in front of her, Ichigo comments, "And, I have someone to be **with**. So, we both have a reason to get on with this."

Her retort is sharp. "Well, I'm sorry that a friend is such an inconvenience."

His is equally so. "No, you're not. I said 'call', not 'visit'." He can feel the negative energy radiating from her, but pays it zero attention. "You were just nosy." Opening the door to his and Rukia's room, he lets Tatsuki in and adds snidely, "Did you see what you wanted?"

Only meeting his eyes for two seconds after his comment, his companion breezes past him and into the room. Something is different about Ichigo. This isn't the playful banter of the boy she knew.

_Who __**is**__ this person? You seem so…old._

The room smells…different. It smells like…_Kuchiki! _She has been in here a lot. Tatsuki turns about the room and sees two laundry baskets. One, with underclothes…boxer briefs next to bras and panties.

_No way._

Finding herself needing to do so immediately, Tatsuki prepares to sit on the bed and Ichigo interjects immediately. "Not on that." Turning the desk chair out, he commands, "Sit."

Crossing her legs in the chair and folding her arms across her chest, her voice carries a snarky tone. "I'm surprised Kuchiki lets that slide."

Positioning himself on the bed with his arms behind him for support, he gives her a deadly look. "She doesn't have to. Rukia sits anywhere she wants."

Taking his expression as a challenge, she asks, "So, is Kuchiki your girlfriend?" In the interest of time and their basic nature, Tatsuki decides to get to heart of the matter.

The man raises a brow. "I wouldn't say that."

The woman lets out a sarcastic snigger. "Let me guess…your best friend." _Still with the bullshit._

Ichigo matches her tone. "That, too; amongst many other things." He will tell her shortly. However, it feels really good to be unabashedly open about it.

"Look, jackass, I didn't come here to fight or do a cute little dance with you." Even when they were kids, Ichigo would play coy with her when he really wanted to tell something. If he was going to eventually give her the answer, he would playfully make Tatsuki work for it by making her angry. If he wasn't going to give you anything, he'd just tell you to fuck off.

Ichigo is dying to say it. This is not a good sign.

In that case, Tatsuki is going to make him tell her why.

The man snorts. "That's good 'cause you were never my type." Ichigo knows that will annoy her. He and Tatsuki are as platonic as you can get without being blood related.

Tatsuki smolders. _You ass._ "I'm glad we still agree on some things. You were never mine, either. But, I have to ask; what about Orihime? Why have you never asked her out?"

_What?_ "Where the hell did that come from?" He abruptly brings his posture upright.

"You could have at least spent some time with her, over the last two years. She did follow you everywhere, for fuck's sake!" Why does he look so irritated?

"I **did** spend time with her and all of my other friends!" He knows damned well Tatsuki was with them when they all went out.

"No, I mean since you asked all of those other girls out on a date and never once Hime! That is insulting to her! You skipped right over her and went to Kuchiki!"

"Tatsuki! Inoue is not for me! I don't have to date her to find that out! She doesn't even look me in the eye!" Enough with Inoue! _Are you just nuts?_

_Seriously?_ "Did you not notice that she was shy? It is hard for her to make friends!" _Oh, my gods!_ Is Ichigo really **that** dense?

"Exactly! She's scared of me, she's too soft, she would NEVER argue with me," he begins rolling his eyes for emphasis, "and I would be **SO** bored I'd want to gouge my eyes out! I wouldn't be able to wait for death so I could be free of her and could only hope that Rukia isn't married by the time I cross over to the other side! Inoue is a friend, but that is **ALL** she will ever be!"

The woman gasps in insult for her best friend. How dare he say that about someone as perfect as Hime? She's beautiful, smart and caring! She'd be a wonderful mother!

Ichigo has no right to say that about her.

He doesn't give a damn how mad Tatsuki gets because he's not having it. "She reminds me of Yuzu! I love my imouto-sans but I don't want to marry them! Besides, you act like I am this outgoing guy! For your information, I have only asked one girl out and she is downstairs, right now! Inoue isn't foolish enough to think otherwise, is she? " She better not. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, but there is no way…

_Wow…_ This is not the Kurosaki Ichigo she once knew. He really hates the idea of being with Orihime that much? Recovering to not divulge her best friend's private thoughts, she throws in, "No! Of course not. I am just asking because it looks terrible. Who is your type, by the way? Kuchiki?"

"You're damned right." His tone is very unfriendly.

With a laugh of confirmation, she spouts, "So, she **is** your girlfriend."

Pinning his eyes to hers, he annunciates clearly and distinctly. "No. She is going to be my wife. We are getting married, this summer."

The woman gasps, again and lets her mouth gape before she attempts to stutter. "W-what? Ichigo! What did she get you into?" What has Kuchiki done?

"I asked her…no…**begged** her to marry me. With some solid convincing, she finally said 'yes'. I almost lost her, thanks to you."

"You aren't even eighteen or out of high school, yet! Nobody gets married this early, anymore! What if she saddles you with a baby? You'll be stuck with her! Are you crazy? In case you haven't noticed, she's dead!"

Amber orbs narrow. It really grates him when people try to bring him up to speed regarding the reality that Rukia is not of this world. He knows that and has accepted it. _It hardly even crosses my mind. _Ichigo's father is dead… "And, so am I."

Tatsuki's eyes are blinking with speed. Her next gasp almost steals the air from the room. Though she doesn't necessarily know what his next statement means, she knows it isn't good.

"My soul chain was cut. At this point, my body is a glorified gigai. Eventually, I will leave it behind to be with Rukia in Soul Society. But, her technical mortality status doesn't matter to me."

It mattered once; Ichigo questioned if Rukia belonged here. Strangely, it was a talk with Inoue that changed his mind.

Truthfully, he is glad that it turned out this way because they have more time together than normal humans. _And, I would rather be shinigami._ He has something to look forward to when he Rukia become bored of this life.

Further, she would never try to hold him back. Midgie gave him more than enough space…Ichigo doesn't want or need it. "Besides, Rukia is more alive than ninety-nine percent of the people I know. She tried to stay out of the way and let me date other people. **I** chose not to. When she came back, I was done with the acting. If you knew **anything** about me and Rukia and the **several** other times that she has lived here, you'd know that** I'd** be more likely to saddle **her** with a baby."

Ichigo knows that mental vision just made Tatsuki want to throw up, but she needs to get a picture of how serious he is about Rukia.

Really, if he thought that was the only way to keep Chibs here, it'd be done. He'd work his ass off to provide for them.

Tatsuki goes white. The woman's face looks as if she has heard Ichigo fart in temple. She is shocked…and appalled. Ichigo…and…_Kuchiki_…**procreating**? Oh…Hime was **way** off.

Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, he starts his somber soliloquy. "Listen to me. I am in love with Rukia. As soon as it is legally possible, we are having a wedding. She lives at this address, in this house, in this room and sleeps in this bed, with me. I am tired of hiding it from people. I have her ani's permission so I don't have to, anymore. I am not dating anyone else, I am not considering anyone else and I don't want anyone else. She deserves better than I have allowed to go on.

Disrespect to her is disrespect to me. She loves me, and has put up with a lot of things. It is not to happen any further. Don't pick any more fights with her and if you lock her in the shower again, we will have a real problem. She could have gotten hurt in there with no way out." Rukia told him about it while he was brushing his teeth and he nearly choked on toothpaste. Rukia stopped him from calling Tatsuki right then; he was extremely angry.

If something had happened to Rukia and she would have been seriously injured, the level of strain between he and Tatsuki would have been untenable; if he would have been able to forgive her, at all. It should never happen.

"But, bottom line? She is going to be with me for a very long time. Get over it."

His oldest friend finds her mind reeling. What the hell? "She's only been here a couple of months. When did all of this happen?" Her voice is distant and disbelieving.

Ichigo removes the edge from his voice. He is soft but serious. "A long time ago. Tatsuki, if you keep upsetting her, you and I can't be friends. I don't want her to feel like I would commiserate with someone who hates her. She's a good person with a kind heart. I sincerely love her, Tatsuki and I honestly know that she feels the same way about me. But, I don't want to lose you as a friend, either. I care about you and I hate that it has come to this, but there is no other choice. Please, don't make me do something I don't want to."

Tatsuki is still in shock. The woman's head aches and her mind is on tilt. How did she not see this coming? The unambiguous ultimatum makes her lungs feel constricted.

_Ichigo would choose Kuchiki over me; his oldest friend?_ Would Ichigo truly consider abandoning their friendship?

A small voice echoes in her conscious.

_He already has._

Tatsuki suddenly feels claustrophobic. The room is too tight for both she and Ichigo. All of the air has been removed by Ichigo and replaced by the scent of Kuchiki.

_I need to leave._

Suddenly standing, Tatsuki pops out of her chair. "I have to get back to school." Going towards the door, Ichigo casually follows her.

He can tell that she is frazzled. That is a lot of information and she is probably dying to tell someone. So what, if she does?

As they descend the stairs, he states, "Oh, by the way, we aren't coming tonight. We're going to the springs, this weekend." Though he does not receive a reply, he doesn't find it unusual since she is almost running.

Sitting on the sofa with folded legs, watching television and stuffing her face, Rukia whips her head around to the sudden noise. Swallowing quickly, she attempts to raise herself off of the couch. It was loud up there, for awhile, but it didn't sound **too** crazy. "Let me get your coat for you, Arisawa-san."

"No, no, Kuchiki-san. I can find my way out." With haste, Tatsuki puts on her outer garments and rips the door open. Stopping before she walks outside, staring at the street, Tatsuki speaks with the joyless acceptance of certain facts. "Congratulations, Ichigo…Kuchiki-san."

The door closes quietly in her departure.

* * *

Tatsuki is walking as fast as she can, without running. Not only does she need to get back to school but…

_Hime._

What is she going to tell Orihime? It doesn't matter what her best friend does, how she acts or who she becomes; Ichigo is out of her reach.

Regardless of how unpleasant and painful this is going to be, Tatsuki must tell her friend something. It is the only right thing to do. Hime cannot live for what can never be. It is not what either of them would have preferred, but no matter how implausible, this is the truth.

Though her steps are quick and light, they feel heavy and restrictive.

It is not every day that you have to contemplate doing something that you never wanted to.

Tatsuki will have to break the heart of someone she loves dearly.

_Dream another dream, Hime. This one is over._


	36. Supernova Pt 3-Kazoku

**(A/N)Happy New Year!**

**This is long so please forgive me.**

**Sorry, everyone! I have been traveling a lot for work and doing a major renovation on my house. Christmas Eve was the first time since mid-September that I have had furniture on my first floor. Things just took longer than they should have on a 92 year old house. I know that's not your problem, but that is why I am so far behind.**

**This is the last of the Supernova group. The reason they were titled that way is because the world that many of them knew, became so hot and bright, that it was destroyed. Ichigo and Rukia's old relationship was demolished in favour of a new one. Tatsuki and Byakuya have come to grips with the new version of reality and what that means to them. **

**This chapter is about destroying what had been their definition of family to form something more real; a family arrangement that gives everyone what they need.**

**The first portion is the discussion of marriage between Ichigo and Byakuya. Though it is humorous, there is an underlying element that Isshin totally understands. Neither Ichigo nor Byakuya want to find themselves on the losing end of Rukia's affection. Though each type is different, they both find her presence to be important and needed. **

**Also, the strength and maturity of Ichigo is coming along. He states his intentions and feelings toward Rukia without waiver. While not done in an overly mushy way, his respect is plainly understood and Byakuya is left in a loop. **

**Ultimately, they are alike, find their points commonality and Byakuya gets to inflict some pain.**

**Rukia and Ichigo finally step out of their cloud of cluelessness and see Tatsuki's problem. Ichigo means well. But, like most men, he can't understand the female psyche. Rukia just can't believe that she didn't assemble it sooner.**

**I hope you enjoy the interactions between the Kurosakis and the Kuchikis. They are now trying to form one kazoku or family. Again, Isshin is the glue of this entire chapter. He serves to bring everyone around. **

**Ichigo's relationship with the twins has become different. His relationship with his father is maturing, as well. Such is the case with most of us; he is beginning to see his father as a man, not as an intrusive parent. Ichigo is learning to understand that all joys have costs and that Isshin's price has been immeasurable.**

**Rukia and Byakuya are sweet as siblings. Though it is not like her and the twins, whom Byakuya will notice in envy, they are building on a foundation. Rukia and the twins are like peas and carrots, much to Ichigo's liking.**

**And…yes, there is fluff. Lots of it, to be honest :)**

**The love between Ichigo and Rukia is not fabricated and is extremely corny at times. For those of you who have been with someone a long time, you can all remember this point in your relationships. It is the piece that sustains you when the road is tough and it is hard to continue towing the line. When everything seems hopeless, you remember the sweetness in their intent, the kindness in their eyes, the gentleness of their touch and their attention to your every detail. **

**As time presses on, the deeds become more overt and the words become more covert. But, you can spot their love for you in the mundane and you wouldn't trade what you have for all of the money in the world.**

**Though people pooh pooh committed relationships these days, I still contend that they are the human Holy Grail. Whether heterosexual or homosexual, we all yearn to be unequivocally loved and needed. I have never cared about the gender of another's significant other. I only care that they are respectful, nurturing, caring and endearing. If a person makes you feel valued, which restroom they use in inconsequential. **

**I got all of the reviews replied to! Woot! I was telling DK that I didn't think I'd be able to get them all done. But, I felt horribly guilty after all of the time you guys put in to review.**

**Thank you to: ****Darklover, Rukia's Reflection, Shaded Moon Alchemist, wagonwheel67, lemusj2012, Methrindal, sweetjessx3, garganta, hinataellis, sorrow's follower, Darkened Void, Xhexia, katjanski247, kayleeh1994, narakunohime, pandaleopard333, zitag, , Shakugan no Shana, ElectricalStar, Celestia Capedalupo, LucienValterri, Kireina-Ame, zgavreel, Maya- chan, FieryxRed, adamxero , ProjXPsyClone, HmmmLOVE, Clemen, Shini Namikaze, LunaBianca, novicestar, .4u, SexySade, Yami-no-Tamashii, Thunder Claw03, Aletheya, GhibliGirl91, OPrincess ShinigamiO, XLightningX, NerdyAsianGirl08, angel cheesecake, NieveDrop, Maghands, The Light D-mon- James, darkcreeder, Experimentnumber628, KurukiXV, okami11235, 09ice, MugetsuIchigo, and Hekka**

**Also, thank you to all of the guests and favourites. They make me so happy!**

**And, just for everyone's information since I omitted it in the last chapter:**

**Rukia and Ichigo did not have sex. I am sorry for not making that understood. They aren't going to get to that until the next story. There will be a strong lime in a couple of chapters.**

**Translation time. **

**Ichigo Shujin-sama, Ai shiteru. Wakarimasu ka?" –Ichigo, I love you. Do you understand? "Shujin" is a formal term for the husband or lord of the house. "Sama" is a high honourific. **

"**H-hai, wakarimashita, Rukia tsuma-sama. Boku mo Ai shiteru yo" -Y-yes, I understand, Rukia. I love you, too." "Tsuma" being a formal term for wife or lady of the manor with "Sama", again, as a high honourific. **

**Giri no ani- Older brother-in-law**

**Giri no otouto- Younger brother-in-law**

**Up until that point, Ichigo and Rukia had referred to each other in casual terms as each other's spouse. They still will. In fact, in this chapter, Rukia calls him "Hazu" which is a reduced term for "Hazubando", a modified English version of "Husband." "Yome" is casual for "wife".**

**At that moment, even though he hates honourifics, Ichigo felt it appropriate for Rukia because of how she loves him and the way she holds their relationship in great respect and pride. She is not ashamed of him, regardless of who she is and what he does. **

**To Ichigo, Rukia is his wife on high. She is his pedestal of perfection; there is no one above her. Though he has chided her for her waning self-esteem, he also has esteem issues. His fear of abandonment makes him do unpleasant things. Thus, he cannot understand why she loves him even if he knows that it is true.**

**Well, let's get to the fun, shall we? I totally owe you guys this chapter. I know that there are minor typos, but I wanted to get this to you before I left for the evening. **

**Thank you for being patient and continuing to read my story. Arigato.**

**I neither own Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 Supernova Pt 3-Kazoku**

* * *

_Yesterday_

* * *

_Byakuya and Kisuke sit across from Ichigo and Isshin; with the elder Kuchiki directly parallel to the junior Kurosaki. Neither engaged man wants to drop the other's gaze nor disclose their thoughts. There is no joviality in their expressions and their demeanor is somber and humourless. _

_The room is not unpleasant, but it is __**very**__ tense._

_Isshin sighs and rolls his eyes. These two boys act like the end of the world is going to come if they don't get their way. _

_It won't._

_Regardless of what they agree to, the bottom line is that Rukia is the ultimate decider. She will do what she thinks is right and they will just have to live with it. She's a smart girl. If not, she would not have survived what she has._

_Isshin completely trusts her judgment. Rukia is shrewd. She knows when to let her intelligence show and when to play dumb. Sometimes, she will let her dominant personality come forward and others, she pretends to be the delicate flower._

_Like Ichigo, Isshin has never been fooled._

_His oldest daughter is a tough girl. Isshin is confident that she can handle a human life and be the most even-handed clan leader the Kuchikis have had in centuries. He has heard about her business in Soul Society; Byakuya gushes about it non-stop. No matter how silly Ichigo thinks Rukia is with money, she is the exact opposite. Rukia has made Chappy profitable._

_Her head is screwed on straight though she is emotionally deaf; Ichigo's head only exists to hear his emotions and control them. He notices the patterns of certain things and certain people to get repetitive, positive results, or… He also uses it to release pent up anger and confusion. Isshin knows that Ichigo actually __**likes**__ to fight. _

_In the human world, that is a scary proposition for a parent. It is not proper to continually get into physical altercations and it is never good to say everything that crosses your mind. What if your kid doesn't adjust? What kind of life will they have?_

_For Isshin, it was worrisome. Ichigo always had an interest in fighting, which was strange enough. He didn't see it as fun rough housing. Even though Tatsuki was owning him, he was serious about getting better. Before Masaki died, he fought to excel in mechanics. But he was so happy simply learning._

_After… Every negative emotion Ichigo had was channeled into his fighting. He had set his world around pleasing his kaa-san. He wanted her to smile at him and give him affection. Once he could no longer please Masaki, he decided to please no one._

_Because of his hair, he had always been picked on. After that, they picked on him because of his arrogance. He not only refused to apologize, he flaunted his strength and chose not to follow anyone's expectations._

_To make matters worse, he is a defender. If a person is defenseless or has won his loyalty, they have friend. Ichigo has a very kind heart._

_Ichigo needs a life where there is a never ending supply of ass to kick for the right reasons with people he trusts who enjoy doing the same thing._

_Thank the gods for Rukia. She finally got him his powers. Isshin had often thought about when they would appear. _

_The first time you wonder who your child is talking to and see the plus sitting across from him returning answers… A Shinigami father with a partially human kid… Then again, how human? Nothing will make Isshin believe that Masaki didn't actually __**see**__ the Grand Fisher. She ran to protect her son._

_Masaki loved Ichigo very much._

_But, now that Ichigo has his powers, life is good. There is never a shortage of fights in shinigami life. There are hollows, there are other beings… Hell, there's fighting each other in competition and spar. He can fight as much as he wants. It suits him and he excels._

_Who would have thought that a boy who used to get knocked on his ass by Tatsuki, year after year, would become the very best shinigami in ages? The best all around fighter in all of the dimensions… Is the boy you rocked, tucked in, and lived for since the day he was born._

_Someday, Isshin hopes that Ichigo is as lucky as he is. The swell in his chest is the cause of his smirk. To feel pride because of your children is gratifying. Isshin is proud of Ichigo in so many ways._

_Rukia is the perfect spouse for his boy. She will encourage him, allow him to be dramatic and put her foot securely in his ass if he's slipping. _

_The twins… Those are his little girls. Girls in the Living World need a strong figure in their lives. He wanted them to have self-confidence, be proud and to not allow themselves to suffer substandard treatment from a man. Isshin wants his younger daughters to be happy and to not crave affection from the wrong sources. _

_Karin and Yuzu know how they should be treated by example. Isshin speaks well of Masaki, always. One, she was a great mother. Two, they need to understand how a man should revere his wife. Further, the respect and gentleness he gives them conveys that they can come home, anytime. When a girl has the love of her father, she does not need it from just any man. They will be with their husbands because they want to be; not because they have to._

_They also have the love of a brother who knows how to treat his wife. They understand that Ichigo would take care of any problem they had, if they needed it. Whomever they marry will understand that the Kurosaki men will right any wrongs regarding the twins._

_Luckily, they also have an older sister that would move heaven and earth for them. Rukia warms his heart with the way she loves those girls. She would kill someone if they hurt them….or Ichigo. _

_Unknowingly, Isshin smiles. _

Or me or Byakuya, for that matter.

I just love my third daughter.

_Honestly, he could not have come up with anyone better for their family. She is loyal, smart, beautiful, thoughtful, sweet, and fierce. She's already family. This is just a formality that both bakas are over dramatizing._

_After all, it isn't like she is leaving either one. She is the reason for them all to unite as one family. Just like Masaki, she is the center of all of their universes because they are at the center of hers._

Masaki, help Moron 1 and Moron 2 do this right.

* * *

"_Well, then! Let's get started!" Kisuke snaps his fan closed. The longer these two stare at each other, the more of a chance they have for this going sideways. _

_Byakuya and Ichigo are horribly alike; though the shop keeper isn't stupid enough to mention that. "Bya-kun, what are your terms for betrothal?"_

_Saying nothing for thirty seconds, the addressed man finally answers, "I first want to know if Kurosaki Ichigo has any inclinations toward a dowry."_

"_What?" Is Byakuya's barrette too tight? Seriously?_

_Is the boy deaf? Perhaps that is why Rukia yells at him so much. Bothering himself to repeat, Byakuya clears his throat and begins, "I said-"_

"_No, I heard you. I just can't believe that you would insult me by asking that question. To even __**suggest**__ that I take money for marrying Rukia is appalling!" Ichigo has always thought that practice to be demeaning. To take money for another person makes it seem like marriage is an imposition or that she is his slave._

_Rukia is not an object; she is a person and her love is not for sale. Besides, Ichigo looks at it from this angle:_

_The fact that she agreed to marry him is a privilege that he isn't going to mar by taking money. For once in his life, Ichigo wants this to be one hundred percent on point. Their marriage will be publicly acknowledged by everything and everyone. It is a matter of the honour and pride of his wife._

_As her husband, he must defend it; as her best friend and future lover, he is required to fiercely shame or kill anyone who attempts to trample it. Ichigo is her fortress. His protection is not paid for with gold; it is paid for with love._

_Ichigo may be mad at Rukia, right now, but he will always love her. He will do his best to make her happy because of the way she loves him in return. Money cannot make that any better. In fact, it does just the opposite. Ichigo wants it known that her love was given; not sold._

_Byakuya raises a brow. "Insulting? That is a standard question. Noble houses offer dowries when their women join another family. The money is there to allow you to start your life." _

"_Well, when my sisters join a family, if the asshole even sounds like he wants one, he will die. He better be happy that me and Oyaji are letting him marry either of the twins. Any price I give you gives Rukia monetary value, like livestock. The women in my life are worth more than money. A dowry is not only insulting to me, it is insulting to Rukia and it. Ain't. Happenin'." _

_Ichigo simply seethes. Who the hell do these people think they are?_

_Byakuya almost snorts. The boy is definitely not doing this for the money. He has proper respect for Rukia. As Byakuya told his imouto; to Kurosaki, she is priceless._

Excellent.

_But, ultimately, Kurosaki __**will **__be taking one. Byakuya must insist. To the clan, she must have value…and it must be high. If he pays nothing, they will see her has being pushed off to the lowest estimate. If he pays a large treasure, she automatically has value because she and her husband have independent wealth. _

_Is it progressive? No. But, does it add to the social stature she has to build? Yes._

_Byakuya will just sneak it in. A little jewelry here, property there, a little trust money… When it is all said and done, they will have a sizeable amount of wealth. With Rukia's enterprise as renewable income, their educations in hand, a few years of Living World experience…Byakuya looks forward to the amount they will be able to contribute to Soul Society. _

_Whatever vocations they choose will come back with them. That is the birth of honest, sincere philanthropy. What they could do for the upper Rokangai is unimaginable. Further, Byakuya knows how much Rukia likes to aid the poor. It is another thing that he admires about her. She cares about people. What they have or who they are related to means nothing. That is why __**she**__ is Byakuya's successor._

_Rukia's dowry is an investment in the future of their clan and the dimension in which they all belong; not a buyout. Byakuya is contributing to the progress brought about by open minds and just hearts. Rukia can do that because that is who she is._

_Rukia's dowry is an endowment toward allowing her to reach her greatest potential._

_In principle, however, Byakuya agrees with the junior Kurosaki. He'll get to that part later and he has another line of questioning that he wants to pursue._

"_To be honest, Kurosaki Ichigo, I agree. If you had wanted one, I would have been disappointed. Now that we have that taken care of, I next want to ask about soul bonding."_

_Ichigo lifts a brow and commands calmly, "Explain what it is, and I will give you an honest answer." He isn't saying 'no' or 'yes' until he understands what is being asked. This isn't like buying clothes. This is the rest of his life and Rukia's._

Good._ Even though he wants this, the boy is actually careful with some matters. Refining him may not be as painful as the noble first thought. "What if you and Rukia could be together forever?"_

_Ichigo scowls in consternation. "Huh?"_

_Now, it's Byakuya's turn to be indignant. "What? Is forever too long to be with my imouto?"_

"_No! I mean, forever is like, well, eternity." That can be done? Really? How come he hasn't heard of this before? _

_This might be just what Ichigo was looking for._

You damned jackass_. _

_What is the problem? Byakuya's jaw is so tight, it feels locked. This little-_

_Byakuya envisions his delicate hands wrapped around the throat of the orange-haired imbecile…squeezing tightly…_

_When Ichigo sees the anger in Byakuya's expression, he calmly clarifies his statement. "I guess that came out wrong. What I mean is…is that possible and how does it work…exactly?"_

_Isshin interjects to give Byakuya a chance to breathe and think. "Well, when you find someone you want to spend not only the rest of your life with but your soul mate, you can be with them in every incarnation. So, if you lose them in this life, you can get back to them in the next, a few of your previous memories."_

"_Repeat?" Ichigo asks confused. He could not have possibly gotten this lucky._

"_Son, soul bonding is what shinigami do when they find someone that is meant to be with them in all versions; they bond their souls together. So, in every life, they are brought back together with their soul mate. This allows them to be together forever or at least until their souls can't be reborn. Destiny creates circumstances to hold them together." Isshin delivers with deadly seriousness._

_The younger man lets it marinade in his head for a minute then he adds, "Okay, let's say you want to do something like that; does it hurt and how much. How does it work? Will Rukia be okay when it is over? I have a lot of reiryoku and I don't want to accidentally kill her. Then, I'd really be fucked."_

_Byakuya is impressed that the Kozo is not afraid of the length of time, itself. It seems to be the least of his worries. _

Perhaps, I was too hasty in wanting to choke him.

_Isshin immediately answers. "Well, it's basically a kido spell. If you have been bonded before, you will get to see parts of your previous life, each other's inner worlds and what brought them to you in this life. You see events and feel emotions. If not, then this is the start of your soul history. It is pretty intense._

_When you finally bond, it hurts like a son of a bitch, then its numb, then warmth and comfort…and then it just gets better and better. By the time it is over, you will conclude that it is all worth it."_

"_What's at the end?" Ichigo's curiosity is killing him._

_Isshin slaps him in the back of the head. "I'm not ruining the Christmas present, jackass. Just know that your connection will be stronger than before. You don't explain something like that."_

_Rubbing the sore spot on his head and scowling, Ichigo has another question. "Did you and Kaa-san…"_

_The father gives his son a sad smile and speaks quietly. "Yeah, we did. It's the only thing that keeps me alive… Well, that and my awesome kids." _

_For the first time, Ichigo realizes that in all of this, Oyaji lost his wife. Ichigo snaps his eyes closed. If he lost Rukia, he'd go insane. First, if applicable, he'd kill the entity responsible in the most heinous way he could conjure. The regrettable things he did to Ulquiorra would pale __**vastly**__ in comparison. _

_Then, he'd fall apart where he stood and wouldn't care what happened to him after that._

_In classic Shakespearian romantic tragedy form, without Rukia, life is really not worth living. He's got two years of experience to back that up._

_The son nods in understanding. Ichigo finds his respect for his father inflating more and more, as of late. Kurosaki Isshin carries on for him and his sisters. His father isn't a good man; he is a great man. The son knows he has something to live up to._

"_So, son, do you think you could give your soul to Rukia?"_

_Ichigo closes his eyes, once again, to envision her. He can't imagine what he could want more. He knows that he loves her infinitely and that being with Midgie forever is the best deal. _

_Retracting his lids, and moving his eyes back to his father with clear resolve, he answers. "Hai. How soon can this be done? Can this be done before the wedding? What about before the Aizen battle?"_

_Byakuya raises a brow. "Kurosaki Ichigo, have you let your mind wrap around what your otou is saying? You understand that you will never find happiness in any life other than with Rukia, do you not?"_

_Squaring up his vision with his future brother-in-law, Ichigo declares, "I already gave up my soul for her and would do it again, without hesitation. All that I have, all that I am and all that I will ever be belongs to Rukia. I love her more than I will ever be able to articulate. Without her, I cannot be happy so, this is actually fitting. The sooner this can be done, the better. I want to be sure that if something happens, we can find each other, again._

_I will be loyal and faithful. I would gladly lay down my life for hers in all cases and on all occasions. I will take care of her and give her the best life I can. I will be a good otou to our children. I will take care of our family, sick or well and would never, willingly, leave her. I will also join the Gotei 13 upon severance from my human life, provided that Rukia and I can be in the same squad."_

_Byakuya is somewhat…taken aback. That had to pain the boy to say out loud. He decides to give the Kozo some points. "Well, I-"_

"_And, upon my life, I will seek retribution in any case that she has been wronged. Judgment will be swift and decisive, leaving no cause for wonder. People will respect her and she will be able to walk proudly. They will also know that the repercussions for not doing so will be harsh and meaningful. _

_Though I will let her fight her own battles, all beings will know that she is not to be harmed, insulted or addressed in a manner I or Rukia don't like. _

_I don't need to know anymore other than how soon is now. We want to get married this summer. But, I also don't want to let waiting for other ceremonies to stop this one. This is more important than any piece of paper." Ichigo just wants to get going. The other stuff is fluff._

_This brat is unbelievable. While his words are impressive, Isshin was right. As soon as the idea was presented, Kurosaki was in. He's the kind that __**would**__ elope. The Kuchiki scoffs, "Who's to say that if we allow this to be done first, that you will appear for the other ceremonies?"_

_Ichigo gives Byakuya a look that is saddled with mocking. "Because, Rukia wants a wedding. She hasn't said it outright, but I know her. She is going to want open acknowledgement and to wear a dreamy dress. She may be my pretty little tomboy, but she is still a girl._

_I am not cheating her out of that. All I want is to be with her. The ceremonies are the cost of doing business, as far as I am concerned. An unhappy Midget is a troublesome Midget. If she gets her wedding and I get my certificates signed, our souls bound and we eventually have a baby? Hey, I'm good. _

_I just want to make sure that there are no questions in either dimension. Public, is preferred, in Soul Society; it stifles all uncertainty. So, that can be as big as she wants it. The one here will need to be much smaller; family and close friends._

_But, by keeping it smaller, she can have more stuff she wants, since I am sure that Oyaji has offered to pay for that. We don't have your budget. However, that doesn't mean that she can't have quality even if the quantity is not as large. We will make sure that she is happy._

_As long as she gets her pretty dresses and I get my pretty wife, everyone is square."_

_Well, well, well. The boy is telling the truth._

_If Kurosaki is already feeling amiable, "Alright, then it is time to talk about the terms of marriage. You must produce at least one heir."_

_That's no biggie. "A least one; but not 'til after college. If we have a baby in the next five years, it will be harder to finish. We both need to graduate and get jobs."_

_That is a relief. Kurosaki doesn't want his imouto barefoot and pregnant. "Their name must be a derivative of 'Byakuya'." The older man wonders if the younger will snap._

"_Are you crazy?" Ichigo can't help the automatic response. "Hell-" A large hand slaps over his mouth to stop the noise._

"_That will be decided upon by the mother. After all, Rukia is giving birth to them." Isshin knows that there is no point to this argument but to piss off Ichigo._

_Ichigo looks toward his father and nods. "Agreed. If she has to bear the pain, she should have first rights." _Thanks, Oyaji.

_The old guy knew Ichigo was about to let Byakuya have it for even suggesting something so stupid._

"_Fine." What else is he going to say? If Rukia ever heard of the contrary, she'd be furious with him. Byakuya wants to slap the spit out of Isshin's mouth._

_Stepping in immediately, Ichigo goes for the opening. "When I am in Soul Society, I am to sleep in her area of the mansion."_

"_You must think that I was informed of the male condition, yesterday. I have lived it. Hell. No." No, no, and no. Kurosaki Ichigo is not going to have free reign to do whatever with Rukia. It does not matter how open they are in the Living World. Soul Society has eyes in the rocks. Sometimes, literally._

_Ichigo understands Byakuya's line of thought. What if he and Rukia are together and someone tries to make a scandal of it? For that, he prescribes, "Well, let me finish. I am contented to take up residence in the bedroom across the hallway, until we are married. However, she is not to have staff visitation before 10 AM. I expect her night watchmen to keep 100 yards away from her perimeter, when I am staying. I will serve as her head guard. If she calls for staff, of course, that is a different situation. _

_When I am away, I want there to be someone no more than 20 feet away. She should have help, if she needs it. And, since you put that giant 'X' on her back, there is no better guard for her than me, don't you think?"_

_The Kuchiki is beyond angry. His tight low voice makes it unable to be misheard. "The reason I had to put that giant 'X' on her back is because of __**you**__. I knew that she would come to her own ruin protecting you. I wanted to allow her to do what makes her happy without having you as an enemy of our dimension and her as a traitor."_

_Noticing the wounded expression of guilt on the boy's face, Byakuya continues. "So, before you decide to pass judgment on the result of my works, get a full inventory of the impact of yours._

_In any case, you are right; you are the best option to run her security since you know that you are equally as culpable." The older man knew that would shut him up._

"_And, 8 AM will be acceptable."_

_Ichigo can't even assemble how angry he is with Soul Society. They are forever coming up with some rule or reason to put Rukia in the shittiest position possible. _

_He's not angry with Byakuya. He gave Rukia what she would want because it is what Ichigo would want if the roles were reversed. Still, it's bullshit. Soul Society uses them against each other which completely, totally raises Ichigo's blood pressure._

I'm sorry, Chibi.

_Nonetheless, her sacrifice isn't in vain. "9 AM and I will be sure that I am never found anywhere by the staff other than my room. But, I am allowed to visit Rukia anytime she wants me to."_

"_And, if I say 'No'?" Byakuya asks in challenge._

"_I will tell Rukia how unreasonable you are being. Then, she will be angry with you. When she calls you in tears and upset, you will cave, anyway. You will feel compelled to give her what she wants to make her stop. Then, __**I**__ will get 11 AM and __**you **__will get the cold shoulder. Hell, she might not come to visit you, one weekend."_

_Byakuya almost gasps. _You wouldn't…_ Is that how it is, Kurosaki?_

_Ichigo's expression is smug. As if reading is future giri no ani's mind, he concludes, "Oh, I __**so**__ would."_

_Wearing his first honest scowl in quite some time, Byakuya spouts, "Then you will be escorting her to social engagements."_

"_Wouldn't have it any other way." Rukia isn't going alone. People will see him with her. They will only be seen with each other. No one is getting confused._

_Byakuya's eyes narrow._

I've got you. This is going to hurt, you little snot.

"_That will include not only the weekends that she is scheduled to be at the mansion, but any, in between. This also includes dances; the formal ones. She is required to spend two Weekends per month in Soul Society. I expect you to be present for at least one of them." _

_Ichigo blinks slowly in defiance._ You don't scare me._ "Not a problem. Where she goes, I go. Period. No exceptions. I am not having something happen to her because she was left open. If I am the reason that she is in this position, then it is my duty to keep her safe."_

_Byakuya smiles slyly. _I have waited for this moment._ "Good. You will attend etiquette, family history, and dance lessons, when you and Rukia come for the weekend." _

_Ichigo swallows, thickly. What the fuck? "I, uh, yeah, sure…" What the hell else is there to say? He can't embarrass Rukia at this shit! "Oh, my gods…" Byakuya's got Ichigo by the short hairs. That rich snot's expression is annoying… and creepy._

_The noble wears a toothy ear to ear smile. It is one that hasn't made daylight in many years. But, the very few times it does, it makes the man feel so good to be sooooo bad. _

"_I will tutor you… Personally." _Check mate, Kurosaki.

_Ichigo slaps his palm to his face. _Fuck. My. Life. _This is such a deal with Hell. He can't say 'no'!_

"_Moment of council!" Isshin exclaims loudly before pulling his son sideways. In a low tone, he starts the recount. "Ichigo, this is a time out. You can't say 'no'."_

_Said young man whips his head toward his father. "Ya think? Arigato, obvious taicho!"_

_Byakuya flips his hair behind him and straightens his attire. _I am awesome.

_There is something to be said for superior upbringing and intellect._

"_No! What I mean is this. Think about what you want the most out of this deal. You wanna get your last good one in? What would you want that would make Bya crap his pants?" Isshin doesn't know what else to do, at this point. _

_Really, Bya stuck the kid. However, Isshin isn't in all that big of a hurry to stop that from going on. It will do Ichigo some good to meet the right connections, get some refinement and get used to the ways of that society. And, it will create a little level of normalcy between him and Byakuya._

Okay, okay…_ Ichigo's effort in calming his mind fails. _This is ass!

_How did he not see this coming? What will piss Byakuya off? What will really starch Noble Asshole's shorts?_

_It occurs to Ichigo that he is doing this wrong. He will ask for what he really wants and Byakuya will have to agree. If the man loves his sister at all, he will step aside._

"_Byakuya. I agree. But…" Looking at the table for a few seconds, Ichigo takes a couple of deep breaths. This is going to be hard, but it should squelch any question of intention. If this is what it takes, so be it._

_Opening his eyes to Byakuya, Ichigo's face is deadpan and serious. The seventeen year old tenor sounds like one of a man, at least, fifty percent older. "But, I also want the following things:_

_Rukia is the most important person in my life. She has been through more than I can understand. The first part of her life has been very hard, but she has, amazingly, persevered. She is __**my**__ hero."_

_Byakuya's smile melts from his face like water from an ice cycle on a fifty degree day. This, he would not have expected. Kurosaki is…serious._

"_I want Rukia to be happy. It is her turn; her turn to be wanted, loved and needed..her turn to be who she wants to be. _

_Enough, with the bullshit. I want to marry her as soon as I can. Above all, I want our souls bound because that is the only sure way for me to always be with her._

_I don't want any money or coercion to marry her. I just need your blessing; I only want her hand._

_If you say 'no', I will accept it. But, you and I both know that I will marry her, anyway. You know how we feel about each other. You, of all people, know how serious I am about her safety._

_If I tell her that you objected, she will be hurt, beyond belief. Even you are not that hard. You would not break Rukia's heart to spite me. I will give you the dog and pony shows if you give me Rukia. Make her happy._

_I know you really want that, too."_

_It is Byakuya's turn to scowl down, at the table. This is as honourable as it gets. He could talk Kurosaki into synchronized swimming. It would only make the Kuchiki look badly._

_The boy really does love Rukia. All of the things he asked for involved access to her. None of them were for material things or power. Not one._

_Kozo is also correct. Byakuya would not hurt Rukia just to make Kurosaki pay._

_After a healthy sigh, Byakuya concedes, "You have my blessing. You may now address me as 'Byakuya nii-sama'."_

"_The hell, you say! Besides, you call me 'Kurosaki' and 'Kozo'!" Ichigo isn't saying that shit! He has heard it from Rukia, forever. It just annoys him every time it is said. Pompous ass!_

"_I'll meet you half way. 'Byakuya', in this dimension and 'Byakuya-sama', in Soul Society."_

_Ichigo cocks a brow in protest. _You wish_. "You'll get 'Byakuya' in both and how about calling me 'Ichigo', for once?"_

"'_Ichigo?' How pretty. Isn't that a female's name, Kozo?" How dare he show no respect for an elder noble!_

_Back to the 'Kozo', is it? "At least I don't look like one, Bya-snot!"_

_This time, Byakuya does gasp in contempt. "WHAT! I am __**very**__ manly!"_

"_Yeah, that scarf screams 'manly'. I think Rukia wore that with a sweater, once. Sakura boy!"_

_Byakuya motions to stand after slamming his hand on the table. "That is it! I am not a snot! And-"_

"_OW!"_

"_OW!"_

"_Well, look at the time! And, it was so fun, too!" Kisuke stands and hits both men with his folded fan. This is deteriorating much quicker than expected. "Kurosaki-kun, don't you have some things to discuss with your future bride?"_

"_Oh, yes. That reminds me. The twins are at a field trip and I won't be home, tonight." _

_The shoten owner rolls his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, Isshin."_

"_But, you said my name!" Said man throws his hands in the air, obviously irritated._

"_No, I said 'Kurosaki-__**kun**__' so I could differentiate between you and your son. Was your brain asleep?" Isshin has selective hearing and always has. Kisuke understands where Ichigo gets it from and why Rukia has to slap him around. Unlike the blonde man, Ichigo never does what his woman tells him._

_Thus, he gets hit. _

_Kisuke gets hit for no good reason other than putting his foot in his mouth. In fact, it might be time to go get his Kitten some white fish as an early peace offering. Poker has always gotten him into trouble._

_Isshin gives Kisuke a menacing look. "No, but __**you**__ will be asleep, if you keep pissing me off." _

_To which the addressed man rolls his eyes, once more. _You aren't doing a damned thing_. _

_Kisuke's mind can't help sarcastic thoughts._

I wonder where Ichigo gets his penchant for threatening others?

_Turning back to Ichigo, the father continues. "Now, as I was saying… Ah, yes. Do enjoy yourself." Isshin's eyebrows wiggle up and down. "Call me if you need pointers."_

_Ichigo hops from his knees to both feet, and punches his father in the nose. "Really? Can you think about something else?" Not that Ichigo isn't thinking it, himself. _

If only we were on better terms…

_Walking briskly toward his body, Ichigo knows that he is more likely to get jacked in the face than kissed by Rukia._

_Still, he got what he wanted._

_Opening the door to exit, he can still hear the older shinigami bickering in the other room. Strangely, Ichigo can't help from yelling back, "Oi! Byakuya! Arigato!"_

_The addressed man catches the boy's gaze for a few seconds and nods. As the door closes, Byakuya continues to stare at it. _

_He just gave away his sister._

"_Bya, don't look so down. She still loves you. C'mon, let's have a party." Isshin pulls the younger man up to his feet._

"_What is there to celebrate." The refined baritone is flat and lifeless. Rukia's safety is up to another man. How crazy is that?_

_Kisuke attempts to console Byakuya. "I agree with Isshin. Look at the bright side! As shy as Ichigo is, it will take them a year to figure out how to have sex!"_

EWWWW!

_Did Kisuke mention his sister and 'sex' in the same sentence? Byakuya feels like he is going to vomit. The thought of… _Oh, my gods, where the hell is that trash can?

"_Yeah, but once a Kurosaki man finds his way, he is a superior sex god!" Isshin's loud proclamation is end capped by the undignified retching of youngest man._

_The two older men converse in hushed tones. Kisuke speaks first._

"_You are really going to have to get him drunk, tonight. Bya-kun isn't looking so good."_

_Byakuya lifts his head from the bucket and wipes his mouth. His innocent young sister in that position is just wrong! Why are these dumbasses finding it to be suitable? _

Can't I get her a chastity belt?

_Isshin responds. "Yeah. My boy really got to him."_

_Kisuke nods slowly. "That, and the mention of Rukia and Ichigo having sex."_

_The retching returns, in high volume, causing both older men to visibly cringe. _

_Even as a doctor, puke bothers Isshin. Blood is not a problem. Puke and poop? He hated it with his kids!_

_Kisuke has never had a thing for any bodily fluids. Like Isshin, blood is part of the shinigami way. But vomit has a smell…_

_Fanning furiously, the shop keeper covers his mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't mention that anymore." _

_Holding his nose and making a bee line for the porch, Isshin returns, "That might be smart."_

* * *

Today

* * *

"What the hell happened? Arisawa ran out of here like you were chasing her with Zangetsu." A deep violet watches their previous visitor nearly dash down the block, through the window.

Ichigo yawns and scratches his tummy. "Meh…I just told her that you and I are getting married, you live here and we share the same bed."

"WHAT!" Her eyes dart back to Ichigo in shock. "I thought you were going to wait to tell them we were engaged! And, you told her about us sharing a bed?" Rukia face palms and shakes her head. _You are such a baka…_

The man laughs lowly all the way to the kitchen to make himself a plate. Grabbing an extra couple pieces of sausage for Rukia, he moves back to the living room and sits down, on the couch. After preparing a bite and shoving it in, he answers with a full mouth. "Seriously, I don't give a shit. I needed her to understand the situation."

Rukia takes the sausage off his plate and immediately begins chowing down. Every time she gets ready leave the Living World, she eats like a piglet. Though she looks like a glutton, the woman knows it is a reflex to her not being able to get these things for long lengths of time. This weekend is no exception. "Ichigo, the engagement part would have sufficed! The bed portion is personal!"

Ichigo looks for his drink when he realizes that he forgot to get one. _Where'd Rukia put her glass of milk? _

Finding what he is looking for, he takes a large gulp and continues. "I had to. She kept bringing up Inoue and it started to bother me. So, I figured that I might as well remove all ambiguity. What is Tatsuki's deal with Inoue, anyway?"

Rukia's eyes slide to the right and the same side brow perches, giving Ichigo a look of total incredulity. "Are you really that dense?" _Honestly, Berry._

Setting his plate to the coffee table, he gets up to get some more milk. "What are you talking about?"

Colliding glass bottles clank as the refrigerator door closes. Rukia turns her head in that direction. "You are not being funny, are you?" She still questions him as if his qualitative amount of brain matter could make a dinosaur seem intelligent.

Passing her the glass and plopping to the sofa, Ichigo resumes his plate. Chewing and shrugging cluelessly, he answers, "No. I don't get it. I mean, Inoue and I have never had this kind of closeness." He points from himself to Rukia with his fork.

Watching Rukia reach forward to set her plate down, Ichigo continues. "So, I have no idea what Tatsuki is talking about. I don't usually call Inoue unless I have to. Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot. She's a nice girl, but I don't think I have ever done anything that would make her think that I like her the way I like you."

The petite woman simply blinks at him. _Oh, Kami…_ "Hazu, Dear, you are a complete dumbass." Again, face palming, she hangs her head and groans.

Ichigo turns to her and frowns. "Oi!"

Not bothering to remove her hand, Rukia asks, "Has it ever occurred to you that Inoue has a crush on you and that Arisawa is trying to make her best friend happy?"

His face is caught between a slight frown, raised brows and a mouth open so wide that a truck could drive through it. It is open far enough that some of his pancakes fall back to their previous location.

"WHAT! Y-YOU MEAN THAT S-S-SHE…" After a pause due to the mental processing error, but realizing by her posture that Rukia is serious, he says in low shock, "Noooo…" He can't believe it… He doesn't want to… Still stuck in a taxiing pattern, he repeats,"No…."

"Yeees, bakamono." Rukia is nodding with her hand still to her face. "She jumps on you and looks for every reason to be next to you. When she does, SHE sounds like a fool. Inoue always wants you to protect her… " By saying the words out loud, Rukia comes to totally understand, as well. "Which is why Arisawa-san is mad at me."

This brings Rukia a new line of thought to bear.

_Oh, no_. He isn't getting that started. In retrospect, it is a good thing that he told Tatsuki the truth. Maybe she can talk some sense into Inoue.

A head with orange hair falls backwards. "Ugh! How come I never notice these things?" He notices technique, strategy, timing, money… How does he not see something as major as this?

Rukia raises her idle arm to pat his head in understanding. "I know, Berry, I know."

Depositing his plate next to hers, he reclines to the cushioned back with a hopeless sigh. _I __**am**__ a dumbass._

He isn't completely to blame. Rukia didn't see Shuuhei coming, either. They are both really dumb when it comes to emotions; that includes each other, sometimes.

Getting up to straddle Ichigo's lap, Rukia sits on his thighs and smiles at him. Once she pinches his nose shut, he opens his eyes to receive a back-handed compliment from her amused voice. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Your denseness is an endearing flaw that keeps you from being too perfect of a person or hero. Think of it as the gods' gift to keep your head size small…er."

Ichigo couldn't even admit to himself that he was in love with Rukia for the longest time.

Sighing in resolution, he returns, "Yeah, I suppose if I thought about it, I would have known. It's just that it didn't cross my mind, and I doubt that it ever would have. Besides, Inoue's seen us together as much as Chad and Ishida and they knew without me saying anything."

Rukia nods. "Me, too. They already knew before they made me confess." Reading Ichigo's expression, she adds, "Yeah, really. Bya-nii also knew that I was in love with you before I went back to Soul Society, a couple of weeks ago."

The man's face looks disturbed. "Oyaji, too! He forced me into a confession." What the hell is going on, here? Did everyone know before they did?

Rukia face palms, again and groans. "Yuzu and Karin, too. Ugh…We are so damned dense…" Seriously, they must be monumentally stupid.

Trying to make sense of everything, Ichigo asks, "Still, if they all saw it, how come Tatsuki and Inoue don't see it?"

Rukia shakes her head in wonder. "I don't know, but I shudder to think that there are people more emotionally dense than us."

Her response draws a darkly cynical laugh from her mate which lowers her gaze. "I think we chose to ignore it. We were scared to figure it out." When her eyes slowly roll to his, he continues, "I'm glad I don't have to hide how I feel about you, anymore; even more so that you feel the same way about me."

Ichigo whispers in her ear. "At least I wasn't stupid enough to lose you."

Large hands lightly grip her backside and pull her forward, making her gasp in rebuke. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The man laughs wickedly. "It isn't my fault that you have a nice rear. I have made no secrets about how much I like it. The extra padding looks good. So, I guess my lack of perception isn't the only thing that keeps me from being an angel. OW!"

Rukia tugs his hair. "You do not win points with a girl when you tell her that she has a fat ass." Who says that to a woman? She can never accuse Ichigo of being a smooth talker.

"What if you think her fat ass is hot?" With a wide smile and questioning brows, he begins his interrogation with a serious tone. He desires to hear her answer…and to embarrass her, a bit. Ichigo wants Rukia to like her body because he **definitely** does. In fact, 'like' isn't even the half of it.

Rukia looks away with a fierce blush. Flatly, she states, "Flattery will get you nowhere," and stares the sofa cushion into submission.

Bringing her red scowling face a few millimeters from his, carrying the opposing expression, he asks, "What if it is the truth?"

Her skin is so red that Rukia looks burned. Why does he say such ridiculous things?

Pinning her with a strong stare and a soft smile, Ichigo appends, "Thank you for saying 'yes'. "

Combing his bangs back, Rukia finds herself unable to look away. She is forced to tell the truth. Quietly, she speaks. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me, Ichigo."

He moves closer while maintaining intense eye contact. A breath apart, Ichigo exhales, "Fortunately, that is all I have ever wanted to do."

Before she can interject, another pair of lips meets hers, searching and tenderly roaming between her top and bottom. His hands hold her head captive in his grasp.

Ichigo changes directions, while holding her still so that he can take his time. Her warm exhale breathes life into his chest. "I love you, Beautiful." Comfortably fluttering orange lashes dance as he continues kissing her softly, slowly with long pauses against her. "Come back to me."

His words meet her ears through the almost inaudible volume and she wonders if this is real. Rukia is almost afraid that it isn't because this is all so wonderful…so perfect. Afraid to wake up from the dream, she melts to him; immersed in him…Ichigo. This is where she wants to be forever and ever.

She replies in the same manner. "I promise."

Hazed amethysts scarcely appear when her lids briefly retract… _Did I see shadows or was that just my lashes…_ After one more lazy blink, they snap open and her lips abruptly separate from Ichigo's. "Nii-sama! Tou-san!"

Ichigo retracts his head immediately, in irritation, when she breaks the kiss. "Rukia, it is not cool to mention your ani or my chi-chi when I kiss you." Realizing the look of genuine horror on her face, Ichigo turns the direction of her gaze. _Oh, shit!_ "Oyaji! Byakuya!"

Unlike Rukia, Ichigo is extremely angry. "You couldn't have said something?"

The woman springs from his lap and stands to greet her brother properly. Swiftly walking around the couch, she comes to the doorway and bows at the waist. "Nii-sama, I regret that you were witness to my behavior in a public space."

Byakuya glares at the man across the room who is vigorously rubbing his face in intense aggravation. The older Kuchiki tries to bring himself to a point of reasonability. _Calm down._ This is her soon to be husband.

There's just something about seeing another man kiss his sister! It is one thing to know.

It is another to see; even if this is what should be.

_And, she bowed again. Damn. I __**have to**__ fix that._

_I am going to kick Oyaji's ass._ Ichigo gives his father the evil eye. The asshole is smiling like he won a lottery. Ireful, but quietly, Ichigo asks, "How long were you standing there?" He is not ashamed of what they were doing. The junior Kurosaki just believes that there is a difference between public and private kisses.

That was private.

Ichigo can't wait until he and Chibs have a place of their own.

"Hello, kids! We got here a little early." Isshin itches to release a laugh from the bottom of his chest. He figured that they would either be down here or upstairs sucking each other's face.

His purpose has been served.

The senior Kurosaki maybe unorthodox, but he intends for everyone to get to know each other.

They will all be together for a long, long time and have to get used to new roles. The two boys need to find their point of peace. They did a good job, yesterday. But, based on the way they are glaring at one another, they still have a long way to go before they will be at a point of comfort.

Byakuya has to understand the role Ichigo plays in Rukia's life and see her as a wife, not the innocent virgin angel. She is not the angelic memory of Hisana. Isshin knows that Byakuya believes that Hisana would want him to keep Rukia on a pedestal of perfection. If he doesn't, he believes that Hisana would be disappointed in him and he will have failed her wishes.

Rukia is a woman marrying a man. She will have failures and triumphs as well as happiness and hurt. Byakuya cannot protect Rukia from everything. She has to live.

Still, Ichigo and Byakuya took a big step forward.

Byakuya recovers quickly. Still, his stained face is unable to conceal his embarrassment. Leaning forward, he takes hold of both of her shoulders and gently raises her along side his soft command. "Rukia, please rise." When her gaze meets his, he reflects endearing warmth with a kind smile. "This is the privacy of your living quarters. Do not be ashamed." Giving Isshin a look of daggers, he adds tightly, "We should have announced ourselves."

Ichigo chimes in. "I couldn't agree more."

Turning her head and identifying Ichigo's father's expression, Rukia becomes red with brows that meet. Forgetting that her brother is in front of her, she balls her fist tightly and reaches back…

"TOU-SAN!"

BAM!

"OWWWW!"

Ichigo and Byakuya watch Rukia give Isshin an upper-cut then his body colliding with the floor. Their eyes pop up to hers when she starts yelling at the senior Kurosaki.

She may love him deeply, but he is a complete imbecile, sometimes. Now, she knows why Ichigo kicks his ass.

Rukia points her finger into the face of a man she has come to call 'Dad'. "DO NOT BE A CREEPER AND HAVE SOME DAMNED MANNERS!"

The noble is in shock. _What the hell goes on, here?_

Ichigo rises off of the sofa and vaults it to meet Rukia's side instantaneously. "Yeah, what she said." He leans in to give his father the absolute hardest slap to the face he has ever delivered. His chi-chi will look like such a chump with hand marks on his cheek. Urahara will get a few days of talking cash shit about his father, for once.

_You owe me, Geta-boshi. You won't be the butt of all of the jokes for a few minutes._

CRACK!

"AAAARGH!"

"If you do that again, I'll let her kick you in the shin and elbow you in the jaw, you perverted old bastard. I would do it myself, but I don't want to deny her the enjoyment." Ichigo's tenor taunts his father's groaning and moaning.

"Wow…" Byakuya doesn't know what to say. This goes on all of the time? This is crazy and disorganized. They scream at, beat and gang up on each other. This is an asylum.

And, for Rukia, it is perfect. He can see why she prefers to be here rather than at the mansion.

This may be in the human world, but its flavor is very shinigami. His sister will not lose touch with who she is.

Both teenagers stand and turn towards the previous speaker fixing on serious expressions…just different ones.

Rukia is even more mortified than before. Nii-sama just watched her behave like a total barbarian_. Oh, my gods…_ "Byakuya nii-sama, I regret that the situation got further out of hand." She is the damned clan leader-elect for shit's sake!

Ichigo is still annoyed. "Since you probably had no idea what kinda crazy shit you were walking into, you get a pass. Oyaji is even more of a nut job at home than in public."

The addressed man nods slowly, still staring at Isshin. "It appears so."

Grunting to a standing position, Isshin interjects, "Kids, go get ready. Like I said earlier, we are going shopping. Rukia, Yoruichi will meet us there and we will pick up the twins along the way. We are going to get you some swim suits, some jeans with room to grow, evening wear and incidentals. You need to have some things that are ready to go when you get back.

We gotta get you looking like a young lady rather than a little girl. You are also going to the salon.

Ichigo, you need some adult clothes. There are times when just being 'bad ass' is not going to do. You need a suit and some real dress shoes." When his son's face starts to look disgusted, Isshin continues.

"I'm not saying that it has to look completely traditional, but it has to be fitting at a dinner party, a nice restaurant or a wedding. You're not fifteen. You and Rukia will now be going to things that require you to dress accordingly. Don't forget that you're marrying a noble, dumbass.

You can be dressy and still be you, but you have to be age appriate. You are a grown-ass man, now. Start looking like one if you want to be treated like one."

Both Rukia and Ichigo sigh in resolution and in unison. "Fine." They trudge up the stairs discussing who is getting the shower first.

Byakuya lifts a brow a stares at Isshin. He asks in genuine curiosity, "So, they beat you and then listen to what you say?"

Isshin nurses his jaw with a smirk. "Yeah. Older teenage kids are a bitch to raise."

_Here comes an afternoon of Kurosaki bonding!_

* * *

Sixty minutes later, after Byakuya and Isshin have worked out the weekend details in full and paid for everything, all four people walk out the door. Ichigo turns to lock it, and barely finishes before Rukia gasps.

He spins around to immediately see what is wrong, only to do the same. "What the fuck?"

Next to the curb is parked a shiny black limousine. A man stands next to the rear passenger door, holding it open.

"It is an automobile. Surely you have seen one since all humans of this era identify it as the preferred method of transportation." Byakuya's voice is snide, but a bit…sarcastic.

Ichigo wears an involuntary light smirk. He didn't know that Byakuya had wit. "That is not something many humans ride around in, at all. Wassup with the gas guzzler?"

I thought that we could all go together, in one vehicle. Isshin also wishes to stop and pick up your imoutos. This will offer plenty of room for baggage, we won't have to search for parking and our belongings will be safe."

Rukia has never seen a car so large in her life. "What is that called?"

Ichigo grabs her hand and raises it to his lips. Answering calmly, says, "It's called a limousine."

"Li-moo-a-sine?"

"No, lim-mwa-zine."

"Lim-moowa-zine?"

Ichigo smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Close. Keep practicing. It'll get there. Relax the 'moowa' some. Think of the French word to refer to yourself…um..."

"Moi?"

"Yeah. Now, put that in for the mooing you were doing."

She scowls for a second but mentally re-works the word. "Lim-moi-zine?"

"That's it, Chibs, dead on. See, you know another Living World term. Use it in a definition sentence based on what you see."

Rukia's recital is thoughtful and factual. "A lim-moi-zine is an extended automobile meant to seat a large number of humans as a means of transportation."

A tenor laughs lightly. "Don't refer to the people here as 'humans'. They think you are, too. Insert 'people' for 'humans'."

"I keep forgetting that!" A deep alto giggles in embarrassed understanding.

Byakuya walks next to Isshin behind the other two people. "Is he always that patient with her?" The noble must say, he is impressed with the gentle nature of Kurosaki Ichigo's tutelage to Rukia.

Isshin nods. "Yeah, he usually is; unless it is about money."

"So, he is not a spendthrift?"

"Hell, no! He is a serious miser."

Byakuya nods in satisfaction. Kurosaki will not burn through money like a complete fool. "Excellent. I am most pleased, thus far."

Isshin returns the nod in a knowing fashion. "I knew you would be."

* * *

Dark grey eyes watch Isshin come out of a brick building with two young teenage girls. One, with sandy-brown hair and the other with black. Both stare at the car, though they cannot see inside.

The dark-haired one has mannerisms that remind him of Rukia. She is probably a handful. The other girl seems to have a different demeanor.

The driver blocks the window in effort to open the door. When it does, the twins pile in and go directly towards Rukia.

"'Sup, Ruki-nee!" Karin excitedly climbs in and uses her hips to edge Ichigo out of the way in order to sit next to Rukia. She turns toward him and gives him a head nod with her usual flat but respectful response. "'Sup, Ichi-nii."

Rolling his eyes, he allows her in and lightly pulls her pony-tail. "'Sup, Ichi-nee," He mocks. "That's all I get?"

He's just teasing. The last two months have made him and the twins really close. Because the girls spend a lot of time with Rukia and he does, too, they are together a lot more. He gives them a hard time for loving Rukia 'more'. He knows it isn't true but it makes Rukia smile and Yuzu proves her love to him in chocolate.

Ichigo is good with the arrangement.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu gives her brother a brief hair ruffling before she sits down the other side of the oldest girl and puts her arms around her neck. "Ruki-nee-chan!"

Rukia wraps her arms around both of them wearing a wide smile. "Rin! Zu! How was your overnight trip?"

Karin turns toward a strange reiatsu. "We can tell you about that later. Who's he?"

Slapping her hand over Karin's mouth, Rukia mumbles in her ear. "Be good and it's worth some more of that lotion you like. That is my ani."

The younger girl's eyebrows rise in understanding. "Oh…deal." Ruki-nee's lotion is boss. It's thick as all get out, but it's a rockin' moisturizer and the smell is off the charts. Karin can shut it for a while.

"Byakuya nii-sama, this is Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu. These are Ichigo's twin sisters."

Karin offers her practiced politeness. "Nice to meet you." This guy seems stiff as hell. No wonder Ichi-nii doesn't like him.

"How do you do! It is so exciting to meet Ruki-nee-chan's ani! You look so much alike!" Ruki-nee's ani seems like nice man. Why does Onii-chan always say nasty things about him?

Byakuya reaches out to shake the hands of both girls with a pleasant smile. "The pleasure is mine. It is an honour to finally meet you and thank you for the compliment." Byakuya now remembers seeing one of them, before. But she would not have any memory and it was not a pleasant moment for Kurosaki.

Rukia smiles shyly at the floor of the car. _That was kind of Bya-nii._

Out of nowhere, Karin asks, "So, Ruki-nee, is your whole family pretty?" This guy has on an expensive coat, perfect hair and a perfect face. Rukia-nee's ani looks fictitious, like an android. It is all that Karin can do to stop herself from looking for the flap where his batteries must be inserted.

Rukia mulls it over for a few seconds. She catches her brother's sight and he acknowledges her. With a sweet smirk, she replies, "Yes, I suppose so."

Byakuya allows the corners of his lips to turn up. He is lucky that his sister thinks so much of him after the way he has treated her. Kurosaki better not mess up.

Violet eyes fall back to Karin. With the same expression, Rukia twirls a shorter dark pony tail and looks the girl in the eyes. "But, so is yours."

Karin looks away with warm cheeks. "Shut up." Ruki-nee is forever telling Karin how pretty she is and it always makes Karin embarrassed.

Yuzu pulls out her camera and lays her head on Rukia's shoulder. "You wanna see pictures from last night? We saw lots of nocturnal animals at the indoor safari."

The older girl settles in so that she can watch with her full attention. "Of course."

Leaning over Karin, Ichigo horns his way in. "Oh, you guys aren't cutting me out."

All four laugh, point and comment on the images as they rotate.

On the other side of the car, Isshin catches Byakuya's attention and speaks lowly. "She fits in well with them. You will be a good addition. Spend some time with them all, today. Let them get to know you."

The younger man nods. "I will do my best."

"I think you will be surprised by how much progress you make."

The task seems somewhat daunting since perfect strangers seem to know his sister better than he does. Still, the noble concurs. "I am optimistic, as well."

It occurs to Karin that she hasn't asked enough questions like, "By the way, why is your brother here? I mean, no offense, but he knows you're gonna be there, in few days."

Byakuya's brow rises. _She's a quick one…with reiatsu_. It looks like there is another shinigami in the making.

Isshin decides to move on with things. Karin is like Ichigo. She is going to ask until she is satisfied. "Byakuya is coming with us to go shopping, today. Ichigo and Rukia are going on a trip to the springs tonight and tomorrow. So, they need clothes."

Both of the Kurosaki twins begin to look unhappy. Yuzu begins to tear and Karin scowls.

"Don't worry, she will be here most of Sunday and when she comes back, you will see a lot more of her…permanently." Watching them both perk up, he gives Ichigo a meaningful look. "Your ani has something to tell you."

Their father's comment causes both girls to pin Ichigo in anticipation.

Nothing like being put on the spot. _Thanks, Oyaji, you jackass._

Though his initial surprise leaves him stunned for a few seconds, Ichigo finally meets the eyes of his sisters. He knows that this will make them happy, as well. The man just isn't in the mood for squealing even if his imoutos are cute when they are all girly.

His eyes shift over to Rukia who wears a soft smile, shaking her head. She is aware that she will be dog piled by the girls, very shortly. He smiles back at her with warmth and shrugs his shoulders. _Sorry, Love._

Inhaling a deep breath, he exhales, "Rukia and I are getting married this summer."

Both sets of brown eyes go from Ichigo to Rukia and back to Ichigo.

"So…" Yuzu begins.

"We get to keep her?" Karin completes.

Carrying a voice of wonder, still with the same expression, he briefly looks at his sisters and answers, "Yeah." His head nods but his eyes return to his future bride. "We get to keep her."

Why do they talk about her like a stray kitten or puppy? Nonetheless, they all want her around which fills her heart with gratitude. Rukia meets his gaze and blushes immediately with a coordinating smile.

As the twin girls watch both expressions, they realize that it is true. After a few seconds, Yuzu is the first to burst.

"KYAAA!" Popping from her seat, she engulfs Rukia in a hug.

Her sister's squealing pushes Karin into action…the same action.

"RUKI-NEE!"

Ichigo looks on with amusement as the twins suffocate Rukia in hugs and kisses. The older but smaller girl giggles at the sensations. "Yuzu! Karin!"

The young man's heart is overrun with joy.

The twins' happiness is extremely important to him. Sometimes, he forgets how much his life affects them. Especially with Rukia, they have become alive in the last few months. Midgie has become alive, in turn. Ichigo couldn't be happier for her. She and the twins are water tight like kozaku should be.

The older Kuchiki can see how much the younger girls love Rukia. Here, his sister has a real family who misses her and wants her with them. The Kurosakis don't shun her or make her to be a second class citizen. She is the center of attention because they feel like they are the only people in her world when they are with her. It is not only true for the Kozo, but for Isshin and the girls, as well.

Perhaps, that is where he has gone wrong. He has forgotten to make someone, rather than the clan or the Gotei 13, the center of his attention.

He would like to have that kind of relationship with family. He just doesn't know how.

Ichigo simply observes Byakuya. Even with his lips turned up, the noble guy looks uneasy. Part of Ichigo wants to ignore it and chalk it up to karma. For whatever reason, he can't.

Amber eyes catch dark grey and both men nod at each other. "Welcome to the family, Byakuya. Since you are technically the oldest sibling, you are our ani. I already told you, though, 'nii-sama' ain't happenin'. But, meh…you'll fit in, eventually."

Also pulling his father's attention, Ichigo adds, "Soon, your wallet will have a tap installed like ours."

Isshin snorts in agreement. 'No' is not a vocabulary word he has when it comes to the twins and Rukia.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"ICHI-NII!"

Ichigo is careful to hold onto his sisters when they jump him. He doesn't want them hurt if the car were to stop abruptly, even if they are making him laugh. "Hey! That tickles!"

_I can only hope._ If all it took to feel loved was to open his wallet, Byakuya would have given away his wealth long ago.

Rukia watches the twins smother Ichigo and her lips spread across her face. It is wonderful to see Ichigo and his sisters this way. And… They are her sisters, as well. She never knew Hisana-sama, but Rukia always hoped that this is the kind of relationship that they would have had.

She can only now hope that she and Byakuya nii-sama will. It is getting better and someday, she will feel comfortable enough to touch his hair or jump on him. After all, she no longer simply worships him; she trusts him. Maybe he will learn to love her, too.

She will believe that it is possible because without belief, hope can never come to life. Blinking at the scene in front of her, she realizes that one of her hopes has come to be.

All things are possible.

* * *

The mall is teaming with life. There are lots of young adults buzzing around the mall; some in stores, some in the food court, and still some in the arcade. There is so much going on, that with all of the flickering lights, laughter and conversation; it is easy to get distracted.

That is, unless you are a shopper on a mission.

Walking into the mall food court, the occupants of the limousine, sans Ichigo, are greeted by a beautiful but moderately dressed dark-skinned women in modern human clothing. "Hey, guys!"

"Yoruichi, you are entirely too cheerful for such an event." Byakuya gives her a passive expression.

The woman scoffs. "As I said last night, you never smile so, shut up and go remove the stitches from your asshole so that you can relax." Hearing her one-time protégé's growl, she turns to ignore him.

_If it were only appropriate to strike a woman outside of battle… _She has always been an annoyance. The man catches himself smirking. _But, boy did I piss her off, last night._

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia! You ready to shop it out?" Yoruichi loves shopping. There is nothing better than retail therapy.

"Well, Queen PITA, here are the instructions." Byakuya learned that term from Rukia. It has served him well and describes the Shihoin princess perfectly. "Please take Rukia and the Kurosaki twins to the salon and to purchase attire. Please contact me when you need to settle the charges."

"I gathered that from Isshin's voice mail. Thanks for being late. And, I don't need your cards. I will purchase everything and send you an invoice. I have missed giving the paper my personal touch." She smiles like her familiar form. Yoruichi can't wait to dip her claws in ink and send it to him.

The infuriating of Kuchiki Byakuya is a full time job.

The noble man snarls. He HATES those invoices. "No wonder no one likes you." He gives the woman a nasty look.

"Well then, what is your problem? Rukia is the only person who thinks you're cool. That is more about obligation. Lots of people like me!" The woman believes herself to be likeable enough.

"Keep telling yourself that. It is creepy to have a cat with a man's voice, actually be a woman. And, you never transform back when you have clothes!"

"Sustained!" Ichigo has to agree. He just returned from one of the food vendors. He HATES it when Yoruichi transforms back like that.

"Shut up! Everyone likes kittens and cats! Furthermore, my body is in top condition, you should feel privileged to get a peek!" She is not some grandma, dammit! "I'm not ancient!"

Byakuya delivers calmly with a raised brow, "Perhaps you aren't completely ancient. I suppose the Roman Empire and the Egyptian pyramids have you beat. But, definitely not the British monarchy. You could tell the Queen stories from the 'good old days'."

Ichigo sniggers. Damn, Byakuya might not be a total stiff ass. He can't stop himself from adding, "And, I never trust anything that shits in a hole and buries it."

To which Byakuya begins coughing to conceal his laughter. _Good point, Kozo._

Rukia has watched the entire conversation. She never knew that Bya-nii had a snarky sense of humour or that Ichigo and Byakuya have a common object of scorn. Evidently, they have both been scarred by Yoruichi-san's nude display.

Yet, she takes five steps back and pulls the twins with her. You NEVER make fun of a woman's age or her powers. It has to be tough for Yoruichi-san to get herself into that form. That takes skill and her fur is beautiful. Further, she is well built. She is going to take great offense and…

"OWW!"

"OWW!"

Both twins stare with wide eyes. This woman just clobbered theirs and Ruki-nee's brother. "Wow…"

Karin is impressed. Women in Soul Society are bad ass! These are her kind of chicks!

"Who the hell do you think you two brats are? Show me some damned respect before I turn you both into the ugliest animals I can think of and donkeys are too cute for you two!" Yoruichi continues to slap the already cowering men.

"Yoruichi!"

The woman turns toward the person who called her. Her demeanor changes without any transition. Wearing a smile, she replies, "Isshin! How are ya?"

He took pity on the morons. Though they deserved it, they have shit to do. "Good, Ruichi, good. I know how much fun you are having beating the fear of the gods into Dumbasses 1 and 2, but we really need to get with the program. We have limited time."

She nods. "Ah. Then, let's get with it!"

Raising himself and collecting the bag he dropped when Yoruichi dropped him, Ichigo makes his way over to the twins and Rukia.

"Hey. I figured you guys wouldn't mind a snack." Reaching into the bag, he pulls out three chocolate chip cookies. Ichigo watches all three women of his house get stars in their eyes noticing the six inch diameter discs of baked confection. "Here." Handing each female their own mini bag, he resists the urge to smirk. He loves when they all look him like he is the coolest person ever.

"Arigato, Ichi-nii!"

"Arigato, Onii-chan!"

"Arigato, Berry! Cookie!"

Ichigo leans down to Rukia. "Hey, be good and have fun. Use my account and get something you love. Eat as much as you want and buy the twins some stuff, too. Just don't go too nuts, 'kay?"

Rukia returns a sassy smile and looks down. "'kay."

Tilting her chin up and putting his finger to his cheek, he asks, "Can I get my sugar right here?"

Quietly, she replies, "No." After pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, she continues, "But, consider that a place holder until we are alone and I can kiss your lips the way I would like." Her face is bright red, but she holds his eyes.

Anyone can kiss another person on the cheek. Very few can get away with kissing another on the nose. It is an extremely personal place, even if is not an overtly open gesture of that type. If his redness is any type of giveaway, Berry feels the same way.

Ichigo actually looks away with a coordinating complexion and expression. It is never what she says, but how Rukia says it. If anyone else ever put their lips to his nose that way, they'd have a serious fight on their hands. _Damn you for being so adorable._

Chuckling lowly and returning his eyes to her, he offers in a low but meaningful tone, "I look forward to it. I'm sure I will like what you like."

Rukia's giggle is extremely quiet and shy. "I certainly hope so."

He quickly returns, "I know so." Whispering in her ear, he concludes, "I already told you; as long as you let me kiss you, I don't care what we do. I'll kiss you any way you want me to."

Taking her small palm, she pushes his face backwards and they both laugh with nervous understanding. It is all Ichigo can do to not kiss her right now and he can tell by the look in her eyes that she is in the same predicament. There are just too many eyes around.

Rukia can't believe how flushed she is. They aren't talking about anything inappropriate. But for some reason, the idea of simply being kissed by Ichigo makes her heart race.

No matter how cute it is to see Rukia giggle like a real girl, they have orders. Yoruichi goes over to the oldest girl, takes her hand and pulls her down the hall. "Alright, break it up. We have much shopping to do, Rukia."

The youngest taicho finds it interesting that the boy bribed the females and then solicited a kiss from Rukia. He not only seemed accepting but appreciative of the alternative she presented. Evidently, she is not comfortable with their affection on full public display and neither is he. The Kozo is not pawing at Rukia like a wolf over prey.

Kurosaki treats Rukia even better than he used to and that was quite good. The Kuchiki has to admit, it is rather…sweet.

Tightening his face, Byakuya turns away and looks to Isshin. With a nod he states, "I am, indeed, satisfied." Doing an about face, he concludes in a most arrogant manner, "Let us get him suited. They have somewhere to be, very soon." The noble makes a start towards the store he intends to patronize.

Isshin acknowledges Byakuya by calling out to his son. "Oi! Ichigo! Time to get your stuff." The senior Kurosaki's smirk is equally as self exalting.

_Once again, I knew you would be._

"Alright, I'm coming." Ichigo briefly looks behind him. "Oi, Rukia! Call me if you need something!" He catches her glance with a knowing grin. When he sees her smile broaden, he returns to his stroll, whistling quietly.

After sending a text message, he pockets his phone and catches up with the other men. He can't wait to spend a weekend with her, alone.

_No one, but me and you._

Rukia opens her phone and reads the message. Why does he make her so stupid? Her smile only serves to get wider and even more embarrassed. She must stop this expression!

She would if she could.

_No, I wouldn't. This is what makes me happy. I love my Beloved Berry._

* * *

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Enjoy yourself, today, Beautiful. I look forward 2 seeing the woman I love in what she loves._

* * *

Typing her reply, Rukia takes a deep breath, and goes about her mission. Hopefully, she will find some things that she loves almost as much as her first choice. Anything she purchases will be a distant second to the warmth of snuggling next to Berry.

Karin whispers to a beaming Yuzu, who has all but melted from the covertly mushy behavior of their older siblings, "Calm down, Zu. If you keep this up you'll drop dead from romantic overdose." Wrapping her arm around her twin and grinning herself, she concludes, "We got what we wanted, though."

The softer twin nods and puts her arm around Karin's waist. "Yeah, we did." Then, serious eyes take purchase of her sister's. "You don't think Onii-chan will freak and back out, do you?"

Karin snorts. "Nah. He's acting sufficiently dumb. Ichi-nii's definitely in love with Ruki-nee. We're golden."

* * *

Anxiously awaiting Rukia's reply, Ichigo gets it as he reaches the destined store and the dreaded grin of adoration returns.

_Stupid love. Stupid Midget._

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I love being in the arms of the man I love much more than anything I will ever buy._

* * *

Why anyone would try to talk him out of marrying Rukia is beyond his comprehension. If they could only feel the warmth in Ichigo's chest, they would never **even think** of another.

_As soon as I can make it happen, it is yours._


	37. Coming Out of the Dark

**(A/N)I am sorry! I am sorry! **

**This is a long one so more of the 'I am sorry!'**

**I apologize for the long wait. Work has been so rough that I would file it under mythical. I have been simply trying to just keep it together. Plus, Kubo-san has not handed me a good deck either. He has changed so many things that I am struggling with how to make what I had work without having to create too much of an alternate universe until I can get the timeline well outside the bounds of his story. **

**But, when you change foundational objects on a cannon based fiction, it gets a little more complicated.**

**Further, some reviews and PMs made me really wonder if this is something I really want to continue. In most cases, I take criticism into consideration and try to re-work it in. **

**In the last few rounds, the criticism is very sharp and goes to the basis of how I craft the story. To change it would mean that I would have either had to blow up the story and re-write it or I have to change how I make the characters think and develop going forward.**

**Okay, and dare I say it. I will not write in a style that is for everyone. I will not be on everyone's favorites lists, I know there are authors better than me (This is like my first real story), I know there isn't much adventure and there is lots of drama. This is an angsty romance. I neither promised the road to self-enlightenment nor are you going find the tale of morality between Arthur Dimmesdale and Hester Prynne.**

**There are many of you who think that I am vilifying Tatsuki, Renji and company. I am not. Tatsuki is working on her fair due. Renji is on his way. My aim is to not only show the suds and bubbles of what is on a surface but what causes the air to rise. Even the 'bad' people are not bad.**

**The nature of Rukia's and Ichigo's relationship is also not, as one person put it, made to be a great doujinshi. In fact, of the 37 published chapters, only 26, 30, 31 and 34 have had anything questionable. I hardly find 11% to be over the top.**

**And, it is not unrealistic. I suppose, if that is the case, then parts of my life were serious fiction. The struggle between what you want and what you allow yourself is real. If you don't argue about them, test them and discuss them, then things go too far and there is no rewind. The funny thing is, I am giving Rukia and Ichigo the benefit of knowledge that I didn't have to save them some of the agony. Arguments after events are much more messy.**

**Luckily, I ended up marrying the person ****The fights really are worth it. But when you marry your best guy friend, it is just a cluster. Lol! **

**However, usually, one of the things that people who are friends turned non-platonic talk about is logistics in a way that seems matter of fact and somewhat clinical to others. Ichigo and Rukia are not having children anytime soon. As a child who lost his mother, Ichigo would not want that for his own. He also cannot imagine a family dynamic without Rukia. As a protector, his natural reflex is to be able to circle the wagons if needed, should the situation of her pregnancy occur. A guardian whose fighting beloved is in the vulnerable position of being with child would make him doubly fearful.**

**To lose his wife and child at one time or at all would be more than he thinks he could handle and a life without a mother is not the life he would want for his children. His mind is working the 'what if', how to deal with it and how to save himself pain.**

**How to deal with the change in status of their relationship is also difficult for them to decipher. They know what they want, why and when they will have it. Their reasons are similar, but different. Ichigo wants to make sure that she is his, there are no disputes, and that he will never be alone again. Rukia wants to make sure that he does not get scared and back out, leaving her without a place to be herself or a person who openly and unabashedly loves her.**

**Once two people acknowledge not only the longing for but that they desire a tandem and symbiotic relationship, it creates fear as well as a need for physical closeness. **

**When a relationship is in correct balance, the physical piece is just a deal sealer. It is not the end all be all and it is not the foundation. It is something that becomes part of humour, bonding and communication. To discuss it is healthy. To pretend it doesn't exist or to never speak of it makes it something wrong and dirty causing an unhealthy, asymmetric slide in a relationship. **

**When it is discussed, it leads to the positive self image a young person builds around their sexuality so that they realize that they have value in the equation and are not there merely for someone else's enjoyment. **

**Symmetric relationships acknowledge that everyone has needs and that both partners want the other to be happy. Their existence is needed, nurturing and instills confidence. It also provides a safe haven from the world outside.**

**So, if you only rationalize sex from some of the scenes, I am sorry. Sex for its own sake is not the point. The progression of two people who are behind in that realm, compared to others their age, but are emotionally far ahead, is a difficult deadlock. All of this is new to them. I know who my husband and I were at those ages. You discover new things about yourself. What is your physical and psychological ceiling? Do you have the maturity and control to set a line and leave it there? What if it all goes wrong or way too right?**

**Sex and/or its activities leading up to, are the biggest game changers. Once any of those things happen between you and another person, nothing is ever the same because they know you in way that few/no one else do/does. **

**So, in my pseudo-Freudian way, sex really equals trust. I know; you all want therapy to get my craziness out of your mind. Lol.**

**That said, up front, I apologize to everyone for the following things: OOC (Which I will just list the sequel under AU to avoid the complaint), horrible plot, too much fluff, too much drama, too steamy, too much emphasis on sex, too long, too repetitive, lack of plausibility and undue vilification of Soul Society…I think that is it.**

**Oh, yes. I am apologizing because, if you really hate that Byakuya is becoming a softie, you will hate me in this chapter and the next. **

**And, as far as Ichigo and Rukia, you really won't like me in about two chapters if you think it is already a great doujinshi. I have never heard of any couple who are at their age, know each other as well as they do, know each other's feelings and are on the doorstep of getting married who didn't try to test their boundaries and to know each other fully. **

**Again, no children remotely soon.**

**And, totally distant spoiler alert. Ichigo's paranoia of Rukia's child bearing condition is fair. He just doesn't know why yet. But, by the end of the next story, you will really hate Aizen. **

**Due to a review I have already gotten, let me clarify:**

**1. It has more to do with their past life than their current life**

**2. Rukia is neither deflowered or defiled by Aizen**

**I don't know what this person was thinking I was thinking, but it sounded pretty awful and I don't want anyone else thinking that of me. I have no intention of having Rukia bear Aizen's child or anything like that. Seriously gross!**

**Nonetheless, thank you for all of the reviews and PMs. I guess if no one is talking about you at all, then they aren't reading it so I am grateful. For all of the nice reviews, bless you for your kindness.**

**Thank you to:**

**Darklover, Rukia's Reflection, PinduriBerkenye, Regis JN, beatboxpanda, BeautifulCherryBlossom, brialees, LucienValterri, Arkhenon, ProjXPsyClone, Akum, Solus Reborn, hinataellis, Clemen, Hekka, ElizabethMarieBennett, Triple-Helix, tytyty, Shini Namikaze, KitElizaKing, Rake1810, linkthewarrior, HmmmLOVE, tshepperd1, Illium Cadeyrn, SilverFlameHaze, Camille loves chocolate, Latias426, sleeplygirl, Miwokgirl101, novicestar, Experimentnumber628, WritingBriarRose, MugetsuIchigo, necro-wulf, Trafalgar's Mes, Hikari Purinsu Jemuzu, 372259, darkcreeder, okami11235, Aletheya , and NieveDrop **

**Also thank you for all of the guest reviews, follows and favourites.**

**Just as an FYI, I am 15 pages into chapter 38 :)**

**I hope you feel that the chapter is worth the wait. This is about leaving old understandings behind and seeing reality for what it is.**

**This is mostly the shopping trip of the Kuchikis, Kurosakis and Yoruichi. I introduce my own character that will be of use in the next story. He is flat for right now. The end also has a conversation that many of you have been looking for.**

**I won't set it up much because I am further curious to see your reactions to how I work in some newer story developments.**

**Please enjoy the read and let me have it when it is over. I shoved a lot into this chapter and know that I am going to catch hell in my reviews. Lol! **

* * *

Chapter 37-Coming Out of the Dark

Yoruichi gently nudges Karin and Yuzu along. "Come on. We'll go to the salon, first. We must have you looking your best, Karin and Yuzu. You are Rukia's imoutos, now. We will enhance your beauty as young women." The woman knows the last statement will get both twins seeing the situation a little differently.

Yuzu has stars in her eyes, again. "Really?" She is going to get the pampered treatment? "Can I have my nails done?"

Cat eyes smile. "Of course. And, your hair, if you want."

"Yes!"

Yuzu's dreamy tone makes Karin want to laugh at her. "I'll just be a spectator. Knock yourself out, Zu." Karin is glad that Yuzu is getting to have some girlie time. It is good to see Zu happy for all of the times she has taken care of the family.

Retorting quickly, the eldest noble answers, "Karin, I think it would serve you well to participate. Though you are a very pretty girl, every one of us wants to be just a little more so."

Karin scoffs. "Not me. I don't care what other people think." It's not like she has anyone to impress, anyway.

Yoruichi smiles even more. Karin reminds her of Rukia, who Yoruichi knows Karin looks up to. "Karin, even Rukia does. She didn't used to, but she does now. You can still be strong even if you are beautiful. Just make sure that your look is really who you are. Let's get your hair done. I think you'll like it."

_Ruki-nee used to be like me?_ Karin can't remember a time when Rukia didn't seem put together. She is self-motivated and tough, but she always knew how to act. Karin doesn't want to be the cheerleading type, but she would be lying if she were to say that she wouldn't want to be as…naturally attractive as possible.

The problem is that Karin is now almost fourteen. She doesn't want to look like the guys but she doesn't want to look fake, either. Not one to have too many friends, Karin doesn't feel comfortable around most girls; except Rukia and Yuzu. She also holds a short tolerance for maintenance.

Karin would like to look naturally pretty, like Ruki-nee. _If she's willing to do it…_ "Fine. It's just hair. It'll grow back." Shrugging her shoulders, she feigns indifference.

Yoruichi pats the girl lightly on her shoulders and laughs faintly. She is happy that Rukia is not alone anymore.

* * *

Ichigo walks into the men's store with a tight scowl. _There is no fucking way I can afford this place._ He looks around the room and his brows tighten harder.

The walls are lined with dark wood paneling holding pre-made suits in high-end fabrics on the hooks. He seriously wants to turn around and exit, but Oyaji is right behind him.

"Welcome!" A chubby man with an extremely bubbly personality comes out to greet them. He grabs Byakuya's hand and pumps it several times while bowing. "It is very good to see you, Byakuya-sama! I see that you have brought shinigami with you. Excellent!"

As the man makes his way to his chi-chi, Ichigo takes inventory of the people. All of them are wearing tailored dress pants with matching vests. Their shirts are crisp and very well fit; _probably custom_. They also carry measuring tape around their necks.

Hell, Ichigo can't even afford the clothes that the workers wear!

They also are…all wearing gigais.

_Oh, hell, no! These are Byakuya's tailors._ Ichigo soooo can't afford to be here! His train of thought is cut when the man grabs his hand.

"Welcome!"

Ichigo blinks for a few seconds and fixes on a serious scowl. "Arigato." He returns the handshake stiffly but securely.

Byakuya gestures toward them, respectively. "Isshin is the father of my future brother-in-law."

The man smiles. "Byakuya-sama! Are you getting re-married?"

Immediately, the baritone answers, "No. These are Kurosaki Isshin and Ichigo. My sister is marrying Kurosaki Ichigo. "

The man's face contorts from sadness to instant happiness. "Well! That is wonderful!"

Based on rumors, this is the boy that saved Rukia-sama from execution. Most of the people of the Rokongai have never seen Kurosaki Ichigo. They have only heard of him. The man is surprised at the kid's age. He'd heard that the ryoka was young; just not **this** young.

And, he's marrying her? _Hmm…_ That is very sweet.

_The orange hair matches the brows, side burns, lashes and knuckle hair..._ It is natural. Kurosaki Ichigo's wide, brown eyes are odd, but complimentary to his face and hair. Though the kid wears an irritated expression, he looks…kind. Extremely tall and lean… He must seem like a giant next to Rukia-sama.

The man has also heard the rumblings about the change in Kuchiki politics. He is thankful that Rukia-sama is marrying a man of this type. _Good job on the pick! A little surly, but all around, an excellent choice._

The shop owner just wants to find Rukia and pinch her cute little cheeks…after he gives her the lolly…**not** before. _Then again, she's a little surly, too…_

Turning to Ichigo, the man adds, "I have heard so much about you! How lucky you are! Rukia-sama is very beautiful indeed!"

Ichigo nods stiffly. "Hai. I am very lucky. Arigato."

"We are here to get a new suit for him. He and my sister will be visiting a fine restaurant on a trip. He should fit in like an adult and it must be delivered by noon tomorrow to his destination. Can that be achieved?" The noble baritone lays out the requirements immediately.

The man looks Ichigo over, quickly moving his tape around the young man's body. After a few seconds, he concludes excitedly, "Yes!"

"Then, I will leave you to it while I browse." Abruptly turning toward accessories and the lounge, Byakuya goes about his business. He has no reason to worry about what Tatsuya does. That is why he comes here. He doesn't have to think or worry.

A man in his position rarely gets that luxury.

* * *

Grabbing Ichigo's arm, the man pulls him along to stand on a tall box. "Oi!"

"Now, now. We have to get you all ready for dinner with Rukia-sama." Sharply turning Ichigo's body, he begins measuring the inseam to Ichigo's alarm.

"Hey!" There is a man touching him near his privates who happens to be almost nose high to them when he stands upright. Ichigo doesn't know anyone who would not be made uncomfortable by that.

Not noticing Ichigo at all, the man mumbles to himself. "About 37…39, depending…" Writing in a notebook, the man uses his index finger and thumb to move the placket of Ichigo's jeans. He notices the seam allowance and give of the fabric.

Writing a few more things, the man asks, "Do you prefer straight or cuffed trousers?"

Ichigo is scowling with his eyes closed. _This is ridiculous_. Gritting his teeth, he answers, "Straight."

"Ah." The man continues to write. However, after the next question, the man looks up and smiles in humour. Evidently, this is the first time the young man has been fitted for a custom suit. "In your current jeans, do you feel that you have enough room, or do prefer more, in the crotch area. For example, do you tend to wear boxers or briefs?"

When the man's question meets Ichigo's ears, his eyes snap open. "WHAT?" What kind of question is that? "Why do you want to know what type of underwear I like?" What guy asks another guy that sort of thing?

When he notices the guy's smile, Ichigo's eyes bulge and he back tracks. "L-look, I'm flattered or whatever, but I'm really into girls. Well, one girl. B-but, if you know, are like looking, or whatever, I have a friend who would like a guy like you. I mean, not just because of well,** that**…I mean, you seem like a nice guy and he really **is** a nice guy…you might be a little old for him. But, hey, look at me and Rukia, right? He, uh…but he does like to fight, so…You know, like…why don't I give Rukia your number…" He feels like he is in a hole of awkwardness quick sand. The more he tries to dig himself out, the farther in he goes.

The gentleman decides to stop him. "Ichigo-dono; please stop. I only asked because it tells me how much room you like so that you can be comfortable when you sit. If you wear boxers or non-conforming shorts, you need more room. If you wear constrictive shorts, you don't need as much room or the seat will sag." He watches Ichigo's face turn several shades of red and stays silent for a minute, holding the smile.

Ichigo really wishes he had a cup of sake, right now, so he could get over the embarrassment he feels. _I am an arrogant ass._ _And, very clueless_. "Um…Sorry?" Ichigo scratches the back of his head.

The man chuckles. "You are too young for a gentleman like myself, Ichigo-dono. Besides, this is how I make money and where I work. That type of behavior would be inappropriate, especially as the proprietor. So, which is it, sir?"

Ichigo sighs and looks down. "Boxer briefs. Hey, look, I know I came off sounding like a total asshole a minute ago, but-"

The man interrupts him. "Ichigo-dono, nothing to apologize for. I know that you are young and naïve. It is okay. You do not understand that just like you are not attracted to every woman, I am not attracted to every man, either."

Ichigo feels like a complete dickhead, right now. This is what Rukia warns him about. He puts his foot in his mouth because he so socially awkward. Rukia rolls right through this shit with grace.

He doesn't have anything against anyone's sexual orientation; period. He doesn't give a shit about who you happen to be in love with. Whether or not he likes a person is not predicated on whom they go home to. Though the sight of a man kissing another does cause him a bit of discomfort, it doesn't completely gross him out.

Could he? No. But, Yumichika? Yep, he could totally see it and Ichigo would not be overly fazed by it.

On the other plane, he couldn't picture himself kissing every girl he has seen, either. Just because the person is a female doesn't mean that the thought of kissing them wouldn't make him gag.

Like, Tatsuki. She's not gross by any calculation. Ichigo supposes that she is cute to the opposite sex. However, that is just it. He can't picture her as one of the opposite sex because she just doesn't count as a girl. If he had to kiss her… _ICK!_

Hell, he couldn't bring himself to kiss any of the girls he dated for 17 months!

Anyway, this guy seems nice and Rukia said that Yumichika was in the dumps. So, maybe Rukia could do what women do and set them up. "Dude, I mean; I don't want you to think I'm a bigot of any type, because, I'm not. And, I guess I got a little ahead of myself to even assume you thought I was attractive. Gomen."

Holding the tape at Ichigo's waist, the man instructs, "Hold it here, please." When Ichigo does as he is told, the man bends to Ichigo's feet. "I did not say that you were not attractive. I am not attracted **to** you. They are different."

Ichigo actually finds his cheeks heating. He doesn't know what to say, so he just nods.

The clothier snorts softly. "I can see why Rukia-sama is sweet on you. I have heard of you, Ichigo-dono. You are famous in the Serietei and lower Rokongai.

You are very much alike, you and she. Both of you are very pretty people in your own ways. Your natures are similar but somewhat complimentary.

Just like everyone else, you were probably taken in by her beautiful eyes and cute little cheeks. I saw her in the mall, a few weeks ago for the first time in a few months. She is a very pretty girl. You are smart. She will garner the attention of many men, in her time.

When she is her ani's age, she will be a sight of wonder. Her cheeks and nose are already starting to sharpen; her baby fat is almost gone. Rukia-sama's eyes will really come alive.

Ichigo-dono, you could see a day when she would be more beautiful than all others. To you, that day came long ago but you just didn't want the world to catch up. You got to her first.

Congratulations, son. Not many men can think that far ahead; especially at your age."

The man stands and looks Ichigo in the eyes in the mirror. The young man's scowl is hard and wary. Smiling softly, the older man continues, "She probably learned to really like the strange hair colour that looks actually natural… and to ignore the permanent frown. Son, you are an attractive young man…even if you have a boyish face.

The way you're built probably didn't hurt, either."

Ichigo is at a loss. What the hell is he supposed to say? He is crazy, crazy uneasy. This guy is paying him a compliment and… If this were an older woman, he'd be just as nervous.

The older man knows that the younger man is uncomfortable. That is intentional. One of the reasons that heterosexual men are scared of homosexual men is this:

They believe that if they are simply found attractive by a homosexual man and they acknowledge it, somehow, that makes them homosexual. Further, if they surround themselves with gay men, they will become gay.

If that were the case, why are homosexual men not made heterosexual by simply being surrounded by **them** day after day?

It's stupid.

Just as women can appreciate the beauty of another woman and still not be attracted to her, he can do the same with men.

"The funny thing about you both is that neither understands how pretty they are. I'm sure she stands next to you like a silver maple to a majestic red wood; her dainty beauty resting in the shadow of your protective canopy."

The man's brow rises as he smirks. "Rukia-sama has done well for herself. Good for her."

Ichigo is so red he is going to die. He doesn't want to be rude, but… His brain is locked.

Deciding to have mercy, the man asks, "Now, just by me saying you are attractive, do you feel attracted to me?"

Ichigo's face crinkles incredulously. "No." _What the fuck are you getting at?_

"Good. Then, when anyone pays you a compliment, just thank them. Nothing happens to either you or them except maybe you get an ego boost. Don't become uncomfortable with someone if they find you beautiful. They can't help but do so.

But, do not forget that Rukia-sama suffers from the same affliction. Be tolerant of those who see her the same way. Do not get angry. Be proud.

Being gracious and tolerant does not make a man less of one. Comfort in one's own skin and manhood is rarer than gold.

You know who you are. Do not let the behavior of others dictate that."

Ichigo's face relaxes and he nods while looking into the man's eyes. He can understand. He has made many assumptions about this guy without knowing him, because he is different; just like people always thought Ichigo was a troublemaker because of his hair colour.

Just because someone is different, it doesn't mean that they want to be treated differently or that they are ashamed of being that way. They want to be treated like everyone else; as a person.

Inhaling quickly and moving on, Ichigo has learned a lesson today and he is grateful. He will treat this man like everyone else.

"Leave me some room in the seat, though. I gotta be able to move and I like deep pockets. No cuffs and I like the fit to be slim. Clean fronts, no pleats but leave me some room in the waist. I am trying to build a little more muscle around the side so I can take better blows to the body."

The man is writing furiously, with a serious expression. Yet, his mind is pleased. The boy understands the nature of this exchange. Hearing a question, he looks up.

"Oi, on the jacket, do you think three buttons or four? I do want a vest. I don't care how miserably boring the pants and jacket are, I want to be able to put funky vests under it so I can make it casual or super dressy. You know what I'm saying?"

The man smiles in pride. Ichigo-dono has asked for his professional opinion. "Three and I would suggest side vents since you plan to make it work double duty. Perhaps a fine wool would be best in navy. How do you feel about pin stripes?"

"Well…" Ichigo looks up at the ceiling. _Hmm…_ "They can be pretty hot with sneakers…with boots…t-shirts…" _Damn…_ "My only pair of selvedge jeans…" He saved months for those. That will be so fuckin' smokin' with the right belt buckle. Why did he not get this jacket shit sooner-

The other man cuts in. "With a dress shirt and tie."

The younger looks down at the older with an almost defeated scowl. He feels the air just leave his balloon instantaneously. He has to wear it for its intended purpose. **That's** why he didn't get it sooner. "Yeah. That, too."

The older man turns the boy around. "Do not worry Ichigo-dono. Once you see how good you can look in dress clothes, I think you will look forward to wearing them. And, once Rukia-sama sees you in them, I bet you will buy more of them." Winking at Ichigo's reflection, he adds, "I guarantee a favourable response from your future wife. If I am correct, you will let me select the fabric of your next suit. If I am incorrect, I will give you your next suit for free. That is how sure I am that Rukia-sama will like you in a full suit and tie."

"Deal." If Rukia thinks he looks awesome in a suit and tie, he will definitely bust it out once a month. Men are like Pavlov's dogs. They like repetitive positive results.

Derailing Ichigo's mind from its journey to lecherous fantasy land where Rukia rips the suit from him and pins him to the floor, the man continues.

"And, sometimes, not wearing a tie is okay, too. Don't lose yourself. I believe in you. Many of us believe that you and Rukia-sama will make a difference. Do not let the nobles or the Gotei 13 get you down. There are a lot of people counting on you.

The young woman you are marrying is most generous and kind. She is very much beloved by the commoners because she never forgot that she is one of us. She treats us well and patronizes our shops. Rukia-sama, like Byakuya-sama sends us business from their wealthy friends.

They believe in **us**."

The man locks eyes with Ichigo in seriousness. "Protect her and keep her safe. We worry about her. She is not well liked amongst her family.

To the rest of us, that cute little boyish girl is our financial future. We are proud of her.

Finally, no matter what he says, Byakuya-sama is thankful that you are marrying her. I am sure that he is worried, too."

Ichigo inhales deeply. Watching out for Rukia in Soul Society is a full time job and even here, he has to get it together. She is important to a lot of people outside of him; for good reasons and bad.

He nods in agreement.

"Good. Now, I will write down my number. If you are talking about the dark haired gentleman with the bald best friend, I would like to make his acquaintance. I do enjoy his sense of style…shamelessly expressive. That takes courage. I should like to meet someone like that."

Ichigo snorts and smirks as he holds out his arms for measurement. "Sure. By the way, what's your name?"

"Tanaka Tatsuya"

Ichigo nods. "Good to meet ya. I figured I needed to know the name of the guy who's going to be making my suits for the rest of my life. And, just call me 'Ichigo'. I don't need all that 'dono' shit."

Tatsuya smiles from ear to ear at Ichigo. He is a good kid. He and Rukia-sama are proof that good guys can actually win. "In the presence of other nobles, I am afraid that I will have to call you by an honourific. You are from a noble house and my class is below yours. And, once you marry Rukia-sama that will definitely not be an option.

But, I am honoured that you think so much of me as your tailor. In private consultation, I will address you as you wish.

Well, then, allow me to make the tuxedo for your wedding, your first tuxedo, in gratitude; at no charge. And, to refuse would be rude. This is the way of the Rokangai. We take care of each other. It is how we survive.

Welcome to Soul Society, Ichigo."

_Welcome to Soul Society._ At that moment, it occurs to Ichigo that he has to become as much a part of Rukia's world as she has to be of his.

He is about to become a permanent citizen of the Serietei. No longer a ryoka.

His lips turn up in a content smirk.

"Thanks."

Rukia is also right about this: we are all simultaneously different and similar.

* * *

Another salesman comes out with glasses of sake for the other two men and shows them to a seating area.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Isshin is irritated. He is not buying Ichigo a suit he can't take care of.

Byakuya snorts before taking a drink. "¥23,538.00."

"You lie!" Isshin knows Byakuya is full of it.

"No, I'm not. It will look like it cost three times as much."

"Good job, Bya. You're not as spoiled as I thought."

Said man rolls his eyes and looks at his phone to make sure that he is not missing Rukia's calls. "It's good that you can admit that you are wrong.

The fabric is at cost. It comes from some of my textile mills. I give Tatsuya a discount on his fabric orders and he gives me the labour for free as long as I pay for the fabric he had to buy.

Please give him a healthy gratuity, however. We both know as those who self-generate income, that his time does have value."

Isshin restrains himself from slapping Bya. He always tips well; **especially** on services. He has taught his children to do the same. 15% is the standard and he will add if they go above and beyond. He was raised well, damn it!

Inwardly smiling at Isshin's growling, Byakuya continues with a face of stone after sipping from his cup, "We should look at some fabrics for Kurosa… Ichigo. If we give him some options, a man of his age won't be overwhelmed by the choices."

Even though it hurts him to do it, Byakuya is going to try to treat Kozo like a family member. It will win big points with Rukia.

The result of Kozo's behavior with his sisters is quite encouraging.

Isshin nods in agreement, while cocking a brow. "Yeah, you're probably right. He is going to need help deciding what is appropriate." _Did he just call Ichigo by his given name?_

"Exactly. I was thinking of pinned striped wool in blue and a grey solid. Perhaps a European cut would work best since he is athletic like most shinigami."

Isshin shrugs. "Hey, whatever. He just has to look nice. I am not paying for him to look like he kicks asses and takes names. I am paying for him to look like a fine young gentleman."

Byakuya cocks a brow. "Some fine gentleman kick asses and don't bother with names. Who's posterior you step through is unimportant as long as they remember who you are and to not cross you twice."

Flicking his hair back, he concludes sarcastically, "I always look so good when I win that I have been tempted to do my opponent a favor and send him an autograph photo."

"Don't you mean autographed?" It isn't like Byakuya to not use proper diction.

The addressed man smirks and takes a sip. After a slow and calm swallow, he replies, "No. I figured I could send him a picture **of** my autograph. If they had to look at my face every day, it would demoralize them. They could never look this good. My hair alone warrants an apology."

Byakuya is not a vain man. However, he is not stupid. The noble knows that he is attractive. He uses it to taunt other men in jealousy. There is nothing worse than being beaten by a man who makes you look like a yak's hind end. With women, his looks tend to inoculate any distrust they may have.

Kurosaki Karin was one of the few females to not be fazed, even if she noticed; all business. _Definitely Kozo's sister…_

Yuzu-san was instantly on board with him. Isshin was correct; she warmed up to him immediately. She is a rather endearing girl, no?

Byakuya can see why Rukia does so well with the Kurosaki twins. She is like both of them.

Strangely, most women stare at him when they think he isn't looking. They admire him from a far, like most men.

Hisana was different. She openly stared at him…through him. She was the first girl to look into his eyes in an honest, open way. She wasn't trying to make him believe anything.

Hisana tried to understand him. She was also the first girl to make him bashful and uncomfortable. It was as if her eyes were studying the lines of a painting to discern what was real and what was not.

With most girls, Byakuya was so arrogant, his eyes would make them wilt under their power. They would always ask him who he wanted them to be.

In contrast, Hisana was who she was. She didn't pretend to be any one. As she would often watch him with the kindest expression of wonder and affection, he would sometimes catch her glance and she could actually make **him** look away.

So, without the existence of his perfect angel, he doesn't care what women really think. An extremely conceited smirk lands on his lips.

He does enjoy making other men jealous and angry, though. He's not apologizing to anyone for his fighting skills or his fabulous gene pool.

Isshin rolls his eyes. Only Bya and Ichigo care about how good they look when they kick ass. The father knows his son is a cash shit talker, as well.

So is the senior.

In the absence of conversation, Byakuya becomes side tracked by a pair of premium material jeans. "Very nice." The material is soft but the dye is dark and saturated. He looks over his shoulder to a salesman and asks, "Do these come with unfinished hems?"

Isshin gives the noble a disbelieving look. He complained about shopping with women?

Strolling over to some other racks, he selects some things and instructs, "Send these to my apartment in my size, please."

"How much was all of that stuff?" Isshin can't believe the rate of speed at which Byakuya shops.

Byakuya has moved back to suiting fabrics. "It doesn't matter. I want them, I can afford them and I don't buy human clothing very often." Laying out several swatches, he passes them to a sales clerk and returns to his sake; all in about five minutes.

Bya is definitely efficient. "So, when do you want to do the yuino?" Isshin figures this is going to take several conversations until Byakuya totally agrees.

"Anytime after Aizen is dead is fine with me. That should be up to Rukia. She will most likely want some say in these matters." Byakuya's eye has moved to the belt and buckle section of the store.

After a sip, he adds, "Let them decide when. We have done enough meddling. They will make the decisions and we will execute. Period. Now, keep quiet. I am trying to decide if I want a large 'K' on the buckle or a Kuchiki crest."

Acknowledging his inner glee at Isshin's growl, Byakuya concludes, "As a sign of good faith, I might entertain the idea of letting them bound their souls after the yuino."

The Kurosaki's face instantly relaxes. "Really?" That would make Ichigo **extremely** happy.

A curt, "Yes," Is the only reply. _Custom buckle…on well cut jeans with a perfect jacket…_

"Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Said man looks Isshin in the eye with annoyance. "Why are you speaking so loudly?"

"Because you have the attention span of a two year old!" In about two minutes, long strands of black hair are going to be swinging forward from a whack to the head.

After a dismissive sigh, Byakuya supplies, "Isshin, I have to multi-task during my entire day. I have to sign papers while someone else talks to me and another person takes notes. So, I **am** listening. Then again, **you** understand the rigors of heading a clan and running a squad." Though the tone was without effort, the words work overtime.

Isshin has wondered how long Byakuya was going to let that slide. "Byakuya, I am not ready for that, and neither are they. I have been working on what the hell I am going to say and how I am going to say it. The 'when' part is the least of my worries."

It isn't that Byakuya is wrong. Isshin is going to have get into some very fine details with Ichigo about a place the Isshin cannot go back to **at least** until his girls are adults.

The younger man inhales deeply, but quietly. He has empathy for Isshin, but some things must be done. "Isshin, he should know his name. Rukia should know that she is marrying a noble house." Pausing for a moment, Byakuya adds, "She should also know that she is marrying the relation of the man she killed."

Isshin abruptly moves to another section of the store. _No._ He is not even entertaining the thought, right now. He knows Rukia didn't do it intentionally and no value is served by going there.

Byakuya is in pursuit of him. "Isshin."

"Nope. Not talking about it." Isshin feigns interest in fabric swatches and walks away.

What is wrong with him? This is what they have to do! Quietly, he the younger noble speaks tersely while following the older. "Dammit, do you not think that she is going to notice that when they look over the contract? Your son may not quite get what is going on, but Rukia will understand 'Shiba' next to your name!"

Giving Byakuya an angry look that Ichigo thought that only he had invented, Isshin snaps back. "You think I haven't thought of that? You think you are the only smart fucking guy in the room? The things I have to tell Ichigo are hard! The stuff I have to keep Rukia from thinking of herself are even worse! I talked to Juushiro. I know what she thinks of herself for killing Kaien. She did what she had to do, I lost a nephew, I haven't seen my family from Soul Society in forever, and Ichigo is about to be so confused his head will explode!

If I do this wrong, Ichigo will lose Rukia, it will be my fault, he will never forgive me and I will not only lose my son but a little girl who I happen to really love! So, don't start telling me how to be a responsible parent when you just started being a **real** _Nii-sama_ to Rukia a couple of months ago. At least I am trying to hold on to her, not kill her!"

The addressed man's brows dart up in surprise and hurt. Though he says nothing, his mind is in constant caucus. No matter how much he would like to refute Isshin, Byakuya knows that the older man is right; making the remarks sting all the more. All he can do is blink and stare.

After ten seconds of being able to think of absolutely no rebuttal of critical impact, the noble man can only utter the pained, low and undignified response of, "Fuck **you**, Isshin. I **know** I was wrong. Every day I think about how I almost completely failed Hisana and now, Rukia is marrying the greatest talisman I could have **possibly** acquired.

You know why I am letting him marry her? Do you? It is because Kozo would rather die than let anyone get to her. He stood up for Rukia when I refused; when I chose to have her cut down. A total stranger fought the person who was supposed to protect her.

So, **Shiba-taicho**, I do. Not. Need. Your. Assistance." By the time he is finished, Byakuya's eyes are fine squints of disdain that punctuate words spoken through gritted teeth.

Snapping his eyes closed, Isshin immediately regrets his remarks. That was so below the belt, the father can't believe he even said that. It goes against everything he taught his kids about how to fight fair. "Hey, sorry, Byakuya. I was outta line for that. I know how much you love Rukia. I'm just-"

"This isn't about you or me. This is about them and what they need when they have to get along in a dimension that is stuck in the edo period. If you tell them nothing else, let them know what their real name is.

All you have ever told me since I was child was to do the right thing. I expect you to do what you say; I expect you to lead by example." Grey orbs bore into their brown counterpart. There is just no way around this and it is odd to be the one doing the pushing rather than being pulled.

Isshin closes his eyes and just stands still. That was a slap and a half to the face and Bya didn't lift a finger. Isshin has always told Ichigo the same thing. _Smart-ass kid._

Simply sighing, still with his eyes closed, Isshin offers, "Bya, this isn't like going into battle or making a business decision. I have made them my whole life. It is why I do so well, here, in the Living World."

Opening his eyes sorrowfully, he continues, "These are my kids, Byakuya. I would give them everything I had when I had nothing left to give. I have lived for them since the second I knew they would exist and I will until the second that I don't.

Ichigo is my boy who has become a man on me when I wasn't looking. No matter what goes and comes, I love him. I should have been a better father.

To lose him would take away a piece of me that I could never replace. That kid was forged out of my heart."

Byakuya looks away for a few seconds. This is an aspect that Byakuya had not considered. Okay, that is massive. The Kozo is young and hot-tempered, as a man of his age would be. This could be a little much for him.

And, he is Isshin's child. The younger man supposes that if he had one, he would want to be as close to them as possible and to not strain the relationship or sever it. Isshin may have a point, but still-

Isshin smirks absently, staring out to the mall at a young girl, about Rukia's build. "Rukia has become my little girl. You know, she actually calls me 'Tou-san'? That is cool as hell. She gives me the cutest little butterfly kisses on the cheek. She's the only person in the house that gets it when I make fun of human traits.

She takes pain like a man and settles grievances with honour. Not only is she incredibly smart, but she listens to all of my boring old stories like they are best novels she has ever read.

Hearing her voice with the other kids makes the house feel so complete, I ask where she is when I can't hear her. It feels like she was born there. Masaki would have loved her."

Byakuya finds himself smirking sadly at the ground. Isshin and Rukia have a really good relationship.

_My ass; _A **great **relationship.

_The kind__** I **__want._

Brown eyes meet grey. "Bya, it is one thing when the children you brought into this world see you as their father; it is another when someone who has no reason to see you as such calls you 'Dad'."

Chuckling wistfully, he adds, "She proved that my parenting results aren't a total fluke."

After a defeated shrug, he finishes, "I don't want Rukia to withdraw from me and I don't want her to think that she is unfit to marry Ichigo, either. She is my daughter and I love her, too.

I know it's selfish of me, but I want to keep all of my kids. Just give me a little more time to figure out how to get it done the right way."

Byakuya responds in the same tone. "You have to come up with something by tomorrow night to explain the contract. How far into your past you want to go is up to you. But, you have twenty-four hours to get your ideas in order."

Isshin's emotional attachment to Rukia is…incredible. She could have never had this at the mansion. Isshin knows so much about her and sincerely cares for her. Byakuya's heart clinches in conflicted joy for his Rukia…and sorrow for himself.

No matter how much you have or how good it looks on the outside, nothing fills an empty heart. Byakuya exhales heavily. Isshin has managed to remind the Kuchiki that his façade is his fortress and vice versa. Up until recently, the interior has been very hollow.

Byakuya had only been worried about the knowledge to make good decisions. He had forgotten to consider what that could do to a relationship…many relationships. Unlike Isshin, Byakuya lacks the wisdom to sometimes make the best decision out of the worst.

Isshin is correct. This will be difficult. Bowing slightly at the waist, the younger man adds, "And, arigato…for being there for Rukia."

As Isshin prepares to speak, they hear Ichigo come out of the measuring room, asking the owner questions. Both men turn toward the scene and watch him nod in understanding.

Isshin is shocked. "Looks like that went well." He thought Ichigo would have come out of their looking exhausted.

_Kozo did not act like a buffoon. Surprising._ "Of course. The owner is very personable."

Byakuya wakes his phone to read a message from Queen PITA. _Grr…What do you want, woman?_ Then, his face smiles without warning.

* * *

From: Shihoin Yoruichi

To: Kuchiki Byakuya

1 Attachment(s): Girlatsalon(467 kb)

Bya-bo, thought you might want to see what your invoice is going to buy ;)

* * *

There is a picture of the Kurosaki twins on either side of Rukia. All are wearing white robes, their toes seem to be separated by some torturous contraption, their hair is in rollers, and their fingers are splayed.

All three are smiling. Kurosaki Karin is trying to scowl and the other two girls are laughing.

_I'm glad you ladies are enjoying yourselves._

Tightening his face, he announces, "Isshin, I shall be right back in ten. Pick out fabrics, styles and buttons."

Without further discussion, Byakuya leaves the store.

Isshin rolls his eyes._ Jackass._

_He's right, though._

* * *

All three Kurosaki women are sitting still for their makeup. Well, Karin is trying to sit still.

"Dammit, it tickles!" Something touching the rim of her eyelid feels weird.

"Karin, it's just eyeliner. You will be okay." Yuzu is enjoying being the patient rather than the physician, for once. About that time, she gets to see what the liner looks like. "I love it!"

Rukia smiles softly while holding her eyelids closed and perfectly still. Yuzu deserves a day of pampering. She gives of herself unselfishly and so willingly. It is only fair that she should be served rather than being the servant. Her beauty on the inside will be as polished as her beauty on the inside. And, if Zu is happy, Rukia is happy.

Nonetheless, it takes getting used to. Other people work on Rukia all of the time. "Rin, shut up and sit still. You have to become accustomed to this because no matter how much we like to fight, we are still women. Unfortunately, this is required."

Opening her eyes as commanded, Rukia looks over to her right at the surliest twin. "Now, zip it and stop your Ichigo style dramatics. This will not hurt you."

Karin does as she is told and becomes as immobile as a statue; a scowling, pouting statue.

Out of nowhere Yuzu asks, "Now, who looks like the crybaby?"

Her twin involuntarily snorts. "Zu, did you just call me a wimp?"

Yuzu's nose goes up to the air indignantly. "I did not stutter. There is some pain one must endure for the sake of beauty."

All three look at each other and begin to cackle.

"That sounded like a commercial!" Karin can't believe that came out of her sister. Man, Zu's starting to sound like Ruki-nee.

Yuzu agrees. "I know. But it sounded believable, right?"

"No," Rukia answers, still trying to contain herself.

"Gosh, you guys are hard to please!" Yuzu says in jest.

Even Yoruichi has to laugh at that one. Yuzu wears her heart on her sleeve. She doesn't have a deceitful bone in her body.

The said Shihoin princess is flipping through bridal magazines while her hair is being finished. After all, as their chaperone, she had to blend in to be with them.

She is surprised that Byakuya didn't notice her reflection in the picture.

He'll notice when he gets the bill.

Turning the book toward the smallest woman, she asks, "Are you going to have a Western and a traditional wedding or just one of either?"

Rukia looks over at the traditional white dress and replies with a shoulder shrug, "I don't know. I mean, Western weddings are really popular. And, while I would like to have a pretty furisode, I'd also kind of like a pretty Western dress…I feel kind of guilty because it's a waste of money."

Yoruichi laughs lightly. "Bya's got money to burn. Trust me honey, your wedding won't even be a blip on his financial indicator."

"I know. But, still…" Yes, she asks Ichigo for things, but this is really expensive. And she would **never** ask Ichigo for something so extravagant. He'd think she was being ridiculous.

Plus, he'd be right. She has no justification other than she just wants it.

Rukia sighs. "It doesn't serve a purpose. It is only one day and it is silly to pay so much for a dress I will only wear a few hours. I must be practical. After all, I am to run a clan someday."

Yoruichi eyes Rukia for a few seconds. She is not sure where Rukia gets the idea that she is not worthy, but it must stop immediately. If her confidence is lacking this much, it will show. If anyone in her clan gets any understanding of that, she is in trouble.

That is the reality of her situation; for better or for worse.

"Look, Rukia. This is your wedding. You will, presumably, only do this once in your life. Do what makes you happy. You love Ichigo, right?"

Without waiver, but somewhat taken aback, Rukia immediately answers, "Yes, of course. I believe on more the one occasion I have proven that I would protect the life of him and of his zanpakuto as if it were my own and at the cost of my own."

Yoruichi smiles softly and continues, "And, you plan to be with him for the rest of this life and possibly the next, yeah?"

"Without question. If he is open to the possibility of soul bonding, I would be more than willing. However, I have not approached the subject with him because we just recently got engaged. Ichigo digests things in small quantities. I do not want to overwhelm him.

Nonetheless, I will not, cannot and would not have another man as my husband, that much is true. He is the only man I have ever considered marrying. He is an upstanding man of the highest honor and moral character. I am proud to become his wife." Rukia blinks quickly. What is Yoruichi-san getting at? There is no debate about how much she adores Berry Boy.

The oldest shinigami smiles like her familiar. "And, I am sure that you love Bya-bo…correct?'

Rukia is becoming concerned by the line of questioning. Her voice's wavering is faint but beginning to appear. "Hai. Byakuya-nii-sama has my admiration, adoration, respect and allegiance. I am sworn to his protection as his sister, the second ranking member of the Kuchiki Clan and a member of the Gotei 13. There is absolutely zero doubt that I love Byakuya-nii-sama." Is the woman asking about her loyalties?

The older woman reaches over and takes Rukia's hand. "Then, do what makes you happy because that is what they want. Ichigo and Byakuya love you. Those two dopes love you so much that they fight over you and your time.

If you are unhappy on your wedding day, they will be unhappy and blaming each other. Bya will think it is because Ichigo and Isshin were being cheap and Ichigo and Isshin will think it is because Bya was being too harsh on you. When the truth is, you were just busy torturing yourself."

Rukia's eyes begin to tear. She's scared to believe that her brother and husband actually fight over her… People actually get…jealous? Of her time? _Kuchiki Byakuya?_

"I overheard the betrothal talks, Rukia. Ichigo's confession to Bya almost made **me** cry. It wasn't sappy, but it was from the heart. That boy loves you in a way you cannot comprehend."

Rukia looks down at her hands. She knows that Ichigo loves her. But to hear about it from someone else…there are no words for the emotions in her stomach.

Rukia wants to weep with joy.

She had once feared that Ichigo would never be able to tell her that he loved her. It seems he cannot only say it to Rukia; he can say it to the whole world.

He said it Bya-nii.

_I love you Ichigo._

"He also wants a Soul Bonding sooner rather than later."

Rukia's head shoots up with wide watery eyes.

Yoruichi, laughs softly. "And, Bya was the one who brought it up."

Rukia's face forms a confused scowl. _Bya-nii?_ Kuchiki Byakuya? This is not the man she has known of for over forty years.

"Kisuke said that Bya looked extremely angry when Ichigo was trying to understand the concept. He thought that Ichigo was declining. Plus, Byakuya was pretty adamant about his two weekends a month. He was not getting robbed of his time with you."

Rukia stares at her hands again and screws her eyes shut. The emotions are overloading her mind and heart so much that she just can't think or move. All she can do is cry.

Yuzu pops out of her chair and runs over to Rukia. "Ruki-nee-chan! Don't be sad!" Although, Yuzu wants to cry herself. To hear about her brother, Kurosaki Ichigo doing such a thing makes her so happy. This is the person, deep down inside, she always knew he could be.

Thank the heavens for Ruki-nee.

Rukia gets the wherewithal to pat her eyes and cheeks. "I am sorry. Don't worry, Zu. I'm not sad at all. In fact, I'm just the opposite."

She smiles weakly at the younger girl. "Your ani and my ani have made me very happy." Letting her eyes meet the oldest woman, she nods. "Arigato, Yoruichi-san."

Karin's eyes stare blankly out into the mirrors of the lobby. She notices the trailing of perfect hair and an expensive coat.

She would say something, but it doesn't really matter. If the guy gave Ichi-nii a run for his money on Ruki-nee's time, he can't be a total jerk as an ani.

Though Karin doubts anyone can live up to Ichigo as a brother, as far as she is concerned, she can tell that Rukia feels the same way about Byakuya-san.

If all he wants is for Ruki-nee to be happy, he's alright with Karin.

And, if a woman can make **Kurosaki Ichigo** confess the depth of his love for her to a man in a way that makes another woman cry, then she is one amazing fuckin' chick.

The two years that she heard her big, strong brother cry alone in his bed at night is all coming together. Karin couldn't imagine caring about someone so deeply that it hurts. She could not fathom what that feels like.

Rukia and Ichigo are really tough.

Ichigo loved Rukia so much that when she was gone he didn't feel as if he could go on without her. Rukia loved Ichigo enough that she stayed away even thought it killed her. It wasn't just because it was the right thing to do. It wasn't because she owed him or was loyal. It was because she cared more about him than herself.

Even now, after being informed that she totally owns hers and Karin's brother, Rukia is humble and grateful.

Karin's throat begins to close. She now understands why Ichigo was so depressed. He missed something he couldn't replace. Ruki-nee cares about Ichi-nii even when he doesn't care about himself.

Ruki-nee is wonderful. What if something happens to her when she is fighting? Not only will it kill Ichi-nii…what about her and Zu? What are they supposed to do? What about their nee-chan? What about their kozaku?

Unable to stop her mouth, Karin blurts, "Ruki-nee, you know that me and Zu love you, right?"

Said girl looks over at the younger and replies, "Hai, Rin. And, I love you both. You know that you are my sisters."

Still staring into space, Karin, completes, "Then, come home as soon as you can. Don't get cute or fancy. Just kick ass, win and get back here. Keep Ichi-nii outta trouble and take his help when he offers it."

Her head finally turns toward Rukia and her eyes are full of tears. "Zu and I are counting on you to keep each other safe. We're proud that you will be a Kurosaki.

So, have the damned Western wedding, already. I need a reason to wear this crap and Zu always wanted to be a bridesmaid. Plus, you've ruined all your war paint." By the close of Karin's words, she her lips are slightly turned up.

Rukia blinks slowly in understanding with a faint smile. "Hai."

Sporting misty eyes as well, Yuzu adds, "I really have. We could all have pretty dresses!"

Yoruichi fans her face furiously. She knows how to avoid runny eyeliner. "Just as long as nobody refers to me as the mother of the bride! MILF of the bride, maybe..."

Rukia chuckles. "Just as long as you are seen as sexy and not ancient, yes?"

"Damned right. The kids have to concentrate on the 'I'd liked to part'. They can stare and wish they were older." Yoruichi prides herself on looking in top condition. However, she is a virtuous woman. Not prude; but virtuous.

"Or that they were Urahara Kisuke." Rukia smiles widely and allows her face to make a mock surprised expression complete with her mouth in an 'O' as Yoruichi's eyes widen with hers in earnest. "Oh, yeah, Yoruichi-san, I know where you purr at night."

"N-no, you have it all wrong. Kisuke and I are just best friends!" How did Rukia find out? It had to be Byakuya! That little twerp…

Yuzu shakes her head in disbelief. "Really, Yoruichi-san, everyone knows. I mean, I thought Kisuke-san was your husband." Reaching over and patting the woman on the hand, the younger girl finishes, "It's okay. You act just like Onii-chan and Ruki-nee-chan."

The Shihoin princess scowls in surprise and horror. Is it that transparent? Her head turns towards a snort. Rukia's snort.

"And, yes. It is that obvious."

Karin groans and mumbles to herself. "Oh, my gods. I am going to be this dense, one day? Does every Shinigami girl think her future husband is her best friend?"

* * *

Byakuya is surprised that no one noticed his reflection in the mirrors facing the lobby. He couldn't see their faces. But, if they had been paying attention, they probably could have seen his.

As he makes a brisk pace down the mall hallway, he passes a mirrored column, stops and gets a good look at himself; head to toe. Straightening his scarf and adjusting his coat, he makes sure that he is immaculate. Grey eyes travel his entire being and he finds that his reflection is smiling back at him.

It is not a wide smile, but a faint smirk. And, for most, that is nothing to celebrate; for Kuchiki Byakuya it is much to be joyous over.

Rukia... His little sister... What a great kid. If he had only known that earlier.

The way she speaks of him when he is not around fills his heart with gratitude and regret. Thankful for her loyalty, love and respect; regretful that he has done nothing to earn them.

Now, he understands the nature of the bribery Kozo keeps going with the girls. They never fear him, he shows them how much adores them and they return the adoration abundantly.

Okay, that is a formula a man like Kuchiki Byakuya can carry out. After all, he isn't ignorant or awkward. _Except with familial little girls._

What do girls like? _Puppies?_ No, Rukia and Kozo will be gone for a while. _Kittens?_ No, no. Same problem. Plus, one would never be able to tell when it was not some being Urahara devised as a tribute to Yoruichi. The man inwardly shivers.

They are too old for dolls and Karin-san does not seem like she would enjoy a dress.

_Alright, you were once married to a girl!_ Byakuya laughs softly. Indeed. And, what a girl she was.

He does an about face and goes back toward the salon. Texting Isshin, he decides to spend a little time with the ladies.

If he desires happiness, he will have to work for it. It will not just come to him. Well, except for in the case of Rukia and Hisana and lightning doesn't usually strike twice. Byakuya is aware that he is a fortunate man.

He hopes that Rukia will someday understand how much this ani adores his imouto and looks forward to being the nii-san he should have been all along.

It now makes sense why Kozo couldn't comprehend Byakuya's willingness to kill Rukia. The noble just thought that the boy was naïve or slow. However, he now knows that the Kozo is the twins' protector and that he would not ever turn away from that.

Watching his violet-eyed sister's smile seemingly radiate toward Kurosaki Karin, it occurs to Byakuya that for the life of him, he could not ever be made to do that again; no matter how many laws or rules he broke.

* * *

Byakuya comes into the salon, sits down in a spare chair and crosses his legs elegantly. Addressing the proprietor, he proclaims, "Please also make sure that the young ladies get the henna tattoos for their feet as well as the middle-aged she-beast next to them."

Turning his eyes to the older noble, he concludes with a snide smirk, "I want to make sure my obaasan is well taken care of."

Yoruichi almost pounces on the snot ball. He called her…_obaasan_? _**Grandma?**_

He chuckles in his mock mistake. "I apologize…_obasan_." Byakuya knows Yoruichi won't like being called his aunt much more than his grandmother.

At first Rukia is surprised that Nii-sama is back here. But, the fact that he called Yoruichi-san a 'she-beast' and old? Wow… Rukia simply bites her lips.

Listening with satisfaction to Yoruichi's snarl, Byakuya asks, "Where are you ladies heading after this?"

Yuzu is on cloud nine. "Well, we are going to get clothes, but… Henna tattoo! Yay! They go away and look cute with sandals! It has that Indian look! So exotic! Yay! Arigato Byakuya-san!"

The older Kuchiki allows himself a smile. "You are more than welcome. 'Byakuya' is fine."

Karin adds. "Yeah, thanks. But, I gotta tell ya; it is hot in here, I've been in this place for a while and I just want to get something to drink and eat. Can I get that first?" That was cool of the guy. Karin's getting soccer and baseballs even if Ruki and Zu are getting flowers.

Byakuya hadn't thought about that. He nods in understanding. "Hmpf. I will take care of it."

Standing and going out into the mall, in typical Kuchiki fashion, Byakuya goes from vendor to vendor, quickly dispatching orders, bestowing large amounts of money and sending them to the salon to take the women's orders. When he returns, the girls are surrounded with everything from chicken on sticks and pizza to ice cream, onigri and soda.

"Was this to your liking, Karin-san?" Byakuya asks as he takes one of the items and attempts to eat it with a fork.

Licking the grease from her fingers, Karin answers, "Hell, yeah! But stop calling me that! It sounds creepy old. 'Karin' will do. You and Ruki-nee…"

This is difficult with a fork! Why don't they make this neater? "Hai. Karin. I am glad you like it. You may call me 'Byakuya'." She is kind of an adorable little tom boy, like Rukia.

It occurred to him, listening to Yuzu, that honorifics coming from close family does not create comfort unless they chose them. He will start with none and they will give him the one they want, when they feel comfortable.

It shames him to say that it is also going to be true for Rukia.

"Cool. I thought I did, though…" Is the hair product getting to him?

_Just like Rukia_. "No, I mean…no honorific. How do you eat this?" This is maddening!

Karin takes the fork from his hand. "You don't use utensils. You eat it with your hands. Tear the meat from the stick with your teeth. It ain't refined, but it gets the job done." Repositioning the stick in his fingers, she adds, "Now, give it a try."

Byakuya looks at the stick for a minute. Then, awkwardly and tentatively, he takes a bite. After chewing for a few seconds, his eyebrows go up. "Hmm! This is very tasty! I would like this made at the mansion!"

While he is chewing, Yuzu passes him a slushie drink. "This will help you get all of that down. It's blue, but it tastes like raspberry."

Taking a swig, Byakuya realizes… "I really like…what are these called?"

Yuzu replies beaming, "Slushies!"

"I really like them!" Continuing to take a drink, his hand is pulled down by Rukia.

"You will get a brain freeze if you keep that up, Byakuya-nii-sama."

"My brain will freeze?"

Rukia giggles lightly. "No, the cold from the slushie will make it feel like it did and it hurts."

Byakuya heeds her advice. It sounds like a horrible affliction.

However, he has to ask, since she is around the twins and has no formality hide behind, "Rukia, do you really call me 'Byakuya-nii-sama'? I am sure that you refer to me as 'Byakuya' when I am not in your presence. You are an adult and second in our clan. You may certainly address me that way."

He pats her hand gently and smiles with blue lips.

Rukia snorts at his situation. "No, I do not **ever **simply call you **anything** without an honorific unless I use your family and given name. Do not worry. 'Nii-sama' is fine."

The man sees his reflection and snorts at his blue tinge as well before he looks over to Yuzu with a kind smile. She is the most unguarded and is likely to tell the truth. "Yuzu-san, what does Rukia call me when I am not around?"

After taking a bite of her pizza, she tries to recall. "Well…There's 'Nii-sama', 'Byakuya-nii-sama'…and I think that's it. No… wait-"

Rukia's eyes bulge. _No, no, no… Don't do it, Yuzu!_ He will be absolutely insulted!

Not knowing what else to do, Rukia interjects, "How about a hot pretzel, Nii-sama? You like warm bread."

His smile resembles Rukia's when she learns of sugar. "I do!"

"'Bya-nii.'"

"A-wha?" Byakuya's head whips back Yuzu. "I apologize, Yuzu-san. What did you say?"

Yuzu smiles from ear to ear. "I remembered! Ruki-nee-chan calls you 'Bya-nii' just like Karin does with Onii-chan! And, please, call me 'Yuzu'!"

Rukia's palm slaps her face. _Oh, crap_.

Byakuya's eyes travel over to his sister. Cocking a brow, he inquires, "Is this true, Rukia?" Though his tone is serious, if she would bother to take her hand from her face she would notice her ani's smirk.

The petite woman begins to stare at her hands as she folds them in her lap while nodding. In a low and contrite tone, she answers, "Hai. Gomen."

Hearing what she believes might be something resembling a light laugh coming from her brother Rukia allows her eyes to roll up. He is on his third chicken kabob.

"What is so terrible about that? I have been 'Bya-bo' and 'Bya-kun' my whole life. 'Bya-nii'…at least that honorific means something; especially when it comes from the source of my pride."

His sister blinks dumbly. Is she in an alternate universe?

"Besides, this is between immediate family; you, me and the twins." He accepts a napkin and powdered cake roll from Yuzu and a soda from Karin. Nodding to them each, he whispers "Arigato, ladies."

Continuing on, he concludes, "This is our level set; this is the true nature of kozaku. We are all in this as family. As Kuchikis, if we are going to do this, then we will do it with 100% commitment and effort. You committed to the Kurosaki family and I will give you all my effort."

He smiles genuinely. "You ladies really know how to throw a party. The little cakes are tasty!"

Karin is impressed with Byakuya. He's kinda…cool, she guesses. "Dude, noone says 'tasty.'" Karin chuckles in a good natured way.

"Karin!" Yuzu corrects her sister. Byakuya is so nice. Sometimes Karin is so much like Ichigo it is annoying.

Byakuya waves it off. "No, no; it is alright. What would you say, in this era?"

"Something like, 'This is awesome!' Or 'The bomb dot com'". Karin throws out a few suggestions.

Rukia begins to smile from ear to ear. She has to stop Karin because she does not want her brother saying 'the bomb dot com' in the Serietei. But this is amazingly wonderful and fantastic and…

Every positive word she could ever conjure. "Nii-sam-"

"Really?" Byakuya interjects immediately.

Rukia smiles harder. "Bya-nii, do you like sugar, too? Such as chocolate cake and ice cream?"

He should abstain from such fattening foods…"Of course!" This is the best food Byakuya's had in a while. It is just plain yummy!

All four women exclaim, "Brownie ice cream sundae!"

* * *

Fifty minutes later, Byakuya returns to the menswear store, stoic as ever. Though he looks like he could use a nap, he says nothing and sits in the lounge chair.

Isshin looks over his shoulder at Bya and smiles. He went to sit with the ladies. He can tell. Bya looks more relaxed than he has in a long time. "So, how was your walk around the mall?" He's not mad at Bya, anymore. He's just trying to come up with what to do. Very rarely does this father **not** know what to do and it always involves scary business. It's just unnerving.

Even Ichigo looks over. He can't wait to hear the response. The guy was gone for almost an hour? What the hell was he doing?

When Byakuya opens his mouth, a hiccup leaves him and he covers it immediately. "Excuse me." Clearing his throat, he continues. "I went to ensure some family valuables were well taken care of." Those girls are precious for a guy like him. They don't want anything from him and they don't mind that he is just **there**.

The grease is catching up to him, but that pizza pastry was pretty good.

To be so small, women are gluttonous. He is having all the young ladies over for dinner after Aizen. They can select the food. The noble more than trusts their judgment. And, when he needs a dose of 'adorable' in his life, he now knows where to go.

Ichigo tilts his head. Is Byakuya's tongue…blue? "You been drinkin' a slushie and didn't bring me back one? You so suck!"

Thinking quickly, Byakuya answers, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"I think you do. You went to hang out with the girls and they love to eat junk food at the mall. You had a raspberry slushie. I know it!" Dude, if Ichigo has to be in the snooty store while the girls are having a good time, at least he could have a slushie!

Admitting nothing, Byakuya deflects blame, "A what? And if, perhaps I did such a thing, and Rukia or Yuzu wanted it, I would be obliged to give it to them. You wouldn't have me deny your wife or sister, would you?"

Ichigo goes back to his catalogue of buttons and answers bitterly. "No."

"As I thought." Turning his eyes towards Tatsuya, Byakuya requests quietly, "May I have a bit of ginger ale, please?"

Isshin laughs out loud. "First time overeating with the girls, I see. You gotta pace yourself, son. You are an amateur junk food connoisseur. They are professionals. I told ya, though. The girls are fun."

Ichigo smiles into his book. _Yeah, they are. _That's why he stays home so much, anymore.

Byakuya smirks. "That is very true. I will make it a habit to be in their company more often in the future."

* * *

"Bye, Ishida-kun! Bye, Sado-kun! See you tonight!" Orihime speaks loudly and brightly as she waves to the two young men. They are at the corner where she and Tatsuki part with them to go a different direction.

"Je'ne, guys. " Tatsuki waves lethargically and shoves her hand back in her pocket. Her backpack is heavier and her belly is tighter than usual. That seems to happen when you have a heavy load on your chest.

Suki has been even more quiet since after lunch today than she was yesterday. Orihime decides to engage her in conversation to either lift her best friend's mood or start her to talking. _What's wrong?_

"So! I am trying to decide what to wear, tonight. I was thinking maybe the cream 'v'neck with an orange vest and black jeans. Then, I would match Kurosaki-kun's hair!" She then shakes her head and scowls in displeasure. "No, that would be kind of creepy. No guy likes a creepy girl."

Seeming to come up with an alternative, she adds, "I know! I'll wear the plum vest! It would be so dreamy if we were to wear the same colors but he usually wears black. Well, the black jeans sort of count.

If we got married, I wonder if he would want me to wear a black wedding gown. I guess I would if he wanted me to. Do you thin-"

"Hime."

The addressed girl looks over at Tatsuki. "Yes?"

Tatsuki can't listen to Orihime go on about this, anymore. To not say something makes her a hypocrite and she will not knowingly be one. And, now that she knows, she will stop.

All day, Tatsuki has been trying to figure out when would be a good time to break Hime's heart; when would be the perfect time to watch her friend come undone and mourn the loss of her dream.

As she heard the plans and dream live on, Tatsuki knew that there was never going to be a perfect time to kill them. It just has to be done.

Noticing a bench next to the park, Tatsuki requests, "Can we sit down and talk for a minute?" She gives her friend a baleful smirk and motions toward the structures.

Orihime nods, "H-hai."

As both girls become seated, Orihime tries to discern from where Tatsuki's worry is originating. Point blank, it is simply unlike Arisawa Tatsuki to do so, openly. If she is worried, most people will never know it. _Did she get a long term suspension from school?_

Tatsuki is never in trouble, except for yesterday. All girls and most boys won't go near her for a fight. So, usually, aggression isn't an issue. Orihime feels terrible. She got Tatsuki in a lot of trouble. _Is she angry with me?_

Taking a deep breath, the woman holds it for a few seconds to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "Orihime…" Tatsuki prepares herself. She is just dreading this. "Ichigo is not coming tonight."

The soft spoken girl gasps. "He isn't? Why not? Is he okay? Should I make him some soup? It is cold and flu season, you know, and-"

"Hime…" Tatsuki squeezes her eyes shut and presses her palms to her face. This is so hard.

What is wrong with Suki? "What is it?" The girl asks quietly while patting her friend's knee.

The addressed girl takes a second deep breath and replies, "Hime, we have been friends a long time and you know that I am always on your side, no matter what."

Orihime nods slowly, "Of course." She is becoming internally alarmed. Tatsuki is not only worried but is taking a long time to say something. This is going to be bad.

"So, I need to tell you some things and I want you to listen to me and try not to be angry, okay?" Tatsuki isn't sure how to start this. Both things may make Hime shut down.

One, she lied about where she went at lunch. Two…the real problem of the matter.

The auburn-haired woman blinks slowly trying to calm her nerves. She is very scared. This is not a direction down which she and Tatsuki have ever been. Tatsuki has never asked Orihime not to be angry with her.

"Yes." Orihime will listen to Tatsuki, nonetheless, for all the times she listened to her.

Taking both of Orihime's hands in her own, Tatsuki knows that she has a better chance of keeping her still if she has Hime's hands. "Today, at lunch, I didn't go on an errand…I went to Ichigo's house." She feels the softer girls hands stiffen and tightens her hold.

"Y-you did? W-why did you do that?" Okay, what would make Tatsuki do such a thing? Orihime can't come up with any realistic solutions.

Alright, Orihime hasn't started crying yet. "I went because I had to understand what their relationship was really about. I went to talk to him. He yelled at me, yesterday, for picking a fight with Kuchiki. He said that you were delusional or lying. So, I was pissed that he called you a crazy liar. I was going to get the information from his mouth to make him say what their deal was."

By the end of her delivery, Tatsuki's hands are trembling as is her voice. For the first time since Hime was captured, Tatsuki is genuinely afraid.

Orihime really is her best friend. They have grown up together. Tatsuki's house became Orihime's house and vice versa. They are almost always together and Tatsuki wouldn't trade her for the world.

Tatsuki is in fear of losing her sister.

Orihime's eyes begin to tear. "H-he called me delusional? Regarding what?" _What the hell is going on?_ "You didn't tell him that I'm in love with him, did you?" By the end of the sentence, Orihime's voice is a bit frantic.

_Oh my gods._ This is where it gets bad. "No! Absolutely not! I told Kuchiki what you had said about Ichigo working harder to save you than to save her and that he let her go out alone. Evidently, she told him, he got pissed and he said that whoever said that was either lying or delusional." Tatsuki omits the 'stupid' part. That serves no purpose in the conversation and would only hurt Hime more.

"I was going to blow him off, but I wanted to talk to him about why he was so mad at me and didn't bother to ask my side of the story. When I got his text this morning saying that he wanted me to call him at lunch, I got curious and went over there to confront him."

_Wait_. Orihime's mind begins to catalogue bits and pieces.

What was it that made Tatsuki question the nature of Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun's relationship? Why did she need to hear a confession from Kurosaki-kun? Something made her suspicious.

Normally, it is **Tatsuki **who is convincing **Orihime** that something it isn't a big deal.

Orihime maybe a lot of things, but she is not completely stupid; especially when it comes to Arisawa Tatsuki. Something caught her attention that planted doubt in her mind. "About what?" Orihime asks softly, but directly.

"Huh?"

While Orihime is sure that she is not going to like where the answers to these questions take her, she is compelled to ask them. "What were you curious about?"

"W-what he and Kuchiki are to each other." Why is Hime being so aggressive in the questioning?

_What caused it_. "What did you see?" Orihime presses on. She isn't sure whether she is simply scared or scared and…and…**angry**.

This is flustering. Tatsuki is not controlling a conversation that she doesn't want to have in the first place. "I-I have seen them together and they just seem more than chummy…" She's trying so hard to be careful…

"You asked me about this, yesterday. I want you to be honest with me… What did you see?" In fact, something had to have happened…yesterday? When? What was it?

Orihime's heart pounds in her chest at 90 miles an hour. Actually, it is pounding in her eardrum. Reflexively, her hands ball into fists.

Her chest tightens in anticipation of the things her mind refuses to assemble. Part of her even wishes Tatsuki would stop talking.

After a defeated sigh, Tatsuki answers sadly, "I saw Ichigo kiss Kuchiki in the school yard."

After a loud gasp, the soft spoken girl stutters, "S-s-so, you saw this yesterday and didn't tell me?" Orihime is…is…she doesn't know what. The girl rips her hands from her friend and abruptly rises from the bench. Taking about three brisk steps, Orihime turns away and covers her mouth. _**What?**_

_**Kiss Kuchiki-san? **_Honest to the heavens, Orihime could have never envisioned it. Never. The way they act is not how she has ever seen a normal couple act. The way they act is the way friends act. "No..they beat each other all of the time…no, no, no. You have it all wrong, Tatsuki…" Though she is not sure who she is trying to convince, Orihime cannot stop herself from saying the words out loud.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know everything and I didn't want to hurt you for no good reason, Hime!" Tatsuki pleads. "Please! I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just wanted to be sure!" Tatsuki goes to meet Orihime. She doesn't want to lose her friend over this, but she has to tell the truth.

About that moment, the force of fear comes pressing down on Orihime. _Until she's sure._ Reality has come to stand next to the girl, and she wishes it would go away. "B-be sure?"

Tears pour down Tatsuki's cheeks. It is tortuous to hurt Orihime like this. Taking hold of her friend's hands again and tightening her grip, she begins, "Hime, Kuchiki lives at Ichigo's house…" Sniffling hard, she inhales a deep breath, tries her best ignore her friend's request and continues on with words she knows that she must say.

"No, that is not true. She has never been there when I have." Why is Tatsuki saying these things? It can't be true. That would not be the Kurosaki-kun Orihime knows.

"Hime," Tatsuki implores, "He loves her and she, presumably, loves him. S-she sleeps-"

"Please, stop talking! Don't say anymore!" The girl pulls her hands away again and begins walking swiftly. She can't hear anything else. If she does, she is not sure what she will do.

Tatsuki is quickly in tow. "Hime!" _Oh, shit! _"Hime! Listen to me! Don't run! You have to hear what I am saying!" This is where Orihime starts to shut down. _Oh, holy gods!_ "Hime!" At least she hasn't switched to being rude. If she does, Orihime is going to come apart.

Orihime needs to get out of the way of other people and she wants Tatsuki to shut up, right now. It is all she can do not to start shouting at her best friend. It would best if the Tatsuki left her alone and never spoke of this again. Orihime's long legs carry her at an almost run. She doesn't notice the strange looks she is getting from people as she inadvertently shoves them aside to get past them.

Tatsuki is chasing Orihime in earnest. Ducking between people, she would have lost Orihime long ago if it weren't for her long auburn mane. Tatsuki knows she has a chance if she can get past the people and into the parking lot of Orihime's housing complex.

Crossing the street to her apartment building parking lot, Orihime makes it to her stairs when her wrist is caught.

Both girls are slightly winded.

Both are still in tears.

"Hime, please, listen to what I have to say." Tatsuki begs breathily.

Orihime catches her breath and looks up to the sky. Nothing Tatsuki can say to her can be good after this. She is sure that her whole world is going to crash. What about the Kurosaki-kun Orihime has always admired? _Don't_.

"Please, Tatsuki. I am begging you. Just shut up about it, okay. I…I don't want to talk about it.

Let me go upstairs for awhile."

_Let her go. Don't hurt her anymore._

As her hand threatens to slacken, Tatsuki's resolve moves her lips. She cannot let this go on! This is right, no matter how hard this is. If Tatsuki does not do this, she has failed Orihime as a friend.

When you love someone, you do the right thing even when it scars your soul. The next two statements cut her tongue like a razor.

"S-she sleeps in his bed with him. They are engaged." Watching Orihime's face contort into a sob, Tatsuki does likewise, "I'm sorry, Hime. Ichigo belongs to someone else. You can't have him."

"Why? Why did you have to go and ruin the very last dream I ever had? If you had minded your own damned business…" Orihime snatches her wrist away and turns abruptly towards Tatsuki.

Tatsuki is surprised and startled. "Orihime…I wasn't. I tried to pretend it was nothing, but…but…what you said didn't match what I was seeing." Her sobbing retches from the depth of her stomach.

Orihime is angry as she can be. Everything was fine until Tatsuki got involved. Who knows? Maybe Kurosaki-kun was just telling her something to go away. "How do you even know that is true? Guys change their minds all of the time! Tell me, Tatsuki, when did you actually see something that was different that what I had said? Yesterday? Because if you are using that, he was just-"

"A few weeks ago." Tatsuki's face is in her hands. Now, Orihime is not only in denial, but she is arguing which is something she never does unless she is so upset she is going to become irrational.

But, Tatsuki can't continue with any more lies. She just can't.

Orihime wipes her face and balls her fists, bracing for impact. "A few weeks ago? What happened a few weeks ago?" What else has Tatsuki been holding out on her?

"I-I saw them on top of the roof the night of the festival. He was hugging her." Taking a deep breath and opening her swollen eyes to her friend, Tatsuki finishes, "I always thought something was off. Until that night, I had seen nothing that gave me proof."

Closing her grey orbs to stop the sting and to collect her thoughts, Orihime asks, "So, you always thought I was crazy."

This is going really wrong. Orihime is starting to accuse Tatsuki of disloyalty? "No. I have never thought you were crazy, I just-"

"Tatsuki, I didn't need you to save me from having a dream. Perhaps it is crazy that I could believe that maybe the stars would align and I would be lucky enough to be married to Kurosaki Ichigo. I am still crazy enough to believe that love can exist for no reason at all.

All the times you encouraged me to talk to him, you were just patronizing me. You didn't really believe that I had a chance, did you?" Orihime feels so betrayed. Tatsuki went and knew things behind her back. Her slender hand covers her face in agony.

_Tatsuki…did this…to me…_

Tatsuki is now really scared. What is she saying? Orihime is talking nonsense! "Hime, no, no. I wanted to make sure you had time with Ichigo. I got my ass kicked for shit's sake! Twice! I don't know anyone who would go through that much of a charade to patronize someone!"

A deathly flat tone answers her. "The same person who pretends to be my sister for most of my life but never believed in me. While you cheered me on, you were busy proving you were right. I guess I see which side won."

_How could you?_ Orihime has trusted Tatsuki with everything for as long as she can remember. Yet, all the while Tatsuki claimed to be betting on Orihime, she was quietly betting on the other side of the table.

Climbing the stairs, quietly Orihime ends, "Congratulations, Tatsuki. You were right. You saved me again."

_Wait._ What the hell is she saying? _Have you lost your fucking mind?_

Tatsuki's emotions take a moment in the background and her mind re-engages. That is one major accusation and she is not taking that lying down.

Really, this has all been about Orihime and she is not going to make Tatsuki the villain. She had Tatsuki pushing her when she had to have known…

When Orihime is to her fifth step, she is halted.

"Don't you give me that shit, Hime. I have always been on your side and I will always be but I will not lie to you. Either you have been willingly lying to me or lying to yourself. I don't know which is worse, at this point. But, since you have seen them together more than I have, I would have to say that the latter takes the gold.

Hime, there is nothing wrong with having a dream. Just tell me that you know when to end it and live reality."

"What are you saying, Tatsuki?" Orihime asks, quietly. "Maybe you are the one calling me 'delusional', not Kurosaki-kun."

"What I am saying, Hime, is that if I saw something a little wrong, then you have to have seen some things before now that are equally as damning. All this time, it has been that you couldn't get time alone with Ichigo because Kuchiki was always there.

But, tell me…you have never seen something that told you that his chase was more than what was on the surface? Maybe you didn't see her bras next to his underwear-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Orihime doesn't want to hear anymore. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Tatsuki's head snaps back. "It is not! I thought you would want to know something like this! How stupid I must be! You CHOSE not to see anything!" Tatsuki can't believe how oblivious she has been. She has been helping Orihime avoid reality.

"Not everyone is as cynical as YOU are, Tatsuki!"

"**HA!** Ichigo is the **king** of cynics and you think that is _**soooo **_perfect! Hime, what do you really know about him? Hmm? What else are you turning a blind eye to?

Do you know he said that he would **willingly** impregnate her? That is not the kind of shit that surprises everyone! And, you went away with these people?" Tatsuki started out not wanting to hurt Orihime. Now, she wants to drive home reality. "Wake up, Orihime!"

_**NO!**_ "YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Orihime stomps down the stairs toward ground. If Tatsuki doesn't shut up…

Calmly, with steel, Tatsuki watches Orihime come to meet her face to face. Eye to eye, she lets go, "He refers to his room as 'their' room and it smells like her. If I keep making her mad, he won't even be my friend anymore. How about that?

Now, look in my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

Neither woman speaks or moves for a few seconds.

Finally, Orihime does and abrupt about face resumes her ascent. "I won't be joining you at skating, tonight." She has so many emotions swirling, she can't even sort her mind out. She promised herself that she would let it go if they were to become engaged and, allegedly, they have.

What is she supposed to do now? Has she no hope? There is no last reprieve? The Kurosaki-kun she loves is not a cynic. He never gives up.

"Orihime…let your life move on."

Continuing, without looking back, Orihime does not answer her directly. "I'll call you when I feel like talking." Tatsuki…Orihime can't even look at the person she calls her best friend without thinking of the hurt she just levied against her.

Kurosaki-kun would never say that he loved Kuchiki-san; absolutely never. Tatsuki had to be inferring. That is just not something he would say. And, he would never admit to anyone that he had to work harder than before.

He hasn't so much as hugged Kuchiki-san in Orihime's presence and she has seen them together more than Tatsuki would have…

Tatsuki has to be wrong…

Saying nothing, Tatsuki watches Orihime enter her door and switch on the light.

Wiping her face down, she texts the other two men.

* * *

To: Ishida Uryuu; Yasutora, Sado

From: Arisawa Tatsuki

Skating is cancelled. Hime and I are feeling under the weather. Sorry about the short notice. See you on Monday.

* * *

There is no point in explaining the situation and she didn't lie. She is too drained to cry, too numb to think and too scared to feel but her feet carry her toward her home.

If she can just get to her room, she will be okay.

Even though it is winter and it is too cold to do so, Tatsuki's heart feels like it could rain at any moment.


	38. Chapter 38- Stepping into the Light

**(A/N) Hello! I am sorry for the delay. Life is a big old mess. Lol.**

**I have some amazing house issues to deal with. I had to get a new roof, new gutters and now I have to rip out my entire main bathroom because I had one hell of a leak in there. And, my job makes me crazy.**

**So, I am sorry for not replying to reviews this time. But, it could take me a couple of weeks and I would end up holding the chapter which you all have patiently waited for. I wanted to get it out on my birthday, but I was out getting bids for the bathroom. Ha! I have no life.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. You reminded me that everyone needs a kick in the arse once in a while to remember why they write in the first place. However, I did change the summary to contain AU and OOC just to make it fair.**

**So, this is fluff to the highest level. It is family fluff on top of Rukia and Ichigo fluff. Ichigo and Byakuya start to understand each other's role as brothers. Rukia and Byakuya finally make the final leap as siblings and Isshin…well, he was right all along.**

**The back half is Rukia and Ichigo beginning their last weekend together. This is also the beginning of Ichigo's development into what will be the duality of his personality. On one side he will be sweet, endearing and a total push over to certain people. On the other, he will become the ultimate administrator of justice in the Kuchiki Clan; a side he plans for Rukia to never see.**

**However, he will eventually find that Rukia sees all things whether she speaks of them or not. Such is the case with a married couple. **

**Still, Ichigo loves Rukia and his actions speak as loudly and as sweetly as his words. I hope you all end up finding your "Aww!" moment.**

**The next chapter or two will be fun and heavy. The following will get the rating police after me. Then, it will be the last.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, your PMs and your kind words. Thank you for giving me a reason to write 37 pages :)**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 38- Stepping into the Light

Ichigo wakes his phone to see a message from his favourite little shinigami. He smiles immediately.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

1 Attachment(s): lavenderdress(307 kb)

_What do U think of this dress? I think the colour might wash me out, but I like the style._

* * *

When he opens the picture, it is of a v-neck sweater dress in heathered lavender. It would be sensational with her eyes and hair.

She'd be just be **too** cute.

_Hell, Yeah!_

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_I think U would make it look beautiful :)_

* * *

Ichigo would love to see that on her. Even his mind smirks.

He looks forward to seeing her in certain outfits; he always has.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Even more so standing next to U. Arigato._

* * *

Ichigo's lips spread even wider still. He then looks around to see who is watching him. When it is apparent that Byakuya and Oyaji are preoccupied, he types his reply.

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Get the dress…get 2. XD Send me a picture of ur hair._

* * *

He has always liked her in sneakers with long shorts and a tank top. With her hair up, she looks so adorably boyish; tough, but feminine.

Rukia in a school uniform is such an addition to educational clothing. Her tiny little self in that miniature skirt is quite alright with him.

The kimono or yukuta… especially her bankai… The fabric of the white furisode sways on her like an angel. Her grace is second to none.

But now, he gets to look forward to her outfits as something more than a friend. He can openly show his appreciation for the way she looks rather than making fun of her about it or just buying her more of them.

His phone buzzes and he opens the picture. _Wow_. His smile becomes, proud and something else that makes his heart race.

* * *

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

1 Attachment(s): newcut(307 kb)

_It's got lots of layers so curls will hold, but I kept most of the length so U wouldn't get all irritated. Alright, U can start the wisecracks now ;P _

* * *

Her hair is really nice. It is still long, but it kind of frames her face. They have it curled and there is a lot of it. It looks so soft that Ichigo wants to touch it.

Her makeup is pretty, too. The dark purple liner causes him to stare at her eyes. Her cheeks and lips are beautiful with soft blush and gloss.

Although Ichigo knows that is Rukia, his mind is having a hard time processing the image. The transformation from the girl who he kicked coming through his window to the woman who is looking back at him is almost more than he can reconcile.

He chuckles lowly as he saves the picture to his gallery. He can't risk losing a picture like **that**.

Ichigo can tell Rukia that she looks wonderful in something and never have to hide his expression from her eyes.

The young man doesn't want to hide anything from her anymore. His happiness has made Rukia his mistress and his love for her has made his will to live her slave. Ichigo is open to Rukia body, heart and soul.

The idea of that coming from Tatsuki, today, made the reality sound oppressive. But if Tatsuki only knew of the hell Ichigo had lived in all of those years…the one Rukia helped him escape.

Sending his message, his perfect teeth are visible from ear to ear.

_I am free._

* * *

_To: Kuchiki Rukia _

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_I love it. Glad U kept the crazy bang. I can't wait to see U and play with the curls (Oh, yeah, I am touching ur hair. Get over it). _

_U look amazing, Rukia Tsuma-san._

* * *

Rukia smiles so hard at her phone that she has to put it to sleep and clutch it to her chest.

_Ichigo._

Kuchiki Rukia, to her knowledge, has never been in love. Well, she thought she had been for the last few weeks, but she is beginning to doubt that even if she knew that she wasn't going to be like every goofy girl in romantic movies.

After all, Rukia has her dignity to think of.

However, romantic human movies were the only things she had to compare to since she didn't have any practical experience and she knew she wasn't one of those gushing, nutty women.

Rukia would also NEVER want **any** of the guys they are acting goofy about.

In every stupid movie, there is this stupid, sappy guy saying dumb things. He is a total wimp, he runs from a fight, he finds every reason to give up and the girl leaves him. Suddenly, he realizes that he needs to grow a pair and finally gets the girl.

Okay, so Ichigo is saying stupid, sappy things. However, he is really, really smart, he never runs from a fight or gives up…and this girl doesn't plan on leaving him again.

Rukia is thankful that Ichigo is a man's man. She could not imagine suffering a boring, dimwitted doormat. His rugged adventurousness and recklessness is invigorating…and causes her major stress.

Ichigo is so gentle. He hugs her warmly and kisses her sweetly; Ichigo doesn't touch her just because he wants something in return. His lips meet hers gently and he always smiles afterward.

So does she.

Rukia is saving their texts so that when they are apart, she can look at them and find joy.

She holds her smile.

Berry is sensitive without being a wimp.

And, it sure doesn't hurt that he is so attractive that she wears **him** as arm candy. He is so striking that you just can't miss him in a room.

The young woman laughs out loud. Oh, the looks she will get from some of the noble women. Most of them didn't think that she would ever find a husband let alone one that looks like Ichigo.

Her laugh dies down and she sighs. No matter how attractive their husbands could be, they will never look into Ichigo's eyes. Their ears will never find relief in his voice. Those women will not find a friend who is always by their side.

Looking down at her ring, she also knows that they will not ever warm themselves against his chest to the sound of his heartbeat.

When she snuggles into him at night, Ichigo purrs in the back of his throat right before he tells Rukia that he loves her.

_He told Bya-nii._ Rukia just can't get over that.

She closes her lids serenely and smiles hard.

_Ichigo is wonderful._

The door opens suddenly and Rukia's head whips around to the twins entering the large salon-style changing room.

"Okay," Yuzu begins, "We purchased some undergarments based on your measurements. Not that you need to have anything sucked in, but they will keep your clothes where you want them. We'll leave the room while you put them on."

Karin puts several hangers on hooks. "Zu picked out some more stuff for you. Put it on and come out so we can see it."

"Thank goodness you guys came in here. I think Rukia was about to float up to the ceiling."

Violet eyes widen to giant circles. Rukia's head slowly turns to the corner. She sees a widely smiling Yoruichi.

"Forgot I was here, didn'tcha?"

_I soooo did._ Rukia has no response; simply silence and blinking.

Rukia has been standing in her underwear swooning over Ichigo while Yoruichi stared at her like the freak show that she is. _I am so stupid._

"Oh, Rukia. I can see why Ichigo is so crazy about you. I guess those dancing lessons he has to go to are worth it." The oldest woman is sitting on a bench with her legs neatly crossed. Her amused expression makes her look even more feline like.

"Dancing lessons?" Karin is disgusted…and really surprised.

Rukia would laugh about dancing if she could get over the fact that she has been seen acting like a goofy girl. "Yoruichi-san…um…I…uh…" Taking a deep breath and furrowing her brows in a mortified fashion, she finishes, "Yeah… I'm sorry about that."

Yuzu looks around at the women. In a shocked manner, she asks, "Was Ruki-nee-chan acting dreamy about Onii-chan and I missed it?" How did she end up in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Yoruichi stands and fluffs Rukia's hair as she passes her. "Rukia, why are you apologizing? Every girl wants to be in love with the man of their dreams. Remember what I told you earlier. Be happy; it's no longer a dream. "

Putting her arms around the younger girls, she ushers them out. "Come on. We already have the swimsuits. This is our last store. The sooner she gets done, the sooner we get them on their way."

As the door closes, Rukia stares at her reflection. Her cheeks are still pink. _How embarrassing_.

When her eyes fall on her phone, she smiles again and her face heats immediately. Her small giggle escapes her.

Dance lessons? And, he's still not a wimp; Ichigo is tough as hell.

Kuchiki Rukia is in love.

_I am in love with Ichigo._

Berry is a gift.

* * *

"Alright, today we are going to simply look at ring options. I think you should probably look at some with Rukia to know what she will like before you decide." Isshin starts out with the rules so Ichigo doesn't get irritated and overwhelmed.

"Also, you may use the center stone from Hisana's ring. I have brought it to give you perspective," Byakuya adds to the conversation.

Ichigo has to ask… "Wait. One, why are you letting **me** use it? You don't even like me. Two, I don't want you to hang that over my head later. Three…" The youngest man pauses but continues, "That was Hisana-san's. I wouldn't want you to have to part with something that must be very important to you. All the same, arigato."

Byakuya nods. He can see Kozo's points. "Well, one, you are marrying my sister. So, I have a vested interest in making sure that she has the very best of everything. Two, I am giving it to you **for** my sister so, I cannot hold it over your head. Rukia will be the one wearing it. And, three…Hisana would want this and I am giving it to Rukia for the same reason I wanted Hisana to have it."

"Okay, so, what is that reason? Rings weren't popular when you got married. Why did you get Hisana-san one?"

When the noble notices Ichigo's confused scowl, he elaborates. "Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Soul Society we are speaking of. Rukia is technically from the outside, just as Hisana was.

"I gave her that ring for financial stability. I gave her many valuable gifts; jewelry and real estate. She didn't care for any of them. Once, I showed her a house I bought her and all she cared about was the abundance of jumping bunnies in the garden."

Both men snort. Byakuya used to laugh at the way Hisana would chase after them. Ichigo could see Rukia being the same way.

The man goes on. "I had read about other cultures. I knew that they gave rings for marriage. I gave Hisana one to add to her wealth.

"In the chance that anything was to happen to me, I want to make sure that my sister has means if she has to fight off the rest of the Clan. She will also have the food, shelter and standard of living that she is accustomed to. I am a planner. I plan for the worst and hope for the best. I hope that all of the things I will give her will just be things she looks back on with fond memories.

"But, just in case, I plan for her to have a war chest and** you** are part of it. Do you understand?"

Byakuya stops walking and the other men do likewise. Pinning Ichigo's stare, the noble adds, "And that is why you are taking a dowry. I know that you do not want it which gives me relief. However, you will live a comfortable life with your every financial need taken care of. All I ask in return is that you take care of my sister and keep her safe.

"Ichigo, I need you to understand Soul Society and the noble houses. It will be part of your life…"

Grey eyes meet the older Kurosaki's with a knowing expression. "And, your history."

Isshin snaps his eyes closed. _Not now, Bya. I know_.

_Did he just call me 'Ichigo'?_ The youngest man nods. "Hai, I understand. Basically, she has to be richer than the other rich people in case they want to take her money. And, if they really want to fight her, my job is to stop them with intelligence, information and force. Is that about right?" Soul Society is so ridiculous! This is the place Rukia called 'home'?

Raising his eyebrows, Byakuya shrugs lightly, "In summation, yes." The boy is not slow, by any means. Though the language is simplified, it is the raw essence of the situation. The boy's vocabulary just needs extending. Has he ever thought of reading the works of Shakespeare?

Ichigo sighs with his eyes closed, nodding his head. "Fine. I will take the dowry. I don't want to know how much it is. You can use that information for your asshole clan. But, I want Rukia to know that I initially declined. I don't ever want her to think of me like that." No matter the reason, the concept makes him feel…dirty.

Byakuya does likewise. "Ah. Arigato. I will make sure that she knows that you were against the idea. Well, let us get going. We don't want to be tardy for our appointment."

As all three men head toward their destination, Ichigo calls out to Rukia's ani in a low somber tone. "Hey, Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"In the future, tell me if I need to do something for Rukia's benefit. I don't get the noble shit so I can't understand why they do such fucked up stuff. But, if I need to do something that is for Rukia's good, then tell me. I may not like it and I might be pissed, but I promise you that I will come through…no matter what it is." Ichigo is serious. He is down for whatever is required when it comes to Chibs. "Teach me to gather pertinent intelligence within the Clan; teach me to protect Rukia."

The addressed man wears a wide smirk. "I am always willing to teach an eager student."

The next comment surprises, shocks, and slightly unnerves Ichigo on so many levels that he has to look over to make sure that the person next to him is indeed Kuchiki Byakuya.

A baritone proclaims quietly, "In order to be effective, you must be one to know one. They can never see you coming.

"Just remember, that asshole clan is now yours. Your presence will be among them to know what they will do before it is done. You will be everywhere but unseen; the ever present eye in the sky. That is also what will make them fear and respect Rukia's reach. Your ability to move in secrecy will be your ultimate weapon; you are now a politically formidable young man, Ichigo."

The heavy words lodge deep into Ichigo's mind.

"_Welcome to Soul Society."_

_Yeah, welcome._

* * *

Ichigo plops to the bed on his back trying to think of anything he could have forgotten. Today has been crazy and they still have a one and a half hour drive to go.

_Shaving cream, deodorant, razors, shampoo_… Scratch the shampoo. He'll use Rukia's and, for sure, she packed toothpaste and mouthwash.

Shit. _Toothbrush._

Just as he raises his head, Rukia opens the door holding several items…each in their own labeled bag.

Ichigo would love to laugh at her, but she is in serious mode and pissing her off will only delay things. Resting on his elbows, he watches her with a smirk.

"Okay. I got the toothpaste and mouthwash in these little, tiny containers. They are most useful. I also brought some hand sanitizer, a first aid kit-in case we need a patch up after hollows- shampoo and conditioner- since you were going to steal mine anyway-and YOU forgot your toothbrush and floss, I might add." Rukia proceeds to drop the bags on Ichigo's stomach.

"Oof! Oi!"

Paying him no mind, she continues about the room. "Put that stuff in one of the bags, Berry."

Grabbing each type of clothing by folded stack, she uses her checklist to be sure of the count of each item; mumbling to herself in the process.

"Three pairs of panties and a spare because you never know what can happen. I'd hate be somewhere without clean undergarments. Ick."

Rukia hates being dirty. She loves to fight. But, when it is over, she wants to get clean. One of the many reasons that long missions and battles piss her off.

When she was growing up in the Rokongai, being able to take a simple bath was a luxury. No privacy, no clean water, no soap, no clean clothes… On top of having constant food, water and clothing, the Gotei 13 gave her a way to maintain hygiene. A man cannot fathom how important that is for a woman.

As a noble, she has the absolute best of everything. The best soaps, shampoos, lotions, foods and teas… It is 180 degree shift by anyone's measurement to go from having absolutely nothing to having absolutely everything. It is cosmically strange.

As a child, Rukia never dreamed of having everything. When you have nothing, you either learn to expect exactly that or you dream of a better future. Rukia didn't think about the future because the present was so hard.

She was scared to dream because the let down would be too much to bear. Renji, on the other hand, was always the dreamer.

Rukia has always admired that about him…and, she always will. Rukia also knows that she will have to deal with some unfinished business with Renji. But, after all that they have been through, she believes that their friendship will make it.

Rukia may have always been short on vision, but she was always long on belief. Renji would dream and then…he would give up on himself and become a self-fulfilling prophecy. When he failed, he would come back the second time in grand form.

Rukia always believed that she would find a better place…a better station in life. Even if she had a simple shelter, steady food, clean water and safety, she would be better off than she was. To dream of perfection was pointless because it makes you dissatisfied with what you have; even if what you have is just fine.

After hearing Ichigo fart and snigger across the room from her, Rukia rolls her eyes with a smirk and continues on with business. It's a good thing that she wasn't a big dreamer.

She would have never dreamed that her life could be this absolutely perfect. She would have never factored in Stinky Berry. "Crack the window, Asshole.

"Four coordinating bras. Now, strapless bra…yep. Where did those stupid boy shorts go? I know that they make a dress look good, but I feel like a statue."

Stopping and tapping her pen to her chin as she does the same with her foot while looking at the ceiling, she reasons, "Well, no different than a formal obi, I suppose. Stop complaining."

Reconstituting her posture, she goes back to her inventory. "Swimsuits. One, two, three…hopefully, these won't creep up my butt…"

Ichigo smiles at her. It has been a long time since he has actually seen her allow her inner monologue outside.

"Makeup." Walking briskly to the door, Rukia opens it to yell down the stairs. "Zu! Put some makeup together for me that I won't mess up in a baggie inside my laptop bag!" After hearing Yuzu's agreement, Rukia closes the door, turns around and returns to her list checking.

"Rukia."

"Hmm?" Turning to her right, she grabs hair implements and chucks them into a suitcase after she bags and labels them. _Check._

The woman is an orderly machine. Ichigo stands in front of her new royal blue-ass Chappy suitcase. _Fucking Byakuya._

Will she relax a little? This is a trip, not a mission. "Do you really need that?"

"What?" Her answer is distant and nonchalant since she has not looked away from the list. _Three pairs of black socks. Check._

As she pitches them to the bag, Ichigo swats them into his bag, causing her eyes to pop up. "Ichigo!"

"Deflected!" The young man puts his fists in the air in faked triumph. "Get that shit outta here!"

"What shit? Those are my socks! And what is the big idea of slapping them into your bag? How the hell am I supposed to find them?" Ichigo is getting in the way of her method and that makes her…_**angry**_.

As Rukia begins cracking her knuckles in preparation to start beating him, Ichigo answers with humour, "It's basketball. You deflect a shot away from your basket and you talk shit about it as if you meant to slap it to the pavement."

"Well, let me finish so that we can be on our way or the next time, I will slap the shit outta you!" Defiantly snapping her head the opposite direction, Rukia makes her second pass through the list to be sure that she has everything.

Smirking devilishly, he asks, "You about done?"

After allowing herself one more turn about the room, she confesses with relief, "Yes, I believe I am. Our dress clothes are in another bag."

"Good."

Picking up an armful of his clothes, he puts them in Rukia's suitcase. Taking an armful of hers, he puts them in his suitcase. To the feeling of Rukia's horror, he closes both bags, zips them and brings them upright.

Openly laughing at Rukia's expression of disbelief and shock Ichigo adds, "Well, I'm glad you feel better. And, by the way, NOONE labels everything in a bag. It ain't normal."

Rukia's face morphs to grouchy and pouty. "It was perfect! Why did you ruin it? Everything was exactly matched." She just feels…deflated.

Grabbing her hand, he sits her on the bed next to him still with a chuckle. Her lip is out and she is very irritated. He has to be careful not get her too riled up. "I ruined it **because** it was perfect and we aren't."

Reaching over to control her neck, he brings her forehead to his lips and afterward asks in a calming volume, "Did you have a good day, today?"

With her lids closed, she smirks softly. "Hai. I had a great day. It was a lot of fun. How was yours?"

Rubbing his nose with hers, he really can't get into it. There is a lot to digest and figure out but he is glad that he had the conversations he did. Yet, he doesn't want to startle Rukia.

Ichigo has a feeling that there will be times when he will do many things that are warranted and necessary, but he will never tell her about. If her adversaries are even a fraction as malevolent as Byakuya and Tatsuya make them out to be, then whatever Rukia is tasked with is pretty heavy.

If their two year absence taught him anything, in retrospect, it is that situations will arise that dictate that it will be best that Rukia doesn't know what Ichigo has to do to make her job as safe and as obstruction free as possible.

The young man got a much needed lesson in Soul Society, today. He really should understand the magnitude of his yome's predicament. Ichigo was blind and naïve before. Now, he knows that he is more blind and naïve than he can fathom.

Byakuya made it vaguely understood that Rukia cannot be a part of what Ichigo must be and he is not bitter, angry or resentful. The price is extremely fair for what he receives and the less she worries the better.

Pressing his lips to hers softly and holding them there, Ichigo finally releases her to a whispered, "I missed you."

When both sets of eyes open, small palms place themselves on Ichigo's face. Sweetly, she replies, "That was not an answer."

Why is Ichigo avoiding the question? Was Bya-nii **that** nasty to him?

The addressed man raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I spent most of the day with Oyaji and Byakuya in a fine menswear store. How do **you** think my day went?"

Rukia scoffs. She can only imagine and she isn't about to rub in the fact that she had one of the best times ever. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Ah." Ichigo nods. He has this under control. "I was thinking that we could go to a restaurant my family always goes to when we are up that way. The old guy makes amazing food and the view is awesome. After that…"

His face makes a mock shocked expression accompanied by a gasp. He then whispers, "It's a surprise…" He knows Rukia will be driven crazy by the suspense.

"No! Tell me!" He knows how much she hates to be left wondering!

Laughing more at Rukia's pleas, he offers, "Well, it will be fun, it involves fire, no Chappy and a really tall place."

Rukia gives him a scrunched face. "Those are really crappy descriptions."

"I know. OWW!"

"Tell me!" Rukia punches Ichigo in the arm repeatedly.

"If you don't stop, I am going to scream and Byakuya will know that you are being violent." Ichigo teases.

Rukia snorts. "If you went crying to him, he'd call you a wimp and Tou-san would slap you."

"So? I'm still not telling." The man sticks his tongue out for emphasis.

A slender index finger pops out. "That's it; I've had enough of your sassiness. Time to get results. I'm afraid I am going to have to konso your bellybutton."

"**NO!**" Ichigo pops out of bed and makes a run for the door. Hopping over the suitcases, his hand rips the knob back only to find…

"Byakuya!" The young man falls to his rear on the floor.

Blinking at the imbecile below him, the addressed man simply answers, "Ichigo, raise yourself from the floor. You look absolutely stupid there. Secondly, take the bags downstairs. The driver is waiting. Thirdly, may I have a moment alone with my sister?"

Standing, dusting himself off and turning toward the bags, he meets Rukia's eyes. Mimicking Byakuya's face, Ichigo moves his lips in a mocking manner.

No matter how funny she thinks it is, Rukia is not about to laugh. However, she is sure she heard her brother refer to her husband by his given name…didn't she? Without provocation, she stands to address her brother appropriately.

"And, you look even more ignorant when I can see you mocking me in the reflection of your window, Kozo."

Ichigo's eyes meet Byakuya's in the window. The younger man's only response is an eye roll and a sigh.

"Yes, as I thought. Are you capable of carrying those or do you need assistance, Kozo? I can do so if you are not…strong enough." Byakuya's smile is large, evil and he is sure to wink at the younger man.

Grabbing both suitcases, after giving both siblings the evil eye, Ichigo passes Byakuya looking irritated by the question. The young man has the same bitter response from earlier. "No."

But, as he turns to go down the stairs, Ichigo announces, "By the way, you look just as stupid when I can see you smiling in same damned window, Dumbass. And, you are in **my** house."

"True, but I don't care if you see me…can't wait for dance lessons." Byakuya's satisfaction carries in his voice. "And, we are family, now, yes? Our space is…communal." This is going to be more fun than should be allowed!

"God, I fucking hate you." It is all Ichigo can do not to take Rukia's bag and crack Byakuya as hard as he can…and he knows damned well he can't. _That…nasally, nit-picking, noble knob._ _Hey, that's alliteration_.

The older man chuckles with sinister enjoyment. "I know. Think of all time we will spend together."

"Stop smiling, Jackass! It doesn't suit you!" Ichigo thinks he liked stoic Kuchiki Byakuya much better. At least he didn't know how much the noble asshole like making his life hell. Now he can see **and** hear it!

Byakuya is not worried. In time, he is aware that he and Ichigo will find their point of camaraderie, collusion and even friendship. Ichigo will teach him how to be a good nii-san and Byakuya will teach him how to be anticipatory, fearsome and nearly omnipotent.

It is a fair trade.

_Aww…is someone angry?_

The noble barely stops himself from loud chortling.

* * *

Rukia watches her brother actually laugh lowly as he listens to Ichigo's unintelligible cursing and complaining down the stairs. _Bya-nii is kind of an antagonistic little sadist, isn't he?_

Once he sure that Ichigo is safely at the bottom of the stairs, Byakuya addresses his sister. "Rukia, may I confer with you in private for a few moments?" His voice is kind, unhurried and much juxtaposed to the formal words he selected.

Rukia answers immediately, but quietly with upturned lips. "Hai, Nii-sama. What is it that I may do for you?"

Long, narrow socked feet make quiet steps along the wooden floorboards of the room as the older sibling tours it after closing the door. Stopping and turning at the window, then moving his head to look about, the man responds, "The room is certainly…cozy."

Rukia scoffs quietly, but respectfully. "This is a Living World home, Nii-sama. Even if you are not considered a peasant, the sleeping rooms will not be as large as in the mansion."

"Ah. That is true, I suppose." Byakuya's voice is light, casual and calm. He tends to take this tone with her most often, as of late. Still with his light smirk, he adds, "I am surprised by Kozo's neatness. I expected slovenly ways."

Rukia's hands are clasped in front of her as she stands in total poise and chuckles lightly at the thought. "Ichigo is definitely not a slob. A little disorganized, sometimes and a serious procrastinator, but never a slob."

The brother raises his brow. "Good. You are not his servant."

Rukia laughs softly. "I am sure he knows that." Ichigo is **far** better at domestics than she is.

Softening his face to pleasant seriousness, he asks kindly, "May I have a seat?"

Realizing that she had momentarily forgotten her manners, the young woman replies, "Yes, please. Of course. Please, have a seat, Nii-sama. Gomen." Her small hand motions toward the desk chair.

The man comes in front of the chair and stands. When Rukia looks up at him expectantly, he states, "Rukia, this is your home and your room. You lead me in motioning when to sit; you are in the position of power."

The woman's eyebrows shoot up in surprise to accompany her quick deep breath. She simply blinks for a few seconds nodding her head. _Oh, shit!_

Okay, he knows that she and Ichigo share the same room._ How do I spin this? He doesn't seem overly offended or upset. How did he find out? Was it Tou-san? He is stupid enough to tell but maybe Bya-nii had one of his own guys watching. Maybe I should see what he knows first to determine how to proceed-_

"Rukia."

Her overtime processing thoughts are halted immediately. "H-hai."

Byakuya's brows crinkle slightly and his head tilts. She really is afraid of him on so many levels. Hisana never intended for it to be this way. Really, neither did he. He didn't expect anything.

But, from this vantage point, he feels a part of his heart lurch. She will never love him the way she loves Isshin if she remains afraid of him.

Though he never expected anything of her or their relationship and he didn't have a sibling relationship to dream of, if he had an imouto, he would have wanted one like Rukia. But, she wasn't in the plan and Kuchiki Byakuya certainly does do that; he plans his life away.

However, he is also a man of hope…he hopes to have a closeness with her that he can be proud of, cherish and protect. None of those can withstand fear.

Rukia will also never come to him if she is in trouble. Byakuya wants her, and Kozo for that matter, to always come to him if they need help. They are all in a position where they need each other. Even if they are in the wrong, whether partially or completely, Byakuya wants to be first on the informed list, with Isshin.

He was serious before; he is committed.

Slowly reaching forward, as not to startle her, Byakuya wraps his arms around Rukia's shoulders. The embrace begins awkwardly. But, once his arms are secured, he tightens his grip to form a warm hug.

"Rukia, I am your ani and you are my imouto. I know that previous precedent has shown me to be a woefully lacking and unfit sibling both emotionally and on familial levels. I must admit that it causes me great shame and regret that the nature of our private familial relationship, up unto this point, has been as formal and superficial as it is in public. That should not be and I take full culpability for that result.

"However, from now, henceforth, I will make every effort that I can to be an exemplary nii-san. I will take my role seriously and with honour. My wish is that you will ultimately see me not as the leader of our clan or your ani, but as kazoku that adores you."

Feeling his waist being squeezed by two small arms, Byakuya smiles softly and kisses the top of her head. Why did he make her wait so long to feel like she had someone who gave a damn about her in the mansion? Weirdly, he can almost feel a strange brotherly protectiveness take over him in ways that hadn't before.

Rukia **feels** like his sister; like they are blood related. _I understand why you had to find her. Arigato._

Byakuya has never really had sibling affection before. It is strange looking out for another being other than yourself when they aren't your children. But, they also have the ability to be one the best friends you can have. He looks forward to doing things with Rukia that have nothing to do with anything.

"Always believe that I harbour deep and sincere affection for you; as did Hisana. Indeed, you are my pride, Rukia. Never let that escape your mind. I hope that someday, you will honour me by selecting me as your Bya-nii."

At first, when Byakuya envelops her, Rukia's entire body goes stiff. One, her mind was on defense, and two, he is not known for doing such things. She was the last person to hug him.

But, by the end of his words, Rukia's arms are wrapped tightly around him. Never, never and never did she ever expect to hug Kuchiki Byakuya so hard.

Though she is sure that the man dreams in formal sentences, he gave her the sweetest apology that she can imagine him mustering.

The fact that he issued an apology at all is mind blowing… and heartwarming.

Patting her on the back, he resumes, "So, I am aware that you sleep in this room, in the bed with Kozo. There is no need to conceal that from me and I will ask you no particulars about it. It is your business. I just ask that you be discrete in Soul Society, according to social norms, until marriage. That is not why I came to talk to you. Alright?"

When Rukia nods, he detaches from her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Pleasantly, he repeats, "Now, offer me a seat, again."

Rukia nods and states, "Bya-nii, please, have seat." She sits on the bed giving Byakuya his queue to do the same.

Smirking softly, he starts. "Perfect. Now, have fun the next couple of days but be careful. After that, however, you have to concentrate on the battle. That is where your mind must be. You and Kozo are to keep each other focused. I'd be delusional to believe that you will not be thinking of each other. I advise you to encourage each other to refocus.

"Once the battle is over, your new focus is school, your new clan role and your upcoming nuptials. I will hire assistance. I want you to select what you want. Let them worry about logistics and me worry about cash flow.

"I know that you are not an extravagant person. But, if there is something that you really want, tell me.

"Besides, the wedding of a clan leader-elect in the greatest among the great noble houses hasn't happened in a long time. People will be dying to see it.

"I'm also going to want you at the mansion every other weekend. You have a lot to learn so you have to manage your time well. You must also make time to train.

"If Kozo gives you any resistance, slap him briskly. If he is still unyielding, let me know and I will rectify it."

Tapping his finger to his chin he looks up in the air. "Was their anything else? Oh, yes."

Rukia wants to snort. He is giving her the typical talk before she leaves on a mission. The list of before and after, what not to do and the stuff that files under 'And don't forget to eat your vegetables'. That is how she ended up in that stupid cape.

"We will talk about your stipend when we assess living expenses. While I want you both to work, I would prefer your jobs, for a while, were with the Protection Squads. Kozo needs to get used to our ways.

"Wear your scarf and be sure to get proper rest and nutrition. I will expect you by oh three hundred, Monday morning so that you are acclimated and with your squad by oh seven hundred."

Military time; _back to work Rukia. _She'll never be just living her life. She will always be working in some capacity. So will Ichigo. _I'm so sorry about this, Berry. I really wanted you to have a little time before it came to this._ Even though all of Ichigo's peers will be just living their lives, he will never get the chance.

"Yes, Bya-nii. I will not be tardy. I understand."

"And, remember to eat all of your vegetables as well as the protein. While I do understand your attraction to sweet foods, again, nutrition is first. You need to stay hydrated, as well.

"Okay, I think that is it on that matter."

Rukia's raises her brows in silence. There's more?

Pausing for a second, he restarts, "Did Yoruichi get you acceptable swim attire or did she force you to purchase something so unbecomingly scandalous that you would be embarrassed to be seen? If you need some things returned, please do not hesitate to let me know.

"In general, as Clan Leader-Elect, if you don't like something, you do not have to live with it. If the clan members do not like it, too bad. What you say supersedes them only to be superseded by me which won't be at all likely to happen." Byakuya's mind even laughs. _It is more likely to snow in hell._

"Unabridged made succinct, you went from the bottom of the caste to the top. You make rules. Ask for what you want and if they refuse, demand it. If they still refuse, you may use force or you may request my intervention. Either way, they will be made to obey."

Using his hands laid flat and moving them to position for emphasis, he demonstrates, "There is Kuchiki Byakuya here, Kuchiki Rukia here, Shib-Kurosaki Ichigo here and everyone else. Because Ichigo will be your husband, the head of yours and my personal security and eventually clan intelligence, his status is inflated. He gets to go anywhere we do.

"A dowry was discussed and he accepted what I offered."

Allowing that to process, Byakuya wonders if she noticed his actual mistake. However, he thinks that the dowry portion will derail her thoughts momentarily.

_Wow…_ She and Ichigo are like really, really powerful in the clan. Though it should be really exciting, it is also extremely scary. It is kind of like the first time you can call your zanpakuto. You know you have all of this power; you just don't know how to use it.

But, part of her heart falls. The dowry… How much was it? No one wants to know what their husband thinks they are worth. And, yet, she has to. What number makes her tolerable?

Even if she knows that Ichigo really does love her, Rukia has always dreaded this moment.

Controlling her voice to factual curiosity, Rukia asks, "Bya-nii, what was the agreed upon sum?"

Reaching over to lay his hand on hers, he answers, "We never talked about a number because he doesn't want to know. He didn't want to take the money, but is doing so upon my insistence. He was angered by the mere suggestion that I would have him do as much. There is no amount of money that he would ever accept to separate himself from or attach to you.

"I have told you before and I will tell you again, to the Kozo, you are priceless. As he put it, you are worth more than money to him.

"I forced him to agree to offer me a conduit through which I can devise and administer your wealth plan. But, again, I must inform you that he was very much against the idea and he wanted that to be made known to you.

"His intentions are honourable, Rukia. And though he makes me particularly uncomfortable in many ways…he does love you for all of the right reasons. I accepted his request for betrothal."

Rukia's face smiles widely, without realizing it.

Byakuya mirrors her expression for a totally different reason. All day, he has been mulling around the amount he will tell the Clan. He decides make it about ten percent of the entire Kuchiki fortune and balloon the number over the years. The ten percent alone will make the natives angry. It will be more than any one Clan member has, sans him. By the time of his demise, he will leave her his portion plus his personal earned wealth.

There will come a day when Rukia and Ichigo alone are worth more than seventy-five percent of the rest of the Noble House.

Further, he intends to restore the Shiba Clan's status. When Isshin left, it went to hell. Shiba Kukaku doesn't know anything about running a noble household. It is evident in her taste of…domiciles.

However, if she can be persuaded to allow Ichigo to take his rightful position, with Byakuya's help, it can be restored to a great clan. Ichigo marrying Rukia raises its status immediately. Presumably, Isshin will fall back in line when he leaves the Living World and Ichigo will be his successor.

When two heads of clans become united, they become one gargantuan house. The rest of the Kuchikis won't even see this coming.

Byakuya's mind snorts. Those assholes won't be able to touch Rukia if they tried.

That is absolute power.

When Byakuya is old, he and Isshin will retire to a comfortable life of training the next generation to take over where their parents will leave off and get the enjoyment of being Ojisan and Ojiisan. Or, more likely, Ji-chan and Jii-jii. His nieces and nephews will be joy of his life, just like their mother. They will also never be afraid of him.

Yes, he looks forward to no worries, no responsibilities and more love than he can imagine.

"Bya-nii?" Her brother's expression is pleasant but very far away.

The man checks back into the present and his eyes snap to the speaker. "Hai, Rukia. I apologize for the lapse in concentration."

Rukia lightly laughs. "Don't apologize. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. It is rare to see you smile, much less so…freely. May I ask what you were thinking about?"

Softening his eyes, he answers, "I was thinking about your future and how I will be even more proud of you then than I am now. It is hard to imagine, but I know it will certainly come to pass."

Rukia feels like her chest is almost incapable of holding her heart and her face advertises as much. "Well, it can never match how proud I have always been to walk in your shadow. Arigato."

Byakuya gives her a chuckle. "Rukia, someday, I will rest in yours. You will walk when I am unable to stand. Truly, the thought gives me great joy." Standing, the man smoothes out the imaginary wrinkles in his attire. "Well, we must get you on your way. Be careful, call me if you need anything and I will see you soon."

The man is surprised as Rukia stands and grabs his waist tightly. "It will give me joy for you to allow me to take care of you the way you have taken care of me. I love you, Bya-nii."

The man leans forward, hugs his sister equally as tightly and presses his lips to her crown. "Hai, as I do you, Rukia. The pleasure is all mine."

It is then that the businessman realizes that, of all things, love possesses the greatest return on investment.

* * *

Ichigo sits down between his sisters, turns sideways and uses them as pillows, to their whining and his laughter.

"Ichi-nii! Your head is heavy!" Karin scowls down at him and swats his forehead.

The young man winces slightly, but grabs a pillow to finish his comfort. As far as he is concerned, that was a love tap. Karin didn't sting like Rukia would have.

"Onii-chan! You have the biggest feet in Japan!" She scowls further as he crosses his legs over at the ankle.

"Come on! You let Rukia do this all the time. In fact, I have heard you guys ask her to lay over you. As your ani, I demand equal treatment." He laughs out loud at their expressions.

"Ruki-nee-chan lets me do her toes!"

"Ruki-nee lets me sleep on her shoulder!"

Shrugging, Ichigo answers, "Well, Zu, you can rub my feet and Karin, you can ruffle my hair. Just don't pull on it."

When they were growing up, Zu always wanted to massage his feet and Karin always liked to play in his hair. At a certain point, he felt he was too old for that and ran from them. The last few months reminded him of what it was like when he was bonded to his sisters so tightly.

Watching Rukia with them made him jealous and appreciative.

Both twins shake their heads and feign irritation. "Fine." Truthfully, it is good to have the Ichigo they grew up with back.

The oldest sibling chuckles. He knows they are full of shit, but he will leave it be and enjoy the relaxation. His eyes idly fall to their feet. Henna tattoos?

Yuzu has flowers. It is really pretty for her. Karin has…skulls and flowers? With a smirk he allows, "You know, Karin, I have to say I would have never guessed you for florals, but the skulls make it appropriately badass. Good job, squirt."

He reaches up to touch her hair and his hand is swatted. "Ow!"

"Hey, don't touch the hair." She sat for an hour on that cut. It is shorter in the back and longer in the front. They way it is done, gives her lots of options. She can pull back the front, keep it down, curl the ends or blow dry it with a brush. The back is short enough to not hold too much heat and sweat from sports.

Yoruichi-san was right. It was a good idea to have it cut.

It is then that Ichigo notices that both twins are different. With Karin's cut, she looks really nice and neat. His eyes roll to Yuzu and he notices sandy hair that is parted to one side, layered out and a lot like Rukia's. It is soft and very Zu. He can't imagine how much crap she will do to that.

Suddenly, he realizes… "Hey, you guys have makeup on. OWW!"

Yuzu pulls his toe and her lips have a slight pout. She likes her hair and makeup. Ruki-nee helped her and Karin look like themselves and still feel less like children.

It is hard for Yuzu to change into who she is becoming. Her body is different and she is a shy girl. Rukia helps her feel pride about herself and teaches her how to be more assertive. "Don't make fun of us. Ruki-nee-chan said we look pretty."

Ichigo nods and smiles kindly at them. "And, she is right. You both kinda look like Kaa-san. It is just hard to see my imouto-sans all grown up looking. Give a guy a break, will ya?" The little girls are becoming women and it makes him worry about the oncoming wave of boys that will be knocking down the door.

He has a feeling he will have to kick a lot of ass.

Both twins smile at him and speak in unison again. "Okay."

Ichigo's eyes lid and he gets the best scalp and foot massage he has had in years while his lips stay turned up serenely.

Regardless of how old they get, Yuzu and Karin will never grow up in his eyes. And, of that, he is thankful.

* * *

Isshin fakes reading the paper; it masks his face.

This is what it means to be family. The sounds in his house are music to his ears.

From the banter of his three natural children to the laughter of Bya and Rukia coming down the stairs, this is what makes a man whole. Without Masaki, he would not have the three on the couch. Without Rukia, the family would have never been reconstituted in the heart.

Pretending not to hear Rukia's tiny little steps coming his way, he continues to move his eyes up and down as if reading.

"Tou-san."

Acting surprised, Isshin puts his paper down and turns her way. "Rukia, sweetheart! What can I do for you?"

Two small lips press to his cheek and his hands are filled with a set of DVDs. "These are for you. I saw them today and had to get them. It is retrospective of combat from the last 100 years. I figured you would want to watch how humans keep Shinigami in business."

Isshin looks over the box and genuinely smiles. He has wanted this for a while. Grabbing her for a hug with one arm and discretely handing her a wad of bills with the other, he replies, "I love it. Arigato, my sweet daughter." Letting her go, he adds, "Maybe you can teach my ungrateful son a thing or two."

Ichigo opens his eyes and rolls them. "Maybe she can teach me how to walk under water and not get wet. After all, she is sooo perfect. Yow!"

Karin pulls his hair and Yuzu pinches the top of his foot. As usual, they talk in unison. "Leave her alone!"

Rukia smiles widely and laughs lowly. The twins are fabulous. They'll teach Ichigo not to mess with her. "Come here, my gorgeous ladies and give me a hug before I go."

Both girls hop off the couch as Ichigo falls to the floor. "OW!" How much abuse does he have to take, tonight? Shortness has made him a second class citizen!

Wrapping her arms around their waists, Rukia recites, "Okay, I will be home by noon on Sunday. Be good, be careful and get your homework done so we can hang out together. Zu, get some rest. Karin, make sure you wash your face before you go to bed or you will have acne tomorrow. Thank you both for the fun day. Lean down."

They do as they are told to get their kisses to the forehead which is usually part of the bedtime custom. But, Rukia knows she won't be home for that, tonight. Silently, both twins nod and hug her simultaneously.

Rukia's lips go up. She doesn't want to leave the girls for two months. They make her extremely happy. "Alright. Go have fun."

When the girls detach from her, she calls out to her future spouse. "Berry, let's get a move on."

"Yeah, yeah, Your Highness. Shit!"

"Do not speak to my sister that way. She is to be respected." Byakuya slaps Ichigo stiffly to the face.

Ichigo scowls. "If you do that again, I'll- Fuck!" Now he's got a kick to the shin?

"Don't threaten Bya-nii. Further, we do not have time for your complaining. We have somewhere to be. If you whined less and got going, we'd be out the door already." To that, Rukia turns abruptly and moves to the door.

Deciding to say nothing, Ichigo helps Rukia with her coat, puts on his and exits with his wife in front of him. Turning to close and lock the door, his eyes give Byakuya one last scowl. _This ain't over, asshole_.

Byakuya gives him one last smile and wink. _Oh, I look forward to it._

"Bya."

The addressed man turns to Isshin. "Yes."

"Stop taunting the boy and sit your ass down. Dinner will be done in 15 minutes and you are staying for it. We need to discuss tomorrow night."

Without any words, Byakuya does as he is told…with a scowl.

* * *

Once inside the limousine, Rukia finds herself staring at the Kurosaki house. For as many times as she denied that it was her home, she can't help but feel extremely attached to the people inside. Her heart causes her chest to exhale in a heavy sigh.

_I need to get myself ready._

Ichigo's eyes fall on the young woman with a sad but understanding expression. He knows Rukia is trying to talk herself into being okay, even if neither one of them is.

Gently laying his chin on her shoulder so that he can see what she does, he says quietly, "You know they will be waiting for you when you come home, Rukia. None of us want you to leave, but all of us know that we will be in your heart."

Rukia smiles and places her palm on Ichigo's cheek tenderly. Continuing to watch the lit windows and the movement of shadows inside the dwelling as the car moves away, she adds, "I am most fortunate that I will be in your hearts as well."

Once the house is no longer in sight, Ichigo raises his head and turns her face to his. Blinking slowly, he replies, "Always. You know I can't be happy unless you are with me." His fingers move through her softly curled hair. Her jet black locks are fabulously soft.

Turning her entire body toward him, Rukia hugs him tightly. Speaking lowly in his ear as he returns the gesture, she says, "Until I knew you, I didn't know how happy I could be. I wish you were leaving with me."

As he holds her, Ichigo lets her words sink in for a few seconds. Without thinking, he replies, "Do you want me to? If that is what you want, I will do it in a heartbeat."

"Yes, but…no." Retracting her head, she says, "You need to tidy up your life first. I'm just being a big baby." Combing his hair back, she finishes, "You are supposed to tell me to stop being such a wimp."

Rukia realizes that she shouldn't have said that out loud. It's not fair to him.

Changing the subject immediately, Rukia asks, "So, what is at this place we are going? The twins made it sound like more fun that would be at a hot springs."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, he replies, "Yeah, it is fun. There is a water park attached and skiing on the other side. It lets the old folks enjoy the springs with their kids out of their face. I mean, really, sitting in hot water can only be entertaining for so long."

The woman's face contorts in confusion. "What is a water park? Is it like a playground with water?"

Ichigo chuckles. He forgets that she doesn't get little things that he is used to. "Yes."

Rukia smiles widely and looks up. "So, there is a seesaw in the water?"

His laughter returns in low volume. "Not exactly; there are slides and rides. You will really like it. There are lots of high places to jump from and slide down."

Her voice sounds wary. "Oooh…maybe I should pick up a one-piece suit on the way."

Ichigo's brows go up instantly. "You only brought two-piece suits?"

Rukia nods slowly. "Yoruichi-san wouldn't let me get any one-piece suits. She said I wouldn't need one. When I complained, she got me something she called an athletic bikini. It doesn't have any strings and it is tight as hell. Her term was 'no jiggle sexiness.'

"I call it 'nothing moving because I can't breathe'."

Ichigo smiles widely and looks up the headliner of the car. _Arigato, Yoruichi-san._

Recovering in an effort to make his voice sound unfazed, the man adds, "Yeah…they are the type of suit professional sand volleyball players wear. You can move a lot and nothing falls out.

"That is the best idea that woman has ever had. Err…because it will…umm…allow you to jump around and stuff." _And, I get to stare at that four pack, rear and those legs. Hell, yeah!_

Rukia frowns. "You sure I won't have too much out? I don't want the double-D girls looking at me all strange or people thinking I belong on the kids' rides." She likes one-piece suits because they hide anything wrong. "I guess worse comes to worst, I can just walk around with my cover-up on, the whole time."

Ichigo blurts, "You better not!"

When Rukia looks up at him as if something is wrong, he adds, "Uhhh, I mean, there won't be a need. You will look fine. Plus, we will be on rides all of the time. You won't get to wear it except when we are going or leaving." _Don't you dare deny me my own personal swimsuit modeling session_.

Rukia shrugs. "If you say so, I guess. But, if someone clowns me, I am kicking your ass. Then again, I don't think someone like Yoruichi or Inoue could be held in by suit like that."

Ichigo scoffs. No one is going to make fun of her. "One, you are right. Women with bigger breasts can't wear suits like that without having everything spill out. Two, no more Inoue to you comparisons. I've never stared at hers. Yours, though, I could identify though clothing with or without a bra…perky tops with slightly heavier bottoms. They only move the side slightly when you lie down…They are in the right places all of the time."

Rukia's head slowly moves up and over to let her disbelieving eyes catch Ichigo's. "Just how much do you stare at my boobs?" She is grateful for her coat, but she can't help crossing her arms over her chest reflexively.

Pulling her hands down, he wraps both arms around her. "Rukia, I keep telling you and you don't seem to understand. I think you are **incredibly** hot. I don't stare at you to be creepy. "

Putting his forehead to hers, he whispers, "I simply cannot help myself. You are like a fine statue cut perfectly to the image in my mind. Shakespeare once said that beauty itself doth of itself persuade, the eyes of man without an orator."

Rukia's eyes are closed and she feels swept away by Ichigo. Regardless of how much she wants to slap him for staring at her chest, he makes it sound like a…_compliment_**. **

Continuing his words to ear, he completes, "That is never truer than when I stare at you, Rukia. Although cloaked in black and absent of wings, you are, indeed, my perfect angel whom I worship for showering me with your presence and affection.

"The benefit of being able adore your body is simply a gratuity for which I am not ungrateful."

Okay, maybe Rukia was wrong about Ichigo not being a smooth talker because, sometimes, his words make her swoon.

Grabbing the back of his head, she simply breathes, "Shut up you handsome devil," then brings his lips to hers. And, though she initiates the kiss, he takes it over to engulf her in the fire of his passion. Holding onto him for dear life, she allows him to kiss her in a way that she could have never imagined.

Without breaking the kiss, Ichigo scoops the woman into his lap so that he can hold her as tightly as he can; as completely as he can. Rukia should feel safe, loved and desired in his arms. Ichigo wants her to know that his words are not hollow; that he appreciates her on a level that he cannot speak of because he cannot understand it.

All that Rukia is left with is a whimper. She allows herself to be led though deep, breathless kisses that are devoid of any pretenses or concerns of being seen.

The warmth of his love is alongside the fear of their separation and the need to be loved in return. Rukia wonders how people as strong as he and she still carry weaknesses that would render them helpless if anyone knew how routinely those shadows haunted their hearts.

She allows him to consume her without any sort of struggle because, really, to fight would be lying to herself and him. Though he could have asked for many things to marry her, he wanted none. Though his powers surpass hers, he allows her to lead him. And, while he could make many demands, he submits to her will.

Finally releasing her, he squeezes her in his arms with all of his strength and rocks her left to right. His scowl is slight, but not angry in the least. It is the one that appears when your heart is conflicted and hurting but is happy for what is in the here and now.

Upon listening to her words, he buries his nose to her neck and nods. He doesn't have to reciprocate because he believes that she understands that the reverse is true for him.

Laying her cheek next to his and running her hand through his spikes, Rukia simply croaks, "I love you, my sweet, wonderful Berry. I will come home to you…I miss you already." She will miss the comfort of his chest and the protection of his arms. For the next hour, Rukia snuggles into Ichigo's lap and falls asleep.

As he stares out of the car window, Ichigo's mind runs through all of the things to come in the next few months and beyond. Regardless of opponent, regardless of consequence, Ichigo realizes that keeping Rukia safe is the only thing that matters.

His mind retraces Byakuya's and Tatsuya's words and he feels yellow irises and black sclera begin to emerge. Snapping his lids closed and calming his hatred, he reopens them to natural colour and takes a deep breath.

Anyone who gets in the way of Rukia's life will surely meet their end. The extent of his ire will be limitless and the hardness of his heart impenetrable…

The condition of his soul be damned.

* * *

When the car stops completely, Ichigo wakes Rukia.

"Hey, Chibs, wake up." His large hand gently rubs her arm.

Large violet eyes blink and move around in a lethargic fashion. A sleepy and confused voice comes from her throat. "Are we there, already?"

"Well…not quite. I asked the driver to make a stop first so we could have dinner. We'll check into the hotel after that." Ichigo gave the man directions about twenty miles outside of town.

When Rukia looks out of the window, she sees a large hill with dozens of stone stairs. "Where are we?"

When the door opens, Ichigo puts her to her feet so she can get out first. "Somewhere where there is no cellular reception."

Once he is out of the car, she looks up to him with concern. "What if there is an emergency?"

"Like what?"

"Like a fire."

Ichigo thanks the driver, passes him a tip and puts his bag over Rukia. "Then, you'll have to make ice." His voice and amber eyes match his teasing face. Crouching down, he instructs, "Get on."

Once Rukia does as she is told, Ichigo turns to the driver. "We will be down in about four hours," to which he receives a curt and respectful nod. Without any hesitation, Ichigo begins bounding up the stairs.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia is bouncing like a ball on his back and clutching his neck.

The young man smiles widely. He knew she'd scream once he started running. But, there is snow out here and if she sees a rabbit, Midget will never get on with it.

"Slo-o-w down! I am no-o-t a t-o-oy." Her voice waivers as she bounces. Is someone chasing them? She feels like a rag doll. Further, no one wants to be on someone's back while traveling stairs. If they fall, you do, too.

Once at the top, he stops abruptly and crouches to the ground. "Now, you can get off. We're here."

After Rukia is put to her feet, she scowls up at him. "Why can't you tell me about these things before you do them…Oh my gosh…"

She looks past Ichigo and she realizes that she sees nothing but mountains. The snowy peaks are lit by the moon and their base by the lights of the ski lodge below.

As her eyes traverse her surroundings, the cold air moves past her face…brisk…fresh.

In front of her is a small restaurant with a man's name on the front. Though the establishment can hold no more than 100 people, it seems almost full to the brim. "Where are-"

"This is the restaurant I told you about. If there was ever a place that knew how to do udon and sushi right, it is this old guy." Amber eyes flicker with his face's adjoining smirk. Ichigo knew this would be a good place for Rukia.

He removes his bag from her shoulders and places it on his. Although, he is sure that Rukia doesn't care. She is on a high place with nothing but the true meaning of heaven and earth. "C'mon. Let's get you some mint tea done old school."

The young woman allows herself to be pulled into the restaurant as she continues to look around at the views. "This is amazing!" Berryhead definitely picked a winner!

The warmth of the doors opening along with the weighty smell of food attracts Rukia's attention. It smells yummy in here!

"Ichigo-kun! So good to see you, son!" An elderly man comes out to bow to and hug Ichigo. Ichigo does likewise and gives the man a genuine back pat.

"It has been a couple years, Oji-san." When the man's eyes fall to Rukia, Ichigo adds, "This is my fiancée, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Goodness! I didn't know you were old enough to get married yet! It seemed like yesterday when you were a little boy. You have grown into a man, now, huh?"

"And, what a lovely bride you have selected!"

Rukia stares up to the man for a few seconds before turning extremely red and bowing. "Arigato and konbanwa."

The older man mirrors her. "Ah! And such good manners! Come, come! I have a table ready for you. I almost couldn't believe it when my wife told me who was making the reservation. Usually it is your father making them. Tell me, how is Isshin-san?"

Flatly, Ichigo replies, "Crazy as ever."

The man laughs deeply. "He has certainly never been a humble man. How are your pretty little sisters?"

Ichigo scowls. "Becoming grown up too quickly."

The man laughs even louder. "Now, now."

When Ichigo and Rukia reach their table, the young man assists her with removing her coat, removes his and gives them to the older gentlemen. Standing behind her until she kneels the floor, the Strawberry seats himself adjacent to her and folds his legs. "Arigato for the table near the windows, Oji-san."

"My pleasure, son! Thank you for allowing me to hold this coat. I haven't seen one of these this nice in a very long time. It reminds me of the old leather makers when I was your age. If you will indulge me, where did your otou-san get this?" The man can't help but touch the garment.

It is Ichigo's turn for burning cheeks. "He didn't…Rukia gave it to me."

The man beams. "What a wonderful bride! Considerate, pretty and well mannered!" Yelling into the kitchen to his wife, the man proclaims, "Kaa-san! Bring a bottle of our best warm sake! Ichigo-kun is getting married to Rukia-san!"

Out of the kitchen comes an equally as animated older woman. She moves gracefully, but swiftly with the tray. Upon seeing Ichigo, her eyes light up. "Ichi-kun!"

Once the tray has been set to the table, she kneels and hugs Ichigo so hard, he looks like Rukia when she gets clutched by Tou-san. It is all the young woman can do not to laugh.

"Ichi-kun! It has been so long! You are so handsome! You were always such a good boy! Where is your soon-to-be wife?"

Unable to breathe, Ichigo simply points.

When the lady's wide eyes meet Rukia's, the noble almost runs. The older woman looks possessed by a niceness poltergeist. Just before she is able to move backward…

"Welcome!"

Rukia finds the older woman wrapped around her body like a boa constrictor.

"We are so happy for you! We will have to make some food for your wedding! Oh my gosh! You are so small and pretty! Is this your first time to our restaurant? Of course it is! I could not have forgotten eyes like yours!"

Finally pulled away by her husband, the woman concludes, "Drink up! I will bring you out a little of everything very shortly!" Without any more words, the woman disappears.

The old man smiles as both teenagers catch their breath. "Be right back! Get yourself comfortable!" And, immediately, he disappears as fast as his female counterpart.

Rukia looks up to Ichigo. "They make Tou-san seem calm."

The man chuckles, "Scary, ain't it?"

Rukia can't help but laugh. "Yeah. But, they are cute. How long have you come here?"

Ichigo shrugs. "Since I was little. They are good people, even if a little strange."

The woman nods and lets her vision focus on the kitchen. "Ah. I can tell. They seem to be used to each other's craziness." Rukia watches the couple move around each other and their staff loudly, but fluently.

A large hand eclipses a smaller one. "By the time we are that old, we will be used to each other's issues, too."

The woman snorts. "By the time we are their age, we will look a human aged thirty. We will look about as old as Bya-nii." After Ichigo tilts his head and nods in agreement, Rukia adds, "Besides, I am already used to your craziness."

Smiling and leaning toward her, he whispers, "You know you love it."

Doing likewise, she responds, "What's not to love?"

Just about the time their lips meet the older couple is back and the younger separates immediately.

"Ah, ah! There is plenty of time for that! First, there is food!" the man exclaims loudly.

At first, Rukia cannot believe how much food is on the table…

Then, her stomach makes the decisions easy.

With lightning speed, her napkin is in her lap, her chopsticks are ready to go and she has placed some food into her plate. "Itadakimasu!"

Even Ichigo's brows go up as he watches Rukia stuff her face. His eyes roll up to the couple who are staring down at the girl. "Yeah…she uh…"

The man speaks first. "Has a healthy appetite!"

"Appreciates good food when she sees it!" the woman ends.

In unison, they smile and proclaim, "We will make more!"

The young man smiles as well and quietly begins eating with Rukia. Midget is who she is…and that is why everyone he introduces her to loves her almost as much as he does.

* * *

Several plates later, Rukia is stuffed…really stuffed…really, really stuffed.

"Ugh…how did I eat so much?" She wants to kick herself…if she could get up.

Ichigo isn't doing much better. He started out slow but caught on quickly. He wants to lean back and take a nap.

"Ichigo-kun?" The old man inquires. "Everything is ready for you when you are." The man smiles kindly. He knows the kids are so full they want commit hara-kiri. However, once they move around, they will be better.

Ichigo's food coma glazed eyes rise up to the man and he silently agrees. Forcing himself to stand, he instructs, "Stay there for a minute, Beautiful. I'll be right back."

"Sure." Rukia is fine just sitting. She figures he is going to settle the bill and she just wants to stay where she is.

Putting on his coat and taking his bag outside, he and the older gentleman survey the area.

"Is this to your liking, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo bows at the waist. "Hai. It is perfect. Arigato."

The owner smiles kindly. "Your Okaa-san would be proud of you."

When Ichigo looks the man in the eyes, he feels like he is pulled backward in time…a time when he was a small boy looking up at his mother speak to the owner and his wife.

His family used to come here every year. The summer was the beach and the winter was the springs. On this very terrace, he and his sisters huddled with their parents.

Ichigo's mind assembles sounds of laughter and the crackling of burning wood… the images of his mother putting marshmallows on sticks and fire light… the smell of the fire and of his mother's hair as she held him on her lap when he became tired.

Amber orbs fall to the stone. He always hopes that Kaa-san would be proud of him. Quietly, he utters, "Arigato, Oji-san."

The man grabs Ichigo by his shoulders. "What is that face? You should be happy. These are new memories. The old ones are never erased; they now have company, huh?"

He turns Ichigo toward the windows and they watch Rukia from behind, talking to the owner's wife. "There is never a day I regret getting married. We raised three great boys and have nine grandchildren. My wife has been with me when I couldn't afford anything, to helping me run this place and now money is not a thought. We do this because we love to see kids like you grow up.

You can see by the expressions on her face that Rukia-san is a genuine girl. You will have a happy life together just like me and my wife; just like Isshin-san and Masaki-san. Never forget how much they loved each other or how much they wanted you to feel loved."

Ichigo simply blinks at Rukia laughing at something Oba-san said. Her legs are now folded. One of her arms holds her up in support and the other holds her belly. With her head back and her hair cascading down, Rukia seems to enjoy life as it is.

When the small woman reaches forward to pat the older woman's hand, her smile is kind and radiant. She has no idea that she is being watched. Ichigo's heart beats loudly in his ears. When she stands to help Oba-san with the dishes and to help the older woman off of the floor, Ichigo…

_I am marrying the right girl._

He knows that although her love for him is special, her beauty comes from the love she has for everyone…unspoken and unpretentious.

A warm smile spreads across his face. Rukia is everything he could imagine. In low volume, Ichigo answers, "She **is** awesome, ne?"

The older man pats his back. "She is son, she very much is."

Ichigo realizes that it isn't that Rukia doesn't love herself; it is that she loves the world more.

_Reminds me of another great woman I knew._

* * *

Standing behind Rukia with his hands over her eyes Ichigo listens to her grousing.

"Ichigo! Let me see before I assault your shin!" Rukia has had enough with waiting. She can smell crisp cold air and…and…a fire?

"Quit your bitching."

When his hands drop, it is a fire; a large one. "Holy Shit!"

She is on a round stone terrace with a stone fire pit. It is a really large bon fire that makes the white stones gleam in orange and red.

Tilting her head to the sky, she can see the embers ascend up to the infinite darkness. About ten feet from the fire are a set of benches.

With her eyes wide as saucers, all she can whisper is, "This is amazing…"

Ichigo smirks, grabs her hand and leads her to the bench. Sitting and placing her on his lap, he brings out three sky lanterns; two small and one large.

Lighting the white one, he says, "This one is for you." Moving on to light the black one, he continues, "This one is for me."

Rukia looks down at the small dancing flame. It is a beautiful, but, "What do I do with it?"

Quietly, he answers, "Let it go."

When she releases her hands, the light slowly floats up and away, only to be chased by Ichigo's. Rukia smiles widely. "That is pretty! How long can it go?"

"I got the kind with that is biodegradable and has just enough fuel. We don't want to burn someone's house down. Now…"

He brings out a large red one. Placing her hand on one side and holding the other side with his, he lights it and looks her in the eye. "This one is us."

For some reason, Rukia's eyes never watch the lantern. She continues to stare at Ichigo in the sweetest moment of wonder. She adds, "No. The lantern will burn out. Our flame will never die, Ichigo. We will always be."

He smiles lovingly at her and requests, "Watch the lantern now."

As the lantern makes its way to tip of a mountain peak, fireworks begin to shoot into the sky.

"Ichigo! Wow!"

Wrapping his arms around her, he snuggles her to his chest. "You like them?"

Her eyes move quickly as one plume is replaced with the next. Strangely, that is how Rukia feels inside. The dormant void is filled with the beauty of flames. All that was retched and horrible in her life is a distant memory. It was reduced to char and behind it, it fertilized vibrant greens of life.

When she is at the mansion, no one cares that she is there. Noone, with the exception of Bya-nii, even wants her there.

Tonight, she understands that Ichigo wants her with him…always.

Rukia smiles like a child. So many colours spread out into the black backdrop that her mind can't seem to process everything. All she knows is that she is warm, comfortable and happy. "I love it! Look at that one!"

"That is cool." Since he realizes that she is distracted, he reaches into the bag and brings out a flat square box.

Just as Rukia watches the gun powder and minerals make themselves into the image of a bunny and she exclaims, "Chappy!" She suddenly realizes that she holding a velveteen box.

Violet eyes search up to a warm honey that is reflective of the fire. "Is this for me?"

The man snorts. "No, it is for the Ochei-sensei." When she frowns at him, he laughs. "Of course it is for you."

Looking downward, she opens the box to find a sliver 'T' necklace with Chappy's head on the bottom of the letter.

Rukia gasps. "I love it. Ichigo, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up." He takes the necklace and puts it around her neck as she lifts her hair.

Once it is secure, she finds her fingers running over the letter. Ichigo does so many nice things for her. However, she has to ask, "Why a 'T'?"

Her mate smiles with deep affection and whispers, "Tsuma-sama. Once, you were only Rukia or Chibs. Now, you will be **my** wife."

As a shinigami, Rukia is one of many. No distinction between who; she is a 'what' or a thing. To Berry, she is someone; she is everything.

Turning around so that she can hug him, she lays her head against his chest and murmurs, "If you keep this up, people will think I am spoiled." Her ears detect his mirth against his chest.

"That, Love, is the general idea."

When she moves back a bit to meet his gaze, she can't conceal her appreciation. "Ichigo, thank you. Everything has been better than I could have dreamed in a million years. But, you don't have to do so much to make me happy. Just being next to you is good enough." When he smiles, Rukia always melts into a puddle.

"I know that; that's why I do it. You don't ask for anything when you deserve everything. I wish I could give you even more." When Rukia's warm lips connect with his cool skin, his lids fall. From his forehead to his cheeks to his chin, Ichigo feels his face heat. Her kiss to his lips make his mind shut down and he is no longer aware of the cold or his surroundings yet he feels so alive.

Her words breathe against him and Ichigo knows right then and there that he will personally be the one to kill Aizen; as swiftly as possible.

Many days and nights Rukia often wondered if he would ever forgive her; if he would ever understand that the reason she did the things she did was because he was the most important person in her world. Rukia hoped that he would come to the point where he didn't hate her; where he could at least call her a 'friend'.

When she finally got to be his friend again, Rukia knew it was different. She has come to understand that the reason he was so hateful and so hurt is because… He wanted Rukia to care about him the way he had cared about her.

"All I want is you, Shujin-sama."

"Ah."

Ichigo just spent two months worth of salary on this night.

It was worth that and then some.

* * *

They walk into the hotel lobby and Rukia, as per usual, is on sensory overload. "This is a human world inn? In Soul Society, they **much** smaller." She has never seen a public sleeping quarters so large or…just…large! The ceilings are four stories high, there are more people than rodents in a garbage heap and…"Wow…"

Indeed, it is grand. Bya-nii can never see this place. If he does, the mansion will be under a major remodel.

Ichigo continues to smile as he reaches the front desk. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." When she realizes that the man made beach is indoors, she will probably come undone. He loves to surprise her.

He knows she isn't paying attention to anything he's doing. Her head is moving around so much that he has to look over to see if she is still rolling her suitcase.

"Konbanwa. May I have your reservation name, please?"

The young man speaks distinctly while holding Rukia's hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, yes. Kurosaki-san. We have you and your wife for two night's stay in one of our suites. Your room is pre-paid and a concierge will be taking care of your needs. We have you with a king size bed, private whirlpool and 24 hour room and champaign service..."

The woman looks up at him and then down to Rukia.

Ichigo stares at the woman intently. "Is there something wrong?" What is this chick's problem?

"Oh, sorry Kurosaki-san. I am just caught off guard by the types of services you have and how young you look. You and your wife must take very good care of yourselves. Most people who come in here with this type of room look extremely mature."

Ichigo snorts. The things he's been through would take this woman lifetimes to comprehend. He can't believe he hasn't aged even more. And, if she knew how old Rukia really was, she'd keel over.

Not that he plans to get hammered on either night. However, Ichigo doesn't want to kill the idea of having any champaign because, really, he likes it.

Ichigo has been allowed to drink in his house since he was twelve. Oyaji got him so drunk one night that he puked for hours. After that, he respected alcohol and what it can do. Goat Face may have been strange in his ways, but it worked. Ichigo has never been so out of his mind at a party that he couldn't keep his shit together. When he thinks he might be reaching the point of making an ass of himself or being unable to control his emotional state, he leaves.

He is not a loud drunk and he would bet Rukia isn't either. He is sure that they can keep it under control.

"Yeah. We make sure we get lots of rest and exercise." _And, that we aren't technically living._

When she stares at the Chappy bag, he quickly adds, "We remain young at heart. Can I get two keys, please?"

"Oh, of course! My apologies. Please enjoy your stay. Check out is at noon, Sunday."

"Arigato." With that the male pulls the female behind him toward the elevator.

"Oh, sir?"

Ichigo stops to turn around as does Rukia.

"We have a late desert snack service. Would you be interested?"

"Nah, we-"

Rukia's deep alto cuts in. "Yes!"

The attendant's head snaps back at the depth of Rukia's booming voice. She seems to find it strange that such a sound would come from a small woman…one who looks like a teenager.

"What do you have?" She puts the bag in Ichigo's hand and walks back to the desk.

Ichigo looks at the bellman, passes him some bills and tells him, "Just take these to our room. This could get ugly."

The man laughs. "That service is meant to entice the women and it seems to always work."

Ichigo watches her standing on her tip toes and picking out several things with her finger. "I don't doubt it."

"I want the cake, the strawberries and here is something for your trouble." Rukia passes the woman a tip and smiles kindly at her. "Get yourself something. It is late, it is cold and you have been most helpful. Arigato."

The attendant nods and smiles back at her. "Arigato, Kurosaki-san. You are much more generous than most guests in the suites. Please let me know, personally, if there is anything I can do to make your stay better."

Rukia nods and pats her hand. "It is my pleasure. Have a good night." Turning around toward Ichigo and walking back to him, she stops and waves at the attendant.

He looks up at the attendant who waves at him as well and he half heartedly returns it. "What did you say to her? She was giving me the third degree."

Rukia grins and keeps walking. "I treated her like a person. I know she is tired from serving all of the snobs so that she can earn a living. Rich people think servant means slave. It means someone who serves us and we should be grateful that they put up with our stupidity.

"I know how she feels."

Ichigo says nothing and kisses the top of her hand. As he told Tatsuki, Rukia has a good heart.

* * *

After touring the monstrous room, Rukia and Ichigo decide to turn it in.

Next to them is a gigantic slice of chocolate cake, strawberries, a large glass of milk and a can of whipped cream. Ichigo ordered the can after they got to the room.

Snuggled under the covers with Ichigo leaned against her chest and staring out into the stars, Rukia asks, "Why did you get that? We have milk."

Ichigo smiles. "I am going to teach you how to appropriately eat whipped cream. Since we aren't at home, Yuzu can't yell at me."

"Okay?" Rukia is confused.

"Alright, you are in charge of the cake and I am in charge of the strawberries and whipped cream. Cut yourself off a bite and put it in your mouth, but don't chew yet."

Rukia blinks for a few seconds, but does as he asks.

"Now, keep your mouth open." He drops in a strawberry and raises his arm to squeeze some whipped cream into her mouth. "Okay, chew."

After a few seconds, Rukia smiles. "MMMM!" Though her mouth feels like she has too much in, she LOVES it!

"Now, give me a bite of the cake." He repeats the process for himself. With a mouthful, he asks, "Is this boss or what?"

"Yeah! This is yummy!" Rukia notices the sky. "Hey, look! It's snowing! It is pretty against the sky."

Ichigo looks up to her face with wonder and sincerity. "Almost as pretty as your zanpakuto; but not quite."

_He's so sweet._ Once Rukia presses her lips to his forehead, she realizes that she left chocolate lip prints behind. She giggles innocently. "Sorry, Berry." The woman follows up with a napkin to clean his face.

His expression displays his contentment. "I ain't worried about that. Just don't fall down on cake detail." Rukia can kiss him as much as she wants.

Rukia's lips are from ear to ear. "Right…I love you, Angel. Thank you for tonight."

"And, I you, Beautiful. I hope to give you many more." His eyes sparkle at her. He could not be happier.

For the next hour, they work through the cake, strawberries and whipped cream. When they run out of cake and berries, they finish the whipped cream.

Finally, when there is nothing left to eat or say, they silently watch the snow fall from the heavens until sleep overtakes them.

Rukia holds Ichigo's head to her chest. Her leg is wrapped around his waist, she faces the door and her soul candy is wedged between her hip and the elastic waist of her panties. No one will get past her; she will guard Ichigo the way he has held and protected her so many times before.

She wanted her weary guardian to rest.

Ichigo snores in deep sleep. His arms are around her waist and his mouth is open enough to wet her sleep shirt with his drooling. Almost never does he fall asleep with his back to the door.

However, tonight, he dreams in vulnerable peace and allows Rukia to stand watch for him in a way he trusts no one else.


	39. Awakenings

**(A/N): Sorry that it has been so long. Life circumstances got in the way of my writing. When you have a 94 year old house, some things are unpleasant surprises and since I do a great deal of my own home repair, I got caught up. Really, really, thousands of dollars caught up. I am still working on it. Yikes!**

**But, I did not give up on the BMT. I couldn't if I tried. This story and you have my total affection.**

**I have 95% of the next chapter written and am five pages into 41. Chapter 40 has some clean up and fine tuning to be done. It should be out around the third week of February and it is 40 pages. I wanted to write a good piece of them together to keep some continuity and to have a schema to lead into the next story. Further, I wanted to be able to give you another chapter really soon rather than six months from now. I hate leaving you with long gaps. It makes me feel terrible because you guys are so faithful in reading.**

**I got some scathing PMs and reviews. It used to bother me but, now…meh. I am not Kubo-san and if I were, Bleach would be a totally different story. I will neither match cannon because I cannot be in Kubo-san's mind nor do I want to. I use it as a basis to create my own. This has more depth than cannon on purpose. So, yes, I know that it is OOC and I am totally good with that. If I kept it IC, the motivations would be flat, no one would mature and progress and…it would be Kubo-san's story.**

**No matter how stupid some people say I am, I do find it funny that they would spend that kind of time telling me so. **

**For all those that write a book to tell me I suck, please keep this in mind: when you do things like that, it tells me that I am getting the desired result. Otherwise, you would be too indifferent to get so worked up. So, thanks!**

**Thank you to those that flamed back. LOL! You saved me some dirty work.**

**If my writing isn't for you, that is okay. No hard feelings. Well, **_**some**_** hard feelings (lol), but I understand.**

**The title of this chapter has many meanings. Not only does the installment start out at the beginning of the day, but new realizations come to life.**

**If you hate sap or fluff, I am sorry. But the next two chapters are a little strong so I wanted to give you one more of reprieve.**

**Rukia and Ichigo are becoming more comfortable with the physical aspect of their relationship and are more open in the emotional realm. They are developing the 360 degrees of a long term relationship. It is playful, sexy and sweet. They know that the specter of danger and separation is ever present, but they do their best to ignore it.**

**Inoue and Renji…well, even they know that there is a reality that they can't avoid. They are just holding on and needing proof that what they want is really over. On the other hand, I think you can see what is coming in the next story. There will be more foreshadowing in the next few chapters.**

**Byakuya and Isshin are planners, as usual. They are a good team.**

**Thank you for the reviews and well wishes. I really, really appreciate them. Thank you to: ****Darklover,** **Brialees, schoolgurl95, Kiwifan7, Kireina-Ame, okami11235, linkthewarrior, Bmast, FY, Mr. J, AyumiKanariya, injustice-for-all, KageandYuki, NecroGenesis, , Sorrynearrant, NeoMoonPrincess, March Moon, Cindy, rivera, Rukia's Reflection, nothingspecial33, novicestar,**** pikachuquemon13, Dylan O'brien, HmmmLOVE, ZeroRose90, necro-wulf, ****The Ribbon Fighter, Camille loves chocolate, MugetsuIchigo, zgavreel, NieveDrop, ijustloveichiruki, Zana205,** **Hime the stars shine bright, skstudio**** and**** all the guest reviews.**

**I got back to people this time. Yay!**

**Okay, I've held you up long enough here is 38 pages before the A/N to make up for my tardiness.**

**I own neither Bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 39-Awakenings

Ichigo opens his eyes with an extremely groggy mind. He slept so hard, he can't believe it. He doesn't remember when he dozed off. Rukia was rubbing his back, running her fingers through his hair and whispering how much she loved him in his ear. His last recollection was of smiling and purring into her chest due to his emotional bliss.

He had intended to take one more inhale of her scent and turn so that he could face the door. Though he can't recall, he's pretty sure that it didn't happen.

The way he trusts her, blows his mind; really, it does.

When he takes in a breath, he feels cooled air. No extra heat radiating with the fragrance he has grown addicted to. When he flexes his hands, there is no soft body to hold on to; he is alone. Or, at least, he thinks he is until he allows his vision to descend upon the foot of the bed.

There, he finds the shape of a small woman sitting, facing the windows. He has not seen her move an inch in the last three minutes.

Based on her rigidly erect posture, the fact that her arms are to her front, and knowing her the way he does, he assumes that her hands are folded.

When his eyes rise to the outside, he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Since the windows of this room allow them to see out and no one to see in, fabric does not disrupt his line of sight.

It is an overcast day and the stone of the mountain side is in full contrast to the snow but the peaks are shrouded in clouds. People aren't even out moving around as of yet.

Amber orbs return to the woman and fix on the curtain of black hair resting against her back. The man decides to stay still so as not to alert her to his awakened state.

Ichigo just wants to watch Rukia for a while. He will let her body language speak to him and tell him of the reality that is inside her. If she is unhappy, he will fix it.

He never thought he would be the type of man who would spend his life trying to cater the emotional needs of another. It was enough to deal with his own. Ichigo never imagined that he would want the extra overhead.

Then, he fell in love with a beautiful girl. Rukia changed everything and he would not want it any other way.

* * *

_That looks like a puppy…that one looks like a bunny…that one looks like a pineapple…_

Rukia's mind analyzes the shapes of the clouds and what they remind her of.

It is beautiful here; nothing to get in the way of her thoughts and the fact that the altitude is far above the rest of the world, strangely, brings her peace.

There are so many things to think about, that her inner voices sound like the shopping district of the lower Rokongai. Every one of them is talking so loud and so much that she can barely make heads or tails of the conversations.

Renji…what is she going to do about him? By now, he must be hearing rumors of her change in status among the Kuchikis. She just hopes that Bya-nii hasn't announced her upcoming change in marital status, yet. She needs to tell Renji, face to face, what is going on. That is right and respectful. He should not have to hear it second hand. That is a principle of friendship and they have been friends for a very long time.

And, after all, she does love him. How can she not love her first brother?

She has to get to the bottom of his issue with Ichigo, however. Up until lately, he had been very fond of Berry. What changed? Why is he so angry? Rukia wants that business settled before Ichigo steps foot into Soul Society.

That is not for him to deal with.

Arisawa and Inoue… What an impressive mess.

Arisawa seemed accepting of the truth, which is a relief. However, she has to have told Inoue. Somehow, Rukia does not believe that the shy girl will take it as well. Rukia wouldn't expect her to and doesn't blame her.

Look how poorly Rukia dealt with Ichigo's dating.

Does she have a crush on Ichigo or does she believe that she loves him? A crush is easier to work through. If Inoue believes that she loves Berry, it will be a horrible blow to her.

Rukia feels a bit of sympathy for Inoue. Regardless, Rukia has to be a woman about this and get it out in the open before they go to battle because she is not giving up her Fruit for anyone or anything. Maybe she can talk some reason into Inoue and get their friendship back.

Last, but certainly not least, there is Ichigo. A violet stare goes up to the highest point of the sky and she involuntarily sighs heavily. She is not looking forward to parting. It will take all of her gumption to walk through that gate. Leaving him is always so hard.

Especially now.

In the beginning, it wasn't so bad because they always knew they would see each other again. Still, she missed teaching him the shinigami way or learning about the modern human world. Rukia would miss the tick in his eyebrow when she drew a bad picture or his scowl when she insulted him. It was fun to have someone to bicker and laugh with at the same time. She loved the way he laughed when she said something silly.

Rukia's lips form a sweet smirk.

Ichigo's laugh is so unlike his public persona. Rather than guarded and reserved, the animated smooth tenor vibrates in great frequency. His perfectly white teeth take over his face and those amber jewels sparkle. When his head goes back, that is a full belly laugh. The top notes are of a higher pitch that is melodic and sweet while his mouth is fully opened. His entire being shakes, his Adam's apple bobs vigorously and he lets go of all the cares in his world.

Her lids fall in the way a person appreciates the quality of a fine symphony; simply reminiscing.

The sound is flawless and fills her. It is as if the heavens open, its light shines down upon him and a song with the delicacy of an angel sighing graces her ears; the reason she calls him 'Angel'.

Eventually, she missed the comfort of their silence and way he looked at her when they shared something about themselves. It was as if he could see the events through her memory.

They never judged or tried to fix anything. Instead, they listened, healed and tried to understand. She soon realized that she loved him in a 'friendly' way. He was and is her confidant and she his.

They found in each other an open box where they could hide all the dark secrets and regrets without fear of them ever coming out in the open…two people who were alone found someone to share everything that worried or burdened them. She and Ichigo had found someone who they were not afraid to let see them…the real them that they were too ashamed to let out. Yet, they longed for that person to be free. Their personal prisons had been unlocked.

Rukia knew that she had found a friend; a real friend. He didn't care who she was or what she had ever done. She didn't care that Ichigo liked romantic tragedies or that sonnets moved him. He filled the empty void in her life and she knew more about him than any of his human friends.

Sometimes, he would look at her and know that she needed ice cream. Others, Rukia understood that chocolate was the only way to make his day better.

When it was time for her to go, they wouldn't talk about it. Ichigo and Rukia would have a heated argument about nothing, go get themselves together, and pretended that the day wouldn't come. Their answer was to stick to each other like glue for a few days then, give each other a nonchalant departure.

It was so much easier when they both lied.

The last time she left and he said 'good bye' is when it hit her. As she ascended to the gate, two years ago, his facial expression told her what she felt for him. The pain she felt was one that comes when you know that your dearest wish will never come to fruition; the one you shield from your mind's eye.

Rukia realized that she loved Ichigo deeply. But, she never let that ring though her conscious except for when she first stepped foot back into Soul Society, if she was feeling lonely and sorry for herself or if she drank a little too much. The nights she would leave the poker game alone and tipsy, she would spend the entire walk to the mansion in tears of heartbreak. Her intellect didn't understand why she was crying, but her heart knew the real answer and she turned her back on it.

Unfortunately, now that he knows how she feels about him and he feels the same way, Ichigo has no qualms about voicing how much he does not want her to go. With their affection out in the open, she can be honest about the fact that she will miss his voice, the way he smells, the quirk in his brow when he knows she is full of shit and the peace on his face when he sleeps…the way he cuddles up and falls asleep against her chest because he is too proud to tell her that he just wants to be held or the tenderness in his kiss when they are alone.

Maybe she can sneak out around two in the morning, while he is asleep. She knows he will be really mad at her for doing so but it will keep her from looking into his eyes when she has to do what needs to be done. Seeing him sad always makes her want to cry and the vacancy in his stare causes her to die inside. Rukia dreads the look on his face that would bid her farewell Monday morning.

She will definitely have to slip out even if she will want one more kiss before she goes. Rukia cannot stomach hurting him like that. _My sweet Berry Boy._

His hard exterior protects the soft heart inside; the heart that gives her life meaning.

The bright side is that next Monday, she will see him again. Rukia's heart almost leaps. She will have to remember not abandon her post when she feels his entry into the dimension or to jump into his arms and kiss him when her vision falls on the most beautiful strawberry blonde she has ever seen.

They have to kill Aizen…they must. She doesn't know how they can accomplish this since he has the hogyoku embedded inside him, but she is sure that Urahara will come up with a way.

When they do kill him, he is most definitely going to hell. Even he must know that. The things he has done were horrible and heinous. Regardless of the fact that he is a pure soul, the Spirit King would not take him. He will, most certainly, be condemned.

Though it has never made her happy to see a soul committed to hell, something about this gives her guilty joy. Deep down within her, something about the man tells her that this is what is just. For the terrible things he has done to so many, for the pain he has caused, and the delight he finds in doing evil, this is the most righteous thing to occur.

Taking her ring off of the right finger, Rukia places it on her left. She stares at it with a soft smile before bringing her hand to her face and pressing her lips to the metal. In a few months, it will be she and Ichigo for all of eternity. That fills her heart with a great amount of happiness; a happiness that Ichigo cannot fathom her feeling.

Rukia wishes that she were better at conveying her feelings. She knows that she doesn't properly display how happy he makes her and for that, she is regretful. It is not fair that he lays it out there for her in the open while her limited body language and words can't reciprocate it perfectly. Sometimes, Rukia wishes that she were more of a girly girl.

But, it is hard to show someone what no one but them has ever shown you. She has never been loved the way Ichigo does her. She has never been shown this much affection and appreciation. As such, Rukia just doesn't know what the right mirroring actions would be. How do you show someone that everything they do is perfect to you without sounding corny and stupid?

Ichigo says such beautiful things to her. His command of language is far superior to hers. She can never assemble what she wants to say in a graceful way. Rukia doesn't know how to say words that make his heart melt the way he makes hers do exactly that.

All she ever does is tell him that he doesn't have to do it then proceed to hug and kiss him. She knows no other ways to make it known.

She will have to work on something by the time he gets to Soul Society. She does not want him to feel common because, clearly, he is not.

Not to her…not now, not ever.

Last night was wonderful. From dinner, to the lanterns, to the fireworks, to…

Her hand goes to her necklace. 'Tsuma-sama'… Ichigo is matchless.

Perhaps she can work through something meaningful with kido. She obviously is not at a point where she can completely bind their souls. She still needs Tessai-san for that. However, she might be able to accomplish something…

Waking her phone, she tries, as quietly as she can to have a short conversation.

"Ohayou, Tessai-taicho. Is it possible for you to email me your last two chapters on Reiraku? Yes, just the last two. I am…practicing and want to improve on a couple of things.

Yes, I will make sure to practice in a remote area. Arigato."

She hated to lie to Tessai-san. She wonders if he realizes that she can actually accomplish that level without too much practice. After all, he has been training her and no one would deny that he is a master of masters.

Putting her phone to sleep, she thinks that she has a plan…if Ichigo is willing. Somehow, she doesn't believe he will object.

_I hope you can understand how much I appreciate you, Ichigo. You are the love of my heart._

Hearing her favourite man sneeze, she turns to him and smiles.

"Ohayou, Angel."

* * *

Two puffy, thick lids retract to reveal raw slits for grey eyes. As she opens and closes them repeatedly, the woman feels the interior skin scrape like sandpaper. So much so that she can barely keep them open.

_Maybe I should just go back to sleep._

She would, if she could.

However, once her mind has been made conscious, it drifts back to the recent past and the bile of dread creeps into her stomach. Each vision of a previous event that, at the time, seemed so innocuous has now become evidence in a crime scene.

Like a detective examines the fine details that escape the casual observer, she has come to notice small things in her recollections; moments, _glances_, seconds, _touches_, days, _absences_, years and _words_…

Each one, slight and unnoticeable…a pin prick…has formed the dagger that threatens to murder her heart.

As her lids converge, tears fall once more. _What about me? He doesn't even know me? If Kurosaki-kun had taken the time, could he have not learned to love…me?_

She doesn't know what to think…or feel.

Her ears detect the beeping of her phone calling her to peel her sight back in order to view the text. Wearily letting her blink linger, she replies in a tone more in keeping with her natural demeanor. She didn't mean to become so hysterical, yesterday. Her emotions just got out of control.

* * *

_To: Arisawa, Tatsuki_

_From: Inoue, Orihime_

_Yes, I am alright. I am sorry about yesterday, Suki. I really am. I am not mad at you and you know that I really love you. I will call you later. I'm just not ready to talk to anyone._

* * *

The young woman turns over to stare out the window to the clouds and grey of the city.

She doesn't feel alive. The stone in her chest has lost the will to do anything that could be slightly productive. What should she do? What should she say? To whom? All of these questions just make her even more tired.

The buzzing of her phone does not compel her to answer it. In fact, she doesn't even look at it. She is sure that it is Tatsuki and the straining silence will be more than she can endure. She just wishes that it would stop.

After eight agonizing rings, the noise ceases and she is back to being comfortably numb. She doesn't hate Kuchiki-san. She just can't see either of those people being romantic with each other. Her mind can't envision such a thing.

They care about each other, that is true. No one would say otherwise. But, the kind of feelings and actions that come between a man and a woman when they are in love, the Rikka wielder cannot even make herself assemble between them.

Maybe Kurosaki-kun said that to make Tatsuki go away. Suki is **very** persistent. Perhaps he was saying that he loved being a shinigami. That is also true.

But, the soft spoken woman cannot mentally formulate the two shinigami in the way that she wants to be with Kurosaki-kun and she surely cannot imagine him saying that he loved anyone, much less, Kuchiki-san. She would hit him for being so sappy.

She closes her eyes and envisions what it would be like to be kissed by him. Is he a timid and shy kisser or a demanding aggressor? Based on his personality, she would bet that he is the latter not the former.

Kuchiki-san would also be too short.

Inhaling deeply, she imagines his embrace. Very strong and protective... A girl would feel safe in his arms.

Kuchiki-san is extremely dominant. She would not want to be protected and she would not let anyone lead her. Kurosaki-kun is an alpha-male would not let any woman tell him what to do and would probably be the deciding partner of any relationship. His bravado would not do well with a woman who always gets her way. He does not know how to stand down.

Tatsuki has to be wrong.

She hears her doorbell ring. _If I lay here long enough, they may go away._

Hearing it again, she can't believe that someone is over at 8:00 AM. It is probably Suki.

No, she has a key. She would have just let herself in.

By the third ring, Orihime decides to rise from her bed and answer.

Putting on her robe, she passes a mirror and smoothes her extremely wayward hair down. She doesn't want to scare the person.

Continuing her short lethargic stroll, she can't stop her thought.

_I wonder what Kurosaki-kun is thinking about, right now?_

* * *

Ichigo notices Rukia kissing her ring. He can't help but smile. For Chibs to do something so sweet, makes him ecstatic. She is looking forward to what he is having a hard time waiting for.

Watching her hand go up to her necklace is even more gratifying. She is aware of what he is saying and is accepting and moved by it. He is totally closing the deal.

Listening to her call, he wonders what she is up to. She won't have too much time for training. What is she doing?

His personal voyeurism session is abruptly ended when he involuntarily sneezes. _Shit. _

At least he knows she is happy this morning. Now, he is, too. Her smile brightens his world.

The young man stretches and yawns. Settling his body to a comfortable state, he answers, "Ohayou, Beautiful. Get over here and give me my morning kiss."

Once Rukia has crawled over the bed and pressed her lips to him, he pulls her body to his and brings the covers over them.

"Ichigo! We have to get going if we want to go the water playground. I don't want to stand in line for all of the good stuff!" Rukia says playfully.

The man laughs and forces her to snuggle down. "That's 'water park'. Besides, five minutes won't kill ya."

"Five minutes? A kiss takes less than a second." Is he trying to go back to sleep?

Once he sets his phone alarm for **thirty** minutes, he returns to his favourite person.

Ichigo laughs darkly and rolls them so that, while she is on her back and he is to her side, his face is above her.

"Not the way **I** want to kiss you."

Her eyes widen in mirthful shock with a quick gasp and she breathes, "Kurosaki Ichigo! You are so bad!"

His eyes roam her face to her lips and then back to her eyes. With the guiltiest of smirks, he replies in the same tone, "Oh, Kurosaki Rukia, I absolutely love the way you say that."

Rukia stares up to his eyes with a nearly apologetic expression. "Ichigo?"

"What's wrong, Rukia?" His middle finger idly traces the charm resting between the notches of her collar bones.

She sighs loudly and answers, "I… I want you to know that my heart is always thinking of you even when my mind seems to be somewhere else. I am really clumsy with how to return love the way I want to.

"I promise that I will find a way to make you feel how much I truly, madly adore you. Try to be patient with me."

When Ichigo's face begins to crinkle, she pastes on a baleful smile and adds, "To be older, I have absolutely no experience in what romance means. I only know how I feel about you…around you. You make me make me beyond happy. My heart feels things I could have never hoped for or understood.

"Human girls spend a lot of time learning how to attract and please their mates. I have no such education. I am a fighter and a noble. I know how to weather harsh judgment and how to keep others from harming me. I don't know how to make them want me. Before you, I didn't know that they were different."

Reaching up to caress his face, she continues, "It didn't matter because I didn't think I would ever be wanted in someone's life, again. Ichigo...until you came along, I had never been loved like this. Teach me how to make you feel what you deserve to…I will learn to respond the way a real woman would. Give me a little time.

"It makes me sad that I can't do for you what you do for me. Believe that I am trying."

"Rukia, I…" Ichigo looks away to steady his thoughts. He's trying to figure out how to put together what he has to say without making it sound crude, obscene or offensive. The things he needs to tell her are going to be hard for him say for many reasons.

Discussion of a sexual nature, with its adjoining words, usually doesn't scare him… Well, unless it is his dad. And, that is only because Oyaji makes it personal. For most guys his age, sex is the exact opposite. It is an impersonal activity that they engage in but are never immersed.

With Rukia, he is completely submerged in his feelings for her.

As a man, Ichigo has heard every adjective in the book. Though Rukia is very boyish, she is still a woman and a classy one, at that. Rukia is remarkable in every way and someone he cherishes enough to not want her to feel disrespected.

Women don't usually speak with such…bluntness. She is not going to refer to her own anatomical parts the way he would refer to his own. No man calls his area below the belt a 'penis' or his 'scrotum'. They just don't. One, it is too clinical and two every other man would think you were squeamish.

Plus, manliness is measured by the size of your balls and every standard male joke revolves around your dick; the bigger, the better. Some men go to the extent of naming it which is ridiculous. No matter how good you are in bed, your cock does not deserve its own moniker; certainly not anything that starts with 'little'.

Self respecting women almost never refer to their genitalia as their 'pussy'; pretty much none. That is a male term. And, bigger is NOT better. Women come up with euphemisms like 'yoo-hoos' and 'vajayjays'. They call their period their 'monthly visitor', 'the inconvenience', 'monthly', etc. Leave it to guys to call it 'the rag' and crazy shit like that.

Men may say and think crude things, but they never want to hear that from their woman.

Guys, mature ones at least, also have delineation between how the term 'fuck' is used. A fuck is something lacking emotion. It is all biological. To do so, as a verb, can carry love with its primal fulfillment. The motions are usually more about the orgasm but there is inherent respect that defines what is or is not permissible. It is okay to fuck your wife, but you absolutely cannot degrade her…and you **pray** that **she** wants to fuck **you** senseless. **Every** man wants that to happen.

When you make love to a woman, it is all emotion. Now, Ichigo is no angel. He has every intention of fucking Rukia six ways from Sunday in any position she wants, in a few months. Ichigo is not stupid enough to believe that women don't have sexual needs that must be satisfied. But, at the end of every night, he wants to make love to her for the way she makes him feel inside and the man she made him.

Nonetheless, guys secretly like the fact that their girls keep it above the line.

Regardless, they need to talk about this. If they don't, they cannot go forward. She has never had a boyfriend, he has never had a girlfriend and the places they will go with each other are full of vulnerabilities and weaknesses.

He and she are opposites, in some ways. Rukia is trying to figure out how to mute her brain so she can hear her emotions and submit to her hormones. He is trying to keep his emotions and hormones low enough to allow his brain to hold some of his instincts down because he has to be very careful.

The things he wants to do with her would be shameful in her world which he doesn't understand.

How can the expression of a deep and passionate love be wrong? How can it be…immoral for two devoted people to share their hearts and bodies? Who has the right to deem what he and Rukia have as disgusting? What authority do they have to discount or cheapen her regarding actions taken behind closed doors?

Even though it is still NONE of their business, it would be different if Rukia were the type to sleep around, play the perpetual tease or kiss and tell. She isn't like that at all.

Rukia is a proud and principled woman who is never free with her affections or promiscuous. She does not chase any man or allow her gaze to linger too long. And, while she is amazingly beautiful, her level of modesty, dignity and peerless integrity is what all men long for in the woman they marry.

Kuchiki Rukia has only allowed herself to be caught by and accepted the affection of one man. A man who willingly loves, serves and protects her. A man who worships the ground on which she walks. A man who believes in the sanctity of the committed relationship and lives for the safety that it offers.

Rukia has allowed only one man; this man…_me_…to be the recipient of her love and honour. Why do people, in this world and hers, have to make something so…wonderful to be so…dirty?

Inside, Ichigo is aware that he is a true romantic. Not in the contrived, fake manner that most men try to emulate but in the sense that he enjoys making her blush. He wants to give her reasons to swoon so that she never has to look outside for affection. He doesn't want there to be any man that makes her feel more appreciated than he does.

What he says to her are not lies and empty compliments. They are the way he really feels about her.

She gives him the chance to be who he is if someone could actually read his mind. Rukia doesn't make fun of his sappiness or his intensely perverse thoughts. She doesn't avoid him for smacking her ass or for almost shoving his tongue down her throat when he momentarily loses control of himself. She didn't reach over and beat him for admitting that he stares at her breasts or backside. He would never fess up to that to anyone else.

The person he is to the world takes effort. With Chibs, it is easy and honest. That is a real woman.

Rukia loves his imperfection which shows him that she loves him. The real her is all he needs.

Ichigo's voice is quiet and sincere. "Rukia, I never feel that you don't show me how much you love me. You try so hard, that I sometimes worry that you are going to disappoint yourself. When you don't try is when it shows the most. You share things with me that I know you don't share with anyone else.

"When we are alone, you let the real you come out more than any other time. You are never selfish and you cater to all of my issues without hating me for it.

"The other night, you shared something with me that you had shared with no one; not even yourself."

He watches Rukia stare back in consternation while taking a deep inhale before trying to continue as his finger tips run up and down the side of her neck. "When you…you…"

Ichigo sighs and looks down for a second to brace himself. Finally, he meets her eyes with sincerity and apprehension. He knows no other way to go about this. "When you came for me, I knew that you had never even given that to yourself. That was big for me. I knew that you were a virgin, but I had no idea that you had never had an orgasm."

Rukia is uncomfortable because she feels like she is four hours late for a party that everyone else plans to leave in five minutes. She is aware that she is developmentally behind. Her face involuntarily changes shades and she averts her stare.

The man turns her face back to his and his scowl is soft and grateful. "Don't. I didn't mean it as an insult, Rukia. Honestly, I didn't. It just made me feel really good inside to be the only person you have given that to. Do you have any idea how special that is for me? It meant that you have never, in all of the years of your life, ever felt that anyone was worthy of that other than me.

"It was me that was honoured to feel it with you; to be with you. I know that I am your only one." He takes her hand and puts it over his heart. When her expression becomes even more confused, he adds, "To have something that no one has had in 160 plus years can cause me to do nothing else but love and adore you.

"The beating you feel in your palm is how fast my heart moves just thinking about it. I know that you love me. You **show** me that you love me. Don't think you have to do something special."

Rukia stares at her hand against him. She can feel his heart is pounding in his chest. Her eyes finally roll up to his where they stay for a few seconds. She lets her sight fall back to his chest and quietly responds, "Thank you, Ichigo."

She was sort of embarrassed by that. She had no idea what was happening to her body. Though she originally thought it might be a gigai malfunction, she finally realized what it must be and was glad that only Ichigo knew that it was her first.

He always puts her heart at ease…always.

He leans down to gently kiss her lips. When he moves back slightly, he speaks lowly. "No. Thank you. I wish that my first was not alone; I wish I could have given my first to you. I feel like I cheated myself."

After pressing to them again, with more intent, he releases her. When she opens her eyes, he whispers, "But, all others will be with you. My virginity is yours Rukia. No one else will ever have me; only you can touch me that way."

He brings his murmur to her ear, allowing his palms to rub her thigh and hip with obvious desire. "I only want you to see me and make me come. Tonight, I promise to make you happy…as many times as you'd like."

Rukia feels her lips being traced by his warm and insistent tongue. When hers reaches out to touch his, he takes the opportunity to kiss her with deep passion. The heat of his mouth, the rush of his breath and the heaving of his chest instantly makes her skin burn.

The way he devours her causes her to involuntarily whimper.

Ichigo can't stop himself from kissing her. If he had his way, he'd attach his face to hers every hour of every day. He is in love with Rukia and there are no two ways about it. He returns to her ear to whisper words of submission to accessorize an action that would seem dominant if it came from someone else. However, he knows she will understand him.

Rukia's breathing is in a permanent hitch. The way his large hands continually smooth and grip her rear is so fabulous. She almost complains when her kiss is left without a partner. His tongue runs along shell of her ear before a sigh of, "My body belongs to you, Love," and returning to her lips.

Suddenly, he moves her hand on his chest to place it on the bulge in his boxer briefs. At first she is startled until she realizes what he is saying. He wants her to know that she can touch him anywhere she wants.

Rukia is surprised by the hardened roundness and moves her palm up and down out of curiosity. When he groans into her mouth, she comprehends that she is pleasing him. Taking a moment to reciprocate, she moves his hand from her neck and places it over her right breast, then returns to what makes him happy.

Ichigo rips his lips from hers to let out long pent up moan. His hips force into her hand while his fingers squeeze her amazingly soft appendage. From his well massaged morning erection to the wonderful sensation in his palm, he feels like he is in heaven. _Up and down…up and down…_ The hypnotic friction causes him to purr from the back of his throat. "Oh, Rukia. You make me feel sooo good."

Rukia's lips turn up. The way he sounds is beautiful. Her complete lack of experience in the area of intimacy makes her extremely self conscious. She is often afraid of not knowing how to gratify him in this aspect of their relationship. Rukia doesn't want to hurt him or seem childish.

On the other hand, she does not want to be too forward or do something that makes him shy from her, either.

Rukia also does not want him to have a reason to seek this type of bonding somewhere else or feel dissatisfied. She's just sort of lost in this realm.

To add to matters, he does such a fine job of seeming to effortlessly know how to make her feel things that she didn't know she was missing. He knows just how to explore a part of her that is amazing and wonderful. Ichigo brings her sexuality to life.

Right now, her skin is covered in goose bumps. Each of his touches is a strange combination of fearlessness and restraint. Every sensation makes her both anxious and impatient. Her breasts ache in longing for his attention…wanting it…needing it.

His mouth swoops down to lick and suck her neck while softly tracing her hardened nipple through the fabric with his finger tips. He hears her say his name and his mind almost goes blank.

"Ich-chi-go."

His pulse increases by double and the man grabs the back of Rukia's head with his spare hand. Before he smashes his lips to hers, his dilated glance captures hers and he heavily exhales, "Take me."

Rukia allows him to kiss her with the force of his heart. He is aggressive, yet tender at the same time. His tongue explores her mouth thoroughly as his palm and fingers massage her modest mound. The young woman can't stop herself from moaning in the back of her throat. She wishes he would give the same attention to the other side.

If any other man had grabbed her here, she would feel scandalized. With Ichigo, she wishes it to continue.

Greatly.

The feeling of being touched this way makes her tingle and he has never said anything negative about their lack of size; the main reason she is afraid of letting him see them. Yet, he seems to appreciate her limitations without complaint.

In response to the elation she feels, Rukia gives more diligence to the hardening mass in her palm. When she increases her pressure and speed, she does not get what she initially wants but she is rewarded nonetheless and her belly tightens in desire and nervousness.

Ichigo releases her chest and pulls her to him with a dark growl. Fuck, his entire being is engulfed. He breaks the kiss just to breathe. Though he knows that she has never been with another man, the way she plays his body is masterful. The intimacy he shares with Rukia is not just physical. It contains something that he could not live without again.

Gripping her thigh, he brings her leg over his waist, moves her hand from his growing hardness, takes hold of her rear and begins grinding his pelvis to hers. When he and Rukia are moaning and whimpering together, he feels more unified to her than ever. There is an inherent openess that he can have with no one else.

Rukia's head whips backward, she groans with depth and reflexively presses her knee into his side. She is almost embarrassed by the level of pleasure coursing through her. His erection is rubbing against her nub of nerves in a way that causes her to do only three things: pant, moan and reciprocate.

"Aaahh, Ichigo."

When she exposes her neck, Ichigo dives forward. It is amazing that, even though this is only their second time together in this way, it feels right; it is real. It isn't a negotiation or a charade. He doesn't have to worry about what she expects him to do or that she will tell someone about what they have done.

Even when she does something as simple as… "Hell, yes, Rukia." A small hand is working his ass cheek like dough which invites him to grind into her even harder. Ichigo almost rips the neck of her sleep shirt, trying to get to her shoulder. The need for more skin to his lips overtakes his mind. His lungs burn in a different level of satisfaction and need.

Each impassioned sound from her throat makes him feel more alive. Her moisture in their grinding friction with the underwear between makes his skin prickle. The nerve endings between his legs traitorously lull his hips forward. He is becoming so sensitive, that he can feel her nub distending and hardening against him.

Rukia is consumed by the enchantment of their entanglement. It is not vulgar or distasteful. Only with Ichigo does something like this feel like a merger of the heart. Strangely, each touch begs for another and the conscious of self fades. The most important thing is the pleasing of the person who holds you to them with desperation.

Raising the band of his undershorts, Rukia resumes the rhythmic constriction of Ichigo's rear. The heat of his bare skin consumes her and his raw grunt arouses her. It reminds her of the few remaining boundaries between them and leaves her wondering why they still exist.

What can be more beautiful than the smells, sounds and sweat between them?

_Yes, Baby, yes._ His beautiful wife has no understanding of how perfect this feels. His whole body shudders and his breath shakes. The man breathlessly begs, "That's right, own me." She is starting to get into it and do what she does best; control him.

Goddamn, she is sexy. Ichigo longs to have Rukia mark and posses him.

_Make me yours._

Tonight is too far away. He wants to make her shiver and moan harder than she ever has. He wants to hear her gasp with the same pleasure he feels. He wants to lick the sweat between her breasts and demonstrate just how much of her servant he really is; the lengths he will go to make her scream his name.

He prepares position himself above her-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Both people freeze in heavy breathing as the alarm goes off. The stark, repetitive sound brings them back to the world around them.

They open their eyes to each other and smile, but Ichigo is the first to speak. "I hate time and schedules." He smiles even more to Rukia's chuckle.

"For once, I agree." Gently removing her hand from his shorts, she puts it to his cheek. "I promise to give you what you need tonight." She will give it the best effort she can offer.

Begrudgingly doing the same, he agrees, "Me, too." _Damn it._ Life always gets in the way. He stops the noise from the night stand and returns his vision she who lives inside his heart. Moving her beautifully wayward bang, he makes a request. "Rukia?" Knowing what he is going to ask, he steels his nerves to continue.

In an assuring but gentle manner, she answers, "Yes, Berry."

Making sure to look her dead in the eye, he asks, "May I…may I… see all of you, tonight? I mean, you would see me, too. But…" Maintaining eye contact, he pauses and resumes. "I really want to know what you look like and I want you to know what I look like. I know our agreement and I won't violate it.

"I would just like for tonight to be as honest as it can be. I don't want it to be some haphazard removal of clothing that we deny seeing later. I think we deserve one night to be intentionally shameless and truthful."

Rukia nods in agreement. The other night and this morning have been fantastic, but it was just clanging pots turned into a symphony. Neither has had any intention of it going the way it did. Besides, she says that she trusts him. This is where she proves it.

After a major deep breath, she answers, "Yes. Just don't laugh. Okay?"

Ichigo laughs lowly. "I won't. I might cry when I see what I am letting leave me for a couple months. When you see me, just don't scream, okay?"

She smiles back. "Why would I do that?"

Scooping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly, he replies with a nervous laugh, "You'll see."

He is thankful that she was too caught up in the moment to realize that all of him is rather… large. Ichigo is never ashamed in any locker room.

Returning his gesture, Rukia retorts, "Ichigo, there is no part of you that I would ever find unsightly. No more attractive man has ever lived. To me, you are perfect."

Ichigo feels the warmest levels of love take over his being. He has found someone who takes care of him inside and out. Marrying Rukia is such a no-brainer.

"Thank you, Love."

He will be sure to take extra care to make her feel special tonight. She will feel desired, adored, loved and sexy. Tomorrow, she will not conceal her body from him or apologize for any part of it.

By sunrise, between them, clothing will be optional.

* * *

Renji's sight meets the sides of his long time friend and can't help but ask, "What the hell happened to you? What is on your side, dude?"

As Shuuhei prepares to change clothes after their sparing exercises, he looks down at his skin and shakes his head. "Nothing, man. Don't worry about it." He's not really in the mood to talk about what got him his embossed tattoo.

Pulling his red locks back up to their rightful place, the other lieutenant replies in a mirthful tone, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that they look like 'K's'. I can't imagine my taicho doing that number on you. Who did you piss off?"

The dark-haired man stares straight ahead for a few seconds. He is in a bit of a bind.

Shuuhei promised Rukia that he would not tell of her and Ichigo's impending engagement. However, he doesn't want Renji to take on the same level of punishment he took. Renji wouldn't back down and Ichigo would kill him.

_Do I betray Rukia or save Renji?_

Choosing not to move, he hears Renji address him.

"You okay over there? Who's boyfriend are you worried about? It better not be someone in the squads. You don't need that kind of heat so close to a battle. That's just dumb." Renji wasn't born yesterday. That causes issues that will come to a head at the most inopportune times.

"Renji?" Shuuhei has still not looked in the direction of his friend.

"Yeah?" Renji responds, pulling on his tabi.

"When was the last time you got into a fight with Ichigo?"

Said man rolls his eyes and continues constituting himself. "I don't know. It's been a while. There's really been no need to be, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

Shuuhei closes his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. He's trying to angle this as carefully as he can. "Don't, okay. Just…just don't give him a reason to want to fight you."

"What are you talking about? I have never been scared of Ichigo. He was always really good. But, I never ran from him. Why would I start now? And, what does that have to do with your side?" Did he and Shuu spar too hard?

"Red, he's really good now. In fact, I would not use the word 'good'. I'd use 'scary'."

"What?"

Shuuhei turns to Renji and sits on the bench across from him. "Renji, a few days ago, I took an assignment in the Living World. I tried to get a date with Rukia."

Renji laughs out loud. "She totally turned you down."

The other man nods. "Yeah, true. But every time I tried to make an advance on her, Ichigo got mad. I thought it was kind of amusing for a while. When I pushed him too far, though, things got critical."

Renji is somewhat taken aback and his expression mirrors that confusion. "What business is it of his if you and Rukia go out on a date or if she declines? If anyone gets to be mad, it's me. You know how I feel about her, you back biting ass."

_Oh, my gods, you are dense._ Renji and Ichigo have heads like Sekkiseki stone. "Renji…" Shuuhei closes his eyes and pauses. This is for his friend's own good. "Renji, Ichigo and Rukia are together…Rukia belongs to Ichigo…Rukes told me so." At least he didn't technically tell the part about them being engaged.

"What fucking planet are you on? That would never happen!" No. He isn't hearing it. He can't believe it. It can't be too late.

"Dude! He almost killed me! The only reason that I am alive is because he **decided** not to! If it weren't for Tessai, these scars would be the least of my worries!" How dumb is Red?

Standing quickly, Byakuya's fukutaicho collects his things to leave. "You're crazy. You misunderstood some things and had a bad fighting day. I'll talk to Rukia when she comes back and get everything straightened out."

As he rushes to make an exit, Shuuhei grabs him by the collar and slams him to the wall. "Renji, don't go fucking with Ichigo. He and Rukia have an understanding that he takes really seriously. I didn't get caught slipping with my guard down. He is one of the best fighters we have ever encountered. You are one of my best friends. Don't make him kill you."

The addressed man slaps the other's hand away. "I don't need your warnings and I don't need you to speak for him or Rukia. I'll get this settled myself."

As he walks away, his friend calls out to him. "Renji! Don't be stupid, for once! Listen to what I am saying!"

Renji only returns, "And, I sure ain't afraid of the Strawberry. I'd meet him anytime; anywhere. I am no puss. I back down from no one."

Shuuhei simply shakes his head and lowly returns, "That is what I am afraid of."

* * *

Rukia comes out of the bedroom into the living room area of the suite, braiding her second pig-tail. "So, you got everything planned out, Berry?"

Ichigo is looking over the attractions and tries to decide what they need to hit first. "Yeah. I think we hit the ones that all of the teenagers like then move toward the more low key ones after lunch. We can do the slides right before we have to get back here.

"What time is dinner?"

Rukia answers casually, "I think the reservations are at eight. I want to get back here by five so I have time to get ready."

Ichigo finally looks up with an incredulous frown that softens immediately. She is sooo cute with the pig-tails. Her cover up is adorable, as well. It is a white hooded dress that reaches mid-thigh. He can't help himself. "Come here."

She makes her way to the couch and he pulls her to his lap.

"No, Ichigo! We are leaving!"

He laughs out loud. "Come on, now, what do you think of me?" When she raises a brow, he laughs harder. "Okay, you have a point. But, even I know when to give it a rest." _Maybe._

"Good." _Sure, ya do._ She grabs the brochure from the sofa and looks it over. Suddenly, she gasps and points at a picture he has circled. "What is that?"

He spies her attention and replies with happiness, "That is a bungee jumping platform. I knew that would interest you." Pulling her to his body, Ichigo snatches the pamphlet from her.

"Hey!" That was rude!

"The rest is a surprise. Now, what takes so long to get ready?" It only takes him about an hour. What does she have to do that takes enough time to watch a full soccer match?

Rukia crosses her arms, points her nose in the air and huffs. "I am a woman. It takes time to do everything I need to. I have hair to curl, make up to apply, jewelry to secure, a form fitting dress to zip and new heels to practice walking in. If you knew anything about those types of shoes, they may need adjusting. Not to mention a strapless brazier to work out.

"I have a lot to do and my attendants will be coming to assist me."

As she continued to speak, Ichigo watched her indignant expression and almost laughed. She was trying to look tough. But, as of late, he finds that expression cute on her, as well. Plus, his mind envisioned her in all of those things and he is totally in favour.

Definitely worth the time.

He can't believe how attracted he is to Rukia, anymore. He went from no hormonal readings to off the damned charts. At this point, Ichigo doesn't know how he kept it under wraps around her for so long. Every time he sees her, she is prettier than before and his libido has awakened from a seventeen year old coma. The man is almost embarrassed to admit… _I can't keep my hands off of her._

Rukia will be **hot as hell**, tonight.

"**Two thousand, one hundred and twenty-five! I can barely keep up!"**

Unfortunately, Shiro is right.

_You better learn to count faster._

Furthermore, Ichigo can't wait until Rukia feels comfortable enough to dominate him in bed. Her bossy ways will be amazing when she starts to tease him and-

"**Wow! I'm impressed! I didn't thing you had it in you!"**

Ichigo is guilty as charged and he so not ashamed. He can't wait for Rukia to torture him in the most delicious ways.

About that time, he hears the cackle of his hollow and Ichigo chuckles lowly in response. Very seldom do they agree.

Collecting himself, he responds, "We'll leave there at four thirty to be back here at four forty-five, Midgie. Happy?"

She gives him a sideways glance and begrudging smirk. "Yes."

Putting her to her feet, he stands as well. "Alright. Let's get going, woman."

As he turns to pick up the bag with necessities, Rukia looks over his board shorts. They are black with the grim reaper on the leg. She can't contain her snort. "Sort of ironic, no?" A death god with that on the side is just too wrong.

His eyes follow hers and he smirks. "I know. What can I say? I love what I do." He looks down to her feet while she puts them in flip flops and returns, "That is rich coming from the person with hell butterflies on her feet."

She raises a brow. "Mine is artistic. Yours is just ego."

Opening the door to usher her out, he retorts, "I prefer the term creative self expression. After all, I am damned good."

Rukia rolls her eyes and exits the door while texting her head attendant. That he is. "You are a jackass."

"Oh, but I am your jackass, Tsuma-sama." He slips a satisfied smile on his face as he grabs her hand.

The woman simply shakes her head.

_It is so true._

* * *

"Thank you for informing me. Please wait until six o'clock to arrive."

Byakuya disconnects the call and looks over at Isshin. "We need to be at the hotel by four forty five."

Isshin nods. Byakuya came over to make sure that they were ready and left on time. "Ah. That is fine. Yuzu is going to keep Karin company at a soccer team outing and slumber party. But, we are coming back tonight so that they have no idea that I was gone that far away.

"We need to get going by two to be sure that we don't run into bad traffic."

The other man nods then adds while sipping his tea, "You do know that she is going to run, don't you?" Rukia is a top grade escape artist.

The older nods, "Yes."

"How do you plan to stop her?" Byakuya can't wait to hear this one.

Not bothering to look up as he signs his charts, he replies, "You are going to tell them about the contract."

The noble does a double take. "Have you gone mad?"

"Nope. While she is reading the names and processing, I will do a quick explanation," Isshin expands, finally bothering to look up and read the other man's desire to decline. "When she exits the hall for fresh air, which will be her escape act, I will snatch her."

Manicured brows crinkle. "How do you know she won't leave her gigai and make a run for Soul Society?"

Isshin declares cooly, "Because I will already be out of mine before I leave the room so that I am ready for her. I'll bind her, if I have to."

"I thought your kido was below par."

"It was. I have been working it back to standard. It took me a while to get my concentration back. I figured that while the kids were training, I should, too. There is no way she will escape me and I don't want to corner her in a room and scare her. This assures success." The physician is very confident.

Byakuya sighs. This should work well. But… "What am I to do with Ichigo? He will most certainly want to chase."

Isshin nods again, "Tell him to sit still for a few minutes until I return with Rukia."

"Oh, yes. How could I forget that he always does what we tell him?" Byakuya's tone is sarcastic. "He won't at all be in processing overload from this, too." Mimicking Isshin, he mocks, "'By the way, I am really a noble, your mother was a Quincy, you are a Shiba, and your fiancée killed your cousin.' It sounds like a dramatic tragedy." Isshin is insane!

"Knowing Ichigo, he will be stunned for a few minutes. Rukia's reaction will alarm and upset him. Your job is to reassure him that it will be fine."

Byakuya wants to strangle Isshin. He never stays on plan. "Last night, you said we would go up at dinner and tell them together! What happened to that?"

"Well, my over reacting friend, Tessai tells me that Rukia called him this morning."

Unable to understand why that matters, Byakuya asks, "And?"

In a tone that is very matter of fact, Isshin replies, "She asked for his last chapters on Reiryoku."

_Oh, for heaven's sake…_ "Your point is? Maybe she needs to train."

Isshin stands, walks calmly around his desk to Byakuya and smacks his head. "Those are the chapters on binding, dipshit. Since she cannot attain soul binding on her own, she plans to bind their Reiryoku until she can give Ichigo what he wants and get the full job done.

"What if we were to help them out with that so it is done right?"

The other man rubs his head and scowls. "Can't we wait until after the Yuniou? There is this thing called order. Perhaps, you have heard of it."

Isshin sighs, "Come on, Bya. The first part of tonight is going to suck. Let them have a moment of happiness. It will take both of their anxieties down a few notches while they await the next couple of months."

The Kuchiki sighs and nods. _Fine._ With a level of deadpan resolution, he acquiesces. "I will call Tessai to let him know that we will be picking him up."

* * *

Ichigo grips Rukia's hand in excitement as they approach the entrance doors. She is going to be blown away by the water park. He is for damned sure that they don't have anything like this in Soul Society.

Rukia is unable to stop looking around. She has seen many people dressed as she is leaving restaurants with their children. This playground must be very popular.

She notices that the temperature gets drastically warmer once they step to the ticket booth and a strong chemical smell reaches her nose. "Ichigo, what is that odor?"

Her companion snorts and reaches for his money clip. "That is chlorine. It keeps the water clean with all of the people using it."

Her brows crinkle in confusion. "And, no one has died from ingesting the stuff?" That just seems strange. The chemicals that protect you smell this foul but don't cause you harm?

Ichigo laughs lightly, "No."

The small woman shakes her head. "Odd."

Ignoring her, Ichigo speaks to the teenager at the ticket booth. "Two adults and one locker."

The young man nods, punches in the codes for the cash register and announces, "1500 Yen."

Though Ichigo can hear his bank account crying, he passes the man his card without a hitch.

"Ichigo, that is a lot of money. This better be worth it." She can't see inside the tinted glass doors and wonders what could be so awesome to make Berry part with that kind of money.

After all, he is a model tightwad.

Dutifully tilting her chin up and gently kissing her lips, Ichigo replies, "It will be, Love."

His attention is brought back to the cashier who passes him his receipt, card and locker key and states, "Please enjoy yourself." When his eyes travel down to Ichigo's date, the boy whispers, "Does she have any sisters?"

Ichigo's chest puffs in pride to go with his smile. "Nope."

The boy respectfully retreats. "Damn. You are a lucky S.O.B. Have a great time, dude. I'm jealous."

Giving the cashier one last wink, Ichigo replies. "Thanks." He's not stupid. He knows that Rukia is super cute. Nothing makes a guy feel cooler than watching other guys be envious of his woman. Period.

The young woman follows Ichigo inside the doors she has been trying to spy into and… Holy Hell Butterflies!

Rukia stares up to the top of the dome and realizes that the entire 'beach' is inside. "This is crazy!" No one in Soul Society would ever believe it! There is sand everywhere broken up with a few paved walkways along with all kinds of rides, restaurants, pools and stands. She is ready to run around like a crazed nut! She can hardly keep herself standing still.

Ichigo smiles like a fool. Unloading all of their stuff to the locker and keeping out the waterproof camera they borrowed from Oyaji and the airtight bag for his money, he prepares himself to give Rukia the best day she has ever had.

"Alright, Midget. You ready?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Let's go get on a ride or two, and then we will get something light to eat. Remember to drink a lot and keep the junk food to the later part of the day. Got it?" Ichigo tries his best to hide his inner glee. He is looking forward to seeing Rukia have so much fun and he is dying to see her swim suit.

Rukia simply nods and points to a tall platform. "Let's go over there!"

"You wanna bungee jump first?" _Really?_

"I can jump from there?" This is fabulous!

"Yeah. Come on Shortness."

* * *

When Rukia finally gets to the ramp that takes her to the top, her excitement turns to a bit of wariness. Her head tilts upward and the platform must be five stories high.

Ichigo notices her expression and tries to get her ready. Shedding his shirt and flip flops first, he instructs, "Take off your cover up and leave it with your shoes right here."

The Kuchiki continues looking upward and asks, "Should we get out of our gigais first? What if the cord snaps? If we aren't in human bodies, we won't die."

"Rukia."

She turns to her future husband and her brain cells stop processing. _What a gorgeous chest._ While the addressed woman ogles him and blinks, she returns a weak, "Huh?" Ichigo is so tan and muscular and…_purr_.

Rukia licks her lips and imagines running her nose along his skin between the sinew…inhaling his dark sweet scent…letting her tongue dip into his belly button…

_Kurosaki Ichigo…I'm going to give you a different kind of scowl…_

Ichigo smiles at her with a red face. She is staring at him like she is going to jump him at any minute. If only they were not in public…

The second thing that makes a man feel cool is when his woman stares at him like he is extremely hot. "Kurosaki Rukia."

_Bad Ruki! Bad Ruki!_ Reconstituting herself, she answers intelligently. "Yes."

"Lose the sandals and dress. We have to get in line."

"Oh, of course."

Quickly, she kicks off her sandals, unzips her dress and passes it to her mate who slaps his hand over his face to keep from having a nose bleed. _Damn, she's beautiful!_

The bluish purple two piece suit is perfect. Yes, he has seen her in a two piece before. But, she didn't look this good. It looked like the type of suit his sisters would wear.

This one has high cut briefs that rise just below her belly button which her rear expands wonderfully; _nice and round_. Her top plunges in the front with a racer back. Her breasts aren't busting out. Yet, she fills it in its entirety.

The periwinkle color is just right for her pale skin, black hair and purple eyes. Not to mention, her body is perfectly tight. _Good god…your shape is so amazing. Arigato, Yoruichi-san!_

Rukia takes a deep breath to calm herself. She is going to the top of this platform and jump. That is all there is to it. The rope will not break. She will not plunge to her death and she will resist the urge to put soul candy in her mouth.

_I will trust him_.

Finally turning to Ichigo, she declares, "Let's do this."

Ichigo simply nods and follows her up the ramp. Never in his life has he ever been so content to simply watch her walk.

* * *

They are three couples back from the top of the platform and Rukia finds herself so nervous she might vomit.

Each couple who has gone before her has been screaming non-stop until the next couple takes their turn where the screaming resumes.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He is so caught up in staring at her in that suit that his mind is totally on overload. He could care less about jumping. He has done it hundreds of times over the years. He welcomes a reason to have her body pressed to his.

Maybe he missed it, but he never remembers Rukia looking this good in beach attire.

"Are you sure I don't need some soul candy for this? Has anyone ever died from this contraption?"

Even he laughs. "You love high places. You like to dive and jump. What is your deal? Is someone being a wimp?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and points her nose upward. "No. I am just a stickler for safety." Slowly sneaking a glance down to the ground, she scowls and adds lowly, "I just have never jumped like that without the safety of my natural state. I have no control over this situation."

Pulling her close to him, Ichigo forces her to look him in the eyes. "Listen, Beautiful; I will not let something happen to you. Know that I would give my life to save yours. I will never put you in danger. Trust me, okay?"

The woman follows the amazing eyes that she loves and finally nods.

"Alright. We are up next. This will be fun. You will want to do it again, believe me."

Once they are put into their adjoining harness, they place their arms around each other as instructed. Ichigo would be thrilled if Rukia wasn't squeezing him so hard that he swears that she will break one of his ribs. She is wrapped around him like a second skin…with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you ready?" the operator asks.

While Rukia shakes her head 'no', Ichigo nods 'yes'.

"On the count of three?"

Ichigo replies, "Yes," but holds up two fingers.

The man gets the idea and nods back with a smile. "Okay. One, Two-"

Ichigo jumps, sending them off the platform and sailing down with gravity.

"BERRY! YOU ASSHOLE!"

* * *

"Ah, Ohayou, Inoue-san. Arisawa-san said that you were not feeling well and I came to be sure that you were, in fact, alright. I called, but you didn't answer. I became worried."

Orihime simply blinks at the bespectacled young man at her door.

Adjusting his glasses, he continues, "I brought you some soup. May I come in and heat it for you?"

Gathering her calm, Orihime quickly replies, "Oh, yes! Please, Ishida-kun, come in! I forgot my manners!"

Stepping aside and letting the man in, she takes the bag from him while he removes his shoes and coat. "Would you like some tea?"

Once the man is upright and devoid of his garments, he retrieves the bag and declines. "No, Inoue-san. I came to take care of you. I will make **you** some tea. Please, just sit and be comfortable."

The woman blushes prettily and looks down. "T-thank you, Ishida-kun. But, you don't have to. I will be fine."

Uryuu uncharacteristically smiles in return. "I want to. Think nothing of it."

"Oh, Okay…If you don't mind, I want to get cleaned up. I know that I look terrible. I will be out in fifteen minutes." Inoue saw her reflection again in the mirror by the door and wanted to cringe.

The man nods. "Do whatever makes you feel better. But, don't do it on my account. I think you look lovely as you are."

For the first time in several hours, Orihime smiles. "Thank you, Ishida-kun. You are so kind. I will be right back."

"Take your time."

As Orihime closes the bathroom door, she wonders why Kurosaki-kun couldn't act like Ishida-kun…just once.

* * *

After Rukia plunges deep into the water only to be pulled out again by the recoil of the rope and dropped in 3 more times, she has to say…it was fun.

Once they are disconnected from the harness, they are left in water that is still relatively deep. The line is up to Ichigo's chest and Rukia's shoulders. The walk back to the edge is a bit slow. As they trudge, Ichigo asks, "Now do you trust me?"

"Yes! Let's do that again!"

He chuckles. "We will. But, let's do some diving first. You up to it?"

Rukia is totally game for whatever, now. She knows she can't be hurt. "Sure! Where is it?"

Ichigo points to a man-made cliff that has a waterfall right next to it. It is about a 30 foot dive.

_Oh, for sure._ "Come on, Berry! Let's make some splashes without a splash." Rukia does know how to dive. There is a miserable noble league for that.

"You have diving experience?" He is compelled to ask.

"Of course. I will make you look like the horse's ass. Best dive gets to pick desert." She feels confident enough that she will win.

Stopping and yanking her to him, while sneaking in a discrete and gentle grope of her posterior, he whispers hotly into her ear, "What if I told you that I am already holding my desert?"

While she should be shocked enough to jump, the woman decides that two can play this game. Lightly and slowly, Rukia runs her fingers down the small of Ichigo's back earning goose bumps and shivers from him. She then laughs lowly, "I was talking about the restaurant. Later on, we'll see."

She precedes let her hand run under the waistband of his board shorts to make soft patterns near the crack of his bum.

Ichigo instantly tightens, internally gasps and his amber orbs go wide. _Rukia!_ Ichigo has never been in a situation of being chased by girl and **really** liked it. _Loving it._

Attaching a wide smile, Rukia continues quietly, "Don't you know that ladies get to go first? After all, you are a deliciously handsome man, Kurosaki Ichigo." With wet, dark orange hair, a perfectly tan torso, and broad shoulders, being hugged up next to him is a stupendous vision.

Kissing his extremely hard belly and sides sounds like heaven.

The young man feels his face turn several shades of red. He was afraid that his favourite midget might back away from him after this morning. Instead, she is just as engaged in the chase as he is. _Oh, Honey…you just don't know how dangerous this is._

Rukia is so amazing. He feels appreciated for the way he looks rather than shunned. She makes his whole life do a 180 degree turn.

Even for being a guy, his hormones aren't nearly as strong with Rukia as are his emotions. But, damn it, if she doesn't totally turn him on.

Once they are out of the water and they have collected their things, Ichigo grabs her hand and kisses her cheek. _I love you, Chibs._

* * *

Ichigo stands on the rock platform. He is going to impress Rukia if it kills him.

It isn't that he lacks coordination. He knows that he is graceful or he'd be unable to fight so well.

It isn't that he doesn't want to win their little competition because the gods know he hates to lose at anything.

He just wants her to feel proud of the fact that her guy is really good at something humans do since, after all, he is half human. Plus, he's a man and no other man is allowed to show him up in front of her.

He is aware that she can see him since she is farther back in line. She needed to go to the restroom and no one would let her cut in.

_Assholes._

Ten feet from the edge, he imagines the motions of what he will perform when he meets it. Closing his eyes in calm, he refuses to look at her or he will lose his concentration.

In a second, he will make as close to a perfect dive as he can.

* * *

Rukia watches Ichigo get himself together. _Really?_ This isn't like a clan competition.

No matter what he does, it can't be like watching Omaeda's fat ass do a belly flop. Even if Berry did a cannon ball, it would be…cute.

This must be one of those male moments. She doesn't ever remember him showing off just for her before they were **together** together. In fact, he used to tell her that he didn't care what she thought.

But, truly, she knows that is B.S. He could have just saved her from the Sokyoku and gotten the hell out of that dimension. But, no. He wanted to stand there and prove how strong he'd gotten.

Ichigo has always been a damned show off. Yet, it is flattering to have him do that for her, alone.

He doesn't have to be. She doesn't need reasons to be proud of being with him. She doesn't need to justify it to anyone.

His legs look so strong. Even his gigantic feet look like they belong with his body.

The man has no fat. His sides, his rippled belly and… Though his board shorts are loose, his butt is shaped the way all fantasies hope to portray.

Her husband is attractive by any definition. If the scale went from one to ten, with ten being most desirable… The number 15 fits him well.

Her ears perk up when she hears some girls talking just ahead of her. _Are they talking about __**my**__ Ichigo?_

"Who is **he**?" A tall, slender but shapely girl asks.

"I don't know. But, he has a great body," her friend replies.

"His hair…do you really think it is orange?" The original girl asks.

"That isn't the right question." A third female interjects. "Did he come with a girlfriend or with his guy friends?"

All three look around throughout the line and down below.

The second girl announces, "I don't see anyone that would be his girlfriend. Boys like him have girls like us as girlfriends. He must be here with guys."

Rukia internally snorts. They are definitely talking about Ichigo.

"Maybe I can get his number when we get down from here." The original girl reasons.

Her third friend deduces, "Why not? Then, you can find out if that hair is natural."

All three girls giggle and Rukia smiles. _It is definitely natural._

Unlike Berry, she doesn't need to get into a fight due to stupidity. They will see soon enough.

Suddenly, Ichigo runs top speed and jumps from the ledge.

Rukia watches him tuck his knees in and spin twice. Then, his body straightens out and his hands spear the water, breaking the tension for the rest of his body to his pointed toes.

It was a superb dive.

Rukia nods and smiles with satisfaction. She has to make this one count. _Good job, Handsome_.

Her concentration is broken by squealing.

"Oh, my gods! Did you see that?" The first girl asks her equally excited friends.

The second girl answers, "He is a god!"

Rukia smiles again. _Yeah, a death god_.

"Okay, I am definitely going to get his number. How do I look? What dive should do? Should I look like I know what I am doing or like I need help?"

The second and third girls answer in unison, "Look like you need help."

As the other girls plan their ruse, Rukia plans a dive to impress the same guy the other girls are trying to impress. The difference is she already has his number, knows his name, lives at his address, sleeps in his bed and shirks off his help as much as possible.

And **she** will be the one next to him, tonight, both naked as the day they were born.

Her face turns beet red just thinking about it. For the first time in her life, she will present her completely unclothed body to someone. What will she do when he stares at her? Will she freak and hide? What will he say about all of her scars?

On a guy, scars are manly. But on a woman? Surely, human women don't look as marred as she does. Then again, he hasn't said anything about them so far. Maybe he hasn't had a chance to notice.

What about him? She isn't supposed to be a dolt and stare but she… She does want to see his entire form. Not just in **that** way but…she is curious. What does the perfect body of a man look like? Is it like statues? Will he be put off she touches him? What will she want to do?

Palm his butt._ Stop it! Stop it! These are not the thoughts of a noble lady!_

She just hopes that she is not stupid enough to stare at his crotch like a complete moron.

She should have paid more attention in that portion of biology so she wouldn't be so mystified. _And, I would know exactly how to please him._

Her concentration is broken when she realizes that it is her turn.

_Alright, Ruki, show time._

* * *

Ichigo watches three girls go right ahead of Rukia. One of them does the worst dive he has ever seen.

_Yikes._

Shortness is next and he watches her stretch. _Good girl._ You only pull muscles and end up with cramps if you don't lengthen your muscles.

Not only is she flexible, but she has great balance. Her fighting has really improved.

An orange eyebrow rises. _That can also come in __**extremely**__ handy outside of battle. _

When he sees her tonight, he has to have some self control. No matter how badly he wants to stare at and lick her body like a melting ice cream cone, Rukia should also feel like he has mad love for her.

_Indeed I do._

If Rukia doesn't feel loved, she'll get self conscious and that is no good. He wants her to need this like he does and to trust him.

It took all of his nerve to ask for this and he is not going to waste it. This will be the first of many hot and sweaty nights with wet kisses, matted hair and sticky skin. Her body writhing and wrapped around him…her mouth panting…her deep voice moaning and screaming his name…

He feels all of his blood starting to drain his groin and instantly starts picturing Chappie. _Fluffy bunnies! Fluffy bunnies! Carrots! Keigo!_ That last image almost his dick shrivel; not that the bunnies weren't working but not fast enough.

_Okay, better._

Bringing his mind back to the event that should have his attention; Ichigo watches Shortness step to the edge of the platform. Bending forward, she does a controlled and graceful hand stand.

Once she seems to have command of her limbs, she allows herself to fall backward.

Quickly but fluidly, Rukia touches her toes, and then makes her body straight as a pin with her legs trailing her head.

The amount of splash is so minimal, that Ichigo is surprised, to say the least. His eyebrows ascend and all he is left with is, "Wow."

His moment of wonder is cut when one of the girls Rukia had watched makes her way over.

"Excuse me."

With Ichigo's standard lack of external perception, he answers blankly, "Huh?"

She holds her hands folded in front of her and bats her eyelashes prettily. Her large breasts are pressed between her arms while shifting in a pseudo-shy manner as the girl starts her story. "I am sure you saw my terrible dive. I was wondering if you could-"

When his bride rises above the water, Ichigo's eyes dart that direction. "Excuse me for a second."

Ichigo walks to the edge and holds out his hand. Once she is within reach, he pulls her out to wrap his arms and a towel around her. "That was excellent, Beautiful. You are such a cocky little thing." Anyone who can see the side of his face knows that his smirk is warm and happy.

Rukia smiles. "So, does that constitute a win?"

After a good kiss to the cheek, he relents. "You won. You can pick the desert for dinner."

Suddenly, it occurs to him…_ Oh, yeah, I forgot._

Ichigo turns around to the girl he was previously talking to who is standing dumbfounded. To say that she is embarrassed is to put it nicely.

Plainly he asks, "Was there something you wanted to ask me?" His arm is around Rukia who looks up to her with an innocent smile. Her right brow darts up and falls quickly. _Surprise._

The girl is red and stuttering. "N-no. Never mind." She was standing in front of his girlfriend all along who was listening to her plans to make a fool of herself. The tall girl backs up and returns to her friends who are equally as shocked.

Ichigo simply scowls in confusion. "I wonder what her deal is."

_Shallowness, stupidity…_ Rukia pulls him by the hand toward a second run through the line. "I'm sure she'll figure it out." _In a few years._

* * *

Orihime leans back and puts her head on one the unused pillows lying on the floor. Smiling gratefully at her guest, she offers, "That soup was wonderful, Ishida-kun. With the addition of some peanut butter, it would have been perfect."

The man almost turns green at the notion, but simply nods. "Arigato, Inoue-san. I learned to cook early in life."

The young woman, full and warm, blinks slowly and asks innocently, "Oh? Why is that?"

Uryuu, clears his throat and replies, "Because my mother died when I was about nine."

Auburn hair drags on the cushion as Orihime abruptly raises herself. "Ishida-kun! I am so sorry!"

He shakes his head nonchalantly. "No, nothing to be sorry for. Things happen to us all that we wish hadn't. My father spent most of his time at the hospital and my nanny was a terrible cook. So, I figured out how to make things on my own. With a little experimentation, I learned what things go with what."

Letting her eyes fall to the floor, his conversation mate asks, "Do you still miss her?"

Slender dark brows rise and fall quickly. With a shoulder shrug, he answers, "I don't know. I suppose so. She was very quiet and kind."

Adding an uncharacteristically dark snort, he adds, "The exact opposite of my chi-chi." _Pompous asshole_.

"I still miss Sora."

The Quincy's eyes slide over to Orihime. "Was that your brother?"

Grey eyes soften sadly with a slowly bobbing head, "Yeah." She really does. He cared for her, loved her and protected her. She wishes he were alive right now. He always made her feel important.

Uryuu feels awful for Orihime. He learned to deal with loneliness. Perhaps, she never did.

Deciding to change the subject immediately, he asks, "Are you feeling better Inoue-san?"

Putting on her bright face, she comes back with, "Yes! Arigato!" Yet, feeling that she is an imposition, she adds, "Ishida-kun, I know that it is noon on Saturday. I am sure you have things to do. Don't feel like you have to keep me company."

The man smiles genuinely, "Do not be silly. This is no problem at all. Would you like to sleep while I wash the dishes?"

Orihime can't believe that he is so sweet. "You don't have to do that. I can do them later. Would you like to play a game or watch a movie?"

The bespectacled gentleman declines. "No, no. I will take care of them now. I am here to take care of you and I hate to let dirty dishes linger. However, if you would feel so inclined, please keep me company while I take care of the chore."

Strangely, with Ishida-kun, Orihime doesn't have to work so hard at being herself. It is quite nice. "I'd love that."

Uryuu stands and takes the bowls to the sink. Rolling up his sleeves and running the dishwater, he asks, "Does Arisawa-san have what you do?"

Orihime is glad that his back is to her. Her eyes screw tightly. She is a despicable person for being so mean to Tatsuki. She just couldn't stop herself. Guiltily, she answers, "Yeah."

Satisfied with the answer, the man nods again. "There seem to be quite a few viruses going around, this year. You need to get yourself better before the situation with Aizen comes about."

_Aizen, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun…_ As guarded as she can, she inquires, "Do you think Kuchiki-san will be back after all of this is over?"

Uryuu stares out of the window. _Most definitely._ "Yes."

Not wanting to give anything away, she follows up. "For how long, do you think?"

_For a very, very long time._ "I can't see her going back until Kurosaki is ready for her to do so. Why do you ask?" He knows the reason; as painful as it is to pretend that he doesn't.

Orihime tries to recover quickly. "I-I was just wondering. She was gone for so long the last time and didn't come back until she had to.

"Once Aizen is gone, why would she come back?"

The slender man chooses his words carefully. He can't give away what Rukia-san asked him not to. She gave him her trust. "Because he is as special to her as she is to him."

There is that word again; 'Special'. Maybe she can get a better definition from Ishida-kun. "What do you mean by 'special'? Kurosaki-kun cares about all of his nakama."

Trying his best to seem preoccupied, Uryuu lets out his reply and the dishwater with a casual air. "I mean that Kurosaki has no interest in living a life without Rukia-san in it. I am certain that you noticed who he had become over the last two years. She is, by all accounts, his safety net."

Orihime frowns. Why is it that no one wants to give her a conclusive answer? Maybe she is asking the wrong question. Quietly, she asks, "Do you…you think he loves her?"

Uryuu decides that the inquisition is making him as uncomfortable as it must be for her to make the inquiry. This has to stop because he is dying to hurt her…to tell her the truth. Not because he wants to see the beautiful girl of his dreams in pain but because he wants her to be free. He needs her to let go so that she could possibly love someone else.

_Me._

He redirects with a question. "Why are you asking so many questions about Kurosaki and Rukia-san?"

Pasting on her happy expression, she does a mental about face. However, she did not miss the fact that he now calls Kuchiki-san by her given name. "Oh! No reason! I am just curious, that's all! What would you like to do next?" She knows that she cannot ask any more questions. If she does, she runs the risk of her secret being out.

Turning to her, grateful for the end of her questioning, he answers with a soft smile. "Whatever you would like to do, is fine with me."

"Okay! How about television? There are some reality shows that I never miss!"

Though Uryuu would rather eat his eye than watch such low brow programming, he reasons that it would be something girls watch and Inoue-san is definitely a girl. "Sure."

Orihime smiles brightly. "Great! The cooking channel has all kinds that I love!"

The man almost breathes a sigh of relief. He can live with feeling that he is learning something while watching someone else's petty drama. "Well, let's get tuned in. I hate missing the beginning of anything." His demeanor is calm and caring.

"Me, too!" She and Ishida get along so well.

Seating himself next to her on the floor, he relishes in time alone with his favourite girl devoid of the shadow of Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia takes a sip of her cola slushie and enjoys the gentle sway of the water. Though the position of her body should be uncomfortable, the buoyancy keeps her from falling through the hole in the middle of the strange circle she is sitting in.

Her feet almost stick out in the air. She can see her toes and her elbows are nearly straight out.

When she looks over at Ichigo, his face is serene with his eyes closed. He is sitting in the same inflated circle, but his feet are dragging in the water.

After lunch, he talked her into this weird, man-made, moving stream that seems to go around the park. At first, she thought it was dumb. What kind of ride does nothing? But now, she is loving it.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

Ichigo doesn't even feel like opening his eyes. This is totally relaxing. The water is warm, the inner tube floats for him, and it is a lull in mental stimulation.

Entertaining Rukia has been fun, but he needs a break. Her un-ending energy is tiring. Maybe she has so much because she doesn't have as much body to fuel.

He smirks. But, he wouldn't change her if he could.

"Why is this called a 'lazy river'? This certainly is not a river and how can an inanimate object be lazy?"

With a snort, he returns, "Because everything in the Living World is personified. It is how people describe and relate to things. Does Shirayuki have snow on her sleeves?"

The small woman mulls it over for a second. "Well, no. But, she can send ice and snow from her hands seemingly coming from out of her sleeves," she reasons.

"So, the water goes around the entire property like a river and it moves much slower, therefore, lazy."

"Oh! Now I get it!" Rukia is proud of herself for understanding human methodology. She then scowls. "But, wouldn't this be more like a moat than a river?"

Ichigo cracks his eyes open to her with a light laugh. "If you weren't so cute and far away, I'd bonk you on the noggin." Rukia is extremely literal… And, technically, she'd be right.

Splashing water over on him, she proceeds to stick out her tongue. "Then I would have to kick you in the shin so hard, your children would feel it."

Deciding to give her a little pushing, he adds, "**Our** children."

That sets Rukia aback. "Ooh, I wouldn't want to hurt my future babies. If they needed a good butt swat, they'd get one. But, I wouldn't kick them until they were too tall for me to swing at."

He laughs because he can envision his future adult sons catching it to the leg for pissing off their okaa-san. However, Ichigo is unable to contain his curiosity. "How many kids would you want?"

Taking a deep sip, she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe two or three."

Quickly wedging in, he asks, "How do you feel about four?"

Her brows go up. "You want **that** many children?" She'd be pregnant forever!

_Actually, I want more than that._ This is where he starts his convincing early. Though it will be a very long time before they are parents, it will take Rukia just as long time to see his perspective. "Well, if we had twins twice, that would be four."

He has a point. Twins do run in his family. "That is true." She then decides to ask about the other side of that. Not everything in life is sunshine and rainbows. "What if I can't get pregnant? What if there is something wrong with me?"

Ichigo's eyes open fully. His amber meets their violet opposite with a very meaningful look. "Rukia, if it is not meant to be, that does not mean that you are defective. I will never see it as something being wrong with you. Don't ever say that again."

She looks away. "Sorry." Her tone is contrite. Rukia didn't mean to upset him. She just wanted to know how he would deal with the possible disappointment.

Now, he feels like an ass. It just angers him that she always sees fault in herself.

Steering his inner tube towards her, he is finally able to take hold of her hand. "Rukia, I love you as you are. Good and bad. We will deal with life the best way we can and hope for all of the best. If it doesn't turn out the way we want, we will always have each other."

She smiles softly at him. Why is he so sweet? "Hai. But, if we have children, I guess I will have to learn how to cook. I wouldn't want them to only remember what the clan chef makes. I want them to have memories of me."

Ichigo returns her expression. "I already know how to cook. I got that covered. They will know you, Rukia. You can teach them kido. I think you will make a great ha-ha."

"Really?"

He nods. "Really. With your temper, they will be well behaved." Ichigo then gives her a teasing smirk. "It will allow me to always be the good guy."

It is her turn to giggle. "You suck. But, I do think you will be a great otou. And, **your** temper will be legendary. I can't imagine if our son got smart on you or if our daughter brought home a date."

Ichigo's brow goes up. "I'd slap the hell out of my boys and cut off the pecker of any guy that came to date my girls."

Rukia shakes her head in humor. "Bya-nii would be right in line behind you. They will find that, on the clan compound, there are many eyes. They can hide from no one."

Ichigo has always been curious about that. "So, when we get married, where will we live in Soul Society?"

She answers in a resolute tone. "We will live on the compound. We will get our own plot of land and Bya-nii will probably give us a house on it as a wedding present. Noble clan members live within the same vicinity. It ensures safety. That is especially true once they are married and/or have children."

"Can I ask you a question?" There is something he has to know.

"Sure."

Ichigo sighs then starts his questioning. "How badly do these people want you out of the way? How serious is your safety situation? Be honest with me, Rukia."

_Woah_. That came out of nowhere. Deciding that she needs to be open about what he is about to get into, she answers as calmly as she can. "Ichigo, I can't lie. The rest of the clan is really, really angry. If I were to 'happen' to die, they could insert someone else in my place; someone they want…someone like them.

"They don't like me. They never have. I am poor Rokongai trash. They saw my sister the same way. The idea that they have to serve a person that should be their servant, feeds a deep hatred.

"So, I guess you could say they want me dead; post haste.

"Sorry. I know it is kind of scary."

Ichigo's expression hardens. Things are going to be very different around there. He's got news for those fuckers. If anyone looks like they are a danger to Rukia, it will get quickly crucial. "Rukia, while I want you to be extremely careful, know that I will protect you; fiercely.

"Do what you need to. Leave the rest up to me. I will not let you down.

"I know that you worry about not wanting me to be exposed to shinigami life. But, you need to understand that I have no qualms about what that means. I will kill anyone I have to without blinking."

Tightening his hold on her hand, Ichigo concludes with compassionate disdain for the clan, "I am not afraid and I will be damned if you life that way either. Those sons of bitches will fear you and the consequences of betrayal."

His scowl is soft and sincere. "Not only will I always love and honour you as my wife, but I will be loyal to you and serve you.

"We are in this together; I am your guardian. Don't ever forget that."

Violet eyes linger on those of the previous speaker for few seconds. Rukia knows he is serious and that causes a fear in its own right. She wants to keep his soul as clean as possible and she does not want him to become so paranoid that he changes who he is.

In a low volume, she speaks of her true fear; that the guardian becomes the predator. "Ichigo, there is nothing that I would not do for you. You are more precious to me than anything I own, including my life. Whatever happens, let your heart remain the same. Your sense of justice and compassion are the most important things to me.

"I have gained nothing if lose you; the privilege of loving you sustains me. Do not fall victim to the darkness that will surround us. A broken heart will kill me faster than any weapon that can be brandished.

"Power is not of value to me…you are. Do you understand, Shujin-sama?"

Scowling in acceptance, he nods, "Hai, Tsuma-sama. I will never fail you."

Adding to their growing list of fearless pacts, he accepts the fact that if he fails her, he fails himself.

"Angel." Rukia can tell that his mind is swirling a million thoughts. This is why she held this discussion off. She doesn't need him stressing about what he cannot control.

Not realizing that his attention was diverted, he answers in slight surprise. "Yeah, Love."

Her smile is soft as her thumb rubs his hand with gentleness and adoration. "My life is yours and yours is mine. We have been through hell and survived it all to be near the other. You and I are tough enough to make it many more centuries.

"It will be okay; **we** will be okay. Don't worry about future villains we can't see or plan for. Let's just enjoy each day and be grateful that, soon, only when our lives are over will we be over.

"This is what we fight for. Do not ruin our peace by planning for war. Okay?"

Ichigo stares at her in total appreciation. She always puts things into perspective. "'Kay."

Still, he can't help the feeling that what they have will be put to the test more than once in the next few months.

_I plan for war because peace can only last so long._


End file.
